


Shit Or Sugar

by Takkaori



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alpha Kanda Yuu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti-Rape Culture, Arguing, Canon-Typical Violence, Communication, Communication Failure, Depressed Allen, Developing Relationship, Drama, Dubious Consent Due To Pheromones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Kanda, Eventual Romance, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Holding Hands, It Gets Worse, Kanda Is Getting Angry, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Major Illness, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Mentioned Alma Karma, Misunderstandings, Moral Dilemmas, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Allen Walker, Omegas can be sick during their heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Scent Marking, Poor Allen, Pre-Relationship, Psychological Drama, Satire, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sick Allen, Slow Build, Some Humor, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Stream of Consciousness, Talk Over Consent, They are emotionally manipulated by the bond, They try to make it consensual, Touch-Starved, Trust Issues, but in a platonic way
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 334,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: Omegaverse. Soulmate. semi-UA. Omega ! Allen. Alpha ! Kanda. Allen découvre que Kanda est son alpha, cependant, rien n'est simple. Kanda est hanté par son passé et refuse d'évoluer, tandis qu'Allen avance apeuré dans une direction rendue noire par l'obscurité. Réunir deux âmes brisées n'est peut-être pas qu'une mauvaise idée. [Yullen Progressif] Partie 2 en ligne ! (70 chapitres prévus)





	1. Hormones : 1 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Cette fiction est mon petit bébé, je planche dessus depuis octobre dernier ! C'est un omégaverse divisé en 3 partie : Hormones, Feelings, et Home. Il y a 30 chapitres de prévus, dont 22 terminés et le 23ème en cours d'écriture... Ça rien que pour la première partie !  
> Pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers avec le concept de l'omégaverse, petit récapitulatif : (Si vous connaissez, n'hésitez pas à lire aussi, certaines choses sont traitées à ma sauce ! )
> 
> L'omégaverse repose sur le principe de meute et divise la société en trois classes, qui sont également un second sexe. Les alphas sont la classe la plus haute, ce sont les meneurs et ils ont souvent des capacités physiques ou intellectuelles au-dessus de la moyenne. Les bêtas sont les êtres humains lambda, la classe moyenne. Les omégas sont la classe la plus basse. Ils ont la réputation d'être les plus faibles et les plus fragiles, et ils sont connus pour leur sensibilité exacerbée. C'est surtout un stéréotype.
> 
> Les omégas sont également différents sur le plan anatomique et biologique : ils émettent des phéromones sexuelles et émotives auxquelles les alphas sont très sensible, pouvant avoir une réponse agressive. Les omégas mâles ont un utérus. Cela veut donc dire qu'ils peuvent tomber enceinte, et la plupart du temps, leur pénis est infertile et ne sert qu'aux stimulations. Ils ont donc la réputation de ne pas être bien muni mais c'est encore un stéréotype.
> 
> Les omégas entrent en chaleurs et sont fragilisés lors de ces périodes, devenant plus sensible. Ils produisent également des fluides corporels semblable à de la cyprine. Les alphas, quant à eux, ont des périodes de ruts et sont sensibles aux phéromones et aux émotions de leurs omégas. Dans le cas des femmes alphas, leur clitoris se change en pénis lorsqu'elles sont excitées et elles peuvent féconder. Leur vagin est infertile.
> 
> Les alphas déversent une grande quantité de sperme et ont un taux de fertilisation élevé. Comme certains animaux, ils peuvent se nouer à l'utérus d'un oméga ou d'une bêta et garantir la fécondation, qui n'a lieu que pendant les chaleurs. Il existe néanmoins des préservatif pour alpha, conçu pour ne pas empêcher le nouage mais empêcher la fécondation. Les alphas ont également la réputation d'être bien muni, contrairement aux omégas. C'est encore un stéréotype.  
> Historiquement, les alphas et les bêtas ont souvent dominé les omégas, ces derniers ayant souffert de mauvais traitement et d'infantilisation, surtout les omégas mâles longtemps méprisés par leurs compères, qui les considéraient comme des femmes ou des catins à cause de leurs chaleurs. Sans compter que les omégas et les alphas sont rares, de fait leurs caractéristiques sont assez méconnues.
> 
> Tous les omégas ne sont pas nécessairement complexés par leurs statuts : Allen sera à l'aise avec lui-même et avec sa sexualité, il n'aimera juste pas se sentir rabaissé.
> 
> L'omégaverse est souvent accompagné du concept de lien, des Soulmate (âmes-sœurs). Le lien se déclenche entre deux individus lorsqu'ils sont destinés l'un à l'autre. Cela pose de nouveaux problèmes de société, tel qu'une focalisation sur l'amour. Le lien ne se déclenche pas toujours entre les bonnes personnes et certains déclenchement peuvent être problématique (différence d'âge importante, même famille) ce pourquoi ils peuvent se briser. On peut se demander si c'est vraiment un synonyme d'amour... Il arrive néanmoins que le lien se déclenche à la suite de sentiments.
> 
> Ce concept joue beaucoup sur les stéréotypes et est satirique, j'ai volontairement poussé certains traits, mais vous vous en rendrez compte plus tard, je ne vais pas tout dévoiler ^^.
> 
> Vous vous en doutez avec le résumé et le genre 'angst', cette histoire abordera des thèmes matures et des sujets sensibles, bien que concrètement, il n'y aura pas de scène sexuelle avant le chapitre 16/17, et ce n'est même pas un vrai lemon. Il y aura quand même des moments drôles, j'aime l'humour, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas haha. Aussi, le Yullen sera progressif. Allen et Kanda ne vont certainement pas se sauter dessus au bout du troisième chapitre, j'espère aussi que le traitement de leur relation vous plaira x3 !
> 
> Pour situer l'histoire chronologiquement par rapport à DGM, elle diverge un peu de la trame du canon mais la rejoint pour certaines choses : on peut dire qu'elle commence après la bataille de l'arche et que l'attaque du QG par Lullubel a eu lieu, Allen n'est pas encore soupçonné de trahison par l'Ordre mais sait qu'il a un Noah en lui et il craint pour son avenir. Pas de changement majeur, mais par rapport au déroulement de l'intrigue du manga, il y a un certain ralentissement. Vous vous rendrez compte des éléments incorporés et modifiés, j'ai fait mon petit truc et j'espère que ce sera bien :3.
> 
> Je m'excuse pour le pavé qui vous bombarde d'infos haha, mais il était nécessaire X). Bonne lecture !

Allen s'entraînait dur, ce jour-là.

Il avait chaud. La sueur dégoulinait désagréablement dans son dos, il pouvait le sentir au travers de son débardeur qui lui collait tout aussi horriblement à la peau. La fin de matinée approchait. N'ayant pas de mission, il s'était levé tôt pour s'entraîner, après un copieux petit déjeuner préparé avec amour par Jerry. Ceci s'expliquait facilement : la Congrégation des exorcistes traversait une période creuse. Aucune manifestation d'innocence, aucun attroupement d'Akumas. Les autres exorcistes et la plupart des traqueurs du Quartier Général faisaient donc la même chose que lui. Une période creuse ne signifiait en aucun cas que la guerre était finie. Il leur fallait être prêt, en ces temps plus noirs que jamais. L'oisiveté se trouvait en effet à bannir. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller, sachant que les Akumas et les Noah pouvaient frapper d'un grand coup à n'importe quel instant, et qu'ils le feraient, très sûrement.

D'où l'importance de s'exercer.

En compagnie de Lavi, Allen travaillait justement sur ses capacités au corps-à-corps. Ils ne formaient pas leur habituel trio avec Lenalee, cette dernière étant en binôme avec Miranda. Lenalee aurait été tout à fait capable de se battre contre un homme, mais comme Miranda avait décidé d'entrainer elle aussi son endurance physique à travers un combat et qu'elle était plus fragile, elle se tournait vers sa paire féminine, sachant qu'elle serait plus douce. Oh, Allen pensait que Miranda aussi aurait pu, même si elle aurait eu du mal. Connaissant sa faible estime d'elle-même, la jeune femme maladroite recherchait surtout un partenaire sécurisant pour progresser à son rythme.

Avec sa gentillesse, Lenalee correspondait trait pour trait à cette description.

Le symbiotique essuya la sueur qui perlait le long de ses tempes. Lavi avait un plutôt bon jeu de jambe, l'œil vif, le poing précis et savait décrypter ses stratégies. Tout cela faisait en effet de Lavi un farouche adversaire. À force d'observer, il lisait dans les gestes avec une facilité déconcertante, attitude tout à fait digne d'un Bookman, et ses contres étaient conséquents. Allen pouvait à peine se risquer qu'il se faisait directement bloquer. Cela devenait plus que difficile de prendre l'ascendant sur le combat. Allen, bien que tout à fait prompt, leste, possédant de bon réflexes, se retrouvait ici désavantagé.

Le blandin restait quand même satisfait : bien qu'il soit un oméga, le bêta roux ne baissait jamais sa garde devant lui. Il l'attaquait avec la même ardeur que s'il avait été un alpha. Le blanc n'était clairement pas en position de force parce que Lavi déchiffrait ses attaques, mais il n'était pas en reste pour autant, il se battait en étant tout à fait à même de résister. Mains remontées devant son visage, il laissa ses yeux vagabonder l'espace d'un instant autour de lui –l'œil humain s'armait tendancieusement de sympathie pour les détails à remarquer, sans qu'ils ne soient en rien remarquables, ce en dépit de son propriétaire. Au fond de la grande salle, un mannequin de bois était installé, et Kanda, un sabre en bambou en main, exécutait des mouvements de kendo offensifs, pour revenir en garde immédiatement.

Il y avait une force sauvage qui vibrait des mouvements du sabre, à l'image du jeune homme irascible indomptable qui le maniait, mais aussi une grâce et un savoir-faire certain. Allen s'aperçut d'y attarder son attention, une seconde de trop. Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre, sa main ayant préalablement empoigné son épaule pour le faire basculer, Lavi lui faucha la jambe gauche de sa jambe droite, l'envoyant rejoindre le plancher des vaches et il l'immobilisa aussitôt. Un sourire rieur se forma sur les lèvres fines du borgne alors que son œil vert se fixait moqueusement dans les perles grises d'Allen.

« Tu devrais être plus concentré, Moyashi ~ ! »

Allen grogna, repoussant violemment le torse de Lavi.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme le Bakanda, Lavi ! Arrête ça ! »

C'était d'autant plus irritant car c'était justement parce qu'Allen avait été absorbé par l'entraînement de l'Asiatique au lieu du sien qu'il en était arrivé là. Tout à l'heure, il s'était tout aussi stupidement perdu du côté de Lenalee et Miranda. Il était sérieux dans son entraînement, mais curieusement distrait, une certaine absence le maintenait hors de la concentration totalement propice à la rigueur qu'il affichait malgré tout. L'adolescent en était frustré et énervé, même s'il se gardait bien de l'exprimer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le prenait, aujourd'hui. Peut-être était-ce l'heure de sommeil dont il s'était privé à trop penser. Il avait de quoi se faire du mouron, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Allen s'arrêta cependant vite de réfléchir.

Le roux ne le laissait pas partir. Il s'amusa au contraire à abandonner son poids, son corps entravant totalement celui d'Allen. Il croisa les bras sur le torse de l'exorciste maudit dont le visage semblait clairement agacé, à ses sourcils froncés. Le toisant insolemment, Lavi émit un ricanement.

« Non, parce que je sais que ça t'énerve, et j'aime vraiment trop ça. »

Le blanc laissa cette fois-ci échapper un soupir. Il eut finalement un petit sourire, s'avouant vaincu.

« Bon, tu m'as eu, laisse-moi me lever, Lavi, s'il te plaît. »

Lâchant un 'oui, oui !' exclamatif toujours aussi amusé, Lavi s'exécuta, tendant une main à Allen, que celui agrippa en se relevant, s'aidant d'un appui au sol. Il en profita pour jeter un poing à l'encontre du borgne. Sa main qui avait pris appui avait en fait puisé de l'élan. Lavi reçut le coup dans l'épaule sur une grimace de douleur. Allen se félicita intérieurement pour sa victoire, puis aperçut la riposte de Lavi, qui l'avait lâché, en chemin dans sa vision périphérique. Lavi avait eu le réflexe d'attraper son bras qui venait de le frapper tout en ripostant, mais Allen réussit à bloquer son ami de sa main restée libre.

Ils luttèrent alors, chacun tenant une main de l'autre, se mettant à jouer des pieds. Durant ce duel acharné, Allen fut ravi de se sentir enfin sérieusement motivé par l'idée de gagner le combat. Il en allait de sa fierté. Il voulait mettre le rouquin au tapis.

Comme ils restaient coincés dans cette position, ce serait à qui lâcherait le premier. Allen sentit alors ses narines être titillées. Une odeur particulièrement bonne et plaisante venait de prendre place dans la pièce. C'était comme une odeur de fleur, une fraîcheur suave, à la ténacité certaine, qui lui recommandait d'inspirer jusqu'à la dernière quantité infime de sa présence dans l'oxygène. En réalité, elle était déjà un peu là avant, mais là, elle s'intensifiait considérablement. Allen en perdit paradoxalement le souffle. L'odeur était tellement enivrante qu'elle réveillait des sensations pour le moins embarrassantes en lui. Il déglutit difficilement, sa prise ne s'était néanmoins pas radoucie sur le bras de Lavi. Bouche sèche, il demanda à son ami :

« Tu sens ça ?

—De quoi ? »

Leurs voix étaient hachées, preuve de leur entêtement réciproque. Allen déglutit avec peine.

« Cette odeur…C'est vraiment prenant… »

Lavi eut un éclair de surprise dans l'œil, bloquant sévèrement leur position.

« Je sens rien. T'essaies de me déconcentrer ? C'est déloyal, Allen, on est pas au Poker, là ! »

Allen déglutit.

« Bien sûr que non, je suis sérieux ! C'est vraiment fort… ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. La sensation était si violente qu'elle dansait dans son bas-ventre. Il eut un frisson qui le désorienta momentanément. Allen en cligna des yeux. Incroyable…. Lavi parut remarquer son trouble et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Eh ben, je sais pas ce que tu sens, mais ça a l'air pas mal vu ta tête ! Tes yeux ont fait un tour sur eux-mêmes, limite ! »

Il appuya sa remarque d'un clin d'œil. Allen devint clairement cramoisi à cause de la moquerie.

« L-Lavi ! Ça va, laisse tomber !

—Non, t'es vraiment injuste de garder une odeur qui fait cet effet-là pour toi tout seul, Allen. »

Le sourire du roux était plus grand. Le blanc le repoussa en arrière.

« Te moque pas, t'es lourd !

—T'es pas drôle, aujourd'hui, Moyashi ! »

Lavi éclata de rire. De bon cœur, Allen consentit à rire en retour. Cette odeur le perturbait. Lavi ne sentait vraiment rien ? C'était juste impossible. Une telle senteur, c'était impossible à occulter ! Elle emplissait la pièce, mais ça n'empestait pas. Allen se voyait l'adorer. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui sentait comme ça, ou peut-être qui. Allen décida de se reconcentrer. À part celle de la nourriture, sa précieuse pitance, il ne se laissait jamais déconcerté aussi stupidement par ce genre de choses. Bien sûr, pour qu'elle le remue si intimement, il y avait quelque chose de spécial. Allen s'en doutait… d'instinct. Il ne comprenait toutefois pas ce qui lui arrivait. Son intuition n'était pas si douée que ça. Soupirant, Allen réagit tardivement au petit surnom de son ami :

« Je serais plus drôle si tu ne m'appelais pas Moyashi ! »

Et, cette fois-là, Allen réussit à faucher une jambe de Lavi, comme lui précédemment, profitant de la surprise du borgne pour le mettre à terre. Fier de lui une fois au-dessus du torse du rouquin, Allen eut un sourire moqueur, mais sincèrement heureux.

« J'ai gagné ! »

Contrairement à Lavi, il ne s'éternisa pas des heures sur le corps du perdant, et se releva, aidant son ami. Lavi lui concéda la victoire, mais pas sans pousser une exclamation faussement plaintive.

« Tu m'as piqué ma technique !

—J'apprends juste de toi. »

Allen le taquinait, plus détendu, et Lavi lui fit un clin d'œil avant de redevenir sérieux.

« J'crois que l'entraînement, c'est bon pour moi. J'aurai du travail avec Jiji cette aprèm, tu veux qu'on aille bouffer ? »

Les lèvres d'Allen restèrent écartées en un sourire alors qu'il hochait la tête. Comme s'il allait refuser ce qui impliquait le contentement de son estomac ! Il eut cependant un léger mouvement d'arrêt, essuyant la sueur sur son front.

« Faudrait qu'on prenne une douche avant, on va empester dans tout le réfectoire, sinon.

—J'y pensais aussi, oui, on ira manger juste après. »

Les deux amis étant d'accord, ils commencèrent à quitter la salle et se diriger vers les douches tout en plaisantant. Avant de partir, Allen embrassa la pièce du regard. Il s'était forcé à ne plus y faire attention, mais l'odeur de fleur si envoûtante était toujours là, omniprésente, comme si elle courrait du sol au plafond, de la porte jusqu'au dernier mur. C'était presque flippant… Une telle odeur en permanence, ça avait de quoi faire sombrer un esprit dans la folie. Allen se sentait déjà proche de succomber à ce qu'il ne comprenait qu'à peine alors qu'il venait à peine d'y être exposé.

Son regard tomba sur Kanda sans qu'il n'y fit attention, juste au centre de la pièce, toujours à exécuter ses mouvements d'épée. Lui aussi transpirait, sa sueur se secrétant volontiers dans l'atmosphère. Allen n'eut évidemment pas le réflexe de faire le lien. Cela s'opéra seul en dépit de sa méconnaissance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce prologue !
> 
> Pour le rythme de publication, étant donné que j'ai pas mal de chapitres prêts, je ne vous ferai pas attendre trop longtemps... Cela dit, comme j'écris plusieurs choses à la fois et que je veux me laisser le temps d'avancer sans rush puis de corriger, je pense publier toutes les deux semaines, peut-être un peu moins pour le deuxième chapitre car ce prologue est court :p.
> 
> Cela vous a-t-il donné envie de lire la suite ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos avis en une petite review et à me faire savoir si ça vous intéresse ! J'ai énormément travaillé sur cette histoire donc je serais ravie de savoir si elle attise l'intérêt :).
> 
> Merci de votre lecture !


	2. Hormones : 2 - New Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Voici la suite ! Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des kudos ^^ !  
> Sinon, ce chapitre développe un peu le concept de l'omégaverse dans la fic et met doucement l'histoire en place :).
> 
> En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :3

Le repas terminé, Allen marchait dans les couloirs en compagnie de Lenalee, qui n'allait pas tarder à faire un tour par la section scientifique pour s'entretenir avec son frère. Il allait donc se retrouver seul et hésitait sur comment s'occuper. Aller s'allonger dans sa chambre pour faire une sieste ne paraissait pas être une mauvaise idée, et le tentait curieusement. Il oublierait peut-être son tourment, comme ça. Bien qu'il ne soit plus dans la salle d'entraînement, l'odeur l'avait bien vite rattrapé tout le long du repas, et elle le suivait encore jusque dans les couloirs. Ses interrogations restaient les mêmes, à part qu'elles tournaient plus violemment dans sa tête. La jeune Chinoise, qui avait réalisé son trouble lorsqu'ils mangeaient et n'avait pas compris les piques que Lavi adressait à son ami en réponse à son air dubitatif, se tourna alors vers lui.

« Tu m'as l'air anxieux, Allen-kun. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'Anglais fut pris par surprise et balbutia un 'oui' gauchement prononcé. Il déglutit et osa finalement interroger son amie, sachant qu'elle serait sans doute plus sérieuse que Lavi :

« Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il y a une odeur dans l'air, depuis ce matin ? »

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté, l'index au coin des lèvres, en réflexion.

« Quelle sorte d'odeur ?

—Comme une fleur, particulièrement forte. »

Lenalee secoua la tête, souriant gentiment.

« Je n'ai rien senti. Ça ne doit pas être si fort que ça.

—Je te jure pourtant que si, je la sens encore à l'instant. Ça n'arrête pas ! »

En voyant Lenalee écarquiller les yeux, Allen se rendit compte qu'il avait un peu élevé la voix. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne en marmonnant une excuse. Pourquoi était-il le _seul_ à sentir ça ? En plus du fait que cette odeur le harcelait et lui faisait des effets si étranges, ça, ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Est-ce qu'il devenait fou ? Ç'aurait bien été sa veine. Dans sa situation, il ne lui manquait même plus que ça. Lenalee parut réfléchir.

« Peut-être que ton odorat est sensible à ces choses-là. »

Le blanc fixa son amie. Peut-être, oui, mais Lavi avait un plutôt bon odorat d'habitude et il lui avait dit n'avoir senti aucune odeur. Ses moqueries pour ce qu'il qualifiait d'obsession devant son nez froncé le montraient bien. Il sentit ses épaules se voûter sous la déception.

« J'aimerais bien savoir d'où ça vient, cette odeur est vraiment bizarre.

—Tu peux demander à Kanda. »

Allen faillit s'étranger avec sa salive sous l'incompréhension. En substance, le contenu de sa pensée put être résumé ainsi : qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là-dedans, celui-là ?

« Pourquoi Kanda ?

—C'est lui qui s'occupe de jardiner. Les plantes et les fleurs, c'est son domaine. Peut-être qu'il pourrait t'éclairer. »

Le maudit resta abasourdi. Kanda, jardiner ? Ça ressemblait suffisamment à une blague pour qu'en plus il ne se ramène comme un abruti devant lui pour lui parler d'une senteur florale qui refusait de lui ficher la paix. Ils n'interagissaient pas énormément, à part quand ils se criaient dessus dû à leur vision diamétralement opposée de la vie. Décidément, Allen ne se voyait certainement pas engager la conversation avec lui pour ça. Sa mine déconfite dut apparaître sur son visage, puisque Lenalee renchérit :

« Même si vous ne vous entendez pas très bien, ça ne te coûte rien de lui demander, Allen-kun. »

Dans le fond, Allen était d'accord avec ça. Seulement, il pouvait tolérer les taquineries de Lavi, encore qu'il avait un peu de mal, mais si Kanda se foutait de lui ou l'envoyait bouler – ce qui, soyons réaliste, se disait-il, serait le cas –, il sentait que ses nerfs mis à rudes épreuves le ferait craquer complètement. Quelque part, il se trouvait ridicule d'être autant affecté pour une simple odeur. Mais c'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas passer outre. Elle l'appelait, lui demandait quelque chose, lui en signalait une autre. Elle avait un sens et voulait obliger Allen à le découvrir.

Et comme Allen ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur cette signification, il restait comme un idiot, entortillé dans son trouble. Il fit un sourire poli à son amie.

« J'y penserais. »

Lenalee comprit son 'n'y compte pas trop' sous-entendu puisqu'elle clôt les paupières un bref instant tout en expirant.

« Fais ce que tu veux, mais vois si tu veux vraiment savoir ou pas. » La bêta reprit, agitant la main alors qu'elle partait. « A plus tard ! »

Pour encore une fois de trop, Allen fut laissé bête. Il commençait à rebrousser chemin vers sa chambre, quand il aperçut Kanda. L'épéiste devait vraisemblablement revenir de l'entraînement, il avait les cheveux humides, montrant qu'il avait lui aussi fait un détour par les douches après son exercice intensif. Le symbiotique eut un sursaut imperceptible, sauf pour lui-même, l'espérait-il du moins, car il était hésitant. Au moment où il allait mentalement secouer la tête et faire demi-tour, quitte à changer de direction pour ne pas être tenté, ses pieds refusèrent de bouger, car vraiment, s'il avait un moyen d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, même en passant par le Bakanda, il se récriait qu'il ne devait pas faire machine arrière et l'affronter comme un homme. Kanda l'observa de son éternel regard noir, un sourcil froncé, se demandant sûrement pourquoi il restait planté comme un piquet à le suivre des yeux, mais alors que l'épéiste le dépassait pour trouver le chemin de sa propre chambre, Allen put le sentir.

Encore plus au moment où le japonais leva les bras pour resserrer sa queue-de-cheval. Il ne transpirait pas, vu qu'il venait de se laver, c'était simplement son odeur naturelle qui se libérait, mêlée à celle du savon, et qui envahissait ses narines, laquelle restait aussi douce et fraîche, peut-être même plus pure que tout ce qu'il avait pu sentir auparavant. Car, Allen le réalisait avec des yeux plus ronds et plus écarquillés que jamais, cette délicatesse délicieuse qui mettait ses sens en émois, c'était _le Japonais_. Ça venait de lui, du moins.

Allen ne put retenir le nom du brun irascible, il glissa de ses lèvres :

« Kanda ! »

Le brun s'arrêta presque aussitôt, visage interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Moyashi ? »

Bon, ça partait mal. Le ton aimable de son interlocuteur et le surnom mettaient Allen hors de lui. D'autant qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment le lui dire. Se demandait encore si c'était utile. Ça semblait presque irréel. Kanda ne pouvait pas, n'aurait pas dû être cette source… Pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Face à lui, l'asiatique dégueulait ce parfum qui rendait Allen fou. Les sensations embarrassantes étaient encore là, et elles le faisaient presque hurler intérieurement à l'idée que ce soit Kanda qui les suscite.

« C'est Allen ! » Bien sûr, il réagit d'abord au quart de tour, avant d'ajouter plus doucement, faisant fi du tact poli usuel, comme souvent avec le Bakanda : « Et… il y a une odeur de fleur qui te suit depuis ce matin. »

Il déglutit en le prononçant. Oh, c'était tout un euphémisme pour dire qu' _il_ était l'odeur. Elle exhalait de chaque pore de sa peau. Allen se sentit dérouté à l'idée que de cette façon, il trouvait l'alpha… attirant. Alors très bien, Kanda était agréable à regarder, il n'y avait rien de honteux à l'admettre. Seulement, cette attirance-là le prenait aux tripes, prenait un chemin intime. Dire que ça le dérangeait lui semblait bien léger en comparaison de son trouble. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait expliquer ça.

Kanda était un alpha, ce qui était rare. À vrai dire, les omégas aussi étaient rares, même encore plus, Allen n'en connaissait pas d'autres parmi les exorcistes, alors que les alphas étaient plus courants. Le blandin n'était pas ignare. Il connaissait bien la différence entre les alphas et les omégas, sur le plan considération sociale. Les alphas étaient vus comme la classe supérieure, les omégas les plus faibles. Allen savait que de prime abord, il pouvait être perçu comme l'équivalent d'une fille fragile, pour le fait pur et simple qu'il soit un oméga, bien que son physique ne renvoie pas cette information. Honnêtement, il avait d'abord pensé que la froideur du Japonais à son égard venait de là. En plus de la répulsion usuelle à laquelle Allen avait le droit pour sa malédiction. Qu'il le prenait pour un oméga inutile, et avait décidé de sa valeur sur cette base.

Il avait vite appris que Kanda était ainsi avec tout le monde, mais continuait de penser que le brun était enorgueilli d'être un alpha. Que ce soit faux ou pas, Allen n'en avait aucune preuve, mais la façon qu'avait le Bakanda de regarder chacun avec cette supériorité et ce dédain manifeste… C'était typique des alphas qui se croyaient mieux que tout le monde. C'était bien une raison pour laquelle Allen avait dû mal avec lui. Pas qu'il n'ait pas vraiment essayé d'être gentil, mais l'autre paraissait refuser toute interaction amicale.

Plus encore, Allen savait que les omégas et les alphas pouvaient être ensemble. Du temps où il était avec Mana, le jeune homme lui avait expliqué qu'un oméga était aimé par un alpha, et réciproquement, grâce à un lien qui se formait entre eux. Mana était un alpha. Lorsqu'il avait reçu cette explication, Allen avait innocemment rétorqué à son père qu'il voulait être lié à lui, pour qu'ils restent ensemble pour toujours, comme le font ces jeunes enfants qui déclarent vouloir épouser l'un de leurs parents sans comprendre la réelle implication. En y repensant plus tard, Allen s'était senti stupide, et c'était toujours le cas. Bien sûr, il avait appris l'autre aspect avec Cross, qui était aussi un alpha, dès que son maître avait tenu à lui faire son éducation sexuelle. Allen avait entendu beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait souhaité ne pas entendre, mais dans toutes ces informations, il avait enregistré que les omégas devaient soumission aux alphas.

Chose qui lui avait déplu. Son maître avait néanmoins tenu à le rassurer d'un 't'inquiète pas, tu tomberas peut-être sur un alpha qui comprendra que t'es un mec et qui te laissera faire ce que tu veux'. Ce qui n'avait pas tellement emballé Allen pour autant, il fallait le dire. Surtout que le roux avait rajouté 'Mais bon, pour ce qui concerne le passage au pieu, compte pas trop te servir de ta virilité. Ton alpha voudra des gosses, ou simplement être en toi.' Allen se souvenait encore de cette année, celle de ses treize ans, où toutes ses illusions innocentes sur les choses de la vie et de l'amour lui avaient été arrachées par son cher maître. En comptant les fois où il avait entendu des échos des entrevues de Cross avec ses innombrables maitresses à travers les cloisons, et les deux où il avait déboulé par mégarde à un moment inopportun, le blandin pouvait se targuer d'être au courant. Surmonter la gêne n'avait pas été une mince affaire, surtout avec un maître qui se gaussait allégrement.

Un homme averti en vaut deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Allen savait parfaitement que beaucoup d'alphas considéraient les omégas comme des utérus sur pattes, ou des véritables catins, bons à écarter les cuisses. Malgré ça, les omégas eux-mêmes avaient tendance à rechercher un alpha pour s'occuper d'eux et les entretenir, quitte à endurer la soumission.

Toujours est-il qu'Allen n'était pas le genre d'oméga à accorder de l'attention aux alphas. Ce qui lui arrivait avec Kanda, c'était un événement quasi surnaturel à ses yeux. L'Asiatique grogna.

« J'te demande pardon, Moyashi ? T'as picolé ? »

Dubitatif et agressif, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Allen déglutit, trouvant la force d'expliquer.

« C'est Allen et je suis sérieux ! Je savais pas d'où ça venait, mais ça sentait depuis ce matin, pendant l'entraînement, au repas, dans les couloirs et là tu passes à côté de moi… Je sens que c'est toi. »

Toujours aussi circonspect, Kanda parut proche de dégainer son sabre, pendu à sa ceinture.

« Je sais pas où tu veux en venir, _Moyashi_ , mais j'ai pas l'impression de sentir la rose. Alors fous-moi la paix. »

Kanda se mit à avancer, mais Allen agrippa son bras en serrant les dents. Grossière erreur, il le comprit à son air meurtrier. Allen ne le lâcha pas pourtant pas, et Kanda commença à se débattre.

« Tu sens pas la rose, Bakanda, tu sens une autre fleur, et l'odeur est vraiment partout.

—Putain, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?! Tu vas me lâcher, ou tu veux que je t'en foute une ?! »

Allen le libéra alors, gonflant quand même les joues. Il fallait qu' _il_ _fasse_ en sorte que ça s'arrête, parce qu'il était convaincu qu'il ne tiendrait pas une journée de plus.

« L'odeur est vraiment bizarre et forte, j'aimerais que tu la fasses disparaître. Sérieusement, tu jardines en te roulant dans tes plantes, Bakanda ?! »

Kanda s'avança vers lui, menaçant. Allen faillit avoir un mouvement de recul. C'était instinctif. Parce que Kanda était flippant. Parce que Kanda était un alpha qui se fâchait, et lui, il était un oméga. Les omégas reculaient devant un alpha en colère. C'est bien pour cette raison qu'il raffermit sa position, durcit son regard, et ne recula pas d'un millimètre. Lui n'était pas ce genre d'oméga. L'épéiste parut indifférent à sa position de défiance.

« Bon, maintenant, la ferme, Moyashi. J'déconne pas. Je sors de la douche, je me suis pas roulé dans mes fleurs, tu commences à me les casser. _Fous-moi. La paix._ »

Allen frémit. Kanda se rapprochait encore, sa voix sèche avait articulé les derniers mots, et il voyait sa chance d'arrêter tout ça amoindrie.

« Justement, tenta-t-il, même avec une douche, tu sens encore, c'est même pire ! »

Il n'aimait pas s'abaisser à s'excuser devant Kanda, mais là, ne pas le faire aurait été son tort, alors Allen se mordit le bout de la langue avant de parler :

« Je ne veux pas te déranger et je ne l'aurais pas fait si ça ne me posait pas vraiment problème. Je sais qu'on est pas amis, mais si tu pouvais, je ne sais pas, aller à l'infirmerie pour arrêter de l'émettre ou en parler à Komui, je t'en serais vraiment reconnaissant. » Il se sentit au summum de l'humiliation, jeté plus bas que terre, mais il voulait faire comprendre à l'autre son besoin urgent. Pour ça, il était prêt à mettre les formes : « S'il te plaît, Kanda. »

Il baissa la tête, mais sans s'incliner. Il entendit la langue du kendoka claquer contre son palais.

« T'es sérieux ? C'est toi qui sens une odeur, c'est toi qui viens me faire chier, et c'est moi qui dois aller à l'infirmerie ? Putain, je crois que j'ai compris. »

Largué, Allen recula cette fois-ci. Il attendit que Kanda s'explique, parce que lui ne comprenait rien.

« T'es un oméga, Moyashi, alors je sais pas si c'est tes chaleurs ou quoi, mais si tu cherches un alpha, je ne suis pas candidat.

—Pardon ?! »

Ne relevant pas le surnom, Allen avait hurlé, le rouge aux joues –mais de colère. Il était furieux. Ce que Kanda osait sous-entendre… ! Il lui manquait clairement de respect, là !

« Évite de sous-entendre ce genre de choses, Bakanda, c'est très déplacé, et en plus c'est faux ! »

Kanda eut un rictus, devenant clairement moqueur.

« Tu verrais ta tronche et tes réactions quand tu parles de l'odeur, tu te dirais la même chose que moi. Et maintenant, tu rougis. C'est la première fois que tu sens l'odeur d'un alpha, Moyashi ? »

Là, c'était clairement à cause de la gêne qu'Allen rougissait. Il n'y fit pas attention et articula un faible :

« Quoi ? »

Un soupir rageur s'échappa de la bouche du kendoka.

« Oh putain, mais t'y connais que dalle ! Ce que tu sens, ça doit certainement être mes phéromones. Et tu es sûrement affecté si ça te dérange à ce point. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est pas mon problème. »

Kanda avait insisté sur sa dernière phrase. Allen fut perdu, comprenant qu'il venait de se rendre complètement ridicule, voire carrément de s'humilier devant Kanda. Les questions terrifiantes commençaient à déferler. Si Kanda avait raison ? Si c'était un signe de l'arrivée de ses chaleurs ? Il eut du mal à déglutir et répondit au moment où l'autre avançait :

« Est-ce que tu sens les miennes ? »

Kanda soupira encore.

« Non. »

Allen eut alors un espoir.

« Donc c'est toi qui émets, ce n'est pas moi le problème, je me sens tout à fait normal et je ne suis certainement pas en chaleur ! »

Il le déclarait en outre fermement. Kanda fut forcé de se remettre à sa hauteur.

« Les alphas n'émettent pas de phéromones. Seuls les omégas le font, lorsqu'ils sont en chaleurs. Si tu captes les miennes, j'te laisse comprendre tout seul. »

C'était vrai, mise à part l'information olfactive de leur second sexe, les alphas n'étaient pas connus pour envoyer leurs phéromones, tout comme les bêtas. Les omégas en libéraient, et s'ils pouvaient être attirés par les senteurs d'alphas, Allen ne savait pas si les alphas pouvaient vraiment faire de même, mais ça n'aurait pas été si illogique, après tout.

« Si je n'émets rien, comment tu veux que je sois en chaleur, Bakanda ?!

—Peut-être que tu sens les alphas avant, j'en sais rien, j'suis pas expert, même si je m'y connais mieux que toi. »

Vicieusement, Allen rétorqua :

« Peut-être qu'en fait tu vas rentrer en période de rut et que tu ne le sais pas. »

Il faillit sourire de sa répartie. Parce que d'accord, les histoires de phéromones, il n'y comprenait rien, mais au niveau du reste, il s'y connaissait, merci bien. Cette fois, c'est la rage qui exhalait de Kanda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire, Moyashi ?! »

En réponse à son aboiement, Allen haussa les épaules.

« Tu m'as sorti la même chose, tu réalises que c'est irrespectueux uniquement parce que je te l'ai dit, ça montre à quel point tu es idiot. »

Concrètement, Allen n'avait pas prévu de commencer à l'insulter, il avait essayé d'être poli et courtois, mais Kanda avait tout fait pour le mettre hors de lui ! Mauvaise foi ou non, Allen pensait qu'il n'avait pas à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Le méchant rictus de Kanda refit surface.

« Crois-moi que si je cherchais à attirer un oméga, j'irais trouver mieux que toi. »

Touché, coulé. Le blandin savait qu'avec ses cheveux blancs, sa cicatrice et son bras difforme, il n'avait pas forcément un physique idéal. Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir été heurté par la remarque de Kanda, alors qu'une idée lui vint soudainement.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis le seul oméga de la citadelle, alors que tu n'es pas le seul alpha, et je ne sens que toi ! Si j'étais en chaleur, je ressentirais les auras des alphas, et puis les odeurs des bêtas s'amplifieraient aussi. Ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y a que ton odeur, et ce n'est pas ton odeur d'alpha. C'est autre chose ! Alors ça vient forcément de toi ! »

Le symbiotique sentit son visage se tordre sous l'exaspération, car cette conversation qui tournait autour du pot où ils se rejetaient la faute lui tapait sur le système. Il voulait juste que Kanda fasse quelque chose pour arrêter ça, parce qu'évidemment, Allen n'avait aucun contrôle. La face du kendoka réagit en mimétisme, montrant que lui aussi en avait assez.

« J'peux rien y faire, Moyashi, tu piges ?

—Tu pourrais être sympa et chercher si tu peux y faire quelque chose ! Je te l'ai demandé poliment !

—Ça te fait de l'effet à ce point si tu viens me harceler pour que je la fasse disparaître ? »

Il cherchait à l'intimider, mais Allen ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Honnêtement, oui. Je sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça, ça doit être un truc d'oméga, mais je ne vais pas le supporter longtemps. Je te dis la vérité. T'es content ? »

Kanda grogna, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Putain. Que j'aille voir qui tu veux, ça fera rien, les phéromones sont un truc naturels, je peux pas les enlever. Normalement, t'es pas censé les sentir à moins que… »

L'épéiste s'arrêta, le regarda comme si trois têtes venaient de lui pousser, et retroussa ses lèvres à la manière d'un chien prêt à mordre.

« Non, laisse tomber. J'me casse, Moyashi. »

Le blandin n'allait certainement pas le laisser partir. Il l'empoigna encore une fois par le bras, se mettant en colère. Il sentit la chaleur de la fureur glisser hors de son corps en même temps qu'il hurla :

« C'est Allen, Bakanda ! Et à moins que quoi ?! »

Le brun fit un demi-tour violent, son autre bras se levant, ses cinq doigts s'étirant. Allen crut sincèrement qu'il allait s'en manger une bonne. Il l'avait, peut-être, cherché. Après avoir donné de la voix, il regagnait un peu son calme – _un peu_ , ce qui le gênait étant toujours là – et se disait que son comportement avec Kanda n'était pas très correct, loin de là. Insister lourdement de cette manière, ce n'était pas son genre. Il s'était laissé dominer par ses pulsions tant cette odeur le désespérait, voilà où ça le menait. Cependant, au lieu d'abattre sa main sur son visage à lui, Kanda la fit retomber contre son nez. Il déglutit et eut l'air perdu. Allen l'observa, laissant partir son bras, que l'Asiatique utilisa pour se couvrir en renfort de l'autre.

« Cette odeur… »

Le maudit déculpabilisa soudainement. Si Kanda devenait capable de sentir ses propres phéromones, quelque chose déconnait peut-être réellement chez lui, et il avait bien fait de lui en parler. Allen eut vaguement pitié pour lui, de le voir ainsi perdu. C'était rare que Kanda n'affiche pas sa superbe. Il s'abstint de moquerie en demandant :

« Tu sens aussi ? »

Kanda secoua la tête. Son regard devenait plus brumeux alors qu'il fermait les yeux, sans doute pour chasser cette impression. Allen le comprenait. Cela dit, il trouvait ça un peu bizarre. Kanda ne pouvait pas être affecté par ses propres phéromones, n'est-ce pas ? Le brun répondit à sa question, voix haletante :

« Sucrée… Et… » Kanda fronça les sourcils, l'air de se poser la question. « Du blé…»

Le symbiotique déchanta. Ce qu'il captait, lui, ne se rapportait pas au sucré et au blé du tout.

« De quoi tu parles? » interrogea Allen inintelligiblement.

Kanda grogna dans ses mains, qu'il ôta de son visage avec précaution.

« Laisse-toi faire, Moyashi. »

… _Hein ?_

Avant que l'Anglais ne puisse réagir, le Japonais le poussa contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou, inspirant son odeur. Allen poussa une exclamation surprise, alors qu'il sentait l'énervement de ce contact non-désiré se rajouter à l'étonnement :

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS, KANDA ?! »

L'Asiatique se dégagea, grondant :

« Je vérifiais juste, Moyashi.

—Tu avais besoin de faire ça pour vérifier quoi, au juste ?! »

Kanda le saisit par le col, violemment.

« Putain, mais tu comprends pas ?! Ce que j'ai senti, c'est toi ! Je sens ton odeur et toi la mienne !

—Et alors ?! »

Le brun le relâcha. Il avait l'air de vouloir se taper la tête contre le mur.

« J'avais pas besoin de ça, bordel ! »

Il pointait un doigt accusateur sur Allen, toujours aussi perdu, mais avant que ce dernier n'exige une explication, Kanda le tira en avant.

« On va aller à l'infirmerie, tous les deux, bouge ton cul.

—Quoi ?! Tu me soutenais qu'on pouvait rien y faire ! Tu veux pas me dire ce qui se passe ?! »

Kanda serra les dents, lui lançant un regard haineux, empli de reproche, qui désarçonna tellement le maudit qu'il sentit qu'il aurait pu tomber sans l'emprise qui le maintenait.

« Ce qui se passe, c'est qu'on est lié en tant qu'alpha et oméga. Et je veux me débarrasser de _ça_. »

Une fois ces paroles prononcées, Allen tomba pour de vrai. Oh, toujours pas extérieurement, il savait tenir sur ses jambes. Mais intérieurement, c'était un peu comparable à un château de cartes qui s'effondre, aussi clichée que soit cette image. Une chute restait une chute, l'atterrissage était rarement plaisant. Allen n'avait pas compris pourquoi ce lien s'était déclenché entre lui et Kanda. Ce qu'il comprit, en revanche, fut que le sort n'avait pas fini de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça commence bien, n'est-ce pas ? :')
> 
> Des avis ? N'hésitez surtout pas :) ! Pour tout dire, j'aimerai bien faire un roman avec le même genre de développement et de concept qui sera mis en place ici, donc les avis sont importants pour moi :). 
> 
> Pour le prochain chapitre, j'aimerai publier aussi vite car je suis enthousiaste pour le partage de cette histoire, si tout va bien il sera là vendredi/samedi prochain :).
> 
> Aussi, j'ai récemment créer une page facebook, le lien est sur mon profil, si y en a que ça intéresse pour être tenu au courant de l'avancement de mes projets en cours et de projets à venir, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour dessus :3 !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Hormones : 3 - Trick Or Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Les chapitres sont corrigés jusqu'au 6ème pour le moment, et j'avance bien sur mon chapitre 23, il est presque fini :D.
> 
> Ce chapitre reprend juste à la suite de l'autre et il est un petit peu plus court, mais pas de beaucoup :p.
> 
> Pensez à lire la note de fin, quelques explications importantes y seront ^^.
> 
> Bonne lecture :D !

Son bras rudement tiré par Kanda, Allen avançait sans trébucher, son esprit était devenu un immense espace blanc. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y comprenait rien, non, il n'était pas idiot, l'information avait fait son chemin jusqu'au cerveau, seulement… C'étaient les réactions qui manquaient. Le jeune oméga ne s'imaginait certainement pas être lié à un alpha. Bien sûr, ça existait, ça se déclenchait entre un alpha et un oméga, il en était un, il y avait des alphas, donc des possibilités, mais Allen ne recherchant pas le contact avec les alphas, il se disait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça lui arrive. Sa vie d'exorciste ne se prêtait pas à ça. Pas avec la bataille contre les Akumas, les Noah, le Comte, et ce qu'il avait appris récemment, qui en assurait une nouvelle, contre lui-même. Être l'hôte du Quatorzième… Bien entendu, ce n'était pas prévu dans son programme. Allen n'avait pas le temps de penser à des histoires de lien, pas maintenant.

Au fond, il s'était dit, toujours sans grand espérance, que si le lien se déclenchait entre lui et un alpha, ça serait peut-être l'occasion pour qu'il retrouve une proximité émotionnelle avec une personne comme celle qu'il avait avec Mana, une fois qu'ils auraient appris à se connaître. Il ne voulait en aucun cas d'un second père, mais au moins quelqu'un sur lequel s'appuyer, qui aurait été là pour lui aussi fort qu'Allen serait prêt à l'être pour l'autre, ce n'était pas énorme et c'était à peu près sa seule exigence. Il aurait bien voulu aussi être aimé, respecté en tant qu'individu et en tant qu'homme. Il aurait bien sûr gratifié son partenaire du même respect, et du même amour, sans aucune niaiserie de sa part. Il avait cependant fini par se dire qu'avec sa vie, il ne trouverait peut-être pas son partenaire. À nouveau, être exorciste n'était pas réellement propice à l'épanouissement d'une vie personnelle.

Pourtant… Le lien s'était déclenché avec Kanda. Oh, Allen avait déjà imaginé qu'avec sa malchance, il pourrait être lié à quelqu'un d'obtus… Mais Kanda ?! L'Asiatique le méprisait, ils passaient leur temps à se chercher querelle, il était absolument hors de question, voire aberrant, qu'ils puissent construire une relation ! Le maudit n'était pas un expert à propos du lien, d'autant qu'il rendait tout le monde confus. Ça se déclenchait d'abord sur un apriori de compatibilité, parfois des sentiments inconscient entre les deux personnes concernées, d'autres une attirance cachée. Pour Kanda et lui, ce n'était de toute évidence ni l'un ni l'autre. Enfin, Allen jugeait Kanda assez beau, cependant, ce dernier lui avait méchamment sous-entendu qu'il le trouvait laid. Allen se demandait donc sur quelle base leurs deux corps avaient décidé qu'ils étaient compatibles. En dehors de ça, un lien se renforçait au fur et à mesure de l'aboutissement d'une relation, et il se brisait si les concernés se repoussaient, mais ça pouvait être très long, et il fallait souvent une forte cause de rupture, pour justement en venir à bout. Kanda et lui ne se supportaient pas, ils tenaient leur porte de sortie.

Cela dit, et venait là le grand flou qui poussait les gens à se mettre en couple avec leurs premiers-lié –sauf cas vraiment particulier– rien ne garantissait qu'un lien se déclenche à nouveau. Ça arrivait, mais c'était plus rare. Des sentiments amoureux pouvaient naître sans, mais honnêtement, c'était ce qui les concrétisait, et une relation sans lien ne gageait d'aucun crédit. Tout le monde savait ça. Allen était prêt à courir le risque de perdre son unique lien, même si l'idée de perdre aussi sa chance de ne plus être seul lui faisait mal. Il ne pouvait résolument pas rester lié à Kanda, de toute manière.

Puis, il espéra. Peut-être que l'infirmière pourrait leur arranger ça. Peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment le lien, mais autre chose, une histoire de phéromones déréglées, quelque chose ? Il y avait forcément une solution.

Naïvement, Allen se raccrocha à cette illusion.

Il arracha bien vite son bras de la prise de Kanda, sur un regard aussi noir que celui de son homologue. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser intimider ici. Kanda ne lui faisait pas peur.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, ils prirent place sur les deux chaises devant le bureau de l'infirmière après qu'elle leur en eut fait signe. Allen expliqua la situation à la femme alors que Kanda, qui détestait l'endroit, faisait étrangement profil bas, tout en jetant des regards exaspérés au blandin. Allen n'était pas plus content que lui d'être là, surtout pour cette raison. L'infirmière l'écouta patiemment, et leur sourit finalement.

« Vous semblez effectivement être liés.

—Quoi ?! »

Kanda avait élevé la voix. La femme haussa les sourcils, mais conserva son expression aimable.

« Vous êtes désormais capable de sentir vos phéromones, et ce de façon permanente. » Elle regarda plus spécifiquement Allen. « Votre alpha sera capable de sentir vos émotions, alors il risque d'être perturbé. » Puis Kanda. « Les vôtres seront aussi perceptibles par votre oméga, si vous le laissez les sentir. Les alphas se rendent accessible de façon consciente, alors que les omégas n'ont pas de retenue sur leur senteur émotive. »

Allen et Kanda hurlèrent en même temps :

« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! »

Le blanc fut pétrifié à l'idée que Kanda puisse ressentir ses émotions, et qu'il n'ait aucun contrôle là-dessus. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça ! L'idée qu'il n'y ait pas de réciprocité, du moins si Kanda ne l'autorisait pas, l'horrifiait encore plus. Les injustices étaient-elles mêmes présentes dans la nature ?! Allen lança un regard à Kanda, se demandant s'il sentait l'ampleur de son trouble. À part son irritation perceptible et l'odeur à laquelle il s'efforçait de s'habituer peu à peu, lui ne sentait rien de spécial. C'était… rageant d'imaginer que Kanda avait un accès à son être avec l'état déplorable de leur relation, et que ce n'était pas son cas. Allen grinça des dents.

« On aimerait enlever ça.

—Ouais. »

Pour une rare fois, ils étaient d'accord. L'infirmière haussa les épaules, cette fois.

« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien y faire. Si vous ne souhaitez pas de relation, ça finira peut-être par passer, mais sinon, félicitation. »

Kanda se releva d'un bond, yeux mauvais.

« Félicitation, mon cul !

—Sois poli, Bakanda, elle n'y est pour rien ! »

Ignorant sa réprimande, Kanda se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie sur un 'Tch'. Allen prit le temps de s'incliner devant l'infirmière en la remerciant avant de partir à son tour. La porte se referma derrière eux. Dans le couloir, au moment où le blandin voulut demander à Kanda ce qu'il comptait faire, parce qu'il apparaissait qu'ils avaient besoin d'en discuter, ce dernier le toisa de toute sa hauteur :

« Je déteste les sucreries, Moyashi. »

Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair.

Kanda partit.

Allen ne tenta pas de le retenir. Il se sentit curieusement blessé, parce que lui adorait, bien que ça vienne du brun, ce que Kanda dégageait. Cela étant, il comprenait l'Asiatique. Lui non plus n'était définitivement pas enchanté à l'idée que Kanda soit son partenaire, et il espérait sincèrement que le lien se briserait vite, même si ce n'était pas aussi simple. Allen se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas s'il ne péterait pas un plomb avec l'odeur de Kanda sur le long terme, et maintenant, il n'avait aucune idée de comment se comporter avec lui. Oh, il imaginait bien que Kanda essaierait encore moins d'interagir avec lui, Allen non plus ne le voulait pas, mais si la discussion avait été avortée par le brun, il pensait qu'il était nécessaire qu'ils en aient une à un autre moment.

Pas d'envie particulière chez lui, évidemment, mais il le fallait bien, non ?

Le lien amenait beaucoup de changements chez les deux partenaires. S'il ne savait pas exactement lesquels, ils devaient se préparer. Avec Kanda, ça n'allait pas être aisé. S'il faisait fi de l'hypocrisie, Allen avouait qu'il était loin d'être plein de bonne volonté de son côté.

Le maudit se dépêcha de se rendre dans sa chambre, traversant les couloirs sans les voir.

Le fait d'être lié à Kanda, sans mentir, c'était une déception. Allen n'avait pas de grand espoir au sujet du lien, mais que ça se passe avec Kanda, le simple fait que le kendoka soit _son alpha_ … Allen claqua la porte et s'effondra contre la façade, se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol. Posté à l'entrée de sa chambre, il regardait le maigre mobilier dont elle était pourvue, la pièce dans son ensemble, avec des yeux hagards. Pourquoi la vie semblait-elle déterminée à ce que tout se passe mal pour lui, sur chaque plan ? L'adolescent entoura ses genoux de ses bras, glissa sa tête à l'intérieur. Emporté par une profonde fatigue, il s'endormit comme ça.

Il n'avait même pas eu la force d'aller jusqu'à son lit.

* * *

Des coups sur sa porte le réveillèrent. Allen ouvrit les yeux, un peu sonné. Il s'aperçut de sa position pathétique, assoupi tel le dernier des idiots contre la porte alors que son lit se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de là. Le maudit se frotta les yeux et se releva mollement. Il grimaça, ses flancs étaient endoloris à cause de sa mauvaise position. Se retournant, le blandin ouvrit la porte, découvrant Lavi et Lenalee tout sourire devant lui :

« On t'a cherché ! »

Allen se gratta l'arrière du crâne, tentant au mieux de rendre le sourire alors qu'il n'en avait nulle envie. Il ne produisit qu'un rictus gêné.

« Je faisais une petite sieste. »

Son regard s'assombrit quand il pensa à la fatigue émotionnelle qui avait motivé son besoin de sommeil pour décrocher. Lavi et Lenalee échangèrent un coup d'œil, et Allen réalisa instantanément qu'il avait foiré à leurs visages inquiets. Lenalee parla la première :

« Tu sais, Allen-kun, on s'est fait la réflexion que tu n'étais pas très bien depuis ce matin, avec Lavi. »

Le borgne poursuivit, une main venant frotter son crâne :

« Oui, je t'ai un peu taquiné, mais je m'inquiète ! »

Allen cligna des yeux.

« Lavi… Lenalee… »

Son cœur se réchauffait par les paroles de ses deux amis. Savoir qu'ils s'inquiétaient, ça lui faisait plaisir, mais est-ce qu'il pouvait leur en parler ? Allen n'était pas du genre à parler de ses problèmes, lorsqu'ils le touchaient vraiment, ou lorsqu'ils étaient superficiels. Il était de ceux qui n'aimaient pas se montrer en position de faiblesse, inquiéter leur entourage pour des broutilles, ou risquer d'être un fardeau si le problème était plus sérieux. Avec tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment, tous ses doutes et toutes ses réflexions… Allen ressentait le besoin de se décharger. Au moins pour ça. Toutefois, Kanda n'aimerait sûrement pas que d'autres sachent. Allen ne tenait pas à le crier sur les toits. Mais Lavi et Lenalee… C'étaient ses amis, ça ne servait à rien de leur cacher ça, non ?

Allen hésitait, tête basse, ce qui finit par inquiéter ses camarades. Lenalee posa sa main sur son épaule. L'éclat dans ses yeux décida Allen.

« Entrez. »

Ils seraient plus à l'aise pour parler ainsi. Le jeune homme et la jeune fille s'assirent sur son lit, tandis qu'Allen s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau, juste en face d'eux. Sur un petit rire nerveux, il croisa ses mains entre ses jambes.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer… »

Allen se sentit ridicule. Ce n'était pas compliqué, dans le fond, mais encore fallait-il arriver à le dire. Lavi répondit par un son amusé.

« Le début, ça serait bien. »

Lenalee approuva gentiment et Allen s'autorisa à rire. Pas pour très longtemps cependant. Il se mordit la langue et se lança finalement :

« En fait, je… Depuis ce matin, je vous ai dit que je sentais quelque chose et j'ai trouvé ce que c'était. »

Nouvel échange de regards entre les deux autres, qui se demandaient bien de quoi il était question pour qu'Allen en soit perturbé à ce point. Le symbiotique déglutit :

« Ça provient de Kanda. Il… » Allen sentit ses mains trembler et ferma les yeux. « Kanda est mon alpha. »

Allen rouvrit les yeux pour voir les visages médusés de ses amis. Même Lavi, que rien ne mouchait habituellement, avait été choqué par la révélation. Lenalee cligna des yeux deux fois de suite et Lavi s'exclama finalement, ses mains agrippant le rebord du lit alors qu'il se penchait en avant, bouche ouverte tel une carpe.

« T'es lié avec _Yû_ ? »

Allen effondra son visage dans ses mains en répondant « oui ». Lenalee poussa un soupir alors qu'il se redressait. Comme il était regardé et que personne ne parlait, Allen se sentit affreusement gêné. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Bien sûr, les deux autres s'aperçurent de son trouble. Lavi ouvrit la bouche.

« J'imagine que… Enfin, je sais que tu dois avoir les boules d'être lié à lui. Mais…

—Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose. »

Lenalee l'avait interrompu. Allen la fixa, estomaqué. Lenalee ne se rétracta pas.

« Kanda a toujours été quelqu'un de seul. Lavi et moi, on le connait depuis plus longtemps que toi, et ça a toujours été comme ça. Je pense que ça lui ferait du bien de s'ouvrir à une personne. » Allen méditait ses paroles, alors elle ajouta : « Et toi… On sait que tu ne nous dit pas tout. » Devant la mine coupable/étonnée du symbiotique, elle agita les mains : « On ne t'en veut pas, on est même heureux que tu nous parles de ça, hein, Lavi ? » Le roux acquiesça. « Ça pourrait t'être bénéfique aussi. Peut-être que tu te sentirais plus à l'aise pour te confier avec un partenaire amoureux ? »

Elle le lui suggérait gentiment, avec un visage si tendre qu'Allen ne put que rougir. Il avait parfois l'impression que Lenalee le traitait comme son fils, ce qui pouvait le toucher et l'amuser de temps à autre, parfois le gêner, voire l'agacer légèrement, quand bien même Allen adorait la jeune Chinoise. Le blandin secoua la tête.

« On parle de Kanda. On ne s'entend pas, il ne voudrait jamais qu'on soit ensemble. Il m'a même dit qu'il détestait mon odeur. »

Lavi croisa les jambes, ses mains retenant ses coudes opposés.

« Faut que vous essayiez de vous comprendre, communiquer.

— _C'est Kanda_ , Lavi ! Il te met Mugen sous la gorge dès que tu l'appelles par son prénom, comment tu veux communiquer avec lui ? »

Lavi pencha son corps d'un côté, tête dodelinant, en signe d'assentiment alors qu'il serrait un peu les dents.

« Yû est difficile, mais il n'est pas foncièrement méchant, il est juste sauvage. Faut l'apprivoiser. »

Allen soupira, bien obligé de le concéder.

« Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il soit méchant. » Il repensa à leur altercation. « Bon, il peut l'être, mais il doit aussi avoir des qualités, je le sais – et je ne l'admettrai pas deux fois. » Le dire lui écorchait littéralement la bouche. « Mais… On ne s'entend simplement pas. Je ne veux pas non plus. Ça ne peut pas fonctionner. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le lien s'est fait entre lui et moi. »

Lenalee étala une main sur son genou.

« Chaque chose arrive pour une raison. Je comprends tes sentiments, Allen-kun, mais tu pourrais essayer. Tu es trop orgueilleux, toi aussi. Vous avez en commun d'être têtu comme des mules, c'est déjà un début. »

Allen hocha négativement le menton, ignorant sa plaisanterie.

« Lenalee, ça ne marchera jamais.

—Je pense aussi que tu devrais essayer. Au moins d'en parler avec Yû.»

Le maudit se tourna vers Lavi. Là, il agréait.

« Je comptais en discuter avec lui, mais pas maintenant, il n'a pas bien réagi en apprenant qu'on était liés, alors… »

Ses amis acquiescèrent.

« C'est mieux d'attendre qu'il le digère, oui. Ensuite, rien ne t'empêche de tenter. »

Allen fut muet. Ils lui répétaient d'essayer mais… C'était bien plus compliqué que ça. Lavi adopta une expression plus joueuse, ce qui inquiéta un peu le symbiotique.

« Il ne te plaît pas, Yû ? »

Ses inquiétudes étaient fondées. Le visage sanguin, Allen s'écria :

« Non, bien sûr que non ! »

Lenalee formula l'interrogation différemment :

« Tu ne le trouves pas du tout beau ? »

Piégé, Allen était obligé de l'admettre.

« Peut-être un peu… Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! »

Lavi ricana.

« Si Yû te plaît physiquement, en plus de vos orgueils, c'est un bon début !

—Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! »

Allen grogna, se sentant trahi. Honteux, il se retint d'ajouter que de toute manière, son visage à lui ne revenait apparemment pas à Kanda. Le physique ne faisait pas tout, mais bon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui sortait plus ou moins implicitement qu'il avait 'une sale tronche', selon ses propres dires. Ignorant ses pensées, les deux autres rigolèrent, le blandin demeurant gêné et renfrogné. Lavi se leva finalement, et vint lui coller une claque dans le dos :

« Bon, on bouge pour te changer les idées ? »

Instantanément, le visage du blanc s'illumina. Il le réalisa. Lenalee et Lavi étaient si attentionnés envers lui… Il avait réellement de la chance de les avoir. Il opina. Remerciant ses amis, Allen fut content de leur invitation à leur parler de l'évolution de la situation, touché par leur réprimande face à son remerciement. Il les prendrait en compte. En tant qu'exorciste sans missions, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire dans la citadelle pour s'occuper, à part aller à la bibliothèque, s'entraîner et dormir, mais ils pouvaient aussi marcher tranquillement au gré de leurs envies tout en discutant, pour finir par se trouver un coin calme où passer le temps jusqu'au repas. L'idée de se repaître donna une joie supplémentaire à Allen, qui, comme les trois-quarts du temps, avait faim. Finalement, sa journée n'était pas complètement pourrie.

Toujours, Allen n'arrêtait pas de sentir l'odeur de Kanda. Il n'eut pas une seconde de répit. Allen se demandait si lui aussi la humait, omniprésente dans l'air. Il l'imaginait s'en étouffer. Cela lui procurait un certain amusement, mais un amusement amer.

Il repensait à ce qu'avaient dit Lenalee et Lavi. Parler à Kanda… Il comptait le faire. Mais après tout, qu'allait-il dire ? C'était difficile de parler avec quelqu'un comme Kanda. Surtout quand il savait qu'il serait reçu avec des insultes ou des sarcasmes mauvais s'il déplaisait à l'autre. Ce qui serait le cas, quoiqu'il fasse. Allen se sentait découragé, parce que comme l'avait si gentiment signalé Kanda, lui non plus n'avait pas besoin de ça.

…Essayer d'avoir une relation avec Kanda. Cela lui paraissait tellement bizarre, tellement irréaliste, qu'il aurait ri rien qu'à l'idée. Encore plus s'il n'y avait aucune véritable attraction entre eux. Cependant, est-ce que c'était si étrange ? Allen repensait aux paroles de Lenalee.

Kanda était un être seul. Pour ressentir souvent le poids de sa propre solitude, Allen compatissait. Bien sûr, le blanc ne voulait pas combler la sienne auprès de Kanda au vu de leur relation, il n'était pas désespéré à ce point, mais si effectivement une présence aurait pu faire du bien à l'autre, Allen n'aurait pas été contre le fait de lui venir en aide. Encore fallait-il que Kanda l'accepte, ou reconnaisse ce besoin en lui-même, s'il existait. Car, si Allen croyait sincèrement que chaque être humain avait besoin d'affection ou en désirait, Kanda paraissait se complaire dans l'excès inverse et hostile à tout ce qui enfreignait son isolement. Encore une raison qui faisait qu'Allen le trouvait stupide. Sa tendance à s'isoler lui-même. Allen était déjà passé par là lorsqu'il était enfant. Il trouvait triste qu'en tant que jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, Kanda n'ait pas dépassé cette phase, peu importe ce qu'il ait vécu.

Allen avait aussi une tendance à s'isoler en restant secret et évasif sur sa personne, mais c'était différent, comme il était loin d'être aussi réfractaire au contact social que Kanda.

Se comprendre, apprendre à se connaître… Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu en être capable. Ça ne dépendait pas que de lui.

Le regard d'Allen se perdit, tout comme il avait perdu le fil de la conversation que Lavi et Lenalee menaient à deux, peut-être trois avec son sourire de mise qui n'était qu'une fraction infime de lui-même. Il allait continuer d'avancer, même s'il ignorait vers où. Quant à Kanda… Il suivrait peut-être les conseils de ses amis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre montre l'importance du lien dans la société et ce qu'il en est pour les individus :). En fait, jusqu'au 6ème, on aura des chapitres introducteurs, même s'il va se passer des choses n'ayez pas peur, et on entrera enfin dans le vif du sujet... ;).
> 
> Pour le fait que Kanda puisse sentir les émotions d'Allen, pour ceux que ça pourrait éventuellement étonné, il faut savoir que :
> 
> Les omégas sont très sensibles aux phéromones sexuelles et au lien, ce pourquoi Allen a été capable de sentir Kanda le premier, en plus du fait que leur lien s'est déclenché petit à petit, mais en contrepartie, ils sont aussi ceux qui émettent les phéromones les plus fortes et les plus nombreuses. Cela vient expliquer la réponse agressive des alphas aux phéromones, qui se retrouvent noyés sous différentes émotions, en plus du fait que eux aussi y sont très sensibles de base.
> 
> De même, pour qu'Allen puisse sentir les émotions de Kanda, il faudrait que Kanda fasse en sorte de se laisser totalement aller à ses émotions et au lien, pour qu'elles deviennent donc plus forte afin de laisser Allen les capter... Mais Kanda, se laisser aller à ses émotions ? C'est un peu contradictoire en vue de son caractère x'D.
> 
> Ce sera développé ensuite, mais je jugeais important de le préciser :).
> 
> Prochain chapitre, petite confrontation, vous vous en doutez :3. Il sera posté la semaine prochaine :).
> 
> Un commentaire ? Les retours font ma joie et m'encouragent beaucoup donc n'hésitez pas :D !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu :) !


	4. Hormones : 4 - Cider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Ce chapitre est plus long, cette fois, vous verrez la confrontation entre Kanda et Allen :3.
> 
> Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai terminé le 23ème chapitre, mais il est tellement long (17k words...) que j'ai dû le couper en deux x'D, ce qui fait que techniquement j'ai aussi fini le 24 et que je passe d'un programme de 30 chapitres à 31. Je sens que d'ici la fin ça risque de ne pas être le seul chapitre que je développerai plus que prévu... Je désespère :')).

Allen avait réfléchi durant une bonne moitié de la nuit, se tournant et se retournant comme une crêpe dans une poêle. Comparaison culinaire oblige, sa faim perdurant. Il avait déjà décidé qu'il se laisserait la journée du lendemain pour réfléchir davantage, même s'il ne s'accordait en réalité qu'un sursis pour appliquer la décision qu'il prendrait entre ses draps. Il jugeait que Kanda et lui avaient besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour méditer. Allen irait donc voir Kanda après le jour suivant. Ce qu'il lui dirait, et bien... Il réitérerait la proposition d'amitié faite après leur rencontre chaotique. Une amitié n'engageait à rien, et ça pourrait effectivement leur faire du bien d'avoir de bons rapports en étant liés, le temps que le lien disparaisse. Il ne voulait absolument pas se mettre en couple avec Kanda. Pas tant qu'ils ne se connaitraient pas mieux, du moins, encore qu'il n'avait réellement aucun espoir. Cette hypothèse était de l'ordre d'un 'peut-être si' indifférent. Rien de plus, peut-être du moins. En revanche, bien s'entendre avec Kanda lui paraissait important.

Au fond, il savait bien qu'il se ferait rejeter, et pas qu'au fond, mais il le proposerait. Kanda ferait ce qu'il voudrait de sa proposition, une fois celle-ci prononcée. Allen aurait essayé. Fin de l'histoire.

Intérieurement, Allen espérait un peu que Kanda accepterait, ça serait plus facile pour eux. Pour autant, être rejeté ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Un certain vent de découragement lui soufflait donc que tout ça ne servait à rien, mais l'Anglais le ferait. Il avait perdu suffisamment d'heures de sommeil pour chercher à obtenir un résultat. En plus de celles sur lesquelles il s'interrogeait sur son Noah interne, s'il représentait un danger pour les autres ou non. C'était tellement plus existentiel que de se prendre la tête pour son lien avec le Bakanda… Pourtant, c'était la seule chose sur laquelle il pourrait avoir une moindre emprise.

Il valait mieux qu'il règle ce qu'il pouvait régler et qu'il laisse ce qui ne pouvait pas l'être au placard, tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Allen avait finalement réussi à trouver le sommeil, à une heure impie, mais il eut quand même du repos. Pas assez, au vu de sa tête de déterré au lever du jour. Il s'était vu dans le miroir avec une grimace, et Lavi l'avait taquiné, se recevant un coup de coude d'une Lenalee inquiète. Il leur fit part de sa décision, que ses amis approuvèrent. En se rendant à la cafétéria prendre leur repas, ils avaient croisé Kanda qui s'était levé à peine étaient-ils arrivés, ignorant la salutation de Lavi et le petit sourire de Lenalee, alors qu'Allen avançait en s'appliquant à l'ignorer. Il avait tout de même senti le regard noir de l'Asiatique lui brûler le dos, entendu Lavi murmurer un 'c'est pas gagné' et gémir suite à un deuxième coup, mais visiblement plus violent, de Lenalee. Allen était du même avis que Lavi, et présumait que Kanda avait fui à cause de son odeur.

Trop de sucre dans l'air, sans doute, d'autant qu'Allen en rajoutait en demandant à Jerry des brochettes de Dango-Mitarashi. Il n'allait pas priver son estomac sous prétexte de déranger les narines du kendoka.

La journée se passa sans grand incident, Allen s'entraîna, grilla du temps en compagnie de Lavi et Lenalee. L'odeur de Kanda restait omniprésente, elle ne le laissait pas l'oublier, mais il pourrait finir par s'y faire, et par connaître ses élans taquins au point de les ignorer. Il n'appréhendait pas pour sa confrontation avec l'épéiste, à peine, peut-être, mais il était surtout curieux de savoir comment ça allait se passer. Il n'avait pas croisé Kanda de la journée, et ne l'avait même pas aperçu aux repas suivant. Le blandin l'imaginait se terrer dans son coin à le maudire, comme s'il ne l'était pas déjà suffisamment.

Le jour J, Allen avait eu du mal à trouver le moment pour parler à Kanda. Finalement, après le déjeuner, poussé par Lenalee qui le harcelait pour qu'il aille régler ça avec l'Asiatique, Allen avait été voir dans la salle d'entraînement si le kendoka s'y trouvait. Il avait vu juste. Torse nu, Kanda mimait des mouvements de kendo avec un sabre en bambou, attaquant sans merci le mannequin de bois, tout comme lorsqu'Allen avait commencé à sentir son odeur. Son entraînement devait être rude, il était tout en sueur et ses cheveux détachés cascadaient dans son dos. À défaut de le trouver irrésistiblement attirant dans l'effort, Allen fut surtout frappé par son visage déjà peu avenant de profil et ses mouvements exécutés violemment, comme s'il était particulièrement en colère. Son odeur était bien entendu plus forte, mais Allen fit de son mieux pour ne pas y faire attention. Kanda tourna brusquement son regard sur lui. Allen fit un pas en avant.

« Je pourrais te parler, Kanda ?

—Non. »

Ferme, sec, cassant. Allen serra les dents.

« Il faut que je te parle. »

Le brun s'essuya le front et grogna, affichant son hostilité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Moyashi ? »

Allen prit une profonde inspiration, s'efforçant de garder son calme.

« Je m'appelle Allen. »

Il avait répondu posément, et Kanda se remit en position avec indifférence. Il l'ignorait carrément, maintenant. Allen ferma les yeux et sa mâchoire se contracta. Déterminé à ce que ça ne se passe pas comme ça, le blandin lança distinctement :

« Je veux qu'on parle au sujet du lien. »

Kanda lâcha son sabre et consentit à le regarder, une veine battante sur son front. La conversation ne lui plaisait pas, pour sûr, mais Allen s'en fichait, il fallait qu'ils l'aient. Kanda haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre à dire, Moyashi ? Me dis pas que tu veux que je sois ton alpha ? »

A ces mots, Allen laissa échapper un rire narquois et secoua la tête.

« Tu me prends pour qui, Bakanda ?! Non, je ne veux pas que tu sois mon alpha. »

Ils ne bougeaient plus ni l'un ni l'autre, se fixaient comme deux adversaires dans cette grande salle vide de monde, à part eux. Ils gardaient une distance d'un bon mètre. Allen continua, balayant ses hésitations :

« J'avais juste pensé qu'on pourrait essayer d'être amis. Pour bien s'entendre le temps que ça s'en aille. Ça va nous changer, et tu t'y connais mieux que moi, alors peut-être que ça serait mieux.

—J't'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas être ami avec toi. »

Que la conversation continue sur une note polie et sympathique ne serait pas possible bien longtemps, le maudit le sentait, mais il tenta tout de même.

« Kanda, je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas, mais on pourrait apprendre à se connaître. Réfléchis, on est liés, même si on n'a pas de relation comme un couple, on peut être amis, je vois pas pourquoi tu refuses.

—Parce que j't'aime pas. »

Allen fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne me connais même pas ! »

Kanda ne sourcilla pas.

« Je sais. Et je m'en fous, de te connaître. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Allen observa Kanda. Son visage fermé, ses yeux menaçants, ses lèvres pincées et sèches. Il secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas l'autre jeune homme.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis tout le monde, Kanda ? Pourquoi tu restes tout le temps seul et pourquoi tu ne veux avoir de rapports avec personne ? Ça te plait tant que ça ? »

Ce fut au tour de Kanda de froncer les sourcils. Il se rapprocha de lui, son aura s'assombrissant à cause de sa colère.

« D'où je fuis ? Putain, de quoi tu te mêles, Moyashi ? »

Allen se sentait énervé par son attitude, alors il énuméra lentement :

« Tu ne parles jamais à personne, tu passes ton temps à repousser tout le monde, tu menaces, tu insultes, et même si Lavi est amical avec toi, tu t'en fiches. Tu ne supportes que Marie et Lenalee, et encore. Ça ne me plait pas du tout mais je suis supposé être ton oméga et tu ne veux même pas me connaître. Je pense que tu as vraiment un sérieux problème avec les autres, Kanda ! »

Même s'il était plus petit, même s'il était un oméga, Allen réussissait à avoir un ascendant sur le brun, qu'il poussait dans ses retranchements. Ça se voyait à son visage. Il ne savait pas comment répondre. Allen ne prenait pas de plaisir dans le fait d'être méchant, de pointer ses faiblesses – bon, il était un peu sadique avec Kanda, mais pas à ce point – il voulait simplement le secouer, lui faire prendre conscience que son isolement n'était pas bon. Tant pis s'il devait employer la manière brutale. Kanda le fusillait de ses iris bleus sombres.

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec les autres, Moyashi. Je me fous des autres, tout simplement.

—Ton attitude est ridicule, Bakanda, tu te conduis comme un enfant. »

Allen vit le rictus mauvais de Kanda sur son visage, et il comprit que ça sentait mauvais pour lui.

« Moi, j'suis ridicule ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi j't'aime pas, Moyashi ? T'es un menteur. Tu fais semblant d'aller bien, d'être fort, et même si je l'ai toujours su, maintenant que je sens tes émotions, je me rends compte d'à quel point tu es faible et pathétique à l'intérieur. Ça me dégoûte et me fait tellement pitié que j'en gerberais. Je suis certain que tu passes ton temps à chialer dès qu'on a le dos tourné. Je trouvais que Lenalee était une chouinarde, mais tu vaux pas mieux qu'elle. Alors, qui est ridicule, Moyashi ? »

Le blandin essaya de garder un air neutre, mais ce qu'avait dit Kanda l'avait profondément atteint. Il lui aurait dit la même chose sans avoir accès à ses émotions, Allen aurait rétorqué avec virulence, n'aurait pas cillé. Mais là, Kanda parlait en sachant ce qu'il disait. Il avait senti ce qu'Allen ressentait, ce qu'Allen s'efforçait de cacher. Vrai qu'il avait du mal à gérer les perturbations en ce moment, et il essayait de faire de son mieux pour ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il ne craquait pas souvent, faisait de son mieux pour avancer, pour être fort, mais ça lui arrivait. Il était un être humain. Que Kanda le critique sur ça, sur son affaiblissement, qu'il le connaisse en détail précis, pas seulement de l'abstrait… Allen avait du mal à le supporter. Il sentit un voile s'installer sous son regard et eut du mal à dominer ses réactions.

Kanda s'en aperçut. Il ne sourit pas, ne fit aucun geste, blasé. Allen ne sut s'il en était satisfait même sans le montrer, mais il sauta à l'évidente conclusion que oui. Ça faisait mal, et ça le mettait extrêmement en colère.

Nerfs cuisant, il se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure, et cracha :

« Tu crois que je sentirais quelque chose de très différent, si j'avais accès aux tiennes ? Imagine si je les sentais, Kanda ? »

Le brun eut un sursaut. Il n'avait pas vu venir cette réplique, et Allen sut qu'il avait touché juste. Kanda se crispa, voulut garder la face, paraître supérieur, mais cet infime moment d'égarement était de très loin plus révélateur que tout mots.

« Bluffe pas, tu sens que dalle.

—Je sais, mais imagine si je pouvais le faire ? Tu crois que je sentirais que tu es aussi fort que tu veux sembler l'être ? »

Kanda eut une absence dans le regard, et ses mains formèrent des poings. Allen avait l'impression qu'il pourrait les abattre sur lui à tout moment, et si Kanda le faisait, il se défendrait, qu'il soit un alpha – techniquement, _son alpha_ , à cause du lien– ou non. Allen n'allait pas se laisser faire, ne se soumettrait jamais devant qui que ce soit. En aucun cas _Kanda_. Il reprit :

« Tu sais pourquoi tu me méprises tellement, Kanda ? Parce que t'es pareil. Je ne peux pas sentir tes émotions, mais si j'y arrivais, je verrais que toi aussi, tu es _pathétique_ et _faible_. » Il marqua une emphase sur les mots. « Peut-être que tu es pire que moi. » Allen ricana, méchamment. « Tu parles d'un alpha ! Moi, j'ai le cran d'aller de l'avant et de vivre ma vie, malgré tout. Toi, tu n'as même pas le cran d'essayer. »

Kanda avait les yeux ronds, une expression fermée. Il débordait de fureur, lui aussi. Allen acheva, froidement :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu pour être comme ça, mais si tu n'apprends pas à avancer, tu n'évolueras jamais. Si c'est ce que tu veux, c'est toi que ça regarde. Complais-toi dans ta solitude familière, tu ne vaux pas mieux, de toute façon. »

Le maudit défiait l'épéiste par ses paroles et sa posture ferme dans la confrontation. Alors qu'il aurait dû être son oméga, si les choses avaient été autre… Allen trouvait purement jouissif de faire tout le contraire de ce que la convention attendait de lui, de ne pas obéir et se taire face à Kanda quand il aurait logiquement dû le faire. Kanda ne disait rien, ne réagissait pas. Son silence était inquiétant, en d'autres circonstances, moins de mots auraient suffi pour que Kanda se jette sur lui, mais Allen ne stagnerait pas indéfiniment en attendant qu'il agisse, surtout pour s'en prendre une. Pas qu'il fuyait le combat, mais si Kanda ne l'initiait pas, lui n'était pas venu pour ça.

Sur un coup d'œil dédaigneux, il fit demi-tour, et clôt la porte derrière lui. À peine fut-elle refermée qu'il ressentit l'onde d'un coup violent, et entendit Kanda s'écrier :

« Putain de Moyashi de merde, sale enfoiré ! JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ET JE T'EMMERDE ! T'ENTENDS, CONNARD, AVEC TES ODEURS À LA CON ?! »

Le Japonais hurlait. Visiblement, il avait du mal à supporter ses phéromones d'oméga, et, plus important, ses paroles avaient fait mal, elles aussi. Allen aurait dû en être satisfait, et si une part de lui l'était, il se retrouva quand même à essuyer une larme qui coula de l'un de ses yeux. Il ne pleurait pas à cause du rejet de Kanda. En revanche, qu'un type _misérable_ comme lui ait accès à ses sentiments alors qu'il traversait une période sombre de sa vie, et ses mots blessant, bien sûr, ça le travaillait. Jusqu'à lors, Allen ne haïssait pas Kanda. L'autre pouvait le détester, le blandin ne l'appréciait pas à cause de son comportement envers lui, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Or, avec ce qu'il avait eu l'audace de lui alléguer… Allen tremblait de rage, alors que ses larmes déferlèrent, déchaînées. Il avait du mal à se retenir de débarquer dans la salle à nouveau pour en découdre. Pathétique, faible ? Certes, peut-être qu'il l'était. Ce que Kanda avait à en dire, il s'en moquait. Le symbiotique n'était pas vulgaire mais il fallait qu'il soit bien clair que lui aussi _l'emmerdait_.

Oh, définitivement, la vie ne se passait pas toujours comme on le voulait.

* * *

Le maudit préféra retourner s'assoupir – hormis son impression de s'être transformé en chat à force de passer son temps à dormir depuis l'avant-veille, il fallait dire que Kanda avait le don de le claquer émotionnellement dans tous les sens du terme, et il lui en fallait peu avec tout ce qui l'éreintait intérieurement. Cette fois-ci, il s'était glissé dans son lit, bordé jusqu'aux oreilles, Timcanpy posé sur un bout de son oreiller, et avait laissé libre des sanglots rageurs, pour finir par succomber sans s'en apercevoir. Les choses se répétant encore, il fut réveillé par ses amis, sauf que là, il ouvrit les yeux en voyant Lenalee penchée à son chevet en train de lui passer une main sur le front et Lavi qui les observait silencieusement. Allen blêmit et se dressa en sursautant violemment sous la surprise, faisant reculer aussi Lenalee.

Ils lui avaient fait peur.

Le blandin eut le réflexe de faire un sourire gêné, croyant qu'ils allaient rire de sa frayeur, mais personne ne rit, et il sut pourquoi. Il n'avait bien évidemment pas enlevé les traces de larmes sur ses joues, et il devait sûrement avoir les yeux gonflés, voire rougis. Allen tourna alors la tête, affolé.

Qu'ils l'aient vu ainsi… Il ne put qu'articuler, en voulant prendre un ton neutre :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

—On est désolé d'être rentré sans ton autorisation, on a cogné mais tu répondais pas, puis on a essayé d'ouvrir et on t'a vu couché. Lenalee voulait te réveiller mais… »

Lavi se tut. Une des mains d'Allen se serra sur les draps tandis que l'autre frottait ses yeux.

« Non, c'est moi, je suis désolé que vous m'ayez vu comme ça, je me montre décidément bien stupide devant vous en ce moment. »

Son ton anodin cachait sa peur profonde. Si eux aussi, se mettaient à penser qu'il était faible ? Car, objectivement, Allen réalisait qu'il donnait l'impression de l'être. Kanda avait totalement raison. Cela lui broyait le cœur. Il leur fit face et sourit, néanmoins. Lenalee mit sa main sur la sienne.

« Ça s'est mal passé, avec Kanda ? »

C'était une question rhétorique. Allen sentit ses pupilles s'agiter. La colère transparut dans sa voix :

« Je ne tiens plus à entendre parler de lui. »

Ses camarades se concertèrent muettement.

« Tu veux nous expliquer pourquoi ? »

Allen se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il hocha la tête en poussant un soupir teinté d'un rire amer.

« Il m'a insulté et rabaissé, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Il ne veut pas de mon amitié, et je ne veux pas de la sienne. C'est tout. »

Lenalee et Lavi restèrent tendus. Le borgne s'enquit :

« Allen, il t'a dit quoi pour que tu sois dans cet état-là ? »

Le maudit ne répondit pas, sentant la honte et la gêne le saisir. La Chinoise gronda :

« Je vais aller lui parler, il va comprendre de quel bois je me chauffe ! »

Allen paniqua, attrapant la jeune fille par le bras.

« Lenalee, s'il te plaît, non. Je ne veux plus rien de lui. J'ai juste hâte que le lien entre nous disparaisse. »

Lavi posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Il a été méchant à ce point ? Tu ne veux pas nous en parler ? »

Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, Lenalee renchérit :

« Tu sais, Kanda est froid, mais il n'est pas cruel. S'il a dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé, c'est sans doute parce qu'il s'est senti perdu et qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir autrement. Tu pourrais lui laisser une autre chance, plus tard. »

Son cœur se pinçant, Allen rétorqua :

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit. Je ne veux pas lui laisser de chance.

—Explique-nous, alors. »

C'était Lavi qui avait répondu. Lenalee opina de concert. Ils affichaient une expression bienveillante, souhaitaient le mettre en confiance. Allen ne comptait pas leur mentir, ni rapporter dans les moindres détails la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Kanda. À la place, il trouva comment leur faire comprendre sans trop en révéler :

« Kanda est… mon alpha, il peut donc sentir mes émotions. Il m'a attaqué par rapport à ce qu'il sentait. » Aux visages offusqués des deux autres, il sut qu'il avait réussi. « Je déteste ceux qui se moquent des sentiments d'autrui, alors je ne veux plus avoir affaire à Kanda. »

Les sourcils froncés, la bouche figée en posture agressive, Lenalee était furieuse.

« Cet imbécile, je ne le comprends vraiment pas… ! Je vais lui parler.

—Lenalee, non. Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense. »

Lavi plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Allen, ça se voit bien que tu ne t'en fiches pas. Je suis ton ami et ça m'inquiète de te voir comme ça.

—On sait que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, alors appuie-toi sur nous, n'aie pas honte. »

Allen secoua la tête.

« Franchement, je n'ai pas honte, et je suis content que vous fassiez ça pour moi. Mais ne parlez pas à Kanda. C'est inutile. »

Lenalee argua :

« Kanda réagit parfois comme un petit garçon qui ne connait pas les limites, je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas réfléchi d'à quel point ce qu'il pouvait dire pouvait t'atteindre. Il a besoin d'être sermonné, et je suis persuadée qu'à un autre moment, même s'il est têtu, il finira par en prendre conscience. »

Irrité, Allen répondit, perdant sa fausse neutralité :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes, Lenalee ? S'il est assez idiot pour dire ce genre de chose sans réfléchir, c'est son problème ! Il a vraiment heurté mes sentiments, je ne peux pas le lui pardonner et faire comme si ce n'était rien ! »

La jeune femme déglutit, prise de court par son ton haut, et bredouilla, confuse :

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Allen-kun… Je suis désolée, je n'ai jamais voulu dire que… »

Allen comprit qu'il avait été trop loin et serra sa main dans la sienne, son autre main venant lui caresser le crâne. Lui aussi se mit à bredouiller, largement aussi penaud que la jeune Chinoise :

« Pardon de m'emporter. Je… Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seul pour me calmer, d'accord ? Je vous rejoindrais tout à l'heure. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Lenalee.

—Non, j'ai été idiote de te dire ça alors que tu n'es pas bien. »

Le maudit sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, en même temps que la culpabilité.

« Ne dis pas ça, c'est ma faute, c'est moi l'idiot. »

Comme sentant que ça allait s'éterniser, et avant de retrouver ses deux amis en larmes, Lavi intervint :

« Vous n'êtes fautifs ni l'un ni l'autre. Viens, Lena, laisse Allen se reposer. Al, on se voit plus tard ! »

Allen fut soulagé qu'ils comprennent, et eut la sensation d'être le roi des imbéciles lorsqu'ils le laissèrent seul.

* * *

Marchant en fixant les dalles du sol avec des yeux brumeux, Lenalee avait patiemment attendu qu'ils aient dépassé la chambre d'Allen pour se jeter au cou de Lavi en sanglotant doucement. Déconcerté, le roux se contenta de poser ses mains réconfortantes dans le bas de son dos, la maintenant contre lui alors qu'elle se laissait aller.

« Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui pour ne pas qu'il se sente encore plus coupable, alors que c'est ma faute… » Elle passa ses deux index sous ses petits yeux de biches en amande que le jeune rouquin adorait, les agitant pour chasser les gouttes d'eau salée qui les trempèrent. « Je sais que j'ai été stupide, je n'ai pas assez réfléchi à ses sentiments, mais je cherchais à ne pas prendre parti. Kanda est un ami, comme Allen, il compte pour moi et je veux son bonheur à lui aussi. Seulement… Il me déçoit énormément. »

Lavi ne put que se ranger à son opinion. Le maudit l'ignorait, mais ils avaient bien relevé sa détresse depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'il était l'hôte du Quatorzième, et ils se doutaient que ce n'était pas l'unique problème qui tourmentait leur ami, sachant que le premier était bien assez à lui seul. Ils savaient qu'Allen était quelqu'un de fier, qui cachait ses faiblesses. Ils faisaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient pour montrer à Allen qu'il pouvait être honnête avec eux, ça demeurait pourtant un chemin long et difficile. D'autant qu'en tant que Bookman, Lavi n'était pas très bien placé pour dire à une autre personne d'étaler son jeu cartes sur table. Lenalee était sentimentalement sincère et purement émotionnelle, ce qui faisait qu'elle initiait plus facilement des réponses du même type chez les autres, même lui.

Toujours est-il que le lien devait être la cerise sur le gâteau pour Allen, ou plutôt la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Lavi savait que la plupart des omégas attendaient beaucoup du lien, ou du moins espéraient trouver l'amour grâce à ça. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment Allen percevait la chose, comme il était loin d'être comme n'importe quel oméga, mais forcément, il devait avoir des attentes minimes. Au moins le fait d'avoir un partenaire potable avec qui nouer une relation simple, teintée de sentiments, ce qui étaient les exigences les plus basiques. Là-dessus, Yû ne remplissait pas tellement les conditions... Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer qu'il devait forcément être déçu.

Lavi pensait que Lenalee suivait totalement ses pensées et que c'était pour ça qu'elle voulait tant qu'ils se tournent l'un vers l'autre, pour qu'ils aient droit à un peu de bonheur.

Le rouquin caressa doucement le dos de Lenalee en se faisant apaisant :

« Te bile pas, Lenalee. On devrait les laisser gérer ça entre eux. À part si Allen nous demande des conseils.

—Tu sais bien qu'il ne le fera pas si on ne le pousse pas. »

Lavi soupira.

« Ouais… Mais on peut pas forcer Yû à être intelligent et Allen à oublier toutes ses conneries.

—Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire. »

Elle se colla davantage contre son ami.

« Je pense juste que ça leur ferait du bien d'être ensemble et qu'ils passent à côté de quelque chose.

—Je pense aussi, mais si ça doit se faire, ils y arriveront bien. »

Lenalee releva la tête, doutant.

« Tu crois ? »

Lavi sourit, sur un 'hmhm' gai et confiant. Lenalee se contenta de ça pour être rassurée, et ils furent plus détendus jusqu'au repas, où Allen les rejoignit, s'excusant platement, incliné aussi bas que possible devant eux. Lavi le fit se relever d'une pichenette et Lenalee embrassa sa joue lorsque son visage atteignit sa hauteur. Allen devint instantanément rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, lui murmurant de ne pas faire ça avec un 's'il te plaît' légèrement ridicule. Lavi entoura son épaule de son bras tout en blaguant sur le fait qu'il pourrait lui faire la même chose, causant à l'oméga de rougir encore plus, si c'était seulement possible.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, Lavi s'extasiant comme à son habitude devant l'appétit d'Allen, qui noyait son chagrin dans les bons plats de Jerry, alors que Lenalee les regardait se taquiner joyeusement. Ils crurent tous les trois avoir l'opportunité de passer une bonne soirée, lorsque l'un des Golem de l'Ordre prévint Allen que Komui le convoquait. Ils se rendirent tous les trois au bureau de l'intendant, et ce qu'ils virent les laissa médusés.

Surtout Lenalee, qui reconnaissait trop bien l'un des hommes, deux alphas, présents dans la pièce.

Son parfait carré de moustache blond et son visage intimidant.

La Chinoise le détestait tant.

« Allen, fit Komui, voici l'inspecteur Luberrier… »

L'inspecteur leva une main pour le faire taire et reprit à sa place.

« Allen Walker, vous êtes l'hôte du Quatorzième, vous êtes donc suspecté de trahison. À partir de maintenant, vous serez sous la surveillance d'Howard Link. »

Le jeune homme à côté de lui, visiblement ce dénommé Howard Link, s'avança. Il ressemblait à un jeune bureaucrate des plus coincés, avec sa frange courte et sa natte droite qui tressait ses longs cheveux blonds, dans son uniforme bien mis. Lenalee grimaça, protestant :

« Nii-san !

—Je ne peux rien faire. »

Le visage désolé de Komui reflétait bel et bien son impuissance. Allen serra les poings mais ne laissa aucune émotion transparaître.

« Très bien, mais vous verrez que je ne suis pas un traître. »

Luberrier eut un sourire sournois.

« Nous verrons bien. »

Et il s'en fut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire avance un peu par rapport au manga et ça se gâte pour ce pauvre Allen :').
> 
> Pour ce qui est du comportement de Kanda, j'ai voulu coller le plus possible au canon pour son personnage, alors il ne va pas accepter Allen comme ça, encore plus que je le vois bien considérer le lien comme une contrainte et être de fait plus hostile à lui qu'en temps normal à cause de ça... Mais vous verrez bien comment ça va évoluer ;).
> 
> Quant à Allen, il a beau être un oméga et n'être pas en pleine forme émotionnelle, j'ai voulu montrer qu'il avait du caractère et n'était certainement pas soumis. C'est un point important pour la suite :).
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez :)) !
> 
> A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre :D ! (J'ai calculé, à raison d'un chapitre par semaine j'ai de quoi poster pendant un moment :o alors je suis large pour avancer tranquille x') finalement je pense stabiliser ce rythme, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles parce que la vie haha)
> 
> Merci de votre lecture !


	5. Hormones : 5 - Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Le chap 25 est fini, je le coupe encore en deux à cause de la longueur, mais cette fois je n'ai pas encore terminé la deuxième partie haha. Il y aura donc 32 chap, je ferai en sorte que ça ne bouge pas avec le reste... (et ça, c'est toujours pour Hormones, la partie 1 de la fic globale xDD je risque de finir avec un truc de 80 chaps à la fin...) Les 180k words ont été dépassé, aussi :'). Oui, cette fic est un monstre x'D.
> 
> Enfin, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour une petite note de fin ! :)

Allen devait l'admettre, être surveillé comme un repris de justice ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le sort n'aurait pas pu mieux lui prouver qu'il le maudissait, avec l'amas de malheur qui lui déferlait soudainement sur le crâne. Mais, au lieu de se laisser sombrer, le jeune homme décida de se reprendre en main et de se montrer fort. La vie le testait, comme toujours. Il ferait en sorte d'être plus malin qu'elle, quitte à se surpasser in extremis, _comme toujours_. Il avait fait sa proposition à Kanda, qui avait été refusée, tant mieux, à bien réfléchir, leur lien s'en irait peut-être plus vite ainsi. Ils aviseraient pour toute complication de façon autonome, Allen allait s'y préparer, du moins. Quant au fait que Kanda puisse sentir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui malgré leur animosité mutuelle, il ferait avec. Il n'avait plus le temps de s'en insurger. Il avait beaucoup plus important à s'occuper, désormais.

Allen avait été raccompagné jusqu'à sa chambre par l'inspecteur Link, qui lui réexpliquait que son rôle était de surveiller ses actions et de faire des rapports sur ces dernières. Sans mot dire, le blanc écoutait, hochant poliment la tête, ne faisant pas de commentaire négatif à l'encontre de l'autre homme. Ce n'était pas de la faute du blond si le bureau d'investigation décidait d'enquêter sur lui, il n'avait pas demandé à être mis sur son cas. Néanmoins, pendant que le lit pour l'inspecteur, qui partagerait donc sa chambre, était en train d'être installé, Allen déclara sur un ton anodin qu'il allait prendre une douche, soulignant que ce serait déjà un premier élément que l'Allemand pourrait ajouter dans son rapport. Son ton poli et plat ne trompait personne. La pique avait été perceptible par Link, qui avait haussé un sourcil en regardant l'oméga entrer dans la salle de bain, une serviette et un petit tas de vêtements propres en main.

Les premiers temps qui suivirent sa nouvelle situation, Lenalee et Lavi avaient été inquiets pour lui, comme il s'était effondré deux fois devant eux en l'espace de trois jours, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Allen les avait rassuré – il se fichait du refus de Kanda, ses mots étaient oubliés car il n'en valait pas le coup, et il leur avait juré qu'il était apaisé. Ses amis avaient compris sa volonté de ne pas s'éterniser sur cet échec et l'avaient encouragé à faire attention, tout en lui promettant du soutien en cas de problème, ce que le symbiotique avait accueilli avec un sourire heureux, faisant le serment à son tour qu'il n'en abuserait pas, sous le regard gentiment exaspéré de Lenalee.

Allen faisait effectivement attention à être sur ses gardes, parce que Link était un alpha. Le maudit se trouvait tout à fait à même de se défendre, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que le fait que l'autre puisse tenter quelque chose ne le dérangeait pas. Cependant, au fur et à mesure du temps, il avait réalisé que Link ne l'avait jamais regardé différemment des autres hommes, étonnamment d'ailleurs comme il était un alpha chargé de sa surveillance, disposant donc d'une autorité certaine sur lui, et rien que pour ça, il avait su qu'il ne risquait rien. Il avait aussi un peu plus accepté Link. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait confiance en lui… Il se faisait juste à sa présence.

Un jour, alors qu'Allen lisait un livre, couché sur son lit pendant que Link grattait du papier pour une quelconque affaire, comme il était le secrétaire de Luberrier en plus de le surveiller, l'Allemand l'interpela, un peu hésitant :

« Ma question risque d'être abrupte, Walker, mais j'aimerais savoir quand seront vos prochaines chaleurs ? »

Allen s'était étranglé dans son jus, s'écriant un 'Link !' choqué, sentant ses joues devenir cramoisies. Il en avait lâché son livre pour le moins captivant. Avant son arrivée à l'Ordre, Allen ne savait pratiquement pas lire, pas plus qu'écrire. Grâce aux leçons que lui donnait gentiment Krory, Allen s'était énormément amélioré, et il avait découvert que la lecture lui plaisait. De plus, la période creuse s'était étendue sur tout un mois, une petite mission avait fini par être attribuée à Lavi et son grand-père, mais ils s'étaient déplacés surtout pour des raisons administratives et dans le but de se documenter plutôt que pour faire leur devoir d'exorcistes. Autant dire que le jeune oméga avait eu le temps de s'entraîner.

Le blond eut la décence de rougir aussi en répondant :

« Je suis un alpha, je ne pourrais donc pas vous surveiller durant cette période, au risque d'être affecté par vos phéromones. Il faudrait donc que je sache quand ce sera. »

Allen comprit et se calma, répliquant posément :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer. »

Link était respectueux. Allen voyait bien qu'il marquait une distance professionnelle, mais se disait que quitte à ce qu'ils passent leur temps ensemble, autant qu'ils oublient les formalités basiques. Replongeant le nez dans son livre, l'adolescent déclara simplement :

« Je n'ai jamais été en chaleur. Je ne sais donc pas. »

Link hocha la tête, sourcils froncés, traduisant sa pensée, laquelle devait probablement être que c'était problématique. Pour sa part, Allen était évidemment un peu curieux du déclenchement de ses chaleurs, mais il le craignait, et espérait fort que ça n'arriverait pas avant que son lien avec Kanda ait disparu. Il était joyeux de n'avoir aucun signe les annonçant. Parlant du loup, le blond le ramena sur le tapis :

« Tu es déjà lié, pourtant, non ? »

Le maudit esquissa un sourire. Link avait suivi son conseil. Son sourire s'évanouit dès lors qu'il répondit :

« Oui, avec l'exorciste Kanda Yû. Mais, » Allen se tourna vers lui, le plus calme du monde, « ça ne va pas durer, on ne s'apprécie pas. »

Les sourcils de Link ne se défroncèrent pas mais il ne poussa pas la conversation plus loin, semblant comprendre qu'Allen ne le voulait pas.

* * *

Il ne fallait pas se méprendre. Si le blandin avait été si abattu précédemment, c'était parce que ça faisait simplement trop pour lui. Il n'avait pas supporté les critiques de Kanda sur son état interne, n'avait pas supporté d'être lié à lui, ça l'avait rapidement accablé. Cela étant, il demeurait toujours ce garçon prêt à avancer, qui avait juré de ne jamais s'arrêter jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Allen s'habituait à la situation, il s'était repris, et étant donné qu'il n'avait d'interaction avec Kanda qu'un échange de regards noirs, malgré ceux réprobateurs de Lenalee, son humeur se portait bien mieux. De plus, Lavi, Lenalee et lui avaient entendu de Komui que des Akumas en activité avaient peut-être été détectés, ce qui voulait dire de nouvelles missions, et après un peu plus d'un mois de 'vacances' forcées lamentables, Allen était pressé de reprendre du service. Ça l'aurait fait voyager et il aurait eu l'impression de faire quelque chose de ses journées. Car, beaucoup s'en plaignaient, en ce moment, à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, on s'ennuyait ferme.

C'était tel que des travaux avaient été commencé dans une aile du QG auxquels exorcistes et traqueurs participaient en plus d'ouvriers. Officiellement, c'était parce que l'aile en question devait être retapée et que l'effectif employé n'était finalement pas suffisant, mais officieusement, c'était un peu le moyen d'occuper tout le monde. Si à cause des potentielles activités, les traqueurs bougeaient plus régulièrement, les exorcistes étaient coincés. Allen avait entendu des échos disant que Kanda aurait été jusqu'à débarquer dans le bureau de Komui en réclamant une mission à grands cris. En entendant ça, Allen avait eu un rictus moqueur, il reconnaissait bien l'Asiatique dans cette action. Cependant, ils n'étaient tous pas très loin d'avoir la même réaction, encore qu'ils soient assez maîtres de leurs colères pour ne pas lui céder, contrairement au kendoka.

Son rituel matinal se composant de son petit-déjeuner, son entraînement et sa douche, et la remise du rapport journalier de Link à Luberrier achevé, Allen comptait prendre, cette fois, son déjeuner avec ses amis et Link en paix, avant de faire un détour par l'aile en travaux (en tant que sœur de l'intendant, Lenalee supervisait les membres de l'Ordre à la tâche, et Lavi et Allen aidaient volontiers, comme ils n'avaient, bien malheureusement, pas mieux à faire). Ses deux amis étant parti devant, Link et lui s'apprêtèrent à passer la porte du réfectoire, Allen se tourna pour dire un mot au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, manquant de justesse de se cogner à quelqu'un qu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil, à temps. Marmonnant une excuse, Allen sourit, avant de voir Kanda. Ce dernier s'était bien aperçu qu'il avait failli lui rentrer dedans. Son visage s'assombrit instantanément, Allen cessant de sourire.

« Moyashi, » articula lentement le brun, le susnommé sentant son expression se froisser, « le chien de Luberrier… Hors de mon chemin. »

Allen grogna entre ses dents. Si Kanda et lui semblaient marquer un point d'honneur à s'éviter l'un l'autre, au point qu'on ne les voyait plus se chercher querelle comme deux enfants rivaux en contrario avec leurs agissements usuels, il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas laisser passer ça. Le maudit toisa le _Bakanda_ de toute sa hauteur et leva le nez dans sa direction, irrité :

« On a des noms, tu pourrais te le rentrer dans le crâne. Et l' _amabilité_ ne tue pas. »

Allen insistait volontairement sur ce nom, causant à Kanda d'hausser un sourcil, mécontent, alors que le dédain prenait forme sur lui, ce que ses mots reflétèrent autant que sa personne :

« Dégage aimablement de mon chemin, Moyashi. »

Le blandin fit un pas en avant, son corps faisant barrière devant Kanda, sans qu'il ne soit trop proche. De ce fait, si Kanda voulait passer, il devrait se décaler. Le brun n'était manifestement pas prêt à le faire. Allen durcit son regard.

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai un nom, et Link aussi. C'est pour toi que je recommande l'amabilité.

—Laisse, Walker, ce n'est pas grave…, » intervint le blond.

Allen ne bougea pas d'un iota, continuant de provoquer Kanda. L'épéiste eut un rictus.

« Je vois que tu t'es trouvé un nouvel alpha, Moyashi. »

Si le blandin fut dérouté et outré de la remarque, il le contint sans mal et se contenta de persiffler :

« Je pense juste qu'il mérite le respect et moi aussi. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit un alpha et moi un oméga. Puis pourquoi tu me dis ça, hein ? T'es jaloux ? »

Il se moquait, c'était évident dans sa voix, et ironisait, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Toutefois, il était plaisant de déstabiliser Kanda en l'attaquant de façon stupide, puisque lui se réjouissait de le faire à la moindre occasion. Allen était bien gentil cinq minutes, mais avec Kanda, il en avait toujours été ainsi : si l'autre voulait jouer au plus con, Allen voulait bien tenter de gagner. Même si, lui soufflait sournoisement une part de lui, ce serait difficile, comme le Japonais semblait déterminé à détenir la palme. Kanda resta stoïque, mais le blandin sut qu'il l'avait irrité.

« Absolument pas. Maintenant tirez-vous.

—Je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé.

—Walker, tu devrais le laisser passer.

—Non. »

Link tenta de le pousser en arrière mais le blandin se dégagea. Il voulait rester ferme, aussi l'inspecteur abandonna. Kanda était toujours aussi méprisant.

« Ça peut durer longtemps.

—Soit. »

Comme ils se fusillaient du regard, des éclairs naissant pratiquement entre leurs deux yeux si l'on cherchait à métaphoriser cette tension palpable, Lenalee accourut vers eux, suivie par Lavi.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Kanda et Allen gardèrent le silence, une bulle hostile s'étant formée entre eux. Lenalee insista. Avant qu'Allen ne puisse répondre, Kanda clôt les paupières, comme lassé, et soupira :

« Moyashi trouve que j'ai manqué de respect à son nouvel alpha. »

Tandis que Lenalee et Lavi échangeaient un regard, Allen gronda, finissant par s'énerver réellement :

« Si tu me fais encore une remarque de ce genre, je te jure que je vais te frapper, Kanda. »

Les sous-entendus de Kanda le mettaient progressivement hors de lui. Qu'était-il, un gosse ? Il n'avait rien de mieux à lui dire que des remarques à deux balles en rapport avec son statut d'oméga ? Même si Allen l'avait toujours catégorisé comme un alpha fier, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'ils étaient liés, Kanda ne l'avait jamais attaqué sur son second sexe. Il l'avait attaqué sur sa malédiction, sur sa maladresse, sur ses décisions précipitées et menées par son cœur plutôt que sa jugeote –encore qu'Allen était d'avis que Kanda étant un gros bourrin, il pouvait difficilement parler – jamais sur ça. Le maudit comprenait que c'était leur lien qui motivait l'alpha à lui faire prendre conscience de son infériorité, c'était comme ça que le Japonais devait le considérer, sur lui. Tout simplement pour l'attaquer sur une nouvelle zone de son être dont il n'avait sans doute pas eu pleinement conscience. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ces attaques puériles… Il ne les supportait pas. Sa voix avait été calme mais dangereuse, preuve qu'il ne plaisantait aucunement en disant cela.

Car, à son avis, Kanda en méritait une bonne. Lenalee avait dit qu'il ne 'connaissait pas les limites'. Allen pensait qu'une gifle bien envoyée les lui imprimerait sur le visage.

Link cherchait encore à le raisonner, mais il l'ignorait royalement.

Kanda ne fut nullement ébranlé.

« T'auras le retour si tu l'fais, Moyashi.

— _C'est Allen, Bakanda !_ »

Une voix tonna :

« Arrêtez ça, tout de suite ! »

Lenalee, bien sûr. Lavi croisait les bras, les observant. La jeune fille les fusillait du regard, et Allen blêmit d'une telle colère à son égard provenant de son amie.

« Kanda, ce que tu dis à Allen est très irrespectueux et très immature, et je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dis ce genre de choses, ça me déçoit énormément. » Du coin de l'œil, Kanda se tournait vers sa voix, sans réaction. La Chinoise déplaça ses perles furieuses en direction du blanc. « Allen…Tu as le droit d'être énervé mais provoquer Kanda et le menacer ne l'amènera pas à s'excuser. » Elle soupira, ses mains fines se serrant en poings. « Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas vous comporter plus intelligemment ?! Vous n'êtes plus des enfants ! Vous partagez un lien, vous pourriez faire un effort de courtoisie, au moins ! »

Allen déglutit, se sentant, effectivement, comme un gamin prit en faute à cause du sermon de son amie, qui n'était plus âgée de lui que d'un an. Il afficha un air contrit :

« Lenalee… »

Mais, se bornant à fixer ailleurs, la jeune fille le dépassa et sortit, signe qu'elle était vraiment fâchée contre eux. Lavi lui fit un sourire hésitant, semblant vouloir dire qu'elle se calmerait d'elle-même. Le borgne voulut ouvrir la bouche et essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, quitte à embêter _son Yû préféré_ , quand ce dernier le devança :

« Laisse tomber ce que j'ai dit, Moyashi. »

Allen eut un mouvement de stupeur, si palpable qu'il se déplaça, libérant le chemin pour Kanda. Toujours énervé, il balança :

« C'est censé être des excuses, Bakanda ?!

—Ce n'en est pas. »

Kanda partit alors, le fourreau de Mugen battant sa hanche au rythme de sa démarche. Allen ne se détachait pas de sa silhouette disparaissant dans le couloir tandis que Lavi le tira par l'épaule gentiment :

« Yû t'a fait comprendre qu'il était désolé, on va manger, je suis sûr que tu meurs de faim ! »

Son enthousiasme contamina Allen, bien qu'il ne fût pas d'avis que Kanda était si désolé que ça, après tout, il avait bien dit qu'il ne s'excusait pas. Tout en grommelant contre Kanda, il se vengea sur la nourriture comme il le faisait après leurs altercations avant que le lien entre eux ne soit découvert. Le blandin écouta Lavi le lui souligner en ricanant alors qu'il s'extasiait sur sa hargne contre la malheureuse dizaine de plats devant son nez, ce sous le regard blasé de Link. Cela dit, Allen voulait bien reconnaître que si c'était une manière typiquement kandesque de proférer une excuse… Soit, c'était mieux que rien.

* * *

La rage au ventre et les pensées en fureur, Kanda marchait pourtant calmement, du moins en apparence. Il ne pouvait plus supporter l'odeur entêtante du Moyashi. S'il n'avait su que rien n'était à faire pour l'ôter, lui aussi aurait été à deux doigts de le supplier de faire quelque chose, tout comme l'avait fait le blandin. Sauf que dans son cas, ça se serait soldé avec Mugen pointant sa carotide, une morgue transfigurée, et un ordre extrême « Va à l'infirmerie, ou crève. ». Seulement, il ne le pouvait pas, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Oh, comme il aurait aimé que ça ne soit pas le cas. Cette odeur… Kanda détestait les sucreries, c'était vrai. Les bonbons, le chocolat… Ce genre de nourriture n'était pas à son goût. Cependant… Ce qui se dégageait d'Allen l'attirait irrémédiablement. C'était doux, léger, tout en restant présent et paradoxalement assez fort. D'autant que ce relent de blé adoucissait le tout… Le Moyashi sentait bon. Et c'était insoutenable, qu'il sente si bon.

C'était comme si l'odeur lui insufflait d'être à ses côtés, de s'occuper de lui, et de le protéger. Le lien était quelque chose de fort, et Kanda se rendait compte qu'il avait franchement sous-estimé l'attraction qui s'établissait entre les partenaires. Il se demandait, parfois, en une pensée éclair avant de se dire qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre et de se mettre en colère, si le Moyashi ressentait ce genre de choses, lui aussi. Vouloir être à ses côtés malgré lui, protégé par lui, ou le protéger aussi, peut-être. Kanda n'en savait rien, de comment ça se manifestait pour les omégas. S'en foutait, encore. Mais… Il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. C'était bien ce qui l'irritait. Car si l'odeur était quelque chose qui voulait lui donner des sentiments précis, Kanda lui-même ne les possédait pas et les repoussait. Ils finissaient par revenir à la charge…

Le Japonais savait qu'il avait été méchant, voire cruel, lorsque le Moyashi avait voulu lui faire sa proposition d'amitié. Tout comme lorsqu'il était venu le gonfler à cause de ses phéromones. Tout comme aujourd'hui. Kanda avait ressenti le besoin de le repousser, se fichant d'être immature, perfide, de faire des remarques que lui-même jugeait stupide… Puis, le Moyashi avait le don de l'énerver, et de lui faire péter un plomb. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'être liés pour que ce soit comme ça. Vaguement, Kanda se demandait si c'était un truc d'omégas, d'être chiants. Alma, nom dont la pensée lui faisait tellement mal à cause des regrets, et qui ne sortait que rarement de ses tempes, était exactement pareil que le Moyashi. L'odeur en moins. Comme avec Alma, Kanda s'acharnait à refuser son amitié, sauf qu'avec Allen, il usait de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, car il ne voulait justement pas que ça se passe comme avec Alma. Tant pour le négatif que pour ce que leur relation avait eu de positif.

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'omégas. Pas avec cette personne qu'il devait retrouver… C'était, bien que ça le bouffait, la raison pour laquelle il avait dû sacrifier Alma. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas avoir de liens avec Allen. Son but était que le Moyashi n'y revienne pas.

Kanda avait bien senti que ses mots avaient atteints le Moyashi. Contrairement à ce qu'Allen avait dû penser, lui faire du mal, au vu de l'odeur insupportable de sa tristesse, ce n'était pas plaisant. Seulement, s'il le fallait, Kanda était prêt à le faire. Avec ce qu'avait dit Lenalee, il réalisait qu'il avait peut-être été trop idiot. Et surtout, que cette idiotie montrait qu'il accordait trop d'importance à leur lien, vu l'énergie qu'il dépensait à l'annihiler. Lui qui réussissait à être parfaitement neutre, presque transparent, en dépit de sa mauvaise humeur. Kanda savait qu'il devait se forcer à la mettre en sourdine, et à faire taire ces pulsions.

Ç'aurait été tellement plus facile si l'odeur n'était pas encore là à le pousser… Même l'odeur de colère pure du Moyashi, celle qu'il avait eue aujourd'hui, sans tristesse, signe qu'il s'était ressaisit – cela satisfaisait Kanda malgré lui, à cause de l'odeur émotive disparue – ne le laissait pas de marbre. C'était à devenir fou. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment de raison pour sombrer dans la folie, ou bien au contraire qu'il ne lui en restait que trop peu.

Kanda ressentait doucement, mais sûrement, l'envie de péter un câble. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se faire à cette odeur un jour… A défaut d'attendre que leur lien se brise, il voulait tellement se tirer d'ici quelques jours au moins, pour avoir la paix. L'odeur du Moyashi ne le suivrait pas s'il était en mission. C'était pour ça qu'il avait été gueulé chez Komui, sans résultat.

L'Asiatique ne priait pas, mais vraiment, il aurait été à la limite de se foutre à genoux et d'ouvrir ses bras vers le ciel en échange d'une mission.

Alors qu'il se mordait furieusement la joue, une voix l'interpela et Kanda écarquilla momentanément les yeux. La chance lui souriait enfin…

« Kanda, passe au bureau de Komui, il te cherche. »

Reever.

Kanda n'était pas le genre à sourire, alors ses lèvres tressautèrent à peine. En répondant un 'très bien' concis, Kanda reprit sa route jusqu'au bureau de Komui, dans un état d'esprit plutôt rare chez lui. _Il était content._ Car, pour quelle autre raison l'intendant le convoquerait-il, si ce n'était pour une mission ?

Quand il arriva, découvrant des feuilles, des lettres, et des livres étalés partout au sol, comme à l'habitude du Chinois, ce dernier buvait un café en se faisant allégrement sermonner par Brigitte. Elle se départageait le rôle de garder ce grand enfant qu'était Komui avec Reever. L'intendant se tourna bien vite vers lui, tout sourire. Kanda savait que c'était plus car il constituait son sursis que parce qu'il était réellement content de le voir. Avalant une gorgée du liquide dans sa tasse, le brun commença :

« Tu voulais une mission ? » souriait-il.

Question rhétorique. Kanda n'opina pas, attendant qu'il poursuive. Farfouillant sur son bureau, Komui sortit une pochette noire contenant le détail d'une future mission et déclara simplement :

« Irlande. Dublin. Tu pars demain. Tout est là-dedans, mais si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à revenir. »

Acquiesçant cette fois-ci, Kanda empoigna fermement la pochette et eut un bref rictus ravi qui parut décontenancer le Chinois. Le bêta but une nouvelle gorgée tout en le détaillant comme s'il voyait un fantôme, et le Japonais partit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, cette humeur de contentement consentant à s'établir en lui. Elle fut telle qu'il se démena lors de son rigoureux entraînement de l'après-midi, et que ses deux heures de méditations le ravirent comme elles ne l'avaient pas fait depuis un long moment. Kanda n'aimait pas l'Ordre, n'aimait pas spécialement être exorciste, mais dans une telle situation, avoir quelque chose à faire, ça le rendait heureux.

Le soir, lorsqu'il eut l'intention de parfaire sa journée en dégustant une bonne portion de Soba, il croisa le Moyashi, le chien de Luberrier, ainsi que Lavi et Lenalee qui sortaient de la cafétéria alors que lui entrait. Allen et Kanda furent face à face, comme plus tôt dans la journée, et si les trois autres parurent craindre leur réaction à leurs visages froncés, ils eurent le réflexe de commun de bouger d'un côté opposé pour laisser l'autre passer. Si Kanda ne réagit pas à l'initiative du Moyashi, que Lavi ricana un peu, Lenalee ayant une expression satisfaite, Allen écarquilla les yeux. Kanda devinait qu'il était surpris qu'il se soit écarté pour lui, mais avec son aubaine, le brun n'était, étrangement, pas d'humeur à chercher le combat. Pas avec les autres exorcistes, du moins. Les Akumas, par contre, avaient intérêt à se planquer, parce que toute sa frustration leur tomberait dessus.

Cela faillit presque le faire sourire.

Ses camarades d'infortune passèrent, et Kanda alla passer sa commande auprès de Jerry.

L'odeur lui avait encore jaillit à la gueule quand Allen était passé à côté de lui. Il risqua un sourire en songeant que ça ne le ferait plus chier pendant un petit moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit tour du côté de ce que pense Kanda dans l'histoire, j'espère que ça vous a plu :3. Alma a été mentionné, j'en profite d'ailleurs pour signaler qu'il y aura plus tard du spoil sauvage sur l'Arc Alma ainsi que le passé de Kanda, et que les éléments des derniers chapitres de DGM seront spoilés aussi, même si ce n'est pas de suite. En tout cas, Alma va avoir une grande importance dans l'histoire, et ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'on en entendra parler ^^.
> 
> Sinon, pour Link et Allen, sur un autre site où je poste plusieurs personnes s'attendaient à ce que ça parte en histoire de jalousie, ça aurait pu si j'avais voulu faire dans le cliché, mais j'ai justement cherché à l'éviter :p. C'est quelque chose d'important dans cette fiction, la narration empruntera souvent des chemins qui semblent mener à des clichés ou des évidences, et elle va soit s'en détourner, soit vouloir les traiter un peu différemment de ce à quoi on peut s'attendre, la plupart du temps. La fic se veut satirique, donc il faut le garder en tête :).
> 
> Globalement, j'avoue que les triangles amoureux, j'ai tendance à ne pas aimer, je trouve ça plutôt cucul :'). Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne traiterais jamais du thème de la jalousie dans l'histoire, mais à ce stade, si Link se mettait à draguer Allen, Kanda n'en aurait pas grand-chose à faire, il serait même plus content qu'autre chose haha. Quand Allen attaque Kanda en lui demandant s'il est jaloux, il sait très bien que c'est faux, il ne le dit que pour l'agacer. Puis dans mon idée, Link est là pour le travail x'D.
> 
> Un petit commentaire ? :)
> 
> A la prochaine pour la suite, et merci d'avoir lu !


	6. Hormones : 6 - Up and Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Pour ce chapitre, l'introduction va se terminer et le sujet de la partie 1 sera dévoilé ;). En rapport avec ça, n'oubliez pas de lire la note de fin, elle apporte des informations importante :) !
> 
> Et petite anecdote, 'Up and Down' était le premier titre que j'avais donné à cette fiction X). 
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Kanda était parti en mission.

Allen avait accueilli la nouvelle comme un immense soulagement, tout en espérant en avoir une à son tour. C'était injuste qu'un tel privilège soit accordé au Bakanda, comme lui aussi avait sacrément besoin de bouger. Il était amusant de noter que sans le savoir, les deux jeunes hommes partageaient le même raisonnement, sur ce point du moins. Mais ce qui préoccupait Allen, il fallait l'avouer, c'était la réaction qu'avait eu le kendoka, qui le laissait toujours profondément dubitatif. Kanda, un alpha, l'alpha avec qui il était lié malgré lui, s'était poussé pour lui dégager le chemin, à lui, le maudit, le moyashi, le nabot, et, pour couronner le tout, un oméga. Juste après qu'ils se soient engueulés et que l'Asiatique l'ait rabaissé sur son statut. Alors, oui, ça signifiait peut-être que Kanda n'était pas si con, mais ce brusque changement d'attitude larguait le blandin.

Comprendre Kanda semblait tellement abscons et impossible qu'il abandonnait l'idée, au risque de perdre des neurones dans la difficulté de l'opération. Tout de même, il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui pouvait bien lui traverser le crâne, à part le vide que sa bêtise remplissait malaisément, ou au contraire trop. L'attaque était basse, mais Allen en ricanait dans sa barbe. Les petites joies se valaient bien.

Autre chose qui l'avait ravi, plus de Kanda, donc plus d'odeur. La senteur florale disparue, Allen respirait plus sereinement, se sentait plus serein – à force, il n'avait pas réalisé d'à quel point il était sous tension. Link le lui avait fait remarquer, et lui avait aussi expliqué, le faisant rougir, que lui et Kanda supportaient mal leurs odeurs comme ils refusaient d'agir en conséquence de leur lien. Allen n'était pas un idiot et savait très bien ce que Link suggérait par 'agir en conséquence' dans leur cas. Il lui avait rétorqué, en refoulant l'embarras, qu'il préférait être tendu éternellement plutôt que d'en arriver _là_.

Link et lui commençaient à faire plus ample connaissance, aussi, le blond lui avait demandé pourquoi sa relation avec Kanda était ainsi. Allen lui avait raconté leur rencontre chaotique, leur première mission et les incidents qui avaient suivi, le blond devenant de fait plus renseigné. Il ne lui avait pas tenu les mêmes discours que Lavi et Lenalee, avec leurs conseils de faire évoluer leurs rapports. Link posait des questions, s'intéressait, mais ne se mêlait pas outre mesure de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Une chose qu'Allen appréciait chez lui et qui faisait, paradoxalement, que lui parler de ses perceptions ou son passé le rendait moins mal à l'aise, comme il savait que Link ne franchirait pas sa zone de confort. Lavi et Lenalee ne le rendaient pas mal à l'aise, il les adorait, mais il y avait le risque de les inquiéter, ou d'être confronté à leur jugement. Ce risque paraissait peu présent chez Link, à cause de la distance qu'il marquait et de sa retenue.

Puis, Link en révélait peu sur lui-même, mais Allen savait qu'il avait dû en baver, lui aussi. Ironiquement, ils avaient tous un passé chargé, comme si l'Ordre des exorcistes était une immense congrégation de malchanceux que la vie lésait.

Les jours s'était passés. Allen s'ennuyait toujours autant, mais appréciait d'être relâché de sa prison olfactive. Link étant parti rendre un rapport à Luberrier, il discutait tranquillement avec Lavi dans la cour, profitant du soleil. Lenalee avait été accaparée par Miranda, qui était venue la trouver toute bafouillante et rougissante. En y repensant, ça se produisait de plus en plus régulièrement. Elle finissait par inquiéter les deux garçons, qui se demandaient bien ce qui se cachait derrière tout ça. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient éloignées. Si Allen et Lavi avaient exprimé leur trouble, la conversation avait bien vite déviée. Lavi était parti sur tout un monologue à propos d'une fille rencontrée lors de sa dernière mission, une certaine Tara. Allen s'en amusait volontiers, car écouter les amourettes de Lavi était bien plus distrayant que se tourner les pouces.

« J'te jure, elle était vraiment géniale, je suis tellement dégoûté de me dire que je la reverrai sûrement jamais.

—Tu rencontres des filles à chaque mission et tu dis ça à chaque fois, Lavi, » crut bon de souligner Allen.

Le borgne soupira, tripotant la ficelle de son cache-œil distraitement pour la remettre en place.

« Je sais, mais c'est pas de ma faute si y a des filles partout ! »

Allen rit. Non, vraiment, Lavi était un incorrigible coureur de jupons. Le blandin avait du mal à l'imaginer établir sérieusement une relation un jour. Mais avec leur métier d'exorcistes, autant qu'il trouve un moyen de profiter de sa jeunesse, après tout, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux. Ces pensées étaient sinistres, néanmoins, les coins de sa bouche ne s'abaissèrent pas tandis qu'il répondit :

« Justement, pour l'instant c'est celle-là, mais à ta prochaine mission ça en sera une autre. Tu ne changeras jamais. »

Lavi grommela, ne pouvant raisonnablement contrer :

« On croirait entendre mon grand-père !

—Je suis juste sensé.

—Sensé ou pas, tu es un rabat-joie, Allen ! »

Haussant un sourcil, le symbiotique répliqua :

« Tu te plains, je ne vois pas quelle joie je rabats.

—Touché. »

Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur. Lavi ajouta quand même :

« Tu devrais me comprendre, t'es un homme, toi aussi tu réagis quand quelqu'un te plait, non ?! »

Allen pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif. Oui, il était un homme, un homme-oméga, mais étant donné qu'il ne cherchait pas à nouer de relation avec des alphas ou des hommes-bêtas et que les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas spécialement, il était loin d'être comme Lavi. Bien sûr, une femme bien faite pouvait lui plaire, d'un certain côté. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Lenalee, il avait été frappé par le fait qu'elle était très belle, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Quant aux alphas… S'il prenait l'exemple du Bakanda, auquel il se référait malgré lui, pareil, il était plaisant à regarder, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin pour autant. Il eut un petit soupir, se frottant la nuque :

« On va dire que je conçois ton point de vue, mais tu sais, je ne pense pas trop à ces choses-là.

—Rooh, les omégas ! Trop posés ! »

Le blandin fronça les sourcils, vexé.

« Ça n'a rien à voir, c'est juste moi. Plein d'omégas s'extasient devant les alphas, je ne suis pas comme ça. »

Lavi lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« J'sais, je te taquine. »

Allen se détendit. Il ressentit une nouvelle montée de rire, et déclara, tranquillement :

« Faut quand même avouer que tu réagis particulièrement quand on te plait, toi. Si je suis trop posé, tu ne l'es pas assez. »

Les épaules de Lavi se voutèrent alors qu'il s'affaissa sur lui-même, vaincu.

« Ouais, bon, j'fais beaucoup d'essai, mais je compte trouver l'amour un jour ! Et toi, t'en penses quoi ? »

Allen murmura, à nouveau pensif : « L'amour ? »

Lavi hocha la tête. C'était une question qu'il ne lui avait jamais posé. Allen eut peur d'être idiot, mais décida de lui dire la vérité.

« Je dirai pas que j'y ai jamais pensé, c'est faux… Mais je pensais qu'en tant qu'exorciste, je n'aurai pas trop l'occasion de me consacrer à ça, puis avec tout ce qui m'arrive… » Allen eut un rire amer. « J'ai été surpris d'être lié à quelqu'un, encore plus que ce soit Kanda. Tu vas me trouver idiot, mais je n'attendais vraiment pas qu'un lien se déclenche pour moi. Je ne me représentais pas trop ce que ce serait d'être lié avant, même si j'espérais tomber sur quelqu'un de sympa, si ça arrivait, sur qui je pourrais un peu compter. » Il soupira, une grimace irritée déformant son visage alors qu'il pensait au caractère de Kanda. « Quand on voit ce que j'ai eu… »

Lavi émit un petit rire mais ne le contredit pas sur ce point. Kanda n'était pas le gars le plus facile du monde et n'agissait pas de manière sympathique envers lui, c'était clair et net. Le jeune Bookman fixa le ciel, dépité.

« C'est pas idiot. Merde, je me sens naïf par rapport à toi, alors qu'on dirait que c'est l'inverse ! »

Nouvelle grimace irritée déformant le visage d'Allen.

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça, Lavi ?!

—Ce que ça veut dire. »

Le rouquin lui tira la joue en rigolant, définitivement d'humeur à l'enquiquiner. Agacé, Allen chassa sa main d'une tape. Sans lui laisser le temps de recommencer, il se précipita sur les joues du borgne qu'il s'amusa à pincer puis étirer de la même façon, l'abreuvant de 'répète un peu ce que tu viens de me dire, je n'ai pas l'air naïf !' rageurs. Lavi protestait en pouffant et Allen finissait par rire aussi. Il lâcha Lavi sur un faux regard noir, qui les fit repartir dans un éclat de rire synchronisé. Puis ils se reprirent, Lavi enroulant son bras autour des épaules d'Allen, en lui disant gentiment :

« Je te souhaite de trouver quelqu'un une fois que t'auras brisé ton lien avec Yû, si jamais vous arrivez vraiment pas à vous entendre. »

Allen fut touché par ces mots.

« C'est gentil, Lavi, mais les liens ont peu de chance de se déclencher une deuxième fois, et je ne serai jamais avec Kanda. »

Lavi s'exclama, sans le libérer :

« Faut pousser la chance ! Fais comme moi, trouve des occasions, tu verras, ça finira par venir ! »

Le blandin faillit lui rétorquer qu'il ne pouvait pas 'pousser la chance' étant donné qu'il n'en avait pas, mais à la place, il réciproqua le souhait de son ami. Sincèrement, Allen espérait que Lavi parviendrait à être heureux, peu importe avec qui il se lierait. Il ne pourrait résolument pas tomber plus mal que lui avec Kanda, quoiqu'il en soit.

Lavi riait. Allen fut interloqué, le roux toussant dans son poing.

« Tu sais, je viens de me rappeler que quand j'ai rencontré Kanda la première fois, j'ai cru que c'était une fille, à cause de ses cheveux longs. Avant de sentir son odeur d'alpha. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Allen rie aussi, s'imaginant parfaitement la rencontre.

« Sérieusement, Lavi ?! Et t'as fait 'Strike' en le voyant ?

—J'ai failli. »

Le maudit rit à gorge déployée, tant il se sentait mourir d'amusement rien qu'à imaginer Lavi draguant Kanda et se faisant sévèrement rembarrer à cause de son fichu caractère. Il taquina son ami à ce propos et ils continuèrent de plaisanter jusqu'à ce que Lenalee revienne, donnant l'impression de cogiter, suivie par Link. D'accord, même s'il n'avait pas de mission, qu'il était surveillé par l'Allemand et toujours lié au Japonais, ce dernier n'était pas là pour lui gâcher la journée avec son odeur et il y avait toujours de bons moments dont il pouvait se satisfaire. Allen ne s'inquiétait pas et se sentait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, rasséréné. Il décidait de s'accrocher définitivement à ses petites joies, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

* * *

Au bout d'une semaine entière, Allen revenait sur son affirmation, ne plus sentir l'odeur de Kanda lui manquait _peut-être un peu_ , tout compte fait. Il ne s'en formalisait pas, ce n'était qu'à cause du lien et car, après tout, son odeur était loin d'être désagréable. Il finit par être convoqué au bureau de Komui pour une mission avec Lavi, ce qui lui fait vite oublier cette pensée stupide. Les deux exorcistes étaient réellement excités par cette mission, même si Komui les avait prévenus qu'elle risquait fort d'être bateau. Il préférait les y envoyer pour enquêter, comme l'intendant savait très bien que ses subordonnés s'ennuyaient au QG. Ils partaient pour l'Écosse, c'était tout à côté. Bien sûr, ils furent accompagnés par Link. Le blanc le réalisait c'était sa première mission en compagnie de l'Allemand.

Le bureaucrate ne les avait pas gênés, il les observait juste sagement. Il avait quand même sermonné Lavi en le voyant s'égarer pour draguer au lieu de faire son devoir, arguant qu'il portait la Croix de l'Ordre et devait montrer le bon exemple. Cela même lorsqu'il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait pas d'innocence et très peu d'Akumas, dont ils s'étaient débarrassés en moins de deux. Ils durent bien vite repartir, mais ça avait été une vraie bouffée d'air frais pour eux, d'autant qu'ils s'étaient assez bien amusés dans le petit village où ils s'étaient établis, surtout le rouquin qui avait fait une nouvelle conquête. Allen était effaré par le fait que Lavi ne pense vraiment qu'à draguer, sauf que cette fois-ci, cet abruti semblait déterminé à l'embarquer dans ses sottises. Allen appréciait que Lavi ne fasse pas trop de différence avec lui en raison de leur statut, mais vu qu'il était un oméga, il savait qu'il aurait été très mal vu s'il s'était mis à aborder des alphas ou des filles avec autant d'audace.

Allen ne faisait pas grand cas de ce qu'on attendait de lui avec sa condition. Le blandin avouait ne pas être un saint, mais se donner mauvais genre n'était pas son but, déjà qu'il se faisait toujours reluquer avec méfiance à première vue à cause de sa cicatrice et son bras.

De plus, ayant vu ce comportement de coureur chez Cross, ça ne lui avait pas tellement donné l'idée de faire pareil. Au risque d'être, comme le disait Lavi, trop posé, le blandin était sage, c'était tout simplement son tempérament. Il n'évitait pas de l'être parce qu'il était un oméga, mais parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait essayé de le faire comprendre au jeune Bookman, qui avait insisté, comme de bien entendu. Allen se demandait si Lavi s'inquiétait qu'il se morfonde pour Kanda, ou s'il s'était juste senti investi de la mission céleste de lui trouver une autre personne. Ou de le 'décoincer', comme il le lui répétait.

Ils avaient bien vite dû partir, le fait de revenir au QG au bout de trois jours et demi d'enquête les décevant.

À leur arrivée, ils croisèrent un autre exorciste. Kanda. Allen ne savait pas s'il venait de rentrer ou non, toujours est-il que s'il était parti plus d'une semaine, sa mission avait dû être fructueuse. Plus que la leur, en tout cas. Ils étaient dans le couloir à ce moment-là, Lavi, Allen et Link partant faire le compte rendu de la mission à Komui. Le brun passait dans le sens inverse, signe qu'il devait revenir du bureau du Chinois. Peut-être qu'il venait de rentrer, ou peut-être qu'il venait d'aller gueuler une deuxième fois pour repartir.

Le maudit ne s'attarda pas en hypothèses.

Le revoir lui fit une sensation étrange. Et ce ne fut pas la seule chose le désarçonna.

Comme attendu, l'odeur. Mais hormis le fait qu'Allen se retenait avec peine de fermer les yeux pour la respirer avec un quelque chose de jouissif dans le bas-ventre, il fut interdit devant cette complétude envahissant son cœur. Depuis _quand_ voir Kanda lui faisait cet effet, lui procurait tant de joie et pratiquement du bonheur ?

Depuis leur lien, la réponse s'imposait d'elle-même.

Les deux autres les scrutaient, curieux, silencieux.

Kanda marquait le même temps d'arrêt que lui, et avec ses yeux exorbités, Allen devina qu'il était à la portée de sentiments similaires. Ça l'amusa, car Kanda devait assurément détester ça, et le rassura, car il n'était pas le seul des deux à réagir ainsi. Ils continuèrent de se toiser, sans parler, comme si leurs corps se reconnaissaient, comme si ce lien qui les unissait malgré eux s'occupait de les réunir, se fichant qu'ils ne fussent consentants. Plongé dans une fascination répulsive qu'il imaginait réciproque, le blandin eut la pensée que ça pouvait durer longtemps. Il n'avait pas envie de rompre ce contact visuel, et n'avait pas peur d'aller trop loin en affirmant que Kanda non plus. Comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Ou que quelque chose attendait pour eux.

Lavi et Link échangèrent des regards, semblant hésiter à intervenir, et Allen déglutit.

Il ne sut pourquoi il parla. Ce fut comme si les mots débordaient hors de ses lèvres d'eux-mêmes, alors qu'il s'était contraint à ne rien prononcer. Ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de mot. Leurs corps se saluaient seuls, eux s'observaient avec réserve, et Allen n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être sympathique avec Kanda – il lui en voulait encore. Seulement… Le fait était qu'il parla.

« Salut, Kanda. »

Un petit sourire gêné se forma, tout aussi malgré lui. Kanda parut se réveiller, détourna son regard de lui comme d'un spectacle particulièrement déplaisant, et s'en alla, bougon. Allen comprenait le message. Essayer d'établir le contact avec l'autre, en dépit de ses presque 'excuses', c'était peine perdue. Pourtant… Il était heureux – comme à chaque fois, pas besoin de leur lien pour ça, que l'autre soit rentré, en vie. Même si Kanda le haïssait, même si Allen savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se faire apprécier par lui… Kanda faisait partie de son paysage, et il ne voulait pas qu'il en disparaisse. Autant que chacun de ses camarades.

De plus…

Le sentir, ça pouvait n'être qu'un truc d'oméga, à cause de leur lien…

Allen devait l'admettre, ça lui faisait du bien.

Cela ne voulait cependant rien dire de plus. Bien sûr, Allen imaginait qu'il avait une certaine affection pour Kanda, comme il était un camarade. Ce fichu lien s'arrangeait juste pour l'accentuer.

Rassemblant suffisamment de maitrise pour ne pas rougir comme un idiot en recentrant son attention sur le rouquin et le blond qui étaient littéralement médusés, il reprit son chemin comme si de rien était. Ce n'était pas plus mal d'être revenu à la maison.

* * *

En compagnie de Marie, Kanda s'entraînait. Il était revenu de mission depuis trois jours, pile après que le Moyashi soit parti, et voilà qu'il revenait sitôt lui pourrir les narines ! Il ne dirait qu'il avait espéré naïvement que ça parte avec sa mission, Kanda n'était pas si stupide et savait très bien que ça ne s'évaporerait pas comme ça. Ça n'empêchait pas qu'il avait préféré cet état qu'il qualifiait de 'libre', oppression disparue. D'autant qu'il ne se remettait toujours pas de sa réaction lorsqu'il avait vu le Moyashi. Être resté comme ça à le contempler, comme fasciné… Le Japonais avait envie de se coller une énorme claque en y repensant. Parce que c'était bien ce qu'il avait ressenti. Les suggestions que faisait le lien le reprenaient de force. Mais Kanda était assez têtu pour ne pas succomber. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que l'aveugle tenterait de le convaincre de reconsidérer sa position.

Certes, Kanda avait du respect pour Marie. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps, ils avaient traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble et Kanda s'était toujours senti apaisé par lui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. En revanche, que l'autre essaie de lui dicter quoi faire, il ne le supportait que très mal. Le plus vieux le savait. Et pourtant, il allongeait les arguments, ne s'arrêtant pas alors que Kanda s'acharnait à l'ignorer, à répondre par monosyllabe. Marie le connaissait bien, et bien évidemment, il ne se faisait pas avoir. L'épéiste avait du mal à repousser son envie d'étriper la principale cause de ses soucis, et l'un des rares qu'il considérait peut-être comme son ami dans la foulée. Marie prenait en exemple son propre cas. Un lien s'était récemment déclenché entre lui et Miranda. Marie était un alpha, tout comme Kanda. La jeune femme était une bêta. Si leurs deux statuts ne posaient aucun problème, la timidité de cette dernière et son manque de confiance en elle la faisait hésiter, de sorte que Marie ne savait pas comment agir pour ne pas la presser, même s'il espérait qu'elle prendrait vite une décision.

Kanda imaginait bien que c'était pour ça que Miranda parlait énormément à Lenalee depuis quelques semaines, devant chercher du soutien chez l'autre femme. Tout à l'heure, il avait suffi que Marie tourne la tête dans sa direction pour qu'elle rougisse et bégaie, ce que le chauve avait entendu, à défaut de le voir.

À nouveau, Kanda grogna. Chargeant avec son sabre en bambou, Marie bloqua son attaque, dissertant toujours:

« Kanda, Allen est un bon petit gars. Il a juste mauvais caractère, comme toi. Tu devrais faire un effort. »

S'acharnant à repousser l'autre en arrière pour le faire lâcher prise, Kanda ne ploya pas.

« Ce n'est pas parce que ton lien avec Miranda t'arrange que c'est mon cas avec Moyashi. »

Les mains de Marie ne fléchissaient pas non plus.

« Tu es son alpha, il y aura forcément un moment où il aura besoin de toi, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

—Moyashi est assez grand pour se démerder seul, il a pas besoin que je sois sa mère. »

Si Kanda désirait se concentrer exclusivement sur le combat, Marie l'empêchait tout bonnement de faire un mouvement.

« Allen est fort, oui, mais tu as des responsabilités envers lui, avec votre lien. Pense à ses chaleurs. C'est un moment dur pour un oméga, et il a tout juste seize ans. »

La prise du brun se ramollit sur le sabre et dans un mouvement brusque, il le lâcha en même temps que Marie, en profitant pour reprendre son souffle, l'objet s'écrasant au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me suggères, à la fin ?!

—Rien de bien sorcier. De t'entendre avec lui, pour l'aider un minimum. »

Kanda enragea.

« Lenalee m'a dit les mêmes conneries hier matin. J'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas et qu'il m'avait déjà demandé. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?! »

Marie lui souriait alors que Kanda se sentait perplexe. Il tolérait la Chinoise à ses côtés pendant sa méditation, mais il détestait qu'elle lui fasse la morale, sachant que s'il la contrariait – ce qui arrivait dans quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent des cas – elle allait se mettre à chialer ou lui en vouloir et s'énerver sur lui, boudant comme une vraie gamine. Cela avait pour résultat de lui attirer les foudres de Komui qui n'aimait pas voir sa sœur déprimée ou irritée. Il appréciait Lenalee, qu'il voyait comme une sorte de sœur irritante, mais à certains moments, il lui aurait arraché la tête si la menace Komui ne planait pas au-dessus de la sienne. Kanda dévisageait son interlocuteur, dans l'attente qu'il réponde.

« Vous pourriez vous entendre, Lenalee pense comme moi et on en a parlé tous les deux. Je te l'ai dit, Allen est gentil, je suis persuadé que si tu faisais un effort le premier, il se comporterait mieux avec toi. »

Kanda répliqua immédiatement :

« Mais putain, j'm'en fous ! Je veux pas qu'on soit amis ! »

Marie ne baissa pas les bras.

« Ça te ferait du bien, ça pourrait faire comme avec…

—Ne me parle pas de lui. Je veux m'entraîner, maintenant. Si tu préfères bavarder, je travaillerai seul. »

Sur ces mots qui rendaient les choses très clairs et un ton impartial, le brun ramassa le sabre déchu. Il laissait encore une chance à Marie, mais alors qu'il se remettait en garde, l'odeur d'Allen, présent à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'entraînant avec ce crétin de Lavi – ils faisaient un beau duo d'idiots aux yeux du Japonais –, s'amplifia soudainement. En plus de l'accroissement brutal, les sens du Japonais ne lui répondirent plus. Il eut l'impression que son estomac, et, plus largement, tous ses organes étaient violement tractés en bas de ses pieds. Son souffle se coupa. Sous le choc, il ne put rien faire d'autre que s'effondrer en avant alors qu'un vertige lui faisait tourner la tête. Marie se précipita sur lui, arborant une expression de totale incompréhension. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander ce qui se passait ou que Kanda ne puisse se reprendre, un cri retentit.

Moyashi.

La voix de Lavi retentit dans toute la salle :

« Allen ! »

Allen était étendu au sol, une étrange sensation lui retournant l'estomac et ses perceptions dispersées en tous sens. Il ne comprenait pas. Il y a encore quelques secondes, il était avec Lavi, ils s'entraînaient cette fois-ci avec leurs innocences, et… Il avait voulu attaquer, quelque chose avait éclot en lui, il avait crié et s'était retrouvé par terre. Les odeurs dans l'air se mêlaient, en faisaient un flot qui l'étourdissait. Dominait celle de Kanda qui… Allen eut le visage écarlate en mettant des mots sur les sensations que ce qu'il humait lui apportait, alors que, très paradoxalement, une envie de vomir surgissait.

C'était si embarrassant.

Horriblement embarrassant.

Toutes sensations, très différentes, mais toutes très intimes, le faisaient se tortiller au sol alors qu'il retenait avec peine des gémissements dont il ignorait la provenance. Son regard croisa celui de Kanda, plus loin, retenu par Marie alors qu'il s'était affaissé par terre. Allen commença à avoir peur. Il avait déjà une trouille bleue, en vérité. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Il était perdu au milieu des sensations déchainées en lui et paniqua encore plus en rencontrant, cette fois-ci, le regard alarmé de Link.

Il fut le premier à réagir, se couvrant le bas du visage avec son bras, puis déclarant ensuite à l'attention de toute la salle, sachant que chacun regardait la scène :

« Walker a ses chaleurs. Tout le monde doit sortir, mais il faut des bêtas pour le transporter à l'infirmerie d'urgence. »

Allen déplaça à nouveau son regard sur Kanda sans savoir pourquoi il se tournait vers lui… Peut-être parce qu'il sentait si bon, et peut-être à cause du lien… Peut-être avec la peur. Il sentait qu'en plus du fouillis de ses émotions, il tremblait comme une feuille. Physiquement. Ce n'était en rien une exagération. Il était terrifié. Le blandin avait tellement honte d'être exhibé dans cet état si indécent. Lenalee et Miranda se précipitèrent sur lui. Prenant parti de le porter, Lavi s'agenouilla, et le souleva très délicatement. Le blandin était si perdu qu'il s'accrocha au cou de son ami en s'effondrant contre lui. Un contact, même platonique, le réconfortait. Il eut du mal à refouler des larmes d'humiliation et souhaita disparaître, ne se remettant pas d'être exposé ainsi.

Son propre corps se mettait à le trahir, maintenant ! Il n'avait pas eu la moindre idée d'à quoi s'attendre, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses chaleurs se déclencheraient si tôt, et il ne savait pas comment ça se passait dans ces moments-là… Certes, il était un oméga… mais il était encore jeune, il n'était pas prêt pour ça !

 _Il ne voulait pas_ …

Allen trembla davantage, croyant bien qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Une main passa dans ses cheveux, accompagnée d'un doux murmure _'ça va aller'_.

Lenalee.

Le blandin aurait aimé dire qu'il croyait que ce soit possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, avec ce chapitre je crois que vous comprenez pourquoi la première partie s'appelle 'Hormones' :').
> 
> Alors je sais, vous allez vous demander ce qui est original dans le fait de faire une partie focalisée sur les chaleurs d'Allen (et si longue en plus) et peut-être craindre que ça parte en PWP basique, mais faites-moi confiance, ce n'est pas le cas.
> 
> Je ne vais pas m'épancher des masses maintenant pour ne pas trop en dire, mais s'il y a 32 chapitres pour la partie 1, c'est qu'il va se passer des choses autre que du sexe à tout coins de pages, donc ne prenez pas la fuite X) ! Disons déjà que plutôt que de me focaliser sur l'aspect sexuel, j'ai plus voulu m'intéresser aux conséquences des chaleurs, qui représentent un énorme dérèglement hormonal et une domination des pulsions, sur la psychologie humaine et également sur le corps, donc attendez-vous à ce que ça soit plutôt difficile pour Allen. Je rappelle que la fic est angst et traite de thèmes matures, le rating M n'est pas là que parce qu'il y aura des 'sexy times' :'). C'est du slow build aussi, pas que pour la romance ^^.
> 
> Le reste vous sera donc dévoilé petit à petit plus tard :). La partie 1 va me permettre de développer plein de choses par rapport à la condition d'oméga et d'approfondir le concept de l'omégaverse à ma sauce, aussi. J'espère vraiment que ça vous semblera intéressant :) ! Encore une fois, je ne vais pas vous en dire plus, le prochain chapitre développera ce que je vous annonce-là ;). J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de qualité, donc à mon sens, un développement lent est nécessaire au vu de l'idée que j'ai ^^.
> 
> Ne partez pas sans laisser un mot si vous avez des choses à dire ou si vous avez apprécié, je vous en serai reconnaissante :) !
> 
> Au prochain chapitre et merci d'avoir lu !


	7. Hormones : 7 - Thunderstruck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Voilà la suite x'D. D'habitude je poste le vendredi soir mais là j'avais vraiment envie de partager ce chapitre donc je poste un peu plus tôt :p. (Bon j'avoue sur FFnet j'ai posté plus tôt qu'ici mais il était une heure du mat et j'étais crevée donc j'ai retardé la maj ici et sur wattpad x'D)
> 
> Ce chap est plus long, et il marque un tournant dans la construction de "Hormones" ! J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous allez en penser :) !
> 
> Comme la dernière fois, prenez bien soin de lire la note de fin, elle apporte des infos complémentaires par rapport au texte, mais je peux déjà vous dire, vous allez vite le voir, que les chaleurs ne sont clairement pas qu'une partie de plaisir dans cette fic :').
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Les douleurs abdominales le trucidant à petit feu, Allen ne réussissait pas à se relaxer depuis qu'il avait été placé dans un des lits de garde de l'infirmerie. Lenalee et Lavi ne le quittaient pas. Il aurait dû en être heureux, mais ça ne faisait que contribuer à son malaise. Il leur avait demandé de partir plusieurs fois. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis assistent à… ça. Néanmoins, eux s'obstinaient dans leur refus. Ils savaient qu'un oméga avait besoin de contact, le rassurait en lui expliquant en quoi consistaient les chaleurs – ils étaient des bêtas mais étaient plus au courant que lui, Allen en avait franchement un peu honte, même s'il fallait s'y attendre –, ce par quoi il allait passer. Leurs voix étaient douces et Allen essayait de se raccrocher à cette douceur. Il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'être en chaleur lui ferait ça… De ce qu'il se représentait de la chose, il s'imaginait certes ressentir une grande excitation ainsi qu'une envie d'avoir des rapports sexuels, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que tant de douleur et de sensations contradictoires s'élèveraient en lui.

Lavi lui avait dit que c'était parce que c'était ses premières. Son corps était en train de changer de manière interne, de s'adapter à sa condition d'oméga, ce qui expliquait les sensations désagréables, et ce n'était que le début. Les douleurs devraient néanmoins finir par diminuer puis s'arrêter, ce que l'infirmière lui avait soutenu. Elle lui avait donné des calmants prévus à cet effet, de toute façon. Allen ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était rassuré. Pas quand il l'avait entendu chuchoter à ses amis qu'il était rare qu'un déclenchement soit si vif et si violent. Encore une démonstration de sa veine typique ! Quant à la torpeur d'excitation qui dormait en lui, Allen arrivait à la dompter, puisqu'elle ne dominait pas sur son intérieur en mutation. Le terme était peut-être un peu fort, mais vu ce qu'il ressentait, il se demandait si ses organes internes ne cherchaient pas à prendre vie. Puis, avec la présence de ses amis, ses bas instincts étaient nettement refroidis… C'était, d'une part, frustrant, mais de l'autre apaisant, car en étant seul, si l'envie de faire quelque chose pour se soulager aurait été là, certainement, dans cet état… Allen savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas réussi.

Il était un adolescent qui avait les hormones en éveil, bien sûr, ça lui arrivait d'avoir des séances de plaisir en solitaire, cependant, il avait un tout autre état d'esprit lors de ces moments !

En outre, Allen se demandait bien comment, avec de telles douleurs, les chaleurs pouvaient être le moment le plus propice à la copulation et la reproduction. À part se tordre en tous sens entre les draps et se laisser envahir par un mal-être qui le brouillait entièrement, il ne se voyait faire aucune activité. L'excitation revenait bel et bien le taquiner lorsqu'il sentait les relents de l'odeur de Kanda. Le blandin se surprenait à regretter qu'il ne soit pas avec lui. L'odeur le perturbait et lui faisait plus d'effet qu'avant, cela étant, elle le faisait se sentir bien.

Il en aurait eu justement bien besoin.

L'admettre était en revanche hors de question, bien pour ça qu'il ne disait mot.

Lenalee et Lavi se relayaient pour lui caresser gentiment le crâne ou l'épaule. Lui était couché sur le ventre, tête dans l'oreiller qu'il mordillait dans son impuissance. Ils ne lésinaient pas sur les phrases réconfortantes. Le maudit s'en voulait de ne pas être apaisé alors qu'ils se donnaient tout ce mal pour lui, hormis l'horrible inconfort que son état lui provoquait. En vain, il essayait d'apprécier la main douce de Lenalee, les blagues plus ou moins débiles de Lavi, mais sa douleur le clouait vif. Et le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait dormir…

Allen se retourna en gémissant malgré lui, de manière à se coucher sur le dos et faire face aux deux autres. Lenalee avait brièvement enlevé sa main de son épaule, et si le contact manqua un peu à Allen, il n'en dit rien. Lavi la remplaça bien vite avec un sourire bienveillant. Allen voulut sourire, sachant qu'il allait réitérer sa supplication.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous occuper de moi, vous savez… »

Lenalee fronça les sourcils, contrariée.

« C'est la cinquième fois que tu nous le dis, on a compris, Allen-kun.

—Mais…

—On le fait parce qu'on en a envie. »

Lavi avait répondu et Lenalee hocha vivement la tête. Ses yeux perçants semblaient le mettre au défi d'oser seulement insinuer le contraire de ce qu'ils affirmaient tous les deux. Allen insista tout de même :

« Je sais, et ça me fait plaisir, vraiment, mais ce que je veux dire…, » il s'arrêta en sifflant entre ses dents, foutue douleur, «…c'est que je ne veux pas que vous vous empêchiez de faire ce que vous avez à faire pour moi.

—On t'a déjà dit de ne pas t'en faire pour ça ! » grimaça la jeune fille.

Lavi renchérit :

« Lenalee partira tout à l'heure et moi je resterai, puis quand elle reviendra c'est moi qui partirai. »

Allen sentit son cœur se gonfler.

« Oui, mais… »

Il ne voulait pas dire qu'il était embarrassé. Il était trop fier pour ça. L'œil vif de Lavi sut lire en lui.

« Sois pas gêné, Allen. Tu es un oméga en chaleur, tu as besoin de personnes autour de toi vu que… t'as pas d'alpha, on est tes amis. »

Le rouquin avait marqué une petite pause, soulignant involontairement le fait que si, Allen avait un alpha, mais un alpha qui ne voulait même pas entendre parler de lui. Le blandin abandonna les protestations. Ils avaient raison, et, quelque part, il était heureux de ne pas être livré à lui-même. Seulement, c'était nouveau pour lui, si difficile…

« Laisse-toi aller, lui dit Lenalee, s'il y a quelque chose qu'on peut faire, on le fera. »

Allen n'eut plus envie de les repousser. Si c'était toujours difficile d'accepter de se montrer fragile, d'oublier l'embarras, en d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu être le premier à dire que refuser une main tendue était stupide. Surtout venant de Lavi et Lenalee. Le maudit se rendait compte que sa difficulté à se livrer devait petit à petit être dépassée. Il avait eu l'air fin, quand il y repensait, à critiquer Kanda la dernière fois, en lui disant qu'il n'évoluait pas, alors que lui non plus… Il ferma les yeux. Malgré l'onde de douleur qui le traversa, le fit agripper le drap d'une main, il se sentit rassuré.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Les deux bêtas écarquillèrent les yeux, étonnés de son revirement, car sa voix montrait à elle seule qu'il consentait à leur sollicitude. Allen leur fit un sourire sincère et doux, cette fois. Ils quittèrent alors la stupéfaction, et adoptèrent son expression. Un nouvel éclat de douleur en lui brisa cet accord de leurs visages tandis qu'il grinçait durement des dents. Lenalee posa une main au bord du lit qu'elle finit par glisser dans la sienne, lui permettant de l'enserrer. Lavi fit de même. Avec les mains chaudes auxquelles il s'accrochait, Allen s'abandonna à cet heureux sentiment de ne pas être seul là-dedans.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Même si c'était minime, Allen se sentait effectivement revigoré par les marques affectives. Le blandin ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de prêter attention à ses tempes lourdes. Être un oméga était si éreintant… Et dire qu'ils avaient la réputation d'être les plus faibles ! Pour supporter ça, il était d'avis qu'il fallait être plutôt fort ! Quand il pensait, tristement, qu'il en avait encore pour une semaine, voire un peu plus, tous les trois-quatre mois… Autant dire que ça ne l'enchantait guère. Au moins, il espérait que les prochaines fois ne seraient pas si dures…

Lenalee prit alors la parole, avec une expression contrite, typique de la compassion :

« Tu sais, je comprends un peu ce que tu éprouves. Moi aussi, quand j'ai mes périodes menstruelles, ça m'arrive d'avoir très mal. »

Allen et Lavi se raidirent un peu, choqués en tant que jeunes hommes de l'entendre parler de cette fameuse 'période' typiquement féminine. Mais la comparaison s'imposait, après tout, comme une femme, le blandin était capable de donner la vie et les chaleurs ressemblaient par certains aspects aux cycles menstruels. Encore une raison qui faisait qu'on féminisait énormément les omégas. Mais, fort, heureusement, ils ne saignaient pas, durant leurs chaleurs… Quoique, Allen n'en savait rien, juste qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Cette pensée le fit blêmir, tant elle était effrayante. Lenalee cligna des yeux. Le borgne l'interpela :

« Tu vas bien ? T'es encore plus pâle, d'un coup.

—Oui, oui… »

Allen secoua la tête. Il oublia cette idée, comme si ça pouvait sérieusement arriver ! Il en aurait forcément entendu parler, ce genre de détails se colportait, n'est-ce pas ? À peine rassuré, il déglutit. Lenalee se leva.

« Je reviens dans deux heures. Occupe-toi bien de lui, Lavi. »

Le rouquin effectua un salut militaire, doigts de la main alignés qu'il étendait devant son front, lui assurant de le laisser faire. Allen se redressa difficilement. Lavi lui tendit un verre d'eau qui se trouvait à son chevet. Il refusa en le remerciant néanmoins. Le rouquin se racla la gorge.

« Je voulais pas dire ça devant Lenalee, mais est-ce que t'aimerais que je te laisse dix minutes pour que tu puisses, tu vois… ? »

Le blandin leva un sourcil. Lavi singea alors un geste suggestif, va-et-vient du poignet devant son torse, ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre écarlate. Allen était pudique, et évoquer ce genre de choses de vive-voix ou par des gestes si obscènes le gênait horriblement.

« Merde, Lavi ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de s'écrier, le teint rougeoyant. « Te fous pas de moi !

—Je me fous pas de toi, » se défendit son ami, « puis c'est bon, moi aussi je suis un mec ! Et t'es en chaleurs ! »

Allen soupira, croisant les bras contre son torse en détournant le regard, se faisant faussement blasé.

« Je ne vois même pas comment je pourrais faire ça dans ces conditions, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Lavi croisa aussi les bras.

« Ah. T'as les inconvénients sans les avantages, alors… »

Le blandin ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, à la fois à cause de la formulation de Lavi, et parce qu'au fond, il avait bien raison. Il pressentait déjà que ses chaleurs ne seraient pas une partie de plaisir. Puis, hormis ça, le bureau de l'infirmière n'était qu'à une porte des lits de gardes. Certes, il pouvait la fermer, mais l'idée qu'il puisse faire ça _là_ lui semblait déroutante, si ce n'est dégoûtante. Il aurait de loin préféré l'intimité de sa chambre. Et il pouvait se retenir, il n'était pas un animal ! L'apprenti Bookman le toisa.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas un verre d'eau ? Tu dois t'hydrater. »

Allen secoua la tête.

« Je te dis non. J'aimerais juste dormir, en fait, pour que la douleur s'arrête un peu. »

Lavi acquiesça.

« Je vais demander à l'infirmière qu'elle te file quelque chose, ça devrait être bon comme ça. Puis, » ajouta-t-il, entêté, « tu vas être obligé de boire pour les prendre. »

Allen pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire en coin. Lavi avait beau être un idiot, il lui remontait sérieusement le moral. Sagement, il attendit qu'il revienne, soulagé à l'idée de son futur répit. La femme arriva, suivie par son ami, et lui donna deux cachets blancs. Allen les prit sans même une hésitation, grimaçant en bougeant pour attraper son verre. Il but jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Marrant qu'avant de porter l'eau à ses lèvres, il n'ait pas eu conscience de sa soif. Enfin, Lavi se rassit sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Le blanc ignorait si c'était psychologique, mais se sentit déjà un petit peu mieux. Il fit descendre son corps dans le lit, se couchant à son aise.

« Tu veux que je reste ?

—Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, peut-être. S'il te plait. »

Allen s'enfouit sous le drap jusqu'au menton, retenant une envie de gémir de bien-être sous le confort ultime qui voulut le saisir.

« Peut-être,» répéta Lavi, le taquinant sur sa crainte de paraître demandeur.

Alors qu'Allen grommelait quelque chose dans sa barbe, Lavi s'amusa à lui flatter le crâne. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il s'endormit, paisiblement.

* * *

Allen avait perdu conscience dans la torpeur bénie de l'endormissement, quand il fut brutalement rappelé à la réalité, avec une violente envie de renvoyer tous ses repas sur le plancher. Ses yeux collés eurent un mal fou à s'ouvrir, la tête était lourde, la bouche pâteuse. _Désagréables sensations._ Il dressa son torse pitoyablement en prenant appui d'une main sur le matelas, contemplant la pièce avec un regard à moitié éclairé. Par automatisme, il chercha Lavi. La chaise était vide. Il était parti, comme convenu. S'il en eut honte, le maudit paniqua. Il avait une impression étrange, un sentiment d'oppression qui envahissait ses sens et l'encerclait violemment, il aurait voulu quelqu'un à ses côtés pour le rassurer. Quand il réfléchissait, ça devait faire à peine quelques heures que ses chaleurs s'étaient déclenchées… On le lui avait bien dit, ce n'était que le début. Il souffrait déjà horriblement.

Il sentit ses membres trembler en même temps qu'une douleur le ressaisit en bas du ventre. Il gémit, portant sa main à l'endroit affecté, se retrouvant cambré sur les genoux, le haut du corps ramené sur le matelas, fesses en l'air, alors que ses traits se tordaient, la douleur le défigurant entièrement. La couverture glissa le long de ses hanches, découvrant son corps à moitié nu. Il ne portait plus qu'un caleçon, étant donné qu'un oméga en chaleurs était mieux dans une telle tenue, à cause de la température de leur corps en augmentation. Il eut froid, mais il avait si mal qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger pour rattraper le drap. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, ses deux mains dorénavant agrippés à son ventre. Il ne cessait de s'interroger. C'était vraiment normal, que ça fasse ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait donc en lui ? Une larme coula de son œil droit. Ses dents marquaient davantage la peau fragile de ses lèvres.

Il serrait les dents, figé dans sa position chancelante. Avec peine, il les desserra et eut l'idée d'expirer puis inspirer pour se calmer. Ça n'eut aucun effet. Il continua quand même, se roulant petit à petit en boule, espérant que quoiqu'il se passe finisse par s'achever et arrêter de le martyriser.

Il ferma la bouche et se concentra sur sa respiration nasale. Malgré lui, il se voyait rechercher désespérément les parcelles de l'odeur de Kanda qu'il sentait dans l'air. S'il y prêtait attention auparavant, ça ne devenait que plus compulsif. L'odeur semblait si apaisante, si agréable. Tout le contraire de celui qui l'émettait. Mais… Allen espérait presque que Kanda vienne le voir. Il ne se contentait plus de regretter son absence. Il _désirait_ sa présence. Il n'y avait aucune raison, Kanda se foutait complètement de lui, mais il devait forcément sentir son odeur, sentir son trouble, à cause du lien ? Allen était bien trop fier et il avait bien trop de dignité pour espérer qu'il ait pitié de lui, mais il aurait voulu simplement qu'il _soit_ dans la pièce. Ce qui n'arriverait pas. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient, il perdait sa cohérence. Une certaine tristesse qu'il ne comprenait pas se mêlait à tout ça.

Une deuxième larme coula. Puis une troisième. La douleur, dans tout ça, n'avait pas cessé.

Il se sentait plus fiévreux que jamais, il souffrait, et il était seul. Allen savait, ce fait s'était vu confirmé par Lavi, qu'un oméga en chaleur devenait extrêmement sensible, et désorienté en cas de solitude, c'était pour ça qu'ils ne l'avaient pas laissé jusqu'à présent. Les effets se faisaient visiblement ressentir, alors qu'il avait si mal. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus, de même que l'impression de la chaîne étriquant ses organes internes. Puis, une nouvelle sensation apparue.

Un éclair le décima sans merci du bas ventre jusqu'au bas du dos. Comme si quelque chose l'étripait, s'agitait en lui, tentait de l'ouvrir en deux. Il ne put se retenir. Il cria. Ses mains quittèrent son ventre et s'enfoncèrent entre ses cuisses, ses ongles griffant la peau. Il se faisait mal, mais il ne réfléchissait plus et voulait se raccrocher à quelque chose – ça faisait tellement mal ! Il en était réduit à se réciter ce refrain : « faites que ça s'arrête ! faites que ça s'arrête ! », les yeux exorbités, la bouche entrouverte, comme le dernier des demeurés. Son cri jaillit de nouveau lorsque le même phénomène se reproduisit. L'angoisse le dominait entièrement. Ses ongles pénétrèrent davantage dans la peau. Il sanglotait, maintenant. Des sanglots qui remontaient douloureusement dans tout son corps.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, la peur l'étouffait. À ce rythme, il terminerait six-pieds sous terre, il ne tiendrait pas !

Le symbiotique ne contrôlait plus ses gémissements endoloris et n'empêchait pas ses mains de le marquer. Ça faisait comme une impression de perdre l'esprit… Il ne contrôlait plus rien…

Au moment où il cria encore une fois, il entendit des pas accourir et son prénom. Lavi, Lenalee et l'infirmière se précipitaient tous les trois. L'humiliation était si forte qu'il crut souhaiter mourir, bien que, paradoxalement, l'arrivée de monde l'apaisa. À peine, toutefois, seulement parce qu'il espérait que l'infirmière puisse stopper la douleur. Tout arriva vite, alors qu'Allen, ayant la sensation de tourner de l'œil, ressentait soudain une mollesse de l'âme mélangée à sa violente panique. L'infirmière s'écria, apparemment ahurie, qu'elle allait prendre des calmants, Lavi et Lenalee lui attrapèrent les mains en lui hurlant d'arrêter.

Il ne se débattit pas, n'eut pas la force d'expliquer que son corps avait agi seul. Au milieu de ses larmes d'autant plus violentes, il se jeta au cou de Lavi, celui qui le retenait le plus fermement. Allen trouvait qu'une odeur étonnamment rassurante naissait de lui, une douceur presque maternelle, au moins autant que Lenalee. Quand on y pensait, c'était un peu étrange pour un bêta-homme, mais il n'était pas en état de s'attarder là-dessus. Les deux bêtas furent déstabilisés, en particulier le rouquin qui le réceptionna tant bien que mal. Lavi tenta de l'apaiser, de lui murmurer de se calmer, Lenalee, venue se placer juste à côté de lui, en renfort. Finalement, Allen libéra Lavi d'un bras et l'enroula autour de Lenalee, enfermant ses amis dans une étreinte à trois. Il expira. Voulait faire tarir ses larmes. Ce n'était pas chose aisée, d'autant qu'il ne se comprenait pas lui-même.

Ce n'était pas son genre d'être si dépendant, si instable. Peut-être qu'il l'était, d'un côté, au fond, il était un gosse abandonné par ses parents et qui avait vu son père adoptif mourir trop tôt. Bien sûr que ce genre de choses foutaient le bordel dans les conceptions affectives, plus largement dans les sentiments s'y rapportant. Cependant, il s'arrangeait pour ne pas le montrer. S'il se laissait de plus en plus aller, avec le consentement de ses amis, ça n'excédait jamais un tel point. Il était tellement perdu qu'il se pendait aux deux autres en oubliant tout sentiment d'embarras, toute retenue.

L'infirmière revint avec les cachets et un verre d'eau. À regret, Allen dut les libérer et se recoucher pour prendre les antidouleurs. Il pensa que le plus dur était passé, mais les larmes roulaient encore, silencieuses, sur ses joues pâles. Lenalee l'embrassa sur le front, Lavi lui tendit un mouchoir. Ils paraissaient perdus. Le blandin accueillit les attentions avec surprise, mêlée à un certain plaisir coupable, et il essuya ses larmes. Lenalee se tourna alors vers l'infirmière, anxieuse :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sa voix tremblait. Lavi s'écria lui aussi :

« Il y a vraiment un problème ! On ne l'a jamais vu comme ça ! Ce n'est pas normal, si ?! »

Allen voulut s'excuser de les inquiéter, mais il ne le fit pas, ayant conscience qu'à ce stade, ça aurait été ridicule. Puis, pour l'heure, la réponse de l'infirmière importait plus que son comportement. La femme se massa les tempes.

« Je commence à me demander s'il n'est simplement pas prêt pour ses chaleurs. »

Allen écarquilla les yeux, tout comme Lenalee et Lavi.

« Mais, elles se déclenchent habituellement entre treize et dix-huit ans ? »

Les bêtas avaient parlé d'une même voix. L'infirmière soupira.

« La nature n'est pas toujours très bien faite. Les chaleurs peuvent rendre certains omégas malades, j'ai déjà vu ce genre de cas. Son corps pourrait ne pas être parfaitement à même de le supporter. Je ne vois que ça pour expliquer ses douleurs et ses réactions si violentes. Un oméga est certes sujet à des changements lors des chaleurs, mais ça ne doit pas être si brutal en temps normal. »

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais Allen en fut honteux. Il avait, au moins, arrêté de pleurer, même si la douleur n'était pas complètement évanouie. La femme remarqua sa mine sombre, de même que celle de Lavi et Lenalee qui se demandaient ce que ça signifiait. Elle voulut le rassurer en s'adressant directement à lui :

« Néanmoins, vous n'êtes pas le seul à qui c'est arrivé. Vous aurez sûrement plus de moments difficiles, mais vous allez vous en sortir. Je reviendrai régulièrement vous donner des calmants. »

Le symbiotique acquiesça. Comme l'infirmière ne partait pas et croisait les bras, il comprit qu'il y avait autre chose.

« J'ai une autre hypothèse pour cette réaction violente. »

Allen leva des yeux effrayés, sa bouche voulut s'ouvrir, mais il n'en avait pas l'énergie, alors Lenalee demanda à sa place.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

—Il est lié, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il suffit de cette phrase pour qu'Allen sente son cœur le piqueter et que les larmes ne se pointent à nouveau sous ses yeux. C'était tellement stupide, mais l'évocation de Kanda le retournait complètement. Il aurait tellement aimé que le lien se soit déclenché avec quelqu'un d'autre, pour ne pas ressentir l'odeur si proche mais si éloignée à la fois, pour avoir la présence d'un partenaire avec lui. Car, Allen le comprenait avec horreur, il avait besoin de l'alpha. Ils ne s'appréciaient même pas, ils ne se parlaient même plus pour s'engueuler depuis quelques temps, mais en cet instant, Allen le voulait _à ses côtés_. Il détestait ses chaleurs, détestait le lien qui forçait ses sentiments dans une direction qu'ils n'auraient jamais empruntée autrement. Ces pensées lui suffirent pour pleurer à nouveau. Lenalee et Lavi le regardèrent avec confusion, et l'infirmière parut éclairée.

« Beaucoup d'omégas liés ne supportent pas leurs chaleurs sans leurs alphas. Leur corps est faible, leur mental aussi, ils ont besoin de stabilité et du contact affectif que le lien est censé apporter. S'ils en sont privés, ils sont énormément fragilisés. » Elle s'arrêta, et l'interpela encore, prudente au vu de ses larmes : « Je crois avoir compris que vous ne vous en entendiez pas bien avec votre alpha, mais compte tenu des circonstances, vous pourriez lui demander de venir. »

C'était donc bien ce qu'il pensait, et définitivement ce qu'il ressentait. Allen se mordit la lèvre.

« Je vais le chercher, alors. »

Lenalee avait parlé. Allen ressentit une nouvelle panique le saisir :

« Non, Lenalee, non ! »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait la force de dire. Autant, d'une certaine manière, l'idée de Kanda, de son odeur, lui plaisait. Autant, de l'autre, avec leur relation et le caractère de ce dernier, le fait que ce soit _Kanda_ , il ne pouvait décidément pas en arriver là. La Chinoise martela ses mots, se voulant implacable :

« J'irai lui parler et lui faire comprendre que tu as besoin de lui. »

Secouant la tête, le blandin se résigna à faire quelque chose qu'il ne s'abaissait jamais à faire. Supplier. Il était tellement perdu qu'il ne voyait plus que cette solution.

« Je t'en prie, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je dormirai et je me calmerai, je promets que je ne recommencerai plus ! Ne va pas chercher Kanda ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça ! »

Les surprenant Lavi et lui, la jeune fille lui asséna, furax :

« Bon sang, Allen-kun, arrête de t'excuser dès que tu montres tes états d'âmes, tu exagères et ça commence à m'énerver sérieusement ! Tu as recommencé à pleurer dès que l'infirmière a évoqué le lien, arrête de toujours renier ce que tu veux ! »

Lavi se mit entre eux, cherchant à tempérer :

« Lena, je crois pas que ce soit sage de lui dire ça dans son état, sois indulgente… »

La brunette réfuta.

« J'ai été indulgente assez longtemps, je dis ça pour son bien ! »

Elle s'approcha d'Allen, et le prit littéralement entre quatre yeux, retenant ses joues mouillées, mettant son visage face au sien. Elle ne lui laisserait pas d'échappatoire. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Allen-kun ? »

Allen déglutit. Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau, et s'il voulut être assez fort pour ne pas les laisser se déverser, il respira plus fort. Lenalee répéta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

—Je… »

Il avait mal au ventre, mais à cause de l'angoisse de ce qu'il allait dire. La Chinoise ne le laisserait pas donner de réponse évasive, encore moins mentir. Oh, il n'avait même plus envie de se battre contre ça.

« Je veux… »

Il entendit sa voix comme s'il s'agissait de celle d'un autre.

« Je veux Kanda… »

Lenalee lui sourit alors, et dégagea quelques mèches trempées de sueur sur son front pour y coller un baiser.

« Bien. Je vais te ramener Kanda. »

Le souffle court comme s'il avait couru ou hurlé, le cœur battant comme un tambour, Allen s'angoissa immédiatement de la réaction du concerné. Logiquement, il s'inquiéta qu'il refuse, parce qu'il se demandait bien pourquoi il accepterait. Après tout, il le détestait. Alors c'était sûr, qu'il allait refuser. Et, si, par chance, il acceptait, avec quelles intentions ? Allen n'avait pas peur de lui, mais dans cette situation… Les questions tournaient dans sa tête, avec une seule certitude : il venait de dire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Cela lui fit peur. Il s'embarquait dans quelque chose qui le dépassait de très loin, il venait de faire un mauvais choix, c'était certain. En contraste avec son propre ressenti, Lavi lui souriait, apparemment aussi optimiste que Lenalee, le noyant de paroles réconfortantes. L'infirmière donna aussi de son avis sur le fait que 'son alpha' l'aiderait certainement. Elle lui expliqua qu'il serait sans doute encore sujet à quelques crampes et éventuellement des nausées, et lui dit qu'il ferait mieux de dormir avant que ça ne le reprenne.

Lenalee, elle, était partie comme une flèche, décidée à ce que les choses se passent comme elle le voulait.

* * *

Plus que déterminée à ne pas laisser son ami souffrir, la jeune Chinoise parcourut la citadelle de long en large pour trouver Kanda. En passant par les salles de méditations, les salles de repos, celles d'entraînements, et même les bureaux des scientifiques. Pour finir par aller au seul endroit évident auquel elle n'avait pas encore pensé dans sa précipitation, sa chambre. Tout simplement car, à cette heure-ci, comme il était plus de dix-sept heures, Kanda s'entraînait ou méditait, lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission. Cela dit, comme les chaleurs perturbaient habituellement l'alpha en plus de l'oméga, ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'il soit parti se coucher. Toquant, elle patienta, et enfin, la silhouette sombre de Kanda apparut dans l'embrasure nullement plus lumineuse. Ses traits tirés, il avait un aspect très peu avenant.

« Il faut que je te parle. »

Kanda grogna en réponse, comprenant qu'il n'avait absolument aucun choix devant l'absolutisme de sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Lenalee alla droit au but. Dans une telle situation, inutile de prendre des gants.

« C'est à propos d'Allen. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. »

Comme Kanda levait un sourcil sans répondre, relativement indifférent, Lenalee inspira profondément. Les sourcils piquant sur la racine de son nez, immédiatement rendue mécontente, la jeune femme n'allait pas le laisser s'évader, lui non plus. Elle n'écouta pas ses protestations et l'obligea à ouvrir davantage la porte pour qu'elle puisse entrer, ce qu'elle fit. La chambre de Kanda était relativement sombre, avec cette fleur de lotus enfermée dans un dôme semblable à un sablier posé sur sa table de chevet et les rideaux tirés. Tout semblait fait pour renforcer le caractère grisâtre des dalles qui composaient les sols et les murs de la citadelle, en accord avec la journée désastreuse qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

« Kanda, il ne supporte pas ses chaleurs. Il a besoin de toi. »

Le brun renversa sa tête en arrière, au summum de l'irritation. Il durcit le regard.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je me foutais du Moyashi. »

La colère s'empara de Lenalee. D'accord, elle connaissait Kanda depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'Ordre. Elle était encore jeune et lui également à ce moment-là, et elle savait que lui aussi en avait vu de dures avec la Congrégation, même si elle ne connaissait pas les détails. C'était assez pour deviner que Kanda cachait des souffrances, comme eux tous. Seulement, comment pouvait-il être si égoïste ? Elle le voyait comme un ami, elle était toujours prête à le défendre devant les autres. À trouver des excuses à sa mauvaise humeur, tel que _'sa mission s'est mal passée, il est fatigué'_ , mais il y avait des limites ! Elle s'était énervée contre Allen car sa tendance maladive à se cacher derrière des excuses dès qu'il se dévoilait commençait à tourner au ridicule et la sidérait entièrement, mais l'attitude de Kanda valait largement celle de l'oméga. Elle aurait bien voulu les prendre et les fracasser l'un contre l'autre en espérant que le choc aiderait leurs neurones à se connecter d'une quelconque façon.

Aussi, il n'y eut rien de surprenant à ce que Lenalee laisse éclater ce ressenti.

« Il ne s'agit pas que de toi, Kanda ! Je te dis qu'il va mal ! L'infirmière nous a expliqué que les omégas liés supportent mal leurs chaleurs sans alphas, car ils ont besoin de leur affection. Franchement, tu n'as jamais traité Allen avec gentillesse depuis que vous avez découvert votre lien ! » Kanda ne l'aurait pas regardé autrement si trois têtes lui avaient poussé d'un coup, tandis qu'il assimilait ses paroles. Elle continuait. « Tu ne t'es jamais comporté de manière très aimable avec lui, mais tu t'es réellement surpassé pour agir comme un connard depuis quelques temps ! »

Le Japonais eut un mouvement de recul presque imperceptible, choqué de l'entendre jurer à son encontre. Également de l'entendre jurer tout court. Si bien partie, Lenalee ne se retint aucunement sur tout ce qui la dérangeait. Elle était émotive, émotionnelle, n'aimait pas se disputer avec ses camarades, mais s'il le fallait, elle allait le faire. Nez froncé, elle lui jeta :

« Tu sais qu'on l'a retrouvé deux fois complètement abattu, l'une en train de pleurer, après vos confrontations ? Tu as une idée de ce qu'il peut ressentir ? » Elle laissa échapper un souffle amer à ce moment-là. « Bien sûr, puisque tu peux le sentir. Tu l'as même attaqué là-dessus. »

Kanda fut interdit, mais ne chercha pas à nier.

« Il te l'a dit ? »

Lenalee se demanda si du mépris ou un quelconque dédain était dans sa voix. Elle ne sut si elle en trouvait, mais l'étonnement était là, lui. Ce fut elle qui renifla, autant de colère envers Allen qu'envers son interlocuteur.

« Tu penses bien qu'on a dû lui tirer les vers du nez avec Lavi. Je voulais te parler depuis un moment, mais il refusait. Ça arrive à un point où je ne peux plus rester les bras croisés. On a tous eu une vie difficile, Kanda, lui aussi, tu pourrais comprendre ce qu'il peut ressentir. Il a été découvert comme étant l'hôte d'un Noah, il est suspecté de trahison, sachant qu'il avait appris à considérer le QG comme sa maison ! Tu aurais dû mesurer l'impact que tes paroles peuvent avoir sur lui. »

Cela eut pour effet de faire grogner l'épéiste. Lenalee voyait bien qu'il contractait sa mâchoire.

« S'il n'est pas assez fort pour considérer les conneries qu'on lui dit comme du vent, c'est pas mon problème. »

Elle passa sur la remarque puérile, c'était un débat dans lequel elle n'avait pas envie d'entrer, bien qu'elle ne jugeait pas qu'être perturbé par une attaque basse sur ses sentiments pouvait être considéré comme une faiblesse. Surtout dans ce contexte. Lenalee hurla :

« Il est _TON OMÉGA_ , c'est _TON_ problème ! Arrête de faire l'enfant, sérieusement, Kanda !

—MOYASHI N'EST PAS MON OMÉGA ! »

Kanda répliquait sur le même ton. Les deux Asiatiques se fusillaient du regard, le Japonais et la Chinoise n'étant pas prêts d'en démordre.

« Certes, le lien ne t'oblige pas à faire réellement de lui ton oméga ni à l'aimer. Je suis d'accord. Mais tu pourrais au moins être auprès de lui pour l'aider, comme un camarade. Dans cette situation, il n'a que toi. J'essaie de m'occuper de lui, Lavi aussi, mais on voit bien qu'on n'est pas ce qu'il lui faut. »

Kanda marqua un silence. Lenalee reprit.

« Tout à l'heure, il avait si mal qu'il se griffait l'intérieur des cuisses à sang dans sa panique ! » Un éclat troublé traversa les yeux du brun, la jeune fille commença à croire qu'il comprenait la gravité de la situation. « Apparemment, son corps a du mal à supporter les changements qu'amènent ses chaleurs. C'est pour ça qu'il a aussi besoin de toi ! Tu ne peux pas ne rien faire, Kanda ! »

Le silence du brun se faisait pesant. Hagard, bouche entre ouverte, visiblement paumé, Kanda peinait avec ses mots, lui qui n'était pas un as dans le domaine de l'expression. Il clôt les paupières un instant et les rouvrit, sa façade recomposée.

« Je ne peux pas l'aider. »

Lenalee protesta :

« Bien sûr que tu peux ! Reste avec lui, parle-lui, donne-lui un peu d'attention, et ça le détendra sûrement !

—Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire ça, moi ?! »

La brune se pinça l'arête du nez, se retenant de s'égosiller.

« Pour une semaine, ça ne te tuerait pas.

—Moyashi n'est pas mon ami, j'ai pas de raison de faire ça. »

Kanda s'obstinait. En conséquence, Lenalee enrageait de nouveau.

« Comment tu peux t'en moquer avec tout ce que je t'ai expliqué ? Ça ne te fait rien ? »

Le regard droit, Kanda restait froid.

« Y a plein de choses tristes et mauvaises qu'arrivent dans la vie. On ne peut pas pleurer ni se sentir concerné pour tout.

—Mais toi tu ne te sens concerné par rien ! Vous êtes liés, tous les deux ! Tu as le pouvoir de faire en sorte d'alléger sa peine, et tu ne veux pas le faire parce que tu as décidé qu'il devait souffrir ? »

Face à l'accusation, Kanda fronça les sourcils.

« Bordel, dis pas que j'ai décidé qu'il devait souffrir ! Putain, ça va quand même pas être de ma faute s'il a ses chaleurs de merde, non plus !?

—Si tu ne fais rien, si, c'est ta décision. Enfin, Kanda, personne ne te demande de passer ta vie avec lui, juste de prendre soin de lui comme un ami pendant une semaine, et ça ne t'engage à rien pour la suite ! »

Kanda, debout au milieu de sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur son lit, ses mains serrant ses genoux. À présent seule debout, Lenalee le surplombait. Elle connaissait Kanda, voyait très bien quand il était repoussé dans ses retranchements et déboussolé. Tant pis si elle le vexait. Si elle devait l'ébranler totalement pour lui faire comprendre les choses, elle le ferait.

« Kanda, s'il te plaît. »

Le Japonais secoua la tête, sans répondre. Lenalee se mordit la lèvre.

« Il t'a réclamé. »

Les yeux bleus de Kanda se braquèrent sur elle. Il paraissait estomaqué.

« Moyashi veut que je m'occupe de lui ? »

Lenalee hocha la tête, inexpressive.

« Il est complètement perdu et il a peur. Ton odeur lui est agréable, il a besoin de confort, alors oui, il te veut. »

Comme elle il y a quelques instants, Kanda se pinça l'arête du nez, fermement.

« Merde, j'ai aucune putain d'envie d'être mêlé à ça ! »

Lenalee ne fléchit pas.

« Mais tu l'es. Assume-le. »

Il y eut un échange de regard qui s'installa en durée, où chacun ne baissait devant l'autre, puis Kanda rompit la fermeté.

« Tch. Dégage.

—Je te demande pardon, Kanda ?! »

Alerte, Lenalee campa sur ses appuis, déterminée à ne pas se faire mettre dehors si facilement. Pourtant, le Japonais réussit à se débarrasser de la Chinoise aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était imposée à lui. Il fut sur le point de fermer la porte, quand Lenalee la bloqua avec son pied. Oh, quitte à la défoncer, elle n'abandonnerait pas, pour Allen. Bien consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas forcer le brun, le raisonner était sa seule option. Elle était prête à faire durer la confrontation pour cela. Lenalee le fusilla du regard, se montrant invaincue.

Mais Kanda était déjà résigné.

« Je vais y réfléchir. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Maintenant dégage. »

Lenalee enleva son pied. Elle sourit, pleine d'espoir.

« Je comprends, alors réfléchis bien. Pense à lui. »

La mine sombre du Japonais l'examinait. Elle espérait que Kanda ne serait pas trop long, car elle pressentait que vu son état catastrophique, Allen risquait une crise prochainement. Elle avait sérieusement peur que le temps ne la rende plus violente. La brunette avait tellement détesté le voir si démuni... Si la prochaine fois, il lui fallait traîner Kanda par la peau des fesses jusqu'à Allen, elle en aurait été capable. Seulement, en mettant de côté son indignation et le sentiment d'injustice, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle se trompe : tout dépendait du kendoka, non d'elle. Elle faisait néanmoins confiance à Kanda pour prendre la bonne décision malgré son entêtement.

Lenalee respira profondément et tenta de regagner son calme. Les tours de ses yeux la brûlaient furieusement. Le stress l'avait envahi lors de la dispute, et il allait lui falloir s'en défaire.

Tout comme elle s'y attendait, Kanda ne lui accorda pas le moindre mot supplémentaire. Et la porte claqua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa :') c'était angst, je sens qu'on va encore me dire que je suis méchante avec ce pauvre Allen x'DD.
> 
> Alors, bon, ce premier paragraphe n'est pas très important, mais je dois vous avouer que de base, quand je l'ai imaginée il y a dix mois, l'histoire était censée se limiter à ça : Allen et Kanda liés, dans un contexte où Allen est fortement affaibli et déprimé, Kanda qui repousse violemment Allen jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avère qu'Allen ne peut pas supporter ses chaleurs sans lui, et qu'il doit donc choisir entre assumer 'ses responsabilités' ou continuer à le rejeter. Ça sonne beaucoup plus simple que ce je vous ai annoncé jusqu'à présent, et si je comptais déjà essayer de faire quelque chose de pas trop cliché avec malgré tout, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait qu'une dizaine de chapitres X'D. Seulement, en faisant toute cette longue intro, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup plus à faire, vous pouvez vous en douter vu que je compte reprendre ce que j'ai fait ici avec le concept de l'omégaverse pour un roman, ça va vachement plus loin que ça maintenant et j'ai pas mal dévié de mon scénario basique X).
> 
> Donc, le récit le stipule déjà et je vais sans doute paraphraser, mais ici les omégas sont très affaiblis mentalement et physiquement lors de leurs chaleurs. Je trouvais logique qu'il y ait des conséquences car c'est ainsi qu'Allen complète sa puberté en tant qu'oméga, son corps va changer et logiquement les changements ont des répercussions. Quant au fait qu'il ait plus de mal qu'à l'ordinaire, on peut dire que c'est un jeu de la malchance (je sais, c'est cliché que comme par hasaaard le personnage principal d'une histoire soit victime du mauvais coup du destin au lieu que tout se passe normalement, mais c'est voulu, j'ai prévenu, je vais jouer avec des clichés ^^ btw c'est aussi pour ça que le discours de Lenalee est un peu mélodramatique par certains aspects, c'est l'effet voulu puis ça correspond à son personnage ^^). Mais ça trouvera aussi une explication concrète plus tard :p, en plus du fait que ça montre que des complications peuvent arriver en étant toujours réaliste.
> 
> "Hormones" a donc davantage une valeur initiatique avant le reste :). Comme les hormones d'Allen seront fortement perturbées, d'où le titre x'D, ça va jouer sur ses émotions et le rendre facilement irritable/abattu. D'où l'angst, le fait que ce soit une situation dure, à laquelle le pauvre ne s'attendait pas, puis le fait qu'il en vienne à réclamer Kanda en étant perdu, car leur lien fait qu'il a un certain besoin de lui, comme dit dans le texte.
> 
> Pour vulgariser, on peut comparer ça aux règles et à l'ovulation mélangés (si on garde l'exemple des règles ça peut en effet apporter des maladies), mais avec en plus les pulsions qui deviennent difficiles à contenir et l'instinct primal qui prend le dessus comme étant propre aux chaleurs. Gardez ça en tête pour la suite x'D. Encore une fois, je n'en ai pas fait une situation facile, toujours pour que ça soit réaliste et pour pousser le concept de l'omégaverse, dans mon objectif de satire/approfondissement ^^.
> 
> C'est donc, je le répète, difficile pour Allen (et ce n'est pas fini), mais aussi pour Kanda, qui est devant un choix lourd en conséquences pour lui. Mais que va-t-il se passer concrètement, ça... ;).
> 
> N'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser une petite review pour faire partager ce que vous avez pensé durant votre lecture ou même juste dire si vous avez aimé, ne soyez pas lecteur fantôme s'il vous plaît :) !
> 
> Au prochain chapitre et merci d'avoir lu !


	8. Hormones : 8 - Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Ah, depuis que j'ai posté le 7, j'avais vraiment trop hâte de poster ce chapitre, donc je poste jeudi x'D.
> 
> Je dois dire que pour la structure de ce chapitre je me suis pas mal inspirée de 'Tempête sous un crâne' de Victor Hugo dans Les Misérables, que j'ai dû lire pour mes études de lettres (ce bouquin est génial), alors attendez vous à une grosse tempête sous le crâne de Kanda, c'est à dire un bon vieux dilemme.
> 
> Il y aura du big spoil sur son passé, mais ça devrait vous permettre de mieux comprendre sa psychologie et son ressenti ;). J'ai énormément travaillé la psychologie des personnages dans cette histoire, alors j'espère que ça fera bien :).
> 
> Il y aura aussi une suite au développement du concept de l'omégaverse dans la fic au travers du chap :) !
> 
> On se retrouve tout en bas pour des infos ^^.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Kanda était en train d'essayer de dormir quand Lenalee était arrivée comme une furie. Depuis que les chaleurs du Moyashi s'étaient déclenchées en plein entraînement, qu'il avait croisé son regard alarmé, il avait été perturbé. Son corps plus que son esprit, même si le regard d'Allen lui revenait régulièrement en tête. Pour dire vrai, il tournait en boucle. Il n'avait jamais entraperçu le Moyashi sans le masque de force qu'il affichait habituellement, sans son aspect faussé, surfait. La peur, l'angoisse, profondes qui vibraient en lui avaient semblées sincères et pétrifiantes aux yeux du kendoka. Kanda ignorait pourquoi il y prêtait tant d'attention. Qu'importe qu'ils soient liés, qu'importe sa détresse, ça ne restait qu'un oméga terrifié par ses chaleurs, alors que ça faisait pourtant partie de la vie. Il y avait du ridicule là-dedans. Cela étant dit… Kanda ne se moquait pas de lui. À cause du lien, il avait toujours cette foutue envie de le protéger qui faisait des siennes. Voir le Moyashi si physiquement perdu avait renforcé ce sentiment contre-nature pour Kanda, mais s'il n'y avait eu que ça !

Son essence émotive, qui en disait bien plus que tout mots ou regards ne sauraient le faire, avait creusé un passage des narines aux poumons, l'avait empli. Il avait cru tomber en même temps qu'Allen. Dans ces conditions, il faisait ce qui lui apparaissait comme la meilleure option en attendant que ça passe : se terrer dans son coin. Mais pas avec un grand succès, il fallait le dire. Ça ne passait pas. Quoi qu'il fasse, les odeurs restaient. Les souvenirs se ressassaient. Il se sentait poursuivi, hanté, harcelé. Chez Kanda, ça se traduisait inévitablement par une envie d'exploser sa colère sur tout ce qui l'entourait, objets inanimés ou être vivants. Il était, en réalité, à deux doigts de cogner son mur et de _se_ fracasser contre le mur au moment où la Chinoise avait débarqué.

S'en était suivi leur engueulade. C'était rare que Lenalee soit si furieuse. Kanda avait beau la connaître, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Lenalee se pointe pour le convaincre et le persuader de s'occuper du Moyashi en chaleurs. Certes, elle lui avait déjà gracieusement brassé les couilles sur le fait de nouer une amitié avec lui, arguant que ça pourrait lui être profitable. Kanda n'avait pas réagi des masses, à part pour lui jeter un regard d'ennui profond, dire « non », hausser dédaigneusement les sourcils, ou avoir un petit sourire sarcastique en coin. Bien sûr, c'que ce serait agréable d'essayer d'être ami avec un type qu'il ne pouvait pas blairer, tout ça parce qu'un foutu lien s'était créé entre eux ! Tout le monde en rêvait ! Kanda n'avait jamais compris ce pataquès que tous faisaient à propos du lien. En quoi devait-il changer quoi que ce soit à sa vie parce que son corps et celui du Moyashi avaient décidés qu'ils étaient compatibles ? Il avait déjà une existence gâchée à cause de sa compatibilité avec l'Innocence, qui le foutait dans la merde jusqu'au cou, il était d'avis qu'il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus !

Maintenant, est-ce que le discours de Lenalee l'avait laissé totalement de marbre ? Non. Il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle l'accuse de la souffrance du Moyashi, s'en était même senti réellement offusqué, mais il avait réalisé que quelque part, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il avait beau avoir du mal avec tout ça, il n'était pas con non plus et connaissait la vie. Il savait que la plupart des omégas avaient besoin d'être soutenus par leurs alphas dans les moments difficiles. C'était ce qu'on lui avait expliqué lorsqu'il était petit, à la branche asiatique. Ironiquement, le couple de scientifiques Edgar Martin et Twi Chang croyaient dur comme fer qu'il serait lié à Alma, et, voulant lui expliquer pourquoi l'oméga s'acharnait à le coller, ils lui avaient également enseigné ses 'devoirs' en tant qu'alpha. La chose avait été loin d'être aisée, sachant que comprendre comment naissaient les humains avait été difficile pour Kanda. Lui, le produit du projet exorciste seconde génération, qui était venu à la vie dans un trou cryogénisé avait cru sincèrement que tous naissaient ainsi. Quand il y repensait, Kanda se sentait ridicule et irrité par sa sottise. Il était ironique de penser qu'après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il lui soit resté une part d'innocence, même si depuis, il ne l'avait plus tellement.

Si chronologiquement, il n'avait pas plus de neuf ans, son corps était celui d'un homme. Il ne savait pas tellement combien de temps il avait été conservé en plus. Mais en considérant qu'il avait derrière lui une vie de jeune homme, il n'était pas un gosse. Il avait surpris Marie et Tiedoll en plein débat à propos de son évolution, croyant qu'il ne les entendait pas. Son maître et son ami étaient convaincus que son âge chronologique se ressentait sur sa personne, qu'il avait un comportement enfantin en étant râleur, en ayant ce tic de langage de rétorquer 'tch' à qui voulait l'entendre, cette manie de surnommer les personnes qu'il rencontrait, même avec mesquinerie, en sa langue natale, et celle de ne manger presque que des Soba. Pour eux, c'était la preuve qu'il cherchait à se rassurer, à se raccrocher à quelque chose, comme un enfant le ferait. Kanda n'avait bien entendu pas aimé ces réflexions. Mais, contrairement à son habitude avec son caractère irascible, il n'avait rien dit, était resté caché dans l'ombre, quelque chose en lui endormant sa colère. Peut-être qu'au fond, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. Cela étant, il avait copieusement envoyé chier son maître le jour où ce vieux cinglé lui avait offert un ours en peluche pour son anniversaire, lorsqu'il atteignit l'âge physique d'onze ans soit deux chronologiquement, même ours qu'il avait gentiment éventré, en souriant méchamment à celui qui le lui avait offert.

Son corps avait bel et bien évolué comme celui d'un adolescent, de même que son esprit, si bien qu'à l'âge physique de treize ans, il avait eu sa première période de rut, comme tout alpha normalement constitué. Comme un oméga, un alpha n'avait pas nécessairement besoin d'être stimulé par un partenaire pour être en rut. Cela se produisait une fois pendant une semaine à la puberté, et, là où la différence se constatait avec les omégas, ça ne se poursuivait pas par cycle, mais de manière aléatoire, soit en même temps que les chaleurs du partenaire une fois lié, soit à un moment imprécis en l'espace d'un an ou deux, selon les hormones de l'alpha, tout simplement. Kanda ne gardait pas un très mauvais souvenir des fois où cela s'était produit, au nombre de trois en six ans. Il avait passé son temps à s'astiquer rageusement le poireau en pestant contre son corps en effusion, mais il n'avait eu aucun souci majeur.

Naïvement, Kanda s'était imaginé qu'il en était de même pour les omégas, même si son maître s'était un devoir de continuer son éducation sexuelle là où les scientifiques de la branche asiatique s'étaient arrêté, résultant qu'il était au courant que les omégas, en tant qu'hommes pourvus d'utérus, subissaient des transformations internes pour s'adapter à leur condition. Kanda savait ces choses-là, maintenant. Il comprenait ce qu'Allen traversait, en théorie, du moins. Il ne fallait pas se fourvoyer, Kanda jouait les connards insensibles avec une délectation malsaine, qu'il jugeait de mise en guise de vengeance pour cette vie qu'il ne voulait pas dans un monde qu'il haïssait. Il manquait de tact, de compassion, et ne tentait pas d'en acquérir. Bien que la plupart du temps il ne soit qu'indifférent, parfois, il lui arrivait en effet d'être heureux de blesser autrui, avec une espèce de joie mauvaise. Seulement, il était humain. Il avait beau se sentir comme tel et extérioriser cette image de lui-même en automatisme, il n'était pas un monstre. Le brun voulait se donner l'air d'en être un, nuance. Entendre qu'Allen souffrait et qu'il pouvait y faire quelque chose, se voir reprocher de le blesser, en plus de l'offusquer, ça le travaillait aussi.

Kanda hésitait. Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie où cela s'était produit, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, ni comment il allait réagir.

Merde, rien ne l'obligeait à s'occuper du Moyashi, au fond, Lenalee avait eu beau jouer sur la notion de responsabilité, de 'devoir', ça restait subjectif. Kanda n'était pas le genre à faire les choses parce qu'il le fallait et surtout pas parce que c'était bien. Les acquis de conscience, il les baisait royalement. Seulement… En sachant qu'Allen désirait sa présence, il lui était plus difficile de tourner le dos au sermon de Lenalee. Kanda lui-même pensait que c'était con de sa part et presque incohérent… N'était-il pas celui qui avait rejeté Allen avec pertes et fracas, doublé d'une méchanceté cruelle, lorsqu'il avait voulu devenir son ami à cause du lien ? Si, il l'avait fait. Avec le temps, ses motivations n'avaient pas changées, toujours cette envie qu'il n'y revienne pas, mais le fait était que ça se compliquait plus que prévu. Kanda comprenait que la situation était importante pour que Lenalee s'énerve à ce point. Si elle était venue contre l'avis du concerné, Kanda n'aurait pas considéré l'idée de s'en mêler, ou peut-être avec moins d'ardeur, le choix aurait été moins compliqué. Il ne savait pas _trop_ , en fait, vu que ce n'était pas comme ça que ça s'était passé et qu'après tout, les mots de Lenalee le soulevaient par eux-mêmes.

Mais qu'Allen le veuille… Bordel, c'était exactement comme cette fois-là où Alma lui avait demandé en souriant comme un débile s'il voulait être son alpha. C'était durant la période de six mois où ils avaient sympathisé, avant que Kanda ne soit contraint de le tuer suite à sa folie meurtrière. Le premier réflexe de Kanda avait été de répondre « plutôt crever », suite à quoi, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, un voile de tristesse infini était passé dans le regard d'Alma et il s'était mis à chialer.

De grosses larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues alors qu'il sanglotait « Yû, Yû, pourquoi t'es méchant comme ça avec moi ?! » Le Japonais était resté con, interdit devant la tristesse de l'autre, qui répondait habituellement en s'énervant ou en cherchant la bagarre lorsqu'il était vexé. Il avait réussi à se figurer que sa demande lui importait si Alma réagissait ainsi face à sa réponse. Perdu, ne désirant pas promettre quelque chose qu'il ne se voyait pas faire ou ne pourrait peut-être pas tenir, à cause de la femme de ses hallucinations à qui il s'imaginait être probablement déjà lié, Kanda avait reconsidéré sa position. « Si on est liés, oui ». A ces mots, Alma lui avait sauté au cou et avait poussé un cri de joie. Grinçant des dents alors que le son lui avait vrillé les tympans, Kanda s'était laissé faire. Il avait vite déchanté lorsque la bouche de l'autre garçon avait voulu rencontrer sa joue, et ils s'étaient de nouveau battus quand il l'avait repoussé, alors qu'Alma l'engueulait parce que « allez, quoi, c'est juste un petit bisou ! Yûuuu ! » le brun irascible n'arrêtait pas de gueuler qu'il ne voulait pas, mais son ami n'abandonnait pas. D'où le fait qu'ils en soient venus aux mains. Kanda se rappelait qu'il avait été heureux que le baiser n'ait pas été important pour Alma au point qu'il ne pleurniche à nouveau, car là, à part l'engueuler de pleurer comme un gros bébé, ce qui aurait fait redoubler ses larmes connaissant l'énergumène, il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus.

Ces pensées faisaient naître des sentiments confus chez Kanda, car il n'avait pas l'habitude de les ressentir. Une sorte de tendresse, et une sensation de manque. Évidemment, Alma lui manquait, qu'importe combien il avait pu lui casser les couilles. Quelque part en lui. Il s'était endurci, s'efforçait de ne pas y penser et de vivre en pénitence, mais pas avec le succès escompté.

Ça lui rappelait sa situation avec Moyashi parce que sa présence devenait une question importante, bien que ce soit très différent. L'épéiste ressentait un certain malaise à l'idée de se détourner de lui et de l'abandonner à son sort, tout comme une certaine partie de lui, la plus froide et la plus sévère, lui chuchotait que pour une semaine, Moyashi n'allait pas mourir, qu'il se sentirait mieux après avoir fait chier son monde puis s'être vidé les couilles. Il n'avait rien promis au Moyashi, ne lui devait rien, s'était fait clair. Allen paraissait avoir compris son désir qu'ils se débrouillent par eux-mêmes. Kanda n'avait pas tellement envie d'aller le voir. Avec ses chaleurs, comme ils étaient liés, ce con risquait de le mettre en état de rut, même s'il n'y avait pas plus de raison que ça : Kanda ne l'aimait pas, et ne l'avait jamais considéré autrement que comme un emmerdeur. Oméga ou pas, il ne le reluquait pas. Certes, le gamin n'avait pas choisi délibérément d'être dans cet état, ce n'était pas de sa faute et il était peut-être méchant de l'en insulter, mais Kanda, qui était déjà rudement titillé par son odeur, ne voulait pas que ça parte en vrille.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne perde contrôle et ne le saute dans une pulsion bestiale. Comme si, quand le Moyashi et lui reviendraient à leurs états normaux, ça améliorerait leur rapport d'une quelconque façon. Bien au contraire. Le blandin lui en voudrait sûrement, qui sait même s'il se laisserait réellement faire durant l'acte, et Kanda n'était pas prêt à assumer les conséquences d'une telle connerie. Vu qu'Allen avait voulu son amitié rien avec qu'un lien, s'il le baisait, il était bien parti pour l'avoir sur le dos, ainsi que Lavi et Lenalee s'ils le découvraient, comme il aurait, ce coup-ci, encore plus de responsabilités à assumer. Puis, s'ils ne pensaient pas à se protéger, ils pourraient avoir un gosse. Ce serait vraiment la pire alternative qui puisse arriver, le Japonais n'avait même pas envie de penser à ce qui découlerait de ça…

Malgré tous ces arguments, d'autre part, Kanda se sermonnait aussi. Il était un grand garçon, capable de contrôler sa queue, il avait déjà été en rut trois fois et s'il était certes très excité, et ce sans oméga aux alentours, ça restait gérable. Un oméga décuplerait peut-être son sentiment d'excitation, mais ça ne serait sans doute pas impossible à contrôler. Ce n'était pas dit non plus qu'il entre en rut, vu qu'Allen était moins enclin à se laisser aller à sa libido s'il avait compris, ça devait forcément se sentir dans ses phéromones. Un oméga en souffrance n'était pas très excitant, Kanda pensait être davantage aux prises d'un sentiment paternaliste qu'autre chose. Bon dieu, ce serait bien assez ! Qu'est-ce que ça serait, après tout, une semaine ? Rien. Ils n'auraient pas le temps de faire connaissance, pas le temps de devenir amis, Kanda ne le voudrait pas et il pressentait qu'Allen, qui possédait lui aussi une fierté bien imbibée, ne se livrerait pas sous prétexte qu'il était affaibli. Ils auraient bien sûr du mal à se supporter, qui sait s'ils ne se battraient pas et s'il n'y aurait pas un mort au bout de l'opération ? Qui sait ? Moyashi ne serait pas en état de se battre, mais s'il le gonflait trop, Kanda ne se retiendrait pas de lui asséner la gifle qu'il mériterait. Ça pouvait sembler rude et horrible de sa part, mais Kanda n'était pas un tendron. S'il faisait l'effort de l'aider, l'autre aurait intérêt à faire profil bas, et, pour parler crument, s'écraser, fermer gentiment sa gueule devant lui.

Toutefois, cela jouait aussi en défaveur d'une telle initiative. Kanda ne se voyait pas être _gentil_ avec lui. Lenalee l'avait clairement dit : les omégas avaient besoin d'affection. Oh, Kanda savait bien qu'une gifle ne serait pas tellement appréciée par le Moyashi dans son état. Pas qu'elle y serait en temps normal, mais là encore moins, la violence allant à l'encontre de son besoin. Certes, si le Japonais y allait, ce n'était certainement pas dans l'idée de lui faire un portait tout neuf, cette alternative n'était là qu'en réponse à l'idée qu'Allen puisse les lui péter – mais vu leur relation, ce n'était pas dit qu'il ne les lui piétine pas au moindre mot, donc il y pensait en premier, logiquement.

Kanda comprenait qu'il devrait être un peu patient, ce qui n'était pas inné chez lui. Mais affectueux ?! Kanda ne se voyait absolument pas lui tenir la main, le cajoler d'une quelconque façon. À vrai dire, il partait limite en fou-rire amer et flippant rien qu'à imaginer de quoi il aurait l'air à faire ça. Kanda n'était donc pas capable de lui prodiguer ce qu'il voulait. Et ça, il l'avait déjà constaté avec Alma. L'épisode anecdotique dont il s'était souvenu n'était pas le seul exemple des tentatives tactiles de l'oméga. L'autre brun avait même réussi à lui plaquer ses lèvres sur le front par surprise, une fois. Kanda avait méchamment gueulé, mais Alma et son sourire satisfait, on ne peut plus niais, s'en moquaient.

Quelque part, Kanda ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de comparer la situation présente avec celle qu'il avait connu avec Alma. Car Alma était un oméga, comme Allen, et car ils se ressemblaient, par bien des côtés. Kanda n'était pas idiot, il ne pensait pas que les omégas avaient tous le même type de personnalité, ils étaient des gens, non une espèce à part. Seulement… Ces deux-là avaient des points communs, que l'Asiatique avait remarqué. Dans sa vie, il avait rencontré d'autres omégas, croisés lors de missions. Ils étaient souvent sages, dociles, baissaient les yeux avec soumission. Il en avait bien vu qui avaient plus de caractère que ça, semblaient même avoir un tempérament bien trempé. Pour autant, jamais personne ne lui avait rappelé Alma comme Allen le faisait. Cet acharnement à se dévouer pour les autres, ces grands sourires lumineux… Kanda se disait bien, peu après leur rencontre, qu'il avait déjà vu ça quelque part et qu'il n'aimait pas. Il lui avait fallu quelques temps pour faire le lien. Et puis, comme Alma, Moyashi pouvait être bruyant, et largement aussi chiant. Oh, il savait bien que Moyashi et Alma étaient deux personnes différentes, qu'ils n'avaient pas exactement la même personnalité – même s'il ne connaissait pas Allen plus que ça, après tout. Cela ne le rendait pas vraiment curieux à l'idée de voir ce qui différenciait les deux omégas. En outre, il l'avait déjà déclaré, il n'avait pas envie de connaître Allen, se fichait de lui comme de son premier mot. Il n'avait pas peur de s'attacher à cause de ses côtés qui lui rappelaient Alma, pas plus qu'il ne craignait de se ressentir de l'intérêt ou, encore plus risible, de la sympathie pour lui à force de le côtoyer. Ça ne marchait pas aussi bêtement. Surtout pour une putain de semaine, il l'avait déjà statué.

Le fait qu'il soit réfractaire et sceptique interdisait-il totalement la possibilité ? Kanda eut cette pensée, mais la repoussa, la jugeant déplaisante.

Tout s'emmêlait dans la tête du Japonais, lui qui détestait se compliquer la vie plus que nécessaire et se perdre en élucubrations mentales. Il y était bien obligé, pourtant. Les mots de Lenalee résonnaient encore. « Réfléchis bien, Kanda. Pense à lui. », « Tout n'est pas qu'à propos de toi. » Certes, il n'était pas le seul enjeu. Pourtant, la décision devait venir de lui. Personne ne pouvait faire ce choix à sa place. Et, après toutes ces pensées décousues, où il oscillait dans un sens puis dans l'autre, il ne savait toujours pas. Les réponses étaient simples. Il pouvait, soit, refuser, rester dans sa chambre le temps qu'il s'habitue à l'accroissement des phéromones d'Allen dans l'atmosphère, ignorer les effluves de tristesse et d'abattement, s'efforcer de garder son calme, laisser l'oméga se débrouiller, qu'il souffre ou non. C'était l'option la plus égoïste, la plus sécurisante, mais aussi la plus cruelle. Kanda aurait souhaité s'y réfugier. N'était-il pas un égoïste de première, l'enfoiré type ? Bon sang, il avait tué son meilleur et seul ami pour retrouver une femme qui lui apparaissait en songes, par laquelle il était obsédé. C'étaient dans ces moments que la culpabilité revenait, et que si le brun n'avait pas été rendu insensible par la force des choses, il aurait pu tout à fait en pleurer comme le _misérable_ salopard qu'il était. Il y a quelques années, ça lui arrivait encore, mais Kanda n'avait plus pleuré depuis ses quinze années d'âge physique. Quatre ans plus tard, même avec son lien à un oméga en détresse émotionnelle qui le fragilisait également, il n'allait pas craquer lamentablement.

Mais, plutôt que de rester indéfiniment dans son entêtement, il pouvait aussi, et c'était la porte ouverte à l'inconnu, à quelque chose qu'il voulait s'efforcer de contrôler, de prévoir dans sa tête, qui ne souffrait néanmoins d'aucun caractère prévisible, s'occuper d'Allen. C'était la bonne chose à faire, et si Kanda se foutait de faire le bien, dans cette situation, il avait du mal à céder à sa part sombre.

_Juste pour une semaine_ , se répétait-il, _tu fais un effort pour ne pas péter la gueule à Moyashi, tu t'occupes de lui, et comme ça ni lui, ni Lenalee, ni cet imbécile de Baka Usagi ne te feront chier. T'auras fait ta bonne action de l'année, ça pèse pour le karma. Pis vous serez pas amis pour autant, bordel._

Il s'insurgeait tout aussi fort.

_Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, de faire des efforts ?! S'il avait eu ses chaleurs mais qu'on était pas lié, comment il aurait fait, hein ? Lenalee a l'air de dire que c'est le lien qui lui cause des emmerdes, mais s'il est malade, avec ou sans lien, ça change pas grand-chose. Puis je suis sûr qu'il m'a réclamé juste parce qu'il croit que ça va passer. Quand il va se rendre compte qu'il continue à se tordre de douleur, il va vouloir que je dégage et va pas supporter d'être faible devant moi. Ça sert à rien que j'y aille._

Dans ce dialogue interne un brin schizophrénique, le caractère chancelant de Kanda était palpable. Droit comme un i, assis dos au mur en travers de son lit, Kanda serrait si fort le drap entre ses poings qu'il aurait pu le déchirer. Quant à sa mâchoire, elle était tellement crispée que son collier dentaire semblait lui aussi proche de péter. Allen le faisait décidément bien chier. Le Japonais ignorait s'il devait le laisser souffrir, mettre un terme à sa souffrance… N'était-ce pas, effectivement, extrêmement malveillant, de ne rien faire s'il pouvait améliorer la situation ? D'accord, il n'aimait pas le Moyashi, et s'il aimait moucher les gens avec des paroles amères, se complaire dans l'indifférence, il y avait un chemin entre ça et faire le mal purement et sciemment. Il avait fait souffrir Alma, fallait-il qu'il fasse aussi souffrir Allen ? Pourquoi devait-il être si égoïste ? Si son lien s'était déclenché avec le Moyashi, c'était qu'il n'était pas lié à cette femme, dans cette vie, du moins. Certes, il n'abandonnerait jamais de la chercher, tant pis s'il devait parcourir le monde et s'il ne la trouvait jamais, lui courir après, c'était tout ce qu'il savait.

Néanmoins, il avait promis à Alma que s'ils étaient liés, il prendrait soin de lui. Il l'avait tué. Ils n'étaient pas liés. Mais ne pouvait-il pas faire ce qu'il n'avait pas pu accomplir avec Alma pour Allen ? Ces mots avaient été comme promettre qu'il s'occuperait de la personne à qui il serait uni.

Lui qui détestait les menteurs ou ceux qui proféraient des paroles en l'air avait pourtant commis cette action.

Quelque chose se serrait dans son cœur alors que sa volonté faiblissait. Cette phrase le frappait. Faire avec Allen ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire avec Alma.

Kanda déglutit.

Il n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision, et ce dilemme devenait petit à petit oppressant. Alors il arrêta de penser. Il voulait se laisser la nuit.

Comme un automate, il se leva. Il alla jusqu'à la cafétéria, commanda ses Soba, mais fut incapable de manger. L'odeur sucrée du Moyashi était partout, et elle était faible, signe de la faiblesse de son propriétaire. Les relents de blés avaient disparu, mais Kanda ne s'en inquiéta pas. En dépit de sa mâchoire vissée, il parvint à grogner. Avec sa foutue odeur, Moyashi semblait faire exprès de lui rappeler qu'il le laissait souffrir comme un enculé. Quelque chose en lui s'agitait, l'empêchait de faire comme si de rien était. Il ne le pouvait plus. Il aurait pu réfléchir encore, mais à quoi bon ? Il avait déjà trop réfléchi. Kanda gronda encore. À chaque seconde, le Japonais se sentait sortir un peu plus de son personnage. Il n'arrivait pas à ignorer le Moyashi. Il eut la pensée avisée qu'il ne tiendrait pas la nuit. Quant à savoir si la phrase précédente le désignait lui ou Allen, ça…

Autant à contrecœur que déterminé, après avoir déposé son plateau à peine touché, le kendoka marcha en direction de l'infirmerie. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, son être reculait. Dieu savait qu'il détestait y aller. Devant le sigle à l'entrée et la porte fermée, il pouvait encore faire demi-tour. Poings serrés, dos droit et regard éternellement assassin, il allait le faire.

Son pied tressauta dans sa chaussure, les orteils bougèrent, un nerf reçut l'ordre, en haut de la cuisse, son buste pivota à peine. Son corps voulait partir.

Mais il ne remua plus.

Ce qu'il faisait, c'était sa décision, c'était son choix. C'était bien ce qui lui portait sur les nerfs plus que tout autre chose. Le lien ne le commandait pas, rien ne le commandait. Il était celui qui se commandait. Si avoir le contrôle était crucial pour Kanda, il ne pouvait pas jouer la carte de la mauvaise foi dans de telles conditions.

Yû Kanda, du nom maudit qui n'était en fin de compte même pas le sien, allait venir en aide à Allen Walker, l'exorciste maudit, le Moyashi.

Le Japonais s'entendit prendre une inspiration, et ouvrit la porte.

L'infirmière écarquilla les yeux en le voyant entrer, elle qui peinait à le garder ici lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être soigné.

Assise à son bureau, elle le regardait passer comme on regarde une apparition. Effarée, les pupilles dilatées, une espèce d'expression sotte et indescriptible, mélangeant plusieurs émotions à la fois, dominant le doute. Le Japonais ne comptait pas crécher ici jusqu'à ce que Moyashi aille mieux. Aussi, il savait très bien qu'on n'entrait pas à l'infirmerie comme dans un moulin. Le registre des malades comportait le nom d'Allen, et, en tant que son alpha, il savait qu'il était habilité à signer pour son départ. Ce qu'il fit, pesant sur lui l'incompréhension de la femme. Lui aussi, ne comprenait pas. Il agissait, pour le mieux, ou pas, mais il avait, après tout, _décidé_. Kanda avança en direction des lits, dans l'autre pièce à sa droite. Les sons de la conversation faussement enjouée qu'avaient les trois compères se stoppèrent net au moment où il entra. Kanda se sentit toisé de la même manière que l'infirmière l'avait toisé par Lavi, Lenalee, et plus particulièrement Allen. Le symbiotique paraissait peiner à en croire ses yeux. Kanda, quant à lui, hésitait une nouvelle fois à faire demi-tour aussi promptement qu'il était venu, fort ramolli, mais il avait conscience qu'à ce stade, ç'aurait été ridicule.

Il ne parla pas, et les autres non plus.

Finalement, alors que le regard désemparé du Moyashi croisa le sien, Lenalee se leva de sa chaise, indécise.

« Kanda, tu… »

Le brun affronta leur regard.

« Je suis venu prendre Moyashi. »

Ledit Moyashi n'eut pas son réflexe spontané d'hurler « C'est Allen ! », mais s'étrangla avec sa salive.

« Bakanda, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! »

Ah, pour l'insulter, il était tout de suite plus en forme, cet abruti. Vrai, toutefois, qu'il était pâle et que ses yeux étaient rougis, comme s'il avait beaucoup pleuré. Kanda durcit le regard. Il s'avança.

« Tu supportes pas tes chaleurs sans alpha, soit, je m'occuperai de toi. Mais pas ici. Je ne supporte pas l'infirmerie. Tu vas venir dans ma piaule, avec moi. »

Instantanément, Allen rougit, sa peau s'accordant à la couleur de sa cicatrice. Il se mit à bégayer des paroles inintelligibles. Échangeant un regard porteur d'anxiété, Lavi et Lenalee questionnèrent :

« Euh, ouais, Yû, tu vas vite en besogne, là, t'es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

—Oui, » renchérit Lenalee, « le prendre avec toi, c'est… »

Mais Kanda regarda directement Allen, comme provocateur, attendant qu'il se remette de sa proposition.

« Ça te va, ou pas ? »

Le silence qui suivit dura. Le blandin était toujours écarlate, et indécis. Pour le réveiller, Kanda insista, à sa manière :

« _Moyashi._ »

Le visage d'Allen se crispa un peu plus, sans que les couleurs ne le quittent, et il rétorqua, hésitant :

« Je m'appelle Allen ! M-Mais… oui. Laisse-moi juste m'habiller, _Bakanda_. »

Il insistait sur son 'surnom' comme Kanda avait accentué le sien. Lavi lui tendit un pyjama bleu pâle plié sur la table de chevet, mais au moment de lever la couverture pour s'habiller, Allen jeta un regard anxieux aux deux Asiatiques de la pièce, visiblement mal à l'aise de se montrer en caleçon devant une fille, et devant un alpha. S'il pouvait comprendre son attitude avec Lenalee, Kanda fut irrité par cette pudeur exagérée à son égard, ils étaient quand même deux mecs. Même s'il était en chaleur, le kendoka avouait qu'il sentait bon, mais avec tous les sentiments négatifs qui émanaient de lui, il n'avait absolument pas envie de lui faire quoique ce soit d'ordre sexuel. Surtout que Kanda se rappelait qu'Allen n'était pas excessivement pudique devant lui auparavant, ils s'étaient déjà entraperçus en sortant des douches communes, s'habillant dans les vestiaires avant les entraînements. Si Allen semblait en effet n'être pas le genre à s'exhiber sans problème, il ne regardait jamais le corps d'autrui avec insistance et se changeait avec rapidité, être en caleçon devant un autre homme, alpha ou non, ne lui posait pas de problème jusqu'à présent. Puis Kanda devina qu'il bandait peut-être, ce qui rendait sa réaction plus compréhensible.

Tout de même agacé par cela, puis se faisant la réflexion qu'il s'en foutait de toute façon, il fixa son regard sur Lenalee, qui se rapprocha de lui, tournant le dos à Allen. La surprise de son revirement n'était pas cachée sur son visage. Elle lui souriait pourtant.

« Je vois que tu as été raisonnable.

—Tch. »

Lenalee clôt les paupières et les rouvrit. Elle s'inquiétait.

« Kanda, s'il te plaît, occupe-toi bien de lui. Il en a besoin. »

Sec, le Japonais répondit :

« Je sais. »

Enfin, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre gentiment qu'on lui dise qu'il pouvait se tourner, il le fit au moment où Allen terminait de boutonner son haut de pyjama. Le blandin ne parut nullement perturbé et voulut se pencher, en vacillant, signe qu'il n'était toujours pas au top de sa forme, pour attraper ses chaussures, mais Kanda s'avança sur lui et le saisit par la taille, surprenant les deux autres quand il le bascula sur son dos comme un sac à patates. Allen beugla immédiatement :

« Je compte marcher, Bakanda ! Pose-moi !

—Non, tu vas galérer et on va mettre des plombes si je dois te tirer. »

Détestant l'infirmerie, Kanda ne voulait pas perdre du temps. Si porter le Moyashi n'était vraiment pas son plaisir, il était prêt à le faire du moment qu'il pouvait se tirer de là. Allen cessa de se débattre, non sans râler, Lavi et Lenalee étant médusés. Lavi le regarda :

« Faudra que tu lui prennes des affaires dans sa chambre. Mais Yû, t'es sûr…

—Je sais, et oui, me faites pas chier. »

Au milieu de ses injures, telles que « Sale Bakanda, tu te crois tout permis ou quoi ?! », Allen s'arrêta. Il reprit, voix faible, hésitant :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

Kanda eut un pincement au cœur. Marqua une pause. Répondit sans émotion, la voix forte, en opposition à celle de l'oméga, l'agacement transparaissant :

« Je suis ton alpha, non ? »

Donner une réponse qu'il n'avait pas, c'est-à-dire plus intelligente que celle-ci, c'était difficile.

À cet instant, Kanda sentit le corps du Moyashi trembler contre le sien. Le Japonais ne sut comment l'interpréter, mais était d'avis qu'il ne devait ni s'emballer ni se mettre à flipper. Il ne comptait pas le baiser gentiment ni le violer. Plus qu'exaspéré, il l'emporta alors. Lavi et Lenalee se concertaient en se demandant s'il allait bien prendre soin d'Allen. Il entendit Lavi déclarer que « si Yû l'a pris, c'est qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Faut lui faire confiance. » Lenalee avait donné son assentiment d'un ton enjoué, rassurée par le rouquin. Ignorant son envie d'engueuler Lavi pour l'avoir appelé une énième fois par son foutu prénom, Kanda aurait aimé être aussi certain qu'eux. L'infirmière lui lança juste de revenir en cas de complication. Même si Allen était tendu, signe qu'il rageait d'être transporté par Kanda comme un objet, il se laissait faire. L'alpha, quant à lui, nageait en eaux troubles. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur rien et ses pensées valdinguaient continuellement alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il foutait avec Moyashi.

Cependant, en dehors de ce que ça donnerait, il allait devoir l'assumer.

_C'était son choix_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha x'DD. So, je sais qu'il y en a que ça va sûrement choquer que Kanda ait pris Allen avec son sale caractère, et encore plus son comportement à la fin. Si je l'ai tourné comme ça c'est pour ne pas non plus aller dans le paroxysme de l'ordure sans cœur avec Kanda, que j'aurai jugé un poil exagéré et cliché. Même si ce revirement fait un peu cliché aussi, j'espère que vous l'aurez trouvé bien amené, car il n'est après tout pas illogique quand on y réfléchit, puis ça fait prendre un virage au récit, ce qui est mon but ici :).
> 
> Pour peut-être vous aider à mieux comprendre, plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé si le lien avait des conséquences pour les personnages, la réponse est oui. Jusqu'à présent, c'était évoqué de manière très succincte, et je pense que ça commence à se voir dans ce chapitre, mais ça les influence l'un et l'autre. D'où le fait qu'ils peuvent réagir bizarrement. Pour vulgariser un peu, on peut dire que c'est comme s'ils étaient sous l'influence d'un alcool ou d'une drogue, en moins extrême mais ça n'empêche que ça agit sur leur cerveau et leur comportement. (Ça sonne creepy et nettement moins romantique, mais c'est voulu, vous verrez jusqu'à quel point plus tard)
> 
> Après, et c'est là qu'intervient le long développement psychologique que j'ai fait ici avec Kanda à travers son dilemme (j'ai beaucoup joué sur la notion de haine de soi, de remord pour son personnage), en plus d'être influencé (car je le rappelle, les alphas ont une réponse très importante aux phéromones d'omégas, même Kanda ne peut pas y échapper :')) Kanda n'est pas totalement un enfoiré et il est capable d'avoir des remords/de la compassion malgré tout. Donc je trouvais plausible qu'il se décide à prendre Allen, et ce n'est pas pour ça que ça va être facile. Comme je fais exprès de jouer avec des clichés avec ce revirement et que je veux néanmoins les sortir de leur carcan habituel, ainsi que respecter les caractères autant que possible, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'à peine arrivés dans la chambre de Kanda ils s'envoient en l'air et hop c'est pesé voici le Yullen :'). Ce sera plus complexe :).
> 
> Justement quant à cette décision de prendre Allen avec lui, je voyais bien Kanda décider ça en étant à bout de nerfs à cause de sa longue débâcle et car il déteste l'infirmerie, mais sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il fait en grand idiot :'). D'où le 'tu vas vite en besogne' de Lavi, qui est là pour souligner que le récit a totalement conscience de ça ^^. Mais en fait s'il veut être dans sa chambre c'est surtout car c'est un lieu connu où il a une emprise et que ça l'aide à être moins perdu.
> 
> Quant à ce qui va se passer ensuite, vous comprendrez mieux la direction que prend le récit à partir du prochain chap, je referai une note 'introductive' plus précise que celle du chapitre 1 au début anyway :). Je ne pouvais pas avant au risque de spoiler les chaps jusqu'à celui-ci qui prémâchent les idées essentielles et donc que ça perde en intérêt pour vous de les lires en sachant ce sur quoi ils débouchent :).
> 
> J'espère que le chapitre vous a convaincu, même si j'imagine quand même que certains d'entre vous vont se demander dans quoi on s'embarque, mais soyez patient car ça ne fait que commencer :) ! J'ai beaucoup bossé pour que ce soit cool, en tout cas, je peux déjà vous le dire :).
> 
> Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça :).
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine ! (Je pense encore poster plus tôt, maybe, idk x'D)


	9. Hormones : 9 - Choice 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la suite ! :D (encore une fois j'ai posté plus tôt sur FF mais étant flemmarde et un peu malade *sortez les violons* j'eusse la flemme de mettre à jour ici et sur wattpad x'D)
> 
> Alors une petite note cette fois en début de chapitre parce qu'elle va resituer un peu la direction que va prendre la fic :).
> 
> Pour commencer, j'ai gardé le suspense jusqu'à présent, mais de ce chapitre jusqu'au 29ème, la fic sera centrée sur les chaleurs d'Allen et va prendre la tournure d'un huis-clos. Je sais que beaucoup sont assez sceptiques avec les huis-clos ou n'aiment pas, mais rassurez-vous, il y aura du dynamisme et ce ne sera pas un huis-clos pur, car de temps en temps, d'autres personnages vont continuer à intervenir, puis au-delà du 29ème chap ça revient à la normale ^^. C'est juste pour la partie 1, aussi. Les autres seront très différentes ^^ !
> 
> Le développement à partir de là sera donc linéaire et suivra les personnages au jour le jour. À nouveau, ne flippez pas, si j'ai focalisé 20 chapitres sur les chaleurs d'Allen c'est pour développer plein de choses, comme je vous l'avais dit dans les notes des chapitres auparavant, alors ça ne sera vraiment pas tout plat :) !
> 
> En outre, avec l'omégaverse et le lien des âmes-sœurs, vous vous en êtes peut-être déjà aperçus dans la longue intro, les mœurs et les comportements des gens sont parfois différents de l'univers de base de DGM, qui, hormis tous les éléments fantastiques qui n'existent bien entendu pas, reste quand même conforme au notre. C'est quelque chose qu'il faut bien comprendre, car quelques fois les réactions pourraient peut-être vous étonner alors que si on réfléchit en fonction de l'univers de cette fiction c'est plutôt normal. Si on part dans l'idée que la société est divisée en rangs et seconds-sexes qui ont tous leur particularité, que l'instinct est plus présent chez certains individus et domine leurs réactions, ça change forcément des choses ainsi que certaines manières de réagir :). C'est une culture différente, ça servira l'aspect satirique. Tout ça sera développé vu de l'intérieur avec les points de vues et ressentis d'un alpha et d'un oméga ^^.
> 
> Depuis le début et même après j'ai vraiment essayé de respecter les caractères d'Allen et de Kanda, donc malgré quelques réactions potentiellement "étranges" propres à l'univers de la fiction, le but est que la façon de réagir face aux événements ou au moins que leurs motivations/pensées derrière telle ou telle réaction semblent plausible avec leurs personnages et leur ressemble. Ça m'a fait faire un gros travail sur la caractérisation et j'espère avoir réussi ^^ !
> 
> Aussi, je parlais de différences anatomiques accentuées à cause de la condition d'oméga et de même pour celle d'un alpha, ça sera également abordé ensuite. L'idée de l'étendue de l'influence du lien sera mise en scène, car sans surprise, ils vont être en plein dedans. Si j'ai bien fait le boulot, ça ne sera pas inintéressant, enfin j'espère que ça ne semblera pas être une bonne idée qu'à moi x'D, même s'il y aura certes un peu de lourdeur en vue de l'angst et du fait que ce n'est pas une situation amusante ou agréable pour les personnages :).
> 
> J'ai vraiment voulu construire un véritable univers avec ça et exploiter le maximum du scénario, j'ai bossé sur cette fic aussi sérieusement que pour un roman, donc il faut poser les bases ^^ ! La fic est progressive et la romance aussi, c'est du slow build dans tous les sens du terme :').
> 
> Du coup, concernant la relation des personnages, ils vont évoluer petit à petit car, je le répète, il va se passer des choses en 20 chapitres. L'un de mes buts avec ce texte est de traiter des relations humaines et d'essayer de faire quelque chose de bien entre ces deux-là :). Ça ne va toujours pas partir en PWP et ils ne vont pas tomber amoureux en deux chapitres à force d'être ensemble :'). J'ai prévu quelque chose qui, je l'espère, va vous surprendre !
> 
> Les chapitres seront regroupés par thèmes pour vous aider avec la chronologie car certains 'jours' s'étendent sur 3 chapitres, d'autres n'en font qu'un ou deux ^^.
> 
> J'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer et que vous serez curieux de voir ce que j'ai fait avec tout ça :) !
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Transporté par Kanda, Allen avait l'impression d'être en plein délire. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il hallucinait, pas moyen. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec une impression d'être dans un rêve, au sens où l'expérience qu'il vivait n'était pas idyllique, ce n'était pas non plus un cauchemar, mais merde ! Il se demandait qui était cette personne et ce qu'elle avait fait à Kanda pour posséder son corps. C'était à peine s'il ne cherchait pas à le percer de son œil gauche pour déceler s'il était un Akuma. D'accord, c'était ridicule, mais Allen ne comprenait définitivement pas Kanda. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté, toutefois, là, ça n'avait aucun précédent ! Quand Lenalee était partie, puis qu'elle était revenue toute optimiste, Allen, lui, s'était dit que Kanda ne ferait rien pour l'aider. Parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas et le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Mais cet enfoiré – parce que certes, Allen était poli, mais sa politesse avait des limites dans ces conditions – le portait sur son dos comme un vulgaire objet et l'emmenait dans _sa_ chambre. Au moment où il avait débarqué, Allen n'en était pas revenu, et c'était à prendre au sens littéral, puisque c'était toujours le cas : il était coincé dans un état d'hébétement duquel il ne parvenait pas à revenir à la normale.

Le kendoka le laissait envahir son espace personnel, une chambre étant un lieu intime pour son propriétaire. Encore une fois, il avait déclaré ne pas le supporter, le détester. Sachant que rester à l'infirmerie avec lui aurait suffi… Certes, Allen savait bien que Kanda détestait aussi bien cet endroit mais au point de le laisser être si proche de lui ?!

L'oméga ne savait pas quoi penser.

D'un côté, il était heureux d'avoir l'alpha à ses côtés, et, il fallait le dire, son odeur l'avait apaisé. Ça s'était fait instantanément. Il en avait été surpris, mais ravi. Cependant, ne pas comprendre le gênait. Puis son excuse « Je suis ton alpha, non ? »… Il l'avouait avec gêne, ça lui avait littéralement électrifié le bas-ventre, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Allen voulait des réponses, et il s'inquiétait sérieusement de ce que Kanda comptait faire de lui. En chaleurs, il ne pouvait pas se battre, souffrait, et il était faible. Il imaginait que Kanda n'était pas un salopard –pas à ce point, même s'il était loin d'être la gentillesse incarnée. Seulement, Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être apeuré à l'idée que l'alpha pourrait lui faire n'importe quoi et qu'il ne serait pas capable de riposter dans ces conditions. Malgré leur relation chaotique, il avait une certaine confiance en Kanda, d'où le fait qu'il n'ait pas refusé qu'il l'emmène, et il ne le pensait pas capable de lui faire quelque chose qu'il ne désirait pas, cependant… Il restait effrayé. Il était inquiet, incertain, et se demandait inlassablement ce qui se passait dans la tête de Kanda.

Bon sang, que pensait-il ? Que ressentait-il ? Pourquoi avoir décidé de le prendre ?

Ces questions tournaient dans sa tête, et il pressentait qu'avec le concerné, il n'aurait pas facilement les réponses qu'il requérait. Oh, Allen tenterait, il ne se laisserait pas bêtement entraîné par Kanda, du moins pas éternellement, mais dans cette situation, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas tellement en position de la ramener. Bien pour ça qu'il s'était tu, avait arrêté d'insulter Kanda, malgré le fait qu'être porté en pyjama dans les couloirs, là où tout le monde passait, et pied-nus par l'alpha… c'était humiliant. En plus d'être traité comme tel, il se sentait en effet comme un bagage ou un gosse. Or, il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Silencieusement, Allen rongeait son frein, quoique ce fût plutôt le frein qui le rongeait. Une certaine appréhension montait en lui. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps jusqu'à la chambre de l'Asiatique, où Allen pénétra en étant envahi par le bien-être. Comme un complément à la présence du Japonais, tout ce lieu sentait _Kanda_. Et dans son état, avoir l'odeur de l'alpha omniprésente, qui l'enveloppait comme dans un cocon… Il en fut, honteusement, heureux.

Le tirant de sa réjouissance, après avoir fermé la porte d'une main habile, Kanda l'installa sur au-dessus des couvertures proprement bordées, assez délicatement, ce qui le surprit. Ils échangèrent alors un regard sans équivoque, où chacun s'avisait du coin de l'œil, incertain sur la manière d'agir. Ça rassurait Allen, d'un côté, de se dire que Kanda était aussi paumé que lui, même si ça l'irritait aussi. Quoi, l'imbécile le traînait ici, mais n'avait pas réfléchi à plus loin que ça ? C'était typique de ce Bakanda, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Aussi, comme un enfant récalcitrant, Allen durcit son expression, tout en maintenant le contact visuel. Le Japonais le scruta de bas en haut.

« Dessape-toi. »

Perdant totalement de sa superbe, Allen rougit intensément et émit le son pathétique d'un canard s'étranglant, ses mains tremblant sur les draps auxquels elles s'agrippèrent. Une pudeur instinctive l'avait gagné avec l'arrivée de Kanda, et elle faisait des siennes à nouveau. D'autant que ses mots l'inquiétaient. Si, finalement, le Japonais l'avait fait venir dans le but d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui ? La pensée lui fit peur, bien que connaissant le concerné, il trouvait ça encore plus difficilement envisageable et ridicule. Kanda s'aperçut de son trouble, chose peu difficile vu qu'Allen sentait que son visage imitait une carpe aux traits étirés, ce bien malgré lui, et effondra le sien dans sa main, irrité.

« Putain, Moyashi, tu me prends pour qui ?! Je compte pas te violer ! Je me disais juste que t'avais peut-être chaud ! »

Saisi par un soulagement net, Allen répliqua aussi sec, du même ton, voulant se défendre :

« Je… Je sais, mais mets-toi à ma place deux minutes, Bakanda ! Tu me sors ça comme ça… ! »

Particulièrement meurtrier, Kanda le brûlait du regard :

« Ouais ben t'imagine rien ! »

Exaspéré et définitivement largué, Allen contrattaqua :

« Je m'imagine rien ! Je comprends juste pas ce que tu fais ! Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas être mon alpha, que tu ne voulais pas qu'on soit amis, et maintenant tu m'amènes dans ta chambre alors que je suis en chaleurs… Pourquoi ? »

L'épéiste se tut. Allen plongea ses yeux au fond des siens, en quête de… il ne savait pas trop quoi. Quelque chose, un élément de réponse qui lui semblerait logique avec ce qu'il connaissait de Kanda. N'importe quoi. Son silence se prolongeait et Allen allait le relancer quand la réponse lui parvint, apathique :

« Lenalee a dit que tu m'avais réclamé et que t'avais besoin de moi. »

Allen se sentit surpris, pour cause, il écarquilla encore les yeux. Puis, avec un reniflement tout ce qu'il y a d'amer, il toisa son vis-à-vis :

« C'est ça qui t'a décidé, Kanda ? C'est tellement pas ton genre… »

Que le susnommé soit contrarié de son jugement ou pas, Allen ne sut le dire. Toujours est-il qu'il rugit en retour, le visage crispé :

« Quoi ? Ça te suffit pas ? Je suis pas complètement un salaud, Moyashi. »

Le blandin observa une pause. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça même si… Kanda se comportait effectivement comme tel avec lui, alors son revirement lui apparaissait comme exceptionnellement incohérent.

« C'est pas ce que je dis, mais vu comment tu me repoussais, j'ai du mal à croire que tu aies changé d'avis comme ça, même pour aider, et j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »

Les derniers mots avaient été crachés avec une rage contenue. Kanda et lui n'étaient pas des amis, et même s'ils l'avaient été, Allen n'aimait pas être pris en pitié. C'était le comble des sentiments hypocrites, et si le brun l'accusait d'en être un, que le blandin avouait qu'il faisait preuve d'une certaine hypocrisie, il n'allait pas jusque-là. Et il avait une fierté. Il ne voulait pas être traité avec condescendance. Le Japonais ne se démonta pas.

« C'est pas de la pitié. C'est que je comprends, alors j'ai décidé de t'aider. »

'Je comprends', cette phrase avait suffi pour qu'Allen éclate de rire, mauvais.

« T'es un oméga, Kanda ? » Un éclair d'incompréhension passa dans le regard de l'alpha. « Non, alors tu comprends pas. »

A nouveau le silence, et les figures encolérées. Oh, ce genre de choses était usuel entre eux et Allen savait qu'ils ne faisaient que commencer. Être seuls ensemble pendant une semaine, vingt-quatre-heure sur vingt-quatre… Tel que ça commençait, l'un d'eux finirait en charpie. Allen continuait de dévisager l'Asiatique, lequel lui rendait la considération.

« Si tu refuses mon aide, j'peux te ramener à l'infirmerie, y a pas de souci. T'as qu'à le dire.

—J'ai pas dit ça non plus, mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne pas comprendre ! »

Un soupçon d'appréhension avait éclot en Allen. Il s'était entendu prendre un ton paniqué, ne voulant pas que Kanda le ramène là-bas. Il avait du mal à admettre son changement d'avis, mais il ne voulait pas encore en subir les affres, d'une façon négative pour lui du moins. Il déglutit, sans faiblir cependant. Il voulait pousser l'alpha à s'expliquer sans le fâcher. Ce qui n'était pas aisé avec Kanda. Comme il l'avait escompté, à la lueur furieuse dans les yeux bleus sombres, il avait échoué. Kanda se rapprocha de lui et le saisit par les épaules, sans monter sur le lit, mais penché dangereusement sur lui. Il encrait son regard dans le sien, et Allen se sentit transpercé. Il ne put articuler un mot.

« Y a rien à comprendre, » asséna Kanda, froidement, signe qu'il se mettait en colère, « Arrête de te méfier. Je suis peut-être un enfoiré, mais j'ai simplement décidé de pas te laisser souffrir tout seul, alors tu pourrais être reconnaissant, au lieu de me chercher.

—Je… Je suis reconnaissant, Kanda. » Le maudit avala sa salive, il l'était en effet. Ça ne changeait rien à ce qui lui posait problème. « Je te cherche pas, je cherche des réponses. »

—Je te les ai données, bordel, Moyashi ! »

Pour une fois, la voix du brun qui s'élevait ne lui donna pas envie de tonner à son tour. Il hocha simplement la tête, acceptant ce qui lui apparaissait comme étant totalement incompréhensible, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, après tout. Il se rendait compte qu'il était peut-être ridicule, à contester autant la décision du brun, et un poil masochiste en considération du fait que l'autre pouvait décider de le virer à tout moment. Mais, avec tout ce que le Japonais avait pu lui sortir de méchant, qu'il soit en colère et si surpris se justifiait amplement. Sûrement qu'en plus de choquer, venant de Kanda, un tel effort pouvait être considéré comme un beau geste. Au lieu de faire le gamin réfractaire, il devrait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, peu importe que ce soit littéralement incroyable à ses yeux. L'Asiatique était sûrement celui que la situation irritait le plus. Une pointe de culpabilité apaisait son esprit.

« D'accord… Merci, Bakanda. »

Kanda le lâcha alors. Allen devina qu'il était étonné d'être remercié, même s'il n'en fit pas grand cas. La tension montée s'évaporait dans la pièce, remplacée par un embarras manifeste pour eux deux, le même que tout à l'heure, cet 'et maintenant, quoi ?' qui les entourait. En dehors de leurs querelles, avoir une conversation normale et ainsi se tenir compagnie durant le temps qu'ils étaient forcés de passer ensemble serait une difficulté en soi. Ils le savaient tous deux, et Allen n'était pas sans se douter que Kanda ne ferait pas d'effort. Quant à lui… Il était plutôt disposé à en faire, par reconnaissance pour son geste et puis pour ne pas être insupportable, mais Kanda l'irritait fortement, de prime abord à cause de son fichu tempérament, ensuite à cause de leurs disputes les dernières fois qu'ils avaient parlé. Du temps avait beau s'être écoulé, Kanda l'avait rabaissé, pire, avait attaqué ses sentiments, et l'avait outrageusement blessé. Il s'en était remis et avait décidé de ne pas lui vouer une hostile rancœur éternelle, mais il avait décidé aussi qu'il ne devait pas oublier ça pour autant. Il savait qu'il risquait lui aussi de laisser ressortir son agacement lors de leurs échanges.

La difficulté se trouvait des deux côtés.

Et Allen se connaissait, il n'était pas exempt de verve caractérielle, lui aussi.

Kanda ne resta pas debout bras ballants devant son lit éternellement. Il tira méchamment la chaise de son bureau et s'assit dans le même mouvement, attrapant un livre qui y était posé de sa main libre. Allen haussa un sourcil, n'ayant pas remarqué l'objet auparavant. Cet abruti lisait ? La pulsion de lui sortir une pique piquetait justement Allen, mais il se mordit la langue. _Non, non_ , il devait _réellement_ faire un effort avec Kanda, s'il voulait que l'autre ne le jette pas dehors avec fracas et que ça se passe bien. Une part de lui-même lui soufflait toujours que ce n'était pas à lui d'en faire. L'autre, néanmoins, qu'il fallait s'y résoudre. Au moins jusqu'à ce que l'Asiatique dépasse les bornes. Ce qui ne serait sûrement pas long. Sous le coup des sensations extatiques du lien, au contraire de ses pensées, l'Anglais se mordit encore la langue. Être doublement accaparé, surtout ainsi, c'était embarrassant… Il n'osait pas se déshabiller, se mettre sous les couvertures comme s'il était tranquillement dans sa chambre, ce n'était purement pas le cas, donc il restait là. Droit, étendu comme un mort, fixant en direction de Kanda, mais en absorbant son regard sur un point au hasard au mur pour ne pas le regarder directement.

Cela dura un moment. Le Japonais s'appliquait à l'ignorer, et l'oméga à feindre l'indifférence. Il croisait les bras, ruminant ses pensées, ses inquiétudes sur la suite des événements, et sur le 'maintenant'. Allen s'en apercevait, comme il avait quitté Lavi et Lenalee puis que Kanda l'avait allongé, le contact physique lui manquait. Il en ressentait le besoin. C'était plus fort que lui. Et il ne s'agissait pas là d'un contact charnel. Curieusement au vu de son état, son corps se faisait assez discret pour ce genre de pulsions, pour le moment du moins. Il voulait simplement un échange de chaleur humaine. Mais à sa grande infortune, 'son alpha', du moins celui qui s'occuperait de lui à compter de maintenant, était Kanda. Qu'y avait-il de moins chaleureux qu'un Iceberg ? L'Asiatique, à n'en pas douter.

Plus sérieusement, Allen n'osait pas non plus lui demander de se rapprocher. Il ne voulait pas lui donner envie de le rabaisser et encore moins se recevoir à nouveau en pleine face qu'il était ridicule. Parce que s'il s'était retenu d'afficher sa vexation cette fois-là, ses nerfs ne supporteraient pas une telle attaque maintenant. Il déglutit, serrant ses bras croisés en réprimant un frisson. Il faisait froid. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Kanda était tourné vers lui, exaspéré.

« J'aime pas être fixé, Moyashi. » Pendant que le blandin sursautait, lui qui croyait avoir été discret, le brun rajouta, sans le laisser répondre : « Et tu vas finir par enlever tes fringues ? »

Allen s'efforça pourtant de rester neutre, ne changeant pas sa position.

« Je te fixais pas, » mentit-il, « je regardais le mur. » Ce n'était pas entièrement faux non plus. « Et non, je vais garder mes vêtements. Il fait froid dans ta chambre. On se croirait à la morgue. »

Au moins, elle allait bien avec son propriétaire. Kanda fut blasé. Il semblait se retenir de l'y envoyer pour de bon.

« Si t'es pas content, fous-toi sous la couette, débile de Moyashi. J'te laisse mon lit, t'façon. »

Le blandin vit rouge pour le surnom et l'insulte contre lesquels il tempêta. Devant l'indifférence de Kanda qui réitéra sa proposition en changeant le 'fous-toi sous la couette' en un 'dégage' agressif, il n'hocha pas la tête, mais, timidement, il repoussa les couvertures sous lui et s'installa en cherchant chez l'autre tout signe de désapprobation. Il n'y en eut pas, en partie parce que son camarade d'infortune replongea le nez dans son bouquin sans se soucier de lui. Kanda l'autorisait bel et bien à se mettre entre ses draps. Ç'aurait pu passer pour un autre signe d'intimité totalement inconcevable entre eux, mais Kanda avait spécifié qu'il lui laissait son lit. Si, en y réfléchissant mieux, il n'y avait pas d'autres lits ici, et qu'Allen aurait pu déduire qu'ils dormiraient sûrement ensemble, _tous les deux_ , dans ce même lit, le Japonais ne disait pas ça sur ce ton. Dormir avec Kanda l'aurait rendu inévitablement mal à l'aise, mais tout de même, il se demandait où l'Asiatique dormirait. Avec circonspection, il posa la question :

« Tu dormiras où, toi ?

—Ben par terre.

—Mais… »

Devant ses yeux exorbités, en plus de lâcher son habituel 'tch', Kanda répliqua :

« On ne va pas faire porter un lit pour une semaine, j'ai connu pire. »

La couverture remontée jusque sous les aisselles, Allen voulait protester, parce que c'était après tout le lit de Kanda, et ça ne lui semblait pas correct que son propriétaire dorme par terre. Même pour une semaine. Cependant, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à dormir avec Kanda, ou à être celui qui dormirait sur le sol – égoïstement. Avec ses chaleurs, il ne le supporterait pas et n'avait pas envie de tenter, sachant qu'il imaginait tout à fait Kanda décider de l'y mettre à sa place sans état d'âme s'ils en débattaient, alors il se tut. Il laissait ses bras ressortir, qu'il étendit le long de son corps. Ils ne parlaient plus. Les odeurs apaisaient Allen, mais alors qu'il s'y habituait, ça ne lui suffirait bientôt plus. Il voulait que Kanda soit plus proche de lui. Il le sentait si loin, c'était comme une souffrance…

Seulement, il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à le lui demander. Tout, ou presque, mais pas ça. _Pas ce genre de choses_. C'était déjà suffisamment humiliant de ressentir ça envers lui, s'il fallait en plus qu'il l'exprime… Allen se demanda pour une énième fois comment il allait supporter cela pendant sept jours.

Son regard s'attarda à nouveau sur le visage du brun. Plongé dans son livre, il avait une expression concentrée, peu avenante, mais pensive, et ça le rendait agréable à regarder. Rougissant, l'oméga se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de le mater. Surtout pour se faire agresser si le Japonais se rendait compte qu'il le 'fixait', comme monsieur n'aimait pas ça. Mais, avec ses chaleurs, ses pensées s'égaraient facilement dans ces eaux-là. Toutefois, il se questionnait. Était-ce vraiment les chaleurs qui le faisaient penser ça ? Il l'avait déjà avoué avant de les avoir, que Kanda lui plaisait. Les chaleurs ne faisaient sûrement qu'attiser cette impression. Avec honte, Allen sentait qu'il laissait déferler plus d'odeurs dans l'atmosphère, à cause de sa contrariété dû à son éloignement avec l'alpha, et à cause de l'attraction qu'il ressentait pour lui. Elles devaient être très fortes, si même lui parvenait à les sentir. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était que rarement senti lui-même. A cet instant, Kanda posa son livre en un bruit mat sur le bureau. Il se tourna vers lui, le dévisagea une bonne minute, une veine tressautant furieusement et la mâchoire retroussée comme un chien prêt à mordre.

Plus que gêné, également car il se sentait pris en flagrant délit, Allen devina que c'était pour les odeurs et s'attendit presque à ce qu'il lui saute à la gorge.

« Tes odeurs sont bizarres, Moyashi.»

Les paroles rugissantes renfoncèrent le blandin dans ses appréhensions. Il avait bien deviné. Allait-il encore se faire insulter ? Mais surtout, que Kanda fasse allusion à ce qu'il sentait, ses sentiments, désignés par l'adjectif « bizarre »… Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être blessé, ayant toujours en mémoire ses remarques acerbes. Plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il rétorqua amèrement :

« J'y peux rien, Bakanda. »

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus seulement les sourcils de Kanda qui se fronçaient, son visage tout entier. Il était beaucoup moins… beau comme ça. Et Allen pressentit qu'il allait se faire gueuler dessus. La bouche de Kanda s'ouvrit, il devina alors qu'il avait encore eu raison.

« T'as quelque chose, ou pas ? »

Là, Allen fut surpris. Le ton était bourru mais… L'autre s'intéressait-il maladroitement, ou feignait-il seulement l'intérêt ? Compte tenu de ses précédentes pensées, autant celles embarrassantes que celles contrariantes, il rougit, tant avec gêne que colère.

« Il n'y a rien. »

Allen répondait sur le même ton que Kanda. À la fois à cause de l'embarras et aussi par refus d'obtempérer, bien qu'il n'aimait pas que Kanda élève la voix et l'élever également. Il ne voulait pas jouer l'oméga –trop – faible. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas mentir, il l'était maintenant, mais il voulait montrer qu'il ne se laissait pas aller pour autant. Kanda ne laissa, quant à lui, évidemment pas tomber, définitivement encoléré.

« Mon cul. Tu me fixes pendant une demi-heure et maintenant tes phéromones font n'importe quoi. Parle, ou arrête ça.

—Je te dis que j'y peux rien !

—Putain, Moyashi, tu dis ce qui y a, si on peut y faire un truc, parce que si tu dois puer comme ça, tu vas prendre la porte ! »

Offensé par sa brusquerie, Allen s'écria :

« Y a rien à dire ! Ça va passer ! » Irrité, l'oméga ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, faisant justement remarquer : « Tu savais quand même à quoi t'attendre en me prenant, non ? Je suis en chaleurs, Kanda ! Je vais dégager beaucoup d'odeurs, tout le temps ! » Sa voix appuyait ses mots. « Alors je suis reconnaissant et tout ce que tu veux, mais franchement, pourquoi m'avoir pris si c'est pour m'engueuler dès qu'il se passe un truc ? »

Kanda parut piqué au vif.

« Je t'ai pris en espérant que tu serais pas chiant. »

Allen se retint de rire jaune.

« Je te signale que je n'ai rien fait, alors arrête de gueuler ! T'es celui qui est chiant ! »

Kanda grinça des dents, comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, le fusillant du regard.

« Tch. Évite simplement de me déranger à l'avenir. »

Sur ces mots, Kanda se replongea dans le bouquin, laissant Allen fulminer.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, tu te fiches de moi, Kanda ?! Je ne te parlais pas, c'est toi qu'as commencé à m'engueuler, deux fois de suite, en plus ! Je ne contrôle pas mes odeurs, ce n'était pas fait exprès pour te déranger ! »

Le Japonais eut une moue contrariée, relevant brusquement la tête.

« Déjà j'ai pas gueulé, crétin de Moyashi, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me fixer et je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu sentais comme ça, parce que ça me dérangeait, et c'est toi qui t'emballe.

—Non mais t'as vu comment tu me parles, toi aussi ?!

—J'ai dit que je gueulais pas ! »

Allen fut choqué. Il en oubliait sa politesse, comme toujours avec Kanda… À quel point l'autre avait décidé de se foutre de sa gueule ? À moins qu'il ne soit tellement belliqueux qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de son agressivité… Si tel était le cas, autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis des ronces. Jugeant cela inconcevable, le maudit grimaça.

« Tu es vraiment le pire, Kanda ! »

Ce dernier grogna en retour, plus menaçant.

« Bon, si t'as rien à dire, tu la fermes, Moyashi. Sinon je vais vraiment gueuler, et tu vas voir la différence. Je veux lire sans être dérangé. »

Une vague de colère traversa Allen à l'entente des paroles, envoyant radicalement promener son besoin de paix. Allen le jugeait définitivement très gonflé de lui dire de la fermer, comme il était celui qui s'énervait –et le niait, en plus ! – alors qu'Allen ne disait pas un mot, _et_ il lui donnait un ordre, comme s'il devait lui obéir ?! Le maudit jura intérieurement, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Puis, il était un oméga en chaleurs en souffrance. Tout ce qui intéressait Kanda, l'alpha qui devait s'occuper de lui, l'avait décidé de son propre chef, était en réalité de 'lire sans être dérangé' ? Cet imbécile était incapable de prendre soin d'un autre, ça n'avait rien de compliqué à deviner. Seulement, le maudit aurait apprécié le voir essayer plus que ça, surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas forcé ! Kanda avait, certes, insisté pour qu'il parle et Allen avait refusé, mais ça se voyait qu'au fond, l'autre n'avait demandé que dans l'optique de poursuivre sa lecture sans 'odeur pestilentielles'. Comme si Allen les contrôlait… D'autant qu'il fallait dire que la hargne de l'épéiste ne donnait pas tellement envie de s'exprimer.

Serrant les poings, il détourna le regard, l'arrêtant sur le mur auquel le lit était collé.

« Désolé que mes pathétiques émotions te dérangent, Kanda. Je vais essayer de me calmer.

—Oï, qu'est-ce que tu me chies, là, Moyashi ?! »

Il avait mis le feu aux poudres déjà chaudes et gagnait de nouveaux gueulements en retour, alors qu'il venait certes de lui demander d'arrêter et que c'était à prévoir, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Aussi, il l'assuma. Sa tête pivota encore en direction de Kanda. Il s'était levé. Ça ne se sentait pas très bon, et Allen faillit se rétracter. Seulement… Il n'allait pas s'abaisser. Car…

« C'est ce que tu avais dit, non ? »

Les yeux bleus sombres furent frappés d'une lueur de compréhension. Kanda paraissait médusé. Ça ne calma pas Allen, il fallut le dire.

« Tu me ressors ça ? se stupéfia l'Asiatique.

—Bien sûr, que je te ressors ça ! » répliqua Allen avec humeur. « De toute façon, même s'il y avait quelque chose à dire, tu crois que je pourrai oublier ce que tu m'as dit et te parler de ce qui me dérange ?! »

Kanda fut silencieux. Allen reprit son souffle. Lever la voix l'épuisait aussi émotionnellement que physiquement. S'enfoncer dans la dispute avec l'état de ses nerfs n'était raisonnablement pas la chose indiquée. Il voulait du repos. Du contact. Être apaisé. Par la même personne qu'il avait envie d'étrangler, si ce n'était pas une opération bien compliquée… Mais, vraiment, ce que le brun avait dit, il ne pouvait plus faire l'impasse dessus. Il le sentait, ça allait le bouffer à chacune de leurs interactions. Alors, peut-être paradoxalement, il sentait qu'ils avaient besoin de crever la tension, de la manière la plus simple vu leurs caractères explosifs dès qu'ils entraient en collision : en la faisant exploser. Le Japonais se rapprochait. Debout plus près, il était logiquement encore plus intimidant. Malgré son état, Allen faisait vœu de ne toujours pas être intimidé.

« Là, c'est pas toi qui cherche, peut-être ? » Le Japonais soupira. « J'ai toujours dit ce genre de trucs et tu m'en as jamais chié une pendule comme ça, Moyashi. »

Son ton était sec et froid, mais Allen sentait qu'il essayait de rester plat et de ne pas lever encore la voix. Cela, sur un ton sans appel. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'Allen lui reprochait là et se mettait en position de supériorité, comme un imbécile. Le blandin adopta le même genre de ton, expliquant :

« Parce que ce n'était pas aussi personnel. Tu sens mes émotions, tu sais ce qui se passe en moi, et tu t'en es moqué. Tu peux imaginer ce que ça me fait ? Tu le sens, je le sais, mais imaginer ce que ça fait de le ressentir, te mettre à ma place ? » Allen eut un rire cynique devant l'expression interdite du plus grand. « Et tu me demandes de te parler de mes émotions ? »

Kanda gronda.

« Et quoi ?! J'ai dit une connerie, j'en dirai d'autres. Tu dois apprendre à laisser pisser.

—T'es un vrai handicapé sentimental si tu penses qu'on peut laisser passer ça si facilement avec ce que je ressens ! »

Pour une rare fois, le blandin vit que Kanda était désarçonné. Il eut l'air de celui qui comprend quelque chose, et la chose qu'il avait compris semblait être la portée de ses mots. Allen se mordit encore l'intérieur de la joue, pensant que c'était peut-être un petit peu trop tard pour réaliser sa connerie, alors qu'il l'avait dite. Les poings du brun se fermèrent dès le moment où il se reprit. Quelques secondes, et il le foudroyait, à nouveau meurtrier.

« T'es pas content d'être avec moi ? Je te l'ai dit, je te ramène quand tu veux, alors me gave pas. Parce que là tu commences à me prendre la tête et j'en ai déjà marre.

—Ce n'est pas ce que je veux !

—Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Pourquoi tu me fais chier avec ça ?! Tu t'attends à des excuses ?! »

Allen s'imaginait très bien qu'il n'en aurait pas, mais il ne se démonta pas pourtant.

« Ça aiderait, mais j'aimerais surtout savoir si je peux te faire confiance pour ne pas me juger. Tu as dit que tu t'occuperais de moi, c'est un fait, mais je veux juste savoir ce que ça inclut… On n'est pas amis, c'est ce que tu voulais, alors ne pense pas que c'est facile. C'est important de savoir si on peut se faire confiance. »

Se passant une main sur le visage, Kanda vint écraser son postérieur à ses côtés, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur accordée par la position. Un peu effrayé de le recevoir si prêt, Allen plongea ses yeux dans les siens avec hésitation. Il quêtait la colère, la violence à venir, mais il ne savait rien lire dans cette expression. Ce qui était bien plus inquiétant. Brusquement, le Japonais prit soudainement son visage en coupe et se rapprocha de lui, laissant Allen perplexe et paumé. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore lui faire ?

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Moyashi, et arrête de t'exciter. »

Bégayant, retenant son envie de lui hurler qu'il n'était pas celui qui _s'excitait_ depuis tout à l'heure, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, le susnommé ne put réagir. Ses mains montèrent jusqu'aux poignets de Kanda, qu'il essaya de tirer pour le faire lâcher prise, sans succès. Il n'avait pas la force de lutter, aujourd'hui.

« Kanda ? »

Le brun se contenta de gronder. Il paraissait agir à contrecœur, mais être tout à fait déterminé.

« T'as pas l'air de capter alors je vais être clair, mais je passerai pas mon temps à te le répéter, donc t'enregistres ou pas, ça te regarde. Je t'ai dit que j'étais ton alpha pendant cette semaine. Je ne te mens pas. Je n'aime pas les menteurs, ni les paroles en l'air. Je ne te le dirai pas une autre fois. D'après toi, tu peux me faire confiance ? C'est à prendre ou à laisser alors réfléchis bien. »

Déglutissant, Allen articula, se rendant bien compte qu'il était sur une pente dangereuse :

« Je veux te faire confiance. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que tu as dit cette fois-là… »

Un soupir rageur s'échappa de la bouche de Kanda. Allen le vit se mordre la lèvre –très vite, imperceptiblement, et pourtant, le geste était étonnamment expressif venant de lui.

« J'm'excuserai pas pour avoir dit de la merde, qu'on soit clair. »

Ça se voyait que c'était plutôt ce qu'il disait maintenant qu'il considérait comme de la merde, que ça le faisait chier d'être sommé de s'expliquer. Le blandin eut encore du mal à avaler sa salive, comprenant que c'était sans doute une façon pour Kanda d'avouer à demi-mots qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment ou qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi ses paroles, même sans proférer de vraies excuses, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser passer si facilement, alors il reprit les mots de Kanda :

« Mais de la merde que tu penses et qui m'a blessé. »

Avec plus d'aplomb, le brun affirma son emprise sur ses joues, son regard se faisant plus sévère.

« De la merde, Moyashi. Alors si tu veux que je m'occupe de toi, tu as intérêt à laisser tomber ça. »

Ne voulant pas tenter le diable – qui sait si cet abruti ne l'était pas réellement, Allen abaissa ses mains, baissant également les armes. Il consentait aux promesses de Kanda, ne demandait même que ça, en réalité, pas plus, pas moins.

« Eh ben, Moyashi ? T'as compris ?

—J'suis Allen et j'peux pas hocher la tête vu comment tu me tiens.

—T'as qu'à dire oui.

—Oui, Bakanda. »

Allen le défiait, insolent. Kanda eut un rictus mécontent et le libéra finalement. Il ne bougeait pas du lit, et Allen espéra qu'il resterait là. Toujours si exaspéré, l'Asiatique reprit la parole, bras croisés :

« Bon, tu pues toujours autant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, maintenant ? Que je te tienne la main ? »

C'était du sarcasme, pas une proposition, mais Allen s'entendit répliquer :

« Ouais, ça serait pas mal. »

Ce qui eut le mérite de rabaisser immédiatement le caquet de Kanda, à son visage qui se crispa. Le symbiotique fut un peu ravi de l'avoir mouché, mais eut surtout du mal à ne pas laisser ressortir son embarras, et c'était peine perdue.

« T'es sérieux ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Parce que tu peux aller te faire foutre. »

Allen secoua la tête, déglutissant, voulant arguer pour sa défense face à sa demande pour le moins stupide en apparence.

« J-J'ai besoin de contact. C'était ça qui me dérangeait… Il me faut du contact physique. »

Éberlué, Kanda secouait la tête, clairement contre l'idée.

« Alors je vais être direct, Moyashi, moi, j'suis ni Lavi ni Lenalee, et j'te traiterais pas comme mon gamin. J'te ferais pas de câlins.

—Ils ne me traitent pas comme ça et je n'ai jamais demandé un câlin ! Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te demander ça ! C'est parce que je suis en chaleurs que j'ai ce genre de besoin ! On m'a dit que mes chaleurs risquaient d'être difficiles, en plus… Crois-moi, je suis celui que tout ça gêne le plus. »

Méchamment, le brun rétorqua :

« Tch, ça m'étonnerait. »

Allen sentit qu'il fronçait le nez.

« Bien sûr que si. Réfléchis deux minutes. Je ne suis pas le genre d'oméga à aimer profiter de sa condition. »

Leurs regards luttaient, aucun ne se rendaient. La question restait pour l'heure en suspens, noyée dans la tension des regards. Allen disait vrai, c'était beaucoup plus embarrassant pour lui vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Encore plus car il sortait d'une grosse crise. Le brun eut l'air de suivre son chemin de pensée, puisqu'il était au courant de la situation. Kanda finit par se prendre la tête entre les mains et grommela une série 'merde' rageurs dans sa barbe. Sans grand étonnement, la demande était de trop.

« Mais t'es pas obligé, » compléta Allen, finalement, murmurant. « Juste, reste près de moi. C'est déjà mieux. Puis, » tenta-t-il de suggérer à l'autre, car il voulait vraiment que Kanda essaie d'être plus calme, « si tu veux vraiment t'occuper de moi pour cette semaine, tu devrais éviter de me crier dessus dès que je fais quelque chose. Surtout que je ne te dérangeais pas exprès, tu sais. Je ferai attention à ne pas regarder dans ta direction, mais je ne contrôle pas les odeurs. »

Kanda grogna, donnant un coup de tête en arrière comme un gamin pris en faute qui refuse de baisser les yeux. Quand il se retourna vers lui, Allen sentit qu'il le dévisageait avec une sorte de mépris dégouté qui le vexa. Il faillit y réagir quand la voix du brun retentit :

« Donne ta putain de main, me casse pas les couilles. »

Écarquillant les yeux, Allen regarda ses mains, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Laquelle ? »

Il posait la question car Kanda n'avait pas voulu lui serrer la main avec son bras porteur d'innocence quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, lui rétorquant qu'il ne serrerait pas la main d'un maudit, sa main gauche étant pour le moins repoussante aux yeux de la plus part des gens. Et que ça se voyait bien qu'il ne lui tiendrait pas la main par envie. L'Asiatique resta neutre.

« M'en fous. Magne-toi l'fion avant que je change d'avis. »

Allen tendit sa main droite. Kanda la saisit, sans douceur, sans entremêler ses doigts aux siens – quand même, ils n'étaient pas un couple et n'avaient rien de tel. Mais il la tenait. Entre la sienne. Un contact appréciable, car il venait de l'alpha à qui l'oméga était lié. Allen se sentit instantanément mieux. Instinctivement, sans se dérober à la poigne de Kanda, il laissa glisser son corps dans le lit. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il avait horriblement sommeil, même s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'assoupir, étant donné qu'il n'avait même pas mangé. Le blandin n'avait pas eu faim à l'heure du repas, juste avant que Kanda vienne le chercher, à cause de sa crise de panique.

« Je sens que ça va me faire chier tout ça. »

Sans lâcher sa main, Kanda avait murmuré, plus pour lui-même que pour Allen. Le blandin comprenait tout à fait qu'il avait des raisons de penser ainsi. Kanda n'aimait pas le contact, n'aimait pas être dérangé et ennuyé, et il se retrouvait avec un oméga qui avait un grand besoin d'attention et d'affection, ce même malgré lui, dont il devait s'occuper. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas la perspective la plus plaisante. Le blandin répondit quand même.

« Moi aussi. »

Et c'était vrai. Ses propres émotions le faisaient largement aussi chier qu'il pouvait faire chier l'alpha. Kanda eut une petite moue crispée, et le regard sévère revint au galop.

« J'suis crevé. »

L'alpha voulut retirer sa main, semblant avoir signifié par ces mots que c'en était assez, mais Allen la retint.

« Encore quelques minutes, s'il te plaît.

—Tch. »

Kanda soupira. Son expression constipée aurait paru drôle à Allen en d'autres circonstances ; il semblait physiquement à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre.

« Après t'as intérêt à pieuter sans faire d'histoire. Je veux pas que tu me fasses chier cette nuit, j'suis pas infirmière de garde, pigé ? »

Allen se mordit la lèvre.

« J'te dérangerai pas cette nuit, Kanda, mais par contre…

—Quoi, encore, putain ? »

Il perdait patience. Le blandin se mordit la lèvre à nouveau.

« J'ai pas mangé. »

Plus timide, Allen sous-entendait qu'il aurait bien aimé qu'il lui apporte quelque chose. Kanda eut un mouvement de recul.

« Faut que je t'apporte à bouffer, en plus, sérieux ?!

—Lenalee t'a dit que j'ai fait une crise, non ? Je n'avais pas faim après ça… Et puis je ne peux pas me déplacer comme ça, Bakanda, si tu veux t'occuper de moi, tu vas devoir m'aider. Il va bien falloir que je me nourrisse, non ? »

À l'évocation des complications et de ses obligations d'alpha, le brun se renfrogna. Son visage l'indiquait comme résigné, mais clairement pas enchanté. S'il avait eu Mugen à la place des yeux, il l'aurait découpé en morceaux. Pour parler franchement, Allen n'aimait pas l'idée et le fait de dépendre de lui ainsi, mais il n'avait pas le choix, alors Kanda devait comprendre qu'il lui fallait de l'aide. C'était tout nouveau pour lui aussi, et ils seraient bien obligés de s'adapter aux chaleurs, qui n'essayeraient pas de s'adapter à eux, l'oméga s'en doutait bien.

« Putain c'que tu m'fais chier, mais je t'apporterai à bouffer avant de dormir. »

Allen serra sa main plus fortement, décidant de continuer à faire des pas en avant vers le Japonais. Même si Kanda ne s'était pas excusé et qu'il avait été plus qu'odieux au début, il était touché qu'il ait accepté de lui prendre la main et par ses promesses de prendre soin de lui. Encore fallait-il qu'il montre de la bonne disposition à les honorer, mais c'était quelque chose qui pouvait s'arranger. Allen voulait, lui, y mettre du sien.

« Merci, Kanda. Pour tout. »

Le Japonais fit les gros yeux. Sa main était très tendue dans la sienne. Le silence entre eux reprit son règne. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose d'autres à se dire, après tout. Mais, après un temps, Kanda consentit à maintenir la fermeté de leurs mains liées. C'était subtil, mais de cette manière, Allen avait l'impression qu'il lui prouvait qu'ils étaient dans cette galère ensemble, et qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber, comme il le lui avait promis. Si Allen ne comprenait toujours pas très bien pourquoi il avait décidé de le prendre et qu'il sentait _qu'ils auraient_ du mal avec leurs humeurs mutuelles, que Kanda s'occupe de lui était de compte tout ce qu'il voulait. S'il n'aimait pas avoir ce désir, il aurait été très idiot de cracher là-dessus.

Maintenant, ils devaient simplement apprendre à se tolérer, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai focalisé le chapitre sur Allen pour commencer :p.
> 
> Pour Kanda, dont le point de vue viendra ensuite, il fait des efforts et se laisse un peu faire, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça lui plait. Disons que Kanda sait qu'Alma était déjà câlin avec lui en raison de son besoin de contact en tant qu'oméga alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas liés, donc il sait bien qu'étant en chaleurs et malade, Allen a réellement besoin de lui à cause du lien. C'est quelque chose que je trouve d'ailleurs assez ironique dans le thème de l'omégaverse, il y a un côté bestial avec le fait que les alphas puissent perdre le contrôle face à un oméga à cause des phéromones et que ça mène à des trucs pas très cools, mais il y a aussi un côté très cucul avec le fait que les omégas aient un besoin de contact presque compulsif avec leur entourage, au risque d'être 'touch-starved', qu'on traduirait par 'en manque d'affection' mais avec des répercussions sur leur mental et leur santé physique.
> 
> Pour Allen, je respecte son caractère et le fait qu'à part avec Lenalee il ne soit pas particulièrement porté contact physique, donc on peut imaginer qu'avec son statut ça doit lui manquer inconsciemment et se ressentir maintenant qu'il est faible. Mais au contraire de sa condition d'oméga, c'est pareil pour lui, il n'aime pas en faire la demande habituellement, ce n'est pas son genre comme il le déclare lui-même.
> 
> Sinon, ils ont essayé de faire exploser la tension entre eux, mais comme le montre la fin, ce n'est pas encore ça x'D. Attendez-vous à ce que ça soit un peu dur pour eux les premiers temps :').
> 
> J'espère que vous êtes intrigués par la suite :D !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à dire si vous avez aimé, ça fera une auteure heureuse :).
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	10. Hormones : 10 - To Get Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Sur un autre site où je poste il y avait eu moins de retour sur le chap précédent, ici il y en a peu comme on est peu de français donc c'est habituel x'D, mais je me permets de rassurer quelques esprits s'il y a des sceptiques pour ce que j'ai annoncé dans la note de l'autre fois : je n'ai pas prévu un truc chiant à mourir, même si ça semble long et que le développement en mode escargot peut rebuter x). Ça change sûrement des habitudes de lecture de certains mais c'est un peu mon but ici.
> 
> Sinon, ce chapitre reprend à la suite de l'autre, mais il est classé sous un autre thème car il déborde sur le lendemain et je trouve qu'il correspond mieux à la thématique suivante. Cette fois-ci, le chapitre est majoritairement focalisé sur Kanda, j'espère que vous aimerez son développement ici ;).
> 
> Bref, bonne lecture à vous ! En espérant que cela vous plaise !

Ce n'était pas bien dur de le deviner, mais Kanda était fortement irrité. Alors certes, il avait clamé au Moyashi qu'il s'occuperait de lui, lui avait dit de l'accepter ou de se barrer, cependant, il savait qu'il avait du mal à le supporter… ou plutôt à supporter _quelqu'un_ au quotidien, avec lui. Kanda n'avait jamais été sociable, même avec Alma qu'il avait appris à tolérer, il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter de se le coltiner assez proche et assez souvent pour qu'ils puissent avoir des échanges sereins et l'apprécier. Et il n'arrivait pas à contenir son irritation face au Moyashi pour être indifférent à ses actions autour de lui, au sens qu'elles ne lui donnent pas envie de lui arracher la tête. Quelque part, ça l'irritait encore plus de ne pas pouvoir se calmer, et il déchargeait ce sentiment sur l'oméga.

S'il pouvait être de mauvaise foi, Kanda savait très bien que le Moyashi ne faisait pas exprès pour les odeurs, et il envisageait qu'il était en quelque sorte logique qu'il tourne son regard vers lui. Mais ça le dérangeait, alors il réagissait, en automatisme. C'était son habitude, c'était dans son caractère, et c'était simplement plus fort que lui.

Pourtant, il _essayait_ d'essayer. Preuve que ce n'était pas encore ça.

En engueulant Allen parce qu'il le fixait, il lui avait tendu une perche pour le cas où il aurait quelque chose à lui dire et qu'il n'oserait pas le faire dans sa connerie, idem à partir du moment où il s'était fâché pour ses phéromones. C'était sa façon à lui de pousser le Moyashi à dire ce qui n'allait pas. Kanda n'était pas sociable, il était donc maladroit dans sa façon d'interagir avec autrui. Puis, sa décision, qu'il était déterminé à assumer jusqu'au bout, il l'avait quand même pris de façon impulsive. Car il avait avorté ses réflexions, les avait remises à plus tard, et s'était précipité d'un coup pour chercher le blandin, de sorte que ses conséquences se matérialisaient réellement maintenant qu'Allen était avec lui. Il avait imaginé ce qu'il en serait, mais le vivre en vrai, ce n'était pas pareil, comme il s'en doutait.

Changer ses habitudes de solitaire était difficile. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi il l'avait laissé lui faire la morale, même sous forme de suggestion, sans trop gueuler – hormis le fait qu'il était déjà épuisé de ses propres réflexions qui représentaient un enjeu non moindre pour lui – il savait bien que le blandin avait raison. Ça l'emmerdait, qu'il ait raison, il fallait le dire.

Ce que lui avait expliqué le maudit était vrai… Oui, Kanda devrait être plus calme, sans doute plus doux, s'il voulait s'occuper de lui – ce qu'il avait promis, ce dans quoi il s'était coincé tout seul. Oui, il devrait répondre à ses besoins de contacts physiques et l'aider à satisfaire ses besoins primaires, tels que la bouffe. Il devrait même aller lui chercher ses putains de fringues… il avait justement failli oublier… Être présent en cas de complications. C'était dur pour lui, de faire ces choses qui paraissaient simple à chacun, surtout vis-à-vis d'un oméga.

Les omégas n'avaient pas toujours le bon rôle en société, ils pouvaient être méprisés et considérés comme des sous-hommes à cause de leurs chaleurs, en plus du fait qu'ils soient des hommes capable d'enfanter, mais ils étaient reconnus comme étant ceux qu'il fallait protéger. Les gens tendaient plus facilement à avoir des gestes tendres avec un oméga. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient encore jeunes, comme le Moyashi. Si un alpha était, dans le fond, largement aussi bestial qu'un oméga pour ses ruts, les alphas étaient beaucoup mieux considérés à cause de leur force et leurs aptitudes hors du commun, développés dans un domaine ou un autre. En outre, et comme ils se faisaient rares, ils étaient l'élite. Kanda s'en foutait un peu, mais il était au courant de la façon dont il était perçu en tant qu'alpha. Puis, il les connaissait, ses devoirs d'alpha envers l'oméga. Il savait qu'un oméga lié en chaleurs dépendait énormément de l'attention et de l'affection que lui octroyait son alpha. Autant dire que le Moyashi était bien mal barré avec lui, ça, l'Asiatique le voyait clair comme de l'eau de roche. Toujours dans l'idée d'essayer, il avait râlé, tempêté, d'abord refusé car il ne le voulait pas personnellement, et avait finalement accepté de lui prendre sa main. Kanda devinait qu'il devrait le refaire, sans doute. Si ça l'agaçait, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Ça ne signifiait en aucun cas qu'il comptait traiter Allen comme un petit prince sous prétexte qu'il était un oméga. Le blandin lui avait déclaré ne pas aimer profiter de sa condition. De toute façon, Kanda savait sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le dire qu'il était fier et que s'il lui demandait quelque chose, ce n'était justement pas par pur caprice. Il tentait, difficilement, de se persuader lui-même de ne pas être si agressif. Le Japonais voulait du calme, même si ça n'en avait pas l'air. Le Moyashi avait beau l'irriter, il n'avait pas envie que la situation parte en pugilat. Il ne comptait pas qu'ils s'entendent, mais pensait, en accord avec l'autre, qu'il fallait qu'ils se tolèrent, au minimum syndical.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé, depuis qu'Allen l'avait remercié une deuxième fois. Kanda avait voulu se remettre à lire, mais le bide de l'oméga s'était mis à chialer tellement fort qu'il avait dû laisser tomber, non sans le regard mauvais qui allait avec, pour lui chercher de quoi becter, étant d'humeur magnanime sur ce coup-là.

Mais alors que Kanda se trouva obliger de trainer un _putain d'enfoiré_ de chariot de plats que Jerry jugeait adéquats pour le Moyashi, il eut envie de l'embrocher avec Mugen et de le découper en rondelles jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien, au mépris de ses efforts. Comme s'il était un putain de serveur… ! Pour ses affaires, il décida qu'il irait le lendemain, après tout, l'oméga avait son pyjama et ce serait très bien jusque-là. D'autant que dans le couloir, le salopard de Golem du gamin lui avait littéralement sauté à la gueule, semblant reconnaître l'odeur de son maître, qu'il cherchait sans doute, sur lui. Si Kanda avait eu Mugen, pour sûr, ce truc aurait pu faire sa prière. Quand il revint à la chambre, les yeux incandescents et Timcanpy sur les talons, il assista au visage ravi du blandin, sans doute autant pour l'arrivée de la bouffe que pour son Golem.

« Tim ! » s'écria Allen.

Le susnommé avait immédiatement foncé sur lui, décidant de se frotter contre son visage de manière affectueuse, le faisant rire comme un débile. Le brun se fit la réflexion que ce Golem était vraiment bizarre. Fermant la porte en la fracassant, puis poussant le chariot près du Moyashi –mais pas trop non plus, s'il voulait sa bouffe, il devrait bouger son derche, Kanda alla s'asseoir sans un mot pour se concentrer sur son putain de livre dont il espérait enfin pouvoir terminer le chapitre, regardant, du coin de l'œil, la scène qui se jouait devant lui avec un mépris à peine dissimulé.

Cela dit, Kanda préférait, et de très loin, que le Moyashi fasse des mamours à son Golem plutôt qu'à lui.

L'attention occupée, le brun entendit, en bruit de fond, le blandin crier à Timcanpy de ne pas toucher à sa nourriture. Encore une raison pour laquelle Kanda jugeait ce truc bizarre. Ceux de l'Ordre n'essayaient jamais de manger et agissaient comme des machines, contrairement à lui qui se comportait comme un putain d'animal. Ensuite le bruit du chariot que l'oméga tirait vers lui. Indifférent, mais peinant à croire qu'il mangerait bel et bien _tout ça_ , comme il y avait une quinzaine de fichue plats, le Japonais se décala imperceptiblement sur son assise. Être en biais sur la chaise lui permit d'observer le plus jeune manger. Jerry n'avait pas eu tort. Tout y passait. Il avait plusieurs fois eu l'écho de la voix ridiculement criarde de Lavi dissertant, purement extasié, sur l'appétit de l'oméga et s'était vu spectateur de ses descentes de bouffe.

Allen mangeait comme un ogre.

Cependant, le Japonais était sincèrement effaré que tout ce qu'avait fait le cuisinier soit liquidé directement... Le blandin était symbiotique, et Kanda savait que ça créait chez lui un besoin de nutriments supérieur à la moyenne. Il lui fallait manger énormément pour prendre des forces. Les chaleurs puisaient évidemment sur son système immunitaire, ça, il n'en doutait pas. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Kanda d'être frappé par le caractère phénoménal de son appétit. Pas que cela lui faisait quoique ce soit, il n'y accordait pas d'intérêt, toutefois, il espérait que ses chaleurs ne le rendraient pas malade après s'être enfilé tous ces plats, car c'était lui qui trinquerait, à coup sûr. Kanda voyait les étages du chariot se vider à vue d'œil, Allen ne laissait même pas de miettes. C'était inhumain de manger ainsi.

Le Japonais jugeait ça un peu dégueulasse, aussi. C'était à se demander s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine… Quoique, au vu de son appétit alors qu'il prenait seulement son repas plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée, si une semaine s'était passée, Moyashi aurait eu recours au cannibalisme.

Malgré son apparente indifférence, l'oméga finit par se rendre compte qu'il le regardait. Kanda devinait que ses lèvres qui se retroussaient finement sous le dégoût de le voir s'enfourner tous ces plats différents en prenant à peine le temps d'avaler n'y était pas étranger. Ne sachant s'il devait l'interpeler ou se taire, Kanda ayant bien fait comprendre ses positions concernant les interactions, Allen resta avec sa cuisse de poulet qu'il tenait dans une main brandie en l'air, à moitié grignotée, tourné vers lui. Timcanpy profita de son hésitation pour mordre dans la viande, laissant un os totalement blanc derrière lui. S'en apercevant, le blandin s'écria un « hé ! » mécontent, chassant le Golem qui voletait, provocateur, autour de lui, tandis que Kanda grinçait des dents.

Il n'aurait _jamais_ le silence escompté.

Allen gronda en attrapant Tim et commença à le sermonner. Kanda tourna alors la tête, évitant à nouveau un spectacle déplaisant. Quel stupide gamin… Et cette saloperie de tas de ferraille n'était pas mieux. Seulement, même si son attention avait été détournée par le Golem et qu'il voulait le respecter, Allen n'était pas le genre à la fermer avec lui. Kanda l'entendit se racler la gorge, et son nom fut prononcé.

Répondant à l'appel malgré lui, il put voir le blandin toujours hésitant, mais au nez froncé :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardais comme ça ? »

Kanda n'allait résolument pas lui rétorquer un 'j'te regardais pas' mensonger, il n'était pas assez puéril pour ça, contrairement au Moyashi. Sans se démonter –lui, jamais – il rétorqua dédaigneusement :

« J'me demandais comment tu pouvais avaler toutes ces merdes sans choper la chiasse. »

L'expression d'Allen fut outrée.

« Kanda, c'est dégoutant ! »

Le susnommé ne cilla pas, ayant une sorte de rire sarcastique.

« Tu peux parler. Tu te verrais manger, ça file la gerbe. »

Allen bougonna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en lui lançant un regard furieux.

« J'ai eu une journée difficile, et j'ai faim, et tu sais très bien que c'est normal pour moi. Ne te fiche pas de moi. »

Ne désirant pas s'éterniser dans la conversation, Kanda y mit brusquement fin.

« T'façon, je m'en fous. »

Allen renifla, fâché.

« Si je n'ai pas le droit de te fixer, ne me le fais pas non plus, surtout pour me faire taire comme ça alors que ma question était légitime. »

Kanda grimaça à nouveau, sa main froissant la page qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, prêt à la tourner depuis cinq minutes.

« Moyashi, recommence pas à me gonfler.

—C'est bon, je ne te parle plus, j'ai compris. »

Il n'était pas enchanté, et la lueur dans ses yeux montrait qu'il ne lui obéissait pas simplement. Il le faisait dans sa gratitude. D'un certain côté, c'était apprécié par Kanda. Il doutait cependant qu'Allen ne tienne ses bonnes résolutions bien longtemps. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Le blandin prit une grande inspiration.

« Quand même, » ajouta-t-il à ce moment, une petite veine éclosant sur le front de Kanda, « je ne tiens pas spécialement à parler dans l'immédiat, mais j'aimerais juste te signaler que si on ne peut pas échanger autre chose que des regards à la dérobée, on va vite s'ennuyer. On en a pour une semaine. Ça va être comme ça tout le temps ? »

Essayant de se concentrer sur sa page, le Japonais se rendit compte qu'il la relisait pour la deuxième fois, sa veine grossissant et explosant ensuite. Il eut cette pensée nette : il ne finirait jamais son livre. Intérieurement frustré, il se contenta de rétorquer, cinglant :

« T'es pas là pour t'amuser. T'es là parce que tes chaleurs te rendent malade. Moi, je dois m'occuper de toi, pas te divertir.

—En me parlant méchamment dès que j'ouvre la bouche, tu parles d'une manière de s'occuper de quelqu'un… Je croyais que tu serais d'accord pour faire des efforts, quand je t'ai dit de ne pas crier pour rien. »

Kanda eut un œil torve. Le blandin lui jetait le même regard. Qu'importe, il n'allait pas céder. Kanda plissa les yeux.

« Toi, tu avais dit que tu avais compris, mais tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de me taper sur les nerfs, Moyashi.

—C'est Allen, profites-en pour l'apprendre !

—Une bonne fois pour toute, ferme-la !

—Je ne me tairai pas devant toi, Bakanda. »

Pourtant, avant que Kanda ne réplique, commençant réellement à se sentir mis hors de lui, l'oméga attrapa un nouveau plat sur le chariot et entreprit de manger, lui rendant son indifférence. Le calme retomba. Kanda était forcé de reconnaître encore qu'il faisait preuve de sa mauvaise foi stupide. C'était sa faute. Il avait commencé à le regarder, alors qu'il aurait dû se concentrer sur son livre – qui, en fin de compte, ne l'intéressait même pas tant que ça. Il aimait lire, seulement, il avait pris celui-là en vitesse afin de s'occuper, sans regarder ce que c'était, et il lisait une page pour en oublier le contenu la seconde d'après. Kanda savait qu'il aurait du mal à ignorer l'oméga, encore plus comme ils étaient dans sa chambre, sur _son territoire_.

C'était peut-être primal comme pensée, mais cette pièce était quand même le lieu où il créchait, alors c'était le cas.

Allen finit bientôt ses plateaux, Kanda dut rapporter le chariot, et ils réussirent à s'occuper chacun de leurs côtés après ça, pendant quelques temps. Allen en se reposant, et Kanda en lisant. D'accord, il sentait les regards du Moyashi dans son dos, il l'entendait parfois prendre un souffle comme avant de parler, parler effectivement à Timcanpy, mais il faisait comme s'il n'était pas là. Étant d'un naturel froid, silencieux, et désintéressé d'autrui, ce n'était pas si compliqué, en définitif.

Le Moyashi n'avait pas tort, quant au fait qu'ils risquaient de s'ennuyer. Kanda se faisait, honnêtement, déjà chier, alors que ça faisait quoi… Deux heures, un peu plus, qu'Allen était avec lui. Il le voyait par la fenêtre, la nuit avait fini par tomber. En deux heures, ils avaient réussi à se gueuler dessus, à s'ignorer, à s'engueuler à nouveau, pour s'ignorer encore, en omettant le moment où ils s'étaient pris la main. Ça commençait merveilleusement bien. Alors il ne voulait pas discuter avec le Moyashi. Il maudissait sincèrement ces foutus chaleurs et ce foutu lien, qui le maintenaient bien dans la merde. Quand son livre le lassa, soit près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Kanda choisit de préparer son lit. En se déplaçant jusqu'à l'armoire pour chercher un oreiller et des couvertures, puis l'installer au sol, il découvrit la moue agacée d'Allen, qui en avait marre, lui aussi.

Cela donnait à Kanda l'envie de lui en coller cinq. Comme si c'était agréable pour lui, c'était lui qui aurait dû revêtir cette moue, et non l'inverse. À réflexion, l'expression agacée et meurtrière qu'il affichait continuellement était tout aussi bien. Le lit de fortune prêt, il comblait l'espace entre le bureau et _son propre lit_ occupé par le Moyashi au mur opposé, Kanda fut prêt à éteindre l'interrupteur. La nuit ne serait pas idéale dans ces conditions. Kanda était tellement pressé de se reposer qu'il s'en foutait.

Quant à lui, Allen se mordillait les lèvres.

« Kanda… J'ai une proposition. »

L'Asiatique haussa un sourcil, s'irritant.

« Quoi, encore ? »

Il ne voulait plus faire dans les échanges bidon, ni les politesses.

« C'est juste… Je n'ai pas envie que tu dormes par terre une semaine.

—J't'arrête tout de suite, je me couche pas avec toi.

—J'ai pas envie non plus, laisse-moi finir ! »

Kanda grogna, mais se tut.

« Link m'avait prévenu qu'il s'occuperait d'affaires pour Luberrier quand j'aurais mes chaleurs, et qu'il ne serait pas là. Ça signifie que ma chambre est vide, et il y a deux lits là-bas. Ce serait mieux d'y dormir, non ? Tu aurais un lit et moi aussi, et personne ne serait par terre. »

Pour accentuer le tout, Moyashi lui faisait un sourire timide, une ébauche du moins. Kanda considéra la proposition, mais grogna encore. Sa pensée grossière était pourtant logique : sa chambre, ses règles. Il avait le sentiment que s'il bougeait dans celle du Moyashi, l'autre crétin essaierait de lui imposer les siennes. Toutefois, c'était peut-être le mieux à faire dans cette situation. Les affaires du blandin seraient sur place, lui n'aurait qu'à se déplacer pour chercher les siennes. L'environnement lui serait familier, il serait plus à l'aise. Ici, il y avait son odeur, mais vu que Kanda resterait avec lui, elle s'installerait vite là-bas. Puis, ouais, Kanda l'avouait volontiers, le fait qu'il y ait un lit où il pourrait dormir paisiblement après cette journée de merde l'attirait irrémédiablement. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, renfrogné.

« D'accord. J'te porte pas cette-fois.

— Je ne t'avais pas demandé de me porter, déjà ! Je suis pas un gosse !»

Répliquant avec humeur, l'Anglais voulut se mettre debout, se levant juste face à lui. C'était sous-estimer son état. Ses jambes tremblèrent bien vite et il vacilla. La surprise effrayée s'afficha dans son regard. Kanda le rattrapa par la taille, l'empêchant in extremis de se rétamer. Il le vit serrer les dents en inspirant bruyamment. Logique qu'il n'apprécie pas d'être si impuissant. Kanda se doutait que si une telle chose lui arrivait, il aurait du mal à accepter également. Cela lui fit éprouver une sorte de compassion agacée. Il soupira, rendu à l'évidence, bien qu'ennuyé.

« Tch. J'suppose qu'il faut que tu t'appuies sur moi. »

Allen répondit entre ses dents :

« Sérieusement, Kanda, ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! »

Son ton était catégorique, voire menaçant. Kanda haussa les sourcils, se mordant la joue pour se retenir de le remettre à sa place – il ne voulait pas repartir en engueulade à cette heure-ci, mais n'appréciait pas que le Moyashi se sente pousser des ailes, qu'importe si sa colère se comprenait – et resta atone.

« J'me moque pas, idiot d'Moyashi.

—Pour la dernière fois, je m'appelle Allen ! »

Kanda commença à marcher sans un mot, abandonnant sa chambre sans faire plus de cérémonie, si ce n'est d'éteindre en sortant. Il rangerait le lendemain. Traverser les couloirs ne fut pas long. Arrivés dans la chambre sombre du blandin, il n'alluma pas la lumière, se contenta d'aider le Moyashi à s'assoir au bord du lit à sa droite, que celui-ci lui indiqua comme étant le sien, et prit l'autre. Les draps avaient été retirés, il ne restait que la couverture pliée en carrée et l'oreiller sans sa taie. Tellement consciencieux, le chien de Luberrier. Décidant qu'il prendrait de quoi faire le lit le lendemain, Kanda ne prit que le temps d'ôter ses chaussures et sa chemise, qu'il balança çà et là, avant de se vautrer comme une masse.

Épuisé, il ne s'inquiéta plus du Moyashi. Ce dernier s'était crispé pendant qu'il l'aidait à marcher. Kanda imaginait qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de ce que ses chaleurs impliquaient et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour encaisser pleinement d'être si dépendant de son aide, au moins autant qu'il lui en faudrait à lui pour contenir ses envies de meurtres, et qu'il avait eu son lot d'humiliation pour la soirée. Le Japonais ne serait pas le seul à avoir du mal, bien sûr. Si Kanda le comprenait totalement, allant jusqu'à compatir en quelque sorte, il était tout de même content que quelque chose le dissuade d'ouvrir sa grande gueule.

Sur ces pensées amplement sympathiques, Kanda s'endormit, heureux de déconnecter de la foutue réalité durant quelques heures.

* * *

Kanda ouvrit les yeux brusquement, poussant un gémissement rageur. Il n'avait pas repris conscience depuis une minute qu'il était déjà énervé. Y avait un bruit qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil. Quelque chose de tantôt discret, tantôt crevant et persistant. Comme un sanglot. Frénétique et agaçant. Son regard se perdit. Il voulut refermer les yeux, mais l'entendit encore. Ses yeux se rouvrirent, sa pulsion première fut de crier un 'la ferme' sonore, mais grâce à la lumière de la lune que renvoyait la fenêtre, le brun put voir, en tournant son visage, que le Moyashi était recroquevillé dans son lit, les mains serrées contre son ventre, genoux remontés, et, plus important, le visage baigné de grosses larmes qu'il semblait s'efforcer de contenir. C'était donc bel et bien des sanglots. Kanda resta con. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il ne put qu'articuler, d'une voix rauque portant encore les marques de l'endormissement :

« Moyashi… Putain de bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Allen se tourna alors vers lui, alarmé. Il se mordit la lèvre. Kanda se leva, et en s'approchant, il crut distinguer que sa lèvre inférieure était sanguine. Putain, tout était là pour le faire chier… N'ayant d'autres choix que de s'approcher de lui, Kanda l'attrapa par l'épaule sans ménagement, le forçant à réagir :

« Réponds ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? Pourquoi tu chiales en pleine nuit ?! »

Cela eut l'effet de le faire carrément éclater en sanglots, devant un Kanda désemparé.

« D-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé… »

Désolé, il pouvait l'être. Kanda n'était _évidemment_ pas content. Mais pour être dans cet état… Il y avait un problème, forcément. Le brun émit un claquement de langue impatient et tempêta :

« Dis-moi surtout pourquoi tu pleures, sale connard ! »

—Crie pas sur moi, Bakanda !… »

Allen reniflait bruyamment, maintenant. Il semblait être à deux doigts de la crise de panique. Il remonta ses genoux plus haut contre son torse, lui jetant un regard si désespéré que Kanda s'en sentit contaminé.

« Kanda… Ça fait trop mal… »

Ses chaleurs, bien sûr. Le kendoka grinça, ôtant sa main de l'épaule du plus jeune, mais la gardant en l'air, alors qu'il hésitait à le toucher ou non. Allen se tortilla faiblement. Lui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais il n'était pas préparé pour ça, et il était plus que paumé… à cours d'idées, il proposa la chose la plus logique :

« Tu veux retourner à l'infirmerie ? »

Les yeux d'Allen s'agrandirent.

« Je… Je veux rester avec toi… S'il te plaît, je suis désolé… Kanda, s'il te plaît… »

Au milieu de ses pleurs, le brun ne parvenait plus à saisir ce qu'il disait. Il comprenait juste qu'il l'implorait de ne pas l'abandonner. Cela le fit expirer violemment.

« J'ai pas dit que je t'y laissais, du con ! C'est pour que tu prennes un cachet !

— Je ne sais pas… »

Kanda fut exaspéré.

« Si tu as mal, ça ne sert à rien de rester comme ça, Moyashi, réfléchis deux secondes !

—Je ne peux pas bouger, je… veux rester là... »

Kanda effondra son visage dans sa main. Il comprenait que le blandin ne veuille pas aller à l'infirmerie. Lui non plus n'aimait pas ça, peu importe l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Seulement… ça ressemblait à la fameuse crise que Lenalee avait mentionnée. S'il en avait une autre, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

« Tu me fais chier, c'est pas possible c'que tu me fais chier… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Je ne sais pas non plus ! » beugla Allen. « Ça fait mal… Kanda… »

Se sentant lui aussi pris par la panique, parce que merde, se faire réveiller en tombant sur quelqu'un en pleurs pour une douleur et qui le suppliait d'il ne savait pas trop quoi était perturbant, Kanda s'égosilla :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse à la fin, moi, putain ?!

—Je… »

Le Japonais le voyait, chaque fois qu'il élevait la voix, le Moyashi chialait de plus en plus fort. Ça le stressait, exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il fallait faire s'il désirait pouvoir reprendre sa nuit. Dieu savait que Kanda n'était pas doué pour apporter du réconfort à quiconque, encore moins sans s'époumoner. Prenant une inspiration, il adopta un ton impavide :

« Où est-ce que t'as mal ? »

Allen s'essuya les yeux, chose inutile puisque les larmes ne tarissaient pas.

« Le v-ventre. »

Kanda se mordit la lèvre.

« Où ça, exactement ? »

Avec un geste circulaire, Allen engloba son bas-ventre et une bonne partie de l'abdomen, ses yeux lâchant toujours de longs sillons salés.

« Là… »

Il se contracta, soumis à un nouveau pic de douleur. Kanda eut alors l'étrange réflexe de s'assoir au bord du lit, puis de soulever le haut de pyjama du blandin et de poser sa paume sur la surface qu'il avait désigné, l'étalant soigneusement. Si Allen hoqueta, gêné, et saisit sa main pour le repousser, son emprise se rasséréna bien vite. Le Japonais comprit que ça le soulageait. Avec sa main, il le sentait, l'oméga était tendu. À moitié dans le pâté et plus qu'énervé de tous ces rebondissements, il se fichait de ses actes, tant que ça s'arrêtait. Il était comme zombifié. À vrai dire, il était largement aussi surpris que l'autre. En tant qu'alpha, l'effet qu'il avait sur le Moyashi dépassait de très loin ce qu'il avait cru savoir. Cela l'inquiéta brièvement. Le blandin risquait aussi d'avoir de si puissants effets sur lui… En fait, il en avait déjà. Kanda eut un regain d'énervement à cette pensée, mais il le garda pour lui. La nuit les enveloppait doucement, tout en leur étant dérobée.

Allen bégaya :

« Comment tu as su que ça allait m'aider ? »

Kanda serra les dents.

« Je ne savais pas. »

Ils semblèrent réfléchir chacun à ce fait. Enfin, Kanda voulut enlever sa main, mais exactement au moment où il leva sa paume de la peau chaude, la main timide du blandin se posa au-dessus de la sienne. Exactement comme quand il lui avait pris la main tout à l'heure, ou plutôt la veille.

« Tu…Tu peux rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? Ça me fait du bien. »

Roulant des yeux dans ses orbites et mâchoire crispée, Kanda jura entre ses dents. Il était déjà à bout de nerfs.

« Putain, va te faire foutre. Tu me soules. »

Baissant les yeux, Allen laissa partir sa main, comprenant son refus.

« Pardon. »

Sans donner de réponse, Kanda se dégagea promptement, mais au lieu de repartir se coucher, il prit simplement son oreiller. Sa mâchoire se raidit davantage. Ça le faisait chier. Définitivement. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas avoir à dormir avec lui, pour ne pas se retrouver trop proche physiquement… Et là, il partait dans son lit. Il le faisait seulement car avec ça, il avait la conviction que le gamin ne dormirait pas correctement s'il n'était pas avec lui. Et si fatigué, il voulait avoir droit à ses quelques heures restantes de sommeil sans être réveillé par des pleurs. Bordel, il n'était vraiment pas fait pour ça.

Le blandin s'étonna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

—J'vais rester », répondit-il à contrecœur, « Dors. »

Allen se poussa. Kanda s'installa, cherchant les draps, que le plus jeune avait faits voler au pied du lit, pour les couvrir.

« T'approche pas trop, Moyashi. Je déconne pas. »

Il parlait sévèrement. Allen hocha la tête, ayant percuté l'information.

« Je sais. Merci. »

Il reniflait encore. Kanda le sentit se recroqueviller à nouveau. Lui fut désespéré dans son épuisement. Il voulait pouvoir pioncer. Encore dix minutes. C'était vraiment trop demander ?

« T'as toujours mal ? souffla-t-il.

—Un peu… Est-ce que… ta main… s'il te plaît ? »

Entre ces paroles inintelligibles à cause de son sentiment d'humiliation qui rendait sa voix blanche, Kanda sut comprendre. Articulant un 'putain', il retrouva vite le chemin qu'il avait déjà emprunté. Allen se contracta plus encore à son toucher.

« Je n'aime pas te demander tout ça, tu sais, je n'aime vraiment pas. »

Son ton était coupable, les larmes n'étaient pas loin, le Japonais s'en doutait. Il claqua encore une fois sa langue contre son palais.

« J'sais que t'aimes pas, on est deux, je le sais, alors calme-toi. »

Le bruit de reniflement se fit plus fort. Il faisait un peu plus sombre, même si la lumière de la lune éclairait assez la chambre pour qu'il puisse distinguer l'expression au bord des larmes du plus jeune. Il fallait qu'il se maîtrise, sinon sa douleur ne passerait pas.

« Moyashi, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de chialer ! »

Son impératif sonnait absolu. Allen sursauta, il le sentit avec sa main.

« Ne crie pas ! »

Sa voix tremblait un peu. Toujours, le blandin n'avait pas peur de lui, Kanda n'interprétait pas ses réactions ainsi. Ça le stressait car ça se rajoutait à sa panique.

« Alors essaie de dormir, ça va passer si tu dors, mais pour ça, faut que tu y penses pas !

—C'est pas si facile !

—Je reste à côté de toi, débile de Moyashi ! Alors détends-toi, merde ! »

C'était une façon de l'apaiser, de lui signaler qu'il était là pour l'aider, même si le ton montait. Allen se tut, paraissant le comprendre. Il expira et inspira, puis souffla. Pour sa part, Kanda ne bougeait pas sa main. Elle restait logée sur son ventre, appuyée au point qu'il puisse le sentir se soulever au gré de sa respiration.

« D'accord... »

Enfin, après quelques respirations trop bruyantes au goût de Kanda, et un temps lui aussi un peu trop long, le blandin sembla s'endormir. Le kendoka hésita à déranger la position pour regagner l'autre lit, finalement, mais il sentait que lui aussi fermait les yeux. Kanda succomba volontiers, n'en ayant plus rien à foutre.

Se réveillant pour la deuxième fois, quelques heures plus tard, ce fut dans une toute autre disposition et une toute autre sensation. Le bien-être. Il était bien couvert, une douce chaleur l'enlaçait et il sentait quelque chose d'agréable, une odeur plaisante, et quelque peu stimulante, bien que sucrée, ce qu'il n'aimait pas habituellement. Voulant en profiter sans ouvrir les yeux, Kanda se concentra sur son érection matinale qu'il sentait poindre et inspira lentement l'air autour de lui. La journée ne commençait à priori pas trop mal, et il décida de s'accorder une petite heure supplémentaire de sommeil, comme de toute façon, il n'aurait pas grand-chose à foutre de la journée. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il bougea la main, dans l'idée de s'occuper du cadeau dont la nature l'avait muni, et également la tête pour rencontrer un corps étranger, qu'il ouvrit les yeux en grands et se dressa en arrière.

Il émergea alors complètement. Le Moyashi était là. Il l'avait pris la veille à cause de ses saloperies de chaleurs. L'oméga lui avait déjà remarquablement pourri sa soirée et sa nuit. Ils étaient dans la chambre d'Allen, il avait fait une crise et il était dans son lit. Visiblement, le maudit s'attaquait aussi à sa matinée. L'odeur plaisante, c'était donc lui, et elle lui faisait cet effet-là à cause de son état d'oméga, du lien. Kanda grogna. Allen ne s'était pas réveillé, mais il n'aurait pas pu être plus près de lui. S'il en jugeait au fait que sa tête s'était cognée à la sienne, Kanda devinait que ce débile avait dû l'enfouir dans son cou, ou au moins s'appuyer contre son torse. En revanche, il n'y avait aucun doute, son bras gauche pendait au-dessus de sa hanche, il l'avait bel et bien enlacé. Kanda eut envie de lui gueuler dessus. Heureusement qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas s'approcher !

Inutile de dire que sa bonne humeur était complètement redescendue.

Seulement, voyant que ce sale gosse était totalement endormi et vu sa crise, il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Déjà pour avoir un peu de temps tranquille sans être emmerdé par lui, mais aussi parce qu'il devinait qu'il avait besoin de sommeil. Ça n'empêchait pas qu'une fois qu'il serait réveillé, Kanda mettrait les points sur les i, et surtout les poings sur la gueule s'il s'avisait de recommencer _ça_. Ça devait être un réflexe, sûrement, comme le sien était d'apprécier son odeur et d'en être excité, mais le brun n'aimait pas ces réflexes-là. Contenant son ressentiment, il se dégagea de l'étreinte du blandin.

Il se rhabilla silencieusement, puis partit jusqu'à sa chambre dans le but de prendre une bonne douche et il projetait d'aller voir Marie. Il avait besoin de conseils, et s'il n'aimait pas en demander directement, par fierté, dans cette situation, c'était différent. Une fois cela fait, il ne mit que peu de temps à trouver l'aveugle. Dans un couloir, il discutait avec Miranda, cette dernière rougissante comme une tomate bien mûre. Kanda s'en fichait, mais pu constater que son ami avait visiblement ses chances avec elle. N'éprouvant aucune gêne à l'interrompre, il s'approcha du présumé couple et dit d'un ton tranchant.

« Il faut que je te parle. »

Marie tourna la tête vers lui, son visage n'affichant aucune surprise. Il avait dû reconnaître le son de ses pas. Miranda avait un peu sursauté, mais lui adressa un sourire en le saluant gauchement. Kanda ne la regarda qu'à peine. L'homme s'excusa envers la jeune femme et suivit Kanda, ne perdant pas de temps pour l'interroger.

« Comment ça se passe, avec Allen ? »

Kanda se doutait que son ami avait dû être mis au courant par Lenalee. Il émit un son encoléré étouffé entre ses dents en pensant au blandin.

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je te parle. Je sais pas comment je vais supporter ça. »

Marie eut un soupir entendu.

« Les chaleurs doivent certainement le rendre irritable, mais tu as fait le bon choix, Kanda.

— Je ne parle pas de ça. C'est clair qu'il est chiant, mais je serai là pour lui. »

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux de Marie. Lui, sans doute celui qui le connaissait le mieux, semblait être surpris qu'il se déclare prêt à être là pour l'oméga. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas son genre, que c'était une décision qui allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il avait juré auparavant, et Kanda le savait. Il reprit, baissant à peine le regard.

« Ses chaleurs lui donnent des crises, et il en a fait une dans la nuit. Il voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie. Je… » Kanda serra les dents. Avouer son impuissance n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait, « Je ne sais pas comment gérer ça, putain. »

Le chauve s'arrêta de marcher.

« Il ne faut pas que tu hésites à demander à l'infirmière de venir, s'il ne veut pas se déplacer, et c'est normal dans son état. »

Se taisant, Kanda l'écoutait. Il hocha la tête. Marie continua :

« Les omégas ont besoin de contact –

—Tch, » le coupa Kanda, « je sais, ça. Il m'a dit. J'ai dû lui tenir la main et dormir avec lui, et il en a profité pour me coller. » Ces pensées l'échauffèrent, il s'énerva. « Je lui tends la main, ce petit enfoiré me prend le bras. »

Marie posa une main sur son épaule, adoptant une expression plus moralisatrice.

« Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, Kanda. C'est naturel, et c'est ce que j'allais te conseiller. Tu le sais, les omégas ont besoin de sentir l'odeur de leurs alphas durant leurs chaleurs et d'échanger les leurs, ils ont besoin d'être près d'eux pour ça. S'il se colle à toi, tu peux le repousser, mais ne sois pas méchant et donne lui un contact minime. C'est instinctif, il ne le fait pas par plaisir.

—J'sais ça. »

La main sur son épaule le flatta.

« Tu sais ce qu'il y à savoir, alors. Je te fais confiance pour prendre soin de lui. »

Kanda grogna. Lavi et Lenalee avaient dit ça, mais lui était sûr qu'il leur rendrait leur précieux ami embroché par Mugen. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, malgré leur surprise évidente qui aurait pu être vexante si Kanda savait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi l'être ainsi, ils devenaient tous les trois persuadés qu'il saurait se démerder. Parce que ce n'était _pas_ le cas.

« Non, j'suis vraiment dans la merde avec ça. C'est pas pour moi, de jouer les gentils alphas. »

Marie sourit.

« Si tu laisses ton mauvais caractère de côté, tu verras que ça ira tout seul. »

Se retenant de lui crier un 'je t'emmerde' bien senti, Kanda savait qu'il avait raison sur ce point. Il poussa un soupir, la main de Marie ayant quitté son épaule.

« Tu ne devrais pas le laisser seul trop longtemps, » ajouta le plus vieux.

Kanda lâcha un 'tch'. Il savait. Faisant demi-tour avec un regard entendu, il laissa son ami retourner avec Miranda, et décida de prendre de quoi nourrir l'oméga avant de le rejoindre. Sans grande surprise, il dut tirer un chariot de bouffe pour la deuxième fois, sous la surprise de traqueurs qu'il incendia copieusement sur son chemin. Il voulait tuer Moyashi de le faire passer pour un con comme ça en public. Cependant, à peine gagna-t-il le couloir de la chambre du blandin qu'il sentit une odeur forte. Celle d'un mal-être provenant de l'oméga. Kanda écarquilla les yeux. Encore ?!

Se dépêchant, il ouvrit la porte à la volée, la ferma après s'être précipité, et laissa le chariot contre le mur à côté pour découvrir Allen, assis sur son lit, les genoux devant son torse et ses bras les retenant, en pleurs, apparemment perturbé. Timcanpy virevoltait autour de lui, sans comprendre, paniqué. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal, mais en le voyant, le blandin laissa ses jambes retomber, écarquilla les yeux et prononça son nom avec un accent de détresse qui le pauma tout entier. Ça refaisait comme cette nuit. Kanda eut, quant à lui, la sensation de flipper qui revenait en force. Il n'aimait pas ça. Le voir comme ça. Ce n'était pas le Moyashi auquel il était habitué. Cela l'inquiétait pour l'oméga, malgré lui, et aussi sur ce qu'il devait faire. Le Moyashi l'appelait encore, alors que ses yeux cloués à lui le rendaient impuissant et hésitant, comme si Kanda était en plein cauchemar.

Lenalee avait dit que ses chaleurs étaient difficiles, Allen lui-même avait redit que ses chaleurs seraient difficiles.

Ce n'était malheureusement pas du foutage de gueule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allen déguste encore, ne m'en veuillez pas trop x'D, et Kanda est bien obligé de se rendre compte que ça ne rigole pas pour lui.
> 
> Pour le fait qu'ils aient dormi ensemble, c'est bien entendu un rajout à l'ironie de la situation, car ils s'y refusaient au début et que ce n'est clairement pas par plaisir qu'ils le font. Les pauvres vont avoir du mal, je vous avais prévenu :').
> 
> Il y a eu pas mal de développement psycho sur Kanda et aussi des infos sur la condition des omégas, j'espère que ça vous aura semblé intéressant :).
> 
> Plus globalement, j'espère que le chap vous a plu ! :) N'hésitez vraiment pas à faire partager vos opinions, ça ne mange pas de pain et c'est encourageant ^^ !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ^^ !


	11. Hormones : 11 - To Get Along 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Oops, j'avais oublié de mettre à jour ici, poster sur trois sites différent c'est paumant x'D  
> Bref, le chap est plutôt long, centré sur notre petit Allen et pas mal angst.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Au réveil, Allen s'était d'abord senti bien. L'hypnotisant parfum de Kanda flottait encore dans la pièce, peut-être moins maintenant qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre et non dans celle de l'épéiste, mais c'était assez pour le faire se sentir en sécurité. Il en avait honte, mais près de Kanda, il se sentait paradoxalement plus fort. Ou plutôt, ça lui apportait un sentiment qui chassait le stress que faisait monter ses chaleurs en lui. Allen s'en voulait de trouver du réconfort chez Kanda, surtout de cette manière, comme s'il avait besoin d'un autre pour se maitriser. Il était un homme. Il était capable de prendre soin de lui-même. Il l'avait toujours fait. Mais il semblait que ses chaleurs annihilaient cette capacité en lui… Allen ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible, aussi vulnérable, et il haïssait ça.

Jamais être un oméga ne lui avait posé le moindre problème. Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu droit à des commentaires désobligeants, du temps où il était avec Cross, ils avaient déjà rencontré des individus peu recommandables qui voulaient profiter de sa condition de jeune oméga. Comme il était encore un enfant, son maître les avait remis à leur place pour lui, mais bien vite, Allen avait appris à se faire respecter tout seul. Bien pour ça qu'il réussissait à plumer des sales types au poker sans encombre. De sorte qu'Allen, bien que n'aimant pas entendre les ramassis de clichés sur les omégas et ne se comportant pas selon la norme de son époque, n'avait jamais été malheureux d'en être un. Quelque part, vu qu'il parvenait à s'imposer comme un jeune homme et non comme l'hybride homme-femme que les imbéciles pouvaient voir en lui, il était fier.

Seulement, avec ce que lui faisaient ses chaleurs, il souhaitait être un homme comme les autres, regrettait d'être né oméga. Depuis qu'elles avaient commencé, son comportement confirmait les dires sur la faible condition des omégas, sur leurs émotions exacerbées. Il avait toujours été sensible d'une certaine manière, peut-être un peu naïf. La vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau, il n'avait pas eu de bol, était resté innocent et optimiste. Son degré de naïveté relevait d'une valeur d'interprétation, il n'était pas sûr d'être si idiot que ça. Mais faible… Non. Que ce soit quand il était gosse, quand il était ce garnement mal élevé que Mana avait recueilli et ensuite… Il avait eu ses faiblesses, ses moments de doute et ses émotions s'étaient plusieurs fois dissipées. Dernièrement, l'angoisse, l'inquiétude avaient eu raison de sa stabilité. Il était un être humain, c'était tout à fait naturel.

Néanmoins… Ça atteignait un degré ingérable. Entre les douleurs, ce stress étrange qui montait en lui sans cesse, ce besoin de Kanda… Allen était perdu. Il avait l'espoir et choisissait de se faire confiance pour résister, mais il savait bien qu'il devrait aussi accepter de s'appuyer sur Kanda. Ce n'était pas génial, toutefois, son attitude la nuit précédente montrait qu'il faisait des efforts afin de lui faciliter la tâche. Se mordant la lèvre, il eut le réflexe de vouloir se rapprocher du brun, qu'il savait endormi près de lui. En même temps, il se grondait. Kanda lui avait dit de ne pas le faire. Et ce n'était pas comme si c'était absolument nécessaire. Encore un sentiment lunatique que ses chaleurs insufflaient en lui. Seulement, si c'était à peine, il se disait que ça irait, que le brun ne s'en apercevrait même pas. Ce désir de proximité était plus fort que lui.

Allen s'avança alors. Tant pis s'il se comportait un peu comme un gamin, il devait supporter la honte avant de surmonter _ça_.

En s'approchant encore, comme il ne sentait toujours pas la chaleur de Kanda, Allen ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il était parti. L'oméga le ressentit comme une douche froide. Il paniqua sans le vouloir. Mais où était donc passé Kanda ? Déglutissant, il tenta de se rasséréner. Kanda s'était vraisemblablement réveillé le premier, était sorti et allait revenir. Il fallait bien se douter qu'il n'attendrait pas gentiment, coincé dans la chambre avec lui tout le temps. Seulement… Il s'inquiétait. Kanda lui avait dit mots pour mots 'qu'il le soulait', avant de dormir avec lui. Allen n'était pas sûr de comprendre son geste comme une pure gentillesse ou la preuve d'une exaspération ultime, avec ses mots. S'il n'était pas négatif, il y avait sûrement des deux. Mais il avait vraiment peur que ce qui s'était produit cette nuit ne l'ait fait tout bonnement abandonné, qu'il ne revienne pas.

C'était idiot, c'était les hormones qui le poussaient à céder à l'angoisse au lieu de la rendre légère, mais il était question de Kanda, un type imprévisible par excellence. Allen avait peur que l'alpha le laisse comme ça. C'était une peur égoïste, car Kanda avait de quoi abandonner. S'il se mettait à sa place, Allen voulait bien reconnaître que son comportement, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute, pouvait le rendre difficile à supporter. En tant habituel, Kanda ne le supportait même pas, alors là, il devait avoir encore plus de mal. La culpabilité ressurgissait. Même s'il estimait que Kanda était totalement idiot d'être hostile avec lui pour des aprioris et pour s'obstiner là-dedans, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il comprenait la difficulté dans laquelle il mettait l'autre. Cette pensée acheva d'assombrir son humeur, et il commença à se convaincre doucement que Kanda n'allait pas revenir.

Pourtant, il secoua encore la tête. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse penser ça.

Vaguement ensommeillé, troublé aussi, il s'essuya les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il devait aller aux toilettes. Il soupira, déterminé à réaliser son premier acte pour prendre le dessus sur ses chaleurs : se lever tout seul, marcher. Hors de question qu'il se fasse aider de Kanda pour ce genre de choses, ça serait trop humiliant. Alors, prenant une inspiration, il repoussa les couvertures, eut froid, se poussa pour se rendre au bord du lit, posa ses pieds et attendit de sentir le sol ferme sous ses membres. Il ne devait pas se lever trop vite, il l'avait compris la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé. S'aidant de ses mains posées sur le matelas pour avoir une emprise, il prit petit à petit appui.

Une fois debout, vacillant à peine, il ignora son vertige et se soutint au mur. Le longeant, il finit par arriver au niveau du bureau, contre lequel il s'appuya, puis au lit de Link, ou plutôt de Kanda dans les circonstances actuelles. Il s'en aida pour atteindre la porte de la salle de bain, et y pénétra, plus que soulagé en la refermant derrière lui. Heureusement que dans les nouveaux locaux de la congrégation, les chambres d'exorcistes étaient équipées de salles de bain personnelles. Allen avait, d'ailleurs, toujours été étonné de la fonctionnalité des lieux, et de la modernisation de l'édifice de l'Ordre. Il n'avait pas toujours vécu dans les meilleures conditions, et à une époque où l'électricité ainsi que l'eau courante étaient peu répandues, il constatait la richesse de l'Organisation Sainte. Ça faisait à peu près un an qu'il était là, et n'était pas encore totalement habitué.

Faire sa petite affaire fut compliqué. S'assoir aurait été plus simple, mais il était un garçon. Allen reconnaissait que c'était concrètement idiot, pourtant, le fait de soulager sa vessie assis l'aurait fait se sentir un peu ridicule. En tant qu'oméga, et donc confronté à des jugements sexistes, il n'était absolument pas machiste, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne tenait pas un minimum à l'image de sa virilité. Puis, si Kanda arrivait et, par mégarde, ouvrait la porte pour regarder s'il était là – Allen l'imaginait tout à fait ne pas s'embarrasser de toquer en éternel grand bourrin – pour le surprendre comme ça… Il ne voulait pas s'attirer ses moqueries.

S'étant lavé les mains, il voulut regagner son lit. Là, encore, l'opération se présentait comme difficile, mais il avait gagné confiance en ayant réussi, et il voulut marcher sans appui, quitte à ressembler à un escargot. Bras écarté pour maintenir son équilibre, il faisait des petits pas, et avançait étape par étape. La sensation de fatigue se mettait à grossir en lui, ainsi qu'un certain mal de ventre, dû au stress que lui donnait l'absence de Kanda. Quand ces émotions devinrent trop pesantes, il essaya d'accélérer le pas, sans compter sur le vertige qui lui fit tourner la tête. Allen s'effondra au sol, violemment. Retenant un juron, il frappa le plancher de son poing, énervé de son impuissance. Timcanpy, qui était resté gentiment posé sur le lit, vola vers lui, descendant juste devant son nez. Ça le fit brièvement sourire, sourire bien vite effacé par un rictus rageur à cause de son échec.

Grimpant avec peine sur le lit, se sentant à nouveau faible et inutile, il se recroquevilla, ignorant la douleur dans son bas-ventre. Il avait faim, aussi.

Il se résigna à attendre docilement que Kanda revienne, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il espéra qu'il penserait à lui ramener de quoi manger, ne tenant pas à se faire crier dessus de bon matin en le lui rappelant. Allen se mordit la lèvre. Il avait peur que ses chaleurs le rendent inapte à être un bon exorciste, ou fragilisent sa volonté et permettent au Noah en lui de prendre le contrôle. Allen voulait garder son optimiste, mais il fallait être réaliste, c'était une possibilité. Ça reviendrait tous les quatre mois, cinq s'il avait de la chance, trois s'il n'en avait pas. Et encore, il avait entendu dire que les omégas jeunes n'avaient pas forcément des cycles réguliers, que les chaleurs pouvaient se déclencher n'importe quand. Si ça lui arrivait… Si c'était si violent à chaque fois…

Il expira, inspira, doucement, pour calmer ses appréhensions. Et Kanda qui ne revenait toujours pas… Quand le temps fut trop long, à force de ruminer les mêmes pensées et de s'angoisser, il sentit son moral s'écrouler. Tandis qu'il sanglotait, chaque secondes le convainquaient tantôt que Kanda ne reviendrait pas, tantôt d'à quel point il était risible. Le bon côté était peut-être que la douleur était plus supportable, aujourd'hui, ou du moins qu'elle ne se manifestait pas encore trop durement. Entre ses larmes, ça le fit rire. Désemparé par son attitude, Timcanpy se colla contre lui, essayant de l'apaiser. Allen le serra sur son torse en pleurant davantage. Cela dura jusqu'à ce que le Golem ne se dégage pour voler autour de lui comme une mouche autour d'une ampoule, et que Kanda n'ouvre la porte.

Voilà donc pourquoi le brun l'avait retrouvé en pleurs.

Les sentiments d'Allen s'étaient mélangés. Entre les restes de ses craintes et la joie de voir que Kanda ne l'avait pas abandonné à son sort, il n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter de pleurer, et il voyait bien que l'Asiatique ne savait pas quoi faire face à ça. Appelant le nom du brun avec la frayeur toujours présente dans sa voix, il se dressa faiblement vers lui. Comme attendu, le Japonais ne tarda pas à rugir, la voix un peu plus blanche qu'à l'accoutumé :

« Je peux pas te laisser seul dix minutes, c'est pas vrai ! »

Au détail près que ça faisait sans doute une petite heure qu'il était réveillé, et qu'Allen ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Kanda s'était tiré. Ce dernier se précipita vers lui, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour le forcer à se reprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Allen déglutit. Revenir à la normale lui semblait impossible. Expliquer _ça_ le comblait de honte. Il n'arrivait pas à articuler, les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge en même temps qu'il essayait de les prononcer. L'emprise des mains de Kanda se fit moins forte, il vacillait. Son visage restait neutre, un poil agressif, comme son expression l'était toujours. Kanda soupira, Allen n'était pas sûr… mais il semblait presque inquiet. Il parla lentement :

« Il faut que tu te calmes, Moyashi. Respire un bon coup, et dis-moi ce qui se passe.

—Je… Kanda... Je… »

Il n'y arrivait pas. Remuant la tête, Allen se sentit flancher, et en désespoir de cause, prêt à s'effondrer sur le lit. Il l'aurait fait si Kanda ne le tenait pas. Il aurait dû se calmer. Kanda était là. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pour ses larmes ne tarissaient pas. Kanda le regardait, une lueur démunie dans les yeux, et le nez retroussé par l'incompréhension. Allen tenta de parler, mais il ne put qu'hoqueter. Le plus âgé secoua la tête à son tour.

« Moyashi, tu te calmes tout de suite, ou je vais m'énerver ! »

Lui donner des ordres aussi sec ne marchait pas, et il ne semblait pas le comprendre, surtout que cette menace frisait le ridicule, Kanda étant perpétuellement énervé. Allen prit une grande inspiration, étouffant un sanglot, et, honteusement, il put murmurer :

« _J'ai eu peur._ »

Kanda haussa les sourcils, penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Quoi ? »

Il ne l'avait pas entendu. Allen hésita à répéter. C'était Kanda… Pourquoi verbaliser ce genre d'émotions avec lui… Ça ne lui semblait pas adéquat, ni avec quiconque… Il essuya ses yeux d'une main, ils le brûlaient. Malgré lui, il se fit violence.

« J'ai eu peur. »

Allen mentait. Il avait toujours peur. Kanda s'écria, perdu :

« Mais de quoi t'as peur comme ça ?! »

Le blandin se remit à secouer la tête. Ça, il ne le dirait pas, _il ne pouvait pas_. Les pensées diffuses se remettaient à le ronger, il se réprimandait lui-même en se démoralisant. Kanda le lâcha, son regard se faisant plus strict.

« Bon, ça suffit. J'commence à en avoir marre. »

Et avant qu'Allen n'ait le temps de se demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, Kanda lui décocha une gifle violente qui le fit tomber contre l'oreiller. Il l'avait frappé en plein sur la joue, et Allen n'avait pratiquement rien vu venir. Retenant l'endroit touché, il sentit la colère monter en lui avec la douleur. Le Japonais n'avait pas fait semblant. Il réussit à refouler ses larmes, la peur hystérique qui l'avait gagné étant momentanément atténuée.

« Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?! T'es malade ?!

—Pour que tu te calmes, » lui jeta Kanda agressivement, croisant les bras contre son torse. « T'arrives à parler, regarde, imbécile. »

Allen allait se récrier vivement, mais se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. La colère ne partit pas.

« Tu n'es qu'une brute ! » détacha-t-il à l'adresse de l'alpha. « Sale Bakanda !

—J'ai essayé de te parler, ça n'a pas marché. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi d'autre, petit con ?!

—Je ne sais pas, mais pas me gifler ! »

Le ton montait. Kanda s'approcha encore de lui, et Allen leva les bras devant son visage, à la fois pour se protéger d'un éventuel coup et pour contre-attaquer si Kanda osait encore. Le brun lui attrapa ses bras et les baissa, mettant son visage au niveau du sien.

« Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, connard de Moyashi ?! »

Allen secoua la tête.

« Non, mais…

—Mais que dalle ! Tu paniquais, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, alors si t'es pas content, c'est pareil ! »

Le blandin rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il comprit que le brun avait paniqué aussi. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'excuser. Après la gifle, il ne voulait pas légitimer l'acte… Mais il s'en voulait d'être difficile à gérer pour Kanda, de lui causer du souci. Il réfléchit à ses mots, mais le brun l'interrompit, autoritaire, en s'éloignant.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé, tout de suite. »

Allen pouvait arriver à comprendre que Kanda soit furieux de ces désagréments. Et il ne le laisserait pas fuir, l'oméga le sut. Il s'était livré sur certaines choses, dont l'explication s'imposait, mais ça… Ça ne l'était pas. Il allait falloir qu'ils verbalisent les problèmes, c'était justement la réflexion qu'il se faisait tout à l'heure, et qu'il avait faite à Kanda, lorsqu'il avait cherché à le confronter sur sa peur d'être jugé. En retour, Kanda essayait bel et bien d'établir une communication, agressive et maladroite, mais il le faisait.

Pour Allen, le besoin de contact, de calme, de nourriture, c'était physiologique, c'était le lien, les chaleurs, et la vie, aussi. Il trouvait que ce n'était pas si gênant de l'expliquer, enfin de compte. Certaines choses plus que d'autres.

Mais ce qui touchait sa confiance en lui, sa vulnérabilité…

Allen le savait, c'était ça qui l'avait fait exploser, en plus de l'absence de Kanda. Leur relation n'était vraiment pas propice à ces confessions. Et ça ne faisait pas un jour qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était compliqué. D'autant qu'il n'aimait pas se confier. Il ne disait même pas ces choses à Lavi et Lenalee.

Le blandin avala sa salive.

« C'est juste que…

—Que quoi, Moyashi ? »

Il s'agaçait. Allen leva les yeux sur le plus grand, plus timide.

« Tu vas te moquer de moi, Kanda. »

Kanda renforça son expression.

« Parle. »

Allen contracta sa mâchoire, baissa à peine les yeux, et les remonta brutalement sur Kanda.

« Je me suis réveillé, et tu n'étais pas là… Tes phéromones, il y en avait moins, aussi. J'ai eu peur que tu sois parti et que tu ne reviennes pas. »

Kanda écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

« C'est pour ça que tu paniquais comme ça, du con ?!

—Mais non ! » Allen évita le contact visuel. « Pas que ça…

— _Quoi_ _?_ »

Ce souffle agressif dans sa voix... Allen serra les dents.

« Je me sens faible. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Allen se sentait aussi tout à fait ridicule de dire ça à Kanda, qui le trouvait justement déjà assez faible comme ça.

« Tu l'es. »

Ces quelques mots lui donnèrent raison. Allen fut blessé. _Il s'y attendait._ Il ne fallait pas qu'il compte sur le kendoka pour lui remonter le moral, après tout. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, jetant un regard encoléré au brun.

« Je ne le suis pas ! » Il avait crié. Puis se corrigea, humilié. « Je ne l'étais pas à ce point… »

Kanda secoua la tête.

« Tu l'es à cause de tes chaleurs. Ça passera. »

Allen fut sincèrement des plus surpris, toisant l'alpha comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Kanda ne l'avait donc pas rabaissé ? Mieux, il lui disait que ça passerait, comme s'il ne le pensait pas incapable d'être plus fort ? Il essaya de ne pas en être heureux, n'en étant pas sûr, et s'étant répété qu'il se fichait de ce que pensait Kanda. Angoissé comme il l'était, ne pas s'emballer ne fut pas bien dur.

« Kanda, je…

—Arrête de tourner autour du pot, ou je t'en colle une autre. »

Sourcils froncés, Allen se résigna à parler. Il fallait que ça sorte.

« J'ai peur que mes chaleurs m'empêchent de faire ce que je veux. Je veux dire, je suis presque incapable de me déplacer, j'ai mal tout le temps, et j'ai besoin d'un alpha avec moi. » Allen s'interdit de regarder Kanda en disant cela. « Je… me sens vraiment comme le pire des omégas. »

Pour la première fois, Allen employait des formules de quasi dédain pour sa condition. Car c'était bien comme ça qu'il le ressentait. Le Japonais finit par s'assoir à ses côtés, bras croisés.

« T'as jamais été un oméga fragile. T'as juste des chaleurs merdiques. »

Allen faillit rire.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu disais que j'étais faible, Kanda… Maintenant, c'est encore pire. Comment tu peux dire ça ? »

Kanda plongea le visage dans sa main, serrant son poing libre.

« T'es lourd avec ça, tu m'as déjà gonflé hier, et je t'avais dit de laisser tomber ! Si je t'ai dit ça, c'est parce que tu m'envoyais des odeurs de déprime dans le nez, et j'en avais ras-le-cul. »

Le maudit hésita encore sur ce qu'il devait comprendre. Alors il répondit par un sarcasme.

« C'était pas ça qu'allait y changer quoi que ce soit, imbécile de Bakanda.

—Ta gueule, Moyashi, et écoute. »

Le regard assassin le dissuada de protester. Kanda continua :

« J'ai jamais dit que t'étais tout le temps faible.

—T'as dit que je passais probablement mon temps à chialer. »

Kanda eut un mouvement de recul, ayant du mal à contrôler son envie de le réduire en miettes.

« T'as idée d'à quel point les odeurs étaient fortes ? Ça me cassait les couilles. » Allen devinait qu'il 'les lui cassait encore' et que c'était un miracle qu'il ne s'en prenne pas encore plein la gueule. L'attitude de Kanda le surprenait indéniablement. « Tu vas pas être faible tout le temps si t'arrêtes de flipper comme un con. Faut juste que tu te reprennes. Voilà ce que je pense. Content, Moyashi ? Tu me feras pu chier ? »

Allen baissa les yeux, se retenant de rétorquer à Kanda que 'jouer sur les mots' dans ces contextes n'était pas forcément une bonne excuse. Puis 'flipper comme un con'… Il en avait de bonne, lui. Allen aurait aimé l'y voir, à sa place. Le brun râla.

« J'vais aller chercher l'infirmière, qu'elle te donne de quoi te calmer, tes émotions partent vraiment en couilles. »

Le blandin regrettait dans son impuissance que Kanda puisse les sentir, mais peut-être que pour le coup, c'était un peu utile. Kanda commençait à se lever, le menaçant :

« Et putain, pète pas de câble, ou je t'étrangle pour de bon. Je vais revenir. »

Allen savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire, et lui aussi voulait de quoi se calmer. Seulement… Il ressentait encore le besoin de la présence de l'alpha. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, ses joues prenant des rougeurs, embarrassé quant à sa demande.

« Attends, s'il te plaît ! »

Kanda s'arrêta.

« Est-ce que tu peux rester dix minutes ?

—Non, Moyashi. Il faut que je ramène l'infirmière. Tu dois prendre quelque chose.

—Juste dix minutes. J'ai besoin de sentir ton odeur. »

Le Japonais le fixa quelques secondes, puis soupira encore.

« Trois minutes.

—Merci. »

Allen crut entendre un 'connard de Moyashi', mais Kanda vint s'allonger avec lui. Ils eurent une petite distance de bras, et par un regard timide, Allen demanda à se rapprocher. Kanda ne réagit pas. Allen bougea donc, jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de Kanda.

« Pas plus, Moyashi. »

Allen hocha la tête.

« C'est bon. Je te sens, comme ça. »

Kanda parut indifférent. Allen, quant à lui, profitait du bien-être qui l'emplissait au contact des phéromones de Kanda. L'arôme de fleur l'apaisait, comme s'il le protégeait et l'enveloppait. Auparavant, ça lui tapait sur le système. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être protégé. Comme avec ses chaleurs, s'il était honnête, ce n'était plus le cas, il était content d'avoir recours à une odeur plutôt qu'à Kanda en personne. L'odeur ne le rejetait pas et ne risquerait pas de se ficher de lui. C'était moins humiliant. Il aurait seulement aimé être un peu plus près, mais Kanda…

« Au fait, Moyashi. »

Allen leva la tête, intrigué.

« Si je te reprends à te coller à moi la nuit, je ne dormirais plus avec toi, que tu fasses une foutue crise ou pas. »

Rougissant de surprise, le blandin s'écria, sur la défensive :

« Mais la nuit, je dors ! Je ne regarde pas ce que je fais ! Je savais même pas que je te collais !

—Je m'en fous, évite de te rapprocher et de m'enlacer. Je n'aime pas ça.

—T'auras qu'à rajouter un oreiller entre nous. »

Allen avait dit cela en bougonnant. Ce Kanda vindicatif ne le surprenait plus. Il ne pouvait décidément pas rester sympathique longtemps.

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée. »

Le maudit ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu vexé. Il n'avait pas la lèpre, à la fin. Soupirant, il se forçait à rester concentrer sur les fragrances. Comment Kanda pouvait sentir si bon ? Allen aimait cette odeur, indubitablement. Si seulement son propriétaire avait pu être aussi agréable… À cet instant, le Japonais se releva. Allen saisit son poignet, par réflexe, l'arrêtant alors qu'il n'était pas tout à fait debout. Kanda le retira violemment, bien obligé de reposer ses fesses au bord du lit comme le blandin l'avait tiré en arrière.

« Encore un peu, » implorait Allen avec de grands yeux suppliants.

L'Asiatique émit un claquement de langue.

« J'avais dit trois minutes.

—Un tout petit peu, Kanda... »

L'idée que Kanda s'absente ne le tranquillisait toujours pas, même en sachant qu'il reviendrait. L'avoir senti… ça l'avait aidé, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. C'était comme si le fait de savoir que Kanda ne serait pas avec lui quelques instants était insupportable. Il lui fallait plus, pour être suffisamment enivré afin de supporter quelques minutes en ne ressentant pas cette espèce de vide.

« T'es capricieux, Moyashi. »

Allen s'apprêta à objecter, même si Kanda avait peut-être raison sur ce fait, le lien lui faisait faire des inconduites. L'alpha arborait une expression rembrunie. Choquant l'oméga, il se rallongea à côté de lui.

« Je n'aime pas les caprices, » l'animosité dormait dans sa voix, « mais je vais te laisser te rapprocher plus. C'est seulement parce que tu sens mauvais et que je ne veux pas que tu paniques le temps que je ramène l'infirmière. Ça ne se reproduira pas ensuite. C'est clair, Moyashi ? »

Comprenant parfaitement ce que sous-entendait l'annonce, l'oméga hocha vivement la tête, soudainement prêt à être le plus obéissant du monde tant qu'il avait le droit de sentir Kanda. Alors, sans aucune douceur, l'épéiste l'attira contre lui. Allen se retrouva le nez contre son torse, immergé dans son odeur. Il se retint de gémir de bien-être. C'était bon. C'était vraiment incroyablement bon. Il laissait ses mains devant son propre torse, évitait de toucher Kanda, se satisfaisant du partage de chaleur et de la main sur sa nuque qui le maintenait avec fermeté. Allen se sentit frissonner. Il était si bien. Kanda n'aurait jamais dû faire ça… Il allait devenir accro à ce contact profond, car son odeur le rendait dingue. C'était comme si _ça_ cherchait à ne faire qu'un avec lui, comme s'il bénéficiait d'un bien-être et d'une sécurité optimale. Il n'avait plus mal, et n'était plus du tout perturbé. Il récupérait même assez de présence d'esprit pour être indigné que Bakanda lui fasse cet effet.

Esquissant un demi-sourire, voulant taquiner le brun comme il le faisait parfois avant toute cette histoire de lien, Allen chuchota :

« Tiens, t'aurais fait ça au lieu de me frapper, je me serais calmé tout de suite, Bakanda.

—Tu crois que je suis le genre à faire ça, Moyashi ?!

—C'est Allen, et tu le fais bien, là. »

Kanda le repoussa, un pli fâché sur le front.

« Puisque tu sembles aller mieux, je vais y aller. Et ne me demande pas encore du temps, tu en as eu bien assez. »

Le plus jeune nia.

« Je n'allais rien demander ! C'était… Je… Je te suis reconnaissant pour avoir fait ça. Beaucoup. Je me sens vraiment mieux. »

Kanda ne lui répondit pas. En revanche, au moment de partir, il lui balança sa veste, si bien qu'Allen la reçut en plein sur la tête. S'en dépêtrant, il fusilla l'autre du regard. Kanda avait poussé le chariot de nourriture, un peu oublié, près de lui.

« Au cas où, » expliqua l'Asiatique en s'engouffrant dans le couloir. « Profites-en pour manger. Et tâche pas ma veste. »

Kanda avait compris l'importance que son odeur avait pour son bien-être. Avec l'envie de lui tonner qu'il savait parfaitement manger correctement, Allen se dépêcha de sentir le vêtement, étrangement plus intéressé par l'odeur que par la nourriture, Timcanpy se posant sur son épaule. Avec ça, il saurait supporter l'absence de l'alpha, en effet.

* * *

Kanda marchait d'un pas pressé dans le couloir. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient… Moyashi lui faisait foutrement peur. Deux putains de crises dans un espace de temps très court, ça ne faisait même pas une putain de journée qu'il était avec lui. Kanda comprenait encore plus que la situation était sérieuse, qu'Allen était vraiment dans la merde, et lui avec. Il avait déjà pensé qu'il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Et c'était pour ça qu'il avait été, il le reconnaissait avec une sensation de ridicule, plus gentil avec lui. Il n'en était plus à ce stade où il se sentait obligé de le repousser avec des paroles violentes pour éviter qu'il ne veuille s'attacher à lui. Il était obligé de s'occuper de lui durant ses chaleurs, son état mental était visiblement aussi fragile que son physique, et Kanda n'était pas suffisamment con pour juger bon de continuer là-dedans. Sa gentillesse restait minime. En réalité, ce n'en était peut-être même pas.

Il avait reconnu qu'il ne le pensait pas si faible que ça. Et c'était vrai. Moyashi était beaucoup de choses à ses yeux : une nuisance, un emmerdeur, un oméga chiant, un type faux, trop souriant, trop poli, trop artificiel, lui rappelait trop Alma… beaucoup de choses. Kanda avait du mal à le saquer et n'était pas intéressé par le fait d'être proche de lui. Ça aussi, c'était vrai. Toutefois, il reconnaissait quand même qu'il n'était pas totalement un boulet lors de missions, qu'il était fort, moins que lui mais il se défendait bien… pour un oméga. En réalité, Le Japonais ne les jugeait pas moins inapte qu'un alpha. S'il pensait à Alma, qui était aussi un oméga, il avait dû le découper en morceaux afin de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il avait eu du mal, tant il était fort. Kanda avait beau l'avoir tué ce jour-là, peut-être qu'Alma était plus fort que lui. Il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir été le vaincu, de temps à autre, s'il n'avait pas eu cette personne à retrouver. Ces pensées paradoxales lui lacéraient souvent le cœur, en réalité.

En bref... Kanda ne pensait pas qu'Allen était incapable. Quand il lui avait craché ça, il avait simplement voulu le blesser, n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin. Il avait mieux réussi que prévu. Brièvement, il craignait que ses paroles aient profondément atteint le plus jeune, pour qu'il l'évoque deux fois de suite, heurté, lui qui cachait ce genre de choses habituellement. Le Japonais ne l'aimait pas, mais il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée qu'il en vienne à se convaincre de sa faiblesse parce qu'il avait mis le feu aux poudres. C'était fort possible, vu qu'il avait prononcé ces paroles outrageantes à un moment où il le savait instable, et si ça s'était arrangé par la suite, avec ses chaleurs... Kanda était têtu et s'était borné à faire preuve d'une mesquinerie cruelle envers le blandin en apprenant leur lien, il réalisait les conséquences de ses actes avec amertume.

Quant à ce 'câlin'… Les yeux du gosse auraient faits fondre une pierre. Marie lui avait confirmé ce dont il avait besoin, ce dont Kanda était déjà au courant et ce qu'il se refusait à faire. Alors il lui avait cédé. Et puis cette odeur… Ça avait des effets sur lui, Kanda s'obligeait à le constater. Conjugué aux sentiments de culpabilité, d'impuissance, et bordel – de panique, il l'avait tenu contre lui pour le rassurer. Se rassurer lui-même, aussi, peut-être. Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'appréciait pas soudainement Allen, qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis à propos de lui… Mais il avait décidé de se concentrer davantage sur ses besoins, de rendre les choses plus facile, parce qu'en toute honnêteté, il s'échouait à la conclusion qu'il préférait presque se faire violence pour se laisser sentir par le Moyashi quelques fois dans une journée et ne plus avoir à le faire une fois que ses chaleurs seraient finies plutôt que devoir gérer une seule autre de ces crises.

Rien de tout ça ne lui plaisait de toute manière, ça allait sans dire, mais le Japonais était largué, alors il faisait ce qu'il pouvait. Il espérait que l'infirmière les aiderait. Expliquer la situation fut rapide dû au caractère concis du brun, et ils retournèrent vite à la chambre, pour trouver Allen, qui semblait aller parfaitement bien cette fois. Il tenait dans ses bras la veste de Kanda, le col devant son nez. Les plats avaient naturellement été engloutis. Kanda se sentit curieusement contenté par cette situation. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que ça ne se produise pas, mais il avait sincèrement eu peur d'avoir une troisième crise sur les bras.

Allen rendit à Kanda sa veste, avec un sourire discret, reconnaissant. L'infirmière procéda ensuite à un rapide examen, surveillant la dilation des pupilles du blandin, écoutant ses battements de cœur à l'aide d'un stéthoscope. Finalement, elle commença à les interroger :

« Quand les crises se sont-elles produites, exactement ? »

Kanda se taisait, suivant l'échange les bras croisés. Allen répondit :

« Dans la nuit, et ce matin.

—Vous étiez seul, à ce moment-là ? »

Le blandin secoua la tête.

« Ce matin, oui. Mais cette nuit, Kanda était là, dans l'autre lit.

—Je vois. Et quels étaient les symptômes ? »

Son regard croisant celui de Kanda, Allen hésita à décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti.

« Je… Ce n'était pas pareil… Disons que cette nuit, j'avais surtout très mal, c'était le même genre de crise que j'avais faite dans l'infirmerie, mais ce matin… J'étais seul alors…

—Il a paniqué, » trancha Kanda à sa place, voyant qu'Allen recommençait à tourner autour du pot.

L'infirmière hocha la tête.

« Et qu'est-ce qui les as arrêté ? »

Le blandin rougit.

« Kanda m'a calmé. »

Le brun émit un 'tch' agacé à ces mots.

« Qu'a-t-il fait pour vous apaiser ? »

À nouveau, le blandin croisa le regard de Kanda, peu à l'aise avec ces questions.

« Il… On a eu un contact physique. »

La femme hocha encore la tête. Elle osa un petit sourire.

« Bien, vous fonctionnez comme la plupart des omégas. J'espérais que la présence de votre alpha fasse cesser les crises, mais après tout, il est trop tôt pour dire si ça ne fait pas effet. Si j'ai bien compris, vous supportez mal l'éloignement avec votre alpha, je me trompe ? »

Kanda se tendait, et Allen aussi. Ils avaient tous deux envie de rugir qu'il n'était _techniquement_ pas 'son alpha'.

« N-non. »

Elle souriait encore.

« C'est normal. Je vous ai dit que vous risquiez d'avoir des chaleurs difficiles, alors c'est d'autant plus vrai pour vous si ça ne se calme pas, et ça peut se calmer, ça ne fait pas tout à fait une journée ! Gardez espoir. » Son regard les englobait tous les deux, montrant qu'elle s'adressait également à Kanda. « Je vais vous donner une boîte de calmant, vous en prendrez un aujourd'hui, et un autre demain matin. Ça devrait suffire. Si vous sentez que vous pouvez éviter les médicaments par la suite, n'en prenez pas. »

Allen hocha la tête, Kanda ayant un silence approbateur. Elle ajouta :

« Si ça ne vient pas à se calmer, vous pourrez me rappeler. »

Kanda espérait ne pas en arriver là, et que ce foutu Moyashi soit enfin plus paisible. L'infirmière ne s'arrêta pas là, et cette fois, elle questionna Kanda.

« Vous jugez ses crises plutôt violentes ? »

En toute sincérité, le kendoka pensait que c'était le cas.

« Oui. »

Sa voix sèche retentit. Allen serrait les dents, c'était visible. La femme se reconcentra sur l'oméga

« Est-ce que vous étiez particulièrement stressé ou éprouvé avant vos chaleurs ? »

Le blandin se voyait obligé de hocher la tête. Kanda n'était pas surpris par ça. Bien sûr que le Moyashi était claqué bien avant d'être en chaleurs, il était aux premières loges pour en témoigner.

« Ça peut aussi avoir un effet. Vous le voyez bien tous les deux, les chaleurs rendent un oméga extrêmement sensible, les hormones travaillent beaucoup. Si vous aviez beaucoup de stress en vous, il peut se manifester maintenant, il va falloir vous relaxer. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais évitez les tensions, pour que tout se passe au mieux. »

C'était des choses qu'ils savaient déjà, mais ils comprenaient la nécessité de le répéter.

« Avez-vous eu des crises d'un autre type ? »

Cette question laissa Allen sur le carreau. D'un autre type ? Il regarda l'infirmière avec une expression interdite.

« Par rapport à vos chaleurs, précisa celle-ci.

—Mes chaleurs ? Je… ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ? »

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel, en soupirant.

« J'crois qu'elle demande si t'as envie de baiser, Moyashi.

—Kanda ! »

Cramoisi, Allen fusillait l'alpha du regard. L'infirmière soupira à son tour, coulant un regard courroucé sur lui.

« Je formulais ma question avec plus de tact. »

Quant à lui, l'oméga secouait la tête.

« Pas tellement… J'ai surtout mal, et je suis fatigué. Ce n'est pas normal ? »

En vérité, Allen s'inquiétait. Pas qu'il avait particulièrement envie d'être excité, mais ce serait préférable à des douleurs ou des paniques. Et surtout plus normal, il était en chaleurs, bon sang ! Il changeait peut-être intérieurement, mais il ne se métamorphosait pas non plus !

Elle acquiesça.

« Si, ça l'est. En réalité, ça varie d'un oméga à un autre. Il y a plusieurs phases durant les chaleurs. Vous le savez, le corps d'un oméga change. Jusqu'à présent, vous étiez comme n'importe quel autre homme, alpha ou bêta, » ces mots donnèrent à Allen une impression étrange, et l'infirmière dut le comprendre, puisqu'elle se reprit : « vous êtes toujours un homme, bien sûr, mais votre corps est différent. Vous serez capable d'enfanter et vous avez des organes que les autres hommes n'ont pas. Votre utérus se met à fonctionner, des cycles de chaleurs vont se mettre en place, c'est un effort. »

Allen le comprenait. Mais… C'était censé être si douloureux ?

« Lorsque l'utérus commence à travailler, ça peut effectivement être difficile à supporter les premiers temps. Généralement, les besoins sexuels se manifestent en même temps ou peu après le déclenchement des chaleurs, et la présence de l'alpha aide à faire passer la douleur, même si elle peut durer et être difficilement supportable. Ça peut aussi être plus long. Malheureusement, que tout ne soit pas mis en place ne protège pas des grossesses, je tiens à vous le préciser.

—On ne va certainement pas…, coupa Kanda avec de gros yeux sévères.

—Dès que ses hormones seront pleinement réveillées, les phéromones seront plus nombreuses, et elles vous feront de l'effet. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver. Je préfère prévenir, que vous pensiez à vous protéger. »

Kanda faisait 'non' de la tête, alors qu'Allen écoutait avec une certaine appréhension, doublée d'une gêne évidemment de mise. Il n'avait pas tellement –voire pas du tout – pensé à ça.

« Toujours est-il que c'est selon la façon dont votre corps traitera ses changements. Pour la plupart, les déclenchements sont immédiats. Chez certains omégas, ça peut mettre une semaine à se déclencher pleinement, et d'autres juste quelques jours. Après ça, il faut compter encore une semaine pour que les hormones de reproductions s'expriment.

—Vous êtes en train de dire que ça peut durer deux semaines ? »

L'exclamation de Kanda fit sursauter Allen, qui n'était pas loin d'avoir cette réaction. Il se sentait surtout frappé. Au sens figuré, mais la claque faisait aussi mal qu'une vraie.

« Pour certains omégas, oui. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il en sera pour lui.

—On m'avait pas prévenu de ça !

—Ça peut très bien être moins long, il faut attendre de voir comment ça évolue. Je ne fais que vous expliquer comment ça marche, » rétorqua l'infirmière.

Kanda fulminait silencieusement.

« C'est juste pour la première fois. » Par ces mots, elle cherchait à les rassurer. « Les autres fois, c'est beaucoup moins long. Il y a des omégas qui n'ont que quatre jours de chaleurs, d'autres restent sur une semaine, un peu moins, mais ça ne dépasse pas. »

Allen eut l'espoir que d'ici la prochaine fois, Kanda et lui ne soient plus liés. En espérant également que ça serait moins difficile, et qu'il saurait le supporter. Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas… Il savait qu'il serait incapable de vivre ça sans l'alpha. Puis il se réprimanda. Penser à ses prochaines chaleurs alors que celles-ci n'étaient même pas finies était le comble de la stupidité.

« Je vous répète qu'on ne sait pas comment ça va se passer. Ces autres crises peuvent se déclencher dans la journée, comme demain, ou dans quelques jours. »

Kanda croisa les bras.

« Et faudra faire quoi, quand il aura ça ?

—Et bien, il aura toujours besoin de contact, d'être hydraté et aidé. Vous le devinez, il aura également des besoins physiques à satisfaire. C'est quelque chose qu'un oméga peut, normalement, faire lui-même. » Allen pria pour que son visage ne reflète pas sa gêne face à ce que ces mots sous-entendaient. Bon dieu, ils discutaient de ça comme si de rien était, et ça outrepassait de loin sa pudeur ! « Mais si vous venez à avoir des rapports sexuels –

—On n'en aura pas ! »

Ils avaient répondu sur le même ton.

« Si jamais c'était le cas, passez à l'infirmerie prendre de quoi vous protéger. Vous êtes des exorcistes, et monsieur Walker est encore très jeune, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre une grossesse. »

Kanda serra les dents. Il ne comptait certainement pas sauter le Moyashi, et ce dernier n'avait sûrement pas envie d'être sauté par lui. Ils auraient très bien pu être éleveurs de brebis, la donne aurait été inchangée.

« Il ne se passera rien. Je peux me contrôler pendant mes ruts.

—Vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer les phéromones. C'est très puissant, et vous êtes liés, tous les deux. Ça l'est d'autant plus. »

Cela acheva de rejeter Allen dans des appréhensions nouvelles, tandis que Kanda n'était pas du tout satisfait de ces informations. L'infirmière soupira face à leur silence.

« Je suis consciente que ça risque d'être pénible pour vous deux–

—Sans déconner, » la coupa Kanda.

Allen le réprimanda, mais l'infirmière reprit, sans faire mine d'être vexée. Après tout, elle était habituée au mauvais caractère du Japonais qui refusait d'être soigné, et elle n'avait pas peur de lui, n'ayant aucun scrupule à le tirer par l'oreille pour le ramener quand il s'échappait. Kanda savait très bien que sa verve n'avait pas d'effet sur cette femme.

« Vous allez devoir vous entraider. Il n'y a que comme ça que ça marchera. Les calmants feront le reste, mais c'est le plus important. C'est ça, les conséquences du lien entre un alpha et un oméga.

—Tch. »

Allen commençait à avoir peur. Et Kanda pouvait parfaitement sentir ses émotions s'amasser dans la pièce.

L'infirmière partit, l'alpha se dépêchant d'aller chercher un verre d'eau, que le blandin gardait sur sa table de chevet, et le remplir pour lui donner son calmant. Ils restaient dans le silence, chacun cogitant quant aux éventualités par rapport à ce que l'infirmière avait expliqué. C'était déplaisant. Bien sûr que c'était déplaisant. Kanda et Allen espéraient qu'ils ne seraient pas trop mal servis et capables de gérer la situation, mais comme ça se présentait très mal, ils étaient tous deux assez pessimistes. Allen avait bu le verre d'une traite, et avait demandé à Kanda de le remplir encore. Neutre, l'Asiatique s'était exécuté. Allen avait bu à nouveau, se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Il reniflait le stress à plein nez.

Le brun parla le premier.

« Putain, ça va être plus chiant que ce que je pensais. »

D'une voix blanche, Allen murmura :

« Kanda… Est-ce que… Tu veux partir ? »

Cela lui semblait en effet logique de demander ça. C'était beaucoup plus demander que ce que pensait Kanda, Allen était parfaitement conscient de ça… il aurait compris qu'il se rétracte. Ils ne s'entendaient pas, une bonne fois pour toute. Ils ne savaient pas si ce qu'avait dit l'infirmière les concernait, dans quelle mesure du moins, mais rien que pour l'éventualité, la question s'imposait. Kanda le regardait d'un œil sombre.

« Non. Que ça me fasse chier veut pas dire que je vais te laisser, Moyashi. Arrête de penser ça. Une promesse est une promesse. Ça durera peut-être pas si longtemps. »

Allen se sentit effrayé à l'idée que si, lui qui pensait déjà qu'une semaine était suffisant.

« Mais… et si ça dure vraiment deux semaines ?

—Ben qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha Kanda. Je resterai. »

Le maudit déglutit.

« Mais, Kanda… Et si tu peux pas te contrôler une fois que mes phéromones seront relâchées ? »

Le brun grogna.

« J'ai déjà été en rut, j'suis pas un gamin. Je sais me contrôler. »

Allen protesta :

« Elle a dit que ça ne serait pas pareil !

—Ne me sous-estime pas. Tu ne me fais pas d'effet. »

Cette phrase aurait pu le blesser en d'autres circonstances, mais Allen se fichait pas mal de faire de l'effet à Kanda. C'était de ne pas lui en faire qui importait, justement.

« Je sais que je te plais pas, mais on est liés, Kanda ! Je suis censé être ton oméga !

—J'arriverai à me contrôler. »

Il sonnait si assuré. Allen avait envie d'adhérer à ces paroles. Mais l'infirmière savait ce qu'elle disait.

« Comment tu peux en être sûr ? »

Kanda souffla bruyamment.

« Ta gueule. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, tu demandes. Ça me les pète, mais je ferais ce qui faut pour que tu te détendes. Elle a dit que tu devais pas te stresser. »

Il ignorait sa question. Probablement qu'il n'était pas si sûr que ça. Allen ressentait cette peur qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier, malgré le calmant.

« Kanda… »

Sa voix était sortie si faible qu'en l'entendant, Allen se sentit humilié. Il eut envie de pleurer, et ses yeux ne mirent pas longtemps à déverser des perles salées. Kanda hurla :

« Te remets pas encore à pleurer, t'as rien écouté ou quoi ?! Putain, il servait à quoi ce foutu médicament ?! »

Cette dernière vocifération était plus lâchée dans le vide que pour l'attaquer lui. Allen secoua la tête. Démuni comme il l'était, il ignora sa fierté.

« Aide-moi à me détendre, alors.

—Comment… »

Kanda écarquillait les yeux, puis il comprit.

« Putain, Moyashi, j'ai dit non !

—C'est Allen et tu as dit que tu ferais ce qu'il faut, on doit s'entraider !

—Peut-être que tu devrais pas abuser non plus, Moyashi !

—Merde, je n'abuse pas, j'en ai vraiment besoin, Kanda ! Il n'y a que ça qui marche sur moi ! »

Le silence qui régna dans la pièce fut parlant. Moyashi jurait rarement. Kanda était bien obligé de considérer l'idée à nouveau. Pour sa part, il savait bien que ça serait plus dur que tout ce qu'il croyait. Il en avait la preuve par mille. Le blandin n'était pas le seul à être sous pression à cause de ça. Kanda y réagissait mieux parce qu'il avait un contrôle de lui-même excellent, et qu'il était capable de ne pas s'énerver quand il le fallait. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de passer deux semaines avec le maudit dans les pattes et priait pour que ce soit moins long, pas plus qu'il n'aimait l'éventualité qu'il ne soit pas capable de se contrôler et celle de le baiser. Il y avait déjà réfléchi. Ça pouvait arriver. Seulement, il saurait se contrôler, Kanda s'en faisait le serment, et ce n'était pas ses hormones qui viendraient ébranler sa volonté. Tant pis s'il devait prendre des douches froides et se branler en douce, il devait en être capable.

Au moins, la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'Allen aurait moins mal et serait moins flippant – Kanda l'admettait, il avait peur en le voyant comme ça, il n'était aucunement préparé à gérer un oméga sous tension – une fois qu'il aurait envie de baiser.

En attendant, il allait devoir se cogner ses sautes d'humeurs. Kanda se crispa, mais il se résolut à abdiquer, encore, face au Moyashi. C'était justement car il avait fait le choix d'être là pour lui et de s'occuper de lui qu'il devait alléger ses souffrances, et qu'il avait déjà pris la décision d'être plus gentil. Kanda n'aimait pas être gentil, que ce soit avec lui ou pas, mais il n'y avait pas le choix. Marie le disait, l'infirmière le disait, sa conscience le disait. Ce serait plus facile de repousser un Moyashi libidineux sans avoir l'impression d'être horriblement cruel. En se couchant à ses côtés et l'attirant dans une autre étreinte ridicule, Kanda se sentit apaisé malgré lui.

En outre, l'autre nouvelle, que Kanda appréhendait plutôt mauvaise que bonne, était que l'odeur sucrée merdique du Moyashi le détendait, tout comme pour l'oméga, et puis… qu'elle lui plaisait pas mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sooo des infos et de l'incertitude sur la durée des chaleurs car variable d'un oméga à l'autre la première fois, ce qui va rajouter en tension et en problématique pour Allen et Kanda :')... J'avais dit qu'ils allaient en baver :') ?
> 
> Un peu de fluff et d'entraide, mais Kanda ne le fait toujours pas avec la meilleure des volontés, même s'il a fait des efforts toujours en sachant qu'Allen en a besoin et que ça ne plaisante pas. A noter que le lien fait déjà de l'effet à Kanda, ce qui se voit à ses réactions, alors que toutes les phéromones d'Allen ne sont pas relâchées...
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos réactions, vraiment, c'est ce qui me met en joie de lire que ça vous plait et échanger avec vous :) !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu :) !


	12. Hormones : 12 - To Get Along 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Je suis encore en retard par rapport aux autres sites x)). Mais bon, le chapitre est là :D ! 
> 
> Ce chapitre est peut-être plus léger, malgré un angst toujours présent, j'espère que vous allez aimer :). Ça se passe toujours le même jour x'D. Pour repréciser la chronologie temporelle, même si le chap s'en charge lui-même, de la fin du 6 au milieu du 10, c'est le déclenchement des chaleurs d'Allen. De la fin du 10 à ce chapitre, c'est le lendemain. Allen en est donc à son deuxième jour de chaleurs, si on compte le déclenchement comme étant le premier :).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Suite à ces nouvelles perturbations, Kanda avait décidé qu'il fallait établir également des nouvelles limites. Certes, il acceptait, dans un élan de compassion et de compréhension, d'être senti par le maudit quand il en aurait vraiment besoin – et ça se voyait, qu'il en avait besoin. Seulement, ça se ferait de manière stricte. Il ne laisserait pas le Moyashi s'habituer à faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Aussi, Allen et lui avaient entrepris une sorte de négociation pour le moins pathétique aux yeux du brun, surtout qu'il pouvait s'en rendre compte, le gamin était dur en affaire. Pas qu'en affaire, d'ailleurs. Kanda voyait bien que son odeur lui avait fait plus d'effet qu'il ne l'escomptait. Et autant dire qu'il ne voyait pas ça d'un œil tellement ravi. Ça l'énervait, à vrai dire. Moyashi était capable de bander grâce à son odeur, mais ses foutues crises en rapport avec ses besoins sexuels ne se déclenchaient pas ? Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elles attendaient ? Entre ça, et les autres crises indésirables, son corps leur faisait des blagues, ou y avait un truc qui clochait. De toute façon, tout portait à croire qu'il y avait, en effet, un truc qui clochait.

Le tintement inaudible n'avait pas fini de les faire chier.

« Je te laisserai faire ça deux fois par jour, et pas très longtemps. »

Il avait commencé, et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, Allen avait protesté :

« Je veux pas trop t'en demander, mais si ce n'est pas très long, est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ça quatre fois ? »

Kanda avait vu rouge. Bien sûr, le ton était gêné, il n'était ni impératif, ni trop direct. Il y avait de l'humilité dans sa voix. Non-feinte. Moyashi feignait souvent ce genre de sentiment, Kanda pouvait dire que ce n'était pas le cas maintenant. Seulement, il le pensait en étant pour le moins embarrassé – parce que merde, ça l'était – si c'était pour l'avoir si près et en érection contre lui, il préférait minimiser ce genre de contacts.

« Tch. Deux fois par jour. On verra si t'as des crises.

—Mais Kanda…

—Non. »

Il avait croisé les bras, sec. Lorgnant encore, sans le vouloir, vers l'entrejambe du blandin. Il grogna. Dire que l'autre idiot remettait en doute sa capacité à se contrôler alors qu'il était celui qui ne savait pas calmer ses foutues hormones.

« Et tu me feras le plaisir de pas t'exciter. C'est pas parce que tu me sens qu'on va baiser. Compris ? »

Allen avait eu la décence d'arborer une expression d'incompréhension, puis le rouge lui était monté aux joues et il avait plaqué les mains au niveau de son entrejambe. Se retournant, il essayait de se cacher, bien que ce soit trop tard.

« Je… Je… Je suis en chaleurs, » bégaya-t-il, « C'est juste une réaction normale, et j'ai pas fait exprès ! Je ne pense pas qu'on fera quoique ce soit ! C'est mon corps qui réagit ! »

Kanda secoua la tête.

« Et pourquoi tes crises à la con se déclenchent pas maintenant, si tu bandes comme ça ?

—Mais j'en sais rien ! On peut éviter de parler de ça ? C'est gênant pour moi ! »

L'Asiatique ne se laissa pas adoucir.

« Si me sentir te fait cet effet-là, que tu sois gêné ou pas, j'en parle, ça me plaît pas, Moyashi !

—Je comprends ça, mais moi non plus ! »

Kanda avait senti ses lèvres se retrousser, et Allen soutenait son regard. Ils se toisaient en chien de faïence, comme prêt à passer d'un meurtre par contact visuel à un meurtre physique, et Kanda mit fin à l'échange. Quelque part, ces rapports ressemblaient plus à ceux qu'ils pouvaient avoir avant la découverte de leur lien et avant la tension que ça avait éveillée entre eux. Majoritairement car Kanda et Allen avaient finalement réussi à éteindre les braises de la colère qui les consumait l'un envers l'autre. Qu'elle fut injuste, pour Kanda, ou motivée par la blessure, pour Allen. Le Japonais s'en était aperçu, avoir réconforté Allen et avoir été conciliant envers lui les avait pour ainsi dire apaisés tous deux. C'était un accord tacite, quelque chose qu'ils ressentaient avec égalité. Il restait cependant les cendres, et tout ne pouvait pas être balayé si vite.

Mais, l'épéiste le reconnaissait, avoir enfin moins de tension, c'était un peu plus agréable.

« Donc deux fois par jour. Sauf si t'as des crises. On verra bien.

—Trois ? »

Allen se gratta l'arrière du crâne, avec un petit sourire gêné. Sans pitié, Kanda asséna :

« Tu pousses trop, Moyashi. Tu dis pas vouloir en demander trop mais c'est faux. »

Réagissant à l'attaque, le blandin eut une grimace blessée, argumentant :

« C'est juste que j'en ai vraiment besoin, je te l'ai dit ! Avec mes chaleurs, c'est comme si j'avais tout le temps besoin d'être près, Kanda. » Il baissait les yeux. « Essaie de me comprendre. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas possible et que ça serait exagéré de faire ça, mais si ces trois fois sont bien réparties dans la journée, ça me ferait me sentir mieux, et je te collerais pas trop. »

Comme Kanda se taisait, Allen rajouta :

« Au moins au début. On diminuera ensuite, je te promets. Tu veux bien ? »

Kanda ferma les yeux. Les arguments du gosse se valaient… Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait envie de l'épingler au mur.

« T'auras droit à une autre fois aujourd'hui. Ça fera trois. À partir de demain, ce sera juste deux. Mais si tu fais une crise la nuit, t'auras le droit de me coller, je gueulerais pas. »

Allen hocha vivement la tête, souriant.

« Merci de comprendre, Kanda. »

Il y eut un silence, et Allen lui souriait encore.

« Je sais bien que je te demande beaucoup d'efforts, crois-moi. Quand tout ça sera fini, je te revaudrai ça. »

Ne voulant pas que ce crétin s'imagine lui être redevable et donc ne cherche à faire quelque chose pour lui, Kanda lui lâcha dans une voix rauque :

« T'auras qu'à me foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute, et tu auras remboursé ta dette. »

Allen lui offrit un nouveau hochement de tête.

« Je te jure que je t'embêterai plus une fois que mes chaleurs seront finies. »

Kanda faillit avoir un rictus qu'il réprima. Ça ne l'amusait même pas. C'est plutôt l'ironie de la situation qui le frappait : il avait en effet du mal à croire que le Moyashi ne trouverait pas un autre moyen de le faire chier. C'était sans doute une pensée qui lui venait du fait qu'ils avaient passé les deux derniers mois et leurs premières heures ensemble en étant en grand conflit, que Kanda savait que ça pouvait repartir à tout moment, qu'ils allaient encore galérer, mais pas que. Ce n'était pas non plus un retour en arrière qu'il redoutait. Auparavant, ils s'engueulaient souvent, pour des causes plus ou moins importantes, proche de la taquinerie. Une taquinerie presque méchante, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement de repartir dans ces échanges-là, pour ce qu'il en avait à foutre. Plus encore, ce qu'il ressentait se rapportait à une intuition. Son œil se fit circulaire, il engloba le maudit.

« T'as intérêt à tenir ta promesse. Tu sais que j'aime pas les paroles en l'air. »

Le blandin était toujours aussi souriant, très naïvement.

« Ouais. »

Le sourire du blanc retomba bien vite. Kanda sentit qu'il restait planté comme un pommier une minute de trop. Évidemment, dès que le silence s'instaurait, cet embarras des premiers instants était là. Car Allen et lui ne savaient pas comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre, n'ayant jamais partagé de temps ensemble ainsi. Leurs interactions étaient souvent succinctes. Même lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble lors de missions, Kanda s'arrangeait pour s'isoler et ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Bien sûr, le Japonais préconisait encore l'indifférence. N'empêche qu'être coincé dans la même pièce que le maudit, et ne pas pouvoir entièrement vaquer comme il le souhaitait car Allen avait besoin de lui, le gardait de s'y réfugier, conformément à son habitude. Ça le déstabilisait à peine. Kanda n'aimait pas ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Marquant un temps d'arrêt, le Japonais prévint le Moyashi qu'il allait prendre de quoi lire et rapporter les plateaux de bouffes à Jerry, aussi, il lui re-prêta sa veste, même s'il ne serait pas absent bien longtemps. Sécurité supplémentaire. Allen acquiesça sans protester.

« Vu que tu sors, pense à ramener un livre pour moi, s'il te plaît. »

Sa gentillesse polie de mise était de retour. Kanda haussa à peine les sourcils.

« Tu lis ? »

Allen fut vaguement vexé par son dédain. Quoi, il avait l'air trop stupide pour savoir lire ? Certes, il ne savait que depuis peu de temps, mais il savait. Puis, il eut soudain un petit rictus ironique qui n'échappa pas à Kanda.

« C'est marrant, moi aussi j'ai été surpris que tu lises. T'as l'air d'être le genre d'abruti qui pense que la lecture est une perte de temps. »

Sur un 'tch', Kanda choisit de ne pas répondre, hésitant à penser qu'il voulait l'énerver pour qu'il reste plus longtemps – ce qui était débile – ou qu'il essayait simplement de discuter en disant ce qu'il pensait – ce qui l'était tout autant. Il avança vers la porte quand le blandin rajouta :

« Essaie de me prendre quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Après tout, Allen avait passé la soirée de la veille à s'ennuyer, logique qu'il veuille un peu de distraction, même moindre. À ce moment, Kanda eut lui aussi envie de lui jeter une pique. Parce qu'il lui tendait tout à fait la perche. Se retournant, il lui lança :

« Laisse-moi deviner, Moyashi, fan des histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose ? »

Le maudit fut brièvement étonné, et durcit le regard.

« C'est Allen et c'est ton domaine, les petites fleurs, non ? »

Comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à son odeur, Kanda se figea. Oui, les fleurs étaient son domaine. Bien malgré lui. Il serra les dents.

« Attention à toi, Moyashi.

—Sinon quoi ? Tu vas te fâcher tout rose ? »

La provocation dans sa voix ne lui plaisait nullement. Il gronda, son poing tournant la poignée avec rapidité.

« Petit enfoiré. Tu pourras t'accrocher pour me sentir une autre fois.

—Attends, Kanda ! C'était pour rire- »

Satisfait de son petit effet, il était parti en claquant la porte. Ce petit con croyait qu'il pouvait le vanner comme ça ? Pour rire ? Tch. Kanda n'était pas débile, aussi, il voyait bien qu'il essayait d'établir un échange. Kanda n'était pas réellement énervé pour ce qu'il avait dit, non, il se fichait des paroles du blandin, il était assez mature pour ne pas se vexer pour ce genre de conneries, mais il était d'avis qu'il ne fallait pas que l'autre se sente pousser des ailes trop vite, juste parce qu'il se comportait comme un bon alpha. Quant à lui, Moyashi était l'oméga le plus casse-pied qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

* * *

S'étant dépêché d'accomplir ses tâches, Kanda croisa Lenalee et Lavi dans les couloirs. Ces derniers l'arrêtèrent, Lavi s'empressant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, son irritation grimpant comme une flèche filante.

« Alors, Yû, Allen est toujours entier ? »

Kanda grogna en se dégageant promptement. Ça l'emmerdait d'être ralenti, il avait juste envie de se poser peinard et de ne pas retomber sur un oméga paniqué par son absence, mais c'était à prévoir que ces deux-là lui tiendraient la jambe afin de lui soutirer des nouvelles tôt ou tard.

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, Baka Usagi. »

Lavi s'appliqua à revêtir l'expression d'un chiot malheureux et battu, son visage ayant un aspect des plus pleurnicheur, sa voix partant dans les aigus :

« T'es trop méchant ! » Mais il redevint vite sérieux, aidé par un coup de coude dans les côtes que lui administra Lenalee, laquelle lui fit judicieusement remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour faire les idiots. « Comment va Allen ? »

Kanda soupira.

« Il est chiant. »

Lenalee fronça les sourcils, visiblement inquiète.

« Dis-nous en plus. C'est ses crises, ou vous avez toujours du mal à vous entendre ?

—Les deux. »

Cette réponse était honnête. Bien qu'il y ait eu un infime progrès, si ne plus être en 'guerre' leur avait été nécessaire, il fallait pas en attendre trop pour le reste. Elle croyait quoi, cette idiote ? Ils avaient passé une soirée ensemble, une nuit et une demi-journée. Ce n'était pas ça qui changerait quoique ce soit entre eux. Même un an n'y aurait rien changé, Kanda n'étant pas décidé à ça. La jeune Chinoise resta soucieuse.

« L'infirmière avait dit que ta présence arrêterait les crises… »

Lavi posa une main sur l'épaule de la brune, tandis que Kanda resta neutre, si ce n'est un peu exaspéré. Lui aussi aurait aimé que ça suffise.

« On l'a revu. Elle nous a expliqué que ça serait long et chiant, mais il va pas en crever. »

Ses paroles en apparence froides rassurèrent les deux autres. Lenalee le fixa d'un œil sévère, une main sur la hanche.

« J'espère que tu te comportes bien avec lui ! » Elle ajouta, après un silence. « Et lui aussi, d'ailleurs.

—Tch.

—Kanda ! »

L'alpha grogna.

« T'es chiante. » Dieu qu'elle l'était. Qu'ils l'étaient tous. « Il me soule, mais on s'est pas encore butés. Ça te va ? »

Lenalee eut un sourire.

« Vous avez intérêt. »

L'épéiste la toisa, à peine provocateur, tandis que Lavi demanda :

« On aimerait passer le voir. Ça lui ferait sans doute plaisir.

—Demain matin. On a bougé dans sa chambre. »

Sur ces mots, Kanda partit, les deux autres acquiesçant. Vu comme Allen avait été stressé, si voir ses amis lui ferait du bien, Kanda pensait qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il passe par trop d'émotions d'un coup et qu'il se repose. Le lendemain était en outre préférable. Puis, il était là, lui aussi. Il n'appréciait pas trop de compagnie, et il savait bien qu'il serait déraisonnable de laisser Allen aujourd'hui. Il était trop tôt pour ça. Peut-être que demain, s'il ne faisait aucune crise dans la nuit, il pourrait le leur refiler une petite heure et par conséquent, être tranquille à son tour. Il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir s'entraîner ou méditer en paix. Il aurait vendu son âme pour deux heures de solitude.

* * *

Kanda pénétra dans la chambre d'Allen. La pièce était silencieuse et aucune odeur émotive alarmante n'y flottait. Pourtant, le brun put sentir son front se plisser. Le Moyashi n'était plus dans son lit. Comme, en revanche, Timcanpy y était posé et qu'il entendait de l'eau couler depuis la salle de bain, il en déduisit immédiatement qu'il se lavait. S'il était ravi qu'il puisse se démerder tout seul pour ça, qu'il ait besoin de l'assister là-dedans aurait été le comble de l'embarras pour eux, il jugeait cela dit imprudent qu'il n'ait pas attendu qu'il revienne. Rien que pour le danger qu'il tombe et se fracasse le crâne, car c'était une possibilité dans son état. Ils étaient exorcistes, il y avait suffisamment de probabilités pour se faire buter dans l'exercice de leur fonction, ça aurait quand même été con que le Moyashi crève en ayant perdu l'équilibre sous la douche. Ce n'était pas son problème, mais l'ayant pour ainsi dire sous sa responsabilité, le Japonais ne préférait pas qu'il y passe maintenant, s'il devait y passer.

Le calmant avait dû faire effet, finalement, puisqu'Allen semblait aller mieux. L'alpha eut juste le temps de poser les livres qu'il tenait avec lui qu'il entendit un cri, comme un fait exprès, suivi d'un bruit de froissement arraché semblable à celui du rideau de douche. Puis le fracas d'un corps tombant au sol.

Moyashi venait bel et bien de se casser la gueule.

_Évidemment._

Dès qu'il y avait une connerie plausible, ça leur tombait dessus. Kanda finissait par croire que l'oméga n'était pas le seul à être maudit.

L'exaspération montant en lui due à cette prise de risque, espérant qu'il ne se soit pas trop abimé, le brun se précipita dans la salle de bain, trouvant un Allen naturellement aussi nu qu'au premier jour, grimaçant de douleur alors qu'il essayait faiblement de se relever, étendu en compagnie du rideau et de sa tringle. L'eau coulait encore et le sol se retrouvait inondé par endroits. En l'apercevant, le rouge monta aux joues d'Allen, qui s'empara en vitesse d'un morceau du rideau pour se couvrir, pas que Kanda ait pris le temps de détailler vu la situation, humilié. Il se crispa de la tête aux pieds.

« Sors d'ici, Kanda ! Je me débrouille tout seul ! »

Il était presque agressif. Voulant se relever, toujours couvert avec un bout de rideau, Moyashi trébucha dans le morceau restant, manquant de s'étaler face contre le carrelage, il reprit son équilibre au bon moment, mais se reçut sur ses genoux. Il grimaça à nouveau. Prostré comme il l'était, non, c'était clair qu'il ne se débrouillait pas.

« Putain, tu vois dans quel état t'es, là ? » cracha le kendoka en réponse. Le blanc n'apprécia pas. « Tss… T'es imprudent, Moyashi. »

Allen baissa les yeux. Kanda s'approcha de lui, arrachant la serviette posée sur le lavabo. Il la lui balança. Il enjamba ensuite le corps de l'oméga, coupa l'eau, alors qu'Allen lâcha le rideau, remplaçant la serviette comme protection. Kanda ne fit pas de commentaire sur sa pudeur, ayant bien compris que l'oméga était gêné de s'exposer nu. Bien pour ça qu'il lui avait passé la serviette, c'était mieux qu'un rideau trempé. Une main solidement agrippée au tissu, l'autre au sol, le blandin fit une autre tentative pour se relever, ses jambes tremblant trop. Il galérait, et jetait un coup d'œil irrité à Kanda en comprenant qu'il ne partirait pas quand celui-ci lui tendit la main. Allen s'en saisit en serrant les dents. Kanda dut le tirer pour le mettre sur pied, le faisant s'appuyer sur le lavabo.

Même avec ça, il tanguait. Son corps avait visiblement atteint sa limite. Les yeux gris lançaient des éclairs.

« Merci de ton aide, tu peux partir, je gère seul !

—Tu vois bien que non ! T'aurais pu t'être blessé, t'as plutôt du cul que je vois revenu au bon moment ! »

Ce n'était pas que Kanda tenait à rester là. Bien sûr que non. Mais ça paraissait déraisonnable de sortir et de le laisser alors qu'il suffisait d'un petit coup de pouce pour qu'il s'effondre. Allen était en colère. A défaut d'une sincère gratitude pour son aide, cette émotion l'irradiait.

« Je voulais juste prendre une douche, à la fin ! Et je t'ai pas appelé ! »

Kanda devinait qu'il contenait plus de ressentiment envers sa condition que contre lui. Mais, si c'était un comble venant du Japonais, il n'aimait pas l'agressivité dans sa voix. Aussi, il croisa les bras, durcissant son ton.

« Hé, tu me parles autrement, d'accord ? Tes chaleurs te rendent fragile, déjà. T'aurais mieux fait d'attendre que je sois là pour surveiller que tu tombes pas. J'y suis pour rien si tu tiens pas debout, moi. »

Kanda sut que les mots qu'il avait employés le blessèrent, et cette fois-ci, ce n'était nullement intentionnel. Kanda énonçait des faits. Il était agressif, mais ne comptait pas enfoncer le maudit pour autant. Seulement, il fallait que ce dernier assume son état de faiblesse, et Kanda ne comptait pas prendre de gants pour le lui faire capter. Allen rugit :

« Je suis pas fragile ! J'ai réussi à me déplacer seul ce matin, peut-être bien que je suis tombé aussi, mais j'ai réussi à me relever ! Je n'ai pas attendu parce que je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

Mais ses jambes flageolaient, ça n'arrêtait pas. Il paraissait plus proche de se casser la gueule à nouveau, à chaque seconde, et _ils_ le savaient. Il basculait légèrement d'avant en arrière, et Kanda hésitait à le retenir, parce que l'agressivité du blandin le dissuadait de tenter le moindre geste. Si le calmant l'empêchait sûrement de partir en crise, se mouvoir convenablement, ou du moins longtemps, n'était pas encore inclus dans le lot. Une émotion que Kanda identifia comme de la rage émanait d'Allen. Il concevait bien que c'était rageant, et il avait compris que le Moyashi n'aimait pas être vraiment faible. C'était une réaction normale. Il inspira pour se calmer lui-même, et asséna, froidement :

« Ben on voit le résultat. »

Fallait être borné pour ne pas comprendre qu'il devait se laisser aider. Le regard du Moyashi était pourtant meurtrier.

« De toute façon tu n'es pas mon père, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre sur mes actions ! Si je tombe, c'est mon problème, dégage ! »

Ne méritant pas de se faire crier dessus ainsi, Kanda eut envie de lui en décocher une. S'il ne le fit pas, il donna de la voix :

« Tu calmes ta joie, Moyashi ! Merde, je dis pas ça parce que je me prends pour ton père, mais je suis ton putain d'alpha, t'as tes putains de chaleurs à la con, alors tu ne peux pas tout faire tout seul. » Voyant que l'autre s'apprêtait à protester, Kanda saisit son bras avec fermeté. « Tu l'avais dit toi-même, que t'aurais besoin d'aide. Je l'ai capté. »

Ça avait été ardu, mais c'était rentré.

« Et ça sera pas que pour les trucs qui t'arrangent. »

Ça aussi, Kanda s'en martelait l'esprit lui-même. Ils passaient par la même merde.

« Maintenant tu vas arrêter de gueuler. Je vais me mettre dans un coin, je te regarde pas, mais je vais rester pour au cas où tu te péterais encore la gueule, sauf si c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Ne se laissant pas déstabiliser, Allen se dégagea, retenant toujours sa serviette. Il marqua une pause, et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Rien ne m'arrange dans tout ça, que ce soit clair. On est d'accord, et je tiens pas à m'énerver sur toi. Mais je suis capable de me débrouiller seul, même si cette fois tu m'aides. J'y arriverai la prochaine fois. »

L'Asiatique manqua de lui rétorquer que le sentir lui plaisait pourtant pas mal, mais il se tut. Lui aussi était dans ce cas, ça le faisait chier, il devait en être de même pour Moyashi. Ç'aurait été con de l'attaquer là-dessus. Pas qu'il n'attaquait que sur des choses intelligentes, enfin, ce n'était pas la même chose.

« Je cherche pas à dire que tu peux pas te débrouiller. La prochaine fois, je serai dans la chambre et tu m'appelleras si y a un problème. Sérieux, tu crois que j'avais envie de t'voir à poil ? »

Allen restait crispé, mais il secoua la tête. Ses paroles l'avaient apaisé. Bien sûr, Kanda parlait avec sincérité. S'il avait pu se passer de faire ça, il l'aurait fait.

« Bon, j'avais fini. Retourne-toi, je vais m'habiller. »

Kanda s'exécuta. Au même moment, le maudit rajouta, avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix :

« Et j'te signale que tu t'es insulté tout seul, Bakanda.

—Quoi ?

—T'as dit que t'étais 'mon putain d'alpha'. Quelle vulgarité, d'ailleurs. »

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel. Il entendait les bruits de tissu du Moyashi qui se séchait.

« Et alors ? J't'emmerde.

—Moi aussi. »

Effectivement, leurs rapports redevenaient similaires à ceux qu'ils avaient avant le lien. Et, comme avant, Kanda n'aimait pas l'idée de perdre dans une joute verbale face au Moyashi. Alors il contre-attaqua.

« Pourquoi t'es si pudique, au fait, Moyashi? Elle est si petite que ça ? »

C'était très vicieux. Les omégas avaient la réputation de n'être pas très bien équipés, puisque leurs pénis ne servaient qu'aux stimulations. Cela dit, il y avait des exceptions. N'empêche que taquiner un oméga, comme n'importe quel homme, sur ce sujet était particulièrement mesquin, et Kanda en avait conscience. Aussi, en percevant le son d'Allen s'étouffant avec sa propre salive, il eut presque envie de sourire.

« BAKANDA ! »

Kanda ne réagit pas.

« Ça n'a rien à voir, ça pourrait être énorme que ça serait exactement pareil !

—'Ça pourrait', releva Kanda, donc _ça_ ne l'est pas. »

Allen grognait.

« Je vais pas devenir grossier mais tu peux aller te faire voir ! J'ai jamais dit ça non plus ! »

Avec le désir méchant de se venger de la manière dont il lui avait parlé, le kendoka ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Ironique, il poussa la raillerie plus loin :

« Alors quoi, tu as peur que je sois jaloux ?

—Peut-être bien. »

Mettant sa gêne de côté, Allen ne se laissait pas faire. Kanda lâcha un 'tch' empli de tout son cynisme.

« C'est ça, _Moyashi_.

—Sérieusement, espèce de Bakanda, je n'aime pas m'exhiber ! »

Lui faisant savoir qu'il avait fini de s'habiller, Allen eut besoin de son aide pour regagner son lit. Kanda lui servit de béquille alors qu'il boitait hargneusement et marmonnait des insultes, dont l'épéiste ne se fâcha pas, conscient qu'il avait jeté de l'huile sur le feu. Il le fusillait du regard, Kanda le percevait tout à fait. La colère l'avait galvanisé, il tremblait moins. Au passage, Allen aperçut les livres. Son visage se détendit, il sembla content qu'il n'ait pas oublié sa requête. Après qu'Allen se soit installé, Kanda lui tendit un des livres. L'oméga se plongea dans ses draps avec le bouquin plutôt gros entre les mains, satisfait.

Le kendoka avisa la porte ouverte de la salle de bain d'un œil torve.

« Juste, c'est moi qui dois nettoyer ton bordel ?

—Tu ne dois pas m'aider que pour ce qui t'arrange, toi non plus. »

Il retournait ses paroles contre lui, le petit salaud. Kanda savait qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de se provoquer. Ce n'était que partie remise. Il dut donc se résoudre à essuyer le sol et essayer de refixer la tringle du rideau de douche, mais sans succès. Ça tenait deux minutes et lui tombait sur la gueule. Il laissa, au sens propre et figuré, tomber, n'ayant pas que ça à foutre, après tout. Ils verraient plus tard pour faire réparer ça, en attendant, ils pourraient se démerder sans. Kanda retourna dans la chambre avec l'intention d'enfin s'allonger, le Moyashi relevant bien entendu le nez en le voyant arriver.

« T'en as mis du temps.

—T'as pété la tringle, j'ai pas pu réparer. »

Allen leva les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête.

« C'est déjà arrivé, ça peut se remettre, faut juste arriver à l'enclencher. Je le ferai quand j'irai mieux, si t'y arrives pas. »

Piqué au vif, Kanda grogna.

« J'm'occuperai de faire ça une autre fois. »

Notant que Moyashi était donc naturellement maladroit, ce qui n'était pas nouveau, Kanda attrapa son livre. Allen tourna une page du sien.

« Est-ce que tu l'as fait exprès ?

—Pardon ?

—Le bouquin. J'ai dû lire trois chapitres à peine, et je trouve que c'est le truc le plus gnangnan que j'ai jamais lu. »

Kanda eut un rictus sardonique.

« Le hasard fait bien les choses, Moyashi. »

Allen fit les gros yeux.

« Sérieusement, Bakanda… »

Kanda ne répondit pas. Il avait effectivement pris au hasard, et il ne s'était sérieusement pas douté que ce serait ce genre de livres. Si ça pouvait paraître surprenant que la Congrégation de l'ombre en possède, Kanda avait lui-même été surpris lorsqu'il était tombé sur un livre de ce genre la première fois, il s'avérait après tout qu'ils regroupaient dans leurs archives des ouvrages de tous types. Lavi, en tant que futur Bookman, travaillait sur tout support lisible. Ils avaient même des manuscrits ésotériques _et_ érotiques, comble du bizarre pour une organisation religieuse. Ce n'était pas une section que Kanda visait personnellement, toutefois, il y a quelques années, alors qu'il était en quête d'un livre, Lavi l'avait rejoint dans une des rangées. Il ne l'avait pas lâché, discutant tout seul entrecoupé de ses menaces dont il se foutait royalement. Ils avaient découvert un de ces textes, illustré, que le roux avait pioché au hasard sur l'étagère. Il l'avait exhorté de feuilleter avec lui en ricanant bêtement.

Kanda lui avait tourné le dos, désintéressé, en le traitant de lapin lubrique, ce à quoi Lavi avait protesté. Il l'avait suivi en braillant contre sa mauvaise humeur, mais Kanda avait remarqué qu'au milieu de ses autres ouvrages, il avait pris soin de conserver sa petite trouvaille. En résumé, la bibliothèque était sans conteste bien remplie.

À partir de là, il fut décidé à se faire un tête à tête avec son livre et oublier l'existence du Moyashi, tant que possible fut.

Allen, quant à lui, peinait à se concentrer sur le sien, mais y parvenait tant bien que mal. Il acceptait de reconnaître qu'il avait été trop irritable, tout à l'heure, avec Kanda. Quelque part, il pouvait considérer étonnant et 'touchant' que l'épéiste ait accouru pour lui venir en aide. Seulement, il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée d'être si dépendant, bien que Kanda n'ait pas abusé pour le rabaisser. Ses mots étaient très brusques, mais il s'était vite clarifié, et Allen comprenait qu'il avait simplement voulu bien agir. Il regrettait un peu son attitude, mais il ne s'excuserait pas après les railleries de Kanda. Ce mec était vraiment gamin, pour l'attaquer sur _ce genre_ de choses.

Lui lançant un autre regard courroucé, soupirant, il tourna une autre page. Ce livre était vraiment pourri. Il s'agissait de l'histoire d'un oméga typique, petit, mignon, qui se retrouvait lié à un grand alpha riche et dominateur au possible, avec une histoire de meurtre en arrière-plan qui aurait pu relever l'intérêt, si tout n'avait pas été passé sous silence au profit des amourettes du personnage. Si, encore, l'histoire avait été écrite de manière intéressante, peut-être que ça aurait été bien. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas. L'oméga se comportait comme un soumis devant l'alpha – indéniablement trop dominant – par qui il tenait à tout prix à se faire aimer, au point de s'aplatir devant tous ses faits et gestes, et de se laisser qualifier de 'fille'. Le mot en soi n'avait rien d'une insulte, Allen ne méprisait aucunement la condition féminine, mais dire ça à un oméga, à un homme… Ce n'était pas positif. En tant qu'oméga, il n'aimait absolument pas ce genre de pensées.

Un triangle amoureux commençait en plus à prendre forme, sorti de nulle part. Toute une accumulation de clichés. Et ce n'était même pas une parodie… La fin se voyait venir à des kilomètres.

Il ne l'aurait pas dit à Kanda, mais il aimait effectivement les histoires d'amour. À un certain degré, du moins. Lorsqu'elles étaient subtiles et qu'elles valaient le coup d'être lues. Ça ne faisait pas de lui une fillette ou un oméga niaiseux en quête de récits idéalistes et sirupeux. Maintenant qu'il savait lire, il avait testé des choses, s'intéressait, tout simplement. Allen s'éprenait parfois de récits sentimentaux qu'il jugeait bons, il avait déjà lu des choses qui l'avaient ému ou agité, mais celui-là ne rentrait pas dans la catégorie du plaisant. Ça semblait même empirer à chaque nouveau chapitre. C'était presque risible. Avec ce qui ressemblait à beaucoup d'acharnement, il poursuivit le défilement de l'intrigue, essayant de trouver de l'intérêt, quand ça devint simplement inadmissible.

Lors d'une querelle d'amoureux ô combien dégoulinante de sentiments exagérés, l'alpha décida de punir son oméga avec un châtiment corporel. Toujours, ce livre n'avait rien de satirique. Il était écrit mot pour mot que l'oméga méritait sa punition pour avoir répondu. Ce genre de choses était plus ou moins admis comme étant normales dans la société. Comme les omégas étaient placés sous la responsabilité de leurs alphas, on avait tendance à considérer qu'ils avaient tout droit sur eux. Tout comme on considérait qu'un homme avait tout droit sur sa femme. Peut-être que c'était pire pour les omégas, d'un certain côté. Une femme était une femme, une bêta le plus souvent. Les femmes alphas et omégas existaient, mais c'était tellement rare que c'était quasiment une légende. Quoiqu'il en soit, on ne cherchait pas plus loin. En revanche, les omégas masculins, qui étaient perçu comme de véritables hybrides entre les deux sexes, étaient de fait des sous-hommes, des inférieurs. Il y avait toujours cette notion de _'moins que'_ , quand on évoquait le statut des omégas à des fins moqueuses ou méprisantes, ou d'entre deux. Comme s'ils étaient des inclassables, parce qu'il semblait difficile de les ranger gentiment dans une catégorie ou une autre, contrairement à ce que la société humaine aimait tant faire.

Si, à leur époque, les gens commençaient tout juste à critiquer ce genre de pratiques et que les mentalités changeaient, il se demandait sérieusement quand, _enfin_ , on arrêterait de penser qu'il était normal de rabaisser une personne en raison de son sexe, de son genre, ou de son statut.

Fermant rageusement le livre, il grinça des dents. Kanda ne faisait pas attention à lui, Allen devinait qu'il l'apercevait peut-être du coin de l'œil. Pour le moins scandalisé, il ne lirait plus un autre mot de ce torchon. Il s'ennuya cependant bien vite, et décida de tenter le diable… Ou plutôt, de faire la conversation avec le kendoka. D'abord incertain, il fit sur un ton badin, mais aimable :

« Hey, tu lis quoi ? »

De profil, Kanda tourna l'un de ses yeux vers lui, mais pas sa tête, donnant à son visage un aspect flippant avec ce regard de côté.

« Lis ton livre, et essaie pas de faire la conversation. »

Intention tuée dans l'œuf. Allen se renfrogna.

« Mais ce livre est insupportable, je le déteste ! »

Toujours de côté, Kanda avait un rictus, sourcils haussés, impressionné par sa véhémence.

« Si niais que ça ?

—Oui, et exagérément sexiste. »

La façon dont il avait craché ces mots sembla amuser le brun, qui soupira doucement, sarcastique.

« Dommage pour toi. »

Conscient que Kanda se fichait de lui, Allen réitéra sa question :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

—Tais-toi. »

Bakanda, ou la gentillesse incarnée. Ce dernier n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi sous tension qu'avant, et que se voir si contraint l'un l'autre leur avait, en quelque sorte, permis de reprendre leurs interactions habituelles. Ça n'avait jamais été l'amitié folle, mais ce n'était plus une hostilité palpable où chacun portait un ressentiment brûlant pour l'autre. Il n'avait pas envie que ça reparte pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Mais Allen voulait de la communication, bon sang. Ses sourcils se fléchirent sur la racine de son nez.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? »

Bon dieu, Kanda avait été moins chiant jusqu'à présent, il ne pouvait pas faire un effort supplémentaire ? Une conversation ne tuait personne !

« Je ne tiens pas à parler. »

Allen leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est ridicule. On est ensemble dans cette saleté de chambre, on peut bien parler. » Cette 'saleté' de chambre était la sienne, mais ils s'entendaient sur le principe. « Je t'ai demandé ce que tu lisais, pas de me raconter ta vie. Allez ! »

Son argument fit abdiquer Kanda après un silence. Il répondit d'un ton las :

« Je lis un recueil de poésie. »

Allen eut le réflexe de ricaner.

« Wow. Effectivement, les petites fleurs, c'est ton domaine. »

D'accord, c'était idiot. Allen ne pensait pas de mal de la poésie. Mais Kanda aimait se foutre de sa gueule et lui avait dégoté ce bouquin pourri. Il pouvait bien le taquiner aussi, non ? Un instant, il crut qu'il allait recommencer à l'ignorer. Et ça l'aurait irrité que Kanda laisse tomber une joute verbale. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Imbécile, la poésie n'est pas qu'à propos de trucs comme ça. »

Le blandin fut contraint d'abdiquer à son tour.

« Je sais, je ne m'y connais pas trop en poésie, mais il y a quand même des poèmes que j'aime bien.

—C'est sûr que la poésie n'est pas la priorité dans les romans cul-culs la praline…

—Je ne lis pas de choses comme ça. »

Certes, il aimait les romances, mais pas les trucs dégoulinants de mièvrerie. Un 'tch' lui vint en réponse. Allen gronda :

« Pourquoi t'es persuadé que j'en lis, d'abord ? Parce que je suis un oméga ? »

La question se posait, après tout. Le silence revint. Allen faillit réattaquer, mais Kanda le devança :

« Parce que t'es niais.

—Va te faire voir. »

Peut-être qu'il était un peu naïf et optimiste, mais quel mal y avait-il à l'être tant que ce n'était pas exagéré ? Kanda parut ravi d'avoir une occasion de l'ignorer grâce à son insulte, à laquelle il s'abstint de répondre. Ça dura quelques minutes, et Allen insista, bien conscient qu'il était agaçant.

« Kanda. »

Le susnommé fronça les sourcils.

« Kanda. »

Il contracta la mâchoire, cette fois. Allen leva la voix :

« Kanda ! »

Enfin, il tourna son visage entier vers lui. Son expression ressemblait à celle d'un assassin en puissance.

« Putain, quoi, Moyashi ? »

Le maudit dut s'empêcher de déglutir bruyamment.

« Tu peux me ramener autre chose à lire, ou me laisser feuilleter les poèmes avec toi ? »

Kanda eut un mouvement de recul.

« Tu rêves, je ne bougerai pas mon cul. »

Allen cracha un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.

« Mais je m'ennuie !

—T'as qu'à dormir. »

L'oméga fut contrarié. Non mais, il le prenait pour quoi, un bébé ? Il n'allait pas passer sa vie à dormir ! Cependant, comme un enfant, il répéta plus fort :

« Je m'ennuie ! »

Kanda toucha juste en gueulant :

« Putain, t'es un vrai gosse ou quoi ?!

—Non !

—On dirait pas !

—Tu peux parler ! »

Aucun ne baissait les yeux face à l'autre. Allen ne laisserait pas tomber.

« Sois sympa, Kanda, s'il te plaît !

—Tu sais que les supplications marchent pas avec moi.

— Tu veux vraiment pas faire un effort ?! »

Kanda se crispa, mais finit par répondre, agacé.

« Même si je voulais te laisser lire avec moi, c'est du Japonais, tu comprendras que dalle. »

Quand il le pouvait, Kanda aimait lire des ouvrages en sa langue d'origine, et il était pour le moins content que la bibliothèque de l'Ordre en possède. Allen vit là une nouvelle manière de relancer la conversation :

« Tu as quitté le Japon depuis quand ?

—…Je vais pas te raconter ma vie, crétin d'Moyashi. »

Certes, Allen lui avait dit lui-même qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'il lui raconte sa vie, mais franchement, y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat pour ça.

« C'est une question. »

Kanda se tut. Une minute passa. Puis deux. Le maudit abandonna l'idée de recevoir une réponse.

« J'y ai jamais vraiment vécu. »

Allen se retint de sourire. Kanda acceptait de discuter. Il demanda donc, essayant de ne pas paraître trop enjoué par cette idée :

« Mais tu parles Japonais ? Tu l'as appris avec tes parents ?

—J'ai pas de parents. »

Sa voix était froide, sèche. Allen ne sut que penser. Il disait ça, mais ça pouvait avoir plusieurs sens… Ils étaient morts ? Ils l'avaient abandonné, comme lui ? Se sentant navré, ne voulant pas fouiner trop directement dans le passé de l'alpha, il répondit simplement, sincèrement désolé.

« Oh, je vois…

—Me prends pas en pitié. »

Kanda était toujours si sec. Allen secoua la tête.

« Je comprends juste ce que ça fait. Moi non plus, j'ai pas connu mes vrais parents.

—C'est pas que je les ai pas connus, c'est que j'en ai pas. »

Allen fronça les sourcils, la façon avec laquelle Kanda disait ça… Il y avait une haine et un ressentiment palpable qu'il était surpris de voir chez le Japonais. Si ça le rendait si en colère, Allen se demandait ce qui était arrivé. Inquiet pour son homologue, prudemment, il rétorqua, d'une voix douce :

« Tout le monde a des parents, Kanda. Mais je pense que je comprends que tu penses comme ça. »

Lui aussi pensait qu'à part Mana, il n'avait pas de parents. Il se demandait si Kanda avait eu la chance d'avoir une personne qu'il ait considéré comme un parent à ses côtés. Vraisemblablement pas, à en juger par son comportement si reclus sur lui-même. Il eut de la compassion pour Kanda. Cela dit, il espérait pour lui qu'il se trompait. Le brun serra les dents.

« Bon, ça suffit. Je ne continue pas cette conversation. »

C'était très explicite, si Allen continuait, ça se passerait mal. Ce dernier se mordit la langue.

« Très bien. Désolé.

—Je t'ai dit de ne pas me prendre en pitié, merde ! »

Allen s'écria :

« C'est pas de la pitié, je regrette si je te parle de choses douloureuses !

—C'est pas ça. Tu peux pas comprendre.

—Bien sûr, que je peux comprendre ça. » Allen se sentit en colère à ces mots. « T'es pas obligé d'en parler, mais ne me dis pas que je ne comprends pas.

—Laisse tomber, Moyashi. »

Si froid… Allen céda et demanda finalement, sa curiosité prenant le dessus :

« …Mais du coup, tu l'as appris comment, le Japonais ?

— Ça ne t'regarde pas. »

Et voilà, ils étaient au point de départ. Kanda communiquait cinq minutes et se fermait comme une huître, ça l'énervait réellement.

« C'est très agréable d'être en ta compagnie.

—Je ne veux pas que ma compagnie soit agréable.

—Rassure-toi, elle ne l'est pas. »

Sur cette réplique bien sentie, Allen attrapa à nouveau son livre, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le choix pour ne pas s'emmerder, et que Kanda n'était pas déterminé à faire plus d'effort avec lui. Il finirait ce foutu livre, tout en boudant. Ils restèrent comme ça, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Kanda ne déclare qu'il allait lui chercher son repas du soir, et également un autre livre. Surpris qu'il accède à sa demande, encore réticent, Allen le remercia tout de même. Au moment de sortir, Kanda le prévint que Lenalee et Lavi viendraient le voir le lendemain, causant à Allen d'avoir un énorme sourire. Ça lui faisait évidemment plaisir qu'ils viennent prendre de ses nouvelles en personne. Il était également content que Kanda ne les ait pas envoyés bouler.

Il pouvait concevoir que Kanda était renfermé, mais que ça ne l'empêchait pas de n'être pas si méchant qu'il voulait se montrer. Seulement, Allen était fâché contre cette tendance. Pas qu'il s'imaginait que maintenant, ils pourraient tenter d'être amis, mais il voulait qu'ils s'entendent un peu. Et pour ça, il fallait être capable de dialoguer. Pas grand-chose. Au moins échanger des points de vues sans que ça parte en 'tais-toi, ne me parle pas' totalement ridicules. Sans rire, si Kanda la lui ressortait encore une fois, il se vengerait de la gifle administrée pour sa panique. Une conversation courtoise n'était pas trop demandée, si ?

Néanmoins, il était intrigué par l'alpha. Son comportement le lui prouvait. Kanda jouait les connards, mais il était convaincu qu'au fond, il y avait quelque chose en plus. Il n'était donc pas le seul à mentir et porter un masque. Kanda était sûrement le type le plus détestablement secret qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le bouquin que lit Allen, j'imaginais bien un 50 nuances de Grey/Twilight version omégaverse avec une petite intrigue à deux ronds de flancs derrière, si vous voyez le genre de navet :')). (Mes excuses aux éventuels fans de FSOG ici x), chacun ses goûts haha)
> 
> Kanda et Allen continuent d'évoluer ensemble, Kanda n'étant bien entendu pas décidé à faire ami-ami :').
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :) N'hésitez vraiment pas à me faire partager vos réactions, ça fait toujours plaisir :).
> 
> A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :D !


	13. Hormones : 13 - The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Tout d'abord, bonne rentrée à tous ! J'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour vous ! La mienne est lundi, et en attendant je compte profiter de mon dernier week-end en paix x)).
> 
> On change de thématique, donc on passe au jour suivant, et ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est moins important. Y a pas mal d'infos sur la condition des omégas et sur l'échange d'odeur, qui est une pratique propre à l'omégaverse :p. Elle a déjà été abordé avant, mais je pense qu'ici ça deviendra plus concret pour ceux qui ne seraient pas familiers avec ça x).
> 
> Lavi et Lenalee seront aussi présents ;).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ils avaient lu et ne s'étaient pas particulièrement adressé la parole de toute la soirée. Allen avait apprécié que l'Asiatique ne reparte pas et reste à ses côtés, bien qu'ils n'aient plus interagi des masses. Les flux de l'odeur du brun l'avaient aidé à se stabiliser. Il se sentait de meilleure humeur. C'était aussi grâce au calmant. Dans son éternel souci d'orgueil, l'Anglais espérait pouvoir bientôt ressentir ça par lui-même, et non par l'aide d'un médicament ou des phéromones de Kanda, mais c'était déjà un mieux. Il en voulait toujours un peu à l'alpha pour être si coincé. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il avait vécu pour être comme ça, de plus en plus. Ce n'était absolument pas ses affaires, il en avait conscience, et il n'était pas du genre à forcer les choses avec les gens. Bien sûr, il s'était toujours interrogé sur le mystère qui entourait Kanda, mais il avait percuté qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'en savoir plus. Ce n'était plus pareil. Rien n'avait changé dans sa façon de voir les choses, il s'estimait heureux qu'ils puissent à nouveau dialoguer en se querellant. Cependant, s'il s'était remis à penser qu'il faudrait bien un peu plus à nouveau, c'était car il s'occupait de lui, car ils se retrouvaient dans une situation où ils devaient s'entraider. Ça aurait pu être quelque chose de tout autre que ses chaleurs, qui ne les aurait pas amené à avoir exactement les mêmes rapports, qu'il se serait interrogé sur son 'camarade' d'infortune. Son esprit lui rabâchait peut-être ces idées, et encore une fois, il ne croyait pas qu'ils se lieraient d'amitié. Mais discuter normalement au lieu de s'ignorer… pour Allen, c'était simplement naturel. Ça semblait malheureusement trop idéaliste.

Le silence lui avait toutefois permis de relativiser. Effectivement, cette conversation-là avait déplu au Japonais. Il pourrait tenter sa chance avec une autre, pressentant qu'il s'exposerait aux mêmes réactions dès qu'il tenterait d'approfondir un échange. Il considérait néanmoins le fait que Kanda ait pensé à son repas, accepté d'échanger son livre, et l'ait prévenu de la visite de ses amis comme une sorte de prévenance. Et il avait apprécié, aussi. Il avait l'impression qu'avec Kanda, ils faisaient sans cesse un pas en avant puis un pas en arrière, que leurs rapports faisaient un va-et-vient du bas vers le haut et du haut vers le bas. C'était difficile. Mais il en était toujours convaincu : Kanda n'était pas qu'un con.

Le distrayant de cette préoccupation, Kanda avait pris un pyjama et lui avait demandé, sur un air narquois, s'il pouvait se changer dans la chambre ou s'il devait aller dans la salle de bain. Exaspéré, Allen avait répondu que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'il se change à côté de lui. C'était, après tout, pareil qu'aux vestiaires avant ou après l'entraînement. Il s'en fichait. En ce qui le concernait, Allen avait toujours été pudique. Son physique quelque peu différent l'y avait poussé, avec ce bras difforme… Ce n'était néanmoins pas le facteur qui faisait qu'il rechignait à exhiber naturellement son corps. C'était simplement en lui. Ça n'avait jamais été au point où il refusait d'ôter sa chemise ou son pantalon devant un autre, tant qu'il avait un caleçon.

Le blandin était, quelque part, soulagé que Kanda ait l'air de trouver son attitude ridicule en considérant qu'ils avaient le même sexe. Venant d'un alpha, ce n'était pas toujours une réaction innée. Ça lui prouvait, encore, que Kanda n'était pas stupide. Allen avait lui-même conscience de faire un peu trop de manière là-dessus et d'être celui qui réagissait comme si être un oméga rajoutait une barrière eux, comme s'il voulait se cacher de l'alpha.

La société éduquait en effet les omégas à percevoir les alphas comme un sexe opposé et, à l'instar des femmes, penser que leurs corps devaient être couvert devant eux, se faisant le plus discret possible, pour divers raisons liées à la bienséance, leur propre respect, et pour ne pas qu'ils suscitent le désir. Ça n'y changeait techniquement pas grand-chose, un esprit pervers n'avait pas besoin de nudité pour s'égayer. Bien sûr, étant avant tout des hommes, les omégas étaient moins concernés par ces idées pour le moins récusables par certains aspects. Les mentalités évoluaient plutôt positivement à ce sujet-là : s'il était plus ou moins admis que voir un oméga torse-nu n'était pas plus dérangeant que pour les autres hommes, ceux-ci pouvaient encore s'exposer à des regards réprobateurs.

Oh, Allen ne réagissait pas ainsi pour cette raison. Il pensait en outre que d'un point de vue de savoir-vivre en société, tant qu'une personne quelle qu'elle soit ne se baladait pas entièrement nue à la vue de tous, il n'y avait pas de problème, encore que dans le cadre privé, c'était quelque chose de propre à chacun. Non, c'étaient ses chaleurs qui accentuaient sa pudeur. Tout était si sensible, l'élançait d'une certaine douleur et d'une autre sensation qu'il peinait à décrire, qu'il ne voulait pas rendre la source de son trouble – malheureusement, son propre corps – perceptible. Pourquoi Kanda refusait-il de comprendre qu'il était perturbé de s'exposer _comme ça_ ? Intérieurement, Allen était fâché. Possible que ce Bakanda n'y pense même pas, mais ce n'était pas très compliqué de l'imaginer…

Cela dit, Allen avait dû faire un effort pour ne pas tourner l'œil vers Kanda pendant qu'il se changeait, dos à lui. Ils avaient beau être deux garçons, son corps lui plaisait, Allen ne se voilait pas la face là-dessus, il l'avait déjà constaté plusieurs fois, et il avait beau avoir dit à Lavi qu'il n'était pas le genre à regarder, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge, ça pouvait arriver d'avoir les yeux qui trainent. Fallait le dire, les muscles dorsaux du brun et ses épaules carrées étaient bien dessinées. Il avait succombé, mais n'avait pas regardé longtemps – peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'il regardait – et s'était détourné précipitamment, les pommettes rouges, au moment où Kanda avait enlevé son pantalon pour mettre celui de son pyjama, ayant aperçu ses fesses mises en valeur par son caleçon.

Bien vite, Kanda eut fini de s'habiller, alors que lui peinait à se concentrer sur son livre, qui était pourtant très bien cette fois-ci, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un recueil de nouvelles d'Edgar Allan Poe, auteur romantique américain dont Allen aimait particulièrement les écrits. Son cerveau était cependant à mille lieux de s'immerger dans ces textes. Foutues chaleurs… Le processus de déclenchement n'était pas terminé, mais sa libido était de plus en plus vive. Loin d'avoir conscience de son trouble, ou décidant de ne pas y accorder de l'attention, Kanda déclara qu'il allait éteindre. Allen faillit protester. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de dormir au moment où l'autre le voulait. Dans son état, il ne valait mieux pas veiller, alors il choisit de ne rien dire.

Un instant, en se rendant compte qu'ils allaient se coucher alors qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas 'senti', Allen eut peur que Kanda ait oublié sa promesse. S'ils ne dormiraient vraisemblablement pas ensemble cette nuit, il voulait juste son odeur avant de dormir, si ça pouvait lui permettre de passer une nuit sereine. Ces 'câlins' qu'ils se faisaient n'en étaient pas vraiment. C'était un échange d'odeur. Les omégas avaient le besoin d'être contre leurs alphas, d'inhaler leurs odeurs, et de sentir que l'alpha faisait de même avec la leur. C'était important entre deux liés, et si cet acte était négligé, une sensation de manque pouvait exister chez les deux partenaires. Dans une relation amoureuse, c'était une preuve d'affection et d'appartenance, car les deux odeurs se mêlaient.

Ça ne voulait pas dire que l'échange d'odeur platonique n'existait pas, au contraire. Il se produisait entre des parents et un enfant, Mana l'avait très souvent fait avec lui, et même son maître l'avait déjà laissé le sentir. Si Allen avait été réticent avec lui, pour un oméga, être au contact des odeurs de son entourage était important. Tout le monde le savait. C'était avec ça qu'un oméga resserrait ses liens émotionnels, et la valeur affective était importante pour leur bien-être.

Pour autant, Allen ne le demandait jamais, d'habitude. Il avait beau être proche de Lavi et Lenalee, il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'ils se sentent comme s'il était un enfant. Le blandin voulait être indépendant de ce désir quelque peu envahissant. Néanmoins, le manque se faisait maintenant ressentir. Il devinait que c'était pour ça que Kanda acceptait de faire ça avec lui. Avec l'absence d'échange d'odeur, le besoin qu'il avait de le faire avec Kanda à cause du lien, et aussi à cause de son état, était naturellement exacerbé. Timidement, le blandin le suivit des yeux quand il se leva, attendant de voir s'il allait lui proposer quelque chose. Kanda croisa son regard, ennuyé. Il ne le soutint pas, et Allen crut encore qu'il allait l'ignorer. Pourtant, Kanda s'avança vers lui en premier.

« Fais-moi de la place, Moyashi. »

Allen grinça des dents au surnom, mais de peur que Kanda ne change d'avis, il s'écarta docilement, marmonnant quand même un « _Allen_ » sec dans sa barbe inexistante. Cela se déroula comme les deux autres fois. Kanda couché à ses côtés, l'attirant brutalement contre son torse, lui y enfouissant son visage, complétant la proximité. C'était toujours aussi étrange, rageusement apaisant, et profondément agréable. Allen aurait aimé que ça dure le plus longtemps possible, malgré tout. Sachant que ça ne serait pas le cas, il appuya à peine davantage sa tête, ses cheveux frottant involontairement. Il sentit Kanda avoir un bref mouvement de recul, mais regagner sa position bien vite. Allen se sentait au maximum de son confort. Et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se dégager. C'était le lien, qui lui donnait ces sensations. Comme si lui, Allen Walker, avait réellement envie de ça avec _Kanda_. Il pensa brièvement que si jamais il avait un véritable partenaire amoureux un jour, il serait en revanche ravi de s'arranger avec cette personne pour instaurer des moments de ce genre, où ils se tiendraient l'un contre l'autre. Encore fallait-il que ça arrive. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se faisait l'effet de penser comme un idiot, mais c'était vraiment réconfortant, et faire ça en ayant réellement envie… Il était curieux de ce que ça serait.

À ce moment, Kanda le repoussa. Allen se recula sur un sourire, l'autre faisant claquer l'interrupteur avant de regagner le lit voisin. Le symbiotique s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Merci, et bonne nuit, Kanda. »

Le brun se couvrit, Allen voyait bien dans le noir et put percevoir son absence de réaction, signe qu'il ne répondrait pas. Il avait presque envie de répéter un « bonne nuit ! » plus fortement, énervé de l'attitude antisociale de Kanda, mais s'abstint. Il devenait de plus en plus sceptique quant à leurs futurs jours ensemble, comme il l'avait été au départ. Enfin, si Allen devait faire le bilan de sa première journée avec Kanda, il l'aurait quand même qualifié comme étant mitigée, en raison de leurs interactions pour le moins ambivalente en matière d'appréciabilité.

Kanda n'avait vraiment pas mis longtemps avant de sombrer. Allen s'en était aperçu à sa posture relâchée. Il devait vraiment être crevé. Et Allen partageait ce ressenti. Cette journée avait été très longue, dans tous les sens du terme. Ce pourquoi il s'endormit peu de temps après, ayant encore réfléchi à sa situation pendant un peu plus d'une demi-heure.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par une douleur plutôt vive. Cela le désorienta d'abord, mais il devina que le médicament avait cessé de faire effet.

C'était sûrement trop tôt pour que les crises ne se reproduisent plus.

Pourtant, il ne paniqua pas. Ce n'était rien d'atroce, ça serait gérable, du moins, il le fallait. C'était la même douleur au ventre, la même sensation de crainte et d'incompréhension montante qu'il avait déjà expérimenté. Pas qu'il se fichait de réveiller Kanda l'autre fois, mais il voulait se reprendre et faire passer la crise par ses propres moyens. Plaquant ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer les menaces de gémissements plaintifs, il essaya de se rappeler des mots de Kanda, l'admonestant de se détendre et de se maitriser, et de se concentrer pour cela. Il le pouvait, il y arrivait tout à fait avant ses chaleurs.

Les minutes se passèrent très lentement. Sentant que ça ne s'arrêterait pas si facilement, Allen eut l'idée de se lever et de se rapprocher de Kanda discrètement. Par chance, l'Asiatique était au bord du lit, et s'il s'approchait suffisamment près pour être au contact de son odeur quelques minutes, il pourrait sûrement retourner se coucher, sans que Kanda ne soit dérangé. Il hésita néanmoins, parce qu'en se mettant à la place du brun s'il ouvrait les yeux, le voir comme ça serait un peu flippant. Et ça l'était effectivement… Mais compte tenu de la fatigue de l'alpha, il ne voulait définitivement pas le réveiller une deuxième nuit de suite, et il savait que le sentir fonctionnerait.

Grimaçant en bougeant son corps, il se traîna péniblement. Allen comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à marcher. Soupirant, il s'accroupit sur le sol en avançant doucement jusqu'au lit de Kanda, faisant fi de son ridicule. Pour sa dignité, il valait _vraiment_ mieux que Kanda ne se réveille pas.

Arrivé près de lui, toujours accroupi, il le voyait de dos. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, mais ce n'était bien entendu pas suffisamment… Il s'en contenterait. Portant sa propre main à son ventre, il le massa, espérant que ça passerait. Ignorant un nouveau choc douloureux, il appuya son front au bord du lit en serrant les dents. _Allez_ , se disait-il, _ça sera bientôt fini_. Dire que Kanda dormait à poing fermés, et qu'il était là, à côté, dans cette position si bizarre qu'il avait l'air d'être à la recherche de sa fierté perdue. La sensation de ses organes serrés par un étau étriqué s'intensifiait, et il devait se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Un son finit néanmoins par lui échapper, sa main libre le camouflant sans succès. Il eut peur d'avoir réveillé Kanda. Le Japonais ne réagit pas.

Respirant de manière irrégulière, commençant à se décourager, Allen fut encore plus frappé par son action pathétique. De quoi devait-il avoir l'air, accroupi à côté du lit de Kanda ? D'un nourrisson qui ne savait pas se mettre debout, pire, d'un animal blessé, ou du dernier des imbéciles… Kanda avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas tout faire tout seul. Pas encore, du moins.

Allen fit le choix de le réveiller et de lui demander s'ils pouvaient dormir ensemble, quitte à se faire engueuler, mais il regagnerait son lit avant. Se sentant déjà coupable d'interrompre le sommeil de l'Asiatique, il entreprit son trajet arrière, sans compter sur un élancement puissant qui le fit gémir, et en plein mouvement, il ne put se retenir. Sa main s'accrochant à son ventre et son corps se balançant en avant, il entendit un bruit de corps remuant entre des draps.

« Moyashi ? »

La voix endormie et à côté de la plaque de Kanda transperça Allen. Le brun était vraiment hors-service, et lui n'était pas fichu de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il contracta sa mâchoire. Kanda se redressa, et sembla pour le moins interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce' tu fous par terre ? »

Allen déglutit.

« Je… Je… »

Il était incapable de formuler sa phrase. Kanda se frotta les yeux et reprit :

« T'fais une crise ? »

Allen hocha la tête, ne sachant si Kanda le voyait bien.

« Ramène-toi. »

Sur ces mots, il se reculait contre le mur et lui ouvrait son lit en relevant les couvertures. Allen marqua une pause.

« T'es sûr ? Je…

— _Pas de blabla._ »

C'était un murmure étouffé par la fatigue, rauque. Kanda ne montrait jamais des signes de fatigue si évident, alors il ne discuta pas.

Allen peina à se dresser sur ses jambes, et voyant qu'il peinait aussi à monter sur le lit, Kanda l'y aida en le tirant brusquement. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Allen fut plaqué contre lui, dos contre son torse. Hoquetant de surprise, gêné de son brusque changement de position, il fut enseveli sous les couvertures, et le kendoka glissa sa tête dans son cou. Cela le fit rougir. Jusqu'à présent, c'était l'inverse qui se produisait. Là, Kanda sentait vraisemblablement son odeur tout en essayant de se rendormir. Le maudit fut choqué, car Kanda lui avait toujours asséné que son odeur lui était désagréable. Pourtant, il réagissait comme lui, comme s'il aimait ça et… Il cherchait à approfondir le contact. À cause du lien, c'était ce qu'il désirait malgré lui. Que Kanda le sente, qu'il prenne son odeur. Avec sa crise, Allen ne s'en préoccupa pas plus. Timidement, il dérangea à peine leur position pour s'enfoncer dans le matelas. Les mains de l'Asiatique bougèrent, se posant contre son ventre.

Il fut étroitement enlacé…

Comme escompté, Allen finit par se calmer.

* * *

Le matin venu, Kanda marquait un temps d'arrêt, exactement comme la première nuit : il crut hurler de rage. Le Moyashi était dans ses bras… Un Moyashi déjà bien réveillé, visage d'un beau rouge écrevisse, alors qu' _il_ le tenait tout contre lui, le humant de tout son soul. Immédiatement, Kanda sentit sa mâchoire se resserrer, et son expression dut être éloquente de son ressenti, puisqu'après un petit « bonjour » pratiquement inaudible, Allen s'empressa de préciser que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Cela le fit grogner, si en vérité, il contenait littéralement son envie de hurler.

Il écarta Allen de lui, prenant rapidement le contrôle de ses sens. Le regret fut visible dans les yeux du symbiotique alors qu'il se reculait. Kanda était, quant à lui, profondément mortifié. Outré contre lui-même. Se laisser aller ainsi n'était pas dans ses plans. Il ne faisait jamais ça, n'avait jamais fait ça de toute sa chienne de vie. Mais de ce qu'il se rappelait de cette nuit, ça aurait pu être un rêve que ça lui aurait fait le même effet. Comme Allen l'avait deviné, il était bel et bien crevé, et ça ne tournait plus très rond là-haut. Du moins, ça carburait mal, Kanda en avait peur. Il ne se comprenait pas. C'était comme si l'instinct avait pris le dessus. L'alpha en lui avait voulu sentir son oméga faible, le calmer, lui apporter l'affection qu'il voulait… Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aurait réagi s'il avait eu le contrôle, pas avec autant de naturel ni autant d'abandon. Et ça, pour Kanda, ne pas avoir su se contrôler, c'était la pire des choses. Il se demandait si c'était encore un effet du lien, si la fatigue du gamin se répercutait sur lui et l'empêchait de se maitriser. Il fatiguait, bien sûr, mais en raison de sa condition d'alpha, et plus généralement de création surhumaine, il lui fallait plus qu'un oméga chiant pour être si à plat.

Peut-être que c'était les nerfs. Peut-être les deux.

Encore plus frustrant, Kanda voyait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas s'énerver dans ces conditions. Il l'avait déjà compris, lui et le Moyashi étaient coincés là-dedans, et gueuler contre l'inévitable, encore plus lorsqu'il était fautif, ne servait à rien. C'était à lui d'être plus fort la prochaine fois qu'une pulsion pareille se ferait ressentir, pleine nuit ou non. Il se le promit, il devait résister. Kanda avait quand même envie de lâcher quelque chose pour se défendre, puérilement, d'affirmer qu'il n'avait pas voulu le sentir, mais il ne trouvait rien à dire de concrètement intelligent. Au même moment, le blandin lui lança un sourire un peu idiot.

« Dis, Kanda… Est-ce qu'on pourrait se sentir encore un peu ? »

Kanda n'aima pas ce 'on'. Il aurait préféré qu'il demande à le sentir, plutôt qu'il globalise l'action pour eux deux. Au moins, le maudit lui avait finalement tendu la perche pour racheter sa fierté.

« J'te sens pas, moi. »

Dans cette première parole aimable qu'il lui décochait, Kanda le sut, il sonnait ridicule. Allen leva les yeux au ciel.

« On l'a vu tous les deux.

—J'étais à moitié endormi, je réagissais pas normalement. »

Sa voix dure contenait très mal un ressentiment palpable. Le maudit roula des yeux cette fois-ci.

« Je sais, puis c'est le lien. C'est normal. Ça me fait pareil. J'aurais pas envie, sinon. C'est pas grave, Bakanda. »

Kanda aurait bien aimé répondre que le lien n'avait aucune emprise sur lui, mais, ouais, obligé, cette merde en avait. Il hésita. Pour parler franchement, il avait envie d'un peu plus de sommeil, et son odeur ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, il l'avait déjà admis pour lui-même. Reconnaître ce fait devant Moyashi, même à demi-mots... Bordel, le dilemme était trop cruel. C'était un peu comme se demander ce qu'on préférait entre la peste et le choléra. Il se crispa.

« Si on le fait maintenant, on le fera plus avant ce soir, et pas de caprice.

—Je ne fais pas de caprice, Kanda ! »

Allen acquiesça tout de même. Kanda ignora sa protestation, mais fut obligé de céder. Ils regagnèrent la position qu'ils avaient avant de se réveiller, du moins avant que Kanda n'ouvre les yeux. S'il était mécontent et toujours récalcitrant, Kanda sentit qu'il se rendormait vite, malgré le nez du blanc contre lui, et sentit son corps s'approcher inconsciemment alors que l'aisance le gagnait de plus en plus. L'oméga émit un petit rire.

« Tu sembles trouver ça plutôt confortable, toi aussi. »

Kanda ne savait pas s'il essayait de se sentir plus à l'aise face à ce que leur imposait le lien en lui jetant à la gueule à nouveau que lui aussi y était confronté, mais, toujours, ça ne lui plut pas.

« Tu la fermes, ou je te vire du lit. »

Allen croisa son regard, sans bouger d'un millimètre.

« C'est bon, je plaisante.

—J'veux pas plaisanter de ça. »

Allen soupira.

« Vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer, non ? »

Kanda haussa les sourcils.

« J'compte certainement pas en pleurer, et je vais pas rire.

—C'est une expression, Bakanda. T'es pas possible, sérieusement… »

Kanda ne répondit pas. Bien vite, la fatigue et le bien-être aidant, ils reprirent le train du sommeil pour un petit moment. Allen recouvra sa conscience le premier, mais pas totalement, avec un écho de voix qu'il connaissait bien.

« Tu es sûr qu'ils sont là ?

—Yû a dit de venir dans la chambre d'Allen.

—On a cogné au moins cinq fois, Lavi…

—Peut-être qu'ils ont pas entendu.

—Je pense surtout qu'ils ne sont pas là.

—On a qu'à rentrer, voir. Allen est en chaleurs, tu veux qu'ils soient parti où ?

—Je ne sais pas, mais je ne pense pas qu'on devrait rentrer comme ça.

—Peut-être qu'ils se sont étranglés et qu'en entrant on les sauverait d'une mort certaine.

—Sérieusement, ne dis pas de bêtise, Lavi.

—Avoue que ça serait possible. »

Le rire de Lenalee retentit.

« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. »

Allen était encore dans le pâté, alors il eut un temps de réaction lent, ne percutant pas tout de suite que Lavi et Lenalee étaient bel et bien devant la porte… Surtout qu'il était totalement enivré de l'odeur de Kanda, qui, lui, dormait encore, nullement dérangé par le bruit… Quand soudainement…

« Oh putain ! »

Lavi venait de s'exclamer.

Allen resta comme un con, et Kanda se redressa d'un bond, émergeant finalement. L'alpha et l'oméga échangèrent un regard. Kanda avait dit qu'ils devaient venir le lendemain matin. Or, ils étaient en plein dans ce 'demain matin' en question. En croisant les regards de Lavi et Lenalee, qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, et se rendant compte qu'il était toujours en train d'étreindre l'oméga, Kanda sortit si précipitamment du lit qu'il en tomba, mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait attendre, Lavi ne rit pas. Lenalee non plus.

La brunette finit par oser au bout d'un silence trop long, ne sachant toujours pas quoi comprendre.

« Je vois que ça se passe plutôt bien entre vous.

—C'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

C'était Allen qui venait de s'écrier. Kanda se relevait, les fusillant du regard.

« Vous auriez pu frapper, bordel !

—On a frappé cinq fois, informa Lenalee.

—Fallait recommencer et attendre qu'on vous dise d'entrer !

—On avait peur que vous vous soyez entretués. Visiblement, c'est une peur infondée… »

Lavi avait dit ça avec un petit accent rieur, mais perplexe, et Allen se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête –si, c'était possible, il avait tellement chaud qu'il était prêt à parier que c'était possible. Kanda attrapa ses vêtements qui reposaient sur la chaise avec rapidité, s'avançant vers la salle de bain.

« Si on était comme ça, c'est à cause de ses crises, ça le calme. Vous faites pas de putains d'idées. Explique-leur, Moyashi. » Il désignait Allen d'un doigt agressif. « J'm'habille et j'me tire. »

La porte de la salle de bain claqua. Allen se retrouva soumis aux regards curieux de Lavi et Lenalee, ne pouvant que murmurer, encore embarrassé :

« Bon, vous m'avez mis le Bakanda de mauvaise humeur… »

Il soupirait, se grattant l'arrière du crâne. S'étant changé en un temps record, Kanda quitta la pièce en trombe, fulminant. Allen eut presque peur qu'il ne revienne pas… Quand il vit la porte se rouvrir, et le Japonais jeter sa veste en la refermant aussitôt. Allen la reçut dans ses mains, haussant un sourcil. Bon, ça, c'était fait. Et un quiproquo ridicule !

Lenalee et Lavi échangèrent un regard.

« Tu nous explique un peu ? »

Allen sut qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Il relata alors les événements depuis que Kanda l'avait pris avec lui, se faisant bref sur certains détails gênants ou futiles, mais il expliqua les choses essentielles, finalement content de pouvoir aborder ce sujet avec ses amis et de ne pas garder ses sentiments sur cette expérience pour lui. S'il ne se confiait pas à eux sur tout, il voulait parler de ce qui concernait ses chaleurs, comme ils avaient été là pour lui au début, et peut-être un peu de ce qui concernait Kanda. Comme ils le connaissaient depuis plus longtemps que lui, il espérait être éclairé sur son attitude. Encore que pour ça, dans la crainte qu'ils se fassent des idées sur ses intentions, il n'avait pas vraiment pu parler de ce qui le préoccupait. Il avait bien pris le temps d'expliquer que la petite scène de tout à l'heure était purement platonique, la réaction rageuse de Kanda démontrait qu'il n'avait pas décidé de faire de lui son oméga, pas plus qu'Allen voulait de lui comme alpha. Il y avait tout de même de quoi s'interroger.

Cela étant, qu'ils soient venus pour le voir lui remontait le moral. Ça, et la veste de Kanda qu'il triturait entre ses mains. Lavi avait l'air pensif.

« Si je comprends bien, avec tout ça, t'as réussi à faire comprendre à Yû qu'il devait être plus cool avec toi ? J'aurai jamais cru qu'il accepterait d'échanger son odeur avec qui que ce soit. »

Allen secoua la tête, ignorant le dernier commentaire de Lavi.

« Pas tout à fait. Il s'énerve vite. Mais il fait des efforts et il… Il est lui, quoi, mais il a bien pris soin de moi, pour l'instant. Je sais que c'est beaucoup lui demander, surtout que ça peut être long, donc je lui en suis reconnaissant. »

Lenalee souriait.

« Je préfère savoir que ça se passe comme ça que vous revoir agir comme avant tes chaleurs. Je vous aurai bien encastré dans un mur, tous les deux… »

Ces paroles pour le moins transpirante de l'irritation de la Chinoise firent frissonner Allen. Lenalee pouvait être flippante, quand elle le voulait. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas la sœur de Komui pour rien. Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

« J'avoue que moi aussi. »

Lavi ricana.

« Tu te serais encastré dans un mur ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, pensant en revanche qu'il l'aurait bien fait pour Kanda, Allen clarifia :

« Non, juste… Je suis content que ça aille mieux avec Kanda. »

Prenant conscience de ses paroles, il piqua un fard, et fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Sans succès, les deux autres l'avaient bien évidemment remarqué. Allen s'empressa d'ajouter, son teint ne s'arrangeant nullement :

« Enfin, je veux dire, c'est mieux qu'on soit comme avant, à se disputer sans que ça ne veuille dire grand-chose, vu mes chaleurs… N'allez pas vous faire des fausses idées. »

Lenalee lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, le faisant protester, et Lavi lui colla une pichenette sur le front, le faisant râler.

« On avait compris, ouais. »

Allen croisa les bras, boudeur. Ils restèrent à discuter pendant une bonne heure, Kanda revenant ensuite, toujours si crispé. Lavi en profita bien sûr pour le taquiner en l'appelant par son prénom, ce à quoi le kendoka répondit par l'agressivité. Lenalee félicita Kanda pour ses efforts de comportement avec Allen, l'épéiste fixant ce dernier en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien dû se dire temps qu'il n'était pas là. Lavi ajouta malicieusement qu'ils étaient très mignons dans leur 'câlin' matinal, deux protestations unies fusant.

Ils partirent alors. Lenalee colla un énorme baiser sur le front d'un Allen embarrassé qui murmura que « ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire ». Lavi lui tapota l'épaule, et voulut gratifier Kanda du même traitement, mais fut repoussé avant d'y parvenir. Les deux bêtas promirent de revenir. L'alpha et l'oméga se retrouvèrent seuls.

Kanda ne tarda pas à lui lancer, d'un ton sidéré :

« Lenalee te traite vraiment comme son gosse. »

Allen ne put qu'abonder dans son sens.

« Je sais, mais je ne lui ai jamais demandé de faire ça. »

Le brun haussait les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu lui dis pas d'arrêter, si tu aimes pas ça ? »

Allen soupira.

« Je le lui ai déjà fait comprendre, mais je ne veux pas la vexer.

—Menteur, avoue que t'aimes bien ça. »

Le blandin grogna, signe de négation, et lui jeta un regard furieux.

« C'est toujours mieux que toi qui me fous une baffe quand je panique.

—Est-ce que je t'ai déjà refrappé depuis hier matin ? »

« Déjà », cela pouvait induire qu'il allait recommencer. Notant cette petite formulation malencontreuse, Allen tonna :

« T'as pas intérêt à le refaire !

—Si tu me gonfles pas. En tout cas, faudra pas s'attendre à ce que j'agisse comme ça. »

Allen eut un rire jaune.

« Comme si j'avais envie qu'on m'embrasse, de toute façon !

—Ta senteur émotionnelle s'est emballée quand elle l'a fait. »

Kanda touchait juste, mais ce n'était absolument pas une preuve qu'il avait raison.

« Ce n'est pas si désagréable d'avoir un contact affectif, c'est tout… De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, t'es jaloux, peut-être ? »

L'épéiste contracta sa mâchoire. Allen lui avait sorti la même idiotie lorsque Kanda l'avait accusé d'avoir trouvé un nouvel alpha en la personne de Link, et l'oméga savait que ça serait efficace pour lui rabattre son caquet.

« Tch, je m'en fiche totalement.

—Très bien, alors fiche-moi la paix avec ça, Bakanda ! »

Kanda s'exécuta. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, ils se remirent à lire, Kanda ayant pris de nouveaux livres au passage. Comme ils ne faisaient presque rien d'autres que ça plusieurs heures durant, ils avaient vite fini ceux de la veille. Si cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas d'un auteur qu'Allen connaissait particulièrement, il rentra vite dans l'histoire qui, bien que banale, fonctionnait tout à fait.

Distrait, en observant Kanda plongé dans sa lecture, Allen se surprit à détailler son visage, et remarqua ses yeux tournés vers lui. Grillé. Le « tu veux quoi ? » agressif que Kanda ne prononçait pas était pourtant très audible. Alors il lui fallut trouver quelque chose à dire, pour que ce ne soit pas trop… bizarre. Ou révélateur, au choix. Allen déglutit.

« Hm… Merci, pour les bouquins. Ils sont vraiment biens. Surtout celui de Poe. »

Kanda refixa sa page.

« J'sais, je l'ai déjà lu. J'aime aussi ses poèmes. »

Allen ne put s'empêcher d'être interloqué. Deux fois qu'il mentionnait son intérêt pour ce genre-là.

« Tu es fan de poésie, Kanda ? »

C'était un peu bizarre à envisager, surtout que la poésie sous-entendait généralement une grande sensibilité. Kanda était-il un sensible, en vérité ? Ou un romantique ? Ce serait drôle. Impensable, mais drôle. Le brun ne lui répondit pas, et ce fut comme ça jusqu'au repas de midi, durant lequel l'épéiste consentit à lui adresser la parole pour lui demander s'il avait pris son calmant, l'engueuler en découvrant que non. L'après-midi, Allen essaya bien d'engager la conversation, dans un désir de contact humain. Pas énormément de fois, il n'avait pas trop insisté, mais il avait prononcé quelques phrases à divers intervalles de temps en espérant que le brun rebondirait dessus. Soit Kanda ne répondait pas, soit par monosyllabe, le 'tch', ou des insultes, aimable 'ta gueule, Moyashi'. S'il aimait la poésie, c'était clair qu'il n'était pas pour autant un poète.

Il n'y eut aucun incident, une ou deux joutes verbales assez longues pour porter ce nom, Kanda prit une douche, lui demanda s'il voulait sa veste le temps qu'il serait dans l'autre pièce – ce qu'Allen jugea comme soucieux. Vers la fin d'après-midi, il eut mal à la tête, et le brun lui ordonna sèchement de faire une sieste. C'était rude, et ça l'avait fait s'insurger, comme s'il accepterait de recevoir des ordres, mais ça ne partait pas d'un mauvais sentiment, puisque c'était pour son bien-être. Allen était toujours si étonné de cette implication. Kanda voulait éviter qu'il soit en situation d'inconfort. Il était paradoxal en étant pas plus aimable que le nécessaire, mais avait des attentions presque gentilles.

Il était assez tard quand Kanda le regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

« Ton lit, ou le mien ? »

Allen ne comprit pas. Le brun le fit se pousser, prenant place dans son lit. Obligé de bouger, l'oméga fronça les sourcils.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Je n'ai pas besoin de…

—Deux nuits que tu me réveilles tant qu'on ne dort pas ensemble. J'en ai marre. Autant pas perdre du temps. »

Allen se sentit obligé de protester.

« J'ai pas besoin, j'ai pris le médicament plus tard que prévu, il devrait faire effet plus longtemps !

—Pour que tu me réveilles aux aurores ? Que dalle, Moyashi. C'est peut-être pas ta faute, mais je tiens à pioncer normalement. »

Allen secoua la tête. Il entreprit de pousser Kanda.

« Non, Kanda, je te dis que c'est bon ! »

Kanda ne se laissait pas bouger, sévère.

« Je veux faire une nuit complète, Moyashi. »

Le maudit fut contraint d'abandonner. Il avait protesté par fierté, et il avait envie de protester encore, mais il comprenait le point de vue de Kanda et acceptait de reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

« Très bien. On peut s'approcher un peu ? »

L'épéiste plissa le front.

« Tu te fous du monde ?

—Non, mais tant qu'à faire… »

Kanda ferma les yeux, et il rabattit la couverture sur lui. Allen ne sut comment l'interpréter, alors il s'approcha. Près, pas trop non plus. Suffisamment pour ne pas _« trop »_ coller Kanda, mais un peu quand même. Lui aussi espérait que de cette manière, il ne serait pas dérangeant pour l'alpha. Allen pensa que l'odeur de Kanda éveillait en lui un bonheur assez fort pour l'y aider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'instinct du lien devient encore plus difficile à réprimer pour Kanda, et il vit mal le fait d'avoir craqué :'). Il continue quand même ses efforts, bon gré mal gré x).
> 
> Restez néanmoins attentifs au fait qu'il soit manipulé par le lien et que ça joue sur ses réactions :). (Je parle surtout pour le fait qu'il propose plus ou moins gentiment de dormir avec Allen à la fin, il faut se dire que le pauvre a vraiment du mal à lutter contre son instinct qui veut être proche d'Allen tout autant que lui veut sa proximité)
> 
> Quant à Allen, il douille encore, mais il fallait s'y attendre x'DD.
> 
> J'espère que vous aurez bien aimé le petit moment humour avec le quiproquo autour de l'entrée de Lavi et Lenalee, un peu cliché, mais fait exprès, ça me faisait marrer :').
> 
> Ce jour passe vite, aussi, le prochain chapitre sera une autre thématique :).
> 
> N'hésitez pas à exprimer vos réactions, comme d'hab, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir d'avoir vos avis ^^.
> 
> A la semaine prochaine :D


	14. Hormones : 14 - The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Bon... J'avais dit que je postais le vendredi... Mais j'ai envie de poster aujourd'hui x). Alors voilà, le chapitre sort plus tôt. (Surtout parce que je serai pas mal occupée toute la journée demain et je sais pas si j'aurai l'énergie de poster x))
> 
> Le texte se raccourcit encore dans ce chapitre, et cette fois le jour avec la thématique "The Talk" compte deux chapitres :).
> 
> Sinon, une lectrice me l'avait demandé, la fiction continue bel et bien d'avancer dans mes dossiers. Je suis actuellement en cours d'écriture du chapitre 29, ça va assez vite, j'attaquerai le 30 direct après l'avoir fini pour avancer rapidement :). J'ai un document où je regroupe les chapitres terminés, et jusqu'au 28, la fic fait déjà 434 pages et 215k words ;). Voilà, pour ceux que ça intéresse x).
> 
> Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

Des sons aigus et plaintifs, des phrases saccadées murmurées, Kanda eut envie de se pendre. Moyashi était encore en train de chouiner. Pour la troisième fois en trois nuits… Pourtant, au lieu de le voir en crise, il avait les yeux clos, était enroulé dans la couverture qu'il lui avait piquée, et dormait encore… Mais il rêvait.

Un cauchemar. Ça restait une grosse blague. Quand ce n'était pas une crise, c'était un cauchemar à la con. Énervé, Kanda put entendre les phrases avec plus de clarté. Des 'pas ma faute…', 'Noah…' Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il faisait des cauchemars à cause du Noah en lui. D'autres murmures, moins intelligibles, se succédaient. Kanda soupira. N'attendant pas que ça se transforme en crise de panique, sait-on jamais, il prit les devants et secoua le plus jeune, le sommant de se réveiller ou de se calmer.

Allen ouvrit alors des yeux embués de larmes, qu'il referma aussitôt, ses paupières battant faiblement. Il était sonné. Kanda le vit trembler. Soupirant encore, il récupéra sa part de la couverture, Allen gémissant en réponse à ça, et l'attira contre lui. Ce rêve-là, ce n'était pas un produit de ses chaleurs. C'était un résultat du stress qu'il endurait. Vrai que pour un gamin de seize ans, le Moyashi en prenait plein la gueule. Pas étonnant qu'il s'effondre. Ce n'était, il l'avait dit, qu'un enfant. Kanda gronda. Bien que ce ne soit pas ses affaires, il reconnaissait que c'était injuste. Ça n'aurait pas dû le concerner, pas dû être son problème, mais avec le lien, tout changeait. Le Japonais ne s'attachait pas, ne se sentait pas concerné, il était plus dans une pensée empreinte de neutralité : il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, si ça faisait du bien à l'autre, tant mieux pour lui.

Grâce au lien, il suffit de son étreinte pour qu'il se détende en quelques minutes. Kanda put se rendormir l'esprit plus tranquille. Ça le faisait toujours aussi chier, fallait pas tortiller, certaines choses le dérangeaient plus que d'autre, il se retenait énormément de ne pas s'énerver, acceptait plein de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté auparavant, mais peut-être que d'un côté, ça ne le dérangeait plus autant d'aider, maintenant qu'il avait vu et vécu le merdier dans lequel le Moyashi était plongé, sa neutralité était moins biaisée du côté de la colère.

* * *

« J'ai super bien dormi. »

Allen avait déclaré ça sur un grand sourire. Kanda s'était crispé, avait eu la nette pensée que c'était du foutage de gueule, mais il n'avait rien dit. Si le gamin ne se rappelait pas avoir fait un cauchemar et avoir été brièvement réveillé, il ne le lui rappellerait pas. Pas que Kanda se retenait de râler parce qu'il se souciait de lui, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable et que ça le fasse s'excuser à nouveau pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas maitriser actuellement, et qui se reproduirait sûrement. Il se fichait un peu que le Moyashi culpabilise, même s'il trouvait que c'était idiot, justement car il ne pouvait pas le contrôler. En revanche, l'entendre se confondre en excuses futiles dès le matin… ça l'aurait gonflé. Kanda comprenait que le blâmer en râlant n'y ferait, regrettablement, rien. Il se forçait à rester blasé. Dans son désir de converser, chose qui courrait doucement sur le haricot du kendoka, le blandin lui demanda gentiment :

« Et toi ? »

Kanda haussa les épaules. Comme le regard d'Allen persistait, il finit par grommeler un bref « ça va. ». Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Hormis le moment où le cauchemar de l'oméga l'avait réveillé, ça n'avait pas été très long et il s'était bien reposé. C'était du moins mieux que les deux dernières nuits. Allen acquiesça, enjoué, et se tut. Il se leva ensuite, sans doute pour aller aux toilettes. Le brun voulut l'aider à se mouvoir, mais Allen secoua la tête et marcha laborieusement pour faire son affaire. Il n'était plus au point de se casser la figure au moindre courant d'air comme l'avant-veille. Quand il revint, Kanda attendait bras croisés.

« Je vais partir m'entraîner, Moyashi, » annonça-t-il.

Si la visite de Lavi et Lenalee lui avait permis de s'éclipser la veille, il comptait établir cette petite routine d'avoir une heure d'entraînement, sa douche dans sa chambre ensuite –ça pouvait paraître ridicule, mais il préférait faire ça là-bas que dans celle du Moyashi, et peut-être, si l'état de l'oméga permettait qu'il s'absente un peu plus, une heure de méditation. Du temps peinard, en somme. Moyashi n'eut pas l'air des plus ravi de se retrouver seul, mais retourna se coucher, en apparence indifférent.

« Très bien… Tu pourras me rapporter quelque chose à manger ? »

Kanda hocha la tête. Moyashi bouffait tout le temps, il s'y habituait. Une fois habillé, il laissa comme toujours un vêtement contenant son odeur au blandin, et lui recommanda :

« Si tu veux prendre une douche, attends que je sois là. Fais pas comme la dernière fois. Je pars pas longtemps, un peu plus d'une heure. Si y a un problème, je prends mon golem, tu pourras m'appeler avec le tien. Mais appelle pas pour des conneries.

—Comme si je faisais ça, Bakanda ! »

Kanda ne réagit pas. Allen questionna :

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas avec toi, d'ailleurs ?

—On risque pas de m'appeler sur une mission à cause de toi, et le tien s'est mis en tête de l'attaquer, ça ferait du bordel. Puis c'est pas un animal de compagnie. »

Vrai que Timcanpy aimait beaucoup reproduire les disputes de l'alpha et l'oméga avec le golem de Kanda, il suffisait qu'ils se trouvent à proximité pour que Timcanpy veuille le provoquer. Le blandin en était personnellement plus amusé qu'autre chose. Allen jeta un coup d'œil à son golem, qu'il était loin de voir comme un simple appareil, puis se reconcentra sur Kanda :

« Je vois, il te faut ton calme plat.

—Et alors ? »

Allen haussa les épaules.

« Bon… Ben à tout à l'heure, Kanda.

—Prends d'abord ton calmant, crétin. »

Allen se gratta l'arrière du crâne, marmonnant entre ses dents. Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le dire, Kanda sut qu'il avait encore oublié. Oubli volontaire ou non, ça restait à déterminer. Il alla lui chercher un verre d'eau, et put partir dès que le gamin eut pris son médicament. Il l'avait bien vu faire la gueule, mécontent d'être soumis à un traitement. Kanda le comprenait, lui aussi détestait ça. Il préférait attendre demain pour qu'Allen l'arrête, par sécurité. Après avoir apporté son petit-déjeuner au Moyashi, Kanda put profiter de son heure de tranquillité.

* * *

Allen avait fini par faire une sieste, n'ayant pas envie de lire dès le matin et décidant que le sommeil lui ferait digérer son repas. Si son humeur s'était améliorée, aujourd'hui, il affirmait qu'il la sentait étrangement bonne, sans doute le fait de ne pas avoir eu de crise dans la nuit et de voir que Kanda partageait vraisemblablement son état d'esprit. Il aurait craint de le voir morose et fâché pour avoir dormi à ses côtés, comme il l'avait été la veille. Bien qu'il se soit directement couché avec lui hier soir, c'était le genre de l'animal. Or, Kanda avait été relativement détendu, ou neutre. Autre bonne nouvelle, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas mal. Il était fatigué, mais il sentait encore du mieux. Naïvement, il se disait que sa condition allait sûrement en s'améliorant. Il n'envisageait pas la rechute, il fallait maintenant que son corps suive cette détermination.

Sentant une présence proche et la veste qu'il enlaçait contre lui être tirée, Allen vit Kanda, les yeux plissés, front aussi, nez froncé et les dents serrées, le tout formant un visage des plus irrités, alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son vêtement, que, de son côté, il avait apparemment retenu. L'Asiatique remontait aussi la couverture sur lui. À nouveau frappé par sa prévenance, il fut surtout amusé par l'expression du kendoka, et il éclata littéralement de rire, libérant accessoirement la veste de Kanda, qui retomba dans le vide dans le mouvement involontaire que fit ce dernier pour la ramener vers lui. Kanda parut encore plus en colère.

« Qu'est-ce qui y a de drôle, Moyashi ?

—Toi. »

Il repartit dans un nouveau fou-rire. Kanda rugit en retour :

« C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Pour ne pas déclencher de bagarre, Allen agita les mains, calmant son rire.

« Ton expression était drôle, c'est tout. Merci de me recouvrir, d'ailleurs. »

Kanda se contracta.

« Tu dormais, tu tremblais, et je voulais récupérer ma veste.

—T'aurais dû me réveiller. »

Kanda fit un mouvement d'épaule. Il se laissa tomber sur l'autre lit, Allen remarquant de nouveaux bouquins posés sur le bureau, Kanda en avait pris un en mains. Il se sentit obligé de préciser :

« Je n'ai pas encore fini celui d'hier. Enfin, il doit me rester deux chapitres...

—Je t'en ai ramené un autre, de toute façon.

—Très bien. »

Le maudit lâcha néanmoins un soupir. Avoir lu deux livres en deux jours, entamer son troisième aujourd'hui, il aimait lire, mais quand même… Et dire que Kanda avait la chance de pouvoir s'évader pour s'entraîner, lui. Certes, il n'était pas en chaleurs. Mais Allen en avait marre de cet état végétatif. Même lorsque les missions ne tombaient pas, il arrivait à faire des choses différentes, s'ennuyait parfois, mais tous les jours ne se ressemblaient pas comme là. Rêveusement, il souffla :

« J'aimerais bien une heure d'entraînement, moi aussi. »

Kanda braqua un regard éloquent sur lui.

« Dans ton état ? Tu galères à marcher rien que pour aller aux chiottes, Moyashi. »

Le Japonais, ou l'art d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Allen fronça les sourcils, irrité.

« Je sais bien, Kanda. Mais franchement, tu trouves pas qu'on s'ennuie ? »

Kanda fut obligé d'acquiescer. Allen continua :

« Puis toi, tu peux partir. Moi non… J'ai envie de bouger.

—T'es pas là pour ça.

—Merci, je le vois bien. »

Il soupira encore en ôtant les couvertures, ayant soudainement chaud, et remuant dans son lit. Sa bonne humeur perdurait, mais avec elle était venue une envie de ne pas rester inerte et de s'amuser un petit peu.

« J'aurais presque envie de partir en mission. »

Là, Kanda eut une sorte de rire cynique.

« Encore mieux, Moyashi. Tu te ferais buter en deux secondes.

—C'est pour ça que je dis 'presque'… Je préférerais même me battre contre un des robots de Komui. Je veux dire, je m'ennuie vraiment.

—T'es vraiment bruyant et pénible, Moyashi. »

Allen eut une moue fâchée.

« Excuse-moi d'en avoir marre d'être enfermé.

—Tes amis sont venus te voir hier, t'étais pas content ?

—Bien sûr que si, mais je n'ai pas quitté ma chambre depuis deux jours et j'ai passé mon temps à lire en dehors de ça ! J'en ai marre…

—T'es vraiment pénible. On peut rien y faire. »

Renfrogné, Allen se tut. Lui aussi, il était pénible. Oui, il n'y avait rien à faire, juste à attendre que ce soit fini. Quand même… Il voulait avoir l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de sa journée, aujourd'hui. Il interpela le brun :

« Tu voudrais pas qu'on fasse quelque chose ? »

Kanda le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête. En effet, cela semblait incongru qu'il lui propose de faire quelque chose _ensemble_.

« Comme quoi ?

—Je sais pas, un jeu. Les cartes, par exemple. »

Kanda secoua la tête.

« Je sais pas jouer. »

Allen sentit son enthousiasme monter.

« C'est pas grave, je t'apprendrais, ça sera marrant !

—Ça m'intéresse pas.

—Oh, mais Kanda… Ce serait drôle, allez !

—Non. »

Allen eut beau protester encore, l'Asiatique ne répondit pas. Il était frustré. Pour la dernière fois, il décida de proposer l'alternative de poursuivre un échange de paroles, discuter. Mais pour la dernière fois. Si Kanda le rejetait encore et ne pliait pas face à ses arguments, il laisserait tomber définitivement. Allen n'avait aucune raison particulière, en dehors de son désir de rapports courtois avec leur lien, pour courir ainsi après lui… Et il n'en avait pas la moindre envie, d'ailleurs. Tant pis pour sa curiosité, ce serait juste dommage. Si Kanda choisissait d'être hermétiquement fermé, il n'y aurait rien à faire. Sa bouche était sèche.

« Tu veux bien qu'on discute, cette fois ? »

Kanda était lassé.

« Mais pourquoi tu veux tout le temps discuter ?

—Ben, » tenta-t-il, « on était un peu en train de le faire, là… Je propose juste de continuer. Puis, je te l'ai dit, c'est pour ne pas s'ennuyer, tant qu'on est tous les deux… »

Kanda contra :

« Non, on discutait pas. Tu te plaignais, je t'ai dit que t'étais pénible, et tu me demandais de jouer avec toi, j'ai dit non. J'appelle pas ça discuter, Moyashi. »

Allen serra les dents. Cette fois-ci, il ne lâcherait pas si facilement. À dernière tentative disait un peu d'acharnement.

« On peut tenter de vraiment discuter, alors, Bakanda. »

Loin de connaître les pensées de l'oméga et bien évidemment irrité d'être acculé, Kanda cracha, assassin :

« Putain, tu lâcheras jamais ou quoi ? »

Les moulins à paroles emmerdant et têtu, il en avait connu un autre. C'était dans ces moments qu'Allen lui rappelait réellement Alma. Ça ne l'attendrissait pas, mais connaissant déjà le manège, il savait que l'autre ne s'arrêterait pas. Du moins, Alma n'avait jamais été découragé, il ne lui avait jamais foutu la paix avant d'être satisfait. Il savait qu'Allen n'était peut-être pas un acharné à ce point-là, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il se lasserait très vite. Lui donnant raison, Allen prit une inspiration.

« Tu veux pas qu'on soit amis, je sais, moi non plus, » commença-t-il, « mais discuter pour se tenir compagnie ne veut pas dire être amis, Kanda. C'est juste pour passer le temps. Me dis pas que toi aussi tu veux pas faire autre chose que lire. On a pas beaucoup de choix. »

Kanda serrait les dents, méditant à ces paroles. Pour l'heure, il avait le choix entre chercher à avoir la paix en cédant ou à avoir la paix en se fâchant, paix qui ne serait que de courte durée avec cette option. Il n'aimait jamais capituler, sentait qu'il l'avait fait pour bien trop de choses et être dans cette situation où il devait prendre soin de l'autre lui faisait adopter un comportement qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Cela étant dit, c'était vrai aussi qu'il aimait bien, quelque part, se disputer avec le Moyashi. Lui assener des répliques mordantes et un poil méchantes. S'ils discutaient ensemble, il aurait le loisir de le faire, et ça ne voudrait pas dire que la conversation serait amicale. Il ne la rendrait pas comme telle.

Allen eut un sourire timide, et lui offrit un argument de dernier recours :

« Ça ne nous rendra pas plus proche que quand je pose ma tête dans ton cou pour te sentir. »

Kanda sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Pas faux. C'était bien ce qui l'enrageait, que ce n'était pas faux.

« Écoute, Moyashi… J'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts. J'vais pas énumérer tout ce que je fais pour toi, tu le sais très bien. Et tu cherches encore à avoir plus. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es mis en tête, mais tu me casses les couilles. Je déteste les idiots qui insistent. »

Allen, lui, désespéra de cette réaction. Tout à fait celle qu'il espérait que l'autre n'ait pas.

« C'est pas une façon d'avoir plus, et ça ne devrait pas t'énerver comme ça ! Je te l'ai dit, je veux juste qu'on puisse un peu parler parce que ce serait plus agréable, qu'on s'ennuierait moins, et bon sang, Kanda, je sais très bien tout ce que tu fais pour moi ! Discuter, c'est rien à côté ! »

Il avait parlé vite et fort. Essoufflé, il cherchait une lueur de compréhension dans le regard de son homologue. Kanda était impénétrable.

« C'est déjà trop. J'en ai pas la moindre envie. »

Allen grinça des dents.

« Parce que t'as envie de faire le reste, peut-être ? Tu veux sérieusement qu'on passe une semaine ou deux comme ça ? Si la conversation t'ennuie, on arrête. On peut juste essayer.

—Moyashi… »

Le visage de l'alpha devenait plus sévère, c'était mauvais signe. Cette fois-ci, le blandin s'énerva :

« Tu as promis que tu serais mon alpha le temps de mes chaleurs. Je trouve normal qu'on discute un peu dans ces conditions, plutôt que de faire la tête chacun dans son coin ! Tu as choisi de t'occuper de moi, je t'ai pas forcé, maintenant assume ce que ça implique ! »

Kanda fut littéralement piqué au vif. Allen avait raison. C'était une promesse, et c'était son choix. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais ça calma son envie de l'envoyer chier méchamment, envie qui, avec son mauvais caractère, était vite montée. Les paroles d'Allen l'avait fait redescendre. Et il fut obligé de s'adoucir. Il restait contrarié, et de mauvaise foi. Bordel, l'oméga avait le chic pour le faire chier, mais parvenir à faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.

Exactement, il était obligé aussi d'y penser, comme Alma.

« Ouais, p'tête. Mais si j'accepte, et j'ai pas dit que j'acceptais, t'imagines pas qu'on va devenir potes. Je serais pas sympa. Ce sera pas agréable pour toi. C'est clair ? »

Honnêtement, ça lui écorchait presque la bouche de dire ça.

Allen hocha vivement la tête, semblant penser qu'un partenaire de conversation désagréable était mieux que pas de conversation du tout. En étant énervé, on avait la joie de ne pas s'ennuyer, au moins. Depuis le lit où il était allongé, Kanda tourna son corps vers lui, visage peu avenant, comme toujours. Allen ne savait pas si c'était très encourageant, mais en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, il eut un espoir de conversation, agréablement surpris que Kanda l'initie.

« Bon, tu veux parler de quoi ? »

Espoir un peu réduit à zéro, comme une enclume lui tombant sur la tête. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, à celle-là. Avalant sa salive, il articula un très bête et très franc :

« … Ben, euh… je sais pas trop. »

Ne sachant rien de l'alpha, de son passé, même de son présent, à vrai dire, à part qu'il faisait tout le temps la gueule et n'était pas très sociable, de ses goûts, ou quoique ce soit, ce n'était pas les sujets de conversation qui se bousculaient au portillon quand le maudit réfléchissait à quoi lui dire.

« On va pas aller loin. T'vois qu'on est pas fait pour discuter. »

Allen protesta :

« T'es marrant, toi, la conversation ça vient naturellement ! »

Kanda fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais comment ça marche, merci, putain d'nabot !

—Allen ! Et permets-moi d'en douter, monsieur l'asocial ! »

Ayant le réflexe puéril de penser un 'dans les dents', Allen admettait que c'était plutôt mal barré. Encore plus avec la réponse de Kanda, qui croisa les bras en posture défensive et l'œil noir :

« Je m'en fous, et puis je t'emmerde, enfoiré de Moyashi. »

Kanda l'avait prévenu, mais niveau conversation sympathique, y avait de la belle qualité. Et dire que c'étaient ses chaleurs qui le mettaient dans cette énorme mouise…

« … Je déteste ça. »

Kanda leva un sourcil.

« Que je t'appelle Moyashi ? Je sais. C'est pour ça que je le fais. »

Son petit sarcasme irrita l'oméga.

« Bakanda ! Non, être en chaleurs. »

Kanda soupira à son tour.

« C'est une sacrée merde, et t'es très chiant. Mais c'est comme ça.

—J'aimerais bien que ça soit autrement, justement… »

Allen s'attendait à ce que Kanda ne réponde plus, mais l'épéiste lui rétorqua :

« Ça ira mieux quand tes autres crises arriveront. »

Allen redoutait que ses pulsions sexuelles ne se déclenchent. Il était déjà pour le moins soumis aux élancements émotionnels fragiles dont l'avait pourvu le lien et son état, et il n'avait pas envie de devenir une bête contrôlée par le désir. Ça l'effrayait de plus en plus, en y pensant. Kanda lui coula un regard. Allen devina qu'il _sentait_ son désarroi. Grâce à leur lien…

« Tu flippes, Moyashi ? »

Un petit air narquois. Allen n'apprécia pas.

« Je m'appelle Allen, et ouais, un peu… Y a pas à se moquer de moi pour ça. »

Kanda haussa les épaules.

« J'pense pas que ça va changer grand-chose. T'auras juste plus mal, tu pourras bouffer et dormir peinard, tu m'forceras à être au petit soin pour toi. Tu seras comme un pacha. »

Allen ressentit une morsure amère. Il hésitait à prendre ça comme une accusation sous-jacente.

« Ouais, c'est ça, t'oublies que j'aurai sûrement… envie de… Enfin, ça sera difficile. Et je tiens pas à être un pacha, j'aime pas forcer les gens à s'occuper de moi ! Je me tue à te le dire, tu l'as compris, non ? »

Kanda expira bruyamment.

« Je disais pas ça pour que tu te sentes coupable, abruti. »

Allen voulait accepter l'idée, mais il secoua quand même la tête. Il se sentit rougir à cause d'un sentiment déplaisant qui échauffait ses nerfs.

« Je tiens juste à te dire que y a aucun bien fait à ça. Tu m'as dit plusieurs fois que je faisais des caprices, et j'aime vraiment pas l'idée que tu me vois comme un oméga capricieux qui veut se faire chouchouter. Être épuisé, avoir mal, et être, en plus, dépendant d'un autre affectivement alors que ce n'est pas ce que je veux… c'est vraiment humiliant. Je n'aime pas ça. »

Il crut que Kanda allait s'énerver, mais son regard neutre le décontenança.

« T'as écouté ce que j'ai dit, ou t'es sourd ? Calme ta joie. »

Allen se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« J'ai entendu, mais je voulais te le dire… J'aime vraiment pas quand tu me dis que je suis capricieux. »

Kanda observa un silence. Allen voulait bien croire qu'il avait voulu le rassurer avec de mauvais arguments et en était très maladroit, c'était visiblement son genre… Mais il fallait que ça sorte. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à comment relancer la conversation, Kanda le devança :

« Bon, t'es pas excité ? »

Désarçonné, Allen avala sa salive de travers.

« Quoi ?

—Avec tes autres crises qui doivent arriver, t'as toujours pas envie de baiser ?

—Putain de merde, Kanda ! »

Lui aussi lâchait un beau juron dans la foulée. Il comprenait que Kanda, en tant que _son_ alpha, veuille savoir si son état évoluait. Qu'il dise ça comme ça… Rien à faire, ça le gênait affreusement.

« Eh ben, quel beau vocabulaire, Moyashi.

—Va te faire ! T'as aucun tact !

—Tch. »

Allen répondit néanmoins :

« Je… J'ai des sensations embarrassantes qui reviennent assez souvent, oui, mais ça reste gérable. »

Kanda eut un rictus moqueur.

« 'Sensations embarrassantes', putain, comment tu dis ça.

—C'est mieux que ton 'envie de baiser' ! »

Allen était toujours aussi rouge. Quoi, le fait qu'il ne parle pas comme un charretier signifiait qu'il fallait se moquer de lui ? Kanda en rajouta une couche :

« C'est plus direct mais c'est moins con.

—Si tu le dis. »

Curieux, et son teint rougissant encore, Allen demanda, conscient qu'il rentrait sur un terrain personnel :

« Hm… Kanda ? Comment c'est pour toi ? Tu sais, d'être en rut ? »

Le kendoka ne cilla même pas.

« C'est moins chiant que pour toi. Je suis excité du matin au soir pendant une semaine, je passe mon temps à me branler, fin de l'histoire. »

C'était direct. Allen déglutit. Bon, il imaginait bien sûr que Kanda devait faire ça, et que lui-même, avec ses chaleurs, devrait le faire aussi –pas que ça le dérangeait tellement quand il était seul dans sa chambre et qu'il en avait envie – mais il avait vraiment du mal avec ces façons vulgaires de dire les choses.

« T'as vraiment aucun tact…

—On est entre mecs et tant qu'on parle de ça, après tout, sois pas choqué pour si peu. T'es vraiment trop prude, Moyashi. »

Il n'était pas prude, mais il avait des oreilles chastes, nuance.

« C'est Allen, et la ferme !

—Tch. »

Comme il n'y avait vraisemblablement plus rien à dire, Allen ne rétorqua pas. Pour autant, il n'était pas particulièrement déçu, au final. C'était ça qu'il voulait. Pouvoir discuter quand il y avait quelque chose à dire, sans que ce soit un flot continu et ininterrompu, mais au moins ne pas sentir que son temps de parole était limité. Il ne tarda pas à ressentir un désir de proximité avec le brun.

« J'peux me rapprocher de toi ? »

Sa demande était un peu timide. Kanda savait maintenant que c'était normal avec ses chaleurs. Sûrement peu ravi, il ne refusa pas.

« Tu veux pas plutôt que moi, je vienne ?

—Je veux me déplacer.

—Te casse pas la gueule.

—C'est bon ! »

Allen rejoignit Kanda dans son lit, lui grimpa à moitié dessus, le faisant râler, et s'écroulant à ses côtés, la tête proche de son épaule, mais pas appuyée. Il remarqua le livre du brun.

« Tu lis encore en Japonais.

—Ouais. »

Ne faisant rien, pour sa part, Allen ressentit encore une baisse d'énergie. Il se sentait toujours si confortable à côté de Kanda, avec son odeur et sa chaleur. Ça l'embarrassait tellement d'apprécier _ça_. Machinalement, il colla son front contre l'épaule du brun, dans un réflexe qu'il regretta instantanément. Il n'attendit pas la réaction de Kanda pour reculer, sachant que son geste ne serait pas accepté. Ce dernier lui jetait un regard meurtrier.

« C'était quoi, ça ? »

Allen rougit. Il ne devait pas se mettre à suivre ses instincts si stupidement, surtout après avoir déclaré qu'il n'était pas un oméga qui voulait se faire dorloter. Il valait mieux que ça.

« J-J'avais juste un besoin de contact… J'ai agi automatiquement ! Excuse-moi, Kanda, je ne le ferais plus ! »

Kanda grogna.

« T'es chiant, Moyashi.

—J'ai vraiment réagi sans réfléchir ! Je te demande pardon… »

Allen baissa les yeux, même s'il détestait ça devant Kanda, se sentant idiot. Kanda braquait toujours un œil scrutateur sur lui.

« C'est bon. »

Sous les yeux ébahis d'Allen, il eut alors un mouvement d'épaule, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait recommencer. Le blandin s'apaisa. Il osa un sourire.

Bien sûr, si Kanda acceptait, c'était uniquement en raison de ses chaleurs qui lui commandaient un besoin de contact physique. Il aurait tout de même pu refuser. Pour le principe, le blandin retourna son insulte au brun. L'idée que ce ne soit pas très correct de faire ça alors qu'il acceptait sa proximité lui traversa l'esprit, mais il voulait se défendre. Après tout, c'était Kanda, il n'était pas toujours des plus corrects avec lui.

« Tu es chiant aussi, Bakanda.

—Pas tant que toi. »

À juste-titre, Allen rétorqua :

« T'es celui qui s'énerve le plus.

—Parce que toi jamais ? Te fous pas de ma gueule. »

Ce n'était pas faux non plus, Allen le reconnaissait.

« Ben… Je sais que je peux effectivement me fâcher par fierté, je pense qu'à ma place, tout le monde le ferait… Enfin, peut-être pas… Mais, je sais tous les efforts que ça te demande, je veux que tu le saches. »

Le regard qu'il posa sur Kanda fut empli de gratitude. Après tout, encore maintenant, il lui avait accordé une discussion, et venant de lui, ça ne devait pas être tous les jours. Kanda tourna une page de son livre, lorgnant sa tête qui l'empêchait de faire un mouvement fluide.

« Arrête de me remercier. J'fais tout ça parce qu'il le faut. Si tes chaleurs se passaient bien, j'serais pas là.

—J'aurais aimé que ça se passe bien. »

C'était vrai. Si Kanda se révélait comme n'étant pas si affreux à supporter, qu'il pouvait même être attentif malgré son sale caractère, Allen aurait aimé que ce soit différent, et pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul dès le début. Kanda partageait bien sûr cette opinion.

« Moi aussi. Maintenant faut attendre que tes chaleurs soient pleinement déclenchées, en espérant que ça soit pas trop long.

—Oui. »

Ils étaient d'accord. Allen se cala plus confortablement contre lui. Au moins, ils pouvaient dialoguer tous les deux, maintenant. Ça ne signifiait en rien qu'ils se mettraient plus tard à avoir des conversations longues ni très passionnantes, mais ce serait simplement plus agréable d'être ensemble s'il ne s'agissait plus d'un interdit à présent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc Allen a réussi à se démerder pour discuter avec Kanda, auprès de qui il recherche de l'assurance, avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté du concerné ;)... Kanda a prévenu qu'il ne serait pas sympa, donc est-ce que ça se passera forcément toujours bien ? :p
> 
> Depuis le chap 12, il y a un allègement d'ambiance, dites-vous que tout ça joue un rôle dans cette progression lente ;).
> 
> Des avis sur ce chapitre ? :) N'hésitez pas, vous ferez une auteur heureuse :) !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	15. Hormones : 15 - The Talk 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> J'ai posté hier sur FF en rush, et je n'ai le temps qu'aujourd'hui pour ici x). Donc je pense stabiliser la publication entre vendredi/samedi/dimanche selon x). Ça reste proche donc ça ne change pas grand chose :p.
> 
> Encore une pièce de développement psychologique et d'interactions entre Allen et Kanda, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ;).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Après son repas de midi qu'il avait pris en compagnie de Kanda, Allen avait été un peu malade. L'Asiatique lui avait reproché de trop bouffer, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ça. La crise avait été moins violente que les autres, pas de quoi le faire paniquer ou se tordre, mais il avait encore eu des maux de ventres persistants. Kanda était encore resté à ses côtés pour le calmer, et il fallait le dire, Allen se sentait plus à l'aise. Ça restait le Bakanda, leurs rapports n'étaient pas agréables, mais cette petite évolution positive, le fait qu'il fasse des efforts, lui remontait le moral. C'était simplement plus confortable. Kanda ayant compris que le contact physique et son odeur marchaient sur lui, il l'avait tenu contre lui, une énième fois. À l'instant présent, Allen se trouvait encore dans cette position, tout contre le flanc du kendoka, la tête sur son torse alors que celui-ci lisait en le lorgnant avec une sorte d'indifférente mécontente de temps en temps. Bien que calmé, il n'avait aucune envie de se dégager, surtout que le brun ne faisait rien pour le repousser. L'élan émotionnel passé, Allen était irrité. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, ses chaleurs le dominaient. S'il faisait ces… caprices, comme disait si gentiment le Japonais, c'était que ses hormones étaient plus fortes que lui. Pourtant, comme Kanda le savait, qu'ils avaient plus ou moins mis tout ça au clair, et qu'il l'acceptait en connaissance de cause, Allen essayait de déculpabiliser. Quand ses chaleurs seraient finies, Kanda et lui feraient en sorte de briser leur lien. Et la prochaine fois qu'il ferait ça, s'il devait y en avoir une, serait avec un véritable partenaire, en qui il aurait confiance, envers qui le besoin de s'appuyer et de se laisser aller serait une réelle envie, et donc moins embarrassant. Bien sûr, un partenaire pour qui recevoir ses élans affectifs serait moins dérangeant.

Quant à Kanda, et bien… Allen n'allait pas penser qu'il lui souhaitait de trouver un oméga, tout simplement car l'alpha semblait déprécier toute compagnie, alors un autre ne serait nécessairement pas mieux venu que lui. Le pire étant qu'avec ses attentions, Kanda pouvait avoir un côté doux. Allen imaginait qu'il ne ferait pas un si mauvais partenaire, si tant est qu'il soit capable d'accepter une personne à ses côtés. Il se demandait si le Japonais en était seulement capable. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce ne serait pas lui, c'était la seule chose qu'il savait. C'était tout de même dommage pour le brun. Allen voulait savoir pourquoi il refusait tout contact, pourquoi ça avait été si dur de le mettre d'accord pour avoir une discussion, mais c'était trop tôt pour ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se braque alors qu'il l'avait à peine un peu décoincé. Il avait fini par se rendormir, encore. Cette fatigue perpétuelle était normale dans son état. Quand il s'était réveillé, Kanda l'avait un peu repoussé, mais pas beaucoup. Il n'était plus à moitié couché sur lui, mais toujours contre lui.

L'alpha fronça les sourcils, lui coulant un regard.

« Tu passes vraiment tout ton temps à pioncer, Moyashi. Ça va mieux ? »

À part lorsqu'il avait pris sa douche avant qu'ils ne mangent, Allen avait beaucoup dormi aujourd'hui. Kanda ne demandait pas s'il allait mieux par réelle inquiétude. Il demandait car il était important que sa crise soit passée. Allen bâilla et s'espaça un peu. Il hocha la tête, choisissant de remercier la considération de mise.

« Oui, merci. »

Kanda n'accorda pas d'attention à son remerciement. Allen demanda gentiment :

« Tu veux bien me donner un livre, s'il te plaît ? J'ai assez dormi pour aujourd'hui. »

Allen tenta un sourire. Kanda sembla exaspéré.

« T'es bien gentil Moyashi mais je suis pas ton chien. Va le chercher. »

Allen leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait demandé poliment, en plus.

« J'ai pas dit ça, mais tu sais bien que j'ai du mal à marcher et là, je suis du côté du mur. »

Kanda s'exécuta alors, non sans soupirer de manière encolérée. Bon, malgré les efforts de Kanda, ça ne devenait bien entendu pas spécialement plus simple entre eux. Kanda était compréhensif sur certains points, obtus pour d'autres, et Allen ne savait toujours pas à quel moment l'épéiste allait, bon gré mal gré, vouloir faire quelque chose pour lui ou l'envoyer paître parce qu'il osait lui faire une demande. Kanda était imprévisible, complexe. C'était très déroutant. Il allait poursuivre les deux chapitres qu'il lui restait à lire, au moment où Kanda l'interpela à nouveau :

« Tu ressens toujours rien de spécial ? »

Allen comprit qu'il faisait allusion à ses crises à venir. Il pouvait comprendre la sorte d'impatience de l'alpha : plus vite elles arriveraient, plus vite ils seraient libres. Lui n'avait bien entendu pas plus hâte que le matin-même, puisque ça sous-entendait d'autres emmerdes.

« Je te l'ai dit ce matin, je ressens rien. Si ça arrive, tu le sentiras toi aussi. »

Kanda secoua la tête.

« Fait' chier. À la fin de la journée, ça fera déjà un peu plus de trois jours.

—T'es pas le seul à en avoir marre, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

—Rien. »

Le silence se rétablit entre eux. Chaque fois qu'Allen se mettait à penser à ça, il avait peur, bien sûr, et ce rappel que faisait Kanda n'était pas une exception. Il ressentait un certain besoin de verbaliser ses craintes, un peu plus que ce qu'ils s'étaient dit la dernière fois qu'ils avaient abordé ce sujet, mais il craignait que Kanda ne lui rétorque encore quelque chose narquoisement ou ne comprenne pas. Bien sûr, de son point de vue, tout ce que Kanda voyait était qu'il serait coincé avec un oméga tiraillé par le désir sept petits jours et qu'il serait tranquille. Il ne voyait pas la peur qu'Allen avait de ses propres désirs, la difficulté à se contrôler – encore que le kendoka finirait par y être confronté, et tout le reste. Pourrait-il lui expliquer ? Il n'était pas bien sûr de ce à quoi ça servirait, à part se calmer… Mais, toujours pareil, espérer du réconfort avec l'autre, qui lui avait bien dit qu'ils ne discuteraient pas gentiment…

Il soupira. C'était peine perdu.

Mais finalement, il osa :

« Kanda… Tu crois vraiment que ça ira, quand j'aurais _ces_ crises ? »

Kanda ne quitta pas son livre des yeux.

« Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais ce matin.

—Oui… » Allen développa néanmoins sa crainte. « Tu crois vraiment que ça se limitera à ça, que j'irais vraiment mieux si ce n'est le… » Il avait du mal à qualifier ça, ou n'osait pas réellement mettre les mots qui lui venaient en tête –ils étaient si embarrassants, « le désir… ? »

Kanda plongea ses yeux dans les siens, un sourcil haussé.

« J'suis pas devin, Moyashi. Mais ça ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter tant que ce n'est pas le moment. »

Allen déglutit.

« C'est sûr, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

—Tu t'empoisonnes la vie tout seul, crétin. »

Le blandin acquiesça.

« Peut-être. »

Il aurait aimé accepter la logique de Kanda, ne pas y penser pour garder l'esprit libre, mais comme lui, il ressentait une sorte d'impatience à ce que ça soit fini. Pas que _ça_ se produise, en revanche. Puis, d'autres choses lui faisaient peur. Allen renchérit :

« D'ailleurs… On est d'accord pour dire que le lien nous influence tous les deux, hein ? »

Mâchoire serrée, le brun acquiesça. Allen reprit, la voix un peu hésitante :

« Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est pire avec le temps ? »

Kanda leva une nouvelle fois les yeux sur lui. Ce qu'Allen lut dans son regard, par contre… Il en fut sûr. Le Japonais l'avait lui aussi remarqué.

« Si. Je pars du principe que plus vite tes crises arrivent, moins ça a le temps de faire effet sur nous. »

Allen pencha la tête sur le côté, interloqué. La logique se valait. Ou du moins, peu importe l'effet que le lien aurait, ils y seraient exposés moins longtemps, et ce serait plus facile de s'en dégager.

« Ce serait bien si ça marchait comme ça. Et si ça arrive vite, » concéda-t-il, « je ne serai pas un fardeau pour toi bien longtemps. »

Kanda souffla bruyamment.

« Arrête avec ta morale de saint, Moyashi. J'en ai marre des excuses. Tu l'as dit toi-même quand tu as voulu me convaincre de discuter, c'est moi qui ai choisi d'être là. Ne te sens pas désolé pour moi. »

Allen avala sa salive avec difficulté. 'Sa morale de saint ?' Il n'aimait pas du tout l'expression. Il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, et ignora le reste des paroles de Kanda.

« Je te demande pardon ? En quoi j'ai une morale de saint ? »

Kanda resta neutre, il lisait tout en lui parlant, indolent.

« Tu le sais très bien, Moyashi. Tu fais attention à être exemplaire, tu me fais la morale quand je ne le suis pas, et tu as encore joué sur ta petite pensée modèle pour me pousser à accepter tes conditions. Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort sur tout, et je le répéterai pas, mais c'est pas en faisant celui qui s'en veut à mort de me mettre dans la merde que je vais être plus sympathique avec toi. »

Allen fut désarçonné.

« Je comprends pas. En quoi c'est mal de vouloir que ça se passe bien entre nous ? Pourquoi tu crois que je veux à tout prix avoir une pensée modèle ? C'est pas pour te pousser à être plus sympa ! » La colère montant en lui, il ajouta : « J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut te décider à être sympathique avec quelqu'un. »

Dû à leurs points de vue opposés, et leurs tempéraments réactifs quand ils s'exposaient l'un à l'autre, c'était sûr que ce genre de discussion houleuse amenait des dérapages catastrophe. Ils abordaient une pente dangereuse.

« C'est pas que c'est mal. C'est juste inutile. Tu te fatigues pour rien. »

Allen se sentit encore abattu par cet échange. En effet, pourquoi chercher à dialoguer avec quelqu'un comme _Kanda_ ? Il regrettait d'avoir essayé, maintenant. Il avait cru qu'il n'était pas un salopard, pas autant qu'il voulait le faire croire, mais ce qu'il lui disait là recommençait à dépasser les bornes et à le toucher. Il ne voulait pas se laisser heurter à nouveau par les paroles de l'alpha, frustré de la situation au point qu'il cherchait à passer ses nerfs sur lui. Il refusait de lui en laisser l'occasion.

« Je…, commença-t-il, je ne me fatigue pas. C'est toi qui ne comprends toujours rien. Je commence à en avoir marre que tu m'accuses de… Je ne sais pas trop quoi, en fait. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. T'as tellement de mal à être correct que tu peux pas concevoir que les autres le soient sincèrement, ou quoi ? Je vais arrêter de me sentir désolé, très bien, mais je ne le faisais pas pour te forcer à quoique ce soit. Je ne prétends pas non plus avoir une pensée modèle. Me dire ce genre de choses de façon si méprisantes… C'est vraiment vexant. »

Kanda fronça les sourcils, mais eut un rictus.

« Je t'avais bien dit que discuter avec moi ne serait pas plaisant. Si je pense que tu dis de la merde, je le dis, tu le sais, y a pas à se vexer. C'est toi qui l'as voulu. Tu peux toujours me laisser lire tranquillement, si tu en as marre. »

Pour de bon, Allen sentit ses nerfs le lâcher. Il ne surveilla plus ses paroles, et se mit à crier :

« Tout ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi, bon sang ! C'est trop de te demander de penser à moi ? Tu peux comprendre que j'ai peur ? C'est mes premières chaleurs, j'ai jamais connu ça, et je suis coincé là-dedans, avec toi ! Tu as dit que tu serais mon alpha temporairement, tu l'as choisi, mais c'est une situation intime, et tu n'es pas vraiment mon alpha. On n'a aucune relation, et tu crois que je veux faire le type modèle parce que je cherche à ce qu'on s'entende au moins ? Mais réveille-toi un peu, Kanda ! Je veux faciliter les choses pour moi, et pour toi aussi ! »

Kanda était surpris, et avec ses yeux écarquillés et ses traits hagards, légèrement mais Allen parvenait à s'en rendre compte, il avait l'air bien con. Allen ne s'arrêta pas.

« J'avoue que je voulais simplement être rassuré, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est encore m'attaquer ! Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ?! Ça t'amuse, Kanda ?! Tu es vraiment le pire ! »

Kanda écarquillait encore plus les yeux, visiblement choqué par ses paroles. Le blandin, quant à lui, se sentait soulagé d'avoir crié, mais incroyablement triste. Dans ce tourment, Kanda était sa seule source de soutien, et il ne pouvait même pas avoir une conversation aimable avec lui. Le Japonais fit alors claquer son livre en le fermant, et le surprenant, il posa les mains sur ses épaules.

« Calme-toi, bordel. Ça sert à rien de se mettre dans des états pareils. »

Allen durcit son expression.

« Je ne… »

Mais il hoqueta. Il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Comprenant qu'il venait inévitablement de s'humilier, sa sensibilité pour l'heure exacerbée commençait à le faire bien chier. Il serra les dents et toisa Kanda avec colère. Sa fierté était blessée, et il était lui aussi blessé. Le Japonais le fixait avec impuissance. Il semblait ne pas savoir comment agir. Bien sûr, le réflexe de s'excuser, lui, n'était pas là.

« J'ai juste dit ce que je pensais, bordel, » commença Kanda, une veine sur le front, mâchoire crispée. « Ce genre de choses m'énervent. T'as pas à te sentir coupable, c'est juste comme ça, et c'est ça que je trouve ridicule. C'est ça qui m'énerve chez toi, Moyashi. T'es toujours comme ça, tu dis 'ma main droite est pour les humains, ma main gauche pour les Akumas', tu penses toujours aux autres, et pas à toi. Conneries. A mon avis, c'est pour ça que t'es dans cet état, si à fleur de peau… Tu négliges tes sentiments, et maintenant tu le paies. »

Allen avala encore sa salive avec difficulté. Les paroles de Kanda le touchaient, il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à croire qu'il était celui qui lui disait ça. Néanmoins…

« J'ai pas tellement l'impression c'est ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure, Kanda.

—Je te disais que ça servait à rien de t'excuser, c'était stupide, et mens pas, ta culpabilité vient du fait que t'as l'impression de mal agir, et de déroger à ta morale parfaite. C'est ce que je te reprochais. C'est complètement con. »

Le maudit n'appréciait pas plus que tout à l'heure cette façon de voir les choses.

« J'ai pas une morale parfaite ! J'essaie juste de bien agir ! Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches avec ça, à la fin ?

—Je te reproche que t'en fais trop. Je te l'ai dit, c'est inutile et ça te fait dépenser beaucoup d'énergie pour rien. Sois plus indulgent avec toi-même, pauvre crétin. »

Allen n'acceptait pas cette critique. Peut-être que ce n'était pas faux. Peut-être que ça visait justement là où ça faisait mal. Kanda était apparemment doué pour cerner ce genre de choses et taper dedans avec ses gros sabots. Allen secoua la tête, toisant le plus vieux avec un accent d'amertume qu'il ne lui avait rarement connu :

« T'as aucune idée de ce que c'est d'être moi, et de ce que je ressens. Me reproche pas mon comportement. Je t'ai dit que j'arrêterais de m'excuser, alors voilà. Toi, par contre, tu devrais apprendre à le faire quand tu dépasses les bornes. Je pense trop aux autres ? Toi, tu penses qu'à toi. »

Kanda eut un mouvement de recul, ébranlé par sa colère. Allen termina :

« Je crois que t'as raison, on ferait mieux de lire tranquillement. »

Sur ces mots, il prit encore de l'espace par rapport au corps de Kanda dans le lit, et reprit sa lecture. Silencieusement, il laissa aussi couler de nouvelles larmes. Ce que disait Kanda n'était pas si méchant, dans le fond… Il avait une façon tellement brusque et tellement brutale de dire les choses que ça faisait mal. Il essaya de se calmer pour ne pas se mettre à renifler piteusement – ça aurait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Mais, vraiment, Kanda avait tapé en plein dans le mille. S'il se faisait tant de souci avant d'être en chaleurs, s'il avait traversé une période difficile émotionnellement, c'était bien parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour le rôle qu'il devait jouer dans cette fichue guerre entre exorcistes et Noahs. À quoi servait-il, que pouvait-il faire, s'il représentait un danger ? À rien, voilà la réponse claire. Ça lui faisait peur. Il voulait aider l'humanité, sauver l'humanité. Mais quelque chose en lui attendait peut-être pour en être le bourreau… Il n'était peut-être pas assez bon pour aider, aussi. Quand il revoyait les visages suppliants des apeurés face aux Akumas, des personnes qu'il n'avait pas su aider…

Comble du comble, il y avait eu ce lien, puis ses chaleurs… Sa vie devenait doucement mais sûrement un cauchemar. Et _ce con de Kanda_ ne trouvait rien de mieux que l'enfoncer joyeusement. Allen était très en colère, comme rarement il ne l'avait été contre l'épéiste.

Il essuya un œil avec le dos de sa main, quand une sensation entre ses omoplates le fit sursauter. Kanda venait d'y poser sa main, avec l'impact d'un coup plus que de manière douce. Il était énervé. Aussi, voyant rouge, Allen réalisa qu'il l'avait vraiment tapé. Kanda menaça :

« Moyashi, je vois bien que tu chiales encore. Arrête ça.

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? »

En témoignait sa vulgarité, Allen n'était pas suffisamment détendu non plus pour discuter avec l'autre. Kanda ferait mieux de le laisser, ou sinon, lui aussi pourrait vite devenir méchant. Loin de savoir ce qu'il pensait et ce qui se tramait en lui, Kanda grogna en poursuivant :

« Ça me fout, » il reprenait très sèchement ses mots, « que je te disais pas ça pour t'attaquer, ça t'a pas plu mais j'ai expliqué. Alors chiale pas. Ça m'énerve vraiment.

—Ouais, ben désolé de t'énerver, mais j'avais pas besoin de ton avis. »

La main ne le quittait pas. Kanda avait certes la voix chargée d'irritation, mais elle était encore contenue. Ça se voyait qu'il faisait des efforts pour détendre l'atmosphère entre eux, en dépit de l'approche maladroite semblable à une attaque. Allen s'en fichait, n'avait plus envie d'être complaisant. Les rôles se trouvaient ironiquement inversés.

« Tu pues tellement, ça me pique le nez, putain… Fait chier', me dis pas que tu tiens vraiment à ce que je m'excuse pour ces conneries, Moyashi ?! »

Il avait le culot de réagir ainsi ! Quand bien même les paroles avaient des relents d'offre, elle venait un peu tard et avait trop d'accents de mauvaise foi. Allen se retourna, avec agressivité :

« Je veux que tu me foutes la paix. »

La même colère arriva bien vite sur le visage de Kanda. L'alpha se leva.

« Très bien. Mais viens pas chialer parce que j'essaie pas de te comprendre ou j'sais pas quelle autre connerie. »

Kanda partit s'installer dans l'autre lit, le fusillant littéralement du regard. L'Anglais se retourna encore de son côté, la boule au ventre et les larmes toujours au bord des yeux. Bien sûr que dans cet état, une dispute, ce n'était pas très bon pour le moral. Comme il avait besoin du soutien de l'alpha, il supportait mal d'être énervé contre lui et que ce dernier le soit également car ça mettait en péril le confort émotionnel d'échanges agréables. Toutefois, il était vraiment trop remonté pour se reposer sur le besoin de calme que lui imposait le lien. Kanda l'avait mis hors de lui. Il avait besoin d'évacuer ses émotions en paix pour se calmer. Sans interagir avec le brun, il avait pris le temps de terminer ce qu'il lisait, et de recommencer à le lire. S'il se levait pour prendre l'autre ou demandait à Kanda de le lui donner, il croiserait son regard, et il ne le voulait pas.

Au bout d'une heure de relecture, il réfléchit à son comportement.

Il s'était vite emballé, autant lorsqu'il s'était mis à pleurer que lorsqu'il s'était énervé. Il avait conscience d'avoir aussi envoyé un message contradictoire à l'autre, d'être celui qui s'était fermé et d'avoir mal réagi. Kanda avait voulu le calmer, avait, peut-être, proposé maladroitement de s'excuser…Le blandin ne savait pas si c'était réellement sincère, ou si Kanda avait voulu le faire uniquement pour ne pas qu'il soit énervé. Allen se rendait compte à quel point le Japonais pouvait être maladroit dans sa façon de s'exprimer. Kanda n'avait pas voulu être méchant, mais il avait mal choisi ses mots, car il n'avait aucune notion de tact, aucune compréhension de _ses_ émotions, et ça l'avait blessé en conséquence. Allen réalisait qu'il avait eu tort de mal réagir, mais comment réagir autrement ? Kanda pointait les raisons de son mal-être qu'il mettait à nu, et il les réduisait au rang d'imbécilité d'un 'sois plus indulgent avec toi-même, pauvre crétin', 'c'est inutile, tu te fatigues pour rien'. Certes, mais c'était ainsi qu'il avait toujours vécu… Comment ne pas le prendre mal ?

Allen comprenait que Kanda avait, quelque part, raison. Ça pourrait être aussi simple que ça s'il avait été capable de le considérer ainsi. Le fait qu'il ne l'était pas, constater son propre emprisonnement interne, voilà ce qui l'avait énervé. Dire quelque chose qui poussait ainsi quelqu'un dans ses retranchements, même avec les meilleures intentions du monde, ça remuait inévitablement le couteau dans la plaie. Allen se sentait idiot de sa réaction primaire. Il souhaitait s'excuser et se réconcilier avec Kanda. Mais vu son imprévisibilité, il ne savait pas comment initier ça. Ç'aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, personne ne lui aurait dit ce genre de choses de cette manière, il n'y avait que Kanda pour ça, mais si ça avait été le cas… Cette personne se serait peut-être excusée avant lui, ou aurait attendu qu'il le fasse pour s'excuser également. Avec le brun, ce n'était pas pareil. Il avait conscience qu'il devrait faire ça avec des pincettes, et expliquer ses réactions. Allen ne pensait pas que Kanda était idiot pour autant. Il comprenait que le brun avait, justement, du mal à le comprendre.

Il eut l'idée de commencer par lui demander de le sentir. Mais vu la violence de ses paroles, il se serait senti gonflé de faire l'innocent ainsi. Allen se tourna alors vers Kanda. Il lisait encore, le nez froncé. Contrarié ? Il ne savait dire, chez lui, ce genre d'expressions était perpétuel. Il pouvait tout aussi bien ne pas aimer ce qu'il lisait, et que ça n'ait plus rien à voir avec lui.

« Kanda ? »

Sa voix claire lui fit relever la tête. Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, Allen vit de l'hostilité sur ses traits.

« Je devais pas te foutre la paix ? »

Allen hésitait à comprendre qu'il avait été vexé par ses paroles, ou du moins fâché. Il ne pourrait pas le blâmer pour ça. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, puis baissa la tête en signe de réduction. Pour la symbolique, il détestait faire ça devant un alpha, encore plus un qui aurait dû être le sien, mais c'était correct.

« J'ai réagi excessivement. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Excuse-moi. »

Kanda eut un reniflement, ne tenant pas compte du sacrifice de sa fierté pour ses excuses.

« Et là, t'agis pas par hypocrisie ? C'est pas mon problème si tu veux te sentir moins mal d'être con. »

Kanda était encore direct, encore fâché. Allen secoua la tête, bien sûr, cette accusation l'irritait encore, mais il n'allait pas tomber là-dedans.

« Ecoute-moi ! Je me fiche d'être hypocrite en ce moment, je m'excuse parce que je regrette sincèrement. Si tu ne me crois pas, j'en suis désolé, parce que c'est vrai. J'aimerais vraiment que tu ne mettes pas toute mes intentions sur le compte d'une hypocrisie. Tu as raison, il y a des choses que je fais uniquement parce que je me sens vraiment obligé de les faire, je feins d'y prendre plaisir, c'est peut-être absurde, mais c'est moi que ça regarde. Je ne tiens pas à être jugé sur ça. Chacun ses choix. Je veux juste être gentil, et je pense vraiment que c'était mal, de te parler comme ça. »

Ils se regardèrent tous deux pendant une bonne minute, Allen voulant transmettre sa sincérité pure, et Kanda méfiant, mais attentif à ses paroles. Finalement, le kendoka claqua :

« Tch. C'est bien parce qu'on doit rester collés l'un à l'autre que j'accepte tout ça. »

Tout ça ? Ses excuses ? De croire ce qu'il affirmait ? _Tout_ depuis qu'il s'occupait de lui ? Allen se posait la question, mais, tête baissée, murmura un simple, résigné, et attristé par le cours des événements :

« _Je sais._ »

Kanda soupira.

« Bon, je vais encore sortir une heure, pour méditer. »

Allen écarquilla les yeux. Il ne dit rien au début, mais demander à Kanda s'il était encore fâché lui brûlait les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte sans savoir si ça allait mieux. Kanda soupira encore.

« Fais pas cette gueule, j'suis pas énervé contre toi, pour ce que j'en ai à foutre. » Il soulignait ainsi son détachement. « J'suis pas con, je comprends que t'aies pas aimé ce que j'ai dit. Mais si tu tiens tellement à ce qu'on communique, alors toi aussi assume ce que ça implique. J'suis pas celui qui va faire gaffe à pas te contrarier si ça va à l'inverse de ce que je pense. On pense pas du tout pareil, y a des trucs où on se comprend pas, mais j'ai bien compris que fallait pas t'enfoncer méchamment. Je suis pas un saint, mais j'attaque pas ceux en position de faiblesse. Garde en tête que je fais pas ça. Si t'en es pas capable, ça va pas le faire. C'est pas à moi de m'adapter. »

Allen déglutit. Oui, Kanda avait raison et pointait, à nouveau, très justement le problème qu'ils avaient eu. Il hocha la tête.

« Très bien, je vais faire ça. Tant que j'y suis, quand j'ai pleuré et crié, c'était les chaleurs, tout ça…

—Je sais, Moyashi. »

Allen acquiesça encore. Maintenant naissait encore ce besoin de contact physique. C'était si embarrassant, ça se produisait toujours au mauvais moment. Il rougit et tritura ses mains nerveusement. Kanda le remarqua.

« Je peux y aller, ou t'as autre chose à dire ? »

Il sentait l'hostilité usuelle présente dans sa voix. Allen hésita.

« On peut se sentir ? J'ai besoin de contact… »

Kanda grogna. Quand ils se sentaient, ça durait plutôt longtemps, et Allen vit à son visage qu'il n'en avait pas envie. À la place, il vint poser sa main sur le crâne d'Allen, l'écrasant plus qu'autre chose, alors que celui-ci ne comprit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

—Tu voulais un contact.

—Attends… T'essaies de me caresser le crâne, là, Bakanda ? »

Son ton était dubitatif, car vraiment, il s'y prenait mal. Kanda grogna encore. Allen jura que le teint de l'alpha s'empourpra légèrement, dû à sa réaction perplexe. Il arrêta rapidement.

« Tch. Quoi, t'as un problème ?

—Ben… »

Allen se tut. Kanda grogna, croyant qu'il se moquait de lui.

« T'auras mieux après, Moyashi. À dans une heure. »

Sans oublier de lui laisser un vêtement avec son odeur, Kanda partit, visiblement irrité, et Allen s'autorisa un sourire amusé. En dépit de la complexité d'interagir ensemble, Allen réalisait encore que Kanda n'était vraiment pas si mauvais. La maladresse de Kanda pouvait être négative car elle le rendait brusque et peu courtois, mais à l'instant présent, elle avait une tout autre face, qu'il jugeait comme étant plutôt étonnamment adorable.

* * *

Kanda l'avouait, il était un peu gêné. Il avait le sentiment que ce crétin de Moyashi venait de se moquer de lui, et mine de rien, ça touchait sa fierté. _Imbécile_. Il portait aussi les restes de son énervement par rapport à leur discussion. C'était parti de rien. Au début, Kanda n'avait pas compris que le Moyashi était en train de s'énerver, alors il en avait bêtement profité pour lui dire sa façon de penser, clairement et précisément. La réaction d'Allen prouvait qu'il avait du mal avec ça. Au fond, Kanda s'en doutait, mais il l'avait dit quand même. Il ne regrettait pas, parce qu'il en avait envie depuis longtemps. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas aimé se faire envoyer chier alors qu'il proposait quasiment de s'excuser – _lui, putain_! Kanda détestait s'excuser, admettre qu'il avait tort, mais il n'avait pas vraiment voulu blesser l'oméga, alors il aurait été prêt à s'excuser au moins pour ça, à sa façon. Pas les classiques 'je suis désolé' 'pardon', s'il ne retirait pas ses paroles, il les aurait tempérées.

Ce n'était même pas une question qu'il regrettait que le Moyashi lui fasse la gueule. Non. C'était l'odeur de sa colère, et ses arguments. Quand il pensait aux efforts qu'il était obligé de faire, Kanda se disait qu'il ne tiendrait jamais plus d'une semaine. Le fait qu'Allen se soit excusé et qu'il ait admis qu'il avait raison l'avait, à son tour, apaisé, mais c'était vraiment compliqué. Et trop prise de tête pour lui. Ce pourquoi il lui avait expliqué qu'il devait s'adapter à sa façon de discourir. Moyashi avait acquiescé, mais Kanda devinait qu'ils auraient d'autres incidents de ce genre. D'un côté comme de l'autre.

Se taquiner méchamment, jouer sur les limites, ça pouvait déraper à tout moment, c'était les risques. Ce qui l'énervait aussi, c'était de constater encore que le Moyashi et lui réussissaient quand même, sans que ce soit trop forcé, à dialoguer mieux qu'avant. En plus de s'être fait 'apprivoisé', ce qui était un problème de circonstance. C'était con, mais c'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquels il avait hésité à s'occuper de lui. Kanda ne voulait pas instaurer d'amitié avec lui. S'il avait pu l'ignorer, encore, mais non. Allen ne voulait pas se laisser ignorer. En soit témoin sa tirade accompagnée de larmes, il avait besoin de lui, littéralement, sur tous les plans. Kanda n'avait pas l'habitude de ça, se retrouvait largué, et ça se transformait bien sûr en tension chez lui. Et, il fallait l'admettre, leurs discussions, avant qu'elles ne dégénèrent, n'avaient pas été si désagréable. Il était partagé là-dessus. En communiquant, fallait qu'ils s'entendent mieux. Allen avait dit qu'ils devaient ne pas considérer ça comme de l'amitié, certes. Mais Kanda ne voulait pas s'attacher. Pas qu'il y avait moyen. Moyashi était chiant. Même s'il pouvait être, d'une certaine manière, un peu 'touchant'. Dans le sens où Kanda, qui l'avait toujours vu comme un oméga capable de se démerder seul, une qualité qu'il avait apprécié chez lui, pouvait comprendre son désarroi de connaître l'inverse, c'étaient juste ses chaleurs. Ce n'était pas 'vraiment' lui.

Ça faisait partie de lui, d'une certaine façon. Mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Kanda ne savait pas s'il aurait su parler comme ça avec le Moyashi de d'habitude, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Enfin, Kanda refusait d'apprécier leurs rapports.

C'était sur ça, plus ou moins, qu'il avait médité avant de revenir, trouvant Allen en pleine lecture du deuxième livre qu'il lui avait ramené. Le blandin lui sourit. Il s'empressa de fermer le livre, et le regarda timidement en attendant qu'il prenne place à ses côtés. Il voulait toujours qu'ils se sentent. Kanda gronda intérieurement. Il ne perdait pas le nord. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, Kanda put sentir que les émotions du gosse étaient plus calmes. Il semblait même content, à en juger par une odeur à l'accent quelque peu enjoué qui émanait de lui. Était-ce le geste de tout à l'heure ? Kanda ne savait le dire, mais il avait peur d'avoir donné une mauvaise information. Il avait fait ça car il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux, ça avait été instinctif, mais c'était très con, quand il y réfléchissait. La honte monta en lui. Encore un truc à éviter, il le nota dans un coin de son esprit.

Allen lui lança un regard avant de se fondre contre lui, et Kanda fut surpris mais soupira d'agacement. Malgré lui, c'était agréable, rageusement. D'autant plus que la plus part du temps, Moyashi sentait le trouble lorsqu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, et c'était de circonstance. Ou même en règle générale. Ses émotions étaient perturbées. En cet instant, qu'il sente plus positivement, ça faisait du bien à Kanda. Le kendoka comprit alors que son hypothèse était encore une énième fois confirmée : l'odeur du Moyashi jouait sur ses humeurs à lui. Cela l'effraya. Si Allen se mettait à lui refiler ses émotions, vu son instabilité, il était pas dans la merde…

Allen choisit ce moment pour couper ses réflexions.

« Le livre que tu m'as ramené, c'est un recueil de poèmes.

—Et ? T'aimes pas ?

—Si. Je trouve juste amusant que tu aimes les ouvrages poétiques et que tu m'en aies ramené un.

—Je l'avais déjà lu et je trouvais rien d'autre. »

Son regard ourlé lui donnait l'impression d'être scruté. Où voulait en venir ce crétin de Moyashi ? Ce dernier lui sourit.

« Tu aimes vraiment ça ? »

Kanda haussa les épaules.

« Ça me détend. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Au tour d'Allen d'hausser les épaules.

« Rien, c'est intéressant. Je me doutais pas que t'aimais quelque chose d'autre que ton épée, méditer, et les Soba. »

Kanda remarqua son petit sourire. Il le taquinait.

« Tch. Parce que tu t'intéresses à beaucoup de choses à part sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, Moyashi ? »

Œil pour œil dent pour dent. Allen eut l'air pris au dépourvu.

« Bien sûr que oui, Bakanda ! Comme ça, pas grand-chose me vient, mais la nourriture, peut-être ? »

Kanda hésita entre ricaner dédaigneusement, rester blasé. Il resta blasé. Concrètement, il trouvait que le Moyashi était un peu trop curieux à propos de lui. Il laissa donc retomber la discussion, comme il n'y avait de toute façon rien à répondre. Ils continuaient à respirer leurs odeurs réciproques, quand Allen finit par demander, dans un nouvel élan de curiosité :

« Dis, Kanda, je me demandais… Tu espérais quoi du lien ? »

Kanda fut sur le cul. Pourquoi, bordel, lui demander ça ? C'est bien ce qu'il demanda en premier.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

Bougeant à peine la tête, le plus jeune expliqua :

« C'est juste qu'on est liés tous les deux, et si c'est pas plaisant pour nous, je me demande juste ce que tu espérais avant. Tout le monde pense quelque chose par rapport au lien, alors… Je suis curieux. »

Kanda soupira. Trop curieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le constatait. Déjà, quand ils avaient plus ou moins abordé le sujet de ses origines, Allen avait posé des questions. Peut-être que dans sa logique, en savoir un peu plus sur l'autre était normal. Kanda avait du mal avec ce genre de choses. Rentrer dans cette discussion ou pas… Kanda se foutait un peu du lien. Il aurait pu être lié à Alma, ou à cette femme qu'il recherchait, mais à part ça… Il n'y aurait pas eu de lien, il rechercherait quand même cette femme, et pour Alma, il n'avait jamais eu besoin du lien pour lui coller aux basques. Il n'était pas obligé d'en parler, Allen ne savait rien sur ça et n'irait pas chercher plus loin que ce qu'il lui disait.

« Je voulais pas être lié. »

Allen releva la tête, surpris.

« Oh, on est deux alors. »

À Kanda d'être surpris.

« Tu voulais pas ? »

Allen enfouit son visage contre lui, inspirant ses phéromones.

« Juste que j'imaginais pas rencontrer mon partenaire un jour, en étant exorciste. C'est pas tellement la vie pour ça… Et je finissais par me dire que je serais peut-être pas lié, et je ne le voulais pas vraiment. »

Kanda réfléchit à cela. Quelque part, il n'avait toujours perçu que son point de vue concernant le lien. Normal, il était lui, pas Moyashi. Mais… Se dire qu'il n'était pas le seul que ça emmerdait vraiment, pas le seul dont ça bouleversait les plans, ça ne le réconfortait pas, mais le faisait envisager les choses de l'angle d'Allen, sans plus d'intérêt que ça. Allen reprit :

« Mais si tu étais lié, tu espérais quoi, toi ? »

Kanda ne comprenait pas vraiment le but de cette question, mais répondit par ce qui s'imposa à son esprit.

« Rien. Quelqu'un de pas chiant. »

Un peu raté, pour le coup. Allen grimaça.

« Tu trouves tout le monde chiant, Kanda. »

Le Japonais eut un rictus.

« D'où le fait que je voulais être lié à personne, Baka Moyashi. »

Allen râla contre cette appellation, puis ricana. Il semblait amusé par sa réplique. Kanda n'y fit pas attention. Sans dédain, il commençait à se demander ce que le Moyashi espérait, lui. Après tout, ça s'imposait. Beaucoup d'omégas espéraient trouver l'amour, et pas qu'eux, d'ailleurs. La plupart des gens voulaient que le lien se déclenche avec un partenaire qui leur plairait parfaitement, leur correspondrait parfaitement, et idéalisaient quelque peu l'affaire. D'autres avaient des espérances moindres, certains pas du tout. Il se demandait où se situait Allen. Certes, il avait qualifié le Moyashi comme étant naïf et niais. Mais il lui semblait qu'il n'était pas un crétin fini non plus. Kanda ne voulait pas non plus donner l'impression de s'intéresser – ce n'était pas le cas, c'était juste que ça _s'imposait_ dans la conversation. Alors, de sa voix la plus bourrue, il lui lâcha :

« Et toi, Moyashi ? »

Le blandin leva la tête.

« Moi ? »

Kanda eut envie de répondre « oui, toi, débile », mais s'abstint. Allen rougit un peu. Loin de savoir qu'il avait déjà eu cette conversation avec Lavi, Kanda l'observait chercher ses mots.

« Ben… Pas grand-chose, en fait. Vraiment. Je me disais juste que ce serait bien si c'était une personne avec laquelle je pouvais m'entendre, et avec qui je pourrais nouer une relation solide en ayant appris à la connaître, qu'on pourrait compter l'un sur l'autre. Je suppose que c'est basique, mais ça me semble être le plus important. »

Kanda refusait d'être attendri par _ça_. Sa façon de rougir, de lever les yeux vers lui, peu sûr de ses paroles, tout en étant blotti contre lui, et sa pensée simple, délivrée sans bafouiller malgré sa gêne, avec une sincérité pure. Celle de ses discours niaiseux qui énervaient tellement Kanda. Mais là, ce n'était pas stupide. Le Moyashi voulait donc de l'entente, et de l'entraide. Kanda voyait bien qu'il ne parlait pas d'amour absolu comme beaucoup d'idiots, mais semblait déjà gêné de ses sentiments humbles. Grommelant un 'ouais, j'vois', Kanda s'était tu, et Allen n'avait rien demandé de plus. Il savait ce qu'il voulait savoir, visiblement. Et Kanda aussi.

Il fut irrité. À croire que ce petit con faisait exprès de _faire le mignon_. Parce qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Pas du tout. Toute la soirée, sans savoir pourquoi, Kanda avait eu du mal à se sortir de la tête cette expression pour le moins… touchante.

Quel putain d'enfoiré, ce Moyashi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... Est-ce que vous enjoyez le fluff, les gens ? :') Ce chapitre fait pile 6666 mots sur mon fichier word... Et si c'est un hasard, il fait bien les choses ;). Attendez-vous à quelque chose d'assez lourd ensuite, mais je ne dis rien :p.
> 
> So j'en profite pour attirer votre attention sur le passage du début qui montre bien que ni Allen ni Kanda ne pensent à l'heure actuelle être un couple. Je suppose que tout le monde a bien compris que si Kanda a accepté d'être l'alpha d'Allen, c'est dans une optique platonique et surtout temporaire. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ne vous attendez vraiment pas à ce qu'ils tombent amoureux si vite, malgré les moments fluffs et le rapprochement léger :). Il va vraiment falloir être patient avec cette fiction, mais j'espère qu'au final vous comprendrez pourquoi c'est si lent et apprécierez :).
> 
> Certains d'entre vous auront déjà noté que les chaleurs rendaient ce pauvre Allen irritable, ici on le voit bien lors de son échange qui dérape avec Kanda. Kanda, quant à lui, est très maladroit entre son indolence et sa brusquerie x'D.
> 
> La raison du mal-être d'Allen au début de la fiction est vaguement évoquée ici, si vous pouvez facilement l'envisager, le récit la détaillera plus tard, le moment venu ;). (Dans une dizaine de chapitres pour être précise.)
> 
> Petite review ?
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu :) !


	16. Hormones : 16 - Bad Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> J'avais prévenu du retard sur ma page facebook (n'hésitez pas à aller voir, en plus de prévenir d'éventuels retards ou autre, je commence à mettre des choses dessus et à parler de certains projets ^^... peut-être même que je finirai par glisser des extraits des chaps à venir pour cette fic ;D), c'était vraiment impossible le week-end dernier. J'avais prévenu de toute façon que je postais toutes les semaines sauf circonstances exceptionnelles, on a tous nos vies, des fois y a des contretemps, voilà voilà x).
> 
> Après, honnêtement, je me demande si je ne vais pas me mettre à décaler la publication de manière systématique. Vous le savez, je suis encore en train d'écrire la fiction, et j'ai d'autres projets qui me taraudent l'esprit. Quand je poste, je dois relire, effectuer des corrections et des modifications, et déplacé ce que j'ai corrigé et relu sur trois sites, c'est assez long à faire toute les semaines ^^". De plus, vous allez vite vous en apercevoir, à partir de ce chapitre, à part quelques chapitres de transitions, ça devient vraiment long. On entre dans le cœur du récit et tout va devenir important. Je préfère vous laisser deux semaines après chaque lecture plutôt que de vous bombarder chaque semaine d'un lourd pavé riche en information, quand bien même je risque d'être aussi frustrée, c'est peut-être mieux pour vous x).
> 
> Enfin, je pense aussi que si je mets plus de temps à poster, ça vous laissera plus de temps pour lire et commenter, et au final tout le monde sera content :).
> 
> Y aura peut-être quelques exceptions, genre, si j'ai vraiment envie de poster le chapitre, ce qui est le cas du 17 donc je ne sais pas si je ne commencerai pas à décaler à partir du 18, je verrai bien :).
> 
> Ceci dit, on arrive au milieu de la fiction, et aux moments les plus importants :). Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, j'ai fini le chap 29, je suis en cours d'écriture du 30 mais ça risque d'avancer lentement x)). Plus que trois pour la partie 1 :).
> 
> Le jour 'Bad Blood' est en 3 chapitres + une nuit de transition, et je pense que le titre envoie déjà la couleur...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ce matin commençait leur quatrième journée ensemble.

« Tu te lèves tôt, Bakanda.

—J'vais m'entraîner.

—Déjà si tôt ?

—Ouais. »

Kanda s'était en effet réveillé plutôt de bonne heure, il ne devait pas être plus de huit heures, et vu que, pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'occupait d'Allen, rien n'avait dérangé sa nuit, il se sentait en forme, prêt pour un bon entraînement. Lui et Allen avaient dormi ensemble, à nouveau, le blandin le lui avait demandé timidement, mais Kanda avait répondu sur un ton impuissant qui signifiait que ça allait sans dire. Il n'y avait que la nuit de la veille, où ils s'étaient endormis ensemble qui s'était déroulée sans crise, si on oubliait le cauchemar. Kanda comprenait le calcul. Heureusement, le gamin ne faisait pas non plus de cauchemar toutes les nuits. Évidemment, quand il avait émergé, éloignant le corps du blandin confortablement blotti contre lui, il l'avait réveillé. Kanda savait que tout se produirait comme les autres jours, et qu'il en serait sûrement ainsi, une répétition de mêmes actions et interactions semi-irritantes jusqu'à l'étape suivante. Moyashi aussi. Ce dernier ne lui lança qu'un regard équivoque pour lui réclamer implicitement de quoi manger, conscient que Kanda savait maintenant ce qu'il avait à faire.

La vie suivait sa boucle. Allen déjeuna tranquillement pendant que Kanda s'entrainait. Kanda revint, ils lurent quelques temps. Moyashi lui parlait de temps en temps, Kanda répondait à demi-mots ou parfois de manière à peine plus investie, l'autre finissant par se lasser. Kanda se disait que visiblement, les crises n'étaient pas pour aujourd'hui non plus. Toutefois, si Moyashi avait moins mal, ça ne devrait plus être très long. L'infirmière l'avait dit. Demain, après-demain ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Attendre, c'était très chiant pour le kendoka. D'autant qu'il digérait mal sa réaction de la veille. Pas que celle de la veille, enfin, celle-ci était encore une perte de contrôle trop importante. Pas physique, mais émotionnelle. Qu'est-ce qui était pire, au fond ? Les deux étaient à égalité, elles le concernaient _lui_ , son être. Avec le recul, il devait l'admettre, bien qu'il l'ait nié précédemment, il avait bel et bien été quelque peu attendri par le blandin. Ce n'était pas si étrange de sa part, étant donné qu'il recherchait désespérément une femme qu'il avait connu dans son autre vie, l'amour et l'engagement n'étaient pas des choses avec lesquels Kanda déconnait. Qu'il puisse être touché par une conception humble et concrète de ces relations venant de l'oméga n'avait rien de très étonnant. Mais, avec sa retenue face à leur _presque_ facilité à dialoguer, ça n'arrangeait rien. Les pour et les contres étaient les mêmes. Kanda aurait dû s'en sentir plus à l'aise, s'il n'avait pas été lui, comme Moyashi se sentait plus à l'aise, l'alpha pouvant littéralement _le sentir_. D'ailleurs, depuis que Moyashi était un peu plus détendu, Kanda récupérait plus de contrôle sur lui-même et les sentiments d'irritations reprenaient le dessus. Presque comme au réveil d'une anesthésie. Ça aurait pu le détendre complètement. Quelque part, ça y manquait presque. Mais Kanda était Kanda, celui qui s'était juré de ne pas refaire la même erreur qu'avec Alma, et de ne vivre que pour retrouver cette femme.

Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il y avait un risque de nouer quoique ce soit avec Moyashi. Rien. Nada. Cela dit, il ne voulait pas que Moyashi pense qu'il y avait une possibilité. S'il le confortait dans cette idée, volontairement ou non, quand Kanda voudrait remettre les choses à leur juste place, ça allait le blesser. La situation aurait été autre, Kanda s'en serait fichu, ce serait seulement sa faute pour avoir des espérances irréalistes. Seulement, c'était avant ses foutues chaleurs. S'il devait en arriver là avant que ce soit fini, il ne voulait pas être envahi d'émotions négatives à son encontre provenant du blandin, de la culpabilité s'il pétait encore un plomb avec sa sensibilité. En clair, il préférait éviter ça. Pour ce qui suivrait après, ses pensées étaient neutres. Se mettre définitivement le Moyashi à dos ne le gênerait pas plus que ça, une fois qu'il serait débarrassé du lien et de son obligation d'alpha. Peut-être que de ce point de vue-là, lui aussi agissait en hypocrite pour le moment, en faisant semblant de copiner avec lui sans que ce soit le cas, autant en apparence que dans le fond à cause de ses pensées. Moyashi pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, lui ne croyait pas totalement à son 'on discute, mais on ne deviendra pas amis', il était clair qu'il était trop curieux pour que ce soit juste ça, il espérait l'avoir à l'envers, stupidement. Non, aucun peut-être, c'était clairement le cas, il était hypocrite. Kanda enrageait à cette idée, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

 _Vivement que ce soit terminé, bordel,_ pensait-il.

Dire qu'il y a encore quelques jours, Kanda était bien content que Moyashi et lui en soient pratiquement venu à se détester, car ça évitait tout rapprochement et favorisait la disparition de leur lien. Et dire qu'il était obligé de se comporter comme s'il y avait plus que ce lien indésirable entre eux, avec tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Oui, Allen ne voulait pas en profiter, il le lui avait répété tant de fois et ça se voyait bien à ses réactions qu'il n'aimait pas être si dépendant. C'était partagé, bien entendu. Kanda était, quelque part, égoïste. Il le savait très bien. Il n'avait toujours vécu que pour lui-même, que pour ses propres désirs et ses propres rêves. Il n'avait pas l'habitude et n'avait jamais eu la moindre envie de faire passer un autre avant lui. Surtout _Moyashi_ , avec leur mésentente. Il avait donc hâte que le blandin ne soit plus obligé de dépendre de lui, de retourner à son existence égocentrique. S'il se forçait à rester neutre, que voir l'oméga si faible et si désespéré alors que ce n'était pas habituel le rendait moins en colère, cette colère ressurgissait à certains instants. Il ne pouvait pas totalement lutter contre ses réactions naturelles. Surtout qu'il commençait à saturer d'être tant sollicité.

Retenant un soupir, l'alpha lorgna le blandin, à côté de qui il se trouvait encore couché, près mais pas collé. Allen se tourna vers lui.

« Ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air irrité, depuis ce matin. »

Kanda ne retint pas son soupir, cette fois, et haussa les épaules.

« Pas plus que d'habitude. »

Allen eut un rire, comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague, alors que c'était de la simple lucidité, et insista :

« Non, vraiment, tu as l'air ailleurs. »

Moyashi débordait de bon sentiments et d'intérêts pour sa personne, se croyant bien gentil, mais valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne creuse pas la discussion de ce côté-là, car si Kanda lui expliquait sa morosité, il aurait encore droit à une déferlante de culpabilité, et se prendrait encore son choix dans la gueule. Autant par sa conscience que par un argument du gamin. Puis, en même temps, Allen était con. Y avait pas de raison d'être irrité ou 'ailleurs' ? Peut-être qu'être coincé quatre jours sans pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, pour il ne savait pas combien de temps encore, n'était pas assez à son goût ? Kanda en avait, bêtement, marre. C'était naturel.

« J'suis de mauvais poil. »

Une réponse honnête, il espérait que Moyashi ne chercherait pas plus loin. Allen soupira à son tour.

« Je vois. »

Puis, il ajouta :

« Moi aussi, j'en ai marre. »

Il avait donc compris. Kanda ne voyait pas de raison de renchérir, il n'allait définitivement pas passer ses nerfs sur l'oméga, alors il se tut. Allen était obligé de se rendre compte qu'il ne trouverait pas un partenaire réceptif à la conversation avec le Japonais. Kanda, lui, se rendait compte qu'il avait quand même envie de communiquer. Il le sentait à la façon dont son essence émotive semblait venir vers lui, il cherchait juste comment le faire sans l'énerver. Kanda eut envie de lui lâcher clairement de ne pas essayer. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui le retenait. Enfin, si. Il prendrait inévitablement un ton ferme et catégorique, désagréable, et il savait que l'oméga n'aimait pas se sentir rabroué dans son état. Bordel, c'était pire que s'il avait été littéralement en sucre, comme sa foutue odeur. S'il ne fallait pas supporter l'odeur, il s'en serait foutu et l'aurait fait quand même, mais la moindre essence émotive négative du blandin se répercutait sur lui et déclenchait une culpabilité inhabituelle chez lui. Allen n'avait aucune putain d'idée de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui.

L'oméga demanda :

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai proposé qu'on fasse un jeu ? On pourrait ? »

Kanda souffla. Tout ça le soulait.

« Moyashi… Tu vas te vexer et puer, mais j'ai envie d'avoir la paix. Et n'insiste pas, sinon je vais me fâcher. »

Allen eut un mouvement de recul. Il hocha la tête, dépité, mais ayant toujours l'air sincèrement désolé. Odeur accompagnant l'apparence.

« Très bien. Plus tard, peut-être ? Ça arrangera peut-être ton humeur, ça sera amusant ! »

Kanda grogna.

« Tu me fais chier. Je lis encore deux chapitres.»

Allen eut un énorme sourire et se replongea sur son livre lui aussi, satisfait. Kanda fronça les sourcils. Il avait râlé, mais encore cédé. Allen sortait encore victorieux, faisait encore ce qu'il voulait de lui. L'épéiste s'accrochait à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas le choix avec ses chaleurs, et tout ce qu'il savait. Mais il se demandait pourquoi tout ça lui tombait dessus, à lui. À eux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient liés, bordel ?! Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kanda s'interrogeait, il imaginait qu'Allen faisait de même. Ils n'auraient sans doute jamais la réponse à cette question. Lorsqu'il finit de lire, il referma son livre, se demandant ce que le gamin allait encore lui inventer. Allen lui dit qu'il terminait sa page et ferma le sien à son tour.

« Bon, c'est quoi, ton jeu ? »

Kanda n'avait pas plus envie de participer que tout à l'heure, mais si ça pouvait distraire son esprit, pourquoi pas. Le blandin s'assit au centre du matelas, Kanda poussant ses jambes, et pivota son corps vers lui, expliquant, les mains croisés sur son pyjama blanc.

« En fait, c'est un peu bête, j'avais déjà joué à ça avec Lavi quand on s'ennuyait et c'était amusant… On pourrait commencer par dire un mot, et l'autre doit trouver un mot en rapport avec le mot prononcé, puis ainsi de suite, et celui qui ne trouve rien a perdu. »

Kanda haussa un sourcil.

« C'est quoi ce jeu de merde ? Vous avez six ans ? »

Allen ne se laissa pas moucher. Il haussa les épaules.

« Ça fait passer le temps, et ça peut devenir amusant, Bakanda !

—Donne un exemple. »

Kanda n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il agréait à ce jeu ridicule. Fallait avouer qu'ils se faisaient chier, mais quand même…

« Eh… C'est un peu nul, mais si je dis orange, tu peux dire fruit, puis je dis arbre, tu dis feuille, je dis fleurs, tu vois le truc ? »

Le Japonais plongea le visage dans sa main.

« Ça vole vraiment pas haut chez toi et le Baka Usagi.

—Tu peux parler, Bakanda ! Puis je t'ai dit, c'est un exemple nul, mais c'est drôle ! »

Kanda ignora son argument, se concentrant sur son 'tu peux parler'.

« J'en suis pas à ce point-là… »

Allen fronça les sourcils, fâché.

« Bon, t'acceptes, ou pas ? »

Kanda croisa les bras, fixant le plafond.

« Commence. »

Allen réfléchit, se rallongeant confortablement et posant l'index au coin de ses lèvres.

« Soleil. »

Kanda eut un rictus cynique, ne voyant pas en quoi ce jeu pouvait être drôle. Indifférent, il répondit :

« Pluie. »

Allen répondit « Vent.

—Froid.

—Chaud. »

Kanda devait quand même l'avouer, ça stimulait son esprit dans d'autre direction que ce qui l'emmerdait.

« Été.

—Hiver.

—Geler.

—Fondre.

—Glace.

—Nourriture. »

Cela eut le mérite de causer à Kanda un certain amusement. Conscient qu'il allait faire râler le Moyashi, il rétorqua sarcastiquement :

« Obsession. »

Allen rougit et tonna.

« Bakanda, joue sérieusement !

—Je suis sérieux, Moyashi. »

Il se foutait sérieusement de sa gueule, en l'occurrence, et Allen le savait. Sous les yeux du kendoka, le plus jeune adopta un sourire cynique, quelque peu semblable au sien :

« Soba. »

Au tour de Kanda de froncer les sourcils.

« J'suis pas obsédé par les Soba. »

Allen secoua la tête.

« Je t'en prie, t'en mange à tous les repas. C'est pire qu'une obsession. C'est avec eux que t'aurais dû être lié. »

Piqué au vif, le Japonais eut un claquement de langue énervé, fusillant le blandin du regard.

« Je t'emmerde, Moyashi.

—C'est Allen ! »

Et le débile lui tirait la langue. Kanda reprit quand même :

« Nouilles.

—Frites.

—Sel.

—Sucre.

—Dégueulasse.

— _Délicieux_. »

Conscient que c'était son odeur qu'il avait insulté, Allen avait volontairement mis de l'emphase sur le mot « délicieux ».

« _Indigeste._ »

Finalement, Kanda avouait que ça l'amusait un peu. Comme lorsqu'ils discutaient en ne tombant jamais d'accord, le Moyashi et lui trouvaient presque toujours des oppositions à se rétorquer. Ils continuèrent quelques instants, ayant eu quand même quelques blancs et quelques pauses réflexions, durant lesquels ils s'étaient taquinés sur le fait d'abandonner ou non, retrouvant leur certaine rivalité. Ils arrivèrent alors au mot agréable, que proposa Kanda. Allen y rétorqua 'sourire'. A cet instant, Kanda marqua une longue pause. Le visage d'Alma s'était matérialisé devant lui, et il l'avait bien vite associé au sourire amusé du blandin. Il en fut irrité, son amusement tué dans l'œuf, et resta sans répondre.

Loin de connaître ses pensées, Allen en déduisait qu'il avait gagné.

« Je me doutais que tu aurais du mal à rétorquer avec ça. Le sourire, tu connais pas trop. »

Il se fichait encore de lui. Kanda grogna.

« Ferme-la, Moyashi.

—C'est pas bien d'être mauvais perdant, Bakanda.

—J'suis pas mauvais perdant. C'est qu'un jeu d'enfants.

—On s'en fait un autre ? »

Il souriait. Kanda hésita. Faire l'imbécile avec le Moyashi ne lui apparaissait pas si désagréable que ça, et son humeur était un peu en hausse, mais est-ce qu'il avait envie de continuer cette mascarade trop longtemps ? Kanda était un peu perdu, et il avait vraiment besoin de faire le point sur ses pensées. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment le moment pour se laisser aller au risque de le regretter, avec ses oscillations. En même pas quatre journée complète, Kanda avait dû faire face à beaucoup de choses, et s'occuper du Moyashi avait pris des proportions considérablement importantes, sans que ce soit nullement son souhait. Il le savait, mais comme il l'avait pressenti, le vivre en vrai, c'était pire que ce qu'il pensait.

« Kanda ? »

La voix du blandin le sortit de son hésitation.

« Juste un. Après on arrête.

—D'accord. »

Allen n'était pas déçu. Ils jouèrent, et comme la première fois, Kanda se prit au jeu. Ils avaient passé en revue les synonymes 'd'idiot' pour s'insulter l'un l'autre. Quand Allen lui en proposa un troisième, arguant que ça devenait plutôt amusant, il ne protesta que pour la forme, et ils mangèrent d'abord. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Allen lui fit un sourire sincère, ni le sourire hésitant quand il avait peur d'être rejeté, ni le sourire narquois lorsqu'il se fichait de lui. Un sourire complice. Kanda n'y répondit pas, sachant toujours se contrôler pour ça, se contenta de lâcher un 'tch' blasé. Lui aussi avait pourtant ressenti cette espèce de complicité qu'il choisissait de refuser. Ce jeu de débile avait marché pour le mettre d'une humeur plus avenante. Sans déconner, ça lui donnait aussi l'impression d'être débile. Allen lui proposa finalement un autre jeu. Cette fois-ci, le but était de faire une phrase en rajoutant un mot ou groupe de mot chacun. Kanda accepta, entrainé par l'enthousiasme du plus jeune, et dut admettre que ça l'amusa également. En vérité, ce genre de jeux stupides, il en avait déjà fait avec Alma, et ça les amusait aussi tous deux, à l'époque. Kanda avait l'impression de retomber en enfance, et l'oméga soudainement plus joyeux à ses côtés lui rappelait d'autant plus son ami. Il ignorait ces pensées, qui l'assombrissaient intérieurement, et à chaque fois que Moyashi riait ou disait une idiotie, il se laissait distraire par ces pitreries enfantines. La contradiction s'enlaçait en lui. Kanda ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de se demander :

_Il m'énerve, je ne l'aime pas, et j'suis pas son pote, mais j'suis vraiment en train de déconner tranquillement avec lui, là ?_

Kanda était partagé par tout ça. Mais au final, ils avaient bien dû griller deux bonnes heures avec toutes ces conneries. Allen ne proposa rien d'autre lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent, sachant que Kanda risquait d'en avoir marre à la longue. Il déclara juste qu'il allait faire une sieste et lui demanda l'autorisation de s'appuyer contre son flanc. Kanda accepta, content qu'il lui accorde la paix. Allen semblait proche de plonger dans le sommeil, mais il se tourna quand même vers lui, un sourire qui mangeait la moitié de son visage.

« Dis, Kanda.

—Quoi, encore, Moyashi ? »

Lassé, le kendoka haussait les sourcils, appréhendant l'idiotie s'il souriait comme ça.

« C'est plutôt cool, non, Bakanda ? On arrive à s'amuser ensemble et à bien s'entendre. Je dois dire que ça me fait plaisir. »

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Kanda. Le Japonais ressentit une vive chaleur due à la colère montant brusquement en lui. Tout aussi violemment, il s'écarta d'Allen avec colère, et cracha :

« On s'entend absolument pas. C'est pas parce que je participe à tes conneries qu'on s'amuse. »

Allen, qui, il y a une minute, lui faisait un sourire des plus niais, changea totalement d'expression et n'eut pas l'air de comprendre.

« Mais tu t'amusais, toi aussi ! Tu as même eu une espèce de sourire, flippant, mais un sourire ! »

Kanda durcit sa mâchoire.

« J'ai pas souri. Je me foutais de toi.

—Bon, ok, mais et alors ? Tu avais l'air de t'amuser comme ça ! Y a pas à s'énerver. C'est pas grave, non ? C'est bien, au contraire, t'énerve pas ! »

Kanda avait envie de gueuler que c'était ce qui le gênait. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit bien. Et il n'arriva plus à retenir son ressentiment.

« J'en ai marre, Moyashi. » Sa voix froide causa au blandin d'être décontenancé. Kanda s'en moqua, continuant : « Commence pas à tout mélanger. Tout ce que je fais pour toi, c'est à cause de tes chaleurs, alors dis pas qu'on s'entend, parce que tu sais ce que j'en pense. Commence pas à te convaincre de ça, je te préviens. »

Allen bégaya :

« Mais… Kanda, je ne mélange rien, je sais très bien que tu le fais pour mes chaleurs, je te faisais juste remarquer qu'on s'était amusé ensemble, pourquoi tu le nies ? C'est pas un mal ! »

Il était perdu. Kanda se redressa brusquement. La forte colère qui brûlait en lui ne s'éventait pas malgré les émotions chamboulées du gamin.

« On ne s'est pas amusé, merde, Moyashi ! Si t'as eu cette impression, c'est certainement parce que toi tu étais amusé, ça fait plusieurs fois que j'ai remarqué que tu me refilais tes putains d'états d'âmes ! »

Allen fut choqué.

« Pardon ?

—Tu m'as bien compris. Tu te plains de ce que le lien te fait faire, mais moi je peux me plaindre de ce que ça me fait ressentir. Je sens tes émotions, je suis enfermé avec toi, forcément, je m'y perds, et putain, je vais finir par devenir taré. »

La culpabilité naquit inévitablement chez le blandin.

« Oh mon dieu, Kanda… J-Je ne savais pas, je…

—Tu recommences, bordel. Tu sens mauvais, et ça me fait me sentir coupable. Tu peux pas contrôler tes putains de sentiments au lieu de les laisser déborder comme ça ? »

Kanda commençait clairement à devenir méchant, à ne plus pouvoir contrôler sa colère, et Allen se sentit insulté. Evidemment, il l'était.

« Comment tu peux me dire ça ? Tu sais très bien que je n'y suis pour rien et que dans cet état je ne…

—Je dis ça parce que ça me fait chier ! »

En l'occurrence, il craquait.

« T'as pas idée que si tu te sens coupable, c'est peut-être que ta conscience existe, au lieu de m'accuser moi ?

—Va te faire foutre !

—Mais arrête de gueuler, si tu ne gueules pas je vais me calmer et tu ne seras plus influencé, c'est de ta faute si je sens comme ça ! »

Cela fit enrager l'alpha.

« J'vais pas arrêter, non. Je suis pas un chien que tu peux tenir en laisse pour faire tes quatre volontés. Dès que je fais quelque chose, il en faut encore, dès que je te cède une fois, il faut que je continue. Je te laisse me sentir, je dors avec toi, je dois t'aider pour tout et maintenant je te laisse me parler. À chaque fois, y a que toi que ça arrange, et t'es bien content comme ça.

—Je te demande pardon, Kanda ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer ?

—Je t'ai bien vu te frotter joyeusement contre moi hier. Fais pas l'innocent. »

Allen fut défiguré par la colère et la rage.

« Espèce de _sale connard_ ! » jura-t-il, « Je ne me suis jamais 'frotté joyeusement contre toi', j'essaie juste d'être détendu et de ne pas m'en faire pour mes pulsions, parce que ça m'énerve mais je ne peux rien y faire, j'essaie de l'accepter, et tu devrais faire pareil ! Puis si tu voulais pas qu'on se sente, t'avais qu'à dire non ! »

Kanda serra les dents. La colère était sourde dans sa voix.

« Comme si je pouvais dire non, Moyashi. » Allen allait protester, mais Kanda reprit : « Il est hors de question que j'accepte d'être esclave du lien.

—Moi aussi, je pense comme ça. Il y a des choses que je peux pas accepter, mais il y en a certaines pour lesquels ça ne sert à rien de lutter. Je comprends que tu sois fâché pour le reste, même si c'est pas de ma faute, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'on a fait, c'est jouer ensemble, est-ce qu'il y a vraiment de quoi sauter au plafond comme ça ?! »

Kanda secoua la tête.

« Oui, parce que tu en fais un acte d'amitié, Moyashi !

—J'ai dit qu'on s'entendait, j'ai pas employé le mot amitié.

—Me prends pas pour un con. Les amis s'entendent, et je veux pas m'entendre avec toi, faut te le rentrer dans le crâne, alors tes bons discours de petit con niais tu te les garde. »

Allen déglutit. Il sentait la blessure, mais surtout la colère.

« T'es qu'un sale enfoiré. Dire que pendant un instant j'ai vraiment cru que tu pouvais être gentil… » Kanda le regarda avec méchanceté, prêt à lui asséner que quoiqu'il ait cru, il s'était fait des fausses idées. « Alors on a joué sans s'entendre, si c'est ce que tu veux que je dise. Laisse tomber, on le fera plus, j'ai compris. Mais je t'en prie calme-toi, Kanda, arrête d'être si énervé contre moi. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que te font mes émotions, je vais essayer de les contrôler mais-

—Ferme ta gueule, » coupa Kanda, « on sait très bien que t'es pas foutu de le faire. J'en ai ras les couilles. »

Désemparé, Allen le fixait. Il cria à son tour :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? Où est-ce que tu veux en venir à me crier dessus comme ça ? Tu dis que t'en as marre que je m'excuse, et tu me fais des reproches ! Comment je dois réagir, hein ?!

—J'me tire, c'est tout. »

La façade d'Allen se décomposa. Kanda vit la peur dans ses yeux et l'incompréhension. L'ignorant, il sauta sur ses pieds, enfila sa veste et ses chaussures, avec la ferme intention de sortir de la chambre.

« Kanda ! Attends, tu vas pas me laisser comme ça, si ?! Tu m'avais promis que…

—Ta gueule. »

Sans écouter ses jérémiades ni ses appels, Kanda le laissa. Il ne partait pas définitivement, à cause de ses promesses. Mais il était vraiment énervé, et il avait besoin d'être seul. Méchamment, il voulait que le blandin croie qu'il ne reviendrait pas. C'était horrible, mais c'était une manière sournoise de le punir après tout ça. Encore un mauvais sentiment, le kendoka le savait. Une certaine culpabilité était déjà là, en lui, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il réagissait mal et que ses actes étaient malveillant. Une part de lui jugeait que c'était amplement justifié, l'autre pensait qu'il avait tort. Kanda préférait écouter la première que la seconde.

* * *

La porte venait de claquer, et Allen ne comprenait plus rien. L'espace d'un instant, Kanda et lui avaient partagé un moment qu'il qualifierait de complicité, il avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'ils s'amusent ensemble et se taquinent gentiment, et il avait suffi qu'il le fasse remarquer au Japonais pour qu'il change brutalement et redevienne le Kanda-connard qu'il était lorsqu'ils avaient découvert leur lien. Pire encore, il était parti et l'avait laissé seul. Allen avait peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Kanda lui avait rabâché qu'une promesse était une promesse, que ça le faisait chier mais qu'il resterait, et il changeait d'avis juste parce qu'il avait mis l'amélioration de leur rapport en évidence ? Allen ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Une part de lui pensait qu'il avait juste craqué, que c'était momentané et qu'il reviendrait après s'être calmé. Mais l'alpha ne lui avait même pas laissé un vêtement, la seule chose qu'il avait laissé était les livres… Allen avait peur qu'il soit parti pour de bon. Dans ces conditions, il ne voulut pas paniquer ni pleurer. Il ne voulait pas donner encore raison à Kanda sur son caractère pathétique et son incapacité à se contrôler.

Intérieurement, il paniquait quand même. Et il était toujours si paumé. L'Anglais avait tout expliqué au Japonais, s'était platement excusé, au risque de paraître lourd ou stupide, sachant justement que Kanda risquait de lui en vouloir pour tout ça. Il n'était pas con, il savait très bien que Kanda n'agissait pas de gaité de cœur, et que leurs interactions positives étaient plus ou moins forcées. C'était pour ça qu'il était si content que Kanda et lui aient pris du plaisir à échanger ensemble en jouant, ça lui avait apparu comme quelque chose de sincère, qui n'était ni forcé par les chaleurs ni par les circonstances ou le lien… Il avait simplement voulu le faire partager à Kanda. En ça, il avouait sa bêtise. Bien sûr que Kanda allait se fâcher. Il avait sous-estimé sa mauvaise humeur. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Qu'il acquiescerait ? Qu'il sourirait ? Qu'il répondrait 'oui' ? C'était Kanda… Il comprenait son erreur, mais quoi ? Il ne pouvait rien dire de positif ?

Il avait cru avoir réussi à le convaincre que s'entendre était important pour lui. Il comprenait le caractère égoïste de sa demande. Il imaginait que même pour un alpha qui l'aurait aimé, ce n'aurait pas été agréable d'être enfermé avec lui et de gérer ses crises, avec les influences émotives en prime. Alors Kanda, pour qui il n'était sans doute même pas un camarade, devait vraiment avoir la situation en horreur. Allen imaginait qu'il regrettait sa décision, et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Mais ses arguments faisaient sens… La situation était intime, le prouvaient le fait qu'ils dorment ensemble et aient tant de contact, et qu'ils soient capables d'interagir convenablement ensemble n'était pas censé n'arranger que lui. En plus de ces problèmes, si Kanda était influencé à ce point par ses émotions, comme il le lui avait déclaré si agressivement, alors Allen craignait que ses autres crises risquent d'avoir un effet indésirable également.

Dans cette situation, il voulait qu'ils puissent régler ça à l'amiable, sans finir par s'en vouloir et se vouer une haine sans nom si quelque chose dérapait. Allen n'était pas naïf, il savait très bien qu'il serait sans doute plus 'esclave' de ses pulsions une fois que sa libido s'exprimerait, et si Kanda était affecté, et bien, un événement non-désiré était une possibilité. Allen n'avait aucune envie de coucher avec Kanda. Il le trouvait beau, mais ce n'était visiblement pas partagé et il n'y avait pas la moindre affection entre eux. Quand bien même, ça ne suffisait pas. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour croire naïvement qu'il suffisait qu'ils veuillent que ça n'arrive pas pour éviter le danger. Surtout avec l'influence du lien. Allen espérait qu'ils arrivent à gérer ça, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, c'était très important pour lui d'avoir un minimum d'entente avec Kanda. Ce n'était même pas car c'était sa première fois, il n'était pas particulièrement attaché à la symbolique de sa virginité, mais il voulait pouvoir expliquer à Kanda qu'il n'attendrait rien de lui sans qu'il ne se braque et ne le haïsse s'ils venaient à 'succomber'. Sur ce plan-là, il était réaliste et résigné. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il souhaitait découvrir le sexe avec un partenaire qui ne l'aimait pas et qu'il n'aimait pas. Dans l'idéal, il aurait aimé que ce soit un échange d'amour, se donner avec conscience, mais les choses ne se passaient pas toujours comme voulues.

Ce n'était pas un problème actuel, mais il y avait réfléchi. Toutes ces raisons faisaient qu'il avait besoin d'une entente avec l'alpha. Même un semblant, même en sachant qu'il n'y aurait rien après ses chaleurs, il voulait se sentir tranquille vis-à-vis des répercussions de leurs actes.

Quelque part, il aurait préféré revenir à la relation qu'il partageait avec Kanda avant le lien. Allen le réprimandait, Kanda gueulait, il y avait de l'animosité entre eux mais ça n'allait jamais très loin, et Allen pensait que Kanda appréciait plutôt s'engueuler avec lui, comme lui. Ils quittaient parfois ces échanges en étant irrité, bougonnant l'un contre l'autre, mais c'était simple. Il n'y avait pas d'insulte vicieuse, pas de méchanceté gratuite. Amusant qu'un lien, qui était censé rapprocher les gens, avait pour ainsi dire bousillé les relations qu'ils entretenaient.

Si Kanda revenait, il essayerait de lui réexpliquer, quitte à aborder les sujets un peu plus gênant, au risque de le faire fuir mais aussi pour se faire comprendre, et il commencerait par lui demander pourquoi il avait eu une réaction si violente… Si seulement le brun revenait.

Mains tremblantes, Allen avait lu, attendant que le kendoka ne revienne ou non, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire mieux. Puis, il réalisa que Kanda avait oublié son pyjama, sous son oreiller. Allen n'osa pas prendre son haut pour le sentir, comme il n'en avait pas eu l'autorisation. L'oméga se dit qu'il viendrait certainement le chercher, mais au fond, ce n'était qu'un pyjama. Il réprima la peur qui enserrait son cœur. Si Kanda ne revenait pas, comment ferait-il ? Rien que la pensée le terrifiait. Timcanpy, qui était tranquillement posé sur son bureau, vint se poser contre son torse pour chercher à le consoler. Allen eut un faible sourire, que la peur effaça bien vite.

* * *

Kanda passa un long moment seul, à errer, en cherchant à ne croiser personnes parmi ceux qui lui adressaient la parole : Lavi, Lenalee, Marie. Il ne voulait personne pour lui demander comment ça se passait avec Allen, ni pourquoi il se terrait dans son coin avec une humeur massacrante. Il s'était d'abord entrainé, puis était monté à l'étage des plantes, s'était occupé de ses fleurs, et avait été ravi de se retrouver seul avec lui-même, hormis les sentiments encolérés qu'il se trimballait. Il y était resté, même après avoir fini son jardinage, sachant que personne ne viendrait le faire chier ici et qu'il pourrait penser en paix. Il avait réfléchi à sa colère, à ses sentiments pour le moins confus envers le Moyashi et ses responsabilités envers lui. Il avait toujours conscience que sa réaction était mauvaise, de sa méchanceté, mais la colère l'avait bouffé. Il s'était foutu en rogne et avait perdu le contrôle, fallait bien que ça arrive au vu de la situation. Allen avait eu de la chance qu'il ait passé trois jours en étant relativement indulgent, et qu'il ait cessé de l'être à l'instant où il avait été mieux. Quand il commença à se calmer, bien évidemment, Kanda fut envahi d'un sentiment coupable.

Il avait foiré.

Moyashi avait eu raison quand il avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et Kanda comprenait qu'il essaie de se détendre. Qu'il soit détendu lui était même personnellement agréable, puisqu'il était moins influencé par ses phéromones. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme il l'avait fait, mais ça l'avait mis littéralement hors de lui que Moyashi sous-entende qu'ils commencent à s'entendre, comme s'ils allaient devenir amis, et il avait laissé ressurgir le reste. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Kanda avouait qu'il s'était effectivement amusé. Ce n'était pas la grosse déconnade, mais jouer avec Moyashi n'avait pas été mal. Il finissait par devenir plutôt indifférent à l'idée de dormir avec lui, d'échanger leurs odeurs ou de le laisser être proche. Pas que ça lui plaisait plus qu'avant, il n'avait jamais été très contact physique, mais ce n'était que pour un temps et ce n'était pas totalement désagréable non plus. Discuter, pareil. Moyashi pouvait être un peu lourd, s'énerver vite et avoir des remarques débiles, mais ça ne mangeait pas de pain. Kanda voulait bien reconnaître que ce gamin n'était pas un mauvais bougre, il était même trop gentil à son goût. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait l'apprécier, mais dans les faits, il ne le trouvait pas détestable. Juste très chiant.

C'était l'idée d'amitié qui était trop, car si lui était capable de séparer leurs interactions de l'amitié, il avait peur que Moyashi n'en soit pas capable et ne recherche plus. D'où son besoin violent de remettre les choses en place. Il savait qu'il pourrait essayer de lui expliquer son point de vue, mais Kanda avait plus l'habitude de gueuler pour affirmer ses positions que de s'étendre gentiment sur ce qu'il pensait. Il allait en avoir besoin, de toute façon. Il se résignait, mais n'en était pas moins tiraillé. Toute cette histoire allait trop loin pour lui, et il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il avait été prendre une bonne douche froide dans sa chambre, et avait consulté son golem. Il aurait cru qu'Allen aurait utilisé Timcanpy pour le joindre, mais non.

Il était parti en milieu d'après-midi, lorsqu'il revint, la nuit commençait à tomber. La culpabilité grimpante, il se demanda dans quel état il allait retrouver l'oméga. Il pouvait très bien avoir fait une crise qu'il n'en savait rien et être encore en panique. L'idée l'effraya, et il fallait le dire, il s'inquiéta. Le couloir de la chambre du blandin, sans surprise, sentait mauvais. De la peur, de la colère, des sentiments diffus et entremêlés. Fortement concentrés. Kanda devina qu'il ne devait pas être très bien.

Il ouvrit la porte, chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur, et tomba sur la silhouette sombre du maudit, assit dans son lit. Kanda n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un 'Moyashi' qu'il se reçut un objet au travers du crâne, lancé avec violence.

Vaguement sonné, Kanda porta la main à son front, son sang faisant trois tours.

Le gamin venait de lui balancer un putain de livre ! Il aurait pu l'assommer, avec des conneries pareilles !

Donnant un coup de pied dans l'objet qui vola sous le lit d'Allen, Kanda s'approcha du maudit et le saisit violemment par l'encolure, levant une main, prêt à l'abattre sur le visage du plus jeune. Il s'arrêta au dernier moment, rencontrant le regard du blandin, qui n'essayait même pas se défendre ou de prononcer un mot. Kanda eut une sensation d'arrêt, dans laquelle il réalisa que quelque part, il l'avait mérité. Il était déjà fautif de la situation tendue, et frapper Allen aurait aggravé son cas. Il détailla le visage du blandin.

Son expression était fermée, il avait les yeux et les joues rouges, il sentait toujours un fort mélange de colère et de panique, de sorte que Kanda ne savait pas vraiment s'il était en train de pleurer ou s'il était en train de s'énerver. Sans doute les deux. Kanda le lâcha, s'assit au bord du lit, près des jambes croisées du blandin, qui baissait les yeux, toujours si sévère. Kanda ne s'était jamais vraiment excusé envers qui que ce soit de toute sa vie. Il avait beau le lui avoir proposé sous l'influence du lien, c'était de mauvaise foi. Allen avait refusé, et il savait très bien que c'était uniquement à cause des odeurs. Là, c'était sa connerie qui le poussait à s'excuser. Lui, Yû Kanda, se repentait réellement de sa colère. Entre Moyashi et lui, c'était compliqué. Kanda ne savait pas par où commencer. Sur le coup, il espérait que le gamin ouvre la bouche, parle, même pour lui gueuler dessus, pour lui donner une direction. Kanda était, c'était évident, paumé.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques instants, Kanda attendant et Allen prostré. Enfin, la voix du blandin retentit à ses oreilles :

« Tu vas dire quelque chose, Kanda ? »

Le kendoka durcit la mâchoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? »

Kanda sut qu'il sonnait con.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

La réponse d'Allen fut justifiée. Oui, bien sûr, il attendait des excuses. Kanda prit une profonde inspiration.

« Écoute, Moyashi…

—Non, toi, tu vas m'écouter. »

Kanda eut un mouvement de recul, surpris. Allen ne voulait pas d'excuses ? Il se tut, attentif aux paroles du blandin.

« C'est pas la première fois que je te le dis mais je te comprends pas, Kanda. Pourquoi avoir réagi comme ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé seul pendant des heures ? Rien que parce que j'ai dit qu'on s'entendait bien ? Tu me détestes tant que ça ? »

Kanda grinça des dents. C'était évident, que le gamin allait le prendre contre lui, il était de ce genre. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, concrètement, même si Kanda le trouvait chiant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le blandin le coupa brutalement :

« Ferme-la, et laisse-moi finir ! » Kanda n'aima pas cette réaction, et voulut le dire, mais le flot du Moyashi l'interrompit encore. « Je te déteste. » Des paroles brutes et empreintes de colère que Kanda savait justifiées. « J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne reviendrais pas ! Tu as fait exprès de m'inquiéter, hein ? » Kanda ne baissait jamais les yeux devant quiconque, mais il dut lutter pour ne pas le faire. Une part de lui voulait rugir qu'il ne lui devait rien et qu'il n'avait pas à lui dire s'il revenait ou pas quand il partait. Ce n'était, il le savait, actuellement pas le cas. Et il avait fait le con, il savait très bien ça aussi. « Je comprends pas comment tu peux être si prévenant, parce que merde, tu l'as été, et après si méchant. Tu le fais pour mes chaleurs, mais si tu le fais, c'est que t'en es bien capable. Pourquoi tu préfères être un salopard alors que tu peux être autre chose ? Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? De quoi t'as peur ? »

Il reprit son souffle, et Kanda vit qu'il commençait à pleurer.

« Moyashi… »

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire, les joues gonflées d'un air irrité, impuissant.

« J'ai dit ta gueule, Kanda. J'ai pas fini. »

Le Japonais sut qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade, et il s'y résigna.

« Pour être franc, je sais pas trop quoi te dire de plus. Je t'ai tout dit. Que j'étais désolé. Que j'avais besoin qu'on s'entende pour mes chaleurs. Je n'aime pas non plus dormir avec toi, m'appuyer sur toi et faire tout ça. Tu le sais, bon dieu. Tu continues à ne penser qu'à toi, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'on puisse dialoguer convenablement, toi et moi, et j'en ai marre d'essayer. Je sais que ce que je vais dire va t'énerver, mais si tu perds le contrôle à cause de mes émotions, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite ? Je me suis préparé à l'idée que tu perdes le contrôle et si je n'en ai pas la moindre envie et que ça me fait peur, j'espérais aussi qu'on pourrait s'entendre au cas où ça arriverait. Tu peux crier que tu seras capable de te retenir et que rien n'arrivera, faut bien y penser. Je… »

Il essuya ses larmes, Kanda écoutait encore.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus. Si ça ne marche pas, si tu continues à ne penser qu'à toi et à être égoïste, que tu en as si marre, et bien va-t'en. Laisse-moi seul, ramène-moi à l'infirmerie.

—Tu sais bien que tu supportes pas tes chaleurs sans moi, » Kanda le coupa sévèrement.

Les yeux d'Allen étaient incandescents.

« Je ne les supporte pas avec toi aussi. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette d'être né oméga, à quel point je déteste cette situation… Et si t'es pas capable de t'occuper de moi, vraiment, ne te force pas. Je préfère souffrir et être seul qu'être avec quelqu'un qui ne peut pas me supporter et s'amuse à me le faire savoir à sa guise. Si t'es là pour me faire encore plus de mal, et te faire du mal aussi, ça ne sert à rien. Alors pars, tu es libre. Laisse-moi. »

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et Kanda se sentit affreusement mal. C'était simpliste et stupide, l'épéiste savait qu'il était un imbécile, mais il se rendait compte d'à quel point il avait blessé le maudit, et à quel point il avait pu être égoïste. Kanda n'était pas totalement idiot, il avait eu conscience du fait qu'il blessait Allen. Les conséquences de son choix, le fait qu'il n'était pas le seul en jeu, que le Moyashi était celui qui était dans la merde, ce qui l'avait décidé à s'occuper de lui, le frappaient à nouveau. C'était lui, qui agissait comme un petit con. Kanda faisait exprès d'agir ainsi la plupart du temps et n'avait pas envie de bien se comporter. Pourtant, il allait le falloir, c'était à ça qu'il s'engageait. Kanda ne déconnait pas avec ses engagements. Et il venait _pourtant_ de le faire. Ça le mettait inévitablement en colère contre lui-même. Il fallait qu'il prenne cette décision en connaissance de cause, en étant lucide et éveillé sur ce que ça impliquait. En ayant accepté de s'occuper du blandin, c'était à ça qu'il s'était ouvert, et il ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Je peux parler, maintenant, Moyashi ? »

Toujours larmoyant, Allen eut un mouvement d'épaule. Kanda prit un souffle. Il ne chercha pas à organiser ses idées, étant quelqu'un qui marchait mieux dans l'impulsion.

« Déjà, je t'aime pas, mais je te déteste pas. Je ne veux pas nouer d'amitié ou de lien avec qui que ce soit, pour des raisons personnelles. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, et n'essaie pas.

—Mais je compte pas empiéter sur ta vie juste parce qu'on parle ensemble, Kanda !

—Ta gueule, et laisse-moi parler, toi aussi. »

Allen se tut. Il continuait à renifler doucement. Kanda grogna. C'était difficile d'avoir une conversation normale avec quelqu'un pour lui, alors avec quelqu'un qui chialait…

« Je sais que j'ai été un connard avec toi. » Allen leva les yeux sur lui. « Je suis un connard, Moyashi. Tes chaleurs me changeront pas. Je sais qu'on est deux à ne pas aimer ce qui se passe, tu passes ton temps à t'excuser, mais ça t'empêche pas d'être chiant. T'y es pour rien, et t'es pas chiant exprès, mais c'est comme ça. J'en ai eu marre, j'étais de mauvais poil et je me suis lâché.

—Tu dis ça comme si ça excusait tout…

—J'ai pas fini, Moyashi, alors ferme-la, ou je te bute. »

Allen bougonna. Il lui avait pourtant fait le même coup.

« J'aurai pas dû, et je te préviens, je sais pas m'excuser. Je te l'ai déjà proposé en étant influencé par le lien, mais de moi-même, à chaud, j'y arrive pas, et j'sais même pas si j'en aurai été vraiment capable. Alors je m'excuse pas, mais ce que j'ai fait est mal et je le sais. J'ai promis que je m'occuperais de toi et j'ai pas changé d'avis. Je vais continuer à faire des efforts, et je promets que je ne m'énerverai plus comme ça. Si tu acceptes que je m'occupe encore de toi. »

Allen éclata littéralement en sanglot.

« C'est toi qui es parti comme si tu voulais pu t'occuper de moi, je te rappelle, sale Bakanda ! »

Ses sanglots augmentèrent, et Kanda eut le réflexe de poser ses mains sur ses épaules pour essayer de l'apaiser. Allen plantait des iris hésitants sur lui.

« Si je te dis que j'ai besoin d'un câlin, tu m'envoies chier ? »

Kanda soutint son regard.

« Non. »

Le blandin n'eut qu'un bref instant d'arrêt avant de lui sauter presque au cou, Kanda le réceptionnant sur ses genoux. Une de ses mains vint s'appuyer dans la nuque du blandin, lui enfonçant le visage dans son cou afin qu'il aspire son odeur. Les siennes étaient perturbées, et Kanda comprenait qu'il avait besoin d'être calmé, d'autant qu'il avait longtemps été privé de son odeur. Allen continuait de pleurer, et finit par chuchoter, les deux bras enroulés autour de lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu refuses une amitié avec quiconque, mais ce que je t'ai dit est vrai, je ne compte pas te forcer à me dire des choses que tu ne veux pas ni être une gêne pour toi. Puis tu crois vraiment qu'après que tu m'aies vu comme ça, j'aurai envie de t'adresser la parole ? Je serai tellement gêné de te croiser quand mes chaleurs seront finies, je crois que je ne pourrai pas le supporter… Je te demanderais juste de me pardonner pour tout ça, et d'oublier. »

Kanda comprenait Allen sur ce plan-là. Il se doutait qu'avec sa fierté, Moyashi devait vivre ses chaleurs comme une expérience traumatisante et qu'il n'acceptait pas de se montrer si faible devant lui.

« C'est pas ça le problème, Moyashi, et je le sais très bien. Laisse tomber. »

L'Anglais balbutia quelques paroles inintelligibles, avant de se reprendre et de demander :

« Tu as dit que tu ferais des efforts, mais t'as pas dit si t'acceptais qu'on s'entende. »

Bien conscient qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière après ça, Kanda ressentit un certain malaise, mais ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

« J'accepte. Si t'as besoin qu'on soit copains pendant tes chaleurs, on sera copains. Mais on se parlera plus après, et y a pas de négociation.

—Je viens de te dire que je voudrai pas, Bakanda ! Je plaisante pas ! T'imagine pas à quel point j'ai honte de moi… »

Kanda eut un certain rictus. Pas par rapport à la honte du Moyashi, ça lui inspirait plus de compassion qu'autre chose. Il trouvait qu'il avait bien de la chance d'être un alpha, il n'aurait vraiment pas supporté d'être un oméga. Allen était même plutôt digne de respect pour endurer ça, à son avis. Ce qui lui causait de l'amusement était qu'ils scellaient ainsi leur accord, et étaient dans la merde ensemble, jusqu'au cou, dans cette situation ironique au possible. Allen reprit :

« Kanda, tu dis que tu acceptes, mais est-ce que c'est parce que le lien t'y incite parce que je pleure ou est-ce que c'est toi qui accepte ? »

Kanda n'avait pas de mal à faire le tri. Les odeurs du gamin lui montaient facilement à la tête, mais non, il avait accepté en clair discernement. Paradoxalement, son pétage de plomb l'avait éclairé. Il répondit fermement :

« C'est moi. »

Le blandin pleura un bon moment, évacuant la pression qu'il avait ressenti et le Japonais se contentait de lui maintenir la tête au plus près de son cou, pour qu'il profite de ses phéromones.

Il le serrait contre lui, le laissait pleurer et se lâcher, espérant quand même qu'il ne finirait pas par partir en crise. Allen commença à se détendre entre ses bras. Kanda savait que la plus part des gens utilisaient des mots réconfortant dans ce genre de cas, massaient le dos ou l'épaule d'une personne en train de pleurer. Lui n'avait pas ces réflexes, mais marmonna un 'c'est bon' sec destiné à avoir cet effet. Allen inspirait son odeur, Kanda pouvait l'entendre le faire, et comme il pleurait moins, ça le détendait lui aussi en conséquence.

« Tu sens si bon, Kanda. »

Le Japonais en fut quelque peu décontenancé, Allen ne lui disait pas ça d'habitude, mais il imaginait que c'était un effet du stress. Il ne répondit pas, et le blandin se serrait plus contre lui. Kanda ne bougeait pas, acceptait sa proximité et n'essayait pas de le repousser. Il décida qu'ils resteraient comme ça jusqu'à ce que l'oméga soit calmé. Lequel reprit son souffle brusquement, d'une manière vive qui ressemblait presque à un gémissement. Le Japonais eut la pensée qu'il avait sacrément craqué, lui aussi. Naturellement. Fallait être con pour le laisser seul pendant des heures alors qu'il avait déjà du mal à supporter son absence une heure lorsqu'il allait s'entraîner... Kanda savait qu'il avait empiré la situation. Le gamin devait vraiment être dans un état émotionnel déplorable. Et réagir comme il l'avait fait alors qu'Allen essayait justement de se libérer de sa culpabilité pour se reprendre… Kanda savait qu'il l'avait sûrement accentuée, il l'avait ressenti par ses mots.

Ça le faisait, lui, se sentir encore plus salaud, et c'est pour ça qu'il acceptait tout ça.

Allen se mit alors à bouger contre lui, devenant plutôt agité, tout en le respirant bruyamment. Kanda repoussa son visage pour l'apercevoir, rencontrant des yeux brumeux et une expression absente, comme si le gamin était ailleurs, et ses mouvements ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il allait lui demander ce qui se passait, quand il sentit quelque chose de dur comme sa cuisse, et réalisa avec plus ou moins d'incompréhension.

Moyashi était passé d'en train de chialer à en train de se branler contre sa cuisse.

Kanda ressentit une violente douche froide, et avec elle une colère juste. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas accepter ça. Il repoussa violemment le blandin, et cette fois, il crut bien qu'il ne se retiendrait pas de lui coller une bonne claque, parce que si recourir à la violence avec un oméga en chaleurs n'était pas une bonne action, même lui voulait bien le reconnaître, ce qu'il faisait là en méritait une sacrée ! Et lui qui disait essayer de se contrôler et s'excusait au moindre écart ! Kanda ne comprenait plus, mais était fumasse et bien déterminé à en découdre. L'empoignant par le col, le secouant violemment, il hurla :

« Moyashi, bordel, t'as dix secondes pour m'expliquer ce que tu croyais faire avant que je te fasse une deuxième balafre ! »

Il réagissait exactement comme une bête en chaleurs.

…

Il n'était pas une bête, mais il était en chaleurs.

En voyant l'expression anéantie d'Allen, Kanda comprit. Il sentit, aussi. Sa main fut vite ramenée devant son nez. Il fut contraint de fermer les yeux. Putain, ce que ça sentait fort. Les crises du blandin étaient arrivées. Au bon moment, comme d'habitude. Kanda dut le lâcher. Lorsqu'Allen recommença à pleurer, il ne sut comment réagir. Le maudit marmonnait des mots dans sa barbe, et tourna un visage épouvanté dans sa direction.

Kanda sut que quelque chose en lui venait d'être détruit.

« Mon… mon corps a bougé tout seul, Kanda… Je… »

Il rougissait, les yeux écarquillés et le regard vide, complètement déphasé. Kanda eut pitié de lui. Il voyait bien que la panique s'installait, mais se refusa à le prendre contre lui, de peur qu'il ne recommence. Il choisit de poser les mains sur ses épaules, le blandin reculant brutalement, l'en empêchant. Kanda garda ses paumes en l'air, largement aussi largué que lui.

« C'est bon, Moyashi. Je vais pas te taper. »

Allen tremblait et s'excusait, en secouant la tête. Kanda parvint à poser les mains sur lui après deux tentatives.

« T'es en crise, t'as perdu le contrôle, ça va aller. Rappelle-toi ce que l'infirmière a dit, tu vas avoir besoin de te soulager. »

Allen secoua la tête plusieurs fois de suite, des larmes ressurgissant, Kanda ne sachant quoi faire. Cela l'énerva. Pas contre le blandin, mais il se sentait dépassé, et Kanda n'était pas de ceux qui aimaient être impuissants. Il eut l'idée de forcer le blandin à s'allonger et d'aller lui chercher à boire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit, l'infirmière, déjà ? Repos, être hydraté, aidé, et touché. Du contact. Sauf que ça deviendrait difficile d'échanger leurs odeurs si Moyashi s'excitait comme ça. Procédant doucement, il allongea Allen sur le matelas. Tremblotant, le maudit se retourna, dos à lui, et se recroquevilla. Kanda faillit partir, mais un détail attira son attention.

Putain de bordel de merde… !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha xDDD.
> 
> Alors beaucouppp de choses à dire sur ce chapitre ! Désolée, une petite tartine d'explications arrive :').
> 
> Je commence par le début qui explique pourquoi Kanda était attendri par Allen et épilogue un peu sur sa conception de l'amour. Dans le canon, Kanda est littéralement obsédé par le fait de retrouver Alma sans savoir qu'il le cherche et il ne vit que pour ça, donc selon moi, c'est un personnage romantique, en dépit de son caractère anti-romanesque x). Il avait été jusqu'à lui promettre dans leur ancienne vie qu'ils resteraient toujours ensemble, et il tient à respecter ce serment coûte que coûte. En plus d'être badass et d'être irascible, c'est surtout ça qui caractérise Kanda. Si c'est pas du romantisme, c'est quoi :') ? On me disait il y a quelques chapitres que je jouais un peu de la corde "brute/fleur bleu", mais Hoshino le fait déjà elle-même si on analyse un peu la construction du personnage en profondeur. Je ne fais que reprendre un élément qu'elle a déjà elle-même amorcé x). (Même si ouaip, je vois pas Kanda cucul, il y a cependant nuance entre romantique et cucul :p)
> 
> Après concernant l'interprétation des personnages, chacun ne voit que ce qu'il veut voir, c'est ça qui est aussi intéressant dans le fait de faire une fanfic et de mettre en scène un personnage qui n'est pas le nôtre, et d'en lire. Mais quand je vois l'espèce de consensus qu'il y a entre les fans du fandoms où Kanda est souvent le seme pervers et sadique alors que son caractère, même en étant dur, n'est, toujours selon moi, absolument pas dans cette direction, ça m'amuse x). Je ne dis pas ça méchamment, of course, parmi ces histoires il y en a des très bien et mon avis vaut celui d'un autre, mais dans ma petite parodie, j'ai pris ça en compte :).
> 
> Maintenant on va passer à ce que vous aurez sans doute le plus retenu... Le pétage de câble de Kanda. Il fallait bien que ça arrive haha. J'avais glissé au milieu du côté tranche de vie et un peu plus calme quelques allusions au fait que Kanda était manipulé par le lien, peut-être même beaucoup plus qu'Allen, et ici on le voit bien. Forcément, avec son tempérament, je le voyais mal réagir en se sortant de l'influence et rejeter sa frustration sur Allen, même si lui n'y est pour rien. Disons que Kanda avait besoin de craquer un grand coup pour prendre conscience de ce dans quoi il s'était impliqué et pour qu'il soit forcé de vraiment considérer la situation, car la première fois c'était clair et net qu'il n'y avait pas assez justement réfléchi.
> 
> Parmi les lecteurs, certains avaient peur que Kanda se comporte mal avec Allen. Si ça risquait d'arriver, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, je ne le vois du moins pas être connard au point de vouloir empirer le tout. Seulement, encore une fois, avant de s'améliorer, il fallait qu'il puisse comprendre lui-même les efforts qu'il devait faire. Quant au fait qu'il se sente coupable, on l'a vu dans les chapitres qui suivent l'arc Alma, Kanda est un personnage qui marche avec la culpabilité. (Il rentre vraiment dans le tableau du personnage romantique et torturé, je trouve ça trop drôle ce paradoxe quand on voit son caractère en surface et ça haha. Évidemment, c'est mon analyse, on peut ne pas être d'accord, chacun son opinion. Mais si vous voulez en débattre, ma foi, je suis ouverte :p)
> 
> Les crises d'Allen sont arrivées, ça pouvait se prévoir, et du coup l'angst revient à la charge :p. Vous voyez maintenant pourquoi je parlais de Rated M dans le chap 16 haha, même si ce n'est pas hyper méchant.
> 
> Je suppose que ce chap a dû vous faire drôle x). Et j'espère avoir attisé votre curiosité avec le petit cliffhanger de la fin... ;)
> 
> Je dois cependant vous prévenir, en parlant de surprise, vous risquez de trouver le prochain chap assez, voire carrément, chelou. Je suis montée très brutalement d'un cran dans le côté parodie et satire, donc il y aura des choses qui vont beaucoup différer par rapport à ce que vous aurez lu des omégaverses habituels ou même des yaois habituels, j'en reparlerai bien entendu le moment venu, mais je tiens à ce que vous l'ayez en tête :p. Toujours, j'en suis pas mécontente, mais après, ceux qui ont l'esprit disons... rigide, risquent de ne pas aimer. Keep an open mind, please ;).
> 
> Review ? Je tiens à vos réactions sur ce chapitre, donc dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé :).
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine ;) !


	17. Hormones : 17 - Bad Blood 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy ! (Lisez impérativement la note de fin !)
> 
> Pour ceux qui me lisent seulement ici et n'auraient pas vu la page fb, aujourd'hui ça fait un an jour pour jour que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire :D ! Pour l'occasion, j'avais envie de partager avec vous ce chapitre, même si, vous allez vite le voir, c'est loin d'être la fête là-dedans.
> 
> Certaines choses pourraient (et vont) vous sembler WTF et vous choquer, et même si l'explication est pré-mâchée dans le texte, je vais y revenir à la fin. Angst lourd au programme. J'ai choisi de traiter de sujets épineux et sensibles, j'avais prévenu que la fic s'adressait à un public mature et qu'il y aurait de la réflexion, je crois que vous allez comprendre pourquoi ici.
> 
> En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Du sang.

Il y avait du sang.

Kanda crut bien qu'il avait la berlue… Mais non. Le cul du pyjama du gosse était tâché de rouge, et pas qu'un peu. L'alpha zyeuta avec circonspection, indécision et perplexité. La seule chose qu'il put murmurer fut un « Moyashi » effaré. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Allen l'avait entendu, il se tourna vers lui, toujours en marmonnant des excuses, et les dents serrées. En apercevant son visage, Allen écarquilla davantage les yeux et demanda :

« Je… J'ai fait quelque chose ?... »

Il était confus et ne comprenait pas l'expression de panique interne de l'alpha. Kanda secoua la tête, et pressentit que l'oméga allait faire un scandale. À juste titre.

« Moyashi, tu… Tu saignes. »

Allen ne parut pas comprendre. Kanda continuait de s'interroger. Il s'était blessé ? Non, pas _là_ , il n'y avait pas de raison que, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu… Et Moyashi n'était pas une fille. Il savait que les filles avaient leurs règles, car une fois, lorsqu'il venait à peine de rejoindre l'Ordre, alors qu'il était tombé sur une Lenalee en train de pleurnicher et qu'il s'était rudement moqué d'elle, elle le lui avait crié, de colère, et Kanda s'était renseigné. Ça ne pouvait pas être… Kanda s'approcha du gamin. Il le retourna, ce dernier se laissant faire, et se pencha sur lui. Le sang sentait fortement les phéromones. Kanda jugea cela étrange. Mais c'était bien de _là_ que ça venait, pas de son dos, ni de ses jambes. Allen suivit bien vite son regard et porta instinctivement la main au derrière de son pantalon. En sentant l'humidité et la retirant tâché de sang, il ne réagit pas. Il ne pleura pas, ne cria pas, ne dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder Kanda, la main ensanglantée tremblante, durant une bonne minute qui sembla interminable à l'alpha.

Il finit par parler, répétant ce que Kanda lui avait dit.

« Je… Je saigne. Kanda… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je… »

L'épéiste accrocha son regard, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre.

« J'vais chercher l'infirmière, elle va t'examiner. »

Allen trembla et s'accrocha à lui, sa main sanguine tâchant la veste de son uniforme.

« Me laisse pas. Je t'en prie, me laisse pas. »

Il suppliait et quelque chose dans ses yeux tremblait autant que son corps, implorant pour son aide. Allen commença alors à pleurer, confusément.

« Je suis pas une fille, Kanda… J-Je devrais pas saigner, je suis pas une fille. Je suis pas une fille ! »

Il le répéta au moins trois fois de suite, haussant la voix à chaque fois, jusqu'à le hurler, et plongeant son regard dans le sien, pour appuyer ses propos, comme s'il cherchait à le convaincre. Putain, il perdait la boule. Perdu, sa propre confusion amoindrissant ses réactions, le brun serra les dents.

« J'le sais que t'es pas une fille, Moyashi. Calme-toi. Faut que je ramène l'infirmière, je pars pas longtemps, lâche-moi. »

Allen fit 'non' de la tête.

« J'ai peur, je veux pas que tu partes.

—Merde, calme-toi, si je vais pas chercher l'infirmière, tu pourras pas être soigné ! »

Kanda le poussa en arrière, pour le rallonger. Le blandin pleurait encore et luttait. En chaleurs, il n'était pas bien fort, mais Kanda avait quand même du mal à le pousser, le blandin forçant sur ses muscles et son emprise se resserrant sur ses bras. Il balbutiait gauchement ses inquiétudes.

« T-Tu crois que je suis b-blessé ? Je… vais me vider de mon sang ? Est-ce que je vais m-mourir ? »

Le kendoka cria :

« Mais non, pauvre con ! Laisse-moi aller chercher l'infirmière, et ferme ta gueule ! »

S'énerver n'était jamais bon, mais Kanda était inquiet lui aussi, et chez lui, tout sentiment était bon pour exciter ses nerfs. Moyashi ne lâchait pas ses bras, et Kanda se sentait presque trembler avec lui, le gamin tremblait tellement fort que ses os devaient sûrement s'entrechoquer. Allen était désespéré.

« J'en ai marre… Je peux plus supporter tout ça… J-je veux mourir, je ne veux plus être un oméga…

—Dis pas de connerie, Moyashi, tu vas pas crever ! »

Allen eut encore un mouvement de négation. Il n'arrêtait pas de trembler, de respirer bruyamment.

« Ça ne serait pas si mal… »

Kanda écarquilla les yeux. D'accord, le gosse était en train de devenir fou, et Kanda reconnaissait qu'il y avait de quoi. Mais qu'il se laisse abattre comme ça alors que ce n'était pas son genre… Kanda était en colère.

« Je croyais que t'abandonnais jamais, Moyashi ? Tu rends compte que t'es en train de renier toutes tes belles conneries, bordel ? Crois-moi, si tu veux toujours crever après tes chaleurs, je t'arrangerai ça quand tu veux, mais que je t'entende pu dire ce genre de conneries maintenant ou je t'arrache la tête. Il faut que tu me laisses aller chercher l'infirmière. »

Allen eut une lueur de honte dans le regard. Il percutait sa propre faiblesse et l'exhortation à reprendre le contrôle de Kanda, mais ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sangloter, de lourds sanglots qui faisaient redresser son corps en avant, ne voulait résolument pas le lâcher. Il était en train d'être anéanti, lentement.

« Je vais t'en coller une, Moyashi, si tu me lâches pas. »

Aucun effet. Kanda ne préférait pas le frapper dans cet état, et pour être franc, il ne pouvait même pas récupérer assez d'emprise sur ses bras pour ça. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait chez l'autre, mais Moyashi semblait vouloir lui briser les os, et il aurait pu. Il serrait tellement fort qu'il réussissait à lui faire mal, à _lui_. Kanda ne voyait aucune solution pour le calmer. Lui aussi allait finir par exploser. Il n'aimait pas être retenu contre son gré, et n'avait aucune putain d'idée de comment réagir. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux, et, puisant dans ses forces, poussa violemment le blandin en arrière, de sorte à le faire tomber sur le matelas. Comme Allen était accroché à lui, Kanda atterrit au-dessus de lui, son corps écrasant celui du blandin, qui émit un gémissement endolori. Kanda savait que c'était prendre le risque qu'il s'excite encore, mais il réussit à faufiler ses bras autour du cou du gosse, et se maintint contre lui.

Il avait préféré un contact physique à une violence, et il sentit à son corps tendu qu'Allen était surpris. Sans doute était-il aussi tendu à cause de sa crise. Quant au sentiment de surprise, pour être franc, Kanda l'était tout autant. Kanda ouvrit la bouche, adoptant un parler sec et autoritaire :

« Respire un bon coup et détends-toi, Baka Moyashi. Tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries, de paniquer, et je vais ramener l'infirmière. Elle va nous dire ce qui se passe. Faut que tu fasses ce que je te dis. »

Allen gémit, ses bras se refermant autour du dos de Kanda. Il tremblait encore et n'était absolument pas calmé. Il ne le serait pas avant d'avoir vu l'infirmière, de toute façon.

« Je suis désolé, Kanda… J'ai tellement peur… Je suis désolé, désolé… »

Il pleurait toujours. Kanda gronda.

« Fais ce que je dis, et ça ira. »

L'Asiatique l'espérait, du moins. En faisant semblant d'être maître de la situation pour calmer Allen, Kanda mentait. Il ne maitrisait que dalle. L'Anglais le libéra de son étreinte, et articula, la voix toujours blanche :

« J'aimerais me laver d'abord. Je veux pas rester plein de… de sang. »

Kanda hocha la tête. Il se redressa. Il sentait encore l'emprise du gamin sur lui, et il était sûr que s'il enlevait sa veste, il verrait des marques.

« Tu peux te lever ? »

Allen essaya. Sans grande surprise, même avec l'aide de Kanda, il n'arrivait pas à tenir sur ses jambes. Sa respiration était rapide, et l'alpha pouvait dire qu'il s'accrochait à sa senteur. Il le voyait frissonner longuement, se retenant sans doute de perdre le contrôle, et ses odeurs de peur et d'excitation s'entremêlaient. Kanda fut, lui, au prise avec un sentiment qu'il jugeait tout à fait dérangeant, absolument inapproprié. Ça commençait à l'exciter. Les odeurs d'envie de l'oméga, et même sa peur. Il savait que c'était un instinct primal enfoui en lui dû à son statut d'alpha, la vue d'un oméga en pleine chaleurs perdu face à lui l'émoustillait. Pourtant, Kanda n'était pas un animal, il était un être humain avec une conscience, même si elle était questionnable.

Ce ressenti lui faisait l'effet d'être très malsain, monstrueusement tordu, et il s'engueulait intérieurement pour ça.

Pour le moment, ça restait gérable. Il pensait pouvoir se retenir. À la longue, en revanche, lui aussi s'inquiétait. Il n'avait pas gueulé sur Allen en entendant qu'il avait réfléchi à ça, mais il s'obstinait à penser pouvoir se contrôler. En sentant les odeurs, putain, Kanda déchantait net.

Marmonnant un 'merde' rageur, Kanda se concentra sur le blandin à moitié suspendu à son épaule, ses jambes ne pouvant aucunement le supporter. Kanda s'aperçut que le lit avait été tâché, il faudrait changer les draps.

« Je vais te porter jusqu'à la salle de bain et je t'amènerai de quoi te changer.

—Ne me porte pas. Laisse-moi m'appuyer sur toi et avancer comme ça. S'il te plaît. »

Kanda voyait sa détresse, voyait qu'il essayait de se raccrocher comme il le pouvait aux bribes de sa dignité qu'il croyait annihilée, mais il insista :

« Moyashi, je peux pas te tirer, tu tiens pas debout. Range ta fierté dans ta poche. »

Il savait que c'était une demande gonflée de sa part, vu qu'il n'en aurait pas été capable à ce stade. Le regard déchiré de Moyashi était révélateur.

« Laisse-moi cette fierté, pour le peu qu'il m'en reste. »

Kanda consentit à le traîner avec lui. Le blandin sembla reconnaissant. Kanda le fit assoir sur le cabinet de toilette, coulant un regard vers la douche.

« Tu vas pas pouvoir faire ça seul, Moyashi. »

Allen baissa les yeux.

« Contente-toi de régler l'eau, j'irai habillé dedans. »

Kanda obéit.

Une fois la température tiède, il aida le blandin à s'assoir au sol dans le bac à douche, et son pyjama fut trempé. Kanda se retourna, comprenant qu'il allait ensuite l'enlever. Il resta silencieux en attendant que l'oméga termine de se laver, lui ramenant de quoi se changer et déposant les vêtements et draps sales dans un coin. Il les porterait à laver plus tard. Allen prenait son temps, mais Kanda ne fut pas impatient, comprenant son souci. Il lui demanda juste s'il saignait encore, ce à quoi le blandin répondit d'une petite voix qu'il n'avait plus l'impression. Cela le soulagea un peu, mais pas totalement. Évidemment, c'était pire pour l'oméga. Bientôt, Allen termina. Kanda lui donna une serviette pour cacher son intimité, et le fit à nouveau assoir sur le cabinet de toilette, lui donnant ses vêtements un par un. Le blandin s'habilla et lorsqu'il tenta de se lever, Kanda ne vit aucune tâche. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre une deuxième serviette pour la poser sous le gamin, juste au cas où.

Il aida Allen à s'installer dans l'autre lit, et rencontra son œil peu sûr. Kanda reprit son parler ferme et sec.

« Bon, j'en ai pour pas plus de dix minutes. Je vais aussi emporter le linge sale. Ça va aller, Moyashi ? »

Le blandin hocha la tête.

« M-Merci pour tout, Kanda, et… vraiment désolé.

—Tch. T'y es pour rien, pauvre crétin. »

Allen était pâle et déglutit avec peine. Il était déboussolé, Kanda pouvait le sentir à plein nez, avait la gueule d'un fantôme et l'alpha avait peur pour lui. Il partit, et se dépêcha de ramener l'infirmière, en lui expliquant rapidement la situation.

Tout comme la première fois, elle commença par un examen de routine, constatant en entrant dans la chambre que l'odeur de peur d'Allen était assez forte pour qu'elle puisse la sentir. Allen se taisait et se laissait faire docilement, sous le regard attentif de Kanda. L'Asiatique s'assit au bord du lit, juste à côté du blandin, au moment où l'infirmière s'écarta, ayant tiré la chaise de bureau pour s'y poser. Allen ancrait son regard dans le sien, à la recherche de soutien. Kanda avait un visage totalement exempt d'expression, neutre, mais durcit pourtant sa façade, essayant de signifier qu'il lui en donnait. Il venait d'agréer à entretenir une entente amicale de circonstance avec lui, et avec ce qui venait de se produire, il s'inquiétait pour l'oméga. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que ça impliquait. Leurs deux bras étaient côte à côté et se touchaient presque, sa peau nue, comme il avait dû faire laver sa veste tâchée, côtoyait le tissu de pyjama du blandin, mais Kanda se ficha de l'invasion de son espace personnel.

L'infirmière demanda :

« Donc, il a eu d'importants saignements anaux ? »

Allen baissa les yeux, mais acquiesça en même temps que Kanda. Il demanda à son tour, d'une voix effrayée que Kanda n'avait jamais entendue :

« Madame… Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est normal ? Je suis un garçon. » Il l'affirmait d'une voix tremblante. « Je ne devrais pas avoir des menstruations ! Ce n'est pas… Je ne peux pas être… N'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux gris tournés vers l'infirmière exprimaient le choc et l'incompréhension. La femme, pour toute réponse, eut un rire. Kanda savait que c'était mal de frapper une femme, comme de frapper n'importe qui, mais il aurait bien décroché la tête de cette vieille mégère. L'infirmière se reprit.

« Excusez-moi, vous ne saviez donc pas.

—Savoir quoi ? » Kanda coupait agressivement.

La femme ignora sa verve.

« Ce n'est pas les mêmes menstruations que connaissent les femmes, » expliqua-t-elle, « ne vous en faites pas. Lors des chaleurs, il arrive que les omégas sécrètent un peu de sang. Ça montre que le corps est prêt et c'est aussi un moyen de secréter plus de phéromones et d'attirer l'attention des alphas. Ou plutôt, de votre alpha. Le plus important, c'est que vos crises sont arrivées, vous n'aurez donc plus qu'une semaine à passer dans cet état. »

Allen était éberlué, encaissant l'explication.

« C'est exactement comme les animaux… »

Mais au fond, de quoi était-il surpris ? Les chaleurs et les ruts étaient aussi une caractéristique animale. La femme haussa les épaules.

« Ne vous sentez pas dévalorisé. On peut établir la même comparaison avec les menstruations féminines, encore que ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil, et pour vous non plus. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les saignements se produisent chez une femme en l'absence de grossesse, chez un oméga, c'est pour signaler que le corps est prêt à concevoir. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est une conséquence du cycle utérin. Vous êtes un homme, mais vous êtes capable d'enfanter, vous avez un utérus, alors votre corps possède des caractéristiques propre à cela. Les omégas et les alphas fonctionnent différemment des bêtas, vos caractéristiques sexuelles ressemblent peut-être plus à celles des animaux, mais il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes des mammifères, après tout. »

Allen semblait visiblement peu ravi d'apprendre tout ça, étant donné que ça lui causait de nouveaux problèmes, et avait l'air de réfléchir à ses propos. Inquiet par son manque de réaction, Kanda, lui, était énervé.

« Vous auriez pu nous le dire, bordel ! »

L'infirmière le remit à sa place, fronçant les sourcils :

« Comment étais-je censée savoir que vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Si vous avez d'autres questions, posez-les. »

Allen échangea un regard avec Kanda. L'épéiste se tut, le laissant s'exprimer, c'était lui que ça concernait. Allen demanda fermement, avec une sorte de colère, de sorte que Kanda comprit qu'il était lui aussi fâché qu'elle n'ait pris soin de leur en décocher mot :

« Est-ce que je risque d'avoir d'autres surprises du même genre ? Est-ce que j'ai d'autres particularités avec mon statut d'oméga ? »

La femme soupira.

« Et bien, si vous êtes vierge, ou peut-être l'avez-vous déjà expérimenté, vous risquez de saigner lors du premier nouage avec un alpha. » Devant le visage interdit du blandin, elle n'eut pas de mal à deviner qu'il n'en savait rien. « À cause de la formation et de la présence de votre utérus, une paroi s'est formée aussi. C'est une sorte d'hymen, mais ça ne se présente pas de la même façon que chez une fille, pour des raisons évidentes. Ce n'est pas placé au même endroit, et ce n'est pas la pénétration en elle-même qui peut être source de saignements, mais à la fin du rapport sexuel, lorsque l'alpha pénètre la cavité utérine pour se nouer à l'utérus, cette paroi se perce. Certains omégas n'en possèdent pas, tout comme il existe des femmes qui n'en possèdent pas également, même en ayant jamais eu de relations sexuelles. Ce n'est pas non plus un gage de virginité. »

À nouveau, Allen était troublé. Sans porter de jugement sur ce qu'il entendait, Kanda dut avouer qu'il était largué par un élément.

« C'est quoi, ça, le nouage ? »

Le maudit écarquilla les yeux et même l'infirmière eut l'air surprise.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? » s'exclama Allen.

Kanda cracha son 'tch'. Conscient qu'il venait de passer pour un imbécile, il se crispa. Non, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça, et se demandait bien pourquoi son vieil idiot de maître ou les scientifiques de la branche Asiatique ne lui avaient rien dit, vu que ça concernait son statut d'alpha. Il croyait savoir ce qui était important. L'infirmière soupira, reprenant ses explications.

« Le nouage se produit à la fin de chaque relation sexuelle entre un alpha et un oméga. Le pénis s'étend à l'intérieur de l'anus, jusqu'à pénétrer la cavité utérine, dans laquelle il se coince pendant cinq à dix minutes en moyenne. C'est un moyen de garantir la fécondation, et c'est pour ça qu'il est primordial de se protéger lors des chaleurs. »

Pour le coup, Kanda comprenait ce que devait ressentir Moyashi, à apprendre des trucs comme ça. En vérité, il ne parvenait absolument pas à se représenter comment son pénis pouvait faire ça. Son expression dut, pour une rare fois, sortir de sa neutralité, car l'infirmière entreprit de le rassurer :

« C'est inconfortable au début, mais ça ne fait, en général, pas mal. Pas plus qu'à l'oméga, en tout cas. »

Kanda croisa les bras. Quand il verrait le vieux con, il l'engueulerait, en tout cas. Il aurait vraiment dû lui dire. Allen interpela encore l'infirmière :

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre ?

—Rien qui me vient à l'esprit. »

Kanda tiqua, et Allen rétorqua vivement :

« Ne vous fichez pas de nous, s'il vous plait ! »

Avec sa politesse et sa colère mélangée, ce 's'il vous plait' sonnait quelque peu flippant, et encore plus menaçant. Kanda était content que le Moyashi récupère un peu de véhémence.

« Je ne me fiche pas de vous. Maintenant, parlons de vos crises. Je vous ai déjà donné des consignes, mais vous semblez perturbé, et vous aurez sûrement besoin d'être apaisé. Là-dessus, j'imagine que vous savez comment vous calmer. J'espère que vous parvenez à mieux vous entendre. N'oubliez pas qu'il faut vous entraider, car en étant liés et en chaleurs, ça va tous les deux vous perturber. »

Kanda réagit :

« C'est normal que ses états émotionnels se répercutent sur moi ?

—C'est fréquent. Si vous le laissiez sentir vos émotions, il aurait aussi ce problème. Toujours est-il que vous allez vous désirer l'un l'autre, et j'ai amené avec moi de quoi vous protéger. »

Fouillant dans une petite mallette, elle en sortit un assemblage de préservatif. Kanda jugea qu'il y en avait beaucoup. Trop, alors qu'ils n'en utiliseraient même pas un.

« Prenez-les. »

Kanda croisa le regard du blandin. Il n'en voulait pas, mais en pensant à ses arguments et à ce que ses odeurs lui faisaient, il ne dit rien. Allen les saisit et donna à Kanda, qui partit les ranger dans un tiroir.

« _On s'en servira pas._

—Très bien, mais il faut mieux en avoir, au cas où. »

Le Japonais ne pouvait rien dire. L'Anglais se mordit la lèvre.

« Par rapport à mes crises… Je n'aurais plus mal ?

—Normalement, non. Pour parler franchement, vous serez surtout préoccupé par vos besoins sexuels.

—Comment je dois le gérer ? »

Allen n'était pas expérimenté par rapport à tout ça, et il avait besoin de conseils de quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait. Kanda, qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose non plus, était également intéressé par la réponse de l'infirmière.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, un oméga en pleine chaleurs a besoin de boire, de se reposer, d'être dans un climat de confort émotionnel et physique, et de se soulager. C'est quelque chose qui peut être fait seul en temps normal, mais ça dépend aussi de l'oméga.

—Comment ça, 'ça dépend de l'oméga' ? rugit Kanda.

—Je ne vous en ai pas parlé pour ne pas vous inquiéter tant que ce n'était pas un problème, mais il y a certains omégas qui ne supportent que le toucher de leurs alphas durant leurs chaleurs, car leur besoin de l'autre est trop fort avec le lien. C'est encore plus vrai que votre oméga est fortement stressé. »

Allen se taisait, estomaqué, Kanda eut un long, très long, moment de flottement intellectuel.

« Vous êtes en train de dire que faudra peut-être que je le branle ? »

Ça n'allait simplement pas être possible. C'était _ça_ , s'occuper d'un oméga en chaleurs ? Kanda était prêt à accepter de bien se comporter avec lui et d'être relativement sympa (très relativement, il restait lui) avec lui. Mais ça… Fallait pas déconner ! Le maudit ne le réprimanda même pas, preuve de son propre égarement.

« Les phéromones vous pousseront peut-être à bien plus que ça. Je suis sincèrement embarrassée pour vous. » Elle avait en outre un air contrit. « Je sais que vous n'êtes pas un couple, et vous n'êtes pas en bon terme. Ça rend la situation d'autant plus difficile, ce pourquoi je vous recommandais de vous entendre. Peut-être que vous ne serez pas concernés par ce problème, je n'en sais strictement rien, mais je vous en informe. La plupart des gens liés entretiennent des relations, ou se mettent d'accord sur des limites lors de ces moments. Vous devriez voir comment les choses se passent et en établir, mais je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. À part que, bien sûr, vous ne devez en aucun cas vous forcer à quoique ce soit, l'un comme l'autre. S'il y a encore un autre problème, rappelez-moi. »

Elle partit, Kanda claquant la porte derrière elle, fulminant. Le maudit était tête basse et yeux éteint. Kanda ne savait plus comment réagir, et était définitivement dépassé par tout ça.

« Écoute, Moyashi, je crois que va falloir qu'on cause sérieusement. Je vais te le dire direct, je sais pu quoi faire. J'étais pas au courant de ça, moi. »

Allen releva la tête vers lui, ayant un regard d'impuissance. Kanda eut peur qu'il ne recommence à pleurer, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Cette fois-ci tu pars ? »

Kanda se fâcha.

« Arrête avec ça, putain ! C'est pas de ça que je veux qu'on cause. C'est de ce qu'on va faire. »

Allen soupira. Ses pupilles tremblaient. Rien ne débordait, mais…

« Tu peux commencer par te rapprocher, s'il te plaît ? »

…Sa voix était quand même faible. Kanda se rassit à côté de lui. Allen tendit son bras dans sa direction. Kanda approcha le sien. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait concrétiser de geste, Kanda car il ne voulait pas non plus initier ces contacts, bien qu'il lui faille les tolérer, et Allen car il ne voulait pas lui demander de le faire, dans un souci d'orgueil, ridicule à ce stade, mais également tout aussi compréhensible. Kanda lâcha un soupir.

« Ça me fait chier. »

Allen fit de même.

« Moi aussi. J'en ai vraiment marre de ces chaleurs. »

Sa voix était atone. D'un geste vacillant, l'oméga avança sa main, qu'il posa au-dessus de celle de l'alpha. Toujours ce même regard déchiré. Kanda ne le repoussa pas.

« Kanda… Je vais te le redemander. Tu as dit que tu acceptais qu'on s'entende, tu as dit qu'on serait 'copains', mais je veux vraiment vérifier que tu n'étais pas influencé. Tu l'es toujours ? »

Le kendoka était bien conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer.

« Tch. Oui, je le suis.

—Malgré tout ça ?

—Malgré tout ça, Moyashi. Ne me fais pas répéter. »

Allen serra sa main. Il avala sa salive, et pencha sa tête en arrière. Kanda savait qu'il retenait des larmes. Il renifla.

« Tu t'es fâché quand j'ai dit qu'on s'amusait bien et tu me dis qu'on sera amis pour mes chaleurs… T'es hyper contradictoire, tu sais ? »

Kanda eut un rictus semi-irrité.

« C'est parce que c'est moi qui l'ai décidé, imbécile de Moyashi, et c'est parce qu'on se parlera plus après. Ce qui se passera durant tes chaleurs restera là. On oubliera après. C'est ce que tu veux aussi, non ? »

Allen eut un fin sourire, sans joie.

« Oui, c'est mieux comme ça, autant pour toi que moi. Donc tu ne t'énerveras plus contre moi si on a une interaction positive, tu agiras comme un ami ?

—Oui, mais je te préviens, je suis pas bon comme ami, Moyashi. »

Allen lui fit encore un sourire, plus sincère. C'était juste comme le premier soir où ils avaient été réunis, Kanda assis à côté d'Allen à lui tenir la main avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté alors que la nuit tombait et qu'ils réalisaient tous deux qu'ils étaient dans cette immense mouise ensemble. Kanda aborda vite le sujet contrariant, sans prendre de gants.

« Pour tes crises, vaut mieux que tu essaies de te branler tout seul. Honnêtement, j'aime pas tellement les moments câlins, alors ça, j'ai pas envie de m'y lancer. Si je dois t'aider… On verra bien ce que faudra faire. Essaie d'abord. »

Ça valait mieux aussi car Kanda avait peur de se laisser emporter par les phéromones si le blandin prenait du plaisir devant lui et _grâce_ à lui. Allen fronça le nez. Kanda sentit un relent d'odeur apeurée.

« Je comptais rien te demander pour ça, Bakanda ! Mais honnêtement, j'ai aucune envie de me toucher dans ces conditions. »

Kanda le toisa.

« Il va bien falloir.

—Mais…

—Faut d'abord te détendre. »

Allen secoua la tête. Ses odeurs émotionnelles s'emballaient encore.

« Tu veux que je parle honnêtement, moi aussi ?! Je viens d'apprendre que mon anatomie comporte autant de similitude avec les femmes qu'avec les hommes. Comment tu veux que je me détende ?! Je suis complètement perdu ! »

Kanda ôta sa main de sous la sienne et la plaça sous son menton. Le gamin venait de baisser la tête.

« Pourquoi t'es perdu ? T'es toujours un mec, Moyashi. T'es juste un oméga. »

Allen était surpris, mais il était tout aussi irrité.

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu es un alpha, tu peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens ! » Il avait du ressentiment. « Puis tu veux dire quoi par 't'es juste un oméga' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, un oméga, pour toi ? J'aimerais être un garçon comme tous les autres, je veux pas qu'on puisse penser de moi que je suis une fille avec un pénis, ni que je suis un mélange garçon-fille, je suis un homme, Kanda ! »

Le Japonais leva les deux sourcils, sa main quittant le menton d'Allen. Quand avait-il dit le contraire ? Il était justement en train d'encourager le maudit à ne pas penser ça. Puis il vit qu'il était rouge de honte, de colère, et de tristesse mêlées. Ses yeux rougissaient, il se retenait avec peine de pleurer. Pour l'heure, c'était ses propres doutes qu'il avait exprimé. Kanda grogna.

« Est-ce que tu t'es déjà considéré comme une fille avant aujourd'hui, Moyashi ?

—Je t'interdis de dire que je me considère comme une fille !

—Alors ne commence pas à dire ça. Tu dis vraiment beaucoup de conneries aujourd'hui, continue pas. »

Allen se tut, comprenant parfaitement ce à quoi l'alpha faisait allusion. Kanda poursuivit :

« Pour moi, un oméga est pas moins un homme que moi, juste différent. Ces problèmes de qui est un homme et qui ne l'est pas me laissent indifférent. T'as une bite, t'es un homme. Et si ce n'était pas le cas et que tu voudrais quand même être un homme, je vois pas l'intérêt mais au fond, je m'en bats les noix. »

Allen était vraiment étonné.

« Kanda, tu…

—Quoi ? »

Allen déglutit.

« Je ne t'imaginais pas être du genre à penser ça. C'est plutôt le genre de trucs que je pense, moi… Alors… »

Kanda haussa les épaules. Ils étaient d'accord sur un point. Il le toisa avec un dédain encoléré, détachant lentement ses mots :

« Avoir honte d'être un oméga te mènera à rien, de toute façon, espèce de con. T'es pas comme les autres mecs, ça te perturbe, mais tu dois pas douter de ce que t'es, sinon, t'es pas rendu. » Kanda marqua une pause. « Tch. J'viens bien d'apprendre que ma bite peut se nouer, et j'en fais pas toute une histoire. »

Allen rougit.

« Mais t'es con, Kanda ?! Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai, moi !

—Toi aussi, t'es con. C'est pas pour autant que ça me plait, Baka Moyashi. »

Allen leva les yeux au ciel, puis lui lança un regard que Kanda ne comprit pas. Pas tout de suite du moins.

« Merci, Bakanda. C'est bizarre alors que tu m'insultes, mais tu m'as remonté le moral. Pas complètement, mais un peu. »

Il lui fit un sourire. De la gratitude. Allen tapota la place à côté de lui. Kanda s'y coucha. Il savait qu'il devrait le détendre, au moins jusqu'à ce que son odeur de peur insoutenable disparaisse. Moyashi avait toujours besoin de profiter de son odeur. Aussi, d'un ton indolent, il demanda :

« Tu as besoin de me sentir, Moyashi ? »

Allen baissa les yeux en hochant la tête. Kanda l'attira à lui. Le plus jeune sembla apprécier l'étreinte, frémissant longuement contre lui. Sa crise avait été stoppée par la peur, sa douche et les révélations de l'infirmière, mais elle menaçait de revenir. En sentant les phéromones l'envahir, Kanda fronça le nez. C'était si fort. Il grommela :

« T'excite pas comme tout à l'heure. »

Cramoisi, le blandin rétorqua, fermant les yeux en s'enfouissant contre lui, bouffé d'une honte à l'odeur putride :

« J'ai pas les mots pour dire à quel point je suis désolé pour m'être laissé emporter comme ça. Ça… _ça_ venait d'arriver et je n'ai compris que lorsque tu m'as repoussé… Je te demande pardon, je n'aurai jamais fait ça consciencieusement. Je me sens si stupide, j'ai l'impression de ne pas valoir mieux qu'une bête… Mon dieu, Kanda, je suis si désolé… ! »

Kanda plaça une main dans son dos. Il pouvait comprendre cette impuissance et cette colère de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Lui l'avait ressenti pour moins que ça.

« C'est bon. Je le sais. »

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques instants, Allen le humant agréablement, Kanda essayant de ne pas perdre la face avec le déferlement d'odeurs. Moyashi n'avait jamais senti si bon. Et ça le faisait encore plus chier. Retenir son irritation était difficile, mais Kanda n'avait pas le choix. Bientôt, le blandin releva des yeux perdus sur lui, où Kanda vit briller la même absence que la dernière fois, mais contenue.

« Kanda… Je crois que… »

Allen se mordit la lèvre.

« Ça arrive ? »

L'oméga hocha vivement la tête. Kanda vit la panique dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Kanda ? »

Le kendoka le regarda frémir longuement, alors qu'un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres lorsqu'il frôla involontairement ses côtés en bougeant. Putain. Ce son suffit pour le faire frémir également.

Le blandin répéta les mêmes paroles, une main accrochée à Kanda. Son agitation interne se reflétait amplement dans son regard. Une vraie tempête grisâtre.

« Kanda, mon corps… Je… »

Il ne lui obéissait plus. Allen déglutit difficilement. Il était plus que perdu. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il se sentait proche d'une rupture dans son esprit, il avait traversé ce stade au moment où ses crises s'étaient déclenchées, au moment où il avait vu le sang, mais à présent il ne ressentait plus rien. Juste des pensées teintés de sentiments qui l'avaient traversé mais ne l'habitaient plus à présent. Que du vide. Une mollesse de l'âme abimée. Du néant.

Allen avait été très perturbé aujourd'hui. Il avait été déboussolé de s'être retrouvé seul la moitié de l'après-midi, très largué par les réactions de Kanda, qui passait du jour à la nuit d'orage avec lui, puis de la tempête au grand jour brillant. Ils avaient convenu d'une amitié, mais Allen hésitait à avoir confiance. Il avait peur que s'il disait quoique ce soit qui déplaisait à Kanda, quelque chose qui allait trop loin, l'autre ne le rabaisse et ne recherche à l'éloigner avec violence. Il voulait croire en ses belles paroles sur les promesses, mais c'était dur… Il avait été perturbé par sa perte de contrôle, par sa réaction de se frotter contre Kanda comme un animal. Il ne supporterait plus ça à nouveau. A chaque fois qu'il perdait le contrôle, qu'il pleurait comme un bébé ou se laissait aller, commettait le moindre impair, il se disait que c'était la dernière fois, qu'il arriverait à redevenir lui, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Ses chaleurs tuaient quelque chose en lui, et Allen avait peur. Lorsqu'il s'était frotté contre Kanda comme un vulgaire chien en rut, il avait senti que son estime de lui-même s'effondrait. Il avait si honte de ce que l'alpha devait penser de lui et de ce qui lui-même pensait. Il avait peur de ne pas s'en sortir indemne. Ses problèmes restaient les mêmes. Concilier son caractère de battant, de jeune homme qui voulait avancer plus que tout, avec l'affaiblissement de ses chaleurs. Mais au fond, il réalisait que Kanda avait raison. Les craintes qui le laminaient avant ses chaleurs ressortaient. Il n'avait pas assez accordé à ses sentiments de s'exprimer, s'était trop négligé, et il payait au centuple. Tout s'en tortillait en lui et finissait lentement par disparaître.

Ce qu'avait révélé l'infirmière l'avait laissé pour le moins sur le carreau. Ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague. Imaginer qu'il ne serait peut-être pas capable de se toucher lui-même, imaginer qu'il ne serait peut-être pas maître de son plaisir. Que ce serait encore _l'alpha_ , que Kanda serait le seul à pouvoir le contrôler, le seul à pouvoir l'apaiser, le seul à avoir de l'effet sur lui. Qu'il viendrait à posséder son corps, la moindre parcelle de lui-même. Allen était profondément indigné, il ne voulait pas de ces réactions-là, ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire si ça devenait le cas, et l'impuissance le rongeait.

Quant au reste, il le mettait dans le même sac. C'était déplaisant et si perturbant. Pas que ça le dérangeait tant que ça, au fond, il se fichait de posséder ou non une sorte d'hymen, se fichait beaucoup moins des saignements en début de chaleurs, mais ce qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était que ces caractéristiques le rapprochait des femmes. Il n'avait rien contre les femmes et n'avait jamais eu de doute sur son identité sexuelle : il était un homme, il avait toujours parlé de lui comme un garçon, et quand il était petit, il se fâchait si quiconque lui disait de ne pas faire quelque chose parce qu'il était un oméga, ou essayait de le traiter comme une fillette. Il avait toujours été contre ce fait d'être traité différemment des autres garçons à cause de son statut, et l'idée même que les omégas étaient si différents. Jusqu'à présent, rien ne différait chez lui. Certes, ces caractéristiques ne changeaient pas grand-chose, au final. Il savait que ses doutes premiers avaient été stupides. Son petit dilemme interne était stupide. Mais il n'aimait simplement pas que ces choses donnent raison à ceux qui pensaient qu'un oméga était féminin, et le fait qu'il ne prenait conscience de cette part de lui-même que maintenant le perturbait et le foutait littéralement en pétard. Encore plus que l'infirmière lui avait appris ça devant un alpha. Fusse-t-il _son lié_ , c'était _Kanda_. Sa fierté avait été blessée, et si c'était bête, il avait ressenti un besoin de s'affirmer face à Kanda. Besoin inutile, puisque, ô surprise, le Japonais avait un avis plutôt ouvert sur la question.

Grâce à ses paroles, il avait réussi à se reprendre et savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir honte de lui. Au contraire, il devait en tirer une fierté et être plus fort. Au fond, il savait qu'il ferait mieux de recourir au même procédé avec tout ce qu'il endurait, mais il lui faudrait du temps pour encaisser ça. Or, il avait l'impression d'en manquer. Son calme apparent, sa clarté d'esprit, n'étaient que le fruit d'une panique folle qu'il refoulait pour que sa raison subsiste, s'il la lâchait… Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir s'en remettre.

Alors, au comble de la contradiction, l'oméga choisissait consciencieusement de se remettre à l'alpha. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter, plus la force de gérer toute cette fichue merde. En lui demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire, il lui laissait le contrôle et essayait de voir s'il pouvait vraiment compter sur lui, s'il pouvait avoir confiance. C'était comme un test, une sorte de test très dangereux, et il espérait qu'il ne le regrettait pas. Allen n'était pas le genre à s'en remettre à un autre. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours nié son besoin de se laisser aller avec quelqu'un. Mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui entre eux, c'était le moment où jamais de voir s'il pouvait réellement accepter qu'il soit son alpha dans cette situation. Que Kanda soit celui avec qui il dénudait sa fierté et posait ses armes semblait si dérisoire, mais il était sa seule source de soutien, comme ils étaient liés. Allen n'en pouvait plus, cette journée était trop longue, et en conséquence, il acceptait de montrer qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Cette crise, son corps qui le chatouillait de partout et ses picotements qui naissaient intimement… Allen avait l'impression qu'il pourrait perdre l'esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que… je fais, Kanda ? »

Sa voix pleura pratiquement le nom du Japonais si ses yeux s'y refusaient. Ce dernier le poussa un peu plus en arrière.

« Faut que tu te touches, Moyashi. »

Allen secoua violemment la tête. Son corps réclamait de l'attention, mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se prendre en main ou de se caresser. Il n'était pas dans cet état d'excitation consciente et assumée, il ne pourrait jamais faire ça comme ça… !

« Je ne suis pas assez détendu, je ne peux pas… »

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sentir Kanda. Ça stimulait sa crise, mais il voulait sentir Kanda. L'Anglais gémit au moment où il sentit la main du brun se poser sur sa hanche et le ramener contre lui. Comment Kanda pouvait lui faire tant d'effet avec rien qu'un toucher ? Il se perdait. Définitivement. Il se raccrochait à son odeur. L'Asiatique respirait un peu plus fort, mais Allen ne s'en inquiéta pas.

« Moyashi, tu devrais vraiment faire passer ta crise. Ça ne s'arrangera pas si tu ne fais rien.

—Je veux pas… »

Il s'accrochait au débardeur de Kanda, respirant son odeur à plein nez. Kanda le repoussa à nouveau, retenant son visage entre ses paumes.

« Fais pas l'enfant, Moyashi. Tu dois le faire. »

Sa voix était si sévère. Il le sentait éloigné. Ils avaient beau avoir décidé d'être 'amis', ça venait juste de se faire, tout arrivait si vite et ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Mais Allen avait besoin de se sentir compris.

« Mais Kanda, s'il te plaît, ne me force pas à… »

Il chercha de l'indulgence sur le visage de l'autre, mais il avait droit à cette expression perpétuellement fermée. Kanda se contenta de souligner l'évidence.

« Tu as peur. »

Allen ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Non. J'ai juste pas envie. »

Kanda ne laissa pas son visage partir, même lorsqu'Allen voulut se dégager.

« Si, tu as peur, je le sens alors ça sert à rien de me le cacher.

—Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait que j'ai peur de toute façon ?! »

Il avait levé la voix. Allen ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Kanda. Le Japonais grogna.

« J'aime pas ceux qui mentent et font semblant d'être forts alors qu'ils tremblent de trouille. Tu dois dire ce que tu penses vraiment, sinon je pourrais pas t'aider, triple andouille de Moyashi. »

En quoi ça changerait quoique ce soit à leur problème ? Alors qu'il avait réussi à se reprendre, pourquoi Kanda le voulait à nouveau faible ?

« Je veux juste ton odeur pour me calmer.

—Mon odeur te calme pas, elle t'excite encore plus. Et il faut y faire quelque chose. Il va falloir qu'on prenne une décision, et que tu arrêtes de repousser ça parce que tu flippes.

—Je ne veux pas y faire quelque chose ! Que j'ai peur ou pas, ça change pas le problème !

—Il faut te calmer Moyashi, voilà ce que ça change. »

Ses yeux bleus sombres avaient l'air de sonder son âme. L'oméga se sentit agressé, et indigné. Il voulait que Kanda l'aide, pas qu'il joue encore à l'enfoncer. Prenant une longue inspiration, Allen tonna :

« C'est toi qui m'énerve, et maintenant arrête de me dire ça ! Je ne le supporte pas, tu me stresses, c'est infernal ! Je n'en peux plus, Kanda. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais je ne veux pas craquer, je l'ai trop fait ! Je… Je ne maitrise plus mon corps, je ne sais pas comment réagir avec toi, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides, j'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en toi. Laisse-moi juste me calmer de la façon dont j'en ai envie ! »

Kanda se tut. Il laissa Allen s'enfouir contre son torse.

« J'avais raison. Tu sens tout de suite meilleur quand tu dis ce que tu penses. »

Allen avait effectivement libéré ses pensées. Reprenant son souffle, il lâcha, faisant fi de toute politesse :

« Je t'emmerde, Bakanda. »

Kanda eut un rictus.

« Moi aussi. Maintenant, reprends-toi, Moyashi. Tu peux avoir confiance, mais c'est à toi de décider de quoi faire. Pas à moi. »

Allen baissa les yeux.

« Je…Je sais que c'est à moi de le faire, Bakanda ! Mais je… sais pas…

—Il va falloir prendre une décision.

—T'es marrant, toi ! C'est super embarrassant pour moi !

—Tu veux que je sorte ou que je reste avec toi ? »

Se retrouver seul terrifia Allen. Pas encore. Mais faire ça avec Kanda à côté…

« Non !

—Non à quoi, Moyashi ? »

Allen se cacha le visage dans ses mains, mais Kanda les lui ôta de force. Son expression se contractait, signe d'énervement.

« Je sais pas… Kanda, mets-toi à ma place deux minutes !

—T'es en chaleur, tu dois le faire, ou tu vas encore être malade. » L'Asiatique soupira. « Est-ce que tu t'es déjà touché, Moyashi ? »

Allen devint cramoisi. Mais pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ?! Sans doute qu'il voulait savoir si c'était totalement nouveau pour lui, ou s'il était déjà un minimum expérimenté, mais bon sang…

« K-Kanda… ! »

Il sentait son rougissement s'étendre. Kanda ne s'adoucit pas.

« Réponds, ou je te découpe. »

Allen ne répondit pas. C'était trop gênant.

« Moyashi, réponds, bordel, je suis un mec, moi aussi ! Si tu l'as déjà fait, je ne dirai rien, et sinon, je m'en fiche aussi, c'est toi que ça regarde. »

Évitant au mieux de croiser le regard du kendoka, Allen murmura :

« Ça m'arrive…

—Bon, alors fais comme d'habitude. »

Il secoua violemment la tête de gauche à droite.

« Mais Kanda… »

Le Japonais parut comprendre.

« Je vais partir de la chambre.

—Non, s'il te plait, non !

—Je reste à côté alors ? »

Allen était perdu. Il sentait les larmes remonter, et s'il refusait de les laisser sortir encore, s'il voulait résister, il n'y arriverait plus bien longtemps.

« Je…

—Merde, Moyashi, tu me soules, je me tire, je reviens dans dix minutes, t'as intérêt à t'être fini d'ici là. »

En le voyant se lever, Allen agrippa son bras de toutes ses forces en suppliant :

« Kanda, s'il te plait, Kanda, je vais le faire, mais t'en vas pas ! … Ne regarde pas… »

L'alpha avait une expression meurtrière, Allen voyait bien qu'il n'aimait pas être retenu de force. Allen s'en excusa intérieurement, mais était trop sonné pour le dire à voix-haute. Il lâcha Kanda, le Japonais restant assis au bord du lit, mais tourné dans l'autre direction, sa main glissant dans la sienne. C'était la première fois qu'il était celui qui initiait réellement leurs contacts physiques, à part cette fois où il était à moitié endormi. Allen devinait qu'il avait soit conscience qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré, soit qu'il était influencé.

Il eut peur.

« C'est bon, Moyashi. Je me tourne. Je te tiens la main. Fais ce que t'as à faire. »

Allen hésita. Il fixait son propre bas de pyjama, avec la protubérance certaine qui se dessinait au niveau de l'entrejambe. L'odeur de Kanda l'avait excité, il avait envie d'être soulagé, mais il ne se sentait pas apte à le faire. Son autre main s'approchant de l'élastique de son vêtement, il jeta un œil à Kanda, de dos.

« C'est vraiment difficile… »

La main du Japonais serra méchamment la sienne, et il rugit :

« Tu sais quand même où est ta bite et ce que tu dois faire avec, bordel !

—Ça n'a rien à voir ! »

Kanda était implacable.

« Fais-le, ou je ne resterais pas gentil avec toi longtemps. »

Allen avait envie de lui rétorquer qu'il ne l'était pas, de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par cette menace, mais si, Kanda était incroyablement gentil pour le moment.

Il avait si peur, il était au comble de la gêne, et ne savait pas comment il faisait pour ne pas sombrer définitivement.

Allen passa enfin une main tremblante dans son caleçon. L'approchant de son pénis érigé, il essaya de le caresser comme il le faisait habituellement, l'enfermant dans sa paume et mimant un va-et-vient. Il poussa un petit gémissement, mais la sensation de plaisir n'était pas comme à l'accoutumée. Avec ses chaleurs, elle aurait dû être plus forte, ou équivalente. Elle était moindre. Pourtant, Allen s'acharna. Il ne voulait pas se reposer sur l'idée de compter sur Kanda, en outre, cette idée était loin de le reposer. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne voulait pas lui donner tout contrôle sur lui, ne voulait pas ne pas se maitriser, au moins un peu. Il avait déjà réfléchi à l'idée de coucher avec Kanda par accident, s'y était résigné comme une possibilité déplaisante, mais le fait qu'il ne puisse même pas se masturber… Non, Allen avait cru qu'il pourrait au moins se gérer personnellement. _Ils ne pouvaient pas_ _faire ça_. Paniquant de plus en plus en se rendant compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à se faire jouir, et que ses caresses devenues rudes finissaient par lui apporter plus de douleur que de plaisir, il eut peur d'être un de ces omégas incapables de jouir sans le toucher de leurs alphas. Encore à cause de ce lien. Allen se sentait si en colère contre le lien, et contre ce statut, qu'il se jura de faire disparaître son lien avec Kanda après ses chaleurs. Il ne voulait plus _jamais_ avoir à endurer ça.

Il voyait Kanda raidit, mais en apparence si neutre, et Allen se mit à pleurer. Il n'y arriverait pas.

« Je ne peux pas… Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas.

—Tu ne peux pas parce que tu as peur ou parce que tu n'y arrives vraiment pas ? »

Une certaine froideur était dans sa voix. Allen se sentait horriblement perdu. Seul, perdu face à un autre.

« Je ne peux pas parce que ça fait mal… »

Kanda soupira. Il lâcha sa main, et se retourna.

« Laisse-moi faire, alors. »

Allen cacha son entrejambe, secouant la tête sans s'arrêter.

« _Ne me touche pas._ Je veux pas, Bakanda. Je veux pas. Je veux qu'on laisse la crise passer toute seule, _je t'en supplie_ , je… »

Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Il voulait mourir, tout pour ne plus subir ça. Kanda gronda :

« Il faut que tu te soulages, merde, ça passera pas tout seul ! C'est perturbant pour toi, je sais, et ça m'enchante pas non plus, mais laisse-moi faire.

—Ne me touche pas, Kanda ! »

Allen commençait à avoir très peur. Kanda attrapa ses mains et grimpa sur le lit. Il le maintint sous lui. Allen se débattit, effrayé en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus.

« Tu perds le contrôle, avoue-le ! Kanda, reprends-toi, pitié, tu n'en as aucune envie et je ne veux pas que… »

L'alpha colla pratiquement son visage au sien, le laissant observer ses réactions du plus près. Kanda appuyait ses mots :

« Oui, j'en ai aucune putain d'envie, et j'irai pas plus loin. Regarde-moi, je me contrôle parfaitement. » Son visage était des plus résignés, le regret étant visible. Il ne le faisait pas de gaieté de cœur. « Si tu n'arrives pas à le faire, je le ferai. Rappelle-toi que l'infirmière a prévenu que ça arrivait. C'est parce qu'on est liés. Aie confiance en moi, Moyashi. »

Allen voulait bien le croire. Mais il était si perdu…

« C'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, c'est embarrassant ! E-t-t Kanda, p-pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi… ? »

Les yeux du maudit tremblaient, de même que son cœur. C'était une question bête, il en avait conscience, il savait pourquoi Kanda ferait ça pour lui. À cause du lien. Seulement, comment pourrait-il encore supporter d'être avec Kanda s'ils faisaient ça dans de telles conditions… ? Comment pourrait-il se supporter lui-même ? Ce n'était pas aussi radical que coucher ensemble _par accident_ , Allen le savait aussi. Mais il n'était absolument pas prêt à ce qu'un autre le touche ainsi alors qu'il en était incapable seul, alors que sa crise était si violente et qu'il était si perdu. Le blandin n'était pas prêt à ce que ça arrive _maintenant_ !

Kanda était crispé comme jamais, Allen voyait qu'il forçait pour avoir une expression indifférente et qu'il était, lui aussi, dépassé par tout ça. Ils étaient aussi impuissants l'un que l'autre. Ça rassura brièvement Allen, à peine.

« Tout ça, c'est parce que je suis ton foutu alpha. On l'a dit, ce qui se passe pendant tes chaleurs restera pendant tes chaleurs. Ça me fait pas plaisir. Alors calme-toi, et laisse-moi t'aider. Tu as confiance, Baka Moyashi ? »

Allen fut convaincu.

Essayant de se calmer, de se convaincre que c'était _normal_ entre un alpha et un oméga liés, qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien, Allen hocha anxieusement la tête et ne bougea plus.

Il consentit à s'abandonner au brun, à se laisser faire comme si Kanda était réellement son alpha. Il n'avait pas le choix, alors autant être fort et l'endurer.

Les mains de l'alpha se posèrent sur son corps, et alors que ses larmes voulurent sortir à nouveau à cause de la honte, Kanda posa une main sur sa joue. Il redressait son visage pour croiser son regard, avec une certaine délicatesse. Allen ne l'aurait pas imaginé être doux dans un moment pareil… Il n'aurait jamais vraiment imaginé un moment pareil avec lui, en fait, mais s'il avait dû… Kanda n'avait vraiment pas le profil du type doux. En vérité, si Allen avait été en meilleur état, et que le contexte avait été autre, il lui aurait demandé sérieusement de ne pas lui arracher le pénis, comme Kanda était toujours brutal. La pensée de la tête de l'épéiste face à une telle demande lui tira un faible sentiment amusé. Un peu d'humour ne tuait pas dans sa situation.

Pourtant, le Japonais le colla tout contre lui, et finalement, le souleva de manière à l'installer entre ses jambes. Ainsi, Allen profitait de sa chaleur et son contact mais ne voyait pas son visage. Il essayait de rendre la chose moins embarrassante pour lui, et plus confortable. Allen était étourdi, mais reconnaissant. C'était toutefois humiliant. Il aurait voulu plus de contrôle dans un tel rapport. Être maitre de ses réactions. Avoir plus d'initiative. Allen n'était certainement pas quelqu'un de passif. Et encore plus avec Kanda, à cause de leur petite rivalité et de la façon dont l'autre faisait réagir sa fierté à force de la heurter. Ironiquement, Kanda était devenu celui devant qui il ne cessait d'étaler les parts les plus faibles de lui-même. Il était le seul.

Égaré dans le silence, ses yeux restèrent fixés sur la main de l'Asiatique qui s'anima en lui donnant du plaisir, et ce fut _bon_. Ses gémissements firent bientôt tressauter ses cuisses et cambrer son dos, gémir sa bouche et la fièvre laminait son visage. Il se laissa complètement faire, ses mains osant à peine s'agripper aux cuisses de Kanda.

S'il commençait à se tranquilliser, la morsure du stress demeurait dans sa cage thoracique et son ventre. Il avait peur pour 'après'.

Enfin, la délivrance arriva, Allen tourna son cou en arrière de manière à regarder le visage de son bourreau.

Il le découvrit blasé comme on pouvait s'y attendre, mais en voyant son air perdu, Allen le vit se pencher, lèvres tendues qui embrassèrent son front. Allen gouta son orgasme accompagné du baiser de Kanda. Le Japonais sortit du lit, dérangeant leur position, pour chercher de quoi les nettoyer, et il revint finalement à ses côtés, toujours si proche, toujours _si étrangement doux_. Car il y avait de la brusquerie, mais il était prévenant. Il prenait soin de lui. Ça se sentait parfaitement. Allen sentit ses peurs s'évanouir, il se sentit si bien qu'il s'endormit contre Kanda instantanément, sans aucune autre pensée. Un 'merci' franchit néanmoins ses lèvres. Sa dernière sensation fut la main du brun qui se posa sur son crâne. Il ne caressait pas. Mais de sa poigne lourde, Allen se sentait réconforté.

Kanda, lui, était mortifié. Il en avait vécu des situations glauques et pénibles depuis sa _'naissance'_ , mais tout cela virait au cauchemar. Il savait qu'il devrait s'expliquer pour ce geste au réveil d'Allen. Ce serait encore une humiliation. La réponse était la suivante : il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux. Il s'était rappelé des senteurs émotionnelles calmes lorsque Lenalee embrassait le blandin. Pour éviter qu'il ne panique, si son odeur et le plaisir ne suffisaient pas à le calmer, il avait rajouté un contact affectif. Kanda se faisait l'effet d'être aussi débile que Moyashi, mais il avait dû réagir. Depuis que l'infirmière était partie, les odeurs du gamin étaient terribles. Les phéromones et le lien étaient pour beaucoup dans les réactions de Kanda. Ce désir de protection envers le blandin avait muté en affection sous sa propre excitation. Les putains de phéromones de merde de l'oméga lui faisaient toujours cet effet dégueulasse. Quant à sa douceur avec le gosse, c'était simple. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour deviner à ses réactions qu'il n'était pas expérimenté, et même s'il l'avait été, Kanda avait beau n'être pas commode et peu porté sur les échanges affectifs, il savait très bien qu'il y avait des contextes où il fallait être un minimum complaisant. Moyashi était terrifié, sa terreur était sans _aucun_ précédent. C'était aussi pour sa propre culpabilité… Moyashi l'avait imploré, et quand bien même il avait fini par accepter, Kanda avait la sensation de l'avoir violé. Il n'avait pas tenu à le faire, mais un oméga en chaleurs devait être soulagé, et si Moyashi ne pouvait pas le faire seul, alors en tant qu'alpha… Kanda grinçait des dents. Ça le foutait en colère, il ne savait pas contre qui, mais il ressentait une fureur meurtrière.

Kanda en était arrivé à un point où il avait compris qu'il devrait faire passer le blandin avant lui-même. Tout arrivait si vite, mais il devait s'adapter. D'autant que Kanda avait toujours le sentiment d'avoir aggravé les choses en le laissant seul. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait peur, dans sa pulsion égoïste de lui faire du mal, et il se blâmait pour ça. Le gosse était perdu. Il avait déclaré qu'il voulait mourir, avait voulu qu'il prenne une décision pour lui… Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Moyashi allait avoir besoin d'être épaulé pour ne pas ressortir de ses chaleurs avec des séquelles et complètement bousillé. Kanda n'aimait toujours pas ce gamin, il ne savait pas dans quoi il se lançait en ayant accepté son amitié temporairement, et si maintenant il devait l'aider à se soulager… Ils n'étaient, ni l'un ni l'autre, prêts pour ce genre de choses. Kanda ne voulait quand même pas qu'il soit détruit, et c'était en train de se faire. Les chaleurs gangrénaient son être.

Ces sentiments le partageaient.

Contemplant le corps endormi de l'oméga contre lui, Kanda passa son bras dans son dos afin de le maintenir proche. Allen ne se réveilla pas, mais il frotta doucement son visage contre son torse, avec une douce expression de bien-être. Pour l'heure, Kanda préférait ça. Tout ce qu'il espérait était qu'Allen soit soulagé, et qu'il ne ferait pas de deuxième crise directement. Kanda allait avoir besoin de temps pour récupérer.

* * *

**Note : (La note est troppp longue et ne rentre pas dans le nombre de caractère prévu pour ça dans l'encadré "Note" sur le site, donc je suis obligée de la laisser dans le chapitre :'))**

**J'avais prévenu pour le côté WTF :')).**

**Bon bon, j'imagine qu'après tout ça vous devez avoir des réactions et vous étonner de ce virage, aussi de certaines idées. Je vais commencer d'une façon linéaire, avec le passage où Allen saigne et la visite de l'infirmière. Je voulais faire bref car je tenais juste à nuancer mais la note est très longueeeee, je suis désolée, mais s'il vous plait lisez jusqu'au bout avant de consolider votre avis, c'est important :).**

**Les omégas ont donc un utérus, et comme expliqué dans le texte, si l'utérus est fertile et fonctionne, il faut bien qu'il y ait des cycles et qu'il ne marche pas tout seul, si on veut du réalisme. Le prompt de l'omégaverse introduit les chaleurs, mais je trouvais logique de pousser et d'introduire des saignements avec l'idée qu'il y a bel et bien certains animaux qui perdent du sang pendant leurs chaleurs, et que si on suit la logique de l'utérus chez une femme, le corps humain fonctionne en sécrétant du sang, c'est donc encore une fois plausible. Puis ça participe à la petite parodie de l'omégaverse, car en plus d'une certaine animalisation, il est vrai qu'on peut dire que légitimer le fait qu'un oméga mâle puisse avoir un bébé car il a un utérus, c'est une certaine façon de camoufler la féminité dans l'idée de base et d'en faire presque un être intersexué. Il ne faut pas oublier que le prompt de base s'appuie sur un certain sexisme, et si c'est lui-même à des fins satiriques pour justement dénoncer cette féminisation des uke dans les yaois, j'ai eu envie de faire une satire de la satire :-p.**

**Pour l'hymen, si ça fait penser au cliché qu'on trouve dans les lemons mal écrits d'auteurs assez jeunes qui transposent trop le sexe hétéro sur le sexe homo, et qui, à nouveau, a été repris volontairement pour parodier, je ne vous apprends peut-être rien, mais c'est effectivement une paroi qui se créé quand l'utérus se forme, et qui n'a donc techniquement rien à voir avec la virginité. C'est vrai que des filles n'en ont pas, d'autres si. Encore une fois, avec ça, ça rajoute du réalisme et d'un côté c'est intéressant puisque ça va permettre d'aborder les stéréotypes sur la virginité. (Je ne vais pas rentrer dans un grand débat féministe, mais si on y réfléchit, c'est pas faux que la société met pas mal de pression sur les filles pour leur virginité).**

**Je voulais aussi revenir sur le petit dilemme d'Allen et son choc d'avoir appris ça. Comme dit dans le texte, il est instable, il a peur et il s'est senti humilié d'avoir appris ça devant un autre garçon. S'il vacille si vite en remettant en doute son identité sexuelle et n'aime pas que ça le "rapproche" des femmes, c'est parce que, comme on le voit depuis le début, les omégas sont dénigrés sur leur condition d'homme. C'est complexe pour eux de se construire. Pas que je tienne à faire passer l'idée que la notion de genre binaire est hyper importante, mais je** **trouvais simplement logique qu'en situation de déséquilibre/jugement arbitraire des autres par rapport à ça à cause de leur second-sexe, les omégas ressentent le besoin de se réclamer homme et puissent être potentiellement ébranlés dans leurs identités.** **Ce sera encore développé, btw. Concrètement, ça revient à ce que j'ai instauré depuis le début, Allen est biologiquement un homme, et il n'aime pas voir son identité remis en question.**

**Le thème de l'omégaverse gomme certaines différences anatomiques entre les hommes et les femmes au niveau de la reproduction par lui-même, ce que, en mettant de côté la parodie de la féminisation, je trouve intéressant en sortant justement les choses des cases binaires, et en l'accentuant ici, le récit affirme q** **u'il ait ces caractéristiques ou non, ça ne change rien à ce qu'il est. Disons que c'est paradoxal, mais en accentuant d'un certain côté la "féminisation", ça sert à déféminiser le personnage. Le montrer choqué et déstabilisé, pour la dernière fois, me semblait logique, car il est perdu et émotionnellement perturbé. En écrivant ce passage, je voulais surtout rendre compte de cette confusion légitime.  
**

**Passons à la fin et au fait que Kanda soit "obligé" de toucher Allen, qui a dû clairement vous choquer pour le coup. J'avoue avoir peur que ça mette certains lecteurs en position d'inconfort, car ça a été assez dur à écrire pour moi et j'ai vraiment fait de gros efforts pour bien traiter le sujet.**

**J'avais pas mal réfléchi à l'histoire du lien, les âmes-sœurs, le fait que ça se déclenche au hasard, qu'il n'y ait pas de choix de partenaire et que ce soit plus fort que les persos. Dans beaucoup de fics ça créé des réactions étranges chez les personnages, et je suis partie du principe qu'il pouvait y avoir un côté négatif avec le fait qu'il y ait alors de l'influence émotionnel de manière assez excessive. Pour l'effet des chaleurs sur les omégas, il y a de base une certaine problématique autour de ça : l'oméga est en chaleurs, donc excité et délirant dans beaucoup de fics, peut-il consentir si l'alpha essaie quelque chose ? Quant à l'alpha, quand il est sous l'emprise des phéromones, est-ce qu'il sait ce qu'il fait ? Beaucoup de problèmes qui créent des controverses, et je pense qu'il fallait les traiter.**

**Le lien est comme une sorte de mariage arrangé, et dans ce cas de figure, il veut les inciter à consommer, d'où le fait qu'un oméga ne puisse plus se contrôler. C'est encore une fois terrible pour Allen, non content d'avoir été chamboulé avec une crise identitaire, il perd aussi le contrôle de son corps et le pouvoir sur son plaisir, ce qui est quand même non négligeable psychologiquement. Évidemment, il vit cette perte de contrôle et cet abandon comme un acte forcé, car il n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'en remettre à Kanda.**

**Quant à Kanda, je trouvais normal qu'il s'en veuille. Allen a accepté qu'il le touche, mais Kanda est à même de comprendre ce que la situation peut causer comme ressenti chez lui. Avoir fait ce qu'il a fait ne l'a pas rendu à l'aise, surtout en étant pris de court. Dans beaucoup de yaois, avec la même situation, Kanda aurait touché Allen en mode yolo et la question de si ça pouvait être problématique ou pas n'aurait pas été abordée.** **Ici ce n'est pas le cas. J** **e n'ai pas voulu écrire quelque chose de tordu, je suis contre le fait de faire passer une culture du viol avec des récits qui rendent compte de situation sexuellement ambigu sans que ça ne soit réfléchi ou assumé comme tel. Au contraire, je suis parfois sincèrement affolée de cet apparent manque de conscience de certains auteurs, et j'espère justement vous sensibiliser un peu à ces choses-là. Donc non, je ne tiens pas à ce que ça parte en viol ou irrespect entre les deux personnages décrit comme un acte naturel, rassurez-vous.**

**Néanmoins, Kanda n'a pas le choix non plus. Comme Allen, c'est une victime du lien. Ici le lien prend une figure très antagonique, et il va leur causer beaucoup de soucis. C'est assez dark, ça ne sera clairement pas la fête, mais encore une fois, c'est justement une façon de montrer l'importance du consentement mutuel.** **Les personnages vont douter, se poser des questions, et chercher à ne pas se forcer.** **Si j'ai bien fait le boulot, vous devriez donc ressentir cette réflexion et ne pas être complètement mal à l'aise.** **Je sais que ce n'est sûrement pas ce que vous avez l'habitude de lire et que c'est sans doute nouveau pour vous, ou du moins un nouvel angle d'attaque du problème, mais j'espère que vous laisserez une chance à ma façon de gérer l'histoire :).**

**J'attire également votre attention sur le fait que la situation risque d'être tendue dans les prochains chapitres à cause de ça et d'exprimer toutes ces problématiques, surtout le suivant, attendez-vous à ce que ça soit lourd niveau charge mentale et culpabilité des deux côtés. Je vous le dis parce que je veux que vous le lisiez avec un certain recul, et que vous le verrez bien vous même. Je me répète car je ne veux pas qu'il y ait d'ambiguïté là-dessus, faites-moi confiance, les personnages vont, malgré la situation clairement malsaine, faire leur possible pour se respecter et ne pas outrepasser les limites.**

**J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié le chapitre et que mes notes vous ont éclairé, peut-être convaincu par rapport à certaines choses :).**

**Allez... Review ? X) Ne restez pas sans réagir s'il vous plait ! J'ai vraiment envie de discuter de tout ça avec vous, peut-être si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des choses que vous voulez que je nuance auxquelles je n'ai pas pensé, c'est à ça que ça sert :). Puis c'est les un ans de la fic haha !**

**Je pense que techniquement c'est mieux que je ne laisse pas passer deux semaines après le tournant potentiellement déstabilisant pour vous, donc le 18 sortira vendredi prochain. A partir de là, il y aura un décalage :). (De même que j'avais parlé d'extrait pour la page fb, ça commencera au 19 pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'en reparlerai x3)**

**A la prochaine fois !**


	18. Hormones : 18 - Bad Blood 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> J'espère que ceux qui se demandent encore où je vais avec ça vont être convaincus par ce chapitre :3 !
> 
> J'ai pas grand chose à dire vu que je vous avais prévenu qu'il y aurait de l'angst au programme dans ce chap, vous allez voir les conséquences de la dernière scène sur Allen et Kanda.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Kanda attendait. Depuis deux heures, il attendait que Moyashi se réveille. Moyashi allait avoir besoin de beaucoup dormir pour oublier son trop plein de stress avec tout ce qui s'était passé. C'était psychologique, c'était _logique_. Il avait quand même été lui chercher de quoi bouffer, lui n'ayant pas faim. Ça refroidissait doucement. Et putain, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de penser. Il revoyait les derniers instants, avec toujours cette mortification intérieure. Cette sensation cauchemardesque et aliénante. Kanda se réveillait doucement de l'influence des phéromones, parce que Moyashi dormait paisiblement contre lui. Il avait dû dégager leur position en partant, mais en le voyant grelotter et grimacer une fois revenu, Kanda s'était dépêché de se coucher à côté de lui et de le hisser contre son torse. Pour le moment, le gamin avait la tête contre sa poitrine, était entouré de son bras, et si Kanda n'aimait définitivement pas les positions câlins, il avait l'impression que c'était la moindre des choses pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il se rendait compte de ce qui s'était passé, ça prenait de plus en plus de poids.

Allen suppliant, Allen disant qu'il ne voulait pas être soulagé, qu'il voulait que ça passe seul. Kanda n'avait pas voulu l'entendre. Il avait insisté jusqu'à le convaincre.

Bien sûr, une part de lui savait qu'il l'avait fait pour de bonnes raisons : les phéromones s'agglutinaient dans l'air, le rendaient fou. Il allait perdre le contrôle si Moyashi ne faisait rien, et comme il était l'alpha, que Moyashi était son lié, il l'avait fait pour lui. En plus, en se mettant à la place du gamin… Il réagissait comme lui lors de ses ruts. Se branler était nécessaire en étant si fortement excité, sinon ça ne passait pas. Ça pouvait bel et bien rendre fou. Kanda en savait quelque chose. Lors de sa première période de rut, il avait détesté perdre le contrôle de son corps et n'avait pas voulu se masturber. Il avait refusé d'obéir à ses hormones. En conséquence, il était vite devenu frustré, ça avait été ingérable, réellement douloureux. Il avait dû céder en étant plus qu'irrité, sans quoi, il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait tenu qu'une journée. C'était fort, comme sensation. Il le savait pour l'avoir vécu. En ayant insisté pour prendre les choses en mains et convaincu Moyashi, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de l'avoir branlé. Certainement pas. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça dans un autre contexte. Avoir appris qu'il devrait l'aider pour ça l'avait choqué, il n'était absolument pas d'accord, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais si c'était à ça qu'il avait agréé avec ses devoirs d'alpha… Merde, il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il savait que ça devait être horrible pour Moyashi pour l'avoir justement déjà vécu lui-même, bien que le cas du blandin soit pire. Imaginer ne pas pouvoir se soulager soi-même en étant tiraillé comme ça, devoir compter sur un autre et être incapable de le faire, physiquement… Kanda n'aurait pas supporté à sa place. Il savait que le gamin était fier. Il était maître de lui habituellement, et s'il perdait le contrôle lors de ses chaleurs, qu'il n'y pouvait apparemment rien, Kanda était, quelque part, soulagé qu'il reste lui-même jusqu'à présent : un gamin chiant, avec des discours et des idéaux gnangnan, qui savait ce qu'il voulait et était obstiné, même si ce n'était pas toujours dans le bon sens. Puis un putain de nabot con. Bon, il avait maintenant la larme facile et la susceptibilité aux aguets. Ça restait le putain de Moyashi. Un putain de Moyashi qui n'arrivait plus à cacher ses états d'âmes. Mais si Moyashi était définitivement détruit, après ça, si c'était de trop ?

Kanda était tout à fait à même de comprendre ce qu'il devait endurer en baissant sa garde devant lui. Leur relation n'étant pas des plus propices à ça, surtout de cette manière. Ils auraient pu être les meilleurs amis du monde qu'être réduit à ce point dans sa fierté devant un autre humiliait forcément. Kanda l'avait vu au summum de sa faiblesse, aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré, émis d'émotions négatives, et dit de choses flippantes qu'aujourd'hui. Ça pouvait se comprendre. Mais pour la énième fois, l'entendre dire qu'il voulait mourir, l'entendre douter de son statut d'homme, tant de choses inhabituelles… Le fait d'apprendre ce qu'il avait appris sur son corps en étant si perturbé, Kanda savait que s'il avait été un oméga, il y aurait aussi compris que dalle et n'aurait pas aimé. Au fond, ces détails n'étaient pas graves. Comme il était un alpha, il voyait en effet la situation avec plus de distance que le blandin. Moyashi avait de quoi être perturbé pour avoir saigné si abondamment et pour n'avoir pas pu retenir ses pulsions. Les réactions qui découlaient de ces perturbations, Kanda n'aimait pas. Ça n'était pas _son Moyashi_ , celui à qui il était habitué. Il voulait que Moyashi redevienne celui à qui il avait envie de coller des baffes et celui qu'il voulait embrocher de Mugen. Pas qu'il soit ce gosse anéanti, bouffé de complexes et de remords.

C'était de sa faute, pour les remords. Il l'avait enfoncé, Kanda savait, et c'était lui qui s'en trimballait maintenant. Mais fallait le comprendre aussi, que quelqu'un dépende de lui comme ça, être obligé de se mettre en quatre pour un autre, accepter des contacts physiques, du dialogue, tout ce qu'il refusait avant… Ça ne faisait que quatre jours, merde. Au début, il avait fait des efforts surhumains, avait puisé dans son self-control pour honorer sa promesse et supporter Moyashi. Qu'on vienne pas lui dire qu'il faisait pas de son mieux. Le lien lui avait permis de refouler sa colère et sa conscience l'avait fait s'adapter. Il avait eu besoin de péter son câble un jour pour évacuer cette pression le jour où l'emprise du lien s'était affaiblie. Seulement, il l'avait mal évacué. Kanda n'était pas doué pour gérer la colère, autant envers lui-même qu'envers les autres.

Toujours est-il que Moyashi avait de quoi être détruit. Le problème revenait.

C'était là où intervenait l'autre raisonnement de Kanda. Il l'avait molesté, si ce n'est carrément violé, mais il se faisait l'impression d'être trop lâche pour oser le penser clairement. Il en était persuadé. La part de lui qui était habitué à cette vision normalisée des rapports alphas/omégas lors des chaleurs, celle qui lui avait été inculquée par la connaissance de ses devoirs d'alpha envers un oméga, lui disait que ce n'était qu'une branlette. Ça les avait surpris tous les deux, ils avaient dû prendre une décision vite. Après tout, c'était sans conséquence. C'était à cause du lien. Kanda aurait aimé être en position de refuser, de peser le pour et le contre, avoir plus de temps pour ingérer l'idée avant d'appliquer ce qu'elle demandait. Il n'avait pas pu à cause des phéromones, c'était compréhensible. Il avait agi vite, sous l'impulsion. Il était lui et il réagissait vite. Moyashi avait dit oui. Il l'avait même remercié, et Kanda avait mis un point d'honneur à être doux. En soi témoin le putain de baiser qu'il lui avait administré sur le front. En vérité, il n'avait jamais connu ce genre de situations, alors c'était encore plus embarrassant et irritant pour lui, mais il avait su s'adapter. Il avait bien traité l'oméga, c'était l'important, il n'avait pas fait _ça_ comme un sagouin. Seulement voilà, il avait fait peur à l'oméga. Il l'avait senti, et le gamin avait été perturbé. Comment être sûr qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir dit oui ? Comment être sûr qu'en croyant l'aider, sur le moment, il ne l'avait pas définitivement brisé ?

Comment être sûr qu'il avait vraiment dit oui, déjà ? Kanda s'en voulait, il aurait dû redemander. Il n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter à ce bête hochement de tête, aurait dû arrêter ses gestes quand Moyashi avait menacé de chialer. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait. Au nom de quoi, c'était normal que le lien leur impose ça ? Il se sentait forcé par le lien, lui aussi. Il ne s'apitoyait pas sur son propre sort, cela dit. Ce n'était pas lui qui s'était fait tripoter la bite en pleurant pour que ça n'arrive pas. Au nom de quoi, putain, avait-il eu le droit de dire à Moyashi qu'il devait se laisser faire parce que c'était le lien ? Kanda avait également été perturbé. Ses réactions stupides s'expliquaient ainsi. Personne ne réagissait bien en étant sous pression comme lui. Kanda s'en voulait tout de même à mort, littéralement. Parce que c'était plus qu'une réaction stupide. Il ne s'était pas contenté de le rabrouer vicieusement, de partir faire la gueule comme un gamin dans son coin en attendant de se calmer. Il l'avait touché, intimement. Il n'avait pas eu le droit de faire ça. Moyashi n'aurait jamais dû accepter s'il n'en avait pas envie de lui-même. Franchement, il n'en aurait jamais envie de lui-même, tout comme c'était le cas de Kanda. Ils n'étaient pas un couple.

Kanda ne savait pas comment ils feraient, pour la suite. Ça le rendait taré. Il ne supporterait jamais l'odeur d'un Allen excité comme ça bien longtemps, mais il ne supporterait plus de le forcer. Plus jamais. Seulement, c'était trop tard. Encore cette question qui tournait dans sa tête… Si Moyashi était définitivement détruit, après ça ? Kanda se foutait qu'il le haïsse, sincèrement. Mais que ce soit pour ça… Non. Kanda se foutait du sexe, il ne recherchait pas les interactions sociales, alors les interactions sexuelles, c'était du Chinois pour lui. Et encore, parce qu'il parlait Chinois avec Lenalee. Kanda n'avait pas le comportement d'un alpha violeur. Il se foutait des omégas. Se foutait de Moyashi. Il ne l'avait jamais reluqué, même en ayant appris qu'il était son oméga, il n'avait pas cherché à le considérer comme attirant ni quoique ce soit. Il savait que certains alphas avaient la réputation de profiter de leurs omégas, et il l'avait lu aussi dans les livres : les alphas pouvaient perdre le contrôle. Les viols lors des chaleurs étaient fréquents. C'était le danger qui guettait un oméga. Car les alphas avaient une réponse très agressive aux phéromones. Et les omégas, eux, étaient en position d'impuissance. C'était néanmoins perçu comme un incident fâcheux mais compréhensible par la société. Kanda, lui, était contre ça. Il avait toujours ressenti du mépris à l'idée que des hommes ne soient pas capables de contrôler leur foutues queues. Phéromones ou pas, fallait choisir au bout d'un moment entre être une bête ou être un homme. Personne ne pouvait être les deux.

Mais que venait-il de faire, comment venait-il de réagir ? Exactement comme ceux qu'il exécrait. Kanda bouillonnait intérieurement. Il avait trahi ses principes, et il en avait peu. Il en avait trahi deux très important, aujourd'hui. Entaché sa promesse envers Moyashi quant au fait de l'aider, et, en plus, il s'était comporté comme un détraqué sexuel. En agissant ainsi, il n'avait pas aidé Moyashi, mais lui. Ça faisait donc une double entorse à sa promesse. Dire qu'il avait demandé au gamin d'avoir confiance en lui. Kanda avait la sensation d'avoir la gerbe. Il se martelait de reproches, se martelait d'insultes et de pensées noires. Voilà donc ce qu'il était. Un monstre. Dire que Moyashi avait insisté pour qu'ils deviennent amis, pour qu'il soit à ses côtés. Il s'était jeté tout seul dans la gueule du loup. Kanda le savait, de toute façon, depuis ce qu'il avait fait à Alma, qu'il n'était pas une bonne personne. Il voyait maintenant jusqu'où ça allait…

Moyashi dormait encore. Kanda avait peur du moment où il ouvrirait les yeux. Il ne voulait pas lire de la peur dans son regard, de la colère. Ou pire, plus rien. Ce regard éteint, ce vide. Kanda en avait peur. Il ne voulait pas que ça soit à cause de lui. Il avait accepté d'être là pour aider Moyashi, pour, il s'en rendait compte et il l'avait déjà pensé, accomplir ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire avec Alma avec lui. Inconsciemment, il cherchait à réparer ses actes, peut-être, en se disant que s'il venait en aide à l'oméga, il aurait fait une bonne action. Était-il réellement parti en quête de rédemption ? Possible, peut-être. Il pourrait la chercher longtemps, sa rédemption. Il irait brûler en enfer, si cette merde existait, et qui sait s'il ne pourrait pas prétendre à piquer le trône de Satan en personne. Allen avait eu raison : il était le pire. Il était un sous-homme. Il n'était même pas humain, quand il y réfléchissait. Corps artificiel, âme réincarnée, il était comme un jouet cassé, un jouet de l'Ordre. Au fond, c'était bien ce qu'ils avaient été, lui et Alma. Des jouets.

Kanda s'était d'ailleurs longuement demandé _pourquoi_ , si les omégas avaient la réputation d'être si faible, s'ils avaient longtemps été considérés comme la lie de la race humaine, Alma était un oméga. Au fond, Kanda ne savait pas d'où il venait. Comme lui, il avait dû être le produit d'une réincarnation, peu importe qui il avait été dans son ancienne vie. Ils auraient pu réincarner son âme dans le corps d'un alpha, ou même d'un bêta, ou bien une bêta. Pourquoi un oméga ? Kanda se disait, avec un soupçon d'horreur, qu'ils avaient voulu qu'Alma soit un garçon, pour la force physique, mais aussi pour se lier à un alpha et leur servir une armée de bambins surhumains en se reproduisant une fois ses chaleurs arrivées. Ç'aurait bien été le genre de l'Ordre. Une organisation Sainte. _Son cul, oui._

Tandis que ses pensées valdinguaient, Kanda se mettait à réaliser quelque chose. Peut-être que c'était de là, que venait l'instabilité tant contée des omégas. Allen allait parfaitement bien, avant d'être en chaleurs. Bon, il traversait une phase de dépression, mais c'était un gosse. Leur vie d'exorcistes était compliquée, ça se comprenait, rien de trop inquiétant. Si les omégas passaient tous par ce genre de choses, s'ils étaient tous obligé de tout abandonner à leurs alphas et n'avaient plus aucun contrôle… Les omégas étaient des êtres humains, comme tout le monde, il y avait de quoi laisser de lourdes séquelles. En prenant en compte les abus potentiels des alphas, c'était normal de finir esquinté, si ce n'est complètement fou. Ils étaient des hommes, en apercevant le sang, ça créait des traumatismes également. S'il ne jugeait toujours pas que c'était gravissime, il fallait compter en plus le complexe d'apprendre à quel point leur anatomie différait des autres hommes. Kanda n'avait sincèrement jamais entendu parler de ça, avant. Au fond, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Les omégas et les alphas étant rares, on ne connaissait pas tout sur eux. Surtout des on-dit, des rumeurs, et tout ne se colportait pas. Et encore, eux avaient fini par être au courant grâce à l'infirmière, érudite sur la question. Ne pas comprendre devait être encore plus déstabilisant.

Voilà pourquoi Kanda avait rassuré Moyashi sur ça. Il le voyait toujours comme un homme, il n'avait pas menti. Les omégas étaient des hommes, Kanda ne les prenait pas de haut. Ça aussi, il l'avait déjà pensé, mais Alma, qui était un oméga, méritait beaucoup plus de respect que lui. Kanda avait de plus en plus de respect pour Moyashi, même s'il ne l'aurait toujours pas admis, pour avoir supporté ça trois jours entiers. Il espérait que ce quatrième jour ne signerait pas la fin de sa santé mentale.

Kanda sentait que la sienne était aussi en péril. Il ne cessait de s'en vouloir, même en voyant le visage béat du gamin alors qu'il respirait son odeur et rougissait en l'enserrant d'un bras, endormi. Kanda l'aurait repoussé autrement, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Plus Moyashi dormait, plus c'était mieux. Inconscient, heureux, avec l'air si innocent. Il était enveloppé par son odeur, il se sentait sans doute très bien, et loin de la réalité. Kanda acceptait de le lui accorder. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire de même, mais il ne méritait pas d'être apaisé. Il avait encore foiré, et pas qu'un peu.

Kanda se jugeait : il était impardonnable, cette fois.

Une heure plus tard, Allen s'éveilla, les pensées en vrac, le cerveau retourné. Évidemment, il était encore groggy et toujours sous le choc de ses crises de panique, ainsi que des récents événements. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment la situation avait pu lui échapper – leur échapper – à ce point-là. Kanda qui se mettait en colère comme jamais contre lui. Kanda qui acceptait son amitié. Son corps qui le trahissait. Son statut d'oméga qui lui causait des désagréments nullement envisagés, dont celui de n'avoir plus aucun contrôle de lui-même… Allen n'aurait jamais cru que ça se passerait comme ça, que Kanda et lui devraient avoir ce genre de rapports, alors qu'ils ne le voulaient de toute évidence ni l'un ni l'autre. De ce qu'il avait réfléchi du potentiel futur, bien sûr, le blandin ne s'imaginait pas forcé par Kanda. Mais il imaginait plutôt que ses chaleurs lui feraient perdre le contrôle de lui-même, que l'alpha le perdrait à la suite, et qu'étant tous les deux soumis aux impulsions, ils n'arriveraient pas à résister, que ça se ferait sans qu'ils ne puissent y penser, et qu' _il_ ne serait pas en état _de lui résister_.

Peut-être qu'au fond, il s'était placé dans une position passive qui ne lui ressemblait pas en sachant que ses désirs n'allaient pas dans cette direction et que les chaleurs risquaient de lui donner envie de rapports sexuels, il pensait qu'il véhiculerait cette envie comme une contagion et que l'alpha viendrait la concrétiser. Il n'avait pas réellement réfléchi au fait qu'il pourrait réellement le désirer sur le moment, et que l'incident viendrait de lui. Allen savait qu'il n'était pas innocent. Il se masturbait bien avant d'être en chaleurs, avait des pulsions sexuelles et pensait au sexe, mais il était un jeune adolescent, c'était naturel à son âge d'être curieux, de vouloir découvrir son corps, ou la sexualité en général. Peut-être que ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il se chopait consciemment en train de mater Kanda. Mais il ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait être en situation de forcer Kanda à ça… Or, ce qui venait d'arriver… Allen avait très peur de sa prochaine confrontation avec l'Asiatique. Il devait avoir des tonnes de reproches à lui faire, et il les savait mérités. À cause de lui, à cause de son incapacité à se prendre en charge, à cause de sa faiblesse, Kanda avait été obligé de faire _ça_ à sa place. Allen se sentait coupable, et imaginait que Kanda devait vraiment être en colère, devait vraiment le détester. Peut-être même qu'il le dégoutait. Sûrement. Toucher quelqu'un qui se comportait de manière si bestiale, qui se laissait complètement aller et n'avait aucune retenue sur son être, ça pouvait avoir un aspect repoussant.

Quand il pensait aux gémissements qu'il avait poussés, à ses manifestations de plaisir, la façon dont il s'était agité contre l'alpha lors de son extase et dont il avait apprécié ce qui se passait… Car ça avait été si agréable… Allen se sentait réellement repoussant en ce moment, comme dénué de toute vertu et redescendu à un comportement des plus primal. Il avait accepté la proposition de l'alpha, avait ressenti l'envie de s'abandonner à lui, l'envie qu'il le touche, et même plus… S'il avait eu peur, avait paniqué, avait souhaité mourir sous la honte d'être impuissant sur son propre corps, tout s'était bousculé en lui. Son esprit, les bribes de sa conscience s'accrochaient à son raisonnement, essayaient de lui faire prendre conscience de la situation, mais son corps et dans le fond de son âme… Tout réclamait Kanda. D'une manière si intime qu'Allen ne pouvait qu'en rougir furieusement. Pendant qu'il l'avait touché, quelque chose en lui avait voulu plus. Il avait eu les réactions corporelles qui allaient avec, et il était trop humilié pour les détailler de façon consciente. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que dans cet état, si Kanda décidait de faire plus que des caresses, d'aller plus loin, il ne pourrait certainement pas dire non. Ses désirs mettaient sa conscience en veille, seul le lien s'exprimait, son besoin de Kanda… son _envie_ de Kanda.

Il s'était battu contre ça, était humilié et trouvait toujours injuste que le lien lui prenne sa capacité à se soulager, que seul _son partenaire_ puisse le faire. Mais quelque part, comme il était en chaleurs, qu'il était dans la période dite idéale à la reproduction, ce n'était pas si étrange qu'il ne puisse être soulagé que par un partenaire et non seul. L'accepter était déroutant, et Allen n'y arrivait pas tellement. C'était trop tôt, tout s'était passé trop vite et il avait trop de choses à accepter d'un seul coup. Toutefois, il n'en voulait pas à Kanda pour ça. Aucunement. Il savait très bien que si l'alpha lui avait dit se contrôler, il avait dû être agressé par les phéromones, et il avait dû faire des efforts pour le préserver. Il comprenait aussi que Kanda se soit énervé. Allen avait été si indécis, si perdu et si empoté, qu'il avait fallu prendre une décision, et il s'agissait de Kanda. Ça devait certainement le stresser, et Allen voyait bien comment il réagissait à ça, plutôt mal, il fallait le dire… Il lui avait certes fait peur au début, il n'avait peut-être pas commencé à parlementer de la meilleure des façons, mais il ne l'avait pas violenté, et avait pris soin de lui demander confirmation avant d'entamer quoique ce soit. Maintenant qu'il savait l'effet qu'il avait sur lui, Allen était reconnaissant que Kanda ait su se contrôler, et qu'il ait su être si doux avec lui. Allen n'en revenait toujours pas, de toute sa douceur et sa prévenance. Il aurait pu bâcler l'affaire, être empressé, brutal, lui faire mal et ne pas se soucier de son plaisir. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'avait touché avec soin, respect et le souci que ce soit agréable pour lui, Allen l'affirmait. Quelque part, ça le rassurait d'ailleurs. Si Kanda et lui venaient à _le faire_ , il y avait des chances que l'alpha le traite correctement.

Allen voulait voir ce qui s'était produit comme un acte regrettable, trop impulsif, mais consenti car ils n'avaient pas le choix. Sauf qu'il savait que Kanda s'était une énième fois forcé pour lui, et qu'il n'avait absolument pas à se forcer à lui donner du plaisir de cette manière alors qu'il n'était pas son oméga, qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. L'infirmière avait dit que c'était naturel, que c'était le lien, et Allen, bien que toujours indigné par ce fait, admettait qu'il y avait une certaine logique à ça, même si tordue et dégradante à la fois pour l'alpha et l'oméga, les chaleurs et les ruts avaient de toute manière un aspect dégradant, même si c'était totalement naturel, leurs corps fonctionnaient ainsi, tout avait toujours une face sombre, de toute façon. Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne voulait pas forcer Kanda à ça, qu'il ne voulait pas que Kanda se croit obligé de faire ça, et qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour ses prochaines crises. Elle l'avait dit, que c'était important de ne pas s'obliger, mais ça sonnait si ironique avec le lien… Il préférait que Kanda ne se force pas encore, mais il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à supporter ça longtemps, ni si ça pouvait réellement passer seul. Sûrement un temps, et ça revenait avec plus de violence, comme lors du déclenchement de sa toute première crise aujourd'hui.

Il ne mettrait plus Kanda dans cette situation désagréable, quoiqu'il arrive. Il espérait juste que le Japonais saurait lui pardonner, qu'il saurait accepter ses excuses, et qu'ils arriveraient à faire avec autant que possible. Ils auraient besoin d'en parler et d'établir certaines limites, tout comme l'infirmière l'avait dit, mais Allen n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de croiser la colère dans les yeux de Kanda. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui en veuille. Certes, Kanda et lui venaient à peine d'agréer à être amis, et son petit test de confiance avait été réussi. Il pouvait s'appuyer sur Kanda. Ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était incertain par rapport à la suite de leurs rapports, par rapport à son comportement avec lui. Il avait fait preuve d'impudeur et s'était trop laissé aller, il comprenait que l'alpha ait fini par en avoir marre. Allen se disait qu'il devait, à partir de maintenant, mieux considérer les positions du Japonais et être moins exigeant. Il n'avait jamais voulu l'être, et s'était appliqué à faire des demandes lorsqu'il jugeait que c'était nécessaire, ou qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. L'Anglais savait néanmoins que dans sa tendance à être un peu idéaliste, à vouloir que tout se passe au mieux, mais aussi à être irrité par l'asociabilité du kendoka, il avait peut-être tout de même un peu trop forcé les choses avec lui, certaines fois.

Pour son accusation de l'avoir vu se frotter joyeusement contre lui, notamment… Peut-être qu'à vouloir se sentir à l'aise pendant qu'ils échangeaient leurs odeurs, à se concentrer uniquement sur les phéromones et non sur sa culpabilité, Allen avait exagéré, en finissant par se conduire comme si c'était normal, alors que ça ne l'était absolument pas, il n'avait pas à réagir ainsi. C'était trop tard pour revenir sur cette mauvaise réaction, pour l'effacer, mais il pouvait corriger le tir en se rendant plus facile à vivre, en faisant attention à ne pas donner l'impression de profiter. Il s'en voulait de son comportement enfantin. Il avait beau vouloir être poli et attentionné, au fond, il restait toujours un sale gamin. Quand il pensait sérieusement à tous les efforts qu'il faisait faire au brun… Allen était, quelque part, content d'être parvenu à une sorte d'amitié avec lui, d'avoir initié un dialogue, mais à quel prix ? Il ne voulait pas que ce soit dans ces conditions. Allen l'avait réalisé en étant coincé avec Kanda, leur rivalité, le fait de se charrier et se lancer des attaques lui plaisait. Il considérait Kanda comme un camarade, peut-être même un peu plus, comme un ami mais pas tout à fait vu que ce dernier ne le voyait pas ainsi. Il les regrettait, leurs engueulades et leurs bagarres puériles, leur inimitié inoffensive.

Allen ne détestait définitivement pas Kanda. Il avait entraperçu des bons côtés chez lui, et Allen comprenait qu'il réagissait peut-être si méchamment pour se protéger. De quoi, pourquoi ? Mystère. Il avait probablement vécu de mauvaises choses, et s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était, Allen était triste que ça l'ait aussi renfermé, aussi brisé. Une part de lui le rendait curieux et voulait en savoir plus, sa part idéaliste aurait même aimé que ce soit réparable. Il ne voulait cependant pas en rajouter sur ses plaies en le forçant à des choses déplaisantes, ni en lui faisant porter le poids trop lourd de ses moindres exigences à cause de son état d'oméga en chaleurs, de ses besoins de contact physiques et émotionnels. C'était non seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour l'alpha, qu'Allen devait se reprendre et devenir plus fort. Il devait arrêter de se reposer sur ses besoins et apprendre à se contrôler. Allen continuait, dans le même temps, à vouloir que Kanda s'ouvre à lui, pour sa curiosité et à cause de la situation, mais il ne voulait plus donner l'impression de forcer les choses, il ne voulait plus que ça se passe ainsi.

L'oméga avait pris une résolution, mais bien sûr, il était peu stable, ses émotions étaient encore fragiles. En cet instant, il sentait le corps de Kanda tout contre le sien, se savait contre lui, et sentait même son bras dans son dos. Un geste encore forcé, que Kanda s'obligeait à faire. Certes, ça l'aidait à être rassuré, c'était normal dans son état, et un tel geste n'était pas dramatique à côté de ce qui s'était produit. Mais justement, Allen se faisait l'impression d'avoir trop obligé Kanda, ça prenait un chemin abusif, ce n'était plus un geste innocent. Sentant une douleur aux tempes, il plissa les yeux et sa main se serra machinalement contre le flanc du brun. La main dans son dos renforça sa fermeté, de manière à le maintenir contre lui.

Kanda croyait qu'il dormait encore, sûrement. Et il agissait en automate, continuait de le traiter avec douceur alors qu'il l'avait rendu obligé de faire tout ça… Allen voulait tellement s'excuser, tellement libérer l'alpha de toutes ces obligations grotesques, mais il en avait besoin, et s'il avait proposé à Kanda de partir, le fait qu'il ait refusé pour sa promesse… Allen avait été touché, à nouveau, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il se rende prisonnier pour lui. Sa volonté inébranlable de respecter les promesses, sa douceur… Kanda devait forcément être une bonne personne, au fond. Un gentil connard. Et lui profitait amplement de sa gentillesse. Cette situation était si difficile, si compliquée… Allen aurait tellement aimé que ça se passe autrement. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Et il faudrait faire face.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Kanda avait le visage tourné vers lui. Il manqua d'avoir un sursaut. Leurs regards venaient de se croiser. Kanda semblait aussi perturbé que lui. Naturellement. Allen déglutit doucement, et ne sut comment parler, comment exprimer ses pensées. La seule chose qu'il put faire fut de prononcer le nom de l'alpha avec désarroi.

« Kanda… »

Il eut exactement le même écho.

« Moyashi… »

Allen n'eut pas le réflexe de crier pour défendre son prénom, cette fois. Le réflexe avait été un peu amoindri par sa panique, où il avait laissé Kanda l'appeler Moyashi, n'étant pas en état de crier contre l'alpha. Avec ce qui se passait, ça lui semblait malvenu de rager contre le surnom, bien qu'il ne lui plaisait pas. Puis, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il lui parlait. Il voulait s'excuser. Mais il ne se sentait pas assez courageux pour ça actuellement. Alors, lâchement, il choisit de se ménager, son cœur était trop lourd de ses pensées coupables et le nœud dans son ventre trop gros. Il baissa les yeux, osa juste se soustraire à l'étreinte de l'alpha, qui le laissa faire en ayant tout de même un regard surpris, ignorant le regret qui prenait place en lui. Kanda se releva pour approcher un charriot de nourriture du lit, Allen regardant les plats sans nulle envie. Le kendoka s'exprima d'un ton plat :

« Je t'ai pris à bouffer. Tu veux que j'aille faire réchauffer les plats ? »

Il restait touché que l'alpha ait pensé à lui. En regardant par la fenêtre dehors, il faisait nuit, et il devinait que ça devait être froid. Il n'eut pas la force de sourire.

« Merci beaucoup, mais j'ai pas trop faim. »

Kanda marqua un temps d'arrêt, son visage se crispa sévèrement.

« Moyashi, tu devrais manger. J'vais faire réchauffer. »

Allen secoua la tête.

« Jerry doit plus être aux cuisines. Il est quelle heure ?

—J'sais pas, dix-onze heures, mais j'sais le faire tout seul. »

Le blandin soupira.

« Te gêne pas. Je vais manger un plat, tu pourras rapporter le reste. »

Kanda eut l'air de vouloir ouvrir la bouche pour insister, mais il serra les dents et garda son expression crispée. Il retourna s'allonger à ses côtés, et ne parla plus. Allen ne pouvait pas dire que l'attitude de Kanda ne le décontenançait pas. Il était comme d'habitude, en un sens, froid et neutre…Mais sa crispation ressemblait à de la tension, à de la colère. Allen croyait deviner qu'il était fâché contre lui et qu'il était sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. C'était normal, et il avait de la chance que le Japonais n'explose pas à nouveau. En fait, il n'était pas vraiment rassuré quant à son calme. Chez Kanda, une telle docilité était visiblement mauvais présage. Dire qu'ils avaient à peine convenu d'être amis, et qu'ils faisaient encore un pas en arrière… Le blandin choisit un plat au hasard, et mangea lentement. C'était froid, mais pas mauvais pour autant, il s'en fichait, de toute façon. Finalement, il en mangea un deuxième, mais se refusa à en entamer un troisième. Tant pis. Il mangerait mieux les prochaines fois, si l'envie était là. Il ne ressentait que du vide, et ce vide, il n'avait aucune envie de le combler de quelques façons.

Il osa se retourner vers Kanda.

« J'ai fini. »

L'Asiatique se releva, Allen devinant son irritation de devoir faire des allers-retours pour lui, mais eut l'air indécis.

« T'es sûr que je rapporte les plateaux ? Tu bouffes plus, d'habitude. »

Allen ne méritait pas sa sollicitude, qu'il savait fausse, de toute façon. Pourquoi Kanda continuait à être prévenant avec lui alors qu'il venait de le contraindre à _ça_ … ? Y penser lui donnait envie de rendre son maigre repas, alors il se contraignit à chasser ces interrogations.

« Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas faim, c'est pas grave. Tu peux y aller. »

Il avait envie de rajouter une excuse, mais il avait peur de l'intonation de voix avec laquelle elle sortirait, et de la porte que ça ouvrirait. Kanda lui jeta un regard étrange. Comme une confusion, de la colère, et autre chose. Allen comprit pour la colère, mais pas le reste. Le kendoka n'avait plus de veste à lui tendre, mais Allen s'en ficha. Après tout, il n'était pas un enfant qui avait besoin d'une sorte de 'doudou' pour avoir une présence à l'effigie de l'alpha. Il en avait marre de toutes ces idioties. Kanda claqua qu'il ferait vite. Allen ne répondit pas. Leurs paroles et leurs actes étaient rigides, ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre comment réagir, Allen n'avait pas peur de sur-interpréter en faisant cette conclusion. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir aborder le sujet de ce qui venait de se produire. Au fond, Allen commençait à en ressentir l'envie et le besoin, car il aurait imaginé que Kanda lui ferait des reproches et ne retiendrait pas sa colère.

Seulement, l'alpha ne disait rien. Lui se sentait trop mal, trop stupide, trop coupable pour initier cette conversation. Quelque part, il espérait qu'ils ne parleraient pas, ce soir, et qu'ils repousseraient tout au lendemain pour qu'ils puissent oublier. Allen avait tellement envie et besoin d'oublier, beaucoup plus que de demander un pardon qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas. Cette amitié, que Kanda avait certainement dû lui promettre en étant possédé par ses phéromones, peu importe ce qu'il disait, ou alors, et Allen ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, en croyant qu'il y était réellement obligé, n'irait pas loin. Il leur restait une semaine, une semaine à vivre comme ça…Comment le pourraient-ils ?

Allen s'était bordé jusqu'aux oreilles, et essayait en vain de fermer l'éclat dissipé de ses angoisses pour s'endormir. Le kendoka revint peu de temps après, Allen l'entendit à l'ouverture de la porte et sa fermeture peu de temps après. Il aurait voulu faire semblant de dormir, mais il avait eu le réflexe de se redresser. Kanda restait debout devant la porte, avec son expression de colère confuse, semblant attendre quelque chose, et Allen sentit son front se contracter légèrement, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas quoi. Afin de désamorcer la posture au bord de l'explosion du brun, il parla d'un ton qui se voulait dénuée d'émotion :

« Je pense dormir maintenant, Kanda. Tu peux lire, si tu n'es pas fatigué, toi. Bonne nuit. »

Il souhaitait une bonne nuit, mais se faisait la réflexion que c'était stupide. Comment passer une bonne nuit après ça ? Allen s'injuria intérieurement en rabattant les couvertures sur son corps, au summum de l'épuisement. Il entendit des pas, mais Kanda ne se recoucha pas à côté de lui. Il restait debout, à côté du lit, à le regarder avec ce regard si incompréhensible sur son visage.

« Écoute, Moyashi…Je crois qu'faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé. »

Allen se contracta, et ferma instinctivement les yeux, comme pour fuir cette réalité et cette demande. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il s'y attendait, en vérité. Mais tout était si vif, si douloureux… Sa gorge était nouée.

« J'ai pas tellement envie, Kanda. »

Il ne voulait pas le supplier de laisser tomber, il espérait que sa voix inhabituellement froide dissuaderait le Japonais, mais c'était naïf de sa part.

« Putain ! »

L'exclamation le fit sursauter. Il fut contraint de se redresser, et de tourner son visage déphasé en direction de celui de l'alpha, qui semblait contorsionné sous la rage. Allen ne faiblit pas, bien qu'il sente son cœur trembler. Kanda allait encore se lâcher, et il l'avait bien mérité, de toute façon. La voix rauque, lourde de rage parvint à ses oreilles :

« Bordel de merde ! J'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais je suis désolé. »

Allen écarquilla les yeux, sans comprendre. Kanda venait de… il venait de… s'excuser… auprès de lui ? Indifférent à son incompréhension, l'Asiatique poursuivait :

« Je sais que j'ai insisté pour t'aider alors que tu me disais non, et merde, j'ai jamais voulu que ça aille si loin. Les phéromones m'ont influencé, on a eu une journée de merde aujourd'hui, et je crois que j'ai pété mon câble à tous les niveaux. »

Allen ne comprenait toujours pas, ou contraire trop bien. Kanda était en train de se blâmer pour ce qui s'était produit. Kanda croyait que c'était de sa faute. Son regret était palpable, et son trouble également. Allen n'avait jamais vu Kanda comme ça. Un tel dégoût dans sa voix, une telle haine… de sa personne. Allen ne comprit plus rien à Kanda.

« Moyashi, je suis pas ce genre d'alpha qui cherche à profiter d'un oméga. Je ferais rien qui ne t'aiderait pas. Je suis pas là pour te faire du mal. C'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te prendre, putain. »

Il éructait presque ses paroles, les crachait presque. Il était si contracté qu'Allen avait l'impression qu'il pourrait se briser comme un morceau de verre fissuré, semblait en colère, mais Allen savait très bien que cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Non, encore une fois, l'alpha s'en voulait, à lui-même.

« Alors si tu ne veux plus que je te soulage, je ne le ferai pas. Tu vas avoir du mal à supporter, tes odeurs seront plus fortes, mais je préfère ça que te toucher de force. »

Kanda le regardait dans les yeux, et Allen déglutit, les siens ronds. Il était surpris. Il aurait pensé que Kanda l'insulterait, qu'il lui mettrait tout sur les dos, et Allen était d'accord avec cette version des faits. Il avait l'impression d'être fautif. Il avait l'impression d'avoir contraint Kanda, de l'avoir pour ainsi dire violé. Même s'il était celui qui s'était fait touché, avoir pris du plaisir grâce à lui mais contre le gré de l'alpha ressemblait foutrement à un viol, et il se rendait compte que son état d'oméga en chaleurs forçait Kanda à bien trop de choses pour que ce soit supportable par ce dernier. Il avait l'impression d'avoir profité de lui, d'avoir agi comme un petit oméga qui souhaitait profiter de sa condition. Il comprenait que Kanda soit en colère contre lui et le trouve insupportable avec tout ça. Savoir que Kanda avait eu le même chemin de pensée que lui, qu'il s'en voulait et qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir abusé de lui… D'une certaine manière, Allen se sentait rassuré. Ça sonnait si étrange et si hors propos, mais il était rassuré que Kanda ne lui en veuille pas.

En revanche, qu'il se blâme lui-même… L'Anglais n'avait pas besoin de sentir les émotions de l'alpha, comme lui le pouvait, pour comprendre que le remord était en train de bouffer Kanda en ce moment. Il ne reconnaissait plus Kanda, n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il percevait ce relent palpable de haine de soi chez lui, et il était choqué. Il comprit que son odeur émotionnelle y avait sûrement contribué. Allen allait mal, pour la énième fois, cette journée avait été merdique, comme l'avait stipulé Kanda, ils avaient tous deux souffert de tout ça. Mais il avait déjà compris qu'il devait se ressaisir et être plus fort, pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour Kanda. Bien sûr que l'alpha avait mal interprété ses émotions. Il sentait qu'elles étaient négatives, mais ça ne l'aidait aucunement à savoir ce qu'il pensait en détail s'il ne l'exprimait pas, surtout après quelque chose d'aussi déboussolant. Évidemment, en conséquence, il se sentait encore coupable de l'avoir inquiété.

Allen aurait pu se remettre à pleurer et se sentir anéanti devant cette situation qui se nouait en un épouvantable cauchemar pour chacun d'eux, où ils culpabilisaient et se laissaient dévorés par leurs fautes, parce que ça faisait trop. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il sut qu'il devait être, pour la première fois depuis que Kanda l'avait pris, celui qui remontait le moral de l'alpha. Il fallait l'aider à y voir plus clair. Il devait être fort et être assez maître de lui pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer ensemble. Il ne pouvait plus fuir la confrontation, à ce stade, et il savait qu'il ne le fallait pas. Kanda en avait besoin, et il ne laisserait pas l'alpha se haïr pour une erreur qu'il n'avait pas commise.

Devant son long silence, ce dernier s'était crispé davantage. Il ne tarda pas à crier :

« Moyashi, merde, dis quelque chose ! »

Ce fut le signal. Allen parla, après une brève inspiration pour reprendre contenance :

« …Mon dieu, Kanda…Tu ne m'as pas touché de force. C'était mon choix. J'ai hoché la tête, je t'ai laissé faire, j'ai dit oui, et je t'ai même remercié. »

Il regardait le brun dans les yeux, à son tour, ceux de ce dernier s'écarquillant, comme lui il y a quelques instants. Le maudit continua :

« Ce n'est en rien ta faute, c'est moi qui suis en chaleurs et…

—Te fous pas de ma gueule, » le coupa Kanda. Il secouait la tête avec mépris. Pas qu'envers Allen, ce dernier sut le dire. « T'implorais ma pitié, et moi je me suis laissé emporter parce que je voulais que tes phéromones disparaissent. »

Allen durcit son regard. Il était sincèrement touché que Kanda ait de la considération pour son état, pour ses sentiments, et qu'il ait peur de l'avoir brusqué. Effectivement, sa crainte et sa passivité prêtaient peut-être à confusion. Mais il se sentait en colère. Il avait pris cette décision, il savait ce qu'il faisait, et Kanda n'avait pas le droit de le penser incapable de choisir.

« J'ai accepté, Kanda. Je suis pas débile, je savais que tu allais me toucher si j'acceptais, et j'ai accepté, j'ai fait mon choix. » Sa voix était aussi ferme qu'une interdiction. « Ne me le retire pas. »

Kanda serra les dents. Allen secoua la tête, se sentant trembler dans son être. Kanda avait eu raison : il devait expliquer ce qu'il pensait en détails, et il s'y conformerait. Pour certains aspects, ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement à ce stade. Il ne pouvait pas laisser d'ambiguïté pour que Kanda le comprenne.

« Je sais que je suis pathétique, et que j'ai craqué, mais justement…Je voulais que tu t'occupes de moi, peut-être pas comme ça, c'est sûr, et tu vas me mépriser de dire ça, mais je voulais que tu décides pour moi. »

Kanda eut les yeux ronds, à nouveau. Allen baissa les siens, s'appliquant à ne pas croiser le regard de l'alpha alors qu'il étalait courageusement ses sentiments les plus ridicules et les plus bas.

« C'est la première fois de ma vie que je veux qu'un autre me prenne en charge. » Il déglutit, reprenant : « Tu vois, c'est pour ce genre de trucs que je voulais qu'on soit amis, qu'on s'entende… Je ne savais pas que ça prendrait de telles proportions, mais je me doutais que ça nous serait utile. J'ai choisi de te laisser me toucher, j'ai eu confiance. Je n'ai peut-être pas eu d'autres choix, mais toi non plus. Franchement, si quelqu'un viole quelqu'un ici, c'est plutôt moi qui t'ai forcé… » Il refoula une montée de larmes insidieuses à ces mots crus. « Bon sang, je me dégoute… je suis tellement désolé, Kanda, je voulais vraiment pas te forcer à tout ça. J'ai jamais voulu que ça soit comme ça. Je te demande pardon… »

Kanda serra les dents, ses lèvres se retroussant, et vint brutalement l'attraper par le col de son pyjama. Son front se colla au sien, brutalement. Allen serra les dents, il lui avait fait mal. Le Japonais était furieusement en colère. Comprendre qu'Allen se blâmait lui aussi ne lui plaisait pas.

« Dis pas de conneries, Moyashi ! Je me suis retenu de te frapper trois fois, je ne me retiendrais pas une quatrième ! T'es en chaleurs, putain, t'as rien fait ! Je sais que je suis ton alpha, que c'est normal dans ton état, alors arrête avec tes remords ! C'est moi qui ai cédé aux phéromones, moi qui n'ai pas su me contrôler, putain de merde ! »

En dépit de la rencontre fracassante de leurs fronts, Allen ne fut nullement intimidé par la colère de Kanda. Elle n'était pas réellement contre lui. Puis, arrêter avec ses remords, il était malin de lui dire ça sachant qu'il lui avait justement fait comprendre qu'il avait abusé de sa gentillesse ! Allen ne le comprenait pas, et c'était compliqué de raisonner une personne dont on ne comprenait justement pas le raisonnement. Il voyait cependant qu'il avait le moyen de se racheter en faisant comprendre à Kanda qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal en le touchant. Ce serait compliqué de le lui faire comprendre, mais Allen n'abandonnerait pas. Il était têtu, obstiné, c'était une qualité que ses chaleurs ne pourraient pas lui enlever. Il posa une main forte sur l'épaule de Kanda, sans pour autant essayer de le repousser, mais avec une emprise digne de ce nom.

« Kanda, arrête. J'ai dit oui. » Il était ferme. Il regarda l'alpha dans les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'exprimer sa consternation : « Dis, tu trouves que c'est normal que le lien fasse cet effet ? » L'emprise de Kanda faiblit, et il recula le haut de son corps, ses mains restant accrochées à son encolure. Il ne semblait pas comprendre. Allen développa son raisonnement. « Je sais que je suis en chaleurs, la période où je peux me… reproduire, alors c'est logique que je ne puisse être réellement apaisé que par un partenaire, et tu es ce partenaire… Mais tu trouves normal que ça soit une obligation ? Que ça m'y oblige et t'y oblige ? »

Kanda eut un instant d'hésitation dans le regard. Il soupira, à bout de nerfs.

« Moyashi…Le lien est une merde, on est d'accord sur ça. Mais putain de chiasse, tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas à me laisser faire ça parce qu'on est liés. Je n'ai pas à le faire, tu n'avais pas à accepter, bordel ! » Il avait haussé la voix. « J'ai eu tort de te convaincre, j'ai agi sous les phéromones, et merde, je… »

Allen ne voulait pas l'entendre s'excuser. Pas encore. Kanda avait du mal avec les excuses, et Allen ne voulait pas qu'il fasse ça sans que ce soit justifié. Le coupant brutalement, il hurla :

« _TU NE M'AS PAS TOUCHÉ DE FORCE !_ »

Surpris, Kanda eut un mouvement de recul.

« Et oui, » s'écria Allen, « effectivement, toi non plus, tu n'as pas à me faire ça parce qu'on est liés ! » Il commençait à comprendre où se situait justement le problème. « Ce n'est pas que toi…,» il s'en rendait en effet compte, « Ou moi… qui… nous sommes concernés par ça tous les deux, bordel ! » Il jurait aussi. Mais c'était ça. Il raffermit sa voix. « On est liés, on est tous les deux concernés, on est là-dedans ensemble ! On doit décider ensemble et en être sûr tous les deux ! Alors ne dis pas que c'est ta faute ! »

Kanda secouait la tête. Il ne paraissait pas convaincu. Allen posa, cette fois-ci, ses deux mains sur ses épaules, se redressant pour mettre son visage à la hauteur du sien.

« Bon sang, Kanda, peut-être que tu as voulu agir à cause des phéromones, peut-être que tu as réagi précipitamment, mais ce n'était pas forcé de mon côté, j'ai dit oui. Tu es le seul à t'être forcé. C'est ça qui me pose problème. »

Kanda grogna, rageur, et se débattit, serrant davantage le col de son pyjama, qu'il ne lâchait pas lui aussi. Il le lui déchirerait, si ça continuait, et il lui lança un regard noir. Ils avaient l'air sur le point de se battre, à s'empoigner l'un l'autre comme ça.

« Putain, oui, je me suis peut-être forcé, mais je l'ai fait parce que je savais qu'il le fallait et à cause des phéromones. Ça m'a fait chier, mais je suis pas celui qui s'est fait tripoté, bordel ! »

Allen rougit à ces mots. Il ne laissa pas son embarras l'emporter. Il jura à nouveau :

« Putain, c'est pas assez clair, Bakanda ? J'en avais envie ! Je le voulais, merde ! »

L'alpha fut décontenancé. Allen se mordit la langue. Le tour de ses yeux le brûlait. Il était, quelque part, fâché que Kanda le mette en position de dire tout ça. Mais il n'avait plus le choix de reculer. Il adopta un ton plus léger, exprimant son repentir.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, Kanda. Ça n'a rien à voir avec mes crises, ou peut-être, mais j'ai aussi ressenti le besoin que tu prennes soin de moi comme si j'étais ton oméga… » Il fallait avouer son trouble, maintenant. « Je ressens toujours ça, le besoin de m'appuyer sur toi, d'être protégé, et même de te protéger. » Il eut un rire amer et baissa les yeux. Il lâcha Kanda à ce moment-là, l'alpha le lâchant également. « Depuis qu'on est liés, en fait. C'est si déroutant… »

Kanda adoucit son expression, largement aussi perdu que lui. Allen eut du mal à en croire ses oreilles, mais la réponse lui parvint d'une voix hachée et confuse :

« Je sais ce que c'est. » Kanda eut un reniflement de colère. « Tu vas dire que je ne sais pas parce que je suis l'alpha, mais je sais. Je ressens aussi le besoin de te protéger et de m'occuper de toi comme si tu étais mon oméga. »

Allen comprit. C'était donc partagé. Contrairement aux apparences qui pouvaient être fort trompeuses, tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec une déclaration d'aucune sorte, ou peut-être si : celle de leur débâcle interne, la révélation de ce que le lien leur imposait chacun. Ils étaient arrivés à ce tournant où ils se devaient d'en parler, l'ayant gardé pour eux trop longtemps. Kanda cracha :

« C'est comme si quelque chose prenait le contrôle de mes réactions, comme si quelque chose forçait des sentiments en moi. Je hais ça. »

Allen n'en fut nullement vexé. Là-dessus, leurs véritables sentiments s'accordaient justement. Il parla avec la même colère :

« Je hais ça aussi. »

Kanda le regardait encore dans les yeux. Allen avait l'impression qu'il pourrait gagner la confrontation, pourrait convaincre l'autre, mais pas s'il n'insistait pas pour lui faire comprendre son point de vue.

« Tu vois, c'est bien le lien le coupable, c'est le lien qui nous viole. »

Cela dit, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'Allen se sentait, pour sa part, moins coupable de ce qui s'était produit. Seulement, il comprenait que dire qu'il s'en voulait semblait convaincre l'alpha de sa propre culpabilité, et Allen voulait détourner l'attention de l'alpha de ses sentiments coupables, pour mieux le convaincre de son innocence. Quelque part, ça l'aidait aussi à ne plus autant se blâmer. En ça, il était perdu. Il y avait la part de lui qui agréait pour dire qu'il avait autant le droit à cette innocence paradoxalement accordée par l'obligation du lien. Il y avait aussi l'autre, qui le jugeait sévèrement comme ayant plus de responsabilité là-dedans que l'alpha et refusait de le laisser s'en tirer avec ça. Kanda secouait encore la tête. Allen demanda :

« Dis, Kanda, est-ce que tu m'aurais touché si j'avais continué à supplier et à refuser ? »

Kanda sembla décontenancé. Allen avouait que sa question paraissait stupide. Ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir, du moins, à première vue. Mais Allen était persuadé que ça ne serait pas arrivé. L'attitude de Kanda le lui montrait, même sous les phéromones, même sous influence, il arrivait à rester suffisamment maître de lui pour rester lui-même, du moins le plus possible. Allen était sûr qu'il serait incapable de le forcer réellement. À défaut de lui hurler dessus, Kanda y réfléchit quand même.

« Je… »

Première fois qu'Allen le voyait chercher ses mots comme ça. Les poings de Kanda se serrèrent sur ses genoux. Il ne baissait pas les yeux devant lui, pas plus qu'Allen le faisait, et se reprit bien vite, recomposant sa façade :

« J'aurai continué à te gueuler dessus. Je me serai sûrement fâché, mais je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait. »

Allen eut un sourire.

« Tu vois. »

Kanda gueula :

« J'ai dit que j'peux pas savoir, Moyashi ! C'est pas comme ça que t'as réagi ! » Il serra ses poings davantage. « Je l'aurai peut-être fait. »

Une vois si blanche, si lourde. Allen hésita, et posa une main au-dessus de ses poings serrés. Kanda les recula, mais Allen n'en fut pas offusqué. Il plongeait dans son regard.

« Je sais que non. »

Cela ne calma pas Kanda. En quelques secondes, il l'empoignait à nouveau, collant encore son front au sien, le visage plissé par une colère exacerbée :

« Tch, t'en sais que dalle, Moyashi ! Affirme pas ça avec ton expression naïve, parce que ça me fout les nerfs ! Ça me donne des envies de meurtres. J'ai été un connard avec toi toute la journée, je t'ai envoyé chier, rabaissé, juste parce que j'étais énervé, et je recommencerai sûrement si tu m'énerves, et tu le sais. J'ai promis de ne plus partir et de m'occuper de toi, mais tu sais comment j'suis. »

Kanda avait mauvais caractère, Allen n'allait pas chercher à le nier, il était loin d'être une personne facile, mais pourtant…

« Je sais aussi que tu as des bons côtés. Tu refuses de les montrer et tu as l'air de les oublier, mais tu l'as dit : tu n'es pas ce genre d'alpha, tu n'es pas ce genre de personne. Tu ne m'aurais pas forcé. J'en suis persuadé. »

Kanda cria à nouveau :

« Tu ne sais rien de moi, putain ! » En ça, il avait raison. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. J'suis pas un ange. » Quelque chose dans son regard, une trace de remord brûlante, convainquit Allen qu'il se blâmait pour plus que ce qui venait d'arriver maintenant. Il aurait aimé savoir quoi. Il aurait tellement aimé comprendre Kanda. Le brun était pâle comme la mort. « J'ai accepté d'être ton ami le temps de tes chaleurs aujourd'hui, je ne reviendrai pas sur mes paroles, mais on a passé quatre foutus jours ensemble, tu ne peux pas me connaître et affirmer ça, Moyashi ! Tu sais rien de moi, bordel ! »

Allen fut encore surpris, surpris qu'il remette sur le tapis cette promesse en laquelle il ne croyait même pas, qu'il croyait influencée par les phéromones, mais Kanda avait l'air d'y croire, lui. Allen ne sut si ça le faisait se sentir encore plus coupable de savoir que son hypothèse selon laquelle Kanda se pensait obligé d'être ami avec lui pour ses chaleurs pour ne pas le contrarier était confirmée, car ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à Kanda et il ne voulait pas forcer des réactions contraires à son caractère chez lui, ou si, égoïstement, ça le rendait heureux. Il choisit de secouer la tête et de ne pas s'attarder sur ça. Ce n'était pas le problème. Kanda était visiblement démoralisé, comme jamais Allen ne l'avait vu, et il voulait lui remonter le moral, même si c'était réellement difficile.

« Je sais que je ne sais rien de toi, mais ça, j'en suis intimement persuadé. Tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on a réagi, alors on ne peut pas savoir. De toute façon, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu sais, Kanda, on est pas obligés d'être amis, j'ai réfléchi, et c'est pas ton genre d'accepter des choses pour que tout aille bien. Je veux pas d'une amitié comme ça, et toi non plus. Ça me suffit si je peux compter sur toi en cas de besoin, et je vais essayer de ne pas en abuser. Mais le fait que tu en sois venu à vouloir faire ça…Tu n'es pas mauvais, ne réagis pas comme ça. Je ne t'en veux pas. Au contraire. Alors on va faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et arrêter de s'en vouloir, parce que j'ai l'impression que ça ne sert à rien. »

Kanda secoua la tête. Il le relâcha avec violence. Il était toujours en colère, mais semblait essayer de se calmer.

« M'oblige pas à le redire. J'ai promis, Moyashi. C'est juste le temps de tes chaleurs, et ça changera rien, t'façon. Si j'ai promis, c'est parce que je me suis rendu compte que t'avais raison. Je le dirai pas deux fois, ça aussi. Faut qu'on s'entende le temps que cette merde passe, parce que ça nous change, mais ça nous engage à rien pour après, et c'est seulement pour ça que j'accepte. T'inquiète pas, ça veut pas dire que je vais devenir sympa avec toi pour autant. J'suis pas un bon ami, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Allen déglutit avec peine.

« Je suis content que nos pensées se rejoignent sur ça, mais tu n'as vraiment pas à te forcer à t'entendre avec moi, tant qu'on ne s'entretue pas, on peut faire sans…

—Moyashi, arrête, tu l'as dit toi-même, avec tout ce que le lien nous fait faire, c'est mieux. J'sais qu'on en a aucune envie ni l'un ni l'autre, et même si je me suis énervé aujourd'hui parce que j'en avais marre, je sais que t'es aussi dans la merde que moi. Me force pas à être celui qu'insiste pour qu'on s'entende bien, sinon je vais me fâcher, et arrête de dire des conneries. »

La menace dans sa voix était sourde, mais pourtant très audible, il en avait marre du chemin que prenait la discussion. Pour éviter une bagarre, Allen ravala ses protestations. Kanda avait justement dit qu'il en avait marre de tout ce à quoi il était forcé, et Allen ne pouvait que le comprendre. Il se disait que de toute façon, il n'aurait qu'à contrôler ses agissements pour laisser du répit à Kanda, et ainsi faire son possible pour ne plus le déranger. Il pensait que Kanda était quand même généreux de ne pas se rétracter alors qu'il lui en offrait l'opportunité. Il déglutit.

« En tout cas, même si je suis silencieux et que je ne mange pas, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai besoin de penser, d'encaisser, j'imagine que tu comprends pourquoi, mais je te suis reconnaissant. Je ne t'ai pas remercié automatiquement, mais parce que je le pense. Alors sois tranquille. »

Kanda serrait toujours les dents. Allen lui fit un sourire, essayant de mimer une posture décontractée en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, alors que tout son sang tremblait dans ses veines.

« Tu dois être content d'avoir la paix, non ? Tu n'aimes pas que je t'embête avec mes conversations, je sais que je t'ennuie et que tu me vois comme un mec chiant. »

Kanda ne réagit pas. Il avait pris de la distance par rapport à lui et serrait toujours les poings. Allen essaya encore d'initier un contact avec lui, dans le but de le conforter, en posant à nouveau ses mains au-dessus des siennes.

« Kanda, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Arrête de te blâmer. »

Le Japonais ne réagissait toujours pas, il le repoussa, trop fier pour accepter d'être physiquement réconforté, mais Allen recommença. Il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose que Kanda ne voulait pas aussi, mais il tenait à le réconforter, et il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Il insistait. Kanda finit par soupirer, après avoir brièvement fermé les yeux, comme exaspéré. Il repoussa encore ses mains, mais le regarda avec un visage plus neutre, plus cet air totalement détruit. Allen vit que la tempête était passée, et il était rassuré. Il avait réussi à réconforter Kanda. Peut-être pas entièrement. C'était difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Mais il avait cessé d'avoir le visage d'un accusé coupable au parloir.

« J'veux qu'on établisse juste quelques limites, comme l'infirmière a dit. Fini les conneries. J'ai compris que tant je devais t'aider et que tant que t'étais en chaleurs, tu devais passer avant. » Ces mots serrèrent le cœur d'Allen. « Je ferai ce qu'il faut. Pour tes prochaines crises, je veux pas que tu acceptes juste parce qu'il le faut, et je n'insisterai pas si tu veux pas. Faut que tu dises clairement ce que tu veux, Moyashi. »

Allen déglutit. Kanda lui laissait le choix. C'était bien normal qu'il soit celui qui ait la décision, il s'agissait de son corps, et non de celui du kendoka. Il était reconnaissant que Kanda prenne tout cela en compte, la plupart des alphas s'appropriaient facilement tous droits sur un oméga. La nature semblait les conforter dans l'idée qu'ils les possédaient, avec le peu de contrôle que le lien et les chaleurs leur accordaient d'eux-mêmes. C'était si horrible... Allen n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, c'était beaucoup trop tôt et trop difficile pour lui, mais il devait se forcer à le faire et ne pas fuir. À cause de ses chaleurs, il n'était plus un enfant à partir de maintenant, et ce n'était pas en repoussant ce qui n'allait pas qu'il aurait du repos, il commençait à le comprendre.

« Kanda… Je t'avoue que je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. »

Le brun le regarda, mais ne réagit pas. Allen continua :

« Je veux essayer de me soulager seul. Je préférerai ne pas te forcer à le faire, mais si les phéromones te font cet effet et me le font à moi aussi, je… » Il n'osait pas regarder Kanda. « Je suppose qu'on verra, et si je peux vraiment pas faire passer la crise, s'il n'y vraiment pas le choix, je suppose que je te demanderai de l'aide. » Kanda ne réagissait toujours pas, et Allen eut du mal à avaler sa salive. « Seulement si tu acceptes, mais je ne veux vraiment pas que tu t'y forces, alors tu es libre de refuser, et je t'en prie, ne te force pas. Si tu ne veux pas, je ne veux pas non plus. Mais en tout cas, ne te sens pas coupable. Je me sens vraiment apaisé maintenant, et j'ai confiance en toi. »

C'était vrai. Allen avait eu confiance en Kanda tout à l'heure, et il avait toujours confiance en Kanda. Comme le kendoka serrait encore les dents et semblait peiner à croire son affirmation, Allen rougit en pensant à ce qu'il allait dire. Mais s'il fallait ça pour le réconforter et dédramatiser ce qui venait d'arriver, alors c'était son argument de dernier recours…

« Tu… Tu as vraiment été très doux avec moi, Kanda. Je suis sincère quand je dis ça. »

Kanda eut un mouvement de recul, et Allen jura qu'il s'empourprait.

« Tch. T'fais pas d'idées, foutu Moyashi, j'allais juste pas te brutaliser. »

Son ton était froid, désagréable, mais au moins, il n'y avait plus de culpabilité. Allen rougissait encore, mais eut un sourire. Son argument avait marché.

« Je me fais aucune idée, mais je suis content que tu aies su être doux, c'est tout, tu as fait au mieux et tu m'as aidé à me calmer. Alors merci. »

Cette fois, Kanda était obligé de considérer ses paroles. Il soupira.

« Très bien. Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ? »

Allen sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, Kanda… Je ne veux pas t'obliger. »

Le brun grogna.

« Moyashi, arrête. Tu veux, oui ou merde ? »

À son tour, le blandin soupira. Il n'était plus en état de se battre ce soir, et il voulait dormir. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir seul, et se savait pire qu'un enfant pour cette réaction immature.

« Je veux... »

Il souffla anxieusement. Le brun se changea rapidement et se coucha à ses côtés, la chambre fut plongée dans l'obscurité, mais Allen voyait bien que Kanda était encore tendu. Il voulut le rassurer :

« Kanda, ne sois pas si crispé. Tout va bien.

—J'sais, c'est bon. Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'encaisser, merde. »

Allen ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il le comprenait même tout à fait.

« Bonne nuit.

—Tu te colles pas ? »

La proposition était alléchante, et après cette journée lourde en rebondissement, interminable en discussions et disputes, Allen voulait le confort émotionnel et physique d'une étreinte. Seulement, c'était toujours le même problème, il voulait avoir suffisamment de retenue pour ne pas le faire et ne pas taper sur les nerfs de Kanda. Ce n'était pas naturel entre eux. Il ne voulait plus obéir au lien et aux chaleurs.

« Je te l'ai dit, je veux plus t'obliger à faire ce genre de choses. Tu es à côté, c'est suffisant. Bonne nuit. »

Le brun gronda :

« Tu pues. Ramène-toi. »

Allen sentit ses entrailles se nouer. La voix n'était pas aimable, pas douce. Mais merde, il l'appelait et acceptait l'idée de son étreinte. Allen était déchiré intérieurement entre son désir de ne pas envahir l'autre et celui d'avoir son confort.

« Kanda, non…

—Moyashi, je suis ton alpha. Je sais que je dois le faire. »

Allen avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas pleurer. Il ne voulait justement pas que Kanda le fasse par devoir.

« J'ai compris que te contraindre à ça sous prétexte de mes chaleurs et du lien était exagéré. Même si c'est l'usage, entre nous, ce n'est pas comme ça et ça ne doit pas l'être. Je comprends que tu aies fini par être énervé et je ne veux pas que tu continues à faire des choses comme ça.

—Putain ! » L'exclamation de Kanda le tendit de la tête aux pieds. « Pas d'excuses, pas ce soir, Moyashi. On en reparlera demain. Je veux dormir, moi aussi, alors viens-là, fais pas chier. »

Allen se tourna vers Kanda, mais ne s'avança pas pour autant. Il voulait distinguer son visage pour expliquer ses réactions.

« Mais, Kanda, je ne veux pas que tu…

—Ça suffit. »

Sec, impérieux. Il en avait marre. Bien sûr, l'Anglais avait conscience du fait qu'en s'excusant et en palabrant, il énervait largement Kanda, et n'accomplissait pas sa résolution. Mais il ne voulait plus de tout ça…Il était à bout de nerfs, essayait de s'accrocher à cette conviction, à ce fait de savoir que trop compter sur Kanda épuisait ce dernier et que se servir de ce fait allait le contraindre lui-même à se contenir. Il essayait de se manipuler, en quelque sorte, pour garder à l'esprit que s'il se laissait aller, il ferait quelque chose de mal pour Kanda, et pour ne plus le faire. Mais si ce dernier le lui refusait, ne le laissait pas se convaincre qu'il devait se contenir, comment pourrait-il ne pas s'effondrer encore sur lui en étant si éreinté, si rien ne l'en dissuadait ?

« Tu pues vraiment, Moyashi. Qu'est-ce que j'arrête pas de te dire, bon dieu ? Arrête de nier tes sentiments. T'es con ou quoi ? »

Le choc de ces paroles se répercuta en Allen, il le ressentit dans chaque part de son être. Nier ses sentiments. C'était sa seule manière d'être fort. Depuis la mort de Mana, ça l'avait toujours été. Kanda ne pouvait pas le lui enlever. L'épéiste souffla :

« J'ai envie de te tuer quand t'agis comme ça, putain. T'es pas bien, alors arrête de faire le con, et viens dans mes bras. »

Ça sonnait si ironique, et dans une autre bouche, cette phrase aurait semblée réconfortante, voire câline. Pas chez Kanda. Bien sûr que non. Mais Allen éclata quand même en sanglots à ce moment-là, l'alpha l'attirant à lui sans qu'il ne se débatte, et lui enfouissant la tête dans sa poitrine. Allen fut enveloppé de l'odeur de l'alpha, ressentit le plaisir et bien-être du cocon de sa senteur florale, les larmes s'accroissant en un ruissellement, longue coulure, sur son visage.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser être fort ? »

Il avait l'air si pathétique. Kanda se tendit contre lui. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Allen devina qu'il réfléchissait à ses mots, et il sembla enfin comprendre.

« C'est pas ça, Moyashi. C'est pas te rendre plus faible d'accepter ce dont tu as besoin. C'est en te forçant à souffrir que tu te rendras faible. Je te l'ai dit, à partir de maintenant, tant que t'es en chaleurs, je m'en fous de ça. »

Allen secoua la tête contre Kanda, ces mots censés l'apaiser faisaient si mal. Mais Kanda le maintenait toujours si fermement contre lui, avec une sorte de douceur brusque qui le caractérisait, et il était si bon avec lui… Allen ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant, et se blâmer davantage.

« Kanda…Tu ne devrais pas t'emprisonner dans une promesse sordide. »

La situation était sordide, il fallait l'admettre. Kanda nia.

« Je m'emprisonne pas. C'est pour tes chaleurs, et c'est qu'un foutu câlin. »

Allen se permit de se détendre. Il n'en pouvait plus, et s'il se laissait encore dévoré par l'angoisse, il allait exploser, son esprit allait rendre l'âme. Il prit un souffle, long, et expira aussi fortement.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu fais, Kanda. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, en vrai, tu sais... »

Le Japonais se contracta, mais ne brisa pas leur étreinte pour autant.

Allen arrêta de penser, fit de son mieux pour du moins, et ferma les yeux, prêt à se laisser sombrer. L'odeur de Kanda éveillait des petits picotements chez lui, il avait peur que ça se transforme en crise, mais il savait que ça ne serait pas le cas. Il était actuellement trop bouleversé pour ça. Et ce serait mieux. Après tout ça, lui et Kanda n'avaient pas besoin d'être confrontés à une deuxième crise si tôt. Il se concentra sur la chaleur de Kanda, la senteur de Kanda, et alors qu'il se faisait l'effet d'être encore en train de céder à ses instincts d'oméga, il choisit délibérément de suivre le conseil de Kanda. De ne plus nier ses sentiments, de ne plus se prendre la tête, et de s'endormir. Avec tout ça, Allen savait maintenant qu'il pouvait avoir pleinement confiance en Kanda.

Kanda l'avait réconforté et lui avait prouvé qu'il était digne de sa bonne foi. Petit à petit, il ferait de son mieux pour s'affranchir des sentiments avilissants dus à son statut d'oméga en chaleurs, et respecterait le confort de l'alpha. Mais, dorénavant, il décida d'accepter que Kanda l'aide tant qu'il n'empiétait pas sur ses limites.

La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que Kanda serait peut-être son alpha pour ses chaleurs comme il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, mais il serait le dernier. Il ne voulait plus jamais se montrer si démuni devant qui que ce soit à part Kanda, vu qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toute petite note cette fois-ci parce que je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter, surtout que le chap est bien long. J'ai poursuivi dans la lignée du dernier chap, avec la satire de la culture du viol, les peurs des personnages et leurs appréhensions. Surtout pour Allen, qui est vraiment traumatisé par ses chaleurs et refuse d'arrêter de se blâmer alors qu'il est victime, même si Kanda l'est aussi pas mal. De nouveau, j'ai pas mal jouer sur la notion de self-hatred pour son personnage, avec le fait qu'il s'en veuille depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Alma.
> 
> (Et ne vous méprenez pas avec le paragraphe final, quand Allen pense qu'il veut que Kanda soit son dernier, ce n'est pas qu'il en tombe amoureux, mais qu'il est tellement dégoûté qu'il n'a actuellement pas envie de tenter quoique ce soit après. C'est plus angsty que fluffy.)
> 
> Beaucoup de moments forts entre eux dans ce chapitre assez lourd, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour réagir à ça, je tiens à savoir ce que vous en avez pensé :)).
> 
> Bon... Finalement, j'ai décidé que pour clore la série "Bad Blood" je posterai le prochain, qui est une nuit de transition, la semaine prochaine. Je prendrai un décalage pour le chapitre 20, et ça tombe bien parce que j'ai beaucoup de boulot à la fac à boucler pour cette période-là haha.
> 
> Il y aura un extrait du chapitre à venir sur la page facebook cette après-midi, pour ceux qui veulent voir ;3. Et je prévois un texte spécial pour Halloween, petit OS ou drabble, je ne sais pas encore tout à fait :).
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ! :3


	19. Hormones : 19 - Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, voici la suite :3.
> 
> Pour ce chapitre, j'appelais ça une "nuit de transition" parce que ça se passe la nuit, ce n'est pas un autre jour. Donc ça suit, rassurez-vous ^^.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Allen était enveloppé par l'étreinte de Kanda lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. L'Asiatique dormait à poings fermés, et lui devinait qu'il s'était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit. Son bref sommeil avait été reposant et agréable, mais il était toujours trop _épuisé_ pour dormir paisiblement. Il n'aurait pas dû le faire, mais après quelques minutes de pensées floues et imprécises, il se remit à réfléchir, la fatigue le rendant morose, prompt à ressasser l'angoisse. Il demeurait chamboulé, aux prises avec son désir de lutter contre ses instincts, et sa crainte que ses chaleurs ne le fassent mal se conduire avec l'alpha. Difficilement, Allen essaya de faire taire sa culpabilité. Ce n'était pas constructif et ne lui serait d'aucun secours, il le savait. D'autant que Kanda l'avait encore accepté, tout à l'heure. Allen l'avait remercié et le considérait réellement comme une bonne personne. Il aurait pu saisir ces occasions pour raffermir ses griefs et lui interdire tout ce qu'il se forçait à lui passer. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait. Kanda avait été étonnamment compréhensif et soucieux de lui. Il en était de même pour cette promesse d'entente amicale qu'il aurait pu envoyer au diable, il s'y tenait toujours. Deux fois, Allen lui avait proposé de changer d'avis. Deux fois, Kanda ne l'avait pas fait.

Par rapport à ça, les mêmes sentiments qu'il y a quelques heures plus tôt l'habitaient. Allen était rassuré, en quelque sorte, que Kanda lui ai promis deux fois d'être là. Mais ses craintes étaient encore là, elles aussi. Il aurait aimé dire que ça s'arrêtait là, Kanda avait dit qu'il était là, c'était bien, point. Ce n'était pas le cas. Allen allait tenter d'avoir confiance en Kanda pour ne plus retourner sa veste, et choisissait de se reposer sur cette idée-là tant qu'il le pouvait. Seulement, il était terrifié qu'il ne change d'avis, qu'un de ses actes vienne ébranler les décisions du Japonais. Allen s'en était rendu compte, Kanda réagissait violemment et repoussait lorsqu'il avait l'impression qu'il essayait d'établir une proximité réelle avec lui, ou lorsqu'il croyait qu'Allen pensait lui-même être proche. L'idée même de nouer une réelle amitié avec une personne semblait le faire bondir. Allen ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais ça lui faisait peur. Comment s'entendre avec quelqu'un s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de s'attacher et aucun droit de prendre cette entente au sérieux, ni de la juger agréable ?

C'était toujours irrémédiablement compliqué, mais se flageller de pensées à ce propos n'allait pas l'aider non plus. Il devait se concentrer sur le positif, cette entente avec Kanda leur faciliterait la vie, il avait été obligé de se battre pour, et quant au reste, ils se débrouilleraient bien. Il l'avait déjà décidé, de toute façon, qu'il ferait attention à ne pas brusquer Kanda et essaierait de résister autant que possible à ses instincts. Il pourrait y arriver, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais Allen savait qu'il devrait le faire, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne voulait pas se laisser détruire par ses chaleurs, se laisser abattre…Il le devait, il le fallait. Ne pas s'arrêter, ne pas stagner, ne pas s'effondrer. Ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Pas encore. Pas comme ça. _Il devait avancer !_

Allen avait honte d'avoir plusieurs fois pensé qu'il voulait mourir, de s'être senti sur le point d'abandonner. Il avait des tonnes de raisons d'en arriver là, de vouloir tout arrêter, et toutes étaient plus importantes, plus existentielles que ces maudites chaleurs. Bien sûr, Allen était encore jeune, il était un adolescent, ce genre d'épreuves fragilisait un être, et il avait encore des choses à découvrir puis à apprendre pour devenir complètement adulte.

Honteusement, Allen profita de l'endormissement de Kanda, et de ce qu'il espérait être l'un de ses derniers instants de faiblesse, pour se blottir davantage contre l'épéiste, et respirer à nouveau son odeur, afin de chasser les idées noires et traîtresses. Lui-même était si fatigué. Kanda semblait bien endormi. Allen regarda son visage, éclairé faiblement par la lumière de la lune, une énième fois frappé par le fait qu'il était beau. Ses traits harmonieux, fins, mais bel et bien virils… Dire qu'à sa place, beaucoup d'omégas auraient été fiers et se seraient réjouis d'être liés à un alpha aussi beau. Ils auraient été refroidis avec son caractère, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Enfin, Allen ne pouvait pas le nier, Kanda était magnifique. Ça lui faisait presque regretter que son caractère ne soit pas autre, et qu'il ne puisse pas être simplement un bel alpha avec qui il serait lié. Ç'aurait été tellement plus simple… Ou peut-être pas. Allen ne savait pas s'il aurait supporté d'être si abattu avec quelqu'un de plus simple. Sûrement pas. Même si Kanda et lui avaient été amants, ce qui ne serait jamais le cas, Allen n'aurait pas aimé ça. Ou même si ça n'avait pas été Kanda…

D'une certaine façon, toujours très étrangement, Allen était soulagé que ce soit Kanda. Ils ne passeraient plus de temps ensemble après. Ils n'avaient aucun véritable lien. Le brun emporterait le souvenir de sa faiblesse avec lui, il ne s'amuserait pas à la colporter en racontant à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé, ce n'était pas son genre, et il se foutait totalement de ce que ça impliquait. Le seul aspect négatif, c'est que Kanda se rappellerait qu'il s'était comporté comme un véritable enfant, et Allen avait peur qu'il ose le lui ressortir s'ils se disputaient, comme il tapait bien là où ça faisait mal et qu'il ne réfléchissait absolument pas à l'impact de ses paroles lorsqu'il voulait avoir le dernier mot. Même s'ils avaient décidé de ne plus interagir, Allen savait qu'ils risquaient d'être dans des contextes où ils se verraient, ne serait-ce que s'ils partaient en mission ensemble, devraient s'échanger une parole, et que la tension entre eux serait présente. Ils étaient comme ça.

Ce serait compliqué, de passer totalement outre.

Le problème actuel, cependant, c'était que le brun était si attrayant qu'Allen était subjugué, comme ensorcelé. Merde, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire abstraction de ça ? D'autant qu'avec son odeur, les sensations qui naissaient en lui devenaient pour le moins fortes. Allen se força à se reculer, légèrement. Il ne voulait pas faire de crises. Pas encore. Ça se reproduirait bien, et Allen devinait que s'il se sentait soudainement si attiré par Kanda, c'était bien pour ça. Mais il essayait juste de se calmer après trop d'agitations. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir du répit ? Au moins un petit peu ? Allen ferma les yeux, voulant se rendormir. Les sensations dans son ventre s'agitèrent néanmoins davantage, un stimulus sensoriel important.

Allen se mordit la lèvre. Plutôt que de rester à côté de la source de son trouble, il décida de se lever pour aller jusqu'aux toilettes, il pourrait penser en paix là-bas et retournerait dormir, peut-être que l'élan de crise serait aussi fatigué que lui après un aller-retour des sanitaires au lit. Il ne voulut pas enjamber Kanda, alors il glissa jusqu'au pied du lit pour descendre depuis là-bas, puis tituba fortement jusqu'à sa destination après une escalade laborieuse, durant laquelle il manqua de se rétamer. Allen passa bien une demi-heure à penser, refusant de quitter la pièce pour se remettre au lit alors qu'il avait terminé ce qu'il avait à faire depuis longtemps. Même comme ça, il ne se sentait pas apaisé comme il l'aurait aimé.

Être loin de Kanda amoindrissait l'attraction, mais elle était toujours présente. Il devait faire un effort pour ne pas gémir à l'idée de retourner se coucher à côté de l'alpha, de son odeur excitante…Depuis quand une odeur était censée être excitante, déjà ? Allen n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant ses chaleurs, et il n'avait jamais été stimulé par aucune odeur, hormis celle d'un bon fumet de nourriture, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

C'était frustrant, rageusement frustrant.

Finalement obligé de retourner au lit, la fatigue frappant, le jeune homme soupira face à son évidente difficulté à marcher. Fort heureusement, ayant fini par attraper le coup, il ne tomba pas. En revanche, il s'écroula brutalement à côté de Kanda en ayant regagné le lit, cognant involontairement sa tête contre son torse. Bien sûr, Kanda n'allait pas rester endormi bien longtemps après qu'il lui soit rentré dedans. Se préparant à s'excuser, Allen vit le regard embué de fatigue du brun après que celui-ci ait remué. Il regarda autour de lui sans comprendre, poussa un grondement mécontent, l'air vaguement encoléré. Allen se mordit la lèvre. Kanda l'avait déjà dit lui-même, sa fatigue se reportait sur lui, car il lui 'refilait' ses états d'âmes. Penser ça… C'était tellement effrayant, le lien. Être lié, ça voulait véritablement dire s'appartenir corps et âme, devenir l'un l'autre en ressentant exactement les mêmes choses, ne plus avoir le contrôle de soi. Être des _âme-sœurs_ , des _liés_ , c'était en effet ne devenir qu'un dans sa symbolique la plus sinistre et la plus terrifiante… Le lien enchaînait leurs âmes et asservissait leurs corps.

Et cette foutue odeur qui l'excitait _encore_ !

Allen ferma les yeux, essayant de se maitriser.

Kanda l'interpela :

« Moyashi, qu'est-ce tu fous ? Tu dors pas, putain ? »

Le maudit fut bien obligé de répondre.

« Excuse-moi, » commença-t-il simplement, « j'étais parti aux toilettes et je me suis cassé la figure en me recouchant. » Il marqua une pause, affichant un air désolé. « J'ai pas fait exprès de te tomber dessus. »

Parler normalement était dur dans son état, alors que cette odeur l'excitait au plus haut point. Allen regarda craintivement Kanda, espérant qu'il ne se rendait compte de rien et qu'il n'allait pas se fâcher. Kanda se passa une main sur le visage, et se redressa pour détacher sa queue de cheval, ses cheveux tombant dans son dos. Allen avait suivi son geste avec la bouche entrouverte, contraint à s'extasier devant la beauté de l'autre homme. Kanda secoua la tête d'agacement et se recoucha.

« Bon alors rendors-toi et fais pas chier. »

Allen hocha la tête face à sa voix sèche. Kanda ne remarquait rien. Ses phéromones étaient sous contrôle ? Peut-être. Le brun eut un mouvement pour l'attirer à lui. Allen refusa d'un mouvement de main. Il ne préférait pas se coller à Kanda dans cet état. Le brun grogna.

« Recommence pas ton chichi, Moyashi. J'ai dit que c'était bon que tu te colles. »

Allen déglutit. La senteur florale le taquinait, et il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler longtemps.

« C'est pas ça le problème… »

Ce n'était pas le seul, du moins. Allen avait murmuré, presque inaudible, et Kanda l'attira contre lui, faisant fi de ses protestations, les sourcils froncés. Il commençait à parler, dire la première syllabe de son « c'est quoi » rageur et dédaigneux mais se tut brutalement. Allen était maintenant plongé dans son odeur. Son bas-ventre se mit à exploser sous les sensations extatiques qui y naissaient les unes après les autres. Un désir si violent qui le possédait. Il commença à gémir, plaquant sa main devant sa bouche, essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de Kanda, malgré la main forte de ce dernier dans son dos. Kanda le maintint néanmoins, mais lui fit relever la tête dans sa direction d'un pouce sous son menton. Le toucher fit à nouveau gémir Allen. Il en avait si honte.

« Tu fais une crise ? »

Allen ne pouvait plus nier.

« Oui… C'est pour ça… Pour ça que… »

Il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase, en revanche, il sut que Kanda comprenait facilement l'idée. Il ferma les yeux. Le violent frisson eut un petit frère, et encore d'autres ensuite. Son corps était une masse tremblante, désespérée de l'odeur de l'alpha, désespérée de son contact. Allen devenait aussi désespéré que cette masse, qu'il incarnait en fait. Il se noyait en son corps, en son être, comme si tout bouillonnait jusque dans ses tripes et le submergeait. Ce n'était même pas une exagération. Il avait _chaud_. Il se mordit furieusement la lèvre. Kanda ramena ses deux mains devant son visage, sans reculer ni le repousser. Il finit par plaquer lui aussi une main devant son nez, pour tenter d'amoindrir les phéromones. Allen nota qu'ils ne devaient vraiment pas avoir l'air fin comme ça, tous les deux, à se couvrir le nez des phéromones tout en étant incapable réellement. Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir, crevés et indécis. Allen n'osait pas demander quoique ce soit à Kanda, pas plus qu'il n'osait faire de gestes ou que Kanda lui-même osait lui demander quelque chose. Ils avaient beau en avoir discuté, avoir eu un accord oral, ils n'avaient pas la tête froide. Peut-être plus que tout à l'heure comme la tension était moins étouffante, mais ils avaient toujours cette sensation lourde du mal être dans le corps, cette impression que ça n'allait pas. Et c'était la vérité, ça n'allait pas.

C'était si embarrassant pour eux, ils n'étaient pas plus préparés que tout à l'heure, et ils étaient au beau milieu de la nuit, merde. Leurs deux cerveaux fonctionnaient au ralenti.

Ils ne voulaient ni l'un ni l'autre recréer la situation ambiguë et tendue de la dernière fois en agissant de façon précipitée.

Allen étant lui-même, réfléchissant avec sa raison, ressentant et ayant ses propres sensations, n'avait pas envie que Kanda le touche encore, à la fois pour ne pas le forcer et car il trouvait définitivement humiliant de ne pas pouvoir se masturber seul, que ses chaleurs et le lien l'en empêchent. Il préférait que ça passe tout seul, comme c'était venu, si c'était comme ça. Il ne voulait pas céder, abandonner son corps et sa fierté. Seulement, maintenant qu'il avait connu la main du brun, cette main si douce mais si ferme, cette main qui lui avait procuré, en dépit de son horrible gêne embarrassée, un immense plaisir, son corps et ses instincts d'oméga en chaleurs en avaient envie. Il finissait par _en mourir_ d'envie. Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de se perdre sur l'alpha, de repasser en revue les sensations, bon dieu, ça lui faisait tellement mal de l'admettre, si exquises qu'il avait ressenti… Sa beauté le frappait toujours plus, le fait qu'il soit son lié… Une petite voix lui chuchotait que si les choses avaient été autres entre eux, ils auraient pu être ensemble. Que ça aurait pu être normal qu'ils… Ces pensées insidieuses faisaient rugir Allen, parce que ce n'était pas sa façon de penser. Cette logique était totalement idiote. Le lien en avait peut-être la prétention mais il ne remplaçait pas une véritable attraction ni de véritables sentiments. Ces pensées faciles qui banalisaient l'acte et les relations alpha/oméga n'étaient pas de lui, mais autant qu'il pouvait les rejeter car elles ne lui correspondaient pas, il avait envie de s'y laisser aller. On pouvait l'en blâmer, mais c'était une partie de sa culture, de la culture propre au lien, propre aux chaleurs, et en cet instant difficile, tout lui soufflait de s'y abandonner, bien qu'Allen ait toujours vu les choses autrement. Bien qu'il n'ait, fondamentalement, aucune envie d'être touché par Kanda. Tout son corps le voulait, lui. Tellement.

La contrariété lui donnait si mal à la tête…

Kanda choisit ce moment pour grogner.

« Merde, c'est tellement fort. »

À voir l'alpha – _son alpha_ – assailli par son odeur et déstabilisé alors qu'il était toujours si neutre, en dépit de ses efforts pour le cacher, Allen en fut d'autant plus excité, malgré lui. Son instinct d'oméga le rendait carrément fier de provoquer un tel résultat chez Kanda. Non, définitivement, il pensait avec ses chaleurs, ce n'était pas lui, pas ses pensées, pas ses réactions. _Pas lui_. Allen eut du mal à avaler sa salive, sa bouche était sèche et pâteuse. Il avait soif. Réellement. Mais il était incapable de parler pour demander à boire. Kanda reprit, la voix rauque :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Moyashi ? »

Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça dans son état ? Allen avait tellement de mal à démêler les sensations forcées des vraies, des vrais désirs des faux… Il se perdait, lutter lui faisait si mal, alors que fallait-il faire ? Lâcher la bride, se laisser aller ? Retenir en priant pour ne pas exploser ? Il se débattait contre sa fièvre intérieure, mais n'arrivait à rien. Il était proche de succomber, de perdre son semblant de contrôle, ou de s'y perdre carrément. Kanda recommença, d'un souffle irrité :

« Moyashi, ça va pas être possible longtemps, ça sent trop fort… Tu veux te rendormir comme ça ? »

Allen secoua la tête. Il le savait, que ça serait pas possible, merde ! Il n'était pas con, merci bien, il se rendait compte de ce que ça lui faisait, et s'il en était de même pour Kanda… Oh, ça serait bientôt ingérable pour eux, et vu comme les chaleurs le contrôlaient, Allen avait peur de ce qu'il adviendrait de son comportement s'il ne retenait plus rien. Il essaya de reculer, ignorant le fait que ce soit inconfortable pour lui. Ça n'aidait en rien, alors il se rapprocha à nouveau.

« Je… crois, » il rougit, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il discutait de _ça_ avec un autre, qu'il l'annonçait comme si c'était normal, « que je vais essayer de me… »

Il s'interrompit. Ses oreilles étaient brûlantes, il ne pouvait pas dire le mot. Allen jeta un regard anxieux sur Kanda. L'Asiatique hocha la tête, se couvrant toujours le nez, indifférent à sa gêne.

« J'me retourne ? J'me barre ?

—Retourne-toi, mais ne bouge pas, s'il te plaît… »

Allen ne supportait toujours pas la distance avec lui. Qu'il soit retourné l'aiderait. Comme Allen était toujours proche de lui, il prévint, timidement, par souci de l'alpha :

« Je me recule quand même un peu, Kanda. Je ne vais pas faire ça dans ton dos, ne t'en fais pas. »

Au sens de se caresser en étant tout contre lui, parce que techniquement, il était bel et bien dans son dos. Ça aurait été vraiment malsain d'être collé à lui et de le respirer tout en. Bon sang, Allen pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire pour lui ! Kanda eut un mouvement d'épaule.

« Je m'en bats les couilles. Tant que tu fais disparaître ces phéromones à la con et que tu fous rien sur moi. »

Allen comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par 'ne rien foutre sur lui' et ça lui mit les joues en feu. Il marmonna un faible 'd'accord'. De toute façon, il comptait se faire jouir dans son caleçon –la pensée la gêna. Ainsi, il ne tâcherait pas le lit, il n'aurait qu'à demander à Kanda de lui donner de quoi se changer et de l'aider à se déplacer à la salle de bain pour ça. Allen grinça des dents. Ce que cette situation était avilissante. Être en chaleurs et conserver sa dignité humaine n'était apparemment pas compatible… Allen déglutit, encore fallait-il que ça marche. Fermant les yeux, se concentrant sur son besoin ardent d'être soulagé, Allen essaya de se convaincre qu'il était seul, qu'il avait juste envie de se masturber comme l'adolescent aux pulsions saines et naturelles qu'il était, et fit glisser sa main dans son pyjama, dans son sous-vêtement, empoignant son pénis à la base. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'était pas en pleine panique, bien que stressé, et ne fit aucun mouvement agressif. Il essaya d'être doux, de recréer la sensation agréable qu'il savait très bien s'apporter lui-même – il se considérait plutôt doué de ses mains pour s'apporter la jouissance d'habitude, il savait ce qui marchait sur lui, bien sûr, à force de se pratiquer. Seulement, seule la frustration demeurait. Ça aurait pu être comme se gratter la jambe. Ça démangeait, il y touchait, la sensation était à peine agréable, mais à la longue, ça finissait par brûler, par devenir insupportable, et y toucher se révélait plus douloureux que de laisser passer la démangeaison. Y toucher se révélait même être une connerie.

Ça devenait pire. Des petites larmes – qui n'étaient ni l'effet de la tristesse, de la colère ou du stress – coulaient toutes seules de ses yeux. C'était une réaction physique, non émotionnelle. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le regard vaporeux. Et son bas-ventre en feu, son sexe aussi… Il voyait la silhouette de Kanda, entendait l'alpha respirer, savait qu'il devait probablement être aussi frustré que lui. La main toujours dans son caleçon, Allen attendit quelques instants avant de recommencer. Au moment où il imita un mouvement de pompage, il gémit malgré lui, mais pas de plaisir. Ça faisait vraiment mal. Son gémissement était clairement endolori, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. En conséquence, Kanda se retourna, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

« Moyashi ? »

Allen rougit. Sa main était encore dans son sous-vêtement, et que Kanda voit ça… Il prit feu. Littéralement.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit de te retourner, Bakanda ! Ne regarde pas ! »

Il avait parlé agressivement. Sa réaction était un peu stupide, car Kanda s'inquiétait seulement, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose et était normal dans leur situation. Mais la gêne l'emportait. Il serra ses jambes, sentant son visage proche de devenir de la lave en fusion. Kanda ferma les yeux, sans se retourner pour autant, crachant un 'tch'. Il n'avait pas aimé son invective.

« Je m'suis pas retourné pour regarder ce que tu fais, putain, je m'en fous ! On aurait dit que tu souffrais, connard de Moyashi ! » Kanda devint moins froid, il comprenait qu'il y avait effectivement un problème. « Ça va ou pas ? »

Allen déglutit.

« Je… »

Ça faisait mal quand il se touchait, il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer, il ne pouvait pas le faire, ne pouvait pas se soulager. Il le voyait, qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir le faire. Impuissant, il se résolut à avouer.

« Je n'y arrive pas… » Il fit une pause. « Ça fait comme tout à l'heure, ça fait très mal… »

Allen avait sorti sa main de son sous-vêtement, et il dit à Kanda d'ouvrir les yeux. Le Japonais le regarda, contemplant son égarement, et demanda :

« Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? On laisse passer ? Ou tu veux que je le fasse ? »

Allen se mordit la lèvre, inquiet.

« Tu vas supporter mes phéromones si on essaie de laisser passer, Kanda ? »

Kanda soupira rageusement. Cette question appuyait sa faiblesse, Allen devinait que ça l'ennuyait en conséquence.

« Et toi ? »

Ce n'était pas une réponse, mais elle soulevait aussi la question de son côté. Le plus jeune ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Il ne voulait pas céder à ses chaleurs, mais est-ce que lutter contre ses besoins physiologiques était intelligent, surtout à une heure avancée de la nuit ? C'était comme refuser éternellement de manger ou de boire. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre la nature. S'il n'arrivait pas à le faire… S'il n'avait aucun moyen de faire passer la crise… Il avait dit à Kanda qu'il aurait confiance en lui, à nouveau. Allen planta des iris hésitants sur l'alpha :

« Je…Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Kanda, tu serais d'accord de… ? »

C'était vraiment le summum de l'humiliation. En être réduit à demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le toucher parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était plus l'heure de s'insurger, mais cette condition d'oméga… Allen détestait cet aspect-là. Kanda eut l'air d'inspirer lentement, comme s'il se retenait de lui arracher la tête.

« C'est toi qui doit être d'accord, putain de Moyashi. »

Allen manqua de sourire. La situation ne s'y prêtait pas, mais que Kanda soit si soucieux de son consentement et donc de son bien-être, ça lui faisait curieusement plaisir, comme s'il n'était pas si seul dans tout ça. De toute façon, avec ce qu'il avait fait remarquer à Kanda, il l'avait déjà constaté. Ils étaient deux, ils avaient à être d'accord tous les deux. C'est bien pour ça qu'il secoua la tête.

« Oui, mais tu acceptes, toi ? »

Kanda grogna.

« C'est à toi de le vouloir ! »

À cause de la frustration, Allen répondit sur le même ton :

« C'est à toi d'être d'accord ! Ce n'est pas que de moi dont il est question, Kanda ! »

Kanda souffla, irrité.

« Je veux que les phéromones disparaissent. J'vais devenir taré sinon. Ça te va ? »

Allen hocha la tête, très faiblement. Kanda réattaqua :

« Toi, dis-le clairement. Je te touche pas si tu me dis pas que tu veux. »

Allen fut contraint d'abdiquer à son tour.

« Je le veux aussi… Mais, Kanda, t'es sûr que… ? »

Le regard de Kanda fut éloquent.

« Demande-moi ça encore une fois et je t'éventre. » Il marqua néanmoins une pause, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. « C'est pas moi l'oméga en crise, bordel. J'vois l'état dans lequel t'es là et j'veux pas que tu regrettes ça, alors tu prends deux minutes et tu réfléchis bien avant de répondre. »

Allen comprenait que Kanda soit agacé, car cette considération commençait à le mettre en colère lui aussi. Il y avait déjà réfléchi, putain de merde. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y réfléchir, et ce voile dans son regard allait bientôt s'écrouler, sa conscience avec lui. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour répondre. Sa voix était bien entendu chevrotante.

« J'suis pas bête, Bakanda. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je sais ce que je veux. »

Mais Kanda s'était aperçu de l'état de sa voix. Il fronça les sourcils, refusant.

« Non. T'es en pleine crise et tu te contrôles plus, du con de Moyashi. Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose comme ça si tu ne me réponds pas en étant toi-même. »

Allen s'énerva :

« Ne m'insulte pas ! On en a déjà parlé, je ne me sens pas violé, et je te signale, _du con_ _de Bakanda_ , que je sais que mes phéromones t'influencent et que je n'ai pas envie que tu sois forcé ! Moi, je suis tout à fait en état de consentir, crois-moi ! »

Allen en venait à utiliser les insultes également pour renforcer son opinion. Kanda durcit son regard après une hésitation, menaçant :

« Très bien, Moyashi. Moi aussi, je t'ai dit que j'ai dit oui. Ne me pose plus la question, sauf si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'éventre. J'aime pas les paroles en l'air, tu le sais, ça. »

Allen savait que sa menace n'était pas sérieuse.

« Je sais que tu le feras pas, et moi aussi je l'ai dit, Bakanda. »

Le brun eut une expression fâchée.

« Comment ça, j'le ferai pas ? Tu m'cherches, Moyashi ? Tu veux qu'on le vérifie ?

—Tu éventrerais un oméga en chaleurs à qui tu as promis de l'aide ? »

Allen vit que sa contre-attaque tapait dans le mille. Kanda grogna entre ses dents serrées :

« Pas un oméga en chaleurs, mais toi, oui. »

Allen leva les yeux au ciel, ne prenant toujours pas sa menace au sérieux, et Kanda plissa le front avec irritation. Ils se toisèrent, se provoquant, mais malgré l'apparente tension, ils n'étaient pas sur une pente dangereuse de bagarre ou de réelle discorde. Ils communiquaient simplement à leur manière usuelle. L'oméga s'en sentait rassuré. Sans doute que Kanda ressentait la même chose. Allen avala sa salive, timide :

« Si on a dit oui tous les deux, alors… ? »

Kanda revêtit une expression neutre.

« Je vais commencer. T'es prêt, Moyashi ? »

Allen hocha la tête. Il ne l'était pas vraiment, mais il fallait bien arrêter la crise.

L'alpha l'attira à lui. Ils avaient beaucoup hésité, de sorte qu'Allen avait moins honte d'être touché, mais il se retrouvait quand même déboussolé. Il était incertain. Kanda l'était sûrement aussi. Il ne l'installa pas entre ses jambes et ne chercha pas à lui faire changer de position. Allen se retrouva contre son torse, comme s'ils se sentaient, et alors que les sensations naquirent avec plus de vigueur, que la douleur dans son sexe recommença à le lancer, Kanda passa l'une de ses mains dans son sous-vêtement, frôlant la peau de son bas-ventre. Allen eut un sursaut au contact, ses yeux se relevant s'accrochant à ceux de Kanda, porteurs de son embarras, de la situation de nudité dans laquelle il se sentait, l'alpha ralentissant momentanément. Ce ne fut que de courte durée. Kanda se reprit vite. Il le prit en main, et, lentement, après un regard pour chercher son autorisation, il commença ses mouvements. L'oméga poussa un long gémissement lascif, le plaisir l'emportant instantanément. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que Kanda était un autre, que ce n'était donc pas lui qui se touchait, ou si c'était parce que Kanda était son alpha, ou encore à cause de ses chaleurs, mais c'était tellement _bon_. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir, une telle intensité dans la stimulation. Il sut que ce serait proche, qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à jouir. Kanda était toujours si doux. Ses gestes n'étaient pas empressés, pas agressifs, tellement contraire à ce qu'il était habituellement.

Il prenait même le temps de détailler ses expressions, tout en le caressant plus lentement, avant d'accélérer le rythme, voir si quelque chose n'allait pas, s'il lui faisait mal. Allen n'avait pas besoin qu'il le dise pour le comprendre. Son attitude le montrait. Et ça lui plaisait. N'ayant jamais connu ce genre de situations, avoir un partenaire si soigneux et si attentionné, c'était quand même rassurant, il fallait l'avouer. Il n'aurait pas attendu ça venant de Kanda, mais c'était une bonne surprise. Le Japonais avait donc une douceur insoupçonnée. Allen fut surpris par cette idée, au fond attendri, tout en sachant très bien qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas abuser de lui et parce qu'il voulait être correct. La plupart des gens auraient eu une attitude de ce genre. Mais la prévenance de Kanda, chez lui justement, ça lui apparaissait comme quelque chose d'impossible, et c'était ce qui l'attendrissait. Dans le sens où l'Anglais savait qu'il prenait sur lui pour lui donner ce dont il avait besoin et qu'il se souciait simplement de lui, alors que ce n'était pas son genre d'habitude. Ce qui était largement aussi impossible que sa douceur, mais tout aussi plaisant.

Avec cette attitude, il se comportait réellement comme un ami. Bien que leur rapport dépasse de très loin ce que feraient deux simples amis ensemble habituellement, ça restait purement platonique dans leur cas. Kanda faisait en effet un acte de gentillesse envers lui. Allen constatait que contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait dit, Kanda ne se révélait pas être un mauvais ami pour l'instant. Il avait un sale caractère, mais ça ne faisait quand même pas tout. Allen n'aurait pas pu lui être plus reconnaissant.

Bientôt, il ne fut plus capable de penser. Seuls comptaient les mouvements de cette main, la béatitude qui traversait son corps en une myriade de sensations de bien-être depuis le centre de son plaisir, ses pieds qui se tendaient, ses cuisses qui tremblaient, faiblement écartées, et ces autres sensations qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre et à qui il ne voulait pas donner de voix. Il gémissait plus franchement, ne faisait plus autant attention, le nez enfoncé contre le torse de Kanda. Il savait qu'il se sentirait coupable après, qu'il aurait honte, mais pour le moment, il n'avait honte de rien, il voulait jouir. C'était ce qui comptait, il était excité comme jamais et l'alpha faisait de son mieux pour l'aider. Allen lâcha un gémissement plus aigu, et le visage de Kanda se tendit. Sans y prêter attention, Allen se sentait, quant à lui, très proche de sa délivrance. Il poussa d'autres gémissements de la même intonation. Kanda était de plus en plus tendu, dents serrées par sa mâchoire crispée et ses lèvres retroussées.

Allen finit par le remarquer, se demandant brièvement pourquoi il s'énervait, mais perdu dans le plaisir, il ne put rien dire. Il se contentait d'espérer que sa main se ferait plus vive – juste un peu, encore un peu, et ce serait bon. Peut-être était-ce les phéromones et la gêne, sûrement qu'il était embarrassé lui aussi et qu'il n'aimait pas ça, Allen ne voyait pas quoi d'autre, son interrogation était idiote.

Brusquement, le maudit poussa un son proche du cri. Il se couvrit la bouche d'une main, l'autre s'agrippant à la chemise de Kanda. Il avait les oreilles en feu, soudainement honteux, et leva un œil sur l'alpha avec une pointe d'anxiété. Le Japonais arborait une expression inchangée, peut-être plus endurcie. Allen se mordit la langue pour ne pas recommencer. Il savait que c'était normal d'aimer le toucher de l'alpha, mais il n'avait pas le droit de gémir sans retenue, Kanda n'était pas son petit-ami, il ne faisait pas ça dans le réel but de lui donner du plaisir, il devait se retenir ! Il en allait aussi de sa fierté. Allen ne pouvait pas lui afficher son plaisir sans retenue, de façon si obscène, comme s'il jugeait ça normal... Enfin, malgré sa honte cuisante qui l'avait nettement refroidi, Allen comprit que son corps allait rendre les armes. En fermant les yeux sur un long gémissement qu'il fit de son mieux pour étouffer, étalant ses sens à la pression lente et vigoureuse de l'orgasme montant en lui, Allen fut brusquement obligé de les rouvrir.

Il sentait quelque chose contre son front, une sensation humide et douce.

Les lèvres du brun.

Kanda l'avait encore embrassé.

L'action fit bien entendu rougir Allen davantage, si c'était possible. C'était embarrassant, ça semblait anormalement intime dans leur situation, mais c'était aussi étrangement réconfortant… Allen le regarda, montra bien qu'il l'avait vu et qu'il ne comprenait pas. L'épéiste poussa une sorte de rugissement rauque, rageur, de sorte qu'Allen ne savait pas s'il était en rage contre lui ou contre sa propre réaction. Sans doute les deux. Le plaisir avait tué toute protestation en lui ainsi que toutes paroles. Il était à bout de souffle, ça avait été particulièrement intense… Il recouvrait petit à petit son état normal, Kanda l'avait lâché, mais sa main était bien évidemment souillée, comme son propre caleçon. Allen fut horriblement gêné, et n'eut aucune envie de questionner Kanda à propos de quoique ce soit, alors qu'il venait de lui abandonner un _grand_ pan de sa retenue. Les pensées qui lui avaient traversées l'esprit et leur signification prenaient réellement du sens à ses yeux. Ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Allen d'en être venu à penser ce genre de choses qui étaient pire qu'une logique primitive. Il avait envie de s'excuser, n'ayant fondamentalement jamais voulu se laisser aller comme ça devant lui, mais Kanda n'avait pas du tout la tête du gars qui a envie d'excuse ou de discuter après ça. Avec égoïsme, Allen était exactement dans le même cas.

Ils étaient encore et toujours dans la même position embarrassante, paumés par leurs réactions et ces désirs imposés, ils le savaient tous deux très bien.

Kanda alla se laver les mains, revint pour l'aider afin qu'il puisse se changer, et ils allèrent se coucher sans un mot, se collant l'un contre l'autre machinalement, Allen n'essayant pas d'émettre la moindre protestation cette fois-ci. L'embarras du malaise et l'incertitude entre eux étaient tellement palpables qu'ils pouvaient le sentir sans que ça n'ait aucun rapport avec le lien. Ils réussirent néanmoins à s'endormir, Allen apaisé et Kanda momentanément libéré de l'emprise des phéromones, mais évidemment tiraillé.

* * *

Kanda avait mis du temps à s'endormir, contrairement au maudit qui s'était effondré dans ses bras, retrouvant au fur et à mesure de son endormissement une expression aussi béate que celle d'un imbécile heureux. Mais pour l'alpha, c'était _lui_ , l'imbécile. Il était pire que ça. Un con. Un gros, gros con. Il l'avait encore fait. Il avait encore embrassé le front du Moyashi. Le lien l'avait encore possédé, le lien avait encore insinué cette envie en lui, et le gamin avait senti si bon que Kanda avait fini par avoir vraiment envie de l'embrasser, et par le faire. Après tout, quand Kanda voulait vraiment faire quelque chose, il le faisait au mépris du reste. L'espace d'un instant, cette putain d'envie était réellement devenue sienne, il y avait tenu comme à trancher un Akuma avec Mugen. Ça faisait deux fois, deux fois qu'au moment où il prenait son pied, Moyashi déferlait des phéromones en abondance considérable, encore plus que lors de ses crises. Kanda était un être humain, il y avait des choses auxquels il était obligé de succomber, comme tout à chacun. Et cette envie, avec la tonne de phéromones qu'il avait prise en pleine gueule… Elle avait pris vie, bordel de merde.

Ça ne voulait absolument pas dire que Kanda l'acceptait. En aucun cas. Avec son bref sommeil, le brun n'était pas en état de se prendre la tête et n'aurait pas dû commencer à penser, au risque de s'embrouiller et de prendre des mauvaises décisions, _à nouveau_ , seulement, il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.

Les choses qu'il voulait faire entraient toujours dans le domaine de ce qu'il contrôlait, de ce qui lui correspondait et de ses vraies envies. S'abandonner à une impulsion étrangère, irréalisable pour lui, _irréaliste chez lui_ , ne lui ressemblait pas, mais pour la énième fois, il n'avait eu aucun foutu choix. Autant dire, en substance, qu'à l'heure actuelle, Kanda avait la haine. Pas contre Allen, il avait dépassé ce stade. En revanche, Kanda avait furieusement envie de casser la gueule de l'infirmière pour ne pas leur avoir raconté ça avant, pour soi-disant éviter les problèmes. Ils étaient plutôt jusqu'au cou dans les emmerdes, et on leur en rajoutait plusieurs autres. Kanda essaya de se rasséréner. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à contrôler ça, la prochaine fois – il réessaierait et était assez têtu pour ne pas abandonner. Mais… le gamin l'avait bien vu, l'avait bien senti, et ils avaient beau être tous les deux paumés, Allen n'allait pas fermer gentiment sa gueule à ce propos éternellement. Kanda l'avait déjà trouvé moins éteint, mais ils étaient fatigués, et il lui faudrait du temps pour se reprendre. Ce serait à lui de lui montrer qu'il avait le droit de se laisser aller, qu'il était là pour lui, même s'il ne savait pas comment et que ça l'emmerdait. Kanda savait cependant qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'avoir de la mauvaise volonté à ce stade. Il ne voulait juste pas avoir à se justifier pour un baiser à la con qu'il n'avait donné qu'à cause des phéromones.

Ça lui donnait presque envie d'éclater de rire tellement c'était ridicule. Qu'il perde le contrôle de cette manière, que les phéromones le rendent affectueux, _lui_ , Kanda Yû, c'était une blague. En vérité, ça le rendait furax. Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose, de s'entraîner, de trancher des Akumas avec sa Mugen bien-aimée, tout tant que ce soit quelque chose de violent qui lui permette d'extérioriser sa frustration. Kanda savait être calme. Il était irascible, mais il savait se tenir, il était doué pour se contrôler. Si c'était ce qui l'avait retenu de péter des colères à tout va contre le maudit malgré ce que les chaleurs leur obligeait à faire –l'obligeait surtout personnellement, et si c'était pour ça qu'il avait fini par comprendre qu'être calme serait mieux pour l'oméga, ça ne voulait pas dire que la colère n'était plus là, car son éclat était tout frais.

Honnêtement, il avait encore les boules. La journée d'hier lui avait servi de leçon sur le fait de faire éclater sa rage sur Allen, c'était mauvais, dans tous les sens du terme, d'autant qu'il était tout aussi victime que lui. Seulement… Il faudrait que Kanda la fasse ressortir dans quelque chose d'autre, sinon, il finirait par s'enrager encore.

À force de se ronger les sangs, sachant qu'il n'avait pas fini de réfléchir à tout ça, et à force de haïr le lien dans sa barbe inexistante, le Japonais avait fini par arrêter de penser et s'endormir tout en serrant l'oméga contre lui. Son odeur sucrée l'enveloppait dans une sorte de double étreinte, avec celle qu'ils partageaient physiquement, qu'il jugeait beaucoup trop agréable pour que ça ne remue pas ses nerfs un peu plus longtemps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je vous l'avais dit, malgré la situation difficile, ils essaient de faire leur maximum pour se respecter et j'espère que ça se sentait. C'est une situation dure et je comprends si ça vous rend un peu mal à l'aise, mais j'espère que l'aspect réflectif derrière tout ça vous plait, car la situation dure sert, encore une fois, à mettre en valeur cette réflexion.
> 
> J'avais oublié de le préciser la dernière fois, mais suite à un commentaire que j'ai reçu sur FF je me dis que c'est quand même mieux : Kanda et Allen se blâment tous les deux et se sentent coupable, on l'a vu dans le chap 18 et c'est peut-être ça qui est déconcertant, mais le récit ne cherche pas à dire qu'ils le sont. Ça, c'était du discours indirect libre, leur psychologie, car ils étaient en grosse insécurité émotionnelle dans les deux derniers chapitres et qu'ils ont eu du mal à communiquer ensemble lors de la première crise. Ça leur a fait peur, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont autant craint de s'être forcé, ils ont paniqué. A la fois Kanda, qui était influencé par les phéromones et voulait pousser Allen à réagir, et Allen qui n'y arrivait justement pas mais qui a choisi de faire confiance. L'implicite, ce qu'il faut en tirer, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas de bols avec le lien, c'est un élément tragique. (Au sens propre, ils luttent contre le destin... D'ailleurs, sans spoiler, j'ai lu les derniers chapitres de DGM, cette thématique les rejoints un peu, ça m'a fait rire x'D) Seulement, ils réagissent en humain, ils se sentent responsable de leurs actions, d'autant qu'ils veulent rester maître. Et ils n'ont pas fini de lutter, c'est ça l'intrigue à partir de maintenant. Je vous en reparlerai plus tard, mais j'ai prévu quelque chose d'assez amusant avec ça comparé aux chemins narratifs habituels héhé.
> 
> Dans ce chapitre, la communication est meilleure, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est plus facile. Il va leur falloir s'adapter, encore de l'angst au programme, désolée x).
> 
> Un peu de fluff dans tout ça, même si c'est plus du bittersweet qu'autre chose x).
> 
> Des avis ? Faites-moi part de vos réactions, s'il vous plaît ! ^^
> 
> Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines si tout va bien, une part de moi a envie de poster avant mais j'ai vraiment trop de travail. J'ai quand même réussi à finir la partie 1, les 32 chapitres sont bouclés. J'ai décidé qu'à part en cas de gros rush où je peux vraiment pas poster comme là, le rythme restera le même, finalement.
> 
> Aux éventuels intéressés, j'ai consolidé mon projet de OS pour Halloween (J'ai deux projets, tous deux sur DGM, les derniers chapitres m'ont donné un gros kick à l'inspiration... Bon, ce sera en retard vu que j'ai du boulot, mais ça viendra bien) et il y aura encore un extrait du chap 20 sur la page fb, je ne donne pas de date parce que la dernière fois j'avais pas pu m'y tenir mais ça viendra dans la semaine, plutôt vendredi pour compenser le décalage :).
> 
> Je vous remercie de votre lecture, mais n'oubliez pas le petit avis qui va avec ^^.


	20. Hormones : 20 - Respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^^ !
> 
> Voici la suite :). Chapitre un peu plus long, cette fois, et j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire :D ! La thématique, ou plutôt le jour "Respect" tiendra sur deux chapitres, et on continue dans l'angst, toujours car le lien les plonge dans une situation vraiment horrible, c'est assez chargé. Malgré ça, le thème du respect primordial est développé ici.
> 
> Attendez-vous d'ailleurs à pas mal d'angst jusqu'au chap 23, et à ce que ce soit un peu lent du coup, même si ça sera justifié par la suite, vous allez voir ^^.
> 
> Donc warning : ce chapitre contient encore une scène qui pourrait vous rendre un peu mal à l'aise.
> 
> Bonne lecture :) !

Mal reposé à cause de la contrariété de la veille, quand Kanda commença à s'extirper de son sommeil, la première chose qu'il sentit termina immédiatement de le réveiller.

Dans la chambre, ça sentait horriblement mauvais, mais aussi très bon. Les effluves nauséabondes le frappaient les premières, mais ce qu'elles cachaient était un pur délice. Comme si Moyashi était à la fois en crise de panique et en pleine _chaleur_. Le parfum d'excitation déclencha un réflexe de bien-être chez l'alpha, mais la panique de l'oméga était le problème. Kanda n'eut pas le temps d'être irrité, car il était sous le coup de l'émotion du plus jeune. Moyashi n'allait de nouveau pas bien. Les odeurs l'assiégeaient de partout. Le détaillant, Kanda le vit crispé, les jambes serrées, et le corps tremblant, alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre que son intuition avait été la bonne. L'idiot avait fait une crise, et plutôt que le réveiller, il avait préféré se retenir.

Kanda réalisa vite qu'Allen emprisonnait durement son sexe entre ses jambes, et se demanda avec un haussement de sourcil s'il comptait se le briser. S'il continuait ça, il se ferait mal. Kanda le secoua, voulant le faire réagir et lâcher prise avant qu'il ne se blesse. Allen ne bougeait pas. Il semblait figé dans sa position et ne plus réagir à son environnement. Avec une pointe d'inquiétude, Kanda se demanda depuis combien de temps il était comme ça avant que les odeurs – il venait de le comprendre – ne le tirent de l'endormissement. Il persista dans ses tentatives de faire réagir l'oméga, mais Allen se contentait de frémir, lèvres rouges à sang, et de serrer plus fortement les jambes en réponse à son contact.

Quel numéro avait décidé de jouer ce con ?!

Kanda se mordit furieusement la lèvre à son tour en pestant intérieurement.

_Ce putain de Moyashi ! Dès le matin, sans déconner !_

Kanda voulut se calmer et ne pas se mettre en colère contre le jeune adolescent. Certes, ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était les chaleurs, mais ce qu'il faisait empirait la situation, cet idiot aurait dû s'en rendre compte ! Agacé alors qu'il se sentait inhabituellement fatigué, comme depuis quelques jours, même au réveil, Kanda secoua encore Allen, résolu à gueuler.

« Moyashi, qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ! Reprends-toi, putain ! Tu vois pas que tu te fais du mal ?! »

Allen ne réagit toujours pas, malgré son invective. Au contraire, il avait fermé les yeux en l'entendant crier. Kanda le vit resserrer encore ses jambes, et grimacer sous la douleur qu'il s'infligeait. Ce con était vraiment en train de se faire du mal, il le faisait exprès ! Énervé, Kanda comprit qu'il avait effectivement dû le faire exprès au début, et que s'il ne réagissait plus, c'était qu'il avait perdu le contrôle. L'alpha eut peur, il ne savait pas gérer ça. Il n'aimait pas quand Moyashi perdait le contrôle de lui-même au point d'être comme ça… Kanda sut néanmoins qu'il devait réagir et prendre les choses en main. À ce stade, Moyashi n'était plus conscient de ses actes. Avec horreur, il voyait ce que ça donnait quand le blandin décidait de laisser passer la crise elle-même et s'obstinait… Ça promettait pour la suite, si cette option était impossible. Allen avait dû vouloir faire preuve d'un contrôle si rigide sur lui-même qu'un choc destructeur avait paradoxalement pris le dessus. Hésitant brièvement, Kanda glissa sa main entre les cuisses de l'oméga, et le força à les écarter. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement plaintif en résistant. Cela stoppa Kanda dans son entreprise, mais il savait que ce qu'il faisait l'empêcherait de se faire mal, alors il n'arrêta pas. Moyashi aurait de la chance s'il ne s'était pas vraiment blessé avec ces conneries.

Dès l'instant où Kanda ôta sa main, Allen voulut resserrer les jambes dans un reste de réflexe désespéré, mais Kanda ne le laissa pas faire, retournant saisir sa cuisse.

Avec Moyashi qui pétait encore un câble, y avait pas à dire, cette journée commençait bien.

Le brun serra sa main libre en un poing, il se sentait encore hésiter. Il venait de se réveiller, il n'était pas frais et pas à même de bien réagir, mais sa bouche parla :

« Moyashi, est-ce que je te soulage ? »

Kanda avait la mâchoire crispée. Putain, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Bien sûr que non. L'oméga n'était même pas calmé, il ne pouvait pas consentir. Mais dans cet état, Allen avait besoin qu'il fasse quelque chose pour lui, Kanda le savait. Le blandin se mordit la lèvre. Kanda espéra qu'il allait réagir, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, et il ne voulait pas commencer sans une quelconque forme d'autorisation. Allen baissa tardivement la tête, l'effondrant contre son torse, à la recherche de son odeur. Kanda s'apprêta à le faire reculer, quand l'oméga se redressa légèrement et vint remonter la main qui tenait sa cuisse en un geste mou, presque mécanique, manquant totalement de vivacité. Il la posa proche de son entrejambe, pour signifier sa requête. Ses yeux imploraient. Kanda le vit hocher la tête. Ce relent d'angoisse, de peur et de honte lui donna presque envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, foutu réflexe affectif à la con en réponse à sa peur. Il ne le fit pas, ayant en tête de se retenir, voulant conserver cette détermination. Kanda avait laissé les phéromones l'humilier assez comme ça. Il allait faire des efforts, mais il y avait quand même des limites et des choses pour lesquelles le lien irait se faire foutre.

Pour le moment, Kanda se fichait un peu de ça, ce n'était pas le problème immédiat. Il fallait qu'il aide l'oméga, et la peur palpable qu'il sentait chez lui le dissuadait de se laisser irriter par des pensées déplaisantes.

Sans brusquerie, il baissa le pantalon du gamin et voulut s'attaquer à son caleçon. Pas pour le plaisir de regarder, mais car avant de toucher, vu comme l'oméga s'était comprimé, il ne voulait pas le blesser si sa verge était endommagée. Car c'était une possibilité. Un pénis était fragile, et si Allen se faisait ça depuis longtemps, avec autant de force –il avait eu du mal à décoller ses cuisses, il ne voulait pas risquer de le blesser encore plus. Allen retint son geste, les yeux brillant de honte. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours évité que Kanda le regarde.

La bouche du maudit s'ouvrit. Kanda devina qu'il voulait dire non, aussi, il contra le premier :

« Moyashi, laisse-moi voir dans quel état c'est. J'ai été plusieurs fois en rut, et j'ai déjà essayé de me retenir en faisant ce genre de chose, au début. Ça peut blesser. Ça fait combien de temps que tu te la coinces entre les jambes, comme ça ? » Allen eut une lueur interloqué dans le regard en entendant son expérience, et haussa les épaules, tremblant. Kanda grogna. « La prochaine fois, tu me réveilles, au lieu de faire ça, imbécile ! »

Allen baissa les yeux. Kanda tira le caleçon, mais l'oméga l'en arrêta encore. L'alpha fit de son mieux pour adoucir ses gestes.

« Je te l'ai dit, je compte pas détailler ta bite. Mais je veux voir si t'es pas blessé. »

Finalement, voix rauque, éraillée, éteinte, Allen répondit :

« Ça va… Y a pas besoin de… »

Kanda nia.

« On est tous les deux des mecs, et me dis pas que ça va avec ce que tu faisais. Si tu me laisses pas voir que tout va bien, je ne te touche pas. »

Il était autoritaire. Allen déglutit.

« Mais… »

L'Asiatique grogna à nouveau.

« Je t'ai dit, je m'en fous de ce que je verrais. » Devant la lueur d'humiliation et d'incertitude dans le regard de l'oméga, Kanda décidait d'accomplir l'un de ses premiers actes de sympathie : être conciliant. « Si c'est à cause de ça, je sais que je déconnais l'autre jour sur la taille de ta queue, mais je déconnais juste pour t'emmerder. Je me moquerais pas, je le promets. Laisse-toi faire, Moyashi. »

S'il s'était mordu la lèvre et avait piqué un fard au mot 'queue', rassuré, Allen cessa de se débattre, et Kanda baissa son caleçon le long de ses cuisses. Sa verge était semi-érigée, rouge et semblait avoir été malmenée, mais à priori, ce n'était pas dramatique. Fallait voir la sensation qu'aurait le gamin au toucher, maintenant. Kanda ne fit aucun commentaire, bien qu'il fût tenté, d'agacement, de vouloir rassurer l'oméga qui fermait les yeux et se crispait au possible : son pénis était tout à fait normal. Y avait pas de quoi en faire une jaunisse. Il était plus court que le sien et moins large aussi, avec une forme plus fine, mais une longueur respectable, définitivement pas de quoi se moquer. Kanda n'avait jamais vu le sexe d'un autre oméga, mais Allen ne donnait pas raison à la rumeur disant que leurs pénis étaient inexistants, pas plus grands qu'un pouce. Ce n'était du moins pas son cas. Pour avoir si honte, Kanda ignorait si cet idiot le croyait muni d'une verge gigantesque, comme la réputation des alphas le laissait sous-entendre, mais il jugeait qu'Allen n'avait pas à être humilié. C'était peut-être aussi une histoire de pudeur. Ce qu'il pouvait plus ou moins comprendre, bien que personnellement, il se fichait d'être nu devant autrui, la pudeur n'étant pas son souci premier.

Kanda fut envahi des relents humiliés et soucieux de l'oméga. Ça l'énervait de le voir aussi peu confiant quand ce n'était pas son habitude, avec lui du moins. Allen faisait toujours en sorte de rester fier, même quand il lui demandait quelque chose. Kanda savait néanmoins que c'était tout aussi naturel qu'il soit gêné connaissant sa pudeur, alors il soupira.

« Ouvre les yeux et relaxe-toi, Moyashi. J'ai pas à me moquer. »

Ces mots, délivrés d'un ton sec comme à son habitude, étaient censés exprimer le fond de sa pensée sans expliciter. Kanda n'irait décidément pas lui dire que son sexe était d'une bonne longueur, même s'il pouvait parler crument, le faire pour dire ça aurait paru bizarre, surtout qu'il n'en avait pas grand-chose à foutre et qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas là pour complimenter leurs attirails. Sentant qu'Allen avait besoin d'être calmé, il continuait donc à être conciliant. Kanda prenait au sérieux ses efforts pour faire ce dont il avait besoin. Incertain, Allen osa le regarder. Kanda approcha sa main, mais sans le toucher.

« Ça a pas l'air hyper abimé. T'as mal ? »

Allen hocha la tête. Kanda ne bougeait plus.

« J'essaie de toucher ? »

Une lueur de désir dans le regard, l'oméga hocha la tête, la baissant immédiatement.

« S… S'il te plaît… Kanda… »

Avec douceur, l'alpha dressa le visage de l'oméga, contemplant son expression perdue mais reconnaissante, y cherchant une trace de véritable consentement. Il voulait toujours que le véritable Allen lui réponde, pas l'oméga en chaleurs. Allen se laissa aller contre lui, approchant son corps alors que Kanda l'empoignait doucement. Il eut un sursaut. Kanda hésita à arrêter, ayant peur de lui avoir fait mal, mais se rendit vite compte que c'était le plaisir le responsable. Procédant très doucement, faisant attention à prendre un rythme très lent, il amena Allen à l'orgasme, ce dernier s'agitant faiblement contre lui et gémissant. Kanda s'en voulut de le constater, car il s'en fichait, mais l'oméga semblait mieux apprécier d'être caressé avec beaucoup de lenteur. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'alpha entendit l'oméga murmurer peu distinctement qu'il se sentait bizarre, selon ses propres dires. Kanda fut de nouveau inquiet, mais à ce moment-là, Allen éjacula dans sa main, se tendant brutalement, poussant un long gémissement aigu. Son orgasme avait été puissant. Et telles étaient les phéromones qui se déferlaient. De la perturbation. Du désarroi. Un fort désir. Une reconnaissance. Une certaine… affection ? Un plaisir certain. Elles arrivaient en masses. L'oméga le voulait. C'était tout ce qui tambourinait dans la tête de l'alpha. Kanda voulait se retenir de céder à ses pulsions, mais les phéromones lui brouillaient la tête comme de l'alcool, encore qu'il n'avait jamais été soûl, même en ayant bu, mais il voyait bien l'effet que ça pouvait avoir sur certains traqueurs ou encore ce Baka Usagi. Il lâcha le pénis du gamin, se concentra sur sa main souillée, mais il était incapable de bouger, subjugué en regardant Allen haleter doucement suite à sa jouissance, toujours à moitié nu. Sans le vouloir, Kanda s'attardait sur ce qu'il voyait, se prenait à trouver Moyashi attirant. L'oméga peinait à reprendre son souffle, à revenir de ses sensations. Son regard était si reconnaissant, si intense… Ses yeux brillaient de gratitude. De honte aussi. Mais couplé aux odeurs… ça faisait de l'effet à Kanda.

Merde, pourquoi le lien lui faisait _ça_ ? Pourquoi il avait tellement envie d'embrasser le front du gamin ? S'il ne mentait pas, l'alpha avait même d'autres envies, qu'il avait assez de force pour retenir. Son regard croisa encore celui d'Allen. S'il continuait de le regarder comme ça, Kanda allait simplement le…

Soudain, mû par la pulsion caractéristique qui s'infiltra si vite en lui qu'il ne put la retenir, Kanda baisa son front, ayant eu la pensée auto-indulgente fusant dans son crâne 'qu'après tout, Moyashi le méritait un peu'.

Il avait posé ses lèvres contre la peau. Il appuyait le contact, sachant qu'elles quitteraient l'épiderme en claquant, et inspira malgré lui l'odeur sucrée d'Allen, soumis à son instinct d'alpha, la ressentant en lui de manière si intime et si profonde qu'il écarquilla les yeux en se détachant brusquement, comme s'il avait reçu un jet d'eau froide. Juste après, il commença à ressentir une sorte de besoin d'inspirer brutalement l'air, car les phéromones l'avaient embrouillé, mais il s'étouffa en se retenant. Il savait que s'il l'avait fait, il aurait eu l'air d'un essoufflé. Le brun n'en fit toujours rien, et plaqua une main devant son visage pour cacher le son de son inspiration à peine plus brusque qu'à l'accoutumée. Hors de question qu'il affiche encore plus sa perte de contrôle. Kanda n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'en remettre, quand bien même il parvenait à rester maître… Il essuya rageusement sa bouche. En se sachant si abruti par ses réactions, il eut la rage de ne pas s'être dominé. Ces pensées et ces réactions ne lui ressemblaient pas !

Allen, quant à lui, le toisait, l'air paumé. Il murmura un 'Bakanda ?' interrogatif et idiot, sa main se porta à son front, touchant là où il l'avait embrassé alors que ses yeux brillaient de confusion. Puis, prenant conscience de la nudité de ses parties intimes, il remonta rapidement son caleçon et son pantalon de pyjama, rougissant comme jamais. Kanda serrait les poings, les dents. On aurait dit une mauvaise romance, et il en avait déjà lu par inadvertance, de ces merdes, alors il savait de quoi il parlait pour cette comparaison.

Kanda appréhendait le « pourquoi tu as fait ça » logique et de mise qui le ferait rugir. Mais Allen se taisait. Il ne le lâchait juste pas des yeux, insistant physiquement sans amorcer une parole. Ce n'était pas habituel venant de Moyashi, il ne se gênait pas pour l'emmerder d'habitude. Kanda devinait que s'il n'osait pas demander, c'était parce qu'il avait encore peur d'une de ses explosions de colère et qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait confiance en lui. Ce qui était compréhensible. Kanda ne pouvait pas empêcher la culpabilité de le piqueter, et aussi une certaine frustration, car il savait qu'ils devaient avoir confiance l'un en l'autre, le maudit le lui avait gueulé, et il le comprenait. Sa promesse n'arrangerait rien à elle seule, il faudrait les actes avec. C'était loin d'être devenu facile.

Quelle merde. Bon dieu, quelle merde.

_Tout ça, c'est cette saloperie de lien !_

Au moment où Kanda s'apprêta à le hurler, Allen s'effondra encore contre lui, lui lançant ce regard perdu mais _comblé_ des deux autres fois. Comme Moyashi le lui avait dit, il aimait ça. Les contacts affectifs, les baisers, les échanges d'odeurs, les câlins… L'infirmière l'avait signalé, pour ça, il fonctionnait comme tous les omégas. Et avec ses chaleurs, ce besoin s'exprimait. Kanda se demanda si c'était peut-être aussi cette attente du contact de l'oméga qui l'y avait poussé. Fort possible. Si tel était le cas, il ne pouvait même pas l'engueuler, car il ne faisait pas ça intentionnellement.

Maintenant qu'Allen essayait de s'endormir, passant à autre chose, il ne pouvait même plus gueuler, c'était trop tard, et ce serait lui qui ramènerait l'attention sur sa connerie s'il le faisait.

Kanda se crispa de la tête au pied. Allen risquait de poser des questions, tôt ou tard. Et Kanda craignait de lui faire peur s'il disait que c'était les phéromones qui l'y poussaient, tout comme il craignait qu'il ne se fasse de fausse idées. Il n'avait pas d'affection pour lui. Il n'avait _aucune_ envie de faire ça. D'accord, peut-être que ça ne lui plairait pas, pour des raisons obscures, que Moyashi devienne une loque, mais ce n'était pas pareil, bordel de merde ! Il n'allait pas se laisser contaminer par les sentiments que ce putain de lien lui refourguait ! _Il n'aimait pas Moyashi, Moyashi ne l'émoustillait pas, Moyashi ne lui faisait pas d'effet !_

Il attendit que le gamin s'endorme et fila sous la douche qu'il prévoyait de prendre bien froide.

En songeant à ce qui se passait, encore plus en visualisant son membre gorgé de sang alors qu'il se déshabillait, Kanda fut démotivé. Voilà qu'il bandait comme putain de chien en rut, tandis que les images des expressions de l'oméga pendant qu'il le caressait défilaient devant ses yeux, que les sons de ses gémissements dont il se rappelait lui envoyaient de longs frissons le long du bas-ventre. D'autant qu'il avait pu contempler l'ampleur de l'excitation de l'oméga en ayant aperçu l'abondante humidité qui s'écoulait de derrière ses cuisses. Il savait que c'était, et ce que ça voulait dire.

De ça aux odeurs, tout le lui criait. Moyashi le désirait en lui, il avait envie de coucher avec lui.

Malgré lui, le Japonais se sentait réactif à cette idée. Il avait aussi envie de lui. Cela lui mit le dos et le visage en feu sous une violente colère à peine la pensée se forma dans son crâne.

_Putain d'merde, fait chier !_

Oh, Moyashi et lui n'étaient pas sortis des ronces, bien au contraire…

* * *

Allen ouvrit lentement les yeux, une heure après ça. Il vit Kanda contre lui, à lire un livre, nota qu'il avait pris de quoi lire aussi pour lui en remarquant une reliure inconnue sur le bureau et l'en remercia intérieurement. Il était horriblement gêné quand il pensait à la scène dont l'Asiatique avait été témoin tout à l'heure. Allen avait encore perdu le contrôle. Quand il s'était réveillé le matin, les odeurs de Kanda et sa propre érection proéminente lui avaient sauté au visage. Il était déjà dans un état avancé d'excitation, et il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Quelque part, c'était pire que gérer des crises douloureuses, même si ces crises-là faisaient très mal et qu'il était content de ne pas en avoir eu jusqu'à présent. Ce n'était cependant pas aussi embarrassant, et pas aussi humiliant, finalement. La douleur, c'était une chose sur laquelle on avait jamais vraiment d'emprise. Alors que l'excitation… Allen savait que ses chaleurs bouleversaient ses hormones, qu'il risquait d'être excité, incapable de se soustraire à de tels sentiments. Mais le vivre…

C'était horrible. Il détestait ça. Encore plus en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se soulager sans Kanda. Il avait refusé de le réveiller, étant déterminé à voir si ça ne pouvait pas passer seul. Bien entendu, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Et Allen avait ensuite tout essayé. Se caresser doucement. Vivement. Il avait recommencé à se faire mal, frustré. Quand il avait arrêté, voyant que Kanda n'ouvrait pas les yeux et dormait à poings fermés, Allen n'avait trouvé que ça, se coincer le sexe entre ses cuisses et serrer rageusement en espérant que la douleur ferait cesser son érection. Sans succès non plus. Et il était resté longtemps comme ça, impuissant, soumis à un instinct destructeur, à mi-chemin entre une douleur intense et ses sens soumis aux odeurs plaisantes de Kanda.

C'était une réaction stupide, mais il n'avait plus été capable de réagir autrement. Heureusement, Kanda l'avait calmé, et s'était à nouveau montré très prévenant et doux avec lui. Quelque part, Allen était frustré d'avoir dû montrer son corps, mais comme Kanda n'avait pas eu l'air moqueur, il était rassuré. Allen n'était pas complexé par son sexe, il avait bien sûr entendu les rumeurs sur les omégas et s'étant vu lui-même, il se considérait comme plutôt bien muni. Il ne s'était pas amusé à se mesurer précisément, mais pensait approcher facilement une quinzaine de centimètres en érection. Certes, il n'était pas énorme, mais selon lui, c'était déjà bien. Seulement, en connaissant aussi les rumeurs sur les alphas, il se demandait ce que leurs membres pouvaient donner si déjà lui, en tant qu'oméga, pouvait être bien muni. Encore en tant qu'oméga, la pensée l'effrayait un peu. Puisqu'il savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit en-dessous, il avait toujours un peu craint la douleur et ce que ce serait que d'avoir un long membre en lui, d'autant plus en pensant au nouage maintenant qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait, même si la chose n'était pas d'actualité pour lui.

Brièvement, il appréhendait un peu en imaginant qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien le devenir, mais il n'avait pas envie de penser sérieusement à ça.

Ce qui le contrariait un peu actuellement, c'était l'idée que Kanda ne fasse une réflexion plus tard, en dépit de sa promesse. Si ça arrivait, il l'ignorerait car ce serait stupide et qu'il n'y aurait après tout pas de quoi être sérieusement vexé, mais avec ses chaleurs, le trouble que lui inspirait son corps, il n'avait vraiment pas envie que l'alpha s'en amuse, alors ça l'inquiétait. Enfin, une petite remarque puérile aurait dû le cadet de ses soucis, il se rendait compte qu'il était un peu gamin avec ça, mais il était vraiment gêné... Allen était pudique et se dévoiler à Kanda n'aurait pas été son choix sans ses chaleurs, il avait plus de mal à passer outre que si c'était réellement voulu…

Sa peur principale aurait dû être qu'il ne respecte pas les autres promesses, et c'était le cas. Mais pour l'instant, ça partait bien. Quant à lui qui voulait faire de son mieux pour ne pas être un poids, de son côté, ça commençait plutôt mal, il s'en rendait compte avec colère contre lui-même.

Quand Kanda croisa son regard, Allen sentit son visage se réchauffer à cause de ses pensées, peut-être aussi à cause de ce qui s'était passé, mais il fit de son mieux pour le cacher. Hésitant à paraître amical ou à faire celui qui ne faisait pas attention à l'autre –chose un peu ridicule quand leurs regards se croisaient alors que Kanda le tenait contre son flanc en l'entourant d'un bras, Allen se mordit l'intérieur d'une joue. Il allait murmurer un 'bonjour' hésitant, quand son ventre gargouilla sévèrement. Il eut envie de rire sous la nervosité et décida d'agir comme d'habitude à moins que l'expression de Kanda montre qu'il en avait marre ou n'aimait pas ses réactions. Il eut donc un demi-sourire et marmonna son 'bonjour' distinctement.

Sans surprise, Kanda n'y répondit pas et ôta son bras, libérant son buste. Allen s'écarta un peu, l'alpha le regardant, interrogateur :

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher à bouffer ? T'as rien becté depuis hier midi. »

Allen hocha la tête, niant néanmoins moins :

« J'ai quand même un peu mangé hier soir. Mais oui, merci. »

Kanda haussa un sourcil, sa pensée étant résumée par ce geste. Allen avouait qu'il n'avait pas fait honneur à la cuisine de Jerry contrairement à son habitude, mais il ne s'était pas totalement boudé. Cela dit, ce n'était pas suffisant. Toujours sans répondre, l'épéiste se leva et lui tendit une veste. Son regard noir le dissuada de la refuser. Allen s'en saisit, quelque peu rassuré que tout se passe comme d'habitude. Kanda revint vite avec son déjeuner, qu'Allen engloutit cette fois sans laisser une miette. Il avait presque envie d'une deuxième collation… Enfin, il lui faudrait attendre le prochain repas. Kanda ayant rapporté les plateaux, Allen en avait profité pour prendre son livre, attendant qu'il revienne pour aller prendre une douche, comme il chancelait toujours trop pour se tenir seul jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Avec ce qui se passait, se laver l'aidait à se sentir mieux, même si ça n'effaçait pas tout à fait la souillure que le lien lui imposait. Ou plutôt, leur imposait. Quand il demanda à Kanda s'il comptait y aller après lui, celui-ci lui répondit avec la mâchoire serrée qu'il l'avait déjà fait pendant qu'il dormait. Allen s'était inquiété pour sa crispation, comprenant par là qu'il le dérangeait et ne voulait pas lui parler.

Ils avaient lu en silence, en étant côte à côte. Kanda n'avait pas essayé de le reprendre dans ses bras, et Allen n'avait pas demandé non plus. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres, dans le même lit, dans une proximité suffisante. Allen aurait aimé que le lien ne le pousse pas à désirer plus, autant pour le confort de Kanda que le sien, et se forçait à se contenter de ça. Il avait déjà eu trois crises, sans compter celle interrompue par sa panique. Allen espérait que ça ne se reproduirait pas tout de suite. Il songea qu'ils avaient oublié de demander à l'infirmière à quelle fréquence les crises arrivaient… Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas prévisible. Ça ne dépendait peut-être que de lui. Enfin, de ses chaleurs, du moins, parce que si ça dépendait réellement de lui, ça serait tellement plus facile.

Parlant de ses crises…

Allen s'était tu, jusqu'à présent, parce que bien malgré lui, il avait aimé ce qui s'était produit et il ne voulait pas froisser Kanda de sorte que l'alpha refuse de le soulager s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à le faire, mais… Kanda avait pété un plomb, ou il… Allen ne savait pas, justement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, les trois fois où ça s'était produit, en plus d'être incroyablement doux, prévenant et gentil, Kanda l'avait embrassé. D'accord, c'était sur le front, ce n'était rien de dramatique, et Allen savait que ce n'était certainement pas sentimental. Mais ça ne changeait pas que ça le décontenançait. Il aimait bien ce geste, mais il voulait savoir pourquoi.

Il avait peur de demander à Kanda, peur que ce soit une erreur qui lui refasse crier au scandale s'il n'assumait pas son propre geste. Mais vraiment, il fallait qu'il sache. Il voyait bien aux réactions de l'alpha qu'il ne se contrôlait pas totalement dans ces moments, Allen devinait qu'il ne ferait pas ça s'il se contrôlait, mais même… Pourquoi faire ça ? Allen tourna son regard vers Kanda et déglutit.

« Kanda…Désolé, il faut que je te le demande. »

Le brun redressa le nez de son livre et parut attendre, neutre en apparence. Comme Allen tardait à formuler ses mots, Kanda retroussa ses lèvres, prêt à râler, mais, en fermant les yeux, le blandin parla, peut-être un peu trop fort sous la gêne furieuse :

« Pourquoi tu m'embrasses quand tu me caresses ? »

Allen s'empourpra en réalisant son choix de mots, et il ne fut pas le seul. Kanda claqua son livre, une veine battant sur le front. Allen sut qu'il avait merdé.

« Dis pas ça comme ça, putain ! »

Le blandin se retint de sursauter devant son ton mordant. Kanda grinça entre ses dents, nuançant en le regardant dans les yeux, assénant brutalement ses paroles :

« Déjà, je t'embrasse pas, je te baise le front, Moyashi. »

Le ton brutal jurait un peu avec les mots, et Allen aurait pu en rire dans un autre contexte. On aurait dit un enfant boudeur. Mais il n'avait pas envie de rire. Même quand Kanda se comportait stupidement. La colère émanait physiquement de l'alpha, il n'appréciait pas la discussion, et Allen sut qu'il tentait le diable en poursuivant, mais il avait besoin de comprendre dans sa situation. Très bien, il aurait pu être bêtement heureux que Kanda lui donne de l'affection en plus d'être doux, mais ce n'était pas son genre de penser comme ça, surtout avec Kanda ! Allen eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

« Ça s'appelle embrasser quelqu'un, Kanda. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça avec moi. »

Il avait été jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Kanda eut une grimace perdue… ? encolérée. C'était étrange.

« Putain, c'que tu m'emmerdes ! C'est pas assez évident comme ça ? Tu sentais mauvais quand je te touchais, fallait bien un truc pour te détendre. »

Les joues de Kanda étaient toujours un peu plus pourpre qu'à l'accoutumée, et celles d'Allen étaient assorties. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de deux idiots, à se quereller pour quelque chose qui les embarrassait autant l'un que l'autre. Allen était touché que Kanda veuille le détendre, mais…

« Ok, je me doute un peu que c'est pour ce genre de trucs, mais Kanda, pourquoi _ça_ ? »

Kanda effondra son visage dans une main, l'air rageusement blasé – si, c'était possible, seul Kanda y arrivait. Allen l'entendit grogner un 'putain de merde', et Kanda retourna son regard vers lui, ayant récupéré sa façade.

« Sois pas con, tu sais pourquoi, Moyashi. C'est tes putains de phéromones qui m'refilent ça. Quand je te touche, t'as envie que je te baise, je le sens. »

Heurté, Allen baissa les yeux, craignant des reproches et un intense sentiment d'humiliation le surplombant dans tout son corps. Bon sang, ses phéromones étaient si explicites que ça sur ses envies ? Elles en disaient si long ? Même lui n'osait pas voir ça comme ça… Kanda reprit, secouant la tête, exprimant ainsi sa propre impuissance et sa dépréciation de ce qui leur arrivait :

« Fais pas cette gueule. C'est normal comme t'es en chaleurs, mais ça m'affecte, et c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour me contrôler. » Allen était étonné que Kanda avoue sa faiblesse comme ça. Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais il comprenait aussi que Kanda veuille clarifier les choses. C'était mieux. Ils étaient tous deux assez intelligents pour s'en rendre compte. « Comme tu flippes, j'ai commencé parce que je me souvenais que t'avais dit que les contacts affectifs te faisaient du bien, c'est tout. J'aimerais qu'on évite d'en reparler. J'essaierai de pu faire ça. Ça me fait suffisamment chier. Me force pas à répéter ça, Moyashi. » Ça se voyait à son visage que Kanda n'expliquait pas son impuissance avec facilité. « J'ai été clair ? »

Allen était toujours gêné, mais hocha la tête vivement, comprenant que Kanda ne désirait pas s'étendre là-dessus. Cependant, en entendant que l'une des raisons était que Kanda se rappelait de ses paroles sur les contacts physiques affectueux, lorsqu'il l'avait taquiné à ce propos à cause de Lenalee, ça le touchait. Ça lui rappelait aussi quand il lui avait caressé le crâne. À ce moment-là, Allen avait trouvé que Kanda était adorable. Et il le ressentait encore à présent. Allen lui fit un sourire.

« Tu veux bien te rapprocher un peu, Kanda ? »

L'alpha soupira mais obtempéra. Allen se rapprocha aussi, prévenant que ce serait rapide, sous le regard interdit de l'alpha. Dans ce geste instinctif, Allen approcha son visage de celui de Kanda, qui n'eut qu'à peine le temps de le voir venir, et colla un baiser sur sa joue, retournant à sa place aussi sec. Kanda était resté coi au moment où ses lèvres avaient claquées contre sa joue. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis émergea de sa stupeur, ayant tout l'air d'un dragon tiré violemment de son sommeil. Il crachait presque du feu.

« Moyashi, putain, qu'est-ce que tu viens de foutre ?! Ne recommence plus jamais ça, ou tu finis les tripes à l'air ! »

Allen se doutait que ça ne serait pas apprécié, mais il avait voulu le faire, toujours parce que Kanda agissait d'une manière adorable. Allen n'était pas tellement porté sur les échanges de ce genre malgré ce que ce stupide lien lui faisait désirer, mais ça pouvait lui arriver d'avoir des gestes de tendresses lorsqu'il était attendri, en particulier pour Lenalee. Ce coup-ci, c'était Kanda qui l'attendrissait. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Ça lui avait donné cette idée. Il aurait pu ne pas le faire, et par un curieux revers de pensée, il avait osé. Ça le rassurait, que Kanda puisse être comme ça. Puis, s'ils devaient être amis… Allen était toujours hésitant à prendre ça au sérieux, et ne voulait pas se laisser aller trop vite, mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un baiser platonique. Il rétorqua donc, sur le même ton, levant les yeux au ciel :

« C'est rien qu'un bisous, Bakanda !

—Tu feras tes putains de bisous de merde à un autre, sale connard ! »

Le regard de Kanda était mauvais, et Allen leva ses deux mains en signe d'apaisement pour tempérer.

« Ne te fâche pas, s'il te plaît. C'est juste que… la façon dont tu le disais, et le fait que tu aies voulu me détendre, que tu te sois rappelé de ça… Je trouve ça adorable. C'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassé. C'est amical. Rien de plus. Et je ne le ferai plus. »

Il souriait toujours timidement à l'alpha.

Ce dernier prit une minute pour réfléchir à ça. Effectivement, certaines personnes avaient pour tendance de juger qu'un baiser, en guise de contact affectif, avait une valeur de remerciement. Kanda jugeait, en son humble personne, que c'était idiot et ce n'était pas son cas mais il ne voulait pas se disputer de bon matin pour quelque chose de si débile. Surtout que merde, la protestation débile, ce « c'est juste un bisous », ça lui rappelait Alma. Alma lui rétorquait les mêmes conneries quand il essayait de lui voler des putains de 'bisous'. Le bon côté, c'était que si Moyashi recommençait à faire des trucs qui le faisaient chier, c'est qu'il se détendait peut-être. Kanda était partagé, car il ne voulait pas qu'il se repose sur lui trop vite, la dernière fois, il ne l'avait pas supporté, même si le gamin n'y pouvait rien. Puis, finalement, Kanda arriva à la conclusion qu'il testait surtout sa confiance. Kanda savait que dans l'histoire, il devait se tempérer en ayant accepté de l'aider, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait accepter ça.

Il grinça des dents. Ces conventions sociales stupides lui mettaient les nerfs en feu.

Kanda commença à pester contre la dimension amicale :

« On n'est pas… » Puis il s'arrêta. Réflexe. Techniquement, il avait promis que le temps des chaleurs du gamin, ils étaient amis. Autant dire qu'il allait la regretter, celle-là. Il ne gronda que plus fort. « Laisse tomber. Je suis pas adorable, j'ai fait ça parce qu'il le fallait. Et putain, c'est quoi cette manie ?! »

Allen marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Je ne comprends pas.

—Y a rien à comprendre, » contra Kanda. « J'aime juste pas cette façon d'embrasser les autres comme ça. »

Allen redressa encore ses mains dans le but de l'apaiser à son ton désagréable.

« Très bien, je ne le ferai plus, je te l'ai dit, mais c'était une manière de te montrer ma gratitude, donc ne reste pas fâché. C'est une convention un peu stupide, je te l'accorde, mais j'en ai eu envie. »

Il couronnait le tout de son stupide petit sourire. Kanda soupira, expliquant rageusement :

« T'as eu envie à cause du lien, Moyashi, contrôle-toi ! Est-ce que tu fais ça avec le lapin crétin ou l'emmerdeuse ? »

Allen serra les dents.

« Peut-être à cause du lien, et non, mais eux ne s'occupent pas de moi pendant mes chaleurs, et tu pourrais être plus respectueux quand tu parles d'eux, Bakanda ! » Surtout pour Lenalee, dont l'insulte montait peut-être d'un grade face à celle de Lavi. Allen souligna sournoisement. « Puis je te ferais dire que toi aussi, tu t'es pas contrôlé, là ! »

Kanda le dévisagea.

« Tu m'fais chier. »

Le blandin eut encore ce réflexe de lever les mains en l'air comme un innocent surpris sur une scène de crime.

« Recommence pas à t'énerver.

—Je suis pas énervé, Moyashi. »

Se disant, Kanda secouait la tête avec irritation. Il ne s'énervait pas. Moyashi savait ce que donnait sa colère. Il arrivait à se contenir. Par contre, si le maudit s'acharnait à lui dire qu'il était énervé quand il ne l'était pas, c'était fort possible qu'il finisse par lui taper sur le système. Peut-être qu'il avait sa tête des mauvais jours –quand étaient les bons ? – mais avec cette conversation, que voulait Moyashi ? Allen plissait les yeux, incertain.

« À peine. »

Kanda arrondit son regard. Il ne voulait pas en démordre, le con.

« Tu me cherches. »

Allen secoua la tête.

« Même pas. Écoute, Kanda, tu as dit qu'on était amis, alors je ne le ferais plus, mais me fais pas des yeux mauvais comme ça. Dans cette situation, je pense que j'aurai fait ça aussi avec Lavi ou Lenalee, oui. T'aimes pas et je le respecte, mais on va pas en faire un plat, si ? Je recommencerai pas, même si tu refais quelque chose de mignon, c'est promis. »

Kanda lutta pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel et hurler. Il ne faisait rien de mignon ! Il perdait le contrôle, c'était pas pareil, bordel ! Il inspira discrètement et essaya de tempérer ses sentiments irrités. C'était dur. Il regrettait définitivement certaines promesses. Voilà dans quel merdier il se fourrait à force de promettre des trucs… C'était ça, son problème, au fond. Il avait beau faire des efforts pour être un enculé, y avait pas à tortiller, il était quand même trop gentil.

« J'suis pas mignon. J'ai promis de ne pu me fâcher, je le suis pas. T'façon je le ferai pu moi aussi. Bon, on peut se remettre à lire tranquille ou tu veux encore me faire chier ? »

Allen fit 'oui' de la tête. Kanda fut ravi de pouvoir décrocher de tout ça. Après la longue journée de la veille, il voulait une journée calme, aussi plan-plan que possible. Allen rajouta tout de même.

« Ah, juste… Tu sais… Pour le baiser. » Kanda eut la nette envie de lui arracher la tête et de le faire taire. Qu'allait-il encore lui sortir comme connerie ? « Si jamais tu n'arrives pas à contrôler… J'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeait que tu le fasses. » Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, le kendoka se sentit con. Oui, il savait qu'Allen aimait ça car il sentait son essence émotive se remplir de joie, mais l'entendre le lui avouer, c'était autre chose… Allen continua : « Enfin, c'est mieux que tes pertes de contrôles te fassent faire ça plutôt que de me sauter dessus. »

Bon, Kanda devait admettre qu'il marquait un point, n'empêche qu'il avait dit non. Son visage dut être éloquent. Allen lui souriait toujours.

« Mais si tu veux plus le faire, c'est toi qui vois aussi. » Un petit rire nerveux suivit. « Tant que tu restes toujours doux. »

Le blandin avait le don de l'embarrasser et de lui casser les couilles. C'était un véritable talent. Tournant des yeux incandescents dans sa direction, Kanda grommela, irrité par ses paroles :

« Je préfère pas le refaire, putain d'Moyashi. J'arriverai à me contrôler. » Ça valait tout aussi bien pour le fait de l'embrasser que de faire plus. « Il me faut juste du temps pour m'habituer. »

C'était une promesse qu'il se faisait à lui-même plus que pour le blandin. Et il espérait être en mesure de la tenir. Allen hocha la tête en continuant de sourire, et Kanda ne sentit aucune déception émaner de lui. Il lui rétorqua juste sévèrement :

« C'est Allen, Bakanda. »

Et Kanda l'ignora, se remettant à lire.

Ils agissaient tout à fait comme avant leur violente dispute : Kanda contenait sa colère, et Allen était chiant en essayant de ne pas l'être – une bonne blague. Mais c'était mieux. Puis s'ils étaient censés être amis… Ouais, assurément, ça signifiait qu'il devait forcément se laisser un peu plus faire. Il avait réussi lorsque le lien l'avait pour ainsi dire endormi. Le lien avait moins d'emprise, il en avait surtout lors des crises du gamin, et Kanda agissait de lui-même pour l'instant, ce qui était quand même vachement plus plaisant. Il était paumé, hésitant sur ses réactions. Ça ne lui plairait probablement à aucun moment, mais il n'était quand même pas con. À force que tout lui prouve qu'Allen avait besoin de lui, ainsi que d'être confortable, sans stress, il faisait des efforts, car ça l'arrangeait lui aussi dans l'histoire. Surtout qu'encore une fois, il avait contribué à empirer la situation, il l'avait blessé, et avec ce que le lien l'obligeait à lui faire… Être un minimum gentil s'imposait. Il avait saisi que l'oméga ne se sentait pas violé, mais rien à faire, Kanda ne se pardonnait pas entièrement d'avoir été trop brutal avec lui au début alors qu'il le suppliait, il devait se faire pardonner ça, même si ce n'était techniquement pas pardonnable. Kanda essayait simplement d'agir comme un être humain décent, chose rare pour lui. Être un connard ne lui apparaissait pas comme une bonne solution.

Kanda se mit réfléchir, lisant absentement, justement en rapport avec la gêne de l'oméga, sa propre culpabilité et sa décision raffermie d'être là pour lui. Il ne comptait absolument pas tout lui passer sous prétexte qu'il avait fait le con avec lui, et pas qu'un peu, mais il comptait en effet continuer à être indulgent et agir au mieux, car, encore une fois, tout ça lui avait permis de comprendre qu'Allen étant en chaleurs et en incapacité de se contrôler sans son appui, il devait faire le passer avant lui. Ça le faisait chier, mais il en était capable. D'autant qu'Allen avait eu raison sur cet argument : le lien l'y avait aidé, mais il avait pu être plus sympa.

L'Asiatique préférait, ne pouvant y échapper, de loin faire cela de son plein gré plutôt que d'y être contraint par ce foutu lien. Puis, oui, il l'avait déjà pensé, mais Allen n'était pas si insupportable, juste chiant, c'était donc possible qu'il s'entende avec lui. En même temps, Kanda ne supportait personne. À part Alma, il n'avait jamais supporté quelqu'un. Il se ferait violence pour Moyashi à cause des circonstances exceptionnelles. C'était tout. Ça ne voulait toujours pas dire qu'il se laisserait marcher sur les pieds. Si Moyashi en demandait trop à son goût, il gueulerait, il le pourrait tout à fait, car il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire tant qu'il n'en avait, soit, pas envie, soit, pas de raison, comme le prouvait leur précédente interaction.

Pour ce qu'il acceptait, il n'en avait pas envie, mais il avait des raisons de le faire. Kanda était quelqu'un qui savait se maitriser, ça valait aussi bien pour prendre sur lui et faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Ici, être un bon alpha. Venant de lui, c'était comme impossible. Si son soutien était important pour l'oméga, être réellement ami avec lui n'était pas dans ses plans. L'aider pour qu'il surmonte le traumatisme de ses chaleurs et ne pas être si froid avec lui, c'était nécessaire. À part pour Alma, où c'était venu naturellement en beaucoup plus de temps, c'était la première fois que Kanda essayait d'être gentil, sympathique avec un autre. Moyashi ne lui faciliterait pas toujours la tâche, Kanda s'y attendait. Il s'attendait aussi à d'autres engueulades avec lui, ce qui, bien qu'il ne soit pas sensible à ces choses-là et peu dérangé par une bonne gueulante, venait presque le stresser. L'oméga n'était pas en état d'aimer l'asticoter comme à son habitude et les vraies engueulades lui déplaisaient. Ces sentiments viendraient sûrement lui chatouiller le nez si ça se produisait, et ça se produirait, c'était mathématique.

Ça rendait le tout encore plus complexe.

Kanda pouvait-il réellement agir comme un ami pour Allen, si c'était faux ? Kanda se mordait l'intérieur de la joue en y pensant. Il ne pouvait pas se perdre éternellement dans un foutu débat interne. Il avait certes trop de temps pour y réfléchir, mais trop peu pour développer une vraie réponse. Eux n'avaient pas assez de temps pour développer une vraie amitié, Kanda se refusait à croire qu'une semaine et quatre jours changerait quoique ce soit entre eux, même s'ils étaient forcés de se coller comme cul et chemise. Ils ne seraient pas amis. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait et bien pour ça qu'il acceptait. Ce serait du vent. Rien d'important, ni de vrai. Autant pour lui que pour l'oméga. Le problème avec le vent dans leur situation, c'est qu'il pouvait vite s'accroître en tempête. Kanda ne voulait pas de tempête. Il ferait en sorte qu'il n'y en ait plus.

Tout ça, il l'avait déjà décidé au moment où il était revenu vers le maudit après sa colère. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne s'était pas rétracté, même après qu'Allen ait insisté une deuxième fois pour lui faire retirer ses promesses. Avec tout ce qui leur était tombé dessus, Kanda n'avait vraiment pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, il était quelqu'un qui préférait l'impulsion de toute manière, mais comme ils ne se parleraient plus ensuite, ça l'empêchait aussi de se trahir, et il ne se passerait rien de plus entre eux.

Il savait qu'il s'engageait dans quelque chose de difficile, de compliqué, qu'il allait sûrement regretter de nombreuses fois mais il le fallait. C'était pourtant si ironique de se dire qu'en l'espace d'une journée, il avait presque haï le blandin et que maintenant, il refusait de retirer sa promesse de fausse amitié. En dehors de son sentiment de culpabilité, de devoir se racheter de ses fautes, Kanda n'était pas sûr de ses motivations, pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi il avait peur pour Allen dans ces moments – il fallait l'avouer, il le ressentait depuis le début. Il n'était pas sûr non plus de comprendre pourquoi il refusait de le laisser se noyer dans sa merde. Il y avait le lien, mais s'il était honnête, ce n'était pas la seule chose. C'était peut-être ce qui l'avait rendu si furieux.

Fondamentalement, Kanda Yû n'avait jamais aimé Allen Walker. Quand il était arrivé à l'Ordre, il l'avait pris pour un péteux naïf, un de ces exorcistes ravis d'avoir été choisis par l'Innocence, comme si c'était quelque chose de bien, aussi cons que les traqueurs qui jalousaient les ô combien heureux élus. Il avait cru qu'avec sa naïveté, sa maladresse et sa jeunesse, il se ferait buter en moins de deux. Ça arrivait. Les traqueurs crevaient comme des dominos, les exorcistes étaient si peu nombreux que c'en était pathétique. Qu'il soit un oméga, Kanda ne l'avait pas jugé pour ça. Pour la millième fois, il s'en carrait furieusement la raie, des seconds-sexes. Fille, garçon, oméga, alpha, bêta… Un con, c'était un con, point. Ses idéaux niaiseux, sa gueule d'hypocrite dégueulasse, l'avaient conforté dans l'idée qu'Allen ne ferait qu'une brève apparition dans son paysage. Ça n'avait pas été le cas. Le con était toujours là. Au moment où Kanda avait été son lié, avait été confronté à ses senteurs émotives, et avait compris qu'un mal être le suivait, puis que ses chaleurs avaient accentués le tout, peut-être que brièvement, d'une manière très mesquine et mauvaise, il avait pensé que c'était bien fait pour sa gueule. La réalité de la vie le rattrapait, ça lui ferait les couilles et le remettrait à sa place. Seulement… Par certains aspects, cet enfant était en effet insupportable, chiant, lourd, irritant, beaucoup trop idéaliste pour son propre bien. Mais Kanda avait compris que c'était ce qu'il était : un enfant d'à peine seize ans, un être encore innocent, qui se battait pour conserver cette innocence dans un monde pourri.

Nouvellement, Kanda changeait d'avis. Peut-être passait-il du tout au rien avec lui, quand on pensait à cette furieuse colère de la veille. Il avait haï cette innocence chez le blandin, suite aux épreuves qu'il avait traversé, voir qu'elle était encore là, ça faisait que le respect qu'il avait pour lui s'amplifiait, mais il ne l'aurait pas avoué.

Ça ne changeait pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, il ne l'aimait toujours pas, mais peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il voulait l'aider.

Kanda se dévouerait donc à lui faire surmonter cette épreuve, dont Allen ne sortirait pas indemne sans soutien, il se le promettait. Pour autant, Kanda savait qu'Allen avait en lui la force de surmonter. Kanda ne se voyait pas comme son sauveur. Ce n'était absolument pas dans cette idée qu'il le faisait, et il savait que l'oméga, bien que lui ayant déclaré qu'il voulait être pris en charge, recherchait plus un appui qu'une prise de contrôle. L'alpha ne le connaissait pas des masses, mais quand même assez pour se douter de ça. C'était surtout qu'il ne savait plus où il en était, et ça ne datait pas de ses chaleurs. Moyashi se faisait une crise identitaire et ce n'était pas étonnant non plus. Kanda serait l'appui dont il aurait besoin, le point de repère, le temps qu'il puisse se relever et se remettre à avancer. Ensuite, il aurait sa paix et ils seraient tous les deux contents. L'équation était simple. Kanda aurait fait assez de bonne action pour dix ans avec ça.

En dehors de tout ça, en dehors de raisons tangibles, quand il voyait Allen comme ça, quand il voyait que l'oméga était en train d'être anéanti… Non, Kanda ne voulait pas en démordre, il l'avait pensé il y a quelques jours, il se foutait de sa petite vie, fallait pas se méprendre, mais comme Allen était techniquement _son oméga_ et qu'il était coincé avec lui, il ne voyait plus autant d'inconvénient à la lui faciliter pour l'heure. Même si pour ça, il devait faire des efforts contre nature, même si rien ne s'arrangeait, il se promettait qu'il aiderait l'oméga à se ressaisir.

Il avait peur pour lui, et voulait protéger son innocence.

Ça ne datait toujours pas d'hier, quand il était venu chercher l'oméga, Kanda avait décidé que faire des efforts de comportement était un moyen de respecter sa promesse envers Alma pour prendre soin de son lié. Il était temps de faire les choses correctement, pour aussi respecter ce qu'il avait promis à Allen.

En une soirée, puis quatre jours complets, un cinquième à peine commencé, les chaleurs de Moyashi l'avaient mis dans une situation des plus délicates dont il n'était malheureusement pas prêt d'être sorti. Ce lien était comme un mensonge dans lequel ils s'embourbaient. Et le plus gros souci des mensonges, c'était qu'à force de les répéter, ils devenaient vrais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, j'avoue, ça me désole mais j'ai pas relu, je le ferai plus tard. Si vous voyez des grosses conneries n'hésitez pas à les pointer ^^.
> 
> Donc pas mal d'ambiguïté sur les sentiments des personnages à cause du lien, et du malaise aussi, surtout pour Allen qui désespère de ne pas se contrôler. Je pense qu'il est temps de vous dire sur quoi repose cette histoire, même si je pense que vous l'aurez peut-être déjà remarqué : une déconstruction. Le but devient presque qu'ils ne tombent pas amoureux et ne couchent pas ensemble plutôt qu'ils le fassent, contrairement à beaucoup d'intrigues habituelles, que je ne dénigre pas d'ailleurs, hein ^^. C'est juste qu'ici c'est l'inverse et je trouvais ça intéressant, j'espère que vous aussi :D.
> 
> N'ayez pas peur, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de Yullen... Mais ça explique que ce soit si lent. L'attente n'en sera que meilleure, j'espère du moins ;) !
> 
> Reviews sur ce chapitre ? ^^
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	21. Hormones : 21 - Respect 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! :)
> 
> Voici la suite. Encore pas mal d'introspection et d'angst, mais j'imagine que vous êtes habitués haha :p. L'air de rien, l'histoire avance ici et se définit un peu plus... ;).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Kanda avait pu lire deux bons chapitres avant que Moyashi ne l'interpelle de nouveau.

« On peut se sentir ?

Kanda n'aimait pas toujours pas le 'on', mais c'était surtout inconscient, comme les omégas aimaient échanger leurs odeurs avec leurs alphas. Sentir et être senti étaient deux choses importantes pour leur confort. En conséquence, sa mâchoire se crispa. Il décida de ne pas gueuler contre la formulation, mais il ne desserra pas les dents.

« Ouais. »

En vérité, le blandin sentait de plus en plus mauvais, mais Kanda n'avait pas réagi en attendant qu'il lui fasse une demande. L'embarras de leur dernière conversation ne se dissipait pas. Avoir enfin été obligé de s'expliquer pour le baiser ne lui plaisait pas. Néanmoins, s'il avait parlé, c'était car ça valait mieux de dire qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler que de dire qu'il avait vraiment eu envie d'embrasser Moyashi. S'abaisser en avouant sa perte de contrôle, ce qu'il détestait, était une humiliation, mais laisser le maudit croire qu'il avait envie lui-même de l'embrasser… Plutôt crever. Il n'était pas fâché contre Allen pour autant, mais il savait que l'oméga n'était pas con au point de réagir comme tout à l'heure, qu'il finirait par lui poser des requêtes si ça n'allait vraiment pas. Kanda s'en rendait bien compte, Allen n'était toujours pas détendu avec lui, il voulait toujours se retenir. Kanda n'était lui-même pas détendu et était quelque part content qu'il se retienne pour l'instant. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

Cependant, le Japonais espérait qu'il ne lui referait plus de coup comme ça.

Allen lui coula un regard hésitant devant sa crispation.

« Pardon si ça t'embête. Tu préfères finir ton chapitre ? »

Kanda secoua la tête.

« M'en fous. »

Allen et Kanda étaient toujours côte à côte dans le même lit. Doucement, l'alpha attira l'oméga contre lui, posant la main derrière sa nuque, de manière à lui maintenir la tête dans son cou. Une autre main sur son flanc. Il avait pris l'habitude des gestes. Allen, même si rigide, sembla se détendre. Ses odeurs devinrent plus agréables, ce dont l'alpha fut satisfait, mais il restait crispé. L'Asiatique devinait que leurs rapports seraient tendus un moment, autant de son côté que de celui de Moyashi. Kanda avait beau avoir réfléchi tout à l'heure et mis les choses au clair avec lui-même, il n'avait pas communiqué avec Allen. L'oméga ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées. Kanda ne savait pas comment communiquer, il ignorait ce qu'il fallait dire. Après tout, il continuait à réagir avec indulgence, lui montrait qu'il était là, l'oméga aurait pu s'en contenter. Pourtant, ils auraient besoin d'en parler. Une dispute si violente, avec des mots si hauts, ne s'oubliait pas comme ça. Même pour eux qui passaient leur temps à communiquer de cette manière. Il leur faudrait s'expliquer à nouveau sur certaines choses. Ils auraient pu s'en foutre, que ce soit tendu. Une part de Kanda ne voulait pas voir ça comme un problème, car c'était tout le temps tendu entre eux, et ces derniers mois, ça avait été l'apogée de la tension. Sauf qu'Allen avait besoin d'un ami, pas de tension. Kanda se doutait qu'Allen parlerait avant lui, car il était comme ça… Ou peut-être pas, comme il faisait attention à ne pas le contrarier.

L'épéiste était d'accord pour faire des efforts, mais faudrait pas compter sur lui pour initier ce dialogue-là. Idiotement, lui comptait sur le blandin. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils verraient bien le moment où ça viendrait sur le tapis, Kanda voulait s'en foutre pour l'instant. Car, pour l'instant, Allen s'apaisait entre ses bras, tout allait bien, et Kanda devait avouer que ses odeurs le calmaient. C'était peut-être la seule note positive dans tout ça : échanger leurs odeurs était agréable. Ça le faisait chier de l'admettre, ça aussi, mais c'était vrai. Ça l'éloignait de la colère, des sentiments négatifs. Il en avait bien besoin.

Allen se colla un peu plus à lui, Kanda ne sourcillant pas en voyant qu'il prenait à peine plus ses aises, mais s'inquiéta en le sentant se raidir brusquement. Des odeurs arrivèrent. Allen redressait un regard perdu sur lui que Kanda avait déjà compris.

« Kanda, je crois que…

—Déjà, Moyashi ? »

Kanda était effaré, il y avait un peu moins de deux heures, Allen avait déjà été soulagé. C'était sa quatrième crise alors que ça ne faisait même pas un jour complet qu'il avait quitté son état de pré-chaleur. L'oméga baissa les yeux, embarrassé.

« Je ne peux pas contrôler…

—J'sais. »

Kanda s'en rendait bien compte, qu'il ne pouvait pas les réfréner. Il fallut un instant à Kanda pour réaliser qu'il s'était remis à trembler. Ce n'était pas bon, mais comment lui reprocher d'être mal à l'aise lors de ses crises, alors que deux fois, ça n'avait pas vraiment été dans les meilleures conditions… Kanda était aussi horriblement mal à l'aise. Lui qui ne ressentait jamais ce genre de chose ne savait pas comment réagir. Allen prit la parole :

« Je vais essayer de le faire, peut-être que j'y arriverai cette fois. »

Kanda hocha la tête, sans répondre. Il craignait que ça n'ait pas de résultat et s'en doutait, mais il comprenait qu'Allen avait besoin d'essayer un peu. Kanda espérait aussi que ça marche pour ne pas avoir à le faire. Il proposa machinalement :

« Tu veux que je me retourne, Moyashi ? »

L'alpha était prêt à bouger. Les odeurs du gamin qu'il sentait de près ne lui en donnaient nullement l'envie. Allen trembla encore contre lui.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on peut garder cette position ? »

Kanda comprenait qu'Allen voulait continuer à le sentir. Ça le détendait lui aussi, et il était trop mal à l'aise pour s'en priver. Il offrit un simple soupir en réponse. Allen leva des yeux larmoyant sur lui.

« Ça ne te dérange pas, Kanda ? Que je sois contre toi… »

Il ne baissait pas les yeux et avait réussi à refouler les larmes. Plus encore, sa voix s'était faite ferme. Il était déterminé à garder la face. Kanda ne voulait pas sonner trop embarrassé non plus.

« Pas plus que de te toucher moi-même. »

Allen acquiesça. Kanda le vit glisser sa main dans son pantalon de pyjama et détourna le regard, le laissant se caresser tout en le sentant. Allen remuait faiblement, respirait plus fort, mais il ne gémissait pas, pas comme quand lui le touchait, l'épéiste le constatait. Sans surprise, il sentit plusieurs fois que le regard du blandin dévorait son profil alors que lui restait stoïque. L'oméga sentait la confusion, la crainte, et la gêne de l'humiliation. Au bout de quelques minutes, une voix sourde s'éleva :

« Je… »

À nouveau, Kanda avait compris.

« Tu peux pas ? »

Sa voix atone eut l'air d'intimider le plus jeune. Allen enfonça son visage contre son torse après un regard, inspirant son odeur à plein nez, et se détacha rapidement.

« Pardon, Kanda… Je vais continuer. »

Kanda savait que c'était inutile. Aussi, il alla attraper le bras de l'oméga, parlant doucement :

« Laisse. Ça sert à rien. » Ces mots semblèrent heurter Allen, mais tant pis si l'entendre ne lui plaisait pas, Kanda jugeait qu'il fallait qu'il l'assume. « Tu vas encore te faire mal. »

Allen se laissa faire lorsque Kanda écarta son bras, et ne chercha pas à se libérer de son étreinte. Il prit une bruyante inspiration, et s'exprima posément :

« Je suis vraiment désolé de te mettre dans cette situation.

—Je sais. »

Il n'y avait rien que Kanda pouvait dire de plus. Allen avait l'air si paumé, sa façade était si fragile, si artificielle… Kanda le voyait, pour une énième fois, faux, mais d'une manière dont ils savaient tous deux ce qui était réellement. Allen cracha :

« Je hais le lien. »

La colère déformait ses traits. Cela manqua de tirer à Kanda un rictus, s'il n'avait pas eu envie de péter un câble en pensant à ce foutu lien.

« On est deux.

—Est-ce que tu me détestes, moi aussi, Kanda ? »

L'oméga ne baissait pas les yeux, mais sa voix chancelait. Kanda ne réagit pas, mais sentit l'air se bloquer curieusement entre son torse et sa gorge. De la tension interne. Ils y arrivaient sûrement, à cette confrontation qu'il redoutait. Allen allait forcément vouloir l'instaurer maintenant, même si ça n'aurait pas dû être le bon moment. Pas alors qu'ils étaient si confus, pas alors qu'il était en crise. Quand l'épéiste put se reprendre, son trouble ne se reflétait évidemment qu'au travers d'un visage fermé. Il était suffisamment maître de lui pour ça. Sa voix fut blasée :

« Je t'ai déjà dit non. »

Allen aurait pu se satisfaire de ça. Sans discourir, Kanda approcha sa main du pyjama du maudit. Celui-ci le retint, et l'épéiste eut encore l'impression d'avoir eu un geste trop brutal. Il s'apprêtait à demander au plus jeune s'il ne voulait pas être soulagé, mais la main de l'oméga se posa sur son poignet, n'osant pas se glisser dans la sienne. Le toucher était une demande de contact affectif et de tendresse. L'alpha le sut. Moyashi se trouvait encore en pente raide émotionnelle, et il savait aussi pourquoi. Il n'avait pas eu tort sur son intuition.

Kanda se tendit.

Allen avait une expression hésitante.

« C'était avant que tu sois obligé de faire tout ça, et je parle même pas des… caresses, Kanda… »

Le brun se contentait de le fixer, attendant qu'il termine, car il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, à part un autre 'j'ai déjà dit non'. En revanche, s'il chercha à ce qu'Allen lâche prise, ce fut pour poser sa main au-dessus de la sienne, appuyant son regard, montrant qu'il répondait à sa demande muette, voyant celui de l'oméga sursauter et se remplir de larmes à son geste. Allen ne pleurait pas pour autant. Il fixait leurs mains l'une au-dessus de l'autre.

« Je sais très bien que c'est horrible pour toi… Tu n'aimes pas le contact, tu n'aimes pas être avec des gens, tu ne m'aimes pas… Tu n'aimes pas que je me laisse aller, tu n'aimes pas que je m'excuse, et j'arrête pas de le faire. Je sais que tu vas me haïr. »

C'était ce que sa colère lui avait mis en tête et Kanda avait déjà réalisé que ça aurait pu être vrai. Il avait failli en vouloir à Moyashi pour tout ça, il avait failli le détester. Hier, c'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'il s'était levé, et c'était cet état d'esprit qu'il avait fait éclater. Pas étonnant que l'oméga en soit venu à cette conclusion. Seulement, il s'était passé ce qui s'était passé, Kanda avait compris ce qu'il avait compris, et il avait pris les décisions, les résolutions qu'il avait prises. Il savait que ce n'était pas de la faute du blandin. Tout ça, c'était le lien. Tout ça, c'était parce qu'Allen était censé être son foutu oméga, et qu'il était censé être son foutu alpha. Simplement. Et comme ils luttaient contre le lien, qu'ils voulaient rester eux-mêmes et ne pas succomber, le lien luttait aussi contre eux, créant cette situation tordue et glauque au possible. Kanda était dégouté de tout ça en son for intérieur, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec Moyashi.

Lequel répéta son nom avec inquiétude. Kanda ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il pensait, ni ce qu'il fallait exprimer pour rassurer l'autre. Il n'était pas sociable et n'était pas fait pour ça, merde. Quand Allen l'interpela encore, les yeux grands de peur de ce que signifiait son manque de réaction, il ne put s'empêcher d'être irrité.

« Moyashi, la ferme. Je suis ton alpha, c'est tout. »

Allen secoua vivement la tête. Il allait se péter les yeux à force les écarquiller comme ça, Kanda se faisait du moins cette réflexion.

« Tu as dit hier que tu en avais marre de tout ça ! »

Kanda fut celui qui agrandit légèrement son regard, surpris par son haussement brusque de ton. Il avait presque crié. Allen reprit.

« Et je comprends ça, Kanda. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour contrôler mes réactions, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que mes chaleurs arrêtent de me rendre faible, je… »

Une larme coula. Il alla directement l'essuyer, mais d'autres menaçaient de tomber. Kanda ne réfléchit pas, il suivit son instinct sur ce coup-là, et enferma le gosse dans une étreinte. Il le tenait fort contre lui, essayait de lui faire respirer ses odeurs, Allen appréciant le câlin d'infortune. Kanda n'avait jamais su communiquer, mais autant essayer d'être clair.

« Ouais, j'en ai eu marre et j'en ai toujours marre. »

Allen se tendit. Kanda ajouta sur un ton d'évidence :

« On en a tous les deux marre, Moyashi, j'sais ça. »

Le blandin gardait les yeux ronds, surpris de sa complaisance. Kanda s'en agaça. Il n'avait jamais aimé répéter les mêmes choses plusieurs fois non plus.

« On en a déjà parlé, j'étais énervé hier et j'ai agi comme un connard avec toi. Je te l'ai dit et répété plusieurs fois. Maintenant arrête de flipper pour tes réactions, et détends-toi, putain, sinon je vais t'encastrer. Tu le peux, je tiens pas à ce que tu sois si stressé pendant une semaine. Je sais que tu as besoin de confort émotionnel. Je l'ai capté. Je te l'ai dit hier soir, c'est fini les conneries. »

Allen leva faiblement la tête dans sa direction, visiblement rasséréné. Il semblait reconnaissant, sentait l'amertume, mais une odeur plus joyeuse. Kanda devinait que si ses paroles lui apportaient une sensation plaisante, c'est qu'il avait réussi à le rassurer. Un pic de stress vint néanmoins lui fouetter le nez.

« Kanda… Tu acceptes vraiment que je puisse faire ça avec toi ? Me laisser aller ?

—Oui, Moyashi. »

Kanda savait que c'était un 'oui' qu'il allait regretter, comme la promesse d'amitié, mais c'était pour une petite semaine. Une foutue semaine, et ils seraient tranquilles. Son 'oui' était ferme. Il ne voulait plus qu'Allen lui repose la question. Il voulait que ce soit clair et qu'ils n'aient plus à se prendre la tête pour ça maintenant. Il voulait que ce 'oui' soit compris comme une autorisation qui ne s'inverserait pas. Allen était son putain d'oméga en chaleurs qui avait besoin de lui, Kanda comprenait désormais ce que ça impliquait et acceptait cette responsabilité. Allen et lui se regardèrent un moment. L'oméga semblait analyser son 'oui', et Kanda devina, espéra du moins, qu'il en avait compris la portée quand il le vit fermer les yeux et que ce contentement amer revint le taquiner. C'était plus de la reconnaissance et de l'émotion face à sa gentillesse.

Allen osa lui sourire.

« Tu es vraiment une bonne personne, Kanda. »

Kanda grinça des dents, sentant sa propre humeur descendre en flèche. Il avait détesté quand Moyashi lui avait dit ça la veille, et il détestait ça à nouveau. Ça lui donnait la pulsion agressive et primale de le gifler. Parce que non. C'était faux. Mais ce n'était même pas Allen qui méritait une gifle, c'était plutôt lui. Il n'avait rien d'une bonne personne. Absolument rien. Kanda prit une inspiration, sans bruit, et essaya de dévier la conversation :

« J'te soulage, Moyashi ? »

Au moins, pendant qu'il le toucherait, Allen fermerait sa gueule. L'oméga acquiesça timidement. Son embarras était toujours présent, mais plus aussi humilié, la différence était nette. Il recommençait à se sentir en confiance. Au vu de la situation, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Kanda considère cela comme une étrange victoire, mais dont il ne se sentait pas victorieux, n'ayant aucune raison de l'être si on enlevait ce lien. Allen hocha la tête.

« Vas-y.»

Sa voix tremblait, mais il était décidé. Kanda voyait qu'il reprenait contenance et qu'il essayait de se rendre maître de la situation. C'était mieux, et ça l'encourageait lui-même à être plus à l'aise, de ne pas le tripoter alors qu'il était dépassé. Kanda serra le corps de l'oméga contre lui, faisant descendre sa main entre leurs deux ventres. Ne mettant que peu de temps à saisir son pénis, il entreprit de le caresser lentement. Tout de suite, Allen se pétrifia contre lui et gémit en réaction. Kanda devait l'avouer, ça le tendait aussi, de deux façons différentes, chacune mauvaises. Moyashi ne pouvait pas retenir ses gémissements avec ses chaleurs, son excitation était trop grande pour ça. Malgré lui, Kanda se rappela l'image de ses fluides corporels le long de ses cuisses. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une curiosité instinctive, de se demander s'il en était de même maintenant, et se réprimanda violemment intérieurement. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait voulu regarder en premier lieu, mais ça lui avait sauté aux yeux, toujours malgré lui, parce que merde, Moyashi mouillait tellement… Kanda frissonna intérieurement. Il se forçait à se sentir indifférent, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'être, plus encore, ça _l'agitait_.

D'agacement, et de désir.

L'alpha se faisait violence. Allen était après tout un oméga en chaleurs, son corps réagissait en conséquence, ça n'avait rien avoir avec lui – quand bien même, il s'en serait foutu – évidemment que ça l'excitait quand il le touchait. Un oméga n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur rien dans ces moments. Kanda fit de son mieux pour ignorer ces pensées, contrarié de son inhabituelle perversité. Il se serait bien passé de l'effet que tout ça lui faisait. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il n'était pas indifférent, s'il n'y avait que le lien… Kanda s'en énerva encore. Le lien perturbait tout en lui. Ses pensées lui échappaient, ses propres désirs… Il gronda intérieurement.

Sa main active prit un rythme fluide, son autre main soutenant le corps du blandin contre lui, l'aidant à le sentir. Kanda voulait qu'il soit le plus calme possible afin que ses odeurs ne l'embrouillent pas trop. Cependant, au fur à mesure que sa main devenait prompte, que la respiration du blandin s'accélérait avec les tremblements de ses jambes, Kanda put sentir une odeur de trouble. Craignant d'avoir blessé Moyashi, il ralentit son rythme, essaya d'être plus doux, mais l'odeur ne changeait pas.

Kanda sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui demander ce qui se passait sans sembler l'agresser et le stresser davantage. Il ralentit, mais attendit qu'Allen lui dise quelque chose. Ses caresses s'espaçaient de plus en plus, il regardait le gamin et lui laissait le temps de le repousser ou de formuler une pensée. Allen ne fit qu'enfouir sa tête contre son torse, venant chercher sa main en remarquant son ralentissement. Il mima de guider sa main à prendre un rythme plus fluide, sans oser. Il était toujours d'accord, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que du côté de Kanda, le toucher alors qu'il était mal à l'aise pour une quelconque raison l'enchantait. Ils allaient devoir apprendre à communiquer ensemble, et c'était foutrement difficile.

Kanda n'allait pas devenir un as en sociabilité du jour au lendemain, et Allen, bien que faisant beaucoup plus d'effort que lui et lui rabâchant que communiquer était important jusqu'à aujourd'hui, avait toujours la manie de cacher ses véritables sentiments quand il s'agissait de choses importantes par fierté.

Le Japonais commençait à comprendre que l'oméga avait commencé par vouloir s'ouvrir spontanément à lui les premiers jours, à cause du lien. Comme l'influence que Kanda recevait le rendait plus ou moins réceptif, Allen avait continué. Quand Kanda s'était sorti de cette influence, ils avaient fait un pas en arrière… Ce ne serait pas facile de retourner naturellement à ça pour eux.

Le Japonais hésita à s'arrêter en faisant fi de l'autorisation muette de l'Anglais quand il lui apparut clairement que l'odeur ne se calmerait pas. L'oméga ne semblait en tout cas pas dans de bonnes conditions pour jouir, alors ça ne marcherait pas. Même le lien et les phéromones sexuelles répandues dans la chambre ne semblaient pas étouffer ce mal-être chez Allen. Kanda finit par arrêter, sa main posée fermement sur la hanche à demi-nue de l'adolescent qui tourna un regard aussi perdu que honteux sur lui.

Kanda rugit, énervé de devoir lui demander de s'expliquer.

« Bon, Moyashi, pourquoi tu sens comme ça ? »

Allen baissa les yeux, et les releva brutalement sur lui. Ses mains allèrent instinctivement remonter son pantalon de pyjama sur ses hanches. Il bégaya un peu :

« C'est… la sensation… Je supporte pas. »

Kanda fronça les sourcils.

« J'te fais mal ? »

Ça lui aurait semblé un peu gros que Moyashi sente si mauvais pour ça, mais comme cacher ça aurait aussi été le genre d'Allen, s'il s'y prenait mal, autant le lui dire. Ce qu'il lut sur le visage de l'autre lui apprit qu'il y avait bien plus que ça.

« Non, c'est pas toi. » Sa voix était étranglée, mais il se forçait à le regarder, à lui sourire, ces sourires faux qui donnaient à Kanda l'envie de le décalquer. « Tu fais rien de mal. » Le sourire s'évanouit. « C'est mes chaleurs. Je… Je ne peux même pas me contrôler, même pas me soulager moi-même et mon corps, il… Il ne m'obéit plus… » Kanda n'était pas surpris que son malaise vienne de là, mais il restait impuissant, parce qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien. Allen continuait. « Je… ressens tant de trucs étranges, Kanda… Et tu le sais en plus… J'ai même l'impression que tu peux le comprendre mieux que moi, à cause du lien… Je suis tellement humilié… »

Kanda comprit. Il ne supportait pas de s'abandonner à lui, il ne supportait pas d'être touché et d'être soulagé. En se sentant idiot, il se rappela qu'il avait révélé à Allen qu'il sentait son envie d'être 'baisé'. Le brun se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas très malin de lui avoir dit ça, même s'il n'était pas du genre à ménager les autres en parlant et qu'il n'allait pas commencer. En revanche, l'oméga n'assumait clairement pas ce désir, et Kanda ne pouvait pas le blâmer, car lui non plus n'assumait pas les siens. Si Allen lui avait sorti qu'il sentait son envie de lui, qu'il savait qu'il le voulait, Kanda aurait eu envie de l'écharper vif et se serait senti humilié comme jamais. Il était bien heureux que son statut d'alpha le préserve de partager ses émotions avec l'oméga contre son gré. C'était dans ces moments qu'il ressentait du respect pour Moyashi.

Kanda se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait pas exiger qu'il assume quelque chose que lui-même n'était pas capable d'assumer. Seulement, et il réalisait avec rage que s'appliquait également à lui, si le Moyashi n'était pas capable d'assumer les désirs que lui donnaient ses chaleurs et se torturait pour ça, il n'avancerait jamais. Kanda ne savait plus quoi faire pour ne pas que ce fichu oméga lui pique une crise de nerfs entre les bras. Il serra les dents.

« Si te toucher te met dans cet état, j'arrête. »

Allen écarquilla les yeux face à son ton ferme. Il se mit à pleurer. Kanda fut dépassé, et grinça. Il fallait se douter que son parler sec allait empirer les choses. Il avait sonné plus désagréable que prévu, et l'oméga avait eu l'impression qu'il se fâchait.

« Non, s'il te plaît, non. »

Il alla chercher sa main, mais Kanda refusait de recommencer dans ces conditions.

« Alors calme-toi. Je vais t'aider, mais je ne veux pas faire ça si tu te calmes pas. »

Allen prit un moment pour ravaler ses larmes et respirer. Merde, c'était normal qu'il ne veuille pas toucher le blandin quand il sentait le malaise, c'était déjà assez malsain comme ça. Allen se reprit, soufflant pour s'y aider.

« Je comprends. Je vais me calmer. Désolé de te mettre mal à l'aise. »

Kanda eut encore un soupir, se retenant d'arguer qu'il ne l'était pas. Il n'aimait pas que le plus jeune lui trouve une émotion, lui qui détestait en montrer, mais nier aurait été un mensonge. Kanda attira encore l'oméga à lui, prêt à accepter tant qu'il ne pleurait plus. Il essaya d'être doux, sa main sur la nuque de l'oméga avait une emprise ferme mais pas brutale, et il lui laissa le temps de respirer ses odeurs. Au moins, pour le calmer, il commençait à savoir comment faire.

« C'est bon. » Sa voix était plate, mais pas sèche. Kanda parlait plus doucement. Il reprit néanmoins en fermeté quand il continua : « C'est chiant tout ça, mais chialer sert à rien. »

Il énonçait un fait, et Moyashi devait dépasser ça s'il voulait se reprendre. L'oméga se contenta d'aller chercher sa main libre et la tint un instant dans la sienne.

« Tu as raison. »

Kanda ne soustrayait pas au contact.

« Je continue ?

—Je t'ai pas demandé d'arrêter, Kanda. »

Allen lui fit un nouveau sourire. Kanda grommela.

« Tch. »

L'oméga souriait encore, mais son sourire disparut vite.

« Dis, est-ce que tu peux… » il hésitait, « me serrer plus fort contre toi ? » Devant l'expression dure de Kanda, il secoua la tête. « Excuse-moi. Je réagis vraiment comme un oméga stupide. »

Kanda soupira et s'exécuta. Il enlaça l'oméga sans sourciller. Lui faire un câlin ne le dérangeait pas avec ce qu'il devrait lui faire d'autre. C'était compréhensible qu'il veuille ressentir un peu de tendresse. Même Kanda pouvait comprendre ça. Aussi, en entendant le blandin s'excuser encore, il dut réprimer son envie de baiser son front et renforça encore son étreinte.

« Ta gueule avec tes excuses. Et décontracte-toi. Je te sens tendu. »

Allen déglutit bruyamment. Ses deux mains étaient collées contre le torse de Kanda, et son visage était proche de sa clavicule. Il avait la tête sous son menton, et Kanda savait dire que la position lui était confortable. Allen bégaya :

« C'est seulement que tu n'étais pas obligé de…

—La ferme. »

S'il avait accepté, c'était qu'il le voulait bien. Allen s'enquit :

« Mes phéromones t'influencent ? Si c'est le cas, je… »

Kanda en eut marre. Pas encore des excuses. N'avait-il pas déjà dit assez 'oui' comme ça ? C'était tout à l'honneur de l'oméga ne pas vouloir imposer ses désirs et de vérifier que son confort était également respecté, mais Kanda ne voulait pas qu'il ne le croie pas capable de lui résister. Ça piquetait sa fierté. Il pesta :

« J'ai dit la ferme ! J'ai accepté car je m'en fous, sinon crois-moi, j'aurai gueulé ! Putain ce que t'es lourd, foutu Moyashi ! »

Allen cria à son tour :

« Ne crie pas, je voulais juste être sûr, sale Bakanda ! »

Kanda plaça sa main dans le dos du blandin au lieu de sa nuque. Son autre main s'éloigna de celle d'Allen pour s'en aller entre leurs deux corps. Il lui jetait un regard de dédain, mais accompagné d'une pointe de tendresse qui l'énervait lui-même. Ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois qu'elle était là. Kanda s'entendit fulminer à l'encontre du gamin, mais entendit surtout l'accent plus doux de sa voix, heureusement imperceptible de nul autre que lui-même.

« Baka Moyashi. »

Allen déglutit quand il le prit en main, étouffant sa probable protestation. Kanda se mit en mouvement. Il le caressa doucement, avec cette tendresse toujours présente. Il commençait à comprendre qu'Allen préférait ça comme ça, en douceur. L'oméga faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses sons. Le brun voyait bien que c'était peine perdue, ils lui échappaient malgré lui, légers car il les calfeutrait derrière ses dents serrées et une main remontée devant sa bouche. L'autre s'agrippait maladroitement à son débardeur. Kanda ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait entendre sa voix. C'était comme une musique à ses oreilles. Allen sonnait irrésistiblement mignon, et ça le faisait autant chier qu'il pouvait apprécier. Il était excité par ses phéromones et par ses propres actions. Il se rendait compte que d'une manière étrange, il aimait donner du plaisir à l'oméga. C'était le lien, ça, y avait pas à tortiller. Mais il y avait aussi vraiment quelque chose en lui qui faisait qu'il aimait lui faire du bien. C'était si bizarre.

Kanda était étonné de se découvrir un côté presque altruiste, lui-même ne se savait pas si doux, mais après tout, il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, il était tout aussi inexpérimenté que le symbiotique, et il restait dans son état d'esprit de ne pas faire ça comme un malpropre. Il découvrait forcément une nouvelle facette de lui-même. Kanda se doutait que s'il avait eu un véritable partenaire sexuel, il ne l'aurait pas traité avec brutalité, de toute façon. Contrairement aux apparences, ce n'était pas son genre. Il avait beau avoir un comportement agressif et être toujours prêt à se foutre sur la gueule avec quelqu'un, il était bel et bien capable d'autre chose quand il le voulait. S'il avait réellement voulu coucher avec quelqu'un, ça aurait été une personne qu'il aimait ou qu'il respectait assez fort en plus d'un éventuel désir pour en avoir envie. Kanda ne brutaliserait pas un être aimé ou respecté dans un tel moment.

Tout ce qu'il ressentait en plus de son trouble le mettait au tapis. C'était comme si un sixième sens endormi ouvrait les yeux grâce à Moyashi. Il se trouvait tellement con, putain, qu'il avait envie de se claquer. Stupidement, il était excité. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir l'oméga, de se dire qu'il était _son alpha_ , qu'Allen pouvait lui appartenir, et qu'il devait le faire sien de la manière la plus totale. Le lien et les phéromones l'empêchaient de réfléchir et de se soustraire aux pensées. C'était ce que son instinct lui criait, et Kanda se récriait contre lui. En même temps, la peur le gagnait, et elle donnait du poids à son instinct d'alpha. Le kendoka n'arrêtait pas de se le demander : comment garderait-il le contrôle encore sept jours ? Même pour lui, un symbole en matière de self-control, c'était une épreuve face à laquelle il craignait un cuisant échec. Kanda détestait ça autant que ne pas pouvoir se maitriser, l'échec.

Excédé, Kanda sentit sa mâchoire se crisper et ses mouvements accélèrent. L'oméga ne parut pas s'en plaindre, il gémit en réponse, mais l'alpha se morigéna. S'il devenait brutal avec Allen en s'énervant, ça n'allait pas le faire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre en colère.

Afin de se calmer, il se laissa envahir par les effluves d'Allen, goûtant son bien-être, s'en sentant bien vite contaminé. _L'oméga_ se sentait bien, et lui, _l'alpha_ , se sentit bien aussi. Les sensations voyageaient de l'un à l'autre d'une manière si étrange que Kanda devait faire un effort pour ne pas en être agacé. C'était une merde pas croyable, ce que le lien leur faisait. Surnaturel, irréaliste, irréel… Pourtant, c'était réel. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'y arracher. Une part de Kanda n'en avait même pas envie. Il avait juste envie de faire jouir Allen, de sentir ses phéromones, de le sentir trembler contre lui, haleter, et d'avoir la satisfaction de savoir qu'il avait pris du plaisir grâce à lui. Rien que ça.

Et ça n'aurait pas dû être comme ça. Ça n'aurait pas dû lui faire ça. Qu'Allen ait du plaisir était, encore une fois, le but recherché comme il fallait ça pour le soulager, mais de là à aimer ça, à trouver du plaisir en le faisant… Kanda n'aimait pas que le lien l'influence comme ça.

Sa main libre était remontée à la nuque de l'oméga, elle s'était figée dans les cheveux blancs, sans caresser, juste une emprise qui le rapprochait de lui alors que son autre main était en mouvement. Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire lui dégoulinait déjà sur les doigts, et il se doutait que l'oméga n'allait pas tarder à jouir dans sa main. Ses gémissements étaient plus forts, ses tremblements augmentaient. L'oméga recommença néanmoins à se tendre, Kanda grognant intérieurement. D'une manière égoïste, ça lui déplaisait qu'il interrompe son propre bien-être par ses odeurs de stress. Une part de lui s'enrageait. Même en prenant son pied, ce foutu débile était obligé de s'inquiéter pour dieu savait quelle raison. L'autre comprenait que c'était la peur de l'abandon, du point de non-retour, avec _lui_ , qui le bloquait.

« Détends-toi, Moyashi. »

Il sonnait neutre, plat, mais Kanda avait le souffle plus court que d'habitude. Bordel, comment lui en vouloir de ne pas apprécier la situation ? Même avec la meilleure des volontés, Kanda n'était pas… ça ! Il n'était pas une bonne personne, contrairement à ce dont semblant se convaincre Moyashi. Il n'était pas là pour les autres, pas un ami, juste un mec qui courrait après ses chimères avec l'espoir incongru de les retrouver, alors qu'une part de lui savait très bien qu'il avait sa part d'imbécilité par ces actes, qu'il s'accrochait peut-être à un impossible, mais un impossible auquel son cœur s'acharnait à croire. Kanda était aussi pitoyable que tous les autres, dirigé par des pulsions et des émotions futiles. L'être humain était pitoyable. Kanda se sentait humain malgré lui, malgré sa condition de monstre. Il aurait aimé ne pas l'être. Il aurait tant aimé ne pas être lié.

Pourquoi Moyashi ? Pourquoi ça se passait comme ça ? Pourquoi Moyashi ne restait pas fort ? Pourquoi Moyashi ne supportait pas ses chaleurs et pourquoi c'était lui qui trinquait ? _Pourquoi ?_

Ces pensées, ces doutes, traversaient son cerveau à la pelle, et Kanda devina encore une fois pourquoi il se retrouvait à broyer du noir. Les interrogations de l'oméga se répercutaient sur lui. Dans l'agitation du moment, Kanda mélangeait leurs émotions. Bon sang…

Allen respira plus fort, sa main se serrant contre le tissu de son haut, et l'autre se crispant devant sa bouche. C'était plus long que d'habitude. Mais, il fallait le reconnaître, au milieu des odeurs de perturbations et de plaisirs, des gémissements lascifs et de son propre souffle coupé, Kanda le ressentait comme quelque chose d'intense. Il devait en être pareil pour le maudit. Peut-être que c'était dû à toutes leurs confrontations, leurs communication émotionnelles. Pas que ça devenait soudainement sentimental, oh non, mais ils étaient épuisés émotionnellement, les senteurs de plaisir prenaient en intensité, les happaient. C'était également ce qui était effrayant. Maintenant qu'ils savaient un peu mieux où ils en étaient, où étaient les limites dans ce merdier et que Kanda avait fait comprendre à Allen qu'il avait le droit de se laisser aller, l'oméga essayait, même en ayant du mal et en voulant se contrôler. Kanda cherchait naturellement à lui faire ressentir qu'il était là.

L'atmosphère était à la solidarité. Ils apprenaient à se soutenir. En plus du lien qui stimulait le moindre sentiment positif en l'amplifiant, c'était ça qui créait l'intensité.

De son côté, Allen gémit encore. Kanda lui dit de se détendre à nouveau. Alors, dans un long sursaut, Moyashi se répandit dans sa main, et Kanda émergea deux secondes des phéromones pour se prendre la pelletée post-orgasmique à laquelle il ne s'habituerait jamais. Cela dit, quand ça ne l'excitait pas encore plus, ça le relaxait, alors ce n'était peut-être pas si désagréable. Plus encore, cette fois, Kanda ne l'avait pas embrassé. Et il en était heureux. Il n'avait même pas pensé à le faire, trop occupé à apaiser sa colère. Enfin, ça ne voulait pas dire que les sentiments affectueux ne s'érigeaient pas en lui. Kanda avait eu raison là-dessus quand il réfléchissait à ce que le contact du blandin lui ferait s'il acceptait de s'occuper de lui : un sentiment paternaliste était là.

Allen se recula finalement, reprenant son souffle, alors que Kanda quittait son sous-vêtement. Il lui lança un regard confus mais reconnaissant, avec des joues bien rouges. Les odeurs le submergèrent encore. Kanda serra les dents. C'était maintenant que l'envie était là. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour s'en détourner.

« Lève-toi, » dit-il, s'adressant à Allen, « je vais t'emmener te nettoyer. »

L'Anglais acquiesça. Kanda lui coula un regard. Soudainement, il ne sentait plus d'odeurs émotives particulières, et ça le déstabilisait.

« Ça va mieux, Moyashi ? »

Allen leva les yeux sur lui, surpris de l'entendre être concerné. Kanda durcit sa mâchoire. Après tout, ils avaient optés pour être 'amis', et c'était comme ça, que ça faisait, les amis, non ? Pas qu'il voulait sonner trop intéressé, mais au moins le minimum. Kanda n'était pas bon à ça, mais il se rappelait des conneries qu'Alma lui rabâchait à longueur de temps. L'oméga en face de lui rougissait.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste… gênant. »

Kanda ne répondit pas. Bien sûr que ça l'était. Si ça ne se voyait pas dans son cas, Kanda était gêné, lui aussi. Sans qu'ils n'échangent plus de mot, il aida Allen, et une fois cela fait, il décida qu'il était temps qu'ils se prennent à manger. Il avait lui-même plutôt faim, pour la première fois depuis la veille. Avec son estomac noué, c'était cependant une faim qu'il avait du mal à vouloir contenter, mais il le fallait bien. L'estomac de Moyashi avait chanté lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il sortait, son propriétaire s'étant gratté le crâne d'un air embarrassé.

Kanda avait espéré ne croiser personne. Si Lavi et Lenalee lui demandaient des nouvelles d'Allen, ou insistaient pour savoir comment ça se passait entre eux… Kanda ne saurait franchement pas quoi leur répondre et n'en avait aucune envie. Heureusement, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Traîner un énième chariot de victuailles lui déplaisait, mais lui et le gamin avaient pu manger tranquillement, sans qu'aucun des deux n'essaie de faire la conversation. Ils étaient trop hésitants sur la manière d'interagir ensemble avec ce que le lien leur faisait pour ça. Encore que Kanda n'aurait rien initié, mais l'oméga l'aurait fait habituellement. Néanmoins, le prouvait leur confrontation de tout à l'heure, ils agissaient conformément à eux-mêmes, plus ou moins.

Ils parvenaient à ne pas se laisser dépasser, c'était le plus important. Ils venaient à peine d'être confrontés au nouvel aspect des chaleurs d'Allen, et c'était comme si six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la veille tant le temps leur paraissait paradoxalement long, mais ils s'en sortaient plutôt pas mal pour le moment. Kanda était satisfait de ça, même si le reste ne le satisfaisait bien entendu pas. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir se passer de tout _ça_.

Tandis qu'il mangeait silencieusement, Allen se contentant de se battre avec Timcanpy pour ne pas qu'il lui pique sa bouffe, ce demi-calme factice était vivement apprécié par Kanda.

Une semaine. Il n'y en avait plus que pour une semaine. Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas tout le temps être comme à l'instant présent ? Calme ? Kanda savait bien que non. Il réalisa qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de tranquillité, pour s'empêcher de penser et ne pas s'irriter.

« Je vais partir m'entraîner, » annonça-t-il alors que le maudit croquait dans un hamburger. Devant son visage assombri, il ajouta : « Pas longtemps, mais il me faut du temps seul. »

Là-dessus, il était clair sur ses intentions, et l'oméga ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de vouloir se défouler. Allen l'interrogea :

« Tu pars combien de temps ?

—Une heure, comme d'hab.

—D'accord. »

Le silence retomba. Kanda commença à se préparer pour partir, cherchant un vêtement avec son odeur à donner au blandin et attendant qu'il ait terminé son repas pour rapporter le chariot dans la foulée, quand une sensation de malaise le saisit. Des odeurs lui montèrent au nez. Kanda se concentra sur le maudit, le voyant picorer son assiette qu'il dévorait joyeusement précédemment. Allen évitait de le regarder et se taisait. Kanda devinait qu'il n'oserait pas parler. Soupirant, il se résigna à demander :

« Tu sens mauvais, Moyashi. Y a un problème ? »

Devant l'absence de réponse et la mine renfrognée du plus jeune, le Japonais commença à s'énerver.

« J'aime pas qu'on me réponde pas quand je pose une question. »

Allen leva les yeux sur lui. Kanda ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais ça le faisait chier. Et c'était lui qui cassait les couilles pour de la communication, avant ?

« Moyashi, réponds. »

Allen soupira.

« Si je réponds pas, c'est parce que ça va t'énerver. »

Kanda marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Peut-être bien. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu sens mauvais comme ça avant de partir.

—Ce n'est rien, pars. Tu ne peux pas ne pas y faire attention ?

—Tu voulais qu'on se parle quand y avait un problème. Ce que tu fais, ça sert à rien et c'est juste stupide. »

L'oméga secoua la tête, déconfit.

« Je veux juste que tu crois pas que j'essaie d'influencer tes réactions. »

Kanda contracta sa mâchoire.

« Tu vas juste influencer mes nerfs si tu craches pas le morceau. »

Moyashi déglutit.

« Bon… T'as insisté, je te le rappelle. Je…Je sais que ce n'est pas ton problème, mais je ressens pas l'envie d'être seul aujourd'hui. Si tu veux quand même y aller, vas-y. C'est juste mes nerfs, je peux supporter une heure. Je suis désolé de pas pouvoir contrôler mes émotions. »

Kanda s'était tut, conservant une expression indéchiffrable. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Sa culpabilité ressurgit. Pour une heure, s'absenter ne lui paraissait pas dramatique, mais avec les crises du gamin… Kanda hésitait franchement. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il veille sur lui. Il savait que l'oméga ne disait pas ça exprès, comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait opté pour le fait de la fermer pour ce coup-là, mais c'était sous-estimer son habilité d'alpha à sentir ses émotions. Si cette connerie n'avait pas été là, Kanda aurait peut-être remarqué qu'il se jetait moins sur sa bouffe, il l'aurait plus facilement ignoré, n'ayant pas les foutues odeurs dans le nez. Quoiqu'il en soit, Kanda savait bien qu'il avait à se racheter. L'hésitation l'énervait. Il le faisait de bien des manières, mais veiller sur lui en faisait partie également. En contrepartie, il se promit de partir plus longtemps le lendemain.

Kanda croisa les bras.

« Très bien. Je reste. Mais demain je pars deux heures, que tu sentes mauvais ou pas. »

Sans que ses odeurs ne changent, le blandin le regardait avec reconnaissance mêlée de culpabilité.

« Non, Kanda, je t'ai dit, je n'ai rien voulu influencer, tu n'as pas à…

—Ta gueule. »

L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel, puis durcit son regard. Il acceptait de son plein gré. Indécis, Allen choisit de rouspéter à son tour :

« Kanda, sois plus agréable ! Quand tu fais ça je sais pas si t'es fâché ou si tu veux juste pas que je m'excuse. »

Le susnommé réprima un rictus d'irritation.

« Je suis pas agréable et j'aime pas les excuses.

—Alors merci. Je ne te dérangerai pas, c'est promis. Mais si tu changes d'avis, tu peux y aller, vraiment. »

Allen lui faisait un sourire timide. Kanda n'y répondit pas mais se recoucha à ses côtés, montrant que sa décision était prise.

Ils attrapèrent de quoi lire, sans parler, juste en étant côte à côte. Comme le maudit faisait en sorte de ne pas le déranger, ayant compris qu'il ne le voulait pas, Kanda se disait que ça allait le faire pendant un moment. Il était déçu, mais il savait qu'il avait pris une bonne décision, une décision altruiste et non-égoïste. Il se déchainerait encore plus lors de son prochain entraînement, voilà tout. Même s'ils restaient ensemble physiquement, avoir cette solitude mentale, s'occuper individuellement en n'étant pas constamment l'un sur l'autre était crucial. Avec l'influence du lien, autant sur leur pensées que sur leurs actes physiques, ces rapports que les chaleurs leurs faisaient avoir, il fallait qu'ils s'en délivrent. Ce n'était pas peut-être si dramatique en soi, ils pouvaient voir le problème sous cet angle. Ils étaient liés, plein d'alphas et d'omégas liés passaient par là. Sauf qu'ils le désiraient, ou choisissaient de le désirer. Dans leurs cas, où ils peinaient déjà à avoir des rapports de cordialité… Ça avait tout de déstabilisant. Ils savaient, l'un comme l'autre, qu'ils devraient trouver le moyen de se battre contre ça. Seulement, il leur faudrait du temps. C'était très long, car ils n'auraient pas pu s'ennuyer davantage enfermés ensemble, mais les problèmes arrivaient si vite qu'ils avaient du mal à se raccrocher à quoique ce soit. C'était donc aussi trop rapide. Trouver une emprise n'était pas aisé.

Pour Allen en particulier. Il avait peur de ses propres envies, était ulcéré de ne plus contrôler son corps, et craignait de ne plus jamais en être capable. Kanda, qui subissait petit à petit la même chose, préférerait être écorché vif plutôt que céder au lien.

L'ambiance était calme en apparence, mais elle cachait seulement l'hécatombe en chacun d'eux. Cette communication, cette entente à laquelle ils agréaient était si vitale car c'était la dernière chose qui faisait d'eux des humains, et non des bêtes soumises à leurs instincts les plus bas. S'entraider, se comprendre, c'était tout ce qui leur restait là-dedans s'ils voulaient que les choses aillent au mieux. Pour ça, il fallait que chacun y mette du sien.

Quand Allen recommença à sentir mauvais, Kanda ne s'inquiéta pas. Il y avait des raisons, ça allait peut-être passer. Mais quand le trouble s'installa, tenace, l'épéiste se sentit inévitablement contrarié. Il ne voulait pas l'agresser sur ses odeurs, comme il le faisait maladroitement au début, mais il voulait qu'Allen se calme. Il pouvait se mettre à stresser de tout son soûl, ça n'arrangerait rien, ça ne changerait rien. Kanda savait qu'il stressait, lui aussi, cela dit. Il parcourut les mots de la page qu'il lisait sans y prêter réellement attention pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Les secondes écoulées étaient une lourde poignée quand il se décida à parler.

« J'aime vraiment pas tes odeurs, Moyashi. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Allen soupira.

« Ça m'énerve que tu puisses le sentir. »

Kanda n'aurait pas pu être plus d'accord. L'Anglais passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé. J'aime mieux pas en parler. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste moi. »

Le brun soupira. Qu'importe la raison pour laquelle Moyashi se foutait à déprimer, il n'avait pas envie de l'écouter se plaindre ou d'écouter ses angoisses. Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas compatir, mais à part lui balancer une réplique dure, même sans vouloir être désagréable, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Car tout le monde souffrait. Tout le monde avait des emmerdes. Kanda pensait que se laisser aller marchait bien cinq minutes, mais fallait se reprendre. Il n'était pas assez gentil pour être celui à qui il fallait s'adresser en quête de réconfort. Cependant… Allen sentait meilleur quand il s'exprimait. Ça lui faisait du bien, de parler. Kanda comprenait qu'il était le genre à en avoir besoin. S'il disait ce qu'il pensait, lui s'arrangerait bien pour ne pas être _trop_ désagréable en répondant.

Il soupira.

« Ça me plait pas, mais j'ai dit que j'étais d'accord qu'on soit copains. Tu peux parler si tu veux, mais t'attends pas à ce que je sorte les violons. »

Allen esquissa un sourire. C'était clair dans l'intention. Il parut considérer l'offre, ses mains se serrant sur la page de son livre.

« J'apprécie ta sollicitude. Mais je suis sérieux, Kanda, c'est pas un truc dont j'ai envie de parler. Mes pensées ont juste déviées, ça va passer. »

Le brun resta neutre. Il n'allait pas forcer le plus jeune à lui parler s'il ne le voulait pas, tout ce que lui voulait était qu'il pue moins.

« Si tu veux pas en parler pense pas à des conneries et arrête de chlinguer. »

Il ne disait pas ça méchamment, et le maudit s'en rendit compte, puisqu'il leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant à son tour.

« T'es vraiment chiant, Bakanda. Je fais pas exprès. Autant pour ça que pour les odeurs. »

Kanda fit mine de se replonger dans son livre.

« J'sais. Mais j'te ferai dire que c'est toi qu'es chiant, foutu Moyashi.

—C'est Allen ! »

Kanda l'ignora et il en fut ainsi un moment. Les odeurs du maudit ne se calmaient pas. Ayant eu le temps de terminer un chapitre, Kanda se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'obstines à penser à des trucs qui te dépriment si tu veux pas te mettre à table ? C'est vraiment con. »

Son irritation était parfaitement audible. Allen baissa la tête, ayant un rire amer.

« Je sais, mais c'est curieux, en fait. J'ai pas envie de penser aujourd'hui, et j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. »

Kanda ne le comprenait que trop bien. Lui aussi n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête et ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

« Ouais, j'vois. »

Le blandin leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je peux te sentir ?

—Encore une crise ?

—Non, il me faut juste un peu de contact. Si ça ne te gêne pas. »

Le Japonais comprenait que ça le réconforterait, si le dialogue n'aidait pas. Il acquiesça.

« Ramène-toi. »

Ils se mirent vite en position pour échanger leurs odeurs, et l'alpha fut satisfait de voir qu'Allen ne s'excitait pas. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'il parte en crise maintenant. Pas qu'il aurait aimé ça à un autre moment, mais il ne se sentait pas de le gérer. Les odeurs, le contact physique… Il trouvait autant d'apaisement là-dedans qu'Allen alors il ne crachait pas dessus. Kanda n'avait envie de rien faire à part sentir l'oméga, et il se doutait qu'il en était de même pour ce dernier. S'ils avaient pu passer la journée comme ça… Kanda ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais ça dura longtemps avant qu'Allen ne se décide à l'interpeler.

« Hé, Kanda, tu veux bien qu'on fasse un jeu ? »

Sa voix ne souriait pas mais il écartait finement les lèvres en levant les yeux vers lui. Kanda avouait que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient joué, ça n'avait pas été trop mal, mais en pensant à leur dispute et tout ce qui en avait suivi, il était refroidi.

« Pas d'humeur. »

L'oméga s'enquit.

« C'est ma faute ? »

Il s'inquiétait que ses odeurs l'aient encore influencé. Kanda nia.

« Non. J'ai autant de raisons que toi d'être contrarié et de pas vouloir jouer.

—Je comprends, » Allen adoptait un ton de voix complaisant, « mais pour s'occuper après, ça pourrait être bien ? J'en ai marre de la lecture. »

Kanda réfléchit une minute, toujours plongé dans son étreinte avec l'oméga.

« Peut-être plus tard, quand j'serai d'humeur. »

Allen souriait et se blottit contre lui. Il eut un éclat désolé dans l'œil en se reculant, attendant sa réaction, mais le Japonais le fit se rapprocher, montrant qu'il acceptait sa proximité.

Si Kanda avait et aurait toujours trop d'orgueil pour inspirer consciencieusement son odeur ou pour être celui qui se collait et semblait en cherche de contact – actions qu'il avait faites lorsqu'il était à moitié endormi et influencé par le lien, il s'en souvenait avec toujours autant de colère – il acceptait les effusions de l'oméga. Allen avait saisi l'autorisation. Ses phéromones sentaient bons. Kanda fut, quant à lui, bien. Serein. Ils grillèrent bien une heure comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs odeurs voyageant et s'échangeant paisiblement. Sans qu'ils ne cherchent à parler, ni à faire quoique ce soit. C'était _définitivement_ agréable.

Kanda finit par demander :

« Quel jeu débile t'aimerais qu'on fasse, cette fois ? »

Allen s'éloigna de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ils sont pas débiles, mes jeux, Bakanda ! »

Kanda profita de l'éloignement pour se remettre droit et pour croiser les bras. Allen lui souriait… mais d'une manière un peu plus inquiétante. Kanda avait déjà vu ce sourire.

« Les cartes. J'ai envie de t'apprendre. C'est une honte que tu ne saches pas jouer. »

L'épéiste soupira intérieurement, peu enthousiaste.

« C'est long, d'apprendre à jouer ?

—Oh, non… Enfin, si tu n'es pas trop idiot. Et, toujours si tu n'es pas trop idiot, tu seras peut-être capable de jouer contre moi. »

Le blandin lui tira la langue quand il pesta un 'tch' irrité, suivi d'un 'te la raconte pas trop'. Kanda reprit, ayant un rictus carnassier, enhardi par le défi.

« On va voir qui est l'idiot ici, Moyashi, quand je deviendrais meilleur que toi.

—C'est Allen, et tu peux rêver ! Mais rassure-toi, je me sens d'humeur à être gentil, je te laisserai gagner la première partie. »

Kanda voyait qu'il se remettait à vouloir le charrier et il appréciait qu'Allen se comporte comme avant, c'était rassurant qu'il en soit toujours capable. C'était une façade, mais c'était mieux.

Le brun avait déjà remarqué que lorsqu'Allen jouait aux cartes, il devenait ce que n'importe qui à part lui aurait jugé flippant et qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à plumer les autres. Or, bien que novice dans le domaine, Kanda ne comptait pas se laisser faire et relevait le challenge. L'enthousiasme s'était un peu calmé quand en se levant pour attraper un jeu de cartes dans un des tiroirs du bureau, Allen avait manqué de finir par terre. Il s'était réceptionné lui-même et avait réussi à prendre le jeu, puis à revenir se coucher en procédant doucement et en s'aidant du mobilier, bien qu'ayant les traits crispés. Kanda n'était pas intervenu, comprenant que la fierté de l'autre faisait qu'il préférait encore galérer plutôt qu'il fasse les choses à sa place.

Ils s'étaient taquinés et s'étaient lancé des piques après les explications d'Allen, lorsqu'ils avaient vraiment commencé à jouer. Ça avait duré un moment. Bien entendu, le maudit gagnait. Kanda était étonné par la chance aux jeux qu'il se payait. Ou ses capacités de tricheur invétéré, y avait quelque chose. Au choix, donc. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés, continuant de se taquiner et Kanda accusant volontiers Allen de tricherie, ce dernier se rebellant. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Kanda pour percuter qu'ils venaient d'avoir une conversation, et échange social qu'on pouvait qualifier d'amical. Si s'envoyer des vents comptait dans la balance. Il avait promis qu'il le serait, après tout. C'était toujours mieux que rien. Kanda avouait que ça ne le gênait pas tant que ça, tant que c'était jusqu'à la fin des chaleurs du gamin. Ça n'irait pas plus loin, il ne s'attacherait pas.

Ils terminaient de jouer, Allen ayant le ventre qui gargouillait furieusement, signe qu'il avait faim. Kanda avait proposé de ramener quelque chose. Allen lui sourit, en rigolant.

« Heureusement qu'on a pas joué de l'argent, tu es nul. Enfin, heureusement pour toi. Tu m'aurais rendu riche. »

Le kendoka secoua la tête avec indifférence.

« Je joue pas d'argent contre les tricheurs.

—Je triche pas, je suis juste bon !

—C'est ça. »

Allen eut une moue boudeuse.

« Je te montrerai comment faire la prochaine fois, et il suffit de chance aussi, c'est pas de la triche, Bakanda ! »

Kanda s'était déjà levé avec un rictus moqueur.

« On verra ça une autre fois, Moyashi.

—Allen !

—M'en fous. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit. Ils mangèrent ensuite. Puis, au moment de dormir, après qu'ils aient essayé deux autres jeux de cartes, la bataille cette fois-ci, plus simple que le poker, et le jeu du menteur, auquel ils s'étaient _peut-être_ plutôt bien amusés, Allen avait commencé à respirer plus fort et à rougir tout seul. Kanda avait compris qu'il avait une autre crise. Les phéromones paisibles changèrent radicalement. Le kendoka attira le maudit contre lui en sentant qu'il s'effrayait et le laissa sentir ses phéromones pour se calmer.

Leur moment agréable n'était plus.

« J'en ai marre, » chuchota Allen, démuni, « ça n'arrête pas… C'est vraiment fréquent… Kanda, comment on va faire ? »

Kanda ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

« T'en as pas eu depuis la fin de matinée. Il est tard. C'est pas si fréquent. »

Ça l'était déjà trop, en étant honnête. Allen eut du mal à avaler sa salive et respirait de manière saccadée.

« Peut-être, mais… Je ne peux plus. Je ne supporte pas. »

Kanda n'eut d'autres idées que de le serrer contre lui.

« Tu dois supporter. Ça sera comme ça pendant sept jours, tu peux pas y échapper, Moyashi. »

Allen eut un regard interdit, comme s'il venait de le comprendre. Il paniqua :

« Mon dieu, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas… Je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter ça ! »

La détresse du gamin qui se retenait de pleurer dans ses bras toucha réellement Kanda en cet instant. S'il vivait la même chose quand il était en rut, lui avait le contrôle de son corps, il n'avait pas à s'abandonner à un autre… Quand il s'imaginait à sa place, il avait réellement la gerbe. Kanda ne se laissa pas prendre par l'empathie. Il lui fallait calmer l'oméga. Toujours rageusement impuissant, il ne savait pas comment lui remonter le moral, lui qui n'était pas bon pour ça. Il était sans doute le pire en la matière.

« Moyashi, arrête de dire ça. Tu t'enfonces tout seul. Capte-le. Fais pas le con. »

Allen paniquait contre lui. Kanda continua, rassemblant des arguments qui lui semblaient cohérents :

« Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, chialer sert à rien. T'as dit que j'avais raison. J'ai dit aussi que j'étais là pour toi et que je prendrais soin de toi pendant tes chaleurs. Je suis ton alpha, et putain, ça m'écorche la bouche de le dire, mais on est potes pour l'instant. » Kanda tenait quand même à la notion de temporalité. « Tu peux compter sur moi. Alors arrête de te dire que tu n'y arriveras pas et sois fort, bordel. Tu peux l'être, mais seulement si t'arrêtes de chialer et que tu te sors les doigts du cul. Ça se fera pas autrement. Tu piges ? »

Le Japonais n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant, surtout pour dire ça. Bien que ses phrases soient sèches et articulées de façon brutale, il pensait avoir fait passer le message. Il avait dit ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il avait à dire. Allen respira longuement, et il finit par lui répondre :

« Ça me touche beaucoup, ce que tu dis. Hormis ta vulgarité, je sais que tu as raison. Mais je déteste tellement ça… » Il se coupa, et respira à nouveau. « Tu es vraiment bon avec moi.

—Arrête, Moyashi. J'suis pas gentil. Tu sais pourquoi je le fais.

—Je sais, mais même… Kanda… Je… »

Il eut du mal à trouver ses mots, et finit par laisser tomber. Allen eut un regard déterminé.

« Ça va aller. Je ne vais pas pleurer.

—Bon, on fait quoi pour ta crise ? »

Allen soupira.

« J'essaie seul. Et si j'y arrive pas…

—Ok, je t'aiderai si tu peux pas. »

Kanda savait qu'il ne pourrait pas. Quatre fois de suite, ça n'avait pas marché, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il y arrive cette fois-ci. Sans surprise, le phénomène se reproduisit. Kanda le força donc à arrêter en voyant qu'il s'acharnait. Allen avait beau dire qu'il l'écoutait, qu'il avait raison, ça ne passait pas si facilement. Ce pour quoi Kanda compatissait. S'il avait été à sa place, s'il avait été un oméga, Kanda imaginait qu'il n'aurait pas pleuré, pas parce qu'il n'en aurait pas eu envie, mais parce qu'il en était devenu physiquement presque incapable. Les légères pertes de contrôles du lien qui lui donnaient envie d'avoir des gestes tendres et des attentions gentilles pour le blandin, soit ce que tout le monde faisait envers un oméga, le rendaient déjà fou, alors tout perdre… à l'intérieur, il serait mort, sachant qu'il n'en était pas loin en temps habituel. Kanda savait qu'Allen devrait être très fort pour endurer ça. Quelque part, il pensait même qu'il l'était déjà. Malheureusement pas assez, mais ça pouvait s'améliorer.

Avant qu'il ne commence, Allen posa une main sur son poignet.

« Tu… Je sais que je l'ai dit un million de fois… Mais… Pardon. C'est ma faute si tu dois faire ça. »

Kanda gronda.

« Moyashi, est-ce que t'en veux une ? Je t'ai dit de te laisser aller, j'arrête pas de te le dire, alors si tu captes pas le 'oui', je vais me fâcher. J'suis pas une machine à discours mielleux, peu importe si ça te fait te sentir mieux. J'dis les choses une fois, pas cinquante.

—C'est pas ça, Bakanda ! C'est que… tu sais très bien pourquoi je m'excuse. Tu dis oui, très bien, et je cherche pas à redire, mais merde, j'aurai voulu…

—C'est pas de ta faute. »

Kanda le foudroyait du regard en disant ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le pense.

« C'est la faute du lien. Des chaleurs. Pas de la tienne. Arrête de faire chier. »

Allen déglutit.

« Je sais, mais c'est parce que je ne peux pas que tu es forcé de…

—Je ne suis forcé à rien.

—Kanda… »

Kanda grogna encore. Il se sentait réellement énervé.

« J'te ferai dire que tu m'as convaincu que je t'avais pas violé. Si toi tu continues à te blâmer, je peux faire pareil. » Allen secoua violemment la tête, proche de protester, mais Kanda colla une main devant sa bouche, pour lui faire fermer. « C'est inutile de faire ça. Si tu me fais des excuses encore une fois parce que je dois te toucher, je te fous une claque, que tu sois mon putain d'oméga en chaleurs ou pas. Compris ? »

Le brun savait très bien que c'était plutôt lui qui aurait dû s'excuser. Il libéra la bouche d'Allen, qui avait eu un éclair de surprise dans le regard à la fin de sa phrase. Kanda disait toujours qu'il était son alpha, mais il ne parlait pas de lui comme de son oméga, par détachement. Il ne rompait pas le détachement par sentimentalisme, mais parce qu'il se sentait responsable de l'oméga, _à_ _présent_. Allen hésita finalement avant de rétorquer.

« Compris. »

Il prit une inspiration, souriant.

« Ça va mieux. Merci. »

Kanda put le ressentir grâce à ses odeurs, nettement améliorées.

« J'y vais, alors ?

—Oui. »

Puis, le blandin ajouta encore :

« Juste… Encore merci d'être mon alpha pour mes chaleurs, depuis le début. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. »

Kanda haussa les épaules. Il avait fait aussi beaucoup de conneries, il en avait conscience.

« Arrête de me remercier tout le temps aussi. Ça va finir par tomber, et j'déconne pas.

—Si je comprends bien, tout risque de me valoir une claque ?

—Si tu me soules, oui. »

Allen osa lui tirer la langue, en un geste très enfantin. Il n'était pas très crédible avec les joues rouges et le regard à l'ouest. Kanda n'y fit pas attention. Allen sourit.

« C'était bien, tout à l'heure, quand on a joué.

—Et ? J'vois pas ce que ça vient foutre là-dedans. »

Allen haussa les épaules à son tour.

« On le refera ? »

Ça lui faisait plaisir qu'ils se soient amusés ensemble. Kanda n'allait pas le lui enlever. Sans vouloir l'avouer, il en avait envie également.

« Ouais. »

Le Japonais reprit plus doucement :

« T'es prêt ?

—Oui, je le suis. »

L'oméga lui accordait sa confiance et l'alpha put se mettre en mouvement. Ils s'engageaient vraisemblablement dans une route encore longue, mais ils la parcourraient ensemble, oubliant leur mésentente au profit d'une camaraderie nouvelle. À partir de maintenant, c'était eux contre le lien, contre les chaleurs. Ce n'était pas le poids du monde qui reposait sur leurs épaules, douce ironie en tant qu'exorcistes, mais c'était le poids des leurs. Leurs individualités. Leurs mondes internes, leurs consciences étaient en jeux. Autant dire qu'ils avaient intérêt à gagner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai encore pas relu :'). Je suis désolée, mais les chapitres sont hyper longs et je les ai tellement relus avant en les modifiants qu'à l'heure actuelle je ne vois rien, comme j'ai le texte et les mots que je voulais écrire en tête, ce même si y a une grosse connerie quelque part x). Je recorrigerai quand la fic sera finie d'être publiée en janvier, le texte sera moins frais pour moi et je verrai plus facilement ce qui ne va pas ^^. N'hésitez pas à me pointer les conneries, cela dit, ça aide toujours :).
> 
> Sinon pour ce chapitre, ce dont je vous parlais la dernière fois avec le fait qu'ils ne doivent pas succomber au lien est clairement dit dans le texte. J'imagine que beaucoup parmi vous attendent qu'il y ait transgression, d'autant que ça devient de plus en plus difficile pour eux, mais vous verrez bien ce qui se passera ;).
> 
> Un truc dont je n'ai pas encore parlé, mais pour le fait qu'il y ait pas mal de scènes de sexe, même sans que ce soit du "vrai" lemon, c'est logique vu que la progression de l'histoire suit un développement linéaire et au jour le jour de ce qu'ils traversent, ça fait partie du scénario. Une grosse part de l'introspection et des réflexions se situe dans ces scènes, elles ne sont pas là uniquement pour qu'il y ait de l'érotisme, déjà car à mes yeux vu le contexte elles ne sont pas érotiques, mais plutôt psychologiques, comme elles mesurent l'impact de la situation sur les personnages. Quand bien même elles sont déstabilisantes, c'est justement ce qui est voulu dans la satire du thème des chaleurs ^^.
> 
> Sinon, pour la psychologie de Kanda, j'en ai vu quelques uns me dire qu'il commençait à "apprécier" Allen depuis quelques chapitres. Disons qu'il change d'avis à son égard lentement, il se remet en question et essaie de faire les choses bien, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça ^^. Gardez en tête que c'est du progressif réaliste, et vu les sentiments de Kanda pour Allen il y a encore cinq ou six chapitres, il n'est pas encore arrivé au stade où il fait son virage, même s'il y a évolution, oui. (Quand le fera-t-il, ça héhé... ;).) Vous n'avez donc pas tout à fait tort, mais je me sens obligée de nuancer un peu parce que cette histoire fonctionne beaucoup sur la nuance :). Dans beaucoup d'histoire, les pensées des personnages sont codifiées pour signifier telle ou telle chose, un changement, un sentiment, un cliché, etc. On est habitué à la litote dont les auteurs jouent pour nous rendre clair des avancements sans l'écrire textuellement et nous créer des attentes pour la suite du récit. J'ai voulu jouer avec ça et changer ces codes. Ici, si Kanda pense qu'Allen en prend plein la tronche et qu'il a pitié de lui mais qu'il le soûle, ça va peut-être dans la direction du changement, mais ça peut aussi ne pas aller plus loin que ça, ou pas immédiatement. A l'inverse, j'ai envie de vous mettre au courant, j'ai quelques fois glissées des litotes lourdes de sens par rapport à la suite de l'intrigue, qui sont peu perceptibles si vous n'y faites pas attention ;).
> 
> En gros, cette histoire invite à un jeu entre le texte et vous. Je m'amuse beaucoup avec les attentes du lecteur, pour surprendre et décontenancer. Alors attendez-vous à quelque chose qui donnera l'air d'aller dans une direction pour aller dans une autre, ou inversement. (Ou comment brouiller les pistes xD) Soyez attentif à ça :3.
> 
> Reviews ? :)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	22. Hormones : 22 - 4 Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo !
> 
> Alors ce chapitre est très long, c'est l'un des deux plus longs de la partie 1, mais il est vraiment très important ! Vous allez le voir, les choses bougent, il est fort en émotion et en rebondissement entre les deux personnages, mais je pense que la toute fin du chapitre ne va pas vous déplaire ;).
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Allen s'éveilla en un sursaut, le souffle court et le bas-ventre en feu. Kanda, qui était endormi, le serrait étroitement avec un visage fermé. Le symbiotique eut de la culpabilité quant au fait de le réveiller… Mais ils en avaient parlé la veille au soir… Après sa crise, qui l'avait trop bouleversé pour dormir directement, ils avaient finalement disputé une autre partie de cartes, pas le Poker, trop long, mais un petit jeu plus rapide, pour se détendre. Ça avait été bien. Allen s'amusait vraiment avec Kanda, et il attendait avec hâte qu'ils puissent faire un nouveau jeu. C'était distrayant. Ça faisait presque une semaine qu'ils étaient enfermés ensemble, et de la vraie distraction, ça le revigorait. Épuisés, ils avaient été se coucher directement après. Quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent, Kanda lui avait fait promettre de le réveiller si quelque chose se produisait pendant qu'il dormait, et de ne pas recommencer ses conneries de la veille, sous peine de s'en prendre une. Le blandin soupira.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de réveiller Kanda, comme si c'était normal de le réveiller pour qu'il… comme si c'était normal de faire ça ! Même si Kanda avait été son petit-ami, ce qui ne serait _JAMAIS_ le cas, Allen se serait senti horriblement mal d'interrompre son sommeil pour lui dire 'hey, je suis en pleine chaleurs, tu peux me soulager ?' Mais attendre qu'il se réveille… L'oméga se crispa. Cette situation était tellement _mauvaise_. C'était mal. Il avait déjà tenu un jour. Il en restait six, cinq s'il omettait celui-ci… Il fallait qu'il tienne. Ce serait sûrement les six jours les plus horribles de sa vie, mais Kanda avait raison, s'il arrêtait de se laisser contaminer par ses angoisses, se répétait qu'il pouvait le faire au lieu de se récrier l'inverse… Ça irait. Il n'était, le brun le lui avait dit, pas seul. Ça le touchait que Kanda s'implique réellement. Allen avait toujours peur mais se cimentait petit à petit une confiance en lui. Ça ne changeait pas qu'il y avait encore des doutes qu'il aurait aimé exprimer avec le brun, même s'il ne savait pas comment, surtout comment faire pour ne pas l'énerver, du moins.

Puis ses propres tourments, aussi…

L'oméga soupira encore. Avec lenteur, et timidité, comme s'il se sentait épié, il décida d'essayer lui-même, mais évidemment, son pénis restait insensible à ses caresses. Allen ne voulait pas abandonner l'espoir de réussir, même s'il le savait vain à présent. Il ne voulait pas se reposer sur Kanda comme si c'était normal. Allen coula un regard sur le Japonais, si bien endormi. Il savait qu'il l'épuisait physiquement et émotionnellement à cause de ses chaleurs. Il s'était promis d'être fort pour ne pas impacter sur lui. C'était difficile. Il devait y arriver. Pour lui. Pour Kanda. Et pour avancer, comme il l'avait promis à Mana. Il n'était pas le seul oméga au monde, cette épreuve, et les autres, seraient surmontables pour lui, et alors, il pourrait tout affronter. Il fallait y croire. Allen savait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, et c'était pour ça qu'il devait être fort. Être brave. Il n'avait jamais manqué de courage, jamais manqué de verve et de détermination. Son esprit était affaibli, il doutait, mais ces traits de caractères là faisaient partis intégrantes de lui. Il ne devait pas les oublier.

Le blandin voulut remettre ses cheveux en place et respira. Il se frotta les yeux, attendit quelques instants, et regarda à nouveau Kanda. Bon dieu… Il allait se faire tuer. Procédant doucement, il plaça une main sur l'épaule du kendoka, et en expirant, il le secoua faiblement, en appelant son nom.

« Kanda ? Réveille-toi ? »

Sa voix était aussi faible que son geste. Il se sentait si coupable qu'une part de lui espérait que le brun resterait endormi et qu'il aurait une excuse pour laisser tomber. Puis Allen se mordit la lèvre. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être si peu assuré dans ses décisions, il se rendait compte qu'il se comportait presque lâchement. Seulement, il était question de réveiller l'alpha pour ses chaleurs. Il se sentait partagé entre son désir d'être cohérent avec ce qu'il faisait et de l'assumer, mais aussi par le fait que faire ça lui semblait tout simplement mal. Bien évidemment qu'il y allait à reculons en sachant qu'il commettait quelque chose de répréhensible à ses yeux. Il se mordit encore la lèvre en voyant que Kanda restait sourd à ses appels. En même temps, rien que le fait de le regarder lui envoyait des décharges électriques dans le corps. C'était tellement pathétique, tellement stupide de désirer quelqu'un comme ça, juste à cause d'un lien, de chaleurs ! Ça l'énervait tellement qu'il aurait pu hurler de rage s'il ne savait pas tant se tenir. Allen ferma les yeux, poussa un autre soupir, et se remit à secouer Kanda.

« Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît. Kanda ? »

Allen vacillait intérieurement. Il était perdu, sentait qu'il avait besoin de Kanda, de sa présence. Ça l'embarrassait que le lien lui fasse ça, mais il le ressentait. Le brun finit par remuer à côté de lui et grogna. Allen fut rassuré et encore coupable de le voir émerger. Un peu amusé par le grognement, même s'il n'avait pas tellement la tête à ça. Déjà au réveil, le brun bougonnait. Il râlait vraiment tout le temps. Le blandin finissait par en plaisanter, comme l'alpha l'avait amusé lors de leurs jeux. Ils essayaient d'être amis de circonstance, et Allen voulait bien reconnaître qu'il pouvait avoir un côté sympathique de très loin, si on oubliait sa mauvaise humeur, son sarcasme et son cynisme. Mais ses remarques, ses manières brusques, sa sincérité bourrine, étaient drôles. Ça n'en faisait pas une compagnie si désagréable. Puis, Allen savait qu'il l'appréciait, parce qu'il était un camarade, en plus de tout ça. Qu'il aimait s'engueuler avec lui. Il y avait déjà réfléchi. Plus d'une fois, il s'était surpris à regretter leur relation d'avant, et ça devenait encore plus clair maintenant. En dépit du fait que ce soit à sens unique, en dépit du fait que leurs relations s'étaient énormément dégradées dès qu'ils avaient été liés, que leur mésentente s'était accentuée… Allen se l'avouait à lui-même : à ses yeux, ils étaient déjà des amis.

Il s'en voulait tellement de lui faire ça…

Kanda posa ses yeux sur lui et se redressa, sans bailler, sans s'essuyer les yeux, le flegme incarné. Il aurait pu être réveillé depuis deux heures que ça n'aurait rien changé à son état. Ça rassurait Allen… Il avait craint de le voir à moitié crevé comme les premiers temps. Troublé, Allen réalisait que ça venait sans doute du fait que lui aussi avait bien dormi, en oubliant le réveil brutal.

« Il est quelle heure ?

—Je sais pas, mais le soleil est déjà un peu haut. » Il pouvait le voir par la fenêtre aux rideaux mal tirés, une portion d'extérieur était dévoilée et le jour au dehors y brillait. « On a dormi longtemps. »

Le blandin osa un petit sourire qui s'évanouit vite. L'alpha le regardait encore, et leva la tête. Il fallut du temps à Allen pour réaliser qu'il sentait l'air.

« Ça sent les phéromones. T'es en crise ?

—Je… Oui. Excuse-moi de te réveiller pour ça. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai déjà essayé de… »

Kanda soupira.

« Tu peux toujours pas ?

—Non. »

Allen voulut baisser la tête, mais il fit un effort pour ne pas le faire, même si son expression n'était pas fière. Comment aurait-il pu l'être ? Kanda ne réagissait pas. Il continua timidement :

« Je te demande pas de le faire pour moi, mais j'avais besoin que tu sois réveillé... Est-ce qu'on peut échanger nos odeurs ? Ça passerait peut-être… »

Allen savait bien que non, jusqu'à présent, c'était trop intense pour qu'ils attendent que ça parte, ça ne partait pas seul. Et Kanda le savait aussi. Il le toisait.

« C'est comme tu veux, mais tu sais très bien comment c'est. J'peux te soulager pendant que tu me sens, ça ira plus vite qu'attendre pour rien. »

En le voyant intimidé, l'alpha ajouta :

« Sauf si t'as pas envie. J'vais pas t'y forcer. »

Le blandin rougit à ces mots. Il en avait bien trop envie, c'était ça qui était problématique. Il s'autorisa un soupir.

« Je peux vraiment rien faire tout seul… C'est tellement frustrant. Comme si je ne servais plus à rien… »

Kanda marqua un temps d'arrêt, et finit par avoir un petit rictus.

« Ça change pas de d'habitude, Moyashi.

—Enfoiré ! Tu peux aller te faire voir ! Sérieusement, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Allen n'était pas réellement vexé. Le sujet restait trop sensible pour en rigoler, d'où son exclamation, mais il avait remarqué que Kanda était comme ça, quand il décidait de sortir une pique ou de parler. Il savait qu'il essayait aussi de l'empêcher de se lamenter, en ne rentrant pas dans le sérieux de son aveu, en témoignait son moment d'inaction avant qu'il ne lui réponde. L'Anglais n'avait pas envie de se lamenter, de toute façon. Pas aujourd'hui. Il rajouta, croisant les bras :

« Puis tu crois que tu sers à quelque chose, toi, Bakanda ? »

Un 'Tch' lui répondit. Sans qu'il ne puisse arguer, Kanda l'entraîna contre lui, et il s'en fut. Allen s'irritait de terminer à bout de souffle, à gémir contre l'autre jeune homme alors qu'il le caressait, en faisant toujours attention à ne pas être brusque, respectueux de son confort, tandis que les odeurs et le plaisir lui mettaient les sens en miettes. Il aurait pu se concentrer sur le fait que c'était agréable. Qu'ils étaient d'accord. Que Kanda le traitait avec respect. Que ça lui faisait du bien… Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Bientôt, le paroxysme de son plaisir fut pourtant atteint, et il sentit le soulagement net le frapper en même temps que sa jouissance.

Ensuite la honte.

Haletant, Allen n'osait pas regarder Kanda, lequel se dépêcha d'aller se laver les mains. Ils passèrent à leur préparation matinale. Allen prit une douche le premier, se changea, en songeant qu'à cause des chaleurs, il serait de toute façon obligé de se changer plusieurs fois par jours. Ça devenait incommodant quand il y pensait. Hier, il n'avait pas arrêté. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se changer autant s'il ôtait ses vêtements, mais sinon, c'est les draps qui en auraient pâtis. Et il ne voulait toujours pas être nu lors de ses crises. Étant un oméga, il n'avait pas des éjaculations très importantes comparé aux bêtas ou aux alphas, il savait ça, mais c'était tout de même assez pour que ce soit gênant. Encore que c'était le cadet de ses soucis, mais visualiser les désagréments secondaires était mieux pour son moral que de s'occuper du pire. Allen soupira une fois que tout fut terminé, ayant eu la maigre satisfaction d'être repu grâce à un déjeuner. Il proposa à Kanda de jouer, et si ça l'enthousiasmait toujours autant, il n'arrivait pas à rester concentré sur le jeu. Chose rare pour lui prenait toujours un plaisir fou à plumer quelqu'un. Que ce soit Kanda pouvait rajouter de la joie à l'affaire, mais c'était comme s'il n'avait pas le bon état d'esprit pour ça.

Ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde, effectivement.

Il en fut ainsi jusqu'au début de l'après-midi. Comme à l'accoutumée, ils avaient divisé leurs temps entre un peu de lecture, un peu de conversation à sens-unique pour Allen ou très bref échange, et du ravitaillement. Le blandin se répétait le même refrain qu'à son réveil : Demain, ça ferait une semaine que c'était comme ça. Il lui restait quelques jours à vivre ça. Ça paraissait rapide, mais en même temps si loin.

Allen ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être angoissé. De se demander ce qui allait se passer. Ça lui torturait l'esprit. C'était à peu de choses près ce qui l'avait déjà harcelé la veille, ajouté à ses interrogations, sa peur de ne pas pouvoir se gérer, d'être un danger pour les autres, sa culpabilité pour des choses qu'il n'avait pas accomplies ou qu'il peinait à accomplir… Ce qu'il gardait désespérément pour lui, ce qui le bouffait. Maintenant que plus que jamais. Ce qui se passait accentuait tout son mal-être. C'était logique. Ses chaleurs le mettaient en position de descente aux enfers. Peut-être que s'il n'y avait pas eu le reste, seule sa faiblesse momentané, il aurait souffert, mais il y aurait eu moins de bagages intempestifs. Or, le reste était. Le reste _restait_.

Puis, Allen n'était pas idiot non plus. Il savait très bien que même s'ils étaient amis temporairement, Kanda n'aurait pas très envie d'écouter ses plaintes. Ça ne le concernait pas. Ça ne concernait nul autre que lui. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir partager avec un autre ce qui lui pesait sur la conscience. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu… Mais n'était-ce pas égoïste ? N'était-ce pas égocentrique ? Toujours, il savait que ses amis, Lavi et Lenalee, voulaient qu'il le fasse avec eux… Mais personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Allen lui-même ne trouvait pas de solution. En parler l'aurait fait paraître ridicule, comme un pauvre gamin stupide incapable de se dépatouiller. Déjà que ses chaleurs le rendaient dépendant physiquement d'une personne… Il ne pouvait pas se déplacer sans vertiges, ses jambes tremblaient et son corps était faible. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans quelqu'un avec lui. C'était horrible. Il se retrouvait presque invalide, incapable de se mouvoir. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le soulager de ça. Que ce soit les calmants, ou les moments de chaleurs… Tout l'enfonçait davantage dans l'abîme de la souffrance.

Pourtant, c'était naturel. C'était comme ça que c'était censé se passer. Ce n'était peut-être pas si grave. Il en avait déjà fait la remarque à Kanda, lors de leur débat où ils se blâmaient. Il ne pouvait être soulagé que par un autre parce que ses chaleurs venaient d'un besoin de reproduction, ce n'était pas un désir ordinaire, ça ne se réglait pas comme à l'ordinaire. Kanda était son lié. Il sentait ses émotions, était celui qui se retrouvait concerné par ses besoins, mais après ? Ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, ça ne dépendait pas d'eux, il n'y avait personne à blâmer. Ni Kanda, ni lui. C'était simplement la vie. Puis, enfermés ensemble et influencés des phéromones, ils étaient obligés de tisser un lien, autre que celui qui les unissait malgré eux. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi non plus. Mais c'était si complexe… Ils n'étaient pas préparés … Allen n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Pas à l'accepter. Pourquoi, alors que c'était normal, ça lui paraissait si mal ?

Il voyait bien les regards irrités de Kanda, qui ne disait mot, ayant retenu de la veille que ça ne servirait à rien de lui demander de parler s'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche le premier. Allen finit, après une longue hésitation, par décider de parler. Il savait que ses odeurs allaient irriter Kanda, même s'il n'en dirait peut-être rien. Et ça restait dans sa tête, tout tournait en boucle, il ne pouvait pas oublier. Kanda lui avait proposé de parler hier, en faisant abstraction de son désintérêt. Pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Allen se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, ni comment le dire, mais… Il prit une inspiration, se mordit de nouveau la lèvre, et ouvrit la bouche :

« Dis, Kanda… Je peux parler avec toi ? »

Le brun eut l'air interloqué, mais ferma son livre, ses yeux bleus sombres se posant sur lui, montrant qu'il était à son écoute.

« Tu veux parler de ce qu'allait pas hier ? »

Et de ce qui n'allait de toute évidence pas aujourd'hui aussi, accessoirement, ce pourquoi le blandin ne fut pas surpris qu'il ait deviné. Allen eut un petit sourire contrit, qui flotta quelques secondes sur son visage.

« Si ça ne t'embête pas. »

Le brun haussa les épaules. Allen rassembla son courage. Il ne comptait se confier que sur ce qui était propre aux chaleurs, ce qui concernait aussi Kanda. C'était, après tout, pour ça qu'ils étaient 'amis', ils avaient besoin d'être capable de discuter de tout ça.

« En fait… » Allen avala sa salive, « j'hésite un peu, mais j'ai des choses à te dire… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment. »

Il eut un sourire nerveux. Kanda haussa encore les épaules.

« Parle, Moyashi.

—Je suis Allen. »

Ferme, mais en soupirant, le blandin chercha le regard de son homologue.

« Je sais que tu vas t'énerver mais… Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'on pourra oublier ce qui se passe là, une fois que ce sera fini ? »

Kanda fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça, Moyashi ? »

Allen se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

« Et bien… Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées, je n'attends strictement rien de toi, et ça m'arrangerait aussi qu'on ait le moins de contact possible après. »

Il marqua une pause. C'était difficile à dire, et difficile d'en parler. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il exploserait. Allen raffermit sa voix.

« Seulement… Je sais que je t'ai déjà dit que je ressentais ça, mais j'ai de plus en plus peur de ne pas pouvoir oublier ce que c'est que d'être aussi faible et de ne pas pouvoir me relever. »

Allen savait en effet qu'il avait déjà exprimé ce genre de craintes au début, alors que ça ne venait que de commencer. La peur s'était endurcie en même temps la situation s'était empirée. En l'avouant, Allen luttait pour ne pas laisser ses émotions l'emporter. Le jeune homme voulait rester fort, montrer qu'il était capable de se maitriser, un minimum. Et il en était capable.

« J'ai peur de m'en rappeler chaque fois que je te verrais. » Il regardait Kanda, lequel s'accrochait à son regard, et Allen s'en voulut un peu de ce qu'il allait dire. « Franchement, je ne veux pas avoir l'air de t'accuser de quoique ce soit, mais quand tu t'énerves, tu es vraiment méchant. Si on se dispute par hasard et que tu me rappelles ma faiblesse pour me moucher, je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne pourrais jamais voir ça comme un sujet de plaisanterie. »

Allen déglutit, prenant une inspiration.

« Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de vouloir me faire plaindre, mais j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses traumatisantes… Mes chaleurs en font partie. » C'était, de loin, l'une des expériences les plus horribles qu'il avait traversé. Il ne voulait plus jamais être en chaleurs après ça, mais c'était sa condition d'oméga, c'était comme ça que fonctionnait son corps, il ne pourrait rien y faire. C'était vraiment trop injuste. « Je ne m'y attendais pas. Personne ne m'avait expliqué que ce serait si horrible. Je ne suis pas le seul oméga sur terre, bien sûr, d'autres ont dû vivre ça et s'en sortir. Je suis sûrement très immature, mais j'ai peur que ce soit la goutte de trop, je ne supporte vraiment pas ça, et ce n'est pas mon seul problème. »

Allen se tut à ce moment-là. Il n'allait pas raconter sa vie à Kanda. Kanda s'en fichait, il avait la sienne aussi, et Allen ne voulait pas s'étaler plus que ça. Il savait qu'il sonnait déjà suffisamment pathétique comme ça, commençait même à se demander s'il n'avait pas trop parlé, mais il ne savait pas comment exprimer ça autrement, que dire ou que faire. Il fallait que ces pensées arrêtent de tourbillonner dans son crâne. Il devait le dire.

« Tu… ne risques pas de comprendre pourquoi j'ai si peur et de me trouver ridicule, mais je suis perdu, Kanda. »

Le blandin se retrouva à prendre son souffle. Il avait parlé, dit beaucoup de choses, peut-être même plus que ce qu'il voulait. En face de lui, le visage du Japonais était tendu. Il l'analysait, semblait réfléchir à ses paroles. L'oméga rougit, se retrouvant gêné par son propre épanchement. Il savait qu'il adoptait la position de l'oméga pathétique, qu'il avait l'air de vouloir s'en remettre à l'alpha. Mais il n'avait personne d'autre, et est-ce que c'était si mal, de vouloir s'en remettre à quelqu'un l'espace d'un instant ? S'ils devaient être amis, ça semblait plutôt naturel… Allen ne savait pas. Il n'était même pas comme ça avec Lavi ou Lenalee, mais là, c'était différent. Il avait eu besoin de le dire. Il se fit violence.

D'habitude, il ne regrettait pas ses épanchements, quand il s'agissait de ses idéaux ou d'encourager quelqu'un. Là, c'était ses propres sentiments bas, pathétiques, mais il ne devait pas commencer. Surtout qu'au fond, il pouvait être fier d'avoir réussi à en parler. Ce qui lui fit peur, en deuxième lieu, fut de ne pas être compris. Il savait que Kanda n'avait pas d'intérêt pour lui. Il ne lui en demandait pas tant, mais il ignorait s'il voulait être compris en plus de communiquer. En revanche, même si l'alpha se mettait à se foutre de lui, Allen voulait échanger. Il en avait besoin.

Allen se sentit anxieux de ce que l'alpha allait lui répondre quand ce dernier parut avoir connecté ses neurones.

« Dis pas que je comprends pas, Moyashi. Entre l'influence des phéromones et tes émotions, putain, j'ai mon lot. Je suis moins touché que toi, mais je suis pas peinard non plus, loin de là – »

Allen le coupa.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Kanda, mais…

—Laisse-moi parler. » À son tour, il fut coupé. « En gros, t'es en train de me dire que t'as pas confiance en moi.

—Je… »

Allen s'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas vraiment dire ça. Bien sûr qu'il avait confiance en Kanda, vu tout ce qui se passait entre eux. Il ne l'aurait jamais accepté, le cas échéant… Mais il y avait en effet une limite à cette confiance, une insécurité qui était de mise. Ce pourquoi Kanda ne s'arrêta pas :

« Je peux pas t'en blâmer. T'es pas con, tu sais bien qu'on est pas vraiment potes et qu'on fait comme si. »

Les limites étaient en effet claires. L'Anglais attendit la suite de son discours.

« Je t'ai promis avant-hier que je serais temporairement ton pote, et je vais jouer le jeu. »

Allen déglutit. Il savait que Kanda allait jouer le jeu, il le faisait déjà, mais… Le brun raffermit sa position :

« Je ne vais pas t'attaquer sur ce qui se passe. Je ne t'ai attaqué sur tes faiblesses que lorsque je cherchais à t'éloigner de moi. Alors tu peux avoir la conscience tranquille avec moi. »

Le blandin hésita un instant. Ce n'était pas ce que pensait Kanda, le seul problème, mais il avouait, honteusement, sachant très bien qu'il aurait dû s'en moquer, que ça comptait aussi. Il le dit :

« Ce n'est pas que ça, Kanda… Mais oui, c'est vrai, je ne veux pas que tu aies l'image de moi comme un…

—J'ai toujours pas fini. »

Allen se tut, attentif aux paroles de l'autre, bien qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être coupé.

« Je me fous de te juger, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Tout ce qui me préoccupe, c'est de me contrôler face à tes phéromones. Le reste, je m'en bats les couilles. »

Allen soupira, secouant la tête.

« Ose me dire que je n'agis pas réellement comme quelqu'un de faible et pathétique. J'arrête pas de pleurer, de m'inquiéter. C'est ça mon problème… C'est ça qui me gêne… »

L'oméga s'arrêta. Ce genre de choses pouvait être clairement imagé : remonter la pente après une chute était l'épreuve la plus dure, il y avait la douleur de l'impact, mais en étant obstiné, on pouvait y arriver. Il y avait aussi les fois où la chute était trop violente, et remonter était trop difficile.

« T'es pas en état de contrôler tes émotions, Moyashi, mais tu peux te reprendre. Tu ne le pourras plus que si tu abandonnes. » Kanda s'arrêta. « J'suis pas partisan des conneries du style 'si on veut on peut', mais là, ça marche. Tu dois pas penser que tu peux plus et te bouger. »

Allen leva la voix.

« Mais si jamais je n'y arrive pas ?! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, si je n'y arrive pas ?! Si je ne peux pas reprendre le dessus ?! Si je deviens inutile et faible comme un oméga cliché ?! Je ne peux pas me le permettre, merde, Kanda ! »

Kanda ne réagit pas face à son emportement, son visage restait fermé. Le blandin se rendit compte qu'il avait délivré une pensée trop intime, de façon trop pathétique. Ça dépassait ce qu'il s'était promis de raconter. Ça ne concernait que lui, et l'alpha ne pourrait rien répondre. Il allait plutôt l'envoyer balader qu'autre chose. Honteusement, le plus jeune s'apprêta à dire à son homologue de laisser tomber, mais Kanda lâcha un soupir.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là, putain. Tu supportes pas tes chaleurs sans moi, parce qu'on est liés. Je suis là pour m'occuper de toi et t'aider. Tu reprendras le dessus. »

Les derniers mots étaient appuyés comme une promesse. Allen fut touché, ne pouvant rien rétorquer. Peut-être que oui, quand la chute était trop importante, trop violente, remonter restait possible, mais avec de l'aide. Il suffisait d'accepter la main tendue, de faire l'effort de la saisir et d'accepter d'être tiré, en y mettant du sien. Seulement, que Kanda lui promette ça, c'était étrange. Et trop positif pour être une pensée de _Kanda_. Allen fronça les sourcils.

« Le lien m'affaiblit plus qu'autre chose. Je suis touché que tu veuilles m'aider, mais pour le coup, tu me parais étrangement optimiste, Kanda. »

Son scepticisme était palpable. Allen sous-entendait qu'il était influencé par le lien, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. C'était à Kanda, qu'il voulait parler, pas à un alpha sous influence de ses émotions qui lui répondrait plus ou moins ce qu'il voulait entendre au lieu de ce qui était. Ça le fâchait plus qu'autre chose, même si ce n'était pas sa place d'être en colère. C'était plutôt l'alpha qui devrait l'être, et qui le serait quand il sortirait de l'influence. Or, la façon dont le brun le regarda le convainquit brutalement du contraire. Il voyait à ses yeux que Kanda n'aimait pas le sous-entendu. Le brun rétorqua, sèchement :

« C'est pas de l'optimisme. Je ne vais pas réparer ta vie et tes problèmes, c'est pas les miens. Je peux rien y faire et j'en ai rien à faire. »

Allen sourit. Il ne s'en vexait nullement, il ne s'était pas attendu au contraire.

« Mais j'peux faire en sorte de t'apporter mon aide pour tes chaleurs, et tu pourras te démerder tout seul après, comme avant. »

Le sourire d'Allen disparut. Ça paraissait inenvisageable. En y pensant… Il sentait que son sourire voulait revenir, même s'il était empêché. Le fait qu'il soit capable de continuer de sourire après tout ça signifiait que ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait perdu. Ça le réconforta, le rendit un instant fier de lui. Kanda parla :

« Faut pas que t'oublies que tes putains de chaleurs prennent le contrôle de ton moral, le lien aussi. L'infirmière l'a dit et on le ressent bien. Même moi je suis pas assez con pour ne pas l'avoir compris. »

Son regard accusateur alluma un vieil élan de colère chez le symbiotique.

« Ne me traite pas de con, Bakanda.

—J't'insulte si je veux, Moyashi. »

Allen voulut rétorquer, mais Kanda le devança :

« Alors, t'es satisfait ? Tu vas moins puer ? »

Allen ricana. Bien sûr, l'alpha se souciait de ça en premier lieu, et il le comprenait tout à fait. Il se sentait mieux. Il était content que Kanda lui ait répondu tout ça de lui-même, qu'il soit vraisemblablement concerné, mais pas excessivement. Le minimum, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Plus l'aurait gêné et l'aurait choqué venant du brun. Kanda lui avait répondu en était lui. Kanda pensait vraiment qu'il pourrait s'en sortir. Si, au fond de lui-même, Allen se fichait de ce que pensait Kanda, que sa fierté lui disait qu'il n'avait besoin de l'aval de personne, il avait besoin de soutien. Ce n'était pas la même chose. L'alpha lui offrait ça, et fierté mise à part, Allen était reconnaissant. Le blandin se voyait persuadé qu'il avait affaire à quelqu'un de bien en la personne du Japonais. Il lui offrit un sourire sincère.

« On va dire ça. »

Malgré lui, porté par un enthousiasme soudain, Allen sentit ses lèvres s'élargir encore :

« Merci de m'avoir écouté, Kanda. »

Allen se sentit nettement plus joyeux, et empli de gratitude envers l'alpha. Il s'irrita à peine en soupçonnant le lien d'accentuer ce sentiment, mais il décida que ce n'était pas si grave. L'effort de Kanda était à la hauteur du sentiment, finalement. Ce dernier détourna le regard en grinçant des dents, agacé des remerciements. Il finit par le fusiller du regard.

« Réessaie pas de m'embrasser, ou je te bute. »

Allen eut un mouvement de recul, choqué.

« J'allais pas le faire ! »

Qu'il l'ait fait une fois, sur le moment, ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait récidiver ! Encore plus en ayant été repoussé avec fracas. Kanda croisa les bras, et grogna.

« T'as le même regard qu'à ce moment-là.

—Quel regard ? »

Allen ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, soudainement embarrassé. Ça le dérangeait que son visage puisse refléter une expression qui lui échappait. Kanda ne fit que grogner, encore.

« Tch.

—Kanda, quel regard ? »

Il insistait. Le brun ne fit que lui balancer :

« Un regard de con.

—Sérieusement, Bakanda !

—Je suis toujours sérieux, Moyashi. »

Allen aurait ri dans une autre circonstance, c'était totalement vrai. Comme ç'aurait été immature de sa part de renchérir sur le sujet, il soupira, décidant de laisser tomber. L'idée de sembler déborder d'affection pour Kanda le gênait, car pendant un instant, c'était bien ce qu'il avait ressenti. La sensation était certes momentanée, parce qu'il était naturel que l'autre l'ait attendri et qu'il soit reconnaissant, mais il ne voulait pas que ça se voit trop. Il voulait garder en tête que c'était le _Bakanda_. Quand bien même Allen était quelqu'un d'expressif, il y avait une limite. Dans le fond, il se fichait d'avoir l'air reconnaissant, il l'était, le montrer lui semblait naturel, il n'allait pas non plus le réprimer, mais, par immaturité, il se sentait bouder sachant la façon dont l'alpha l'avait interprété.

Pendant qu'Allen était aux prises avec ses pensées, les joues rouges, Kanda commença à se lever.

« Je vais m'entraîner. Deux heures, je t'ai prévenu hier. »

Ne voulant décidément pas le priver de sortir deux jours de suite, il n'était pas assez égoïste pour ça, Allen lui fit un nouveau sourire. Malgré le lien qui rendait son absence insupportable, Allen était sincèrement content que Kanda prenne du temps pour lui-même et ne voulait pas le cloîtrer à son chevet.

« Oui, à tout à l'heure.

—Je te laisse ma veste.

—Merci. »

Kanda partit, et le blandin se retrouva seul. Timcanpy en profita pour venir se coller contre lui. Allen se mit à réfléchir à l'influence du lien, en lisant son livre sans le lire, et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Kanda prit une grande inspiration silencieuse, et revint en garde avec son sabre en bambou. Il venait de finir son entraînement.

Se défouler lui avait fait un grand bien. Il s'était déchainé, il se sentait en sueur et pourtant, il était entièrement revigoré, se sentait redoubler d'énergie. _Enfin._ Ça faisait du bien, ça valait le coup de le répéter. À la base, il avait prévu de s'entraîner et de méditer une heure pour chaque activité, mais il n'avait fait que s'entraîner. Kanda se dit qu'il méditerait une autre fois. Il n'avait pensé à rien, s'était libéré de tout bagage intempestif dans une imitation de combat intensif, comme avant. Il en avait eu besoin, c'était plus utile que se prendre la tête à ressasser les mêmes conneries. Le gamin faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le faire chier, il le voyait bien, et lui aussi allait faire de son mieux pour être son alpha, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Malgré tous les contres et tout ce qui l'emmerdait, il le pourrait. C'était remotivé, et avec la confiance de la certitude, que Kanda était revenu jusqu'à la chambre d'Allen. Il prévoyait de prendre une douche là-bas, voulant d'abord vérifier que l'oméga se portait toujours bien.

L'alpha se rendit à destination de son calme olympien, pour déchanter au moment où il ouvrit la porte. Le front plissé, la mine douloureuse et les dents serrées, Allen se tenait le ventre en respirant son vêtement un peu trop fort pour que ce soit normal. Ses odeurs commençaient à s'assombrir à cause de la douleur, mais l'oméga n'avait pas peur. Kanda devina qu'une crise de maux de ventres le frappait. L'infirmière avait dit qu'il ne devait plus avoir mal. C'était peut-être l'éloignement… Désappointé, Kanda se dépêcha de fermer la porte et de s'assoir au bord du lit, à côté de l'oméga qu'il empoigna par l'épaule.

« Tu fais une crise, Moyashi ? »

Le blandin se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça. Kanda durcit son regard, en même temps que sa poigne.

« Il fallait m'appeler ! »

Ça l'aurait certes dérangé, mais il était là pour ça. Le blandin secoua la tête, se dégageant de son emprise.

« Je… Ça vient à peine de commencer, et ce n'est vraiment pas dramatique… J'ai juste un peu mal… Ça va passer. » Il lui sourit. « Et tu es revenu, maintenant. »

Le sourire du gamin était plein de confiance et de candeur. Comme souvent, Kanda en était énervé. Mais il décida que ça valait mieux. L'alpha soupira.

« Ça faisait un moment que c'était pas arrivé. Tu penses que c'est normal ? Tu veux que j'amène l'infirmière ? »

Allen secoua la tête.

« Ça va. » Au même instant, il se crispa sous la douleur, mais reprit quand même. « Je pense que ça va passer, tes odeurs me font du bien. Tu sens vraiment fort. »

Kanda ne répondit pas. Pour être franc, il puait sûrement plus qu'autre chose après son entraînement. Il soupira.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche une fois que tu seras calmé. »

Il restait à côté de l'oméga, lequel se tenait fermement le ventre et fronçait les sourcils. Allen secoua encore la tête.

« Tu peux y aller, je te dis… » Puis il lui demanda : « Ton entraînement était bien ? »

Kanda devina sa jalousie de ne pas pouvoir faire autre chose que de rester au lit, qu'il comprenait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer l'oméga, et n'allait pas le laisser comme ça. En réponse à sa question, il garda son enthousiasme pour lui derrière son ton éternellement plat :

« C'est de l'entraînement, ça défoule. »

Allen rit doucement.

« C'est bien. Je suis content que tu aies pris du bon temps. »

Kanda grinça en songeant que son bon temps était fini. De plus, ça l'irritait encore furieusement que l'oméga trouve le moyen d'être content pour lui alors qu'il souffrait. Pour arrêter la crise, il savait bien ce qui marchait, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Allen le sentir alors qu'il ne s'était pas encore douché. Il savait qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose à faire. En réfléchissant, il se rappela de ce qu'il avait fait une nuit, pendant une des crises d'Allen.

« Tu veux que je touche où ça fait mal ? »

L'oméga eut un mouvement de recul et rougit légèrement, avant de se reprendre puis d'acquiescer.

« Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Délicatement, l'alpha souleva la chemise du pyjama du plus jeune, et étala soigneusement sa paume sur son ventre, Allen guidant sa main pour la poser à l'endroit exact où il souffrait. La main de Kanda couvrait la distance de son nombril à son bas-ventre. Il ressentait le rythme respiratoire de l'oméga. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, ils se regardaient juste, Allen semblant nettement apprécier le contact, et Kanda se sentant, bien malgré lui, embarrassé de l'intense reconnaissance qu'il croisait dans le regard du plus jeune. Cela sembla durer un moment. L'Asiatique finit par demander, inhabituellement tendu par une gêne qu'il n'aimait pas :

« Ça va mieux, Moyashi ?

—Un peu. Est-ce que… »

Devant son hésitation, Kanda grogna :

« Quoi ?

—On peut se tenir la main ? »

Toujours aussi tendu, Kanda eut le réflexe de refuser, parce qu'il le touchait déjà et que ça faisait effet petit à petit. Ça l'embarrassait déjà assez, il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Mais après tout, il se disait que ça ne coûtait rien. Il émit en revanche une condition :

« Pas trop longtemps. »

L'Anglais hocha la tête. Kanda lui tendit sa deuxième main, et Allen la saisit. Ils n'entremêlaient pas leurs doigts ensemble, mais se tenaient la main fermement. Son autre main reposait toujours sur le ventre chaud de l'oméga. Allen sursauta subitement suite à un nouveau pic de douleur, sa main serra la sienne. Son autre main, au-dessus de celle que Kanda posait sur son ventre, appuya brusquement. Kanda ne broncha pas, et Allen se mordait la lèvre. Il essayait de rester serein, malgré la honte que Kanda devinait en plus de sentir. Allen était faible. Il s'affichait faible, devant lui, alors qu'ils avaient une relation de rivalité plus qu'autre chose. Quand bien même sa reconnaissance dominait, la fierté en prenait un coup, c'était une réaction humaine. Kanda parla :

« Reste détendu pour que ça te calme, Moyashi.

—Oui, désolé.

—T'excuse pas, j'ai dit. Ça tient toujours pour la claque. »

Allen se tut, et osa lui esquisser un sourire. Kanda ne put en être irrité et lui crier de ne pas le faire. L'oméga fronça encore les sourcils et remonta sa main sur son ventre, puis il la fit descendre légèrement. Kanda comprit qu'il mimait un massage. De lui-même, il se mit à reproduire le mouvement qu'Allen lui faisait faire, l'oméga soupirant au toucher. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire pour que Kanda comprenne que ça lui faisait du bien. Grâce au lien, mais grâce à son expression. Il eut soudainement l'air béat. Kanda devait avouer qu'il préférait le voir comme ça, pour les odeurs, et parce que sa tête d'imbécile heureux était ce dont il avait l'habitude venant de lui. Ça rajoutait à son embarras. Il continua le massage un moment, son autre main toujours retenue par celle de l'oméga, et bien vite, Allen commença à gémir de bien-être. Kanda comprit qu'il était passé de maux de ventres à une pleine chaleur… Il grogna.

« Putain, sérieusement, Moyashi… »

La culpabilité naissait dans les yeux du blandin alors qu'il serrait les jambes, étouffant son érection.

« Je fais pas exprès !

—J'le sais. »

Allen ne savait que faire. Il lâcha sa main, et se redressa, Kanda ayant toujours la main sur son ventre.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour les crises, Kanda.

—Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour les excuses ? »

Allen se mordit encore la lèvre. Il observa un silence de quelques secondes, et osa lui dire :

« Je sais, mais tu revenais de ton entraînement, tu avais l'air content, et moi, j'ai tout gâché…

—Ta gueule. J'étais pas content. »

Il n'était _jamais_ content. Kanda n'aimait vraiment pas sa tendance à culpabiliser à tout va. Ce gamin était trop bon. Qui dit trop bon, dit aussi trop con.

« Je vais te soulager. »

Ça le gênait, avec ce qui venait de se produire. Pourtant, Kanda n'aurait pas dû être gêné. Il lui avait fait bien plus qu'un putain de massage, mais quand il pensait à ce regard intense, à ce contact, ça lui faisait un sentiment bizarre. Les phéromones et le lien, sûrement. Allen fut incertain.

« J'ai même pas essayé…

—Laisse tomber ça, tu vois bien que ça marche pas. »

Allen ne protesta pas plus.

« T'es sûr… ? »

Kanda balaya sa demande d'un grondement irrité.

« Toi ? »

Allen hocha la tête. Le brun ne sut si c'était à cause de ses propres phéromones probablement plus présentes, mais l'oméga ne tint pas très longtemps. L'alpha se sentait inhabituellement confus. Pendant l'acte, il s'était rapproché de l'oméga, lequel avait repris sa main libre. Kanda avait pu difficilement ignorer le plaisir dansant dans ses yeux, son expression modifiée sous la jouissance, sa bouche s'arquant à cause des gémissements lâchés. La façon dont sa main serrait timidement la sienne l'attendrissait quelque peu, il s'en rendait compte, et merde, ça l'énervait tellement de ne pas être indifférent à Allen. Serrant les dents, Kanda l'aida à se nettoyer, et il put prendre sa douche, ravi que ce soit terminé. S'occuper d'un oméga en chaleurs, Moyashi qui plus est, était réellement difficile, c'était indéniable, mais Kanda se convainquit qu'il y arriverait. Il n'était pas plus fait pour ça qu'hier, mais l'important était qu'il ait le contrôle. Le Japonais s'en était fait le serment, il lutterait pour le conserver.

* * *

Pendant que Kanda se douchait, Allen réfléchissait, les jambes serrées et les bras croisés. Comme ce matin, il était envahi de doute.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à tolérer les chaleurs, même si Kanda était la douceur incarnée quand il le touchait. Ça ne cessait de le surprendre. _Ça_ passerait vite. Mais, Allen y pensait avec amertume, il aurait d'autres chaleurs. Il savait très bien que s'en inquiéter était stupide. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de se demander comment il pourrait rester lui-même s'il vivait ça une fois tous les trois-quatre mois. Il était inquiet, pour son cas, et aussi pour ce que l'alpha ferait. Kanda était d'accord d'être son alpha pour le moment, mais les prochaines fois, s'il le laissait seul si faible ? Allen voulait lui poser la question. C'était un sujet sensible pour lui, et il devinait que Kanda réagirait probablement avec irritation. Il ne voulait pas le forcer et lui demander d'être là pour lui, il ne voulait pas le contraindre, mais il voulait savoir si Kanda y avait réfléchi, et qu'ils en discutent. Il hésita à aborder ce problème directement avec l'alpha, car il voyait ses efforts et ne voulait pas tout ruiner.

Kanda l'avait même appelé _son_ _oméga_ … En y repensant, Allen rougit et eut un frisson dans le bas-ventre, totalement incontrôlable. Il n'était pas bête. Il savait que Kanda ne le considérait pas comme un amant potentiel, ce n'était pas son cas non plus, et ça n'avait rien de sentimental. Mais en faisant ainsi, l'alpha reconnaissait leur lien, quelque part. L'instinct d'oméga en Allen en était excité, si lui en était humblement ému. Tout était bon pour l'exciter, dans son état, en même temps.

Allen en était irrité.

Quand Kanda revint, se sentant étrangement d'humeur à se confier, le blandin décida de l'interpeler :

« Il y a un autre problème… Qu'est-ce qu'on fera pour mes deuxièmes chaleurs ? »

Le temps d'arrêt marqué par Kanda fit comprendre à Allen que la question ne lui plaisait pas. L'Asiatique fronçait durement les sourcils. Il paraissait ne pas comprendre pourquoi il lui parlait de ça.

« Y a rien à dire, Moyashi. On se parlera plus, et le lien sera parti. »

Allen hésita à poursuivre, mais ça le tiraillait trop pour qu'il laisse tomber si rapidement.

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Intérieurement, il se posait une question plus problématique : _Si c'est le cas mais que je ne supporte pas mes chaleurs… ?_ C'était, en revanche, une inquiétude dont il ne ferait pas part à Kanda. Ça aurait été gonflé de sa part d'attendre quelque chose de l'autre alors qu'ils n'étaient plus liés. Allen ne voulait pas être assez pitoyable pour demander à quelqu'un d'assumer une responsabilité qui devait être uniquement sienne. S'il était débarrassé du lien, Kanda serait débarrassé de son obligation envers lui, Allen n'hésitait pas là-dessus. Toujours, il n'aimait pas se montrer dépendant et obligeant, mais si, au contraire de cette pensée, Kanda était toujours son lié… Allen avait besoin de savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

Kanda claqua finalement :

« On verra. »

Allen se mordit la lèvre.

« Kanda, je veux pas de réponse évasive. J'aimerai qu'on puisse en discuter sérieusement, s'il te plaît. »

S'asseyant au bord du lit en face du sien, Kanda croisa les bras, irrité.

« Pourquoi tu remues la merde à parler de ça maintenant, Moyashi ? »

Allen se retint de se récrier contre l'appellation. Ce n'était pas le plus important actuellement. Il souffla, cachant sa propre irritation.

« Tu m'as dit de communiquer sur ce qui n'allait pas, faut savoir.

—J't'ai déjà rassuré, j'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation. »

Le maudit le voyait bien, qu'il ne voulait pas. En une semaine, ils auraient le temps d'en parler, mais Allen voulait faire ça maintenant… Pendant qu'il n'était pas complètement abruti par les phéromones… Il ne voulait pas s'énerver, reconnaissant son tort, alors il souffla encore.

« Kanda, si on est amis temporairement, accepte d'en parler avec moi. C'est important pour moi. Quatre mois, ça passe très vite, on y sera confronté si le lien ne se brise pas… On est pas obligés de prendre une décision, mais on peut l'envisager, au moins. »

Kanda gronda.

« Moyashi, déconne pas. Même en étant temporairement ton pote, je suis pas ouvert à parler de ça. »

Allen poussa une exclamation excédée :

« Mais pourquoi ?!

—Parce que si j'y pense, si j'y réfléchis, ça va me faire chier, je vais m'énerver, et tu veux que je m'énerve encore ? Non, alors la ferme.

—Essaie de ne pas t'énerver, il va bien falloir qu'on aborde les sujets qui fâchent !

—Pas maintenant. »

Le blandin n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa colère. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais que Kanda soit toujours si hermétiquement fermé lui mettait les nerfs en feu. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que c'était important pour lui ? Allen rétorqua, croisant les bras :

« Moi, j'ai envie d'en parler maintenant, tant que ça m'angoisse.

—Tu m'emmerdes, » asséna Kanda.

L'oméga ne se laissa pas démonter en comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de l'alpha.

« Toi aussi. »

Ils se jaugèrent un moment, Kanda ne baissant pas les yeux, Allen non plus. Kanda ne céderait pas, le blandin l'avait compris. Il se retourna rageusement dos à l'alpha, se mettant sous les draps. Allen pouvait comprendre que ses hormones le rendaient irritable, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler cette irritation et n'en avait, pour l'heure, pas envie. Sa colère était juste, bon sang ! Il avait essayé d'y mettre les formes, de ne pas presser l'alpha, mais celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre ! Allen rageait. Kanda avait ses bons côtés, mais les mauvais lui donnaient envie de l'encastrer dans le mur. Au bout de quelques minutes, Allen sentit un poids dans son dos, au bord du lit. Kanda s'était assis.

« Tu vas arrêter de bouder ? » gronda sa voix sèche, « pourquoi t'es si immature, putain, Moyashi ?! »

Indéniablement fâché, Allen se tourna vers lui, la bouche tordue sous la colère.

« Pourquoi t'es pas plus humain, toi ?! »

Le visage de Kanda apprit à Allen que ses paroles n'avaient pas été appréciées. Étrangement, en dépit de sa colère, le maudit les regretta. C'était _vraiment_ étrange, mais en cet instant, il avait aperçu une faille dans le masque d'indifférence de Kanda. L'Asiatique avait semblé, une seconde, presque blessé. Son beau visage se tordit en une expression de dédain froide, et sa bouche se retroussa finement. Il plongea son regard au fond du sien, un rictus arrogant ayant pris place sur ses lèvres.

« Moi, j'suis pas humain ? Parce que t'es humain, toi ? »

Allen sentit l'air se bloquer dans sa gorge alors qu'il se redressait, une colère similaire à celle de l'alpha s'érigeant en lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Ne voulait pas comprendre, du moins. Kanda n'avait pas… Il n'avait pas osé… Dangereusement, le blandin fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. »

Le susnommé eut un bref rire sec, le rictus arrogant refaisant surface.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, t'es l'hôte d'un Noah, alors question humanité, tu peux fermer ta gueule. »

Le sang d'Allen ne fit qu'un tour, la colère explosant en lui.

Il ne contrôla pas ses gestes.

Sa main se leva, et brusquement, elle s'abattit sur le visage de l'alpha, le son de la gifle résonnant dans la chambre. Les yeux grands de surprise, Kanda porta la main à sa joue. Il ne s'était pas attendu à celle-là, et d'humeur clairement belliqueuse, Allen était content de son petit effet. Plus encore, blessé et humilié par ces paroles, il lâcha froidement :

« Je t'interdis de me dire ça, Kanda. T'as pas le droit de me dire ça. »

L'alpha émergeait de son choc, quant à lui, peinant à réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver. Moyashi avait… Ce putain de gosse puéril avait osé lever la main sur lui ?! Il venait de le claquer comme on claque un enfant ou comme certains alphas s'autorisaient à gifler leurs omégas, et maintenant, il lui donnait un ordre, lui interdisait quelque chose, comme s'il disposait d'une quelconque autorité sur lui. Si Kanda restait encore calme, à l'intérieur, il était en train de brûler de colère. Il se foutait des statuts, n'avait jamais traité Moyashi différemment des autres à cause de ça, mais il ne pouvait pas dire que le fait d'être ainsi frappé par un oméga _, son_ _oméga,_ ne réveillait pas un instinct primal tapis en lui.

C'était ce foutu oméga qui n'avait pas le droit de le traiter comme ça. Pas _lui_.

Le fait que ses paroles aient été trop loin lui traversa bien l'esprit, Kanda s'en était rendu compte en les lançant, mais Moyashi était en colère, la colère l'emportait lui aussi et c'était de sa faute en premier lieu. L'oméga n'avait qu'à pas insister lorsqu'il voyait qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Kanda était resté gentil un moment, il ne fallait simplement pas exagérer.

Pourtant, Kanda avait promis de ne plus s'énerver, et chez lui, une promesse était une promesse. Il avait promis de bien traiter l'oméga, de n'abuser de lui d'aucune façon… Mais ce qu'il venait de faire… C'était Moyashi qui déconnait et se sentait visiblement pousser des ailes.

Kanda n'allait pas accepter cette humiliation.

L'espace d'un instant, dans un geste rageur, sa main se leva, ses nerfs la faisant trembler. Il se retint avec difficulté de l'abattre sur le visage de l'oméga. Kanda savait qu'il était en chaleurs. La période où il était faible, avait besoin de protection. Frapper un oméga dans cet état, c'était aussi lâche et répugnant que de frapper une personne portant la vie, c'était ce que Kanda en était venu à penser. Il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ça, ne voulait pas être ce genre d'alpha, malgré la colère.

« Putain, t'as de la chance d'être en chaleurs, » vociféra-t-il, « parce que sinon je te défoncerais la tronche. Frappe-moi à nouveau, et je ne me retiendrai pas. »

Une lueur de rage dans le regard, toujours bagarreur, Allen s'écria :

« Ben vas-y ! Te retiens pas, hein !

—T'es complètement con, Moyashi, tu veux vraiment qu'on se batte dans ton état ?! »

Kanda crevait d'envie, quand il le voyait si arrogant et si provocant, de lui en décocher une bonne pour le calmer. Il s'était fait giflé comme un enfant, mais était d'avis que Moyashi était ici l'enfant qui méritait une bonne correction. Sauf qu'il ne tenait qu'à peine debout, il avait encore eu une crise de maux de ventres tout à l'heure… Le brun n'allait pas lui taper dessus. Allen continuait, s'énervant :

« Je refuse d'être traité comme une petite chose sans défense ! Tu veux me frapper ? Vas-y, j'encaisse !

—Je frappe pas quand tu peux pas te défendre, » refusa Kanda. « Si tu me faisais ça sans être en chaleurs, tu prendrais cher, mais tu es en état de faiblesse, assume, et je ne m'abaisse pas à ça.

—J'apprécie que tu aies de la considération pour mon état mais j'en ai pas besoin. Frappe-moi, Kanda. »

L'alpha resta stupéfait. Putain, Moyashi lui demandait sérieusement de lui en coller une ? C'était quoi, son problème ? Il devenait taré ? Kanda contracta sa mâchoire, ses poings se serrant malgré lui. S'il continuait à le provoquer… Même avec ses promesses, Kanda n'était pas le genre de personne avec qui il fallait jouer à ça.

« T'as envie que je te frappe ou quoi ?! »

Kanda n'y comprenait rien.

« C'est toi qui voulais. Viens, j'attends.

—Non, Moyashi. »

Sa voix était ferme. Il n'allait pas rentrer dans le jeu débile de provocation de l'autre. Seulement… Allen se mit à rire. Avec un œil torve, Kanda l'observa se marrer, se demandant ce qui lui passait par la tête encore. Accrochant son regard au sien, Allen eut un sourire des plus provocants, ricanant encore.

« T'es qu'une couille molle. »

Le petit con.

Kanda vit rouge, n'eut qu'à peine le temps de sentir sa main se lever qu'Allen en avait déjà pris une. Son rire avait été stoppé, il gardait la tête basse et la joue rouge, sa main s'y portant. Kanda ne s'attarda pas à décrypter ses émotions. La colère l'envahissait et exhalait de sa peau.

« T'es content maintenant ? T'as ce que tu voulais, » cracha-t-il devant l'oméga qui le regardait pitoyablement.

Le Japonais n'était, pour sa part, pas satisfait. Il n'avait pas voulu en arriver là, mais le gamin l'avait provoqué, alors d'une certaine manière, il l'avait mérité. Peut-être pas. Non. Le brun savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le frapper, mais Allen avait commencé le premier, il avait répondu. Quand même, Kanda en arrivait à la conclusion que vu comme il l'avait cherché, il avait eu raison.

Rageusement, Kanda s'éloigna d'Allen, partant s'allonger sur l'autre lit avec son bouquin. Dans cette situation, il aurait aimé partir de la chambre et rester seul, cependant, il ne le pouvait pas. Ça le frustrait. Il bouillonnait. Probablement qu'ils auraient à en discuter, parce que Moyashi n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Provoquer des bagarres, le frapper, en gros, piquer des colères contre lui parce qu'il refusait de céder à ses caprices. Il fallait qu'il se comporte en adulte, même s'il était encore un adolescent, et même si les hormones jouaient pour beaucoup dans ses réactions, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus, il était à même de comprendre ce qu'il faisait et les implications de ses actes.

Kanda était certes à peine sorti de l'adolescence si on se fiait à son âge physique, mais considérant son ancienne vie, il était un adulte. En cet instant, il ressentait leur différence d'âge, le fossé de leurs expériences. Allen était un gosse, un putain de petit con immature. Il jugeait que l'oméga avait intérêt à grandir un peu et à se tempérer s'il voulait que ça marche entre eux. Ils étaient amis de circonstance, et si Kanda n'était pas doué en amitié, être amis ne voulait pas dire passer ses nerfs l'un sur l'autre et en arriver à ça, il le savait. D'accord, il était tout aussi fautif, s'il avait été plus tempéré, il se serait contenu et ne l'aurait pas giflé, de même pour l'attaque sournoise qu'il lui avait balancée.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas qu'à lui de faire des efforts. Allen devrait vraiment apprendre à se calmer.

L'ambiance de la chambre ayant été nettement alourdie, ils passèrent plusieurs heures chacun de leur côté, sans s'adresser la moindre parole ou essayer de se réconcilier. Kanda estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire, il pensait même qu'Allen avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas attendre cet effort de lui et à s'excuser dare-dare. Quand bien même, des excuses ne l'auraient pas calmé. Méchamment, Kanda attendait que le blandin veuille s'excuser pour l'envoyer chier et vider son sac, qu'il comprenne un peu où étaient les limites dans leur relation de merde.

Le soleil commençant à baisser dehors, Kanda devina qu'il était assez tard quand la voix agaçante du blandin retentit à ses oreilles.

« Kanda… »

Il hésitait, n'osait pas réellement.

« Ta gueule. »

Kanda rétorquait avec une belle insulte bien sentie. Allen hésitait encore :

« Écoute, je sais que mon attitude à dépasser les bornes, et je suis… »

L'alpha l'interrompit, crachant :

« T'es quoi ? Désolé ? Menteur. »

Allen se tut devant sa véhémence. Kanda continua :

« T'es qu'un putain de menteur. Tu veux que ça se passe bien entre nous, mais que si ça va dans ton sens. Tu es égoïste et immature, Moyashi. T'es qu'un con de gamin. »

Vexé, Allen contra :

« Non mais tu as vu ce que tu m'as dit, toi aussi ?! Ma réaction se comprend ! Je sais que certains remettent mon humanité en question et me voient comme un traître ! Je suis même surveillé par l'Ordre. Kanda, tu ne pouvais pas me dire ça ! »

Farouchement, l'épéiste contra à son tour :

« Toi aussi tu m'as insulté. »

Allen beugla :

« Ce n'est pas la même chose !

—Ah ouais ? » grogna Kanda. « Toi tu peux m'insulter, mais moi j'ai pas le droit de contrattaquer ? C'est comme ça que tu vois tes amitiés, Moyashi ? On voit ce que j'ai raté en refusant depuis tout ce temps. »

L'Asiatique était agressif, mais le gamin méritait d'être remis à sa place. Avec un mouvement de recul, piqué au vif, Allen rétorqua, blessé :

« Non, ce n'est pas comme ça, et excuse-moi si je t'ai vexé, mais je continue à dire que c'est pas la même chose de me dire ça et ce que je t'ai dit ! Je voulais juste qu'on discute de quelque chose d'important, tu t'es fermé et ça m'a énervé ! D'accord, j'ai réagi stupidement, je l'avoue, mais merde Kanda, tu as été vraiment méchant ! »

Kanda sentit à nouveau que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et dut faire un effort pour se calmer. Sans succès.

« Putain, tu vas arrêter de te voir comme un petit ange que j'ai osé insulter ? T'as vu comment tu t'es excité tout seul, connard ?

—J'ai jamais dit que j'étais ange, je sais que je me suis emporté ! Mais Kanda… ! »

Allen n'avait plus d'argument. Kanda saisit l'occasion pour vider son sac.

« Bon, maintenant tu fermes ta gueule et tu me laisses parler.

—Kanda…

—Ta gueule, Moyashi. »

Allen obéit malgré lui.

« Je ne veux plus jamais que tu te sentes autorisé à me cogner, ou je t'éclate. J'sais pas pourquoi t'as insisté comme ça pour que je te la rende alors que je comptais pas partir en bagarre avec toi, mais je te conseille de ne plus me chercher, sinon je te jure que je te fous une trempe dont tu te rappelleras toute ta vie. Si t'agis comme un enfant, je vais te traiter comme un enfant. C'est clair ?

—Attends, je…

—Ta gueule. »

L'épéiste continua, Allen se taisant :

« Si j'ai pas envie de parler de tes prochaines chaleurs, c'est non. On en parlera une autre fois, quand je voudrais aussi, et c'est pas la peine d'insister comme un gamin capricieux pour que je fasse ce que tu veux. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas ton chien. T'as intérêt à te le rentrer dans le crâne. Tes hormones à la con commencent à me faire chier, fais des efforts pour te calmer, sinon ça va pas le faire. Et me sors pas que ça te fait chier aussi comme si ça excusait tout, c'est moi qui subis tes caprices. »

Une odeur de culpabilité se formait autour du blandin, Kanda comprenant que son sermon portait ses fruits.

« Je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, si c'est ce que tu cherches à savoir. Tu me gonflais, je voulais juste te la faire fermer. »

Allen répondit amèrement :

« Tu vois, c'est ce que je te disais, tu es vraiment méchant quand tu t'énerves. Tu ne devrais pas attaquer sur des choses comme ça sans le penser. Tu ne maitrises absolument pas ta colère, Kanda.

—Parce que toi si ? Et je t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais parler. »

L'oméga se tut. Toujours en colère, Kanda se mit debout, face à Allen, et croisa les bras.

« Y a autre chose que j'aimerai dire. »

Il n'était pas bon pour exprimer ses sentiments, alors l'alpha était tendu.

« On a dit qu'on était amis, alors t'avise plus de me manquer de respect. Moi aussi je dois pas faire ça, je le sais, et je fais ce que je peux. C'est pour ça que me dire que je suis pas humain, avec tout ce que je fais pour toi… Putain ! »

Kanda ne put s'empêcher de crier de fureur, Allen sursautant.

« Je sais que j'ai foiré avec toi l'autre jour, que je t'ai presque monté dessus alors que tu refusais que je te touche. J'ai menti, quand j'ai dit que je me contrôlais parfaitement. Tu suppliais, ça m'a empêché de basculer. Je sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans ça. Je sais que j'ai agi comme une bête. Je t'ai convaincu alors que j'aurai pas dû te convaincre, j'ai envie de me casser la gueule quand je pense à ce que j'ai dit… Je mérite peut-être pas de respect, et je m'en fous. Je le sais que je suis un salaud, t'entends ? »

Avec de grands yeux épouvantés, Allen le fixait. Il comprenait qu'il se blâmait encore, malgré leur discussion. Kanda gueula :

« Mais j'essaie de me racheter. J'ai promis que je serai ton alpha, que je serai un bon alpha, mais tu crois que c'est facile d'être l'alpha d'un oméga chiant comme toi ?! Est-ce que tu sais qu'y a des alphas qui s'en carrent la raie du bien-être de leurs omégas, que ce soit pendant les chaleurs ou non ? Qu'ils se font pas chier à rester avec eux et à s'en occuper ? Ils les prennent pour les baiser, et le reste, ils s'en foutent. T'es au courant de ça, Moyashi ? »

Allen hocha la tête sans répondre, laissant Kanda s'exprimer.

« Tu vois tout ce que je fais pour toi ? Tout ce que je te passe ? Tout ce que j'accepte ? » Nouvel hochement de tête. « Si tu veux qu'on soit potes et que ça se passe bien, y a pas que moi qui dois te faciliter la tâche. Toi aussi, tu dois faire des efforts, et arrêter de jouer au con, putain de merde ! »

En face de lui, de sa colère, Allen le fixait encore. Il hésitait à répondre. Comme Kanda ne disait plus rien, le blandin prit un temps pour rassembler ses mots, et commença :

« Mon dieu… Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu ressentais tout ça au sujet de l'autre jour, Kanda. »

L'épéiste sourcilla. De tout ce qu'il avait dit, c'était tout ce qu'il retenait ? Il se foutait de sa gueule ? Allen s'en rendit compte, puisqu'il se dépêcha de poursuivre :

« Je ne sais pas pour où commencer. Je n'ai jamais voulu te manquer de respect, je t'en prie, crois-moi, je ne te mens pas. Tu as raison, mes hormones n'excusent pas mes réactions, et je sais que je me suis comporté comme un con, comme tu dis… On a été tous les deux méchants, mais je sais que je me suis emporté le premier et que je n'aurai pas dû te provoquer comme ça… C'était puéril de ma part. Je sais que je mérite d'être sermonné. Je suis vraiment désolé, même si ça n'efface rien, je le sais très bien… Kanda, bon sang… Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour me faire pardonner. Je sais que y a rien à dire, mais… »

L'oméga prit une profonde inspiration.

« Si j'ai insisté pour la gifle, c'est simplement parce que je voulais me sentir traité comme un homme. »

Kanda fronça les sourcils.

« T'es encore avec ça ? »

Allen hocha la tête, dépité.

« Je suis un homme. Je le sais. Je suis aussi un oméga. Je sais que les omégas sont des hommes, mais mon statut me fragilise, mon corps est différent, je viens juste d'apprendre ça… Forcément, j'ai du mal. Imagine-toi à ma place. Tu as beau avoir dit que tu me pensais un homme, j'ai cru que tu te mettais à me traiter comme si tu me pensais moins fort que toi à cause de mon statut d'oméga. »

Kanda soupira.

« J'ai dit ce que je pensais de ça. Tu pourrais être un alpha, j'te frapperai pas si t'es en position de faiblesse. T'façon, c'est pas en étant con que tu prouveras que t'es un bonhomme, Moyashi. »

Allen leva les yeux sur lui, le regardant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, atteint par ses paroles. Il les baissa ensuite.

« Je sais… »

Kanda secoua la tête. Il était un enfant, Kanda voyait juste en lui. C'était ça, une des choses qui l'agaçaient chez Allen. Il était un gosse qui s'imaginait tout savoir alors qu'il ne savait rien de la vie. Allen reprit :

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles pour l'autre fois, on en a parlé, tu sais ce que j'en pense. Et oui, je sais très bien que tous les alphas ne se prennent pas autant la tête que toi pour leurs omégas, et tu n'es même pas mon petit-ami… C'est pour ça que je m'en veux tant des crises qui te font me toucher, des demandes affectives et tout le reste. Je sais qu'on est que des amis… Enfin, temporairement. Je n'ai jamais voulu te donner l'impression que j'en voulais trop, ou que je ne te respectais pas, je te l'ai dit… Au contraire, j'essaie de mon mieux de te respecter, même si j'ai été idiot. »

L'alpha le toisait, reconnaissant la sincérité de ses propos qui ne changeaient pas qu'il avait mal réagi. Allen déglutit. Il en avait conscience.

« Tu es déjà un bon alpha, Kanda. Sérieusement, il n'y a pas plus que le lien entre nous, et tu es tellement gentil avec moi.

—Oh, putain, me sors pas encore ces conneries. »

Allen s'écria :

« Mais c'est vrai ! J'ai du mal à croire que c'est toi tellement tu es doux ! »

Impuissant, Kanda sentit un poids chaud au niveau de ses joues. Du rougissement. L'oméga l'embarrassait. Serrant les dents, Kanda pria pour que ça ne se voie pas, pour rester impassible. Allen ne parut rien remarquer.

« Alors arrête de t'en vouloir, et pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne plus m'emporter comme un imbécile, je vais aussi essayer de me racheter. C'est à moi de ne pas être énervant, je le sais. Ce que je tiens quand même à dire, c'est que si j'ai insisté comme ça pour parler de mes deuxièmes chaleurs, c'est que ça me fait peur et que j'en ai besoin, ce n'est pas pour t'embêter… Je veux pas avoir l'air de continuer de t'engueuler, mais ça a toujours eu tendance à m'énerver que tu sois si renfermé, Kanda. » Précipitamment devant son regard, le blandin agita les mains et rajouta : « Enfin, je sais que moi je t'énerve pour d'autres choses, on a du mal à s'entendre, c'est normal aussi qu'à force d'être tout le temps ensemble on s'énerve un peu. »

Là-dessus, Kanda ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, Moyashi n'avait pas tort. Il se rassit sur le lit en face du blandin, toujours les bras croisés. Allen semblait attendre une réponse, et Kanda ne fit qu'attraper son livre.

« Tais-toi un peu maintenant, j'aimerais lire en paix. »

Allen demanda timidement :

« On est toujours fâchés ? »

Kanda ne répondit pas. Il était toujours irrité, c'était indéniable, et gérer son 'amitié' _momentanée_ avec Moyashi l'énervait. Bien sûr, les amis se disputaient, Alma et lui s'engueulaient largement aussi souvent qu'il pouvait s'engueuler avec Allen maintenant… La comparaison indirecte l'irrita d'ailleurs. Plus timide, Allen appela son nom :

« Kanda ? Tu es encore fâché ? »

_À ton avis, débile ?_

Le kendoka serra les dents.

« Tu m'as soulé. Laisse-moi redescendre tranquille. »

Allen hocha la tête.

« Très bien. »

S'il s'en fut, si Kanda crut enfin pouvoir se calmer en paix, Allen demanda :

« Dis, quand tu seras plus fâché, on pourra se faire un câlin ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ça, mais quand on sera réconciliés…

—J'ai pas envie, Moyashi. »

Peut-être que plus tard, l'alpha n'aurait pas dit non. Mais là, alors qu'il venait de lui casser copieusement les couilles, fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il lui promette en plus un contact physique, comme s'il avait tout gagné. Tout problème ne se réglait pas par des câlins après une bonne gueulante sentimentale, sinon le monde s'en porterait beaucoup mieux. Si Allen fut déçu par son refus, il n'en montra rien.

« D'accord. Excuse-moi. »

Allen se mit sous les couvertures et entreprit de dormir, Kanda lisant sans faire attention à lui. Cela dura un moment, le brun ayant eu le temps d'assister à une tentative du plus jeune de se rendre jusqu'aux toilettes laborieusement. Toujours irrité, Kanda ne se proposa pas pour l'aider. S'ils s'étaient expliqués et avaient mis les choses à plat, que le gamin s'était montré sincère et même trop embarrassant dans sa manière de lui montrer sa reconnaissance, Kanda avait la rancune plutôt tenace et tenait à le montrer. Allen était retourné se coucher. Quelques minutes plus tard, les bruits de respirations difficiles, hachés et l'agitation de son corps laissèrent comprendre à Kanda qu'il repartait en crise.

Le brun consentit à s'intéresser à lui :

« Crise, Moyashi ? »

Une voix sèche lui répondit :

« N-non.

—Mens pas. »

Allen se tourna vers lui, les joues rouges et le souffle court, expliquant difficilement :

« Je… Je ne veux pas que tu me touches alors que tu es fâché contre moi. »

Kanda grinça des dents.

« Putain, fais pas ton gamin.

—Non, Kanda, je veux pas, pas comme ça… »

Le Japonais soupira, se sentant enfin abdiquer devant les odeurs perturbées de l'oméga. Il ferma son livre, alla s'assoir au bord du lit du blandin, ce dernier ne reculant pas, ayant confiance en lui. Kanda détacha lentement :

« Je suis plus fâché, Moyashi. »

L'hésitation se voyait toujours sur le visage de l'oméga.

« Je veux qu'on s'excuse avant. »

Irrité, Kanda commença à gronder :

« Moyashi, je t'ai déjà dit que les excuses…

—Si on est amis, on doit s'excuser après une dispute.

—Je croyais t'avoir dit que je suis pas un bon ami. »

L'Anglais se passa une main sur le front, et se mordit furieusement la lèvre, gémissant.

« Kanda, s'il te plaît… »

À le voir comme ça, l'alpha sentit la part restante de sa colère fondre. Le lien. Mais le gamin était attendrissant, aussi. Fait chier. Qu'il l'emmerdait. Entre ses dents, Kanda grommela :

« J'aurai pas dû parler du Noah, ça te va ?

—J'aurai pas dû m'énerver non plus. Je suis désolé aussi d'avoir commencé une bagarre. J'ai été idiot. »

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel. Il pouvait bien le redire. Agacé, il mit fin à l'échange :

« Bon ça y est tout le monde est désolé, tu me laisses te branler ?

—Dis pas ça comme ça, Bakanda ! »

Allen rougit furieusement. Kanda s'allongeait à ses côtés, le rapprochant de son corps, sa main s'avançant sans brusquerie. Allen l'arrêta.

« Honnêtement, ça ne te dégoûte pas de me faire ça ? »

Kanda fut irrité d'être interrompu, mais comprenait qu'il se pose la question.

« Ça me plait pas. Mais on peut rien y faire. Y a qu'à se dire que c'est que de la branlette. Tant que je te baise pas et que tu tombes pas enceint, je préfère ça.

—Ouais… » Allen rougissait. « Enfin, c'est quand même embarrassant. »

Kanda était bien d'accord. Allen murmura :

« Je n'ai jamais été dans une situation comme ça avec quelqu'un avant…

—J'sais, c'est tes premières chaleurs.

—Je veux dire que je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un me toucher comme ça avant. »

À nouveau, Kanda ressentit le poids caractéristique de l'embarras sur ses joues. Allen le regardait avec timidité, et Kanda peinait à comprendre l'intérêt de cette confidence. Pour parler crument, il l'imaginait et s'en rendait bien compte, qu'Allen était puceau. Ça se voyait à ses réactions, et au fait qu'il n'y connaissait pratiquement rien. Puis, il s'aperçut qu'Allen se demandait sans doute ce qu'il en était pour lui, ce qui l'embarrassait encore plus, sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de courir les femmes ou les omégas, sa bite était très bien où elle était, dans son pantalon, voilà tout. Il grogna.

« Moi non plus, j'avais jamais fait ça. »

Allen rougit encore.

« Oh, c'est nouveau pour toi aussi… Tu ne trouves pas ça embarrassant ? »

Kanda s'irrita de ces deux remarques. Il voulait passer aux choses sérieuses, maintenant. Cette conversation gênante lui tapait sur le système.

« Tch. Si. »

Allen déglutit.

« Tu sais, peut-être que c'est à cause du stress que je ne peux pas le faire. Ça me bloque psychologiquement. J'y arriverais sans doute quand j'irai mieux.

—On verra, » Kanda coupa court à l'échange. « Pour ça, arrête de te stresser tout seul, Baka Moyashi. »

Allen soupira, étouffant un nouveau gémissement.

« Je ne veux pas stresser, mais je me pose trop de questions dont je n'ai pas les réponses… »

Kanda comprit à quoi il faisait allusion. Bon dieu, qu'il était chiant, ce foutu gamin. Encore plus excédé, Kanda choisit de lui répondre, afin d'avoir la paix.

« Bon, tu m'emmerdes. Si on est encore lié, soit tu pourras te démerder seul pour tes prochaines chaleurs, soit non, et je t'aiderai si vraiment tu ne peux pas le supporter. On verra d'ici là. Mais j'tiens pas à y penser, Moyashi. »

Allen hocha la tête. Sa main alla timidement chercher celle de Kanda, ce dernier ne le repoussant pas, et il la tint dans la sienne. Ses odeurs s'amélioraient nettement.

« Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser, et j'espère ne pas avoir besoin de toi. Merci, vraiment, Bakanda.

—Ouais. T'es vraiment chiant. »

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Kanda soulagea Allen, tout en lui faisant sentir ses odeurs. Le gamin soulagé, il l'amena se nettoyer, et ils entreprirent de dîner. Après le repas, alors qu'ils étaient côte à côte, timide, Allen demanda :

« Tu veux bien qu'on se fasse un câlin, maintenant qu'on est plus fâchés ? Je sais que j'ai mal agi tout à l'heure, mais j'ai vraiment envie de te faire un câlin. »

Kanda soupira. Ils s'étaient sentis pendant qu'il le soulageait, c'était tout comme, mais pas tout à fait non plus. Allen voulait sans doute de la tendresse sans être gêné par son désir. L'épéiste hésitait encore. Il sentait que l'oméga était particulièrement stressé, depuis ce matin et encore maintenant. Sans doute ses hormones. Normal de craquer après des jours enfermés ainsi. Moyashi devait être à bout.

Face à son temps de réponse, Allen aussi hésitait. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« Enfin, c'est toi qui vois si tu acceptes, hein.

—Viens, me fais pas chier. »

Souriant innocemment, Allen se jeta pratiquement à son cou, Kanda se tendant. Le gamin fut heureux, son acceptation semblait le ravir, Kanda en était surpris. Allen enfouit sa tête dans son cou, humant son odeur.

« Je tiens à le redire… Je refuse que tu t'en veuilles de me toucher, Kanda. Tu fais rien de mal. Je veux plus t'entendre dire que tu as mal agi. Tu as peut-être perdu le contrôle, mais j'ai confiance en toi, ça n'arrivera plus. »

Kanda eut un soupir, râlant.

« Arrête de t'en vouloir aussi et de puer, saleté de Moyashi. »

Allen hocha la tête.

« Est-ce qu'on est réconciliés ?

—On est réconciliés. »

Le kendoka étouffa un grondement de frustration.

Allen était chiant. Il avait toujours été chiant, mais quelque part, Kanda le tolérait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, mais il l'avait déjà pensé, plus d'une fois, et il s'y prenait encore… Sa relation avec Allen telle qu'elle était avant le lien lui manquait. Peut-être qu'il appréciait ça, d'une certaine façon… Kanda commença à réaliser l'ampleur de sa pensée, et à réaliser que découvrir une nouvelle facette du blandin, ce gamin chiant et têtu, ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça non plus, même s'il était irritant. Car c'était son Moyashi. Il était là, tout le paradoxe de leur relation. Ils avaient beau s'engueuler, se taper dessus, ils y revenaient… Kanda préférait un Allen chiant que pas d'Allen du tout.

Toujours dans l'étreinte avec le plus jeune, Kanda se refusa à penser à ce que ça signifiait réellement.

Il ne pouvait pas être attaché à Moyashi… N'est-ce pas ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booooon... Les choses avancent :3.
> 
> Donc si j'en reprenais certains quand on me disait qu'il y avait de l'attachement entre Allen et Kanda, c'est car c'est seulement dans ce chapitre que c'est mis en lumière et qu'ils le réalisent, donc c'est à partir de maintenant que ça va évoluer. Tout n'est pas tout gagné pour autant, hein :). Seulement Kanda réalise qu'il tient quand même à Allen dans une certaine mesure, et Allen a arrêté de se voiler la face et admet que Kanda compte pour lui comme un camarade au moins. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, ni une vraie amitié, car ça n'a pas fini d'évoluer. Vous verrez comment ça sera développé ensuite. Cela dit, est-ce que Kanda va accepter si vite ses réalisations, ça... :p.
> 
> Peut-être que ce chapitre était moins lourd, concrètement. Volontairement, j'ai moins centré l'action sur les scènes sexuelles, mais plus sur l'angoisse d'Allen, qui pose d'ailleurs beaucoup de questions. C'est inhabituel venant de lui et ça peut sembler OOC mais c'est un risque que j'ai pris au niveau du scénario car je pense simplement que dans ce contexte, avec tout ce qu'il vit, c'est logique qu'il réagisse différemment d'à l'ordinaire et éprouve un besoin de se confier, même malgré sa fierté, même à Kanda, car il est perdu. Les raisons de tout ça, en plus de ce qui est déjà évident, seront développées plus tard :).
> 
> Je tiens à revenir sur la scène de violence entre Allen et Kanda. Ils sont tous les deux sous tensions, et ils sont encore en train d'apprendre à se respecter. A ce moment-là, ils ont eu une réaction primaire et cédé à leurs pulsions bagarreuses plutôt que de trouver une réaction plus intelligente, je trouve que ça leur ressemble assez l'un comme l'autre x). Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que c'est montré comme un acte positif ni que c'est pour légitimer la violence, hein :). Ça reste con... Mais ils sont tous les deux tendus, donc ils réagissent en cons xD.
> 
> Quant à Kanda, il reconnaît avoir perdu le contrôle et il laisse lui aussi éclater son ressenti. S'il parle plus, c'est car il commence à comprendre qu'Allen a besoin d'un contact humain, et à en avoir lui aussi le besoin, si ça le déroute et le fait chier pas mal, avec la situation qui les déshumanise.
> 
> C'est tout en complexité, et ce qu'ils vivent les amène à changer.
> 
> Je dois prévenir qu'à partir de ce chapitre, les chapitres vont garder une longueur dense. Les idées s'imbriquent lentement, mais beaucoup de développement seront faits là-dedans. Il se passera beaucoup de choses et le rythme va s'accélérer, malgré tout :). Pour ceux qui se demandent encore où ça va aller, je pense que d'ici trois ou quatre chapitres, vous comprendrez mieux.
> 
> J'espère vraiment que vous appréciez la manière dont je traite le sujet :).
> 
> Reviews ? ^^
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	23. Hormones : 23 - Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo (oui, un jeudi, j'avais envie xD) voici le nouveau jour : "Control", en deux moitié. Titre trèèèès ironique, vous allez le voir. Cependant, ne vous imaginez pas tout de suite qu'il y aura lemon, hein, même si ça risque de se corser prochainement :p. Soyez patient ;D !
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :D

« À ton tour de jouer, maintenant. »

Allen souriait, ayant étalé ses cartes avec une certaine arrogance. Il voulait gagner. Kanda lui lança un regard de biais, irrité par sa suffisance, mais joua à son tour… Honnêtement, sa main était plutôt à chier. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce tricheur se démerdait pour avoir toujours les meilleures cartes, et pourquoi il était le bouffon qui se cognait un jeu de merde. Il mélangeait les cartes devant lui, en apparence, rien de spécial n'arrivait, et c'était toujours le même résultat. Allen appelait ça le hasard, Kanda appelait ça du foutage de gueule. Un excellent foutage de gueule. Parce que pas moyen, y avait un truc. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais ce gosse le baisait.

A peine eut-il pensé ça que l'adolescent en face de lui éclata de rire en visualisant ses cartes.

« Bon sang, Kanda, tu fais exprès de jouer si mal ? »

Kanda fronça les sourcils.

« Je jouerais mieux si un certain petit con me refilait pas toutes les mauvaises cartes.

—On en a déjà parlé, je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Tu m'as bien vu les mélanger, non ? J'ai fait en sorte qu'on ait le même pourcentage de chance ! »

Faussement outré, Allen lui souriait encore. Il ajouta, malicieusement :

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es malchanceux, Bakanda. »

Kanda croisa les bras, renfrogné.

« Bon, joue, toi. »

Allen rit encore.

« Tu es mauvais perdant, Kanda.

—Tais-toi. »

L'ambiance entre eux était bien différente de la veille. Ça avait été tendu chez Kanda, du moins, après son étreinte avec Allen. Ce dernier l'avait laissé tranquille ensuite, ne comptant pas l'étouffer sous trop de demande, mais Kanda n'avait pas vraiment réussi à se remettre d'avoir pensé, un instant, qu'il était attaché à lui. Depuis, Kanda ne cessait de se poser la question, malgré lui. À chacune des réactions d'Allen, il essayait d'en être énervé comme d'habitude. Ça l'aurait rassuré. C'était le cas, en plus. Le plus souvent. Mais il y avait parfois ces sentiments plus neutres qui étaient là. Entre l'indifférence et l'attachement, y avait une grande marge, mais Kanda ne ressentait pas une indifférence agacée ou accompagnée de 'rien à foutre'. C'était une indifférence avec quelque chose de plus doux qu'il ne savait pas expliquer. Kanda trouvait tentant de mettre tout sur le dos du lien, mais quelque chose en lui doutait quand il se disait que ce n'était que ça. Ce qui le mettait mal.

Kanda ne voulait pas d'un ami. Quand bien même le Baka Usagi s'acharnait à lui dire qu'il était le sien, il l'ignorait tant que faire se peut. Lenalee venait souvent lui chialer sur les bras pendant ses méditations, il la tolérait parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une amie… Il l'avait déjà qualifiée ainsi, elle était plus comme une sœur chiante qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir mais qui était là et dont il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser. S'il avait dû avoir un ami, être attaché à quelqu'un, ce serait Marie. L'aveugle le rassurait, il était le seul que Kanda écoutait. Si Marie venait à crever, ça l'aurait vraiment emmerdé. Peut-être bien qu'ils étaient amis, en effet. Mais c'était surtout la dimension de compagnon d'armes.

Peut-être qu'Allen était un peu ça aussi pour lui. Peut-être qu'ils l'étaient tous. Sauf qu'avoir une dimension sentimentale plus particulière pour _Moyashi_ , bien que seulement amicale, le faisait vraiment chier. Il ne voulait pas l'accepter, ne voulait pas de ça… Pourquoi avait-il été penser ça, en plus, alors que le gamin avait été d'humeur exécrable avec lui et horriblement chiant avec toutes ses questions ? Dieu qu'il l'avait gonflé. Ça aurait dû lui faire l'effet inverse. Il lui avait fait des caprices, clairement, ce qu'il détestait. Kanda savait, encore une fois, qu'il n'avait pas été mieux, et qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde sympathique. C'était toujours ça, entre eux, ils avaient leurs torts. Seulement… pourquoi se penser attaché à quelqu'un qui lui cassait royalement les couilles ? Kanda ne se comprenait pas. Ça lui avait fait la même avec Alma… En bon con, il avait peut-être un truc pour les omégas insupportablement chiants. Quand il y pensait, il avait envie de rire jaune. Allen et Alma n'étaient pas chiants de la même façon, mais pourtant, par leur pugnacité et leurs personnalités exaspérantes derrière trop de gentillesse… ils étaient peut-être attachants.

Kanda refusait toujours d'être attaché. Quand bien même, ça ne devait rien changer. Cet attachement n'était pas né de cette situation, et quoiqu'il fût inconscient, Kanda tenait à s'en foutre en dépit de sa découverte. Ce n'était qu'un jour de plus ensemble, dont ils tentaient bien malhabilement de combler les heures.

Allen jouait, et gagnait. Kanda gronda :

« La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui mélange les cartes.

—Si tu veux, mais tu verras que le résultat sera le même, » ricana Allen.

Kanda s'apprêta à rétorquer, mais l'oméga eut un sursaut qui le projeta en avant, mains appuyées contre son ventre. Il jura. Comme il était en face de lui, Kanda l'empêcha de tomber au milieu du jeu de cartes, et le poussa à se stabiliser. Le kendoka sentit son front se plisser.

« Encore ça, putain ? C'pas normal. »

Ce genre de crises n'était plus censé arriver. Derrière son parler sec, Kanda avouait se poser des questions. L'oméga haussait les épaules, ne sachant que penser. Kanda s'irritait. Les chaleurs d'Allen étaient bien trop difficiles. Le corps de l'oméga se contractait intégralement sous la douleur. Kanda savait ce qu'il lui fallait. Il l'étreignit d'abord, et, doucement, passa sa main sous son haut de pyjama, touchant son ventre. Allen se taisait, ne paniquant pas, ses odeurs étant surtout irritées, un peu gênées. Kanda comprenait ça. N'empêche qu'il valait mieux prendre les choses en main avant que ça ne continue.

« Ce coup-là j'te calme vite fait et je vais voir l'infirmière. »

Contre lui, Allen hocha la tête, sachant que sa décision ne requérait pas de permission. Kanda ne comptait pas l'avouer à Moyashi, mais il avait des questions à poser, lui aussi. Ça l'emmerdait de passer par cette vieille mégère, seulement, il le fallait bien. Le blandin osa se détendre, sa tête reposant contre son torse, il demanda avec neutralité :

« Tu voudras qu'on continue à jouer après ?

—On verra. Pas si elle doit s'ramener et que ça prend des plombes comme l'autre fois. Je veux m'entraîner un peu aussi. »

L'oméga ne dit rien, et Kanda non plus. Il massait encore, Allen étant crispé, il pouvait le sentir.

« Ça te soulage ? »

Allen était raidit.

« Un petit peu. J'en ai marre de ces crises, mais ça va. »

Il y eut un silence. Allen leva les yeux sur lui.

« J'ai réfléchi, Kanda… Depuis que je t'ai posé toutes ces questions hier. Tes réponses m'ont aidé. Je ne tiens pas à rester cet oméga faible et pleurnicheur.»

L'épéiste ne voulait en aucun cas relancer cette discussion. Sa main se contentait de masser gentiment le ventre chaud d'Allen.

« C'est ce foutu lien qui continue de nous bouffer. On doit être plus fort et se battre pour rester nous-mêmes. »

Dans le fond, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il se faisait cette remarque, mais il avait parlé.

« Oui… On va pas se laisser contrôler. Je veux être plus fort. »

Allen l'affirmait. Kanda étalait soigneusement sa main contre la peau du blandin, lui coulant un regard perçant. Il le serait. Il avait intérêt.

« On en a déjà parlé hier », balaya le brun. « Pis je sais qu'il y a deux Moyashi.

—C'est Allen. Mais je ne comprends pas… Comment ça, deux moi ? »

Allen était abasourdi. Kanda s'accorda quelques secondes pour lâcher ses mots.

« Avec tes chaleurs, t'es pas le même. Y a donc deux Moyashi. Un faible et un fort. »

Le symbiotique réfléchit, et secoua la tête. Ses pensées étant les suivantes les réflexions de Kanda étaient simplistes. Peut-être que le Allen en chaleur était plus faible que le Allen normal, mais ça restait le même. Cependant, il pouvait accepter cette façon de considérer les choses.

« Je vois… Mais le faible ne veut pas être si faible, et il ne veut pas que le fort ne puisse plus l'être. » Allen s'arrêta, au fait de sa propre idiotie, et expira lentement. « C'est pour ça que j'étais si anxieux à propos de mes autres chaleurs. » Il s'aperçut de la tension de Kanda. « Je ne tiens pas à y penser, moi non plus, mais si on reste liés et si tu acceptes de t'occuper de moi, tu vas me voir comme ça à chaque fois. Ce n'est peut-être pas juste pour cette fois. Un oméga faible, c'est tout ce que tu verras de moi… Et ça m'agace, même si on a parlé, et dans le fond, je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses. Je n'aime juste pas ça… »

Kanda répliqua :

« J't'ai dit, je m'en fous de te voir faible ou pas, je sais que c'est tes chaleurs. C'est comme ça, et c'est tout. Qu'est-ce tu veux qu'on y fasse ? »

Allen soupira, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de la situation actuelle.

« Je sais que je dois arriver à ne pas être si faible.

—Commence par essayer d'être moins chiant. »

Allen rit.

« Ouais, je vais essayer. Excuse-moi, pour hier.

—On est réconciliés, de toute façon, j'ai dit.

—Je sais. Ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai été très con. »

Kanda avait beau l'avoir insulté et s'être montré froid, Allen gardait à l'esprit que c'était lui qui l'avait grandement cherché.

« T'es mieux qu'hier, Moyashi. »

Par ces mots, Kanda voulait dire au niveau de son humeur, et aussi de ses odeurs. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de s'inquiéter, surtout que le plus jeune l'avait exaspéré, et Kanda avait trop de fierté pour ne pas avoir de rancœur. Mais il y avait une raison au fait qu'il ait été si excédant, Kanda la connaissait, et c'était malgré lui ce qui attirait son attention. Si l'oméga ne savait pas faire la part des choses entre ses chaleurs et qui il était vraiment, il empirerait le tout. Il ne voulait pas d'un Moyashi au fond du trou sur les bras.

Allen eut un petit rire désolé.

« J'étais complètement parti en vrille. Je crois que mes hormones étaient déchainées. »

Ce qui expliquait son manque apparent de stabilité émotionnelle. Kanda savait qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines, l'un comme l'autre. Il continuait de caresser son ventre, ignorant le fait que sa peau était douce et que les phéromones d'Allen sentaient un peu plus bon.

« T'étais surtout grave chiant, ouais. »

Allen souffla, de bien-être et, aussi, d'amertume.

« J'étais vraiment sur le point d'exploser, depuis la veille, il fallait que ça sorte. »

Pas que depuis la veille, en fait. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais osé. C'était surtout le paroxysme de tension interne qui était devenu ingérable. Allen parlait posément. Il eut un instant d'arrêt :

« Je sais que je t'ai beaucoup sollicité. Bon, ça n'aurait pas dû se terminer par une dispute… Mais c'est sorti, comme ça a pu, je suppose. Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude, tu sais. »

Allen l'avait pensé au moment de parler à Kanda, il ne faisait jamais ça, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Avant, il aurait préféré être saigné plutôt que de dire ce qui lui passait par le crâne et avoir l'air pathétique, ou pire, inquiéter quelqu'un. Maintenant, il était certes dans une période où il était plus sensible, ça ne changeait pas que son caractère restait le même, mais il avait simplement considéré l'offre de Kanda. Simplement voulu essayer l'inverse de ce qu'il faisait toujours. C'était une décision à prendre, pour laquelle il fallait un certain courage et une certaine volonté. Car Allen avait beau être têtu, fonctionner de cette manière, il n'était pas complètement stupide. Il voyait bien que c'était le fait de tout garder en lui qui risquait de le détruire, et qu'il avait besoin de se relâcher. Le lien semblait également l'encourager à se reposer sur l'alpha. Allen y était sensible. Il s'obstinait à garder ses doutes malgré tout, sauf que ça avait atteint un point ingérable.

Pour une rare fois dans sa vie, Allen avait parlé franchement, sans détour, aborder les questions les plus inquiétantes et les plus personnelles qui soient… Que ce soit avec Kanda était ô combien ironique. Enfermé avec lui, il n'avait pas le choix, mais… mais peut-être que justement, la brutalité du kendoka, qui en faisait un interlocuteur honnête bien qu'énervant, faisait de lui quelqu'un à qui Allen préférait parler à choisir, ne voulant pas être ménagé. Un peu comme avec Link, aussi, parce qu'il n'était pas particulièrement impliqué et ne posait pas trop de questions, sauf qu'il n'avait jamais exprimé des choses si intimes avec lui.

Si Allen n'aimait pas parler de ses doutes ou de son passé, il n'aimait pas se sentir poussé ou excessivement réconforté les rares fois où il pouvait le décider. Son emportement montrait cependant qu'il n'avait pas décidé ça en étant assez ouvert. Allen avait beau être un gentil garçon, il avait un sacré tempérament, que ses émotions en déroutes et ses hormones n'arrangeaient pas. En outre, il pouvait être colérique. Le naturel avait repris le dessus. Stupidement.

Kanda soupira :

« Tâche de pu te prendre la tête comme un con maintenant que c'est sorti. Dans ton état t'foutre la pression comme ça n'arrangera rien. Tu devrais le savoir. »

Le blandin le savait en effet. Il eut un sourire douloureux.

« Y a tellement de pression sur nous, les omégas, de toute façon. »

L'alpha haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas tellement pourquoi Allen lui disait ça.

« Je l'ai toujours senti et je m'en fichais. Mon statut ne m'a jamais gêné… Mais quand j'étais petit, je travaillais dans un cirque, avec mon père adoptif. » Allen se tut quelques secondes, évoquer Mana, c'était bien trop rare pour que ça ne lui fasse pas bizarre. « Une fois, quelqu'un m'avait demandé de lui faire un numéro en m'appelant « petite fille », parce que j'étais un oméga. »

Kanda ne l'arrêta pas.

« J'ai rétorqué que j'étais un garçon, je me suis fâché… Souvent, on refusait de me faire faire des choses trop importantes, pensant que parce que j'étais un oméga, je ne serais pas assez fort, que je n'y arriverai pas. Mana… Mon père était le seul à ne pas me traiter comme ça. Mais j'ai toujours su que j'aurai à me battre pour affirmer mon sexe, qui je suis, et que je n'étais pas faible. Ça m'a forgé le caractère, on va dire. »

Oh, depuis qu'il le connaissait, l'Asiatique voyait qu'Allen n'était pas un oméga dépourvu de personnalité, ça, c'était certain.

« Ce que je veux dire… C'est que c'est toujours comme ça, on juge les omégas, on les analyse pour chercher à voir s'ils acceptent d'être féminisés ou non. Et puis soit on les chouchoute, soit on les soumet… C'est rare, les gens qui nous traitent comme des êtres humains, et pas des éternels enfants ou des prostitués en libre-service. Et les chaleurs… Maintenant que je sais ce que c'est, je peux dire que faut pouvoir le supporter. C'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir. »

Kanda écoutait les paroles, réalisant à quel point ça devait être dur, s'il était aux premières loges pour le dernier point. Étant dans son monde et se fichant des considérations sociales, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'un oméga ressentait au quotidien avec de tels mœurs, c'était certain. Allen souriait encore :

« Heureusement, ici, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai toujours pensé que t'étais un alpha prétentieux, c'est à moitié vrai, mais à part ça, personne ne me traite comme un ' _oméga_ '. Même toi, en fait. Ça me rend juste fou d'être faible et de me dire que je suis contrôlé par mes chaleurs et le lien. Mais maintenant que j'en ai parlé, je pense que ça va mieux, donc merci, Bakanda. Je dis pas que je m'inquiète plus… Mais tu as raison, je vais prendre sur moi. »

Kanda eut un rictus, content que l'oméga en soit venu à cette résolution. Il fallait encore qu'il la tienne, mais qu'il s'en sente capable était déjà bien.

« J'suis pas prétentieux, débile de Moyashi. »

Allen ricana.

« Si tu le dis. »

Jetant un œil à Allen, pensant à sa confidence, Kanda concédait :

« J'suis pas un oméga, j'sais pas ce que c'est, tout ça. Mais t'es trop porté sur le jugement des autres, Moyashi. C'est pour ça que t'essaie d'être parfait, avoue-le. Tu veux être un 'destructeur qui sauve', tu veux être un martyr, un saint. Tu devrais pas te soucier de ce que pensent ceux qui te voient en état de faiblesse ou par rapport à ton statut. Tu devrais vraiment vivre pour toi, faire tes choix, assumer tes conneries, et vivre avec. Je comprends pas comment un gamin comme toi a pu se mettre en tête qu'il devait être un idéal. »

Allen s'agita contre lui :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas un enfant, Bakanda ! »

D'ordinaire peu loquace, Kanda n'appréciait pas que son rare flot de paroles se soit perdu en réduction d'un seul mot.

« Écoute ce que je dis. »

Allen soupira, vraisemblablement irrité, mais sans s'énerver :

« Oh, arrête, t'es pas mon père. Prends pas ce ton-là. T'as quoi, trois-quatre ans de plus que moi ? Toi aussi, t'es un gamin. Et toi aussi, tu portes un masque. Tu refuses les autres, tu vis reclus, à quoi ça sert ?

—C'est pas pareil.

—Si, c'est pareil. »

A son froncement de sourcil, Allen insista gentiment :

« Ne commence pas à t'énerver, mais c'est la même chose. »

Au tour de Kanda de soupirer… Il n'avait pas escompté qu'une simple remarque débouche encore sur une discussion à cœur ouvert, en pleine étreinte en plus. Il se doutait que l'oméga devait sans doute être un peu calmé depuis tout ce temps. Kanda, en profitant pour sortir ses vérités au maudit, qui lui sortait aussi les siennes, rétorqua :

« Je vis pour moi, au moins. Je me prends pas la tête. C'est pour ça que tu m'engueules quand je fais des conneries. Tu me vois être moi, faire mon trou, t'aimerais faire pareil, et t'oses pas le faire, parce que tu dois être parfait. Même le lapin et Lenalee ont remarqué que tu t'excusais trop quand tu lâchais la bride.

—Tu vis pour toi… mais tu vis seul. C'est triste. Et quant à ce que tu dis… Je sais. On va dire que je m'améliore doucement. Je ne suis pas parfait, tu vois. Kanda… Je suis persuadé que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

Cette phrase largua Kanda, le temps qu'elle fasse la traversée de son labyrinthe neuronal. Puis il comprit. Agir ainsi, être si distant, renfermé… Kanda se crispa. Contrairement à Allen, il n'avait aucun désir de se confier ou de raconter quoique ce soit sur lui. Ce genre de choses, il l'emporterait dans la tombe, crèverait avec.

« Ça ne regarde que moi. »

Allen leva la tête de son torse, lui lançant un sourire.

« Exactement comme ce que je fais ne regarde que moi. Tu m'as percé à jour, j'avoue. » Sincère, le symbiotique sembla étonné de sa constatation : « Le pire, c'est que ça me dérange même pas. Mais merci, pour ce que tu dis. Je sais que tu veux me rassurer, en m'engueulant. C'est ta façon. Tu es gentil, Kanda. »

Merde, ce que Kanda détestait quand il lui disait ça ! Il n'était pas gentil par plaisir… Il était gentil parce qu'il y avait tellement d'odeur d'émotions, de phéromones, de sexe et autres joyeusetés, qu'il se trouvait paumé dans ses propres émotions. Moyashi devait en être également _infecté_. Difficile de penser, de prendre des décisions, lorsqu'ils ne savaient pas si c'était réel… Ça n'empêchait pas que les mots étaient vrais. Aussi, Kanda protesta, dents serrées :

« Dis pas ça, Moyashi.

—On est amis le temps de mes chaleurs, alors en tant qu'ami, je dis que tu es gentil si je veux. »

Quel enfant stupide. Kanda grogna :

« Moi j'dis que t'es chiant.

—Je dis que toi aussi.

—Tch. Abruti de Moyashi. »

Allen rit, et Kanda étouffa un soupir, contrarié.

Ils venaient… d'avoir un moment de complicité.

C'était comme ça que s'appelaient ces conneries, Kanda savait. Ce n'était pas si étonnant, parce que ça faisait bien quelques jours qu'ils en étaient capables, en dehors des circonstances houleuses et de leur dernière dispute. Kanda n'aimait pas cet état de fait, mais il n'y pouvait que dalle. Le plus rageant était que le lien n'avait pas créé ça, que le lien lui avait simplement permis de prendre conscience du putain de truc déjà là. Allen profitait de son odeur, de sa main posée sur son ventre, se calmant, les émotions bienfaisantes les emportant tous les deux. L'alpha sentait le rythme respiratoire de l'oméga se stabiliser, ayant l'impression étrange que le sien s'y accordait… Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, toutefois.

Kanda Yû ne voulait pas qu'Allen Walker soit son ami. Voilà sa préoccupation. Il le serait peut-être pendant ses chaleurs, mais Kanda ne changerait pas d'avis. Le maudit ne serait rien pour lui ensuite.

* * *

Pénétrer dans l'infirmerie était une chose bien difficile pour Kanda. Il l'avait fait quand il avait été cherché Allen, plusieurs fois quand il était venu appeler l'infirmière en renfort, mais à chaque fois, il restait au moins deux minutes devant la porte, à grogner intérieurement, fâché de devoir entrer, curieusement incertain. Que ce soit important ou pas, ce n'était pas les chaleurs de Moyashi qui lui feraient passer sa phobie de l'infirmerie. Kanda prit une inspiration imperceptible, et toquant, entra dans la pièce. Assise à son bureau, l'infirmière releva la tête en le voyant, ses sourcils se haussant à peine.

« Un problème avec monsieur Walker ? »

Bien sûr, putain, il ne venait certainement pas pour lui conter fleurette. Kanda sentit sa mâchoire se contracter.

« Ses douleurs au ventre' là, elles continuent. »

L'infirmière se leva et alla chercher dans une armoire à pharmacie une pochette de médicaments, que Kanda reconnut comme étant les calmants qu'Allen prenait au début. Elle les lui donna, mais Kanda eut un œil circonspect.

« Vous aviez dit que c'était pas normal. Pourquoi ça continue ?

—J'avais dit que ça s'arrêtait normalement, c'est-à-dire la plupart du temps, mais je vous ai dit aussi que ses chaleurs étaient difficiles. Je pense que les calmants suffiront, ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre oméga.

—Ce type n'est pas… Laissez tomber. »

Le brun n'avait pas envie d'en débattre, aussi, il ignora son réflexe de s'énerver. Allen n'était pas son oméga, bon dieu. Cependant, se taisant, irrité, il regardait encore l'infirmière, hésitant à poser ses questions. La femme s'en aperçut.

« Autre chose ? »

Kanda resta silencieux une demi-seconde de trop, mais se lança :

« Quand il est en crise, j'veux dire, de chaleurs… Il peut pas se toucher tout seul. J'sais que vous avez prévenu, mais j'me demandais si ça passerait ou si ça resterait comme ça tout le temps. »

Sonner si largué énervait Kanda. Mais c'était le cas. Être obligé de toucher Moyashi, y avait pas que ce dernier qui avait du mal à le supporter. Ils avaient beau avoir convenu que ce n'était que de la branlette, s'il y avait un moyen de ne plus passer par là, le Japonais le voulait bien. Il avait toujours cette impression que ce n'était pas bien de sa part, car s'il le faisait, c'était parce qu'il aurait sans doute du mal à se retenir de plus s'il laissait la crise passer elle-même avec les odeurs s'amplifiants. En plus du fait que le gamin ne supportait pas ça. Quand bien même ils en avaient beaucoup discuté, débattu, il aurait souhaité que ça ne se passe pas comme ça. L'infirmière parut embarrassée, ne sachant quoi lui répondre.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Vous êtes liés. Son corps choisit de s'abandonner à vous, car vous êtes son alpha, et son instinct s'en remet à ça. De plus, cet état d'excitation est souvent trop important pour qu'une simple masturbation en vienne à bout… Ce n'est pas comme une période de rut, les chaleurs amènent le besoin d'être pénétré, d'être fécondé. Certains omégas finissent par supplier pour être pris quand leurs alphas s'y refusent. Il est fort possible que ça lui arrive aussi, surtout que ça fait déjà deux jours. »

À ces mots, le Japonais se raidit de la tête au pied. Il avait déjà du mal en sentant à ses émotions qu'Allen le voulait, alors si ses chaleurs lui faisaient le demander explicitement, putain… Ça allait être compliqué, cette histoire. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, mais sans aucun son. Il avait encore assez de retenue pour ça, même en étant déstabilisé. L'infirmière demanda :

« Comment gérez-vous ces moments-là ? Est-ce que vous le touchez ? »

Kanda s'empourpra. Et la salope l'avait engueulé pour son propre franc parlé y a quelques jours de ça ? Il avait envie de gueuler que ça ne la regardait pas, de partir et de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, seulement… Il avait encore des interrogations.

« Putain, je… Ouais. »

Elle soupira.

« J'imagine que vous avez dû en discuter avant et être d'accord avec ça tous les deux, mais vous ne devez pas vous y forcer si vous ne le voulez pas. » Devant le regard de Kanda, elle continua : « Je me doute que vos sentiments sont mitigés, c'est pour ça que je le dis. Les chaleurs posent beaucoup de problème avec ça. Un acte sexuel, même non-pénétratif, devrait être consenti par les deux partenaires. Avec les phéromones qui vous influencent tous les deux, c'est évident que consentir librement est difficile, et ce même au sein d'un couple. »

Kanda méditait ces informations, et ce qu'il comprenait n'était pas pour arranger ses doutes. Comment savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment, ce que Moyashi voulait vraiment, avec toute cette merde. La vieillarde parlait d'un couple, ils n'en étaient même pas un. Elle conclut ainsi :

« Que vous vous forciez n'est pas ce qu'il doit vouloir, lui aussi. »

Le Japonais grinça des dents. Il se remémorait ses débats à ce sujet avec Allen, bien contraint de dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement.

« J'sais tout ça. C'est pas la première fois qu'on en discute, lui et moi. Seulement, si je le touche pas, c'est moi qui deviens taré. »

Avouer sa faiblesse emmerdait Kanda. La femme acquiesça.

« Vous êtes son alpha, c'est normal qu'il vous fasse de l'effet. »

Kanda grogna un tch entre ses dents. Elle pointait exactement le problème.

« Il s'abandonne à vous, mais c'est à vous de voir jusqu'où vous acceptez cet abandon. L'un comme l'autre, peu importe ce que vous décidez, vous devez l'assumer et ne pas vous en sentir mal à l'aise. C'est difficile de faire un choix avec tout ça, je comprends bien, mais si vous êtes en situation d'inconfort, c'est que vous ne devez pas le faire. Si, malgré tout, vous comptez continuer ainsi, c'est quelque chose avec lequel il faut être à l'aise. »

Le regard de Kanda était un gros 'vous déconnez' à lui tout seul. L'infirmière le comprit bien.

« Je sais que c'est difficile. Je vous l'ai dit, si ça ne peut pas fonctionner, ne le faites pas. Le consentement mutuel n'est pas à négliger. »

Le brun était d'accord avec ce raisonnement, mais le fait était que c'était plus compliqué que ça. Elle l'avait dit elle-même. Ce que leur faisait le lien, les phéromones… Leur emprise était trop grande. C'était impossible à ignorer, mais également impossible de l'accepter complètement. S'il s'y laissait aller, d'une façon comme d'une autre, Kanda avait peur de ce qui en sortirait. Il secoua la tête.

« On sait que c'est le mieux à faire. »

L'infirmière hocha la tête.

« Suivez mon conseil, dans ce cas. Si vous venez à consommer votre lien, il ne faudra pas oublier que le sexe est quelque chose pour lequel la décision se prend à deux. Dans d'autres circonstances que les vôtres, c'est certainement plus aisé, mais il faut que ce soit consenti, » elle insista sur le mot « et protégé. C'est une décision à assumer également, que vous êtes libre de prendre ou de ne pas prendre. L'important, c'est que votre confort à tous les deux soit respecté, quoiqu'il se passe. Vous comprenez ? »

Kanda serra les dents. Il n'était pas con, il captait bien qu'elle lui faisait comprendre de ne pas culpabiliser mais en même temps de ne pas forcer l'oméga ou se forcer lui-même. Autant dire que leur confort était quand même loin d'être respecté avec ces putains de chaleurs et de phéromones, mais ils allaient y arriver. Kanda ne comptait pas le faire. Ni le baiser, ni le forcer. Rien de tout ça n'arriverait.

« On a décidé de pas coucher ensemble, mais ouais, j'ai pigé.

—Très bien dans ce cas. »

L'Asiatique ne bougeait pas. Regardant fixement l'infirmière, il gronda entre ses dents :

« Y a encore autre chose. On vous a déjà parlé de ça, mais à des moments, il est vraiment au bout de sa vie, ses émotions puent à mort et il est chiant comme pas possible. C'est normal aussi ?

—Vous voyez mieux que moi ce qu'il endure. C'est normal d'être atteint. »

Kanda eut un claquement de langue impatient.

« J'sais, mais…

—Il a avoué être instable émotionnellement depuis quelques temps, lors d'une de mes visites. Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi ? »

Kanda secoua la tête. Il s'en fichait un peu de pourquoi Moyashi partait en couille dans sa tête, mais il pouvait le deviner. Peut-être que ce n'était pas tout, enfin, Kanda ne voulait pas devenir son psy non plus, quand bien même il lui avait proposé de parler une fois. L'infirmière expliquait.

« Les chaleurs jouent énormément sur les hormones. Les sentiments de dépression, d'impuissance, de stress et de colère sont facilement accentués s'ils sont déjà là. C'est de là aussi que vient cet abandon. Les omégas ont d'énormes difficultés à gérer leurs émotions lors de ces périodes, la première fois encore plus, et votre oméga est très jeune. Bien sûr, avec l'expérience, ils apprennent à supporter ça. Mais quand on est si bouleversé et qu'on ne sait pas où on va… »

Kanda devinait la suite. Dans cet état, la seule possibilité, c'était de se manger un mur. Ça l'inquiétait pour Moyashi. Il ne voulait pas être inquiet, mais maintenant qu'il était responsable de lui, qu'il sentait ses odeurs, putain… Kanda voulait que ça s'arrange. Tout simplement.

« Les calmants devraient le calmer un peu. Le plus gros du travail, c'est à lui de le faire. Pour ça, votre soutien émotionnel est important pour lui. »

Le brun devinait que c'était pour ça que Moyashi n'arrêtait pas de vouloir instaurer ces dialogues avec lui. Encore une fois, le brun n'aimait pas qu'il en fasse des tonnes, mais ce n'était pas tellement ce qui le dérangeait dans tout ça, du moins pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Il hocha la tête. La femme marqua une pause.

« Je peux être honnête ? »

Kanda acquiesça, hésitant à quoi s'attendre par cette requête.

« L'influence des hormones est non négligeable, il ne faut pas les sous-estimer. Ça peut parfois aller loin. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous alarmer, mais sur un être instable, les chaleurs peuvent avoir un effet destructeur. En général, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour ça, mais si vous jugez que c'est réellement anormal, revenez me voir. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils. La façon dont elle disait ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait le regard inquiet. Kanda n'aimait pas ça.

« Genre, destructeur ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

L'infirmière pinça les lèvres.

« Je ne tiens pas à vous inquiéter inutilement, je pense que ses difficultés sont normales, mais vous devez garder en tête que ce n'est pas une blague quand je vous dis que c'est difficile pour un oméga. »

Kanda tapa du poing sur le bureau, faisant sursauter la femme.

« J'le sais que c'est difficile, on vous a dit de nous expliquer tout l'autre fois, alors allez-y, dites les choses, merde ! »

Il s'énervait, n'aimant vraiment pas être pris pour un con. L'infirmière abdiqua.

« Eh bien, ça n'arrive que dans des cas exceptionnel et en cas de sévère complications,» elle avait un regard si lourd que Kanda pouvait comprendre son allusion, « mais il y a des omégas qui voient leurs santés mentales altérées après leurs chaleurs, j'imagine que vous en avez déjà entendu parlé, ou d'autres qui vont parfois jusqu'au suicide, dans les cas les plus extrêmes. »

Si Kanda était au courant pour les séquelles laissées sur les omégas, qu'il avait pu l'envisager du moins, les suicides, il n'en savait rien. L'infirmière s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Ces emportements, ces déprimes… Ce que vous décrivez est absolument banal. Les moments de faiblesse de monsieur Walker ne m'inquiéteraient pas plus que ça si j'étais vous. Néanmoins, si c'est trop sévère, appelez-moi. Je vous donnerais des calmants plus forts qui le feront dormir. Ça fatigue l'organisme, je n'aime mieux pas en arriver là, mais on ne sait jamais. Vous êtes son alpha, vous sentez ses émotions. Au risque de vous faire peur, vous devez être capable de sentir s'il ne peut pas le supporter et s'il a besoin d'une aide, car lui n'en fera sûrement pas la demande. »

Et c'était pas censé être flippant, ça ?

L'infirmière l'informait des risques, il l'avait plutôt violemment enjoint à parler franchement, de toute façon. Kanda avait du mal à encaisser. Le lien consistait déjà en une charge pour lui, que ce soit à ce point… L'alpha se sentait anxieux. Kanda pensait que ça devait aller, Moyashi n'allait pas mal au point d'en arriver à ce genre de conneries, il était assez solide pour ça… Seulement, il avait déjà dit qu'il voulait crever. Kanda l'avait engueulé, il avait pris ça pour des paroles en l'air sous l'effet de la panique. Le gamin s'était repris, mais s'il replongeait à nouveau… Si ça devenait vrai… Il essaya de ne pas s'inquiéter, grinçant des dents. De base, tout ça n'avait pas à être son problème, et Moyashi n'avait pas intérêt à faire la moindre connerie tant qu'il l'avait sur les bras. Au moins, il savait à quoi s'en tenir. La bouche sèche en miroir de sa voix, Kanda marmonna un 'd'accord' et tourna les talons.

Il avait juste envie de se barrer de l'infirmerie et ne voulait pas laisser Moyashi seul trop longtemps.

* * *

Loin des préoccupations de Kanda et loin de savoir la discussion qu'il avait eue avec l'infirmière, Allen patientait au lit, serrant Timcanpy contre lui. Il était un peu fatigué, mais ça allait. Il ne doutait plus autant, restait juste fâché contre lui-même pour son comportement avec Kanda, mais il comptait faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. Il le lui avait dit, il savait qu'il avait été idiot. Quand il revenait sur son attitude, il réalisait qu'il avait en effet été vraiment capricieux en lui demandant un câlin après tout ça. Il l'avait surtout fait car son instinct d'oméga lui avait fait ressentir un besoin de contact, ainsi qu'une envie d'avoir un geste affectueux en guise d'amende honorable envers l'alpha. Il savait bien que le brun n'était pas une personne qui donnait une telle valeur à ce genre de geste, mais Allen avait bel et bien voulu rendre l'affection que l'alpha lui donnait. Si Kanda faisait ça pour le lien, Allen, bien que n'étant pas particulièrement tactile, l'avait voulu par pure affection amicale. Si c'était incongru chez lui envers le Japonais, qu'en temps ordinaire, il n'aurait pas cédé à cette pulsion, les chaleurs l'accentuant naturellement, une part de lui pensait que Kanda le méritait. Ses sentiments n'avaient pas arrêté de passer d'un extrême à l'autre envers Kanda, de toute façon.

Kanda continuait d'être bon et aidant avec lui, c'était ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Puis tout à l'heure… Ils avaient pu parler correctement ensemble, Allen avait l'impression d'avoir eu une discussion amicale, encore plus comme ils s'amusaient bien juste avant. En conséquence, l'oméga était content. Ses rapports avec Kanda s'amélioraient, ce serait vraiment mieux pour les quelques jours qui leur restaient à passer ensemble, s'ils ne passaient par leurs temps à se disputer, ou qu'ils le faisaient gentiment. Du calme lui ferait du bien. Qu'ils ne soient plus en confrontation était ce qu'il voulait, ça avait été vraiment compliqué avant d'en arriver là, alors Allen se satisfaisait bêtement de ça. Et il ne voulait pas tout foirer avec son propre foutu caractère, qu'il était parfaitement capable de tempérer si Kanda avait plus de mal avec le sien… Encore qu'il prenait énormément sur lui, Allen ne pouvait plus vraiment dire ça, il s'en rendait compte.

Cette situation les forçait à être complaisants et à se comporter comme des adultes, non comme deux adolescents en guerre.

S'étirant, Allen sentit Tim lui échapper, ce dernier retournant se poser sur le bureau en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

« Tu t'ennuies aussi, hein ? »

Bien sûr, le golem n'allait pas lui répondre, mais Allen savait bien que même Timcanpy devait en avoir marre de ses chaleurs qui duraient bien trop longtemps.

L'oméga soupira, enfouissant son nez dans le vêtement que lui avait laissé Kanda. L'odeur de fleur était un peu amoindrie par le tissu, mais ça sentait bon, et ça suffirait le temps que l'alpha revienne. Allen se sentait plus à l'aise, ressentait quelque chose d'agréable, et se doutait que l'infirmière donnerait sûrement des calmants à Kanda pour lui. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement en prendre, ça le laissait un peu brumeux, mais bon… Si ça aidait à faire partir les douleurs, il n'allait pas cracher dessus, au point où il en était. Allen espérait juste qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Quand elle venait, son odeur de bêta était là, et si Allen s'en moquait complètement, il se rendait compte qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être confronté à d'autres odeurs que celles de Kanda. Il ne savait pas l'expliquer, mais ça lui faisait une impression très désagréable. L'impression avait même été là, un peu, lorsque Lavi et Lenalee étaient venus, en dehors du fait qu'il avait été content de les voir. Elle s'était faite moins vive et légère, il avait pu l'ignorer, alors Allen imaginait que le déclenchement total de ses chaleurs l'empirait.

Ça lui tapait à nouveau sur le système que ses chaleurs lui fassent ça, mais il se doutait que ça partirait après.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Allen fixait le plafond. Il était aux prises, sans trop de crainte, avec l'éternelle appréhension sur comment se passeraient les prochains jours. Bien vite, les odeurs de Kanda dans le tissu ne lui suffirent plus, et il commença à lui manquer. Encore quelque chose qui attisait ses nerfs.

Roulant sur son flanc en appuyant le vêtement contre son nez, Allen gémit quand un frisson de plaisir traversa son bas-ventre. L'oméga écarquilla les yeux, en comprenant que ses chaleurs refaisaient des siennes, et que Kanda n'était pas là. Il se figea. Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé d'être dans ces moments de chaleurs intenses sans que l'alpha soit avec lui. La douleur, il savait la gérer, toujours, mais le reste…

Allen déglutit, serrant les jambes. Il espéra que Kanda ferait vite. Son instinct d'oméga était en panique. Le manque se faisait physique, émotionnel, profond. _Insoutenable_. Cependant, un instant de lucidité lui disait que c'était le moment de réessayer lui-même, sans l'alpha à côté, en sachant qu'il n'avait aucun autre choix. Il refusait que Kanda parte dans ces moments, mais peut-être que justement, ça marcherait mieux…

L'oméga hésitait. Si jamais Kanda ramenait l'infirmière, il ne voulait pas qu'ils tombent sur lui en train de se toucher. Si l'alpha était seul à revenir, Allen ne voulait pas non plus qu'il le voit se masturber comme une bête dominée par ses pulsions. Il était en chaleurs, il était dominé par ses moindres fichues pulsions, mais l'idée d'être pris sur le fait, en reste de sa pudeur habituelle, le bloquait. C'était risible sachant que Kanda était là quand il perdait le contrôle, cependant, c'était tout aussi humain. Il était un oméga, mais il était un jeune homme, pas qu'un sac d'hormones.

Allen se mordit la lèvre, sa main se posant sur son ventre sans oser descendre. L'excitation s'accroissait malgré lui.

Pendant ce temps, son bas-ventre se tordait encore, son corps désirait l'alpha absent, et Allen respirait plus fort. Dents plantées douloureusement dans sa lèvre inférieure, l'oméga ferma lentement les yeux, assailli par un énième frisson et décida de se couvrir jusqu'au ventre, pour se cacher s'il était surpris. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir comme ça s'il ne faisait rien en attendant Kanda.

Sous les couvertures, il ôta son pantalon de pyjama, se retrouvant en caleçon, et il y fit entrer sa main. Il serrait les dents, mais commença des caresses, des sons légers lui échappant. Ce n'était pas bon comme avec Kanda mais c'était mieux que rien actuellement. Ses caresses n'étaient pas totalement désagréable non plus. Mais Allen voulait Kanda, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, c'était vraiment gênant de faire ça avec ces pensées ! Pourtant, l'alpha n'en saurait rien. Ses yeux étant toujours fermés, Allen essayait malgré lui d'imaginer que c'était Kanda qui le touchait, que ce n'était pas lui, espérant que ça suffirait à l'exciter suffisamment pour qu'il vienne à bout de sa crise tout seul.

L'effet était meilleur, mais ce n'était pas encore ça… Frémissant, au comble de la frustration, l'oméga glissa sa deuxième main à l'arrière de son caleçon, ses doigts passant entre ses fesses, rencontrant son humidité. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Souvent, lorsqu'il était seul, ça lui arrivait de caresser son entrée tout en masturbant son sexe. Ça contribuait curieusement à l'exciter et étant un oméga, il avait des petites glandes qui réagissaient aux frottements, il s'en était vite aperçu quand il avait commencé à découvrir son corps. Il n'avait bien entendu pas osé faire ça devant Kanda, préférant se toucher comme n'importe quel garçon avec l'alpha à côté. Ce n'était même pas qu'il en avait si honte, c'était naturel, mais il y avait sa pudeur, et il était bien conscient que ce qu'il faisait était propre à son statut d'oméga. Il ne voulait pas s'exhiber ainsi, dans cette position. S'il avait eu un véritable alpha, Allen n'aurait pas été contre le fait de le laisser le toucher là, comme ça… Mais ce n'était pas pareil.

L'Anglais se rendait compte qu'il semblait un peu stupide à être si gêné, mais il en était encore à un stade où il découvrait doucement son corps d'oméga et sa propre sexualité, il avait à peine seize ans, il n'était pas vraiment prêt pour ce genre de choses, techniquement, quand bien même son corps en chaleurs l'était. Dans le fond, sa sexualité ne l'avait jamais rendu mal à l'aise, et ce n'était pas entièrement le cas maintenant non plus. En partie du moins. Ses pensées étaient surtout le reflet de son inexpérience.

Soupirant, Allen appréciait la sensation plaisante des deux stimulations. C'était un peu mieux, son excitation grandissait, mais alors que ses deux mains s'activaient et que ses fins gémissements retentissaient, Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être insatisfait. Ses doigts trempés qui massaient son entrée… Excité et curieux, il avait envie d'en pousser un à l'intérieur, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite, n'en ayant jusqu'à présent pas le désir. Il était hésitant, car si ce n'était qu'un doigt, il se demandait s'il y avait un risque que ce soit douloureux et ça lui paraissait encore plus gênant d'expérimenter ça _maintenant_. Allen pensait qu'il avait le temps de faire ce genre de choses, toujours car il ne se sentait pas prêt.

Cette excitation et cette chaleur en lui l'influençaient considérablement. Il n'était vraiment pas obligé de se doigter –ça le gênait tellement de penser à faire ça – il pouvait juste mettre une phalange, voir la sensation, et continuer de se caresser en même temps. Cela lui sembla être une bonne idée. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, le bas de son corps levant la couverture, et baissa son caleçon plus bas sur ses cuisses, découvrant ses fesses. Sa main caressait lentement son pénis, ses oreilles chauffaient. Il sentait son érection si dure dans sa main… Bon sang, il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais bandé à ce point, du moins seul, parce que quand Kanda le touchait, c'était le même genre. C'était très vulgaire, mais ça le frappait si violemment qu'Allen ne savait pas l'exprimer autrement.

À la pensée de l'épéiste, le blandin fut gêné, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander ce que ça ferait si ce n'était pas ses doigts, mais ceux du brun, qui le touchaient là… Il avait déjà pensé à ça, mais même s'ils étaient d'accord de ne rien faire, Allen aurait dû mal à tenir la résolution si l'alpha manifestait un désir de le faire sien. Essayant de ne pas y penser, Allen poussa un doigt, sursautant à la sensation de se sentir pénétré. Il était dilaté, ce n'était donc pas bien difficile, mais c'était un peu gênant… Inconfortable. Mais pas douloureux. Il bougea à peine plus profondément, se mordant la lèvre à nouveau.

Ce n'était pas agréable, mais pas désagréable non plus. Un entre-deux étrange. L'oméga hésitait à entamer un mouvement, mais décida de ne pas le faire. Il préférait essayer ça plus tard, quand ses chaleurs seraient finies, et qu'il serait plus maître de lui, s'il en avait toujours envie.

Il se caressait toujours, son doigt restant en lui, sentant le vêtement de Kanda, laissant son imagination se représenter le toucher de l'alpha au lieu du sien. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se faire jouir, mais comme ce n'était pas désagréable, il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ou il n'y portât pas trop d'attention, la couverture glissa de ses hanches, l'air frais frôlant son corps à demi-dénudé. Il était frustré de l'absence de Kanda, frustré que le plaisir ne l'emporte pas, mais il espérait que le brun mettrait un peu de temps à revenir, afin de se caresser tranquillement.

Il se doutait pourtant que ça serait toujours pareil, l'alpha serait le seul à pouvoir le soulager, mais il ne se sentait plus aussi mal à l'aise comme ça…

Ainsi excité et envahi par le bien-être, Allen sursauta violemment en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, puis la voix rauque de Kanda :

« Putain, Moyashi, ça sent les phéromones depuis deux couloirs, est-ce que tout va… »

Le kendoka s'arrêta, le fixant avec des yeux inhabituellement écarquillés, Allen piquant un fard gigantesque, au point que c'était plus un phare qu'autre chose. La honte froide, intense, et humiliante le foudroya. Il eut quasiment le souhait ô combien pathétique que la terre s'ouvre en deux et l'engloutisse, de disparaître et de ne plus jamais être visible. Kanda le regardait encore, les joues pourpres, Allen vit sa pomme d'Adam faire un aller-retour dans sa gorge. La sienne dut faire de même, puisqu'il eut un mal fou à déglutir.

Précipitamment, Allen remonta maladroitement son caleçon, ramassa la couverture tombée et s'enfouit en-dessous jusqu'à la tête, fermant les yeux sous la honte. Son corps tremblait de gêne. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait dire quelque chose, ou faire quelque chose, mais c'était tellement humiliant, il n'aurait pas pu être plus indécis…

Que Kanda l'ait surpris comme ça, en train de se toucher de cette façon, bon dieu… Serrant les dents et les poings, irrité, Allen avait envie de râler, de lui crier qu'il aurait pu frapper, mais il n'en avait même pas la force, sachant que l'alpha semblait inquiet – c'était sa première crise sans Kanda, et ils le savaient tous les deux – et que ce n'était pas de la faute du kendoka s'il s'était laissé envahir par ses pulsions.

Le maudit espérait que Kanda serait celui qui parlerait, ou sinon, ils allaient passer un long, très long, moment, lui planqué sous sa couette et Kanda à le zyeuter.

La porte se referma finalement et Kanda s'approcha du lit, Allen sentant bientôt son poids assis près de lui. La main du brun se posa à l'extrémité de la couette. Allen appréhendant qu'il allait la tirer, il la retint à son tour. Le 'tch' caractéristique de Kanda résonna.

« Sors de là, Moyashi. »

Allen se mordit le bout de la langue. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Aucune.

« Si tu veux j'te laisse le temps que tu te finisses. Tu me le dis et je me tire. Sois pas gêné comme ça, merde. »

Allen rougissait furieusement. 'Sois pas gêné'… Il aurait voulu voir Kanda à sa place ! Il ne put que murmurer, en dépit de la gêne :

« Tu sais bien que je peux pas tout seul…

—T'avais pas essayé comme ça avant. Peut-être que tu devrais continuer. »

Le blandin pinça ses lèvres.

« Je préfère pas… »

Kanda soupira. Allen se doutait qu'il croyait sans doute qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et il n'avait pas envie d'une discussion gênante où il le lui expliquait.

« Je peux me tirer. Je suis pas obligé d'être là. Peut-être que c'est mieux pour toi, t'es un oméga. C'est peut-être comme ça que tu as besoin de te toucher. Je m'en fous. »

Le blandin grogna, mécontent de cette remarque, ce 't'es un oméga'. Il était un oméga, mais il était aussi un mec. Si ça ne marchait pas avec son pénis, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça fonctionne autrement. Il souffla.

« Non, Kanda, vraiment… Ça ne fonctionnait pas. »

Il avait l'impression de mentir un peu. Dans les faits, il ne pouvait pas savoir vu qu'il n'avait pas vraiment essayé. Mais il n'allait quand même pas se forcer à ça non plus, non ? Allen se risqua à tourner la tête, à demi, l'un de ses yeux tombant nez à nez avec ceux de Kanda, rembruni.

« Ah. »

C'était tout ce que répondait l'épéiste, et Allen se sentit coupable. Il s'empressa de changer de sujet :

« L'infirmière a dit quoi ? »

À sa surprise, le visage de Kanda se pétrifia littéralement. Étonné, car ce n'était vraiment pas dans l'habitude de Kanda, le plus jeune consentit à sortir sa tête de sous la couette, mais toujours pas son corps, dévisageant son homologue avec inquiétude.

« Kanda ? »

Le brun le fusillait du regard.

« Elle a dit que les omégas avaient besoin d'être pris. C'était pour ça que j'ai pensé que t'aurais pu continuer ce que tu faisais. »

Surpris par son ton brusque, Allen réfléchit quelques instants, le bas du visage caché par les draps.

« Je vois… Désolé de te décevoir. »

Le kendoka haussa les épaules.

« Je m'en fous. » Il reprit : « Elle a donné des calmants, pour tes crises. Apparemment, c'est pas anormal que ça arrive. C'est aussi pour ça que t'es chiant. »

Allen esquissa un sourire. Bon, ça ne l'amusait pas d'être ainsi, ses propres états d'âmes l'épuisaient, mais c'était la façon directe dont le disait Kanda. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

« Elle dit que c'est normal que tu sois chiant, mais tu dois dire si ça va pas.

—Je sais, Kanda. »

Quand il pensait à la veille, Allen jugeait qu'il l'avait déjà un peu trop dit. Hésitant, l'oméga toisa l'alpha :

« Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Kanda sembla interdit, Allen redemanda : « Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là, Bakanda ? »

L'alpha s'irrita.

« C'est ma tête normale. J'te soulage ? »

Allen rougit, se sentant encore désolé, croyant que c'était ce qui causait l'énervement de Kanda.

« J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir seul, tu sais… »

Kanda haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« L'infirmière a dit qu'on devait se forcer ni l'un ni l'autre pour les crises. Si tu veux pu qu'on le fasse, faut le dire.

—Elle a tout à fait raison, et c'est plutôt toi qui devrais le dire, si tu ne veux plus.

—Je sais que c'est le mieux à faire. »

Allen déglutit difficilement, hochant la tête.

« Moi aussi.

—Alors enlève cette foutue couverture, Moyashi.

—Je m'appelle Allen. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, le maudit obéit néanmoins. Il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné de toute sa vie.

* * *

**Note trop longue donc je la mets dans le chap :**

**So ce chap développe pourquoi Allen avait un comportement différent par rapport à l'usuel dans le 22ème chap, comme je vous l'avais expliqué dans la note ^^. J'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter car tout est écrit noir sur blanc, il est stressé et il en peut plus donc forcément il craque et il a besoin de parler, je trouve ça logique dans ce contexte comme réaction et pas si OOC que ça. J'essaie de donner une psychologie humaine aux persos et je pense que beaucoup de gens auraient envie de se vider un peu l'esprit à sa place :'). De plus, le texte développe encore la pression sociale au niveau des omégas, qui sont coincés dans un carcan de préjugés sur leur second-sexe et Allen est encore à un moment où il se découvre par rapport à sa condition, comme le montre le passage à la fin, donc ça n'arrange pas ses peurs de ne pas pouvoir 'sortir' de ces stéréotypes. Je trouvais ça intéressant, encore dans l'idée de jouer avec la féminisation des omégas, après j'espère l'avoir bien tourné ^^.**

**Sinon, pour le fait que les hormones aient des effets si dévastateurs sur certains omégas, c'est assez logique, car j'ai aussi voulu traiter de l'influence des chaleurs sur une conscience humaine et je pense que ça a de quoi faire des dégâts vu que ça représente un gros dérèglement hormonal par rapport à un comportement normal, c'est ce qui est un peu creepy avec le prompt de l'omégaverse. On peut imaginer que sur quelqu'un d'instable psychologiquement pour x ou y raison ça ne fait qu'empirer son état mental. Avec le lien des âmes-sœurs entre Allen et Kanda qui les influence comme une drogue et leur insuffle l'envie d'avoir des rapports et jouent aussi sur leurs sentiments, ce n'est pas une bonne combinaison non plus. C'est aussi creepy, c'est fait exprès. En fait avec cette fic je fais un peu de l'anti-romantisme avec des éléments romantiques haha. J'avais pas exactement prévu ça de base mais j'aime bien la tournure que ça a prise x).  
**

**Ils sont toujours en train d'essayer de ne pas se forcer l'un l'autre et de trouver des limites pour se respecter, tout en luttant contre le lien, mais ça n'enlève pas totalement une certaine controverse au niveau du consentement, que le récit souligne ici et que je n'ai pas l'intention d'adoucir dans un souci de réalisme cru, qui est le but recherché, quitte à ce que ça choque un peu certains esprits x). A cause du lien, j'avais déjà employé cette métaphore, mais c'est un peu comme s'ils étaient dans un mariage arrangé, ils ne se sont pas choisis de base et comme ils sont à peine amis, ça facilite moins les choses. Après, j'espère que vous sentez que je fais quand même en sorte que le récit montre justement qu'en voulant se respecter, ils restent assez maître d'eux pour mesurer ce qu'ils font et que ça ne soit pas quelque chose de non-consenti, même si ce n'est pas l'idéal pour eux. Ils commencent un petit peu à s'entendre et ils vont essayer d'être à l'aise car c'est le mieux pour eux dans cette situation, ça va aussi permettre d'alléger l'angst dans le récit** **(sur cet aspect, parce que sur d'autres xDD)** **, mais ils vont encore avoir un peu de mal malgré tout, logiquement :').**

**Tout ça sera encore développé dans l'autre moitié de ce chap :).**

**En dehors de ça, un autre petit point que je juge important d'éclaircir au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, et car c'est toujours un plus pour bien comprendre l'histoire... Une lectrice m'a dit au dernier chapitre que le fait qu'Allen ait pu se mettre en colère contre Kanda au point de le frapper semblait incohérent car en tant qu'oméga, Allen aurait dû avoir peur de lui instinctivement quand Kanda s'est senti blessé dans sa fierté d'alpha. Cette logique aurait été valable dans beaucoup d'omégaverse, mais ici je ne l'ai pas voulu comme ça. Allen a un instinct d'oméga qui lui fait désirer certaines choses et le contrôle parfois, on le voit ici, même avant. Il est affaibli, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de pouvoir se mettre en colère contre un autre, quelque soit son statut, et de ne pas avoir l'impression de transgresser quoique ce soit. Que Kanda ait ressenti le poids des statuts, dont il s'est ensuite libéré, était une pulsion instinctive qui l'a traversé. Pour autant, que le côté alpha de Kanda ait réagi ne veut pas dire que le côté oméga d'Allen est obligé d'avoir une pulsion de soumission dans _ce contexte_. Ils sont liés, mais pour ça, ça ne va pas de pair. Allen n'est pas soumis, je l'avais déjà clarifié et c'est important de s'en rappeler. Ça ne veut pas dire que son statut d'oméga ne lui fera jamais désirer une certaine soumission (j'insiste sur le mot 'certaine') mais pas quand il est en colère contre Kanda. Les choses ne sont pas figées et carrées dans l'univers que j'ai voulu créer ici, il y a des nuances et un oméga peut très bien se mettre en colère contre son alpha, en oubliant les statuts :') (surtout si c'est Allen xD). Dans un autre contexte, j'aurai en effet pu écrire qu'Allen aurait pu craindre la réaction de Kanda après l'avoir giflé, mais en dehors de tout instinct, simplement parce que Kanda n'est pas un tendre, mais là il était trop énervé et emporté dans ses émotions pour ça. Ça se voyait bien, je pense. L'instinct existe et les contrôle, mais pas totalement pour ce genre de choses. Ils restent des êtres humains aussi. Voilà, c'est la logique dans cet omégaverse, avec ces personnages, ça fonctionne comme ça dans cette fic ^^.**

**Mise à part, de courts extraits des chapitres à venir sortent tous les mercredis sur la page fb et des infos sur les futurs projets, pour ceux que ça intéresse :).**

**Reviews ? Ne partez pas sans rien dire s'il vous plaît, vos réaction m'importent :) !  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	24. Hormones : 24 - Control 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo !
> 
> Edit : Finalement je reformule ma note, qui était très maladroite sur ce site car écrite à la va vite, j'avais pas le temps du tout. J'ai poussé une petite gueulante sur les autres sites où je poste car sur 47 follows et 38 favs, pour FF, seulement 3-4 commentent depuis quelques chapitres, et sur wattpad c'est un peu pareil : pas mal laissent des votes sur les chapitres, mais peu des votants commentent, et je suis vraiment déçue du manque de réaction au point que j'ai hésité à continuer de publier après la partie 1 à cause de ça, parce que le fait de partager à sens unique me chiffonne vraiment. C'est démoralisant pour un auteur et je suis désolée si vous ne comprenez pas ce coup de gueule, mais bon, au bout d'un temps, la coupe est un peu pleine pour moi.
> 
> Bref, voici la suite, encore un jeudi, c'est plus pratique pour moi ^^. On se rapproche de la fin de la partie 1, reste plus que 8 chapitres !
> 
> Le précédent chapitre était assez transitoire, malgré la révélation un peu alarmante de l'infirmière. Ce chapitre va décoller un peu... ;).
> 
> Bonne lecture ! ;3

Allen lisait quand Kanda revint de son entraînement, fatigué mais physiquement revigoré. L'alpha avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne serait pas long, Allen ne comprenant pas pourquoi il semblait étrangement inquiet pour lui. Kanda faisait des efforts, il était doux et répondait à beaucoup de ses demandes, mais il ne faisait rien d'excessif. Ce n'était pas son genre, et c'était ce que le blandin aimait bien en lui, il ne demandait pas à être pouponné. Allen se demandait ce que l'infirmière avait pu lui dire pour qu'il ait la fantaisie de réagir comme ça. Car Allen s'en était bien rendu compte lorsqu'il l'avait touché, lorsqu'il l'avait laissé le sentir avant son entraînement… Il avait été encore plus doux que d'habitude, l'avait traité comme s'il était littéralement en sucre. Allen aimait qu'il soit doux, il ne crachait pas sur ses bonnes attentions, mais que ce soit exagéré… Juste quand il pensait que Kanda ne le traitait pas comme un oméga… Il avait peur qu'il y ait un problème, ça le contrariait que Kanda ne le lui dise pas. Ils étaient là-dedans ensemble, enfin !

Il avait patienté le temps que le brun sorte de sa douche, et quand Kanda était revenu, les cheveux humides, revêtu proprement, son odeur lui chatouillant le nez, Allen dut avouer qu'il se trouva encore hypnotisé par sa beauté. Le Bakanda était vraiment _énervant_ à être si désirable. L'oméga s'empourpra malgré lui avec ses pensées. Quand Kanda l'avait touché après l'incident de tout à l'heure, il avait véritablement cru mourir sous la gêne. Il était encore gêné, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour ne plus y penser. Kanda lui demanda ensuite s'il voulait le sentir, ce qu'Allen ne refusa pas. L'un contre l'autre, ils avaient passé une bonne dizaine de minutes à échanger leurs odeurs, avant que Kanda n'attrape de quoi lire à son tour, Allen restant à moitié assoupi calé sous son bras. L'alpha lui jetait des regards fréquemment, irrités mais porteurs d'une autre émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter, Allen se reposant.

Toutefois, le maudit ne dormait pas vraiment, et il commençait à être un peu agacé du comportement de Kanda. S'il y avait un problème avec lui, que l'infirmière avait dit quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas l'informer… Ça allait l'inquiéter aussi, forcément. Il espérait que Kanda ne soit pas assez idiot pour penser à le lui cacher éternellement. Allen ne tenait pas à le confronter brutalement, aussi, il leva simplement les yeux sur Kanda.

« Tu devrais vraiment me dire si quelque chose ne va pas, Bakanda. »

Il n'était pas agressif, mais suffisamment ferme pour que sa voix montre qu'il n'en démordrait pas facilement. L'épéiste émit un énième 'tch' et encra son regard bleu sombre dans le sien.

« Y a rien, Moyashi. »

Allen se dégagea de l'étreinte du brun et croisa les bras.

« Je ne te crois pas. Tu arrêtes pas de me couver du regard et tu as l'air contrarié. Plus que d'habitude. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi. »

Kanda poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Moyashi, putain…

—Arrête de m'appeler Moyashi et parle-moi, Kanda. C'est quelque chose que l'infirmière a dit ? Il y a un problème avec moi ? » L'oméga soupira face à la mine crispée de l'alpha. « Au point où j'en suis, je peux tout entendre, alors ne me ménage pas. »

Le brun grogna.

« Tu me fais chier. »

Allen soupira encore.

« Je tiens pas à te faire chier, mais je veux savoir pourquoi t'es comme ça, ça se comprend, non ? »

Le toisant, agacé, Kanda se redressa et resserra sa queue de cheval. Allen attendit qu'il parle, l'alpha croisant les bras à son tour, closant les paupières une brève fraction de seconde.

« Tu veux que je sois franc ? J'vais l'être. Elle a dit que les chaleurs rendaient certains omégas tarés. » Kanda observa un silence, Allen encaissant ces paroles. « Elle a aussi dit que y en a qui se sont déjà tués, après ça, à cause des hormones. »

Le blandin sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir comme des soucoupes sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Kanda grogna.

« Elle pense pas que ça sera ton cas, mais comme t'es pas stable, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'y avait un risque. Va pas penser que je m'inquiète pour toi, mais t'arrêtes pas de chialer et de flipper, t'as dit une fois que tu voulais crever et que tu supportais pas tes chaleurs. J'veux pas me retrouver avec un oméga dépressif sur les bras, Moyashi. » Il se tut quelques secondes. « Je préfère le dire au cas où, t'as intérêt à pas me faire ce genre de connerie, sinon je te descends moi-même, j'suis clair ? »

Allen déglutit. Une part de lui voulait s'énerver, s'insurger et se récrier contre tout ça. Peut-être qu'il avait, comme qui dirait, déconné. Peut-être qu'il s'était beaucoup abattu devant Kanda, qu'il lui avait posé plein de questions, avait cherché de l'assurance et du soutien en lui. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre, c'était assez pour inquiéter, mais il avait bien le droit d'avoir voulu se confier après une semaine enfermé à ressasser les mêmes problèmes ?! Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il touchait le fond pour ça, au contraire, il essayait de s'en sortir ! Tout ce que Kanda disait était vrai, il n'allait pas nier ça et savait que son comportement lui échappait parfois à lui-même, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point-là ! Il ne comptait pas laisser les choses empirer à ce point-là !

Seulement, il était trop surpris pour s'écrier.

Kanda avait beau dire qu'il s'en foutait, son attitude montrait le contraire. Allen le comprit avec un gros choc, ses propres sentiments étant naturellement mitigés, mais il en fut touché. Incertain sur ce qu'il allait répondre, le maudit ouvrit lentement la bouche.

« Tu me trouves faible à ce point-là, Kanda ? »

L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, putain, recommence pas avec ça, tu m'emmerdes.

—Alors pourquoi tu es si inquiet ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kanda rugisse.

« J'suis pas inquiet, merde ! » Il prit une inspiration rageuse. « Évidemment que t'es faible dans ton état, du con ! T'as peut-être pas l'air faible à ce point, mais j'sais bien que même si tu l'étais, tu te démerderais pour être assez fort à l'extérieur et pas le montrer. J'sens tes odeurs, tu sens souvent mauvais. »

Allen ne put qu'être d'accord avec ça, c'est exactement ce qu'il ferait si c'était le cas. Mais ça ne l'était pas.

« J'sais que si quelque chose t'arrive ça va me retomber dessus, comme j'suis censé prendre soin de toi. J'ai pas demandé d'être lié à tout ça, putain. »

Le blandin prit une profonde inspiration. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur les coudes de Kanda, se rapprochant de lui.

« Écoute, je te promets que je n'en suis pas là. Tu l'as dit, tu sens mes odeurs. Tu saurais si ça allait mal à ce point.

—J'comprends pas tout ce que je sens. »

Allen soupira, son emprise s'affermissant car Kanda ne se dégageait pas.

« Kanda, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

—Je m'en fais pas, Moyashi, j'ai juste pas envie de gérer ça ! »

Son exclamation violente manqua de faire reculer Allen. L'oméga avala sa salive et sentit son visage se contracter. Il n'en voulait pas à Kanda de ne pas vouloir être confronté à ce genre de choses. Personne ne le voudrait.

« Kanda, je ne te demanderais jamais de gérer ce genre de chose sous prétexte que tu es mon alpha, ce n'est pas comme ça que je suis ! Si je voulais vraiment me suicider, crois-moi que je ne te demanderais rien. »

Kanda fronça les sourcils, l'attrapant brutalement par le bras. Allen dut l'avouer, il lui faisait mal.

« Moyashi, putain, t'as pas intérêt à-

—T'as pas compris, Bakanda ! » cria Allen en se dégageant. « J'ai pas dit que j'en avais envie. J'ai juste dit que je ne te demanderais rien. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, et si mes chaleurs m'affaiblissent, ça reste supportable… Je n'en suis pas là, Kanda. »

Voyant que ça ne rassurait pas Kanda, ce dernier recroisant les bras, le blandin hésita. Il l'avait fait plusieurs fois pour coincer Kanda quand il sentait qu'il se fâchait contre lui, mais là que c'était sérieux, parler de cette fausse amitié de circonstance ne semblait pas indiqué. Sauf qu'il n'avait que ça comme argument.

« On est amis. Pour l'instant. Je ne mens pas à mes amis. Il y a des choses que je ne dis pas et que je déguise peut-être, mais si je te dis directement que je ne ressens pas ça, que je te le promets, ce n'est pas un mensonge. Je veux juste que ça soit fini, que tout ça soit loin de moi… de nous. J'étais sérieux quand je disais que tes réponses m'ont aidé hier. »

L'alpha le toisait toujours. Peu sûr de ce qu'il allait faire, Allen se pencha, appuyant sa tête au creux de sa poitrine, au-dessus de ses bras serrés.

« Sens-moi. Je vais bien. »

Kanda grondait encore.

« Moyashi…

—Quoi ? »

Kanda ne répondit pas, mais après une pause, il décroisa les bras, les fermant dans le dos d'Allen. Le blandin eut du mal à réaliser qu'il le blottissait dans son étreinte. Son allégation était alors vraie. Kanda râlait et tempêtait contre ça, mais il était inquiet. Sans en avoir l'air, l'alpha le sentait. Instantanément, l'instinct d'oméga d'Allen le fit se sentir complet. C'était dû au lien. C'était si profond, si puissant, mais si inapproprié à qui ils étaient. Kanda ne tarda pas à s'allonger, couchant Allen au-dessus de son torse, maintenant son corps contre le sien. Ils se taisaient, ne parlant plus, appréciant l'échange. Allen se fit la réflexion que malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, Kanda prenait bien soin de lui. Il avait eu raison aussi sur ça, Kanda était, quand on grattait bien la couche de froideur et de dédain antisocial, un type bien.

« Tu sens ? » demanda-t-il. « Mes émotions sont stables.

—Ouais. »

Bon, il avait pris un calmant après que Kanda l'ait soulagé tout à l'heure, mais il pouvait être stable sans ça. Allen esquissa un sourire.

« Alors ne pense pas que mes chaleurs vont me rendre fou ni même me tuer. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi si facilement.

—Si seulement, » ironisa l'Asiatique, « j'commence à en avoir marre de bouffer du Moyashi.

—Je m'appelle Allen, sale enfoiré. »

Allen lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule, mais rit quand même, ne prenant pas sa remarque au sérieux. Il ne s'en vexait pas non plus, lui aussi en avait marre de ça.

« Tu devrais en avoir marre de bouffer tes Sobas.

—Je préfère les Sobas que les pousses de soja, sale nabot.

—Va te faire voir, stupide Bakanda ! »

Allen lui lança un regard courroucé, Kanda courbant le sien avec mesquinerie. Néanmoins, l'étreinte perdurait, et les odeurs émotives de la pièce étaient assainies. L'Anglais finit par enfouir son visage contre le torse du Japonais, profitant de son aisance, se remettant à lui sourire.

« Ça te dit de jouer un peu ? » Il voulait changer de sujet. « On peut faire un jeu différent des cartes. Comme celui qu'on a fait avant ma première crise, où on trouvait chacun un mot en rapport avec ce que l'autre disait. C'était amusant, non ? »

S'il pensait à la dispute qui en avait suivi, Allen trouvait ça moins drôle, mais bon. Il s'attendit à se faire envoyer sur les roses. Neutre, Kanda hocha la tête.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas. »

En dépit de sa nonchalance manifeste, Allen, stupéfait, voulut le taquiner :

« Alors t'aimes bien jouer avec moi, Bakanda ?

—Tch. Ça fait passer le temps, c'est tout. »

L'oméga secoua la tête à ces paroles, tout en notant que l'alpha n'avait pas vraiment dit non. Enthousiasmé, il s'assit sur le bassin de Kanda, le surplombant comme ce dernier était couché, en ricanant gentiment. L'alpha durcit son regard :

« Tu prends tes aises, Moyashi.

—Ça te dérange ? »

Allen demandait sérieusement, prêt à se retirer si le brun n'acceptait pas sa proximité. Kanda haussa les épaules.

« J'm'en branle.

—T'es sûr que je t'écrase pas ? »

Se sentant d'humeur joueuse, peut-être à cause du calmant qui amoindrissait sa sensation de fatigue, Allen s'amusa à rebondir contre Kanda, observant le plus grand grogner entre ses dents. Il avait simplement envie de le taquiner et de rigoler avec lui. Il gardait à l'esprit que c'était Kanda, mais s'ils étaient amis, il en avait bien le droit, non ? S'il n'était pas très contact physique avant ses chaleurs, Lavi étant un tactile, il jouait souvent avec lui de la façon dont il jouait en ce moment avec Kanda, et Lenalee le gratifiait souvent de petits gestes affectueux qu'Allen lui rendait. Il pouvait en initier, mais c'était rare… Il n'était clairement pas en demande de contact constante comme maintenant. Ça lui semblait bizarre d'initier ça avec Kanda de façon anodine. Mais il l'avouait, si son instinct d'oméga lui donnait envie d'être en contact avec lui, autant se sentir libre de s'amuser à le taquiner, car ça, il aimait vraiment bien.

Et si Kanda et lui remettaient le couvert pour ses prochaines chaleurs… Si leur lien ne partait pas… Allen gardait à l'esprit que c'était du temporaire, du faux, que Kanda ne l'aimait pas. Cependant, c'était bien si leur amitié de circonstance débouchait sur un vrai lien, de quelque nature qu'il soit. Autre que la saloperie qui les coinçait là. Allen tentait, et il espérait que ça pourrait marcher un tant soit peu.

Comprenant la plaisanterie, Kanda fut cynique.

« Ça risque pas, tu pèses autant qu'une foutue gonzesse.

—Tu peux aller te faire foutre, Bakanda. »

Allen fronçait les sourcils de mécontentement, ce n'était absolument pas vrai. Puis, il trouvait cette remarque un peu sexiste aussi, et ayant de la compassion pour ses comparses féminines, il n'aimait pas trop ça. L'alpha posa la main sur sa hanche.

« On commence à jouer ou tu comptes crécher sur moi trois cent ans ? »

Voyant qu'il en avait marre, Allen s'apprêtait à se dégager, la main de Kanda l'y poussant sans trop de brusquerie, mais il frémit brusquement, sentant son bas-ventre se tordre de manière caractéristique. Bon dieu, il suffisait qu'il soit un peu de bonne humeur pour que ces saletés de crises se pointent ?! L'oméga sentit sa joie descendre en flèche, l'alpha terminant de le faire s'allonger à côté de lui. Allen déglutit, se taisant. Kanda parla :

« Tch. Ça va devoir attendre visiblement.

—Je suis dés-…

—T'excuse pas, Moyashi. »

La main droite de Kanda se posa sur sa hanche gauche, Allen ne pouvant s'empêcher de bouillir au toucher.

« L'infirmière a dit que fallait pas être mal à l'aise pendant tes crises, alors arrête de t'excuser. » Kanda était las. « Je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois, moi aussi. Quand est-ce que ça va rentrer ?

—Désolé- Enfin… J'ai toujours un peu de mal.

—Moi aussi, mais on a choisi ça, alors on assume. »

L'oméga hocha la tête, d'accord avec l'alpha. Kanda sembla hésiter.

« Tu veux réessayer de te soulager comme tout à l'heure ? »

Allen fut interdit, puis réalisa qu'il parlait de ce dont il avait malheureusement été témoin. Lui qui avait un peu réussi à oublier. Il sentit sa bouche sèche.

« Écoute, Kanda, je… Je sais pas si ça changera quoique ce soit, et ça me gêne vraiment. »

L'alpha eut l'air de comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler.

« J'comprends que t'aies pas aimé être surpris, mais je sais que t'es un oméga, alors si tu veux te doigter, fais-le un bon coup qu'on en finisse. »

Ah, non, en fait, il n'avait rien compris. Allen devint cramoisi.

« Dis pas ça, c'est vraiment gênant pour moi, Kanda !

—J'sais, Moyashi. Si tu veux, je vais dans la salle de bain. Tu me dis quand t'as fini. Si ça marche pas, j'reviens.

—Non, tu sais pas ! » Le blandin se mordit la lèvre, reprenant d'une voix étouffée : « Je n'avais pas envie de te dire ça, mais je ne l'ai encore jamais fait… J'essayais juste quelque chose tout à l'heure… Je pensais pas que tu reviendrais si tôt. Je… Je ne sais pas du tout si ça me plait ou pas. »

Allen n'aurait pas pu être plus gêné par la conversation. D'accord, hier, lui aussi avait initié une conversation un peu gênante avec Kanda, mais ça lui avait semblé logique de finir par en parler un peu, il découvrait le sexe et ses chaleurs, il avait eu envie d'en discuter avec Kanda, étant _son lié_. Il avait été d'ailleurs surpris d'entendre que ce dernier n'avait aucune expérience. Kanda n'était pas le genre à socialiser, d'aucune façon, mais s'il avait voulu accorder ses faveurs à quelqu'un, bêta ou oméga, ou même un autre alpha, sait-on jamais… au vu de sa beauté, Allen pensait que peu de gens lui auraient dit non. Là, ce n'était pas pareil, pas pareil du tout. Allen était furieusement gêné. Kanda soupira.

« Si tu veux pas le faire, c'est toi qui vois. Mais pourquoi t'essaierais pas ? T'as honte ? Connerie. T'es un oméga, tu serais peut-être mieux soulagé comme ça. »

Allen se passa la main sur le front. Ce que disait Kanda était censé et pas idiot, chose rare chez lui. Seulement, Allen était mitigé. Il savait que c'était de lui que venait la gêne, mais c'était normal, il y avait des choses pour lesquels tout le monde ne se sentait pas prêt ou pas disposé, pour divers raisons… Il fut gêné d'expliquer, craignant de sonner stupide. Mais comme Kanda était son alpha… Allen se prenait suffisamment la tête pour cette idée. Si jamais il devenait véritablement son partenaire de chaleurs à cause du lien, pouvoir discuter de ce genre de choses valait autant que cimenter leur fausse 'amitié'.

« En fait, je… J'ai pas vraiment envie. Tout simplement. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours préféré faire ça comme tous les garçons, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et… Je suis pas gêné d'être un oméga, je sais que mon corps est quand même différent et particulier, ça ne me dérange pas, je suis comme ça… Pour être honnête, il y a des choses que j'aime bien par rapport à mon statut, malgré toutes celles que je n'aime pas. Mais je pensais découvrir mon corps d'oméga si j'avais un alpha… Je veux dire, un alpha avec qui je serais en couple, ou quand j'en aurai envie tout seul. Je veux pas faire ça à cause de mes chaleurs sans le vouloir en vérité. » Allen concéda, sincèrement contrit. « Peut-être que ça marcherait, je ne sais pas, et que ça t'éviterait de t'en occuper. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Tout à l'heure, c'était sur le moment. À vrai dire, je ne comptais même pas le faire. Vraiment… Je ne sais pas si tu comprends. Je suis désolé de ça. »

Kanda resta silencieux un moment. Allen s'inquiéta un peu de son silence. Ils avaient beau être deux garçons, ils n'étaient pas exactement pareils à cause de leur second-sexe, et il se doutait que ses sentiments pouvaient être compliqués à comprendre pour un alpha. Surtout pour Kanda qui n'était pas la personne la plus forte en communication qui soit, malgré son étonnante ouverture d'esprit et ses efforts. Allen non plus n'était pas un as à ce sujet, il faisait péniblement ce qu'il pouvait.

Finalement, la voix du brun finit par retenir :

« T'aimerais essayer avec moi, Moyashi ? »

Allen s'étouffa avec sa salive. Littéralement. Son premier réflexe fut de crier :

« Si je ne peux pas le faire moi, c'est pas pour le faire avec un autre, Bakanda ! »

Le Japonais souffla.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais t'as quand même dit que tu pensais découvrir ça si t'avais un alpha. J'suis ton alpha.

—Bon sang, t'as vraiment rien compris, Kanda ! J'ai pas dit que je voulais que _tu_ le fasses, on est pas ensemble ! Et ne va pas t'imaginer que je préservais ça pour mon alpha, je ne suis pas niais à ce point !

—J'sais, et je sais que je suis pas ton mec, mais ce que j'ai dit tient toujours. Tu risques de me supplier de te baiser à un moment où l'autre. Si on fait au moins ça, tu seras peut-être soulagé. Aie confiance en moi. »

Allen resta interdit.

« Je… Tu… Merde, tu es sérieux, Kanda ? Est-ce que c'est mes phéromones ? »

Cette fois-ci, Kanda parut irrité.

« Tu vas arrêter de me poser la question tout le temps, bordel ?!

—Excuse-moi de me demander ! Mais vraiment, Kanda… Ne prends pas mal ma question… Est-ce que ça t'a excité de me voir comme ça ? »

L'alpha lui fit un regard noir, et répondit froidement :

« Pas au point de perdre le contrôle. »

Alors ça l'avait tout de même excité. L'oméga réprima un frisson. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à ça, alors que sa crise était si vive, sachant l'effet que ça lui faisait, que ça faisait sûrement à Kanda. Allen prit une inspiration profonde du nez.

« Je… J'ai juste pas envie de le faire, je…

—Tu veux pas le faire seul, mais le faire avec moi, tu veux ? J'dois te soulager, de toute manière. Comme ça ou comme d'habitude, tu décides. »

Allen déglutit. Kanda perdait le contrôle, il le voyait. Qu'il se mette à lui poser ces questions, à lui faire ces propositions… Néanmoins, il se contenait quand même, l'oméga pouvait le voir, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être sous l'influence de ses phéromones. Lui était sous influence de ses hormones, et malgré lui, elles considéraient la proposition de Kanda avec un certain appétit. En apparence, ça semblait un peu illogique. Allen ne s'était jamais touché comme ça, alors laisser un autre le faire, peu importe qu'il ait confiance en lui et qu'il l'attire… Parce que c'était le cas… Le blandin ne savait pas comment réagir. Il voulait être sûr que Kanda était maître de lui avant de pousser la discussion plus loin.

« Tu pourras te contrôler si on faisait ça ? »

Allen se mordit la lèvre à peine la phrase prononcée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sonne comme un 'oui' sur la réserve, mais plus comme une vraie question. Il craignait que Kanda ne prenne pas cette question au sérieux. Il rajouta :

« Tu es en état de te contrôler, Kanda ? »

Kanda plongea son regard dans le sien, et Allen eut un violent frisson jusque dans le bas de son dos.

Le brun devait l'avouer, il était largué. Les phéromones du blandin étaient douces, béates, ça avait commencé avant sa crise, évidemment, ça lui avait fait du bien, à lui aussi. Il devait avouer qu'il avait eu peur pour le gamin avec ce que l'infirmière avait dit, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, et il était toujours un peu inquiet, n'oubliant pas qu'il avait quand même pris une bonne dose de calmant. Il ne voulait toujours pas être attaché à lui, pas prendre cette amitié au sérieux. Tout ce qu'il continuait d'espérer, c'est qu'après les chaleurs d'Allen, le lien se tirerait. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il referait avec, mais lui ne voulait pas qu'ils aient une vraie amitié, rien de solide, rien de concret. Il avait accepté que Moyashi joue avec lui, emporté par son humeur, et car tempêter ne ferait rien, tant que Moyashi n'en faisait pas trop. Ça le soulait un peu, honnêtement, mais ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Quant à ce qu'il lui avait dit… Kanda avouait l'avoir trouvé niais. Au début, du moins. Il le croyait quand il disait ne pas être un oméga à se préserver spécialement pour son alpha, il avait beau avoir des facettes que n'importe qui à part lui aurait trouvé mignonnes, il n'avait pas l'air complètement cucul. Il savait qu'il ne lui demandait rien. Mais les phéromones sentaient bons, Kanda savait qu'il était techniquement son alpha… Allen était jeune, c'était normal qu'il ait pensé découvrir ce genre de choses plus tard, et qu'il se soit projeté dans l'alternative où il aurait un alpha. Quand bien même il se serait senti gêné d'essayer lui-même et aurait préféré attendre d'être en situation sexuelle avec un partenaire, Kanda pouvait quelque part le comprendre sans une dimension niaiseuse. Être un homme-oméga ne devait pas être facile à assumer, et certaines choses pouvaient inquiéter, certaines insécurités étaient là. Ça lui semblait compréhensible.

Pour parler franchement, quand Kanda était arrivé et l'avait vu les fesses à l'air, le visage rouge de désir, en position fâcheuse… Il avait eu envie de finir le travail. Quand Allen s'était assis sur son bassin et amusé à sautiller, son cerveau l'avait engueulé de la pensée tranchante 'ne bande pas'. Moyashi ou pas, c'était un oméga, _son lié_ , en chaleurs, qui sentait bien trop bon, remuant sur son bassin. Ce petit con était si innocent qu'il n'avait même pas capté ! Qu'il le veuille ou non, Kanda ressentait une attirance pour lui, basée sur ces salopes de phéromones à la con.

Alors ça semblait fou, Kanda savait que ça ne lui correspondait pas et qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il avait envie de le faire. Il avait envie d'Allen. En trois jours, il n'avait pas arrêté d'avoir envie de lui, au point qu'il avait l'impression que ça faisait trois mois. C'était ridicule. Tellement stupide qu'il ne puisse pas y couper.

Pour autant, l'alpha ne voulait pas non plus l'effrayer. Il sentait la crainte émaner du jeune oméga. La promesse de ne plus le brusquer était plus forte que les pulsions de son instinct d'alpha auxquelles il cédait parce qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire.

« Ouais, je suis en état de me contrôler. Je t'ai proposé, mais je t'oblige à rien. Donc si tu veux pas, je te soulage comme on fait d'habitude. C'est comme tu préfères, Moyashi. »

Le blandin déglutit en face de lui.

« Je m'appelle Allen. »

Kanda comprit son refus, qu'il ne comptait pas contester.

« J'te soulage comme d'hab, viens-là.

—Attends. »

Surpris, le kendoka toisa le symbiotique. Ce dernier rougissait, se mordant la lèvre.

« Si je dis oui… Tu penses vraiment pouvoir te contrôler ? »

L'alpha déglutit. Il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Ouais. » Sentant un sarcasme monter en lui, dans le but de faire râler le blandin, il ajouta : « J'te déflorerai pas. Tu pourras garder ça pour ton alpha, si tu veux.

—Va te faire foutre, sérieusement, Kanda ! »

Le Japonais ne ressentait pas ça souvent, mais pour le coup, il avait presque envie de se marrer. Oh, il ne sentait pas le rire arriver, mais le visage écrevisse du blandin qui lui hurlait dessus… De toute les fois où ils s'étaient engueulés, c'était sans doute un visage qui lui ôtait tout crédit. Allen inspira brusquement, expira, et lui asséna, en colère :

« Je me fiche de ma virginité. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil, étonné. Lui aussi n'accordait pas d'importance à la sienne, il se foutait carrément de la perdre un jour. Il savait qu'il ne vivrait pas vieux, et ne comptait pas profiter de son existence qu'il haïssait. Toujours sans imaginer Moyashi cucul, il l'aurait cru plus concerné par ça. Pas parce qu'il était un oméga, mais parce qu'il était de toute évidence plus sentimental que lui.

« Ah ouais ? »

L'oméga grommela devant son étonnement.

« Oui. Bien sûr, je pense que la première fois a quand même une certaine importance, c'est un acte intime entre deux personnes, mais c'est un peu pareil pour le reste aussi, en sans doute moins gênant. Je pense pas m'en moquer totalement non plus, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pense garder précieusement ni rien de ce genre. »

Il admettait ne pas s'en ficher totalement, mais l'alpha ne discourut pas. Il pouvait comprendre ce point de vue.

« Tu veux que j'te doigte, Moyashi ? »

Allen gardait le visage écrevisse devant son langage explicite, et hocha la tête timidement. Kanda voulut ignorer la pensée qu'il le trouvait… _mignon_. Moyashi n'avait rien de mignon, putain.

L'oméga venait d'agréer, mais ni lui ni Kanda ne bougeaient. L'alpha était crispé, embarrassé. Il n'aurait jamais proposé ça à Moyashi si les phéromones ne le contrôlaient pas, et ça l'énervait. Mais ce qu'il disait n'était pas con non plus. Si toucher Moyashi comme il le faisait ne suffirait pas, si l'oméga avait besoin de ça…

Kanda sentait bien que l'effet des phéromones mêlées à son inquiétude pour Allen et la réalisation de son attachement, qu'il s'acharnait quand même à repousser, ne faisaient pas bon ménage… Ça le faisait tourner en bourrique. Kanda détestait ça, être esclave du lien, des phéromones. Il avait cédé sur trop de choses. Ça l'obligeait à continuer, comme un crescendo mal agencé. Kanda sentait pourtant que s'il ne relâchait pas la pression, ça allait le rendre fou. Il n'avait pas le choix de laisser un peu le contrôle à son alpha interne. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il comptait tout abandonner non plus. Ses résolutions étaient plus faibles qu'à l'accoutumée, mais il tenait le coup quand même. Sa force mentale restait trop forte, et elle était quand même non négligeable.

À sa place, beaucoup d'alpha auraient déjà sauté l'oméga de gré ou de force, même sans être consciemment malveillant.

Kanda était assez fort pour ne pas en arriver là. Ce qu'il laissait au lien était mesuré, aussi conscient que possible, choisi comme étant la solution la moins désavantageuse. Sa raison était influencée, mais sa maitrise demeurait. Kanda restant fidèle à lui-même, il se contrôlait toujours. Il s'était promis que les chaleurs de Moyashi n'auraient pas entièrement raison de ça, et il ne se trahirait pas sur ce principe.

Décidant de prendre les choses en main, il alla saisir un des poignets du blandin, et l'amena à lui. Il les fit s'allonger ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, étreints, échangeant leurs phéromones. Kanda hésitait sur la manière de procéder. Il n'allait pas lui caler ses doigts comme ça, il sentait qu'il fallait mettre l'oméga en condition, et Allen n'apprécierait sûrement pas qu'il soit précipité. Sa propre inexpérience le bloquait. Quand il s'agissait de masturber son sexe, il savait s'y prendre. Mais ça, ce qui touchait à son état d'oméga, Kanda était paumé, n'en ayant personnellement aucune connaissance.

L'oméga appuyait sa tête sur son torse, rougissant. Kanda avait également les joues plus roses qu'à l'accoutumée. Finalement, à force que les phéromones s'amplifient et augmentent leurs deux excitations, l'alpha lâcha :

« Enlève ce que tu portes en bas, Moyashi.

—C-C'est Allen ! »

L'exclamation bégayante montrait bien son incertitude. Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, l'alpha demanda :

« Tu préfères que je te l'enlève ? »

L'oméga le regarda comme s'il avait dit une connerie.

« Non, je peux le faire seul. »

Cette fois-ci, Allen se dégagea, se débarrassa de ses vêtements, ses mains cachant ses parties intimes et ses jambes serrées. Après quelques secondes, il revint se blottir dans son étreinte, Kanda posant sa main dans le bas de son dos, les doigts tâtant l'une de ses fesses. Il ne fit pas plus de mouvement, toujours incertain.

« Je commence ?

—O-ouais. » Il y eut un silence. « Kanda ? »

Le Japonais leva les yeux sur l'Anglais.

« Sois doux.

—Comme d'hab, » claqua Kanda, « j'vais pas te brutaliser. »

Allen hocha la tête.

« Je sais mais…

—Tu flippes. »

Allen fronça les sourcils.

« Ne te moque pas, Kanda, je…

—T'as jamais fait, c'est normal de flipper. Mais j'vais être doux, fais-moi confiance. »

L'oméga grommela encore dans sa barbe et abdiqua finalement.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je te faisais confiance, Bakanda. »

Il lui souriait gentiment. Kanda le mit au contact de ses odeurs, ses doigts caressant doucement la peau qu'ils atteignaient. Sans brusquerie, l'alpha les inséra entre les fesses de l'oméga, rencontrant son abondante humidité. Kanda s'arrêta, piquant un fard malgré lui, étonné qu'il soit déjà si mouillé. Avec sa crise, ce n'était peut-être pas étonnant, mais il ne s'attendait pas à _ça_. Il eut du mal à déglutir. Contre lui, Allen était tendu. Il avait le visage sanguin et le tour des yeux un peu humide, mais il le regardait fixement, sans baisser le regard. Il avait beau être confus, gêné, sans doute tiraillé par ses chaleurs, il gardait sa fierté. Kanda n'était pas plus expérimenté que lui là-dedans, alors il n'en menait pas large et était tout aussi confus. Sauf qu'il n'affichait rien. Ses doigts touchèrent le cercle de chair, Kanda ne voulant rien faire de précipité. Voyant qu'il n'engageait rien, l'oméga murmura :

« T-Tu devrais me caresser un peu avant de les mettre... »

Kanda obéit. Il voulut aller saisir le pénis de l'oméga, mais après s'être mordu la lèvre, ce dernier l'arrêta.

« Kanda, je voulais dire ici… »

Allen guida sa main à retourner où elle était précédemment, ayant littéralement changé de groupe ethnique. Si Kanda n'était pas aussi maître de lui, il n'aurait pas tardé à le rejoindre. Mené malhabilement par son instinct, il commença à masser l'entrée de l'oméga, Allen soupirant au contact. Il sut prendre un certain rythme auquel l'oméga sembla réceptif. Kanda ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était dilaté, prêt… Dire que ça ne l'échauffait pas alors qu'il était directement au contact de son excitation, ça aurait été mentir. Elle était là, cette envie de le faire sien, d'être en lui. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il ferait, cependant. Son massage gagnant en dextérité, l'oméga gémit. Il respirait plus vite, son corps s'agitant un peu, comme stimulé.

« Ça fait du bien, Moyashi ? »

Allen semblait en effet prendre plaisir à ce qu'il lui faisait, Kanda étant hébété par ses réactions. Allen s'écria :

« C'est Allen, Bakanda ! »

Kanda ignora sa protestation. Moyashi avala difficilement sa salive, consentant à répondre.

« Je suis… un peu… sensible… »

Pas qu'un peu, à ses réactions. Comprenant que ce serait meilleur pour le plus jeune s'il était suffisamment excité, Kanda caressait, se concentrant sur certains endroits, pour lesquels Allen réagissait plus expressivement. Les moindres de ses gémissements, ses souffles lascifs et le toucher qu'il effectuait le mettaient dans un état second. Kanda demeurait suffisamment concentré pour ne pas lâcher prise. Allen finit par bredouiller :

« Je crois que tu peux… Tu sais…

—J'ai compris. »

Avec douceur, Kanda fit entrer la première phalange de son index en Allen. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à sa chaleur, cette humidité omniprésente. L'oméga frémit. Le kendoka prévint :

« Tu dois dire si j'te fais mal et si jamais tu veux que j'arrête. »

Médusé, Allen le toisa.

« T'inquiète pas, si tu me fais mal, je te le dirai… Continue, Bakanda. »

Kanda fit donc pénétrer son doigt, sentant l'oméga se tendre. D'un regard, il l'interrogea. Allen secoua la tête, lui montrant qu'il pouvait continuer. Approchant un deuxième doigt, Kanda poussa pour le faire pénétrer avec le premier. Cette fois-ci, le maudit poussa un cri endolori. Kanda cessa immédiatement.

« Ça fait mal ?

—J-J'ai juste été surpris. »

Le brun grogna :

« Moyashi, si t'as mal…

—Je t'ai dit de continuer, ça va, et c'est Allen, bon dieu ! »

Finissant sur un froncement de sourcils irrité, Allen recommença à lui sourire malaisément. Kanda se fâcha intérieurement. Fallait que ce môme arrête de rêver qu'il allait l'appeler un jour par son prénom, encore plus dans un moment comme ça.

Kanda entra son deuxième doigt en lui, s'exécutant. Moyashi était toujours mouillé, l'intrusion ne fut donc pas difficile. Quand bien même, il était en position d'inconfort, Kanda pouvait le dire. Il décida d'attendre que le plus jeune lui demande avant d'entamer un mouvement. Kanda eut l'idée de déplacer sa deuxième main entre leurs ventres, venant caresser le pénis érigé d'Allen. Ce dernier ne stoppa pas son geste. Le Japonais le vit étouffer un nouveau gémissement quand il le prit en main, et commença à le masturber. Il se resserrait autour de ses doigts. Merde… Kanda se _noyait_ dans ses phéromones. Il avait du mal à respirer convenablement. Aux prises du lien, tout ce qui comptait pour lui à l'instant, c'était le blandin. Ce n'était pas _normal_. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il ressentait pour Moyashi. Mais c'était ça, depuis la première fois où il avait posé la main sur lui… Il n'aurait pas dû en être surpris. L'intensité augmentait cependant, atrocement difficile à ignorer.

Allen gémissait encore au doux toucher, et il commença à marmonner son nom.

« B-Bouge, Kanda… Vas-y, je… »

Ce qu'il voulait dire mourut dans un énième son érotique, Kanda bougeant ses deux mains, plus maladroit pour les caresses internes. Allen gémissait, semblant tout de même appréciateur, et cela dura un moment. L'alpha le sentait plaqué contre lui, la bouche entrouverte. Par leur proximité, ils ne se privaient pas pour se sentir. Il avait cette envie stupide de l'embrasser, celle étrange de lui ôter sa chemise et de toucher son corps, de le pénétrer jusqu'à la garde… _Bon sang de merde_. Ce que Kanda faisait en cet instant était quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais vu faire avec qui que ce soit, surtout pas avec Moyashi, et ce qu'il imaginait dans sa tête… Kanda sentait qu'il devenait fou.

Ses doigts s'enfonçaient plus profondément, l'oméga psalmodiant des paroles incompréhensibles, le brun l'entendit jurer un 'oh mon dieu', et s'en amusa quelque peu. L'oméga commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui-même, en miroir à lui. Ils étaient en train de sombrer ensemble.

Kanda sentait que son propre sexe était pulsant à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Brièvement, dans un éclair de lucidité, il se demanda si ce qu'ils faisaient, cet acte, n'était pas une très mauvaise idée. Il avait peur d'entrer en rut, avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler et de commettre l'irréparable avec Allen. Sa confiance en lui et son contrôle fébrile revinrent vite, aidés par le lien qui lui soufflait de faire jouir l'oméga, de ne s'occuper de rien d'autre. Quelques autres caresses, gémissements et pensées en vrac de Kanda, puis la voix du blandin retentissait à nouveau.

« Kanda…

—Quoi ? »

Un ton rauque, clairement fâché d'être interrompu. Allen lâcha :

« Tu es beaucoup trop doux. »

L'alpha haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Moyashi ? »

Allen éloigna sa tête de lui, cherchant à croiser son regard. Kanda trouva qu'il avait l'air à l'ouest. Il l'était sans doute tout autant.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais être plus… brutal ? »

Le Japonais sentit ses traits s'écarquiller malgré lui.

« T'es sérieux ? »

Allen eut la décence de prendre une couche de plus sur son rougissement.

« La crise… Je…

—Tu perds le contrôle. »

Le blandin ne se démonta pas.

« Ose me dire que toi non. »

Emporté, Kanda poussa Allen à changer leur position. Il bascula le corps du blandin au-dessus du sien, le recevant sur son torse, et se redressa, gardant l'oméga collé à lui. Il sentait son corps chaud, et il devina qu'Allen pouvait sentir son érection. Ses yeux écarquillés en se retrouvant assis sur ses genoux l'en informèrent du moins. Kanda serra furieusement les dents, le maudit ayant l'air complètement perdu. Ses doigts le pénétrèrent à nouveau, et il fit exprès de reprendre avec un mouvement brusque. Allen hoqueta bruyamment. La façon dont ses traits s'étaient transformés sous le plaisir… Kanda eut un rictus fier, l'égo réjoui de ces expressions.

« J'me contrôle parfaitement. Toi, tu peux pas en dire autant. »

Un nouveau geste en ciseau à l'intérieur du plus jeune lui ôta un cri. Kanda eut l'impression qu'il résonnait en lui. Moyashi était si trempé… Oh, il mentait, mais pour sauver l'honneur. Cependant… Kanda trouvait une satisfaction minime. Son corps le trahissait, son esprit aussi… Mais il y arrivait encore. Son mensonge avait un goût de vérité.

« Ferme-la, Bakanda. »

Cette réplique venait un peu tard. Kanda ne comptait pas parler plus longtemps, de toute manière.

Les bras de l'oméga s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, l'alpha ne s'en occupa pas, accélérant encore ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se cognent à une espèce de petite bosse. Le corps du blandin se pétrifia, et il devint encore plus étroit, s'étant violemment contracté. Sentant ses émotions mitigées par la nouvelle sensation, Kanda devina qu'il avait trouvé sa prostate, particulièrement sensible chez un oméga. S'il n'avait pas été au courant pour le nouage, il avait quand même été suffisamment éduqué pour le savoir. Cela le réveilla un peu de l'influence des phéromones, pas assez pour se poser des questions, mais assez pour qu'il n'ose pas continuer la brutalité. Ses mouvements furent plus doux.

D'un regard, Allen sembla l'en remercier, bien qu'il soit à mille lieues de penser.

Kanda était tiraillé entre ses pulsions, ses sentiments contradictoires, et ce qu'il sentait dans son pantalon… Son instinct d'alpha lui donnait l'ordre de prendre l'oméga sur le champ, sa raison inaudible d'arrêter tout, et les émotions du blanc semblaient le supplier de s'occuper de lui jusqu'au bout.

_Merde, merde !_

Il avait beau s'enrager, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses gestes, ils étaient presque compulsifs. Entraîné par ce que voulait Allen, Kanda choisissait de lui donner du plaisir.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je sois doux, Moyashi ? Ça te fait pas mal ? »

Allen secoua la tête de gauche à droite, suppliant :

« Fais juste passer ma crise, Kanda. Je n'en peux plus d'être excité comme ça. Je t'en prie. Arrête ça. _S'il te plaît_. »

Le brun céda. Ça lui rappela le moment où Allen l'avait supplié de ne pas le toucher, sauf qu'il l'implorait pour l'exact inverse. Il y avait une saveur de doute, d'incompréhension, de mécanique et de paradoxe, dans tout ça. Il se voyait réagir sans avoir l'impression d'être lui… Pendant que ses doigts bougeaient frénétiquement, Kanda se pétrifiait de cette facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il faisait ça, alors que ça n'aurait pas dû être ainsi. Le Moyashi contre lui, haletant dans son oreille, son souffle erratique, ses gémissements et ses supplications, alors que ses deux doigts frappaient ce point sensible à l'intérieur de son être. Une pensée harcelante, celle qu'il était adorable, qu'il était mignon, qu'il le désirait… Kanda sentait la pression de la colère refoulée. Une part de lui l'était effectivement, mais l'autre était étrangement à l'aise, heureuse de ce contact. La chaleur d'Allen était loin d'être désagréable, et quant à ses membres qui s'enfonçaient dans cette moiteur… Il avait cru que c'était déjà difficile à gérer tout à l'heure, mais plus l'Anglais prenait du plaisir, plus l'Asiatique entrait dans un état d'excitation auquel il se crut incapable de résister. En conséquence, ses doigts remuèrent plus vite, Allen le suppliait pour plus de toute façon, et Kanda le resserra contre lui.

Comment ignorer ce désir grimpant ? Il en voulait plus. Il voulait lui rendre impossible de la tâche de déglutir, voulait le faire crier et non plus simplement gémir, voulait qu'il perde le contrôle entre ses bras, et enfin, le faire jouir.

Avec ce qu'il lui faisait, plus ses pensées, l'épéiste ne se sentait certainement pas de nier. Néanmoins, il se jura à nouveau qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. Il ne ferait rien à Allen qui impliquerait sa satisfaction personnelle. Le Moyashi et lui n'étaient pas un couple. Il le lui avait redit tout à l'heure, il n'était pas son mec. Profiter de lui de cette façon, ça aurait fait de lui le dernier des salopards. Kanda jugeait avoir tout perdu, par conséquent pas grand-chose à perdre. Il se foutait de l'éthique, mais il en avait gardé juste le minimum. De plus, s'il se foutait d'être ou non attaché à Moyashi, car ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était son ami, il le respectait assez pour ne pas lui faire ça. Lui faire prendre son pied car il le fallait, que les phéromones lui en donnaient l'envie, d'accord si Moyashi l'était aussi. Mais ça… Non. Il ne le blesserait pas.

Sur ces pensées, Kanda ne put contrôler la vague d'affection qui naissait en lui pour l'oméga.

Il déposa un baiser dans le cou du blanc, parsemé de cheveux.

Rejetant sa tête en arrière, ralentissant, Kanda jura. Il avait promis, s'était promis de ne pas faire ça…

Bordel !

Kanda s'arrêta, essayant de retrouver sa respiration, coincé par le doute, Allen gémissant de dépit.

« Ne t'arrête surtout pas, Bakanda…, » implora Allen, surprenant le susnommé. Sa voix n'aurait pas pu être plus chargée de désir qu'à l'instant. « C'est pas grave… pour le baiser, je te l'ai dit… ça ne me dérange pas… Je… » Le brun était hypnotisé par ce ton, ces sons qui accompagnaient les paroles. « … Ça m'a manqué. »

Pour qu'il parle aussi franchement, son contrôle de lui-même devait être relativement réduit, au moins autant que le sien. Ils étaient beaux, infectés par les phéromones autant qu'affectés. Le brun se crispant au possible, il ne put lutter plus longtemps. Il embrassa la joue du blandin, cette fois-ci, et sa main qui maintenait le dos d'Allen descendit plus au sud, caresser son membre, ignoré pour le moment. Il taquina le gland de son pouce, ses doigts prenant plus d'élan, simulant la rude pénétration que Kanda se prenait à rêver de pratiquer sur le corps du plus petit. Cela suffit pour qu'Allen jouît.

Ses deux mains furent souillées, Kanda les contemplant avec une absence. L'oméga haletait furieusement.

Les phéromones les enivraient encore tous les deux, et il leur faudrait du temps pour redescendre de cette emprise.

Encore tremblant, Allen se laissa tomber à ses côtés, restant tout de même proche – sa tête s'appuya contre son épaule. Kanda s'en fichait, examinant ses doigts pleins des fluides du Moyashi, lequel n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre son souffle. L'instinct d'alpha en Kanda forma un rictus sur ses lèvres. Allen l'avait supplié de faire passer sa crise.

Pour sûr, il avait répondu à sa demande.

L'odeur de sexe et de plaisir, les émotions de l'orgasme violemment qu'il avait donné à Allen, entraient en lui jusque dans les moindres recoins. Kanda ressentait une curieuse forme d'apaisement, comme s'il avait joui avec lui, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas. Son érection était toujours là. L'apaisement était donc incomplet. Une part de la tension ne le quittait pas, tant elle était montée, étant beaucoup trop présente pour son propre bien.

Si ça avait été plus long… Kanda croyait savoir qu'il ne se serait pas retenu. Il l'aurait baisé.

À la suite de cette pensée, le brun commença à réaliser qu'ils venaient de faire une grosse, _très_ grosse connerie.

Allen et lui se regardèrent à ce moment-là, tout près, chacun lisant en l'autre. Le visage d'Allen reflétait l'ahurissement, et Kanda sentait que le sien en était une pâle copie.

Le maudit s'éloigna brusquement de lui.

Yeux dans les yeux, la même pensée les traversait. L'un comme l'autre se regardaient comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois, le souffle courts, hagards, Kanda se recevant en pleine gueule toutes ses pensées, toutes les phrases qu'il avait prononcées, tout ses actes… Allen devait être avec le même effet secondaire.

Ce n'était pas son genre, mais Kanda fut sincèrement effrayé. Que les phéromones modifient à ce point ses réactions, qu'elles influencent à ce point son comportement… Putain ! Il était exposé de façon permanente depuis trois jours, avec une ou deux heures de pause, était là lors des crises de l'oméga. C'était normal. Kanda savait bien que la plupart des alphas avaient encore moins de retenue que lui. Mais que ça lui fasse ça… Kanda reconnaissait les signes. Cette merde risquait bel et bien de le faire entrer en rut. Ce qu'il avait cru pouvoir contrôler lui échappait totalement.

Allen attrapa rapidement le drap pour se couvrir.

« Oh merde…, » commença-t-il, puis il rougit. « Tu… devrais vraiment aller te laver les mains… »

Le Japonais scrutait ses mains souillées avec toujours autant d'absence, ne sachant comment réagir. Il ne pouvait pas engueuler Allen. Il ne pouvait que s'engueuler lui-même, c'était lui qui avait voulu ça. Ce qu'ils avaient fait… Ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'ils fassent…

Le kendoka serra les dents, son visage se déformant sous la rage et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain à toute vitesse, Allen choqué de sa réaction brutale mais ne demandant pas son reste. Il pouvait aisément deviner pourquoi.

Kanda lava ses mains précipitamment et s'aspergea le visage d'eau ensuite. Il sentait son érection encore vive… Ce qu'ils avaient fait ne cessait de lui tourner dans la tête…

Dans une pulsion de colère, Kanda donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur. Il résonna dans toute la chambre. Il avait fait un trou. Le brun avait envie d'hurler, de tout défoncer sur son passage, ne pouvant accepter d'avoir craqué ainsi. Son nom résonna dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Kanda ? »

Le Japonais grinça des dents.

Il ne répondit pas.

S'il pouvait rester quelques minutes dans la salle de bain, seul, ne pas affronter Moyashi, ne pas affronter les conséquences de ses conneries, il le ferait. Rageur, Kanda s'assit aussi au sol, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il irradiait de colère. Il détestait ça.

Bon dieu, il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps.

Ce n'était pas _vivable_.

Kanda aurait pu rester à maudire le lien, mais il entendit bientôt un bruit de chute et ouvrit la porte avec précipitation. Moyashi était étendu au sol, ayant pris le temps de se rhabiller, mais tout aussi piteux que lui. Kanda avisa sa crainte, l'observant, une main sur la poignée. Sa mâchoire était crispée, à s'en faire exploser le collier dentaire. En dépit de sa violente colère, l'alpha ne comptait pas encore l'éclater sur l'oméga. Il avait promis. Il s'en approcha, et il le souleva, le remettant sur ses pieds. La culpabilité le dévora. Le gamin ne pouvait pas tenir sur ses jambes, il les voyait trembler. Il sentait que tout son corps tremblait également. Quand il essaya de le faire tenir debout, Allen eut une brève grimace douloureuse.

Cela acheva de l'enflammer.

Il avait vraiment été trop brutal avec lui. Lui qui s'était promis de bien le traiter. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, n'aimait pas s'excuser et n'avait pas envie de le faire. Parce que ce n'était pas lui. Mais ce qu'il avait fait…

Kanda allait ouvrir la bouche.

En essayant de se dégager, Allen parla en premier :

« On vient de se dire qu'on serait à l'aise pour ce qu'on faisait, Kanda. »

Le Japonais écarquilla les yeux pour une autre fois de trop. Allen continua :

« On a décidé de faire ça, on assume. C'est ce qu'on a dit tout à l'heure. Les phéromones nous ont influencés… Je sais que tu détestes ça et que ça te met en colère. Je sais qu'on a perdu le contrôle… Mais on n'a rien fait de trop grave. »

Rien fait de trop grave. Pour Kanda, le simple fait de l'avoir embrassé sur le front était grave, alors là… Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire du malaise. La colère le brûla. Moyashi ne pouvait pas tout réduire à sa simplicité de crétin bon enfant à chaque fois !

« Mais putain, Moyashi, regarde-toi, tu peux même pu tenir debout ! Me dis pas que c'est pas grave vu comment j'ai été brutal avec toi, espèce de con ! » Kanda avala difficilement sa salive. Il s'énerva : « Pourquoi tu m'as dit oui, merde ?! »

Allen se figea.

« J-Je… »

Kanda l'interrompit, gueulant :

« T'aurais dû me coller une claque en voyant que je perdais le contrôle, t'aurais pas dû me laisser aller jusque-là ! » Puis Kanda s'arrêta, à bout. Lui crier dessus n'était pas bon, il savait. Après tout, ce n'était aucunement la faute de l'oméga s'il s'était laissé emporter, et s'il était celui qui lui avait fait des propositions déplacées. Il n'y avait que lui qui était responsable de ses actes. « J'ai pas voulu ça que ça aille si loin, putain, j'ai pas voulu… »

Kanda ne pouvait pas continuer. Il ne savait pas s'exprimer, ne savait pas exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, c'était trop compliqué. Ça devenait bien trop pour lui. Allen déglutit, et, choquant Kanda, il sourit.

« Si j'ai dit oui, c'est tout simplement parce que je le voulais. Parce que je te faisais confiance, et que tu te contrôlais encore. Tu n'as fait que ce que j'ai voulu. Tu as été brutal parce que c'était ce que je voulais. »

Allen lui avait certes demandé d'être brute. Conduit par ses désirs qu'il avait défoulés d'une autre façon, Kanda en avait fait sa priorité sur la satisfaction d'Allen. Il ne s'était pas _assez_ contrôlé. Il avait foiré. Il y avait du chemin entre _plus brutal,_ sa demande, et ce qu'il avait fait. Kanda cria :

« T'étais dominé par tes chaleurs, j'aurai pas dû t'écouter, maintenant tu peux pas tenir debout. Putain, je vois que t'as mal ! Va pas me dire que tout va bien ! »

Derrière sa voix glaciale, l'Asiatique s'inquiétait réellement et proférait des excuses déguisées sous forme de regret. Allen parut franchement étonné qu'il s'en préoccupe, comme à chaque fois que Kanda exprimait ses craintes d'abuser de lui. C'était simplement normal qu'il ait peur de dépasser les limites. Kanda avait des défauts, mais violer un oméga, le Moyashi, n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas qui il voulait être. Allen s'empressa de secouer la tête.

« Je ne regrette pas d'avoir dit oui, ni d'avoir demandé à ce que tu sois brutal. J'avais ma tête quand je t'ai demandé ça. Tu ne m'as pas fait mal, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude, et je n'arrivais déjà pas à marcher à cause de mon corps affaibli, tu le sais bien. J'ai eu confiance en toi, Kanda. J'ai toujours confiance en toi. Tu étais vraiment excité, toi aussi. »

Ces mots tendirent Kanda, il n'aimait jamais quand quelqu'un pointait ses émotions. Et justement, il était si excité qu'il avait…

« Mais tu as réussi à te retenir, et ça compte beaucoup pour moi. »

Kanda poussa une exclamation rageuse, il allait rétorquer mais –

« … C'était vraiment… très bon, Kanda. » Allen bégaya mais se reprit. « Merci. Sois à l'aise. On l'a voulu tous les deux. »

Le kendoka s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il ne pouvait pas répondre.

Moyashi le regardait, lui aussi le regardait. Ses joues chauffaient, il le sentait. Moyashi avait donc aimé à ce point… Il le remerciait. Kanda calma ses peurs, à demi rassuré par cette preuve de consentement. Il était le premier con à avoir été convaincu par le fait d'assumer ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, il avait été le con qui avait proposé ça. Sous influence, certes, mais il n'avait pas totalement perdu le contrôle. C'était parti beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'il comptait faire, mais Moyashi avait raison, il l'avait fait, autant ne pas se défiler. Assumer.

Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Le silence entre eux était palpable, Allen gêné, Kanda réfléchissant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne rétorquèrent. L'épéiste amena Allen à s'assoir sur le cabinet de toilette et lui porta des affaires de rechange, afin qu'il puisse prendre une douche. Sans un mot, il s'apprêtait à sortir, laissant le blandin, quand celui-ci agrippa son bras :

« Tu es fâché contre moi, Kanda ? »

Le Japonais fut contraint de secouer la tête. Il sonnait si penaud, c'était agaçant.

« Non, Baka Moyashi. » Une pause. « J'déteste les phéromones, c'est tout.

—C'est pas grave, tu sais. Je regrette pas ce qui s'est passé… » Il eut une hésitation timide. « Je suis sincère, j'ai vraiment aimé ça. »

Le kendoka s'empourpra nettement. Il le lui avait déjà dit, il avait compris ! Ce foutu gosse s'amusait à le gêner, ou quoi ?

« Putain, Moyashi…

—C'est Allen.

—Va te faire foutre. »

Il le faisait chier, ce Moyashi. Les joues cramées, le regard hésitant, Kanda s'enquit sur un souffle agacé :

« T'es sûr que j'ai pas été trop brutal avec toi ? »

Allen soupira.

« Je sens peut-être le sucre mais je n'en suis pas fait, Kanda. Je viens de te dire que j'ai aimé, deux fois. »

L'oméga rougissait, et Kanda avouait qu'entendre qu'il avait aimé ça n'arrangeait pas sa propre excitation. Le maudit poursuivit :

« Hormis mes crises, on s'est bien amusé, aujourd'hui, non ? »

Le kendoka ne voulait pas lui donner raison, alors il soupira et n'eut aucun geste. Allen sourit, nullement découragé.

« Ce serait bête de plomber la journée pour quelque chose de stupide. » Le blandin souffla quand même, baissant la tête. « Puis, tu t'occupes de moi pendant mes chaleurs, Kanda. Je sais que tu ne veux pas y penser, mais si tu te retrouves à nouveau à être mon alpha pour mes chaleurs… Tu vas souvent me voir perdre le contrôle et être influencé. On peut faire en sorte de le maitriser jusqu'à un certain point, j'y crois. Autant ne pas se fâcher pour ça, ce n'est pas ce qui nous aidera. »

Kanda le savait bien, que le con n'avait pas tort. Ça l'énervait néanmoins. Rester en colère ne changerait rien, en effet.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris tout ça, me gonfle pas. J'suis pas fâché. »

Allen rougit encore :

« Honnêtement, le refaire ne me dérangerait pas. »

Sa fierté d'alpha refaisait des siennes, mais Kanda se força à rétorquer sèchement :

« Je pense que c'est mieux si on le refait pas, Moyashi. C'était trop le bordel.

—C'est comme tu veux. On est pas obligés de recommencer ça si tu ne veux pas. »

Si son visage rouge semblait imperceptiblement déçu, les phéromones que Kanda reçut en pleine tronche vibraient du sentiment. Abasourdi en premier, le kendoka contint son amusement, sentant un rictus prendre place sur ses lèvres. Il en perdit à peine son malaise, préférant charrier l'oméga.

« Putain de sa race, c'que tu pues. T'as envie de recommencer à ce point, Moyashi ? »

Le rictus fier s'était installé. L'Anglais eut quant à lui le réflexe de grogner, boudeur à l'idée que Kanda pense qu'il avait un ascendant sur lui.

« Te moque pas de moi, Bakanda ! Puis tu l'as dit, je suis un oméga… C'était vraiment mieux comme ça… »

Allen pencha sa tête entre ses mains, se cachant le visage.

Kanda refusa d'être attendri.

Il sentit pourtant son bras se lever, et posa sa main sur le crâne du blandin, toujours sans caresser, comme il y a quelques jours. Sa poigne dure reposait contre les cheveux blancs d'Allen, ce dernier redressant la nuque, le fixant avec ses belles joues rouges et ses yeux gris profond. Kanda resta neutre. Il avait brutalisé l'oméga, peu importe que ce soit à sa demande, il pouvait bien lui montrer un peu d'affection, c'était de ça qu'il avait vraiment besoin. Kanda jouait le jeu du bon alpha, et il comptait continuer. Tant qu'Allen serait en chaleurs, il prendrait soin de lui, ça s'arrêterait là. Kanda n'appréciait toujours pas que les phéromones aient tant d'impact. Il l'avait déjà pensé, mais ça allait être compliqué, cette histoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça a un peu chauffé XD.
> 
> L'ironie du titre 'Control' est encore plus flagrante x). Donc poursuite des mêmes thématiques que dans le 23, jeu sur la féminisation, le sexisme et certains clichés « romantiques », j'imagine qu'on voit bien ceux avec lesquels j'ai joué. Rien qu'avec la façon de parler/penser de Kanda par moment je pense que le côté gnangnan est entaché x'D. Le chap était centré sur leur relation, dans cette partie-là ils continuent à se sentir complices, à déconner un peu, à négocier leur rapport même s'ils ont encore quelques difficultés et craignent d'outrepasser les limites, comme on le voit avec Kanda qui flippe de perdre le contrôle et de blesser Allen, tandis qu'Allen, lui, est de plus en plus dans l'influence de ses chaleurs. Kanda s'inquiète aussi à propos de la santé mentale d'Allen et il a peur à cause de ce qu'à dit l'infirmière, tandis qu'Allen essaie de tenir le coup.
> 
> Certains avaient été surpris au dernier chap que les thèmes évoluent et que le récit soit un peu adouci en controverse, en omettant le passage de l'infirmière, mais c'est normal :). De nouveaux thèmes entrent en scène, comme vous le voyez au-dessus, ils galèrent avec le désir qu'ils ressentent et le fait qu'ils s'attachent malgré eux, sans parler de la tension dont ils sont victimes, et j'espère que ma façon de le traiter vous plait. Le fait de se sentir "bien", de se simplifier les choses est aussi au centre de leur préoccupation maintenant. Chercher une stabilité dans ces circonstances est humain et important pour eux, sinon ils exploseraient les pauvres, imaginez-vous à leur place x). C'est une étape nécessaire à ce stade dans ma vision de l'histoire. Je veux faire quelque chose de réaliste, qui ne soit pas tout noir ou tout blanc. Ça ne veut absolument pas dire que tout est tracé net dans une direction plus qu'une autre... Rassurez-vous, le fait que certains clichés soient abordés, qu'il y ait du fluff et que ça puisse se calmer à certains chapitres (en l'occurrence moins pour celui-là avec la perte de contrôle de Kanda et Allen, je pense xD) ne veut pas dire que j'ai changé d'avis sur le fait de ne pas faire quelque chose de banal... Mais plus de simplicité et d'adoucissement ne sont pas ennemis de l'originalité. Mon but est de faire évoluer l'histoire, pas que ça reste figé :). Ça passe aussi par là pour s'écarter des sentiers battus ! Si je tenais le même cap à fond, c'est-à-dire l'angst et rien d'autre, tout serait couru d'avance, et je ne veux pas ça :p.
> 
> Vous verrez bien par la suite ce que ça donnera ;3 !
> 
> Parlant de ça, j'espère que le chapitre aura été plaisant par la manière dont le thème est tourné et le léger fluff de début et de fin, car le prochain va plutôt remonter en angst… assez sauvagement x'D. Je vous y prépare haha.
> 
> Reviews ? N'hésitez pas, réagissez !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	25. Hormones : 25 - Pinocchio

**Note : Hey !  
**

**La note est trop longue pour le format note, mais je juge ce que j'y dis important, donc je la mets avec le chapitre ^^" désolée de l'inconfort potentiel. J'avais fait part de ma déception des réactions sur les sites plus fréquentés par le lectorat français, et il y a eu plus de réaction suite à mon message, donc ça m'a fait très plaisir et un peu rassurée de voir que les gens apprécient, et je tiens à laisser ici ce que j'ai à dire par rapport à mon message de la dernière fois, pour commencer cette note : je suis désolée de m'être un peu emportée, j'évitais toujours de vraiment râler car je sais que mal de lecteurs peuvent trouver ça agaçant les auteurs qui se plaignent, certains auteurs y compris, on accorde pas tous la même valeur aux retours, mais être vraiment investi dans son histoire et voir que les retours ne viennent pas alors que ça attire du monde, je vous l'aurai dit, c** **'est démoralisant pour moi vu comme je tiens à cette fic et aux problématiques qu'elle aborde ^^". Puis, j'ai déjà dû le dire aussi, mais je pars du principe que tout travail mérite salaire, les reviews étant le seul bénéfice en partageant, même si ce n'est pas un dû, j'insiste sur ça et sur le fait que je n'exige rien, en se mettant à ma place, c'est simplement dommage. J'en ai eu marre, car derrière cette histoire, il y a une auteure qui est attachée à son travail et s'est simplement sentie blessée par ça, loin de moi l'envie de faire du drama, y en a assez avec l'angst de cette fiction xD, mais j'espère que vous pouvez comprendre.  
**

**Parce que je tiens à dire que je prends de mon temps en partageant avec vous. Ce que vous lisez avec SOS, c'est un an de travail acharné, où j'étais vraiment à fond, j'ai passé des heures à soigner l'histoire, l'écriture, la réflexion, le comportement des personnages, je m'y suis énormément investie, comme j'aimerais reprendre le concept pour un roman, et tout simplement parce que j'ai essayé de faire de la qualité. Je ne dis vraiment pas pour autant avoir fait quelque chose de super, j'ose espérer quand même que ça se ressent un tant soit peu. Aussi, je sais bien que je ne suis pas la seule à m'acharner et à travailler avec passion, justement. L** **a fanfic est une communauté et c'est bien de la faire vivre, en échangeant. Je ne parle pas que pour moi de fait, beaucoup d'auteurs qui font du bon travail reçoivent peu de manifestation parce que ça sort des thématiques ordinaires, ou que ce n'est pas conforme aux habitudes de lecture des yaoistes types, donc les gens ne se donnent pas la peine d'y réagir... Et je vais me permettre de dire que c'est quelque chose que je trouve dommage dans la communauté de la fanfic, personnellement.**

**Certes, c'est comme ça, on est pas tous là pour les mêmes choses, certains aiment les codes classiques, qui, ma foi, marchent tout à fait et ne cherchent pas quelque chose qui vise à les déconstruire comme je le fais ici. Mais beaucoup de lecteurs se plaignent aussi des clichés et des scénarios revus. Dans mon cas, si je n'ai absolument pas la prétention d'être la première à aborder ces thématiques-là, évidemment, et je ne suis heureusement pas la dernière, c'est tout de même moins courant et j'essaie de le faire à ma façon, de montrer un point de vue qui change un peu. Avec ça mon but est réellement l'interaction et l'échange avec le lecteur. (Pour ça que je fais des notes si longues, je suis une auteure qui aime communiquer et expliquer mes buts d'écriture aux gens qui lisent ^^) Même si on est pas du même avis, que votre avis touche quelque chose de fait exprès dans mon histoire que je ne changerai pas (sans dédain de ma part, j'ai réfléchi les choses très précisément et tout a été voulu comme c'est écrit, ça ne veut pas dire que je refuse d'en discuter, loin de là ^^), ce n'est pas grave, je m'intéresse à votre pensée, c'est toujours un plus. J'insiste sur le fait que je ne tiens à forcer personne, ça ne tient qu'à vous, si vous n'en avez pas le temps, pas l'envie, etc, d'accord, mais pensez un peu à ça en décidant d'être réactif ou non, et si vous avez le temps et l'envie de vous exprimer, n'hésitez pas. Je m'excuse vraiment s'il y en a pour qui mes propos auraient pu paraître exigeants, ce n'était pas l'intention, j'étais juste très déçue.  
**

**Voilà, j'aurai tout dit, et je remercie beaucoup ceux qui se sont manifestés de m'avoir montré que l'histoire leur plait :) !** **  
**

**Sinon, petite remarque que je juge importante sur le précédent chapitre, auquel je n'ai pensé que grâce à un commentaire reçu sur ce site, que je place ici car elle introduit la suite : Ça a bougé et avancé, comme vous l'avez vu, mais dites-vous que si ça bouge si vite, même si ça semble logique après tout ça, c'est quand même pas mal à cause du lien, et c'est un peu ça la nouvelle problématique... :) Allen et Kanda ont tellement mal vécu le début des chaleurs d'Allen qu'ils craquent un peu psychologiquement et décident inconsciemment, mais aussi consciemment, c'est un peu complexe, de se laisser aller au lien. C'est pour ça qu'Allen se sent enthousiaste à propos de son amitié avec Kanda et que Kanda voulait le toucher. Ils recherchent de la proximité et de l'entente dans cette situation, et ils choisissent d'ignorer le reste, disons qu'ils en ont vraiment besoin. Donc Allen cherche à se reposer sur Kanda, comme il se rend compte qu'il l'apprécie et il veut voir jusqu'où il peut aller, et Kanda ne le repousse pas parce qu'il est inquiet et qu'il est paumé avec son attachement aussi ^^. Ce qui pourrait leur causer, l'un comme l'autre, des réactions qui pourraient vous surprendre, surtout venant de Kanda ;). Vous verrez bien comment ça va évoluer héhé.**

**Pour ce chapitre, comme pour "Control", le jour "Pinocchio" est divisé en deux chapitres (et c'est le dernier coupé en deux, on en revient l'accélération que je vous promettais ^^). On retrouve encore cette thématique de la force du lien, mais aussi autre chose, une thématique importante dans le récit et qui n'était pas vraiment mise en lumière pour le moment : la crise existentielle d'Allen. (D'où la référence du titre)** **Ce chapitre va entrer dans le vif du sujet, il est fort en émotion, et aussi très important pour les personnages, c'est un des chapitres les plus décisifs de l'histoire ! En plus du fait qu'il crée donc une petite rupture voulue avec les événements du précédent, il est pas mal centré sur l'avancement de la relation des persos et la notion de confiance qui, avec l'influence du lien, devient encore plus primordial pour eux. Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir !  
**

**Juste, pour que ça ne vous choque pas, je rappelle que j'avais précisé au tout début de la fic que l'histoire se passait dans une alternative chronologique aux événements dans DGM, l'attaque de Lullubel a déjà eu lieu, mais au niveau du reste, l'ordre exact des événements n'était pas respecté ^^. J'explique dans la note de fin pourquoi le récit n'en reparlait pas ;).**

**J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, mais attention, c'est vraiment du gros angst psychologique pour ce pauvre Allen, je vous préviens xDD.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Allen rêvait. Il avait chaud, sentait un étrange mal de crâne lui broyer la tête et son souffle s'emballait de lui-même. Il avait beau être contre Kanda, réfugié dans l'odeur de l'alpha, il était prisonnier de son cauchemar. Il avait beau lutter, pas moyen de se réveiller.

_« Allen, Allen ! »_

_Une voix l'appelait, de loin. Le blandin se retourne, et il voit Mana. Il sourit, aussi grand que possible, joyeux. Il a l'impression que ce n'est pas normal de le voir, mais il est si heureux qu'il s'en fiche. Le jeune oméga court vers son père, les bras tendus, les larmes aux yeux, sentant un bonheur immense le traverser de part en part._

_« Papa ! »_

_C'est rare, qu'Allen l'appelle 'papa'. Mais quand ça arrive, son père a l'air particulièrement heureux. Tout comme lui l'est à l'instant. Allen continue de scander des 'papa, papa' à n'en plus finir, mais plus il court, plus il a l'impression que Mana lui est inaccessible. Il a l'air si loin. Il recule alors qu'il se rapproche. Allen ne comprend pas, mais il s'obstine, il n'arrête pas de courir. Son tempérament d'enfant rude et dissipé le rend fâché contre la distance. Il devient tellement contrarié qu'il sent le sang battre à ses oreilles et arrête de pleurer. Quelques instants, il flanche et ne comprend pas sa propre colère. Puis, il réalise simplement que c'est la peur qui l'attise, parce qu'il ne semble pas savoir comment réagir autrement au stress, à ce qu'il ne comprend pas._

_À l'époque, Allen était comme ça._

_Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, inévitablement, ça l'enrage._

_Il a beau courir, Mana s'éloigne._

_Finalement, Allen sent que les larmes reviennent. Il hurle son nom, ne comprend pas pourquoi son père n'avance pas vers lui, pourquoi il s'en va. Ça le rend si perdu._

_Un flash passe dans son regard, la brume du rêve se déplace, elle ne se soucie nullement de la cohérence._

_En l'espace d'un instant, Allen est devant l'homme détestable qui le maltraitait au cirque avant que Mana ne s'occupe de lui, Cosimov. L'homme est énervé contre lui. Allen retrouve ses sensations d'enfant, il se sent anxieux et confus, ne comprenant pas le déferlement de rage à son égard. Mais, depuis sa naissance, depuis qu'il est dans ce cirque ambulant (d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne), c'est tout ce qu'il a vécu. Les coups, ou l'ignorance. Allen préfère bien entendu l'ignorance, et si les coups le blessent, il y est indifférent, dans une effrayante habitude prise de la situation. Comme si elle était naturelle._

_Ne connaissant pas mieux, l'enfant n'espère pas mieux._

_Il se fait bien vite battre, injurier, des insultes en rapport avec son statut d'oméga, il entend un 'sale petite pute' sans comprendre ce que ça veut dire, puis le nom qu'il portait à cet âge : Red._

_Red évite de pleurer, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il n'est pas seulement triste et abattu, il est en colère. En dépit de son jeune âge, de son incompréhension de la situation, c'est quelque chose de vive, un sentiment d'injustice sur lequel il ne sait pas encore poser de nom, qui brûle en lui. Il le consume._

_Puis, il revoit le jour de Noël._

_Le chien de Mana, Allen, dont il a plus tard pris le nom, est mort. Red pleure, Mana non. Red est en colère, il sait que l'homme l'a tué. Même en ayant été maintes et maintes fois battu par lui, l'enfant veut se venger. Bien sûr, une part de lui a peur. Mais Allen n'a jamais eu un tempérament de victime. Il a toujours été réactif, ne s'est laissé faire que lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Allen est plus fort que ça._

_Mana l'en empêche, voulant le protéger._

_Allen se rappelle vaguement qu'il a été accusé du crime, que la troupe s'est liguée contre lui, à part Mana. Mais ils ont tous été tués. Des Akumas._

Le blandin s'agitait dans le lit, de plus en plus tourmenté par ce cauchemar trop réel. Car, jusqu'à maintenant, il était réel. C'était un cauchemar de souvenirs.

_Il revoit la mort de Mana, en mauvaise santé, tué par une carriole folle. Son propre abattement. Il dormait même sur sa tombe. Le moment où il l'a ramené. Où il l'a tué._

_Allen sent les larmes couler. Il n'est pas difficile de deviner qu'elles coulent autant en vérité que dans son rêve._

_Puis, les images changent. Il revoit Cross, des fragments des cinq années passées avec lui. Les visages de Lavi, Lenalee. D'autres personnes qu'il a rencontré, qu'il a aidé, ses compagnons de l'Ordre. Allen pense qu'il a de la chance d'être entré ici. Seulement, même là, rien ne va plus._

_La bataille de l'Arche, éprouvante et anéantissante, où il a commencé à utiliser les pouvoirs du Quatorzième. Son maître qui ne lui a laissé que des informations succinctes, mais largement aussi perturbantes. Le Quatorzième, le Noah qui vit en lui, est Neah Walker._

_Le frère de son père, Mana Walker._

_Personne ne sait qu'il sait. Allen ne l'a dit à personne. Il ne compte pas le dire à qui que ce soit. Mais ça le ronge. Il se demande pourquoi Mana l'a recueilli. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il en rêve._

_Le combat contre Lullubel, la section scientifique détruite, le QG détruit… Les pertes, les morts. La supplication de Johnny, celle de les sauver. Il a échoué. Encore un coup dur pour ce pauvre Allen._

_Il a cru pouvoir contrôler, pouvoir amasser des informations et gérer les perturbations arrivé au nouveau Quartier Général. Mais il y a eu son lien avec Kanda. La surveillance de Luberrier._

_Ses chaleurs._

_Pour quelqu'un comme Allen, quelqu'un qui a su travestir ses failles et ses faiblesses avec son passé chargé, il n'y a rien, pour une énième fois, de plus horrible de se retrouver invalide, dépendant d'un autre, poussé contre son gré à vouloir s'en remettre à cet autre, à tout abandonner. Même quand il a perdu son bras après son affrontement avec Tyki, ça n'a pas été si horrible. Allen a vécu tant de choses difficiles… Il a subi des abus, des trahisons, de la manipulation, des injures, l'ignorance et le mépris… Mais ça… C'est d'un tout autre niveau. C'est sa propre conscience qui le lâche, sa propre personnalité qui s'efface autant que ce masque qu'il a construit au profit d'autre chose… D'un enfant brisé. C'est ce qu'il est, dans le fond._

_Ignorant les horreurs, Allen sourit encore, il ne se laisse pas abattre._

_Mais que ça lui soit volé…_

_Le masque…_

_Kanda n'y est pour rien, Allen ne le blâme pas._

_Il ne blâme que le lien. Le lien qui fait que Kanda sait ce qu'il ressent. Que Kanda a accès à lui._

_C'est vrai qu'Allen, bien qu'ayant l'habitude du contraire et s'y tenant, aimerait parler, de temps en temps. Raconter ce qu'il ressent, se laisser aller. Il n'aurait jamais voulu avec personne, encore moins avec Kanda. Jamais. Mais il y a le lien. Si ce n'est pas un motif en faveur d'une confession, le lien lui a permis de découvrir l'autre visage du Japonais. Un être bon. Un être de confiance._

_Hormis un bien foutu caractère. Il n'est pas mieux, cependant._

_Allen est perdu._

_Ses chaleurs l'affaiblissent et ses pensées lui échappent, c'est tout ce qu'il sait._

_Il a horriblement peur. Si le Noah en lui décide de se réveiller et de prendre le contrôle de son corps alors qu'il est dans cet état ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y pense, parce que ouais, ça pourrait. Allen est si faible qu'il ne peut rien contrer. Il est dans les circonstances idéales. S'il disparaît, que se passera-t-il ?_

_Allen se voit lui-même perdu, il rêve de ses propres doutes et s'entend les prononcer à voix haute. Une bouche tordue sur un fond noir apparait. Il reconnait Kanda. Un rictus sardonique qui le blesse bien avant que les lèvres s'ouvrent._

_« Tu es pathétique et faible. »_

_C'est vrai._

_« Moyashi._

— _Je suis Allen. »_

_C'est faux. Allen n'était pas son vrai nom, mais celui qu'il gardait parce que Mana l'avait choisi. Red, ce sobriquet ridicule… Allen n'a jamais eu de nom. Il n'a pas d'identité. Il ne sait plus qui il est._

_« Tu n'es rien. »_

_La voix qui parle n'est plus celle de l'Asiatique, il ne sait pas à qui elle appartient. Mais Allen a l'impression que c'est vrai. Il est censé être un élu, être le 'destructeur du temps', être un sauveur. Ou un destructeur, s'il se trompe. Il ne veut pas se tromper et s'y refuse, déterminé. Seulement… C'est si dur._

_Allen ressent en lui l'envie d'abandonner. La volonté est trop forte, il ne le fera pas, mais il a peur._

_Le rêve s'agite, et il imagine que le Noah est éveillé, qu'il a pris le contrôle à sa place._

_Mana est là, et ils parlent._

_« Que va-t-il devenir ? Allen. »_

_Mana sourit._

_« Il va disparaître. Je m'en suis occupé pour ça, j'ai attendu tout ce temps pour ça, Neah. »_

_À l'intérieur de son corps, Allen se sent vivant, poignardé en plein cœur, mais enfermé, sans pouvoir réagir. Il voit son corps réagir et se sent sourire sans le vouloir._

_« Oui, après tout, il n'est rien. Qu'un hôte._

— _Tout à fait. »_

_Des dialogues clichés au possible qui reflètent la crainte d'Allen. Que ce soit la vérité crue. Que Mana ne l'ait pas aimé. Qu'il n'ait vu que Neah en lui. Peu importe, Mana sera toujours dans son cœur, au fond. Sauf que dans un égoïsme humain, ça fait mal. Allen aurait voulu être important pour une personne, au moins une fois dans sa vie. Ça lui aurait donné l'impression d'exister. Il ne le sera probablement jamais._

_Allen se soumet à cette triste fatalité et il l'accepte. Il a l'impression qu'il n'a jamais été aimé, qu'il va mourir comme il aura vécu, irrémédiablement seul. Et il mourra certainement jeune, aussi. Une part pessimiste qu'il refoule est convaincue qu'il ne gagnera pas. Que ça se finira mal._

_Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne va pas tenter, il y a des enjeux plus important que lui, qui constituent justement trop de pression pour les épaules d'un adolescent, mais peut-il lutter contre l'inévitable ?_

_Il n'est, en vérité, qu'un pantin._

_D'autres images arrivent._

_Violentes. Des meurtres. Du sang. Ses amis assassinés. Lui, responsable. Lui, mais pas lui._

_Il a déjà perdu une grande part de contrôle sur son corps et son esprit avec ses chaleurs, ne pourrait-il pas le perdre encore davantage ?_

_Tremblant, Allen a l'impression qu'il va mourir. Les larmes déferlent, il est terrifié et il a si chaud… Il a envie de vomir, le sang cogne à ses oreilles, le cœur est au bord des lèvres, son estomac se tord, révulsé, et sa vessie le pèse._

_La violence des images est indescriptible. Le sang, le rouge omniprésent. Le Comte. Les Noah. Ses camarades morts, encore._

_Allen a peur._

_Il veut que ça s'arrête._

_Il n'a jamais demandé ça._

_Le sourire perfide de Mana emprisonne son être._

_Il a l'impression qu'il va le tuer. Il voit un couteau dans sa main. Il s'approche de lui. Lui demande de disparaître. De lui rendre son frère, pendant qu'il se débat._

_L'adolescent pleure de plus belle._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Allen est terrifié, son cœur est brisé. Il accueille la mort, tremblant comme jamais, mais espérant qu'ainsi, ce sera terminé. Il n'a pas menti à Kanda, il ne veut pas mourir… Mais si ça arrivait, si ça devait arriver, il l'accepterait. Tant que ce n'est pas le moment, il luttera…_

_Seulement…_

_Dans ce rêve, ça semble être le moment. C'est très paradoxal et incompréhensible, mais il le sent._

_Alors Allen est prêt à abandonner. Ignorant la peur, ignorant la tristesse, comme toujours, il fait face courageusement. Parce qu'il n'a que ça, c'est tout ce qui lui reste. Il est à deux doigts de s'évanouir, mais il ne succombe pas. Il s'apprête à demander à Mana de le tuer, si c'est ce qu'il veut._

_« Moyashi ! »_

_Allen est interpelé, et Mana s'arrête._

_« Moyashi, merde ! »_

_Allen voit Mana disparaître, il tend la main, paniquant totalement, voulant le rattraper, mais plus rien. Que du noir._

_Ses yeux sont fermés, il se sent secoué comme un prunier. Il les ouvre._

En sursaut, Allen se redressa. Kanda avait encore les mains sur ses épaules, accrochant son regard au sien, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Le maudit se rendit vite compte de son état : de grosses larmes dégoulinaient sur son visage, il était en sueur et respirait fort. Allen savait qu'il était en train de faire une crise de panique. Il avait toujours envie de vomir, toujours si mal, et… Il se pétrifia. Les larmes se figèrent avec lui. Il ferma les yeux, la sensation tournante de la honte renversante l'emportant. Ses mains s'agrippaient aux draps. Il ne pleurait plus. Mais respirait tellement fort que la moindre prise d'air ressemblait à un sanglot. Kanda s'écriait :

« Merde, je vais te chercher de l'eau. Calme-toi. Putain, le lit est trempé, t'as vraiment transpiré… Bon dieu, Moyashi… »

Kanda comprit alors pourquoi il était si bloqué, remarquant où était concentré l'humidité des draps. Il eut de grands yeux effaré.

« Bordel, Moyashi ! T'as…

—Tais-toi, Kanda. Je t'en supplie, tais-toi. »

Allen chuchotait de manière sèche, brisé par l'accablement. Il ne pensa même pas à réprimander Kanda pour son appellation. Il venait de mouiller le lit comme un gamin, chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis ses dix ans. Depuis la dépression accompagnée de mutisme qu'il avait faite après la seconde 'mort' de Mana. Ce rêve… avait remué… tellement de souvenir enfouis, de traumatismes émotionnels, de profondes blessures de son être. Allen avait ressenti en un rêve toute la douleur expérimentée durant sa courte vie. Toutes ces peurs, toutes ces angoisses… Tout lui était revenu en pleine face. Il avait passé l'âge de faire ça, mais son corps avait réagi. Un coup de son affaiblissement par ses chaleurs, peut-être. De sa forte angoisse, de la sensation de mort trop réelle, peut-être aussi. Il avait cru que Mana allait le tuer. Mais Mana était mort. Sauf que lorsqu'il y pensait, Allen avait de nouveau envie de vomir.

C'était tout ça, toutes ces interrogations sur sa vie, sur sa raison d'être, qui le fragilisaient depuis déjà quelques mois. C'était ça, que ses chaleurs accentuaient. Sa vie était un désastre, et si Allen avait assez de volonté pour vouloir la prendre en main et avancer, son subconscient flanchait beaucoup plus que prévu. Ces chères hormones, sans doute.

Allen tremblait encore, gardant les yeux fermés, au summum de la honte. Il aurait eu honte si ça lui était arrivé seul, car merde, il avait seize ans… Mais avec Kanda à côté… Il se retenait de justesse de lâcher un autre 'je veux mourir' pathétique à cause de l'humiliation, dans son émotivité adolescente qui ne supportait pas cette régression. Il n'avait plus aucune dignité. Allen sentit qu'il pleurait silencieusement. Kanda avait toujours la main sur son épaule. Il était neutre, mais semblait hésiter sur comment réagir.

« Lève-toi, Moyashi. Faut changer le lit. J'sais qu'il est tard, mais faut t'laver aussi. »

Allen hésitait, ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux. Lentement, Kanda tira la couverture de ses mains, le forçant à se découvrir. Il lui secoua encore l'épaule :

« Reste pas comme ça, merde. Lève-toi. Moyashi, putain. Écoute –

—C'est bon, je vais le faire, » coupa Allen avant qu'il parle.

Kanda le fixait toujours, Allen sentant bien la tension qu'il y avait entre eux. Le kendoka paraissait ne pas vouloir empirer les choses, et Allen lui en était reconnaissant, bien que trop humilié pour que ce soit son sentiment dominant. Il voulait juste que Kanda parte. Ses chaleurs l'empêchaient de le chasser, et ses émotions fragiles le voulaient aussi. Son égo, lui, était réduit en miettes.

« Déshabille-toi. Je vais te sortir des affaires, et je t'amène à la salle de bain.

—Ici ? » Allen fléchissait.

Pudiquement, il s'inquiétait. Mais au stade où ils en étaient…

« Je m'en fiche, tu vas pas rester avec ton pyjama dans cet état. J'ai déjà vu ce qui y avait à voir. »

En d'autres circonstances, Allen n'aurait pas aimé cette remarque. Il lui aurait demandé ce que ça voulait dire en tempêtant. Mais il était crevé, émotionnellement et physiquement, alors il obéit sans protester, se fichant, à l'heure actuelle, d'être entièrement nu devant Kanda. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait… C'était dérisoire d'en être inquiété. Puis, ils étaient deux des garçons. Qu'importent leurs statuts, à quelques détails près, il y avait chez l'un la même chose que chez l'autre. Allen avait beau être pudique, il n'était pas effarouché non plus, loin de là, et s'en rendait tout à fait compte. Une fois nu, dans sa honte, le blanc se recroquevilla, le brun venant l'aider à se déplacer jusqu'à la salle de bain, vêtements en main. Allen n'avait pas une infinité de pyjamas et c'était le dernier propre qu'il avait sous le coude, il pensa qu'il faudrait faire attention à ne pas tâcher celui-ci avant que les autres ne lui reviennent de la lessive.

Pendant qu'il se lavait, Allen avait entendu Kanda jurer en enlevant les draps, puis retourner le matelas. Il avait vraisemblablement pris une serviette pour le frotter. Allen restait prostré sous la douche, tout de même bien heureux qu'ils aient réussi à remettre le rideau pour cacher sa nudité. Il avait honte. Vraiment honte. Kanda allait vraiment croire qu'il était un gamin pitoyable. L'eau chaude lui brûlait la peau, mais il appréciait vraiment. Il aimait prendre le temps pour se laver. Bon, d'habitude, il passait plus de temps à polir Tim qui s'engouffrait avec lui qu'à laver son propre corps, mais il aimait ça. Ç'aurait été mieux s'il n'avait pas été si fatigué, avec le crâne sur le point d'exploser et les yeux dans le vague.

Kanda vint le chercher quelques minutes plus tard, lui demandant s'il avait fini. Allen acquiesça. Il se rhabilla rapidement, constatant que Kanda portait, pour sa part, un simple caleçon.

« J'ai pas pris de rechange, » se justifia l'épéiste devant son regard.

S'il y avait assez de place pour deux dans un lit, ils étaient faits initialement pour une seule personne et en mouillant les draps, la place de Kanda avait été atteinte au travers de ses vêtements. Allen s'en voulait. Retournant dans la chambre, il vit le matelas tâché appuyé contre le mur, et l'autre lit refait. Les draps et vêtements sales furent déposés par Kanda dans la salle de bain, il les ferait laver le lendemain. L'Asiatique alla lui aussi se refaire un brin de toilette. Allen se coucha, se dépêchant de se couvrir. Il ferma durement les yeux. Il était fatigué, bien que la douche l'ait réveillé. Et humilié comme jamais. Il se sentait purement misérable. Sans compter que son cauchemar le hantait encore.

Le poids de Kanda à côté de lui, et encore cette main sur son épaule. Le kendoka commença :

« Bon sang, Moyashi, comment t'as pu… »

Allen se doutait de ce qu'il allait vouloir faire. Se foutre de lui, sûrement. Ou en parler. Il ne voulait ni l'un ni l'autre. Il s'écria, se cachant sous les draps :

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas en parler, Kanda ?! Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste faire comme si rien était arrivé ? Je t'en prie. »

Kanda soupira. Allen osa se retourner vers lui. L'alpha gardait un visage neutre.

« C'est pas grave. »

Allen était surpris, si ce n'est estomaqué. Il aurait cru que Kanda se serait moqué de lui. Il avait quand même mouillé son lit, alors qu'il avait seize ans ! Il n'était pas un enfant, bon dieu. Ce n'était pas normal à son âge. Absolument pas normal. Il avait encore plus envie de s'enterrer. Chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir du contrôle, quelque chose arrivait. Quelque chose le lui volait. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_ Les pensées manquaient de lui tirer des larmes, qu'il refoulait. Kanda reprit :

« J'comprends que t'aies honte. En d'autres circonstances, crois-moi que je me serai bien foutu de ta gueule. »

Allen sentit son front se plisser.

« Je sais ça ! Si tu veux rire, fais-le ! » Allen crachait, en colère, fusillant Kanda du regard, « Te retiens surtout pas ! Puis moque-toi bien, aussi ! Si tu crois que je sais pas ce que tu peux dire ! »

L'Asiatique secoua la tête.

« Je vais pas me moquer de toi, petit con. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé pour que tu flippes à ce point.

—Je… »

Allen ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne le pouvait pas.

« Tu te serais pas pissé dessus si t'avais pas eu peur. Parle.

—Kanda ! Ne dis pas ça comme ça ! »

Le brun gueula :

« Assume, bordel. T'as flippé, tu t'es fait dessus, assume-le.

—Comment tu veux que j'assume ça !? cria Allen avec une voix étranglée.

—C'est dur, j'sais. » Kanda ne savait pas s'il en aurait été capable. « Mais si tu l'as fait, c'est que ça va vraiment pas, Moyashi. T'aurais pas fait ça d'habitude.

—Bien sûr que non ! »

Kanda eut un rictus.

« Alors accepte-le. Tu flippes. Tu vas pas bien. Parle si t'as besoin. J'veux pas t'entendre chialer sur ta vie, chacun a sa merde, mais si t'as besoin, fais tout sortir un bon coup. On est enfermé ensemble et on se parlera pu après, t'y perds rien. Je pense que si tu m'emmerdes avec toutes ces questions futiles sur ta faiblesse, tes chaleurs, ce que je pense de te voir comme ça… C'est que t'oses pas dire ce qui y a vraiment, mais que t'en crèves d'envie. T'oses pas te confier sur ce qui t'emmerde pour de vrai. Rappelle-toi que je sens tes émotions, putain. Je les comprends pas, mais je sens. L'infirmière dit que t'as besoin de mon soutien émotionnel. Ça me fait chier, mais tu l'as. Alors parle. T'es juste en train de te rendre malade et de te pousser à bout. »

Allen déglutit, ses yeux le lâchèrent. Kanda avait réussi à le faire pleurer avec ces mots, car il réalisait une fois de trop que Kanda, grâce au lien, savait tout de ce qui se passait en lui. Il était touché de son acceptation, touché de son offre, mais son orgueil avait trop mal pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer.

« Je préfère dormir, articula-t-il difficilement.

—Comme tu veux, Moyashi. » soupira Kanda. « Viens dans mes bras, dépêche-toi. Chiale pas, tu sais que ça me gonfle. »

En d'autres circonstances, Allen aurait regardé Kanda comme s'il était littéralement possédé. C'était bizarre de l'entendre offrir un câlin de vive-voix, et explicitement. Il aurait pu aussi s'énerver pour son sec 'chiale pas'. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il obéit à la proposition de Kanda avec joie, se réjouissant de l'obscurité qui cachait ses joues rouges et du contact de son corps.

« Oublie ce qui vient de se passer, et dors. Je suis là. »

Allen ouvrit de grands yeux à ces mots. Ils étaient toujours secs, toujours empreints de réserve et d'un 'pas-vraiment-envie' explicite, mais…. Pelotonné contre Kanda, il prenait conscience une énième fois de la dévotion du brun, laquelle était bien malgré lui. Kanda était si gentil avec lui… Allen essaya de s'apaiser. Il sentit un contact contre son front. Kanda venait de l'embrasser. Même s'il faisait noir, Allen y voyait bien. Kanda le fixait, ils se fixaient tous deux. Un long contact visuel très gênant. Le Japonais semblait se demander ce qu'il lui voulait, et Allen ne savait pas quoi comprendre.

Le blandin bégaya :

« Ph-Phéromones ?

—J'veux que tu te calmes. Je t'ai dit, je suis là. Je sais que t'as besoin d'un pote, là, maintenant.

—Les amis ne font pas forcément ça.

—Je suis aussi ton alpha, et t'as besoin d'affection. Je sais ça, foutu Moyashi. »

Allen décida de l'accepter. Il n'allait résolument pas rejeter les efforts de Kanda au vu de la situation, et sourit. Un faux sourire, déchiré.

« Tu peux le refaire encore une fois, Bakanda ?

—Faut toujours que t'en demandes trop, Moyashi. »

Allen allait lui rétorquer qu'il n'avait qu'à lui dire non, mais Kanda s'était déjà exécuté. Le blandin se sentait lénifié dès que ses lèvres douces touchaient sa peau.

« M-Merci, mais tu n'étais pas…

—J'sais. »

Avalant sa salive, le maudit déboutonna un bouton de sa chemise et s'éventa avec ses mains. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Kanda pour prendre le verre d'eau qu'il avait rempli. Allen le termina d'une traite.

« Je peux avoir un autre verre ?

—Fais gaffe à pas trop remplir ta vessie, j'ai pas envie de rechanger les draps et de prendre une douche en pleine nuit. »

Heurté, n'ayant aucune envie de rire de ça, Allen s'écria, ulcéré :

« Putain, Kanda, tu sais vraiment pas la fermer ? Tu m'avais dit d'oublier ! Puis je sais me retenir, je n'ai pas cinq ans, c'était exceptionnel, ça n'arrivera plus !

—C'est bon, j'déconnais. » L'alpha ricanait. « Te fâche pas, Moyashi. »

Le blandin secoua la tête. Il était profondément vexé.

« T'es vraiment qu'un con, Kanda. C'est pas drôle du tout. Et c'est Allen !

—Toi aussi, t'es con, j'viens de te dire que je déconnais.

—J'ai pas envie de rire, là.

—Calme-toi, _Moyashi._ »

Il insistait puérilement, et Allen le fusilla du regard. L'épéiste lui accorda un autre verre, le sommant de ne pas tout boire afin d'en garder pour le cas où il aurait de nouveau soif plus tard. Allen obéit. L'un contre l'autre, ils se couchèrent.

« Bonne nuit, et… merci. »

C'était de mauvaise grâce, mais le maudit avouait qu'il pouvait bien le remercier. Kanda n'avait pas été que con, pour une fois.

« Ouais, pionce, sale gosse.

—J'suis pas un gosse, Bakanda. Arrête de dire ça. »

Kanda l'ignora. Faisant fi de sa voix interne qui lui soufflait qu'il ressemblait à un enfant, hésitant à faire cette requête, Allen murmura :

« Serre-moi fort, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi te sentir.

—Tch. » Le Japonais finit par soupirer : « Ouais, t'inquiète pas. Sens-moi, Baka Moyashi. »

Kanda acceptait donc. Allen en fut, encore, touché. Étroitement entrelacés, ils étaient prêts à s'endormir. Sous le coup de ses pensées, de son rêve, du réveil de sentiments enfouis, cette honte humiliante, Allen se remit néanmoins à pleurer. La voix de Kanda l'interpela, demandant si c'était à cause de ce qu'il avait dit. Le blandin le supplia de ne pas poser de question, ce à quoi Kanda obéit après avoir ajouté qu'il s'excusait. Le maudit dénia, ce n'était pas ça le problème. Allen retrouva difficilement le sommeil, Kanda spectateur de son effondrement, effaré en voyant que même échanger leurs odeurs ne le calmait pas. Mais à quoi s'attendre, après ça ? Son incident le montrait déjà bien assez, s'il réagissait ainsi, comme sujet à un choc particulièrement violent, c'est que ça n'allait vraiment pas.

* * *

Ils avaient émergé tard, avec cette nuit chaotique, et depuis l'instant où ils avaient ouverts les yeux, Allen était resté profondément dépité. Il avait à peine touché à son repas. Kanda s'inquiétait pour lui, il pouvait le voir. Après leur confrontation d'hier au sujet des révélations de l'infirmière, Allen s'en voulait de lui causer du souci. Il ne voulait pas que Kanda s'imagine qu'il était au fond du trou et qu'il lui avait menti sciemment, ni qu'il le voit comme un gosse qui pissait encore au lit après un cauchemar anodin. Il ne se débarrassait pas de la honte. C'était trop frais pour ça. Allen avait été sincère, il positivait… jusqu'à ce cauchemar. C'était évident, que ça n'y changerait rien. Ses craintes ne disparaîtraient pas du jour au lendemain. Il y avait trop de pression sur lui, tout simplement.

Pour être honnête, quand Allen avait appris la vérité, ce que lui avait révélé Cross, il ne pouvait pas dire que mourir ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. D'où l'acceptation de la mort dans son rêve, d'où son absence de lutte. Allen se résignait au fait qu'il devrait peut-être mourir, s'il devenait dangereux. Que ce serait peut-être mieux. Mais il n'était pas suicidaire, il ne comptait pas se tuer. Ce serait trop bête, pas alors qu'il avait quand même une chance de l'emporter. Il voulait la saisir, il voulait y faire quelque chose. Ne pas se laisser atteindre, ruser, être malin. Ça ne changeait pas qu'il avait peur. Il avait besoin de se reposer sur quelque chose, sur quelqu'un, et rien ne le reposait. Allen savait, quelque part, que s'il n'y avait pas eu le lien, pas eu ses chaleurs, ça aurait été plus facile. Il n'aurait pas été délesté de son propre contrôle, il n'aurait pas été harcelé d'angoisses et de pensées impossibles à éviter. Cette période sans manifestation d'Akumas y contribuait, aussi.

Après l'attaque de Lullubel, après le carnage dont _il_ fut l'orchestre… Laisser les exorcistes mariner dans leur jus était une torture. Les Noahs et le Comte étaient des sournois. Si tout était allé plus vite, il aurait moins eu le temps de s'abattre, et ça l'aurait aidé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était lent. L'ennui s'alliait à la peur pour la renforcer, mieux le bouffer entièrement. Il n'y avait pas de mission. Pas d'échappatoire.

Allen s'était en effet laissé aller sur les craintes superficielles, il l'avait déjà pensé. Il n'avait discuté avec Kanda que de ce qui les concernait, car il savait que l'épéiste se fichait du reste, et qu'Allen n'aimait pas raconter sa vie. Ça lui arrivait de parler de lui avec ses amis, mais il devenait parfois nerveux, avait un petit silence/rire poli montrant qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. Allen était comme ça. Avoir envie, besoin de l'inverse, était déroutant pour lui, au point qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir et le gérait très maladroitement. D'où son emportement avec Kanda pour les petites choses, aussi. Le brun lui avait encore proposé de parler.

Allen ne savait pas. _Il ne savait pas quoi faire._

Le Japonais lisait, le symbiotique en ayant marre pour sa part, il se reposait simplement à côté de lui, les mains croisées sur son ventre et Timcanpy entre elles. Le temps passait alors qu'il laissait ses pensées l'envahir, lentement. Kanda s'appliquait à ne pas forcer la conversation, ce n'était jamais son genre, mais devinant que ses odeurs devaient être déplaisantes, Allen se serait attendu à ce qu'il l'engueule et le pousse à les assainir. Car Kanda avait raison. Quand il parlait, il se sentait mieux, à l'intérieur. Ça devait forcément se ressentir. Il devait forcément 'sentir meilleur quand il disait ce qu'il pensait'. Kanda ne se trompait pas sur ça. Kanda voyait clair en lui. À cause du lien, mais aussi parce qu'il semblait n'être pas totalement imbécile. Allen aurait bien aimé qu'il soit plus idiot, sur ce plan.

Du coin de l'œil, Allen observait Kanda, voulant être discret. Il savait que l'épéiste se rendrait bientôt compte de son observation, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, mais il réfléchissait. Il avait déjà pensé qu'il préférait parler avec quelqu'un comme Kanda. En plus, ce dernier n'avait pas tort… Ils ne se parleraient plus ensuite. Il n'y perdrait rien. N'y gagnerait rien non plus. Rien ne pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit. Il lui fallait faire des actes, avancer, plus que de se perdre en mot. C'est ce qu'il pensait, ce qui lui faisait refuser. Baisser son masque, montrer ce qu'il y avait derrière, était si dur pour lui. L'angoisse le harcelait toujours et le retenait. La libérer en l'extériorisant ne semblait pas idiot, et Allen savait qu'il était ici le plus imbécile des deux. Il était vaguement vexé que Kanda ait une initiative plus sensée que lui. Cela lui tira malgré tout un sourire intérieur.

Puis… Allen avait déjà pensé ça aussi, mais Kanda était le seul devant qui il étalait ses faiblesses. Ça ne s'était pas fait de gaieté de cœur, mais il pouvait tirer parti de la situation en prenant la décision de se dévoiler sciemment plutôt que d'attendre que le lien ne l'abatte, sachant que ça l'aiderait justement à éviter ça. Tout refouler n'était pas bon. C'était des choses que son maître lui avait déjà dites, en plus du fait qu'il le préférait avant qu'il ne prenne les traits de caractère de Mana. Si Allen refusait d'écouter Cross, il y avait des choses où cet idiot de maître ne se trompait pas non plus. Il était un jeune homme têtu et obstiné. Il savait cependant reconnaître les évidences.

Il hésitait encore.

« Tu comptes me mater tout l'après-midi, Moyashi ? »

La voix du brun l'interrompit. Allen rougit des mots, la connotation ne lui échappant pas.

« Je ne te mate pas, Bakanda ! Je pensais juste… »

Kanda eut un rictus.

« En me regardant ?

—Ton idiotie laisse matière à réfléchir. »

Par cette pique, Allen détourna le regard. Ce n'était, en même temps, pas entièrement faux, puisqu'il se faisait justement une réflexion sur _l'absence_ d'idiotie de Kanda. Ça, il ne le lui dirait pas.

« Très drôle, Baka Moyashi. »

Allen osa lui faire un rictus, similaire au sien. Kanda reprit :

« Bon, qu'est-ce t'as ? »

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui, en vue de la tension qui l'animait. Ils s'étaient juste senti deux fois, et Allen avait eu une crise pour lequel Kanda l'avait soulagé au réveil, une autre un peu plus tard. Le blandin s'assombrit en pensant à ça. Il ressentait un besoin de contact avec Kanda. Physique et émotionnel, dû au lien. Mais crever cette tension aussi. Revenir à son sentiment d'être libre d'agir avec lui, comme s'il était son ami… Allen aimait ça, il n'en avait pas honte. Il ne voulait pas que son malaise l'entache, mais l'humiliation de son accident était trop tenace. Il se força à agir comme il l'aurait fait si rien n'était arrivé, et il donna un coup de coude au brun, accompagné d'un sourire.

« On peut se sentir ? »

Kanda ferma son livre, montrant qu'il acquiesçait. Retrouvant la position familière, Allen se laissa envahir par le bien-être, malhabile à l'idée d'éclater la bulle lente de confusion entre eux.

« Pour cette nuit… Je suis terriblement désolé.

—Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas grave. Tu es perturbé et malade, j'le sais, Moyashi. »

Allen déglutit.

« Ouais, je sais, mais j'ai quand même réagi comme un enfant.

—Ton cauchemar était violent. »

Le blandin se mordait la lèvre, le brun fronçait les sourcils. Allen finit par répondre.

« Oui, il l'était. »

Kanda ne rétorqua rien, le blandin continuant.

« Écoute, Kanda… Tu as raison. Parler me ferait du bien. Seulement… Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout, tout ça. Ce que tu vois, depuis le début. Ma faiblesse, mes doutes… Ce n'était pas moi. Les chaleurs… Mes hormones… Mes émotions font n'importe quoi. Je hais ça. »

L'irritation dansait dans les biles sombres du brun.

« Tu crois que je sais m'y prendre, moi ? Tu crois que c'est moi, de jouer les bons alphas, foutu Moyashi ? Que j'aime ça ? »

Allen eut un rire, plissant son regard.

« Non. Mais une part de toi bonne que tu ignores, peut-être. »

Kanda asséna la réplique brutale qu'Allen avait vu venir :

« Les chaleurs, c'est une part de toi faible que tu ignores. Elle s'est réveillée avec elles. Tu dois la laisser s'exprimer pour la contrôler. J'ai dit qu'il y avait deux Moyashi, mais c'est toi. On le sait tous les deux.

—L'exprimer ? Parce que toi t'es le roi de l'expression ? »

Kanda se crispa.

« Non, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Toi oui. » Devant le regard d'Allen, il grogna : « Et mens pas. Tout ce que tu fais, c'est fuir, et ça te rattrape. Ce n'est pas ce que tu dois faire, Moyashi. Tu dois l'affronter. Et si tu peux pas l'affronter en le gardant en toi, si ça suffit pas, laisse tout sortir. »

Allen déglutit. Kanda avait raison. Tellement raison. Il avait envie de nier ce besoin, comme il le faisait jusqu'à présent. Une certaine colère primaire s'éveillait ainsi en lui, parce que ce que disait Kanda ne lui plaisait pas. Sa brutalité l'irritait, comme toujours, si elle pouvait l'amuser un peu maintenant. Mais il n'avait pas tort. Allen le savait très bien. De plus, dans cette situation… Kanda lui parlait en ami, lui donnait un conseil pour l'aider. Allen pensait qu'il devait mettre de côté sa profonde irritation pour la personnalité du Japonais au profit de leur amitié de circonstance naissante. Une amitié qu'il se voyait aimer. Pas qu'à cause du lien.

« Je sais que t'as raison, » la colère qui dormait dans sa voix s'entendait, « mais honnêtement, ça me plait pas.

—Pas plus que ça me plait à moi, Moyashi. »

Allen rit. Kanda retint sa nuque, l'enfouissant contre son torse. Allen se laissait faire. C'était agréable. Il comprenait par ce geste que Kanda ne le pressait pas, il avait dit ce qu'il pensait mais lui laissait le choix. Bien heureux d'être blotti contre lui, Allen se préparait à faire son choix. Il déglutit :

« Est-ce qu'on peut se remettre comme hier soir ? »

Il faisait allusion à la position qu'ils avaient prise pour s'endormir, avant que son cauchemar ne vienne gâcher la bonne ambiance entre eux. Allen en avait été d'ailleurs content. Car, après une soirée passée à jouer ensemble, encore embarrassés de leur mutuelle perte de contrôle, sans l'avouer, ils avaient vu que ça se passait mieux. Kanda aurait pu le fuir, après lui avoir exposé si clairement son désir. Allen s'y serait attendu. Ça n'avait pas été le cas, le maudit s'en réjouissait évidemment.

« Comment ça ?

—Toi couché et moi sur toi. »

Allen levait les yeux, timide, et Kanda bougonna :

« Mouais. »

Le blandin aimait cette position, car ainsi, il profitait à la fois de l'odeur et de la chaleur de l'alpha. Une fois au-dessus de Kanda, Allen restait blotti, détendu. Il serra brièvement les dents, encore incertain. Le Bakanda avait une main au milieu de son dos, l'autre sur sa hanche. Il avait une respiration calme, neutre, comme à l'usuel. Allen avait confiance en lui. Vraiment. Néanmoins, c'était tellement difficile, de parler. Comment le dire, que dire… Allen ne savait pas. Il avait beau avoir insisté pour que Kanda et lui communiquent pour les choses basiques et puissent s'échanger un peu de conversation en étant ensemble, parce que ça lui semblait être le minimum… La véritable communication, Allen avait du mal, lui aussi.

L'une des mains de l'Asiatique se déplaça et lui fit bientôt relever le menton.

« Alors, Moyashi ? »

Allen avala sa salive.

« Je… je sais pas.

—Tch. »

Kanda libéra son menton, et se remit à regarder au plafond.

Allen posa son oreille contre son torse, se surprenant à écouter son cœur. Le rythme cardiaque de l'alpha le rassurait. Si seulement il avait pu rester toujours dans cette position… La main de Kanda sur son corps, sa chaleur, la protection de sa senteur florale… Il en était humilié, mais Allen se sentait bel et bien protégé en compagnie de Kanda. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'être protégé, quand bien même, la vie ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il s'était toujours protégé lui-même, pour prouver sa valeur et son courage. Ce genre de sentiments, apprécier de se sentir soutenu par un autre, se surprendre à trouver agréable d'être plus petit car mieux plongé dans une étreinte… Allen n'avait pas l'habitude. Sa fierté lui disait de ne pas la prendre. Il était d'accord avec elle. Bien sûr, si Allen avait eu un petit-ami, un alpha avec qui il aurait été en couple… Il aurait bien aimé se sentir ainsi, parfois. Ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il se serait reposé sur l'autre ou aurait changé de comportement. Même avec ce genre de sentiments, le blandin restait lui.

Il y avait une nuance entre ressentir ça et s'y laisser aller. Des degrés dans la manière de s'y abandonner.

Allen acceptait _relativement_ ces sentiments. Il appréciait le sentiment de sécurité que lui apportait l'alpha. Bien que, il ne se voilait pas la face, dans les faits, ça ne lui soit pas indispensable. Peut-être que quelque part, émotionnellement, si. Une sécurité, une protection… Sa situation le mettait en droit d'en désirer. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un autre pouvait lui apporter, cependant. Il était le seul à pouvoir se l'apporter. Apprécier d'être aidé n'était pas pour autant renoncer à son caractère décisionnaire, il le savait aussi. Ce n'était pas une faiblesse d'accepter de l'aide, d'aimer l'aide. C'est ce qu'il aurait été capable de dire à quelqu'un s'il lui avait posé la question. Seulement, il s'agissait de lui…

Accepter d'aimer être _l'oméga,_ d'aimer être senti, câliné, c'était une réalisation bien compliquée. Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Allen n'était bien entendu pas le genre de personne pour qui ça allait de soi de ressentir ça. Il s'était forgé une carapace, forgé des barrières, pour éviter d'être blessé. Il n'aimait pas afficher et avoir des sentiments qui l'auraient faits qualifier de faible ou d'oméga typique. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était, ça n'avait rien à voir. Mais difficile de sortir des sentiments stéréotypés d'un carcan où ils avaient été enfermés, sans pour autant que ça soit la vérité. Dans sa propre tête, la difficulté était là aussi, car Allen ne s'y reconnaissait pas. En fait, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il soit _l'oméga_ , que Kanda soit _l'alpha_ , qui jouait en la faveur de tels sentiments.

C'était qu'il était perdu, qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un en qui il pouvait croire. Les statuts, les seconds-sexes, ne signifiaient rien. Kanda aurait pu ne pas être un alpha, lui aurait pu ne pas être un oméga. Ils auraient pu ne pas être liés… Bien sûr, si Allen se retrouvait confronté à ce dilemme, c'était la faute du lien. Mais ça ne changeait en rien qu'au fond, il aurait eu besoin de ça. Il aurait pu plus facilement s'en passer, l'ignorer, si la vie avait pris une autre tournure, il l'avait déjà réalisé.

Allen se débrouillait seul, n'avait pas besoin d'un autre. Rien de ce qu'il ressentait ne pouvait le lui enlever, car c'était ainsi qu'il avait réagi toute sa vie.

Au contraire, cette envie de s'appuyer sur un autre, pour une fois, lui faisait horriblement peur. Le choix ne pouvait venir que de lui. Toutefois, le faire serait une forme de courage car il affronterait sa peur. Comme le disait Kanda. Sa peur d'être faible. D'ôter ce masque. Sauf qu'accepter de l'ôter pour se confier, d'ouvrir son cœur, c'était encore bien pire que de ne pas refouler des sentiments un peu embarrassants.

Il avait confiance en l'alpha, encore une fois, pour ne pas se jouer de lui ni l'humilier. Jusqu'à présent, Kanda n'avait rien fait de tout ça. Et il en aurait eu l'occasion. Allen avait foi en lui. Allen voulait oser se dévoiler à lui. C'était si étrange… Mais à cause de ce qu'il découvrait de Kanda, et de lui-même… à cause de ses sentiments embarrassants… Allen croyait qu'il oserait.

Un certain stress de mise nouait son ventre, et il devina bien vite le début de courbatures abdominales arrivées, il reconnaissait la douleur. Kanda le sentit à son odeur, et à la manière dont il se figea contre lui.

« Tu veux un calmant, Moyashi ?

—Non… Je n'aime vraiment pas les calmants, Kanda. »

Allen avait conscience de faire un peu l'enfant, à nouveau, mais ça le rendait… bizarre, quand il en prenait. Il y avait déjà le lien et ses hormones, il ne voulait pas être drogué aux médicaments par-dessus. Kanda, qui n'aimait pas plus les médicaments que lui, eut l'air de comprendre.

« Ouais, mais ça te soulagerait.

—Je sais mais je ne préfère pas, Kanda. Ça va passer.

—C'est toi qui vois. »

Le brun passa alors sa main entre leurs ventres, la posant contre celui d'Allen. Le blandin rougit du contact.

« M-Merci.

—Tch. Arrête les remerciements. »

Allen roula des yeux, lui souriant pourtant. Son sourire retomba assez vite. Kanda était bon avec lui, il le constatait à chaque fois… Il déglutit.

« Bakanda ?

—T'as réfléchi ? »

Perspicace, Kanda comprenait où il voulait en venir. Allen déglutit. Il se redressa, ses mains prenant un léger appui sur le torse de Kanda alors qu'il le surplombait maintenant. Il grimaça, son ventre se tordait encore un peu.

« Oui… Je crois que je vais accepter de parler avec toi. »

Kanda le toisait.

« Tu sais que j'vais ni sortir les violons ni y changer quoi que ce soit, Moyashi. Mais si ça peut te soulager de parler, fais-le.

—Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je veux le faire. C'est comme tu as dit. On ne se parle plus après ça. Je n'y perds rien. Tu n'es même pas obligé de me répondre quelque chose. Il faut juste que ça sorte, je pense. Et je veux le faire avec toi. »

Kanda acquiesça.

« Bien, foutu Moyashi. Tu peux parler.

—Je m'appelle Allen, pour commencer, _foutu_ Bakanda. »

Allen lui rendait son insulte avec un froncement de sourcil, Kanda ayant un rictus dédaigneux. Il saisit sa hanche et le fit tomber brusquement à côté de lui, Allen émettant un son surpris. Fâché, il administra un coup dans l'épaule de Kanda après son atterrissage, que ce dernier lui redonna. Ils commencèrent à jouer ainsi. Timcanpy était parti se poser plus loin, mais vint voleter autour de Kanda en croyant qu'il attaquait son maître. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait quand Allen et Kanda chahutaient. Kanda fit un geste pour chasser le Golem, Allen riant. Finalement, il ordonna à Tim de les laisser, ce dernier obéissant.

« Bestiole de merde, » gronda Kanda.

Allen ricana encore.

« Tu disais pas que c'était un tas de ferrailles ?

—Le tien est pire qu'un animal. »

Le blandin haussa les sourcils.

« Tu n'aimes pas les animaux, Kanda ?

—Pas les chiants comme ton foutu Golem. »

Avant qu'Allen ne puisse répondre, Kanda reposa la main sur son ventre, et lui jeta un regard irrité, bien conscient que le maudit était en train de tourner autour du pot. Kanda demanda :

« Tu veux attendre que ta crise soit finie ?

—Je… Non, c'est bon. »

Il se poussa un peu, se redressant face à Kanda. L'épéiste l'imita, prit appui contre le mur. Ils se toisaient, à une certaine distance, autant que le leur permettait le matelas. Allen avait encore mal au ventre, mais c'était supportable, et sans aucun doute bientôt fini. Ce moment complice entre lui et Kanda avait participé à le mettre en confiance. Il sentait que c'était le moment.

« Je… Je sais qui est le Noah qui est en moi. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, l'air passablement choqué.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre de qui c'est ? L'important, c'est que tu le vires.

—C'est plus compliqué que ça, Kanda. Je… Je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est mon oncle. »

Le Japonais fronça encore plus les sourcils.

« Ton oncle ? Tu disais que t'avais pas de famille.

—C'était le frère de mon père adoptif, c'est ce que mon maître m'a dit.

—Celui avec qui tu travaillais dans un cirque ?

—Ouais. »

Allen fut un peu surpris que Kanda ait retenu ce qu'il lui avait dit. Le brun croisa les bras.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, que ce soit son frangin ? »

Allen soupira. C'était évident que Kanda aurait du mal à suivre son raisonnement. Il serra les dents.

« En fait… Je sais que c'est idiot, mais j'ai peur que mon père ne m'ait adopté que pour ça. J'ai peur qu'il… n'ait vu que son frère en moi. » Allen délivra plus doucement la dernière partie. « Qu'il ne m'ait pas aimé…

—Et c'est pour ça que tu déprimes depuis tout ce temps ? »

Kanda semblait surpris, encore. Allen comprenait sa réaction, bien qu'il jugeait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas si compliqués à envisager.

« Pas que, Kanda. » Il ne put s'empêcher de lever un peu la voix : « Mais franchement, oui, ça me fait mal de me dire ça. Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre. » Il se tut quelques instants. « Avant Mana, personne ne m'avait jamais donné d'affection, fait ressentir que je faisais partie d'une famille. Depuis que je suis né, je n'avais jamais été aimé. À cause de mon bras porteur d'Innocence, j'avais été abandonné. J'étais souvent battu ou ignoré, jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre. Je pensais que je n'étais rien. Il m'a donné un nom, de l'amour, j'étais heureux à ses côtés. Alors… me dire que c'était faux… Je… »

Idiotement, Allen sentit une larme couler. Il se dépêcha de l'essuyer, l'alpha le regardant. Il continua :

« On est restés quatre ans ensemble, avant qu'il ne meurt. Il devenait fou, mais je l'aimais tellement. C'était mon père, il était tout pour moi. Il me manque encore maintenant. »

Kanda soupira. Allen venait d'éclater en sanglots.

« J'peux comprendre, Moyashi. Mais tu pourras jamais savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

—Oui, évidemment. »

Allen s'essuyait encore les yeux. Kanda reprit :

« Alors tu vas pas aimer, mais ça sert à rien de chialer. Tu dis que faut avancer, d'habitude. Fais-le.

—Je sais, oui, et crois-moi, j'essaie. C'est juste compliqué. Il y a… »

Allen s'arrêta.

« Quoi ? » questionnait abruptement l'alpha.

L'oméga soupira.

« Quand… il y a eu l'attaque, au QG… Je n'ai servi à rien… J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas réussi à sauver tout le monde, je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher ça. » Il pleurait de nouveau. « J'ai peur que le Noah en moi ne prenne possession de mon corps, de disparaître, mais encore, je crois que je pourrais le supporter s'il n'y avait pas le risque qu'il s'en prenne aux gens que j'aime ici. Si le Comte gagne, s'il faut me tuer… Si je perds le contrôle de moi… Si tout ce que j'aime m'est arraché... » Les larmes redoublaient, son corps tremblait. « J'ai peur, Kanda. J'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverais pas. J'ai rien demandé. J'ai pas demandé d'être choisi par l'innocence, j'ai pas demandé cette prophétie… J'ai rien demandé. Je…, » Allen passa un bras devant ses yeux, dans un désir stupide de cacher son visage, «…ne suis qu'un enfant. Je veux pas tout ça, je veux pas ! »

Alors qu'il pleurait, Allen se sentit étreint. L'alpha le poussait à sentir son odeur. L'oméga pleurait encore en bafouillant. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, il ne s'arrêtait plus.

« Je revois encore Johnny me demandant de l'aide, je revois encore Suman que je n'ai pas pu empêcher d'être déchu… Je revois tant de gens qui sont morts parce que je n'ai servi à rien ! Je ne peux pas supporter que ça devienne comme ça ! »

Kanda le serra fermement.

« T'as pas le choix, Moyashi. On en est tous là, si tu crois qu'y'a que toi. On est tous de la chair à canon. Des pions. À toi de voir si tu seras le fou qui défera le roi ou si tu seras un cavalier mis hors-jeu en deux coups. Tu peux pas tout porter sur tes épaules, alors faut arrêter tes conneries de te croire seul. J'ai toujours vécu comme ça, à être prêt à mourir et à lutter pour pas crever, parce que j'ai un but. T'as le tien, alors va vers ce but. Chialer sert à rien. Y a que si tu restes comme ça que tu risques de crever. Prends le dessus. Domine ta peur. Sois plus fort. »

Allen secoua la tête.

« Je sais que je suis pas seul dans ce cas, et je sais bien tout ça, mais –

—T'es celui qu'est peut-être le plus visé, dans tout ça. Peut-être. Mais apprends à accepter la fatalité. La vie est une merde qui s'amuse à te baiser tant qu'elle peut encore. L'idée que ton père s'en soit foutu de toi te brise le cœur, soit. Tu peux pas savoir et tu peux pas lui demander là où il est, mais il s'est occupé de toi, tu t'es senti aimé, qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre que ce soit un mensonge ? C'est pas grand-chose. »

Un instant, Allen ressentit une pointe de trahison face aux paroles de Kanda. Si, c'était grand-chose pour lui.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? Je voulais que ce soit vrai, » s'énerva-t-il, « je voulais juste…

—Peut-être qu'il t'a aimé, t'en sais rien. Personne le saura. »

Allen déglutit. Kanda n'avait pas tort, oui. Le blandin inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer.

« Au QG, y a pas que toi qu'a servi à rien, on était tous dans ce cas. Faut assumer. On s'est fait botté le cul, c'est pas la première ni la dernière fois, c'est juste la vie, on gagne pas à chaque fois. On a tous les boules. Tu peux pas faire en sorte que tout se passe comme ça t'arrange, c'est pas du Poker.

—Je ne triche pas au Poker !

—Menteur. »

Allen fit une moue vexée. Kanda l'irritait, mais certes, parler le calmait. Le brun reprit :

« T'es qu'un gosse, ouais, tu l'avoues toi-même. C'est ça, ton problème. Apprends que dans la vie t'auras pas toujours ce que tu veux, c'est ça grandir. Mais tu peux quand même garder le contrôle, tu le sais, au fond de toi. »

Allen hocha la tête. Il savait ça, en effet, il y pensait justement tout à l'heure. Seulement…

« Laisse pas ce Noah te faire flipper, » martela Kanda, « continue à te battre et à faire ton boulot d'exorciste. C'est ta responsabilité. Tes chaleurs vont se barrer, tu seras libre après. Puis, t'as une famille, ici. Lenalee, Lavi et même Johnny, ils t'aiment. Marie t'aime aussi, vu comment il me faisait chier pour que je m'occupe de toi. T'es aimé, casse pas les couilles en disant que t'es seul alors que c'est des conneries. Même si tu restes fort, ça ne se passera peut-être pas bien, mais t'auras fait ce qui faut. Personne peut savoir, ça aussi. C'est normal d'avoir peur, et c'est comme ça qu'on vit. Rien ne peut changer ça. Si t'abandonnes, c'est sûr que c'est fini. Choisis, Moyashi. Si tu veux fuir, tu peux, c'est humain de vouloir fuir, et si tu veux rester, sors-toi les doigts du cul. C'est un choix à faire. On a tous des choix décisifs. »

Allen était conscient que Kanda savait de quoi il parlait, il avait dû en faire un en acceptant d'être là, avec lui. Kanda conclut d'un ton ferme.

« Peut-être que t'as pas tellement le choix, mais quoiqu'il en soit, tu peux pas te permettre de faire le merdeux éternellement. »

Le blandin se serrait contre Kanda, contracté au possible. Le Japonais avait raison. Il avait une famille, ici. Une famille qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, et il devait tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. Allen secoua quand même la tête.

« Y a eu le lien, aussi. C'est dur pour moi que tu sois mon lié, je veux dire, il n'y a rien entre nous, on ne s'entend pas et puis…

—Je suis pas ce que t'espérais. Pour moi non plus, t'inquiète pas. »

Kanda dégueulait l'amertume pendant qu'Allen soupirait.

« Ouais. Mais c'est dur que tu aies accès à mes émotions. Vraiment, c'est la pire merde possible qui pouvait m'arriver. Je déteste ça.

—Je sais que je t'ai pas facilité la tâche, au début. C'est pas des excuses, Moyashi, mais je sais. On est parvenu à un accord, non ? Tant que tu seras en chaleurs, je prendrais soin de toi, et on verra pour après. Comme on parlera plus, je te parlerai pas de tes odeurs. J'y ferai pas attention. Tu vas arrêter de chouiner et aller de l'avant, maintenant ? Ton choix est fait ? »

Allen hocha la tête. Les larmes déferlaient le long de ses joues. Kanda avait raison. Il s'effondra en sanglots, s'autorisant d'être faible une dernière fois.

« Oui, il est fait. Merci, Kanda, merci. Je me sens tellement mieux. »

Le brun grogna un 'tch', mais il ne le repoussa pas. Allen pleura un moment, conscient que n'importe qui n'aurait pas cru que c'était le cas. Kanda, lui, ne disait mot. Il semblait comprendre. Allen se vidait entièrement. Tout était extériorisé. Ça ne semblait être rien, mais pour lui, c'était beaucoup. Kanda avait été gentil, il l'avait rassuré, même par ses paroles brutes. Il l'avait aidé à prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait, au lieu de ce qu'il n'avait pas. C'était de ça qu'il avait eu besoin, un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour voir ce qui était devant lui. Chaque mot du brun en était un. Mais ce n'était pas dit avec méchanceté, et c'est pour ça qu'il l'acceptait. Si le soutien de l'alpha lui faisait du bien, c'était à cause du lien. Cependant, ses paroles l'avaient réellement aidé.

Allen sourit en s'agrippant au cou de l'alpha, la tête enfouie dans le creux de sa nuque, le sentant. Kanda le laissait faire. Il murmura juste un 'Moyashi' réprobateur quand Allen augmenta son emprise, ce qui le calma un peu. Les larmes coulaient toujours, mais moins.

Le blandin sourit, s'essuyant encore les yeux.

« Hé, Kanda ?

—Quoi encore, Moyashi ? »

Le brun lui colla une pichenette sur le front, agacé de sa sollicitude, Allen grognant.

« Enfoiré, puis c'est Allen !

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

—T'embrasser. »

La réplique jeta un froid. Kanda marqua un temps d'arrêt, et Allen s'empressa d'ajouter, s'empourprant :

« Sur la joue, hein. Amicalement.

—Putain, Moyashi…

—Tu m'as embrassé à nouveau, toi. Plus d'une fois. Et pas seulement cette nuit. »

Le visage de l'Asiatique se contracta sous la colère.

« J'le ferai plus !

—Je ne le ferai plus non plus après, mais j'en ai envie. »

Kanda s'écria, irrité, mais aussi perdu :

« Pourquoi t'aurais envie de m'embrasser, bordel ?!

—Parce que tu as été gentil avec moi et j'ai envie de te traiter gentiment.

—Tâche de pas me faire chier et ça suffira. Tu sais que j'aime pas ça.

—Je sais, mais allez, Bakanda, laisse-moi faire. C'est juste une marque affective, ça ne va pas te tuer. »

Allen croisait les bras, éloigné de lui de quelques centimètres, avec son sourire niais. Kanda cracha :

« J'veux pas de ton affection à la con.

—C'est tellement rare que tu sois gentil que j'ai envie de te la donner quand même, Bakanda.

—Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis gentil.

—Je sais, ça ne change rien. Tu sais aussi pourquoi je veux le faire. Tu es stupide de repousser l'affection qu'on te donne, Kanda. Vraiment, ça ne te tuera pas. »

Mâchoire retroussée, le lorgnant agressivement un petit moment, Kanda finit par abdiquer, l'air de très difficilement retenir une envie de le claquer.

« Dépêche-toi. »

S'exécutant, Allen colla un rapide baiser sur la joue du kendoka, avant de se blottir encore contre lui, rigolant gentiment.

« Tu vois, t'es toujours pas mort.

—T'es vraiment chiant, Moyashi. Tu me casses les couilles.

—Toi aussi, et c'est ALLEN, Bakanda ! »

Allen lui tira la langue. Sous l'exaspération, Kanda lui donna une deuxième pichenette. Le maudit fut néanmoins satisfait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher, que ce n'était que pour ses chaleurs, mais… Décidément, il fallait le dire, il aimait vraiment bien son amitié de circonstance avec Kanda.

Pour être honnête, Kanda était tout ce qu'il aurait pu vouloir venant d'un alpha. Il ne le traitait pas avec trop d'égard par rapport à sa condition, il le respectait quand même et prenait soin de lui. Ce n'était qu'à cause du lien, mais il le faisait si bien qu'Allen était reconnaissant. Il pouvait lui faire confiance, Allen savait que Kanda respectait ses promesses, ses engagements. Non, c'était indéniablement dommage que leur relation soit ainsi, et qu'il refuse tout réel lien… Car le blandin trouvait qu'il aurait vraiment fait un bon partenaire.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, Kanda était en tout cas un bon ami. Allen le pensait sincèrement.

Plus largement, Allen se prenait donc à vraiment bien aimer l'irascible Japonais qu'il avait en même temps envie d'étrangler vif. Il était son Bakanda, tout simplement.

* * *

 **Note : Booon j'avais prévenu que c'était lourd :').** **Beaucoup beaucoup d'angst et Allen descend vraiment très très bas.** **(Note encore trop longue pour le petit carré note, sorry ^^)  
**

**S'il a des réactions aussi violentes autant physiquement que moralement, c'est bien pour montrer qu'il a un réel traumatisme, qu'il a peur et que ça ressurgit d'une manière particulièrement sévère pour que ça ait cet effet-là, car ce n'est pas anodin non plus comme réaction. Il est en outre arrivé à une grosse rupture dans sa conscience pour en venir à s'oublier. Comme je le disais dans la première note, a** **u début de la fic, je précisais que l'attaque de Lullubel avait eu lieu mais que l'avancement des événements était différent par rapport au manga. Le récit ne l'évoquait pas et ne précisait pas ce qui angoissait Allen,** **sauf par quelques allusions, en prévision de ce chapitre qui détaille tout pour renforcer le côté brutal, entre flashback et introspection** **.** **Dans le manga, Allen avait été choqué mais s'était repris.** **Ici, la** **tension est montée et a atteint un seuil très critique** **. C'est pour ça qu'Allen se sent forcé de lâcher prise, et qu'il s'ouvre sur ce qu'il retenait en lui. C'est ce qu'il a vécu dans le manga mais c'est du lourd et je pense que ça a de quoi perturber lourdement. S'il est plus perturbé que dans le manga, c'est parce que dans cette fic, il est en pleine crise existentielle et dans une grande faiblesse physique (psychologique aussi) avec les chaleurs. La situation qu'il vit dans ici est donc quelque peu différente de celle du manga, même s'il y a beaucoup d'éléments communs, donc ça le fait évoluer et réagir différemment. Les épreuves changent la psychologie d'un individu, et différentes épreuves n'ont pas le même effet. En bref, je trouvais sa réaction de se livrer en désespoir de cause assez logique après tout ça ^^.**

**Quant au développement de ses pensées dans ce chapitre, je pense qu'il y a des choses qui interpellent : il commence à se sentir à l'aise avec les besoins de contact et d'affection dû à sa condition, justement car il en ressent le besoin, allant même jusqu'à l'apprécier. S'il a cette réaction, ce n'est bien entendu pas parce que le récit veut aller dans l'idée qu'il est un oméga donc que forcément c'est comme ça, qu'il doit aimer être en position de faiblesse et se faire ramasser, ni même qu'il doit être faible ou s'appuyer sur un autre à cause de sa condition. Bien sûr, il se fait la réflexion qu'il aime 'être l'oméga', parce qu'il faut se dire qu'il réfléchit aussi en fonction des idées dans lesquelles il a été élevé dans sa société. C'est sociologique, justement pour le côté 'crise existentielle'. Allen essaie simplement de trouver sa place entre les stéréotypes, ses valeurs d'émancipation et ce qu'il ressent, qui il est. Finalement, il arrive à la conclusion que ce n'est pas le statut qui a une incidence sur son comportement, c'est lui, et s'il veut être à l'aise avec lui-même, il doit l'accepter. Je trouvais intéressant d'aborder un plausible conflit interne pour les omégas à travers ça. (Oserai-je dire qu'on peut le relier aux nombreux débats autour du féminisme, quelque part :'))**

**J'avais parlé de la culture du viol que je voulais démonter, et ici, je pense que ça se voit un peu, j'ai voulu m'attaquer à la conséquence d'une dépression sur un individu, à travers tout ça. Des sujets cotons à traiter, mais je trouvais ça intéressant ^^. Et disons qu'Allen n'est pas vraiment en train de faire une dépression, mais le pauvre est à la limite, avec tout ce qui lui arrive, donc le côté réaction humaine me semble important ici. Il s'accroche, et je pense qu'on reconnait bien Allen là-dedans ;).**

**Ce n'est donc pas une généralisation ni un affaiblissement de son personnage. Allen est en effet dans un contexte où il a besoin de soutien, qu'il trouve en Kanda mais qu'il aurait pu tout à fait trouver ailleurs après tout, et il aime ça parce ça lui fait du bien. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose dans le fond, et en l'acceptant, il va vers une liberté d'être. J'ai justement écrit ça pour sortir un peu ces idées du stéréotype qu'elles intègrent de base, comme dit dans le texte 'difficile de sortir des sentiments stéréotypés d'un carcan où ils avaient été enfermés, sans pour autant que ça soit la vérité'. Je ne vois, personnellement, pas de mal dans le fait qu'un individu quel qu'il soit se trouve dans une situation de faiblesse et apprécie d'être épaulé. C'est même une réaction positive plutôt que de repousser l'aide, en toute objectivité. C'est aussi pour montrer un autre point de vue sur ce genre de chose, car ça n'enlève rien à la force d'esprit dont Allen est capable, et ça ne le rend pas plus faible de ressentir ça, à mon sens.**

**Bref, je voulais revenir sur tout ça, histoire de tout bien expliciter, j'espère que c'était bien tourné ! :)**

**Sinon, petit fluff de fin, Allen commence à s'attacher pas mal à Kanda, et Kanda est de moins en moins salaud avec lui. Pour le fait qu'il soit moins salaud, certains peuvent avoir du mal avec ça, si j'en crois un commentaire reçu et j'imagine que ce n'est pas la seule personne à le penser, mais disons que comme je l'ai dit, j'ai envie de montrer une autre interprétation de son personnage, avec une facette plus sensible et plus réfléchie, je trouve que ça peut lui correspondre et que ça n'enlève pas son côté kendoka asocial, ça le nuance juste. Selon moi, avec la situation, le fait qu'il cherche à aider Allen en étant cash avec lui et en le remettant à sa place de manière plus ou moins adroite et avec une justesse évidemment questionnable trouve sa justification dans l'évolution de son personnage dans ce contexte. Ils sont forcés de se poser des questions et de réfléchir, tous les deux, et pour Kanda, le lien l'influence pas mal aussi et l'empêche de se renfermer, il ne faut pas oublier ça x). Encore une fois, un des grands enjeux du textes, c'est l'évolution psychologique des personnages, de leurs échanges, et leur comportement. Je l'avais déjà dit, mais avec le fait que Kanda puisse éprouver de la culpabilité et du remords dans les derniers chapitres du manga, on voit quand même que son personnage peut évoluer, il n'est donc pas figé, et si on se fie au peu qu'on sait de son ancienne vie et de l'arc Alma, il a aussi d'autres facettes que celle de la brute épaisse sans cœur. Je trouvais ça intéressant à exploiter, j'ai voulu jouer avec les caractères des personnages, extrapoler certains aspects encore une fois, ça fait partie des buts de cette fic, que ça change un peu ^^. Dans ma petite parodie de fanfic, j'avoue avoir en effet voulu jouer avec la notion d'In Character et de Out Of Character, pas que j'ai voulu faire de l'OOC, mais en extrapolant vers des interprétations et des facettes, même** **en essayant que ça reste le plus vraisemblable possible,** **j'ai pris le risque que ça soit des points de vues un peu limite aux yeux de certains, ou peut-être pas si vous adhérez, ce que j'espère ^^. Mais vous êtes libre de ne pas adhérer, et de ne pas aimer l'aspect psychologique/réflectif, je sais bien que ce n'est pas fait pour tout le monde ! :) Aussi, je tiens à préciser que je ne dis pas que mes interprétations sont les seules possibles, ni que c'est les seules interprétations auxquelles j'adhère moi-même, dans d'autres histoire je verrais les deux personnages avec des réactions différentes. Ici c'est assez particulier, et je trouve ça vraisemblable dans la logique de cette fiction, dans l'angle de vue que j'ai choisi de prendre. J'espère du coup que ceux qui ont du mal à le voir comme ça ne trouvent pas ça totalement déplaisant, et que vous pouvez peut-être percevoir cette interprétation :). Si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis, c'était le risque, j'assume ce choix ^^.** **Ça n'empêche personne de ne pas être d'accord, à nouveau, et si vous voulez en discuter/débattre, tant que c'est dans le respect mutuel de l'opinion de l'autre, j'en serai ravie :).**

 **En bref** **, grâce aux événements, ils commencent donc vraiment à s'entraider. La deuxième partie du chap partira sur une base plus chou, la suite sera elle aussi plus chou ;3 ! Si ça n'enlèvera pas totalement l'angst et ne signera pas non plus une totale simplicité (aka influence du lien, démêlé le vrai du faux, je pense que vous vous en doutez ;p), ça fera sûrement du bien après ça ;). (Et je tiens à dire que je ferais des notes moins longues, les chapitres n'étant plus aussi cotons niveau thèmes que celui-ci ou d'autres avant, j'aurai moins de choses à expliciter XD)  
**

**Semaine prochaine, je pense poster le mercredi, un peu plutôt donc, car j'ai prévu quelque chose la semaine de Noël et du nouvel an au niveau postage, Noël étant lundi et le nouvel an dimanche :3. En espérant que ça vous fasse plaisir :) ! (Du coup pour les extraits sur la page fb cette semaine ça sera le lundi aprem ;))**

**Reviews ? Je tiens à vos réactions sur ce tournant ! N'hésitez pas à me les partager :) ! Même un simple "ça m'a plu/pas plu" ça fait toujours plaisir ^^.  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu :3.**


	26. Hormones : 26 - Pinocchio 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Je poste tard, mes excuses, j'avoue avoir zappé que je devais poster aujourd'hui, dans ma joie d'être enfiiin en vacances ! xD
> 
> Voici donc la suite ;) ! Comme je l'avais promis, vous verrez vite que c'est plus soft, même s'il reste de l'angst par certains aspects et que ça se complexifie par d'autres... On se retrouve en bas, mais attendez-vous à ce que ça bouge un peu au niveau de la situation :3.
> 
> Bonne lecture :) !

Kanda avait laissé Allen une heure pour un entraînement, comme d'habitude, et il venait de revenir. Il s'assit à côté de lui quelques secondes, le laissant lui prendre la main avant de se diriger vers la douche. Le blandin n'avait pas refusé le contact, il en avait toujours besoin. Cependant, il allait très bien. Il n'avait toujours pas repris de calmant, Kanda n'avait pas plus insisté devant son refus de tout à l'heure. Mieux, Allen avait su supporter son absence avec moins de difficulté qu'à l'usuel. Pas de stress, aucune sensation de douleur due à ses chaleurs… De la plénitude, au contraire. Allen se sentait… moralement allégé.

S'être confié à Kanda un peu plus tôt… Le maudit en était profondément choqué, mais ça lui avait fait réellement du bien. Un bien fou. Kanda l'avait écouté, s'était montré concerné et rassurant, il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir dit tout ça. De lui avoir dit tout ça. Ça n'avait pas été si terrible, et il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire des tonnes, en omettant sa reconnaissance certaine. Ils étaient passés à autre chose, le prouvait la reprise de leurs 'occupations'. Ça avait été dit une fois, ça l'avait quitté, et il n'y avait plus rien à dire. C'était ce qu'il appréciait. Ne pas avoir à expliquer au brun qu'il ne voudrait plus aborder le sujet, ne pas avoir à le rassurer non plus sur son état. Ils avaient dépassé ça, à présent. Allen savait que Kanda ne chercherait pas plus loin. Parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas pour autre chose que le lien, ce dont il ne lui tenait aucun grief, et parce qu'il n'y avait _pas_ à chercher plus loin.

Allen avait certes pleuré, il s'était beaucoup dévoilé, mais ne se sentait pas plus pathétique pour autant. Pas plus que cette nuit après son cauchemar, en tout cas. Ça, par contre, lui restait encore en travers de la gorge, comme beaucoup de choses trop avilissantes, mais il s'efforçait de contenir sa fierté blessée et de l'oublier. Il avait réalisé que ça faisait longtemps qu'il gardait tout ça en lui. Trop longtemps. Il lui faudrait faire le reste tout seul, s'il ne voulait plus que son corps lui fasse payer tout le stress accumulé, et il pourrait y arriver.

Il était quand même déstabilisé de se laisser aller à ce point à ses sentiments affectueux envers l'alpha, de commencer à se sentir proche de lui. C'était étrange, car c'était le Bakanda, et que les circonstances n'étaient pas en faveur de ça. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, juste pour les chaleurs… Ça semblait impensable. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. La vie prenait parfois une tournure surprenante. Il lui avait parlé, un poids s'était envolé de sa poitrine, et sa confiance en Kanda était haute.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Allen se sentait vraiment bien, et sentit qu'il arriverait à supporter ses chaleurs. Il y avait toujours les sentiments embarrassants de cette étrange affection qu'il développait pour l'alpha, le sexe à cause de ses crises… Le sexe était certes agréable, ils avaient convenu de ne plus s'en faire pour ça, mais ça restait de trop pour qu'ils soient complètement à l'aise. Ça ne changerait probablement pas. Malgré cela, Allen se sentait prêt à faire avec. Ils allaient devoir être à l'aise, car ça devrait forcément se reproduire. En un sens, ils commençaient à l'être, Allen le ressentait, Kanda aussi, sans doute. Tant qu'ils ne perdaient pas le contrôle. D'autant que maintenant, ils arrivaient mieux à interagir ensemble, tout en se laissant l'espace nécessaire. La situation tendue et pesante, le lien qui les forçait dans quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient, fondamentalement, pas choisi ensemble… Ils allaient le gérer. Allen avait confiance.

Le bruit d'eau de la salle de bain se coupa brusquement. Kanda était revenu. Allen se redressa et lui sourit. Kanda ne lui rendit bien évidemment pas le sourire.

« Tu foutais quoi pendant que je me douchais ?

—Rien, je pensais.

—Tu veux que j'aille te chercher de quoi lire ? »

Kanda amorçait un mouvement d'épaule vers la porte, Allen secouant la tête.

« J'ai envie de jouer un peu, si ça te dit aussi, Bakanda. »

Le kendoka haussa les épaules.

« Aux cartes ?

—Bien sûr. Tu mélanges, cette fois. Tu m'accuseras pas de tricher sur la distribution, et ce ne sera pas ma faute si tu as 'un jeu de merde', comme tu dis. Vois si ça te permet de me battre. »

Allen souriait, mettant le brun au défi. Kanda émit un énième 'tch', mais il eut un sourire carnassier, relevant sa provocation. Allen était content que le malaise entre eux depuis cette nuit soit définitivement parti avec sa confession. Kanda, quant à lui, était déterminé à mettre une pâtée au gamin.

En revanche, après un peu plus de dix minutes, ils en étaient rendus au même point. Le Japonais n'y comprenait que dalle à ce foutu jeu, il voulait bien avouer que ça jouait aussi en sa défaveur, mais merde, le peu qu'il avait compris lui indiquait que ça ne partait pas trop mal de base. Pourtant, le résultat était le même. Kanda perdant et Allen réussissant à le mettre au tapis avec une admirable chance.

« Comment tu fais ça, putain ? »

Allen éclata de rire.

« J'ai l'habitude, tu sais. J'en ai plumé des plus coriaces et des biens plus intelligents que toi. »

L'insulte ne passant pas inaperçue aux yeux de Kanda, il eut un rictus ironique, un brin sadique :

« T'es enfermé avec moi, j'ai le champ libre de te refaire la gueule, et t'insinues que je suis con ?

—Oui. »

Immédiatement, Allen rit encore, ne se démontant pas. Il s'amusait, ça se voyait. Se sentait aussi, sans doute.

« C'est toi qui devrais pas jouer au con avec moi, foutu Moyashi.

—Comme si je me laisserais faire, de toute façon, Bakanda. »

Sur ces mots, Allen étala ses cartes avec un sourire victorieux.

« Eh bien... Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu as perdu la partie, Kanda. »

Le brun s'enrageait silencieusement. C'étaient ces phrases ironiques suintantes de fausse politesse qui faisaient qu'Allen l'énervait tellement. Son ton était si arrogant qu'il aurait pu lui avoir dit 'j't'ai baisé, connard', ça lui aurait fait le même effet. Les mots vulgaires en moins, c'était sûrement avec cet esprit-là que le gamin pointait sa défaite. Kanda grogna.

« J'déteste ce jeu de merde.

—Tu veux qu'on change ? Je conçois qu'en étant nul, ça ne doit pas être agréable. »

Il titillait sa fierté, le petit fumier.

« Moyashi, ta gueule. »

Kanda soupira devant le visage inhabituellement inexpressif du gosse, signe qu'il le mettait bien au défi.

« Une autre partie. Mais après on arrête. »

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Kanda avait été choqué par l'effondrement de Moyashi la nuit dernière, choqué de sa peur et de ses réactions, bien pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas enfoncé sur le sujet, au point de se faire réconfortant. Même son odeur n'avait pas suffi… Il avait dû supporter sa tension une bonne partie de la journée, au point que ça le pèse sérieusement lui aussi. Ils avaient beau, ça énervait le brun de l'admettre, mieux s'entendre, rien n'était plus facile. Peut-être à peine facilité, puisqu'ils n'étaient plus en train de s'engueuler à chaque fois et partageaient des moments calmes. Sauf aujourd'hui. L'alpha en était encoléré, mais il était certain que le lien lui faisait petit à petit le même effet qu'à l'oméga : lui aussi avait besoin de son contact, d'interagir avec lui. Ça le faisait chier, et il ne pouvait pas y couper. Kanda n'allait pas le rejeter, mais ces sentiments que forçaient le lien… Il voulait que ça cesse, et vite.

L'avoir écouté délivrer sa souffrance l'avait quand même libéré avec Allen. Habituellement, le Japonais était le genre à penser que chacun avait ses emmerdes, mais que ça ne justifiait pas le fait d'emmerder les autres avec. Pas cette fois. Le gamin avait des circonstances atténuantes. Kanda compatissait, même s'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait se remuer. Ça ne signifiait rien. Rien du tout. Il était juste, quelque peu, content qu'il sente moins mauvais. Puis si avoir vidé son sac lui avait permis de faire le point, s'il avait eu besoin de son appui, Kanda restait prêt à l'accepter. Tant que c'était fini, il s'en cognait le nénuphar. Moyashi et lui recommençaient à se détendre, à défaut de s'amuser réellement, ce que Kanda appréciait. Sans savoir que son homologue partageait sa pensée, Kanda se disait qu'il y aurait toujours ces foutues crises, ses ruts qui risquaient de le prendre, mais il était relativement optimiste pour gérer ça. Il leur restait moins de quatre jours ensemble. Ils en avaient chié jusqu'à présent, mais ce n'était pas pour se laisser bouffer bêtement après tout ça.

Certainement pas.

De nouveau, Allen gagnait et lui sortait toujours les bonnes combinaisons pour contrer sa main. Kanda en avait marre de perdre, et s'en rendant tout à fait compte, le blandin lança :

« J'ai beaucoup voyagé avec mon maître, et à chaque fois, il me laissait passer derrière lui et ses dettes. » Il grinça brièvement des dents face aux souvenirs de sa vie avec Cross. « J'ai dû négocier avec des mafieux et un tas de gens douteux par les cartes. Autant dire que j'avais intérêt à ne pas perdre. Cet imbécile a le don de se faire des fréquentations impossible. »

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne en ricanant, bien que ça ne soit pas si drôle que ça. Il avait parfois remboursé les dettes de son maître en plumant un sale type d'une somme équivalente ou supérieure à ce que lui devait Cross, mais quelques fois, ces derniers n'avaient pas apprécié et Allen avait dû s'enfuir en vitesse, esquivant des tirs à blancs, ayant pour le moins chaud aux fesses... La plupart du temps, son maître lui transmettait son odeur en l'échangeant avec lui, pour qu'il sente l'alpha et ainsi mieux le protéger. Ça marchait, mais pas toujours, devant ceux qui voulaient profiter de son jeune âge ou de sa condition d'oméga. Allen avait déjà eu affaire à des gestes déplacés, des tentatives plus ou moins directes et violentes, et pas qu'une fois. Il n'avait pas interagi avec un milieu facile, mais était heureusement à même de se défendre. Ces gens s'en étaient toujours mordu les doigts. Allen n'avait jamais eu rien à envier aux bêtas ou même aux alphas. Ça ne voulait pas dire que ces moments ne lui restaient pas en travers de la gorge, ni qu'il n'avait pas du tout eu peur. Il détestait l'idée d'être exposé à ce genre de menaces sous prétexte qu'il était un oméga. Son maître lui avait enseigné comment se protéger au cas où il ne pourrait pas intervenir, et Allen avait appris le reste lui-même sur le tas. Encore une fois, depuis qu'il était petit, il avait dû se battre pour être respecté et devenir débrouillard. Entre ça et les boulots plus ou moins questionnable pour un jeune enfant qu'il avait dû effectuer au cirque pour survivre, il avait une expérience qui ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de facile à mettre à terre, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais avec ses chaleurs, c'était bien la première fois qu'Allen se retrouvait aussi démuni, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il le vivait mal.

Néanmoins, ça n'avait pas été une expérience négative, car à l'inverse, d'autres moments avaient été plutôt amusant et distrayant, dans le plaisir que le jeune oméga prenait à gagner. Dans le fond, Allen n'en voulait donc pas tant que ça à Cross, il avait de l'affection pour son maître, même s'il aurait aimé le voir plus responsable et ne pas devoir passer derrière lui à chaque fois… Et qu'il le trouvait parfois un peu trop dur, aussi.

« Et tu as développé une technique de triche imparable, Moyashi ?

—C'est surtout de la chance et des mathématiques, Bakanda.

—Et de la triche. »

Allen rit un peu.

« Crois ce que tu veux, mais j'ai beau être maudit, c'est vrai que j'ai une chance incroyable aux jeux. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, de sorte que Kanda ne puisse pas savoir s'il trichait vraiment ou s'il était honnête. De son opinion, le brun le jugeait évidemment mal honnête. Il rétorqua, sarcastique :

« Une chance que tu sais truquer.

—Si tu le dis. »

Rieur, le blandin s'amusait de ses remarques, et Kanda finit par laisser tomber, soupirant. Allen grimaça ensuite, soufflant exagérément, comme dépité, portant la main à son ventre, dans ce geste en réponse à la douleur. Il se laissa doucement tomber en arrière sur le lit, se massant les tempes de sa main libre. Kanda comprit avant qu'il ne parle, et entreprit de ranger les cartes.

« Je crois que je vais encore être malade. J'ai des nausées.

—Prends le cachet, Moyashi. J'déteste ça aussi mais là t'en as peut-être besoin. »

L'Asiatique débarrassa le jeu et rapporta de l'eau à l'oméga. Il but, mais refusa le cachet que lui tendait l'alpha, ce dernier s'asseyant au bord du lit, juste à côté de lui. Allen chassa sa doucement sa main.

« Je te l'ai dit, je me sens bizarre quand j'en prends, ça me détraque le cerveau.

—Ça le calme, surtout, » trancha l'alpha, insistant dans son geste.

Allen secoua la tête et le repoussa encore.

« Ça calme peut-être, mais ça me rend fatigué et je ne ressens pas les choses normalement.

—Alors dors. »

Kanda rangea le comprimé, et à contre cœur, Allen accepta de se mettre sous les couvertures. Il bougonna quand même.

« J'ai vraiment pas sommeil. »

Kanda le dévisageait avec austérité.

« Ouais, mais tu devrais dormir si t'es malade. »

Toujours réticent, Allen secoua à nouveau la tête. Il passait un bon avec l'alpha et voulait simplement que ça continue. Ses chaleurs le rendaient déjà alité, il voulait au moins pouvoir discuter un peu.

« C'est bon. Alors, » commença-t-il, voulant relancer la conversation, « ton maître, le Maréchal Tiedoll… Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer. Il est comment ? »

Kanda croisa les bras, blasé.

« Pourquoi ?

—Ben comme ça, pour parler. »

Un soupir lui répondit. Puis Kanda ouvrit la bouche.

« C'est juste un vieux gâteux qui peint tout le temps. Il vaut pas mieux que le tien. »

Allen ricana.

« Au moins, il ne te laisse pas ses dettes.

—Ce vieillard sénile se prend pour mon père depuis qu'il s'occupe de moi, crois-moi, je préférerai le contraire.

—C'est plutôt bien qu'il tienne à toi. Avec ton caractère difficile, il a du courage.

—Il est surtout fêlé. »

Kanda paraissait excédé, mais il finit par esquisser un rictus à défaut de vraiment rire. Allen sourit, et poursuivit :

« Je pense que mon maître tient à moi aussi, il a juste une manière très bizarre de le montrer, comme c'est un imbécile.

—Le mien en est un aussi. »

Après cette réponse, Allen offrit un nouveau sourire amical à Kanda, et le silence retomba. L'alpha lui proposa encore de l'eau, qu'Allen accepta. Kanda s'allongea aux côtés de l'oméga, se remettant à lire, action qu'Allen consentit à faire également. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les douleurs ventrales du plus jeunes ne passaient pas. Allen referma brutalement le livre, se redressant, regardant Kanda avec un œil paniqué.

« Je… Je crois que je vais vomir. »

Kanda imita alors ses gestes, ses sourcils tiquant furieusement.

« Déconne pas, Moyashi, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'as bouffé quelque chose qu'est pas passé ?

—J'en sais rien, je me sens vraiment pas bien. Je pense que c'est dû aux crampes. »

Kanda grogna.

« Ça ne te fait pas ça d'habitude.

—J'avais entendu l'infirmière me dire que ça pouvait arriver, que les crampes donnent des nausées, avant que tu viennes me chercher. »

Allen grimaça à nouveau, Kanda se redressant et parlant sévèrement :

« Dans ce cas tu vas prendre tout de suite ton foutu médicament et pioncer. »

Le menton s'agitant fébrilement, Allen retint avec peine un haut-le-cœur violemment.

« Il… Il faut que j'aille à la salle de bain, Kanda. Je ne peux pas… »

Cette fois, le rejet fut plus violent, et Allen mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche, son corps prit par des tiraillements infernaux. Comme le phénomène se reproduisait, Kanda se dépêcha de le traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain, où l'oméga se précipita sur la cuvette des toilettes, vomissant sans doute ses trois derniers repas, c'est-à-dire un bon moment. Kanda regardait ailleurs, plutôt dégoûté, il fallait l'admettre, et irrité contre l'oméga. Il refusait ses médicaments pour des raisons tout à fait compréhensibles, mais voilà le résultat après.

Pendant qu'Allen se remettait, respirant plus fort et étouffant les dernières protestations de son corps, Kanda lui avait rempli un nouveau verre. Y avait pas à dire, l'épéiste était d'avis que les chaleurs du blandin étaient très chiantes. Autant pour lui-même, à cause de tout ce qu'il devait faire, que pour l'oméga qu'il plaignait sincèrement.

D'un ton qui ne tolérait plus la protestation, Kanda tendit le verre d'eau à Allen.

« Rince-toi la bouche, et après tu connais le refrain. »

Allen prit le verre et s'exécuta. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de toiser Kanda avec agacement, malgré son piteux état.

« T'es pas mon père, Bakanda, ne me donne pas d'ordre. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

—Je suis ton alpha. »

Allen fronça durement les sourcils.

« Et alors ? Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois me commander. Même si on était ensemble, je déteste les alphas dominateurs.

—Ça risque pas, Moyashi, » Kanda grinçait, « Mais c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi, alors écoute un peu ce que je dis.

—Je sais que ça risque pas alors ne cherche pas à me donner des ordres, Bakanda ! »

Irrité, l'oméga n'était pas pour autant en colère, il protestait juste violemment car il était vexé. Aussi, sachant que ça le ferait allégrement râler, après avoir repris le verre qu'Allen serrait méchamment contre lui, Kanda eut un rictus et souleva son corps, le basculant sur son épaule. Allen poussa un cri surpris, se débattant faiblement à cause de sa douleur, rageant copieusement. Kanda eut un ricanement ironique.

« Commence pas à t'agiter comme ça ou tu vas encore être malade.

—Pose-moi par terre, Kanda !

—Non, tu feras l'insoumis plus tard, Baka Moyashi. »

Kanda entraîna un Allen pour le moins vindicatif et insultant jusqu'à la chambre. Le brun le fit se rallonger entre les draps défaits et le laissa se border tout seul. Parce que certes, il le portait pour aller plus vite et surtout en sachant que ça allait l'emmerder, mais il n'allait pas agir trop gentiment non plus. Il restait indifférent à sa face encolérée, un peu amusé, il fallait l'avouer.

Le blandin croisait les bras, le lorgnant méchamment.

« Kanda, je ne vais le dire qu'une fois. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'étais un enfant et que j'ai eu certaines… réactions honteuses que tu dois me traiter comme un enfant. J'ai le droit de le dire et de le ressentir, mais je ne veux pas qu'on me traite comme un enfant. J'ai seize ans et je suis en chaleurs, je ne suis _pas_ un enfant. »

L'alpha ne répondit pas, et lui donna le comprimé à avaler. Allen le prit cette fois-ci, mais il grogna devant son silence.

« Kanda, je parle sérieusement !

—J'te traite pas comme un enfant, Moyashi. J'te traite comme un type malade qui ferait mieux de dormir et fermer sa gueule. »

Allen soupira, encore furieux, mais il esquissa un fin sourire.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. »

Il ferma les yeux, s'enfouissant sous les draps jusqu'au nez. Kanda le regardait. Oui, le _gamin_ n'était techniquement pas qu'un gamin. C'était comme ça que Kanda l'avait vu, jusqu'à présent, avant de vraiment le côtoyer. Une part de lui refusait que ça change. Par certains aspects, Allen agissait un peu un enfant. Il était jeune, et c'était surtout dû à ses chaleurs qui lui ôtaient le contrôle de ses pulsions. N'importe qui deviendrait plus capricieux qu'à la normale avec ça. Seulement, de ce qu'il apprenait de lui, des détails qu'il lui racontait sur sa vie, Kanda devinait qu'il avait ramassé, lui aussi. Il n'avait peut-être pas un passé aussi noir que le sien, peu de gens en avaient et bien heureusement pour eux dans le fond, même si Kanda n'en avait pas grand-chose à foutre, mais il avait sûrement traversé des épreuves que le commun des mortels n'endurait pas tous les jours. Son innocence n'était pas là indépendamment du monde pourri qui l'entourait. Son innocence était là car Allen l'avait empêché d'être gangréné. Il fallait être fort pour ça.

Ça pouvait se deviner à sa malédiction, encore que malgré ça, Kanda avait toujours cru qu'il n'était qu'un péteux naïf qui avait plus de gueule que de cran. C'était faux. Kanda jugeait qu'il avait du cran, et étrangement, ça lui plaisait. À cause du lien, son instinct d'alpha en était enorgueilli. C'était quelque peu logique, après tout. S'il avait dû avoir un oméga, Kanda ne l'aurait pas voulu tout peureux, craintif face à lui et faiblard. Ce n'aurait pas été le genre d'oméga qu'il aurait accepté à ses côtés. Un oméga comme Allen, qui avait ses faiblesses mais qui les endurait, qui n'était pas seulement un naïf mais possédait aussi une certaine maturité derrière sa connerie – il voulait bien le lui concéder malgré tout, encore qu'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute –... Le Japonais aurait toléré ça.

Kanda aurait pu _accepter_ ça _._

Il ne pouvait pas accepter Moyashi. Parce qu'il se l'était promis, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait et ce _qu'ils voulaient_. L'amitié qu'ils mimaient pour l'heure n'était même pas réelle. C'était juste le lien qui tapait trop sur leurs cervelles et ses suggestions qui gagnaient en force. Ils s'étaient déjà faits la réflexion, c'était pire avec le temps. Cette merde semblait vouloir qu'ils tombent amoureux. Ils étaient loin de l'être, mais la stupide affection qu'elle érigeait en eux convergeait dans cette direction. Kanda s'en doutait. Il se demandait si l'oméga aussi. Toujours, l'alpha contrôlait et faisait la part des choses. Allen semblait être capable de la faire également.

« Hm ? Kanda ? »

Le brun leva les yeux sur lui.

« Quoi ?

—Tu comptes rester à me fixer longtemps ? »

Kanda ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était resté assis à côté d'Allen, sans bouger. Soupirant, il décida qu'une sieste ne serait pas de refus pour lui aussi, et se pencha dans un geste mécanique pour baiser le front du maudit avant de bouger.

« Ferme-la. »

Peut-être qu'Allen le méritait. Peut-être ce n'était pas un drame. Pour la énième fois, pour beaucoup de monde, ce n'en était pas un, surtout envers un oméga. Mais Kanda, qui pensait autrement, se figea après son geste, se rendant compte qu'il avait à nouveau lâché prise. Allen rougissait de plaisir – c'était ce que ses odeurs lui indiquaient. Kanda toisa Allen, Allen le toisant, tous deux n'osant rien dire. La dernière fois que Kanda l'avait embrassé, c'était lorsqu'il s'était presque senti sur le point de le prendre sur place. Ce n'était pas le même genre de sentiment. Ce n'était pas des baisers déposés çà et là maladroitement en expression du désir. C'était la tendresse qui l'avait submergé.

Lui, avoir de la tendresse pour Moyashi. Lui, embrassant gentiment le front de Moyashi, se couchant à côté de lui, lui faisant des câlins, échangeant ses odeurs avec lui, ne le quittant pas d'une semelle. S'imaginer qu'il le désirait, qu'il en était venu à désirer quelqu'un, lui qui se fichait de tout ça. Toute cette situation absurde le frappa de plein de fouet.

Dans quelle merde ces maudites chaleurs et ce choix qu'il avait fait l'avaient foutu ?

Kanda eut alors une réaction pour le moins étonnante venant de lui. Cela lui était rarement arrivé, et la dernière fois que ça s'était produit de manière aussi naturelle devait être avec Alma.

Il éclata de rire.

« Bordel, » il s'étouffait dans son hilarité, « ces putains de phéromones… »

Il gueulait, mais toujours en se bidonnant, Allen le regardant sans y croire, tout bonnement effaré. Sa mine rajoutait à l'amusement du kendoka. Lui-même n'y croyait pas. Sans doute le stress, car toute cette connerie lui mettait évidemment une certaine pression, et toute la frustration. Son corps et ses actes l'avaient trahi, mais en riant, il se libérait un peu du poids, se relâchait. Allen écarquillait les yeux, son instinct lui soufflant de reculer. Kanda avait une… sorte… de sourire démesuré, une expression mélangeant colère et ironie tranchante, en un tableau presque psychotique. Sentant son visage tiquer, toujours éberlué, le blandin demanda :

« Euh… C'est le moment où tu vas me tuer, ou pas ? »

Kanda rit encore plus, se tenant le ventre, plié. Il secoua à peine la tête, essayant de retrouver sa respiration.

« J'en peux plus, de tes phéromones à la con, bon dieu. C'est moi que ça va crever. »

Et toujours ce fou-rire. L'expression prenait un sens littéral.

_On l'a perdu_ , pensa Allen.

Ou Kanda s'était perdu lui-même, au choix.

Allen comprit cependant ce qui pouvait faire rire l'alpha. Ce qui se passait entre eux. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus de mots, ceux-là étaient synthétiques mais à la fois si explicite. Emporté à son tour, il finit par ricaner. C'était… dérisoire. Réellement. Alors Allen finit par avoir un fou rire aussi violent que celui du kendoka. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent, conscient de leur très étrange gaieté commune, détournant le regard ensuite mais sans s'arrêter de se marrer. Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble, tout ça, pouvoir rire, ça faisait du bien. C'était bon, ça les prenait jusque dans le ventre et gagnait leur corps d'une secousse intense. Égayait leur moral, aussi.

Allen s'arrêta le premier, à cause du rappel à l'ordre de ses crampes abdominales, mais il brava la sanction en lâchant un autre petit rire. Kanda commençait aussi à se calmer, il s'essuyait le tour des yeux et tirait sur le col de sa chemise pour l'élargir. Allen fronçait encore les sourcils.

« Quand tu seras remis, s'il te plaît, ne m'égorge pas. Je tiens à ma vie, et je ne suis pas responsable de ton coup de folie.

—Tch. Ferme-la. »

Kanda coula un regard vers lui, avec cette sorte de rictus. Allen réalisa que c'était un sourire. C'était bizarre. Mais cela lui plut. Il n'allait pas le faire remarquer à Kanda. Il ne voulait pas risquer de dire quelque chose qui braquerait ce dernier et ruinerait le moment. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kanda rire autrement que pour se foutre de sa gueule ou à des fins mesquines, et qu'ils riaient ensemble. C'était bête, mais croyant que ça n'arriverait jamais, il en était ému. Au lieu de tergiverser, Allen continuait de le regarder, se prenant à trouver que cet étrange sourire sur le visage du Japonais le rendait encore plus beau.

« C'est pas toi que je vais tuer, Moyashi. Mais si je pouvais tuer le connard qu'à inventé les chaleurs ou les phéromones, j'le ferai sans hésiter. »

Allen esquissa un sourire.

« C'est la vie.

—J'l'emmerde, moi, la vie. »

Le brun passa au-dessus de lui et se laissa retomber à ses côtés, Allen tournant son corps dans sa direction, venant bien vite se coller, sachant que l'alpha ne le repousserait pas.

« Moi aussi, et elle nous le rend bien, je crois. »

Kanda eut un reniflement amusé, et Allen un petit gloussement synchronisé au sien. Le brun finit par s'éclaircir la gorge, de manière quasi imperceptible.

« Tu vas dormir, maintenant ? Tes phéromones vont me rendre taré si tu restes malade, et je pourrai éventuellement t'écharper vif. »

La menace n'était pas sérieuse, aussi, Allen haussa les épaules.

« Essaie un peu, et je me défendrai.

—Sérieusement, » répéta Kanda, « tu sens la faiblesse. Tu dois te reposer.

—Oui, j'ai compris… Mais, dis, est-ce que c'est ça que ça te fait, comme effet ? »

Kanda parut ne pas comprendre.

« Quand je suis perturbé, mes phéromones t'attendrissent ? »

Le brun grinça des dents, ne paraissant pas apprécier la façon qu'il avait de le dire, mais Allen ne savait pas le dire autrement.

« Pas vraiment, c'est surtout une pulsion. C'est comme toi quand t'as besoin de mon contact. Cette merde me donne la pulsion de t'en donner pour te calmer. »

Allen hocha la tête.

« Je vois… C'est étrange. Comme si ça se complétait.

—Ça me fait chier, surtout. »

À nouveau, le blandin haussa les épaules. Tant qu'ils parlaient librement, sans tension, il s'exprima.

« Comme j'en ai besoin, je m'en fiche un peu. Je sais que tu le fais pour mes chaleurs, de toute façon, alors ne te fâche pas si tu as ce genre de pulsions et essaie de les accepter. Je crois que j'aurai du mal à refouler totalement mon besoin de contact avec toi, et ce que tu ressens est un peu pareil. » Kanda se contractait encore, secouant la tête, s'apprêtant à protester. « On a dit qu'on serait à l'aise pour le sexe, » Allen rougit, « alors autant qu'on le soit aussi pour ce qui est moins radical. J'ai pas tort, Bakanda ?

—Tais-toi, putain d'Moyashi.

—Comme si j'allais me taire devant toi. »

Kanda posa sa grande main sur son crâne et lui ébouriffa brutalement les cheveux. Allen se débattit, contrant ses gestes et protestant d'une insulte. Il donna un coup assez violent au torse de l'alpha, se vengeant de la brutalité, lâchant un rire devant l'éclair de surprise passé dans les yeux de Kanda. Le brun parut s'en moquer néanmoins, et il arrêta. Allen réalisait que quelque part, même ces chahuts puérils constituaient du contact. Brutal, mais tout de même. Ils n'étaient, de toute manière, pas toujours des plus délicats, l'un comme l'autre.

« J'vais faire une sieste, moi aussi.

—On peut s'endormir en se sentant ? »

Le brun opina. Allen vint joyeusement à la rencontre de son étreinte. Il allait fermer les yeux, mais le soupir de Kanda résonna très près de lui.

« J'déteste toujours tout ça, Moyashi.

—Je sais, Bakanda. Moi aussi. Mais si ça se passe mieux, autant apprécier, non ? »

Le kendoka ne nia pas ça. Mieux, sa réponse tomba dans le creux de l'oreille du blandin.

« Ouais. »

Allen lui sourit. Kanda ne répondit pas au sourire, mais comme ils avaient littéralement ri ensemble, Allen était content. Sachant maintenant ce qu'être liés signifiait, même s'ils ne seraient jamais un couple, il était heureux qu'ils parviennent à ça. Allen espérait toujours que le lien se briserait plus tard. Mais, au regard de tout ce qu'il avait déjà pensé tout à l'heure, comme Kanda était un bon partenaire, il se fichait aussi de rester lié à lui. Si le lien se brisait, Allen ne chercherait pas à en avoir un autre. Il ne voudrait pas d'un autre. Alors Kanda ou rien, il était plutôt neutre aux deux éventualités. Avoir au moins un ami pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve était réconfortant. Tant que sa relation avec Kanda durant ses chaleurs restait comme ça, ça lui convenait.

* * *

Kanda remua doucement entre les draps, sentant la chaleur du corps contre lui. Une très bonne odeur flottait dans la pièce. Phéromones qui se libéraient en rafale infinie. L'excitation d'Allen était si palpable qu'elle le saisit à la gorge. Kanda déglutit pour chasser le chatouillement désagréable de la toux et il ouvrit les yeux. Contre lui, se mordant la lèvre, Allen retint un gémissement. Kanda se préparait à l'engueuler pour ne pas l'avoir réveillé alors qu'il était celui qui lui avait rappelé leur accord, mais il vit que le gamin dormait encore. Il s'excitait dans son sommeil, maintenant. De mieux en mieux. S'il retenait ses manifestations extérieures, son esprit ne devait pas avoir le même contrôle et l'afflux de phéromones excitaient tant Kanda qu'il dut mettre sa main devant son nez.

Ou c'était peut-être lui qui devenait plus sensible. Il l'avait remarqué, depuis quelques temps. Encore une chose qui l'irritait mais qu'il se démenait à réprimer. Kanda s'en faisait le serment, il ne se laisserait pas _aller_.

Avant ça, il décida de réveiller l'oméga, même en sachant que ce dernier finirait par ouvrir les yeux à force d'être tiraillé. Il ressentait son trouble qui montait en même temps que les chaleurs lui tapaient sur le cerveau. Leur tapaient sur le cerveau. Son épaule étant secoué, Allen ouvrit les yeux, hagard et reprenant malaisément contact avec la réalité. Il ne tarda pas à gémir quand Kanda posa une main sur sa hanche.

« Dire que je dormais bien…, » entre un soupir lascif, Allen réussit à murmurer ça, avec un sourire agacé.

Kanda se contenta de rétorquer :

« Je te soulage, mais rien t'empêche de te rendormir après. J'ai toujours envie de pioncer, moi aussi. »

Et c'était rare qu'il soit si fatigué, à présent, il savait que son lien à l'oméga épuisé en était la cause. Le blandin n'était pas le seul à être affaibli. Il était loin d'être le plus à plaindre, mais Kanda était affaibli avec lui. Allen se releva à peine, grimaçant, étirant ses jambes et ses bras pour se les dégourdir, et il se replongea contre lui, retrouvant le cocon de son odeur. Kanda se sentait en effet enfermé dans un bain de phéromones entre lui et Moyashi. C'était comme ça à chaque fois, ça finissait par le mettre dans un état d'excitation palpable. Bien qu'il n'en montre rien, Kanda n'aimait pas ça. Ils prenaient cette habitude à chaque fois qu'Allen devait être soulagé, passer quelques instants à se sentir, pour s'apaiser mutuellement avant de passer à l'acte, le brun le remarquait. Ça leur permettait de calmer l'influence des phéromones au lieu d'y plonger, et aussi de mieux se… synchroniser, en quelque sorte. Kanda en fut troublé, ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais c'était instinctif, autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Leurs corps voulaient cette communion. Leurs âmes se mettaient à la désirer aussi.

Cogitant, hésitant à apprécier l'odeur tout en essayant de chasser son exaspération, il entendit Allen briser le silence quasi cérémonieux.

« Kanda… Est-ce qu'on peut réessayer comme hier ? »

Le cœur du brun rata un battement, sa salive s'enfuyant dans sa bouche et la laissant sèche. Il ne dit rien, ne changea pas d'expression, se donnant involontairement l'air interdit, alors qu'il avait tout à fait compris.

« Tes doigts…, » précisa Allen, rouge comme jamais, « tu pourrais me… ? »

Il se tut, ne voulant pas dire le mot. Kanda doutait encore, mais son réflexe fut de s'énerver :

« Merde, Moyashi, je t'ai dit que c'était le bordel, l'autre fois !

—Je le sais, mais je te fais confiance, ça ne me dérange pas d'expérimenter ça avec toi et tu t'es contrôlé ! »

Kanda inspira silencieusement, ayant soudainement envie de commettre un meurtre.

« Je déconne pas, Moyashi. Tes phéromones sont vraiment fortes. »

Allen se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux étaient suppliants.

« Je… comprends que ça te mette en position d'inconfort, vraiment. Mais ça m'a tellement apaisé… J'ai envie de ressentir ça encore. J'aime quand tu me touches normalement, mais ça… C'était mieux. Ce n'était, » Kanda pouvait sentir sa honte à dire tout ça, « pas assez. Mais c'était _tellement_ mieux. Kanda, tu as réussi à te contrôler, est-ce qu'on pourrait… ? »

L'alpha soupira rageusement.

« Je me suis contrôlé, mais faut que tu comprennes l'effet que me font tes salopes de phéromones. Je te l'ai dit, et en plus y a le lien qui me refile tes émotions. Plus t'es excité, plus je le suis. Tu saisis ce que ça implique ? »

Kanda parlait froidement.

« Je saisis, mais tu t'es contrôlé, et j'ai confiance. Fais-toi confiance. »

Kanda cracha :

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec la confiance, enfoiré ! C'est la crise et tes chaleurs qui parlent, pas toi.

—Non, c'est bien moi. Et si, ça a tout à voir avec la confiance. Le Kanda que je connais possède une confiance aveugle en sa retenue et connait ses limites.

—Tes chaleurs sont en train de la niquer, ma putain de retenue ! » s'écria le brun, soudainement à bout de nerfs en dressant d'un bond la moitié de son corps, pour mieux toiser agressivement le plus jeune. « Essaie pas de me provoquer, ça vaut mieux pour toi ! Tu comprends pas que je suis sur le point de rentrer en rut ?! »

Le Japonais clôt les paupières, se rallongeant, apercevant brièvement le visage choqué d'Allen. Le gamin ne tarda pas à reparler :

« Est-ce que… tu es en rut, Kanda ? »

Le brun rouvrit les yeux pour le sonder.

« Pas encore, mais ça pourrait. » La colère primale s'éveillait en lui. « J'avais dit que je le serai pas, mais cette merde… Je me contrôle, mais si on fait ce genre de choses… Je vais péter un plomb. Crois-moi, t'as pas envie d'être enfermé avec moi en rut et sous influence de tes phéromones. T'en as _aucune_ envie. »

Kanda accentuait furieusement ses propos, Allen frémissant longuement contre lui.

« Si jamais tu es en rut, je… je pourrais te soulager, moi aussi. »

L'Asiatique écarquilla les yeux, il repoussa Allen dans sa surprise, s'ôtant regrettablement du cocon d'odeur, l'oméga ayant l'air d'éprouver le même regret.

« Tes chaleurs te rendent taré, Moyashi. T'entends ce que tu dis ?! »

Le blandin soupira.

« Calme-toi, Kanda. S'il te plaît. Je veux pas qu'on se fâche alors que ça va mieux entre nous. Tu avais dit que tu ne t'énerverais plus pour rien contre moi. On parle en tant qu'amis, là. »

Devant ces arguments bien-pensants, Kanda devait lutter pour ne pas le faire. Ami ou pas, il allait s'énerver si ce con lui disait ça.

« Ça change rien au fait que t'es taré, je m'énerve pas pour rien !

—Mais en quoi je le suis ?! s'écria le blandin. Toi, tu le fais pour mes chaleurs parce que tu es mon lié. Je suis ton lié, je peux t'aider pour ton rut. C'est exactement pareil ! »

Kanda nia.

« C'est pas pareil. Je suis capable de jouir seul quand je suis en rut.

—Peut-être, » Allen rougissait, « mais tu n'as jamais été en rut avec moi en chaleurs dans une chambre. On s'influence mutuellement, si on est tous les deux concernés par ça, c'est normal-

—Non, ça ne l'est pas, putain-

—Je ne dis pas que c'est normal dans le sens où ça nous y oblige, mais comme tu le fais pour moi, ça ne me gêne pas de le faire pour toi. J'y… J'y ai déjà pensé, en vérité. Plusieurs fois. »

Paumé, le kendoka fixait l'Anglais, tout mot se bloquant dans sa gorge.

« Vaut mieux pas, Moyashi. Vaut vraiment mieux pas.

—Pourquoi ? Si je te soulage, tu seras plus détendu et une part de la pression sera dissipée. Je parle en connaissance de cause. On ne consomme pas notre lien, donc je suis frustré et j'imagine que toi aussi. Tu es déjà résistant pour avoir tenu si longtemps. »

Le brun voulut nier, Allen reprenant :

« Rassure-toi, je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec une attraction physique ou quoique ce soit. C'est le lien. Les phéromones. Nos phéromones se plaisent et s'apprécient, si ce n'est pas tellement notre cas. Mais ça te ferait du bien, et ça t'aiderait à être plus calme. D'un côté, c'est vraiment frustrant, mais de l'autre… Ça aide à ne pas devenir complètement fou, je ne vais pas le nier. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, même si tu entres en rut, on trouvera comment gérer ça.

—Et si je perds le contrôle et que j'essaie de te sauter de gré ou de force ? T'imagines si je fais ça ? »

Allen marqua une pause.

« Je te fais confiance pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. C'est toi, mais si quelqu'un d'autre avait été mon alpha, cette personne aurait sans doute essayé de faire ça depuis longtemps. J'ai toujours entendu qu'aucun alpha ne pouvait résister à un oméga en chaleurs. Certains alphas n'ont même pas besoin des chaleurs pour ça. Toi, tu as tenu trois jours, c'est long, et tu disais que tu savais te contrôler pendant tes ruts. J'ai confiance en toi pour trouver comment continuer, Kanda. »

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Kanda était fier de ça. L'ayant cultivé, il connaissait l'étendue de son self-control. Certes, il avait tenu trois jours, mais il restait celui-là et trois autres derrière. Le plus dur n'était pas passé.

« C'était avant d'être confronté à tes putains de phéromones. Tu l'as dit, j'ai jamais été enfermé avec toi en chaleurs dans une chambre pendant mes ruts. J'sais pas ce qui peut se passer.

—On y arrivera, Kanda. Le résultat sera le même si je te supplie de me prendre et si je me mets à agir bizarrement… Je préférerai ne pas en arriver là, alors si ça peut me calmer… On peut juste essayer, si tu vois que ça t'influence trop, tu n'auras pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, arrête et on fait comme d'habitude. »

De grands yeux plein de bonne volonté et d'espoir se braquaient sur lui. Le kendoka se mordit furtivement l'intérieur de la joue. Bon dieu.

« Moyashi, putain, bordel…

—C'est Allen. Si tu fais quelque chose qui me déplaît, je te le dirai tout de suite. Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire n'importe quoi. Même malade et en chaleurs, je ne suis pas le genre à me laisser faire, Bakanda. Alors, tu vas arrêter de t'en faire ? »

Kanda prit un instant pour penser. Le prouvaient les paroles calmes et cohérentes du plus jeune, il était capable de réfléchir, même si Kanda savait que ses chaleurs influençaient considérablement ses propos. Comme lui l'était par les phéromones. Ce qu'Allen disait prouvait qu'il savait faire la part des choses entre ce que signifiaient les phéromones et ses propres sentiments. Ça détendait Kanda, ça aussi. Il se faisait la réflexion, mais dans leur situation, c'était crucial pour ne pas se laisser emporter par les conneries du lien. Le Japonais savait que Moyashi n'était pas naïf et con au point de tomber stupidement amoureux de lui pour ça, sauf qu'il était en chaleurs et sévèrement instable, alors les suggestions devaient avoir plus d'emprise, logiquement. Kanda était rassuré de voir que l'Anglais s'en défaisait, et, encore une fois, content de constater la maîtrise d'Allen.

Il grogna :

« On verra, mais t'as pas à te forcer. » Voyant qu'il allait protester, Kanda le coupa d'un claquement de langue. « J'ai dit on verra. En attendant, c'est de toi qu'on va s'occuper.

—Est-ce que tu veux bien… ?

—Ouais, on va essayer. »

Allen devint rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et sourit.

« T-Très bien.

—Mais si je vois que je vais trop loin, je m'arrête et je te caresse normalement. »

Vivement, Allen hochait la tête. Kanda pouvait voir qu'il était transi d'excitation, et ça aurait été cruel de la faire monter. Kanda pouvait le sentir, et le voir à la façon dont Allen serrait nerveusement les jambes, il n'en pouvait plus et devait lutter pour rester cohérent.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Allen s'empressa d'obéir. Kanda le regardait, ses lèvres étant sèches. Un réflexe qu'il réprima lui donnait envie d'y passer sa langue. Honnêtement, le Japonais avait l'impression de faire une connerie, mais devant l'excitation de l'oméga et la sienne… Il fallait bien faire quelque chose.

Au lieu de se contenter de ses bas, Allen fit un geste vers sa chemise, à la surprise de Kanda.

« C'est parce que j'ai trop chaud. Je peux l'enlever ? » demanda-t-il en rougissant devant son regard lourd.

Face à l'oméga empourpré et au souffle court, Kanda haussa un sourcil.

« J'vois ça, que t'as chaud. » Un éclair de gêne encolérée passa dans les yeux du blandin. « Fais ce que tu veux. »

Allen ne protesta pas. Il eut un mouvement d'hésitation, puis l'enleva lentement et la posa au sol en compagnie des autres vêtements. Ses mains cachèrent ses parties intimes. Ayant entraperçu son érection, Kanda devina que ça devait être effectivement une grosse crise. Il était déjà dur.

L'alpha recommença le même manège que l'autre fois, se rapprochant de l'oméga. Après avoir relevé le corps du plus jeune contre lui, passer la main au-dessus de sa hanche, jusqu'au bas de son dos. Caresser la peau de ses hanches jusqu'aux fesses, pendant que le blandin le sentait, s'apaisant. Il était loin d'être réellement _apaisé_ , étant de plus en plus excité, en témoignait ses gémissements fins alors qu'ils n'avaient rien commencé.

« Prêt, Moyashi ? »

Allen hocha la tête.

Prêt, il l'était, il l'était tellement… Le blandin en avait honte, mais cet état d'excitation dépassait presque les précédents, au point qu'il se fichait de sa nudité. Sachant à quoi s'attendre, il le désirait même ardemment. Il entendit le kendoka prendre une inspiration à peine plus brusque qu'à l'accoutumée en glissant ses doigts entre ses fesses. Bientôt, il caressait les contours de son anus, les picotements de bien-être caractéristiques le saisissant. Une certaine hâte le dominait, ainsi que la pulsion d'implorer l'alpha de ne pas perdre de temps. Il voulait que ça soit comme la dernière fois. La douceur brutale de Kanda, avec ses baisers et ses caresses pendant que ses doigts frappaient ce point de plaisir en lui. Il en avait tellement envie. Excité, l'oméga gémissait malgré lui. Retenir quoique ce soit semblait regrettablement impossible. Kanda avait l'air d'en être excité également. Tout comme, Allen n'était pas idiot, le contact de sa moiteur participait à son excitation.

Si Kanda retenait, Allen se rendait compte de la dilatation de ses pupilles. De son souffle à peine plus brusque, plus audible. De son visage crispé. En particulier là, sous la mâchoire serrée. De ses gestes lents, empreints de doute. De ses lèvres qui s'entrouvraient à peine, de la langue qui semblait mourir d'envie de les lécher dont il apercevait le bout. Kanda était petit à petit émoustillé par lui. Pour ne pas mentir, son instinct d'oméga l'en égayait encore plus.

Bien sûr, Allen préférait que Kanda reste relativement neutre, qu'il ne rentre pas en rut. Parce qu'il savait que l'alpha n'aurait pas apprécié d'être démuni face à lui et de perdre le contrôle. Allen pouvait le comprendre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, lui aussi. Il se rendait compte que sa demande était égoïste et un poil immature. Seulement, ses chaleurs, ce besoin de Kanda devenait de plus en plus fort. Il le _fallait_. Techniquement, rien ne le forçait à ressentir ça et à vouloir ça, mais son corps en _crevait_.

Enfin, après la vigueur du massage s'accroissant, des sons mouillés accompagnant les mouvements, le plaisir le saisissant, Allen jeta un regard à l'alpha, s'agrippant à son débardeur. Kanda restait neutre en apparence, mais comprit son geste. Doucement, il poussa son index et son majeur de façon à ce qu'ils le pénètrent entièrement. Se mordant la lèvre, Allen ferma durement les yeux. Il se sentait brûler sous le coup de la chaleur dans son ventre, en lui, et se retenait de lâcher un cri appréciateur. Il avait sa fierté, mais l'excitation des chaleurs voulait en venir à bout. Il sentait le tour de ses yeux s'humidifier, sa vision se floutait… Bon sang… Enfouit contre le torse de Kanda, Allen ne voulait pas le regarder tant que ça ne se serait pas calmé, il était déjà assez ridicule comme ça.

Et le brun commença à bouger à ce moment-là. Allen sut au premier mouvement qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à se reprendre. Comme il était plus sûr de lui, Kanda était moins maladroit et moins hésitant que la première fois, ses gestes étaient plus fluides, plus efficaces, aussi… Allen se contractait sous le plaisir, encaissant le bien-être qui prenait possession de lui. Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, de sorte que ses inspirations gémissantes et frémissantes le gênaient énormément, mais sans pour autant l'humilier. Après tout, s'il voulait faire ça, c'était pour avoir du plaisir, et il décidait qu'il n'avait pas à être humilié d'aimer ce que lui faisait l'alpha.

Kanda, de son côté, persistait dans sa douceur. Sa main qui s'affairait était dans son dos, la libre utilisée pour caresser son torse, elle remontait et descendant le long de ses abdominaux. Parfois, elle s'approchait de sa nuque, remontait jusqu'à l'arrière, faisant mine de vouloir se glisser dans ses cheveux. Si Allen n'avait pas eu peur du son que ça voix aurait dans une telle situation, il lui aurait demandé de le faire. Kanda sentait bon, c'était insoutenable… Son odeur d'alpha allait le tuer en même temps que la douce torture en lui. L'oméga en avait honte, mais il se sentait presque complet comme ça. À cause du lien. Des chaleurs. Presque, parce que ce n'était pas total. Parce que Kanda n'était pas en lui. Le jeune oméga était frustré et irrité de ressentir ça, juste à cause du lien. Le problème étant qu'il en venait à vraiment vouloir Kanda avec tout ça. C'était terrible, l'effet que ça lui faisait.

Essayant de se concentrer sur son plaisir, Allen bloqua plusieurs gémissements dans sa gorge, les sons résonnant malgré lui, les doigts de Kanda toujours si prompts en lui. Il en fut sûr, il allait jouir dans peu de temps. D'un côté, Allen ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête si vite, mais plus vite c'était fini, moins la situation gênante qui se créait durerait… Cependant, le maudit ne se voilait pas la face, il l'avait bien cherché, c'était lui qui avait initié ça.

Soupirant de plaisir et de frustration mêlés, Allen ne tarda pas à gémir sous la sensation d'un baiser, dans le creux de son cou. Il s'en pétrifia, ayant peur que l'alpha ne s'arrête à cause de ça. Il aurait arrêté un peu plus tôt, ça l'aurait dérangé, mais là, alors qu'il se sentait proche de l'orgasme, il savait qu'il aurait été jusqu'à supplier Kanda du contraire s'il ne lui accordait pas la jouissance. Il n'était plus dans un état où il était capable de prendre la moindre distance, d'ignorer ses pulsions.

Pourtant, au lieu de s'arrêter, Kanda l'embrassait encore. Le cou, les joues, le front. Il respirait plus fort, lui aussi. Serrait les dents. Sa main qui cajolait son torse se ficha à son pénis, il entreprit le caresser, comme l'autre fois. Allen devina qu'il voulait le faire jouir plus vite et ainsi se libérer de l'emprise des phéromones. Le brun se crispait davantage, essayant de se retenir de recommencer, mais Allen avait l'impression que plus il se retenait, plus il succomberait facilement car les phéromones luttaient contre lui aussi. S'abandonnant au plaisir, l'oméga lâcha un cri. Kanda devenait à peine plus brusque que tout à l'heure. Pour sûr, ça lui faisait de l'effet. Un baiser retomba sur son front, bien vite, son cou en fut couvert. Allen entendait les insultes destinées au lien, les 'putain' que marmonnait Kanda en essayant de se calmer, le voyait se reculer pour s'extraire des phéromones. Instinctivement, Allen voulait se rapprocher de lui quand il reculait, mais il se retenait, comprenant que Kanda refuse de se laisser aller.

Bientôt, les doigts du brun le quittèrent, il l'allongea sous lui, continuant à baiser son cou. Allen s'inquiéta de ce qu'il allait faire. Lui soulevant une jambe, relevant son bassin, Kanda retrouva le chemin de son entrée et ses doigts le pénétrèrent encore. Les baisers n'arrêtaient plus, les gestes se précisaient. En quelques à-coups, Allen jouit, un orgasme violent, pétrifiant, le poids du Japonais au-dessus de lui ne le dérangeant pas. Kanda avait la tête dans son cou, Allen savait qu'il le sentait. Les sensations de le consumant, Allen appréciait la proximité avec l'alpha. Comme il ne se relevait pas après plus de deux bonnes minutes, figé, le blandin tapota doucement son épaule.

« Kanda ? »

L'alpha redressa enfin la tête, l'oméga apercevant son regard balayé, voilé par le désir, ses narines dilatées autant que ses pupilles. Au-dessus du sien, son corps s'allongeait. Il ne bougeait pas, ne faisant aucun mouvement, mais l'oméga sentait son érection. Ils se regardèrent, une peur instinctive frappant le blandin. L'alpha le toisait avec un certain appétit caractéristique, la mâchoire retroussée. Son corps se raffermit contre le sien. Brusquement, Kanda agrippa ses hanches, son poids se faisant plus oppressant. Il lui faisait sentir son désir.

Effrayé, Allen manqua d'avoir un sursaut mais se contint. Il comprit que Kanda était littéralement _infecté_ par ses phéromones, et qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle. Son esprit était dans une sorte de transe, Allen savait ce que c'était. Ce phénomène venait caractériser l'importante stimulation des phéromones d'omégas envers les alphas. À ce stade, Kanda n'était plus en état de réagir normalement. Pas tout à fait remis de son orgasme, Allen respirait malaisément. Il se rendait compte qu'il était vulnérable.

L'alpha était au-dessus de lui alors qu'il était nu, vaincu par le plaisir, semblant presque offert. Avant que Kanda ne puisse faire un geste, Allen entreprit de le repousser sur un regard sévère, tenant à montrer qu'il ne serait pas passif et ne s'offrait _pas_. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Kanda, Allen n'était pas en colère contre lui, mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire avec un alpha dominé par ses pulsions : être plus ferme que lui. Il avait vraiment peur, ses phéromones devaient le renvoyer, forcément, il ne fallait pas qu'il l'affiche en plus. Ce n'était pas comme lors de ses toutes premières crises, où il avait, au contraire, montré sa vulnérabilité et sa peur en étant totalement perdu. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était plus aussi démuni, plus si angoissé. Ce n'était pas la même situation, puis ce n'était pas ce qui marcherait sur Kanda dans cet état.

L'oméga sentait d'instinct en plus de le savoir que réagir comme ça ne l'aurait pas aidé. C'était aussi quelque chose pour lequel son maître l'avait prévenu, car un alpha imbibé de phéromones au point d'être en transe raisonnait quasiment en animal.

S'il flanchait, s'il laissait penser à l'alpha en Kanda qu'il était vulnérable, une proie, qu'il se soumettait à lui, ou qu'il pourrait le faire, c'était fichu.

Allen ne tenait pas à se battre avec Kanda dans cet état, déjà parce qu'il était dans une position fâcheuse, et parce que la relation de confiance agréable qu'ils construisaient en serait sans doute entachée, voire détruite, si Kanda se mettait à se blâmer d'avoir tenté quelque chose. Pas sûr que ce qui se passait ne serait pas suffisant pour le braquer à nouveau. Plutôt que d'être violé, c'était ça qui faisait vraiment peur à Allen, car il pensait pouvoir gérer la perte de contrôle du brun.

« Kanda, s'il te plaît, ça suffit. On a fini. Tu dois me laisser partir. Reprends-toi, mes phéromones te contrôlent. Tu m'écrases et je ne veux pas ça. Relève-toi. »

Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules du brun, aussi fermes que son regard. Kanda ferma les yeux au moment où il toucha sa peau. Cela dura un long moment, Allen ne sachant s'il devait s'inquiéter ou s'il ne devait rien faire, car le brun le surplombait toujours avec son érection contre son bas-ventre. Quand il les rouvrit, serrant rageusement les dents, son regard était déjà plus normal.

Allen en fut choqué. Il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle… si vite, et il était toujours dur contre lui… C'était impressionnant. Kanda s'ôta d'au-dessus de lui, se traînant au bord du lit, l'oméga attrapant les draps pour se couvrir.

« Kanda ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Allen s'était caché jusqu'au bas-ventre, ignorant son sperme qui tâchait les draps ainsi que son entrecuisse, et voulut tendre une main vers l'alpha. Une voix sèche l'interrompit, plus tranchante que Mugen :

« Ne me touche pas. Éloigne-toi de moi. »

Le blandin n'obéit pas. Il retourna poser une main dans le dos du brun, et parla :

« C'est fini ? Est-ce que tu veux que je te soulage ?

—Est-ce que tu veux que j't'en colle une, Moyashi ? »

Surpris, mais ne fléchissant pas sous la menace, Allen durcit son regard. Il avait compris les mécanismes de défense du brun, et n'allait pas se laisser avoir en rentrant dans la confrontation.

« Ce n'est pas en réagissant comme ça que ça aidera, Bakanda. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Kanda marqua un long silence. Il fixait ailleurs, la mâchoire tendue, rageur. Allen ne le brusquait pas, le laissant réfléchir, et, l'espérait-il, se calmer. Le Japonais grogna :

« Tu te rends compte que j'étais au-dessus de toi, j'étais complètement sous l'emprise des phéromones, et tu proposes de me toucher. Tu veux que je pète un plomb ? Tu cherches à te faire violer, ou quoi ?

—Non, pas du tout. Je veux te calmer, au contraire. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, de toute façon, aller te masturber dans la salle de bain ? »

Ça gênait Allen de parler si explicitement, mais il le fallait après tout. Un 'tch' enragé lui répondit, puis un regard éberlué se tourna vers lui quand Kanda réalisa ce qu'il venait de lui dire. L'oméga soupira.

« Ça fait plusieurs fois que je t'entends faire ça quand tu crois que je dors, et ça ne t'a pas empêché d'être sous l'emprise des phéromones. C'est pour ça que j'y pensais. »

Le blandin déglutit, il rougissait bien évidemment. Les sourcils descendu sur la racine de son nez, Kanda hurla, encoléré :

« J'en ai marre, Moyashi, t'entends ?! J'en ai vraiment marre de perdre le contrôle de tout, putain ! Je sais me maîtriser, ça me ressemble pas, cette connerie, merde ! J'ai pas besoin qu'on me calme, j'sais le faire d'habitude ! J'emmerde tes chaleurs, le lien, et les phéromones, t'entends ?! »

Allen eut du mal à avaler sa salive, car il comprenait parfaitement la détresse de l'alpha qui s'exhortait en face de lui.

« Je sais, Kanda, crois-moi. Je suis exactement dans le même état que toi. Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu m'as juste embrassé plusieurs fois. On s'était dit tout à l'heure que ce n'était pas grave, et tu es juste resté trop longtemps au-dessus de moi. Tu ne m'as pas touché, tu ne m'as rien fait. » Allen eut un petit rire. « Je ne t'encourage pas à rentrer à nouveau dans cette espèce de transe, mais tu peux vraiment louer ta retenue. Elle ne t'a pas lâché, tu as vu. »

Kanda prit une inspiration, crachant :

« _T'as_ dit que c'était pas grave. Et j'en ai eu envie. C'est pas la première fois que j'en ai envie. »

Le blandin opina, il s'en doutait.

« Si je t'aide à te soulager, tu seras un peu détendu. Laisse-moi essayer, d'accord ? »

Kanda prit une nouvelle inspiration.

« Je…, » puis il trancha. « Faut pas que tu te forces à faire ça, Moyashi.

—Je me force pas, Kanda. La question, c'est : est-ce que tu en as envie ? Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Allen sut qu'il avait fait un mauvais choix de mots à l'expression indignée de Kanda.

« J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide ! J'ai pas besoin d'aide, ni de toi, ni de personne ! »

Levant les mains pour tempérer, les posant à nouveau sur les épaules de Kanda, Allen hocha la tête.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas comme ça que je le dis. Je parle des phéromones. On avait dit qu'on verrait, de toute façon, si tu entrais en rut.

—J'suis pas en rut, j'ai juste inhalé trop de phéromones.

—Ça avait presque le même effet, Kanda. »

Devant son silence, Allen se mordit la lèvre.

« C'est comme tu veux, tu sais. Je ne veux pas te forcer, mais si je peux aider, je veux le faire.

—Putain, j'étais à deux doigts de péter un câble, et toi tu me proposes de me branler comme si de rien était. J'arrive pas à te comprendre, Moyashi. »

Rougissant, se rendant compte que l'expression était un peu trop adéquate dans la situation, Allen soupira encore.

« Tu n'as pas pété un câble, tu t'es calmé directement. Je comprends que tu aies peur de ne pas pouvoir te contrôler, c'est vrai que tu risques de perdre un peu le contrôle en étant soulagé, mais finalement tu es moins frustré. Une frustration reste, mais elle est différente. Moins pesante.

—Putain. »

Le silence du Japonais dura plus longtemps qu'Allen ne l'aurait cru. Il gronda :

« Si je dis oui, et j'dis pas que je dis oui, Moyashi, mais si je commence à m'exciter, tu penses pouvoir me calmer ? »

Allen lui fit un sourire doux, ses doigts se faisant caressant sur les épaules de Kanda.

« Oui. Je l'ai bien fait tout à l'heure, non ? »

Kanda acquiesça alors. Mâchoire crispée, signe de réserve, mais il agréait. Doucement, Allen lui prit la main, et il le poussa à s'allonger à côté de lui. Kanda respirait un peu difficilement, preuve de sa récente perte de contrôle, mais Allen n'hésita pas à le laisser le sentir, comme lui le faisait. Sa main serpenta doucement contre le torse du brun, il essayait d'être doux, comme lui. N'ayant jamais fait ça à un autre, Allen était hésitant, mais il savait quand même ce qu'il fallait faire, étant un garçon. Sa main s'approchant du pantalon de Kanda, il jeta un regard à l'alpha, qui était pour le moins tendu :

« J'y vais ?

—Ouais.

—Il faut que tu te détendes, » souffla Allen en déboutonnant le pantalon avant de glisser sa main, « tu vas voir, c'est gênant au début, mais je ferai en sorte que ce soit agréable. »

Kanda piqua un fard, et répondit un 'tch' suivi d'un 'putain de Moyashi'. Allen s'en amusa un peu. Bientôt, il avait pénétré le caleçon du brun, et il attrapa sa verge, remarquant au toucher que c'était différent de son propre pénis. Il y avait des différences entre le sexe d'un oméga, d'un alpha, ou d'un bêta, de toute façon, Allen savait ça. Il se demandait à quoi ça ressemblait concrètement, sentant une forte protubérance au niveau de la base du sexe du brun, Allen se demandait ce que c'était. Kanda grinça quand il s'en approcha, c'était visiblement sensible. Après un regard pour chercher l'autorisation de l'alpha, celui de ce dernier étant neutre, Allen commença ses caresses.

Comme à son habitude, Kanda n'était pas très expressif, ni vocal. Seulement, toujours par des réactions minimes, tels que les yeux qui se ferment et la bouche qui se pince, Allen voyait qu'il aimait ça. Savoir que l'alpha prenait du plaisir grâce à lui ne le laissait évidemment pas insensible, mais il se concentrait surtout sur son acte, voulant faire de son mieux. Bien vite, des sortes de gémissements rauques, qui ressemblaient plutôt à des inspirations à peine franches, sortaient de sa bouche. Ses paupières closes et son beau visage tendu sous le plaisir plurent à Allen. Il voyait que Kanda avait du mal à déglutir, ainsi qu'à respirer normalement. Étrangement, Allen ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça quelque peu mignon. Comme lui, Kanda expérimentait son toucher, qui était celui d'un autre, et son instinct d'oméga était curieusement ravi de lui faire connaître ce plaisir. Mais ce qu'il trouvait vraiment adorable, c'était la retenue du brun qui se baissait à peine. Le peu qu'il révélait paraissait néanmoins beaucoup. Allen pouvait sentir qu'une excroissance naissait sur le gland, et se demandait si c'était ça qui provoquerait le nouage.

Ses caresses finissant d'agacer l'alpha, ce dernier se répandit bientôt dans sa main, Allen écarquillant les yeux sous l'abondante semence qui remplissait le caleçon. Il déglutit difficilement. Kanda s'éclaircit la gorge, rougissant malgré lui :

« C'est parce que je suis un alpha, on en fout partout. »

Ce n'était pas une manière très fine de le dire, mais ça résumait l'idée. Allen s'étrangla avec sa salive, sa main ressortant souillée, qu'il essuya avec les draps, qui devraient de toute façon être changés. Les alphas avaient des éjaculations beaucoup plus importantes qu'un oméga ou un bêta, mais bordel…

« Je… Je le savais, mais je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » Allen eut un petit rire gêné. « On… on devrait se laver et changer les draps. Surtout toi, tu es tout poisseux. »

Kanda ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer les dents. Timide, Allen dressait néanmoins un regard calme d'apparence sur lui :

« Ça t'a aidé ? Tu te sens mieux ? »

Le Japonais grogna, regardant ailleurs et croisant les jambes, mal à l'aise.

« Ouais. » Une pause, et Allen n'en crut pas ses oreilles. « Merci. »

Souriant, le blandin baisa la joue du kendoka.

« Alors ne fais pas cette tête-là, Bakanda.

—Putain, Moyashi ! »

Il protestait pour le baiser, Allen riant.

« Ce n'est rien de grave, Bakanda. Calme-toi.

—Va te faire foutre. »

Ignorant sa colère, le maudit lui tira la langue. Au lieu de se fâcher réellement, Kanda finit par poser sa main au sommet de son crâne, lui ébouriffant hargneusement les cheveux comme tout à l'heure. Allen luttait pour la forme mais se fichait du contact, Kanda ne lui faisait pas mal. Ils chahutèrent encore un peu avant que le brun n'aille à la salle de bain. Allen en était satisfait. Malgré le léger dérapage, Kanda et lui étaient capables de fonctionner ensemble pour ses chaleurs. Tout allait bien entre eux, ça faisait longtemps que ça n'avait pas été comme ça. Le blandin en était, naïvement, content. Peut-être qu'il faisait la bêtise de s'attacher réellement à Kanda. Il connaissait les conditions qui permettaient tout ça. Mais, pour la énième fois, Allen s'en moquait, puisque si le lien ne partait pas, ça leur serait utile. Et s'il partait… Allen espérait que cette expérience pourrait, avec le temps, les aider à construire une véritable amitié.

Personne ne pouvait savoir de quoi l'avenir serait fait, mais les choix du présent l'influençaient naturellement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc ça y est, Kanda a pété son câble, entre le moment où il rit et où il rit nettement moins :'). Comme je le disais au milieu du gros blabla de fin du dernier chap, il est influencé par le lien, il le sait et ça le fait chier, au point de craquer comme il l'a fait dans ce chapitre. Quand on voit le caractère du personnage, être dans cet état a de quoi le rendre très nerveux, je pense, et même s'il ne s'énerve plus sur Allen car il lui a promis, il y a quand même des effets. Dans une autre note, je disais qu'ils avaient tellement mal vécu le début des chaleurs d'Allen qu'ils cédaient à la fois consciemment et inconsciemment au lien, tous les deux... Vous en avez l'exemple ici, je crois, et ce n'est pas fini ! Ils restent tous deux têtus et décidés à ne pas se laisser consumer, mais en même temps, ils essaient de se sentir mieux, et ça crée de nouvelles problématiques :).
> 
> Je voulais le dire aussi, au travers des conflits internes qu'ils ressentent, des analyses qu'ils émettent l'un envers l'autre... C'est un peu logique qu'ils se prennent la tête, c'est même un des enjeux du texte : la confrontation, le conflit entre eux et en chacun d'eux. Encore une fois, j'imagine bien un Kanda hanté par sa culpabilité pour Alma et brisé à cause de ça, tout comme Allen en était à un point où il peinait à avancer et avait perdu ses repères, qu'il essaie de recréer tant bien que mal. Kanda s'est posé beaucoup de questions à propos d'Allen parce qu'il était enfermé avec lui et aussi, surtout, parce qu'Allen a cherché à dialoguer avec lui (en ne se laissant pas trop rejeter xD), et que, comme écrit dans ce chapitre, Kanda est un peu contaminé par les émotions/intentions d'Allen qui se répercutent en lui, donc il cherche à démêler ce qu'il ressent pour ne pas y être emporté. Avec ça, Kanda peut prendre conscience de ce que ressent Allen et dépasser ses jugements hostiles du début. Le fait qu'il soit capable d'avoir des avis ouverts montre que ce n'est pas qu'un connard, il se complait dans cette attitude pour se protéger, selon mon interprétation du perso, et le fait de sortir de sa coquille, vers une attitude inverse de celle qu'il arborait avant, est, à nouveau, difficile pour lui... Cette évolution est donc à double tranchant ! Et leurs pertes de contrôles n'arrangent pas les choses ;).
> 
> Sinon, le récit l'explique mais qu'Allen ait montré sa peur au tout début de ses crises au chapitre 17 et qu'ici il la refrène car il se rend compte d'instinct que ça ne lui servirait pas c'est car il se rend compte qu'au niveau de la perte de contrôle de Kanda ce n'était pas le même level x). De même, si Kanda a accepté d'être touché, c'est que sa perte de contrôle l'a bien remué. A force de leur confrontation aux phéromones, leur contrôle s'effrite de plus en plus ! Autant dire que ça promet pour le prochain ;). (Vous verrez bien pourquoi je dis ça :3)
> 
> Allen commence à pas mal s'attacher et à espérer une vraie amitié avec Kanda, toujours pas d'amour d'un côté comme de l'autre (Allen considère Kanda comme un bon partenaire potentiel, mais ça s'arrête là pour l'instant :p), j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même :) ! Le yullen viendra, mais faut de la patience xD. Vous verrez comment ils vont évoluer au cours des trois chapitres restants sur les chaleurs d'Allen :D.
> 
> Prochain chapitre soit le lundi 25, soit mardi 26 ! :) (Vous préférez quoi ? ^^) Extrait page fb samedi :).
> 
> Reviews ? :) Je suis curieuse de vos réactions sur ce chapitre, partagez-les moi s'il vous plaît :) !
> 
> A la prochaine ! :D


	27. Hormones : 27 - Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Joyeux Noël à vous, pour commencer :D ! C'est aussi l'anniversaire d'Allen alors joyeux anniversaire à notre Moyashi !
> 
> Concernant ce chapitre... Vous allez me détester, je crois xDD.
> 
> Disons déjà que le chapitre porte bien son titre... Je n'en dis pas plus :p.
> 
> Bonne lecture haha ! ;)

Allen avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve, sans angoisse. Depuis ce matin, il était d'excellente humeur, et s'il avait un peu mal au ventre, ce n'était rien de grave, ça passait. Les massages réconfortant de Kanda y contribuaient. Allen finissait par aller de mieux en mieux.

Ils étaient passés par trois autres crises durant lesquels ils s'étaient caressés ensemble, baignant dans leurs odeurs. C'était incroyablement gênant et aussi déstabilisant qu'avant, mais pourtant… Allen se sentait plus à l'aise maintenant que c'était mutuel, de ne plus être le seul à prendre du plaisir grâce à l'autre alors que ça n'aurait pas été leur premier choix sans l'influence du lien. De ne plus être le seul à s'abandonner un peu. Il gardait cela pour lui, car il voyait bien que ce n'était pas le cas de Kanda. Il le comprenait. Bien que pour sa part, ça avait été pire, perdre le contrôle devant un autre était toujours gênant. Surtout pour l'alpha, avec son tempérament, ça se devinait aisément. Quand bien même Kanda l'avait choisi, en avait envie, Allen était dans le même cas mais ce n'était pas un désir naturel. Il finissait par le devenir à force des phéromones, et c'était à s'y perdre. Kanda aurait sans doute besoin de temps avant de s'y habituer. L'important était, aux yeux de l'oméga, qu'en faisant ça, ils étaient tous les deux mieux. Pas que lui. Ça deviendrait sans doute moins difficile pour Kanda de supporter ses phéromones avec ce qu'il faisait, s'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble.

Ils en avaient reparlés. En oubliant les préservatifs que l'infirmière leur avait donnés, de ce désir que le lien rendait palpable, ils se contenteraient des caresses. Aller jusqu'au bout, ils le voulaient malgré eux, mais ce n'était pas indispensable. Ils partageaient leurs odeurs, avaient du contact physique et passaient le temps ensemble autant que faire se pouvait, c'était suffisant. Allen espérait simplement que Kanda finirait par se détendre lors des crises. Il essayait de le rassurer, mais comme l'alpha n'était pas de ceux qui aimaient recevoir des paroles réconfortantes, n'aimant pas être perçu en position de faiblesse, c'était passablement compliqué. Ça n'empêchait pas qu'ils se rapprochaient au travers de ce qu'ils partageaient, de la confiance qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement. La gêne avait fait prendre une certaine distance au brun, mais une distance qui n'était pas belliqueuse ou froide, juste réservée.

Il répondait un peu moins aux piques d'Allen après ces moments, participait moins longtemps aux chahuts avant de s'arrêter, mais il n'avait pas arrêté complètement. Rien que ça montrait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, sinon, il se serait tout bonnement fermé. Allen commençait à comprendre que Kanda donnait ou reprenait, mais qu'il n'y avait pas de juste milieu pour interpréter son attitude. Quoiqu'il donne, ça allait. Si ça n'allait pas, il ne donnait plus rien. Le blandin se doutait qu'une fois que Kanda serait plus habitué, que sa fierté se sentirait moins lésée, ce serait sans doute mieux qu'avant, en termes d'entente et de proximité. Pour ça qu'il en avait hâte. Allen se morigénait et se sentait imbécile, mais avec tout ce qu'ils traversaient, même si ce n'était que pour cette fois, même si ça ne se reproduisait jamais et qu'ils ne garderaient rien de cette entente… Il avait le droit d'apprécier Kanda, bon sang.

Allen se retrouvait encore à se faire ces réflexions, qu'il s'était déjà faites et qu'il avait déjà réalisées. C'était ce qui faisait qu'il allait mieux : dans tout ça, il pouvait se reposer, se ressourcer, se sentait protégé et il obtenait du réconfort. Du soutien, un appui. Le sentiment d'étrangeté était encore là, mais il décidait de ne plus avoir honte. Un sentiment de doute porteur d'irritation lui soufflait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un comme ça. Et c'était vrai. Sauf qu'il en avait le besoin. Si ce n'était que pour quelques jours, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ce serait seulement problématique s'il restait toujours comme ça, mais Allen avait du caractère, il était fort et tenace, il avait juste besoin de lâcher prise pour mieux se relever, comme tout être humain. Ça se traduisait comme ça chez lui, comme ça aurait pu se traduire autrement dans un autre contexte. Il était dans celui-là, donc il ne pouvait pas savoir.

Peut-être que le plus dur n'était pas passé, Allen avait entendu dire que les derniers instants des chaleurs étaient toujours les plus difficiles, car le besoin atteignait son paroxysme… Mais ils en avaient bientôt fini avec ça. Ce serait derrière eux.

Quand bien même le contexte ne restait résolument pas des meilleurs, l'entraide que Kanda et lui partageaient était, enfin de compte, bien plus que tout ceux qui louaient et recherchaient l'amour du lien auraient pu espérer. Parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, parce qu'ils n'avaient rien pour fonctionner ensemble, qu'ils ne s'entendaient que difficilement avant tout ça, que le lien avait détruit leur relation plus qu'autre chose, mais c'était eux qui l'avaient renforcée, par leurs choix. Ce qu'ils avaient abandonné au lien, ils l'avaient fait car ils n'avaient pas le choix, mais, Allen voulait le croire, en restant relativement eux-mêmes, en ayant faits au mieux. À cause du contexte dans lequel elle naissait, c'était pour ça que leur amitié n'était peut-être pas viable. Mais elle était. Elle aurait pu servir d'une base à quelque chose d'autre. À quelque chose qui dépassait le lien.

Et ça, dans son refus de se plier aux règles face à sa condition et du lien, Allen aimait que leur amitié de circonstance puisse fonctionner pour autre chose que les influences, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux qui leur permettait de s'entendre. Que le lien, malgré les suggestions, ne l'emporte pas sur eux. Des sentiments intempestifs étaient là, le blandin savait pourtant les voir et les différencier des siens. Tant qu'il y avait ça, il était gagnant sur ses chaleurs. Il l'avait décidé, qu'après tout ça, il avancerait. Il serait fort, et il affronterait l'avenir. Pour l'heure, Allen décidait de tirer profit de son état, de sa faiblesse, pour prendre le recul et le repos que réclamaient son esprit et son corps.

Kanda et lui échangeaient encore leurs odeurs en cet instant, tout en lisant, chacun aux prises avec ses pensées internes. L'Anglais appréciait cette chaleur entre eux, ce cocon de bien-être. S'étant perdu en pensées, les mots sur la page devant lui devenaient transparents. Bientôt, il se sentit piquer du nez, remua légèrement dans le bras de l'Asiatique qui le tenait sans trop d'emprise, pour les laisser tous les deux libre de leurs mouvements, et il s'endormit sans plus de temps.

Après s'être débarrassé du livre tombé entre eux, Kanda rehaussa Allen contre lui. Si Moyashi était crevé, il allait bien mieux qu'hier. Kanda était satisfait. Vu comme il avait été éprouvé dernièrement, ça ne changerait pas en un jour, mais ça pouvait s'améliorer petit à petit. Chassant le sentiment attendri qui le frappait en coulant un regard sur le blandin, le visage coincé entre son bras et son flanc, bouche entrouverte et l'air bien heureux, Kanda voulut arrêter de penser. Pour l'heure, c'était le mieux à faire. Il reprit sa lecture. Une lente irritation ne le quittait pas, parce que merde, l'oméga faisait chier à être mignon. Puis ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble le gênait, bien sûr. Il devait admettre, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté, ça le calmait relativement et il en avait eu envie. Ça le faisait suffisamment chier comme ça, mais devant ce qu'il avait failli faire à Allen, il se disait que c'était la seule solution pour ne pas exploser sous la frustration. Il préférait s'abaisser que de violer l'oméga, qui comptait sur lui, dans ses pulsions bestiales.

Ce n'était pas seulement car le gamin comptait sur lui. Peut-être qu'en oubliant le rien à foutre dans lequel s'obstinait l'alpha, ça avait une certaine valeur. Il ne voulait simplement pas briser ses promesses et agir comme un enfoiré alors qu'il s'était engagé à prendre soin d'Allen. À l'aider. Pas à lui faire du mal, ni à empirer la situation. Seulement, Kanda craignait toujours l'afflux de phéromones, il avait peur que ça lui fasse perdre le contrôle malgré tout. Mais pour le moment, le Moyashi était tout contre lui, pelotonné, semblant innocent, alors Kanda n'avait pas de mal à freiner le désir. Ce sentiment de tendresse à la con, en revanche, refusait de partir.

* * *

Allen s'agitait dans son sommeil, comme souvent. Il murmurait, se débattant avec lui-même, et Kanda entendait des noms, dont 'Mana'. Il se rappelait que c'était le nom du père adoptif de l'oméga. Les récents événements avaient réveillés chez lui la douleur de la perte. Kanda pouvait y compatir, sincèrement. Lui aussi avait toujours mal à cause d'Alma. Certaines personnes et certains actes ne disparaissaient jamais vraiment. S'attacher à un individu faisait mal. Bien pour ça que Kanda refusait de s'attacher réellement à Allen, ou à qui que ce soit. Alma lui avait servi de leçon. Ce n'était pas pour lui, toutes ces conneries. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Cette faiblesse… S'offrir lui-même à la blessure… Kanda ne voulait pas ça. Malgré lui, il sentait que sa volonté, à cause du lien, avait tendance à faiblir. Peut-être pas qu'à cause du lien, en fait. Au départ, il avait vu Allen comme un type qui lui rappelait Alma, mais sans plus. S'il l'avait déjà pensé, le connaître faisait qu'il découvrait qu'Allen aurait été un oméga qu'il aurait pu accepter, si la vie avait été autre. Ce contre quoi il s'insurgeait au départ lui revenait au travers du visage. Oui, passer du temps avec Moyashi, surtout avec tout ça, avait créé quelque chose entre eux.

Kanda choisissait de l'ignorer, mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas rejeter Allen ou s'en éloigner dans les circonstances, il ne pouvait pas l'occulter totalement. Peut-être qu'une part de lui n'en avait pas envie et se plaisait là-dedans. Peut-être qu'un arrêt de cette solitude punitive et que le contact de l'oméga le déridait. Peut-être bien. Kanda ne comptait pourtant pas l'accepter entièrement ni s'y soumettre. Même s'il laisserait gagner ces sentiments tant que c'était encore pour le bien-être d'Allen.

Doucement, il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'oméga, et remarqua qu'il tremblait compulsivement contre lui. Toujours en douceur, en se mordant d'abord l'intérieur de la joie et se maudissant lui-même, il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Allen. Ses phéromones négatives se dissipèrent un peu. Kanda poussa un soupir. Comme à chaque fois, il se calmait avec Moyashi. C'était, comme toute cette saloperie de situation, un mal pour un bien. L'oméga souhaitait qu'ils n'y fassent plus attention, il le lui avait répété, car c'était comme ça, mais Kanda savait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais complètement. C'était chiant. Vraiment chiant. Seulement, pour les mêmes raisons qui faisaient qu'il ne repoussait pas l'oméga, il s'y laissait effectivement aller. À peine, juste un peu. Déjà trop à ses yeux.

Quand l'oméga menaça de se remettre à gémir, Kanda le secoua, cette fois. Allen finit par se calmer.

Près d'une heure plus tard, il émergea. Dans une très vague inquiétude de mise, Kanda parla :

« Tu murmurais un nom, » fit-il, Allen se frottant les yeux sans comprendre. « Mana. C'était ton père, non ? »

Allen eut l'air surpris qu'il s'en soit souvenu. Il déglutit en hochant la tête, puis soupira.

« Je faisais sans doute un cauchemar. » Devant le regard scrutateur de Kanda, il ajouta : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, c'est juste un rêve. Mon inconscient a l'habitude de travailler, ça ne va pas passer comme ça. »

Le blandin eut un rire nerveux. Son regard se perdit dans le vide, puis il le posa sur le livre que tenait Kanda entre ses mains. « Ce n'est pas comme dans un bouquin où on change d'état d'esprit du jour au lendemain… La vie est plus compliquée. Mais ça va aller. »

Le Japonais hocha la tête. Dans le fond, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le dire, Kanda se doutait que ce qu'ils avaient fait avait été suffisant pour remonter un tant soit peu le moral d'Allen. Par ces questions, il avait simplement tenu à le vérifier, pour le cas où. Effectivement, ça n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain. Il l'avait dit au gamin : lui parler n'allait pas changer sa vie. Rien ne changerait sa vie, à part lui-même et les chemins qu'il emprunterait. Seulement, ça le débarrassait. Allen souriait, content de voir que Kanda ne lui demandait pas plus d'explications et qu'il n'avait pas à en rajouter. Intérieurement, Kanda se demandait s'il ne s'était jamais réellement ouvert à quelqu'un avant, car si le Lapin ou Lenalee avaient eu connaissance de son mal-être, ils l'auraient encore plus couvé qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà. Ou même à quelqu'un d'autre, comme le gamin se faisait facilement des amis. Kanda pressentait que ce n'était pas le cas, en plus de l'avoir entendu de la bouche d'Allen. Étrangement, il attribuait une certaine valeur à ça, tout comme, étrangement, il en était presque… touché. C'était de la connerie, mais quelque chose en lui appréciait de loin que le gamin s'offre à lui. Son esprit, plutôt que son corps. Le corps était, néanmoins, ce que le lien lui donnait envie d'obtenir, si Kanda se trouvait à mieux apprécier la dimension spirituelle de leur relation.

Allen et lui avaient des rapports que l'on aurait pu qualifier de musclés. Ils communiquaient plus par les gestes et par les engueulades que par les mots. Sans le savoir, ils étaient deux à penser, et pas pour la première fois, qu'être capable d'un peu plus n'était pas désagréable. Depuis que lien les avait réuni, ils avaient l'un et l'autre un besoin de respirer, d'ignorer la tension que leur grossissait le lien en plus du fardeau de leurs propres vies.

Le blandin s'étira et se repoussa de la proximité de Kanda. Il demanda de l'eau. Après cela, il sembla bien réveillé et plus guilleret, Kanda le remarqua tout de suite. Allen sembla hésiter à parler.

« Tu sais, Kanda… »

Interpelé, ce dernier écouta.

« Tu as toujours vu juste à propos de moi. Je porte un masque. » Allen eut un fin sourire. « J'avais l'impression que tous les jours, je l'enfilais en cachant mes véritables sentiments. C'est sans doute ça qui m'a fait perdre pied… Ça ne m'allait simplement plus, avec la tournure qu'ont prises les choses jusqu'à maintenant… J'ai enfin pu dire ce que je pensais, et enfin pu parler de choses dont je n'aurai jamais cru parler. Je crois… » Une gêne était dans sa voix, et si Kanda aurait cru qu'il baisserait la tête, l'adolescent raffermit son regard. « … que j'avais besoin d'être vraiment _moi_. Alors… Je me sens libre. »

Cette confession était lourde de sincérité. Kanda observa un silence.

« T'étais pas obligé de dire tout ça, Moyashi. J'avais compris.

—Je le sais. Ça fait partie de ce qui me tranquillise, aussi. Mais j'avais juste envie de le dire. »

Le doux sourire qui le visait déstabilisait à peine l'alpha. Encore une fois, le brun observa un silence, au bout duquel il finit par déclarer :

« Si porter ce masque t'épuise tant, enlève-le. Avec ou sans, tu restes un putain de Moyashi chiant, mais t'es pas pire quand tu l'enlèves. Ça te va peut-être mieux.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Kanda ? »

Le Japonais eut un claquement de langue irrité. Allen le dévisageait.

« Rien.

—Je ne peux pas l'enlever tous le temps, » répartit l'oméga, laissant tomber la digression inutile, « de toute façon… Des fois, je suis obligé de le porter.

—Pas ici, » trancha Kanda avec un naturel qui l'étonna lui-même.

Allen lui offrit un long regard.

« Non, pas ici. Je ne compte pas le porter ici. Pas avec toi. »

Cette phrase eut un écho bizarre chez l'Asiatique. L'Anglais dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'il eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Je veux dire, après tout ça, ce serait ridicule. Et tant que je suis là, que tu t'occupes de moi, j'ai besoin d'être libre. »

L'oméga parlait honnêtement, les paroles résonnant encore en Kanda. Il était troublé en réalisant que l'oméga lui faisait assez confiance pour ça, troublé d'être en position d'accepter cet étrange rapprochement entre eux. Allen poursuivit :

« Rassure-toi, je ne compte ni profiter de tes attentions ni trop m'appuyer sur toi, mais juste ne plus m'inquiéter et ne plus avoir peur. C'est le mieux, non ? »

Kanda ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Son silence fut approbateur. Allen but une gorgée d'eau, s'avançant doucement contre lui. Kanda tendit alors la main, dans un réflexe dû au lien qui lui échappa totalement. Il l'approchait du crâne de l'oméga, mécaniquement, dans l'idée d'y emmêler ses mèches, comme il se surprenait maintenant à le faire quand l'oméga le caressait. Il s'arrêta pourtant, son bras retournant aussi sec où il était posté, le long de son corps, alors que sa mâchoire se tordait sous l'incompréhension et la colère. Ce foutu lien.

Allen avait bien remarqué son geste. Il soupira.

« Si je ne porte plus mon masque, ne porte pas le tien. Arrête de te restreindre. Tu allais me caresser le crâne. Fais-le, Kanda. »

Kanda ne bougea pas sa main, ne répondit pas. Non, hors de question qu'il fasse ça. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas se restreindre. Pas quand ils commençaient à s'entendre comme ça, comme deux êtres proches, que ce n'était pas le lien, et certainement pas quand ça devenait déjà bien trop pour lui. Allen soupira encore.

« Si je te demande, est-ce que tu vas le faire ?

—Va te faire foutre.

—Fais-le, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de contact de toute façon.

—Putain, Moyashi !

—Caresse mon crâne, s'il te plaît, Bakanda. »

Il le défiait, le petit fourbe. Kanda prit une inspiration et attira brusquement son corps contre le sien, l'enserrant, et sa main glissant dans ses cheveux, à l'arrière de son crâne. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait demandé, bien pour ça qu'il l'avait fait, mais comme ça, le blandin avait son contact et il lui fouterait la paix. Kanda n'aimait toujours pas ça. En fait, c'était même plus qu'il avait demandé. Mais le corps chaud de Moyashi… Ce n'était peut-être si mal. Il commençait peut-être à s'en foutre, finalement.

« T'es bien, comme ça, connard ?

—Ouais. »

Toujours cette voix souriante. Fâché, Kanda se sentit obligé de rajouter une couche en râlant :

« T'es qu'un p'tit enfoiré, Moyashi, tu le sais ?

—Tu en es un grand, toi, Bakanda. »

Le kendoka serra les dents. Bordel, ce que le gamin pouvait l'irriter.

Les odeurs d'Allen commencèrent bien vite à s'emballer, et Kanda se sentit réagir. Il caressait sans le vouloir les cheveux du blandin, et inspira sans pouvoir se contenir les phéromones qui déferlaient dans ses narines. Allen recula de son torse et leva les yeux sur lui, le rouge aux joues. Il se mordillait la lèvre. Rien que la vision menaça d'exciter Kanda. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal que le Moyashi l'excite comme ça, que seul son visage suffisse pour lui donner ces envies charnelles. Putain de chiasse. Les phéromones s'installaient, ils sombraient davantage sous leurs emprises qu'il y a encore un ou deux jours, il fallait s'y attendre.

Le kendoka rugit intérieurement, impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas _lutter_. Son corps réagissait lui aussi. Son pénis commençait à se gorger de sang, il le sentait, et la proximité d'Allen n'arrangeait rien.

« On… On le fait ? demanda Moyashi, parlant des attouchements.

—Ouais. »

Kanda ne pouvait pas refuser, pas plus qu'il ne le voulait. Bien au contraire. Le blandin hésita.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait se déshabiller tous les deux ? Tu m'as déjà vu nu et je ne te regarderai pas si ça te gêne. »

L'épéiste haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui sortait encore ce…

« Pour ne pas se tâcher, Kanda. On passe notre temps à nous changer et à changer les draps. Alors… »

Pas faux. Kanda se fit violence, et acquiesça.

« Ouais, t'façon je m'en fous. Je suis pas pudique, contrairement à toi. »

Allen haussa les épaules. Il commença à s'enlever ses vêtements, Kanda considérant les siens, n'osant paradoxalement pas faire de geste. Ça faisait vraiment trop intime… Se dire qu'ils se déshabillaient tous les deux pour se toucher… Kanda ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être irrité en pensant qu'ils ressemblaient à un jeune couple entrain d'expérimenter la sexualité, depuis que les contacts étaient mutuels. Au détail près qu'ils étaient un alpha et un oméga liés l'expérimentant sans qu'ils ne soient ensemble. Une part de lui s'en moquait, mais avec certaines de ses pensées, certains de ses actes… Le lien devenait lui aussi plus fort. Comme s'ils étaient sous l'emprise d'une substance illicite, de quelque chose qui agissait profondément sur leurs êtres, ils se gangrénaient et s'abandonnaient car lutter empirait le tout.

Kanda n'était toujours pas prêt à faire d'Allen son oméga, pas plus qu'il ne commençait à l'aimer. Fallait pas déconner. Il était plus proche de rentrer en rut et avait découvert qu'il était attaché à lui, mais il n'allait pas tomber amoureux en trois-quatre jours. Le réel sentiment d'attachement qu'il refoulait était exploité par le lien et amplifié. Allen lui avait glissé ce matin qu'il avait l'impression que le lien le droguait, comme ses médicaments qu'il renâclait à avaler. Ils en avaient de plus en plus marre et étaient deux à en souffrir. Au risque que ses pensées prennent un revers répétitif, Kanda voulait se battre. Se battait encore. Entre abandonner un peu et se voir arracher beaucoup, le choix était vite fait. Mais ce n'était pas plus facile.

En caleçon, Allen coula un regard sur lui. Il portait encore un de ses débardeurs et pantalons noirs assortis, ses pieds nus croisés devant lui, jambes pliées. Il n'avait toujours pas entamé le moindre geste, ne faisant que le regarder. L'oméga était gêné, et l'alpha le sentit en prime. Il retourna bien vite cela contre lui :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu es timide, en fait, Bakanda ?

—Va te faire foutre, putain ! »

Kanda ôta ses vêtements avec précipitation, piqué dans sa fierté.

Allen déglutit en contemplant sa nudité. Son corps musclé, à qui le sien n'avait certes rien à envier, mais ça n'empêchait qu'il était beau à voir… Et… Bon sang. Allen s'étrangla avec sa salive. Sans être particulièrement énorme, le pénis du brun ne ressemblait vraiment pas au sien. S'il s'en doutait, le voir... Allen bégaya :

« C'est bizarre, on dirait vraiment que tu as deux paires de… »

Une espèce de renflement arrondi sur la base du sexe rappelait en effet les testicules, donnant au pénis l'aspect d'une poire. Il l'avait déjà senti avec sa main. Ce n'était pas énorme, mais assez imposant, et le blandin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ça ferait mal en cas de pénétration. Ce ne serait pas son problème, de toute façon. Le brun grogna, visiblement gêné :

« J'suis un alpha, débile, on est faits comme ça ! Puis je t'ai pas demandé de commentaire sur ma bite, bordel, Moyashi, j'en ai pas fait sur la tienne !

—Oui, mais je n'ai jamais vu le sexe d'un alpha avant toi, Bakanda, ça m'étonne, c'est tout ! »

L'oméga rougissait furieusement. Kanda tempêtait encore :

« Moi non plus, j'avais pas vu la bite d'un autre oméga que toi, et j'ai fermé ma gueule !

—Ouais ben excuse-moi, je dirai pu rien ! »

Kanda allait ajouter quelque chose, le visage contracté de colère, mais Allen leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Ne t'énerve pas, Kanda. On ne va pas se disputer maintenant, ça serait vraiment stupide. Je ne voulais pas te gêner. »

Allen n'aimait pas s'excuser envers Kanda, surtout quand il le taquinait, mais voyant que ce dernier le prenait apparemment assez mal, Allen jugeait que se disputer à ce moment précis n'était vraiment pas bon. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait bien continué les joutes verbales, mais dans un moment si intime…

Kanda nia.

« La ferme, je suis pas gêné !

—C'est normal de l'être, Bakanda.

—J'ai dit la ferme ! »

L'oméga abandonna. En fait, il était excité. L'alpha l'attirait. Il se sentait étrange, un instinct s'éveillait en lui et il commençait à avoir des envies, des pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Qui n'auraient pas dû être les siennes. Ce sexe en érection face à lui… Il était tendu, entre l'envie de le ressentir en lui et celle de le _goûter_. Ce n'était pas la première fois, lorsque Kanda jouissait dans sa main, qu'il se demandait quel goût avait son sperme. C'était presque animal et la pensée l'embarrassait furieusement. Si Kanda avait été son alpha, qu'ils étaient un couple, ce genre de pensées auraient pu être normales. Mais son instinct prenait le pas sur lui. En s'aidant l'un et l'autre, ils s'empêchaient d'être frustrés au point de ne répondre de rien, mais les envies s'installaient de toute façon. Comme Kanda était proche d'entrer en rut, les phéromones de l'alpha se répandaient avec autant d'ardeurs que les siennes. Leurs phéromones se _répondaient_. Allen maitrisait de moins en moins ses propres désirs, et ils se transformaient, révélant une part de lui-même que le jeune oméga ignorait.

Avoir cette envie… Il savait ce qu'était une fellation. Vu le milieu qu'il avait fréquenté, il avait parfois entendu des bruits de couloirs et des ragots qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre. Y compris de son propre maître. Allen était un peu refroidi de penser à lui dans un moment pareil, mais il avait le souvenir de ce dernier lui disant mot pour mot que c'était le plaisir de l'homme. Si à l'époque, il s'était dit que son maître n'était qu'un vieux pervers et que ce genre de choses l'écœuraient car il n'était encore qu'un jeune adolescent, maintenant… Ça le rendait inévitablement curieux sur ce que ça serait de le ressentir lui-même, étant aussi un homme, mais dans une pulsion primale d'apporter du plaisir à l'alpha, il avait envie d'essayer ça.

Parce que Kanda aurait dû être son alpha. Que son instinct lui soufflait qu'il était à lui. Pour un oméga, ça paraissait étrange, mais Allen avait une sorte de possessivité dominante. Parce qu'il n'était pas un oméga soumis, de toute façon. De là à penser que Kanda lui appartenait…. Ce n'était pas vrai, quand bien même ils auraient été ensemble… Mais ces pensées étaient là, à cause du lien.

Les chaleurs étaient en train d'avoir raison d'eux. Lui le premier.

« Est-ce… » Allen déglutit difficilement, chassant ses pensées, « est-ce que je commence… ou tu commences ? »

L'alpha inspira subrepticement.

« T'es sûr que tu le veux ? T'es vraiment pas obligé de me soulager.

—Je le sais. J'en ai envie, Kanda. Tu poses la question à chaque fois.

—Tu faisais pareil que moi avant, connard. »

Allen regarda Kanda détourner le visage et fut sûr qu'il avait pris quelques couleurs. Il s'en amusa, de manière peut-être stupide.

« Bon, alors je vais le faire. Tu te laisses faire, Bakanda ? »

Kanda hocha la tête. Récalcitrant, mais il obtempérait. Allen se mit au-dessus de lui, de manière à avoir son visage face au sien. Hésitant, doucement d'abord, il baisa sa joue. Kanda se raidit.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que…

—T'as dit que tu te laissais faire. Attends. »

Allen descendit dans son cou, maladroitement. Baisant de nouveau la peau, il sentait Kanda toujours raide, mais s'il ne réagissait pas, sa peau était chaude et il sentait clairement son torse se soulever. Preuve qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Allen ne voulait pas s'en enorgueillir, mais ce maudit instinct d'oméga s'en agitait. Il baisa plus bas, encore. Il essayait d'exciter l'alpha et de le faire se sentir bien, comme s'il avait réellement été sien. Kanda le touchait de la même façon, quand c'était lui qui le soulageait. Allen était bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il avait enduré en se retenant si longtemps, et il voulait l'apaiser. Il l'avait dit plus d'une fois à Kanda, il savait qu'il ne lui devait rien. Il n'était pas obligé, Allen ne voyait absolument pas ça comme une obligation. C'était un choix. Ils se désiraient. C'était gênant, ce n'était pas normal pour eux de ressentir ça l'un envers l'autre, mais puisque ça arrivait, ils avaient le choix. Allen y succombait certes, mais en ayant le contrôle de lui-même, de ses actes. Il préférait que ça se passe comme ça, lui donnant sciemment du plaisir à l'alpha, plutôt que ce dernier ne perde le contrôle faute d'avoir refoulé ses pulsions ou que ce soit son cas à lui.

Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il faisait. Car après tout, si son corps était en chaleur, il était quasiment adulte. Il était maître de ses réactions, de son corps, et de ses désirs. Il ne laisserait pas le lien lui enlever, pas plus que les chaleurs. Il voulait donner du plaisir à Kanda, il le choisissait. Alors il le faisait.

Il se mordilla les lèvres un court instant, et se mit à embrasser les clavicules du brun, jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Kanda demeurait raidit, sa respiration s'emballait en lui si son physique n'en délivrait rien. Allen se surprenait à aimer ça. Percevoir ça par contact à défaut de le voir directement. L'alpha n'était, peu importe qu'il se contrôle, pas insensible à ce qu'il lui faisait, c'était ce qui lui importait. Timidement, Allen prit son téton droit en bouche. Kanda tressauta clairement sous lui. Amusé, le blandin retint un sourire, se doutant que l'alpha n'apprécierait pas. Il tétait doucement, la langue léchant le bout, s'amusant intérieurement des maigres tressautements de l'alpha si stoïque. Du droit, il passa au gauche.

« Moyashi, putain…

—Ça ne te plaît pas ? »

Allen s'était arrêté, dévisageant l'alpha.

« C'pas ça… Putain, tu fais des trucs bizarres… Je pensais que t'allais juste me branler, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Le blandin s'arrêta encore, envahi de doute. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il fabriquait, ou au contraire trop bien. Son corps et son instinct agissaient de lui-même. Allen savait que les phéromones le contrôlaient. Il n'arrivait pas à leur échapper. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que l'alpha ait du plaisir et lui faire du bien. Pour le soulager, et parce qu'il était si mignon à chaque fois qu'ils… Bon dieu. Bien sûr qu'il était excité et que ça finissait par atteindre son raisonnement… Il était en chaleurs, après tout. Les rumeurs avaient raisons. Les derniers jours étaient les pires. Et les phéromones de Kanda n'avaient jamais sentis si bon…

Allen se mordit le bout de la langue, voulant se reprendre. Il siffla entre ses dents sous la douleur.

« Il y a juste… quelque chose que j'ai envie d'essayer… Est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser faire ? Je te promets que tu vas apprécier.

—J'comprends pas ce que tu fais, Moyashi. Essayer quoi, bordel ?! » Kanda s'écriait, agacé.

Allen soupira. Il n'était même pas sûr de le faire vraiment, tout en ayant le très étrange besoin d'essayer.

« Y a rien à comprendre, tu verras… Laisse-moi simplement faire, tu veux bien ? Je ferai de mon mieux. »

Sa timidité, due à l'inexpérience, ressurgissait pourtant. Allen sut encore plus que dans sa détermination à donner du plaisir à l'alpha, il était définitivement influencé par les phéromones de Kanda, par son désir pour lui. Il commençait à comprendre ce que devait ressentir l'alpha. C'était fort. Avec les chaleurs qui tapaient sur son cerveau, il était encore moins en état de s'y refuser. Il était quand même toujours capable de réfléchir, toujours capable de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire. Et il le voulait... Baissant la tête, baisant le ventre puis le bas-ventre du brun, il rencontra la toison sur son pubis. Elle n'était pas particulièrement importante, un peu comme chez lui. Ils étaient des jeunes hommes, de toute manière. Hésitant, faisant bientôt face au pénis de Kanda après quelques baisers, il déglutit. Il ne l'avait pas qualifié d'énorme, mais il n'était pas tout petit non plus. Kanda cessa de le laisser faire et repoussa sa tête, le visage courroucé. Ses traits indiquaient qu'il commençait à comprendre.

« Moyashi, réponds-moi et explique-moi ce que t'es en train de branler ! »

Sous le coup de la gêne, Allen s'énerva à son tour :

« Bon sang, ne me force pas à le dire, Bakanda ! Me dis pas que tu sais pas ! »

Le blandin s'irritait, plus rouge que jamais. Kanda eut l'air de celui qui reçoit un seau d'eau froide, son visage s'écarquillant momentanément.

« Bordel, t'es sous l'emprise des phéromones, Moyashi ? »

Allen étouffa un rire.

« Je crois que oui. Mais je sais ce que je fais, ne t'en fais pas. On dirait moi quand je m'inquiétais de te forcer. Tu m'engueulais. Laisse-moi faire. Tu n'en as pas envie, Kanda ? »

Kanda se tut. Il ne refusait pas. Dans le doute, le blandin s'arrêta quand même, jetant un œil à son érection. Ses baisers l'avaient, semblait-il, galvanisé. Son membre était fièrement dressé. Cette excroissance de chair rougeâtre au niveau du gland… Allen se demanda pour la deuxième fois ce que ce serait de le ressentir dans sa bouche, ou encore à l'intérieur de lui.

Kanda coupa court à ses questionnements internes.

« Bordel, sans déconner, tu comptes vraiment me sucer ? C'est ça, que tu veux faire ? »

L'alpha paraissait estomaqué, aussi l'oméga baissa la tête.

« O-Oui.

—Moyashi, » s'énerva Kanda, prenant une grosse voix moralisatrice, « t'es complètement sous l'emprise des phéromones, tu devrais pas… »

Allen en avait marre de ça. D'accord, il était l'oméga en chaleurs, il était faible et pas très à même de rester cohérent, peut-être. Kanda aussi. Mais justement. Pourquoi c'était toujours les omégas qui étaient responsables de tout ? Pourquoi Kanda le sermonnait de vouloir lui apporter du plaisir ? Comme si c'était de sa faute s'il était esclave de ses pulsions, comme si c'était de _sa_ faute si Kanda se laissait faire ! Le blandin fronça durement les sourcils.

« Si tu refuses, refuse, c'est toi que ça concerne et je ne ferai seulement que ce que tu veux. Si tu acceptes, ne dis pas que c'est parce que je suis contrôlé par tes phéromones, parce que toi aussi tu es contrôlé par les miennes ! Ne me laisse pas tout assumer tout seul. »

Kanda souffla.

« C'est pas ça, Moyashi ! Putain, tu sais bien que j'ai envie autant que toi. Mais je veux être sûr que tu fais pas un truc que tu vas regretter après.

—Je suis en chaleurs, je suis excité tout le temps, alors oui, j'en ai envie. Je n'en aurais pas envie sinon, c'est vrai, mais je veux le faire. C'est quelque chose que tu ne vas pas aimer, et ne te fâche pas, mais tu es mon alpha. Mon instinct le sait, il veut réagir comme si j'étais ton oméga. Le tien fait ce genre de choses, non ? » Kanda s'apprêta à gueuler, Allen sut qu'il allait le faire, mais il contra : « Ne le nie pas. Alors… Kanda… Laisse-moi te faire te sentir bien, s'il te plaît. J'en… J'en ai tellement envie… » souffla Allen. Il s'étouffait presque avec sa salive, et il perdait ses mots. « C'est… c'est juste impossible à ignorer. »

Kanda se tut, encore. Allen resta dans le silence lui aussi. C'était si gênant pour lui d'avouer que les phéromones le dévoraient. Et ils n'arrêtaient pas d'avoir ce genre de conversation. Maintenant qu'ils dialoguaient plus facilement, Allen exprimait plus naturellement ce qui le gênait avec le lien. Kanda, quant à lui, se sentait visiblement plus libre de râler à l'encontre du lien en réponse à ses remarques. En tant que liés, être 'amis', discuter des changements qu'ils encourraient… C'était vraiment important pour le blandin. Parce qu'ils avaient besoin de comprendre, mais qu'ils n'avaient d'emprise sur rien. La communication était cruciale pour constituer un début.

Allen redemanda :

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on essaie ?

—Putain, je… » Kanda finit par soupirer, « Ouais… »

L'alpha en était choqué. Ça, laisser libre cours aux phéromones, au lien, c'était ce contre quoi il protestait. _Ils protestaient_ contre ça. Quand Allen disait qu'il le faisait à cause de son instinct, que Kanda réagissait à cause du sien… Ça lui mettait les nerfs en boule, parce que c'était vrai, et qu'il ne le voulait pas. Mais, il y avait toujours ce _mais_ , cet affaiblissement interne, ce besoin de lâcher prise, d'abandonner, qui le contaminait. Kanda avait agréé avec Allen sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient laisser libre cours à certaines pulsions, parce qu'il allait exploser s'il retenait tout et s'il pétait des colères internes à chaque fois que quelque chose l'énervait. Ça… Peut-être qu'il pouvait l'accepter. Il ne voulait pas profiter de l'oméga et abuser de son état, mais s'énerver contre lui ne paraissait pas indiqué non plus, si Allen était celui qui tenait à essayer. Gêné, l'alpha se dit qu'il le lui ferait aussi, dans ce cas. Histoire de rendre ce qu'Allen lui donnait, d'instaurer une égalité. Aussi platonique et, regrettablement, érotique que soit ce moment, Kanda était furieusement gêné.

Moyashi lui avait plusieurs fois glissé de se détendre pendant qu'il le touchait. Il allait avoir du mal si…

Kanda s'étrangla avec sa salive. Allen venait de saisir son membre. Il approchait sa bouche du bout, sa main faisant un va-et-vient, sa langue pointant. Elle goûta, le souffle d'air percuta son sexe… L'alpha eut du mal à ne pas gémir, surpris par la sensation qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée auparavant. Allen ne fit pas plus de mouvement, le branlant, expression confuse. Kanda attendait, ne disant rien pour ne pas le presser s'il changeait d'avis et pour le laisser faire à son rythme. Finalement, le blandin commença à prendre confiance. Il baisa le gland, ses lèvres fines s'entrouvrant et… merde… Rien qu'avec ça, Kanda ressentit un frisson de plaisir. Il était sensible ici, les phéromones l'excitaient en plus des stimulations qu'il recevait.

L'oméga le prit en bouche, plissant les yeux, comme curieux de la sensation et prêt à se retirer. Brusquement plongé dans son humidité buccale, Kanda se mordit violemment la lèvre. Honnêtement, il espérait presque qu'Allen ne se rétracterait pas. Ça l'emmerdait d'être dominé par ses pulsions et le plaisir sexuel, mais il n'arrivait pas à y couper. Comme le reste, il n'en avait pas envie. Allen ne se retira pas. Il progressa doucement, descendant sur le membre, toujours avec cette même expression. Kanda se mordait à présent l'intérieur de la joue pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais il était de toute évidence loin d'être insensible. Ses cuisses tressautèrent malgré lui. L'oméga y posa les mains. Il caressait.

Kanda lâcha un léger gémissement, qui ressemblait plus à un râle d'agacement, lorsque le plus jeune l'engloutit à moitié. Il n'allait pas plus loin, et commença à reculer, pour mieux le reprendre, sa tête dodelinant. Il mettait peut-être un peu les dents, mais s'appliquait, et Kanda n'avait aucune envie de se plaindre. Il était excité, c'était vraiment agréable. Bon dieu, qu'il avait envie que l'oméga le prenne en bouche en entier, et d'être en lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient, ne serait-ce que pour se sentir et échanger un contact, Kanda le désirait. À présent… C'était encore plus intense.

Allen n'avait pas encore trouvé de rythme, embarrassé et lent, ses joues étaient bien rouges, mais c'était si bon, l'alpha était obligé de l'admettre. L'oméga ne tarda pas à refaire quelques allés et venues, retournant s'aider d'un vif mouvement de pompe. Kanda serra les dents. Ses mains se crispaient sur les draps, son visage se tendait également et il luttait pour garder ses sons.

« Bordel, Moyashi… »

Allen releva la tête, le fusillant du regard.

« J'ai un prénom, Bakanda.

—Crève ! »

Le blandin rit, cette fois-ci. Juste avant de recommencer, il glissa sur un demi-sourire :

« Tu sais, je te trouve vraiment mignon quand tu es comme ça, Kanda.

—T'es sérieux, espèce de sale petit con- …putain ! »

Englouti jusqu'à la garde, Kanda fut pétrifié par l'expression de l'oméga. Allen avait un peu de mal, ça se voyait. Une part de Kanda lui ordonnait de lui dire de ne pas faire ça s'il y peinait, mais il était, honteusement, excité par la vision. _Son_ oméga le prenant en bouche, le suçant… Tout son corps réagissait, ses bas instincts, ignorant sa raison. Allen fit très vite un mouvement de recul, Kanda sentant un frisson remonter dans tout son corps. Il renversa sa tête, ses orteils se crispant à peine, et il eut honte de son manque de retenue. Ce n'était rien d'extraordinairement expressif, mais pour lui, c'était beaucoup. Allen répétait les mouvements et gestes qui le torturaient intérieurement, et bientôt, l'alpha ressentit la délivrance. Ils venaient à peine de commencer, ça n'avait même pas duré longtemps, et il était déjà proche de jouir. Peut-être à cause des phéromones, de l'excitation, et de cette sensation à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Bon dieu. Il essaya d'avertir l'oméga :

« Moyashi, je vais…

—Déjà ? »

Allen s'étonnait. Kanda émit un 'tch' et sentit son visage chauffer. Il croyait quoi, ce con ?! C'était tellement bon, il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps. Sans s'en formaliser, le blandin remonta près de lui et décida de finir le travail manuellement. Kanda ne put que se sentir déçu et Allen lui offrit un regard d'excuse en s'en apercevant. Il murmura :

« Je ne préférerais pas que tu… jouisses dans ma bouche… ou sur mon visage si je ne me dégage pas à temps.

—J'sais, c'est pour ça que j't'ai prévenu. »

Sa voix était rauque de plaisir, le Japonais voulait simplement que ça se termine. Quand la main d'Allen s'enroula autour de son pénis, que les mouvements reprirent, Kanda se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en inspirant longuement. Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Allen pour lui apporter le plaisir ultime, le brun lâchant un fin gémissement en se libérant dans la main du plus jeune. Allen se servit des draps pour s'essuyer. Respirant plus fort, Kanda essayait de garder la face, mais il avait du mal. L'oméga lui sourit, venant embrasser sa joue comme il le faisait à chaque putain de fois.

« Moyashi, sérieux, tu m'gaves. »

Cela dit, il ne le repoussait pas, ce qui était une forme d'acceptation en soi chez Kanda. Allen s'en amusait davantage.

« Roh, arrête de râler tout le temps, Bakanda. »

Exaspéré, le brun rétorqua :

« Je râle si j'veux et t'avise pas de me redire que je suis mignon.

—Pourquoi ? »

Kanda s'irritait.

« Parce que c'est faux.

—Je ne trouve pas. »

Devant l'éternel sourire de l'oméga, Kanda se dépêcha de l'attirer à lui. Il tira sur l'élastique du caleçon du plus jeune, celui-ci se laissant faire, bien que rougissant.

« Tais-toi. À ton tour.

—Tu…

—Quoi ? »

Allen rougit.

« Rien, je me demandais juste si tu avais aimé.

—Putain.

—Kanda… »

À nouveau, l'alpha s'irrita, s'égosillant agressivement :

« Mais à ton avis, crétin ! Tu crois que j'aurai fait des gueules que tu trouves mignonnes si j'aimais pas ? »

L'oméga secoua la tête, brièvement étonné par sa réponse. Kanda se sentit encore gêné, aussi, il grommela.

« J'vais te le faire. J'vais essayer de le faire bien. »

Allen fit un mouvement hésitant de la tête.

« T'es pas obligé de…

—Toi non plus.

—Oui, je voulais essayer.

—J'vais essayer aussi. »

Allen déglutit, comprenant que Kanda avouait à demi-mot qu'il en avait envie lui aussi.

Il se fit docilement allongé sous l'alpha, dorénavant nu. Il vit la pomme d'Adam de Kanda bouger dans sa gorge, si son expression ne changeait pas. Allen, quant à lui, déglutit bruyamment. Kanda se mit à imiter ses mouvements. La mâchoire serrée, il commença par embrasser sa joue, puis le côté de son cou, jusqu'à son épaule. Allen avouait qu'il trouvait ça agréable. Curieux et, il fallait l'avouer, excité, il se laissait faire, paisible. Quand il s'était concentré sur l'alpha… Il avait serré les jambes pour étouffer son érection. Avec la crise, son désir était tenace. Allen ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait, car les réactions de Kanda n'avaient pas de prix. Le goût n'avait pas été particulièrement affriolant, il n'irait pas mentir, mais ce n'était pas horrible non plus. Peut-être qu'il proposerait à l'alpha de le refaire une prochaine fois, vu qu'il lui avait avoué avoir aimé. Allen était content qu'il se soit un peu plus relâché, cette fois. Qu'il commence à se détendre à son contact, à montrer qu'il l'appréciait.

La bouche de Kanda trouva le chemin de son torse, et, tout comme lui, il prit son téton en bouche. Allen sursauta, gémissant. Avec ses chaleurs, tout son corps était sensible, l'excitation sensibilisait aussi cet endroit. Kanda léchait, suçotait, changeant de côté, sa main cherchant son membre. Le blandin gémissait à chaque mouvement, appréhendant les sensations à venir. Kanda lui faisait subir une douce torture, en écho à celle dont Allen l'avait gâté. Enfin, devant son membre, l'Asiatique se stoppa. Allen s'apprêta à lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à se forcer, mais l'alpha posa ses lèvres sur le gland, mimant un baiser. L'oméga eut honte d'abandonner sa considération, mais il se contenta de frissonner sous le plaisir et d'espérer plus.

Kanda fit moins de cérémonie que lui avant de le prendre vraiment en bouche, le long frissonnant réattaquant sournoisement Allen. Après un temps d'adaptation, sans être plus expressif, Kanda se mit en mouvement. Allen devait l'avouer à son tour, et ses gémissements le montraient bien, il ne bouderait pas son plaisir. Sa respiration haletante et son corps frémissant semblèrent encourager l'alpha. Comme lui, l'oméga fut rapidement prit par un plaisir intense qui menaçait de lui ôter sa conscience à chaque fois. Il voulait prévenir Kanda, car lui avait eu la décence de le faire, en plus du fait qu'Allen avait senti le goût du liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui l'avait légèrement rebuté dans son affaire.

Au moment où il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, il sentit un doigt se glisser entre ses fesses, pour caresser son entrée mouillée. Allen déglutit, en difficulté pour garder le contrôle.

« K-Kanda, qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

Sa bouche relâcha son membre. Allen eut vraiment du mal à avaler sa salive, cette fois. Kanda lui jetait un regard fiévreux.

« C'que t'es trempé, bordel. » Le maudit manqua de s'étrangler en entendant ça. Merde, Kanda ne pouvait pas dire ça comme ça ! Ce dernier poursuivit avant qu'il ne puisse s'écrier : « J'le vois à chaque fois, mais là… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, au grand soulagement d'Allen. « T'as envie que je continue ? »

Allen hésita. Il détourna le regard, rouge pivoine. Son corps l'exposait suffisamment pour lui.

« C'est vraiment pas juste…

—Comment ça ? »

Le blandin soupira, embarrassé.

« Tu le sais très bien, tu vas vraiment me faire perdre le contrôle si tu fais ça. »

Kanda eut un rictus.

« Ouais, mais tu vas te sentir bien. »

Oh, c'était ça qui faisait peur à Allen, se sentir trop bien. Seulement, avec les chaleurs, ignorer l'envie était difficile. Il devinait que Kanda était sous influence, forcément, comme lui, mais s'il proposait de lui faire ça… Allen ne voulait pas refuser. Il hocha la tête.

« C'est d'accord, mais tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? » Il demandait quand même pour le principe.

Pour toute réponse, Kanda le prit en bouche et après une caresse qui fit tressaillir son corps, son doigt le pénétra. Allen gémit. Définitivement, il aimait que Kanda lui fasse ça. Les deux sensations décuplaient son plaisir. Kanda inséra un autre doigt. Il les bougeait doucement, tout en s'affairant sur son membre. Allen se laissait toujours faire, appréciant le plaisir qui l'emportait. Il se sentait proche de la jouissance à chaque seconde, et l'alpha semblait tout aussi déterminé que lui à la lui apporter. L'oméga attrapa les draps entre ses mains, se cambrant malgré lui et ouvrant ses jambes. Il était si proche…

« Kanda, il faut que tu arrêtes, sinon je… »

L'alpha n'arrêta pas, ignorant son avertissement. Allen voulait essayer de se retenir, mais les sensations étaient trop fortes.

« K-Kanda ! »

Sans plus de réaction, Kanda continuait. Cette langue, les va-et-vient entre ses lèvres et cette bouche humide, ces doigts en lui… Allen éjacula, sentant la délivrance l'envahir, et une certaine culpabilité qui dérangea son orgasme. Il gémit quand la bouche du brun le relâcha, observant ce dernier avaler avec une grimace. Le blandin bégaya, horrifié en craignant la réaction encolérée à venir :

« Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai essayé de te prévenir, je suis vraiment désolé-

—Je m'en fous. »

Le kendoka prit une inspiration, une main massant sa gorge qu'il se racla.

« C'est moi qui me suis pas arrêté, Moyashi. Fais pas cette tête désolée.

—Pourq… » Le regard vaporeux du brun le dissuada de demander pourquoi. « M-Mais… Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ?

—Ouais, tu relâches rien à côté de moi. »

Allen opina encore, ne sachant que répondre. Il se passa une main sur le front, ôtant des mèches de cheveux blancs trempées. Il se redressa ensuite, s'approchant de Kanda qui s'était repoussé au bord du lit. Allen posa ses mains sur ses épaules nues, collant son corps au sien. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés, mais le blandin appréciait les échanges de contacts après ces moments. À sa surprise, Kanda amena une main au-dessus d'une des siennes, et il ne broncha pas contre sa proximité. Il la complétait. Allen n'osa pas en premier lieu, mais avança sa tête de manière à embrasser la joue de Kanda. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, Allen lui faisant un petit sourire taquin en reculant.

« Tu vas encore râler ?

—Non. J'commence à m'poser une question. »

Interloqué, Allen fronça les sourcils, mais se permit de réapposer sa tête contre Kanda.

« Laquelle ? »

Pour la troisième fois en quelques jours, le brun revint poser sa main sur les cheveux blancs, qu'il remua à peine d'un mouvement de pouce. S'il aima ça, le symbiotique attendait qu'il lui réponde.

« T'as envie qu'on le fasse ? »

Le cœur d'Allen rata un battement.

« Tu veux dire…

—Coucher ensemble. T'en as envie ? »

C'était tellement ironique de poser cette question. Avec les chaleurs, bien sûr qu'Allen en avait envie. Il ne pensait qu'à ça tout le temps. Tout son esprit était partagé entre l'envie de sexe, l'envie de Kanda, ce qui était à peu près la même chose, certaines de ses craintes, qui s'affaiblissaient néanmoins et renforçaient son abandon à ses pulsions. Un allégement d'esprit qui avait un prix. Allen savait bien que Kanda lui demandait ça parce qu'il voulait qu'ils en discutent, qu'ils consentent tous les deux avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce qui était, techniquement, la meilleure chose à faire. Allen se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas jusqu'à présent.

—Toi aussi.

—Oui, mais Kanda, quand tu dis quelque chose, tu t'y tiens. Pourquoi tu changes d'avis soudainement ? Tes ruts… ? »

Le brun secoua la tête.

« Toujours pas, mais tu sens si bon et t'es excité. Ça me fait chier, mais je suis excité aussi à cause de toi. On a été plus loin que les simples caresses. Qu'est-ce qu'on perd à faire plus ? T'imagine pas à quel point j'ai envie de te baiser. » Le regard que lui lançait le brun le transperçait littéralement, Allen manquant de s'étouffer à ces mots. Il sentait son visage le brûler. « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

—Je… » Allen s'enflammait littéralement, tout se mélangeant dans sa tête. « Attends, tu trouves que je sens bon ?

—Putain, c'est tout ce que tu retiens ?!

—Tu m'as toujours dit que je sentais mauvais ! »

Kanda soupira.

« On est liés, t'es en chaleurs, alors ouais, tu sens bon. Mais c'est pas la question. De quoi t'as envie ? »

Le blandin soupira à son tour.

« J'en ai envie aussi… à chaque fois que tu me touches, j'ai juste envie qu'on… Merde, c'est tellement compliqué. Je… J'ai envie de dire oui. Mais je… »

Allen s'arrêta. Il avait du mal à faire la part des choses, même si la crise était terminée et que ses sensations de chaleurs étaient moins vives. Kanda parut le comprendre.

« Si t'es pas sûr, on fera rien. Je te l'ai dit, je veux pas que tu fasses un truc que tu vas regretter après. »

C'était tout à son honneur d'avoir cette considération, mais Allen ressentait la même chose.

« Et toi ? Tu ne voulais même pas qu'on devienne amis, alors coucher avec moi… Tu ne vas pas regretter, Kanda ? »

Le brun marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Y a beaucoup de choses que je regrette. Pour l'instant, j'sais que j'en ai envie. J'serai prêt à assumer ça. »

Allen n'aimait pas quand il disait ce genre de choses, il paraissait faire allusion à un passé sombre et ça l'effrayait. Ça l'inquiétait pour Kanda. Mais ce n'était pas le problème actuel.

« J'en ai envie aussi. Je serai aussi prêt à assumer.

—Alors on le fait ? »

Allen hocha la tête, ignorant une certaine anxiété. Car c'était radical, et un peu intimidant, il fallait l'avouer, comme il s'agissait de sa première fois. Enfin, Kanda était dans le même cas que lui, de toute manière. Ça rassurait Allen, d'un certain côté, tout en le laissant relativement indifférent. Ça ne changeait rien, dans le fond. Allen se contenta de sourire, venant chercher la main du brun, qu'il tint dans la sienne.

« Tu… Tu veux le faire à la prochaine crise ?

—Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

—Euh… Tout de suite ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Bakanda ?! »

Le blandin blêmissait un peu, il fallait dire que c'était soudain. Puis il comprit. Kanda serrait les jambes, essayant de camoufler son sexe en érection avec un bout de drap.

« Me soulager t'a remis d'aplomb…

—Tch. »

Irrité, le Japonais évita son regard.

« C'pas ça le problème, j'me disais que ça serait mieux pendant qu'on était encore nous-mêmes. Plutôt qu'avec les phéromones qui nous enfument. »

L'Anglais était obligé d'admettre qu'il préférait ça aussi. Il entoura le torse du brun de ses bras, se pressant, lui faisant clairement un câlin. Toujours, l'alpha le laissait faire. Le blandin lui baisa rapidement l'épaule. Il sentit Kanda frissonner. Le brun bougea, Allen se forçant à reculer son corps. Kanda tendit la main, la posant sur sa joue, tout en se penchant. Il lui embrassa le front. Allen se sentit envahi de bien-être, revigoré par la marque affective, encore plus car celle-là rendait ses gestes. À cause du lien, car Kanda aurait dû être son alpha, car lui aurait dû être son oméga. Il souriait encore, le cœur joyeux, et… encore une fois prêt à s'offrir. Kanda ne se retira pas, le regardant, avec ce visage éternellement neutre, mais peut-être plus doux à l'instant.

« C'est toi qui décide. On fera ce que tu veux.

—C'est d'accord. »

Sous l'étonnement, Kanda recula. Allen ne se démonta pas.

« Est-ce qu'on commence ? »

Kanda hocha la tête. Il embrassa sa joue, cette fois, et l'allongea sous lui, entre les draps déjà sales qui n'avaient manifestement pas fini d'en voir de belles, reproduisant ainsi les mêmes gestes que tout à l'heure. Ils procédaient lentement, maladroits et déconcertés. Kanda resta sans bouger au-dessus de lui, alors qu'ils se dévisageaient mutuellement, avant de parler.

« J'vais vraiment essayer d'être doux, faudra que tu me dises ce que tu veux ou ce que tu veux pas. » Ça se voyait qu'il était gêné. « Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, on agit selon nos instincts et selon le lien. » Allen hocha la tête, Kanda concluant : « J'te traiterai comme si t'étais vraiment mon oméga, mais j'embrasse où tu veux, sauf sur la bouche. Ça fait trop couple. Compris, Moyashi ? »

Allen le comprenait. Il appréciait sérieusement l'attitude de Kanda. Évidemment, ce qu'ils feraient ne changerait rien entre eux.

« Ça marche. Merci. Je te traiterai comme si tu étais vraiment mon alpha, pour ma part. »

C'était la bouche plus que sèche qu'il disait ça. Kanda opina à son tour.

« Tu le fais déjà. Me dis pas que t'aurais fait ce que tu m'as fait à n'importe qui, Moyashi ?

—Mais bien sûr que non, Bakanda ! » s'écria Allen, les sourcils froncés méchamment, en colère.

Kanda eut une sorte de rictus qui ressembla presque à un sourire –moqueur, certes, mais une sorte de sourire. Sa joue fut encore marquée d'un baiser, Allen ayant du mal à le croire. Il appréciait cela, commençant à se détendre. Il rendit l'embrassade à l'alpha.

« Toi aussi, tu me traites déjà comme ton oméga, » souligna-t-il, « je suppose que tu n'aurais pas fait ça sinon.

—Tch, à ton avis, petit con. »

Allen eut un rire, Kanda soufflant de dépit.

« J'te l'avais dit, t'façon. Tant que t'es en chaleurs, je suis ton alpha. »

Le maudit acquiesça.

« Alors… je suis ton oméga. »

Les regards se connectèrent. Les nez plongèrent dans les cous. Ils se sentaient. Les mains caressèrent les courbes des corps sans oser descendre trop bas ou s'aventurer trop au sud. Les odeurs s'accentuaient en réponse aux stimulations, aux touchers et à l'allégresse qui les emplissait. Les corps nus qui apprenaient à se côtoyer, les caresses qui, au fur et à mesure des minutes, essayaient de se centrer, pour qu'ils soient tous les deux en condition. C'était bon. C'était agréable. Pour le moment, c'était surtout de la tendresse, qu'ils échangeaient. Allen ne regrettait pas ce qu'ils commençaient à peine à faire, et il voyait que Kanda non plus. Leurs torses étaient aux mêmes niveaux, leurs jambes entremêlées, Allen sentait l'alpha raser le creux de sa nuque de son appendice, lui plongé au-dessus de sa clavicule saillante. C'était doux, en lenteur, toujours en tendresse et maladresse de mise.

La main de Kanda fut la première à trouver le chemin de son entrejambe, à entamer quelques caresses. Allen, quant à lui, embrassait son cou en ignorant le sentiment d'inapproprié. Entre chaque baiser, il prenait des inspirations qui lui étaient volées par le plaisir. Il était léger, pour le moment, mais ça n'empêchait pas la sensation d'être là. Dressant son bassin, Kanda saisit sa propre verge et après une hésitation, il la maintint contre celle d'Allen, prenant les deux pénis en main. Il les caressa. Allen gémit en écho avec lui, et ils eurent le réflexe de bouger le bassin. Leurs membres durs se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, des soupirs lascifs accusant les frottements.

Leurs regards se voilaient, ils laissaient l'excitation les posséder et ne luttaient plus. Les baisers reprirent, çà et là, sur toute parcelle de peau à leurs portées. Les langues traînaient même, goûtaient la peau, la sueur se sécrétant. La chaleur grimpait, dans tous les sens du terme. Allen sentit que le brun atteignait une nouvelle fois son anus, toujours aussi dilaté. Les doigts suivirent, lui prenant l'alpha en main. La façon qu'avait Kanda de couvrir son cou de baisers, une main au travail, l'autre soutenant sa hanche, pendant qu'Allen le masturbait… Sachant qu'ils n'auraient pas à se restreindre, le blandin choisissait d'accepter ce que son instinct lui disait, ce qu'ils s'étaient déjà déclarés de vive voix.

Ils n'en étaient qu'à l'ébauche des préliminaires, et en y repensant, Allen voulait que ça dure. Pour avoir le temps de jouer un peu. Il était fier, ne voulait pas s'abandonner trop facilement. Il voulait qu'ils luttent un peu, qu'ils chahutent et miment un combat pour la dominance avant de céder les armes de son plein gré. Au moment où il aurait été excité d'être acculé, mais seulement de la manière dont il le désirait. S'amusant, l'oméga attendait, prévoyant de renverser leur position pour se retrouver sur l'alpha et prendre les rênes. Enfin, le plaisir des attentions qu'ils échangeaient, il ne voulait pas l'anéantir. Aussi, emporté par les sensations, Allen abandonna, ou remis l'idée à plus tard. Chevaucher Kanda quand il serait en lui l'excitait également.

Soudain, Kanda enleva ses doigts et contraint Allen à arrêter ses caresses. L'épéiste saisit sa verge et l'amena contre son antre. Allen se tendit, son anxiété revenant, chassée par son excitation. Si sa raison lui soufflait quelques angoisses et lui rappelait la peur de l'inconnu, son instinct lui criait qu'il serait enfin satisfait, complet, relié physiquement à _son_ _alpha_. Kanda ne le pénétra pas tout de suite, frottant d'abord son sexe contre son humidité, gémissant à son tour. Allen s'inquiéta brièvement du moment où il se nouerait à lui. Kanda baisait son cou, ses dents rasant dangereusement la peau, comme s'il allait mordre. Allen l'aurait désiré, tout comme une part de lui désirait qu'il le pénètre.

Tout en repensant à ce qui se passerait, Allen se mit soudainement à paniquer. Il le réalisait : Kanda ne portait pas de préservatif. Avec ses chaleurs, s'il jouissait en lui, il serait enceint, ça serait automatique et il n'y aurait aucun retour en arrière possible.

Allen repoussa Kanda, une sueur froide lui courant dangereusement dans le dos. L'alpha ne s'arrêtait visiblement pas, et Allen perçut son regard voilé. Il désespéra. Pas encore, bordel. Pas maintenant ! Si Kanda ne répondait plus de ses sens… Allen essaya quand même.

« Kanda, attends ! »

Sans succès, les caresses et les baisers s'intensifiaient même, Allen se voyant lâcher un gémissement malgré lui. Cette envie qu'ils concrétisent était là, et il devait faire un effort pour la réprimer.

« S'il te plaît, » tenta-t-il, « arrête… Les préservatifs, on n'en a pas… Kanda, c'est important, arrête-toi ! »

La manière douce ne marchant pas, Allen poussa le torse de Kanda, ayant la ferme intention de se dégager. Ce dernier le retint par les hanches, et, comme la dernière fois, s'appliqua à lui faire sentir l'ampleur de son désir. Il ne bougeait pas, comme s'il attendait qu'Allen s'offre volontairement. Ça ne changeait pas qu'il refusait de se dégager. Allen déglutit difficilement. Il commençait à être mal à l'aise, même avec la certitude que l'alpha ne lui ferait rien, et c'était bien ce qu'il détestait. Être dans le rôle de la proie et Kanda du prédateur. Avoir la position du dominé. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il puisa dans ses forces et repoussa encore le torse du brun, mais avec une nette violence, le forçant à se dégager.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, Bakanda ! »

Allen n'était plus cambré, les jambes ouvertes sous Kanda, mais il était toujours semi-allongé, surplombé par l'autre garçon. Ce dernier n'aurait eu que peu de mouvement à faire pour être au-dessus de lui à nouveau. À la place, le brun grimaça et serra les dents. Il se mordit bientôt la lèvre. Allen y vit perler le sang. Il essaya de recouvrer ses émotions. L'alpha s'essuya rageusement la lèvre, et sembla regarder autour de lui comme s'il voyait la chambre pour la première fois de sa vie. Le regard qu'il posa sur l'oméga fut le même. Allen en fut abasourdi, mais il le comprenait. Lui aussi avait un autre regard maintenant qu'il était libéré de l'influence des phéromones. Kanda se taisait, Allen aussi. L'oméga fut celui qui risqua le premier :

« Kanda…

—… J'étais sur le point de te violer. »

Allen secoua la tête. Kanda avait perdu le contrôle et l'avait effrayé, mais toujours, il ne le pensait pas dangereux. Il n'avait fait que lui faire sentir son érection de manière, certes, plus prestante, et _pressante_ , mais Allen pensait que c'était plus une demande de permission _un peu_ lourde qu'autre chose.

« Bien sûr que non, Kanda ! Je voulais simplement qu'on mette un préservatif. » Il secoua encore la tête. « Je ne veux pas me retrouver enceint. Mais si tu veux, on peut continuer, je suis toujours prêt à le faire. »

Il levait la tête avec confiance. Kanda n'avait pas la même attitude.

« J'ai pas l'impression que je me serai arrêté si tu m'avais pas repoussé.

—Tu attendais que j'accepte, je sais que tu n'aurais rien fait.

—J'en suis pas sûr, Moyashi. J'suis pas un type bien, mais je pourrai pas me pardonner de te violer si tu changes d'avis et si j'en viens à me foutre de ton consentement.

—Si on a un préservatif, je ne voudrai pas arrêter. J'ai confiance en toi, Kanda. »

Le brun émit un autre 'tch' agacé.

« Je préfère pas qu'on le fasse, et pour le contrôle, et j'viens d'y penser, mais parce que je te marquerai de mon odeur, si on couche ensemble, avec le lien. L'odeur partirait pas. T'as envie d'être marqué par moi à vie ? »

Allen s'étrangla avec sa salive. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé au fait qu'avec le lien, l'odeur d'un alpha recouvrait celle de son oméga une fois qu'il était consommé. Kanda continuait :

« Puis je veux pas céder au lien. C'est mieux qu'on s'en tienne à des caresses et aux autres trucs si c'est pas assez. On est pas obligés de baiser, on se l'était dit l'autre fois. »

Le blandin n'hésita que peu de temps avant d'agréer. Ils avaient sans doute failli commettre une erreur, à force d'influence.

« Peut-être que c'est mieux, oui. Si on veut que le lien parte…

—Ouais. »

Ils se regardaient, leurs respirations courtes et hachées, encore sous le coup de leurs émotions.

« Donc on est d'accord pour s'arrêter à ça, » fit Allen.

Kanda hocha la tête.

« Ça change pas ce que je t'ai dit, j'suis ton alpha le temps de tes chaleurs. »

Allen sourit.

« Pareil pour moi. »

Le brun soupira une dernière fois. Sa colère était visible.

« Quand j'me vois perdre le contrôle comme ça, j'me demande si ça serait mieux que je parte. Tu te sens en sécurité avec moi, Moyashi ? »

Cette fois-ci, l'oméga s'insurgea.

« Mais bien sûr que oui, Bakanda ! Sérieusement, si j'avais eu confiance en toi pour ça, c'est que je me sens en sécurité ! Tu es mon alpha, tu viens de le dire ! Je sais que tu ne perdras pas le contrôle jusqu'à me faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas, et… je ne veux pas que tu me laisses. »

Allen savait qu'il sonnait ridicule. Peut-être qu'il faisait ressortir son attachement. Kanda sembla étonné, mais ne rétorqua rien. Au contraire, il se tut, Allen demandant :

« Est-ce qu'on peut quand même se soulager ? »

L'alpha opina.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes étaient côte à côte, épuisés et entrelacés. Garder le contrôle avait été difficile, surtout avec la précédente libération de leurs instincts. Allen se rappelait de ses pensées qui l'embarrassaient affreusement, et Kanda vivait sûrement la même chose de son côté. Allen s'était appliqué à rassurer l'alpha qui avait craint d'encore dépasser les limites. Kanda semblait se rasséréner petit à petit, et il ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne le détendait pas lui aussi. Il savourait même le câlin maintenant que la tension était descendue. Ils échangeaient leurs odeurs, ne parlaient pas. La communion que leurs corps et leurs esprits recherchaient était là. Allen eut l'envie de se tourner vers Kanda et d'embrasser sa joue, pour la énième fois. Ainsi, il le fit.

Sans voir que Kanda avait eu exactement le même réflexe que lui.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent en claquant, les deux garçons se toisant avec un regard éberlué, ruinant complètement la béate tendresse qu'ils voulaient instaurer. Allen se sentit à nouveau pris de sueur froide.

« N-Ne te fâche pas, hein, on s'est tourné en même temps, je n'ai pas fait exprès et toi non plus, alors-

—Putain, va falloir que t'arrête de vouloir m'embrasser ! » cria Kanda.

Allen protesta :

« Mais on était deux à le faire, là ! Puis tout à l'heure tu disais rien !

—Tch. »

Voyant le visage ulcéré de Kanda, Allen souffla, une main soutenant son poignet.

« Ne te mets pas en colère. C'est vraiment idiot, c'est de la maladresse et ça a déjà failli m'arriver avec Lenalee… Alors… »

Comme un dragon prêt à cracher du feu, Kanda gronda.

« Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris. » Puis, il écarquilla les yeux. « Putain, vous passez tellement de temps à vous tripoter Lenalee et toi que vous en êtes là ? C'est avec elle que t'aurais dû être lié, Moyashi.

—Bordel, Bakanda, Lenalee est comme une sœur, rien d'autre, c'est pour ça qu'elle le fait ! Arrête de m'emmerder avec ça ! Toi t'aurais dû être lié à un iceberg. »

La pique tombait à pic, vu la froideur du Japonais.

« Ferme-la.

—Sérieusement, » reprit Allen, « je te dis ça pour te montrer ce n'est pas grave et qu'on peut en rire, en fait, c'est plutôt drôle. »

Voulant faire office d'exemple, Allen eut un petit sourire. Kanda croisa les bras, se dégageant au passage de sa faible emprise, boudeur.

« Non, je rirai pas.

—Comme tu veux, mais je trouve ça drôle.

—En quoi ? »

Le brun haussait les deux sourcils.

« C'est comme tout ça. Le lien nous a mis dans une situation vraiment ridicule et grotesque, et là c'est un peu le pompon. » Le maudit rit, lui coulant un regard. « Tu trouvais ça drôle hier. »

Embarrassé, Kanda ne put que râler.

« Tch.

—Allez, rigole, Bakanda.

—Non. »

Allen insista encore, tapotant sa joue d'un index enquiquineur, décidé à l'asticoter.

« Rigole. »

Il recommença deux fois de suite.

« Putain, Moyashi, t'arrêtes ?

—Mais détends-toi un peu, Kanda ! »

Ce dernier grinça des dents quand le doigt d'Allen percuta encore sa joue.

« Je vais te casser ton doigt.

—Espèce de brute ! » s'insurgea le maudit.

Comme ayant l'air de souffrir d'une migraine, Kanda souffla.

« Tais-toi.

—Alors arrête au moins de faire la tronche.

—Va te faire ! » cracha le brun, le fusillant du regard. « Pourquoi tu veux que je rigole ? C'est vraiment con, c'est tout.

—Les choses connes sont drôles.

—Arrête de t'envoyer des fleurs. »

Kanda aurait presque pu rire en voyant la tête de Moyashi qui cherchait à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Qui arrivèrent tardivement à son cerveau.

« Fumier ! »

Cette fois-ci, Kanda eut une sorte de rire, fier de lui. Allen rit à sa suite, se pressant contre son torse, tête au creux de la nuque de l'alpha. Kanda soupira, enfumé par les phéromones joyeuses de l'oméga.

Plus que deux foutus jours, putain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas taper l'auteur ! XD
> 
> Dooonc nos deux idiots ont poursuivi leurs expérimentations, et ils étaient pas loin de conclure cette fois. Alors quant au fait que le transfert d'odeur par le "marquage" n'était pas évoqué, ça trouve justification, en dehors du fait que je l'ai gardé pour plus tard intentionnellement. (Je ne sais plus si je l'ai dit, mais j'ai pris le parti, plutôt que de balancer d'un seul coup toutes les infos sur le lien alpha/oméga, ou autres aspects de l'univers de cette fic, de les distiller au compte goutte, qu'elles apparaissent seulement quand il faut qu'elles soient dites ^^.) Que les personnages l'aient oubliés et s'en rappellent ici est bien entendu une stratégie d'écriture, qui peut être perçue comme foireuse en apparence mais aussi justifiée par une certaine logique : ils sont tous les deux en train d'apprendre de leur lien, tout leur monte à la tête, ils ont voulu se "libérer" et se sont rappelés au dernier moment qu'ils allaient faire une connerie :').
> 
> Ils continuent à se rapprocher, Allen essaie de briser les défenses de Kanda (y arrivera-t-il ? ;)) et pour le coup du baiser involontaire... Cliché mais ça me faisait marrer, j'ai pas pu résister en écrivant x).
> 
> Oh, et, bon, la description du pénis d'un alpha, parodie encore, mais ça vient du fait que dans le prompt, le pénis d'un alpha serait en effet une forme de croisement entre le penis d'un homme et celui d'un chien/loup XD. Pas très glamour et bizarre comme fantasme à mon sens mais soit, ce fut drôle à écrire xD.
> 
> Pour reprendre la phrase de fin, plus que deux chapitres sur les chaleurs d'Allen :3. J'espère que vous êtes curieux de ce qui va s'y passer et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour la feinte de ce chapitre XDDD.
> 
> Prochain chapitre le 31/1er janvier ! Extrait jeudi ;). Btw, j'ai aussi parlé de ça sur la page FB, mais j'ai un OS de Noël en prévision, qui sortira un peu en retard du coup mais pour les intéressés, c'est au programme ! :)
> 
> Petite review :) ?
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	28. Hormones : 28 - Heat Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo !
> 
> Je comptais poster dans l'aprem mais finalement je poste de nuit, tant qu'à faire xDD.
> 
> Tout d'abord, un bon réveillon et une bonne année à vous !
> 
> Concernant ce chap, il est le plus long de toute la fiction :D ! (Sans les notes, qui ont parfois rajouté de la longueur à certains chapitres x)) Il est davantage centré sur l'évolution du personnage de Kanda, et sur la perte de contrôle qui gagne Allen depuis quelques chapitres, dont il n'arrive pas à se sortir. Ici, ça s'empire, comme l'indique sûrement bien le titre x)). Attendez-vous à un chapitre agité !
> 
> J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire ! ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture :D !

« J'vais à la douche le premier ou tu veux que je t'y emmène avant ? »

Allen s'étira, haussant les épaules.

« Comme tu veux.

—J'y vais. »

Le blandin acquiesça. Kanda lui ébouriffa les cheveux en se levant, Allen émettant un faux reniflement agacé pour la forme. C'était le début d'après-midi, et ils avaient émergé il y a peu. Après un déjeuner copieux, le blandin ayant l'appétit sur le qui-vive, ils s'étaient touchés, et avaient discuté tranquillement. Enfin, ils s'étaient lancés des piques et s'étaient bousculés, dans leurs chamailleries usuelles. Rien d'anormal. Un paisible début de journée, de fait. Allen devait être honnête… Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Kanda et lui s'appréciaient, leur amitié lui plaisait bien. Il savait, sans que Kanda n'ait besoin de le dire, qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ça. Allen n'avait, en outre, pas peur de trop s'avancer en l'affirmant. Néanmoins, il savait que le Japonais ne changerait pas d'avis, qu'il acceptait de baisser son masque devant lui seulement parce que c'était momentané. Une évanescente épiphanie permettait à leur relation d'être ce qu'elle était, mais son caractère fugitif prédominait. Allen savait qu'il ne pourrait pas changer les règles du jeu, qu'il ne pourrait pas proposer plus à Kanda. Ce dernier refuserait et se braquerait définitivement. En étant lucide et en mettant ses sentiments de côté, Allen choisissait de faire comme si de rien était, c'était le plus intelligent. Ça le rendait lui-même plus confortable de se dire qu'ils ne parleraient plus, avec tout ce qu'il avait affiché. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, objectivement.

Mais… Peu importe le nombre de fois où il se disait ça, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'Allen voulait plus qu'une amitié momentanée, s'il ne se mentait pas. Le blandin se mettait à vouloir quelque chose de vrai entre eux.

Bientôt, Kanda revint et Allen fut celui qui se lava, profitant une bonne heure de l'eau, sachant que Kanda partait s'entraîner pendant ce temps-là. L'oméga allait de mieux en mieux physiquement, aussi, il n'avait plus autant besoin d'être surveillé. Après sa douche, Allen était parti se rallonger, procédant toujours doucement et en s'aidant des meubles. Timcanpy, qui l'avait rejoint dans la douche, vint se poser entre ses bras, comme souvent. Allen était calme, détendu, profitant du repos et de la douceur des draps, fraîchement changés. Kanda avait annoncé qu'il ramènerait la lessive. Ils n'arrêtaient pas d'en faire, et en réfléchissant, Allen eut soudainement un peu peur des conclusions que pourraient se faire ceux qui croisaient l'alpha avec une tonne de linge sale dans les bras. Oh, le fait qu'il s'occupait de lui pendant ses chaleurs devait évidemment se savoir, et rien que ça constituait un élément suffisant pour que beaucoup se fassent des idées. Allen le savait très bien. Lui-même aurait présumé qu'un alpha et un oméga liés ensemble dans une chambre devaient forcément… En plus avec les chaleurs… Mais savoir que certains pensaient probablement ça de lui et Kanda le gênait.

Les ragots diminueraient sûrement quand ils verraient qu'Allen ne serait pas recouvert de l'odeur de l'alpha. S'ils arrivaient à se tenir… Allen avait du mal, honnêtement. Quand il pensait qu'ils avaient failli coucher ensemble hier… L'excitation retombée, la douche froide que Kanda et lui avaient ressentie était telle qu'ils en avaient convenu que c'était une erreur. Allen continuait à le considérer ainsi. Ils avaient décidé de reconnaître le lien pour le contact, pour se soulager, tant que c'était nécessaire. Aller jusqu'au bout ne l'était pas, et comme ils ne s'aimaient pas, ce n'était pas la meilleure résolution. Bien sûr, deux personnes pouvaient coucher ensemble sans s'aimer. Ça ne changeait pas que dans leur cas, bombardés de phéromones, craignant d'outrepasser le réel consentement de l'autre à chaque action, contact affectif ou attouchement sexuel, ce n'était pas adéquat.

Sa raison lucide le lui répétait. Mais l'oméga en chaleurs en lui, et une certaine pensée plus légère, qu'il qualifiait tantôt de stupide avant de lui laisser un moindre crédit, lui soufflait que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas. Être marqué par un alpha protégeait un oméga, pour des raisons évidentes. Il sentirait _l'alpha_. Kanda et lui ne s'aimaient pas, et Allen ne voulait pas l'utiliser pour ça, mais même si le lien partait, même s'ils n'avaient pas de relation, Allen n'aurait pas été dérangé d'avoir son odeur sur lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu être marqué par un alpha, mais en y repensant, ça serait avantageux.

Puis, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face et dire les choses clairement, Allen désirait coucher avec lui. Malgré sa raison. Malgré tous les contres et les pours un peu trop faciles. C'était bien sûr les chaleurs qui lui faisaient penser ça.

Allen soupira. Il ne voulait pas agir de façon immature et précipitée, mais il était bêtement… frustré. Un autre soupir lui échappa. Au moins, Kanda n'allait pas tarder à revenir, c'était déjà ça. Si Allen se sentait moins faible au point de mieux pouvoir marcher, qu'il supportait mieux l'absence de Kanda aussi, une heure restait tout aussi long, car il désirait toujours sa proximité. Il se contenta de serrer Tim, fermant les yeux, se vidant ainsi la tête.

* * *

Kanda donna le dernier coup de sabre, brusque, le mannequin de bois s'effondrant en un nuage de poussière, réduit en pièces. Il s'était littéralement défoncé. En miroir de l'oméga, il était lui aussi frustré et irrité des sentiments qui se mêlaient en lui. Ça faisait une dizaine de jours, pile poil, qu'ils étaient coincés ensemble. Aujourd'hui et demain seraient les derniers jours où il s'occuperait d'Allen Walker, son foutu oméga en chaleurs. Ce serait long, mais ça passerait paradoxalement très vite. Kanda crevait de hâte que ce soit passé. Être avec Moyashi n'était peut-être pas si mal, mais vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait et ne plus avoir à s'occuper d'un autre lui ferait grandement du bien. Repartir en mission, aussi. Être tranquille. Être seul. Mais, là venait le putain de mais, la problématique était déjà comprise dans l'affirmation précédente : être avec Moyashi n'était pas si mal. Kanda préférait crever plutôt que de l'admettre. Sauf que peut-être bien qu'il… en plus d'être étrangement attaché à lui… peut-être bien qu'il l'appréciait.

C'était une énorme blague qui lui donnait envie de rire jaune. Comme tout ce qu'il ressentait à son sujet. Ils avaient créé des liens, ils s'étaient épaulés, soutenus, partageaient des conversations, rigolaient un peu, jouaient comme des gosses… Ils agissaient comme des potes. Ça l'emmerdait, dieu savait que ça l'emmerdait, mais Kanda était obligé de reconnaître que l'amitié de circonstance n'était qu'à un pas de devenir vraie. C'était peut-être du vent, car c'était stimulé par le lien, tout amplifié, mais Kanda savait qu'affirmer ça était faux. Cependant, restant cohérent, têtu, il se disait que tout était affaire de considération. S'il ignorait ses émotions, s'il les cachait et qu'il ne les laissait pas ressortir, il oublierait. Ça passerait. Kanda se foutait de ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas être ami avec Allen, point final. Une part de lui en était contrariée, mais l'autre, la principale, était soulagé. Kanda ne cessait de se le répéter. Il ne changerait pas. Ce n'était pas le peu de temps (long, certes) qui leur restait qui chamboulerait ses plans.

La seule chose positive était qu'Allen redevenait de plus en plus lui-même. Leurs conversations et leurs chamailleries reprenaient, comme avant le lien. Ça avait été le cas quand ils avaient arrêté d'être sur le point de s'écharper vif au moindre mot, mais maintenant, c'était naturel. Malgré la faiblesse présente, Allen se relevait doucement. Kanda était content de ça, peut-être à cause de l'attachement, car il redevenait davantage son Moyashi. Quelque part, il serait toujours son Moyashi, même quand ce serait fini. Il avait peut-être toujours été son Moyashi. Même avant le lien. Avec le recul, c'était aussi pour ça que ça l'avait emmerdé d'en être venu à le détester, si ça l'aurait arrangé de briser ainsi le lien. Toujours est-il qu'Allen redevenait celui qu'il était avant les chaleurs. Avec quelques pertes de contrôle, demande affectives et réactions hormonales déchainées, mais il n'était plus si abattu, alors qu'il était pourtant descendu si bas. Qu'il se relève après ça, après le traumatisme que ses chaleurs, auxquelles Kanda savait qu'il n'avait nullement été préparé, démontrait sa force. Lui non plus ne l'avait pas été. Sans quoi, sachant que des omégas ne pouvaient pas supporter leur propre toucher pour être soulagé et qu'un oméga en chaleurs pouvait être si dépendant, Kanda se connaissait, il aurait refusé de s'occuper de lui, ou il n'aurait pas fallu s'y prendre qu'une fois pour le faire plier.

Paradoxalement, Kanda ne regrettait pas de s'être occupé de Moyashi. Il avait clairement eu besoin de lui, et Kanda flippait presque pour l'oméga en imaginant ce que ça aurait donné s'il n'avait pas été là. Il avait fait ce à quoi il avait agréé : prendre soin de son lié, lui faciliter un peu les choses, et le calmer. Être un bon alpha. Seulement parce que ça ne durerait pas. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait en aidant Moyashi. Et à la réflexion, si c'était à refaire, il prendrait également ce choix. Il aurait aimé que des choses se passent mieux, certainement. Par exemple, ne pas devoir toucher un Allen complètement flippé la première fois, qu'ils aient été mis au courant plus tôt des obligations du lien pour y réfléchir et consentir oralement avant les crises et les phéromones tenaces. Le lien les avait influencés depuis le début, de toute façon. Mais dès les crises d'Allen, ça avait été pire. Le sexe n'était clairement pas la meilleure partie concernant les chaleurs, ce qui sonnait encore paradoxal. Néanmoins, ça ne se passait pas si mal. Ils gardaient une part de leur réflexion, et les décisions qu'ils prenaient étaient choisies au mieux, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur tout ça.

Kanda était évidemment frustré en pensant à la veille, en pensant qu'il aurait pu avoir pris l'oméga, que celui-ci se serait laissé faire. Perspicace, Kanda se doutait que s'il revenait là, maintenant, et qu'il disait à Allen qu'il le voulait, l'oméga serait partant. Parce qu'il était à la fin de ses chaleurs, et que Kanda savait bien qu'un ou deux jours avant la fin, les hormones se déchainent, avant de partir petit à petit. Allen était sûrement beaucoup plus sous influence que lui, et l'alpha savait que ça risquait d'être à lui de tempérer, si Moyashi perdait le contrôle. Lui ne le ferait pas. Ils se touchaient, se sentaient, mais n'iraient pas jusqu'au bout. Il ne profiterait pas d'Allen et ne le violerait pas.

En sueur, Kanda lâcha un soupir, s'apprêtant à retourner vers les douches communes, voulant ne plus être dégoulinant de transpiration quand l'oméga demanderait à le sentir. C'était sans compter sur Lavi et Lenalee qui se ruèrent à sa rencontre avant qu'il ne puisse quitter la salle. Peu à l'aise avec ce qui se passait depuis que les chaleurs du maudit avaient finies leur déclenchement, Kanda s'était appliqué à ne croiser personne pour être sûr de ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions, mais eux l'avait alpagué il y a deux jours. Ils voulaient revoir Allen et de ses nouvelles. Si, heureusement, ces questions l'avaient moins déroutées que si elles avaient été posées au tout début, Kanda était bougrement embarrassé. Il avait d'abord précisé que les chaleurs le rendaient trop faible pour une visite, essuyant de nombreuses questions qu'il avait esquivé, allant à l'essentiel et se faisant concis, n'allant pas détailler leurs maux. Les deux autres avaient pointé que l'odeur de l'oméga empiétait sur la sienne. Si Kanda se douchait avant ses entraînements, c'était non seulement à cause des attouchements après lesquels il fallait bien se nettoyer, mais aussi pour les odeurs. Désappointé de ne pas avoir complètement atténué la senteur de l'oméga, le réflexe spontané de Kanda avait été de répondre agressivement qu'il ne l'avait pas violé, surprenant Lavi et Lenalee par son caractère défensif. L'espace d'un instant, Kanda avait cru les avoir inquiété, mais ils avaient rétorqués qu'ils avaient confiance en lui pour ne pas le faire, car ils affirmaient savoir qu'il n'était pas de ce genre.

Kanda aurait aimé être sûr que ses instincts ne pouvaient pas le rendre comme ça. Pourtant, il se faisait confiance, avec ses serments, pour ne pas l'être. Il saurait se contrôler.

Lavi chantonna joyeusement en passant un bras autour de ses épaules :

« Yûuuuuuu ! Comment va Allen ? »

Kanda repoussa le rouquin, puis pointa le sabre en bambou entre ses deux yeux.

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon putain d'prénom.

—Est-ce qu'Allen va bien ? » coupa Lenalee, secouant la tête, comme affligée par le comportement des deux garçons.

Kanda gronda.

« Comme d'hab. Il est fatigué et en chaleurs.

—Tu penses qu'on pourrait venir le voir aujourd'hui ? »

Lenalee sonnait pleine d'espoir, et Kanda voyait au visage de Lavi que lui aussi désirait voir son ami. Objectivement, Kanda s'en foutait, il savait que ça ferait du bien à Allen, mais, tout aussi objectivement, il n'était clairement pas en état de voir du monde avec ses crises. Aussi, une certaine possessivité en Kanda, instinctive, était dérangée par l'intrusion d'autres personnes dans la chambre, car inconsciemment, il percevait l'endroit comme leur _intimité_ en tant que liés. Il rechigna mécaniquement.

« J'pense pas que…

—Juste un bonjour sur le pas de la porte et on s'en va. On ne vous dérangera pas longtemps, surtout s'il est en plein dans ses chaleurs. On sait bien que dans cette période ce n'est pas agréable pour deux liés. »

Lavi insistait, sérieux, pour une rare fois. Ses propos tapaient exactement dans le mile concernant ce qui gênait Kanda. L'épéiste s'apprêtait à nier l'évidence, ne voulant pas que Lavi s'imagine que ça le dérangeait comme s'ils interrompaient quelque chose entre eux, ils étaient liés mais n'étaient toujours pas un putain de couple. Il hésitait tout autant à sous-entendre qu'ils étaient les bienvenus. Lenalee offrit un sourire avant d'argumenter :

« C'est peut-être égoïste de notre part, mais ça fait quelques jours qu'on ne l'a pas vu, il nous manque vraiment. Puis, on s'est dit que ça lui ferait peut-être du bien de savoir qu'on pense à lui, s'il est si affaibli que ça. »

L'inquiétude trouait sa voix. Bien sûr, même si Kanda ne s'était pas fait éloquent et qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point c'était vrai, Lenalee allait flipper, c'était mathématique. Lavi aussi se sentait concerné pour son ami. Pour la remarque de la jeune femme, le brun se disait qu'elle avait raison, en étant lucide. Allen avait justement grand besoin de ce genre de choses, en ce moment. Il aurait voulu se montrer ferme et les envoyer chier plus ou moins brusquement, comme il comptait le faire au tout début. Seulement, pour l'oméga, il se força à accepter. Il avait promis de faire passer Allen avant lui tant qu'il serait en chaleurs. Il hocha donc la tête sans grand intérêt, décidant qu'il se remettrait sa douche à plus tard, les deux autres ne semblaient pas prêts à patienter et Kanda préférait que ce soit rapide. Fatigué par le lien, ce rude entraînement commençait à avoir ses effets secondaires. Kanda partit devant, les deux autres le suivant, l'air littéralement réjouis de revoir Allen, leur ami. Kanda se mettait à réfléchir, d'une manière qui ne lui plaisait pas.

C'est ça que ça serait d'être vraiment ami avec Allen ? Est-ce qu'il lui manquerait, de la même façon qu'eux semblaient regretter de ne pas interagir avec leur ami ? Il fut tellement outré de ces interrogations qu'il réprima un claquement de langue méprisant. Non, il n'était pas sentimental et plutôt du genre distant. Allen et lui n'étaient pas vraiment amis, et si c'était le cas, il n'en aurait eu rien à foutre. Quand il partirait après le jour suivant, ça serait derrière lui, aussi facile à ôter qu'un vêtement et il l'oublierait. Il ne resterait aucun bagage émotionnel, rien.

Kanda tourna la poignée de porte, et la poussa en avant.

Sur son lit, tenant Tim contre lui, Allen dressa son visage dans sa direction, lui souriant. Ses odeurs étaient un peu plus fortes, Kanda comprenait que sa présence lui avait manqué. Il fit deux pas à l'intérieur et s'écarta, Lenalee et Lavi apparaissant derrière lui.

Tout de suite, l'expression du blandin s'illumina alors que Lavi agitait une main en guise de bonjour.

« Yo, Allen ! Alors, ça baigne ?

—Salut, Allen-kun. »

Le petit sourire gentillet de Lenalee se joignit au geste amical de Lavi. L'alpha pouvait sentir à ses émotions l'effet que ça lui faisait. Son moral grimpait en flèche.

« Lavi… Lenalee… » Il souriait toujours si grandement. « Je vais bien, et vous ? »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Lenalee lança :

« On ne reste pas très longtemps comme on sait que tu es malade. On voulait juste te dire qu'on pense à toi. Tes chaleurs se finissent après demain, non ? »

Allen fut un peu gêné qu'ils en discutent de vive voix mais il l'ignora en hochant la tête. Lavi ricana :

« On viendra te voir dès que ça sera fini, sois en sûr. »

Le blandin souriait. Ils ne rentraient pas, et il paraissait comprendre pourquoi. Kanda se doutait que les odeurs devaient être fortes, s'il en jugeait par les regards rehaussés des deux autres devant la porte. Leurs phéromones marquaient _leur_ territoire sur le lieu.

« Merci beaucoup. À la prochaine, alors. »

Les deux bêtas sourirent et tournèrent les talons, en lâchant en chœur à Kanda :

« Prends bien soin de lui.

—Ouais. »

Comme s'il pouvait faire autrement, de toute façon.

Kanda referma la porte, et Allen tendit immédiatement les bras vers lui, un sourire timide qui acceptait le refus, réclamant un câlin. Kanda le zyeuta quelques secondes. Ces gestes se banalisaient entre eux. Ça aurait dû le faire chier. Comme le sexe, à la réflexion. Ça aurait dû le dégouter, l'écœurer au plus haut point. Mais Allen ne l'avait jamais dégoûté. Le lien, oui. Pas Allen. Pas _Moyashi_. Kanda voulait se raccrocher à sa haine du lien pour chasser l'affection malencontreuse qu'il ressentait. À défaut de blâmer le blandin, il voulait au moins ne pas apprécier ça, haïr la situation plutôt que l'oméga… Oh, bien sûr, une part de lui la haïssait. Mais elle s'endormait, une autre part de lui sachant qu'être à l'aise était ce qui les sauverait des nombreuses prises de tête, débats internes et interrogations qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à présent. Ça n'enlevait rien au fait qu'ils ne savaient pas, avaient été plongé dans une épreuve dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Kanda avait cru savoir dans quoi il se lançait en acceptant, mais non, ils ignoraient tout. Leur relation conflictuelle n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Leur refus de se plier au lien. Une part de ça avait été horrible car brutal et difficile. Mais une autre n'était peut-être pas si horrible. C'était ambivalent, et l'interprétation finale leur appartenait à tous les deux.

Une chose, dans tout ça, faisait presque sourire Kanda. Presque. Car ils n'avaient consommé leur lien, car ils ne tombaient pas amoureux, ils étaient en train de gagner. Et c'était ce qui lui importait, à lui. Gagner sur le lien, l'envoyer se faire foutre.

« J'dois encore me doucher, » abattit l'alpha, l'oméga descendant les bras, une moue déçue que Kanda s'énerva à trouver adorable.

À la place, il s'approcha d'Allen et passa une main dans ses cheveux, lui accordant un contact.

« J'te laisserai me sentir après, tant que t'en auras besoin. »

Acceptant le marché, Allen hocha la tête.

« Merci de les avoir laissé venir. »

Kanda haussa les épaules, ayant déjà pris ses affaires et s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain. Dans sa vision périphérique, Kanda vit qu'Allen se rallongeait, toujours avec le sourire.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, Kanda revint s'allonger aux côtés de l'oméga, qui lui tendit encore les bras. Kanda l'étreignit alors, l'enfermant dans sa senteur, dans cette position de proximité habituelle entre eux. Leurs odeurs se synchronisaient. Elles se couplaient. La communion certaine de leur lien. Qu'eux ne partageaient pourtant pas. C'était si étrange… Voilà donc quelle situation ça donnait, lorsque le lien se créait entre deux êtres incompatibles. Quelque chose de confus, bourré de paradoxe et si… étrange. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Allen baisa sa joue, ricanant à son visage crispé, mais Kanda ne râla pas contre le baiser. Il se contenta de grogner :

« C'est d'avoir vu les deux abrutis qui te rend si joyeux ?

—Me dis pas que t'es jaloux, Kanda ? T'étais tout renfrogné quand ils étaient là ! »

Allen lui fit un clin d'œil. Kanda gronda. Non, il n'était pas jaloux, fallait qu'il arrête avec ces conneries-là. Il était en pleine réflexion sur les sentiments d'amitié, les valeurs qu'il leur attribuait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le lien et les phéromones gangrènent le peu de cohérence qu'il avait instauré dans tout ça. Kanda n'avait jamais été sociable et n'avait pas beaucoup de relation. Il était, de fait, relativement confus sur la manière de les gérer, de se comporter et sur ce qu'il ressentait. La même réflexion qui restait : Moyashi le foutait dans une merde trop grande pour lui.

« Crève, » fut sa seule réponse.

Allen rigola, et il l'embrassa encore, profitant du fait qu'il ne râlait plus.

« Moyashi, » grognassa Kanda, « t'es chiant.

—Je m'en fiche. »

Qu'il se sente assez à l'aise pour lui répondre si honnêtement, sans se cacher derrière une excuse de mise, était éloquent. Kanda se demandait ce qu'il avait pour être si béat, d'un seul coup. Effet des hormones, peut-être. Allen était dans une phase bonne humeur. Le Japonais espérait qu'il attendrait qu'il soit parti pour passer dans la phase déprime totale ou petit con exaspérant. La dernière fois qu'Allen avait été particulièrement irritable s'était mal déroulée, si Kanda se fiait aux gifles qu'ils s'étaient administrés. Quant à le voir abattu, l'alpha n'aimait pas plus. En fait, qu'il reste content, c'était mieux. En dépit de ses débordements affectifs. Kanda pensait cependant qu'il finirait bien par se modérer dans les minutes à venir, quand la vague d'émotion serait passée. Allen se collait à lui, Kanda acceptant son étreinte, la lui rendant. Ils s'étreignaient longuement. Une des mains de l'épéiste caressait le dos de l'adolescent. Se mordant la lèvre, en sachant qu'il allait céder au lien, il posa ses lèvres sur son front.

Allen leva les yeux vers lui mais ne réagit pas, se reblottissant contre lui. Il souriait encore, et ses phéromones empestaient l'allégresse.

Kanda effleurait le front de l'oméga du bout des lèvres. Il les déposa encore. Bordel. Voilà à quoi ils en étaient rendus, avec ce lien, comme deux amoureux transi se faisant des mamours et des papouilles pathétiques… Ça lui donnait tellement envie de rire jaune. Il ricana en outre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

—Le lien. »

Allen était joyeux, lui aussi commençait à s'égailler. Le blandin eut un soupir, comprenant la relation de cause à effet. L'étreinte entre eux était confortable, ils devaient au moins le reconnaître. Dans un souffle, Allen lâcha :

« Tu sais, Kanda, je me sens vraiment bien avec toi. »

Allen frotta son visage contre son torse, l'air de se retenir de l'embrasser une autre fois. Kanda était trop hébété pour le repousser ou pour réagir. L'écho des mots se répercutait en lui, plus la tendresse qui l'enveloppait tout entier, dans laquelle il se sentait –à regret – parfaitement bien. Kanda n'avait jamais eu besoin de tendresse, jamais eu besoin d'amour ou d'aucune connerie de ce genre. Certainement pas de Moyashi. Mais la façon dont il le lui disait, ses gestes affectueux et le simple fait de le dire… Kanda comprenait.

Le con était en train de s'attacher à lui.

Il aurait pu en être en colère, il y a encore quelques jours. Ça l'irritait, parce que ça l'emmerdait, il ne voulait toujours pas qu'Allen se sente d'insister pour avoir son amitié après. Seulement, il n'allait pas s'énerver. Il était surtout… désolé pour le blandin. Froidement. Parce que quoiqu'il s'imagine, quoiqu'il ressente, Kanda ne pourrait pas lui rendre son attachement, qu'importe qu'il soit réciproque. Kanda s'était promis de ne pas être réellement son ami, et il savait qu'Allen allait souffrir s'il ne mettait pas les choses à leur place.

Lui était carré et concis dans l'objectif de leur relation ; amis pour les chaleurs d'Allen, de parfaits étrangers ensuite. Allen avait beau dire qu'il voulait ça en imaginant que le lien ne parte pas, et dans le fond, Kanda partageait quelque peu cette logique, il ne voulait pas recommencer une autre fois dans une ambiance si électrique. Seulement, en imaginant que le lien partait, il ne voulait pas qu'Allen revienne vers lui. Et il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il essaie après ses chaleurs. Auquel cas, moins influencé et moins domestiqué par les phéromones, Kanda se connaissait très bien, il allait l'envoyer chier, et ils recommenceraient le cercle vicieux de la dernière fois.

Ses propres sentiments pris en compte, Kanda n'avait pas envie de ça. Il voulait que ça soit simple. Autant pour Moyashi que pour lui, dans l'idéal.

Aussi, sans repousser le maudit, il parla fermement :

« Moyashi, j'te préviens. T'attache vraiment pas à moi. »

Allen se figea dans son étreinte, lui donnant un regard d'incompréhension.

« Tu sais très bien, commença Kanda, qu'une fois que tes chaleurs seront finies, y aura rien entre toi et moi. On est pas potes. Alors me sors pas que t'es bien avec moi comme on l'était. T'attache pas. Sinon, ça te fera du mal, et ce sera ta faute. »

Le maudit se taisait. Kanda eut, un instant, peur de l'avoir blessé… Il chercha à sentir les odeurs émotives négatives, quand bien même il n'y avait rien. Il comprit qu'il se sentait coupable de la dureté de ses mots. Et puis merde, il ne faisait que dire la vérité, alors il ignora ce sentiment. Un autre, une sorte de doute par rapport à la vérité de ses propos, le frappait, qu'il ignora également. Ses émotions voulaient peut-être leur amitié, mais sa raison, _que dalle_. Allen soupira.

« T'as pas compris, Bakanda. Je veux dire maintenant, je me sens bien avec toi maintenant. Et, » il haussa la voix, « que j'apprécie être avec toi pour l'instant que je vais te demander quoique ce soit après. Je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois, et j'ai promis. »

Kanda le concédait, il l'avait en effet promis. Il ne devint pas plus belliqueux, mais resta ferme.

« J'préfère te le dire, que tu te fasses pas d'illusion. Je m'en fous de te blesser, » ça paraissait cruel, mais Kanda s'en fichait en effet, il n'allait pas devenir baigné de bonnes intentions en un peu plus d'une semaine, « mais ça ne veut pas que dire j'y tiens. Alors je te le dis. »

Allen se tut, le dévisageant longuement. Kanda ne sentait toujours aucune odeur négative.

« Tu peux être à l'aise, on était d'accord, ça, j'm'en branle. Mais t'attends pas à ce qu'on soit amis et à ce que je te dise que je suis bien avec toi. »

Peut-être que c'était le cas, mais il ne l'admettrait pas. Le blandin lui jeta un regard ennuyé :

« C'est juste ce que je veux dire en disant ça, que je suis à l'aise. N'en fais pas toute une maladie. C'est rien de plus que ce que ça veut dire.

—J'en fais pas une maladie, mais m'prends pas pour un con. Y a une différence entre être à l'aise et m'dire avec des yeux de poisson mort d'amour que t'es _vraiment bien_ avec moi. »

Un éclair d'étonnement passa dans les yeux d'Allen, et il commença à rire, Kanda haussant un sourcil.

« Oh, cette expression…, » expliqua l'oméga, « dans ta bouche… avec une voix si froide. Mon dieu, c'est vraiment drôle, Bakanda.

—Putain, Moyashi !

—De toute façon, » répartit celui-ci, « avec mes prochaines chaleurs, si on est toujours liés, autant que je sois bien avec toi le temps qu'on est ensemble. Et inversement. Réfléchis, Kanda. »

L'alpha tiqua. Il se doutait qu'Allen allait lui dire ça.

« J'ai compris que tu pensais ça. Mais t'imagine pas que c'est plus que ce qu'on s'est dit. J'espère que le lien se sera tiré d'ici l'autre fois.

—Kanda, » insista Allen, visage sérieux, « je n'attendrai rien de toi après et je ne m'attache pas à toi. J'espère aussi que le lien sera parti. Je suis juste à l'aise et reconnaissant envers toi. Où est le problème ? »

L'alpha lâcha un profond soupir d'agacement.

« Nulle part. Je tenais juste à remettre les choses à leur place.

—Elles y sont. »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, toujours plongé dans une étreinte, entre quatre yeux. L'irritation quitta petit à petit les regards, et Allen osa sourire.

« Pour l'instant, on est amis et tu es mon alpha, on est d'accord ? »

À contrecœur, Kanda hocha la tête.

« Alors on peut continuer à se sentir au lieu de faire toute une histoire pour une phrase idiote ? Je la retire, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Le brun voulait argumenter, asséner qu'il ne faisait pas d'histoire, qu'il resituait simplement la situation, mais il se tut. Peut-être qu'Allen n'avait pas tort. Il n'allait pas se mettre à réagir idiotement. Il était du genre à s'énerver tête baissée en réfléchissant après, mais il l'avait trop fait. Allen sentait l'agacement. Kanda ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était vexé ou si c'était son attitude qui l'irritait. Il haussa les épaules, décidant de jouer l'indifférence.

« J'm'en fous. Sens-toi bien si tu veux. »

Allen marqua une seconde d'arrêt.

« T'es pas en colère ?

—Non, Moyashi. Tant qu'on est d'accord sur l'issue de tes chaleurs, ça me va. »

L'oméga hocha la tête et se poussa contre lui. Ses odeurs s'apaisèrent pour diminuer petit à petit, aussi, Kanda l'embrassa sur le front. Allen lui rendit le baiser, au milieu de la joue. Son nez alla se frotter sous son menton, le rasant. Ils passèrent un long moment ainsi, à échanger des gestes doux. L'oméga souriait.

« Je suis content. » Le Japonais leva son visage vers lui. « Je n'aurai pas aimé me disputer avec toi pour quelque chose que j'ai dit sans réfléchir. »

L'alpha leva une main, qu'il posa au sommet du crâne du blandin, sans le lui caresser. Il ne dit mot, montrant par ce geste que tout allait bien. Il choisissait de croire Allen quand il lui disait qu'il avait compris. Au fond, Kanda se doutait qu'il mentait. Cette voix… La façon dont il lui avait dit ces mots… Il y avait une affection qui semblait plus profonde que le lien. Et il avouait qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il lui avait donc déclaré son affection dans l'impulsion du moment, Kanda n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Mais peut-être que c'était ça qui l'attisait et que ça disparaîtrait. Kanda choisissait de s'en foutre tant que l'oméga ne le faisait pas chier. Allen sentait bon, ça les calmait tous les deux, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le temps passa encore. Une demi-heure, une heure complète. Allen sentait l'excitation. S'il s'apprêtait à le soulager, Kanda fut arrêté dans son entreprise.

« Excuse-moi. J-J'ai une question à te poser. »

L'alpha releva la tête. L'oméga semblait perdu et sentait mauvais.

« Hier… On avait dit que c'était une erreur, ce qui a failli arriver entre nous. Je le pense aussi mais… Kanda… »

Kanda se tendit. Allen acheva :

« Je me sens de plus en plus excité, et c'est dur de tenir…. Je sais tout ce qu'on a dit hier, mais si on a un préservatif, tu voudrais bien coucher avec moi ? »

Les yeux gris du maudit le sondaient. Kanda s'étouffa avec sa salive, sentant un certain énervement monter en lui.

« T'as oublié que je te marquerai, si on baise ? Peut-être que ça empêchera le lien de partir. On peut pas le consommer, Moyashi. »

Allen secoua la tête. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« J'ai déjà entendu des histoires…, » avança-t-il, « ce serait déjà arrivé qu'un couple marié voie leur lien brisé avec le temps à force de le négliger… Si on ne s'aime pas, consommer ne change rien.

—C'est des histoires de bonnes femmes, ces conneries !

—Les bonnes femmes n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, ce genre de racontars ont un fond de vérité, Bakanda. »

L'alpha souffla.

« Je ne veux pas te marquer. Tout le monde saura que je t'ai baisé. Tout le monde pensera qu'on est ensemble.

—Pas tout le monde ! » protesta Allen. « Ceux de la citadelle, peut-être. Mais si tu le fais, les gens en dehors ne sauront pas que je suis un oméga, à part s'ils me voient marcher à côté de toi, peut-être qu'ils s'en douteront... Mais si je suis seul... » Kanda sentit son diamètre oculaire augmenter, et Allen s'empressa de nuancer : « Je ne veux pas t'utiliser, mais c'est à ça que ça sert, l'odeur du marquage. Ça protège l'oméga car ça le rend moins vulnérable. Ça pourrait m'aider.

—Alors là, non, Moyashi. » L'alpha s'énervait, la colère rampant lentement dans ses veines, le coupant. « Va pas te servir du lien en trouvant une raison logique au fait que t'aies juste envie de te faire sauter. Tu me convaincras pas dans cet état. Tu raisonnes pas normalement. Tu te rends compte que t'es en train d'essayer de me manipuler pour me conduire à te baiser ? »

Le visage du blandin se déforma sous l'indignation pure et profonde qui l'envahit à ces mots.

« Mais non ! Absolument pas ! Je ne fais que dire une vérité ! Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, je ne me cache pas derrière ça ! J'en ai tellement besoin… » il secoua la tête, s'arrêtant, plissant durement les yeux. Il essayait de se contrôler, mais n'y arrivait de toute évidence pas du tout. L'alpha le voyait. « Je ne veux te forcer à rien, Kanda. Mais qu'on couche ensemble ne t'engage à rien. Réfléchis, s'il te plaît.

—Non, Moyashi. »

Allen secoua la tête, suppliant.

« Je sais qu'on le veut tous les deux, au fond. On en a envie, et on a de quoi se protéger. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait se retenir. Je n'en ai aucune envie, moi. Si c'est ça qui te fait peur, je suis loin d'être assez stupide pour tomber amoureux de toi juste à cause de ça, Bakanda ! »

Kanda grinça des dents, son menton s'agitant en signe de négation.

« Ce n'était pas ça le problème, Moyashi. Je te baiserai pas.

—Pourquoi ?! C'est juste du sexe ! »

L'alpha se taisait. Il n'était pas sentimental et n'accordait pas de valeur aux liens de deux personnes, qu'ils soient physiques, comme celui qui les brimait, ou sexuels. Cependant, dans cet état, pas sûr que Moyashi soit consentent. Pas sûr non plus qu'il soit lui-même à même de décider avec toute sa tête. Kanda gardait ses résolutions de ne pas profiter de l'oméga, de gagner contre le lien, et ne pas se trahir. Il tâchait de ne pas oublier que sans le lien, l'idée de baiser avec Moyashi ne lui serait ô grand jamais venue à l'esprit.

« Je t'ai dit pourquoi hier. On perdrait le contrôle. C'est pas nécessaire, et c'est mieux pour que le lien parte. Je ne te le redirai pas une autre fois, c'est pas la peine d'insister. »

Allen soupira. Il se tut à son tour. Il ne paraissait plus savoir quoi argumenter, si son désir ne partait pas. Kanda le sentait. Une longue minute qui se mua en plusieurs, et Allen le dévisageait, lourd de sens, toujours en serrant les jambes. Kanda attendait qu'il se calme. Quand il jugea qu'il semblait un peu rasséréné, il balança :

« Déshabille-toi, j'vais te soulager, ça va te calmer. » Une pointe de vexation indignée traversa les yeux d'Allen, et Kanda le vit prêt à protester. Il trancha en rentrant dans le vif du sujet : « Tu veux que je te mette mes doigts ? »

L'oméga rougit. Il ne répondit pas, mais il ôta petit à petit ses vêtements. Lentement, les mains tremblantes et hésitantes, mais pas sans une certaine précipitation. Kanda comprenait que son geste signifiait probablement une approbation. Avec une pointe d'égoïsme et de désir qu'il savait déplacé, il espéra que l'oméga voudrait peut-être lui faire une autre fellation, pour le soulager à son tour. Il avait vraiment aimé ça, et ils n'avaient pas recommencé depuis la fois où Allen avait tenu à essayer. Quand Kanda pensait aux sensations qu'il avait eues en pénétrant cette bouche, de doux frissons l'agitaient dans le bas-ventre. S'il n'en montrait rien, Kanda n'était pas un iceberg et était lui aussi sensibles aux stimulations du plaisir. Il n'en ferait cependant pas la requête, il n'avait pas à le faire, ça aurait été totalement déplacé de sa part. Il le savait très bien. Et il se haïssait lui-même pour le désirer. L'oméga n'avait aucune raison de lui faire ça, il n'était pas sien.

Enfin, Allen se retrouva nu. Une érection dressée, déjà rougeâtre, réclamait de l'attention pour lui. Kanda saisit son poignet d'une main, sa hanche de l'autre, et l'attira dans ses bras. L'oméga gémit lors de la rencontre de leurs corps. L'emprise de Kanda s'affermit, tandis qu'Allen abandonnait son poids sur lui. Kanda récupéra sa liberté de mouvement, pour empoigner les épaules du plus jeune. Il essayait de l'amener à se concentrer. Comme toujours, il voulait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait ou le lui fasse au moins comprendre par des gestes. Il ne commencerait rien seul si Allen devenait incohérent, rendu à gémir contre lui. Question de respect et de consentement.

« Moyashi, concentre-toi. J'fais quoi ? »

Allen eut un mouvement d'épaule, une ondulation, qui força Kanda à enlever ses mains. Il put donc bouger à son tour, et attrapa une des fuyantes, la guidant vers ses fesses. Le Japonais vit son regard brûler. Putain, il était complètement dominé par ses instincts. Kanda voyait une absence dans ses yeux. Et s'il était celui qui perdait le contrôle comme les autres fois, s'il se mettait à vouloir le bloquer… Le kendoka s'inquiétait, il l'avait quand même fait deux fois. Il n'était même pas capable d'expliquer comment il raisonnait dans ces moments. Il les vivait comme un trou noir. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait était qu'il désirait l'oméga, qu'il voulait le faire sien et le marquer. Dans ces moments, il voyait Allen comme lui appartenant. Le lien lui dictait sa conduite. Avec le recul, certes, il ne le forçait pas, il empêchait simplement sa fuite et essayait d'imposer son désir de façon non-violente. Ça n'empêchait pas qu'agir ainsi ne lui plaisait pas, car si c'était passif, ça restait une forme de pression, et il se répugnait du comportement d'animal que la menace de ses ruts faisait planer sur lui.

Allen fit en sorte de lui glisser la main entre les fesses, afin de lui faire sentir l'ampleur de son excitation. Il gémit au contact de sa main, son pénis parut en être lui aussi vivifié, et Kanda eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Sa bouche était putain de sèche. Les yeux du maudit le suppliaient.

« Kanda, s'il te plaît, » il joignait les paroles au regard, « s'il te plaît… S'il te plaît… Je… »

Il fit un brusque mouvement de la tête, comme pour chasser une pensée particulièrement embarrassante ou déplaisante. Kanda ne réagissait pas. Il était littéralement paumé.

« Est-ce que tu sens… ? » demanda Allen.

Le brun ne comprit pas. En réponse, le blandin appuya sa main là où elle se trouvait, l'alpha se sentant s'empourprer légèrement. Bordel de merde…

« Je suis vraiment excité, » souffla l'oméga.

_Sans déconner,_ pensait Kanda.

En plus d'être aux premières loges pour le sentir à cause des phéromones, il sentait la substance humide au creux de sa main. Son comportement était lui aussi assez parlant. Le Japonais ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. L'oméga perdait le contrôle. Ça devenait _grave_. Sa propre instabilité, ça l'emmerdait de l'admettre, le rendait chancelant.

« J'ai… envie de toi, Kanda. »

Le brun fut frappé par la surprise, avalant de travers. Il ne s'était pas attendu à celle-là. Non content de cet effet, Allen continuait.

« J'ai besoin de toi… » il rougissait, dire ces mots le liquéfiait sûrement sous la gêne, Kanda n'avait aucun mal à le deviner, « J'ai besoin de toi en moi… Mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que je dise ça. Kanda… Tu es mon alpha. S'il te plaît, prends-moi. »

La cavité buccale dangereusement aride, Kanda se sentit grogner de rage interne. Ce ton suppliant, ces paroles. Lui non plus n'aurait jamais cru que Moyashi, le Moyashi qui était plutôt prude et réservé, oserait lui dire qu'il avait envie de lui. Qu'il voulait qu'il le prenne. Il aurait pu faire plus vulgaire et plus explicite, c'était encore moins son genre. Choqué, Kanda le ressentait exactement de la même manière que s'il l'avait fait. Le pire étant qu'il n'en semblait pas loin. Il semblait prêt à dire et faire n'importe quoi tant que Kanda cédait à ses supplications. C'était dont de ça, dont parlait l'infirmière. Il ne l'avait même pas touché et il était trempé, son corps paraissait prêt à l'accueillir. Dire que ça ne lui faisait aucun effet aurait été mentir.

Son corps le savait, de même que celui du maudit le savait. Ils étaient liés. Ils étaient, théoriquement, faits l'un pour l'autre. Corps et âme, censés s'appartenir. Ils se désiraient, étaient supposés s'aimer. Tout les encourageait à ça. Quand Kanda pensait que son corps le rendait prêt pour lui… Seulement pour lui… Putain, il avait envie de le prendre. C'était ça, que lui soufflait ses instincts. S'emparer de ce qui lui appartenait. Céder à la tentation. N'est-ce pas le seul moyen de s'en libérer, disait un écrivain ? Oscar Wilde, un truc comme ça. Kanda n'était plus trop sûr du nom. Toujours est-il qu'il le voulait, s'en libérer.

Après sa douche, il s'était rhabillé, sachant qu'il devrait encore sortir pour chercher des victuailles ce soir. S'il avait été plus tard, il se serait mis directement en pyjama, histoire d'être pépère. Heureusement pour lui que ce n'était pas le cas, car même la rigidité de son pantalon ne parvenait pas à atténuer son érection.

Il ôta sa main de l'emprise d'Allen, l'essuyant sur le lit, et lui coulant un regard sévère.

« J'ai déjà dit non, Moyashi. J'sais que tu le veux, mais on peut pas. »

Allen se mordit la lèvre. Ses odeurs s'assombrirent, comme s'il était particulièrement vexé.

« Je suis donc laid à ce point ? »

Le brun tiqua, ne comprenant rien.

« Tu me trouves si moche pour ne pas vouloir me toucher alors que je suis en chaleurs ? »

Kanda était de plus en plus paumé.

« Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que c'est parce que t'es moche ?! »

Le blandin lui jeta un regard blessé.

« Tu l'avais dit le jour où on s'est liés. » Le brun sourcillait toujours autant. « T'avais dit que si tu voulais un oméga, tu irais trouver mieux que moi. Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Putain. Les yeux définitivement ronds, Kanda vit rouge.

« M'sors pas ces conneries ! Je t'avais dit que je voulais juste te blesser quand tu me cassais les couilles ! Je réfléchissais même pas à ce que je disais, abruti ! »

Allen eut un reniflement sarcastique.

« Parce que tu me trouves beau ?

—Moyashi, putain…

—J'apprécie la franchise de ta réponse. »

Kanda commença à s'énerver.

« J'ai rien répondu, j'ai rien dit alors me fais pas dire des trucs que j'ai pas dit !

—Alors quoi ? » L'oméga secoua la tête, tentant de se reprendre. Il semblait avoir compris qu'insister pour ça était quelque peu stérile. « Je te plais pas, j'ai compris ! Mais à ce point-là ? »

L'alpha eut du mal à ne pas beugler. Bien sûr que la cicatrice sur son visage attirait l'œil, Kanda l'avait trouvé disgracieux au début. Seulement, à force de voir sa tronche, ça ne l'avait plus choqué, et il n'en avait pas grand-chose à foutre. Il n'avait jamais fait particulièrement attention au physique du blandin, en dehors de ça. Il ne l'avait jamais catégorisé comme étant moche ou beau. Il n'en avait, encore une fois, rien à foutre, et il ne voulait pas commencer à le considérer, d'aucune façon que ce soit. Peut-être qu'il n'était, en définitif, pas vraiment dégueulasse, à des moments, il pouvait être mignon, mais Kanda n'allait pas réfléchir au fait qu'il lui plaise ou non.

« Ça a rien à voir.

—Bien sûr que si, » contra Allen, posément mais avec une voix forte. « Je suis un oméga, je suis _ton_ oméga en chaleurs, je m'offre à toi de mon plein gré et tu me repousses. C'est forcément ça.

—J'te repousse parce qu'on est pas ensemble, que tu pars en couille et que je tiens pas à te violer ! » martelait Kanda, rageant. « Tu comprends l'anglais, bordel de merde ?! »

L'oméga continuait de secouer la tête, refusant ses arguments. Il s'assit sur son bassin, faisant, Kanda le sut, bien exprès de poser son derrière au niveau de son érection. Il fit un mouvement d'avant en arrière, qui le fit gémir, Kanda ayant assez de retenue pour ne pas le faire. Il bloqua les hanches du blandin, l'empêchant de continuer ce qu'il comptait faire. Allen poussa un son rageur, frustré.

« Ce n'est pas du viol, Kanda. Je veux le faire. Je veux que tu le fasses, que tu me marques. J'en ai envie.

—Moyashi… »

Allen baissa la tête, tout son corps tremblait.

« Je veux que ton odeur recouvre la mienne. Je veux que tu sois en moi et que tu… » sa voix était comme enrouée. « te noues à moi. Kanda, j'en ai envie, je veux que tu le fasses.

—Mais tu t'entends parler ?! »

Le brun n'en revenait toujours pas. Sous l'impulsion des phéromones, Allen se lâchait littéralement. Celui-ci eut le visage déformé de colère, s'énervant :

« Merde à la fin ! Je suis l'oméga, alors je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir du désir, c'est mal de ma part ?! »

Kanda bouillonnait, et il devait faire un effort pour ne pas exploser. Cette colère qu'il sentait l'irritait.

« C'pas ça le problème, ça a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois l'oméga, mais tu m'dis des trucs que tu comprends même pas. Tu réfléchis absolument pas quand tu parles.

—Oh si, je le comprends. Je sais très bien ce que je dis ! Je veux que tu sois mon alpha jusqu'au bout. »

Le regard hésitant se ficha dans le sien, déterminé. Kanda comprenait. À demi-mots, Allen lui avouait qu'il offrait sa virginité, et bien plus que ça, _son corps_. Il souhaitait carrément endosser son odeur. Être marqué. L'instinct le poussait à vouloir se donner à lui. Une part de Kanda envisagea, l'espace d'un instant, à l'accepter. Parce que les hormones contrôlaient tellement ses réactions que ça semblait vrai. Et qu'il en crevait d'envie. Sa bite au garde-à-vous en témoignait pour lui. Le cul du blandin, assis sur lui, qu'il savait trempé… Quand il se remémorait les sensations de son gland n'osant pas pousser l'entrée inviolée… Il était curieux de ce que ça serait que d'être en lui. D'être noué à lui. Il le voulait lui aussi, malgré une petite appréhension qu'il savait stupide. Il ne serait pas celui qui souffrirait le plus, son inquiétude semblait risible, lui-même se foutait de sa propre gueule intérieurement. Seulement, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, ce serait trop compliqué, bien trop à gérer pour eux. Car il y aurait des conséquences, s'ils consommaient leur lien.

« J'peux pas. Je peux pas.

—Donc je te dégoûte ? »

Encore cette question.

« Hé, putain, t'écoute c'que j'dis ?! Si tu continues à faire la princesse, j'vais te foutre une trempe, tu vas redescendre dare-dare.

—Va te faire voir, Bakanda, et je ne fais pas la princesse, je suis un garçon !

—Si, tu fais la princesse vaniteuse ou le petit prince pourri gâté, si c'est ça que tu préfères, » ironisa-t-il, Allen le fixant avec colère, « T'agis comme un gamin, et ça commence à me gonfler. Toi aussi, tu peux aller te faire foutre. »

En colère, Allen cracha :

« J'aimerai bien, justement. »

Le silence retomba. Allen sembla se rendre compte de la portée de ses mots, puisqu'il rougit et eut l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, probablement des excuses, mais il se ravisa. Il serrait les poings et n'osait plus rien faire. Kanda, lui, voyait tous ses doutes évincés, et réussissait un peu mieux à se contrôler.

« J'vais pas te baiser, Moyashi. T'es pas comme d'habitude. Tu délires. Je vais pas te baiser comme ça.

—Tu pourrais si ma crise passe ? Tu pourrais si je regagne le contrôle ? »

À peine la phrase prononcée qu'il se mordit la lèvre. Les tremblements de son corps ne cessaient pas. Kanda savait qu'il ne se contrôlait pas, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de le remettre en place quand il le voyait agir ainsi.

« Moyashi, arrête. Tu commences à me gaver. J'ai promis de ne plus me fâcher après toi mais si tu pousses ça pourrait. Donc tu te calmes, ou j'vais te calmer, j'déconne pas. Que je t'entende me demander encore une fois et tu t'en ramasses une. »

À nouveau, le silence. Kanda poussa Allen à descendre d'au-dessus de lui, le blandin s'allongeant tout proche de lui. Quand il voulut l'attirer dans une étreinte face à face, il se dégagea. Un déferlement d'odeur lui bouffa les narines.

« Pourquoi tu sens mauvais comme ça ? Bordel, t'es vexé à ce point par ce que j'ai dit ? »

Kanda n'en revenait pas vraiment pas d'apprendre qu'au fond, Allen avait était blessé par sa remarque sur son physique. Certes, il savait que c'était con de dire de ce genre de choses, surtout qu'il avait sûrement dû en baver à cause de ça. Il s'en foutait pas mal, mais imaginant qu'il devait avoir l'habitude avec son physique atypique, il aurait imaginé qu'il n'en serait pas marqué plus que ça. Erreur. Comme le reste, Kanda réalisait que cette réaction n'était pas seulement due aux chaleurs, il avait dû réellement en être blessé. Quelque part, c'était logique. Peu importe leur relation, qu'ils s'aiment ou non, pour le principe, personne n'aurait pas aimé entendre cette remarque de son _lié_. Kanda avait compris qu'Allen n'avait pas eu de réelle attente. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas, au fond, d'avoir espéré. Ils en avaient parlé l'autre fois. Allen avait souffert de leur lien. Ça le faisait se sentir coupable, quand bien même il ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Et puis merde, » tempêta-t-il, « j'te plais, moi ? »

Les joues rouges d'Allen et son regard voilé de honte répondirent pour lui… Putain. L'alpha resta choqué. Allen le remarqua puisqu'il répondit sèchement :

« Tu es beau, Kanda. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas.

—J'en ai rien à foutre.

—Je m'en fiche aussi, mais ça m'empêche pas de le remarquer. Je veux juste savoir, si j'étais à ton goût, est-ce que tu voudrais… ? »

Il paraissait toujours blessé de la réaction de Kanda. Ce dernier n'allait pas lui répondre. Son refus n'avait rien à voir avec l'absence d'attraction physique, dans son état, bien sûr qu'Allen était un minimum attrayant. Il n'allait pas le lui dire, cependant.

« Ça suffit. J'vais te soulager. Détends-toi. »

Le blandin ne protesta pas quand Kanda l'allongea et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Il avait encore ce regard, avec l'espoir perceptible qu'il le prenne. Kanda ne se sentait pas sur le point de perdre le contrôle, pour une fois. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient techniquement rien fait, mais s'il avait cru qu'entendre Allen le supplier signerait l'anéantissement de son contrôle, c'était l'inverse. Il voyait qu'Allen n'était pas lui-même, donc pas réellement consentant, et il n'avait aucune envie de se le faire dans ces conditions, comme il le lui avait dit. Sous lui, Allen s'abandonnait, se soumettait. Pas totalement, et Kanda ne comptait pas profiter de cette soumission ni la rendre complète. Doucement, il passa une main sur le crâne de l'oméga. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, appréciateur de l'attention.

Sa main descendit, serpenta sur le torse de l'oméga, jusqu'à son pénis gorgé de sang, que l'alpha prit en main.

Il effectua quelques va-et-vient, Allen fermant durement les yeux en cambrant sa tête, les joues rouges et le corps tressautant. Quand Kanda le voyait comme ça, sous lui, offert, il devait avouer qu'il le trouvait presque… adorable. Parce que Kanda Yû ne trouvait rien adorable, ce n'était pas un adjectif qu'il aimait utiliser. Le fait de le faire à l'instant, ça lui mettait les nerfs jusqu'à l'irriter furieusement. En revanche, c'était bien le mot qui lui venait en tête en voyant l'oméga. Il l'attendrissait. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Ses nerfs mis à rudes épreuves se crispaient davantage quand sa conscience lucide lui martelait que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Allen était… mignon. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas beau, au sens propre du terme. Pas parfait, sans défaut. Mais malgré cette cicatrice, ces cheveux qui lui donnaient l'allure d'un vieillard à s'y méprendre, et ce bras-gauche _anormal_ , il ne faisait quand même pas peur à voir et Kanda trouvait les traits de son visage fins. Encore enfantins par certains aspects. Ils formaient un jeune homme en devenir, un jeune homme agréable à regarder, ça se voyait par son profil non-défiguré. Son corps était musclé, preuve d'entraînement.

Bordel, Kanda le réalisait, ouais, quelque part, Allen pouvait lui plaire.

L'étrange affection que les phéromones érigeaient en lui monta brutalement quand il sortit de sa réalisation. Comme si son instinct semblait s'abandonner davantage à l'idée qu'Allen était _son oméga_. Qu'il était sien. Kanda commença à l'embrasser, ses joues, son cou, les clavicules… Il avait envie de l'embrasser absolument partout. Une connerie de transe dégoulinante dans laquelle il s'embourbait connement. Parce que c'était ce que l'oméga devait vouloir, inconsciemment. Son désir d'affection et de tendresse exacerbé par les chaleurs, l'excitation et la position de vulnérabilité dans laquelle il se mettait trouvait un écho chez Kanda. Allen gémissait à chaque baisers, les mouvements de bras de Kanda se vivifiant. L'alpha se rendait tout à fait compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sa bouche dévalait le corps d'Allen en direction de la main soutenant son pénis. Kanda avait eu cette envie, pour laquelle il s'en voulait encore, d'être pris à nouveau en bouche par l'oméga. Pour l'heure, il avait envie de le lui faire.

La dernière fois, ça avait été particulièrement étrange. Il ne dirait pas qu'il avait adoré le goût de son sperme ni même de son sexe, mais il n'avait pas détesté. Ce n'était pas une substance dont il raffolait, mais il y avait un arrière-goût… sucré. Donc propre à Allen. Sur le moment, Kanda avait voulu le goûter, comme l'oméga l'avait goûté. L'impulsion des phéromones l'avait empêché de s'arrêter. Et il en ressentait à nouveau l'envie. Quand il s'intéressait à la substance humide qui lubrifiait l'entrée de Moyashi, il arrivait d'ailleurs à la sentir, et il était également curieux de ce goût. S'il ne perdait pas totalement le contrôle et commençait à comprendre à quoi s'accrocher pour se tenir, il ne pouvait pas nier que ses actes lui échappaient encore.

La seule chose dont Kanda fut sûr, c'était que Moyashi était une véritable incitation à la débauche.

Allen eut une respiration étouffée quand Kanda arriva sous son nombril, sa main qui ne travaillait pas tenant sa hanche. Il se laissait faire docilement, Kanda s'agenouillant petit à petit entre ses jambes. De timides regards accompagnaient ses gestes. Allen semblait appréhender ce que prévoyait Kanda. Le Japonais chercha son autorisation, et voyant que le plus jeune ne protestait pas, il donna un vif coup de langue sur le gland du maudit, celui-ci fermant les yeux. Dès que Kanda le prit en bouche, Allen poussa un gémissement étranglé, comme découvrant la sensation. Ça ne faisait que la deuxième fois, après tout. Kanda avait le sentiment que sa crise vive augmentait la sensibilité de son corps. Elle était déjà présente de base, car ne servant qu'aux stimulations, les pénis des omégas étaient plus sensibles que ceux des alphas. Et l'alpha se repaissait des moindres sons que produisaient Allen, des moindres tressautements, de son corps qui se cambrait, ses cuisses qui s'écartaient…

Comme toujours, Allen mouillait, et le kendoka s'extasiait intérieurement, bien malgré lui, de cette abondance. Ça excitait son alpha-interne de se dire qu'il se mettait dans cet état-là pour _lui_. L'odeur de sa mouille titillait les narines de Kanda, de plus en plus. Relâchant le pénis du blandin, il laissa un doigt vagabonder plus bas, entre son périnée et son entrée, dont il trouva le chemin. Il en fit lentement le tour, la massant, et alors qu'Allen gémit d'appréhension, s'attendant à ce qu'il le fasse pénétrer, Kanda porta son doigt à sa bouche. Allen glapit de surprise et gêne mêlée, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait.

« K-K-anda… Qu'est-ce que…

—T'es sucré, » répondit celui-ci. « J'en étais sûr. »

Oh, Allen n'aurait pas pu rougir davantage, il n'avait plus un centimètre carré de blanc sur son visage d'ordinaire si pâle. Kanda saisit ses cuisses, amenant Allen à redresser son bassin, mettant son antre à la portée de son visage. L'oméga, encore sous le coup des hormones, haletait sans sembler comprendre. Avec la position, qui n'était peut-être pas des plus naturelle et agréable pour Allen, Kanda était la proie de l'odeur. Il avait envie d'embrasser cet anneau de chair et de le lécher. Cependant, ses envies, largement guidées par ses pulsions d'alpha, n'étaient pas forcément celles de l'oméga. Aussi, alors que Moyashi essayait piteusement de se dresser, chose assez difficile, le regardant, Kanda lâcha :

« J'veux te lécher. J'peux essayer ? »

Allen déglutit bruyamment. Le brun l'avait reposé contre le matelas.

« Kanda, tu… Tu veux vraiment faire ça ? »

Il était incertain. L'alpha soupira.

« T'en as envie, toi, ou pas ? »

Honteusement, Allen hocha la tête. La lueur dans ses yeux reflétait le désir à l'état pur. Ses instincts d'omégas étaient donc réceptifs à ce que proposait Kanda.

« Laisse-moi faire, alors.

—Très bien… »

Allen amorça un mouvement pour se retourner, décidant que c'était vraisemblablement la position la plus avantageuse pour ce faire, mais Kanda l'arrêta.

« J'veux voir ton visage. »

De nouvelles rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de l'oméga.

« Pourquoi est-ce que…

—Ça sera plus facile de voir si je fais quelque chose qui te plait pas. » C'était à moitié vrai. Il voulait surtout voir ses réactions. « Ça fait mal, dans cette position ? »

Le maudit secoua la tête.

« N-Non, je suis plutôt souple, alors…

—D'accord. Tiens tes jambes, Moyashi. »

Allen obéit, il attrapa ses jambes sous les genoux, arquant de fait le bas de son corps vers le haut. Kanda suréleva ses hanches, terminant d'élever son bassin, et, enfin, approcha son visage de l'anus dilaté. Il tendit la langue, l'organe expérimentant la rencontre avec l'humidité du blandin qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Kanda le jugeait encore une fois mignon. Et ça le faisait chier, qu'il soit si mignon. Sa bouche claqua en baisant l'anus, sa langue ressortant à son tour. C'était fou ce qu'il était sucré. Il léchait allégrement, Moyashi gémissant. Ses glandes, que Kanda savait sensible lorsqu'il les caressait, étaient également stimulées par la caresse buccale. Allen lâcha l'une de ses jambes, qui resta néanmoins en place, et essaya de mettre une main devant sa bouche pour cacher les sons. C'était peine perdue. Le Japonais les entendait, et il ne voulait pas qu'il les cache. Il ne savait pas si un oméga était capable de jouir comme ça. Mais s'il faisait des expressions si attendrissantes et que ça lui permettait d'attiser son excitation, Kanda aurait aimé le faire.

Les petits gémissements mal contenus et les regards brûlant de luxure, la timidité certaine, ce membre érigé… C'était une vision que Kanda aimait voir. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru, de même qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que quelque chose de _sucré_ puisse lui plaire. Tout était sucré chez Moyashi. Kanda commençait dangereusement à tomber dedans, au risque de s'y noyer. L'effet qu'il lui faisait le dépassait de très loin. Les odeurs de plaisirs, de bien-être, de presque jouissance, s'accentuèrent quand Kanda libéra l'une de ses mains pour masturber la verge d'Allen. L'oméga se débattit sous l'extase qui l'avalait, l'alpha travaillant à lui donner du plaisir.

Souvent, les rapports sexuels entre alpha et oméga étaient imaginés d'une manière inverse.

L'oméga servait pour le plaisir de l'alpha. Il n'était pas là pour en recevoir, ou s'il en recevrait, ce serait à cause de son corps sensible, pas parce que l'alpha se serait dévoué pour ça. C'était comme ça que beaucoup d'alpha se comportaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, mais ouais, Kanda aimait, pour sa part, apporter du plaisir à Allen. Il aimait le voir réagir, savoir qu'il le mettait dans tous ses états, mais pas en abusant de lui. Il aimait prendre soin de lui, au total contraire. C'était les instincts qui réagissaient. L'esprit qui s'emmêlait lui soufflait qu'il le méritait. C'était depuis le début, ça. Mais il soufflait, avec toujours plus d'ardeur, de le traiter comme s'il était sien.

La bouche affairée et les phéromones lui bouffant le nez, Kanda mit quelques secondes à comprendre que la main d'Allen était dans ses cheveux et le repoussait faiblement en arrière. Il se força à arrêter, avec peine, freinant ses instincts et son propre désir.

« Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

—Je… »

Allen rougissait, bégayant. Il jetait des coups d'œil stressés à son bras gauche, et il essayait de cacher ce même profil de son visage dans l'oreiller. Kanda comprenait que sa pudeur refaisait ses siennes, et il commençait à mieux comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait réagir comme ça. Il demanda, plus doucement :

« Qu'est-ce t'as ?

—Je me sens totalement exposé… »

L'alpha soupira. Son corps l'était, oui. Il avait une vue plongeante sur ses parties intimes, sur son visage, et tout le reste. Ce n'était pas une vue particulièrement désagréable. S'en moquant, Kanda trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir honte comme ça.

« Et alors ?

—Je-

—T'es gêné, Moyashi. Et tu voulais que j'te baise y a dix minutes, hein ? »

Une lueur blessée traversa le regard d'Allen.

« Ne te moque pas de moi !

—J'me moque pas. Sois pas gêné. »

Allen tiquait encore.

« Si c'est trop pour toi, je continue pas. Ou tu veux qu'on change de position ?

—Non, c'est bon. Je veux que tu continues, mais… »

Il se tut, baissant les yeux. Faisant preuve de patience, voulant qu'il dise ce qui n'allait pas s'il fallait ça pour le détendre, Kanda demanda :

« Quoi ?

—Rien… Ne fais pas attention… Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend… »

Kanda décida de ne pas se perdre en questionnement. Il eut un rictus moqueur devant l'expression du blandin.

« T'en fais une tête de con, Baka Moyashi. Tch, t'es mignon. »

L'oméga écarquilla les yeux, le rouge remontant à ses joues, pas qu'il l'ait vraiment quitté. Avant que Kanda ne puisse commencer à pester contre ces mots qui lui échappaient, il reprit son affaire. Désirant accélérer la jouissance du blandin, il continua à le masturber tout en le léchant, ce dernier s'abandonnant au plaisir. Enfin, après quelques minutes, les gémissements d'Allen devinrent plus pressants, plus suppliants – Kanda l'entendait même psalmodier. Il devinait qu'il voulait toujours être pris, et l'implorait de le faire. Allen éjacula dans un dernier cri aigu, qui résonna en un long frisson parcourant la colonne vertébrale de Kanda, le corps tremblant et la respiration saccadée. Il lui apparaissait comme étant toujours si furieusement adorable. C'était tellement frustrant, et tellement puissant, l'envie que ça lui filait de l'encastrer dans le mur. Non, vraiment, l'alpha n'aimait pas ressentir ce foutu attendrissement.

Recouchant le plus jeune correctement, sa bouche parcourut son corps, nettoyant les traces de sa jouissance. Lui aussi haletait, était dominé par son instinct en réagissant ainsi… Mais il ne perdait pas le contrôle. Et de ça, Kanda était fier. Il trouvait l'oméga attendrissant, attirant, et aimait définitivement son goût. Pour autant, Kanda n'en était pas à vouloir le plaquer sous lui et à vouloir le prendre, indépendamment de sa propre volonté. L'oméga avait pris son pied, mais face à ça, il réussissait à se contrôler.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, Allen attrapa le drap d'une main tremblante, et s'enroulant à l'intérieur. Kanda comprit qu'il était en train de redescendre. Maintenant, il avait honte de son comportement. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça. La bouche sèche, Kanda alla se chercher un verre d'eau, et en tendit un au maudit, qui le but d'une traite, sans le regarder. Il se replongea dans les couvertures. Les odeurs de honte montèrent en flèche. Ne sachant que dire, Kanda se posta à côté de lui, posant une main hésitante sur la forme enroulée dans les draps. Sachant qu'Allen n'allait visiblement pas le faire, avec réticence comme il n'aimait jamais ça, il parla le premier :

« Moyashi, ça va ? »

Le blandin ne réagit pas. Fronçant les sourcils, Kanda s'apprêtait à recommencer, moins aimablement.

« Oui… »

Sa voix était tremblante, comme chargée. Le forçant à se retourner, Kanda vit son visage baigné de larmes, qu'il essayait de cacher, avec un certain choc.

« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! s'écria Kanda, éberlué. C'est ma faute ? »

Peut-être que sans le vouloir, Kanda avait bel et bien outrepassé sa pudeur et que ça n'avait pas été une expérience plaisante pour Allen. Il s'était peut-être senti humilié par lui. L'idée l'inquiéta. Ce dernier secoua cependant la tête.

« J'ai honte de moi, Kanda. J'ai tellement honte de moi. »

Ça, Kanda s'y attendait et l'avait déjà remarqué. Il ne s'était, en revanche, pas attendu à ce qu'Allen craque comme ça... Mais après tout... Il souffla. Les odeurs blessées l'incitèrent à rassurer l'oméga.

« C'est tes chaleurs. Pas besoin de chialer, c'est la nature. T'as perdu le contrôle. C'est fini maintenant. »

Ils étaient liés, son corps voulait qu'il le marque, il fallait s'y attendre aussi. Sans doute que les hormones excitées d'Allen participaient à son soudain effondrement émotionnel. Kanda leva sa main, qu'il posa au sommet du crâne de l'oméga, essayant maladroitement de le réconforter.

« Arrête de chialer, Moyashi.

—J'y arrive pas, Bakanda ! J'ai tellement honte de ce que j'ai dit, et de ce que j'ai fait. Je déteste mes chaleurs… ! Je ne veux plus jamais être en chaleurs ! »

Allen s'était violemment extirpé de sa poigne, s'enfonçant dans les couvertures. Devant ces lamentations, Kanda ne pouvait que soupirer encore. Il avait beau ne plus le vouloir, il le serait, ça ne changerait rien. Il entoura la forme enveloppée de draps de ses bras. Il fit monter le corps du maudit contre lui, sans ôter les couvertures, se retrouvant avec un Moyashi roulé couché sur le torse. Ça s'était fait trop vite pour qu'Allen ne puisse protester. Le fixant malgré lui, la honte toujours présente, avec ses yeux embués de larmes, Allen ne comprenait pas. Kanda baissa les couvertures de son visage, le déroulant un peu, et il embrassa son front. Le maudit sentit un peu meilleur, ça ne changeait pas qu'il restait humilié de ses réactions.

Kanda reposa sa main au-dessus de son crâne.

« Là, dit-il fermement, c'est fini. Arrête de pleurer, putain. »

Allen s'enfouit contre lui, hochant la tête. Ça n'arrêta pas ses larmes pour autant. Kanda ne l'engueula pas. S'il avait besoin de se vider, qu'il le fasse. Ça irait mieux après.

« Je te remercie de ne pas avoir profité de mon état pour…, » déclara Allen après un moment.

Face à l'expression crispée de Kanda, il se reprit :

« Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce quelque chose que tu voulais faire, mais en voyant un oméga comme ça, même moi je sais que n'importe quel alpha aurait…

—Moi j'te respecte, » coupa Kanda, « je suis pas n'importe quel alpha. »

Par-là, Kanda voulait simplement dire qu'il était lui. Et en effet, il n'avait aucune envie d'abuser d'Allen, bien au contraire. Les yeux de l'oméga restaient accrochés aux siens.

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis content que ce soit toi. »

Pour toute réponse, Kanda lui donna un autre baiser sur le front, Allen souriant en réponse. Il restait émotionnellement perturbé, ça se sentait, mais se rassérénait. Kanda mit ses bras autour de lui, le serrant, lui et les draps qui l'entouraient toujours. Allen finit remuer au-dessus de lui et par s'en extirper, sa nudité côtoyant son corps encore vêtu, l'énorme boule de tissu tombant du lit en le quittant. Sans s'en préoccuper, il ne jetait pas de coup d'œil désemparé à son propre corps, plus à l'aise. Kanda reprit son étreinte, et ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Un sentiment de gêne flottait encore. Logique.

« Tu veux que je te soulage, moi aussi ? »

L'alpha secouait la tête.

« Nan. J'veux pas que tu fasses ça alors que tu viens de chialer et que t'es pas tout à fait calmé. J'irai me branler.

—T'es sûr… ?

—Ouais. »

Allen hocha la tête. S'il n'insistait pas, c'est qu'il ne le voulait pas, et Kanda appréciait encore moins qu'il veuille se forcer parce qu'il s'imagine devoir lui rendre la pareille. Il durcit son regard.

« C'pas une obligation, que tu me soulages, tu sais.

—Je sais, mais je voulais juste te faire te sentir bien, toi aussi.

—Tu le feras quand tu le voudras vraiment.

—Désolé-

—Que je t'entende t'excuser pour ça et je te la mettrai pour de bon, cette trempe, » s'irrita Kanda, « Je te l'ai promis si tu faisais l'idiot. À moins que t'aies envie d'avoir la fessée, Moyashi ? »

Son rictus était moqueur, et il était sarcastique. Il plaisantait, naturellement. La réaction du blandin fut amusante, comme escompté.

« BAKANDA ! » s'écria Allen, outré. « Je croyais que tu me respectais !

—Je respecte pas ta connerie. »

Le blandin le fusilla du regard, grognant.

« C'est comme dans ce livre nul. Je déteste l'idée que des alphas se sentent autorisés à traiter leurs omégas comme des enfants.

—J'en ai lu aussi, des conneries comme ça, » rétorqua le Japonais, son rictus sardonique se muant en un rictus sadique, « je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais un certain Moyashi mériterait bien sa fessée.

—Comme si j'allais me laisser faire et c'est Allen ! »

L'alpha secoua la tête, redevenant sérieux.

« Alors t'excuse pas pour une connerie. »

Hochant à nouveau la tête, ayant bien compris qu'il s'agissait là de taquinerie, l'oméga fut celui qui baisa la joue de l'alpha. Il rougit en le regardant.

« Hm… Kanda… Tu as dit quelque chose, tout à l'heure. »

L'alpha le regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu as dit que j'étais mignon. » Allen était littéralement cramoisi, tandis que Kanda sentait ses propres joues chauffer. « C'était… vrai ? »

L'alpha dut faire un effort pour ne pas s'enrager tout seul. Il aurait bien aimé que Moyashi ait oublié. Mais avec le manque de confiance en lui sur son attrait physique, entendre cette phrase-là, de lui, en plus, ne serait pas oublié. C'était à parier.

« C'était sur le moment.

—Je vois. »

Allen n'insista pas, se couchant sur lui, mais il semblait tout de même déçu. Honteux, aussi. Kanda laissa ses pensées lui échapper :

« T'es complexé à ce point, hein ? »

L'oméga fut celui qui le regarda sans comprendre.

« La cicatrice et ton bras. Tu te trouves si dégueu ? »

Allen observa un silence. Evidemment, depuis toute son enfance, il avait ce bras difforme, et il avait souffert du regard des autres. La cicatrice de sa malédiction était venue bien après, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'à force d'avoir un physique qui ne passait pas inaperçu et d'être zyeuté avec méfiance, il complexait, en effet. Pour son visage défiguré, il se rendait bien compte que ses traits n'étaient pas des plus magnifiques à cause de ça. Comme depuis tout à l'heure, dans tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, il en était si gêné en le pensant, Kanda l'avait traité avec respect et s'était bien occupé de lui, il décida d'être honnête.

« Je sais très bien ce que les gens pensent en me voyant. »

L'alpha observa un silence. Allen n'en dit pas plus. Cette simple phrase expliquait tout.

« C'était sur le moment, finit par dire Kanda, quand j'disais que t'étais mignon. Mais ça veut pas dire que je le pensais pas. »

Allen dressa son regard sur lui, n'osant pas envisager l'idée, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il puisse plaire à Kanda. Un alpha si beau, qui n'aurait aucun mal à se dégoter un oméga mieux que lui. Il le lui avait dit. Quand bien même il venait aussi de lui dire qu'il était mignon, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il le trouvait beau, ni attirant. Cependant… Allen se contentait de ça pour être réjoui. Pour l'instant. Ces paroles venaient quand même du Bakanda. Un autre baiser claqua sur sa joue, et Allen sourit. Il était toujours gêné, en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Il rendit le baiser à l'alpha, mécaniquement. Cette mécanique n'était toutefois pas déplaisante. Loin de là.

Il se dressa au-dessus de l'alpha, se rendant compte qu'il exhibait ainsi son corps nu dans son entièreté, mais s'en fichant. Kanda posa les mains sur les flancs. Allen eut du mal à réprimer un frisson. Ce contact était plaisant.

« Quand je disais que j'étais bien avec toi et que je suis content que ce soit toi, c'est vraiment sincère, Bakanda. Alors je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on s'attache et qu'on soit vraiment amis, mais je suis simplement heureux que ça se passe bien entre nous, car j'apprécie la façon dont ça se passe… Et j'espère que toi aussi. »

Allen se tut, plus anxieux de la réponse de Kanda. Il aurait pu ne pas dire ça, et il craignait que ça aille trop loin pour Kanda. Que ça soit trop direct sur ce qu'il ressentait, que ça l'exprime trop clairement. Entendre que Kanda ne partageait pas son ressenti, qu'il était le seul à apprécier leurs échanges, l'aurait vexé. Il était prêt à faire en sorte de ne pas le montrer. Il parvenait à prendre du recul sur ce qu'il ressentait et à comprendre que Kanda puisse ne pas penser ça de son côté. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer que si.

« Y aura rien après. »

La réponse tomba, mais Allen s'y attendait.

« Mais ouais, » le blandin n'en crut pas ses yeux, Kanda achevant, « moi aussi, je préfère que ça se passe comme ça qu'autrement. »

Son 'ouais', le fait qu'il apprécie que ça se passe comme ça… Il ne le niait pas, et ne rejetait pas ce qu'ils partageaient. Allen s'en sentit, bêtement, heureux. Car Kanda avouait à demi-mot qu'il l'appréciait peut-être. Il sourit, vaguement amusé :

« Si je te dis que j'ai vraiment envie de te faire te sentir bien, maintenant, tu te fâches contre moi, Bakanda ?

—T'es vraiment sûr, Baka Moyashi ? »

Allen progressa vers la ceinture du kendoka, la débouclant. Il ne loupa pas l'éclair de désir dans les yeux du brun, se doutant de ce qu'il voulait. Il avait beau être peu expérimenté, Allen n'était pas idiot et commençait à comprendre le langage du corps. Celui des phéromones, et de Kanda, aussi.

« Je suis sûr, et je m'appelle Allen, Bakanda ! »

Kanda récupéra son éternel rictus moqueur, passant quand même une main douce dans ses cheveux. Allen rougit au contact, l'appréciant, et décida de faire de son mieux pour apporter du plaisir à l'alpha à son tour. Hormis le fait qu'il ne digérait pas d'avoir supplié Kanda d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui, ils étaient enfin à l'aise avec le sexe, et Allen réalisait qu'il avait eu raison.

Dorénavant, leur relation s'améliorait, en termes d'entente et de proximité. Allen restait juste nostalgique de se dire qu'aujourd'hui et demain étaient leurs derniers instants ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite apparition de Lavi et Lenalee, ça faisait longtemps :p.
> 
> Allen a totalement perdu le contrôle, cette fois, et Kanda s'attendrit encore, tout en se reprenant un peu. Ça finit donc par devenir "plus vrai", tout en étant toujours sujet à caution. Je vous invite à être attentifs au fait qu'il y a vraiment une évolution de son personnage au travers de ces scènes, à la fois dans ce que le lien lui impose avec les suggestions, mais dans ce que ça révèle de lui : je parlais d'une autre interprétation, disons que ça montre un peu ce qu'il pourrait y avoir sous l'iceberg, s'il n'était pas si brisé et empli de colère. Évidemment que c'est exacerbé dans ce contexte avec le malaise créé par la situation qui les a poussé à s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre et les influences. Il reste maladroit et rustre, ses sentiments d'hostilité, bien qu'endormis, sont encore là. Mais il est capable d'implication lorsque c'est important, car il finit par développer un certain intérêt pour Allen, si ce n'est pas de l'amour ni une réelle amitié. Par le lien, mais aussi par ce qu'ils ont vécu, le récit a pas mal mis en avant cette idée : les événements qu'ils ont traversé l'ont, finalement, amené à le voir autrement, ainsi qu'à s'inquiéter pour lui, à avoir réellement envie de l'aider. Il est vraiment en train de s'attacher ! C'est pour ça qu'en plus de son intérêt, Kanda développe une sorte de "tendresse" à l'égard d'Allen, qu'il se laisse faire, mais qu'il est perdu sur ce qu'il ressent et continue à râler de manière un peu ridicule, ça parodie le concept, et en se plaçant dans l'optique psychologie du perso, il se donne bonne conscience comme ça, car il a du mal à se positionner.
> 
> De son côté, Allen a, lui aussi, vraiment fini par apprécier Kanda à cause des attentions qu'il a eu pour lui, et il commence à s'avouer qu'il veut plus. Par contre, malgré tout ce que j'ai dit et même si Kanda hésite et se pose des questions, allant même jusqu'à plaisanter avec Allen, il n'est pas aussi proche d'accepter leur amitié que lui et se repose encore beaucoup sur son choix de rétractation pour s'autoriser à lâcher prise. Il est carrément dans le déni à ce stade X).
> 
> Quant à savoir si leur relation va vraiment évoluer ou pas... vous verrez ! ;) De même, je sais que j'en ai frustré quelques uns avec la feinte du dernier chapitre, dont je ris encore dans mon coin, je l'avoue XD. (On est sadique ou on ne l'est pas ;).) J'imagine que ce chapitre vous aura frustré aussi x). Mais j'avoue que concernant le dernier chapitre sur les chaleurs d'Allen, j'ai envie de vous poser une petite question : est-ce que j'ai déjà présenté le fait qu'ils couchent ensemble comme un élément super important de l'histoire pour mon scénario, à ce stade ? x) En bref, tout est encore possible haha ;p.
> 
> Du coup, ce vendredi, dernier chapitre sur les chaleurs d'Allen ! Il sera moins un peu long, mais dense en terme d'actions :). Puis après ça, deux autres gros chapitres avant le petit épilogue... On approche de la fin de la partie 1, ça me fait tout drôle x). Extrait page FB mercredi, et du chapitre 29 jusqu'à la fin on repart au rythme extrait mercredi/chapitre vendredi ^^.
> 
> J'espère que ce chap vous a plu ! :D
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me le dire ou réagir à certaines choses si vous avez des remarques à faire :).
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	29. Hormones : 29 - Everlast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Dernier chapitre sur les chaleurs d'Allen, après on passera à autre chose ! :)
> 
> Il commence en fanfare, mais quant à ce qui va se passer, vous verrez si ce sera la fête ou non XDD. Ne soyez pas surpris, il y a beaucoup d'influence du lien au rendez-vous pour les actions des personnages et du développement par rapport au concept, justement :).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Putain, Moyashi…, » gémit Kanda.

Entre ses jambes, Allen s'affairait, sa langue léchant son sexe d'une manière que l'alpha trouvait beaucoup trop sensuelle. C'était la deuxième fois depuis hier, le maudit semblait avoir compris que Kanda devenait particulièrement _affaibli_ , refusant de s'avouer _faible_ , face à ce traitement, et il s'en amusait. Le brun voyait qu'il aimait lui faire perdre le contrôle, lui ôter sa fierté. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, il aimait aussi voir l'oméga perdre pied. C'était tout bonnement grisant. Le plaisir sexuel avait des effets tellement puissants, et en être l'instigateur pouvait être stimulant… L'alpha poussa un nouveau gémissement. Au départ, il avait protesté, ne voulant pas qu'Allen se force à faire ça. Mais le blandin avait argué que ça l'aiderait à se détendre, il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il le faisait de bonne volonté, alors Kanda avait dit oui.

Depuis le réveil, ils étaient tous les deux tendus, de toute façon. Et ça se ressentait dans leurs rapports. Hier soir, quand ils s'étaient couchés, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, mais se jetaient des coups d'œil en coin, conscient que ce jour était le dernier qu'ils passaient ensemble. La fin. S'étreignant, échangeant leurs odeurs, ils avaient été contraints d'y penser. Ils agissaient donc comme ces derniers temps, mais sachant que c'était la dernière fois, le ressenti était plus bizarre. Les dilemmes de la veille n'étaient pas totalement écartés. Allen ne paraissait plus autant sur le point de perdre le contrôle qu'il ne l'avait été ces deux derniers jours, et Kanda recommençait à pouvoir se maitriser. Cela constituait une amélioration à ses yeux, si ce n'était pas total. Être avec son foutu oméga, ça faisait un moment qu'il ne le niait plus car Moyashi l'était définitivement malgré eux, cesserait de se répercuter sur lui quand ce serait vraiment fini, si l'on jouait sur les mots.

Leur dernier putain de jour ensemble. Tout comme Allen, Kanda n'arrivait presque pas à y croire. Il avait hâte de conclure toute cette merde, mais il y avait un autre sentiment, qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir ignorer facilement.

La matinée n'était pas tout à fait finie, et ils venaient à peine de finir de déjeuner quand la crise avait frappé Allen, puis lui. Kanda n'était toujours pas en rut, mais ça n'empêchait pas les symptômes de correspondre avec cet état. Il était, cependant, sûr qu'il n'y couperait pas après les chaleurs de l'oméga, s'il ne sombrait pas d'ici ce soir. Ce serait quand même con, il fallait le dire. Et Kanda refusait de mêler Allen à ses ruts. Il doutait qu'il parviendrait à se calmer, tant que sa volonté serait assez forte. Comme il l'avait promis, s'il fallait se contenir pour protéger l'oméga, il saurait le faire.

Le corps de Kanda tressauta. Son membre venait d'être pris en bouche entièrement. Il devait faire un effort pour garder la face, et il allait bientôt atteindre l'extase.

« Hé, Moyashi, tu devrais… » il siffla entre ses dents, « merde, j'vais… Arrête-toi. »

Sa main essayait de lui reculer la tête, mais l'oméga raffermit son emprise sur les hanches de Kanda. Ce dernier comprit. Le con comptait… Il essaya de retarder son éjaculation, se préparant à gueuler sur Allen avant qu'il n'aille jusqu'au bout de sa connerie. Il ne put rien y faire. Le plaisir de l'orgasme l'envahit, monta brutalement en lui et le submergea. Il sentit son corps rendre les armes avant lui, et son contrôle lui échappa. Il se répandit dans la bouche de l'oméga, tout en se mordant la lèvre, la tête légèrement renversée et les yeux mi-clos. Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux d'Allen, il recula précipitamment sa tête, la bouche remplie à ras-bord. Kanda aurait pu trouver ça érotique. Au moment de jouir, c'était cette image qui l'avait stimulé, l'oméga avalant son sperme. En revanche, ce dernier avait visiblement du mal vu la quantité, et il luttait pour ne pas s'étouffer, une grimace dégoûtée alors qu'il essuyait du revers de poignet ce qui avait coulé le long de ses lèvres.

L'alpha gronda, se dressant pour empoigner l'épaule de l'oméga.

« Crache. »

Allen agita la tête. Il rouvrit la bouche, et Kanda vit qu'il avait déjà avalé. Un haut-le-cœur pencha son corps vers l'avant. Le brun le tint en place. Quel petit con.

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça, abruti ?! »

L'oméga se racla la gorge.

« Comme toi l'autre fois. Je voulais… voir quel goût ça avait. » Sa voix était gênée. « Ce n'est pas la première fois, et je n'osais pas. Donc… voilà. Puis, ça doit être moins frustrant pour toi, non ? »

Il lui sourit. Kanda secoua la tête à son tour.

« Je m'en fous d'être frustré, va pas t'étouffer pour ça.

—Je voulais le faire, d'accord ? J'étais curieux.

—Satisfait ? »

Kanda était ironique, si bien qu'Allen fut forcé d'avoir une moue agacée.

« Pas tellement. Tu es vachement amer, et c'est vraiment… beaucoup.

—Tu le savais, ça. La prochaine fois, t'éviteras de le faire si c'est pour t'étouffer. Tu veux de l'eau ? »

Le blandin hocha la tête, aussi, l'alpha lui apporta un verre. Un silence flotta entre les deux jeunes hommes. Allen se tourna finalement vers Kanda.

« J'ai quel goût, moi ? Je veux dire, » ajouta-t-il face à l'air interloqué de Kanda, « tu l'as fait pour moi plusieurs fois. C'est aussi… bizarre ?

—C'est un peu dégueulasse. Mais t'es sucré, en arrière-goût.

—Pourquoi tu le fais, si ça ne te plaît pas ? »

Allen fronçait les sourcils. Kanda soupira.

« Le lien. Ça me donne envie de te faire jouir d'une traite.

—Pareil pour moi.

—Ben recommence pas si ça t'étouffe.

—Je voulais juste essayer, Bakanda. Mais c'est aussi parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude. »

Et ce n'était pas en une journée qu'il allait la prendre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait renouveler cette expérience avec Kanda, encore moins avec quelqu'un d'autre, après aujourd'hui. Allen se sentait toujours gêné par cette conversation. Le brun dut le sentir, puisque son rictus taquin se ramena au galop.

« T'es sucré derrière aussi, tu sais, Moyashi. »

Allen rougit furieusement, mais répondit avec nonchalance.

« Je sais, tu me l'avais dit.

—À choisir, j'préfère, c'était pas trop dégueu. Le refaire me gênerait pas. »

À ces mots, Allen ressentit un violent frisson dans le bas-ventre à l'idée de recommencer ça. Il fallait dire que ça ne lui avait, comme tout le reste, franchement pas déplu. Néanmoins, les paroles directes de Kanda le gênaient.

« On-on verra alors.»

Un rire moqueur haussa les épaules de son homologue. Il coula un regard sarcastique sur lui.

« Avoue que tu mouilles rien que d'y penser. »

Les yeux agrandis de surprise et les joues en feu, l'oméga sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il protesta, outré :

« T'es qu'un pervers, Bakanda ! »

Ce dernier rit à nouveau, clairement amusé. Allen aimait le voir rire et afficher une expression humaine plutôt que sa neutralité constante exacerbée, mais il n'aimait pas que ce soit à ses dépens.

« J'étais sûr que ça allait te choquer, Baka Moyashi.

—C'est vraiment pas drôle ! rugit Allen. Tu m'énerves. »

Kanda ricanait encore, se foutant gentiment de sa pomme. Acceptant la plaisanterie sans le montrer, Allen soupira, tournant son corps jusqu'à se pencher au bord du lit pour rattraper les draps qui en étaient tombés. Avant qu'il ne commence à remonter, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre, il ressentit un léger coup à l'arrière de ses fesses, et un doux bruit de claque. Il se retourna, le visage rouge et bougon, furieux, vers Kanda. L'imbécile venait de lui mettre une tape, et il était toujours en train de se marrer !

« Bakanda, hurla Allen, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

—Je t'avais dit que je te mettrais une fessée si tu faisais l'idiot.

—Je ne faisais pas l'idiot, » souffla l'oméga, s'agaçant, « j'étais simplement…

—Emporté par tes chaleurs ? Tu faisais l'idiot. »

Allen se mordit la lèvre, toujours irrité.

« T'as pas intérêt à recommencer ça. »

Kanda eut un rictus.

« Sinon quoi ?

—J'vais me venger.

—Ben venge-toi. »

Allen fondit alors sur Kanda, qui se débattit, et, n'ayant pas d'autre option, il lui mordit l'épaule. Pas fort, pas de quoi faire une marque, mais de quoi le pincer, puisque l'alpha siffla entre ses dents, visiblement surpris.

« Mais t'es taré, espèce de sauvage ?!

—Tu peux parler ! » Puis, l'oméga eut un sourire. « Maintenant on est quitte, je me suis vengé pour la fessée.

—Tu veux jouer à ça ? »

Rictus moqueur, l'alpha l'attrapa par les hanches et le plaqua sous lui, ses mains commençant à chatouiller ses flancs. Pris par un tiraillement infernal et une sensation de chatouillis violente, Allen se tordit, essayant de s'extirper tout en ricanant malgré lui. Il contractait les abdos, voulant se retenir, mais c'était difficile.

« Arrête, Bakanda, c'est pas drôle !

—Essaie de te dégager, Baka Moyashi.

—Allez, sérieusement, arrête ! »

Kanda obéit. Allen se dégagea. Il reprit sa respiration, une main sur le cœur. Il lui jetait un regard fâché.

« T'as abusé, pour la fessée, Bakanda.

—C'est qu'une petite tape, tu vas pas mourir. Et tu m'as bien mordu. »

Piqué au vif, Allen croisa les bras, boudant, et regardant ailleurs.

« C'est toi qu'as commencé. »

Moyashi pouvait être de mauvaise foi, quand il le voulait. Kanda le saisit encore et le força à s'allonger, recommençant à le chatouiller. Allen se débattait et protestait, de mauvaise grâce, mais il finit par rire aux éclats. Le rictus de Kanda fondait en amusement, il n'y pouvait rien. Allen tenta de le chatouiller, fut déçu en voyant que ça n'avait pas d'effet. Cela dura un moment, l'alpha voyant que le petit con appréciait tout ça. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Allen était à moitié sur les genoux de Kanda, sa tête en travers de ses cuisses, tandis que l'alpha cherchait encore à l'asticoter. Ils étaient toujours aussi nus qu'au premier jour, et pour une rare fois, Allen s'en fichait.

« Tu es encore sous influence de mes phéromones pour agir comme ça, hein, Bakanda ?

—Tch, » cette répartie immature montrait son envie de nier, mais son impuissance frustrée. « Ouais, mais j'me contrôle. Elles sont partout et encore plus nombreuses qu'avant. Pourtant, tu te contrôles aussi.

—Oui, » acquiesça Allen. « Je ne veux plus perdre le contrôle comme hier, et je pense que j'arrive à mieux le gérer. »

Kanda eut une sorte de sourire. Fugace, si bien qu'Allen crut l'avoir rêvé, mais il semblait doux.

« C'est bien. Culpabilise pas. Moi aussi, j'tiens pu à te plaquer comme un clebs' en rut.

—Je sais que tu n'étais pas toi-même lors de ces moments.

—Pareil pour toi. T'as pas voulu me le dire l'autre fois, mais j'sais que j'ai dû te faire flipper, en plus. »

Allen nia d'un mouvement de menton.

« Non. Bon, un peu… Mais je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas fait de mal. Même quand tu perds le contrôle, tu sembles vouloir ma permission, alors tout va bien. »

L'oméga sourit. L'alpha se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Ses mains se perdaient dans la tignasse blanche lors des fellations que son propriétaire lui administraient, mais là... Ce geste le faisait chier. Il n'aimait pas être emporté par la tendresse, mais comme Allen appréciait et que ses odeurs s'en amélioraient, Kanda en était lui aussi apaisé. C'était fou comme il avait besoin d'affection. L'alpha ignorait si c'était vraiment dû à ses chaleurs, ou si c'était quelque part en lui et qu'il le négligeait. Ayant connaissance de son passé, s'il ne jugeait pas, le brun était capable de faire l'addition, ça devait être un peu des deux. Il continuait ses caresses, l'oméga soupirant de bien-être, toujours tout sourire. Il finit par se relever.

« Je vais aller me brosser les dents, tu peux m'aider à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain ?

—Tu peux pas y aller tout seul ? J'croyais que tu marchais mieux ? »

Embarrassé, Allen se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Puis, son corps se pencha, avec une apparente difficulté, et il posa ses deux mains aux niveaux de ses chevilles, tentant de s'étirer.

« J'ai mal aux jambes depuis que je me suis levé. »

Kanda souffla, un sourcil haussé.

« Tu veux surtout que je m'occupe de toi.

—Bien sûr que non, » protesta Allen, fronçant les sourcils, « j'ai vraiment mal aux jambes, Bakanda. Je me débrouillerai, si tu ne veux pas.

—Non, c'est la dernière fois, alors profite. »

Une vague odeur négative lui sauta au nez, pour s'enfuir immédiatement au milieu d'autres plus saines. Kanda ne sut si ce qu'il avait insinué le vexait, ou si c'était autre chose.

« Je ne compte pas profiter, Bakanda. Je vais me débrouiller. Tu veux bien qu'on se sente, après ?

—J't'y emmène, et après on se sent. »

S'il lui avait dit ça, c'était surtout pour le taquiner, aussi, il acceptait. Ayant compris que l'oméga n'aimait pas être porté, Kanda le hissa à moitié contre son bassin, l'aidant comme une béquille. Vrai que ses jambes tremblaient. Sûrement les muscles qui fatiguaient de retravailler en ayant peu de force dans l'état de chaleurs. Kanda n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elles affaiblissaient un oméga à ce point. En aidant Allen à se maintenir debout devant le lavabo, Kanda le laissa se nettoyer, pensant qu'il le ferait également quand l'oméga aurait terminé. Ses mains tenaient ses hanches, les doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau nue. Il se collait à son corps… Kanda devait avouer que le corps de l'oméga l'excitait, encore plus avec cette bonne odeur qu'il dégageait. Il n'avait qu'à penser que son bassin était proche de ses fesses rebondies – il l'avait senti en le claquant, et déjà constaté – pour éveiller sa queue. Bon dieu.

Allen s'affairait, son regard croisant le sien dans le reflet du miroir. Ils ressemblaient à un couple. Lui, l'alpha aidant son oméga en chaleurs, et Allen, acceptant de montrer sa faiblesse en se reposant sur lui. C'était tellement bizarre. En remarquant que son reflet les fixait, l'oméga rougit et fit mine de se reconcentrer. Kanda ne savait pas à quoi il pensait. Peut-être s'était-il fait la même réflexion que lui. Ça l'emmerdait toujours de trouver ses réactions attendrissantes. Le blandin tagua. Kanda raffermit son emprise. Sa peau était douce. Même avec ça, il fallait qu'il trouve encore quelque chose à rajouter. Le lien en fautif. Les phéromones se libéraient, les hormones criaient grâce et tout leur tapait sur la gueule. Seulement, ce n'était pas seulement ça. Kanda n'aimait pas être paumé comme ça, indécis entre des contradictions et des concessions qu'il n'aimait pas faire et qui n'avaient aucun lieu d'être.

L'oméga terminait, et se rinça la bouche.

« J'vais le faire aussi, tu vas prendre ta douche ? »

Allen acquiesça. Il voulut avancer seul, mais trébucha dangereusement vers l'avant. Sur un ricanement moqueur, Kanda le stabilisa et l'aida à pénétrer dans la cabine de douche. Allen eut l'air de tenir sur ses jambes, aussi, Kanda tira le rideau, le prévenant qu'il restait à côté. L'alpha avait fini par ramener ses affaires de toilettes dans la chambre du blandin, et voir leurs deux brosses à dents côte à côte dans un verre renforçait l'image clichée du couple qu'ils étaient, en plus, supposés former. Avec leur lien, ils auraient dû le faire. Si Allen lui inspirait des pensées fort peu catholiques depuis ses chaleurs, le lien était sacré dans la religion. Deux êtres étaient liés car la volonté divine l'avait voulue. Deux êtres se déliaient pour la même raison. Kanda se foutait de ça, mais étant dans une organisation religieuse, il était au courant de la manière dont l'Eglise considérait le lien. Entre deux liés, le désir n'était même pas considéré comme un péché. La bienséance aurait voulu qu'ils consomment leur lien, pour qu'il devienne totalement effectif, et qu'il l'épouse ensuite. Qu'il lui fasse endosser son odeur, puis son nom.

Ils étaient tous les deux mineurs, Allen avait seize ans, Kanda dix-neuf, cependant une fois liés, deux êtres étaient considérés apte à un mariage, quand bien même la majorité civile n'était techniquement qu'à vingt-et-un ans. Cela sauf dans les cas, rarissimes, de déclenchement très précoces, où il fallait que les liés soient âgés de quinze ans.

Quand le brun pensait à ça, il se disait que ce n'était qu'une immense connerie. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir hâte que leur lien parte, et chiait volontiers à la gueule de la soi-disant volonté divine, puisse-t-elle aller se faire foutre, amen. Ça, ou ce que d'autres appelaient le destin, ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau, de toute façon. Un instinct basique lui soufflait qu'elle ne lui en ferait sans doute jamais.

Une fois que Kanda en eut terminé à son tour avec son hygiène dentaire, il resta dans la salle de bain, comme il l'avait dit à Allen, le temps que celui-ci ne sorte de la douche. Il faudrait qu'il prenne aussi la sienne. Il entendit le blandin jurer et un bruit mat contre le mur, signe qu'il manquait de glisser. En pensée furtive, il envisagea de se glisser aux côtés de l'oméga, mais ça aurait été serré. Puis, finalement, il décida de le proposer :

« Hé, Moyashi, tu m'fais de la place ?

—Quoi ? »

Le ton désarçonné du blandin le fit sourire.

« J'vais me chercher une serviette et j'viens avec toi. Ça ira plus vite et ça t'évitera de tomber. On est plus à ça près, nan ?

—D-D'accord… »

Cette fois-ci, c'était de la gêne, qui était perceptible dans sa voix. Kanda eut un rictus. Au moment il ouvrit le rideau pour se glisser avec Allen, se faisant bien vite trempé, il rencontra son visage rougi et vit ses jambes tremblantes. Jambes tremblantes à cause de l'effort de ses muscles, naturellement. Son rictus ne le quitta pas. Allen fit mine de se reconcentrer tandis que Kanda attrapait à son tour de quoi se laver. Leurs corps se côtoyaient de près et se cognaient un peu avec les mouvements, mais ça allait. Le brun s'amusait de la gêne de l'oméga, qui s'accrut lorsqu'il posa une main sur sa hanche en le voyant tanguer. Allen le regardait, pupilles agitées, avec l'eau qui coulait le long de leurs corps.

« Fais gaffe, » fut la seule parole de Kanda.

Allen acquiesça, les joues toujours aussi rosées. L'alpha souffla :

« Arrête d'être gêné comme ça. On est à poils depuis ce matin, et on se voit à poil tout le temps. T'as aucune raison d'être si pudique, bordel.

—Je sais ! » râla l'oméga. « Mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est gênant de prendre une douche ensemble.

—Si tu veux que je sorte…

—Non, mais je n'y suis pour rien si ça me gêne, Bakanda. Ça va passer. »

Ils continuèrent de se nettoyer, essayant d'échanger leur place dans le petit espace pour être celui qui profiterait du jet d'eau, tout en se savonnant à tour de rôle. L'alpha voulait bien avouer qu'être nu l'un devant l'autre sans faire quelque chose de sexuel avait un aspect gênant, pour ne pas dire érotique quand il pensait à leur position précédente, lui derrière Allen devant le lavabo. Sa gêne à lui se situait simplement à un autre niveau que celle de l'Anglais.

Lorsque Kanda passa lentement ses mains dans ses cheveux pour évacuer les résidus de savon qui s'y trouvait, un son exclamatif retentit derrière lui. Surpris, et fermant un œil à cause du savon qui menaçait d'y couler, Kanda tourna la tête, l'œil restant se posant sur Allen. L'oméga semblait choqué.

« Je l'ai jamais remarqué, mais tes cheveux sont tellement longs qu'ils vont jusqu'à tes fesses. »

Kanda ricana, ne pouvant résister à la tentation de l'embarrasser.

« Tu mates ? »

Ni une ni deux, Allen s'empourprait encore :

« Je regardais tes cheveux, Bakanda ! » Puis, perfidement. « T'as vraiment l'air d'un idiot avec un œil fermé et l'autre à moitié ouvert.

—Tch. Tu peux parler, t'es rouge comme une tomate. » Ignorant le 'va te faire, c'est de ta faute !' qui fusa, l'alpha se retourna et ramena ses cheveux sur son torse, qu'il tordit entre ses mains pour faire partir un dernier restant de savon. « Continue à te rincer l'œil, Moyashi. »

Allen lui donna un léger coup dans le dos, ricanant lui aussi.

« Comme si y avait de quoi se rincer l'œil, imbécile.

—Tu m'as dit que je te plaisais, hier. »

Un hoquet de surprise et un soupir agacé suivirent. Allen ne se démonta pourtant pas.

« Ton visage, peut-être. Mais j'ai jamais dit que je regardais le reste.

—Alors ça te plait pas ? »

Kanda pivota dans sa direction, de sorte à ce qu'ils se fassent face. Le blandin se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, renfrogné. Son regard fut éloquent, mais sa bouche asséna :

« J'ai vu mieux. »

Il laissait de côté son embarras pour sa fierté, signe qu'il commençait à se détendre. Le Japonais apprécia cela. Il rétorqua :

« Ouais, mais tu bandes. »

Allen baissa les yeux sur son érection, et lui tourna précipitamment le dos.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est mes chaleurs ! Puis la tienne n'est pas parfaitement au repos non plus, hein ! Je dois en conclure que tu te rinces l'œil aussi ?

—Tch. C'est les phéromones. »

Le blandin se glissa le long du mur, Kanda faisant le tour pour passer derrière lui. Ils se faisaient à nouveau face.

« T'es de mauvaise foi, Bakanda, » dit Allen avec aplomb, regardant son membre qui paraissait grossir à vue d'œil.

Le brun fit de même avec le sien.

« Toi aussi. »

Ils s'attiraient, ils l'avaient réalisé un bon nombre de fois, ça ne servait plus à rien de le nier. Kanda décida que c'en était assez. Il coupa l'eau. Si proche du maudit, il l'acculait contre la paroi de la douche. L'oméga posa ses mains sur son torse. Kanda hésita. Il se sentit rougir, s'en agaçant.

« T'as envie, Baka Moyashi… ? »

Ils venaient à peine de se soulager et étaient dans cette douche pour se nettoyer, mais la tension sexuelle était palpable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une crise les frappait peu de temps après la précédente, mais cette fois, c'était très rapide. Enfin, pour la énième fois, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela en fin de cycle de chaleurs. Allen fut celui qui entama le premier geste. Il tendit la main vers le sexe l'alpha, et le saisit à la base. Il effectua une lente montée qui fit soupirer Kanda entre ses dents. La réponse semblait claire. L'alpha imita donc l'oméga. Ils procédèrent ainsi quelques instants, des soupirs ponctuant le trajet de leurs mains. Doucement, il poussa l'oméga à ôter sa main, et colla leurs deux érections dans la sienne. L'oméga hoqueta quand sa main s'agita. Il coula un regard sur leurs deux pénis, rougissant furieusement. L'un contre l'autre, l'écart de taille, qui n'était pas très grand, était cependant visible. Comme elle n'était pas en sa faveur, Allen en était piqueté dans sa fierté masculine. Kanda s'en aperçut.

« Si ça t'gêne, r'garde pas.

—Je m'en fiche. » Allen planta son regard dans le sien, regard qui vacilla avec un nouveau mouvement de bras de Kanda. « Tu crois qu'on devrait faire ça ici ?

—On se rincera. » Puis. « Si tu veux pas, on arrête.

—Je sais, j'ai envie. C'est juste que je tiens à peine debout, et on est à l'étroit… C'est ça qui est gênant, » avouait-il.

Kanda eut un rictus neutre.

« J'te soutiendrai. C'est pour ça que je suis là. »

Cette phrase eut un écho plus profond chez l'oméga. Car elle n'était pas vraie de cette seule façon.

Allen hocha alors la tête. C'était, après tout, mieux de se finir maintenant que de retourner au lit pour ce faire, surtout pour se resalir. Bientôt, le bassin de l'alpha se mût contre le sien, Allen se soutenant aux hanches de Kanda, s'abandonnant au plaisir, de même que Kanda semblait peiner à retenir le sien. S'il avait pu, le blandin aurait aimé accélérer la cadence, joindre sa main à la sienne ou remuer les hanches. Ce faisant, il savait qu'il aurait pu lui faire perdre contenance. C'était ce qu'il aimait. Néanmoins, en être réduit à apprécier son propre tourment, si c'était frustrant, avait un côté agréable. Se mordant la lèvre, Allen finit quand même par risquer un mouvement de bassin, Kanda lâchant un râle, ne l'ayant pas vu venir.

Le blandin se sentit taquin, il sourit. L'ignorant, Kanda continuant ses caresses, agacé de s'être laissé aller. Il cherchait, à son tour, à lui faire perdre la face. Si Allen ne se laissa pas faire, luttant comme il le pouvait, l'exercice finit par devenir stimulant, et par accroître leurs excitations. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient joui, leurs semences maculant leurs ventres et leurs cuisses. La chaleur dans leurs joues et dans leurs corps étaient à son comble. Ils haletaient, frémissants l'un contre l'autre. L'alpha refit couler l'eau. Ils terminèrent de se laver sans plus d'incident.

« Tu ne vas pas t'entraîner ? » demanda Allen une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la douche, se séchant après s'être assis sur le cabinet de toilette.

L'alpha avait commencé à s'habiller. Aussi, au lieu des vêtements qu'il avait enfilés pour sortir leur chercher de quoi manger, il le voyait remettre son pyjama.

« Pas maintenant. J'suis vraiment fatigué à cause du lien. J'irai plus tard dans l'après-midi, si j'ai pas la flemme. J'aurai tout le temps après, t'façon. »

Le kendoka ayant la flemme de s'entraîner, vu comme il était mordu de combats et de sa Mugen, c'était en effet plutôt rare. Allen eut un pincement au cœur en pensant au lendemain, mais il acquiesça.

« Ok. »

Il se refusait de penser que, peut-être, Kanda invoquait sa flemme pour masquer le fait qu'il voulait rester avec lui. Il ne voulait pas sonner trop présomptueux ou imbu de sa personne, mais il aurait, quelque part, aimé que ce soit le cas. Parce qu'il appréciait Kanda, il désirait, au fond, que ce soit réciproque.

Ils se retournèrent dans la chambre une fois habillés, et se couchèrent côte sur l'un des lits, celui près du mur de la salle de bain comme Allen peinait à marcher. A partir de là, ils connaissaient leurs options, ils pouvaient lire tranquillement, ou jouer ensemble. L'oméga espéra bien sûr la deuxième option. S'il n'avait pas envie de profiter de Kanda, il voulait, en revanche, apprécier au maximum leurs derniers instants ensemble, parce qu'il lui manquerait, bon dieu. Il le savait. Il s'était attaché, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, et le fait que leur amitié arrive bientôt à son terme… Il ne le voulait pas, s'il avait dû être honnête.

Faisant fi de ces pensées qui lui mettaient le cafard, voulant éviter que ça se ressente dans son odeur et que Kanda s'en aperçoive, Allen feignit un sourire joyeux.

« Ça te dit qu'on joue ensemble, Bakanda ?

—Ouais, si tu veux.

—Un poker ou un autre genre de jeux ?

—Je m'en fous, c'toi qui vois. »

Allen trancha pour un poker et se leva pour aller chercher les cartes. Ils ne firent qu'une partie, sachant de toute façon qu'il allait gagner et que Kanda allait perdre et s'énerver s'ils y jouaient des heures durant. Ils s'amusèrent à quelques jeux de mots, stimulations intellectuelles qui n'étaient pas désagréables. Cela dura de la fin de matinée jusqu'à une bonne partie de l'après-midi, avant qu'ils ne décident d'entamer un autre jeu de carte. Comme à chaque fois, Allen s'amusait aux côtés de l'alpha. Il voyait que Kanda prenait plaisir aux jeux, sans quoi, ça n'aurait pas duré si longtemps. Le seul regret qui l'habitait, c'était qu'avec ce temps qui passait bien trop vite, celui qui leur restait ensemble s'amoindrissait. Allen n'arrivait pas à ne pas y penser. Il se demandait ce que Kanda en pensait, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en discuter avec lui. Ça aurait montré son attachement, et ce simple fait aurait buté Kanda.

Ils terminèrent de jouer, le maudit étant fatigué, l'épéiste semblant l'être aussi. Allen demanda à ce qu'ils se sentent, Kanda acceptant. Le silence s'installa. Les rires mi-taquins, mi-mesquins étaient envolés, de même que ces piques qu'ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se lancer. Allen se serra contre Kanda, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à demain, de penser qu'il allait partir. Il n'aurait plus besoin de lui, de son côté. Mais ça ne voulait résolument pas dire qu'il n'aurait pas envie qu'il soit à ses côtés. Le brun remarqua sa crispation :

« Ça va pas ? Tu commences à puer. »

L'Anglais déglutit difficilement.

« J'ai mal au ventre, » mentit-il.

Directement, Kanda alla poser sa main sur son ventre, Allen sursautant au contact. Ça lui faisait toujours cet effet. Le brun fronça les sourcils :

« On dirait que ça va. J'te sens pas tendu.

—C'est que c'est pas grave, tu peux enlever ta main. »

L'alpha soupira.

« Si y a quelque chose qui va pas, tu me le dis. »

Allen secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas ça. C'était trop. Bien plus que ce que voulait entendre Kanda, et ce que lui avait envie de déclarer.

« Ça va, Bakanda. » Il se força à sourire. « Tu sais, je te l'ai déjà dit, » fit-il à la place, « mais tu es vraiment une bonne personne, et je suis content que ça se soit passé comme ça. »

Car, et c'était bien là qu'était son tourment, avec un certain choc car il n'y aurait jamais cru, Allen le réalisait… Connaître Kanda ainsi, devenir intime avec lui… Il aurait pu tout à fait en tomber amoureux. Et il sentait, avec horreur, qu'il aurait pu commencer à le faire, si les choses avaient été autres, si la vie leur en avait laissé l'occasion. Il ne tombait pas _encore_ amoureux, ça aurait été grotesque à ce stade, mais Kanda lui semblait être un bon alpha. Comme ils étaient liés, il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir l'aimer. Le lien le lui commandait, ses instincts. Depuis le début, s'il l'avait refoulé et avait refusé de l'envisager ainsi. Néanmoins, à cet instant, ce n'était plus le lien, une entité étrangère à sa conscience qui le lui soufflait. C'était lui. C'était dans son cœur, qu'il ressentait cet attachement pour Kanda. Ça lui faisait mal de penser que demain, tout serait fini.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi. »

Allen coupa court à ses pensées, peiné par cette affirmation. C'était vrai. Il sourit encore.

« Alors tu veux bien m'apprendre, Kanda ? »

L'épéiste ne répondit pas mais bougea. Son corps passa à moitié au-dessus de celui d'Allen, enlevant à celui-ci le loisir de se mouvoir, le temps que son bras attrape la couverture en boule au pied du lit. Il les couvrit tous les deux.

« Dors, imbécile. Je reste encore dix minutes et je vais m'entrainer. »

Allen fit la moue, sachant qu'il venait de se prendre un beau vent, et avança timidement son corps contre celui de Kanda.

« Je veux m'endormir dans tes bras. »

Le Japonais grogna.

« J't'ai déjà dit que t'étais capricieux, Moyashi. Tu recommences. »

Cette fois-ci, le plus petit rit alors que Kanda refermait ses bras autour de lui, l'étreignant.

« Pardon.

—T'es pas désolé. »

Allen se contenta de frotter son visage contre le torse de Kanda. Non, pour ça, il ne l'était pas.

« Je te ferai dire que tu m'avais dit de profiter, comme c'est la dernière fois, faut savoir.

—Tch. Baka Moyashi. »

Allen pouffa en réponse, se fichant de l'insulte. Il y eut de nouveau un silence. Allen décida qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Sa tête chauffait encore. Peut-être trop.

« Dis, Bakanda, j'peux te demander un truc idiot ?

—Je t'ai pas dit de dormir ?

—J'ai pas envie tout de suite. Je peux, ou pas ? »

Le kendoka haussa les épaules contre lui. Allen prit une inspiration. Ça faisait vraiment débile de poser cette question-là, mais une vague curiosité demeurait. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, dans une situation certes étrange et empreinte de malaise. Si ce n'était pas la vérité, qu'ils étaient influencés, Allen voulait savoir ce que Kanda pensait de cette facette de lui. S'il était toujours un abruti qu'il détestait, ou s'il… S'il y aurait peut-être une chance qu'il puisse l'apprécier. Allen ne s'imaginait en aucun cas qu'ils pourraient construire une relation amoureuse, si l'amitié n'était même pas possible. Mais il espérait qu'avec le temps, peut-être beaucoup de temps, en arriver au moins à une amitié serait à entrevoir, un jour. Il avala sa salive sans un bruit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? »

Les sourcils du beau Japonais se froncèrent.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

—Comme ça. » Au regard de Kanda, Allen sut que ça ne suffirait pas, et il se mordit la lèvre. « Tu as découvert beaucoup de choses de moi, très intimes. Je me suis beaucoup laissé aller devant toi. Demain, on ne se parlera plus. Tu vas l'emporter avec toi, et si je ne te le demande pas maintenant, je ne saurai peut-être jamais les conclusions que tu en as tiré. Je suppose que je suis curieux, » il l'avouait, et ses autres arguments n'étaient pas faux.

Le brun eut l'air de considérer ses paroles.

« Par rapport à quoi ? Tu t'inquiètes encore d'être faible ? On a pas arrêté d'en parler.

—Non, c'est pas ça, » l'oméga secouait la tête. « Juste… En général.

—J'vois pas à quoi sert cette question, mais bon, puisque tu y tiens, Moyashi. »

Les yeux et les oreilles bien ouverts, Allen était attentif à ses paroles à venir.

« On a décidé qu'on ne s'adresserait plus la parole. Mais si jamais on s'engueulait, j'aurais du mal à te prendre au sérieux au début, vu le nombre de fois où t'as chialé dans mes bras et où t'as demandé des câlins.

—Enfoiré, » rougit Allen, « c'est à cause de mes chaleurs, c'est pas pour mon plaisir… !

—T'es horriblement chiant. J'ai jamais vu une personne aussi chiante que toi. Mais je m'habitue un peu, je suppose que tu me soules moins.

—Euh… quoi ? »

Allen déglutit, ne sachant que comprendre. Quant à lui, Kanda se giflait mentalement pour avoir dit ça. Étant quelqu'un qui jouissait d'un contrôle absolu de lui-même et n'aimait jamais y déroger, bien sûr qu'il n'était pas le genre de con à laisser échapper des phrases en pensant tout haut. Kanda était aussi quelqu'un de franc. Trop, peut-être. Sur le coup, même pour lui-même, il l'avait trop été. Maintenant qu'il avait dit ça, il ne pouvait plus se dégager. Allen ajouta :

« Enfin, Kanda… Tu… Tu commencerais à apprécier ma compagnie ?

—Pas tellement. De toute façon, ça changera rien. »

Il se rétractait. Allen serra les poings.

« Kanda, je ne te comprends pas, parfois.

—Tch.

—Sinon, je tiens à dire que je ne m'inquiète plus d'être faible. Je n'ai rien à prouver à personne, juste à moi-même… Et je sais que j'y arriverai le moment venu. Tout comme toi, le moment venu, tu verras que tu es une bonne personne.

—Tu es déterminé, » notait Kanda, satisfait. « Si seulement tu l'étais pas aussi pour des conneries. »

Allen ne baissa pas les yeux. Il était un peu fâché. Kanda eut un rictus. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses doigts vinrent entremêler les mèches blanches des cheveux d'Allen, afin de le rasséréner. Il le caressait, ce n'était même pas la première fois. Crispé, Kanda avait envie de lutter contre cette pulsion. Plus les secondes se passaient, plus il était blasé. Il n'était pas du genre à initier de contacts de lui-même. Quand il le faisait, c'étaient les phéromones et le lien qui le poussaient à ça, ou la panique de Moyashi qui le décidait à être doux. Dans ce contexte, ce n'était pourtant pas ça… Une part de lui en avait envie. Il ignorait pourquoi. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas autant que ça aurait dû. Le Moyashi appréciait cela, et pour sa part, il ne jugeait pas ça si désagréable. Peut-être en avait-il pris l'habitude fâcheuse ? À force d'être collé à lui pendant vingt-quatre heures plusieurs jours d'affilés, de s'être martelé le cerveau qu'il en avait besoin, les habitudes se prenaient vite. Kanda n'arrivait plus à chasser la tendresse. Ça lui donnait à la fois envie de le découper en tranches, mais aussi de… faire _ça_.

L'alpha ne savait toujours pas où ils allaient avec tout ça. Il gardait la hâte que ce soit fini pour être tranquille. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'en rendait compte, et ça le faisait toujours aussi chier. Ce qu'il avait voulu éviter se produisait. Ce semblant de complicité qui se créait entre lui et Allen lui plaisait, bien qu'il s'acharne à ne pas le voir comme ça. Les échanges avec autrui, sans qu'ils lui aient manqué, ne lui apparaissaient définitivement pas désagréables. Surtout que cet autrui était le Moyashi.

Le blandin, loin de ses préoccupations, avança sa lèvre inférieure, faisant la moue. C'était mignon. Putain de mignon.

« Pourquoi me caresser les cheveux comme ça alors que tu viens de me reprocher de dire des conneries, Bakanda ? »

Kanda se réveilla de sa transe. Comme s'il s'était brûlé, il stoppa sa main. Il avait envie de se l'envoyer dans la gueule. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se mettait à penser ? Ça y est, il avait cramé son restant de neurones. Le regret se lut dans les yeux du maudit.

« Bon, finalement, continue, Bakanda. Je vais dormir. »

Bougonnant, Allen se laissa retomber contre son torse, blotti. Il aurait ce qu'il voulait ; il s'endormait dans ses bras.

* * *

Quand Kanda revint, Allen se réveilla. Il avait vraiment bien dormi, mais il se sentait… confus. Entre divers sensations fugaces qui l'irritaient ou le stressaient sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. L'alpha parut remarquer sa tension, puisqu'il s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Allen sourit, remarquant que Kanda faisait de plus en plus preuve d'initiative pour leurs contacts. S'apprêtant à lui demander si son entraînement l'avait défoulé, histoire de faire la conversation, il fut coupé par Kanda qui parla le premier :

« J'viens d'aller voir l'infirmière.

—Pourquoi ? » s'étonna le blandin.

Ils n'avaient absolument pas parlé d'aller la voir.

« J'voulais savoir ce qui se passait le dernier jour des chaleurs d'un oméga. »

Allen avala sa salive.

« Oh… Et elle a dit quoi ?

—Tu risques d'avoir mal au ventre, comme tout à l'heure. » Allen baissa les yeux, sachant qu'il avait menti en invoquant une douleur. « Elle a dit que ça dépendait des omégas, pour les crises. Y en a qu'en ont tout le temps, d'autres juste une ou deux avant que ça s'arrête. Tu risques d'être crevé, plus sensible, et plus chiant. » Pour cette information, le blandin devinait qu'il s'agissait d'un commentaire personnel du kendoka. Il esquissa un sourire malgré lui. « Elle m'a prévenu que t'aurais sûrement beaucoup besoin de moi jusqu'à demain matin avec le lien. Ça change pas. Mais tu peux aussi ne plus être en chaleurs d'ici ce soir, faut encore attendre. J'le sentirai direct, t'façon. »

Allen eut un pincement au cœur, craignant un instant que Kanda ne veuille partir ce soir s'il ne sentait plus ses phéromones de chaleurs. Ils n'en avaient pas discuté, aussi, il avait supposé qu'il partirait demain matin, mais si ça s'arrêtait net et qu'il ne restait pas plus longtemps, il ne pourrait pas le lui reprocher. L'alpha continua :

« Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'ensuite, tu reviendrais normal petit à petit. Tes hormones seront sûrement un peu à vif jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, c'est ce qu'elle a dit, mais tu auras le contrôle de toi et tu seras peinard. Si t'as un blem, va la voir. »

L'oméga hocha la tête. Il était sincèrement touché que Kanda ait été cherché ces informations pour lui. Il trouvait ça presque adorable. Presque, parce qu'une autre crainte lui soufflait qu'il l'avait fait parce qu'il voulait éviter qu'il aille l'emmerder, lui, s'il y avait quoique ce soit, quand bien même ce n'était en aucun cas ce qu'Allen aurait cherché à faire. En étant réaliste, il y avait sûrement des deux. Il choisit néanmoins d'ignorer cette pensée, qu'il jugeait due à son angoisse, à cause de ses sentiments embrouillés. Il lui fit un nouveau sourire, plus doux.

« Merci. »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« T'as la dalle ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher à bouffer ? C'est bientôt l'heure du repas. »

Allen allait rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas faim, mais son ventre gargouilla furieusement, montrant le contraire. Il décida que bouder son estomac ne changerait rien au problème. Aussi, il acquiesça. Kanda revint quelques instants plus tard avec un éternel plat de Soba pour lui, et plusieurs plats pour le blandin. Ils mangèrent en silence. Kanda rapporta les plateaux. Leur dernier repas ensemble.

Sachant que c'était aussi le dernier repas qu'il prenait au lit avant un moment, Allen était heureux. Il en avait plus que marre d'être alité, enfermé dans sa chambre, et de ne plus pouvoir se mouvoir. S'il ne rechignait plus à dépendre de l'alpha et avait accepté ce besoin, il n'aurait pas aimé que ça dure éternellement, loin de là. Reprendre son chemin d'exorciste sur une meilleure voie maintenant qu'il s'était vidé l'esprit le comblait de hâte. Il n'avait plus aussi peur. À présent, ce qui restait de l'angoisse était diminué et il pouvait l'ignorer. Le brun avait fait en sorte que ça ne soit pas trop difficile à vivre pour lui, malgré les nombreux points où ils avaient été ébranlés. Il avait eu du bonheur dans son malheur. Ça n'empêchait pas que ses chaleurs l'avaient traumatisé à bien des instants, et il était soulagé qu'elles soient bientôt terminées.

Tout était positif quand il pensait à demain.

Tout, sauf pour ce qu'il avait créé avec Kanda. Même le pire avait du bon, et c'était une réalité parfois bien cruelle.

Ils jouèrent encore. Se taquinèrent encore. Allen se sentait bien. Les crises ne revenaient pas, et il se doutait que ce matin pour le moins… chaud trouvait son explication là-dedans. Bientôt, ses phéromones sentiraient différemment, Kanda le saurait avant lui. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'alpha allait partir. Tout cela troublait sa joie, quand bien même il s'acharnait à le repousser. En écho à la réalisation qu'il avait eu précédemment, il savait qu'une part de ses sentiments était influencée, motivée à cause du lien, et il en voulait au lien de lui faire cet effet. Ça ne changeait pas la portion réelle. La portion vraie. Il était encore tortillé entre ces deux courants en lui. Un léger, celui qui était naturel, mais qui pouvait être ébranlé et amplifié par celui plus fort, du lien.

Il fut bientôt tard, et Kanda proposa qu'ils aillent dormir. Le blandin opina une nouvelle fois, définitivement fatigué après tout ça.

« Est-ce que mes phéromones sentent toujours les chaleurs ? » osa-t-il demander après un silence, proche du corps de l'alpha. Ils n'avaient pas encore commencé à se sentir.

Ce dernier prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« De moins en moins. C'est pratiquement fini. »

Allen sentit un poids dans son cœur.

« Tu veux partir, donc ? »

Kanda fronça les sourcils. Ça paraissait absurde de le demander, il était au lit avec lui, il avait déjà enfilé son pyjama, mais néanmoins…

« Si mes phéromones se dissipent et que mes chaleurs se terminent, tu peux-

—Je partirai demain. Tu sens mauvais. »

Allen se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

« Que je sente mauvais ne t'oblige pas à rester, si tu veux partir, fais-le.

—Tu veux que je me casse maintenant ? »

Cette fois, l'oméga se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas comment s'exprimer sans en laisser transparaître trop.

« Pas forcément, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de rester. Si je ne suis plus en chaleurs, tu n'es plus mon alpha, c'est ce qu'on avait dit. »

Il avala sa salive sans bruit, mais avec difficulté. Kanda restait indéchiffrable.

« Ouais. » Allen se tendit. « Je vais quand même rester jusqu'à demain, tu sens encore un peu, et l'infirmière avait dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de moi. Donc mens pas. Tu veux que je reste ce soir, ou pas ?

—Je veux. »

La réponse avait fusée seule, Allen n'avait pas pu la contrôler. Kanda eut un rictus.

« Très bien. »

Allen se fondit contre lui, et Kanda intensifia l'étreinte. Ainsi l'un contre l'autre, se sentant comme à l'usuel, le blandin s'accrochait à la senteur de l'alpha, si agréable et protectrice. Il en avait encore besoin. Et il ne voulait pas ignorer ce besoin. Timidement, il passa un bras sur le bassin du plus grand. Il ne fut pas repoussé, et se sentit confortable.

« Merci de rester jusqu'à demain… C'est vraiment gentil.

—J'suis pas gentil, Moyashi. Arrête de dire ces conneries-là. »

L'oméga planta son regard dans celui du brun.

« Si, tu l'es. Pourquoi tu refuses toujours de l'admettre ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches derrière ta froideur ? »

Kanda mit une main ferme sur sa hanche. Allen ne baissait pas les yeux.

« J'cache rien.

—Menteur. Tu te caches derrière ta mauvaise attitude et ta brutalité alors que tu peux être autre chose quand tu veux, mais tu refuses de le montrer. Pourquoi, Kanda ? »

Ce dernier ôta alors sa main. Allen se tut, attendant qu'il réagisse.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu sais rien de moi.

—C'est vrai, je ne sais pas grand-chose. Mais je vois comment tu agis avec moi. C'est le lien, mais c'est aussi toi. Si tu étais le genre d'alpha violent et méchant, le lien ne t'aurait pas influencé vers ce genre de choses. Tu l'as dit toi-même, plein d'alphas se foutent de la souffrance de leurs omégas, ils les utilisent pour le sexe, c'est tout. Toi non, tu ne t'en fichais pas.

—Ça veut rien dire.

—Si, ça veut tout dire.

—J'me contrôle, c'est tout. »

Allen roula des yeux.

« Peut-être. Mais ne nies pas que tu es gentil.

—Je suis pas gentil, je suis loin d'être gentil, alors dis pas des trucs faux comme ça. »

Encore ce regard dur, qui lui laissait présager qu'il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui faisait dire ça. Allen détestait le voir avec ce regard. Il aurait voulu faire fondre la glace, briser ces murs, mais c'était si dur, si difficile.

« J'aime pas quand tu fais ces yeux-là, » livra-t-il franchement.

Kanda eut, cette fois, les yeux ronds. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dis ça, Kanda, et pourquoi tu t'en veux, mais on dirait que tu te détestes, quand tu parles de toi comme ça. » Allen élevait la voix, honnête. « Je n'aime pas du tout ça. Je ne veux pas te voir faire ça. »

L'alpha avait les yeux encore plus ronds, si c'était possible, et le choc se répercutait en lui. Allen vit qu'il arrivait, quelque peu, à briser le masque. Pas de beaucoup, mais il entrevoyait ce qu'il y avait derrière. Le blandin soupira, se reprenant :

« Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te dire ça, je ne suis pas vraiment ton oméga. Mais je te suis reconnaissant, je n'oublierai pas ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait par le passé, et ce qui t'es arrivé, mais s'il te plaît ne dis pas ça, Bakanda. »

Kanda ne se remettait apparemment pas de son choc. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, sans réagir. En s'emballant, Allen savait qu'il venait d'affirmer malgré lui son attachement pour l'alpha. Ce dernier finit par récupérer son visage neutre.

« Je le dis si je veux. Ta gueule et sens-moi. »

Le maudit serra les dents, mais il ne se fit pas prier. Même en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres occasions, il ne voulait pas rentrer dans de grands débats personnels houleux avec l'alpha ce soir et risquer une dispute. Une part de lui jugeait sa réaction peut-être trop sentimentale, et ça le déroutait d'agir comme ça avec Kanda. Ça n'avait jamais été son genre de la fermer quand il avait des choses à lui dire, la plupart du temps en sachant qu'elles n'allaient pas lui plaire, mais il tenait vraiment à ce qu'ils se quittent en bons termes. Il profita de l'odeur de Kanda, attendant un instant, et, prenant un risque, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres :

« Ça ne pourrait pas te faire de mal, de baisser ta garde de temps en temps, tu sais.

—Qu'est-ce que tu me chies ? »

Kanda commençait à s'irriter. Allen développa sa pensée.

« Je dis simplement que de laisser tomber ta froideur deux minutes te va bien. Tu as été bon avec moi et tu peux l'être, alors… » Il souffla. « Je trouve juste que ça te ferait du bien. Et… » il se mordit le bout de la langue, « accepte une personne à tes côtés, un jour. » Devant le regard médusé du brun, le blandin s'empourpra. « Je ne dis pas que ça doit être moi, je sais très bien ce qu'on a décidé. Mais tu devrais vraiment envisager ça, Kanda. »

L'alpha grogna.

« Écoute, t'as peut-être de bonnes intentions, mais je sais ce que j'fais, et j'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. Je ne peux pas faire ça, je sais très bien pourquoi. Toi non, alors ne parle pas comme ça.

—Est-ce que ça t'es seulement déjà arrivé, d'accepter quelqu'un, pour de vrai ? »

À sa stupeur, Allen revit l'étrange regard, mélange de colère, de tristesse, et de honte chez l'alpha. Il comprit. Il comprit que _oui_.

« J'veux pas parler de ça. »

Mal à l'aise, l'oméga déglutit. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il posa simplement une main sur le torse de l'alpha, le caressant au travers du tissu de son pyjama.

« Je… comprends. Je ne veux pas te rappeler des souvenirs douloureux, et excuse mon manque de tact, mais cette personne… » parce qu'il était évident qu'il y en avait une, « tu l'as perdu ?

—Perdu, on peut pas dire ça, » répondit amèrement l'Asiatique, « Mais ouais, elle est morte. »

Allen se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise. Il hésita.

« Je suis bien placé pour savoir que perdre un être cher fait horriblement mal. Mais ne va pas fermer ton cœur à tout le monde pour ça.

—Tu sais rien, putain, » cracha Kanda, en relevant son menton vers lui de l'index, « alors un conseille, tais-toi avant que je m'énerve. Tu m'as parlé de ton passé, de toi, t'en avais envie et besoin, soit. Mais moi j'ferai pas ça, je te l'ai déjà dit.

—Kanda…

—Non, Moyashi. Je veux pas en parler, c'est tout. Ça te regarde pas, tout ça. J'ai mes raisons pour faire ce que je fais. »

L'oméga n'en doutait pas. Sa main bougea sur le torse de l'alpha, continuant des caresses apaisantes. Le brun ne le repoussait pas.

« D'accord, on en parlera pas. Mais je me demande juste quelque chose… Tu l'aimais ? »

Allen n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre sur ses intentions, il n'était nullement contrarié ou jaloux. Il était au contraire sincèrement peiné par la tristesse dans le regard de Kanda. Il comprenait que cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, avait énormément comptée pour lui. Au lieu de l'envoyer chier, les perles bleus de l'alpha s'assombrirent encore.

« J'sais pas. On s'en fout, de toute manière. Ça change rien. »

Il semblait si triste… Brisé… Le blandin aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le réparer. Il dressa son corps sur le matelas et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Kanda, se reposant tout de suite après. Le Japonais ne tarda pas à gronder :

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

—T'étais triste.

—J'étais pas triste et j'ai pas besoin de-

—Tu es le Bakanda sans peur et sans reproches, j'ai compris, » fit Allen en s'agaçant, « mais pour ce soir, tu veux pas juste arrêter de faire semblant ?

—C'toi qui m'parle de pas faire semblant ?

—J'ai arrêté, je te ferai dire. »

Et c'était vrai. Sauf pour le fait qu'il refusait d'avouer à Kanda qu'il ne voulait pas que leur amitié s'arrête. C'était, néanmoins, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas une chose intelligente à faire. Toutes les vérités n'étaient pas bonnes à dire, et la franchise sur certains sentiments n'était pas toujours à montrer. Ils laissèrent donc tomber cette conversation.

Kanda passa un bras dans son dos, Allen enfouissant son visage contre sa poitrine. Ils passèrent quelques minutes sans parler dans cette position. Les odeurs changeaient, elles n'étaient plus harcelantes, seulement apaisantes. Allen n'avait jamais eu besoin d'être en chaleurs pour aimer l'odeur de Kanda, de toute façon.

« Tu sens vraiment hyper bon, » lâcha le blandin dans un soupir de bien-être.

Kanda inspira son odeur, l'air perplexe.

« T'as une crise ?

—Non, mais tu sens vraiment bon. »

L'Anglais s'accrochait à lui, le kendoka acceptant les démonstrations d'affections. Une certaine chaleur atteignait le bas-ventre de l'oméga, et elle lui semblait si incongrue et si étrange… Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kanda lui faisait de l'effet, mais un tel désir… Il n'était pas motivé par ses chaleurs. L'embarras qu'il ressentit en fut décuplé. Non, ce n'était pas les chaleurs. C'était lui qui commençait à avoir envie de l'alpha. En remuant, leurs deux bassins se rencontrèrent, aussi, Allen réalisa avec de grands yeux qu'il n'était pas le seul. Ce désir se manifestait de façon naturelle. Inutile de dire que ça les perturbait tous les deux dans cette situation, de se désirer sans que ce soit une suggestion, mais leurs corps, leurs consciences qui se voulaient. Le symbiotique toisait le Japonais, celui-ci lui rendant la considération.

Kanda finit par demander :

« Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose, Moyashi ? »

Allen se mordit la lèvre.

« Ce n'est pas une crise… C'est juste…

—Je sais. »

Sa voix était lourde de sens. L'oméga rougit. Il remarqua que les joues de Kanda étaient elles aussi un peu plus roses. Ce n'était pas flagrant, mais la rougeur commençait doucement à apparaître. Il hocha la tête.

« Je veux bien. »

Ils se séparèrent pour enlever leurs vêtements. Une fois nus, Kanda se plaça au-dessus d'Allen, ses mains commençant à caresser ses courbes, le blandin faisant de même avec les siennes. Les gestes tendres dont ils avaient pris l'habitude guidés par le lien leur faisaient un effet étrange en cet instant. Quand l'alpha le prit en main, l'oméga étouffa un gémissement léger. Kanda pencha sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille.

« Tu veux qu'on se branle, ou qu'on fasse autre chose ? »

Le blandin frissonna.

« Des caresses… Ça… ça ira. »

Quand ce fut à son tour, Kanda se figea quelques secondes. Le lien leur avait fait tout ressentir en puissance phénoménale, mais à travers une chape distante, de sorte qu'ils savaient lui attribuer les effets constatés. Les sensations naturelles n'étaient pas moins vivifiantes, mais sans la chape, ils étaient décontenancés.

« Tu sens pu les chaleurs, » fit Kanda, tout en le masturbant, Allen se mordant la lèvre en fermant durement les yeux.

Il eut du mal à récupérer son souffle.

« Tes phéromones sont aussi moins fortes, tu n'as plus l'air sur le point d'entrer en rut. »

Sa propre main n'était pas moins active, et les expressions du Japonais montraient bien qu'il aimait ça. C'était comme tout ressentir d'une manière nouvelle, à la fois moins floue, mais très intense, et… plus directe. Ils redevenaient un peu plus eux-mêmes, tout en ne l'étant pas complètement. Ils étaient dans un état bizarre, de transition, leurs consciences et leurs êtres en tremblaient intérieurement. Allen se sentait emporté par le plaisir au fur à mesure que Kanda était emporté. Leurs gémissements rauques, inspirations brusques se faisaient échos. Leurs corps en mouvements, leurs excitations parlaient pour eux. L'oméga était étourdi. C'était donc ça, le véritable désir ? Il avait un aspect fiévreux, contrôlé, qui rendait pourtant l'âme fébrile tout autant qu'elle impactait sur le corps. Difficile de ne pas s'y laisser emporter.

Proche de l'orgasme, l'oméga vint étaler sa main libre sur la nuque de l'alpha, approchant son visage du sien. Kanda soufflait doucement contre sa joue, lui aussi pas loin de rendre les armes.

« Je peux essayer quelque chose, Bakanda ? »

L'alpha lâcha un long soupir lascif entre ses dents.

« Quoi ? »

Allen ne répondit pas.

Après un court moment de doute, il bougea la tête sur le côté, mettant son visage en face de celui du brun, ce dernier perdu dans le plaisir qu'il lui infligeait. Son expression était si adorable… Allen ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il ressentait, que ce soit le lien ou lui. Une tendresse, une affection certaine qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer.

Son visage se dressa, lèvres tendues. Il les apposa à celles de Kanda. Sans bouger, sans attenter la moindre action supplémentaire. Juste un contact chaste, en opposition à leurs gestes, et suffisamment appuyé pour être digne d'être un vrai baiser. Kanda se recula en frémissant, le blandin l'ayant gratifié d'un nouveau mouvement de bras, et le fixa comme s'il était fou. Allen se demandait si ce n'était pas le cas. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, réalisant qu'il venait bel et bien d'embrasser Kanda, il se pétrifia. Ses gestes cessèrent, comme ceux de l'épéiste avaient cessés.

« Je…, » tenta Allen, ayant soudainement peur de la réaction de l'autre maintenant que ce qu'il avait fait prenait son poids dans sa conscience, « Kanda, je… »

Il fut coupé pour le moins brutalement. Mais ni par un coup ni par une insulte. Les lèvres de l'alpha venaient de heurter les siennes, avec beaucoup moins de douceur que lui et peu d'adresse.

Sa main se remit à travailler sur son corps, alors, abasourdi, en mimétisme, Allen bougea la sienne. Le baiser s'intensifia, Kanda passant sa langue sur l'entrée de ses lèvres. Allen réagit alors d'instinct, et fit entrer la sienne dans la bouche de l'alpha, répondant à l'invitation muette. Kanda ne réagit pas, paraissant surpris, mais il se détendit et accepta l'intrusion. L'oméga dirigea alors l'échange, Kanda ne paraissant pas s'offusquer d'être mené. Ils se délièrent quelques instants pour reprendre leurs souffles, avant de refondre l'un sur l'autre.

Kanda essaya de diriger l'échange, cette fois. Allen le laissa faire un moment, avant de se battre un peu pour la dominance. Le Japonais céda les armes à son tour, pour finir par les reprendre. Ils jouaient à se laisser gagner à tour de rôle avant d'attaquer une nouvelle fois, d'une détermination et d'un goût égal pour ce jeu.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient, et une part d'eux-mêmes en avait parfaitement conscience. S'embrasser comme ça, fiévreusement, presque affectueusement… Ce n'était pas normal. Un effet du lien, de la confusion de leurs esprits qui l'emportait finalement sur le contrôle. Pour le moment, Allen était tellement heureux d'embrasser Kanda qu'il s'en fichait. C'était intense. Il avait déjà entendu des rumeurs sur les contacts physiques entre deux liés, y compris les baisers. Jusqu'à présent, c'était vrai. Tout était intense. Le sexe, les échanges d'odeurs, les embrassades, et ça… Allen adorait la sensation de leurs deux bouches se collant l'une à l'autre, de leurs langues visitant leurs cavités buccales, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle pour eux.

Comme si c'était ce qu'ils auraient dû faire il y a longtemps.

L'orgasme le saisit sur cette pensée, la semence de Kanda coulant sur son ventre le faisant sursauter. La sienne souilla leurs deux troncs. Haletants, ils étaient pétrifiés par leurs actes, mais savaient tous deux que se blâmer soi-même ou blâmer l'autre n'y serait pour rien. Rager contre le lien était une habitude facile. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?

Soudain désemparé du conflit en lui, Allen se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Si ses hormones, qui joueraient naturellement sur ses émotions, risquaient d'être encore à vif après ses chaleurs, il savait qu'il n'avait pas terminé les brusques conflits internes.

Kanda, quant à lui, était plongé dans un profond silence. Il semblait pétrifié, à mi-chemin entre une crispation mortelle et une incompréhension ridicule.

Allen commença à articuler des excuses et bredouiller dans sa barbe inexistante. Il craignait que cette absence de réaction puisse valoir une explosion.

« Je ne voulais pas, Kanda, je te promets que je ne voulais pas, s'il te plaît, ne te fâche pas. »

L'alpha réagit enfin, son regard durcissant.

« J'suis pas fâché. Je l'ai fait aussi.

—Je suis désolé, » répétait Allen, « je suis vraiment… »

Kanda le fit taire en embrassant son front.

« Chut, j'viens de te dire que je l'ai fait aussi, bordel. » Il grommela. « Ça me fait chier, mais c'est le lien. Ça a pas fini de nous emmerder. Calme-toi. Putain, tes odeurs sentent mauvais. Tes hormones sont chiantes, » soupira-t-il. « Va falloir te calmer quand j'serai pu là, j'veux pas sentir cette odeur merdique tous le temps. »

L'oméga pleurait encore, ayant du mal à se remettre de l'afflux émotionnel et à retrouver l'équilibre.

« Tu ne vas pas partir à cause de ce que j'ai fait ? » marmonna-t-il en essuyant ses yeux d'une main tremblotante.

Kanda lâcha un soupir agacé.

« Non, je t'ai dit que je te laisserai pas ce soir, pas tant que tu pueras comme ça. Arrête de chialer, on va prendre une douche, changer les draps et dormir. »

Allen acquiesça.

« Et pour les… » il se rougit, « enfin pour le…

—Il s'est rien passé. On oublie. Le lien nous a fait craquer, on va pas en parler trois ans. »

L'oméga opina encore. Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Il restait pétrifié de savoir qu'une part de lui avait voulu embrasser Kanda comme s'il était son amant, et il était attristé, énervé contre lui-même tout comme contre le lien pour l'avoir affecté beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il n'y avait, quand on réfléchissait, rien d'étonnant à cela. Ses chaleurs l'avaient rendu faible physiquement et psychologiquement, les deux conjugués faisaient encore moins bon ménage. Le lien avait naturellement plus d'impact sur un esprit perdu et perturbé. Néanmoins, Allen pensait que c'était cruel. Cruel que le lien ait glissé ces sentiments en lui, ces ébauches du moins. Cruel que maintenant, son être ait envie de les concrétiser. Il avait déjà pensé qu'il les refusait, car il savait différencier ce qu'il ressentait normalement des suggestions du lien. Ça faisait quand même mal, en dépit de ces résolutions.

Au moment de s'endormir, ils se sentirent encore, s'étreignant l'un l'autre avec force. Allen aurait aimé lui parler, mais avec tout ça, il ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire, alors il se contentait de le sentir et d'apprécier son contact. L'alpha faisait de même, ou du moins, participait à l'échange.

Le maudit s'endormit en sachant que le lendemain viendrait bien trop vite.

* * *

Kanda se réveilla le premier. Il devait être tôt. Les rideaux de la fenêtre étaient mal tirés et le jour au dehors était encore bas. Il voyait le symbiotique blotti contre lui, emprisonnant l'un de ses bras. Procédant doucement, il se dégagea. Allen ne bougea pas, ne broncha pas.

Kanda préférait partir tant que le blandin dormait. Il n'avait jamais fait d'adieu de sa vie, mais sentait naturellement qu'il n'était pas doué pour ça. Et, n'étant pas idiot, il avait compris. L'oméga s'était attaché à lui, il n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui dise, tout son comportement la veille l'avait crié. Ça avait été tendu entre eux, même pendant leurs jeux, en sachant que demain… qu'aujourd'hui signifiait son départ. Il s'en voulait également. Il avait rendu le baiser au gamin, avait allégrement participé. La réponse était simple, lui aussi s'était beaucoup plus attaché qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'il avait dit et ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole pour autant.

Une part de lui en était attristée tandis que l'autre s'en formalisait.

Le Japonais se leva, s'habilla, et rassembla ses affaires. L'oméga ne bougeait pas, encore endormi, semblant bien heureux. Ses cheveux blancs un peu en batailles encadraient son visage. Il ressemblait à un ange. Kanda était irrité de sa bouille innocente tout aussi fort qu'elle l'attendrissait.

Soupirant, il déposa le petit tas d'affaire sur le bureau du blandin, et s'assit au bord du lit. Allen était paisible. Sachant qu'il ne serait pas vu, Kanda leva une main et la posa sur son crâne. Délicatement, attendant une réaction, craignant que l'oméga ne se réveille. Celui-ci ne le fit pas. Kanda entreprit donc de lui caresser les cheveux, emmêlant à peine les mèches, toujours avec douceur. Allen remua à peine, le faisant reculer, mais ce ne fut que pour serrer Timcanpy, venu se blottir entre eux dans la nuit. Kanda eut un rictus.

Il ôta alors sa main, se levant et reprenant son bien.

« Au revoir, Allen Walker. »

Sans doute la première et la dernière fois qu'il l'appellerait par son prénom. Lui coulant un dernier regard, il grogna.

« Tch. Foutu Moyashi. »

Sur ces simples mots, il ouvrit la porte et partit. Personne n'était dans le couloir, aussi, il resta planté quelques secondes. Il ressentait une pointe de regret. Mais aussi du soulagement. C'était fini, il n'était plus l'alpha de l'oméga, et il était libre.

* * *

Allen s'éveilla à son tour, s'étirant entre les draps. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, profitant encore du sommeil qui l'engourdissait, et commença à tâtonner, à la recherche du corps de Kanda, de qui il voulait se rapprocher. Ne le trouvant pas, il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et se redressa. L'alpha n'était pas là. Il ne sentait plus son odeur aussi forte, signe qu'il n'était plus dans la chambre.

Cela lui revint alors.

C'était aujourd'hui que Kanda devait partir. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Allen soupira, ressentant malgré lui un certain vide. Il était triste de se dire que c'était définitivement fini. Il l'avait déjà été hier, mais encore plus maintenant que ça devenait effectif.

Les larmes commencèrent à monter.

Il n'avait jamais voulu ressentir cette affection profonde pour le brun. Le lien en avait attisé une partie, leurs expériences en avaient créé une autre. Kanda allait lui manquer, sincèrement. Il avait appris à vraiment bien aimer ce stupide Bakanda. Cette amitié n'avait jamais été viable de toute façon. C'était ce qui était prévu dès le départ. Pour l'heure, Allen en souffrait. Il ne pouvait pas le contrôler, même en se répétant tout ce qu'il savait déjà.

Une larme coula, suivit d'une autre. Elles finirent par déferler, abondantes.

Maudissant une énième fois le lien, le blandin pleura longtemps ce matin-là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... Ce premier "final" ? Bon c'est pas la fin, certes, mais c'est quand même la conclusion d'un long cycle narratif au sein de la fiction avec ce chapitre, donc j'ai hâte de vos réactions sur ça x3.
> 
> Déjà, ouais, ils n'ont pas couché ensemble x). Je sais que certains vont être déçus mais ça se voit à ce que je mets en scène ici, s'ils l'avaient faits, ils auraient eu de grosses emmerdes, comme ils ne veulent pas (pas encore, ça viendra... un jour ;)) être ensemble. Btw, introduire un lien à la religion et dénoncer la mentalité conservatrice me paraissait logique, car DGM se passe fin 1800, s'il y a quand même des anachronismes dans le manga et que ça ne colle pas trait pour trait à l'époque, il faut bien l'aborder x). Et aussi, j'avoue que je n'accorde pas au lemon une place importante dans mon scénario pour cette partie 1. Y a eu pas mal de scènes de sexes, qui ont servi dans le scénario, certes, mais ça, ce n'était pas nécessaire à ce stade ^^. Évidemment, s'il n'y avait pas eu de conséquence sur leur lien et de contraintes pour eux par la suite, et qu'ils avaient pu être sûrs à 100% du consentement mutuel, ils l'auraient fait. Ce n'était pas le cas, donc techniquement c'est mieux pour eux, on sera d'accord je pense x).
> 
> Le thème de la "séparation" est un peu angsty, mais bon, je pense qu'on pouvait s'y attendre x). J'espère que certaines choses du chapitres vous auront fait réagir (dont le baiser, pas involontaire cette fois XD) Notez que c'est Allen qui mène l'échange et Kanda qu'est un peu paumé, j'ai voulu éviter le cliché de "l'alpha/le seme est forcément celui qui sait toujours tout gérer et le uke/l'oméga ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive" x).
> 
> Kanda est parti et se considère libre, s'il a eu un peu de mal, il le nie toujours. Allen, quant à lui, a un peu le cœur brisé pour le moment parce que le pauvre est celui qui a été le plus atteint par les phéromones et qu'il ne sait plus faire le tri dans ses émotions, c'est normal, il faut qu'il se remette x). Le récit progressait sur ça durant les chapitres précédents mais le lien leur a tout deux fait des fortes suggestions en exacerbant leurs sentiments. Quant à la question de ses "vrais" sentiments, disons déjà qu'il est pas vraiment tombé amoureux de Kanda, juste très attaché et perdu. Vous verrez au prochain comment tout ça sera géré :).
> 
> J'attends vraiment vos avis sur tout ça ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :D !
> 
> A vendredi prochain pour la suite !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	30. Hormones : 30 - Knock Knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Alors après cette dure semaine de partiels, je suis vraiment contente de vous retrouver pour le chapitre du vendredi ! XD
> 
> Ceci étant dit, je reprécise au cas où car c'est vrai que ma dernière note pouvait prêter à confusion : ce n'est pas encore la fin de la partie 1 ! Ce chapitre en fait encore partie, et les deux suivants aussi ! (Bien que le 32 soit plus un épilogue qu'autre chose, vu sa courtesse ^^) J'avais peur de me répéter comme il me semble avoir déjà dit qu'il y avait 32 chaps xDD. En revanche, ils sont transitoire vers la partie 2, ce pourquoi je parlais de final la dernière fois x).
> 
> Pour ce chapitre, vous allez voir les conséquences des chaleurs sur Allen et notre Moyashi va reprendre sa vie normale... Plus ou moins ;) ! Certaines choses pourraient vous étonner, mais rappelez-vous que le lien bien a mis le bordel en eux x).
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Le maudit avait eu à peine le temps de sécher ses larmes que l'obligation d'afficher une façade l'avait frappé. Un golem de l'Ordre l'avait prévenu que Link arriverait en fin de matinée, précisément peu avant midi. Étant donné qu'il avait passé au moins deux heures à pleurer, ses yeux et son nez étaient rougis, il n'était absolument pas présentable. Il avait fusé sous la douche, essayant d'y chasser ses dernières inquiétudes ainsi que ses sentiments affreusement confus. Pour les dissiper, il lui fallait cependant les comprendre. Et voir les choses en face : il était porteur de sentiments à l'égard de Kanda. Ces sentiments n'étaient pas qu'amicaux, sans quoi, il n'aurait pas eu si mal à son départ. Il l'aimait peut-être. D'un amour qui n'avait, au fond, pas lieu d'être. Allen le lui avait dit et l'affirmait encore, il n'était pas assez naïf ni idiot pour être tombé amoureux de lui suite à leurs interactions sexuelles. Il savait séparer les actes physiques des actes émotionnels. Les chaleurs, leurs instincts, les avaient forcés à ça. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il ressentait comme positif, quand bien même ils s'étaient respectés, jusqu'à y trouver leurs comptes.

Ce qui faisait pencher dangereusement son cœur, c'était que l'alpha lui plaisait physiquement. Qu'il trouvait son foutu caractère attachant. Tout cela, allié au lien, l'encourageait à développer des sentiments qu'il peinait à réfréner. Il avait toujours entendu que la raison n'avait aucune emprise sur l'amour, de toute façon. Il finissait, comme à chaque fois, par en être tristement victime. Mais au lieu de se laisser abattre une nouvelle fois, pendant que l'eau chaude dévalait son corps et qu'il réfléchissant, Allen fut frappé par une révélation froide, celle qu'il avait déjà eu hier dans sa confusion. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ses sentiments, il se devait de les refuser, car ils n'étaient, enfin de compte, peut-être pas entièrement réels. Il aurait pu aimer Kanda, le désirait ardemment, tout comme le lien lui faisait désirer son odeur. Ça le dépassait, le transcendait, mais ce n'était pas lui. Ce qui était lui, c'était l'affection et l'attirance physique envers l'alpha. Il fallait que ça s'arrête à ça. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus.

En ça, il restait affecté. Il voulait que leur amitié se poursuive. Pas plus, mais pas moins. Hélas, il n'avait pas le choix. Ça ne dépendait pas que de lui. Ils s'étaient promis. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour aller contre la promesse. Kanda ne le permettrait pas. Il n'avait qu'à prendre sur lui. Ce qu'il était à même de faire à présent. Le lien ne l'asservissait plus. Ses sentiments étaient juste un peu confus pour le moment. Allen se doutait qu'il le serait sans doute encore un peu. Y penser tant qu'il n'avait pas la tête reposée se révélait donc inutile. Il éprouva le vif besoin de lâcher prise et de se détendre complètement. Aussi de voir si son corps lui répondait de nouveau. Sa main descendit à son pénis, l'adolescent poussant un soupir à la sensation plaisante. Il se donna du plaisir, étrangement, mais tout aussi logiquement, ravi d'en être à nouveau maître, laissant tomber les questionnements qui alourdissaient sa conscience.

Quand il sortit de la douche, il se sentit nettement plus en paix avec lui-même. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à marcher, ses muscles tiraient et fatiguaient vite, en effet par perte d'habitude due à l'état de faiblesse qui avait gagné son corps. Il entreprit quand même de faire les lits, en ne forçant pas trop. Histoire de se déplacer. Il finit par être plus à l'aise. Il se doutait que dans la journée, ce serait plus pratique et qu'il pourrait déjà se promener. Ne serait-ce que pour manger, il faudrait qu'il sorte. La perspective l'enhardit, aussi, il ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre pour aérer avec l'odeur de phéromones présentes, et décida d'aller se chercher à manger. À peine ouvrit-il la porte qu'il croisa Lavi et Lenalee, qui lui sautèrent pratiquement dessus. Allen devina à leurs regards qu'ils avaient des tonnes de questions, des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre actuellement. Oh, il savait bien qu'ils ne lui demanderaient rien de but en blanc et ne le forceraient pas à parler. S'il ne disait rien, ça ne resterait que des questionnements silencieux. Mais il en ressentait l'envie, de son côté. Simplement pas tout de suite.

Quand Lenalee lui demanda comment il se sentait et si tout s'était bien passé, Allen répliqua qu'il aurait à leur parler plus tard, quand il serait prêt. La jeune fille avait semblé s'interroger, mais Lavi lui jeta un regard dissuadant.

Allen comptait sincèrement en parler avec eux, il ne savait juste pas quoi dire.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses et c'était tellement compliqué. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait raconter, aussi. Il ne se sentait pas de leur avouer absolument _tout_. Déjà pour les parties qui l'avaient réellement humiliées, et parce que certaines choses n'étaient qu'entre lui et Kanda. Il hésitait tout de même à parler du gros de l'affaire, car avoir des conseils ne serait pas négligeable. Puis, ils étaient ses amis. Il avait au moins appris la leçon que se confier ne faisait pas de mal. Il en avait besoin, honnêtement. Tout ce qu'il savait était que quoiqu'il puisse dire, il n'aurait pas été capable d'en parler en mesurant ce qu'il disait. Alors autant attendre. D'ici une semaine, peut-être. C'est ce qu'il promit à une Lenalee soucieuse de ce qu'il allait leur annoncer, du moins. Il aurait une semaine pour faire le tri.

En plus de sa plénitude, Allen fut heureux. Sa mobilité lui revenait plutôt vite, finalement. Au réfectoire, Allen fut un peu gêné de croiser les regards des autres, se doutant que tout le monde savait pour ses chaleurs, mais il oublia rapidement sa gêne. Il sonda rapidement la pièce à la recherche de Kanda, qu'il ne vit pas. Sans plus de déception que ça, Allen s'était reconcentré sur ses amis. Lavi avait gentiment proposé de l'aider à porter son plateau, il avait refusé par fierté. Lenalee avait également proposé qu'il s'appuie sur elle, ce qu'il avait également refusé, tenant à le faire par lui-même.

Ce n'était pas qu'une question de fierté mal placée. Surtout de ce désir de reprendre le contrôle. Après presque deux semaines à ne pas pouvoir faire ces gestes pourtant si basiques, c'était compréhensible, d'autant qu'Allen n'était pas du genre à aimer être en position de faiblesse indéfiniment. Il accepta néanmoins de se faire escorter jusqu'à sa chambre une fois le repas englouti, les deux autres lui parlant joyeusement de leurs dernières missions. Une chose qui le faisait brûler de hâte, c'était de repartir. Lenalee l'informa que les missions redevenaient régulières. Il ne faudrait sans doute pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne soit appelé.

Arrivé à sa chambre, Allen vit Link. L'alpha blond était en train de redéposer ses affaires soigneusement, et il tourna un œil en direction du blandin. Lavi et Lenalee partirent, lui disant qu'ils reviendraient le chercher plus tard, Allen acquiesçant. Le blandin adressa un sourire amical à Link, content de le voir, s'asseyant au bord de son lit, tout aussi content de pouvoir reposer ses jambes. Il se sentait un peu tendu, comme avec les autres. Ce matin, tout était bizarre. Alors que tout redevenait comme avant. Il faudrait se réhabituer.

Le maudit jeta un œil à la fenêtre que Link alla fermer.

« J'avais aéré, » lança-t-il, « j'espère que ça ne sent plus trop.

—Il y a surtout son odeur, et il commençait à faire froid. »

Allen comprit qu'il parlait de Kanda. Link rangea sa valise dans l'armoire, de laquelle il sortit encore quelques papiers, le blandin devinant qu'il traitait encore d'affaires pour Luberrier. Il les déposa sur le bureau, mais au lieu de s'attabler, il s'assit face à lui.

« Je suis surpris de voir qu'il s'est occupé de toi. Il a toujours refusé votre lien jusqu'à présent.

—C'est vraiment une longue histoire, » gêné, et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, Allen eut un rire feint.

Il savait d'habitude que le blond ne pousserait pas la discussion trop loin s'il ne le voulait pas. Link coula un long regard sur lui.

« Walker, je ne veux pas être trop direct, mais je suis un alpha aussi. Je sens que son odeur est sur toi. Est-ce qu'il t'a marqué ? »

Allen se sentit virer rouge écrevisse de manière assez brutale. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Link n'était définitivement pas du genre à forcer la discussion. Mais entre ça et la fois où il avait voulu connaître ses cycles de chaleurs, Allen voyait que quand il voulait savoir quelque chose, ses questionnements, qui en évinçaient certes d'autres, se révélaient littéralement trop précis. Et ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il voulait évoquer maintenant.

« On n'a pas…, » il déglutit, « nous n'avons pas consommé notre lien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? »

Link posait une question très intime, et Allen se sentait désarçonné. Le blond se racla la gorge, l'air embarrassé.

« Je ne le connais pas, mais j'ai pu voir qu'il n'était pas un tendre. J'avais peur qu'il t'ait peut-être forcé, et que tu ne te sois pas donné de ton plein gré. »

Touché par l'inquiétude du blond, Allen secoua néanmoins la tête. Sa voix fut ferme.

« Non, il ne m'a forcé en rien. Il a vraiment été… » le cœur battant, se morigénant, il se retint de justesse de dire 'parfait', ça aurait vraiment été trop _cucul_ , « correct. Il n'a rien fait que je n'ai pas voulu. »

Link acquiesça. Il se releva et vint poser une main sur le crâne d'Allen, qu'il flatta gentiment. Le blandin s'en étonna, mais se laissa faire. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Link se racla encore la gorge en retirant sa main.

« Excuse-moi. Je crois qu'il va de nouveau falloir ouvrir la fenêtre. Il y a encore trop de phéromones, tout compte fait. »

Le ton désorienté de Link fit rire Allen, de manière sincère cette fois-ci. Après tout, ses chaleurs venaient de se terminer, et s'il lui faudrait du temps pour retrouver une stabilité hormonale, ses phéromones mettraient aussi du temps à disparaître totalement. Link mit ses paroles en action, et s'assit à côté de lui cette fois. Link avait beau être un alpha, Allen n'était pas gêné par cette proximité. Il leur arrivait de s'assoir côte à côte pour échanger quelques paroles quand ils étaient ensemble.

« Je m'excuse encore, Walker, » fit l'Allemand, inspirant une grande bouffée de l'air frais, peut-être trop, qui pénétrait dans la pièce.

Allen secoua le menton.

« Pas de problème. Je sais que les phéromones font de l'effet aux alphas, même sans lien. »

Et quand il pensait au précédent geste de Link, qui ne mangeait pas de pain mais qui était pour le moins inhabituel, il ne pouvait qu'être encore plus impressionné par le contrôle de Kanda. Lui l'avait eu plusieurs jours d'affilé en pleine chaleurs en étant son lié, bon sang. L'alpha lui fit une ébauche de sourire.

« Je suis soulagé qu'il ait été correcte avec toi.

—Eh bien, Link, tu t'attaches à moi ? » le blandin le taquinait. Ils étaient amis, bien qu'il soit là pour surveiller l'éveil du Quatorzième en lui. Quelque part, ça l'irritait. Encore un alpha qui se trouvait responsable de lui. Même si, pour Link, ça n'avait rien à voir avec son statut d'oméga.

« Tu es sous ma surveillance, » rétorqua justement Link d'un ton docte, « alors je me sens concerné. Surtout avec l'état dans lequel tu étais quand je suis parti. »

Allen sourit. Link était bel et bien un ami.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Kanda s'est bien occupé de moi. »

Il avait du mal à prononcer ce nom, mais il fit abstraction.

« Je ne comprends pas comment tes phéromones ont pu me faire de l'effet, » souffla Link, irrité. « Maintenant que je suis près de toi, je sens les siennes mêlées aux tiennes, et c'est vraiment déplaisant. Ça empeste.

—Link… ! »

Étonné de cette brutale exclamation, Allen rit encore, Link s'excusant à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, n'étant pas un alpha, mais ça semblait en effet vraiment puissant. Autant pour le côté repoussoir des phéromones d'alpha que le côté attrayant de celles d'un oméga. Le jeune secrétaire était quelqu'un de droit et exemplaire, le blandin devinait qu'il n'aimait pas être ainsi déstabilisé.

« Dis, Link, tu es lié ? »

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux du blond. La question se posait. Après tout, Link était adulte. Il approchait de la trentaine. À son âge, beaucoup de gens avaient trouvé leur lien.

« Non, je n'ai jamais été lié, » finit par répondre Link, « mais j'ai eu une relation il y a quelques années.

—Sans lien ? » s'étonna Allen.

C'était rare. Le lien était la seule valeur pour une relation au sein de la société. Même le mariage n'était pas aussi sacré. Sans compter le fait que c'était assez mal vu, et venant de quelqu'un d'aussi droit que Link…

« Oui, sans lien. » Link eut l'air mélancolique. « C'est inconvenant, » pointait-il, « mais l'amour ne dépend pas que de ça. Tu dois le savoir, comme tu n'aimes pas ton lié. »

Allen baissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas Kanda… Jusqu'à présent. Il était encore confus et détestait l'être. Il se reprit vite.

« Oui, je le sais bien. Et tu penses être lié avec cette personne un jour ?

—On est passé à autre chose, ça arrive, et c'était une histoire de jeunesse, » rétorqua le blond. « Néanmoins, je n'accorde que peu d'importance au lien. »

Le blandin acquiesça encore. Il était bien d'accord, le lien ne faisait pas tout. S'il devait aimer quelqu'un… Que ce soit Kanda ou pas, il ne voulait pas aimer à cause du lien. Il aurait détesté être tombé amoureux à cause du lien. Il voulait aimer pour de vrai, pas en étant commandé dans ses instincts, et en perdant son pouvoir de choisir. Ça le faisait, une énième fois, réaliser qu'une part de lui aimait vraiment Kanda et que l'autre était sous influence. Tirer quelque chose des deux se révélerait dur, quand il jugerait bon de s'y pencher.

Ils parlèrent encore. Allen exprima son désir de faire un tour par la salle d'entraînement, histoire de s'échauffer un peu, même s'il ne pourrait sans doute pas reprendre un lourd entraînement aujourd'hui. Il voulait surtout activer son innocence et faire quelques exercices basiques. A l'approche de l'heure du repas, il y aurait peu de monde, et il ne serait pas humilié s'il s'avérait qu'il n'était pas encore d'attaque. Link prévint qu'il remplirait de la paperasse et qu'il l'y accompagnerait.

« Tant que j'y pense, » fit l'Allemand, « j'aurai besoin d'un rapport de Kanda sur ton comportement lors de tes chaleurs. » Devant le regard outré d'Allen, Link précisa : « Ordre de l'Inspecteur Luberrier. Un oméga est faible durant ces périodes, et on ne peut pas savoir les effets que ça peut avoir dans ton cas, particulièrement. Rassure-toi, il n'est pas question de parler de choses personnelles. Juste de dire si quelque chose d'inhabituel s'est produit. »

Allen était d'avis que ce Luberrier lui tapait doucement mais sûrement sur le système. Il avait été en chaleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il ait pu se passer durant cette période ? D'accord, en voyant qu'il devenait malade, Allen aussi avait eu peur que le Quatorzième puisse prendre le contrôle de lui. L'état de faiblesse des omégas lors de ces périodes n'était plus à contester, même par lui, qui en était un. Surtout par lui. Il ne faisait tristement pas exception, ses chaleurs étaient même de natures plus difficiles qu'à l'ordinaire, ça faisait partie de sa condition. Ça se contrôlerait avec le temps, l'infirmière l'avait dit. Que ça lui cause des problèmes n'était pas à exclure, ça lui faisait toujours peur. Ça l'irritait furieusement de devoir rendre des comptes _même_ dans ces moments-là.

Il se fit néanmoins violence, ce n'était pas de la faute de Link.

Se mordant le bout de la langue, l'adolescent répliqua d'un ton nonchalant :

« Tu comptes aller lui demander ? Il risque de t'envoyer balader, honnêtement.

—Les ordres sont les ordres. Tu peux toujours venir avec moi, si tu crois qu'il le prendrait mieux si tu étais là. »

Allen déglutit.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Il pria pour que Link ne pose pas plus de question. L'Allemand le toisa une demi-seconde et abdiqua.

« J'irai seul après ton entraînement, alors. Tu pourras en profiter pour te reposer. »

Le blandin acquiesça, soulagé. Link alla à la salle de bain, Allen l'attendant pour partir.

« Walker… ! » s'exclama l'Allemand en réapparaissant, visiblement ahuri, Allen haussant les sourcils. « Tu m'expliques pourquoi il y a un trou dans le mur ?

—Oh… » Il eut un rire nerveux. « Disons que Kanda s'est un peu énervé. »

Link marqua une pause, particulièrement perplexe, mais ne chercha pas plus loin.

« Il faudra faire réparer ça. »

Embarrassé, Allen ne put qu'acquiescer à nouveau.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans plus de rebondissement. Lavi et Lenalee rejoignirent Allen à la salle d'entraînement. Comme il s'en doutait, le blandin ne put pas faire grand-chose, aussi, il ne força pas, quand bien même il fut frustré, n'étant pas d'un naturel des plus patients. Le repas suivit. Allen s'étonnait de n'avoir pas croisé Kanda, ne serait-ce que dans les couloirs, jusqu'à maintenant. Aussi, Link revint bredouille en fin d'après-midi. Il avait croisé Marie, qui lui avait laissé entendre que Kanda était alité. Le Japonais tombait très rarement malade, si ce n'est jamais. Allen se douta qu'il s'agissait de ses ruts. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il était inquiet, même en sachant que ce n'était pas la première fois pour Kanda et qu'il ne courrait aucun risque. C'était son instinct qui lui soufflait qu'être loin de son alpha pendant ses ruts n'était pas agréable pour ce dernier.

Il était troublé en se disant que si ça le frappait si tôt, c'était qu'il avait dû sacrément se retenir pendant ses chaleurs. Il le plaignait presque, en imaginant combien ça avait dû être difficile. Mais ce n'était plus son problème à présent, autant se le rentrer dans le crâne. Ce serait seulement problématique si leurs cycles se synchronisaient, en imaginant qu'ils restaient liés.

Le blond prévint qu'il retenterait dans la semaine, et il s'en fut. Par cette journée, la vie reprenait son cours habituel pour Allen. Puis, une semaine se passa.

Un jour auparavant, Link avait fini par obtenir un rapport de Kanda, ce qui signifiait que ses ruts étaient finies, mais ça n'avait pas été pour ça qu'Allen avait réussi à le croiser. Il ne savait pas si ce n'était pas mieux. Kanda absent de son paysage, il avait consolidé ses réflexions, sa décision de refouler ses sentiments, car il ne pouvait pas s'y laisser aller. Le regret de ne pas conserver leur amitié le tenaillait toujours aussi affreusement. Et avec ça, Allen était dans une impasse. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre durant cette semaine. Au bout de deux jours, les effets de ses chaleurs avaient considérablement diminués. Il n'avait plus ressenti de faiblesse et avait pu s'entraîner autant qu'il le voulait, frais comme un gardon. Peut-être qu'il fatiguait plus vite, surtout en utilisant son innocence. Il faudrait peut-être une semaine, voire deux, avant que ça ne disparaisse totalement, mais ce n'était pas si handicapant. Ça lui avait manqué, alors il avait fait beaucoup d'exercices. Que ce soit seul, ou avec ses amis, auprès de qui il avait passé pas mal de temps. Il ne s'était toujours pas exprimé au sujet de ses chaleurs, et ils évitaient d'aborder le sujet. Le blandin savait qu'il le devrait bientôt, c'était ce qu'il avait promis.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Mais l'emprise était beaucoup plus forte que ce qu'Allen avait cru. Le manque dû à son absence d'interaction avec Kanda était décuplé. Déjà qu'avant, il ressentait un déstabilisant besoin de lui, il était léger. Maintenant, c'était pire. Une part de lui avait simplement envie de lui parler. A cause de ce qu'il ressentait, car il l'appréciait. C'était tout bête, ça ne se commandait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Aller vers lui aurait été le plus évident. Sauf que c'était hors de question.

Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, son cœur se serrait. Il évitait justement d'y penser.

L'oméga était actuellement assis à la cafétéria avec Lavi et Lenalee, où ils déjeunaient. Link était en réunion auprès de son supérieur. Lavi ponctuait le repas de quelques âneries auxquels Lenalee et lui ricanaient, quand ils n'étaient pas affligés. Allen était heureux de les avoir retrouvés, ça l'aidait à garder le moral au beau fixe. S'ils parlaient comme si de rien était, il sentait cependant la tension des non-dits. Surtout de son côté. Mais les quelques regards à la dérobés que lui jetaient les deux autres quand ils le voyaient guetter les environs, à la recherche de Kanda, ne trompaient pas. Allen ne savait toujours pas quand amorcer la conversation et pour être honnête, il était plutôt bloqué. Il présumait qu'aujourd'hui serait pareil, la seule chose qu'il espérait était bientôt avoir une mission…

La voix de Jerry retentit alors.

« Rapporte le plateau après ton repas, Kanda. »

Une absence de réponse et des pas qui s'éloignaient. Son regard tressauta en même temps qu'un sursaut le gagnait. Allen se retourna brutalement, malgré lui. Kanda était déjà parti. Il n'avait même pas aperçu sa silhouette. Il se sentit immédiatement déçu et comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ne croisait pas Kanda. Ce dernier ne prenait pas ses repas au réfectoire. Les essences florales flottaient toujours. Il s'en voulut de sa réaction pour le moins impulsive et manquant totalement de discrétion, mais il n'avait pas pu la retenir. Il voulait le voir. C'était un désir si violent qu'il l'irritait. Se rendant compte qu'il semblait stupide, Allen rougit furieusement en croisant les regards de Lavi et Lenalee. Sa réaction le trahissait énormément.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Cette simple question déstabilisa le maudit. Il marmonna un « oui », toujours aussi rouge. Si leur question n'était pas trop précise, il se doutait qu'ils n'allaient pas en rester là. Ils soupirèrent.

« Tu sais, Allen-kun, commença Lenalee, tu as dit que tu aurais à nous parler, mais on ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais obligé de nous parler de quoique ce soit en rapport avec tes chaleurs. On sent que tu es tendu avec nous depuis que tu nous as dit ça. »

Allen baissa les yeux.

« C'est vrai, renchérit Lavi, on est là pour toi si tu en as besoin, mais si tu ne tiens pas à en parler, c'est toi que ça regarde. On a demandé si tout allait bien parce qu'on s'inquiète pour toi. C'est vrai qu'on se pose des questions, mais tu n'as rien à nous dire si tu ne le veux pas. »

Lenalee lui offrit un sourire encourageant et Lavi sourit également. Allen secoua la tête.

« Je sais bien que je ne suis pas obligé, et je ne disais pas ça comme ça. J'en ai envie… C'est juste que je ne sais pas par où commencer, c'est vraiment difficile. »

Il soupira à son tour.

« Ce qui te semble important, tout simplement. Ce qui te pèse, » fit Lavi. « Tu viens de réagir en entendant le nom de Yû. Tout s'est bien passé entre vous, au moins ? »

Tout s'était trop bien passé, Allen n'arrivait pas à l'occulter. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Je préfère qu'on finisse de manger et qu'on en parle ailleurs, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Deux sourires lui répondirent.

« Pas de problème. »

Ils allèrent ensuite se mettre dans un coin de la citadelle, un couloir désert, dans un angle assez isolé de la congrégation. Personne n'y passerait avant un moment, ils pourraient parler au calme et ne seraient pas non plus enfermés dans une chambre. Passée ses semaines à vivre comme un cloître, le blandin restait le moins de temps possible dans sa chambre. Allen se doutait que Link ferait sûrement un bon tour du périmètre avant de les trouver, et qu'il lui lancerait un regard réprobateur de ne pas lui avoir facilité la tâche. Allen l'appréciait, mais pour ce qu'il allait dire, il ne préférait pas qu'il soit là.

Le couloir était étroit, menant vers quelques portes dans un espace assez clos. Lavi et Lenalee étaient assis face à Allen, qui s'était appuyé contre l'autre mur. L'oméga croisa les jambes et les bras. Il y eut un silence un peu long, Allen cherchant ses mots, et Lenalee souriait.

« Dis seulement ce que tu veux. »

Le blandin prit une inspiration.

« Kanda a vraiment été incroyablement gentil avec moi. » Il rougit. « Il s'est comporté comme un bon alpha. »

Lavi sourit.

« J'étais sûr que Yû s'occuperait bien de toi. »

Allen hocha la tête.

« J'avoue qu'au début, on s'est beaucoup disputé, » il eut un rire nerveux devant le froncement de sourcils réprobateurs de Lenalee, « vous savez comment c'est entre nous. On a eu du mal à s'entendre, mais finalement, on a fait des compromis, et je pense que ça a bien marché entre nous. » À nouveau, ses joues le pesèrent. « J'ai découvert une facette de lui qui m'a beaucoup… plu. »

Il l'admettait, et c'était les mots justes. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Kanda, c'était beaucoup trop tôt et juste une influence du lien, mais il pouvait lui plaire. C'était ça, qu'il avait démêlé. Kanda lui plaisait, il l'appréciait avec une connotation qui n'était pas qu'amicale. Lavi demanda :

« Vous êtes amis, alors ? Ou tu aimerais qu'il soit ton alpha ? »

Sa question tapait dans le mile. Allen baissa les yeux, mais Lenalee se rapprocha de lui, faisant glisser son derrière sur le sol, et passa la main sur son genoux.

« Ne sois pas gêné, c'est tout à fait naturel, il est ton lié. »

Allen redressa les yeux à ce moment-là.

« Je sais. Et c'est ce qui est le pire… Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais le lien a énormément d'influence sur un alpha et un oméga. Kanda n'a rien fait contre ma volonté, mais parfois, c'était… dur. » Peut-être un mauvais choix de mot. « Avec l'influence, on était perdu dans nos émotions, et je crois avoir réussi à démêler ce que je voulais, mais je ne sais toujours pas vraiment… Je suis perdu. »

Il eut un pauvre sourire. Lavi hocha la tête.

« J'étais au courant de ça, et de l'effet que ça a sur les alphas. Honnêtement, on s'est inquiété pour toi. Et Yû était bizarre, ces derniers jours. Mais on se doutait qu'il ne te ferait rien, c'est vraiment pas son genre. Et puis, » Lavi eut ricanement, « vu comment tu rougis en parlant de lui, et tu dis que ça a bien marché entre vous, je crois que c'est clair qu'il y a pas eu de drame. Ça fait plaisir à entendre. »

Il agrémenta sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil. L'oméga rougit davantage.

« Lavi ! » s'offusqua-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?!

—Mais rien du tout ! »

Le borgne eut un rictus, puis lui refit un clin d'œil. Allen grogna, et Lenalee ricana gentiment. Se résignant, l'oméga poursuivit :

« Il n'y a pas que eu des bons moments… » Il déglutit. « Je sais que vous aviez remarqué que ça n'allait pas, et que je ne me confiais pas à vous. Je suis sincèrement désolé, ce n'est pas que je ne vous fais pas confiance…

—On sait, coupa Lenalee, tu as du mal. On l'a compris et on ne te brusquera pas.

—J-J'ai réussi avec Kanda. »

Lavi et Lenalee échangèrent un regard surpris, puis sourirent.

« Eh ben… J'aurai pas cru que Yû aurait été ouvert à ça, il a pu… t'aider ?

—Il m'a beaucoup remonté le moral. »

Lenalee échangea un nouveau regard avec Lavi, l'air satisfaite.

« C'est vraiment super. Ça a dû te faire du bien.

—Oui…, » répondit Allen dans un souffle. « J'avais vraiment touché le fond et je crois que j'avais besoin de me vider. » Devant le visage concerné de la jeune fille, il se rattrapa : « Je vais bien, maintenant ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

—J'aime mieux ça. »

La jeune Chinoise lui souriait.

« Je vais être honnête, mes chaleurs m'ont beaucoup choquées. Il y a plein de choses auxquels je ne m'attendais pas, et même si Kanda a fait de son mieux avec moi, j'ai détesté ça. C'était vraiment difficile. Je ne vais pas tout vous raconter, parce que c'est embarrassant, mais c'est vraiment incommodant d'être un oméga lié en chaleurs… »

Lenalee lui prit la main.

« On s'en doute. »

Allen se mordit la lèvre.

« Kanda a été là pour moi et m'a aidé à plein de moment où j'ai cru que j'allais m'effondrer, et je me suis attaché à lui. J'ai eu peur d'être tombé amoureux, mais ce n'était que quelques jours… » il eut un rire nerveux, « ça aurait été insensé. C'est le lien qui… » Il mordit plus fort, les deux autres l'écoutant très attentivement. « Le lien avait pris le contrôle de moi. Mais je sais qu'une part de mes sentiments est vraie.

—T'as été lui parler ? » demanda Lavi, le sondant de son œil unique.

Le blandin secoua la tête, dépité.

« Ça faisait partie des raisons pour lesquels ça s'est bien passé, il ne voulait pas qu'on se reparle après, sauf si on est encore liés. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si j'y vais, c'est certain qu'il va me rejeter.

—Peut-être pas. »

Lenalee avait parlé. Allen laissa échapper un soupir. Il ne pouvait pas envisager ça, car il ne voulait pas s'entretenir dans de faux espoir.

« Non. C'est vraiment fini, Lenalee. Je pense que si je vais le voir maintenant…

—Vous avez passé du temps ensemble et il t'a aidé, ça crée des liens ! Je suis sûre que tu as une chance.

—On parle de Kanda, tu le connais… Quand il décrète quelque chose, il ne veut pas changer d'avis. »

Lenalee secoua la tête à son tour.

« S'il t'a toléré aussi longtemps, il ne te rejettera pas, Allen. C'était pareil quand j'allais le voir pendant sa méditation au début jusqu'à méditer avec lui. Bon, la situation n'est pas la même, mais ce que je veux dire… C'est que quand Kanda accepte une personne, il ne revient pas sur ça. Pas totalement du moins. Surtout si vous êtes devenus assez proche pour que tu te confies à lui et qu'il t'écoute. Il a dû t'apprécier, sinon il ne l'aurait pas supporté. »

L'oméga s'empourpra en pensant à ça. Il changea de sujet.

« Voilà, on va dire que vous savez l'essentiel.

—Pour tes chaleurs, » lança Lavi, « tu n'es pas obligé de nous parler de ce qui t'a choqué, mais si tu en as besoin, tu le peux. Rien de trop grave ? »

Allen grinça des dents.

« Disons que je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça… Est-ce que vous saviez… » il devient cramoisi, « que les omégas avaient des saignements au début des chaleurs ? Et aussi lors du premier rapport sexuel ? »

Employer de tels mots le couvrait d'embarras. Il gardait en tête que ce genres de choses privées étaient embarrassantes, mais Lavi et Lenalee étaient proches de lui et il supposait qu'il pouvait leur en parler. Il se demandait réellement s'ils avaient entendu parler de ça. Le fonctionnement des omégas et des alphas était encore une zone d'ombre, à tel point que lui l'avait ignoré, mais pour le cas où. Les deux visages en face de lui reflétèrent la stupeur.

« Attends, s'étonna Lavi, Yû et toi vous avez… ?

—Pardon ? » bégaya Allen, sans comprendre pourquoi ils lui posaient cette question. « Non ! On n'a pas… !

—Alors comment tu sais que… ? » interrogea Lenalee.

L'oméga s'embarrassa davantage : il venait de comprendre que sa formulation laissait place au doute. Il détourna le regard.

« J'ai eu des menstruations et j'ai paniqué. Kanda a appelé l'infirmière et elle nous a expliqué comment ça marchait. »

La voix de Lenalee retentit :

« Je ne savais vraiment pas.

—J'étais au courant, rétorqua Lavi de son côté. En tant que Bookman, j'ai étudié les particularités des omégas. Je pensais que tu t'y attendais. »

Allen agita le menton, un peu humilié.

« Non, et c'était vraiment choquant pour moi. Pas que ça me dérange plus que ça, enfin un peu parce que c'est contraignant, mais j'avais toujours entendu que c'était les filles et jamais que ça s'appliquait aux omégas. »

Lavi hocha la tête.

« Tu m'étonnes. C'est vrai qu'on en entend pas beaucoup parler. Ça ne change pas grand-chose, après. Les filles et les garçons omégas ont quelques points communs mais ça s'arrête là.

—Je sais, » acquiesça Allen.

Lenalee reprit la parole :

« Je pourrai toujours te prêter quelques serviettes quand tu seras en chaleurs. »

Allen esquissa un sourire gêné.

« Je n'avais pas saigné très longtemps mais merci. »

La jeune fille l'interrogea :

« Je t'avoue qu'on se demandait… Vous n'avez rien fait du tout, avec Kanda ? Sexuellement, je veux dire. »

Oh, il n'y eut pas plus cramoisi que le blandin.

« Eh bien… On… On n'a pas couché ensemble, mais on a fait d'autres choses… C'était à cause du lien, surtout, mais il a vraiment été… je vous l'ai dit… gentil et… doux avec moi. »

Il déglutit. Lavi rit.

« Bon, c'est bien. Ne sois pas si gêné, tu vois, y a pas mort d'homme.

—Te fiche pas de moi, j'aimerai bien t'y voir.

—Quand tu veux ! » s'amusa le rouquin.

Lenalee et le maudit levèrent les yeux au ciel. Allen soupira.

« Vous savez tout, maintenant. » Il marqua une pause. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Il me manque. Ça peut sembler ridicule vu le peu de temps qu'on a passé ensemble, mais quand on se sentait… quand on parlait… » il n'osa pas continuer, pensant qu'il allait passer pour le dernier arriéré. « C'est difficile à dire, mais je ressens une sorte de vide. Je sais que c'est surtout le lien, mais j'ai vraiment envie…

—D'être proche de lui ? »

Lenalee venait de compléter sa phrase. C'était tout à fait ça. Le blandin opina. Il avait presque envie de pleurer, mais être devant ses amis l'empêchait de se laisser aller. Il était content d'avoir attendu une semaine, car juste après ses chaleurs, en plus d'être plus confus, il n'aurait pas été capable de tenir la conversation sans fondre en larmes. Il eut quand même le regard brumeux, et s'il parvient à ne rien laisser paraître, Lavi et Lenalee le connaissaient maintenant assez pour envisager ce qu'il devait ressentir. La jeune fille l'entraîna dans une étreinte, le serrant contre sa poitrine. À sa surprise, Lavi s'introduisit dans l'échange. Ce n'était pas si surprenant car Lavi était tactile, mais c'était plus bref et sur le ton de l'accolade amical, rarement une connotation affective.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » rit-il en les repoussant gentiment.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était contre, mais il était gêné de ces attentions. Lavi sourit, mais l'air sérieux.

« Al, on sait très bien que les omégas aiment échanger leurs odeurs avec leur entourage. Tu ne nous l'as encore jamais demandé. On ne sait pas si tu n'osais pas ou si tu ne voulais pas, mais on se disait avec Lena qu'on est assez proche pour ça, maintenant, si ça te dit. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard encourageant. Allen avait déjà réfléchi à ça, faire ça avec eux lui aurait donné l'impression d'agir comme un gamin et le demander d'être ridicule. Surtout qu'il n'était pas de ce genre. Il l'avait fait avec Kanda pendant ses chaleurs, mais la situation n'était pas la même. Seulement, ils le proposaient. Et c'était vrai qu'ils étaient ses amis. Il avait réussi à leur parler de ses chaleurs, qui constituaient quelque chose de personnel, donc à s'ouvrir sur ses sentiments, avec honnêteté, chose rare chez lui. Une chose que la compagnie de l'alpha lui avait enseignée.

Lenalee sembla hésiter :

« Sauf si tu ne veux pas que nos odeurs recouvrent celle de Kanda. On ne peut plus trop le sentir maintenant, mais son odeur était sur toi au début. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on s'interrogeait sur ce qui s'était passé. » Elle lui frotta gentiment l'avant-bras. « On comprend si tu veux la garder encore. »

Allen prit le temps de réfléchir. Il avait envie de garder l'odeur de Kanda, car il en restait trop peu sur lui. Dans sa chambre, pareil, bien que Link se plaignait encore du peu qu'il y avait. Son odorat d'alpha était plus sensible que le sien, de toute manière. Allen ne les sentirait bientôt plus, et seul Link, ou un autre alpha, le pourrait avant qu'elles ne disparaissent. Cependant… Ils étaient si gentils avec lui qu'Allen voulait cette proximité avec eux. Pour un oméga, c'était synonyme de forte communion émotionnelle. Il acquiesça.

« Je veux bien. »

Cette fois, il mit sa gêne de côté et accepta l'étreinte de ses deux amis. Leurs trois odeurs circulaient. Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater à nouveau que l'odeur de Lavi était bien plus douce que celle de Lenalee. Ce qui était, techniquement, bizarre pour un homme bêta. Ses chaleurs l'avaient rendus plus prompt à déceler les odeurs, car un oméga ne captait que très peu l'essence d'un bêta en temps ordinaire. Elles étaient finies, mais il arrivait encore à sentir cette… douceur maternelle. C'était peut-être un stéréotype, il ne se considérait pas comme un expert, mais le plus souvent, les odeurs des femmes bêtas étaient plus douces que celles des hommes bêtas. Or, c'était l'inverse. Il n'y fit pas plus attention, néanmoins. Ça l'amusait juste, à défaut de le surprendre outre mesure. Lenalee parla doucement contre lui :

« Ça va mieux ? »

L'oméga opina, faisant toujours fi de l'embarras. Ils s'écartèrent alors.

« Merci, ça m'a fait du bien. Tu sens vraiment doux, Lavi. »

Le rouquin se gratta l'arrière du crâne, ayant un rire amusé, mais un brin étonné.

« Ah bon ? »

Allen hocha la tête. Lenalee fit mine d'être faussement vexée.

« Mon odeur n'est pas douce ?

—Si, bien sûr, » rajouta le blandin. Il fut pensif « celle de Lavi est juste différente. Je ne sais pas trop comment le décrire. »

Lenalee rit.

« Je te taquinais. »

Allen lui tira la langue. De son côté, Lavi s'amusait également.

« Alors, mon odeur te plait particulièrement ?

—J'ai pas dit ça, idiot, » Allen leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est juste plus doux. »

Le rouquin rigola en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Tu sens doux aussi, tu sais.

—C'est normal, je suis un oméga. »

Allen lui rendit son coup sur un rictus. En y repensant, il n'avait jamais senti longuement l'odeur d'un autre oméga. Simplement car, s'il en avait déjà croisé, il n'avait jamais vraiment été particulièrement à leur contact. Mais il supposait que ça devait sentir encore plus doux que Lavi. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il tendit finalement les bras.

« Allez, venez-la. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un harem, » s'esclaffa le rouquin après qu'ils se furent installés chacun d'un côté de son corps, entre ses bras.

Lenalee lui donna un coup de coude et Allen marmonna un « imbécile » dans sa barbe en faisant la même chose, Lavi braillant en retour.

« Tu devrais vraiment aller parler à Yû, » finit par dire le borgne, l'air encourageant de Lenalee, blottie contre lui, suivant son propos.

Allen hésitait encore et toujours, certain du rejet. Il enfouit son visage contre le torse de Lavi.

« Je sais pas.

—Mais si, » souffla Lenalee, « demande lui au moins si tu peux avoir de ses nouvelles, voir comment il réagit. C'est un début, et s'il n'est pas hostile, demande-lui si tu peux t'entraîner avec lui, ou quelque chose. »

Allen se mordit la lèvre, commençant à cogiter. Ce n'était pas idiot.

« Lena a raison. Tu seras fixé. »

Il y avait tout de même une chance sur deux qu'il se fasse envoyer bouler. Plus que ça, même. Allen hésitait. Il n'avait pas envie de causer une dispute en ayant essayé d'instaurer un nouveau contact.

« J'ai peur qu'il soit hostile, justement, » avoua-t-il.

Il n'avait pas peur de Kanda, oh, ça, jamais. Encore quelques semaines avant, il se serait fichu de ça et aurait été prêt à rentrer dans le tas. Mais avec ses sentiments, il ne voulait pas se le mettre à dos.

« On peut pas trop savoir avec Yû, mais tu peux au moins essayer. Te décourage pas sans ça. »

Le maudit s'accorda d'y réfléchir deux minutes. Littéralement. Il avait attendu longtemps, et maintenant, il se disait qu'essayer ne se révélait décidément pas une mauvaise idée. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lavi et leur sourit.

« Merci beaucoup, ça m'a vraiment aidé de vous parler. » Les deux autres lui sourirent aussi. « Je vais aller chercher Kanda.

—Euh… Maintenant ? » s'exclama Lavi.

Allen hocha la tête.

« Link doit être encore en réunion, autant en profiter. Je préfère être seul pour lui parler. »

Non sans une certaine boule au ventre, mais fermement décidé à prendre son courage à deux mains, Allen partit finalement à la recherche de Kanda.

Il ne pensa plus, suivit simplement ses jambes qui avançaient pour lui. Ça allait très vite, et c'était peut-être mieux. Allen voulait vite venir à bout de ses questionnements internes.

Allen essaya la salle de méditation. Bingo. La porte était ouverte. Le brun était assis en tailleur, les index joints aux pouces et autres doigts repliés. Allen hésita. Son cœur était lourd, son ventre se nouait, mais il se douta que stresser le trahirait d'une manière rudement désagréable pour Kanda à cause de leur lien. S'il n'avait pas senti son odeur, ça ne saurait tarder. Attendre ne servait à rien. À la place, il se fit violence et toqua timidement contre le bois pour avertir de sa présence sans élever la voix. Kanda détestait être interrompu brusquement pendant sa méditation, même lui le savait. Lequel se tourna vers lui, d'abord un froncement irrité qui manqua de faire reculer Allen, et un visage hagard.

« Moyashi ? »

Il se demandait ce qu'il foutait là. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment. Le maudit ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais il grogna bien vite.

« Je m'appelle Allen, Bakanda, tu pourrais faire un effort ! »

La forme de Kanda tressaillit mais il eut une sorte de rictus moqueur en retour. Mal à l'aise.

« Ça faisait un moment que t'avais pas râlé quand je t'appelais 'Moyashi', Moyashi. »

Allen sentit ses joues s'embraser.

« C'est parce qu'avec ce qui se passait, ça aurait été mal venu de ma part de t'engueuler, alors… ! Mais j'aime toujours pas ça, Bakanda ! Je suis Allen ! »

Kanda n'eut pas l'air d'y accorder d'importance.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sa voix était plus froide. Allen déglutit.

« Juste savoir comment tu allais. »

Kanda eut une brève lueur de surprise dans le regard, mais il resta stoïque.

« Je vais bien. »

Allen eut un rire nerveux.

« D'acc...ord. Moi... aussi. »

Sans acquiescer, Kanda s'était déjà remis à sa méditation. Il ne lui en demandait pas plus. Allen se mordit la lèvre.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on s'entraîne ensemble, après ? »

Kanda tourna un œil vers lui.

« Mais pourquoi je m'entraînerais avec toi ? » gronda-t-il, agacé.

Ses lèvres s'ourlèrent, Allen appréhendant le « tu te souviens pas de ce qu'on avait dit ? ». Kanda s'arrêta néanmoins. Il attendait sa réponse. C'était tout de même clair. Il n'avait pas été hostile au début, car surpris, mais il ne désirait pas sa présence.

« Rien, laisse tomber. »

Allen ne s'était attendu à rien. Il était quand même déçu.

Quelque part, il aurait aimé que Kanda se soit attaché à lui, et qu'ils puissent être amis. Mais peut-être que comme ça, ça serait plus facile de briser leur lien. Ce que Kanda devait vouloir. Ils avaient quatre mois jusqu'à ses prochaines chaleurs. Ça passait vite.

Allen se composa un sourire alors que la tristesse du nouveau rejet prenait place en lui. Il s'y était préparé, mais finalement, c'était encore pire avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu précédemment. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir accouru pour rien et d'avoir espéré, inconsciemment. Il regrettait presque ces instants sachant qu'il ne les vivrait plus et qu'il n'aurait sans doute encore moins, voire plus du tout, d'interaction avec Kanda. Il préféra presque être resté seul à souffrir à l'infirmerie. Que Kanda ne lui accorde jamais l'attention qu'il lui avait accordée. Il l'avait fait par gentillesse, une gentillesse insoupçonnable chez lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander. C'était déjà énorme venant de Kanda.

Allen voulut ne pas lui en vouloir. Il n'avait pas à être en colère.

Mais que ça se passe ainsi, une fois qu'ils avaient fait tout ça… C'était cruel. Allen ne parvenait pas à le ressentir autrement à cause de son propre attachement. À chaque fois qu'il y repensait, Kanda l'avait tellement bien traité, lui avait donné tant d'affection, qu'Allen ressentait cette étrange affection pour lui de son côté… Cette attirance. Le blandin aurait été prêt à refouler ce sentiment naissant en compensation d'un peu d'amitié. Il n'en aurait visiblement pas. Il y avait assez réfléchi, se sentait suffisamment ridicule d'avoir succombé pour si peu, si ce n'était pas de l'amour. Il regrettait de s'être autant attaché, car être rejeté lui faisait prendre conscience d'à quel point c'était fort. C'était à cause de ses chaleurs, il avait mélangé beaucoup de choses malgré lui. Au fond, c'était comme pour lui : Kanda n'avait pas été vraiment Kanda, Allen n'avait pas été vraiment Allen. Ce souhait d'entretenir une relation amicale avec le kendoka ne le quittait pas, même après ça. Or, Kanda montrait bien que ce n'était pas le sien. Ce qui coupait court à ses prises de tête. Il ne pouvait plus insister.

Il articula faiblement.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé, Kanda. Je te laisse. »

Un soupir fendit l'air alors qu'il s'apprêta à refermer la porte et partir le plus loin possible, les jambes tremblantes malgré lui.

« Repasse dans deux heures. Je m'entrainerai avec toi.

—K-Kanda ? »

Allen n'en revenait pas. Il crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. C'était contradictoire, mais même si c'était ce qu'il avait espéré, s'il fut heureux, il craint un instant que ça ne soit comme lors de ses chaleurs, que Kanda se force à cause ses odeurs. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Allen était fier, il préférait enfin de compte souffrir du rejet plutôt que Kanda se sente obligé de passer du temps avec lui. Mais il douta. L'influence de ses odeurs n'était plus si grande. Peut-être que Kanda voulait profiter de l'entraînement, alias un moment où il serait plus disposé à parler, pour remettre les choses en place entre eux. Allen craignit cela, en revanche.

« Pourquoi… est-ce que tu… ? »

Il n'osait pas demander directement pourquoi il acceptait. Il déglutit, essayant de dominer ses émotions et de se recomposer une façade, comme si de rien était.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de t'emballer alors si tu ne veux pas, je n'insisterai pas. »

L'implicite était dit : il était prêt à lui ficher la paix sans aucun autre mot.

« À dans deux heures, Moyashi. »

La voix était ferme, signe qu'il devait dégager. Allen écarquillait les yeux. Kanda n'était pas assez idiot pour n'avoir pas compris ce qu'il sous-entendait. Cette fois, il saisit message et sourit, véritable sourire joyeux. Il sortit et ferma la porte, avançant dans le couloir.

Le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, il se demandait comment ça se passerait et s'interdisait d'espérer plus, mais il était content de ne pas s'être fait envoyé paraître maintenant. Il avait un peu peur pour plus tard, mais…

Link arriva brusquement au-devant de lui avec un visage froncé d'irritation.

« Je te cherchais Walker, je croyais que tu restais au réfectoire avec les autres.

—Ta réunion s'éternisait, » soupira Allen, coupable, « on est parti parlé et là…

—Tu n'étais plus avec eux. Ils m'ont dit que tu étais parti en salle d'entraînement, tu n'y étais pas non plus. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

L'Allemand détestait qu'il ne respecte pas le protocole. Allen l'appréciait, mais jugeait que son zèle était parfois un peu ennuyeux. Puis, Link déchiffra l'inscription au-dessus de la porte. Tout le monde à la citadelle savait que la salle de méditation était principalement occupée par le Japonais, et qu'Allen n'y avait presque jamais mis les pieds. Le blond eut un soupir.

« Je vois. »

Allen rougit.

« Allons-y, » dit-il simplement.

Il recommença à avancer, Link à ses côtés.

« Ça s'est bien passé avec lui ? »

L'oméga se tourna vers son ami, encore le rouge aux joues.

« J'étais juste passé prendre de ses nouvelles et je lui ai demandé s'il voulait s'entraîner avec moi. Il a accepté pour cette après-midi, d'ailleurs. J'aimerai bien être seul, si ça ne te dérange pas. Tu pourras en faire le rapport à Luberrier si ça lui chante. »

Le blond eut un rire bref, amusé de son détachement. C'était rare que Link sorte de son sérieux, mais ça arrivait plus souvent.

« Tu veux qu'il soit ton alpha ? »

Allen s'étrangla littéralement.

« Quoi ?!

—Je t'en prie, Walker. Je ne suis pas ton lié, je ne sens pas tes émotions, mais je peux entendre que ton cœur bat vite et je vois bien que tu es gêné. »

Le blandin serra les dents, bougon.

« Ça ne veut rien dire, ça. Puis, » attaqua-t-il justement, « je ne suis pas un alpha, mais je vois bien la façon dont tu regardes Lavi. Il te plaît ? Tu aimes bien les bêtas, non ? »

Si Link le taquinait à sa manière subtile, il parut soudain sincèrement surpris et fortement décontenancé. Il se racla la gorge, puis recomposa un visage inexpressif, mais pensif. Il mena la marche, Allen le suivant, attendant qu'il lui réponde, car il était curieux. Link finit par déclarer.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je regarde Lavi.

—Pourquoi, alors ? »

Link sembla hésiter, peser le pour et le contre avant de parler. Finalement, il haussa les épaules.

« Son odeur est différente des autres bêtas que j'ai croisé. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il y a quelque chose. »

Ce fut au tour d'Allen d'être déconcerté. Il n'était pas le seul à trouver l'odeur de Lavi étrange pour un bêta !

« J'ai aussi senti ça. Mais je pense que c'est peut-être normal, c'est juste son odeur à lui. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'était pas un fort connaisseur, encore une fois. Link était adulte, plus expérimenté, et s'il s'en inquiétait lui aussi, Allen s'étonnait. Link demeurait pensif.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est possible. Un bêta n'est tout de même pas censé sentir comme ce qu'il sent. »

Link se remit à marcher, Allen ricanant.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Il te plaît ?

—Lavi ne me plait pas, » répondit Link, « de toute façon, en tant que secrétaire de Luberrier, avoir une relation en dehors d'un lien serait vu comme un péché, tu le sais. Je n'étais pas membre de l'Ordre quand j'étais avec la bêta dont je t'ai parlé. Il y a des écarts que je ne peux plus me permettre.

—'Des écarts', releva Allen. Tu disais que l'amour n'était pas qu'à propos du lien.

—Ça ne l'est pas, je ne cours pas après le lien. Mais je t'avais dit aussi que c'était une inconvenance. Ma situation me le permettait avant, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. »

Tristement aux yeux d'Allen, Link avait perdu une part de sa liberté, même si sa position au sein de l'Ordre lui convenait d'à ce qu'il entendait. Allen ne comptait pas retrouver Lavi et Lenalee tout de suite, il préférait que son entrevue avec Kanda se soit terminée avant de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Il prévint donc Link qu'il souhaitait aller lire quelque temps dans sa chambre. Ce dernier avait de toute manière des papiers à remplir.

« Au fait, finit par demander Link, tu sais ce que sont les médicaments que prend Lavi tous les matins ? »

Lavi prenait en effet deux gélules blanches en même temps que son petit-déjeuner. Discrètement, de sorte qu'Allen avait mis du temps à le remarquer. Il lui avait posé la question, et il s'agissait apparemment de quelque chose pour l'aider à être en forme, prescrit sous ordre de son grand-père. Allen n'en avait pas demandé davantage.

« Des vitamines, mais je n'en sais pas plus, pourquoi ? »

Link réfléchissait.

« Entre ça et le fait qu'il porte toujours cette écharpe autour du cou… Je me pose des questions.

—Mais pourquoi ? »

Allen persistait dans son interrogation, ne comprenant pas.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler des bloqueurs d'odeurs ?

—Quoi ?

—Ce sont des médicaments pour trafiquer les odeurs du second-sexe d'un individu. Certains omégas s'en seraient servis pour se faire passer pour des bêtas, et ainsi accéder à des privilèges plus importants, lorsque ceux-ci étaient mis en place il y a une trentaine d'années. C'est illégal depuis, encore de nos jours, bien sûr, aussi bien pour les bêtas et les alphas, encore qu'ils n'auraient pas vraiment de raison de le faire. Il est interdit de masquer son odeur naturelle. » Devant le regard d'Allen, Link précisa : « Hormis lorsqu'il s'agit du marquage entre l'alpha et l'oméga, évidemment, puisqu'il transfère l'odeur automatiquement. »

Le maudit décortiquait mentalement ce que venait de dire Link. Cela le laissait profondément hébété.

« Mais… Lavi n'est pas un oméga… C'est un bêta.

—Sûrement. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas qui pourrait lui en fournir aussi régulièrement, ni comment il pourrait les prendre tous les jours sans que ça ait un impact sur sa santé, mais c'est étrange. »

Allen ne répartit pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne le laissait pas cogitant. Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir, et se demander sérieusement s'il y avait une chance que Lavi soit un oméga –ça lui semblait difficile à imaginer, Link reprit la conversation :

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, toi aussi. Tu veux que Kanda Yû soit ton alpha ? »

Piqué au vif, recentré sur ses priorités, Allen s'irrita intérieurement d'abord, puis il marmonna :

« J'aimerais déjà qu'il soit mon ami, avant. Ça te va ? »

On aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues. Le fait d'entretenir une future amitié avec Kanda était loin d'être sûr. Link sourit gentiment devant son embarras.

« C'est adorable, Walker, » Link le taquinait toujours mais était en même temps sérieux, ce qui causa une moue indignée chez Allen. « Tu permets que je pose ma main sur ton crâne ? »

Allen eut un instant d'arrêt, sincèrement étonné, puis il éclata de rire devant la déclaration solennelle de l'alpha. Attendri par lui, Link exposait de plus en plus ses sentiments d'amitié à son égard. Ça faisait plutôt plaisir à Allen de se dire que Link et lui devenaient plus proches, que Link n'était pas seulement là pour guetter son moindre faux-pas mais qu'il était aussi un ami. Concrètement, il se sentait un peu gêné que tout le monde soit aussi démonstratif avec lui aujourd'hui. En fait, c'était depuis ses chaleurs. Sûrement que ses odeurs chamboulées, même relativement amoindries, avaient eues assez d'impact pour inciter les gens à ce genre de chose. Ça finirait par passer. Pas étonnant que même Kanda ait été tendre avec lui si c'était bien le cas. S'il n'aimait pas être traité différemment sous prétexte qu'il était un oméga, il était touché des marques affectives de ses amis, et il n'avait pas envie de les repousser. Puis, il fallait bien qu'être un oméga soit avantageux pour quelque chose.

« Tu n'es pas supposé demander la permission pour si peu, on est amis.

—Bien sûr que si, » rétorqua Link. « Tu n'es pas à moi et je n'ai pas à me permettre quelque chose que tu pourrais ne pas apprécier. »

Allen rigola plus doucement, touché à son tour.

« Je ne sais pas qui sera ton lié, mais il aura de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné que toi. »

Link leva les yeux au ciel en lui ébouriffant le crâne, rétorquant qu'il se fichait de son futur lien, et Allen riait toujours. Dans un coin de son esprit, s'il s'inquiétait pour son entraînement avec Kanda, il s'interrogeait toujours sur le cas de Lavi. Ce que Link avançait lui paraissait aberrant, mais l'ayant senti lui-même, il se posait des questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanda est peu présent durant le chap, il fuyait, mais finalement, il n'a pas envoyé bouler Allen quand ce dernier a été le voir ! Serait-ce un début, ou était-il trop surpris ? ;) Je vous laisse trancher ! Déjà, Allen était perdu et avait du mal à faire le tri, et comme le lien a énormément influencé ses réactions, Kanda l'est aussi x). Comme je le dis dans la note de début, c'est qu'ils ont subi pas mal de bordel, les pauvres. (Oui, je sais, c'est la faute à mon scénar XDD)
> 
> Quant à Lavi, dans le chapitre 7, j'avais glissé une phrase à propos du fait qu'Allen trouvait qu'il avait une senteur plus maternelle que Lenalee, ça faisait détail insignifiant vu comme ça maiiiis... J'ai prévu quelque chose de spécial à son sujet :p. Est-il un oméga ou non, après, rien n'est sûr, mais ce sera particulier, je peux déjà vous le dire !
> 
> Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot pour me dire ce que vous pensez :) !
> 
> Le chapitre suivant sera centré sur l'entraînement entre Kanda et Allen !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	31. Hormones : 31 - Do I Wanna Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Le dernier gros morceau avec ce chapitre ! J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire et que vous aimerez ce qui est mis en scène ici ! Au programme, grande confrontation entre Kanda et Allen ! :3
> 
> Ah et j'avoue avoir commis une petite erreur au précédent chapitre : Link a 20 ans dans le manga, pas 29. C'est assez bête, mais en vérifiant son âge sur le wikia, j'ai confondu avec sa date d'anniversaire, un 29, et me suis persuadée qu'il avait 29 ans X). Mais du coup, pour les besoins de l'histoire, il va garder ses 29 ans XD. C'est que grâce à mon erreur je lui ai imaginé un passé qui va servir plus tard ;). Voilà, excusez l'auteur un peu baka sur les bords XD.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Allen se sentait comme un imbécile. Pendant qu'il lisait dans sa chambre avant d'aller retrouver Kanda, il avait eu terriblement mal au ventre et ça recommençait maintenant qu'il était temps d'y aller. Il avait des réactions d'amoureux transi, et ce n'était même pas ça ! Pourtant, il restait sensiblement effrayé de se faire accueillir par un Kanda irrité qui lui jetterait hargneusement qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui sauf à ses prochaines chaleurs s'ils restaient liés. Qu'il refuse son amitié et ne le déteste à nouveau pour cause de lui avoir adressé la parole. Allen avait peur parce qu'il tenait à l'alpha d'une manière nouvelle pour lui et profonde. Néanmoins, il était assez fort pour ne pas l'afficher. Il essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas se montrer comme ça devant Kanda. Kanda saurait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et pour sûr, ça l'indisposerait d'ores et déjà de sentir des odeurs négatives. Quand il y pensait, Allen s'énervait lui-même de faire autant d'effort pour ne pas indisposer Kanda, et d'avoir sonné si soucieux de sa relation avec lui devant Lenalee et Lavi. Il y a quelques temps, une telle situation aurait été invraisemblable. Mais plus rien n'était comme avant.

Le jeune oméga voulait cependant être un homme et affronter courageusement ses peurs. Il en avait affronté beaucoup. Celle-là n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait vraiment nouer une quelconque relation avec lui, maintenant qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes, en y réfléchissant. Mais ça ne coutait rien d'essayer. Il voulait essayer. C'était à ce désir qu'il devait s'accrocher, non à cette peur et cette angoisse stupide.

Il arriva à l'étage des salles d'entraînement. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander quoique ce soit. Kanda attendait devant une des portes, pas celle de la grande salle. Allen se composa un visage neutre, tentant ensuite un sourire quand il fut suffisamment proche.

« Y a personne dans celle-là, » dit l'épéiste d'un mouvement incurvé du pouce en pointant une des portes.

Ce fut sa phrase d'accueil. Allen le suivit. Il referma la porte et fit face à Kanda. Ils se regardèrent, chacun ne trouvant visiblement rien à se dire. La pièce était naturellement plus petite que la grande salle, conçue pour qu'un maximum de monde s'y entraîne, mais elle restait large. Les murs étaient lisses, le sol également, en reflet de leurs visages. Ils étaient perdus dans cette pièce. C'était si gênant. Allen avait des tas de choses à lui dire. Mais la face impénétrable, qui l'irritait habituellement justement à cause de son propriétaire irascible, l'intimidait pour se lancer. Il n'osait pas. Mais il ne manquait pas de courage pour autant.

_Bon sang, Allen,_ se sermonnait-il, a _rrête de réagir comme un bébé. T'es devant Bakanda. Montre pas que t'es intimidé._

Il lança donc bravement, sur un ton anodin :

« Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? »

Autant ne pas tout de suite rentrer dans le tas. La salle étant relativement petite, il y avait moins d'équipement, mais quand même de quoi faire, donc ils avaient le choix. Des sabres en bambou, se battre avec leurs Innocences, ou un combat au corps à corps. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient varier, et ainsi passer plus de temps ensemble. Allen manqua de rougir en pensant ça. Cependant, il se retint de perdre la face. Il trouverait bien le moment propice pour décider s'il demandait à Kanda d'être son ami. Ce n'était qu'une demande d'amitié, en un sens, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Connaissant le brun… Ça restait mieux d'attendre de voir s'il comptait le rabrouer avant de se lancer. Allen ne pouvait pas dire que cette déférence ne le laissait pas du tout anxieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kanda ne lui redemandait même pas s'il avait quelque chose de valable à lui dire avant tout, ça aurait été son genre.

Au lieu de ça, Kanda faisait parfaitement comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était, il fallait l'avouer, carrément flippant.

« Combat à l'épée, » rétorqua le plus vieux sans émotion. « On va voir comment tu te démerdes. »

Allen eut un sourire provoquant, mettant de côté son sentiment.

« Je me démerde bien.

—On va voir ça, Moyashi. »

Allen tempêta immédiatement et se dirigea vers les sabres en bambou, tout en coulant un regard irrité à Kanda. Il allait en prendre un mais la voix du Japonais l'arrêta.

« On va se battre avec nos Innocences, pour commencer. Si tu galères, on passera aux bambous.

—Te surestime pas, Bakanda, » rétorqua l'oméga sur un rictus carnassier tout en opinant.

La perspective d'affronter Kanda ainsi l'enthousiasmait. Depuis ses chaleurs, il lui semblait néanmoins que Crown Clown lui faisait économiser ses forces dès qu'il essayait de l'utiliser. Au sens où il arrivait à en user, mais l'Innocence semblait plus prompte à le protéger et à le limiter d'elle-même qu'auparavant, où fallait qu'il soit dans un cas d'urgence pour qu'elle se manifeste. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, car cela lui permettait des économies de mouvement. L'Innocence l'accompagnait dans ses combats, et, pour être tout à fait honnête, comme il ne maitrisait pas encore totalement la forme d'épée de son bras gauche, ça l'aidait. Ce n'était que des combats simulés entre exorcistes, mais il se doutait qu'en mission, ça pourrait véritablement être utile, à part si Crown Clown arrêtait d'agir ainsi d'ici à ce qu'il en ait une, Allen se doutant que cette réaction était là car il était affaibli. Ce délai d'attente le frustrait par ailleurs. Une part de lui espérait vite récupérer le plein contrôle, signe qu'il se serait remis. Il était tout de même, pour la énième fois, touché que son Innocence soit si protectrice avec lui. Il en avait parlé brièvement à Komui, qui l'avait conforté dans cette idée. L'intendant l'avait également prévenu qu'il était préférable de laisser passer une semaine supplémentaire avant de le renvoyer en mission. Si tout allait bien, il serait en pleine forme d'ici là. Il se remettait déjà plutôt vite physiquement. Émotionnellement… C'était autre chose.

En tout cas, s'il avait menti à Kanda au sujet de sa facilité à utiliser l'épée, c'était parce qu'il avait sa fierté et ne voulait pas admettre sa faiblesse. Puis, fallait avouer qu'il ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça. Il avait juste des progrès à faire.

Kanda dégaina Mugen, et Allen activa son innocence. Son bras gauche se changea en épée et il fut revêtu de la ceinture du clown. Allen se mit en garde, similairement à Kanda. Ce dernier eut un rictus, tout aussi féroce que le sien il y a quelques instants. Il chargea.

Allen contra. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent, il eut du mal à lutter. La force de l'alpha dépassait la sienne, mais il ne voulait pas être en reste pour autant. Évidemment, les Innocences n'étaient pas conçues pour blesser les humains. Elles pouvaient difficilement se blesser entre elles. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas à se retenir. Kanda non plus, d'ailleurs. Ce dernier ne le voulait apparemment pas. Allen sentait Crown Clown moins défensive. Comme si elle acceptait la charge de Mugen. Elle semblait même plutôt détendue, comme si elle se sentait en sureté. Kanda, lui, affichait un visage froncé et resserrait son emprise sur la garde du katana.

Il le poussa à reculer, son pied traînant difficilement sur le sol alors qu'il forçait lui aussi de son côté. Kanda finit par reculer, puis il eut un brusque élan qui força Allen à lâcher prise. Le sabre fondant dans sa direction, Allen réussit avec peine à contrer. Il prit de l'espace, essayant une attaque à son tour, mais Kanda fonçait le premier. Il l'acculait déjà entièrement. Ce n'était pas étonnant, Allen était moins expérimenté au maniement d'une épée et c'était le domaine de Kanda. Il n'y avait pas meilleur que lui, bien pour ça qu'Allen était excité de se battre ainsi avec lui.

Pour autant, l'oméga n'allait pas abandonner si vite.

Il repoussa l'attaque de Kanda, recula de quelques pas encore, et au moment où il sentit Kanda chargé, il chargea également. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent coincé comme tout à l'heure.

« Tu vas pas tarder à plier devant Mugen, » observa Kanda alors que la prise d'Allen faiblissait.

L'oméga durcit le regard, s'amusant.

« Je tiens. Puis la mienne est plus grosse. »

Gêné en réalisant trop tard un certain double-sens auquel il choisit de ne pas faire attention, Allen signifiait seulement que son épée étant plus imposante, il était à même de résister. Kanda eut un rictus. En deux temps trois mouvements qu'Allen ne comprit qu'à peine, il le désarma, et glissa à son oreille juste avant de le faire chuter au sol, Mugen pointée sous sa gorge.

« C'pas la taille qui compte, tu devrais être d'accord, hein, Moyashi ? »

L'entendre chuchoter si près lui provoqua un frisson. Il fut sûr que le Bakanda avait forcément dû envisager sa phrase sous cet angle impie, et le lui jetait au visage en plus de l'insulter. Allen gronda, le rouge aux joues.

« C'est Allen, Bakanda, et tu peux aller te faire voir ! »

Kanda eut un ricanement moqueur. Il fallait dire que l'oméga ne faisait pas très sérieux dans sa position, au sol, le katana de l'alpha pointant toujours son corps. Il était désarmé, aussi. Crown Clown ne l'avait pas protégé, alors qu'elle le faisait lorsque c'était le cas avec un autre. Allen voyait son hypothèse confirmée. Il ne savait pas si c'était le lien, mais l'Innocence acceptait l'alpha. En deuxième lieu, Allen resta étonné. Ses interactions avec Kanda étaient tendues et lui faisaient un effet bizarre, mais hormis ça, ils parlaient… normalement. Pour eux, du moins. Kanda se foutait même de sa gueule, lui protestait avec virulence.

Il en était ravi, quand bien même il appréhendait toujours que l'alpha veuille y mettre fin comme à une grotesque mascarade.

Allen se releva dès que Kanda dégagea le sabre. Les liens de Crown Clown allèrent chercher l'épée pour lui, qu'il récupéra dans sa main droite. Kanda observait avec un regard analytique. Il rengaina Mugen et le toisa.

« Tu réfléchis trop quand tu t'bats. J'peux deviner tes mouvements, tu te laisses trop porter par les miens, et ta technique est encore à améliorer. »

Le maudit eut une moue, mais il fallait le reconnaître.

« Je sais que j'ai encore à m'améliorer, mais j'ai quand même réussi à te contrer une fois, Bakanda ! »

Il eut un sourire, fier de lui. Kanda n'y accorda aucun intérêt.

« Mets-toi en garde. »

Allen obéit.

« Ta position va pas. »

L'alpha vint se placer derrière lui, touchant son bras, qu'il inclina légèrement différemment. Sa jambe se glissa entre les siennes, il écarta ses pieds, et posa les mains sur ses hanches, l'équilibrant. Allen ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise, la refermant aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas dire que sentir ses doigts sur lui n'était absolument pas gênant. Il sentit une certaine chaleur dans ses joues mais se concentra pour garder la position.

« Comme ça, » dit Kanda en s'éloignant. « T'es trop rigide. Puis manie l'épée avec légèreté et précision, pas comme si c'était toujours ton bras. »

À nouveau, Allen hocha la tête. Voir Kanda lui donner calmement des conseils n'était clairement pas ce à quoi il était habitué.

« On recommence ? »

L'alpha acquiesça.

« Oublie pas c'que je t'ai dit, Moyashi. Et concentre-toi.

—J'oublie pas, Bakanda ! »

Ils s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre. En essayant d'appliquer les conseils de Kanda, Allen eut moins de facilité à lutter au début. Ce nouveau style le perdait. Mais il finissait, à force de réprimande du kendoka, qui l'admonestait lorsqu'il faisait une erreur, à piger le truc. Kanda parlait sèchement, gueulait même parfois des « attaque, recule, maintenant ! », sans faire de phrase. Quelques « bouges-toi », « plus vite », ponctuaient les assauts. Mais il essayait de l'aider. Allen appréciait. Pour la forme, il se montrait quand même irrité de se faire crier dessus. Il l'admettait néanmoins, si Kanda et lui pouvaient s'entraîner ainsi de nouveau, il arriverait certainement à faire de rapides progrès. Allen ne souhaitait néanmoins pas se faire d'illusion pour le cas où leur entrevue ne se solderait pas correctement. Kanda ne disait toujours rien qui rappelait leur serment, lui qui était si soucieux des promesses. Kanda lui avait demandé ce qu'il lui voulait, mais il n'avait pas gueulé plus que ça quand il était venu le voir tout à l'heure, en y repensant… Il devait forcément y avoir une raison, ce n'était pas normal venant de lui.

Allen était encore une fois irrité contre sa propre indécision. Mais plongé dans le combat, il ne pouvait pas trop y réfléchir. Kanda le houspillait justement d'avoir la tête ailleurs.

Ils terminèrent le combat, et en firent un autre. Allen avait perdu dans les deux cas, mais Kanda pointait sa légère amélioration au milieu de sarcasmes. En étant réaliste, le blandin se doutait bien que ce n'était pas en un jour qu'il atteindrait son niveau, voire jamais. Kanda était un incontestable maître en la matière.

Allen était à bout de souffle, et quand il désactiva son innocence, il se laissa tomber à terre. Kanda restait neutre, fidèle à lui-même. Il le regardait de haut.

« Bon, c'était pas trop à chier, Moyashi.

—Avoue que je me suis bien défendu, et je suis Allen, Bakanda ! »

Kanda eut un autre rictus.

« T'es déjà épuisé ? »

Allen fronça les sourcils en se relevant. Il sortait de ses chaleurs, bien sûr qu'il était déjà épuisé. Néanmoins… Il avait le sentiment de ne pas s'être défoulé comme ça depuis longtemps. Et Crown Clown l'avait laissé faire, cette fois. Comme son énergie baissait, il décidait quand même que se battre autrement était plus indiqué.

« Utiliser l'innocence me fatigue depuis mes chaleurs, oui. » Allen le regardait fixement, essayant de voir si Kanda allait ciller ou saisir l'occasion pour rentrer dans le tas. « Mais on peut s'entraîner autrement, si tu veux. »

Kanda allait-il enfin réagir ? Le rabrouer ou parler ?

« Ouais. Corps à corps ? »

Allen retint un grognement rageur. Ce n'était pas à Kanda d'initier la conversation, lui aussi pouvait le faire. Mais ça le rendait fou que le Japonais se borne à réagir ainsi, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Son indifférence était peut-être une preuve de désintérêt, cela étant. Ou peut-être qu'il attendait ça de sa part. Allen essaya de se calmer, décidant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. Il acquiesça néanmoins.

« Ça marche. »

Le brun lui jeta un regard. Puis il lança le premier coup, surprenant le blandin. Allen était toujours fatigué, mais ne voulant pas rester en reste, il contrattaqua en attrapant le bras libre de Kanda, attaquant à son tour de l'autre. Kanda esquiva. Il se servit de son emprise pour le mettre à terre. Allen ne se laissa pas moucher, il revint à la charge, mais Kanda le saisit par les hanches et lui faucha la jambe. Comme lui, le blandin se servit du fait qu'il était appuyé sur lui pour le faire tomber, de sorte qu'ils finirent tous deux au sol, cette fois.

Allen sentait ses muscles lourds mais il l'ignorait, plongé dans l'affrontement. Il se mettait à réfléchir, pas trop, mais l'envie d'en découdre avec ses interrogations était là. Kanda n'avait décidément pas l'air prêt à le faire, alors c'était à lui que revenait la tâche. Plus il approchait d'une décision, plus il la craignait. Les conséquences l'effrayaient. Hormis ses craintes, ce qu'ils partageaient là… Il aurait voulu le considérer comme un acquis, il n'en aurait pas demandé plus à Kanda s'ils avaient été amis. Bon sang, il craignait tellement d'être rejeté que c'en était déprimant. Allen oublia son orgueil, qui le pinçait furieusement en voyant qu'il tenait vraiment à Kanda.

Il s'effondra à nouveau, reprenant un temps pour respirer.

« T'es à bout de force ?

—Non, Bakanda, » mentit-il, « je peux encore me battre. »

Kanda ricana.

« T'es déterminé. Tu t'entraînes souvent avec le Baka Usagi, d'habitude. Ça fait quoi d'affronter un alpha ? »

À nouveau debout, Allen le regardait, avec le même ricanement, bien conscient que Kanda cherchait à l'échauffer, comme il lui avait dit pendant ses chaleurs qu'il ne voyait pas de différence entre les statuts. La force des alphas était plus importante, certes, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas le niveau, Kanda le savait, et il le titillait. Allen s'en fichait, comprenant la plaisanterie, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Kanda jouait le jeu comme ça. Ses agissements… Le symbiotique continuait à se forcer à agir normalement, lui aussi. Il émit un petit rire.

« Je ressens pas du tout la différence. »

Faisant un sourire indéniablement provocant, Kanda s'avança :

« On va voir jusqu'à quel point. »

Sur ces mots, le kendoka plaqua l'oméga sous lui, ce dernier poussant un hoquet de surprise, se recevant tout son poids sur lui. Allen gronda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

—Essaie de te dégager, oméga. »

Allen vit rouge, cette fois. La taquinerie avait ses limites, mais il n'aimait pas se faire appeler par son statut, l'appellation ayant une connotation humiliante.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça, Bakanda ?! »

Il essaya de repousser le torse de l'alpha qui raffermit sa position.

« Pour te défier, Moyashi. L'prend pas au sérieux.

—Je suis Allen et ne recommence pas ça, je plaisante pas ! » s'énerva le maudit.

Poussant dans ses muscles, Allen se débattit violemment, et, d'un mouvement de hanche, inversa leur position. Au-dessus de Kanda, à cause de ses muscles engourdis, il fut essoufflé et un peu rouge. Ça faisait beaucoup d'effort. Cet entraînement était plutôt musclé. Si ça faisait partie de ce qu'il aimait dans ses rapports avec Kanda, il allait bientôt ne plus pouvoir tenir. Il le fallait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à engager les choses sérieuses, cependant. Il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre occasion. Kanda grogna à son tour.

« Force pas comme ça, débile.

—Tu me lances un défi, je réagis. Un homme ne recule pas.

—Certes. »

Kanda avait toujours son rictus ironique, et Allen arborait maintenant une expression satisfaite.

« T'as vu ça ? Même après mes chaleurs, j'ai réussi à te retourner.

—T'es à bout de souffle.

—Et alors ! C'est pas si facile dans mon état, crétin !

—J'sais. Mais sérieux, va doucement, Moyashi. Tu es un oméga… »

Allen s'irrita.

« Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas le genre d'oméga faible, Bakanda ! Tu m'avais dit que ça ne changeait rien, t'as un autre discours maintenant ?! »

Avant que Kanda ne puisse répondre, Allen répartit à sa place :

« T'as pas besoin de te retenir contre moi, je suis toujours un exorciste. »

Kanda soupira.

« Je sais. Mais tu viens à peine de sortir de tes chaleurs, abruti. Elles étaient difficiles. Pas besoin d'être infirmier pour savoir que tu dois prendre soin de toi en t'arrêtant quand tu es à ta limite. »

Il sonnait presque soucieux. Allen prit conscience de sa position, au-dessus de Kanda, sachant que, quelques jours auparavant, il avait dominé le corps de l'alpha en caressant leurs sexes entre ses mains. Un flash pour le moins explicite lui traversa l'esprit, le visage de Kanda tordu sous le plaisir que ses mains lui infligeaient, en écho au sien. Gêné, il s'éloigna brusquement.

« Je suis touché que tu t'inquiètes mais ça va, je tiens toujours. Attaque-moi !

—T'es sûr que ça va ?

—Kanda… »

Non, ça n'allait pas. Allen ne savait plus où il en était. Kanda jouait avec lui, le taquinait, comme avant. Allen ne savait pas s'il se fichait de lui pour mieux le rejeter, ou s'il décidait de faire l'autruche. Les deux idées ne lui plaisaient pas, et ça le rongeait petit à petit.

« Tu sais que comme on est lié, je peux sentir tes émotions. Je sens quand quelque chose te perturbe ou quoi. Et là, tu sens pas bon. J'sais pas si c'est à cause de ça, mais pendant notre combat, j'sentais que Mugen essayait de s'adapter à toi. »

Allen fut choqué de cette révélation. Car son Innocence aussi essayait de s'adapter à celle de Kanda. Comme si la synchronisation du lien transcendait leurs simples personnes.

« K-Kanda… »

Allen ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'oméga se sentit rougir et eut la bouche sèche.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça. »

Là, le Japonais eut l'air surpris.

« Pourquoi j'fais quoi ?

—Tu m'envoies des piques comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous, comme si y avait pas eu le lien. Tu ne m'as pas hurlé dessus quand je suis venu te parler et maintenant tu me donnes des conseils d'entraînement et tu me demandes si ça va. Sérieusement, Kanda ? Ça ne te ressemble pas… Du moins pas après ce qu'on s'était dit. » Allen sentit son cœur se serrer. « On s'était promis de ne pas interagir ensemble. Je n'ai pas respecté la promesse, je suis revenu vers toi. Je sais que ça doit t'être désagréable. Tu m'as plusieurs fois engueulé parce que t'avais peur que je m'attache à toi. » Il se mordit le bout de la langue. « Alors pourquoi tu es là avec moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as envoyé pas me faire voir tout à l'heure, ou même maintenant ? Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ? »

Kanda resta con, et Allen attendit longuement la réponse. Le brun serra les dents. Allen crut que c'était bon, il venait de gâcher ses chances avec lui. C'était terminé. L'alpha finit par lâcher sèchement :

« C'est qu'un entraînement. C'est rien de plus, non ? »

Allen déglutit, se sentant pris en défaut. Il se raffermit.

« Kanda, tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

—Bon. »

La voix froide retentit.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'envoie pas chier ? »

Allen hocha la tête.

« Parce que j'en ai pas envie. »

Le blandin rugit littéralement :

« Non mais franchement, Kanda, tu trouves que ça répond à ma question, ça ?!

—Ça m'gêne pas de m'entraîner avec toi. C'est un entraînement, on parle pas de faire un gosse. »

L'oméga leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr que non, idiot.

—C'est toi l'idiot. Et je demande si ça va parce que tu pues. Maintenant, toi, réponds à ma question. J'comptais te demander ça à la fin. » Allen sentit son regard s'agrandir à ce moment-là. Kanda ne s'en foutait pas, en fait. Et il ne savait pas si ce n'était pas plus embarrassant. « Pourquoi tu voulais t'entraîner avec moi ? »

Allen sentit qu'il prenait feu cette fois. Cela lui semblait incongru de demander une amitié à Kanda de but en blanc. Il choisit ses mots.

« Je voulais de tes nouvelles et voir si tout allait bien… Ça a été difficile pour nous deux, donc… Si ça te gênait de t'entraîner avec moi, il fallait me le dire.

—J'ai déjà dit que ça me gênait pas. Y a une autre raison ? »

L'oméga se sentait percé par ce regard bleuté. Kanda n'était pas agressif, pas plus que condescendant. Il participait au dialogue, lui laissant le choix d'expliquer. Allen pressentait néanmoins que s'il lui demandait une amitié maintenant… S'il osait balancer ça comme ça…

« Non. »

Ça ne marcherait pas. Il se força à soupirer, feignant d'être indifférent.

« Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas de l'attachement. Si tu ne veux plus qu'on s'entraîne ensemble à nouveau, ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais simplement discuter avec toi une dernière fois. »

Il était bien conscient que sa première et sa dernière phrase paraissaient se contredire. Il essaya d'harmoniser le tout :

« Pour te remercier, aussi. Je l'ai fait tellement de fois, mais tu m'as énormément aidé. Et je sais que tu as eu tes ruts, comme Link te cherchait pour un faire rapport et qu'il n'a pas pu à cause de ça… » Allen bredouilla, « je me demandais juste si tout s'était bien passé, à cause de mes chaleurs. »

Kanda haussa les épaules. Il méditait sur ses paroles.

« T'as pas besoin de me remercier. Je m'en fous si tu t'entraînes avec moi, c'pas ça qui nous rendra potes et vu ton niveau t'en as besoin.

—Hé, Bakanda, tu disais que c'était pas à chier ! s'indigna Allen.

—Mes ruts se sont passés comme d'hab, » l'ignora Kanda, « ça a rien changé. T'es content, tu sais ce que tu voulais ? »

Le blandin opina, Kanda durcissant le regard.

« J'te préviens qu'aux prochaines fois je compte pas bavarder autant. Là c'est exceptionnel. Pigé ?

—Pigé, » rétorqua l'oméga en avalant sa salive.

Alors c'était comme ça.

Kanda acceptait sa présence, mais remettait les choses à leur place. Vu comme ça, Allen pensait encore moins à le lui demander. Mais il ne voulait pas faire les choses sans qu'elles ne soient dites. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même situation que maintenant, voire encore pire. Allen savait qu'à force de passer du temps avec lui, même si ce n'était qu'en entraînement, il y avait un risque qu'il l'apprécie. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher davantage et être perdu en sachant que ce n'était pas réciproque. C'était ridicule. Il savait, au fond, qu'il ferait mieux de dire à Kanda ce qu'il voulait. Si ce dernier ne le voulait pas, ce serait fini. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde, que ça soit impossible entre eux, même si ça le peinait actuellement. C'était cependant plus facile à envisager qu'à appliquer. Voir les choses dans une optique mature et se détacher émotionnellement étaient nécessaire. Or, il n'y arrivait pas.

Sa raison acceptait de faire le chemin, son cœur refusait de la suivre. En conséquence, dans une direction ou l'autre, il n'avançait pas. C'était bien ce qu'il détestait. Cette saleté de lien… Allen serra les poings. Ne pas être lié à Kanda lui aurait évité une sacrée merde. Mais ce qu'il avait traversé avec lui l'avait fait évoluer. Il ne le regrettait pas, en fait. Ou plus maintenant. Son anxiété parlait pour lui. Ainsi qu'une certaine déception. Mais s'ils n'étaient pas amis, le lien se briserait-il plus facilement ? S'ils l'étaient, arriveraient-ils à le briser quand même ?

Kanda soupira à nouveau.

« Tu pues encore. Y a un problème ? »

Allen secoua la tête.

« Ça va pas t'intéresser, laisse tomber.

—T'as une idée de comment tu pues ? grogna sèchement l'alpha.

—T'es méchant, Bakanda ! » protesta l'oméga. « C'est pas ma faute ! »

Les sentiments négatifs s'accentuaient. Allen n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme si une charge émotionnelle qu'il avait retenu depuis le début de la semaine dernière remontait d'un seul coup. En temps habituel, ça ne l'aurait pas autant affecté. Les chaleurs avaient…

Kanda, de son côté, s'énervait.

« Parle alors ! T'es le genre de couillon qui doit exprimer pour que ça aille mieux ! »

La gêne envahit le maudit. Certes, il avait besoin d'exprimer certaines choses, comme tout à chacun, il voulait bien l'admettre. Mais ce n'était plus le même contexte qu'avant, et ce qui le gênait dans l'immédiat ne pouvait pas l'être.

« J-Je… C'était pendant mes chaleurs ! Je ne suis plus…

—Ne mens pas, » rétorqua froidement Kanda.

Allen se tut. Les mots bruts le frappaient. L'espace d'un instant, il récupéra les sensations qui l'habitaient à la proximité de Kanda durant ses chaleurs. Cette facilité à se livrer à lui, et ce désir de le faire. Kanda lui ordonnait de ne pas lui mentir. D'être honnête. Ce qu'il avait appris à faire à ses côtés. Il déglutit, rassemblant ses pensées.

« Je… Je me demandais simplement comment on allait faire pour supprimer le lien. Mes prochaines chaleurs sont dans quatre mois, alors… »

Ce n'était pas ce qui le blessait le plus, ou peut-être, mais ça en faisait partie, il pouvait le dire sans trop de crainte. Kanda rehaussa un sourcil.

« Et ça m'intéressera pas, ça ?

—Ce que je voulais dire, » se reprit Allen, « c'est que mes inquiétudes ne te…

—Chut, » claqua le plus grand. « T'as pas besoin de tracasser pour ça maintenant, surtout pour envoyer une odeur de déprime comme ça. On n'a pas consommé, on ne va pas le faire, le lien va se tirer. En attendant, on fait avec. »

L'oméga déglutit. La charge des sentiments confus s'intensifiait en lui.

« Mais je veux pas être un fardeau pour toi ! » s'écria-t-il, bien que le lien en était un aussi gros pour lui, vu ce qu'il lui faisait. Il avait, encore, honte de ne pas pouvoir le cacher. « Justement si on était plus lié tu ne sentirais plus mes émotions… Et… »

Et ils auraient été libres. Ne l'était-il plus déjà, lui, ou pouvait-il décider librement sans lien que le lien n'interfère ?

Allen fut transpercé par cette question, s'arrêtant en sentant Kanda l'étreindre. Pourquoi il… ? Il enfouit instinctivement sa tête dans sa poitrine et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Tout aussi instinctivement, il inspirait l'odeur de l'alpha. Dieu que ça lui avait manqué. Être étreint par Kanda, l'avoir près de lui. _Merde !_ C'était l'oméga en lui qui parlait. Allen luttait pour se rappeler que lui ne voulait de lui que comme ami, dans le meilleur des cas. Pour l'instant, du moins. Et ça ne semblait même pas être réciproque, ce qui le peinait réellement, mais ça n'aurait pas dû être à ce point ! Il était déçu d'être encore confus émotionnellement, de se laisser diriger comme un idiot éperdument amoureux, alors qu'il avait cru pourtant avoir fait le tri.

Kanda choisit ce moment pour parler, sans lui ôter son étreinte. Allen ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça avec lui. Est-ce que lui aussi était manipulé par le lien ?

« J'ai promis. Tant que je serais ton alpha, je prendrais soin de toi pendant tes chaleurs. Va pas chercher plus loin. On verra pour le lien. »

Allen avait envie de demander. Mais c'était ouvrir la porte à trop de questions et trop de difficultés à y répondre. Il ne put que murmurer.

« Kanda… Sois pas si gentil avec moi…

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que… »

_Parce que ça me fait t'aimer. Parce que ce fichu lien s'est servi de ma faiblesse pour accroître mes sentiments envers toi. Parce que je ne sais plus où j'en suis._

« Juste parce que, » gémit Allen, se retenant d'éclater en sanglot.

Ses mains repoussèrent à peine le torse de l'alpha. Il sentait son visage rougi par l'embarras et les larmes.

Kanda pesta, perdu.

« Si je suis méchant, t'es triste, si je suis gentil, t'es triste. T'es vraiment trop compliqué, Moyashi. Tu m'énerves. J'sais pas ce qui me retient de te découper en rondelles. »

Il ne cessa pourtant de le serrer dans ses bras. Allen rit entre ses larmes, amusé malgré lui par la façon dont parlait le Japonais. Il releva la tête dans sa direction et écarquilla les yeux lorsque Kanda enleva une mèche de son visage d'une main, le pouce de l'autre essuyant la perle salée qui coulait sous son œil.

« On y retourne. On n'est pas là pour se prélasser. »

Allen sentit un regain de détermination monter en lui. L'alpha était toujours si tendre… Il se doutait que c'était le lien, mais n'y avait-il pas une chance pour que lui aussi soit attaché ? Aurait-il fait fondre la glace ?

« Oui ! »

Ils se battirent alors, utilisant cette fois-ci les sabres en bambou.

Allen perdit.

Kanda promit de lui enseigner quelques techniques, mais l'engueula durement en se rendant bien compte qu'Allen était dorénavant fatigué par ce long entraînement au point de ne plus être en état de se battre. Ils y avaient déjà passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi, de toute façon. Ça avait été intense. L'épéiste déclara qu'il mettait fin à la séance, arguant qu'il avait des choses à faire de son côté.

Allen se tendit soudainement de la tête aux pieds. Il hésitait à demander à Kanda s'il serait d'accord pour s'entraîner avec lui dans les jours à venir, mais rentrer dans ce schéma de mensonge par omission sur ses intentions le dérangeait. Il voulait étaler ses cartes sur la table au lieu de s'embourber dans des sottises. Autant souffrir du refus maintenant que dans quelques jours et d'avoir fait durer tout ça pour rien.

L'oméga essuya son front en sueur d'une main. Il toisa Kanda, ce dernier s'en apercevant, comprenant son regard pour une envie de revanche.

« Me dis pas que tu veux encore te battre dans ton état ? »

Allen secoua la tête. Il ne s'agissait nullement de ça, il était cependant temps pour lui d'avoir du courage et d'arrêter d'agir comme un imbécile.

« Kanda, laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît. »

Le susnommé se tut, lui jetant un regard pénétrant.

« Honnêtement, je t'ai menti tout à l'heure. » Kanda fronçait les sourcils, et Allen avouait clairement. « Si j'ai voulu passer du temps avec toi, c'est parce que j'aimerais… J'aimerais qu'on soit amis. Pour de vrai. » Le symbiotique soupira. « J'ai aimé ce qu'on a partagé ensemble pendant mes chaleurs. Je sais que ce n'était que ça, que tu faisais ça à cause du lien, et moi aussi, mais je t'ai beaucoup apprécié, Bakanda. » Il essaya de sourire, bien que tout son corps tremblait. « J'aimerais qu'on essaie de voir si on peut vraiment s'entendre. Ça ne nous engage à rien, on peut simplement essayer. Je ne te demanderais rien de plus que des entraînements, je ne compte toujours pas empiéter sur ton chemin, mais c'est comme au début, ça peut nous être utile à cause du lien et… Je te l'ai dit, je t'apprécie. »

Allen prit un souffle, tremblant toujours, le cœur battant très fort. Kanda le regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Ta réponse me suffira, je la comprendrai comme quelque chose de définitif. Alors tu peux me rejeter, tu peux me dire non, mais s'il te plaît, ne me déteste pas. Je te pose donc cette question, Kanda. Est-ce que tu accepterais qu'on soit amis… ? »

_Putain de Moyashi._

Voilà ce qui tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Kanda depuis une semaine. Il n'avait plus voulu penser à lui, plus voulu s'inquiéter, encore moins vouloir sa proximité, se considérant enfin libre des obligations du lien, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Lui qui refusait de s'attacher n'aurait pas pu être plus frustré, d'autant que ce n'était pas le seul désagrément qu'il avait rencontré. Le pire avait été pendant son rut. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi insupportable que la semaine dernière. Bien sûr qu'il avait menti à Allen. Il n'allait résolument pas lui dire qu'il n'en tenait plus tant il avait été frustré, qu'il avait pensé à lui à chaque secondes, y compris lors des moments les plus embarrassants. _Surtout_ dans ces moments, en fait. Il n'en tenait plus tant il avait eu envie d'être en lui. Toute la tension sexuelle qu'il avait contenue pendant les chaleurs de Moyashi s'était libérée. Ça avait été si violent que son rut n'avait duré que quatre jours, mais quatre jours particulièrement intenses et quasiment invivables. Heureusement que ce n'était pas arrivé quand il était encore en compagnie d'Allen, sans quoi, il n'aurait pas été capable de réfréner quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions.

Lui aussi espérait donc que lien serait barré d'ici quatre mois, parce qu'il ne voulait certainement pas que ses cycles se synchronisent à ceux d'Allen. En plus de tous les autres désagréments.

Concernant cet entraînement, Kanda n'était pas dupe. Il s'était déjà aperçu de l'attachement du blandin à son égard, mais il aurait cru que ce serait passé. Le voir arriver pendant sa méditation – il l'avait senti juste avant qu'il ne cogne, ne l'avait pourtant pas mis en rogne. Parce qu'il avait été trop surpris. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il viendrait sitôt, et n'était pas sûr qu'il vienne. Allen lui avait parlé, et Kanda avait fait comme si de rien était, peu sûr de la façon de le recevoir. Il y avait réfléchi auparavant. Jusqu'à présent, il aurait été prêt à l'envoyer bouler sans remord. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pas eu ce réflexe-là. Juste un calme agacement, une placide contrariété. En voyant le gamin tourner autour du pot, quand il avait demandé ce qu'il lui voulait, la colère était un peu montée, mais il avait été prêt à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute : avoir une raison valable pour le déranger.

Or, Allen lui avait proposé un entraînement. Là, Kanda s'était agacé et l'avait dit lui-même. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il avait réfléchi en voyant l'air déçu d'Allen et sentant ses odeurs de vexation. Il s'était senti rejeté par lui, Kanda avait su dire que ça lui avait fait mal. Il n'avait pas aimé ça. Lui causer encore de la peine n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, quand bien même il avait à être honnête sur ses sentiments personnels. Le problème étant qu'en entendant Allen lui dire qu'il partait, Kanda n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le laisser penser qu'il le rabrouait. Il avait donc répondu, sèchement, mais fermement. Le gamin s'était inquiété des raisons de sa réponse, ça lui ressemblait tellement.

Kanda avait alors confirmé son accord. Ce qu'il avait déjà dit à Allen n'était pas un mensonge. Un entraînement ne faisait pas des potes. C'était ce qu'il s'était dit en acceptant. C'était juste de la mauvaise foi pour cacher son envie de passer du temps avec Moyashi sans s'engager dans un dilemme trop grand pour lui. Allen, cependant, ne se satisfaisait pas de non-dit et il le lui faisait comprendre.

Putain de Moyashi, encore et toujours.

Kanda n'avait pas envie de prendre une décision, il n'y arrivait pas. Depuis Alma, il avait décidé qu'il n'accepterait plus personne à ses côtés, qu'il ne s'attacherait pas. Mais il s'était attaché. Ça ne pouvait plus être nié. Il se rendait compte, en plus, qu'il venait de se comporter comme un lâche. Pas foutu d'admettre ses propres sentiments. Au fond, Allen avait fait comme lui. Kanda restait énervé contre cet état de fait.

Il n'avait aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il allait répondre, et l'idiot en face de lui commençait fortement à puer. Kanda ne pouvait pour autant pas répondre à la hâte. Quelque chose de faux ou de mauvais en serait sorti, qu'il aurait regretté. Il voulait prendre sa décision sans regret.

C'était difficile, bon dieu. Et ça n'aurait pas dû l'être. Il s'était promis, il avait décidé qu'il ne ferait pas d'Allen son ami. Il en avait longtemps été hors de question. Mais c'était vrai qu'une connexion particulièrement forte avait pris place entre eux. A cause du lien, mais pas que. Oh, Kanda avait bien peur de l'avoir aimé plus qu'il ne le fallait lors de cette période. Depuis, le sentiment s'était affaibli, mais il restait là. Il voulait lui aussi son amitié. Hormis ses serments, hormis ses craintes… Qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait, d'accepter ? Qu'est-ce que ce serait ? Une erreur ?

Kanda n'était pas prêt. Pas avec Alma qui le hantait. Pas avec tout ça. Il ne pourrait pas dire oui et s'engager à ça. Alma… Ça lui avait fait trop mal. Il était coupable, mais ça l'avait tellement blessé. Moyashi n'était pas Alma, ça n'avait pas de raison de finir comme avec Alma, mais merde… Kanda restait coincé. Parce qu'il savait que s'il devenait ami avec Allen, à cause du lien et à cause de ce qu'ils avaient commencé à créer, il y aurait une proximité. Ça l'effrayait. Ouvrir une part relativement neutre de son cœur, ça restait lui, à un autre… Bordel.

Ça lui faisait l'effet d'être le pire des cons, mais il avait peur.

« Kanda, » chuchota Allen, « tu peux me dire non si tu le veux. Ce n'est pas un problème. J'aimerais juste que tu me le dises, comme ça on sera fixé. Ne reste pas silencieux comme ça, s'il te plaît. »

L'oméga était déconcerté par son silence, et Kanda grogna entre ses dents, baissant la tête malgré lui.

« Putain de Moyashi ! »

Allen recula brusquement, ne comprenant pas son exclamation.

« Tu me fais chier, » gronda Kanda en relevant la tête, « tu me fais vraiment chier. »

Les odeurs virèrent au négatif, ainsi que la lueur qui s'éteignit dans les yeux du blandin. Il sembla peiner à garder contenance.

« Bon, tu ne veux pas, je crois que j'ai compris. Tu sais, » fit-il en serrant les poings, « t'étais pas obligé d'être méchant. Je t'ai dit que j'acceptais le non. » Les odeurs étaient encore plus mauvaises. « Je vais partir, désolé.

—Putain, » se fâcha Kanda, « je t'ai pas dit de partir, j'ai pas dit que je disais non ! »

Cette fois, Allen écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait plus rien, et Kanda aussi ne comprenait rien.

« Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule, Kanda ? » demanda froidement Allen.

Le Japonais soupira.

« Laisse-moi juste réfléchir. Je te demande d'attendre que je réfléchisse. »

Le maudit ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Kanda grogna.

« J'vais te répondre, laisse-moi cinq minutes, que j'trouve mes mots. »

Allen acquiesça, cette fois.

Kanda prit une inspiration. Bon dieu… Allait-il tenter le diable ? Allait-il s'offrir une part de bonheur qu'il ne méritait pas ? Les chaleurs d'Allen l'avaient aussi changé. Kanda avait envie de refuser, ça l'aurait rassuré. Mais… Il avait envie d'accepter.

_Fait chier. Fait chier. Fait chier._

« J'ai accepté de m'entraîner avec toi, » détacha-t-il lentement, essayant de feindre l'assurance pour cacher la crainte de ce que lui inspirait ses mots, « à ton avis, pourquoi je t'ai pas envoyé chier ? »

Allen gardait les yeux écarquillé.

« Kanda, t'es en train de dire que… ?

—J'veux bien être ami avec toi. Mais t'imagine pas que ça va changer quoi que ce soit entre nous, à part des entraînements et que je t'aide pour tes chaleurs si on reste liés. T'as compris ? »

Kanda avait l'impression de faire une grosse connerie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il faisait ça et ne se reconnaissait plus. Pourtant… Il avait évolué. La vie lui avait fait prendre un autre chemin, et similairement à l'oméga, il était peut-être temps qu'il songe lui aussi à avancer. Oh, ce n'était pas si simple, il n'était pas sûr de le mériter. Il tentait pourtant. Alma… Il ne l'oublierait jamais, et ça ne voulait certainement pas dire qu'il se le pardonnait. Ni que ce serait facile. De toute façon, il venait de dire que cette amitié ne changerait rien. Il maintenait des barrières. Quant à si Moyashi les ferait céder, ça, il n'était pas prêt à ça actuellement. Son cœur était en revanche avant sa raison.

Une merde bien compliquée qu'il ne captait pas, tant c'était nouveau pour lui.

Les yeux d'Allen se remplirent de larmes, affliction due au stress qui l'avait envahi, et il bredouilla :

« Est-ce que tu permets que je te refasse un câlin, Kanda ? »

Le Japonais grogna.

« J'aime pas les câlins. »

Allen rit en s'essuyant les yeux, il hocha la tête.

« D'accord, c'est pas grave. Je… Wow, je suis content. »

Le brun lâcha un soupir. Il s'approcha du plus petit, et donna un coup de tête irrité sur le côté.

« Viens, et vite. »

Allen comprit directement et ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se blottit contre lui, souriant, les odeurs joyeuses chatouillant agréablement le nez de Kanda. Il aimait qu'il sente bon, mais les odeurs ne l'avaient pas manipulé pour autant. Il avait pris sa décision en grand garçon, il était temps d'assumer un peu. Kanda lui colla une pichenette sur le front en le repoussant doucement et Allen grogna tout en s'essuyant les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche :

« Je te propose un marché, maintenant. On recommence depuis le début. Oublie comment j'étais pendant mes chaleurs et on fait comme si on venait de se rencontrer. Ça te va ? »

Un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Kanda haussa un sourcil.

« C'est gamin, ça, Moyashi. Ça changera rien. »

Surtout que s'ils venaient de se rencontrer, ils n'auraient certainement pas été potes. Allen soupira.

« Kanda, allez, c'est symbolique !

—C'est un truc de gosse, » contra le Japonais.

Le blandin ne se démonta pas et lui tendit la main.

« Je suis Allen Walker, enchanté.

—T'es Moyashi.

—T'as un problème, Kanda Yû ? »

L'alpha vit rouge en l'entendant employer son prénom.

« Juste Kanda, si tu m'appelles par mon prénom, tu peux courir pour ta vie. »

Même s'ils étaient amis, Kanda n'était pas prêt à ce quelqu'un utilise son foutu prénom un jour. Personne ne le pouvait. Le blandin contra d'un regard provocant.

« Juste Allen.

—Tu resteras Moyashi pour moi.

—Bref, » conclut le symbiotique sur un soupir irrité, « On se serre la main. Tu avais refusé la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. »

Kanda lorgna la main qu'il lui tendait avec dédain.

« Tch. Foutu Moyashi.

—J'ai dit que je m'appelais Allen ! »

Ayant sitôt protesté, l'oméga lui tira les joues, encoléré. Kanda essaya de le repousser, fâché lui aussi.

« Si on suit ton délire, on vient de se rencontrer, et tu me tires les joues ? Où sont passées tes foutues bonnes manières ?

—Je croyais que mon délire était gamin ? » sourit Allen, son sourire virant de biais. « Ah, suis-je bête, c'était évident que t'allais rentrer dedans.

—Répète, Moyashi ?

—Allen, Bakanda !

—Tu paies rien pour attendre, petit con. »

En l'espace d'un instant, ils chahutèrent et se chamaillèrent comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés après les jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Cette complicité récupérée si vite faisait peur à Kanda autant qu'un certain apaisement et un sentiment de joie l'emplissait de voir que c'était là. Être attaché à quelqu'un était vraiment un sentiment irritant à ses yeux.

« Lâche mes joues, Kanda ! protestait Allen.

—Lâche les miennes, Moyashi. »

Allen se débattit en rageant, non sans baisser les bras devant Kanda, et il finit par éclater de rire. Le Japonais dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas avoir de rictus amusé. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller si facilement, pas encore.

Tout d'un coup, Moyashi n'avait plus rien à voir avec cet oméga faible et éploré qu'il avait eu sous son aile. Kanda avait été aux premières loges pour suivre son évolution. Le gamin s'était bien repris. Son énergie et sa volonté s'étaient renforcés. Allen était solaire. Comme Alma. Et Kanda, qui était typique d'une planète froide et isolée comme Pluton ou Neptune, était irrémédiablement attiré par l'astre, avec le besoin de tourner autour. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait le bon choix, mais il n'arrêtait pas de se prendre son attachement envers son Moyashi en pleine gueule. Quelque part, ils avaient tous deux appris quelque chose de cette expérience. Allen à s'appuyer sur un autre sans pour autant faiblir. Kanda à accepter de créer un lien avec une autre personne. C'était, pour la dernière fois, un risque pour lui. Mais un risque qui vaudrait peut-être le coup. Kanda était étrangement prêt à le prendre, au final.

Ils se séparèrent. Deux jours plus tard, Allen fut convoqué au bureau de Komui, et il découvrit que Kanda était là également. Sirotant son café, entouré de Brigitte et de Reever, Komui leur sourit gentiment.

« Allen, je te l'avais dit, comme tu viens de sortir de tes chaleurs, je pense que ce serait mieux si tu restais au repos jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Si je vous ai fait venir tous les deux, c'est parce que vous êtes liés en tant qu'alpha et oméga. Dans ces cas-là, et surtout après des chaleurs, il serait plus judicieux de vous envoyer en mission ensemble. Naturellement, je ne t'oblige à rien, Kanda, mais tu t'es occupé de lui, tu saurais quoi faire s'il n'est pas en état une fois sur le terrain. »

Le Japonais le regardait sans expression, mais Allen protesta :

« Je serai parfaitement en état ! J'ai récupéré très vite, l'infirmière l'a remarqué aussi ! »

Pas entièrement, certes, mais il y avait du progrès, surtout pour des chaleurs aussi difficiles que les siennes. Komui sourit.

« Je sais, Allen, l'infirmière m'a transmis ton dernier bilan de santé. Toujours est-il que c'est la procédure la plus indiquée dans ce cas, et je pense vous envoyer sur une mission ensemble à la fin de la semaine. Ça vous convient ? » Il regardait plus spécifiquement le Japonais. Pour Allen, c'était déjà ce qui était prévu, mais pas pour Kanda. « Bien sûr, » ajouta le Chinois, « après ça, vous aurez toujours des missions chacun de votre côté. C'est juste pour le début. »

Allen jeta un regard à Kanda. Ça ne le dérangeait pas personnellement, mais c'était l'alpha qui serait coincé à l'Ordre pendant une semaine par sa faute. Le Japonais hocha la tête. Surpris, agréablement, Allen opina lui aussi. Ils sortirent, et avant d'aller rejoindre Link, l'oméga glissa au brun qui partait déjà :

« Kanda, je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas repartir en mission à cause de moi. Merci d'avoir accepté d'être là.

—Ça m'dérange pas, Moyashi, » rétorqua l'épéiste, « je te l'ai dit, tant que je serai ton alpha, j'prendrai soin de toi quand il le faudra. »

L'oméga sourit, oubliant de protester contre le surnom, notant que la formulation était passée de « pendant tes chaleurs » à « quand il le faudra ». Même si ça les englobait naturellement, c'était moins restrictif. Allen ne tenait pas à se faire d'idées ni à en abuser, mais que Kanda ait accepté son amitié et également d'être présent pour lui en tant que lié, en dépit de toute connotation romantique, le comblait de joie. Lenalee et Lavi l'avaient encouragé à se rapprocher de lui quand il leur avait fait part de son acceptation. Allen ne savait pas de quoi serait fait le futur, mais il était content que Kanda soit son ami. Ça lui suffisait. Passer du temps à ses côtés l'aiderait à développer des sentiments qui seraient siens et non ceux poussés par le lien. De ça, il était convaincu.

Il sentit son sourire s'élargir en demandant :

« Ça te dit qu'on s'entraîne ensemble ?

—Passe me voir demain, Moyashi.

—Allen, Bakanda ! »

Il protestait, cette fois. Malgré ça, il ne perdit pas son sourire. Kanda partit sur un 'tch'.

Oh, jamais il n'aurait cru que sa relation avec Kanda prendrait un tel tournant. Mais, après toutes ces galères, Allen en était sincèrement heureux, si ce n'était qu'une amitié. Il n'avait pas peur de trop s'avancer en affirmant que Kanda l'était visiblement lui aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloooors, oui, Kanda a accepté l'amitié d'Allen ! Je trouvais les deux alternatives tout aussi crédibles l'une que l'autre à cause du développement de son personnage au fur à mesure de la fiction, et car il a changé, comme le montre le récit. Il décide donc d'oser "vivre" et d'oser apprécier Allen. Cela dit, comme je jugeais aussi crédible le fait qu'il refuse, ça veut bien dire que ça va quand même être compliqué pour lui de se faire à cette amitié, pour que ce soit vraiment naturel et qu'il soit à l'aise, avant qu'il y ait une relation d'amour entre ces deux-là. Allen est en bon chemin, il a même un désir de plus qui est présent, mais Kanda est encore un peu coincé, car vu son caractère renfermé et son passé, c'est un choix lourd ! Puis, comme ça, ils repartiront sur de bonnes bases pour former leur couple, pas en étant influencés par le lien et en ne sachant pas s'ils consentent à ce qu'ils font :).
> 
> Allen n'a donc pas été le seul à être chamboulés par le lien, comme je le disais dans la note de fin du 30, et vous le voyez avec le petit passage au point de vue Kanda. Ils se sont malgré tout taquinés en dépit de l'ambiance tendue, car une complicité est vraiment née entre eux, et même si Allen a craqué, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la manière dont c'est écrit ! J'ai vraiment essayé de faire un travail sur l'intensité des émotions et le "cliché" de la scène ! Même si y a de l'émotion, et du petit fluff, ça reste à distance à cause de l'influence du lien, et ça se justifie par le fait que les personnages le ressentent comme ça, tout simplement : Allen a eu peur d'être un fardeau pour Kanda à cause du lien, et il s'angoissait d'être rejeté car il tient vraiment à avoir une amitié avec lui. Quant à Kanda, il a du mal à savoir où il en est, car il partage les sentiments d'Allen, même s'il ne veut pas se l'avouer directement. Le fait que ce soit un peu sentimental était donc logique selon moi x). (En fait tout le chapitre est un travail sur le cliché des retrouvailles/de la déclaration -plus amicale qu'amoureuse ici- et j'ai essayé de le tourner au mieux :)) En bref, j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas déplu !
> 
> Du coup, comme ils ne sont qu'amis, sans surprise, à partir de la partie 2, l'histoire sera centrée sur le développement de leur relation, autant amicale qu'amoureuse :3. Cette fois, il y aura donc du Yullen ! Et pour de vrai ! xD Mais avant ça, le chapitre 32 ;).
> 
> Btw, pour le passage des Innocences, j'avais prévu quelque chose à ce sujet plus tard, mais comme au moins deux ou trois lectrices m'ont déjà posé la question de si le lien avait une influence à ce niveau durant les chap's précédent, je me suis dit que mettre ça en scène maintenant n'était pas mal. Et ça tombe bien, parce que sans vous spoiler, je vais exploiter ça un peu différemment de ce que je voulais faire de base, et ça va avoir son importance ^^.
> 
> Du coup, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :D N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ !
> 
> Au prochain chapitre, je vous donnerai des infos sur le déroulement de la partie 2, mais pas trop, et j'expliquerai quelques trucs :)). Y aura sûrement une note un peu longue du coup... XD mais bon, vous êtes habitués avec moi x'D.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	32. Hormones : 32 - How's This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Voici l'épilogue de la partie 1, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il n'y a pas eu d'extrait sur FB car il est court donc je ne voyais pas trop l'intérêt de mettre un tout petit bout x).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La mission s'était déroulée sans encombre, Link en observateur. Fatigante pour Allen, mais il avait su se réadapter. Elle avait été un succès et rapporter l'Innocence n'avait pas été compliqué. Les combats l'avaient plus déstabilisé qu'auparavant, le jeune oméga savait néanmoins que l'habitude reviendrait. Sans mauvaise foi, il pouvait même dire que la présence de Kanda ne lui avait pas été particulièrement utile, sans être pour autant inutile parce qu'avoir un coéquipier n'était pas de refus. Cependant, lui ou un autre, il n'était pas sûr que ça ait changé quoique ce soit. Il était quand même content d'avoir été envoyé sur une mission avec lui, donc il ne crachait pas dessus. Il espérait même que ça se reproduirait. Il avait le sentiment que Kanda et lui faisaient une bonne équipe, et l'impression tenace que quelque chose se passait entre leurs Innocences. Il en avait parlé à l'épéiste, qui avait validé son sentiment.

Quand ils rentrèrent, ils en parlèrent à Komui. Le Chinois leur parla alors d'une rumeur qu'il avait entendu, concernant un couple d'Exorciste liés dont les Innocences se seraient liées également. Ce qui pouvait être un point fort ou un point faible. Il les avait encouragé à tirer le maximum de la communion de leurs Innocences par des entraînements. Ce qui était déjà au programme pour eux.

Deux semaines plus tard, ils avaient pris une petite routine. Ils se voyaient lors d'entraînement, où ils échangeaient, plutôt par des luttes acharnées et des engueulades qu'autre chose. C'était ce qu'Allen voulait et se mettait à apprécier de plus en plus. Les quelques fois où Kanda et lui se posaient côte à côte pour avoir une conversation le confortait dans l'idée qu'ils étaient compatibles amicalement. Définitivement, il n'était pas vraiment amoureux de lui. Cette attirance était encore là, mais l'amitié qui se cimentait ne la rendait pas plus pesante que ça. Il attendait simplement de voir comment ça allait évoluer, car évidemment, si l'alpha avait été prêt à lui accorder ses faveurs, il n'aurait pas dit non.

Tout était normal entre Kanda et lui, ils continuaient à ignorer le lien, ayant décidé de faire comme s'il n'existait pas sauf pour les choses importantes. Car c'était là l'ultime manière de se moquer du lien. Il ne leur laissait que deux choix : aimez-vous, ou détestez-vous. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils trouvent le juste milieu. Hormis lors de leur premier entraînement, quand il lui avait demandé son amitié, Allen n'essayait plus d'initier des contacts physiques avec l'alpha, il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Kanda et lui ne se touchaient pas, à part quand ils se battaient. Des fois, Allen lui donnait des coups de coude complices, ou des petits coups de poings rageurs sur l'épaule, et c'était tout, c'était son grand max. Il continuait les échanges d'odeurs avec Lavi ou Lenalee, mais ce n'était pas très fréquent pour autant. Peut-être que l'absence de contact était ce qui l'avait tant porté sur ça pendant ses chaleurs. Étant donné qu'il ne le recherchait pas du tout, il avait réagi à l'inverse de d'habitude en se faisant très câlin.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il aurait repoussé Kanda s'il avait essayé, ce qui, connaissant son caractère, n'arriverait probablement pas, ou qu'il aurait détesté ça de lui-même. Il n'en ressentait certes pas le besoin, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en avait jamais un peu envie. Toutefois, il n'avait jamais ressenti qu'il y avait eu un moment propice à ça. Si tel moment devait arriver, il viendrait bien. Allen ne cherchait pas à en provoquer. Il se satisfaisait de cette lente création d'amitié avec Kanda, un Kanda qui gardait quelques barrières mais les baissait quelques fois.

Émotionnellement, il était remis de ses chaleurs et son moral avait grimpé en flèche. Le poids interne qui l'oppressait avait disparu. Il était heureux.

C'était ce que Kanda pointa justement à la fin de l'une de leurs séances d'entraînement, quand un mois complet se fut écoulé depuis ses chaleurs. Allen s'asseyait au sol pour reprendre son souffle, étant toujours prêt à y retourner.

« Tu sens meilleur, Moyashi. »

Son réflexe n'avait pas disparu, et Allen n'acceptait toujours pas ce maudit surnom.

« Allen, sale Bakanda !

—Tch. Mo-ya-shi. »

Kanda détachait lentement les syllabes, histoire de l'enquiquiner. Le blandin leva les yeux au ciel, tout en ricanant.

« Je t'avais dit que je me reprendrais, de toute façon.

—Ouais. »

Le brun vint s'assoir juste à côté de lui, prenant un moment lui aussi. En lui jetant un regard, Allen eut l'impression que Kanda souriait à peine.

Il avait une main au sol, juste à côté de celle du brun. L'espace d'un instant, le maudit imagina leurs deux mains liées, sans plus de proximité, mais assez pour que ce soit appréciable. Comme l'odeur de Kanda qui lui taquinait gentiment le nez. La sienne devait faire de même.

Allen allait bouger sa main, mais il sentit celle de Kanda qui bougeait aussi, en direction de la sienne. Leurs deux mains se cognèrent dans leurs mouvements, le Japonais grinçant des dents en retirant précipitamment la sienne. Allen ricana et reposa sa main, sans mot dire. Il la tendait tout de même vers le kendoka, son geste étant suffisamment explicite pour être compris.

Il se passa quelques secondes durant lesquels Allen laissa son bras dans la direction de Kanda, sans bouger et sans le regarder. Il crut bien que l'épéiste avait abandonné, que c'était peut-être trop tôt. Au moment où il fut prêt à retirer sa main, le poids de celle de Kanda la recouvrit. Allen se tourna vers lui, tombant sur son visage de profil, crispé, pour cacher les quelques nuances de rouge très pâle installée sur ses joues. C'était quasi invisible. Mais Allen, lui, le voyait.

Il eut un grand sourire, qu'il ne cacha qu'à peine. Le brun parut s'empourprer davantage.

Ils restèrent une bonne minute dans cette position, Kanda se relevant.

« On y r'tourne ? Que j'te mette ta pâtée.

—C'est moi qui vais te mettre la pâtée, Bakanda.

—Cause toujours. »

Allen souriait. Il ressentait encore la chaleur de la main de Kanda au-dessus de la sienne.

Il ne regrettait décidément pas le lien, quand bien même il était fier de l'avoir défié et qu'ils aient gagné sur lui. Toute cette expérience lui serait utile et lui avait permis de grandir.

En conséquence, il était à nouveau prêt à avancer, content d'avoir à présent le Bakanda à ses côtés. Seul le temps leur dirait ce qu'il adviendrait de ce qui se créait entre eux. Amour, amitié forte… Allen s'en foutait pas mal, actuellement. Il parcourait un chemin à l'issue incertaine, mais, et c'était bien ce qui changeait la donne, il n'avait plus peur.

* * *

**Note greffée au chap', sorry xD :**

**Avec ce chapitre, la partie 1 de Shit Or Sugar s'achève donc ! Une fin heureuse et simple, mais qui ouvre la porte à d'autres complications pour la suite, et à la formation d'une romance.  
**

**Btw, entre "Marked", "Ce que la neige efface" et cette fic, ça fait trois fic que je conclue sur un "holdings hands" entre Allen et Kanda x'D. C'est juste trop mignon, pardonnez-moi x'D.**

**So avant de parler de la partie 2, j'aimerais vous remercier, vous qui m'avez suivie et lue depuis le début, ou ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de route. Hormis le moment où j'étais un peu déboussolée de voir le nombre de vues/follows sans réactions, vous avez, en grande majorité, fait un bon accueil à mon histoire et j'ai été très contente de lire qu'elle a pu plaire. J'espère n'avoir pas parue pompeuse avec mes explications concernant mes choix de développement, mais je jugeais important de les faire car j'ai bien conscience que ça pouvait être déroutant et que je voulais le justifier, pour que vous laissiez une chance à ce que le texte essaie d'exprimer à travers ça. Aussi pour faire réagir, car c'était mon but avec ce texte. J'ai choisi un traitement particulier des thèmes, sans m'envoyer des fleurs et dire que c'est très original non plus, je voulais vraiment que cette fic adopte un point de vue différent, à elle, à la fois sur les personnages, son propre concept, vous l'aurez compris. Du coup l'explication de ce titre "How's This", qui est une question, signifiant "Comment c'est ?" car je suis sincèrement curieuse de ce que cette histoire et sa façon d'aborder les choses aura produit comme effet sur vous :).**

**De retours que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent, des choses sont déjà ressorties et ça m'a déjà donné l'occasion d'expliquer beaucoup de mes choix, je me suis pas mal étendue sur pourquoi telle chose et pas une autre, mais je comprends du coup si certains auraient préféré un traitement plus "usuel" ou différent. Par exemple, pour le huis clos, je sais que certains étaient impatients et avaient du mal avec la répétition de leur quotidien. Si c'est un élément de l'intrigue, je m'attendais à ce que ça fasse cet effet-là. De même, pour les personnages, je sais que des lecteurs ont été un peu étonné de voir un Kanda plus "bavard", qui sort de sa coquille et cherche à rassurer Allen. Je vous ai déjà dit que ça se justifie par leur partage émotionnel et les épreuves qu'ils traversent, aussi par la thématique de la mise en avant de la communication (ainsi que la tolérance et l'acceptation d'autrui/de soi), mais c'est sûr que ça change. De même pour Allen, le voir exprimer davantage ses craintes, formuler ses hésitations est aussi changeant. J'avais prévenu que cette histoire était une satire, mais ce n'est pas le seul genre que je lui donne, elle reprend les thèmes des romans de formations pour la partie 1, avec un personnage évoluant, confronté à son propre regard sur lui-même, les épreuves de la vie, et au regard de l'autre. Ces thèmes appliqués à ces deux personnages sont faits pour contraster avec leur traitement dans le manga et pour les développer différemment. Ces aspects, et d'autres encore, peuvent être critiqués, of course, j'en suis consciente. Un peu de parodie était présente aussi, j'ai glissé des phrases çà et là qui montrent que le texte se moque un peu de lui-même, en conséquence (Le titre peut aussi être interprété de cette façon ;)). J'ai vraiment tout choisi sciemment, j'avoue être satisfaite de ce que ça donne, parce que c'est le rendu que je voulais, mais j'accepte toute remarque, tant que vous êtes ouverts à échanger ou au moins respectueux dans vos critiques :).  
**

**Maintenant que la partie 1 est finie, je dois vous dire que je vais quand même prendre une "pause", pour commencer la partie 2 tranquillement, et que je la publierai quand j'aurai écrit au moins une quinzaine de chapitres. J'ai bon espoir d'avoir réussi à en écrire un peu plus pour le mois de juin, et je me donne cette date, pour les 1 ans de la publication de la fic, pour faire mon comeback x'D (à l'heure actuelle, j'en ai déjà écrit 2, et je pense essayer d'en boucler deux autres ce week-end pour avancer tant que c'est encore tranquille à la fac au niveau boulot...). Tout simplement parce que cette partie 2 sera très longue... Je prévois 70 chapitres à vue de nez. En revanche, ça ne sera pas du tout comme la partie 1. Les chapitres seront compris entre 2700-3000 mots et 4500-6000 mots, voire 7000 pour les gros morceaux, max. Je veux privilégier un format plus court parce que ça sera plus dynamique, c'est-à-dire carrément l'opposé de cette partie ! Je continuerai mon travail sur les clichés, et je compte développer l'univers de DGM mêlé à celui que je crée avec ma version de l'omégaverse. Je vous expliquerai tout en détail au début de la partie 2, mais voilà déjà un petit début :). J'espère que ceux qui m'auront suivi et auront aimé cette histoire voudront s'embarquer dans cette petite (ou plutôt grande haha) aventure x').**

**Néanmoins, je compte rester active sur le fandom :). J'adore DGM et le Yullen, donc j'ai plein de petits OS qui dorment dans mes dossiers (de fic aussi, mais bon SOS passe en premier xD), et j'essaierai d'en poster. De même, j'avais des idées de Bonus concernant cette fiction. Ce pourquoi, je recueille aussi votre avis : Vous aimeriez lire un fragment concernant le passé de Kanda avec Alma quand ils étaient gosses ? Un petit chapitre bonus centré sur le point de vue de Kanda après les chaleurs d'Allen ? Autre chose ? N'hésitez pas :3 ! (Bon déjà là je viens de vous exposer deux idées qui me trottent gentiment dans le crâne xD) Je pense essayer d'en faire au moins 4, que je posterai quand je le sentirai. Sinon, je serai active sur ma page FB, et je parlerai de mon avancée de SOS 2, ou d'autres projets potentiels :).**

**Parlant de Bonus, je prévois aussi un One-Shot par rapport à cette fic qui reprendra le concept mis en scène ici, en plus poussé : dans** **ce concept-là, le lien fait en sorte que les personnages tombent directement amoureux, sans aucun choix ni contrôle de leurs sentiments, et je trouvais ça intéressant à exploiter ! Malgré l'effet plus radical du lien, c'est** **une version "Soft" de SOS, car les thématiques et la façon de traiter le sujet seront moins angst qu'ici :). (Ce qui ne veut pas dire que ça sera tout con non plus, juste avec une approche différente, un peu plus douce ^^) Il ne sera pas posté à la suite de cette histoire car il risque d'être assez long, et il peut aussi être lu indépendamment, mais j'indiquerai sur ma page quand il sera fini :).**

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions en une petite review sur cet épilogue ou la fic en générale, et à me dire si quelque chose vous intéresserait pour un bonus :) !**

**Encore merci d'avoir lu cette première partie jusqu'au bout, j'espère vraiment vous avoir fait passer un bon moment !**


	33. Hormones : Bonus 1 - Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alma fait un cauchemar. Yû le rassure, à sa façon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! (Ou plutôt bonne nuit, comme il est trois heures du mat xD)
> 
> Ça commence à faire un moment, mais comme promis, j'ai fait un petit bonus :p. J'entame la série avec le fragment du passé d'Alma et Kanda, vous allez voir, c'est assez mignon, mais c'est aussi du bittersweet x).
> 
> (Pour ceux qui ne me suivraient pas sur FB, dans la note de fin je parle de l'avancement de l'écriture de SOS 2 si ça vous intéresse ^^)
> 
> Btw, merci beaucoup pour tous vos kudos et vos retours sur le dernier chap :D ! Ça me fait plaisir que mon histoire vous intéresse :) !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il était tard, voire le beau milieu de la nuit. Yû était au lit, mais il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Edgar avait pourtant dit qu'ils seraient testés tôt demain. Quelqu'un allait venir pour voir l'avancée de leurs progrès. Ils allaient vraiment devoir faire de leur mieux, il comptait sur eux. Tels étaient ses mots. Honnêtement, le jeune alpha n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, de tout ça. Il se laissait faire car il n'avait pas le choix, c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient là. Il y avait des choses qu'il n'avait pas compris là-dedans, en fait. Il avouait aussi qu'il ne cherchait pas plus loin, parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de raison de le faire. On leur avait expliqué qu'ils étaient des exorcistes, qu'ils devaient se synchroniser à l'Innocence, et voilà. Yû avait retenu ça, il obéissait. Quelque fois, il avait des étranges flashes, le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il oubliait, comme un souvenir lointain. Mais, aussi forte soi sa frustration des tests récurrents, sa douleur qu'il se retenait d'afficher par fierté, il avait aussi le sentiment ancien d'être à sa place. Que c'était normal d'être là pour lui. Comme s'il avait toujours été exorciste, qu'il le savait au fond de lui.

Il savait aussi qu'Edgar ne voulait pas qu'il parle comme ça, mais, toujours aussi honnêtement, ça le faisait un peu chier de devoir se lever aux aurores pour un péquenaud. Comme d'habitude, il pressentait que ça n'allait pas marcher. Alma chialerait. Lui se retiendrait, mais ce serait pas l'envie qui lui manquerait. Du coup, il serait en colère. Il gueulerait sûrement sur Alma car il l'énerverait, Alma chialerait encore plus, et ça serait nul. Pas besoin d'inviter quelqu'un à regarder ça.

Yû se retourna entre les draps, serrant furieusement ses petits poings d'enfant de neuf ans. Il était très jeune, mais des fois, il avait aussi l'impression de ne pas être dans le bon corps, que son esprit n'était pas adapté à son âge. Par d'autres aspects, il se sentait bien gamin. Quand il voyait les adultes parler de terme compliqué, par exemple, ou quand il se faisait reprendre par Edgar ou Twi sur des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se demandait vaguement si Alma avait le même problème. C'était peut-être normal. Mais il n'aurait pas posé la question, ne voulant pas l'encourager à partir dans une conversation chiante.

Récemment, Yû avait accepté que l'oméga soit son ami, et ce dernier le collait encore plus qu'avant. La différence, c'était qu'il le repoussait un peu moins. Des fois, Alma comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas parler. Il fermait sa gueule, restait gentiment à lire à côté de lui, s'occupait à d'autres trucs… En échange, il lui était arrivé d'être d'accord pour jouer avec lui, d'émettre un « hm » apathique face à ses simagrées, ou de lâcher une brève phrase. Ça le soûlait, ça aussi, mais Alma avait réussi à le dompter un peu. C'était bizarre pour lui d'avoir un ami, il ne comprenait pas bien le principe, et il fallait dire qu'Alma était quand même vraiment trop collant. Puis, dernièrement, il avait entendu un pari entre deux scientifiques qui assistaient à une de leurs engueulades : « Je te parie deux coups à boire qu'ils vont se lier. —C'est tellement évident, tu cherches juste une excuse pour picoler ! » Les deux hommes, des bêtas, avaient ensuite éclaté de rire en chœur.

Yû les avait trouvés stupides. Puis il avait réfléchi. Il savait ce qu'était le lien, les adultes le leur avaient expliqué, à lui et Alma. Yû n'avait pas envie, clairement. Il y avait cette personne… Cette vision… (Il se demandait d'ailleurs si, en sortant du lit, il ne la verrait pas s'il allait dans la grande pièce) il avait le sentiment d'y être attaché. Peut-être que c'était des conneries. Par contre, si Alma et lui étaient liés, il le collerait encore plus et le ferait donc encore plus chier, logique. Il ne préférait pas.

Peut-être qu'Alma avait des côtés attachant, aussi, mais il ne lui avouerait jamais.

Bref, ça l'énervait de penser à lui. Et pour s'énerver, ne pas trouver le sommeil l'horripilait bien assez. Il se retournait comme un dingue dans son lit, soupirant de colère à chaque fois. Une part de lui voulait vraiment pioncer, une autre lui bloquait la possibilité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ça lui donnait envie de taper quelque chose.

Grognant entre ses dents, il se décida à se lever. Il faisait noir dans la chambre, mais il y voyait bien. Ses sens étaient très bien développés. Il ne s'en soucia pas. Arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvrit, tombant sur une silhouette pleurnicheuse. Même sans lumière, il reconnut son visage. En même temps, y avait pas cinq cent imbéciles qui pouvaient faire ça, et venir devant sa porte directement.

Alma.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Il n'était pas aimable. L'oméga s'essuya les yeux et renifla un peu.

« Tu dors pas ? »

Yû haussa les sourcils. Il était pas un peu con, ou quoi ? Il était juste devant lui, bien sûr qu'il dormait pas, merde. Il y eut un blanc un peu gênant. Alma demanda, pleurnichant encore :

« Tu allais où ? »

Comme il ne voulait pas être suivi, Yû était tenté de répondre « aux chiottes » pour l'esquiver, mais Alma aurait pu demander de l'accompagner, à lui parler derrière la porte – en fait, c'était pas la première fois qu'il se levait la nuit, puis qu'Alma était là aussi. Il lui avait déjà fait le coup. C'était réellement pas possible d'être peinard avec lui. Tch.

Il haussa donc les épaules.

« Nulle part, je retourne me coucher. Va dormir toi aussi, au lieu de chialer, on se lève tôt demain. »

Bon, d'accord, il savait que ce n'était pas ça sympa de ne pas lui demander pourquoi il chialait. Il était un peu étonné –à peine, au fond, il était indifférent – qu'Alma reste silencieux au lieu de l'engueuler, braillant que des amis ne se comportaient pas comme ça. Le garçonnet aux cheveux longs allait refermer la porte, espérant parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Alma retint sa main.

« Yû… Je veux pas t'embêter, mais j'peux pas rester avec toi ? »

Yû grinça des dents. Il distinguait le visage d'Alma, ses yeux remplis de larmes, son nez barré d'une cicatrice rougis… Il était vraiment triste. Peut-être qu'au fond, Yû savait pourquoi il chialait. Ça non plus, ce n'était pas la première fois. Alma faisait des cauchemars à cause des entraînements, et apparemment, il voyait des trucs bizarres, selon ses propres termes, dans ses rêves. Yû n'avait rien dit sur les siens, mais ça lui arrivait. Lui aussi, avait déjà chialé lamentablement après un rêve trop perturbant. À la différence qu'il ne venait pas pleurer dans les bras de l'oméga, ni de personne. Il aurait préféré crever plutôt que d'agir comme ça.

Il hésita à l'envoyer chier. Faillit le faire, franchement. Les mots « je veux dormir tranquille » se préparaient à jaillir, cassant et secs, de sa bouche.

Mais l'oméga avait des yeux de chien battu. Il était persuadé qu'il se serait remis à chialer s'il l'envoyait paître. Ç'aurait été chiant.

Yû serra les dents.

« Ouais, » articula-t-il, de mauvaise foi, « mais tu te tais.

—Merci, Yû ! »

Un grand sourire lui répondit. Alma écarta les bras comme pour lui sauter au cou, mais Yû se recula promptement, lui envoyant un regard meurtrier. Il était un peu tenté de lui demander de partir s'il allait mieux. Il ne le fit pas, parce qu'il voyait encore son expression triste, avec des yeux remplis de larmes. Il l'énervait tellement ! Il s'énervait lui-même pour ne pas réussir à lui dire non.

C'était ça, le plus chiant avec lui. C'était dur, voire impossible, de dire non à Alma.

Yû se coucha. Sans se faire prier, Alma se coucha avec lui, en profitant pour le coller allégrement. Mal à l'aise, l'alpha s'irrita :

« T'es trop sur moi, merde ! Pousse-toi ! »

Alma eut un reniflement.

« Mais Yû, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un câlin.

—Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais ça !

—S'il te plaît, pour une fois. »

Ces yeux de merlan-frits – il avait entendu quelqu'un le dire une fois – le gonflaient monstrueusement. Il soupira.

« Un tout petit peu. »

Alma sourit et hocha la tête, comme obéissant. C'était une grosse blague, cependant, Yû voulut y croire. Sûrement qu'il était naïf pour le coup. Alma avait le corps chaud. Il était tout près, la tête apposée à son torse, et il essaya de poser une main sur ses côtés pour le tenir. Yû était mécontent. Il laissa quand même faire l'oméga, parce qu'il avait dit oui. Par contre, c'était un peu bizarre, parce qu'Alma sentait pas mauvais. C'était léger, impossible à décrire, mais pas mauvais. Il en fut gêné. Alma colla alors son nez contre lui.

« Tu sens bon, Yû. »

Yû sentit ses joues chauffer. Il repoussa Alma.

« Arrête de trop me coller ! »

Alma ricana.

« Je suis désolé. Ça fait du bien.

—Menteur, grogna Yû, t'es pas désolé du tout.

—Je te jure que si ! »

Le silence reprit alors son droit. Au bout d'une minute de contact, Yû attendant qu'il soit plus calme pour le pousser, Alma brisa le calme à nouveau.

« Merci.

—De rien. »

Alma minauda, passant sa lèvre inférieure au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, devant sa voix sèche.

« Tu veux pas qu'on parle un peu ? »

Cette fois, Yû s'énerva.

« J'ai pas envie bordel, on doit se lever tôt demain ! Si on se fait gronder parce qu'on fait des conneries, putain, je dirais que c'est de ta faute !

—Tu rapporterais ?! Si c'est ça, moi je dirai à Edgar que tu dis des gros mots, il a dit qu'il fallait pas dire ça ! En plus c'est pas ma faute !

—Ils nous ont tous dit de dormir tôt, et tu dors pas !

—Ben toi non plus ! »

Les deux enfants se toisaient, en colère. C'était une engueulade enfantine dans les règles de l'art. Ils se mirent alors à rigoler. Sans doute la fatigue. Alma se recolla contre lui après une hésitation, réadoptant la même position qu'avant qu'il soit repoussé. Yû le laissa faire.

« Si on reste comme ça, tu pionces ?

—Oui oui. »

Alma souriait contre lui, et il l'entendait à sa voix. Yû pinça les lèvres. Il abdiquait, _encore_.

« J'ai hâte qu'on soit lié.

—Arrête de parler ! Je vais te tuer, un jour !

—Avoue que tu m'aimes trop pour ça, Yû ! »

Malgré cette phrase chantonnante, balancée avec confiance, Alma leva les yeux vers lui, comme s'il attendait d'en avoir la confirmation. Yû détourna le regard. Il sentait ses joues chaudes, encore… Et merde. Alma ricana.

« Tu dis pas non.

—La ferme ! »

Alma posa alors une question :

« Quand on sera liés, je pourrai te faire des bisous ?

—… Putain, tu vas pas me laisser dormir ?!

—Les gros mots, Yû !

—Tais-toi ! »

Il était peut-être un peu plus poli, mais toujours agressif. Il était énormément embarrassé quand Alma lui demandait des trucs comme ça. Sérieusement, c'était hyper gênant. La dernière fois, il avait demandé s'il l'aimerait quand ils seraient liés. Yû avait eu du mal à se retenir de virer cramoisi, grognant un « j'en sais rien, pis on sera peut-être pas lié » et Alma avait chialé. Il était vraiment super sensible. Ça aussi, c'était chiant. Il lui avait ensuite demandé s'il l'aimait maintenant. Yû avait répondu « t'es mon ami ». Un instant, il avait craint que l'autre ne se remette à brailler comme un gosse, mais il lui avait sauté au cou, joyeux, même quand il l'avait repoussé. Il tenait à être son oméga, et Yû ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il ne savait pas non plus se situer sur ça.

« Allez, réponds, et on dort. Promis !

—Ben j'sais pas, peut-être. Tu me lâches maintenant ?

—Je veux que tu sois mon alpha, Yû. »

Il disait ça d'une petite voix, faisant le timide, comme s'il essayait d'être mignon. Yû grogna entre ses dents. Il l'était, mignon. Puis il le savait bien, ça. Il tendit alors la main. La faisant léviter, incertaine, il la déposa sur le crâne de l'autre brun, le caressant. Alma émit un hoquet de surprise, prononçant son prénom avec choc. Yû retira sa main. C'était un petit geste comme il était triste, rien de plus.

« Dors, maintenant. »

Là, et il ne se sentit pas loin de remercier dieu, Alma la ferma. Les deux garçonnets s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, Yû fut sévèrement irrité. Ce, toute la journée. Ils avaient été réveillés tôt par des scientifiques qui avaient émis des sons attendris en les voyant s'étreindre. Il avait été gêné, et chez lui, ça s'était traduit par une irritation démesurée. Alma l'avait aussi taquiné en disant qu'il s'était vraiment beaucoup collé à lui la nuit. Les exercices avaient été rudes, ça n'avait pas avancé, il avait même perdu un bras, qui se régénérait petit à petit, dans la foulée. Une journée de merde.

Le soir, Alma était revenu dans sa chambre. Yû avait un peu gueulé, et il ne l'avait pas accepté. Il n'allait décidément pas dormir avec lui toute les nuits, non mais !

Yû se faisait néanmoins à être ami avec lui. Ce qu'ils vivaient n'était pas toujours agréable, alors ça l'aidait peut-être. Il y avait toujours des questions sans réponses, qu'il ne creusait pas, des impressions étranges et ses visions, mais ça allait.

Il pouvait l'avouer : il aimait bien Alma.

* * *

Fraîchement sorti d'une mission, un Kanda de quinze ans dormait paisiblement, en apparence. Il se réveilla bientôt en un sursaut violent, les larmes proches de déborder de ses yeux. Il inspira lentement, fit le vide, comme s'il méditait.

Il avait rêvé de son enfance avec Alma. La scène s'était réellement produite. C'était ça, le plus perturbant, et ce qui avait failli faire monter ses larmes. Bordel, il aurait souhaité s'embrocher avec Mugen plutôt que d'être vu en train de pleurer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, pourtant.

Alma lui manquait terriblement. Cependant, il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en le tuant, donc il ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort. Ce serait ridicule à ses yeux. Ce qui se passait était un des rares moments d'égarement qui pouvaient le saisir, ou plutôt, le trahir. Une preuve, ô combien ironique, de son humanité.

Kanda se recoucha, fermant les yeux. Il essayait de ne pas réfléchir, atteignit son ambition, mais la pensée du lien le saisit. Il ne pouvait pas être lié à Alma. Puis, il ne voulait pas être lié, à part peut-être à la femme qui le hantait dans ses rêves. De toute façon, ça lui semblait impossible que ça lui arrive autrement.

Il chassa cette pensée, le calme le posséda. Mais, même avec le vide qui avait envahi son esprit, il sentit une larme couler. Il ne l'essuya pas, se borna à ne pas y faire attention. C'était une simple réaction corporelle. Aussi émotionnelle, s'il refusait de l'admettre.

Justement parce qu'il avait beaucoup aimé Alma, peut-être même trop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arf, ne me détestez pas avec cette fin, je comptais m'arrêter au passage chou, mais la dernière scène s'est écrite seule dans ma tête quand j'y étais arrivée donc je trouvais con de pas la mettre XD.
> 
> Reviews ? N'hésitez pas si vous voulez réagir, même si c'est un HS ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir votre avis ^^ !
> 
> Donc pour l'avancée de SOS 2, j'en suis actuellement au chap 5 (normalement je le boucle demain, et comme je suis en vacances, je pourrai en écrire deux la semaine prochaine :3) et j'ai écrit pas mal de trucs à côté, ça va un peu se calmer donc ça avancera sans doute plus vite prochainement :D. Au niveau des bonus, sinon, je pense essayer d'en faire un par mois sur les quatre que je voulais faire ^^. Celui du mois prochain sera le bonus sur le pdv de Kanda après les chaleurs d'Allen, j'espère que ça vous intéresse !
> 
> Voilà voilà x) et pour ceux qui veulent je rappelle que vous pouvez trouver la page fb sur mon profil et que j'y parle des textes à venir :). (SOS ou autre, je fais pas mal de OS, d'autres fics aussi ^^)
> 
> Merci de votre lecture !


	34. Hormones : Bonus 2 - Undisclosed Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juste après les chaleurs d'Allen, Kanda n'a pas le temps de souffler en s'entraînant qu'il est frappé d'une forte fièvre, et que ses pensées lui échappent. Il est en rut. Dès l'instant où ça commence, il comprend que ça va être difficilement supportable. Comme l'est l'absence de Moyashi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D !
> 
> Me revoici, avec un nouveau bonus à Hormones, au sujet des ruts de Kanda et de son point de vue après les chaleurs. Quand je l'ai proposé j'ai vu que ça intéressait certains d'entre vous donc voilà, c'est chose faite, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^ ! Petit warning tout de même, il y a des passages un poil hard x').
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Une fois sorti de la chambre, Kanda était resté devant la porte, englouti par une curieuse nostalgie, avant d'être atteint par la pensée qu'il était libre. Douze jours. Douze jours qu'il avait été enfermé dans cette pièce, aux côtés de l'oméga encore endormi. Douze putains de jours à s'occuper de cet emmerdeur, à se prendre la tête avec lui, pour lui. Alors oui, en effet, Kanda était soulagé que ce soit fini. Une part de lui s'en récréait réellement.

Seulement, pourquoi restait-il planté contre la porte, pourquoi ses jambes refusaient de bouger ?

Kanda serra les dents en s'en rendant compte.

Ces douze jours passés avec Moyashi avaient tout de l'infernal, de l'insupportable. Mêlés à un arrière-goût de paradis. Pendant qu'il s'était occupé d'Allen, il avait décroché de beaucoup de ses préoccupations habituelles. Oh, bien sûr, ces journées oisives en avaient pourtant éveillées beaucoup d'autres, en nombre pour le moins révoltant. Les souvenirs d'Alma, sa culpabilité enfouie, sa peur de l'amitié. La crainte constante d'aller trop loin avec l'autre, dans tous les sens du terme, et toute une gamme d'émotions auxquelles le Japonais ne donnait jamais de voix habituellement. Kanda ne se prenait pas la tête, avant tout ça. Ce lien l'y avait forcé. La situation l'y avait forcé. Mais il s'était aussi amusé à ses côtés, détendu. Quant à avoir partagé autant de choses avec Allen, c'était du pareil au même. Les odeurs émotionnelles l'incitaient à communiquer, en plus du fait que Kanda n'était pas assez idiot pour ignorer que c'était nécessaire. Qu'il se soit adouci ne signifiait pas qu'il oubliait ses promesses. Le chaos passé, il n'était toujours pas assez con pour ne pas savoir que ça l'avait toutefois changé. Ouvert à d'autres possibilités.

D'une façon non-naturelle, à cause du lien, mais tout de même réelle.

Avec Moyashi, ça avait, comme le lui avait un jour dit Marie, fonctionné en effet comme avec Alma. À ses côtés, il avait pu mieux respirer. Il avait peut-être un peu oublié cette dure vie d'Exorciste qu'il ne voulait même pas mener, son propre masque de dureté, ses propres véritables perceptions pour le moins cyniques et sinistres de la réalité. Réalité qu'Allen lui avait faite, l'espace de quelques jours, non sans engueulades, envisagé autrement. Concrètement, si c'était lui qui avait aidé Moyashi, Moyashi l'avait en quelque sorte aidé aussi, en lui permettant de décrocher de la répétition de son quotidien sordide. Le brun avait dit des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dire et en avait fait d'autres qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire dans toute cette situation. Le bilan de tout ça était assez compliqué à tirer. Ça s'était passé, cela dit.

Au sens propre. C'était du passé.

Maintenant, tout devait revenir à la normale. Il reviendrait la personne dure, sans attache, qu'il avait toujours été. Il se l'était promis et avait gardé la tête froide, en dépit de tout ce qui s'était produit. Les changements que le Moyashi amenait en lui ne devaient pas être effectifs.

Pourtant, quelque chose lui soufflait que ça n'allait pas être facile. Il ignora cette pensée et se força à bouger, ne voulant demeurer éternellement ici, comme le dernier des crétins. Sa liberté retrouvée, il décida d'en jouir sans attendre.

Un putain de gros bol de Soba pour commencer la journée, voilà ce qui serait réconfortant. Pas qu'il ait besoin de réconfort, hein. Ça ne voulait pas dire que de délicieux Sobas ne l'empêcheraient pas de repenser à toute cette connerie.

* * *

Marie était venu au-devant de lui quand Kanda s'était assis. Miranda l'avait suivi, adressant un signe poli de la tête, que le brun ne rendit pas. L'aveugle sourit.

« Tout s'est bien passé, avec Allen, Kanda ? Tu sembles fatigué. »

C'était typique de Marie. Même sans voir, il _percevait_ tout. Ce qu'il prenait pour de la fatigue en était, en fait, mais il s'agissait aussi d'un sentiment étrange qui étreignait furieusement le cœur de Kanda. Un sentiment sur lequel il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt. Actuellement figés sur ses baguettes, les membres en question étaient rigides. Comme son être. Il fixait Miranda, cette dernière bafouillant en comprenant qu'elle était de trop. Elle bredouillait qu'elle allait partir, mais Marie la retint par la main, tendrement. Kanda les observa sans en avoir l'air, muettement. Il n'avait rien contre le fait d'être tendre, lui-même l'avait été avec Moyashi, car la situation l'imposait.

Seulement, cet étrange sentiment revint, et il les trouva à vomir. Était-ce une conséquence du lien, un dégoût de ce qu'il avait fait, finalement ? Ou bien autre chose ? Kanda l'ignorait.

Déposant ses baguettes sur le côté de son plateau, Kanda se leva.

« Ça va. »

Ses mots résonnèrent, tandis qu'il se levait du banc, rapportant son plateau à Jerry. Marie ne chercha pas à discourir, et le Japonais laissa le couple derrière lui.

Il préférait ne pas s'éterniser, de toute manière. Nul doute que Moyashi sortirait de sa chambre, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, et il ne voulait pas le croiser. Pas encore. Le plus tard possible. Il irait dans la salle d'entraînement se défouler, et il songea qu'il serait préférable de ne plus prendre ses repas au réfectoire la première semaine. Rien que d'imaginer la senteur du blandin lui bondir au nez lui retournait le cœur.

Kanda ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il se sentait presque malade, lui à qui ça n'arrivait jamais ! Tout ça le rendait pour le moins perdu.

S'entraîner fut libérateur, comme il l'escomptait.

Avec sa violence et sa fougue féroce, Kanda se déchaina sans merci. Il avait le temps qu'il voulait, pouvait bien y passer l'après-midi s'il le souhaitait, rien ne le retenait, personne ne l'attendait. Ses lèvres fines dessinèrent un rictus goguenard, bêtement satisfait, qui se détruisit tout de suite. Allen… Il pensa brièvement à lui.

Que faisait-il en cet instant ? L'avait-il blessé en s'enfuyant sans lui dire au revoir ? Kanda avait préféré ça. Si c'était à refaire, il l'aurait refait sans hésiter. Parce qu'il était certain que des adieux qui lui auraient cassé les couilles. Alors pourquoi, entre deux pensées satisfaites, n'arrivait-il pas à chasser l'image de Moyashi, endormi avec un visage d'ange dans son lit ? Pourquoi regrettait-il de ne pas avoir embrassé son front une dernière fois ? Il eut envie de se fracasser le crâne pour ces pensées si connes.

Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas les choses comme il prévoyait de les ressentir, putain ?

L'envie de vomir revenait, avec elle une colère grandissante. Kanda ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, et quelles conneries lui faisaient ses émotions, mais ça avait intérêt à se calmer dare-dare.

Kanda donna un coup d'épée transversal contre le mannequin qui s'effondra en pièces. Il continua à le frapper jusqu'à ce que les morceaux de bois finissent en lambeaux, minuscules et éparpillés. Toujours aussi furieux, il allait en attaquer un autre. Mugen aurait peut-être besoin d'être un peu aiguisée, nota-t-il. Il faudrait aller voir Komui quand il en aurait l'occasion. Tiens, il voulait une mission, aussi. Il ne supporterait pas de rester à l'Ordre trop longtemps, et peut-être que ça lui changerait les idées.

Remontant sa queue de cheval après avoir rengainé son épée, Kanda s'alloua le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il se sentit brièvement désorienté en promenant ses yeux dans la grande pièce vide. Après presque deux semaines, il avait la sensation que plus rien n'était pareil. L'atmosphère de l'Ordre, les odeurs… Ce n'était pas normal. Ce qui se produisait en lui n'était pas normal. La fatigue en était responsable, peut-être. Peut-être pas.

Soupirant, Kanda dégaina et se remit à exécuter ses mouvements de kendo. Quand il en aurait marre de défoncer des mannequins, il passerait sans doute à des exercices de _Qi Gong_ , un style de méditation imitant des mouvements guerriers, c'était plutôt agréable à faire d'habitude. Il espérait ça lui viderait l'esprit.

Changeant de position, le Japonais prit de l'élan de son bras, cherchant à l'abattre sur le mannequin, quand son équilibre devint chancelant. Une étrange douleur apparue dans son crâne et il s'effondra, à bout de souffle. Son bas-ventre chauffa, sa vision se flouta et… _Oh putain_. Kanda venait de comprendre pourquoi il était comme ça. Son rut était arrivé. Grognant entre ses dents, Kanda se traîna piteusement sur le sol. Il prit appui sur sa main droite pour se lever, tentant de faire tenir la gauche à plat, mais trébucha dès lors que ses hanches se levèrent. Il se mordit la lèvre, tapant du poing au sol, tremblant. Il se sentit soudainement comme fiévreux, il crevait de chaud. Une intense excitation pulsait dans ses veines, le clouant au sol.

Les odeurs, surtout celles de Moyashi, étaient là. Il se demanda un instant si Moyashi n'était pas loin, mais non… C'était étrange, mais avec ce qu'il sentait, il arrivait exactement à situer Moyashi dans la citadelle, quand bien même il n'était pas là.

Posant son front contre le sol, Kanda tenta à nouveau de se relever, chutant directement. Comme si son corps était trop lourd. Il avait honte et il était humilié. Si quelqu'un arrivait et le trouvait comme ça… Putain ! Roulant sur son flanc, Kanda serra les jambes, son érection grossissant dans son pantalon. Il se sentait comme s'il pouvait jouir, d'un instant à l'autre, alors qu'il ne s'était même pas touché. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être vu ainsi, tremblant et libidineux comme un animal.

Alors, en espérant reprendre le contrôle, il se mordit violemment le bras. Le goût du sang monta bientôt à son palais. Ça ne se calmait pas. Il pensait à Moyashi, à son cul mouillé qu'il avait pourtant refusé de baiser pendant ses chaleurs. Les phéromones qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui en portaient encore la senteur. Il voulut le rejoindre, une envie presque irrésistible et incontrôlable d'être à ses côtés le frappa avec un sentiment de terreur. Ce qui était terrifiant, c'est que ce coup-ci, ce n'était pas une intention qu'il qualifiait de saine. Il avait envie de le plaquer contre un mur et de le prendre dans tout les sens, de faire de lui son oméga, _maintenant_. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent davantage dans son épiderme. Il s'échina à contrôler ses pensées. Oh, le corps, ce n'était même pas la peine. Il n'irait pas loin dans cet état, quand bien même il l'aurait voulu. Mais que de telles bassesses lui contaminent l'esprit… Kanda ne voulait pas se complaire dans _ça_.

Est-ce que c'était l'effet des chaleurs ? De tout ce qu'il avait retenu ? Le désir lui comprimait la cage thoracique. Impossible de respirer, ces frémissements dans son corps ne s'amoindrissaient pas. Sifflant entre ses dents, Kanda n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il ne tiendrait jamais une semaine comme ça.

La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit. Au comble de la honte, Kanda tourna une vision floutée vers la silhouette de Marie. Un faible soulagement le saisit. Faible, car être vu comme ça par quelqu'un, Kanda détestait. D'habitude, quand ses ruts arrivaient, il avait assez de maîtrise pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre s'allonger et se branler au calme. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans un état presque aussi fragile que l'oméga ?! Bon dieu.

« Kanda ! » s'exclama Marie, inquiet, en venant vers lui. « Ne te mords pas ! »

L'aveugle tira son bras où étaient plantées ses incisives. Tel un chien enragé, Kanda refusait de lâcher. Il desserra à peine les dents, le goût métallique du sang étant toujours là.

« Ma chambre. »

Marie comprit. Il passa à côté de lui, l'aida à s'assoir droit, ce qui était passablement difficile pour Kanda tant il se sentait vidé d'énergie, le saisit sous les jambes et sous le bras, se relevant ensuite. L'humiliation cuisante traversa le kendoka. Être porté comme un enfant jusqu'à sa chambre… L'alpha se mordit plus fort, son ami pestant contre sa réaction. Marie ayant les mains prises, il ne pourrait pas le forcer à arrêter. Kanda faisait ça en un réflexe désespéré de se protéger de l'effet du rut, de le contrôler. Il était enfumé de l'odeur de Moyashi. Il regretta d'être parti, s'en bénissant la seconde d'après. Toutes ses émotions se mélangeaient. Il eut l'impression de perdre la tête. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

En conséquence, Kanda ne sut pas s'ils croisèrent des gens une fois dans le couloir, il était trop dans les vapes pour déjà se rendre compte du chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, mais il espéra bien que non. Marie le déposa sur son lit, allant chercher une couverture et lui apportant un verre d'eau. Tandis qu'il le lui tendait, Kanda gémit de frustration.

« Pars. Il faut que… Va-t'en.

—Laisse-moi au moins bander ton bras, tu saignes.

—Ça va cicatriser.

—Est-ce que tu es persuadé que ça va aller, Kanda ? »

Le jeune alpha regarda le plus âgé avec ses yeux vitreux, ayant probablement l'expression du débile qui ne comprenait pas la question, puisque Marie la répéta. En vérité, le brun ne savait pas. C'était son premier rut en étant lié. Il avait eu Allen en chaleurs, excité comme pas possible, pendant plusieurs jours. Le blandin l'avait même supplié de le baiser, et il s'était retenu. Ça n'allait pas aller, en fait. Kanda avait le sentiment que tout son self-control, qu'il avait su garder envers et contre tout durant toute cette merde, foutait le camp. Il comprenait soudainement mieux le désespoir de l'oméga face à sa condition. Cet enculé de lien se vengeait sur lui comme il avait refusé de le consommer. Il ferma les yeux, mordilla son oreiller, et soupira longuement. C'était plus une tentative d'inspiration dans sa gorge obstruée.

Ça n'allait pas aller, définitivement.

Mais vu la violence de ses réactions, il refusait de mêler Allen à tout ça. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas la solution qu'aurait proposé Marie. Étant un alpha aussi, il savait forcément ce qui lui arrivait, la violence qu'un rut pouvait atteindre et n'était pas assez con pour l'envisager. Seulement, rien ne pouvait être fait. Hors de question qu'il prenne un tranquillisant ou qu'il aille à l'infirmerie. Hors de putain de question. Il remerciait ce connard de dieu d'avoir pu garder le contrôle si longtemps.

« Ouais. »

Marie partit alors, comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

Quand la porte se referma, Kanda gémit entre ses dents, ces dernières s'enfonçant de nouveau dans son oreiller. Il ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller malgré la chaleur dans son corps. En arrachant le bouton de son pantalon, sa main se battit avec son caleçon pour attraper sa verge, à laquelle il infligea des mouvements de pompe brutaux. Son sexe dégoulinait de liquide pré-éjaculatoire, signe qu'il n'en aurait pas pour très longtemps. Même se masturber n'était pas suffisant. Pour être franc, maintenant qu'il avait eu droit à la main d'Allen et à la douceur de sa putain de bouche, ça ne lui apportait presque pas de plaisir. Les pensées obscènes, les images de lui pilonnant le corps de l'oméga, le désir bestial de sexe le consumaient pourtant. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il se forçait à ne plus y penser, mais c'était impossible. Kanda se détestait pour ce qu'il s'imaginait faire au blandin à l'instant.

Il jouit malgré tout, un orgasme amer, peu satisfaisant, qui le rendit d'autant plus frustré qu'il avait le sentiment que ce serait pareil à chaque fois. Son rut ne serait clairement pas une partie de plaisir. Haletant, l'alpha écarquilla les yeux en sentant qu'il rebandait. Son corps tremblait toujours, la fièvre lui faisait tournée la tête, mais cette fois, il prit le temps d'enlever ses vêtements, son érection le faisant souffrir. Allen avait été dans sa chambre au début de ses chaleurs, et, s'il n'y avait pas fait attention en revenant fugacement prendre quelques affaires lorsqu'il avait été dans celle de l'oméga, elle était toujours là. C'était, étrangement, réconfortant.

C'est ce qu'il pensa dans un premier temps, avant d'être d'autant plus déstabilisé.

Nu, le Japonais se vautra dans ses draps, se fichant complètement qu'ils soient souillés. Il les changerait après, quand il serait redevenu assez lucide pour ça, si tant est qu'il y parvenait. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir le contrôle, d'être la proie de pulsions et d'envies anormalement fortes. Dans la colère, il mordit encore son bras libre, jusqu'à ce que le sang en perle. Sa main parcourait son sexe. Son érection était rougeâtre, gonflée, trempée de sperme. C'était tellement dégueulasse qu'il ferma les yeux, sentant le plaisir l'envahir, et l'orgasme, aussi fade que l'autre, avoir raison de lui.

Cela recommença encore trois fois avant qu'il ne s'endorme, se réveillant quelques heures plus tard, peut-être un peu plus à même de bouger. Il mit ses draps sales en boules dans un coin de sa chambre et entreprit de prendre une douche froide. La fièvre était assagie, mais elle rendait ses gestes mous, lents. Il détestait être en rut, c'était officiel.

L'eau coula sur son corps, le revigorant quelque-peu, les pensées débarquant en rafale. La présence de Moyashi commençait à lui manquer. Kanda soupçonnait son rut d'en être coupable, sachant très bien que c'était le cas. Son corps ne désirait qu'une chose : marquer son lié. Comme si son alpha interne était enragé à l'idée qu'il était passé à côté de l'occasion de baiser l'oméga. Kanda était néanmoins têtu, l'en prouvait sa détermination, et ce n'était pas ces instincts-là qu'il laisserait avoir raison de lui. Il n'était pas ainsi. En revanche, il eut sérieusement peur pour les autres chaleurs d'Allen. Dans sa violence, il avait déchiqueté ses oreillers, et même une partie du matelas. S'ils restaient liés tous les deux et qu'il entrait en rut avec lui… Le brun se força à ne pas y penser.

Néanmoins, ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il était en rut. Quand la tension sexuelle grandirait et qu'elle se serait installée, ça deviendrait encore pire.

Durant ces quatre jours qui composèrent son rut, Kanda vécut l'enfer. Ça avait été comme le premier jour, constamment, de plus en plus virulent et exténuant. Il n'avait presque pas mangé et dormi le deuxième jour, tant il avait passé son temps à se branler. Il jouissait, mais sans plaisir. Sa queue souffrait à force d'être caressée avec violence. La pensée de Moyashi était de plus en plus présente. Le troisième jour, Kanda crut devenir fou. Il passa la journée dans la salle de bain, à alterner entre des douches froides et des montées de chaleurs insupportables. Il en était à un point où il n'arrivait même plus à avoir une pensée cohérente, et ne cherchait même plus à réfléchir.

Le quatrième jour, quand il commença à recouvrer un peu de maîtrise et à réorganiser ses pensées, il n'était plus aussi possédé par le désir.

Moyashi… Allen… Il lui manquait toujours. C'était très bizarre. Il avait voulu être délivré, et quelque part, il était soulagé d'avoir été seul quelque temps. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas vu les quatre derniers jours passés vu comme il avait été abruti par son rut. Ça n'empêchait pas que maintenant, il ressentait un vide.

Kanda avait déjà pensé que ça l'avait changé et qu'il s'était attaché. Il s'en était rendu compte. Seulement, il n'imaginait pas que ça serait à ce point. Sans doute que ça durerait la prochaine semaine. Puis il oublierait, il le fallait bien. Il se demandait toutefois : est-ce qu'il manquait à Moyashi, lui aussi ?

Il n'aurait pas la réponse. Ses décisions étaient prises et ne pourraient pas être annulées. _N'est-ce pas ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc oui, le pauvre l'a eu mal haha XD. Concernant sa question finale, of course, le récit vous a donné la réponse, ce pourquoi je suis pas rentrée à fond dans sa débâcle parce qu'elle est résumée dans le chapitre 31, quand il se demande s'il va accepter Allen ou pas, donc ici je voulais compléter des petits trucs en montrant son hésitation mais pas faire un grand dilemme ^^. Puis c'est un bonus donc je veux rien de lourd :).
> 
> Pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur la page fb et qui veulent des nouvelles de la partie 2, je suis actuellement au chapitre 11 ! Je vais mettre la gomme pour avoir fini la première vingtaine en juin, et pour le moment ça part bien donc je suis confiante xD.
> 
> Sinon, je ne sais pu si je l'avais dit et j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher la preview du précédent bonus pour vérifier alors sorry si je me répète, puis si jamais y en a qu'ont oublié xD bwef, y aura deux autres bonus, qui sortiront entre mai et juin donc. Le prochain devrait être dans pas trop longtemps, et je vous dis pas son sujet, mais, je pense que comme pour celui-là qui montre un peu comment sont les ruts pour les alphas, il servira aussi à introduire quelque chose d'important pour la suite :p.
> 
> Reviews ? N'hésitez pas, c'est toujours plus sympa que de partir sans rien dire et ça encourage :) !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !
> 
> PS : Il est juste 3h du mat, j'ai pas trop relu, mais l'histoire est en correction donc si y a des conneries ce sera enlevé plus tard, mais n'hésitez pas à me les pointer en attendant si y a des grosses énormités ^^ !


	35. Hormones : Bonus 3 - Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Normalement je ne pensais pas pouvoir poster ce bonus ce mois-ci avec mes partiels, mais finalement j'ai réussi à l'écrire, j'en suis très heureuse XD.
> 
> Donc comme vous le verrez avec le résumé, le texte se centre sur une petite introspection d'Allen et son rapport à la sexualité, vous imaginez bien que c'est quelque chose qui va servir plus tard dans l'histoire :p. Je trouvais donc intéressant d'en faire un bonus pour introduire un peu le propos et que les réactions du personnage soient mieux comprises quand ça sera abordé :).
> 
> Concernant l'écriture, j'en suis au chap 14 ! Normalement je devrais en être au 18, mais avec les examens et les révisions ça a été chaud pour moi x).
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_**Résumé :** _ _Centré sur le rapport d'Allen avec la sexualité, avant et après les chaleurs._

Peu avant d'entrer en chaleurs, alors même qu'il ignorait être sur le point de les avoir, Allen avait commencé à se poser de sérieuses questions sur le sexe. Il s'était senti inhabituellement… sujet aux hormones et excité. Il n'avait pas tilté, comme ça lui semblait trop lointain pour signifier quelque chose. Il n'avait que seize ans. Certes, il savait que certains omégas entraient en chaleurs plus tôt que ça, mais le problème ne s'était jamais posé à ses yeux. Il ne se voyait tout bonnement pas l'être et n'était pas prêt. Toutefois, dû à ces changements, il fallait commencer à considérer les choses. Au moins pour le sexe. Il avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, après tout.

Du peu qu'il se représentait, il aurait voulu un partenaire doux et attentionné au lit. Bon, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il recherchait chez un potentiel amoureux, concrètement – et se sentait horriblement gnangnan de désigner les choses comme ça, mais autant appeler un chat un chat. N'ayant aucune expérience, Allen était incertain concernant ses attentes. Il en avait peu, de toute façon. La douceur et la prévenance en faisait partie, tout de même, un minimum. Autant dans une relation sexuelle que dans d'autres aspects de la relation. Voilà donc tout ce qu'il savait, il voulait un partenaire gentil. Quand il pensait à celui avec qui il était lié… Y avait franchement de quoi se taper le postérieur par terre sous le fou-rire devant tant d'ironie…

En réalité, actuellement, tout ce qu'il voulait était de plus être lié à Kanda.

Remédier à ces montées d'excitation tout en ayant son odeur dans le nez constamment devenait gênant. Quand bien même Allen ne voulait pas penser à lui, il y était obligé. Il n'arrivait pas à se vider la tête, à faire comme si le lien n'était pas là. Il se demandait si Kanda aussi. Plusieurs fois, lors de caresses, il s'était retrouvé à penser à l'alpha, à son odeur, et avait été forcé de se demander ce que ça serait d'être dans ses bras. Ces pensées fugaces, il les oubliait et les refoulait. Pourtant, elles revenaient. Ce n'était bien entendu pas normal avec leur relation. Avec le lien, il y avait une certaine logique à être curieux. Quel genre de partenaire serait Kanda ? Ça le faisait rire rien qu'à y penser, mais ça s'imposait. Futile digression qui camouflait le problème.

Techniquement, Allen n'était pas plus prêt à avoir des rapports qu'à être en chaleurs. À vrai dire, il aurait peut-être préféré le faire avant. Il voulait être lui-même lors de sa première fois. Il en savait peu sur les chaleurs, mais d'à ce qu'il avait entendu, un oméga perdait le contrôle. Les alphas aussi, ils pouvaient même être particulièrement entreprenants. Ça l'effrayait. Le sexe hors des chaleurs semblait plus sûr et bien mieux. Dans ce contexte, il était toujours un peu inquiété, mais moins.

Par la suite, tout en endurant ses hormones adolescentes qui s'exprimaient, il avait laissé retomber la réflexion, étant assez aboutie de cette manière pour le moment. Ses chaleurs étaient apparues ensuite. Il aurait vraiment dû le voir venir.

C'était ce qu'il se disait maintenant, quand il y repensait, un mois après ses chaleurs. Évidemment, grâce à cette expérience, sa vision de la sexualité avait changé. Il ne regrettait pas que Kanda et lui se soient touchés, ni tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire d'autre, ça avait été plaisant… mais ces circonstances… Il y avait mieux. Il y avait aussi eu du bon dans ses chaleurs, cependant, il n'oubliait pas tous les doutes et tous les sentiments d'anxiété. Ça n'avait pas été une bonne expérience. Il craignait encore les chaleurs. Il craignait d'autant plus de perdre le contrôle, maintenant qu'il savait ce que ça faisait. Pour les questions qu'il se posait concernant Kanda, il avait eu beaucoup de réponses, qu'il n'aurait nullement envisagées. Il n'avait pas peur de Kanda et lui faisait confiance. Cependant, il ne se faisait pas confiance pour prendre les bonnes décisions dans cet état, et il ne voulait pas blâmer l'alpha si un jour, ils cédaient tous deux.

En raison de sentiments brouillés autour de tout ça, il était légèrement plus effrayé par une interaction sexuelle, même hors des chaleurs. Il se rappelait d'avoir été esclave de son désir et d'avoir eu un besoin viscérale d'être touché, de toucher, aussi. Quand il se masturbait dorénavant, il était toujours craintif de retrouver cet état… bestial au début. Oh, bien sûr, il parvenait à se détendre ensuite et s'oubliait totalement. Ainsi, Allen présumait que ça serait pareil dans un rapport. Mais il n'était pas plus assuré qu'avant.

L'oméga n'était pas idiot, il se doutait bien qu'il risquait de se passer quelque chose entre lui et Kanda à force de chaleurs et de ruts, si le lien ne partait pas. Il allait lui falloir prendre une décision, un jour, et la communiquer à l'alpha. Une décision qu'il peinait à démêler actuellement. Il restait quatre mois jusqu'à ses prochaines chaleurs dans le pire des cas. Il avait encore le temps. Il n'était pas seul à décider, de toute manière. Kanda ne voudrait peut-être pas les mêmes choses que lui, s'il décidait de s'abandonner. Il ne voyait pas l'alpha lui forcer la main s'il s'y refusait, et lui faisait confiance pour ne pas le faire, mais c'était également possible qu'il se mette à le désirer. Il faudrait qu'ils en parlent quand l'occasion serait là, qu'ils définissent de nouvelles limites. Ce serait épuisant.

Malgré ça… Allen avouait qu'il ressentait de l'attraction physique pour Kanda. Même avant le lien, elle avait été là. Il le trouvait beau, et maintenant qu'il savait que certaines de ses attitudes correspondaient à ce qu'il voulait, il était plus facilement enclin à penser que ce ne serait pas un mal de coucher avec lui.

Il avait l'occasion de laisser mijoter ses réflexions avant d'aborder le sujet. Kanda et lui étaient devenus des amis, et ça, c'était vraiment mieux que les chaleurs, même si c'était ce qui avait permis cette avancée.

_À suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'Allen soit un peu craintif, loin de moi l'idée d'en faire un effarouché (encore que y'a pas de mal à ce qu'il ait peur d'un truc qu'il connait pas je pense xD), mais il ne faut pas sous-estimer le fait que les chaleurs étaient traumatisantes pour eux, surtout pour lui. Ça me semble normal du coup qu'il réagisse ainsi :). Je ne développe pas beaucoup parce que ça reviendra, et je veux pas que ça fasse trop doublon, mais voilà, en plus du thème de la sexualité, ça introduit celui du désir, et ça aussi, ça reviendra par la suite. De quoi vous donner subtilement un avant-goût de la partie 2 ;).
> 
> Le prochain bonus sera centré sur Lavi et Lenalee, une lectrice (je ne sais plus du tout qui, désolée XD) m'avait dit que ce serait intéressant de voir ce qu'ils faisaient pendant les chaleurs et j'ai eu une idée sympatoche :).
> 
> Reviews sur ce petit texte ? :)
> 
> A la prochaine :3 !


	36. Hormones : Bonus 4 - Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Activités de Lavi et Lenalee durant les chaleurs d'Allen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Voici le dernier bonus à "Hormones", centré sur Lavi et Lenalee ! Il est assez court car c'est surtout pour introduire un peu leur point de vue sans répéter ce qui a été dit ou sera dit ensuite, mais justement, il introduit le premier chapitre qui sera publié la semaine prochaine ! Je suis vraiment toute excitée de reprendre la publication, et j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira :3 !
> 
> On se retrouve en bas pour plus d'informations :) !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

C'était quelques jours après que Kanda commença à s'occuper du blandin. Lenalee lisait dans la salle de loisir, Lavi occupé à la même activité à côté d'elle. Elle dévorait un roman tandis que son ami potassait des reliques historiques sur ordre de son grand-père. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivaient à se concentrer. Ils avaient croisé Kanda tout à l'heure, tandis qu'il venait prendre son repas, et il semblait perturbé. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à l'alpaguer. Ça faisait quelques temps qu'ils sentaient que l'odeur d'Allen était sur lui, comme si elles s'étaient mêlées. La jeune fille et l'apprenti Bookman se demandaient donc s'ils avaient consommé, ou si quelque chose n'allait pas. Kanda paraissait mortifié. Et ce n'était pas bon.

« Tu y penses, hein, Lenalee ? »

La voix de Lavi l'avait interrompue dans sa lecture. Surprise, elle bredouilla un « quoi » qu'elle ravala vite. L'œil de son ami était suffisamment éloquent.

« J'avoue que oui. Lavi, tu crois que c'est possible que les choses se passent… mal ? »

Le borgne croisa les bras, posant son livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Ils étaient des bêtas, mais ils savaient que les chaleurs pouvaient être dures à gérer pour un alpha et un oméga. Ils avaient peur d'un dérapage, pour ne pas dire un autre mot, entre eux. Les phéromones… Tous les alphas ne leur cédaient pas, et Yû respectait Allen. Ils le savaient. Pourtant, ce visage épouvanté… Ils s'inquiétaient.

« Yû a un bon contrôle de lui-même, et ce n'est pas son genre de brutaliser un oméga. Je ne m'en fais pas trop.

—Je sais, mais il y a d'autres raisons qui peuvent faire que ça se passe mal. Si Allen est malade, si… Je ne sais pas… »

Lavi soupira, et lui posa gentiment la main sur l'épaule.

« Il vaudrait mieux les laisser gérer tous les deux. On ira lui demander demain. On se fait un poker ? »

La jeune fille rit, chassant sa main d'un mouvement de bras.

« Tu sais bien que je suis nulle. Allen n'arrête pas de dire que tu n'es pas doué quand on joue à trois, et tu gagnes contre moi, donc je suis encore moins douée que toi.

—Hé, Allen triche de toute façon, c'est pas juste, tout le monde est nul face à lui ! Ne renie pas mon talent ! »

Leurs rires s'étaient ensuite synchronisés.

Questionner Kanda était bien ce qu'ils avaient fait. Au moment où ils s'étaient enquis de nouvelles de l'oméga, Kanda rétorqua agressivement qu'il ne l'avait pas violé, ce qui n'avait pas été pour les rasséréner. Lenalee avait eu la boule au ventre pendant deux jours, et Lavi se plaignit qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'être houspillé par Bookman pour ses étourderies. Les choses s'étaient calmées ensuite. Ils ignoraient tous deux ce qui s'était passé, mais l'alpha sembla soudain plus détendu, surtout quand il quittait la salle d'entraînement, comme s'il était apaisé de retourner auprès du blandin. Ils avaient remarqué le changement avec effarement. Puis, quand tout avait été fini, ils avaient bien vu qu'Allen était déprimé, qu'il cherchait Kanda du regard. Ils s'étaient d'autant plus demandés ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Que ce dernier se soit confié… Ils en avaient reparlé ensemble après coup, tellement ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient, eux aussi, passés par tout un ascenseur émotionnel. Ils avaient même demandé à Komui de ne pas être envoyés en mission, rien que pour récupérer Allen si ça se passait mal entre Kanda et lui. En d'autres circonstances, le Chinois aurait dit non, mais Allen était le seul oméga de la citadelle, tous savaient qu'il traversait une période difficile et tous étaient attachés à lui. Ils voulaient donc le protéger. Ils n'avaient pourtant jamais proposé à Kanda de reprendre le relai, même s'ils avaient pu franchement hésiter.

Allen avait fait un grand bout de chemin grâce à Kanda. Il leur avait dit lui-même que ça lui avait permis de s'ouvrir, et il avait eu grand besoin d'apprendre ça. Mais, tout aussi important, Kanda avait fait un grand bout de chemin grâce à Allen. Il avait également appris à s'ouvrir, ce dont il avait tout autant besoin que l'oméga. Cette influence qu'ils avaient eu l'un sur l'autre était positive. Entendre d'Allen que Kanda avait su être doux avec lui et faire preuve d'affection les avait enhardis dans cette idée. Puis, si Kanda avait été soigneux avec Allen, c'était forcément qu'il l'appréciait plus que ce qu'il voulait croire. Le temps que ces deux têtes de mules s'en rendent compte, par contre, risquait d'être long.

« On l'avait bien dit, de toute façon, » finit par dire Lavi à Lenalee, « on pouvait pas les forcer à être intelligents. Ils l'ont fait tout seul, et ça leur a réussi.

—Oui, ça me fait plaisir pour eux. Dis, tu paris qu'ils mettent combien de temps à être ensemble ?

—Combien d'années, tu veux dire ? »

Cette blague du rouquin, appuyée d'un clin d'œil, amusa la Chinoise. La vie suivit son cours.

Entre temps, ils avaient eu droits à quelques confidences de la part de l'oméga, et ils voyaient bien que chaque moment passé avec Kanda le rendait joyeux. Allen disait que c'était le lien, mais les deux bêtas pensaient qu'ils ressemblaient à deux gamins amoureux qui se tournaient autour sans comprendre leur attirance l'un pour l'autre. Deux gamins, c'était ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Même si Kanda, par orgueil, s'estimait sachant et traitait volontiers Allen de naïf, il l'était tout autant, à sa manière, et avait de nombreuses choses à apprendre. Ils se réjouissaient de les voir avancer dans la vie ensemble. Ils avaient beau être Exorcistes, ils étaient jeunes, et ils voulaient vivre.

_À suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je le dis en haut, c'est introducteur, surtout dans les derniers paragraphes, donc oui, Kanda et Allen vont bel et bien avoir beaucoup de choses à apprendre tous les deux ;).
> 
> Hormis ma grande hâte de vous présenter la partie deux (Qui s'appellera Feelings ^^), j'ai cependant une petite info "vrac" : j'ai commencé un roman (mon premier) que je poste sur wattpad (sous ce même pseudo). Les persos sont vaguement inspirés d'Allen et Kanda (je les aime trop, que voulez-vous XD) et c'est un monde héroïc-fantasy avec du MxM et un peu de philo l'air de rien ^^. Si y en a parmi vous qui sont intéressés de voir comment je me démerde dans l'original, n'hésitez pas à aller voir ^^ ! C'était l'instant pub XD.
> 
> Reviews sur ce petit bonus ?
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine :D !


	37. Feelings : 1 - Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! (Hé oui, deux jours en avance XD) C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous présente la suite partie 2 de Shit Or Sugar, Feelings ! Comme la partie 1, j'ai fait un important travail sur les clichés et les personnages, et j'espère que ça vous semblera agréable de suivre leur développement :).
> 
> Il y a cependant quelques détails que j'aimerais éclaircir de suite, histoire de vous préparer à la lecture, et ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne sera pas long ! (Je sais que mes notes n'étaient pas aux goûts de tous dans la partie 1 :p)
> 
> Pour commencer, j'avais prévenu que la partie 2 ferait 70 chapitres. C'est bien le cas, ce qui signifie qu'elle va être dense ! Beaucoup de choses vont se passer, il y a beaucoup plus d'action et c'est plus dynamique, pourtant le récit ne va pas embarquer directement sur le fil du canon. J'insiste sur ça. Pour être honnête, et je vous le dis immédiatement afin de ne pas éviter les déceptions, car j'ai vu que certains d'entre vous sont impatients que j'aborde ces thèmes, il ne rejoint le canon qu'à la fin. (Je ne vous dirais pas par quoi, vous verrez bien :p ce n'est pas un spoil !) Ici, on est encore dans la veine qui suit l'attaque de Lulubell, et ça rajoute à peu près un an d'aventures que vous découvrirez. Vous comprendrez ce choix en lisant, je pense :). Et comme il va se passer plein de choses, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira ! En outre, pour annoncer la couleur, il y aura pas mal de missions, qui serviront au développement de l'univers de DGM mêlé à ma version de l'omégaverse, et de rebondissements variés ;). Tout comme je l'avais dit au début de la première partie, j'ai fait mon machin avec DGM et l'omégaverse, qui sont deux concepts riches, alors j'espère que ça sera cool ^^.
> 
> Sinon, comme le souligne sans doute le titre de cette deuxième partie, j'ai travaillé sur l'expression du sentiment ici. On est dans du sentimental (mêlé à de l'action et à une intrigue digne de ce nom, vous verrez), mais ne prenez pas la fuite, je n'ai pas voulu faire du cucul la praline ! Du moins, pour moi ça ne l'est pas. J'ai justement, en fait, voulu changer les idées reçues sur les sentiments et leur traitement usuel à travers le texte. En prenant des risques et en faisant des choix qui ne plairont pas à tout le monde, sans doute, c'est le jeu ^^. C'était la même dans Hormones, peut-être que si certains d'entre vous me lisent ailleurs vous vous en êtes rendus compte, je n'ai pas peur de la controverse et j'aime bien jouer avec le feu. J'avoue du coup que, similairement à la partie 1, j'attends quand même du lecteur un certain recul sur les idées mises en scène. J'ai utilisé certains stéréotypes pour les montrer sous un autre visage, et vous passerez à côté d'élément essentiel du texte si vous sur-interprétez trop ^^. Après, ça reste évidemment une question de point de vue, chacun a le sien, mais j'espère que vous serez prêt à être ouvert à considérer celui du texte ! ^^ Sinon, tant pis, voilà simplement mes objectifs :).
> 
> Aussi, les notes seront beaucoup moins longues, parce que je pense que pour cette partie une fois que j'ai dit ça j'ai pu grand-chose d'important à dire :'). Autre précision, concernant les notes de la partie 1 cette fois, je sais qu'on me l'a reproché mais je trouvais ça nécessaire. C'était mon premier long projet, je l'ai écrite au poil de cul près( s'xcusez l'expression xD) et c'est le défaut de la précision on va dire, donc j'ai un peu voulu tout expliquer car si le texte se verbalisait beaucoup lui-même y avait pas mal de trucs à comprendre entre les lignes et j'ai pu voir à certains commentaires que tous ne l'avaient pas perçu, alors je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait, pour montrer tout simplement que j'avais connaissance de l'implication de mes idées et que certaines choses un peu déroutantes n'étaient pas des erreurs –à mon sens, et que tout était voulu. Adhérez, n'adhérez pas, je n'ai voulu imposer mon point de vue à personne, simplement l'affirmer comme étant mien :). Je peux comprendre l'agacement, ce pourquoi ici je m'étendrais moins, mais, sans vouloir être déplaisante, je rappelle amicalement aux lecteurs que je reste libre de m'exprimer sur mon texte :). Si à certains chaps j'ai des trucs à dire, je le ferais de nouveau ^^.
> 
> Sinon, on est toujours dans un slowbuild avec la relation :p ! Faut vraiment pas être pressé avec SOS, ça prendra son petit temps XD.
> 
> Merci beaucoup à Ookami97 sur FF pour la correction ! Elle a fait du super boulot de correctrice aussi pour la partie 1, les corrections sont d'ailleurs en lignes jusqu'au 16 ^^. J'ai pas eu le temps de mettre la suite encore mais ça viendra ^^ !
> 
> Bien, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_Deux mois après les chaleurs.  
_

La gare était bruyante, les gens se pressaient, se bousculaient, comme une nuée d'insectes bourdonnant. Descendant du train, Lavi et Link derrière son dos, Allen claqua ses pieds sur le bitume avant d'avancer. Sa valise, qu'il retenait d'une main, lui battit la jambe. Lavi, Bookman et lui revenaient d'une petite mission de routine. Ils avaient récolté une Innocence, et, chose exceptionnelle, pas eu trop d'emmerdes. La dernière fois, alors qu'il était parti seul avec Lenalee, ils avaient été blessés lors de l'effondrement d'une bâtisse en plein combat. Si le blandin s'était cassé le poignet, un moindre mal, Lenalee avait eu une commotion et elle restait mise à pied. Allen, quant à lui, s'était vite remis, ce pourquoi, au bout d'une semaine, il avait été renvoyé sur le terrain. Il fallait le dire, il n'était pas mécontent de revenir à la maison.

Les trois exorcistes et le membre du Crow se firent escorter par un Trouveur jusqu'à un fiacre qui les attendait à la sortie de la gare. Ils montèrent, et furent amenés jusqu'au lac qui menait à la petite île où était situé le Quartier Général de la congrégation de l'ombre. Allen dardait un œil distrait sur les flots, le regard absent, une main soutenant sa tête et son coude appuyé contre son genou. Ainsi avachi, la position n'était pas très confortable, mais il s'en fichait. Ils n'avaient pas vu les Noah depuis un moment. Le maudit n'avait toujours aucune manifestation de celui qui vivait en lui… Le Quatorzième. Pas qu'il aurait voulu que quelque chose se passe, au contraire. Ne pas craindre ce calme trop… anormal se trouvait difficile, en revanche. Ça sentait simplement mauvais. Et il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce pressentiment. Lavi et Bookman partageaient son avis. En attendant, les exorcistes espéraient que les choses ne s'enveniment pas davantage.

La vie suivait son cours, soumise à l'incertitude.

Allen l'avouait donc sans honte, il avait hâte de pouvoir passer quelques jours à l'Ordre pour se reposer. Peut-être un peu pour voir Kanda, aussi. Il rougit à ces pensées. Kanda et lui s'étaient considérablement rapprochés depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'être amis. Ça faisait déjà deux mois. C'était subtil, rien de plus n'avait été dit hormis leur accord. Kanda était parfois tendu avec lui. Il se restreignait, aussi. Mais Allen sentait qu'ils étaient proches, malgré ça. Leur complicité existait toujours, ils se taquinaient, chahutaient comme des idiots. Lors des entraînements, ils étaient en parfaite communion. Leur amitié était devenue vraie, conformément à ses espérances. C'était déjà énorme. Allen se faisait à cette routine instaurée entre eux, c'était même ce qui le faisait décrocher de ses inquiétudes. Ses relations avec ses amis y contribuaient aussi, Allen ne les dépréciait pas, loin de là, mais quelque chose de spécial se créait entre lui et l'alpha. Pas de l'amour, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'aventurer sur ces eaux-là. Une amitié particulièrement forte avec leur lien, c'était certain.

L'oméga sentait bien qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait accepté par l'alpha, dû à cette tension. Seulement, il espérait que ça viendrait, et qu'il finirait par briser ses murs, pour qu'ils puissent compléter leur proximité. Il avait la foi pour ça, si ce n'était pas paraître trop naïf de le souhaiter.

L'enceinte du Quartier Général se dessinait parmi le gris pluvieux de l'horizon. Ils étaient arrivés. Le Trouveur amarra la barque, et ils purent regagner la terre ferme. Il était un peu plus de midi. N'ayant pas encore mangé, Allen comptait se faire un bon gros festin, la cuisine de Jerry lui ayant manqué. Puis, aller voir Kanda. D'abord, ils devaient remettre l'Innocence à Komui et se rendirent immédiatement dans son bureau.

Une fois leur rapport de mission déposé, Lavi adressa un sourire à Allen.

« Tu vas aller voir Yû, cette aprem ? »

Il y a encore quelques temps, les visages rieurs et encourageants de ses amis chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient ses entrevues avec Kanda gênaient Allen au possible. Ça le faisait rougir, et il leur disait bien de ne pas se faire d'idées tout en bégayant idiotement. Ce qui pouvait passer pour contradictoire, certes. Ça paraissait cependant être rentré. Lavi avait toujours cet œil vif, mais ce n'était plus aussi marqué qu'avant. Ils avaient compris que leur relation était amicale. Lenalee lui avait confié qu'ils la faisaient désespérer, ce que le blandin n'avait pas tout à fait compris. Enfin, Allen comprenait qu'ils puissent penser que Kanda et lui étaient faits pour être ensemble et qu'ils devraient essayer une relation. Mais c'était plus compliqué que ça, bon sang. Allen n'aurait pas dit non à Kanda. Il l'avait déjà pensé, définitivement pas. Seulement, à l'heure actuelle, l'épéiste était encore trop renfermé pour l'accepter ainsi. Et Allen ne savait même pas où il en était avec ses sentiments, c'était un sujet qu'il préférait éviter. Céder à cause du lien, il se le refusait toujours.

En bref, les choses finissaient par devenir naturelles pour ses camarades, ainsi que pour lui. La gêne avait, en grande partie, disparue. Ce pourquoi Allen put hocher la tête sans prendre des couleurs.

« J'irai après manger, oui. Link ? »

Derrière lui, l'alpha opinait du chef à son tour.

« Je vous laisserai deux heures, Walker. Pas une de plus, tu m'entends ? Si Luberrier savait que je fais ça… »

Link grinçait, sachant qu'il désobéissait aux ordres de son supérieur hiérarchique. Au vu de son zèle, Allen se sentait presque coupable pour lui. Mais ça avait été tellement compliqué de se rapprocher de Kanda que si l'Allemand avait été avec eux, ça aurait pris encore plus de temps. Ils avaient besoin d'être seuls. Seuls, àdeux. La pensée tira un sourire à Allen. Son intimité avec Kanda lui avait manqué pendant cette mission. Pour l'odeur. Majoritairement. Étant son lié, Allen préférait l'avoir dans les parages. Comme si l'air était plus _respirable_ , ainsi. L'oméga se demandait vaguement si le lien se renforçait, pour avoir cette impression. Avant ses chaleurs, le manque se faisait ressentir lorsqu'il n'était pas au contact de Kanda, mais jamais jusqu'à ce point...

Son repas englouti, le jeune Walker partit tout guilleret vers les salles d'entraînement . Il n'y trouva pas Kanda, et descendit à l'étage où se trouvait la salle de méditation. Il fit coulisser la porte entrouverte. Kanda y était. Il passait au moins autant de temps à s'entraîner qu'à méditer, avec autant de zèle que Link pouvait travailler pour Luberrier. En avisant sa silhouette austère on ne peut plus concentrée, Allen eut une idée.

Il savait que Kanda sentait forcément qu'il était là, avec le lien et ses réflexes. Mais ce dernier ne réagissait pas. Pour le cas où, il voulut blaguer un peu. Un sourire qui n'avait rien d'innocent se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il laissa ses chaussures à l'entrée de la salle et referma la porte sans bruit. N'obtenant aucune réaction, il s'approchait à pas de loup. Il comptait mettre brusquement ses mains sur les épaules de Kanda et le faire sursauter. C'était enfantin, il en avait conscience. Il pourrait au moins se gausser d'avoir surpris le Bakanda. Ce qui irriterait ce dernier, surtout qu'Allen ne le laissait pas oublier les choses comme ça. Il prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler, avec un soupçon d'orgueil, la fois où il avait réussi à le désarmer lors d'un entraînement. Il n'avait pas gardé l'ascendant longtemps, l'autre s'était vite repris, mais quand même ! Il progressait ! Kanda avait beau s'acharner à dire qu'il était nul, c'était un signe !

Allen fut bientôt derrière Kanda. Assis dans la position du lotus, droit comme un I, Kanda paraissait particulièrement serein. On aurait dit qu'il dormait. Allen s'en voulut presque de perturber son calme en avançant les mains.

Soudain, la main de Kanda saisit son poignet – celui blessé, pour sa malchance, et il le fit brusquement passer au-dessus de lui. Allen atterrit la tête sur ses genoux, son dos se cognant douloureusement au sol. Un regard meurtrier le transperça alors que le blandin voyait, comme qui dirait, trente-six chandelles. C'était à peine s'il avait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire, abruti de Moyashi ? »

Allen avait été naïf, Kanda avait bien vu qu'il était là. Il massa son poignet endolori et Kanda le repoussa de sur ses genoux. L'oméga ressentit une pointe de dépit, réalisant qu'à part lors de bagarres fugaces comme celle-là, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'interaction physique avec l'alpha. Il n'y en avait plus eu depuis qu'ils s'étaient tenu la main.

Et ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé.

« Je comptais te dire bonjour, Bakanda ! Et c'est Allen !

—Tu sais que je déteste être interrompu pendant ma méditation. »

Kanda parlait lentement, comme pour signifier que sa patience atteignait déjà sa limite.

« C'était une blague, idiot, et ouais, mon poignet l'a compris ! C'est celui qui a été fracturé, je te remercierai de ne pas me le casser définitivement, brute ! »

Allen se redressa, massant encore son membre. La satisfaction l'envahit lorsqu'il entendit un petit craquement, signe qu'il s'était remis. Kanda eut un rictus.

« C'est pas toi qui disait de pas y aller doucement avec toi ?

—Pendant les entraînements, Bakanda ! »

Un 'tch' lui répondit. Allen finit par lui sourire, ironiquement.

« Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, Kanda. »

Kanda ne rendit pas le sourire, mais sa bouche s'ouvrit :

« Tais-toi pendant cinq minutes, et on ira s'entraîner. »

Bougonnant, Allen rendit les armes. Il laisserait à Kanda le loisir de terminer sa méditation, n'étant pas venu pour le dérager, et fit de son mieux pour se tenir tranquille, même si c'était difficile. Du coin de l'œil, le Japonais dut remarquer sa peine à trouver le calme. Un rictus sadique, quand même semi-irrité, se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Allen se doutait qu'il aimait le voir se retenir de ne pas être agité, alors qu'il n'y arrivait de toute évidence pas. Tout cela, en restant relativement concentré de son côté. Les premiers temps, il l'engueulait, mais à force, Allen avait compris qu'il finissait par être assez amusé par son attitude. Quand il était de bonne humeur. Allen admirait franchement Kanda pour être capable de méditer ainsi. Si son attitude le montrait bien, pour lui, ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait dire que c'était un exercice ardu. Lenalee lui avait révélé qu'elle avait mis du temps à être capable de vraiment méditer, et qu'elle n'y parvenait pas à chaque fois. À plusieurs reprises, Allen s'était incrusté avec Kanda pendant ses méditations, mais ça ne semblait en effet pas fait pour lui. Si le Japonais était irritable, ce qui arrivait les trois quarts du temps, il le foutait dehors. S'il était de bonne humeur, il l'envoyait chier tout en continuant de méditer. Comme maintenant. C'était déjà arrivé que l'alpha écourte sa séance pour lui parler, car « il avait déjà tout foutu par terre, de toute façon », selon ses propres termes. Au début, Allen avait craint d'être trop collant, mais il avait vite percuté que si Kanda ne le foutait pas _vraiment_ dehors, vu qu'il en était tout à fait capable, c'est que sa présence ne le gênait pas.

Sans crier gare, Kanda finit par lâcher un soupir.

« Tu fais chier. »

Alors il choisissait de laisser tomber. Le blandin rit de sa mauvaise foi, s'arrêtant lorsque Kanda lui décocha une pichenette. Il poussa une protestation consternée. Les yeux bleus de Kanda le mitraillaient.

« Entre toi et Lenalee, c'est pas possible de méditer tranquille depuis ce matin.

—Lenalee est passée de te voir aussi ?

—Elle est furieuse que Komui ne la laisse pas encore repartir en mission. Elle m'a chialé dans les bras toute la matinée. »

Kanda soupira, tandis qu'Allen sourit. Il avait découvert que Lenalee et Kanda entretenaient une relation assez proche, plus que ce qu'il croyait. Lenalee avait eu raison depuis le début, quand elle disait que Kanda n'était pas mauvais et qu'il agissait parfois comme un enfant. Il se plaignait, râlait comme un gamin capricieux, mais ne rechignait pas tant que ça à faire les choses. Allen hésita, puis posa sa tête contre les jambes croisées de Kanda. Ce dernier grogna, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ?

—Tu m'y as poussé tout à l'heure.

—C'était pas voulu.

—Tu es confortable. »

Kanda lui colla une autre pichenette, Allen protestant encore d'un 'Bakanda' tonitruant. Il se laissait faire. Même s'ils ne se sentaient pas directement, on pouvait dire qu'ils échangeaient leurs odeurs en étant si proche. Dans cette position, Allen réussissait étrangement à rester calme. Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, Kanda dut en avoir assez, et Allen ne lui en voulut pas quand il le dégagea sans trop de brusquerie.

« On va s'entraîner. Le chien de Luberrier t'a laissé combien de temps ?

—Deux heures. »

Kanda étouffa un rire cynique.

« Il te lâche pas.

—Link fait son boulot, tu sais.

—Ça te fait pas chier d'être fliqué par un pion de Luberrier ?

—Link est gentil, en vrai. Il te ressemble un peu. Il a l'air dur vu comme ça mais ce n'est pas tout. »

La réflexion ne parut pas plaire à l'alpha.

« N'importe quoi, foutu Moyashi.

—Allen ! »

Ils se levèrent et partirent chercher une salle pour s'entraîner. Allen savait qu'ils parleraient probablement tout en bataillant, et s'enverraient encore des piques innocentes. Il se faisait l'effet d'être idiot, mais bon sang, il adorait sa relation avec Kanda.

* * *

Allen se retrouva épuisé par son rude entraînement. Il avait appelé Link avec son Golem au moment où ce dernier se rendait dans le bureau de Luberrier, qui l'avait convoqué. L'oméga partit dans cette direction pour l'attendre. Il détestait cet homme. Ça n'avait nullement changé. Allen s'adossa au mur, devant la porte. Des sons de conversation diffus lui parvenaient, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à les entendre. Ça l'énervait tellement de savoir que le Quartier Général dépendait d'un homme comme lui. Komui restait l'Intendant, mais tous savaient que Luberrier tirait les ficelles en vérité. Les bras croisés, ruminant son irritation, Allen vit les deux battants de la grande porte se séparer. Link sortit.

« Nous reparlerons de ce projet la prochaine fois, Howard.

—Bien, monsieur. »

Allen tendit l'oreille, malgré lui. Un projet ? Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Luberrier l'aperçut et lui décocha un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux.

« Allen Walker. Howard m'a rapporté que vous vous entraîniez avec votre alpha pour maîtriser la nouvelle forme de votre Innocence. Des progrès ? »

Troublé, pris de court, Allen se redressa. Il bredouilla :

« Mes entraînements se passent bien, en effet.

—Vous m'en voyez ravi. »

Les sourcils froncés au possible, l'oméga hésitait sur ce qu'il devait comprendre. Il n'aimait pas que Luberrier semble s'intéresser à son lien avec Kanda, ni à son Innocence. L'homme retourna dans son bureau, Link s'inclinant en signe de salut. Il se tourna vers Allen, et se mit à marcher. Le blandin suivit l'alpha. Il se mordit le bout de la langue.

« Link, ce projet, ça concerne quoi ? Et pourquoi Luberrier s'intéresse à mes entraînements avec Kanda ? »

Link soupira en secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux rien dire, Walker.

—Dis-moi au moins ce que ça peut lui ficher que je m'entraîne avec Kanda ! »

Link le toisa longuement.

« Disons qu'il pense que ton lien avec Kanda est une bonne chose. Tu es l'oméga d'un exorciste, alors il pense que tu es sous son contrôle, et donc sous le contrôle de l'Ordre. »

Comme après une immense claque, Allen sentit ses joues chauffer. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Il la referma, se mordant les lèvres, encaissant l'humiliation d'une telle information. Luberrier était de la vieille école, sans conteste. S'imaginer qu'il était dominé par Kanda, qu'il était comme un pantin à cause du lien… Allen s'insurgeait, les nerfs en combustion. Il ruminait intérieurement. Ça le rendait dingue. Insinuer qu'il était assez bête pour être sous contrôle, simplement à cause de son statut… Peut-être bien qu'il avait déjà eu des réactions sentimentales, quelque peu stupides à cet égard, manqué de discernement et de maturité. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si stupide que ça, après tout. Où était le mal à ça ? Il n'avait que seize ans, il avait été perdu dans ses sentiments et s'était cru amoureux. Il avait agi en conséquence. Pour autant, il était loin d'être un mouton qui suivrait aveuglément les moindres ordres d'un autre, alpha ou non. Surtout de Kanda, bon dieu. Leurs échanges étaient plus doux, mais ils conservaient une certaine rivalité, et continuaient de s'envoyer paître quand l'occasion se pressentait. S'ils avaient dû être un couple, Allen ne lui aurait pas été soumis, même au nom de l'amour. Surtout au nom de l'amour, en fait. Il n'était pas idiot, ni complètement niais. Allen voulait de l'égalité dans une relation amoureuse, de ça, il en était sûr.

Ces fichus préjugés sexistes sur les omégas lui courraient doucement, mais sûrement, sur le haricot.

Il déglutit.

« Est-ce que tu penses comme ça, toi aussi, Link ? »

Un nouveau soupir fut lâché.

« Bien sûr que non. Je sais que tu as plus de jugeote que ça et que tu ne te laisserais pas contrôler. » Allen leva les yeux sur lui. « Mais c'est vrai que ton lien à Kanda, donc à l'Ordre, joue en ta faveur. Je te dis ça en étant de ton côté, Walker. »

Le blandin baissa la tête, cette fois. Certes, il pouvait comprendre ça. Cependant…

« Cette façon de penser est vraiment humiliante. »

Link se tut, semblant embarrassé pour lui. Allen fut celui qui soupira.

« Ce projet, ça ne me concerne pas, n'est-ce pas ?

—Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais rien dire. Je ne suis pas celui qui donne les ordres, mais je les exécute. Désolé, Walker. »

Sans un mot de plus, Allen suivit Link. Il passa le reste de la soirée à cogiter sur les plans de Luberrier.

Le lendemain, il alla voir Lenalee et Lavi, Link se rendant déposer son rapport. Il hésita à leur parler de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il ne voulait pas leur mettre la puce à l'oreille pour pas grand-chose, avant d'avoir des éléments concrets. Lors de leur discussion, Lenalee finit par dire que son frère était convoqué chez Luberrier, et qu'il préparait sûrement quelque chose. À ces mots, Allen se décida à se confier :

« Je l'ai entendu aussi, Link et lui en discutaient. Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce que c'était.

—Je n'aime pas ça, » fit Lenalee, « je n'ai pas confiance en cet homme. »

Une haine tenace semblait animer Lenalee envers Luberrier. Allen en avait déjà parlé avec elle. Il l'avait traumatisé en ordonnant des expériences sur son Innocence lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Aux yeux de l'oméga, cette révélation avait fait de lui un sacré salopard, sans aucun doute un des pires.

Ils n'en parlèrent pas davantage, et Link revint bientôt. Dans un coin de son esprit, Allen continuait de s'interroger sur le sort que le destin allait leur réserver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenue dans la série « Luberrier fait chier », mais c'était un peu long comme titre de partie et Feelings était mieux X) !
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sortira le samedi 30 ou dimanche 1er, il faut encore que je vois comment m'organiser, mais à partir de demain je ne suis pas là, ce pourquoi je poste plus tôt en fait x).
> 
> J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu :D ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours super plaisir et ça encourage ^^ !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	38. Feelings : 2 - Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Voici le chapitre 2 de Feelings :D ! Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir ;) !
> 
> Merci à Ookami97 pour la correction :) ! (Cette après-midi je vais ENFIN pouvoir mettre la suite des corrections de la partie 1, la fic sera toute propre après :D)
> 
> Enjoy !

Le lendemain, c'est avec surprise qu'Allen fut convoqué par Komui. Il venait à peine de rentrer de sa mission… Il découvrit que Lenalee et Lavi avaient aussi été appelé. Tandis qu'ils attendaient ses directives, le Chinois but une longue gorgée de sa tasse de café. Il se saisit d'un dossier en haut de l'une des trois piles dangereusement bancales sur son bureau. Des formulaires à moitié remplis et un stylo au travers d'un tas de papiers étaient juste devant lui. Il devait encore avoir du retard, l'oméga voyait dépasser les coins d'au moins deux feuilles qu'il devait essayer de remplir simultanément. Au moins, le sol était dégagé, il n'y avait rien qui encombrait la moquette rouge, contrairement à ce qui pouvait être le cas quand l'Intendant omettait de faire du rangement. La combinaison de Brigitte et Reever pour le houspiller avait fini par apporter un certain progrès succinct.

« Lavi, Allen, désolé de vous convoquer juste après votre mission. C'est un peu spécial, cette fois. Un de nos fournisseurs de vivre ne s'est pas montré ce mois-ci, et il m'a été impossible de le joindre. J'aimerais que vous alliez tous les trois vérifier ce qui s'est passé. Je pourrais envoyer des traqueurs, mais par les temps qui courent, on ne sait jamais. Les Noah pourraient toujours chercher à nuire au Quartier Général. Ils pourraient avoir capturé les marchands pour obtenir des informations, c'est une possibilité à envisager. »

Les trois exorcistes se concertèrent du regard. Allen s'était justement dit la veille qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu parler d'eux depuis un moment. Ce retard de livraison était-il moins banal qu'il n'y paraissait… C'était certes possible, surtout si les hommes étaient injoignables. Il comprenait que Komui s'en inquiète. Le Chinois leur remit un dossier avec la cartographie de la route empruntée par les marchands. Ainsi, ils partiraient avec deux Traqueurs pour couvrir le périmètre. Le départ était prévu pour après le déjeuner. Link les accompagnerait aussi, bien sûr. Allen espéra de tout cœur que ce n'était pas un coup des Noah. Il voyait aux postures de ses amis qu'il n'était pas le seul à être tendu. Kanda avait eu raison lorsqu'Allen avait confessé sa peur : il n'avait pas été le seul marqué par l'attaque de Lulubell. Tous l'avaient été, et ils allaient devoir être sur le qui-vive. Cette inactivité ennemie mettait à feu la paranoïa des Exorcistes. En quelque sorte, c'était comme si le Comte les contrôlait comme des marionnettes sans aucun effort.

L'oméga n'aimait pas ça. Cette situation les désavantageait.

Ils purent prendre leur repas, et Allen croisa Kanda au réfectoire. Il lui adressa un signe de tête, auquel l'alpha répondit par une sorte de rictus quasi invisible. Seulement visible parce qu'Allen faisait attention. Kanda n'était pas démonstratif de leur amitié en public, Allen s'y était attendu et il était habitué. À part lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, l'alpha et lui ne se parlaient pas. Ça précisait à nouveau ce qui poussait Allen à demander à Link de les laisser pour les entraînements. D'un côté, il espérait que Kanda finirait par se relâcher ou devenir un peu plus sociable, et qu'ils puissent devenir aussi proches que Lavi et Lenalee l'étaient avec lui, publiquement. De l'autre, il s'en moquait un peu. La faute à l'habitude, car si Kanda était réservé, ça ne changeait pas que leur amitié existait. Ça lui suffisait amplement. Ce sourire avait été un au revoir tacite. Allen partait sans regret.

Le voyage dura de l'après-midi jusqu'au soir. La carriole s'étant vraisemblablement perdue après un passage dans un village au sud de l'Écosse. Restait à savoir ce qui causait ce désordre. Une fois débarqués, les Traqueurs et les Exorcistes se rendirent à l'auberge, convenant qu'ils se sépareraient au matin pour les recherches. Ils partirent tôt en fiacre pour être déposés sur la route marchande. Allen fut avec Link, Lavi avec un des Traqueurs, Lenalee avec l'autre. Allen avouait qu'il était un peu plus tendu en présence de Link en raison de ses préoccupations. Le blond l'avait sans doute remarqué, lui aussi, car il lui coulait des regards exaspérés de temps à autre. L'oméga savait qu'il devait le trouver enfantin en le boudant pour son professionnalisme. Mais Allen ne boudait pas vraiment, en fait. Il était surtout inquiet. Il avait très bien compris que l'Allemand avait des obligations et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Il n'arrivait juste pas à faire comme si de rien était.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, essayant de trouver des indices, Link se décida à parler :

« Tu m'en veux vraiment, Walker. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Allen fronça les sourcils, tout en continuant d'avancer.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Link. Ne le prends pas pour toi, mais je n'ai simplement pas confiance en Luberrier. »

L'adulte parut réfléchir, et abdiqua.

« Je comprends. Mais je peux t'assurer que je suis de ton côté, et que le but de Luberrier n'est pas de nuire à l'Ordre, ni aux Exorcistes. Ses méthodes sont ce qu'elles sont, mais leur but n'est pas mauvais.

—Tu admets que les méthodes de Luberrier ne sont pas bonnes, alors ? » le taquina gentiment Allen, voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

Cette fois, Link s'irrita.

« J'admets surtout qu'on est en guerre, Walker. Pour ça, il doit y avoir des protocoles, des décisions difficiles. Rien ne se fait sans heurt.

—Je sais, » soupira l'adolescent, calmement, mais quelque peu agacé. Il avait été traumatisé par une attaque contre le Quartier-Général, avait un Noah en lui, bien sûr qu'il savait. « Tu crois sérieusement que je ne m'en rends pas compte ? » Link baissa les yeux devant son regard lourd. « Je pense simplement que quand la méthode est mauvaise, il y a toujours une meilleure solution. »

L'alpha se tut, et Allen ne comptait pas discourir. Le blond lâcha un soupir à son tour.

« Je comprends ce que tu penses, mais c'est compliqué. Luberrier révélera bientôt son plan, de toute façon. Tu pourras juger de son degré d'adéquation avec la situation. »

Avisant sa silhouette du coin de l'œil, Allen fut étonné. Il acquiesça simplement. Autant passer à autre chose. Ils continuèrent les recherches jusqu'au soir venu. Ils avaient convenu d'un point de rendez-vous, là où ils s'étaient regroupés, et quand ils s'y retrouvèrent, ils n'étaient pas plus avancé qu'au matin-même. Ils savaient toutefois que la route était périlleuse : elle était entourée de ravins et de nombreux trous, nids-de-poule plus ou moins profonds, jalonnaient la voie. Un accident pouvait vite arriver dans ce type de paysage. Hormis sa dangerosité, il fallait admettre que l'Écosse, avec ses grandes plaines rocheuses, était magnifique.

Dans le fiacre, Allen regardait par la fenêtre, détaillant sans y être trop attentif l'étendue panoramique. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était envoyé en mission, l'odeur de Kanda commençait rudement à lui manquer au bout d'une journée. Ses pensées se tournaient automatiquement vers lui. Est-ce qu'il avait une mission, lui aussi ? Ou est-ce qu'il était encore à l'Ordre ? Il esquissa un sourire à l'idée d'un Kanda râlant parce qu'il se faisait chier au QG. Derrière ces pensées légères, Allen s'inquiétait d'autant plus pour les commerçants introuvables. Ainsi que pour ce que Link avait révélé, quand il y réfléchissait… Il n'arrêtait pas d'y réfléchir, en vérité. Il savait qu'il ressassait trop les choses, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Allen faisait confiance au blond, s'il ne se fierait jamais à Luberrier. Si l'alpha restait calme, ce plan ne devait pas être totalement mauvais… Il ne pouvait rien y faire de plus, c'était bien pour ça qu'il n'avait pas argué tout à l'heure. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de plus ?

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de passer plusieurs heures à remâcher ses questions et à s'endormir plus tard que raison. Peu avant de s'abandonner au sommeil, il esquissa un sourire en sachant que Link le houspillerait s'il mettait plus de deux minutes –littéralement, merci à son zèle excessif – pour se lever. Sa dernière pensée concerna son espoir de retrouver les marchants en vie, quoiqu'il se soit passé.

* * *

Allen et Link avaient convenu d'explorer l'un des ravins, pour guetter la carriole échouée. Ils étaient tous d'accord sur un point : s'il n'y avait personne, aucun Akuma en vue, c'était déjà rassurant. La présence des Noahs paraissait peu crédible. Ils n'agissaient jamais seuls. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne le pourraient pas. De toute manière, cette disparition restait anormale. Allen et Link s'étaient enfoncés plus loin dans les bois par rapport à la veille. Ils allaient encore chercher plus loin, quand le Golem de Link vibra brusquement. C'était Lenalee. Elle les avertissait qu'elle les avait trouvés. Elle leur donna sa position, et rapidement, tous la rejoignirent.

La charrette s'était écroulée en bas de la vallée en direction du prochain village. Les vivres étaient détruits, mais heureusement, les deux hommes avaient survécu. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas des chevaux. Les marchands furent transportés en urgence à l'hôpital. L'un des Traqueurs appela l'Ordre pour les informer de la situation, avec un soulagement partagé par toute l'assemblée. Komui leur annonça qu'ils auraient des places à bord d'un train demain en fin de matinée. Le soir tombait, les recherches ayant été longues aujourd'hui aussi, mais Allen, Lavi et Lenalee décidèrent de sortir se promener en ville, pour explorer les environs. Link déclara qu'il était fatigué et il ne les accompagna pas.

Discutant avec ses deux amis, Allen se sentait plus serein maintenant que l'hypothèse de l'implication des Noah était écartée. Ce travail aurait été, finalement, plus adapté à des Traqueurs qu'à des Exorcistes. Ils avaient tout de même sauvé des vies. C'était ça, leur tâche, avant tout : venir en aide à l'humanité.

« On est tous sous tension, » finit par lâcher Lavi, en s'adressant aux deux autres. « Je ne m'étonne pas que ton frère ait craint quelque chose de très grave, Lenalee. Historiquement, c'est déjà arrivé que le Comte ne se montre pas pendant un moment. Mais pas après une attaque qui touche de si près les exorcistes. »

Lenalee soupira. Ses cheveux avaient repoussé. Elle pouvait maintenant se faire deux petites couettes avec les plus hautes mèches. Une coiffure qui dégageait son joli visage.

« Nii-san est vraiment très inquiet. Ça semble difficile de penser que le Comte a abandonné. Et toi, Allen, tu en penses quoi ? »

Allen grimaça. Il n'aimait pas penser à ça.

« Je sais qu'il en a après le Quatorzième, et sûrement après moi. Ça m'étonnerait aussi qu'ils ne préparent pas quelque chose. Entre les Noah et Luberrier, je dois dire qu'on est assez mal barré. »

Lavi leva les bras et les croisa derrière sa nuque, l'air sérieux. Il ricana finalement suite aux paroles d'Allen, qui s'exprimait de moins en moins formellement en leur compagnie.

« Mal barré, ouais, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Au fait, vous avez vu cette boutique avec des spécialités de la région ? Et si on allait y faire un tour ? »

Allen sourit. Il s'agissait de spécialité culinaire, et il n'était pas contre se remonter le moral avec de la bouffe. _Jamais._ Timcanpy se posa sur son épaule et se frotta contre sa joue. Lenalee eut un rire aussi. L'oméga se mit en marche, suivi par la bêta qui le prit par le bras. Ils attendirent Lavi, mais ce dernier ne venait pas. Raide, bien droit, il fixait avec une rigide obstination un point derrière eux, en direction du croisement de la rue adjacente. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme. Allen allait l'appeler, mais Lavi se mit à courir, s'exclamant rageusement :

« Hé, attends ! »

Ni une ni deux, Allen et Lenalee se lâchèrent en échangeant un regard stupéfait. Ils coururent à la suite de leur ami. Lavi s'était dépêché de traverser la rue, tellement qu'il avait bousculé deux personnes et manqué de se faire renverser par un fiacre. Allen le vit tourner à l'angle d'une avenue. Lenalee et lui arrivèrent en trombe. Paniqué, le rouquin regardait en tous sens, en plein dans un cul de sac.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » s'exclama le maudit.

Lenalee était elle aussi choquée.

« Tout va bien, Lavi ?

—Vous allez me prendre pour un fou, » commença le rouquin, avec un sérieux qu'ils ne lui connaissaient que très rarement, « mais le Noah Tyki Mikk était là. Je l'ai vu, j'en suis persuadé. Il a écrasé sa cigarette et il est parti. Je vous jure que c'est vrai. »

Lenalee concerta Allen muettement.

« Tu es sûr que c'était lui ? » demanda-t-elle.

Cette fois, Lavi s'énerva :

« Mais puisque je te le dis ! Il portait un costume, un chapeau haut-de-forme, je l'ai reconnu, j'en suis certain !

—C'est possible, Lavi, » intervint Allen. « On ne te dit pas qu'on ne te croit pas. Mais beaucoup d'hommes portent ce genre de tenue. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on est tous sous tension. Peut-être que tu as confondu. Il n'y a aucune activité d'Akumas ici, aucune Innocence. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cet endroit les intéresserait. »

Lavi sembla hésiter en considérant ses arguments. Il avait vraiment l'air sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

« Peut-être parce qu'on est là.

—Il vaut mieux en parler à mon frère pour le cas où, » réfléchit Lenalee, « mais si ce n'était pas lui, ça pourrait causer plus de panique qu'autre chose. »

Le borgne hocha la tête, bien conscient de ce fait. Allen lui offrit un sourire.

« On a qu'à faire une patrouille, pour le cas où. Si on ne trouve rien, on va manger un bout ? On pourra se détendre. »

Un nouvel hochement de tête de Lavi lui répondit. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« Désolé, les gars. J'ai vraiment cru…

—Ce n'est rien. »

Ils patrouillèrent sans grande conviction dans le petit village. Bredouilles, ils reprirent ensuite la direction de la boutique.

* * *

La soirée s'était relativement bien passée, Lavi était resté un moment aux aguets, mais il avait vite oublié ses inquiétudes, ou fait mine de les avoir oubliées. Il fallait le dire, les viennoiseries et autres joyeusetés qu'ils avaient dégustées les avaient ravis. Allen en avait pris aussi pour Link, et même lui, qui n'était pas un glouton, avait rétorqué que c'était délicieux. Le maudit espérait presque qu'ils auraient l'occasion de retourner dans ce village, rien que pour la cuisine locale. Ils avaient pris le train, et ils venaient justement de remettre le rapport de mission à Komui. Lavi avait dit qu'il avait cru voir Tyki, mais Komui était resté incertain, tout en étant inquiet. Lenalee et Allen l'étaient tout autant. En sortant du bureau avec ses trois amis, Allen vit Kanda dans les couloirs. Éprouvé par sa mission, en quête de réconfort, il l'apostropha d'une voix claire :

« Hey, Bakanda ! »

L'alpha se tourna dans sa direction. Il se renfrogna en avisant les autres, mais il approcha.

« Déjà rentré de mission, Moyashi ?

—C'est Allen ! Et se pourrait-il que tu t'ennuyais sans moi ? » plaisanta le blandin, un sourire prenant place aux coins de ses lèvres.

Le brun se contenta de lui offrir son éternelle expression blasée, claquant un 'tch, tu rêves', mais sans s'en aller. C'était visible, il était contrarié qu'ils soient entourés. Le fait qu'il ne parte pas était révélateur. Comme Allen l'avait déjà pensé, ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment quand il y avait du monde. Kanda partirait s'il voyait qu'il l'avait interpellé sans raison. Allen devinait que quelque part, l'alpha aussi devait ressentir un manque sans son odeur. Peut-être pas autant que lui, mais Kanda l'avait stipulé lors de ses chaleurs : les effets attractifs étaient réciproques. Allen n'osait pas se demander directement s'il pouvait lui manquer lui, et non l'odeur. Lui avait bien envie de passer du temps à ses côtés, en tout cas. Il demanda, se passant la langue sur les lèvres :

« Tu vas t'entraîner ? Est-ce que je peux venir ?

—S'tu veux. »

Allen eut un coup d'œil vers Link, qui lui offrit son approbation muette, et vers Lenalee qui semblait contente de les voir se parler amicalement. Ils n'allaient pas s'attarder davantage, mais Lavi se jeta entre eux, les prenant tous deux par le cou, et s'exclama d'une voix tonitruante :

« Yûuu, Allenn ! Je peux venir, moi aussi ? Vous faîtes toujours des entraînements tous les deux, j'aimerais bien en être ! Je vais finir par être jaloux si tu me voles mon meilleur ami, Yû !

—Lavi, arrête ! » s'exclama Allen, agacé.

Avec ce comportement crieur, faussement enfantin, typique de lui, le blandin savait qu'il ne cherchait qu'une chose : emmerder Kanda. Parce que ce n'était pas difficile, vu la patience légendaire de ce dernier, et qu'il aimait ça. Sauf que ce serait lui qui se coltinerait un Kanda irrité et encore moins loquace qu'à l'accoutumée si Lavi l'énervait. Allen adorait Lavi, quand bien même il le trouvait prodigieusement exaspérant lors de ces moments. Puis, il avouait qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié que Lavi s'incruste lors de ses entraînements personnels avec l'alpha. Il les voyait comme des moments privilégiés avec lui, pour lesquels il avait dû batailler. Pas qu'il aurait été contre décoincer Kanda pour qu'il se mêle à eux, carrément pas, mais pas _maintenant_ , en tout cas. L'oméga se faisait l'effet d'être peut-être un peu possessif sur les bords par ces pensées, il l'admettait. Il ne voulait pas le garder pour lui tout seul, mais juste profiter des entraînements pour… profiter de sa présence, en fait.

Tandis qu'Allen bouillonnait, Kanda semblait se retenir de commettre un meurtre.

« Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom, Baka Usagi, et casse-toi !

—Désolé, Yû ! Je vois que vous ne voulez pas de moi… Je vais vous laisser entre vous, dans ce cas ! À plus, les amoureux ! »

Se disant, Lavi lui fit un clin d'œil et commença à s'éloigner alors que Kanda serrait les poings, tout en fulminant. Il n'était pas le seul, sur ce coup. Allen aussi était fâché pour sa dernière remarque. Il aurait dû se douter que le borgne, et peut-être même la Chinoise, n'avait pas totalement lâché l'affaire avec ça. Il secoua la tête.

« Fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, il est…

—Con, » coupa sèchement Kanda. « Très con.

—Énervant, » corrigea Allen sur un rire gêné, « mais pour le coup, je te l'accorde, un peu. Il veut juste nous énerver. »

Kanda eut une expression d'assentiment. Ils arrêtèrent de parler et se rendirent dans une salle d'entraînement, sachant qu'ils y seraient tranquilles. Allen avait un peu peur que Kanda soit énervé que Lavi s'imagine des choses, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas… ou pas trop, du moins. Ils s'entraînèrent au sabre en bambou, comme souvent. L'Anglais restait fier de son amélioration. Il savait utiliser sa souplesse pour faire tourner le kendoka en bourrique, si ce dernier gagnait souvent au final. Le combat fut intense, comme à chaque fois. L'oméga aimait la façon dont leur lutte pour la gagne amenait leurs phéromones à se libérer. C'était comme si la pièce devenait un bain géant que leurs odeurs remplissaient. Elles s'y couplaient agréablement, ils nageaient dedans. Elles les enveloppaient. Cette proximité qui n'existait qu'entre eux… C'était ça, être lié. Allen en était encore choqué, ça les dépassait totalement. Et il aimait bien le fait d'être lié pour ça…

Le rouge aux joues, il se demanda, à nouveau, ce que Kanda ressentait à ce propos. Était-ce agréable pour lui ? Irritant ? Kanda lui avait dit plus d'une fois qu'il sentait bon pendant ses chaleurs, il l'avait finalement avoué. Néanmoins, il lui sortait tout aussi facilement qu'il puait, et ça, plutôt souvent. L'oméga savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui poser ces questions. Pas encore, du moins. Il espérait le pouvoir un jour. Il reconcentra son attention sur l'entraînement. Ils avaient fini. Pour le premier round.

Allen se laissa tomber au sol, passant une main sur son front en sueur. Kanda se posta à ses côtés. L'air était toujours délicieusement encombré de leurs senteurs. Le blandin se demandait si c'était humainement possible d'être aussi _à l'aise_.

Il comptait demander à Kanda s'il voulait y retourner, profitant encore du parfum ambiant pour quelques secondes, quand un Golem de l'Ordre fit irruption dans la salle. La voix de Link retint.

« Walker, Luberrier veut te voir. »

Allen grinça des dents. L'énervement monta en lui. Luberrier avait le don de lui gâcher sa journée. Il l'avait senti venir. Le blandin allait se lever, et adresser un au revoir à l'alpha, mais Link parla de nouveau.

« Kanda aussi. Il est avec toi ? »

L'oméga et l'alpha se toisèrent. Allen s'était pétrifié, il ne savait pas quoi comprendre. Il avait remarqué l'intérêt de Luberrier pour lui la dernière fois, mais Kanda… Allen répondit par l'affirmative, et ils se relevèrent ensemble. Le Golem s'en alla.

« Tu crois qu'il nous veut quoi, Luberrier ? »

Allen fronça les sourcils à la question du kendoka.

« J'en sais rien, mais ça ne me plaît pas. J'hésitais à t'en parler. Il a dit qu'il avait des projets, je ne savais pas que ça nous concernait directement. J'étais assez nerveux, ces temps-ci, à cause de ça.

—J'ai senti. »

L'oméga remit une mèche de cheveux en place. Il se sentit mis à nu. C'était embarrassant. Kanda garda le silence.

« Allons-y, » finit-il par dire.

Alors que le Japonais le dépassait, sa main frôla la sienne, son petit doigt se tendit vers le sien, comme pour s'y nouer, mais ne faisant que l'effleurer. Allen eut du mal à y croire. Est-ce que c'était voulu ? Kanda venait de lui caresser fugacement la main. Cela lui rappela encore l'autre fois. L'espace d'un instant, l'oméga envisagea de lui demander pourquoi il avait voulu lui tenir la main, avant, et pourquoi il refaisait ce genre de gestes, maintenant. Lui savait pourquoi _il_ l'avait fait. Toujours pas par amour, mais par affection grandissante. Est-ce que cette affection était réciproque ? Allen avait sérieusement peur de tout ficher par terre en posant les mauvaises questions.

Chaque problème en son temps, néanmoins. Ça devrait patienter.

L'inspecteur Luberrier les attendait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième épisode de Luberrier fait chier x'). Vous verrez ce qu'il leur veut au prochain chap, ça va être un (des) élément(s) de l'intrigue de cette partie 2 ;). Bon, j'aurais prévenu, le Yullen prend son temps, malgré le fluff, mais que voulez-vous, j'aime le slowbuild :p.
> 
> Reviews ? ^^ N'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours super plaisir !
> 
> Merci de votre lecture !


	39. Feelings : 3 - The Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Les choses sérieuses commencent dans ce chapitre ! J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez la façon dont ça avance :).
> 
> Merci à Ookami97 de FFnet pour la correction ! :D
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Vous êtes pas sérieux ? »

La voix rauque de Kanda brisa brutalement le silence. Allen, quant à lui, était trop choqué pour réagir.

« Vous voulez faire des expériences avec nos Innocences ? »

L'alpha s'énervait, maintenant. Allen était muet. Si l'envie de gueuler était présente, les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge.

Komui avait bien dû faire un compte-rendu personnel sur les changements dont ils lui avaient parlé en rapport avec leurs Innocences. Mais l'Inspecteur de Central n'était pas dupe. Il savait en outre que le lien, dans le cas de deux exorcistes, se répercuterait forcément à plus grande échelle. C'est ce qu'il venait plus ou moins de leur expliquer. Luberrier décrivait ce qui leur arrivait comme un véritable atout à exploiter. Mettre leur synchronisation à l'épreuve comportait pourtant des risques pour eux, Komui les avait mis en garde. Luberrier désirait qu'ils mêlent leurs Innocences, les combinent à un niveau plus haut que ce que permettait déjà le lien. Il paraissait particulièrement intéressé par le cas de Kanda, sans qu'Allen ne sache pourquoi. Certains sous-entendus dans son discours le troublaient. Le blandin comptait interroger Kanda après. L'épéiste paraissait mal à l'aise, l'oméga ne savait pas s'il lui parlerait, mais c'était trop bizarre pour qu'il feigne d'être sourd. Quant à lui, il était symbiotique, et l'hôte du Quatorzième. Bien sûr qu'améliorer leurs Innocences semblait crucial à Luberrier par cette occasion. Il avait aussi statué que ça aurait l'effet de garder le Quatorzième sous contrôle de l'Ordre.

Allen n'était pas contre faire ce qu'il fallait pour accomplir son devoir et éviter l'éveil du Noah. Cependant, la façon dont parlait Luberrier indiquait clairement que c'était _lui_ qui serait contrôlé. Pas ce qui sommeillait en lui. Depuis le début de l'entretien, il avait semblé à Allen que l'homme s'était adressé en particulier à Kanda, comme s'il n'y avait que lui qui avait un pouvoir de décision.

Avec trois alphas dans la pièce, le blandin voyait qu'il n'était, théoriquement, pas en position de force aux yeux de quelqu'un d'aussi vieux jeu que Luberrier. En revanche, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Et il n'allait pas se laisser intimider.

« Vos desseins sont donc de me limiter en tout point, inspecteur Luberrier, » commença Allen sèchement, « Je peux savoir comment vous comptez mêler nos Innocences sans affecter nos taux de résonance ? »

L'oméga s'énervait enfin. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Kanda le faire seul et à sa place alors que ça le concernait. Le visage de Luberrier se durcit.

« Je comprends vos inquiétudes. C'est pour ça que vous vous rendrez devant Hevlaska, elle calculera vos taux de résonance et mesura le potentiel du lien qui unit vos Innocences. On verra s'il est exploitable, ou s'il est encore trop faible. Dans ce cas, il faudra trouver un moyen de le stimuler. Vous êtes familiers des épreuves de synchronisation, Kanda, n'est-ce pas ? »

Allen regarda Kanda avec circonspection. C'était reparti avec ces étranges sous-entendus… Kanda serrait les dents, mais se taisait. Il avait baissé la tête. Allen était étonné de le voir pratiquement faire acte de déférence. Luberrier parla de nouveau :

« Quel est votre choix ? »

L'oméga ne supportait plus de voir toute son attention dirigée vers l'alpha. Il avait envie d'hurler que tout ça l'incluait, qu'il n'était pas simple spectateur et certainement pas un pantin ! Qu'ils soient liés ne le regardait pas, et ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était sous l'autorité du kendoka, bon sang ! Kanda avait bien remarqué l'irritation d'Allen. Il se tourna vers lui :

« On fait rien sans ton accord.

—Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? »

Allen regarda fixement Luberrier. Ce dernier eut un sourire doucereux.

« Vous avez le choix, oui. Néanmoins, réfléchissez un peu. Ce que je vous demande est pour le bien de l'Ordre. Refuser serait contreproductif. Il s'agit juste de tenter une expérience.

— Évidemment, » rétorqua le maudit, sarcastique et insolent.

Link lui faisait les gros yeux, réprobateur. Aux côtés de Luberrier, il se taisait, tête basse en signe de réduction. Allen devinait qu'il approuvait cette idée. En un sens, en omettant le fait que c'était une idée de Luberrier, Allen jugeait qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose à faire. Komui lui-même les avait encouragé à développer le lien de leurs Innocences, ils essayaient déjà, ce n'était pas un problème. Seulement, que ce soit lui qui supervise l'affaire… C'était une toute autre histoire, car il ne fallait pas que ça soit au prix de leur santé, physique ou mentale. Kanda ne disait rien. Le symbiotique demanda :

« Quand comptez-vous nous tester ?

—Je pensais demain matin. Essayez de vous entraîner ensemble avec vos Innocences cette après-midi, ce sera mieux si la stimulation est encore récente. »

Ils furent forcés d'acquiescer. Luberrier leur donna congé par la suite. Allen soupira alors qu'ils marchaient vers la salle d'entraînement, peu sûr de comment rebondir sur le sujet.

« Il fait chier. »

C'était l'alpha qui venait de parler. Allen fut surpris, mais ne put qu'hausser les sourcils en signe d'assentiment.

« Il fait _vraiment_ chier, putain » répondit-il.

Kanda eut un rictus, après une brève expression d'étonnement.

« Eh ben, comment tu parles, Moyashi ?

—Comme toi. »

Allen lui tira la langue. À force de traîner avec le Japonais, le maudit laissait sa politesse au placard de temps à autre, c'était vrai. Il arrêta son ami au milieu du couloir, et chercha à se confronter à lui.

« Luberrier a fait des sous-entendus étranges, durant notre entretien. Il a l'air de savoir quelque chose sur toi, et je ne sais pas ce dont il s'agit, mais tu étais mal à l'aise. » Les pupilles de Kanda sursautèrent à peine. Allen le fixa plus intensément : « Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Cette fois, Kanda se déroba en tournant la tête. Il serrait les dents, visiblement pris en traître. L'oméga s'en aperçut et rectifia son discours.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, mais j'avoue que je suis curieux.

—Garde ta curiosité pour toi, Moyashi, » répondit froidement l'alpha.

Allen sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Ça faisait longtemps que Kanda ne lui avait pas parlé si sèchement. Ça arrivait, bien sûr. C'était dans son caractère d'être sec. Mais que ce soit à ce point… Allen se douta qu'il avait heurté un point sensible. À son tour, l'alpha s'aperçut de l'effet de ses paroles.

« On est potes, mais je veux pas parler de ça. Je peux pas. Le prends pas contre toi. »

Le Japonais était ferme. Quelque part, il semblait _presque_ désolé. Pas de ne pas se confier, plutôt pour son réflexe d'être froid, Allen s'en doutait sans mal. Le symbiotique sourit, choisissant de faire comme si de rien était. Après tout, Kanda avait encore du mal à s'ouvrir. C'était trop tôt pour lui.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, je te l'ai dit, » Il lui posa une main douce sur l'avant-bras, qu'il retira très vite. « Je t'ai parlé de mon passé parce que je le voulais. Si tu ne veux pas me parler du tien, ça va. J'étais juste inquiet à cause des commentaires de Luberrier. »

Kanda se remit en marche.

« Laisse. C'est un connard. »

Pour ça, l'oméga était parfaitement d'accord. Pour éviter que l'ambiance ne devienne plus pesante, il lança joyeusement :

« On retourne s'entraîner ? J'ai une revanche à prendre.

—Tu vas encore perdre, Baka Moyashi. »

Allen lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Teste-moi. »

* * *

Leurs bâtons venaient de s'entrechoquer. Ils avaient choisi ce mode de combat comme échauffement avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, et ils se donnaient à fond. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'une sacrée douche après tout ça. Se servant de la force de l'élan du Japonais, Allen s'agrippa à son bambou et exécuta un salto, libérant le sien du croisement de leurs joutes. Il en fallait plus à Kanda pour être pris de court, mais il dut modifier son équilibre, aussi, Allen n'hésita pas avant de lui faire un croche-pied. Kanda tomba, puis donna un coup de bâton dans sa direction, réactif. Allen chuta vers l'arrière pour éviter l'attaque. Il se reçut sur son bras libre, contrant par une joute à l'aveugle de celui armé.

Le Japonais se redressait déjà. Allen fut surplombé. Son attaque avait échoué. Il avait manqué de rapidité et ne s'était pas relevé à temps pour prendre l'avantage. Sans abandonner, il roula sur le côté, visant les pieds de Kanda. Ce dernier sut l'esquiver.

« Tes singeries portent leurs fruits, Moyashi. Tu tiens plus longtemps.

—Quand je te disais que j'allais pas perdre ! »

Kanda eut un rictus cynique, le défiant. Allen se mit debout et plongea en avant. Sans succès, sa cible l'évitant.

« Sois pas si confiant, crétin. Et fais gaffe à pas t'épuiser en courant partout.

—C'est toi l'idiot, Ba-Kanda, » insista puérilement le maudit. « Je vais très bien ! »

Kanda attrapa son bras, l'attirant à lui pour le coincer dos contre son torse. Allen lâcha prise, désarmé, son bâton atterrissant juste devant ses pieds. L'alpha était derrière lui, mais il devinait son visage satisfait pour l'avoir acculé. Ce Bakanda criait victoire trop vite. Allen n'allait pas se rendre si facilement. Il se pencha brusquement, entraînant Kanda dans son mouvement, le faisant basculer au-dessus de lui. En deux temps trois mouvements, il avait repris son arme déchue et le menaça.

Allen sourit. À terre, la poitrine du kendoka se soulevait, preuve qu'il fatiguait. Il était en position de force.

« Alors ? »

Le Japonais tira brutalement la pointe du bambou, projetant l'oméga vers lui. D'un rapide appui sur son bras droit, Kanda avait profité de sa chute pour se relever. Leurs positions étaient inversées, et il était celui qui menaçait Allen à présent.

« Pas mal. Mais j'étais pas complètement à terre. N'oublie jamais ça.

—Je ne le suis pas encore, moi non plus ! » s'exclama le blandin, se redressant promptement, prêt à repartir.

Kanda eut un sourire fugace, et un reniflement.

« On s'arrête là. On va s'attaquer avec nos Innocences. C'était que l'échauffement, t'façon. »

Allen hocha la tête. Il avait chaud, et super soif. Il s'ébroua rapidement, prenant une inspiration. Il fallait qu'il vide son sac.

« Ça m'énerve vraiment que Luberrier se mêle de notre lien, » commença-t-il.

Il rougit devant le regard de Kanda. De pure colère en pensant à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Je veux dire, qu'il décide de façon arbitraire de nous imposer quelque chose avec ça, et de se servir de nous comme cobayes… Je ne supporte pas cet homme. » Parti sur sa lancée, Allen n'allait pas s'arrêter. « Il ne parlait presque qu'à toi, se fichait complètement de mon avis ! Ça m'a mis en rogne, et je sais déjà par Link qu'il s'imagine que je suis soumis à ton autorité à cause du lien et de nos statuts. Ce genre de pensées me dégoûte. Je suis vraiment furieux. »

L'oméga toisait Kanda. Il se sentait mieux après avoir exprimé sa rage. Sa facilité à se livrer à l'alpha était encore là, s'il ne le faisait pas tout le temps. Il contrôlait mieux ses émotions et n'en ressentait plus autant le besoin. L'humiliation de l'entretien avec Luberrier pesait sur son corps comme le poids lourd d'un coup, et il fallait qu'il le fasse disparaître. C'était encore là, car il s'inquiétait. Peut-être un peu atténué. C'était déjà ça. L'alpha s'avança. Allen le regarda, sans comprendre. Une main atterrit au sommet de son crâne. Pas une caresse, mais ces contacts maladroits qu'il avait initiés avec lui pendant ses chaleurs, quand il avait peur. Allen manqua de sourire en y repensant. Cette tendresse… Ce n'était pas nécessairement ce dont il avait besoin. Il comptait se défouler par la suite, pour extérioriser sa colère. C'était ça qu'il voulait, par-dessus tout.

Cependant, il ne comptait pas refuser. Il était toujours aussi perplexe des rares gestes de Kanda. Ce dernier s'aperçut de ça, et éloigna sa main. Allen la retint dans la sienne au vol, les yeux du Japonais s'agrandissant de surprise.

« C'est devenu rare, maintenant, qu'on se touche vraiment. » Il l'observait, Kanda faisant de même. « Mais récemment, tu inities plus de contact avec moi. Il y a une raison ? »

Allen demandait avec nonchalance. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, son cœur battait un peu vite. Le lien ? Non, lui. Kanda récupéra sa main, sans brusquerie.

« Je déteste te sentir agité. »

Cette expression avait évidemment son sens littéral. Le maudit opina, le comprenant sans explicitation nécessaire.

« Je vois. C'est tout ?

—Pourquoi y aurait besoin d'une autre raison ? »

Cette fois, Allen fut pris de court. Il recommença à rougir et bégaya.

« Ben, c'est que…

—J'sais juste que t'aimes les contacts. Tu m'en demandes pas vu que tu sais que moi non. Ce que je fais me dérange pas. On est potes, après tout. Ça te dérange, toi ? »

Brutal, le brun était aussi embarrassé, l'Anglais s'en aperçut. Il sourit, trouvant son attitude et ses efforts adorables.

« Bien sûr que non, les amis peuvent avoir des contacts. Franchement, j'aurai plutôt cru que tu serais le genre à qui il faudrait l'expliquer, Bakanda. »

Un regard noir répondit à sa pique.

« J'sais comment ça marche, Baka Moyashi. Et j'sais comment tu marches. »

Allen fut quelque peu décontenancé par cette phrase, qui lui apparut comme vraie. Rassurante, dans les premiers instants, puis un peu effrayante, car c'était la faute du lien. De ce qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Il haussa donc les épaules, se faisant d'autant plus taquin pour cacher son embarras.

« Crois pas que tu me connais encore assez pour affirmer ça, Kanda.

—Tch. Et toi, tu crois quoi ? »

Le blandin l'admettait, en son for intérieur, il en savait nettement moins sur Kanda que ce dernier en savait sur lui. Ça le peinait, mais c'était comme ça. Ça changerait un jour, quand ils le voudraient tous les deux. Il ricana :

« On est quittes, alors. On va boire avant de reprendre ? »

Le Japonais hocha la tête. Il marcha vers la sortie, l'attendant. Il y a encore quelques temps, le brun ne marquait pas de pause pour qu'il le suive. Maintenant si. Il avait un comportement qui inscrivait davantage leur proximité. À sa hauteur, Allen retint son bras. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de contact tout à l'heure, mais ça commençait à monter. Kanda restait son lié, et l'envie de contact avec lui ne pouvait pas disparaître complètement. Aussi frustrant que ça puisse l'être.

« Ça va te paraître soudain… Mais ça te dérangerait de me faire un câlin ? »

L'alpha tiqua. Ils ne s'étaient pas étreints depuis qu'Allen l'avait demandé, lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'être amis. Pas une fois en deux bons mois.

« Un échange d'odeurs ? T'es nerveux à ce point ?

—Non, non, » s'empressa de nier le maudit, « c'est juste que… J'en ai envie, sans doute à cause du lien. Ou je ne sais pas. » Il décida d'être honnête. « D'habitude, je fais ça avec Lavi et Lenalee, comme ça ne les dérange pas, mais là… »

Kanda comprit. Il soupira.

« J'suis pas porté sur ça, Moyashi.

—Je comprends, et je suis Allen, pour la énième fois ! »

Il ne mentait pas, le symbiotique n'avait aucun problème avec son refus. Cette demande, quelque peu impulsive et capricieuse, venait de son désarroi récent. Kanda posa à nouveau la main sur son crâne.

« Ça, ça me gêne pas, par contre. »

Allen rougit. Il souriait aussi. C'était mieux que rien. Il appuya son crâne contre la main grande et chaude de Kanda. Leurs regards se croisaient. Le Japonais soutenait le sien, l'air impassible, mais Allen le devinait porteur d'embarras. Était-ce par ce même embarras qu'il refusait l'échange d'odeur, ou était-ce simplement trop tôt pour ça ? Sans doute les deux. L'oméga s'en moqua un peu. Il se rendait compte qu'il espérait beaucoup de choses entre eux, et avait pensé à plusieurs reprises que ce n'était pas le moment. C'était le signe que leur relation progressait, et qu'il leur restait encore du chemin. Ce pourquoi ses espoirs perduraient. Mais ça montrait aussi qu'ils préféraient y aller lentement. C'était une situation difficile pour laquelle ils jugeaient préférable d'être prudents.

Coupant court à ses réflexions, Kanda fit une brève caresse avant d'enlever sa main.

_C'est super agréable_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser Allen.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

L'Anglais hocha la tête. Il gratifia l'alpha d'un autre doux sourire reconnaissant.

Kanda eut un air entendu. Ils partirent se désaltérer avant le grand entraînement. Cela dura un moment. Quand ils se séparèrent, Allen n'allait pas mentir en disant qu'il était rassuré à propos du plan de Luberrier. Leurs Innocences semblaient lutter pour s'adapter ensemble, comme sur le point de se synchroniser. Il se demandait quels seraient les résultats concernant la force de ce lien et sa fiabilité, le lendemain.

Allen décida ensuite de prendre une bonne douche avant de passer la soirée avec Lavi et Lenalee. Il eut une moue contrariée. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Lavi pour lui dire d'arrêter ses idioties, qui plus est.

* * *

Kanda et Allen furent convoqués devant Hevlaska le lendemain. Link et Luberrier étaient présents, ainsi que Komui.

Alors qu'il entendait le son métallique que produisaient ses pas contre le sol de la plateforme, Allen ressentait de l'inconfort. Il appréciait Hevlaska, mais il avait toujours été mal à l'aise de la sentir trifouiller son bras pour sonder sa compatibilité.

Bien vite, ils se mirent en position. Hevlaska souleva Allen, comme elle l'avait fait à son arrivée à l'Ordre. Dans le cas de Kanda, il avait donné Mugen. Derrière la barrière, les trois alphas et le bêta l'observaient. Allen s'abandonna à l'Innocence géante. Instantanément, il put sentir le fort courant énergétique traverser son corps, comme une vague de chaleur. Quoiqu'un peu fraîche, quand elle cessait de circuler d'un point à l'autre. Il accrocha son regard à celui du kendoka. Mugen était elle aussi sondée. Allen se demandait ce que ça faisait, pour un non-symbiotique. Est-ce que Kanda ressentait lui aussi un flot d'énergie, cette sorte d'élancement particulier ?

L'opération durait quelque peu. Hevlaska demeurait muette. Telle était l'ambiance de la salle. Tous faisaient preuve d'un silence monacale. Puis, Hevlaska tendit sa grande main, celle qui tenait Mugen, vers Kanda.

« Activez vos Innocences pour que je puisse mieux la mesurer. »

Le Japonais se saisit de son katana, s'exécutant immédiatement. Et Hevlaska le souleva à son tour.

Dans un mouvement lent, Kanda fut amené devant Allen. Ils se regardèrent, l'oméga essayant de se détendre en activant lui aussi la sienne. Sentir l'odeur de l'alpha plus proche de lui provoqua en effet une sensation apaisante. Aux yeux légèrement surpris du brun, Allen devinait qu'il expérimentait lui aussi le flux d'énergie maintenant qu'il était en possession de Mugen. Bien vite, un halo de lumière se forma entre eux.

Les deux liés furent happés par son attraction hypnotique. Allen inspectait les perles sombres de Kanda, étonné des sensations qui l'envahissaient. Kanda recherchait aussi les siennes, inexpressif. Malgré lui, le blandin ressentit une attirance certaine pour Kanda. Il en fut submergé. Des émotions étranges naissaient en lui. L'alpha cligna des yeux, avec une moue contrariée – de courte durée, deux secondes, mais Allen l'entrevit. Il expérimentait sûrement les mêmes choses. Allen était gêné, sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ça faisait comme le premier jour où ils s'étaient liés. Une attraction étrange. Après la première fois que Kanda avait eu une mission et qu'Allen était resté sans lui, il avait ressenti cette insoutenable fascination.

Transcendante, envoûtante, déstabilisante. Et incontrôlable.

Allen sentit qu'il commençait à rougir, tant les sensations devenaient fortes. Son bas-ventre lui fit l'impression de se tordre. Il ferma les yeux sous la sensation. C'était comme si ce qu'Hevlaska faisait influençait aussi leur lien physique.

Les Innocences étaient liées à leurs propres âmes, et le lien qui les attachait l'un à l'autre également. L'examiner semblait mettre une sacrée pagaille.

Instinctivement, Allen sentit sa main libre qui se tendait vers Kanda. Kanda tendit la sienne aussi, comme un automatisme. Le halo les entourait encore, paraissant briller plus fort. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, sans se toucher, sans plus de contact.

Il allait saisir la main de Kanda quand la synchronisation se stoppa, avec elle l'attraction démesurée. Une certaine honte la remplaça, comme une douche froide. Le Japonais agissait comme si de rien était, et Allen dut faire un effort qui lui parut surhumain pour refouler sa gêne et ne pas bouillir sur place. Il eut envie de s'enterrer. Hevlaska les reposa de l'autre côté de la barrière. Le maudit pria pour que son visage ne soit pas tout rouge, et évita soigneusement les regards en se concentrant sur l'Innocence.

« Alors, ce résultat ? » pressa la voix de Luberrier.

Hevlaska ouvrit la bouche :

« Leur lien est fort. » Allen échangea un coup d'œil contrarié avec Kanda. Ils espéraient toujours qu'il parte, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. « Il s'étend bien jusqu'à leur Innocence.

—Est-ce quelque chose d'exploitable ? »

Cette fois, c'était Komui qui avait parlé. Il s'intéressait, en scientifique curieux.

« Les Innocences sont elles aussi en train de se lier. C'est encore léger, mais ça se forme véritablement. Elles se reconnaissent et développent une sorte… d'empathie l'une pour l'autre. »

Allen se demanda ce que ça voulait dire. Hevlaska précisa d'elle-même :

« C'est comme si elles s'appréciaient.

—Pourraient-elles atteindre le niveau de ces exorcistes connus pour la combinaison de leurs Innocences ? Ça s'est produit dans ce siècle, vous devez savoir de qui il s'agit. »

Tout en parlant, Luberrier jeta un œil sur Allen et, surtout, sur Kanda. Hevlaska toisa elle aussi le kendoka, troublée.

« Mugen pourrait peut-être l'endurer. Mais Crown Clown…

—La synchronisation entre Walker et son Innocence est forte, n'est-ce pas ? Sa synchronisation n'est pas altérée par la présence du Noah ? »

Hevlaska pinça ses lèvres. Ce qui fut une grimace quelque peu étrange sur son visage gigantesque.

« Sa synchronisation reste naturellement élevée. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que dans le cas d'un symbiotique, sa vie est directement en jeu. L'Innocence puise dans la vie de l'hôte, et si ça dépasse ce que son corps peut supporter…

—Le cas de Kanda Yû est aussi particulier, je suis d'avis que Walker pourrait s'adapter, » coupa le vieil Anglais.

Kanda fusilla Luberrier du regard et serra les dents. En plus du fait qu'on ne lui demandait – évidemment – pas son avis, Allen réalisait que leur lien les mettait dans une sacrée merde. Plus grande que tout ce qu'il aurait pu envisager. Avec les possibilités qu'il offrait à l'Ordre, ils n'étaient plus libres de le gérer comme ils le voulaient. Ils devenaient des phénomènes à exploiter. Tels étaient les mots que Komui avait employé, sans malveillance dans son cas. Pour cette affaire, Kanda n'avait pas son mot à dire, lui non plus. Luberrier parlait d'eux comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, prenait des décisions sans scrupules et sans aucun égard pour leurs personnes. Ils étaient tombés entre les mains d'un tyran. Ça le terrifiait.

Hevlaska reprit, visiblement mise mal à l'aise par le ton dur du quinquagénaire :

« Il est possible que Kanda subisse aussi les conséquences de mêler complètement leurs Innocences, vu sa situation. Leur lien est si fort que l'étendre davantage pourrait devenir néfaste pour eux. Il ne faudrait pas les mettre en danger. »

Avec ce qui portait tous les traits du courage, Hevlaska tenait tête à Luberrier. N'étant pas homme à se laisser contredire, ce dernier trancha abruptement :

« Ils ont agréé avant de venir. Ce sera tenté. Si leur lien est puissant alors qu'ils ne l'ont de toute évidence pas encore consommé, ça a des chances de marcher. Ça pourrait devenir une arme dissuasive contre l'ennemi quand ils l'auront renforcé. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça. Nous avons une guerre à gagner. Chacun devra y mettre du sien, et faire tout ce qui est nécessaire. Surtout vous, Walker, si vous voulez prouver votre bonne foi. »

Luberrier planta un regard disséquant pour l'oméga et l'alpha. Le silence, lourd, se fit. Le visage en feu, Allen bouillonnait sur place. Même Kanda semblait mal à l'aise. Komui les observait derrière le verre de ses fines lunettes, gêné pour eux. Link était d'un calme placide, bien qu'il se soit vaguement tourné vers Allen, au fait de son état d'esprit. L'oméga mourrait d'envie de faire un scandale. Luberrier avait, par sa seule prestance, écrasé tout le monde ici. Cet homme avait le don de mettre ses interlocuteurs en mauvaise posture et de les rabaisser six pieds sous terre. Ça semblait lui faire plaisir. Il ne les épargnait nullement par ses mots. Son sous-entendu… Il les encourageait à consommer. Limite si ce n'était pas un ordre. Allen ressentait un malaise profond. Oh, il avait bien conscience d'être sur la sellette à cause du Noah en lui, qui représentait un lien au camp adverse. Que l'Ordre se mêle non seulement de leur lien mais lorgne aussi sur leur sexualité le bloquait complètement. Il savait qu'il était perçu comme dangereux, mais voir que Central était prêt à tout pour le contrôler… Même à envahir son intimité…

Il voulait bien approfondir le lien de leurs Innocences, mais ça, c'était privé ! Personne n'avait de commentaire à faire ! Surtout pas ce vieux gâteux de Luberrier ! C'était de la folie, il ne pouvait pas les obliger à se marquer ! Allen s'enrageait. Il n'avait jamais autant haï quelqu'un de toute sa vie.

Pendant qu'il perdait contenance, Luberrier reprit nonchalamment :

« Monsieur Lee, nous mettrons au point un entraînement pour Walker et Kanda dans les jours à venir, afin de développer l'affinité de leurs Innocences. Howard l'encadrera et fera des rapports. Nous verrons bien si cela fonctionne ou non. Vous pouvez disposer. Il va sans dire que vous resterez à l'Ordre une semaine ou deux. Continuez vos entraînements. Howard, suivez-moi. »

L'homme commença à partir. Link obéit, coulant un regard désolé sur le maudit.

Komui posa une main sur l'épaule d'Allen en quittant la pièce à son tour. Restèrent Kanda et son expression renfrognée, Allen avec sa gêne, ainsi qu'Hevlaska.

Allen s'apprêta à dire au-revoir à l'Innocence géante, qu'il appréciait, mais celle-ci s'adressa à eux.

« Vous pourriez faire de grandes choses, avec un lien si fort. Vous êtes extrêmement compatibles, sachez-le. J'ai tu cela devant Luberrier.

—Merci. »

Elle leur souriait. Allen la remerciait par politesse, mais c'était plus désarçonnant qu'autre chose. Il fut pensif. Le Japonais sembla l'être lui aussi. Tout cela ne les enchantait guère.

« On y va, Kanda ? À la prochaine, Hevlaska ! »

Un 'Tch' sec lui répondit. L'alpha s'éloignait déjà, Allen se dépêchant à sa suite.

« Tu es en colère ? »

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir. Kanda soupira.

« Pas contre toi.

—Je sais. Moi aussi, je suis en colère. »

Le Japonais marqua un temps d'arrêt. Puis sa main se posa sur son crâne. Sans savoir pourquoi, Allen fut frappé par un plaisir décuplé comparé à l'usuel. Sans doute à cause de ce remue-ménage dans ses émotions. Le brun eut l'air décidé.

« Qu'importe si le lien est fort ou pas. On arrivera à le briser. Si on peut pas, on le laissera pas dicter nos vies. On laissera pas Luberrier le faire non plus. C'est une promesse, Moyashi. »

Allen hocha la tête avec un sourire quelque peu mauvais, en pensée à cet être détestable.

« C'est une promesse. On se battra. Et, » dit-il en toisant sévèrement Kanda, « je m'appelle Allen.

—Je t'ai dit mille fois que tu resterais Moyashi pour moi.

—Va te faire voir, Bakanda ! »

Allen chassa la main qui flattait ses cheveux mais rit quand même.

« Je vais rejoindre Lavi et Lenalee, » entama-t-il calmement, « tu veux qu'on se voit demain ?

—On est coincés ici, et l'autre con nous a presque ordonné de nous entraîner. Donc ouais. »

L'oméga hocha la tête devant cette amorce d'assentiment.

« À demain, Kanda ! »

L'alpha partit sans répondre. Allen sentait que les lendemains risquaient d'être difficiles, à partir de maintenant. La différence par rapport à la crainte que ça aurait pu lui inspirer auparavant était la suivante : il était plus que déterminé à résister, et, conformément à sa promesse, se battre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'ambiance s'installe ! Fight lien vs Allen & Kanda version 2.0 ! J'avais dit que les Innocences deviendraient un élément de l'intrigue (parmi d'autres haha, tout ne tournera pas autour de ça ;D), et le lien s'est encore renforcé ! Luberrier est toujours autant un salaud, et ça ne va pas s'arranger. De même, maintenant qu'Allen et Kanda ont la pression sur leur relation à cause des attentes de l'Ordre vis-à-vis de leur lien, les pauvres vont être un peu freinés x). (Mais vous verrez bien ce qui se passera ;))
> 
> Reviews ? N'hésitez pas, comme toujours, ça fait plaisir, et j'espère en tout cas que les scènes dépeintes ici vous ont plu ! ^^
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	40. Feelings : 4 - Special Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya !
> 
> Décidément une semaine c'est trop long X). J'avais hâte de poster ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Ça me fait bizarre d'en être déjà au chap 4, mine de rien, ça passe vite...
> 
> Merci à Ookami97 de FFnet pour la correction :D !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Allen avait horriblement mal dormi. Les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil et les yeux collés, il fut réveillé par Link avec difficulté. L'Allemand avait essayé de lui parler, la veille. Il avait dit qu'il n'approuvait pas la façon dont Luberrier avait traité la situation, mais il avait aussi essayé de le raisonner sur le bien-fondé de l'opération. Même énervé de ce discours un brin moralisateur, ce dont il n'avait absolument pas envie, Allen ne s'était pas défoulé sur Link. Il avait rétorqué qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, son ami avait laissé tomber. L'oméga était perturbé par quelque chose de peut-être plus existentiel que Luberrier.

Les odeurs entre lui et Kanda semblaient circuler plus fort aujourd'hui. Depuis son réveil, la senteur florale, à laquelle il s'était habitué, devenait plus pressante, plus… prestante. Ça redevenait vraiment comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas habitués au lien. Quelque chose avait changé. C'était plus puissant. L'attraction démesurée était de retour. Pas qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment été mesurée, mais Allen perdait pied avec toutes ces sensations. Encore entre les draps, se faisant houspiller par l'adulte qu'il ignorait royalement, l'adolescent frottait ses orteils contre le tissu de la housse, appréciant le confort. À bout de patience, Link lâcha qu'il partait se préparer dans la salle de bain et le somma d'être prêt à y aller quand il aurait fini. Coincé dans son monde, Allen se mit à rougir. Kanda… Non, son odeur… Son odeur l'entourait. Comme une étreinte. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti si forte. Il eut le réflexe de poser les mains sur ses avant-bras, ses membres se croisant sur son torse, essayant de retracer l'embrassade imaginaire, qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir. Il fut gêné, mais aussi apaisé. Un sentiment serein l'enveloppait et dissipait ses peurs.

Perplexe, Allen fut pensif. Que ressentait Kanda de son côté ? Quand il le verrait, il lui poserait la question. Si l'alpha subissait la même chose que lui, cela voudrait-il dire qu'Hevlaska avait réellement stimulé leur lien ? Ou était-ce un renforcement naturel, si leur compatibilité était grande ? Allen se rendait compte qu'ils avaient oublié de lui demander s'ils étaient compatibles en matière d'Innocences, ou si elle parlait de ce qui les unissait, eux. La rougeur s'étendit à tout son corps, intense. C'était un sentiment étrange. Le doux parfum de la plante que sentait Kanda arrêta la montée d'émotion négative, d'angoisse.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait, bon sang ?

Link réapparut, sortant de la salle de bain. Allen n'avait pas toujours bougé, aussi, terminant de s'essuyer le crâne avec une serviette, le plus âgé parla :

« Walker, ça ne va pas ?

—Je sais pas. Je me sens étrange… comme si mon lien avec Kanda était différent. »

L'oméga l'avouait car il était perdu. Il avait confiance en l'adulte pour le renseigner. Link fronça les sourcils.

« Tu crois qu'il se renforce ?

—Je… » Allen hésita à dire ça, mais il le ressentait bel et bien. « Je crois. Je ressens tout plus fort. »

Link hocha la tête, en pleine réflexion.

« C'est sans doute naturel qu'il devienne plus fort, avec ce qui s'est passé hier. Le but était de le stimuler. Ça a fonctionné, visiblement.

—C'est ce que je me disais aussi. »

Le silence retomba. Link s'assit au bord du lit.

« Pour ce que je te disais hier… »

Malgré son ton prudent, Allen fronça les sourcils, irrité. Il ne voulait pas relancer ce sujet.

« Bon dieu, Link, j'ai compris que tu n'avais rien à voir dans les décisions de Luberrier, je sais faire la part des choses ! Mais je n'apprécie pas que tu essaies de me raisonner à chaque fois sur leur bien-fondé ! Je sais qu'il fait ce qu'il croit juste pour la cause des exorcistes. Ce dont il parlait hier, ça m'a vraiment outré, tu ne me le feras pas avaler. Il a quasiment sous-entendu que je devais coucher avec Kanda pour renforcer notre lien ! Ne me dis pas de le voir autrement ! »

Le maudit termina de se récrier et toisa l'Allemand. Il attendait finalement une réponse, ne comprenant pas que Link essaie de rationaliser _ça_. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre Luberrier, mais il voulait au moins connaître les motivations de celui qu'il considérait comme un allié. Le blond soupira.

« Il ne disait pas ça comme ça, Walker. Je suis persuadé qu'il pensait surtout en termes de synchronisation et d'entraînement. Bien sûr, il aimerait que votre lien se renforce, mais ne pense pas qu'il irait vous contraindre à quoique ce soit.

—Comment tu veux que je l'interprète différemment ? Tout ce que j'ai compris de son discours c'est 'écartez gentiment les cuisses Walker, soyez un bon oméga et apprenez où est votre place'. Il a rendu Kanda mal à l'aise aussi. _KANDA_ _!_ »

Link abdiqua à contrecœur. Il pinça les lèvres.

« Je comprends votre malaise à tous les deux, et je ne soutiens pas ce type de pensées. Luberrier est vieux-jeu vis-à-vis de la condition des omégas. Mais n'y faites pas attention, concentrez-vous seulement sur vos entraînements. D'ailleurs, » commença-t-il, « c'est moi qui les superviserai, quand Luberrier m'aura donné le programme, mais je vous laisserai quand même l'occasion de le faire seul à seul avant que ce soit effectif. Et une fois que ce sera mis en place, si vous voulez vous voir sans moi, il n'y aura aucun souci. Je sais que vous en avez besoin. Ta situation est particulière, mais ça fait aussi partie du protocole, de ne pas interférer entre deux liés. Tu vois que ça a quand même des avantages. »

Devant son visage amical, Allen fut obligé de lui sourire.

Tout ça faisait en effet partie des mœurs. Le lien était sacré, personne ne pouvait empêcher deux liés de se fréquenter. Les moments de solitude étaient perçus comme un incontestable droit pour eux. C'était à ce regard que Link les laissait s'entraîner sans surveillance, en plus de sa générosité, mais également à ce regard que Luberrier voulait les exploiter. Leur cas était inhabituel, comme ils ne comptaient pas être un couple. Le blandin avait pleinement conscience que maintenant qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, les gens devaient penser que Kanda le courtisait. Ce vocabulaire avait toujours semblé vieux jeu à Allen, mais c'était bien la procédure usuelle dans le cadre d'un lien.

D'ordinaire, dès qu'ils se découvraient liés, l'alpha courtisait ainsi l'oméga, durant une période indéfinie, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils ne sortaient pas encore vraiment ensemble, puis, quand l'oméga s'estimait prêt, ils venaient à consommer. La suite, avec le mariage comme obligation, arrivait en général sous une période de six mois après consommation, le temps que les deux liés découvrent leur relation. Le couple arrivait donc après le rapport sexuel. Si les privilèges des statuts avaient été abolis, les pratiques codifiées de la séduction existaient encore. Auparavant, c'était l'alpha qui décidait du moment où la séduction s'arrêtait. À leurs jours, l'oméga était maître de la décision. Ça ne réglait pas le problème des chaleurs et des alphas trop dominateurs. Bien entendu, Kanda et lui étaient loin de faire ça. Allen n'était même pas sûr qu'il aurait voulu s'entretenir à ces préceptes, hypothétiquement, s'ils avaient dû avoir une relation. C'était assez artificiel et peu naturel pour lui. Puis, il ne voyait pas Kanda essayer de le séduire par tous les moyens pendant plusieurs mois. L'imaginer le faisait plus rire qu'autre chose.

Le blandin tira les couvertures et sortit vite du lit. Il avait assez flemmardé. Il se déplaça en direction de l'armoire pour prendre une serviette ainsi que des vêtements.

« Sois prêt dans quinze minutes, Walker ! Je tiens à aller déjeuner, et j'ai des papiers à remplir ! » s'écria avec autorité la voix du secrétaire tandis que l'oméga entrait dans la salle de bain.

Ce dernier soupira. Link était attachant, mais avec son sens exacerbé de la droiture et de la ponctualité, il pouvait être agaçant. Il esquissa un autre sourire, cependant. Derrière son soutien pour Luberrier, il essayait de lui faciliter la tâche. C'était gentil de sa part, il aurait pu être bien plus vache, le blandin n'allait pas l'oublier. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait de plus en plus confiance en Link.

* * *

« Wow, attends, Yû t'a caressé le crâne ?! » s'exclama Lavi.

Allen était avec ses deux amis dans la salle de loisir. Kanda et lui devaient s'entraîner dans l'après-midi. Pendant que Link traitait d'affaires avec Luberrier et Komui, ils parlaient ensemble. L'oméga racontait sa stupéfaction pour l'effet que la synchronisation avec Hevlaska avait eu sur le lien. Il était perdu et avait vraiment besoin d'en parler, ce pourquoi il abordait le sujet avec eux. Les autres avaient aussi voulu en savoir plus sur l'avancée de leur relation. Allen croisa les bras en bougonnant.

« Oui. Mais Lavi, je te l'ai dit, ne sors pas les mêmes stupidités que la dernière fois. Tu me l'as tendu, j'ai vu qu'il n'avait pas aimé, et moi non plus. Je vous ai expliqué que je ne voulais pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'il y a entre nous. Ne vous faites pas d'idées. »

Pour l'instant, du moins. Tant que ça se créait. En dépit de son embarras, il poursuivit :

« Ça risque d'être encore plus étrange maintenant que le lien est plus fort. J'avais l'impression de le sentir ce matin, avec moi, alors qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce. » Allen s'arrêta. Il allait, bien sûr, taire qu'il avait ressenti une étreinte réconfortante, de peur de paraître idiot et de leur donner de fausses idées. « Je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec lui, mais j'avoue que j'ai peur de la façon dont on va réagir tous les deux à cause de ça. C'est suffisamment compliqué comme ça. »

Lenalee hocha la tête, et Lavi fit de même.

« On comprend. Et quand je disais ça, » expliqua le rouquin, « c'était juste pour déconner, je te l'ai dit moi aussi. Toi et Yû gérez votre relation comme vous le voulez. Seulement, ça nous fait plaisir de vous voir vous ouvrir. »

Allen opina, feignant d'être crédible en dépit de son teint cramoisi.

« Ça me fait plaisir aussi, et je suis content que vous me soutenez là-dedans, vraiment. Seulement… C'est super complexe. Je suis un peu perdu, et Luberrier qui s'en mêle… Avec ce qu'il a dit… Je commence à avoir très peur.

—Il n'a aucun scrupule, » cracha Lenalee avec colère. « Mais vous n'avez pas à lui obéir, il n'a aucun droit de disposer de vos vies et de vous forcer à honorer votre lien. »

Lenalee tendit la main et saisit celle d'Allen dans la sienne. Elle partageait sa force, avec une tendresse certaine. Comme lorsque Kanda avait essayé l'avant-veille, l'oméga n'en avait pas nécessairement besoin. Ça lui arrivait d'en désirer encore, l'envie de l'échange d'odeur était montée avec Kanda, mais depuis ses chaleurs, il l'avait déjà pensé, c'était surtout la quiétude qu'il recherchait. Une quiétude que lui apportait l'alpha lors d'un entraînement, via un combat. À cause de la libération des phéromones, de tous les sentiments qui s'y baignaient. C'était bizarre d'être passé à l'inverse. Ou du moins, de ressentir les choses différemment : Allen aurait tantôt cherché la dérision inépuisable de Lavi, la force tendre de Lenalee, la colère d'un affront avec Kanda du temps où le lien n'existait pas entre eux, ou sa tendresse pure pendant ses chaleurs ainsi qu'une verbalisation du problème. Il était, de fait, plus porté sur les contacts directs auparavant, et se satisfaisait davantage de l'indirect en ce moment. Ce n'était donc pas la première fois qu'il se rendait compte de ça. Il ne dépréciait pas pour autant la verbalisation et les contacts. Il y avait des contextes où c'était utile et où ça se justifiait. La situation des chaleurs, son propre état mental, l'avait en effet légitimé. Ça venait sans doute du fait qu'il en avait suffisamment, depuis qu'il avait su s'ouvrir.

Peut-être même qu'à force de passer du temps avec Kanda, son goût pour le calme le contaminait ? Il faillit sourire à ces pensées, le réprimant de justesse.

Il ne dirait pas non à la bienveillance de son amie, de toute manière. C'était un soutien important aussi.

Lavi intervint alors :

« En tout cas, vous êtes soudés, c'est déjà ça de gagné contre Luberrier. Imagine si c'était arrivé avant tes chaleurs, ça aurait été un désastre. »

Le blandin rit jaune. Les insécurités et les craintes qui s'étaient soulevées en lui auraient été décuplées. Il aurait carrément fini en dépression à ce stade, déjà qu'il n'en était pas bien loin. À ces pensées, il était fier de se dire qu'il avait réussi à surmonter ça. Avec de l'aide, mais aussi par lui-même. D'avoir appris à s'ouvrir et à se reposer un peu sur les autres. Ça avait été une expérience horrible, il était obligé de le qualifier chaque fois qu'il y repensait, mais aux conséquences bénéfiques.

Allen finit par soupirer. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de la main de Lenalee, toutefois, toujours d'une façon similaire à ce qui était arrivé avec Kanda, l'envie de sentir une proximité fut bientôt là. Il ne s'en débarrassait pas totalement. Ce n'était pas un mal, après tout.

« Ça vous dérange si je demande un échange d'odeur ? J'irai voir Kanda après. »

Les deux autres secouèrent gentiment la tête. Lenalee demanda :

« Vous avez réessayé, tous les deux ?

—Pas depuis longtemps. » Allen fut encore un peu gêné. « J'ai essayé de lui demander, mais il n'aime pas les câlins. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a caressé le crâne, c'était en contrepartie. »

Il eut un petit rire. Lenalee hocha la tête.

« Kanda changera peut-être d'avis plus tard. »

L'oméga haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas d'actualité pour le moment, en tout cas.

« Allez, viens-là, Allen, » appela Lavi en tendant les bras. Lenalee les tendit également.

Allen se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient vraiment adorables avec lui.

Ils étaient tous deux en face de lui sur un canapé, et Allen était sur un fauteuil juste à côté. Il se mit entre eux, au milieu, et ils s'étreignirent tous les trois. Le blandin admettait qu'il adorait ça. La relation de proximité était améliorée entre eux depuis. S'il était un oméga depuis toujours –logiquement, c'était seulement après ses chaleurs qu'il avait compris à quel point ça pouvait être important dans sa condition d'instaurer des marques avec les autres par les odeurs. Il en était encore étonné, étant peu habitué. Il se laissait néanmoins aller, profitant du moment.

Il se dit qu'ils resteraient comme ça encore deux minutes. Ses amis attendaient qu'il commence à les repousser pour se dégager, sachant qu'ils lui avaient affirmé qu'ils appréciaient également de faire ça, Allen voulut ne pas se restreindre. Kanda débarqua soudainement. Allen fut surpris qu'il vienne le chercher, et se sentit comme… coupable qu'il le voit en train d'étreindre Lavi et Lenalee. C'était absurde, mais avec le lien, plus le fait qu'eux ne l'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps, Allen avait un sentiment d'inadéquation inexplicable. Il commença à se redresser, s'apprêtant à demander ce qu'il faisait là, mais Lavi s'exclama joyeusement :

« Yo, Yûuuu, tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

Kanda grogna. Allen offrit un regard noir à Lavi, lequel l'ignora consciencieusement.

« Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom, Baka Usagi. Moyashi, faut que je t'parle. »

Allen avait certes été surpris, mais il n'était pas stupide. Il arrivait à deviner sans mal pourquoi Kanda se déplaçait, finalement, lui qui détestait venir le premier. Et il avait donc la réponse à sa question tacite. Le regard qu'ils se lancèrent fut éloquent. L'oméga se leva du canapé, adressant un signe à ses deux amis.

« J'y vais, à plus tard ! »

Deux échos lui répondirent. Dans le couloir, Kanda et lui marchaient côte à côte. L'alpha ne dit rien, aussi, Allen présuma qu'il en serait ainsi jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Ils en trouvèrent une libre, et Kanda referma la porte sur un froncement de sourcils contrarié.

« Y a une merde avec le lien. »

Alors il avait bien deviné. L'oméga soupira.

« Je le sens aussi, depuis ce matin. C'est vraiment bizarre… Je sais pas comment le décrire. »

Il eut une sensation étrange, comme un vertige dans l'estomac, se rappelant pour la seconde fois depuis tout à l'heure de ce qu'il avait ressenti exactement au réveil. C'était trop déconcertant.

« Tout est plus fort, » rétorqua Kanda. « J'te sentais partout. »

Allen déglutit. Pour condenser, lui aussi avait senti Kanda partout. _Littéralement_. Il frissonna. Sa bouche était sèche.

« Tu penses que ça a une signification ?

—J'sais pas. Je voulais savoir si ça te faisait la même. »

L'oméga hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi rétorquer. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Ça leur arrivait souvent d'avoir des silences, de ne pas parler, Kanda étant peu bavard lorsque ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais ce n'était pas la même chose en cet instant. Ils étaient largués.

« Ça risque d'être plus compliqué, maintenant. »

L'alpha venait de parler, surprenant Allen qui peinait à trouver ses mots. C'était un peu simpliste et couru d'avance, mais il n'y avait rien de mieux à dire. Ils le savaient. Allen finit par se jeter à l'eau :

« Tu vas pouvoir le supporter, toi ? »

Il parlait de l'intensité. Si Kanda en parlait, c'est que ça devait le déranger. Ils étaient amis, donc ils n'étaient plus au point de s'alpaguer contre un mur en s'époumonant l'un contre l'autre pour faire « cesser » l'odeur. Ça ne voulait pas dire que ça devenait agréable dans leur situation d'être complètement envahi par la senteur de l'autre.

« Et toi ? »

Allen pinça les lèvres.

« Je sais pas… C'est vraiment fort. Mais on peut rien y faire, je pense qu'on s'y fera, » dit-il d'une voix convaincue. « Comme on s'y est fait au début.

—Ouais, moi aussi. Sois pas si nerveux.

—Facile à dire, Bakanda ! »

Le blandin fronça les sourcils. Cela dit, Kanda était dans la même situation que lui, et il avait tout autant de pression. Ils étaient dans le même bateau. Ou la même merde, pour parler poliment.

Kanda prit un sabre en bambou, sans plus parler et lui en lança un. Habile, Allen l'attrapa. Il avait compris le message. Ils voulaient la même chose en cet instant : se défouler. Deux sourires – rictus presque diabolique pour Kanda, et peut-être aussi pour Allen – dialoguaient pour eux. Ils partageaient la même impatience.

* * *

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que leur entraînement avait été intense ce jour-là.

Dû aux senteurs foisonnées, l'agglutinement de phéromones dépassait tout ce qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'à présent. Elles agressaient leurs narines. Groggy, déstabilisés, comme drogués, ils s'étaient assis par terre sans prononcer le moindre mot durant au moins dix minutes, essayant, en vain, de reprendre le contrôle. Leurs joues étaient roses, leurs cœurs battaient trop vite. Ils avaient mis du temps pour redevenir suffisamment maître d'eux-mêmes pour s'interroger mutuellement sur ce qu'ils ressentaient. C'était naturel qu'ils finissent par le faire, étant complètement perdus. Kanda avait râlé que ce lien de merde le faisait chier, et Allen devait admettre qu'il rejoignait son avis. Quant à ce qu'ils avaient vraiment ressenti… C'était difficile à décrire, c'était trop profond, et toujours aussi déstabilisant que lors de la synchronisation. Cette fascination avait été là. Puis autre chose. Leurs émotions convergeaient ensemble, jusqu'à se coupler. Allen ne pouvait pas sentir Kanda, mais l'alpha avait dit qu'il ressentait une intrusion dans ses émotions. Lui-même avait été confus sur son ressenti. Quelque chose qu'il ne percevait pas dispersait ses sensations.

Et ça continuerait d'être plus fort, c'était mathématique. Ils n'y comprenaient rien. Le lien était une chose complexe, ce n'était pas étonnant. Ils s'inquiétaient d'autant plus qu'il ne parte pas à cause de ça.

Quelque part, Allen n'était plus autant dérangé par le fait d'être lié à Kanda. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il espérait le rester. Il se doutait que si le lien disparaissait entre lui et l'épéiste, leur amitié perdurerait encore. Il commençait à connaître Kanda, et de ce qu'il savait sur lui, il n'aurait pas été le genre à se forcer si ce n'était que pour le lien. Il l'appréciait. Ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Donc lien ou pas, ça ne lui importait pas. Dans l'hypothèse où le lien resterait sur le long terme, le blandin présumait qu'il l'accepterait aussi. Peut-être que ce serait plus difficile du côté de Kanda, en revanche, qu'ils soient enchaînés l'un à l'autre. Le point positif était qu'ils n'avaient aucunes obligations concrètes sur le lien tant qu'ils ne consommaient pas. Un mariage aurait été requis. Cependant, Allen s'imaginait qu'en tant qu'exorciste, s'ils venaient à consommer, pendant ses prochaines chaleurs par exemple, ils ne seraient pas forcés à aller plus loin dans les étapes voulues par la société. Luberrier avait peut-être sous-entendu qu'ils devraient consommer pour consolider le lien, mais le blandin ne voyait pas trop ce que ça pourrait lui faire qu'ils soient mariés.

C'était un problème à moitié écarté. Il ne tenait pas non plus à consommer. Il n'avait pas été prêt pendant ses chaleurs, et il ne l'était toujours pas. Lui et Kanda avaient essayé des choses en étant influencés par les phéromones, qu'Allen avait certes trouvées agréables et qu'il ne regrettait aucunement, mais il était bien heureux qu'ils n'aient pas été plus loin. Les prochaines l'inquiétaient. Il se refusait d'y penser, pour le moment. C'était encore loin.

Allen s'inquiétait plutôt des entraînements surveillés à venir, tout comme Kanda.

Ils s'entraînèrent ensemble trois jours de suite. L'oméga finit par chercher la discussion avec Link pour savoir où en était l'avancée du projet de Luberrier. Il n'obtient pas de nouvelle. Puis, ils furent convoqués par Komui et Luberrier. Link les accompagna évidemment. Un programme venait visiblement d'être mis au point.

Luberrier commença par leur poser des questions. Il affirma avoir mis du temps à les rappeler pour les pousser à expérimenter par eux-mêmes les combats, avant qu'ils ne soient encadrés. Il leur avait demandé si des changements s'étaient manifestés maintenant qu'Hevlaska avait stimulé leur lien, si leur maniement de l'Innocence s'en trouvait différent. Kanda et Allen n'avaient pas osé s'attaquer avec leurs Innocences au début, mais la veille, ils avaient tenté le coup. Ça avait été intense, encore une fois, mais d'une manière nouvelle. Ils n'avaient toujours pas su décrire ce qui se passait. Quelque chose s'était passé, en tout cas. Ou _commençait_ à se passer, similairement à leur lien qui se transformait.

Ils le rapportèrent à Luberrier de manière concise. Ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance pour parler franchement. Ils comptaient trouver un moment pour s'entretenir avec Komui, avec qui ils aborderaient plus facilement la question et ses détails. Ils en avaient convenu ensemble avant cet entretien. Luberrier leur annonça ensuite que les entraînements consisteraient, comme ils le faisaient déjà, à continuer de stimuler le lien jusqu'à ce que les Innocences puissent se lier. Apparemment, peu de documents existaient concernant le lien entre les Innocences de deux exorcistes, à part des documents précisant que leurs forces s'accroissaient. Ils ne savaient pas exactement comment y parvenir, mais avant de l'exploiter, il fallait que le lien se solidifie.

Aussi, l'homme les avait prévenus que ça risquait d'être éprouvant et régulier. Mais, évidemment, comme ils restaient des exorcistes et que l'Ordre avait besoin d'eux, ça ne les empêcherait pas de partir en mission. Ils auraient aussi droit à du repos. Néanmoins, Luberrier comptait vraiment sur eux pour devenir une arme puissante. Du repos oui, mais des entraînements intensifs étaient à prévoir. Il avait dit ça d'un ton sévère. Enfin, c'est là qu'Allen avait été sérieusement irrité, tout en leur proposant une pâtisserie, il avait spécifié qu'il allait se permettre une question intime. Il leur avait demandé s'ils ne comptaient toujours pas honorer leur lien, comme il avait appris par Link qu'ils entretenaient une relation platonique.

Leurs réponses avaient fusées. Des non nets. Luberrier n'avait pas insisté. Il avait changé de sujet, ajoutant que les rapports d'entraînements seraient examinés par Komui et lui-même, pour les données scientifiques et pratiques qu'ils contiendraient.

Il les avait libérés. L'entraînement avait lieu le jour-même.

En cet instant, Allen et Kanda marchaient côte à côte, Link et Komui derrière eux. Le Chinois avait insisté pour être présent pour le premier entraînement. Allen était étonné que ce ne soit pas le cas de l'Inspecteur, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Ils allaient à la recherche d'une salle privée.

« J'ai envie de tuer ce vieux con. »

Kanda jurait dans sa barbe, ne s'adressant probablement pas à lui. Allen l'entendit quand même.

« T'es pas le seul. »

Il lui sourit. Kanda jura de nouveau. Allen était contrarié aussi. Peu importe ce qui se créait entre eux, comment cela resterait-il naturel s'ils étaient mitraillés de phéromones et pressurés par Luberrier pour honorer le lien ? Ils avaient déjà eu du mal à démêler le vrai du faux avec les chaleurs, Allen ne voulait pas qu'ils se retrouvent obligés de faire quoique ce soit pour un intérêt qui n'était même pas le leur, par simple responsabilité. Kanda non plus, à n'en pas douter. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment exprimés là-dessus ensemble, mais Allen avait sincèrement peur que Luberrier n'en arrive à ça. Il le voyait venir gros comme une maison. Utiliser leurs responsabilités pour les contraindre à être ensemble, au mépris de leurs sentiments. Bien sûr, Luberrier se fichait qu'ils s'aiment, qu'ils aient envie d'agir véritablement en liés ou non. Ce ne serait rien de plus qu'une alliance arrangée au bon vouloir de l'Ordre.

Allen ne regrettait pas d'être exorciste, c'était le chemin qu'il suivait et une cause qu'il estimait juste. Ceci étant dit, il trouvait déplacé que l'Ordre empiète sur sa vie sentimentale, et que leur lien soit utilisé. Surtout qu'il n'était pas sans savoir, de même que Kanda, que si ça arrivait, ils ne pourraient rien faire. Ils ne devraient que subir.

Le blandin voulait une relation naturelle avec Kanda. C'était pour ça qu'ils s'étaient battus depuis le début : maîtriser de ce qui se passait entre eux. Son cœur se gonflait quand il pensait aux dégâts que tout ça pourrait faire sur leur relation. Il coula un regard anxieux à Kanda, qui lui fut rendu sans anxiété de l'autre côté. Le brun devait en revanche sentir son désarroi. Allen se demandait ce qu'il ressentait, lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regretter de ne pas pouvoir sentir ses émotions de son côté, ou de ne pas pouvoir cacher les siennes. En fait, il s'en serait voulu de mettre Kanda dans l'embarras qui le frappait en sachant qu'il était comme un livre ouvert contre sa volonté.

Ils furent sommés d'aller se changer et d'entrer dans une salle par la suite, sans traîner. Cela fait, alors qu'ils étaient à bonne distance de bras et alignés devant Link, ce dernier prit la parole :

« Échauffez-vous. On passera aux choses sérieuses ensuite. Komui et moi prendrons des notes lors de l'entraînement. La première séance durera au moins deux heures. Si quelque chose d'inhabituel se passe, faites m'en part immédiatement. C'est bien compris ? »

Allen opina, Kanda restant en retrait. Komui parla à son tour :

« Faites tout de même attention à vous. Si l'entraînement puise trop dans vos énergies, que vous vous sentez épuisés, faites une pause. Il ne faudrait pas perturber votre synchronisation. »

Le blond et lui échangèrent un regard. L'Allemand se retourna vers eux, et ne le contredit pas.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Link.

Les deux jeunes hommes l'étaient. Ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix.

Ils commencèrent par des étirements, et un combat au corps à corps. Ça allait les mettre en condition, puis libérer les phéromones avant le vrai combat. Comme à chaque fois, Allen avait du mal à répondre de ses sens quand les odeurs commençaient à se diffuser. Il arrivait à s'adapter à Kanda, à parer ses coups, à contrer. Mais pas sans une certaine lenteur, causée par un sentiment d'incompréhension, de flottement. Comme si tout était au ralenti. Kanda aussi paraissait frappé par ce sentiment. Ils n'étaient pas au top de leur forme. Link et Komui les observaient. Quand les odeurs devinrent vraiment forte, il sembla à Allen, qui peinait à se concentrer sur autre chose que Kanda et à détacher ses yeux de lui, que Komui essuyait de la buée de ses lunettes. Même eux devaient les sentir, à ce stade. Il en fut ébranlé.

C'était démentiel.

La sensation d'être dans un bain de phéromones lui semblait bien fade en comparaison de ce qui se passait à l'instant. Les suggestions, l'instinct de protection, de possessivité envers Kanda… tout s'intensifiait. La présence des deux adultes le dérangeait franchement. Son instinct désirait qu'il parte. Impossible, ils allaient devoir faire avec. Allen se doutait que s'ils arrivaient à maîtriser ça, ce qui se passait entre eux, et à en tirer un quelconque profit, ils pourraient être un duo fort. Le fait que son Innocence ait muté en épée, qu'elle ait un caractère similaire à Mugen leur facilitait quelque peu l'entraînement. Peut-être que Crown Clown muterait encore. Allen s'interrogeait sur ça, si c'était étrange. La faculté que son Innocence avait à le protéger était incontestable. À chacun de leurs entraînements, elle n'avait pourtant disposé d'aucune barrière devant Mugen, alors que Kanda portant son arme représentait une sérieuse menace. À place, elle aspirait sa force et lui en prêtait également. Assez peu, elle n'y arrivait pas, mais elle essayait. Et c'était un comportement très inhabituel.

C'était comme sentir deux aimants qui s'attiraient et se repoussaient sans jamais s'atteindre.

Peut-être qu'ils arriveraient à briser ce courant de séduction pour un véritable lien. Il était une sorte de protection des deux Innocences, à la réflexion. Allen s'inquiéta de ce qu'il se passerait s'il était anéanti.

Le combat au corps à corps se termina. Ils passèrent aux Innocences. Au moment d'activer la sienne, Allen flancha. Il était déjà lourdement ébranlé par les odeurs, et chuta en avant sous un pic de senteur trop violent. Ça faisait comme un vertige. Il en avait à chaque fois depuis que le lien avait changé. Ils le prenaient depuis le bas-ventre, le secouaient parfois des pieds à la tête. Cette fois, c'était violent. Kanda se crispa légèrement, se jetant en avant pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« Ça va pas, Moyashi ?

—Si, et je suis Allen, Bakanda. »

Il mentait, mais il voulait tenir le coup. Il se dégagea des bras de l'épéiste. Kanda le toisa, ne le croyant visiblement pas. Il paraissait fâché de le voir se forcer. La voix de Komui retentit :

« Si vous avez besoin d'une pause…

—Ça va aller, j'ai juste trébuché. »

En fait, Allen ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Ils n'avaient même pas encore commencé, et ils tenaient mieux les entraînements d'habitude. Même la veille, ils n'avaient pas eu ce problème. Kanda chuchota doucement, s'avançant :

« Si ça va pas, tu me le dis.

—Je tiens le coup, Kanda. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Allen lui sourit. Il s'en fut.

Ils s'élancèrent bientôt l'un sur l'autre. Allen lança une attaque, que Kanda contra immédiatement. Tant bien que mal, il répliqua à son tour. La lutte s'engagea. Tenir était dur pour l'oméga, car la stimulation ressentie drainait leurs énergies, puis le leur renvoyait brusquement. Ça ne causait que des fluctuations désarçonnantes. Comme nager à contre-courant, et faire demi-tour constamment. Ils dépensaient doublement leurs forces en tentant de se battre à vide, puis de rattraper la vague de puissance quand elle revenait vers eux. C'était déjà ça, hier. En moins intense. Était-ce un résultat de la fatigue, ou était-ce une autre évolution…

Ils finirent par s'habituer vaguement à la fluctuation et par surfer sur les vagues de puissances. Ça faisait comme une chaleur qui traversait le bras libre d'Allen, son épée porteuse de la même sensation. Kanda se cramponnait solidement à Mugen, visage crispé. Il envoya un coup d'épée vers lui. Le maudit réussit à bloquer le mouvement. Une chaleur vibrait de leurs Innocences, comme de la fumée qui entourait les armes. Allen repoussait le kendoka. La fumée était toujours là. Elle venait de Crown Clown et semblait avancer pour rejoindre Mugen. Link et Komui le voyaient aussi. Link leur fit signe d'attaquer, ce qu'ils firent. Ça n'évoluait pas, mais la fumée qui les entourait ne disparaissait pas. Il sembla vaguement à Allen que Kanda aspirait sa force. En manquait-il ?

Crown Clown ne se défendait toujours pas.

Enfin, le blandin chuta de nouveau. Kanda le suivit peu de temps après, sa force drainée elle aussi. Les Innocences se désactivèrent, Mugen ayant l'apparence d'un simple Katana, l'épée d'Allen redevenant son bras.

Link fit enfin cesser l'entraînement.

« Bien. De ce que j'ai pu voir, Walker et Kanda sont bel et bien en train de se synchroniser. Il semble que le lien des Innocences se crée naturellement, sans qu'on ait besoin de trop le stimuler, comme on l'avait constaté. Vous l'avez senti, vous aussi ?

—Ça faisait comme si on partageait nos forces. Ou plutôt qu'on essayait. On ne faisait que se la prêter alternativement, » expliqua Allen, son expression montrant la difficulté qu'il avait eu à rassembler ses pensées.

Kanda ne fit aucun commentaire, si Allen capta son regard. Il avait l'air d'approuver, et d'être aussi épuisé que lui. Link approuva.

« J'ai vu que vos mouvements étaient synchronisés, et que vous arriviez bien à vous adapter l'un à l'autre. On va continuer ainsi pour les prochaines séances. Par la suite, je pense qu'introduire une stimulation extérieure, pour simuler un véritable combat, serait un plus pour tester les réactions des Innocences, mais c'est encore trop tôt. Komui, quelles sont vos observations ?

—J'ai l'habitude de travailler sur les Innocences, rétorqua le scientifique, et comme vous l'avez constaté, je vois que les deux Innocences sont en convergences. Elles semblent être de plus en plus proches de se lier. Il me faudrait les examiner, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Allen hocha la tête. Il avait confiance en Komui. Kanda articula un 'ouais' sec. Le scientifique rehaussa ses lunettes, inhabituellement sérieux :

« Tout va bien ? Vous m'avez l'air proche de vous effondrer. Est-ce que c'est trop pour vous ? Il faut à tout prix nous le dire si c'est le cas. »

Allen jeta un autre regard à Kanda.

« Eh bien… Pour ma part, j'avoue que c'est éprouvant, mais je tiens. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tenir plus longtemps, en revanche. »

Komui regarda Kanda dans l'attente de sa réponse. Ce dernier soupira, mécontent de devoir s'exprimer.

« C'est puissant, ça me fait pareil. »

L'Allemand et le Chinois échangèrent un nouveau regard.

« C'est peut-être parce que vous n'êtes pas encore habitués. Néanmoins, il faudra surveiller ça. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Komui partit.

« Je vais aussi déposer mon rapport, » prévint Link, « tu peux rester là si tu le veux, Walker. Contacte-moi dans une demi-heure pour me dire où te rejoindre. »

Allen acquiesça. Il fixa Kanda, qui était parti s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la salle, et alla vers lui.

« Tu vas bien ?

—Ouais. »

L'oméga se mordit les lèvres.

« C'est vraiment spécial, ce qui se passe avec nos Innocences. Je les ai senties… si proches…

—Moi aussi. »

Le blandin s'assit à ses côtés en se laissant glisser lentement le long du mur. Il soupira, se mordant à nouveau la lèvre inférieure.

« Kanda… ? »

L'alpha tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je suis désolé que le lien nous fasse faire ça. Et que ça te cause tant d'ennui, avec Luberrier…

—Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? » contra sèchement l'autre.

Allen eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ben, je sais que si je n'étais pas l'hôte d'un Noah, on aurait pas autant de pression sur notre lien. Marie et Miranda sont liés et Luberrier s'en fiche, il les laisse vivre leur relation comme ils le veulent. Mais nous…

—C'est pas ta faute, ni de la mienne, » coupa Kanda, « c'est comme c'qu'on disait pendant tes chaleurs, souviens-toi. On est deux là-dedans, on est responsables tous les deux. On s'est déjà promis qu'on ferait face. Alors t'excuse pas. »

L'oméga était quand même contrarié de savoir que c'était à cause de _son_ cas qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette situation. Il se rappelait aussi que Luberrier avait dit que Kanda était particulier. S'il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, vu que Kanda ne voulait rien dire, Allen présumait que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi problématique que pour lui. C'était donc _majoritairement_ de sa faute, car l'Ordre voulait _le_ contrôler. Il ne se voilait pas la face pour autant, Kanda avait raison. Ils étaient responsables à deux de la relation, à présent, et ils ne pouvaient pas s'y déroger. Le maudit avait chaud et sentait surtout que la fatigue qu'il avait contenue le rattrapait. Ils restèrent en silence. Puis, il tendit la main vers l'alpha. Kanda le regarda. C'était comme il y a un mois. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'alpha lui prenne la main, ni qu'il ait un geste.

Ce dernier le fit pourtant. Leurs mains reposèrent l'une sur l'autre, la poigne du brun le soutenant. En cet instant précis, Allen ressentait un véritable besoin de soutien. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots dans l'immédiat. Juste de sentir leurs présences, de profiter des phéromones, de se sentir si proche mais à distance respectable. Avec envie, l'oméga s'imagina ce que ce serait d'échanger son odeur avec Kanda dans ces conditions. Ça devrait être fort. Il oublia rapidement ces pensées, le brun parlant :

« Passe me voir demain pour méditer.

—Attends, tu m'invites à méditer avec toi ? » s'étonna le blandin en regardant leurs membres.

Si Kanda l'acceptait, c'était rare qu'il lui demande directement, voire carrément la première fois qu'il le faisait. Le brun lâcha sa main.

« Ouais. Tu sens mauvais, j'vois que tu recommences à te prendre la tête et t'es chiant. Faut que t'apprennes à pas penser. »

L'oméga s'irrita. Il croisa les bras.

« Difficile de pas se prendre la tête dans ces conditions, hein.

—Pour moi aussi, Moyashi, » la voix sèche retentit, et Allen hallucina presque. Kanda qui avouait qu'il se prenait la tête… S'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela en soi – il était un être humain, pas un iceberg – ça choquait quand même. « Justement, reprit ce dernier, faut se maîtriser. Alors tu viens. »

C'était un ordre. Allen grogna :

« Demande plus gentiment, Bakanda, et on verra !

—Tch. »

Kanda n'argumenta pas et s'aida d'un appui au sol pour se relever.

« J'vais aller aux vestiaires, lança-t-il.

—Attends-moi ! »

Ils avaient encore à se changer, et une douche à prendre. Allen préférait la prendre dans sa chambre, dû à sa pudeur, mais s'il n'y avait que Kanda, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé en prenant un emplacement un peu éloigné. Une heure sous l'eau bien chaude lui changerait les idées. Ils ouvrirent la porte, se retrouvant dans le couloir, et Allen demanda au brun :

« Si on médite ensemble, j'pourrai poser ma tête sur tes genoux, comme la dernière fois ? »

Kanda grinça d'abord, ses épaules se raidirent, puis il se décrispa.

« Si tu restes sage, Moyashi.

—Je suis Allen, Bakanda, et je suis toujours très sage ! »

Un autre 'tch' lui répondit. Allen ricana.

« T'es de mauvaise foi, toi, on dirait.

—En quoi, crétin ? » attaqua le brun.

Allen prit la tête de la marche, juste avant de se retourner pour lui tirer la langue. Ce Bakanda ne se rendait même pas compte de son comportement.

« Oh, comme ça. Et c'est toi le crétin.

—M'emmerde pas avant que je change d'avis.

—Qui aime bien châtie bien. »

Et c'était particulièrement vrai entre eux. Allen était remotivé. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à s'adapter. Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible.

__À suivre..._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre plus long, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Sinon, les quatre premiers chapitres étaient introducteurs et axés à peu de chose près sur les mêmes choses, mais ça va bouger par la suite :3 ! Attendez-vous à quelque chose de différent sur le prochain, et à de nouveaux éléments ! Je suis toute excitée par la suite x). J'espère vraiment que cette ambiance vous plait pour le moment ! ^^
> 
> Reviews ? N'hésitez pas, ça mange pas de pain et ça fait plaisir ! (:
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	41. Feelings : 5 - Bad Getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Voici le chapitre 5 :D ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ !
> 
> Merci à Ookami97 de FFnet pour la correction !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

L'alpha et l'oméga furent envoyés sur une mission trois jours plus tard. Allen se serait plutôt attendu à ce qu'ils restent coincés à l'Ordre à cause des entraînements qui débutaient. C'était après tout ce que Luberrier avait sous-entendu. Mais apparemment, ils étaient les seuls de disponible sur cette mission. Komui avait argué que ce serait une opportunité pour tester leur réaction sur le terrain après la stimulation. Comme ça n'affectait pas leur compatibilité et ne les empêchait pas d'attaquer, ce n'était pas dangereux pour eux.

Le blandin était assez content de changer d'air. Les entraînements que Link leur faisaient subir, en plus de ceux qu'ils pratiquaient en duo, l'épuisait toujours autant que la première fois. Une mission paraissait reposant à côté, en dépit de la perspective de combat. Il était symbiotique, alors tirer sur la corde de son lien à l'Innocence le fragilisait. Link et Komui les entraînaient à contrôler l'énergie qu'ils utilisaient, et Allen avait l'impression que brider Crown Clown était contre nature. Ce n'était jamais comme ça qu'il avait utilisé l'Innocence. Là où ça l'inquiétait pour le long terme, c'était que Kanda semblait aussi atteint. Lui aussi avait des problèmes avec Mugen. L'alpha était fort, il tenait le coup et se retenait de l'afficher, seulement… Allen l'avait aperçu en train de flancher une ou deux fois. Peut-être qu'il leur fallait un temps d'adaptation – c'étaient les mots du Chinois. Cependant, c'était assez flippant que même _le Bakanda_ ait du mal. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si bénéfique que ça sur le long terme. Où allaient-ils avec ça ? Allen ne cessait de douter. Il tourna son visage vers la fenêtre.

Ils étaient dans le train tous les deux, avec Link et un traqueur. Ils étaient partis de nuit. Tous dormaient, sauf lui. Il n'y arrivait pas. Allen fixait dehors, tirant un bout de rideau suffisamment petit pour lui permettre de disséquer l'obscurité, et ne pas déranger ses camarades dans le compartiment. De temps à autre, il observait aussi Kanda dormir. Le fin rai de lumière lui faisait distinguer son expression. Il avait le visage aussi calme que lorsqu'il méditait. Ses traits étaient nettement moins durs qu'à l'usuel , sa beauté était encore plus frappante. Allen détourna les yeux. Après le train, ils devraient prendre un bateau, car la ville où ils devaient se rendre se situait sur une île près d'un autre continent. Le jeune Walker bâilla, bien conscient du fait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir.

Il était trop agité, dernièrement. Les méditations avec Kanda ne l'aidaient que peu. Pour être franc, il peinait à faire le vide, sauf quand il se retrouvait tête sur ses genoux, concentré sur son odeur. En quelque sorte, ça remplaçait un véritable échange d'odeur en leur faisait partager un peu de contact. C'était sans doute pour ça que Kanda acceptait qu'il fasse ça. Aussi, en plus des problèmes avec le lien, les questionnements de Link concernant Lavi devenaient plus pressants. Allen ne savait jamais quoi lui répondre. Il était convaincu que Link ne cherchait pas les ennuis, mais il était plus mature que ça et devait avoir conscience que c'était « remuer la merde », comme aurait dit vulgairement Kanda, pour peut-être pas grand-chose. Le blandin découvrait que Link pouvait être assez… rigide d'esprit. Il était très attaché aux valeurs de véracité. Allen comprenait qu'il soit contrarié de penser que Lavi mentait. Au fond, si c'était vrai, Allen le serait aussi. Car il était son meilleur ami, il aurait aimé qu'il ait suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui dire s'il était un oméga. Puis ce n'était pas une tare, à la fin ! Toujours dans l'hypothèse où Lavi mentirait, si Link le découvrait et lui causait des problèmes, Allen savait néanmoins qu'il ne pourrait pas se mettre du côté du blond.

Parce que quelque part, il arrivait à comprendre pourquoi un oméga mentirait sur son statut. Pas que quelque part, en fait. Il comprenait _carrément_. Allen n'aurait vraiment pas dit non à ces cachets pour bloquer les odeurs et les chaleurs s'ils avaient été légaux. C'était beaucoup de choses à assumer d'être un oméga. Vouloir y échapper était naturel. Ça avait été sa réaction pendant ses chaleurs, quand il avait eu du mal à avaler les différences de son corps, ses transformations internes. Il avait pensé plein de fois qu'il ne voulait plus être un oméga. En imaginant que Lavi mente vraiment, il l'enviait pour avoir pu choisir la facilité. D'un autre côté, il trouvait ça dommage. Allen avait réfléchi, depuis le temps. Il ne voulait pas laisser son statut et les considérations des autres le rabaisser. Il voulait être fier d'être lui-même, il voulait penser que son statut n'était pas plus mal qu'un autre. Il s'assumait, résolu à se dresser fièrement devant les préjugés. Il avait pitié d'un oméga complexé au point de mentir.

Mais peut-être que Lavi ne mentait pas. C'était pour ça qu'Allen ne lui en parlait pas. Il ne voulait pas créer un conflit inutile.

Allen lâcha le rideau, laissant l'obscurité envahir le wagon. Il posa sa nuque contre le siège et ferma les yeux. Il se décida à forcer le sommeil.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à l'auberge en fin de matinée. Le voyage en bateau avait été assez inconfortable pour Allen – il n'avait pas dormi, et il était crevé. Mais pas tant que pour Kanda.

Sur le pont du navire, au milieu des marins, le blandin était en train de discuter avec Link. Remarquant que le Japonais était introuvable, il s'en était inquiété et avait convaincu le blond d'aller le chercher. Il avait fini par descendre à la cale, où il l'avait trouvé en position fâcheuse : assis dans un coin, la tête entre les bras, littéralement recroquevillé, comme s'il cherchait à se faire tout petit. Surpris, voire alarmé, le symbiotique avait tout de suite compris quand l'alpha avait relevé un visage piteux dans sa direction. Il avait le mal de mer. Sa neutralité de rustre kendoka en avait pris un coup. Mécontent d'être vu en position de faiblesse, Kanda l'avait enjoint à dégager avec agressivité. Pour toute réponse, Allen avait ricané. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que Kanda ait le mal de mer, et l'alpha ne faisait absolument pas peur avec un visage maladif. L'oméga lui avait demandé s'il avait besoin d'aide avant de disparaître sans demander son reste, son ami recommençant à l'envoyer _gentiment_ sur les roses. Ce serait visiblement mieux pour lui de rester seul pour se calmer.

Quand le blond avait demandé s'il l'avait trouvé, il avait prétexté que Kanda se reposait en réprimant un petit sourire. Le maudit avait poursuivi sa conversation avec Link jusqu'au débarquement. Le brun avait paru nettement soulagé quand ils descendirent sur le quai, si Allen se fiait à son visage redevenu plat. Il l'avait taquiné, lui demandant s'il avait toujours mal au ventre, se recevant un « ça te fait rire, abruti ? » sec. Allen avait plaisanté sur le fait que son expression déconfite l'avait amusé, bien conscient qu'il allait faire râler l'irascible épéiste. En vrai, l'oméga ne se moquait pas de lui, mais c'était tellement rare de le voir perdre sa superbe que ça le surprenait.

À l'auberge, le traqueur se proposa de porter les valises jusqu'aux chambres, annonçant à la réceptionniste leur arrivée. En voyant que Link, un alpha, et Allen, un oméga, partageaient la même chambre, cette dernière leur coula un regard équivoque. Allen vira écrevisse. Ce n'était pas la première fois que des gens se posaient des questions et les imaginaient en couple à cause de ça. C'était vraiment gênant, sachant que Link n'était qu'un ami pour lui, qu'il était beaucoup plus âgé… et qu'il était lié à Kanda. C'était assez ironique, en fait. La femme avait alors demandé à un garçon plutôt petit, prénommé Alphonse, de les accompagner à l'étage et de montrer leur chambre.

Allen fut frappé d'étonnement : le garçon était un oméga. Ça se sentait à son odeur.

Il était blond, avec une carrure assez frêle, mais il ne faisait pas efféminé pour autant. Avec des traits enfantins, il ne devait pas avoir bien plus de quatorze ans. Alphonse avait soigneusement évité les regards des deux alphas et rougi en leur demandant de le suivre, ce qu'Allen avait trouvé quelque peu mignon, interprétant cela pour de la timidité. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il rencontrait un autre oméga. Il était donc curieux. Le jeune adolescent avait à nouveau piqué un fard en remarquant qu'Allen et Link étaient dans la même chambre, ayant la même réaction que celle qui devait être sa mère –ils se ressemblaient, ils avaient le même nez long. Devant de telles réactions, Allen avait du mal à se retenir d'expliquer que l'Allemand était chargé de le surveiller, voulant dissiper l'embarras qui le saisissait. C'était déjà arrivé qu'ils doivent le faire, suite à des réflexions d'aubergistes qui s'étonnaient qu'un alpha adulte soit avec un oméga adolescent comme lui et ne voyaient pas la chose d'un bon œil. En imaginant qu'il se serait lié à Link, la différence d'âge en effet serait mal passée pour un couple de prime abord, comme ils avaient plus de dix ans d'écart. Même si personne ne dirait rien vu le caractère sacré du lien, il restait inconvenant dans les considérations qu'un alpha fréquente un oméga mineur. Link avait la décence de rougir devant des sous-entendus, lui aussi, avant d'expliquer fermement la situation. Avec sa droiture, il détestait être la cible de tels malentendus. Le maudit savait, de fait, que si les sous-entendus s'amplifiaient, Link mettrait les choses à plat. Il se réservait le droit de le faire lui-même si ça l'ennuyait trop.

Allen devenait agacé, en vérité, que les gens se fassent si facilement des idées, simplement parce que Link était un alpha et lui un oméga ! Comme si leurs statuts signifiaient l'obligation qu'ils ne puissent pas avoir de relation platonique. À son humble avis, ils feraient mieux de se mêler de leurs affaires avant de spéculer à tort et à travers.

Le petit Alphonse était parti montrer sa chambre à Kanda, la rougeur ne le quittant pas. Le blandin avait vu qu'il avait toisé son profil avec un intérêt appréciateur. Instinctivement, Allen s'était senti quelque peu… contrarié, qu'un autre oméga regarde Kanda avec tant d'insistance. C'était cependant ridicule, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, et ça ne pouvait pas être de la jalousie.

Les Exorcistes et le Traqueur étaient redescendus. Afin d'en savoir plus, ils avaient entamés la discussion avec les aubergistes concernant les attaques, leur fréquence et les dégâts déjà constatés, avant de se mettre à table. Alphonse les avait servis. Allen lui avait souri, l'autre oméga lui rendant maladroitement l'attention. Il était vraiment timide.

Kanda avait déclaré qu'il allait observer les environs, ayant à peine touché au repas, et Link avait rapidement quitté la table pour redemander des renseignements. Allen était resté seul, mangeant, comme il ne pouvait pas partir sans Link de toute façon. Les autres clients avaient, pour la plupart, quitté la salle à manger. Il ne restait presque plus que lui. Le petit Alphonse l'observait avec une certaine curiosité, Allen l'avait remarqué. Il vint lui proposer à boire, ce qu'Allen accueillit avec un autre sourire amical.

« Hm, » bégaya le gamin, osant enfin poser la question qui devait sûrement le tarauder, « c'est ton alpha, le blond ? Il fait vachement plus âgé que toi, mais il est vraiment beau, tu as de la chance… ! »

Allen s'étouffa avec son morceau de poulet. Il s'y était attendu, il avait bien vu les regards de l'adolescent et de sa mère, mais ça tapait dans son sentiment de ras-le-bol. Ok, Link était peut-être pas mal, mais bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que des personnes sautent aux conclusions ?!

« Tout le monde me fait le coup à chaque fois, » soupira le symbiotique, sans perdre son calme. « On est coéquipiers et amis. Le fait qu'on partage une chambre n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

—Ah… D'accord, désolé. C'est rare de voir un oméga avec deux alphas sans qu'il ne soit lié à l'un d'eux, » marmonna-t-il timidement, « le brun est très beau aussi… Non, il est vraiment magnifique ! Je rêverais d'être lié à un alpha comme lui ! Tu sais s'il est déjà lié ? »

Le cœur d'Allen sursauta dans sa poitrine à ces paroles. Un autre oméga qui disait que Kanda était magnifique, qui semblait vivement intéressé par lui… Merde, définitivement, ça le dérangeait. Il hésita à dire qu'ils étaient justement liés. Ça ne servait un peu à rien comme ils désiraient ne plus l'être, et il n'avait pas envie de raconter sa vie. Il se mordit le bout de la langue.

Qui se délia d'elle-même.

« Aucun n'est mon alpha, oui, mais je suis lié avec le brun. Il s'appelle Kanda. »

C'était puéril, mais merde, il l'avait dit. Et le plus ridicule était qu'il en fut satisfait. Le petit blond rougit furieusement.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je… Enfin… Pardon. »

Allen secoua la tête, se sentant à présent coupable de l'avoir embarrassé. L'autre garçon avait l'air vraiment penaud.

« Ça va, on ne veut pas être un couple.

—Mais… pourquoi ?

—C'est compliqué. Mais tu as raison, Kanda est très beau. Tu verrais son caractère, par contre, tu déchanterais vite. »

Il ignorait sa jalousie – c'en était, ça l'énervait, mais c'en était ! – derrière un petit rire, sans doute pour se sentir moins stupide. Alphonse aurait pu jeter son dévolu sur Kanda, il n'aurait eu aucune chance, mais _rien que le principe_ avait agacé Allen. Il se grondait, il agissait vraiment comme un idiot. Le silence retomba entre les deux omégas, Alphonse étant interloqué. Allen finit par rigoler nerveusement, se passant la main derrière le crâne. Il changea de sujet :

« C'est la première fois que je rencontre un autre oméga. Ça va peut-être paraître bizarre, mais je trouve que tu sens très bon.

—C'est normal, » répondit gentiment Alphonse, « tous les omégas sentent bons. Tu sens bon aussi. Tu n'es pas le premier que je rencontre, mais c'est la première fois que je vois des gens avec un tel uniforme ! »

Quelque part, la senteur d'Alphonse rappelait à Allen celle de Lavi. Il fut alarmé, mais il choisit de l'ignorer pour le moment. Ces paroles avaient suffi pour instaurer un courant de sympathie entre les deux garçons. Allen proposa à Alphonse de s'asseoir avec lui. Ils discutèrent un moment.

Le blandin apprit que le petit blond était âgé de treize ans et demi. Il avait un frère, un alpha, qui s'était lié récemment avec un oméga. Alphonse lui révéla qu'il était un peu déçu car son frère faisait moins attention à lui. Intérieurement, Allen se dit qu'Alphonse était un peu une version soft de Komui si Lenalee se liait un jour. À part qu'il ne serait pas _seulement_ déçu que sa sœur ait quelqu'un et soit moins disponible pour lui, il ferait un vrai scandale et l'heureux-se élu-e aurait tout intérêt à se planquer. À son tour, Allen avait parlé de lui, expliquant qu'il était exorciste et qu'il était là pour défendre la population contre les Akumas. Alphonse l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux, lui faisant remarquer qu'un oméga n'était pas le plus à même de faire ça.

Le blandin fut choqué, et déçu, qu'un oméga pense ça de ceux de leur genre. Mais c'était souvent comme ça qu'ils étaient élevés. La société leur enseignait leur place très tôt. Allen était contre ce genre de pensée. Il avait, certes, pris la mouche, mais il n'avait pas voulu rabrouer Alphonse malgré tout. Il avait simplement rétorqué qu'un oméga était largement aussi capable que les autres, et qu'il trouvait dommage qu'ils pensent ça d'eux-mêmes. Le message était suffisamment clair. Alphonse avait paru dubitatif, mais il avait acquiescé. Probablement plus par politesse que par conviction.

Link était revenu alors. Ils allaient partir à la recherche de Kanda et explorer les environs eux aussi. Allen s'était relevé, adressant un signe à Alphonse. Une explosion retentit plus loin. Elle fit trembler les murs de l'auberge. Le Golem de Kanda fusa dans l'entrée, sa voix semblable à une seconde déflagration : « vous vous pointez, putain, au lieu de tailler le bout de gras ? –On allait venir, Bakanda ! »

Sur ces paroles aimables d'Allen, le Crow et lui rejoignirent l'épéiste.

Ils avaient du travail.

* * *

L'explosion avait eu lieu au centre ville. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de trouver le bâtiment en question. Un commerce brûlait, la fumée visible depuis deux rues s'épaississant de plus en plus. Le propriétaire et sa famille avaient des yeux apeurés en se tenant juste en face de leur maison, qu'ils regardaient flamber. Kanda avait activé son Innocence et Allen l'imita. Ils s'approchèrent de l'incendie pendant que Link alla demander au commerçant ce qui s'était passé. De prime abord, il n'y avait rien de visible, aucun Akuma. Du moins, la fumée qui se dégageait de la bâtisse était si épaisse que c'était difficile de percevoir quoique ce soit… L'incendie était peut-être de cause naturelle. Si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas à eux de s'en occuper. Les Akumas n'attaquaient jamais sans continuer de blesser les humains. Tout ça était étrange. Se concertant muettement, Kanda et lui entreprirent de faire le tour chacun d'un côté des ruelles qui longeaient le bâtiment, voulant dénicher quelque chose.

Allen toussa. Le manteau de Crown Clown le protégeait un peu des émanations, mais pas totalement. Avec son bras matérialisé en épée, il ne pouvait pas se couvrir plus efficacement. Il plissait les yeux pour essayer de percer le trouble, sans succès.

Soudainement, Allen trébucha. Il se rétama par terre en jurant contre quelque chose qui gisait au sol. Il tâtonna, ses mains retraçant les contours d'un objet, et le souleva, perplexe car c'était relativement léger. Entre l'épaisseur de la fumée, il distingua qu'un pentagramme en étoile était dessiné. Allen hoqueta bruyamment. C'était impossible… Il ne pouvait pas le voir clairement, et en l'ayant palpé, il était sûr qu'il n'était pas bien grand, voire minuscule en comparaison d'un Akuma… Pourtant, ce symbole…

Dans un réflexe, il recula d'un bond, s'apprêtant à donner un coup d'épée, cependant… La chose ne bougeait pas. Et son œil ne s'activait pas.

Parce qu'Allen s'aperçut que c'était bien ça. Une chose. Un objet.

Il ne se risqua pas à retransformer son bras dans un premier temps, mais il comprit vite qu'il n'y avait rien. Il désactiva son Innocence et s'empara de nouveau de l'objet. Au toucher, il sentait que c'était un ensemble de pièces métalliques, un peu comme ce dont un Akuma pouvait être constitué. Ça en imitait du moins la forme. Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre animation, pas la moindre matière noire.

En ressortant dans la rue, ce que le blandin avait soupçonné se confirma : c'était une sorte de robot. Impossible que ce soit un Akuma. Il faisait un peu plus de trente centimètre environ, et les Akumas n'avaient jamais un gabarit si ridicule. Allen se sentit stupide d'avoir eu peur rien qu'en voyant le pentacle. Avec sa cicatrice, il était pourtant bien placé pour savoir que ça ne voulait rien dire…

Kanda réapparut bientôt, brandissant le même objet entre les mains. Ils se jetèrent un regard, et même Link parut éberlué. Ça avait tout d'une mauvaise farce.

« C'est un robot. »

Le Japonais venait de parler. Allen avait tiré cette même conclusion. Ils se demandaient tous la même chose : qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie ?

Bientôt, la police arriva sur les lieux et une pompe à incendie fut installée. La plupart des villages en possédaient au moins une. Les hommes s'activèrent pour venir à bout du feu. L'un des agents demanda aux Exorcistes ce qui se passait et si les Akumas avaient été neutralisés.

« Ce ne sont pas des Akumas, » déclara Link, « ce sont des… imitations. » Ses sourcils fins se froncèrent, jusqu'à avoir l'air de tomber carrément sur l'arête de son nez, donnant à son visage un aspect dubitatif. Et pour cause, il l'était. Ils l'étaient tous. « Est-ce la première fois que vous en trouvez sur les lieux d'un incendie ? »

L'agent adopta la même expression.

« Eh bien, d'habitude, tout est emporté. Les incendies ont lieu la nuit. C'est rare qu'il y en ait en plein jours.

—Je vois, » répondit simplement Link, réfléchissant.

Allen, Kanda et lui se concertèrent du regard. Link déclara au policier qu'ils avaient à parler de ça ensemble et qu'ils les tiendraient au courant.

« On devrait en parler à Komui et envoyer à l'Ordre un de ces…. robots, » proposa Allen. « Mon œil ne s'est pas activité. Ce n'est qu'un jouet. On dirait un Komurin, de moins bonne qualité. Je ne pense pas que c'est un stratagème du Comte, effrayer la population avec des fausses attaques n'a jamais été son style.

—Peut-être un des Noahs. Comme la gosse, là. »

Kanda venait de parler en crachant avec colère. Allen saisit l'allusion. C'était vrai, Road aimait jouer. Pourtant, quelque chose ne collait pas. Il en avait l'intime conviction. Tout cela semblait… faux. Link sembla être de son avis.

« Ça me fait bizarre à moi aussi. Il faut continuer d'observer et trouver ce qui se passe. Ce n'est pas normal. »

En même temps qu'ils parlaient, Allen se retourna sans raison, comme pour observer les hommes se battre contre la fureur de l'incendie sans les voir. La fumée formait une brume tenace. Il faudrait du temps pour venir à bout du feu. À l'angle de la rue bouchée par la fumée, le commerce étant entouré des deux avenues où ils avaient trouvé les robots, Allen finit par voir quelque chose. Il recula de quelques pas, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, et plissa les paupières. Il disséquait l'opacité du regard. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui attirait son œil.

Il était pourtant sûr que…

La voix de Kanda le sortit de ses songes.

« On se sépare. J'vais patrouiller de mon côté. Si ce soir y a rien, on se rejoint à l'auberge. »

Il partit immédiatement, prêt à dégainer Mugen en cas de combat. Kanda restait quelqu'un qui bossait seul et n'aimait pas stagner lors des missions, même avec lui. Allen n'en était pas gêné, ils étaient plus efficaces ainsi, et ils étaient, jusqu'à présent, toujours capable de se retrouver en cas de pépin. Le lien, mais aussi l'instinct d'Exorciste, bien forgé à force d'affrontements divers.

Il se reconcentra sur l'avenue. Ce qu'il avait cru voir avait disparu.

Rien ne s'était passé ensuite.

Allen avait aidé à éteindre le feu avec Link une bonne partie de l'après-midi, puis ils avaient examiné la bâtisse. Une grosse partie avait brûlée, quelques murs s'étaient effondrés et des fissures dangereuses zébraient les morceaux restant. Aucun indice, aucune trace. Ça ressemblait à un banal accident. En patrouillant de leur côté par la suite, guidés par un villageois, ils avaient aperçu plusieurs autres endroits brûlés, certains en reconstruction, des chantiers s'élevant autour de ruines. Dans tous les cas, il se passait quelque chose d'anormal dans cette ville. Mais ça ne semblait pas être le fait d'Akumas. Les Traqueurs ne localisaient pas d'Innocence. Les preuves semblaient formelles.

Néanmoins, ils ne pourraient pas partir avant d'être certains que leur présence n'était pas requise et qu'une solution n'était pas trouvée par les autorités locales. Ils n'étaient pas la police, mais le rôle de protection de l'Ordre Noir dans la société était reconnu. Ils allaient devoir leur porter assistance, vu que la ville les avait appelés.

Le rapport de Kanda en fin de journée fut sensiblement le même que le sien.

Ils décidèrent d'attendre que quelque chose se reproduise et d'intercepter une attaque. Les robots avaient été envoyés à Komui par un traqueur. Ils en sauraient plus demain. Le tout serait de voir comment se déroulait la nuit, vu que d'après les villageois la plupart des attaques s'y passaient. Ils avaient convenus d'un tour de sommeil pour observer les environs.

Allen passa un peu de temps avec Alphonse, revenu discuter avec lui. Les deux omégas s'entendaient plutôt bien. Le blandin le trouvait toujours aussi mignon, et Alphonse s'intéressait beaucoup aux Exorcistes. Il l'abreuvait de questions. S'il était dubitatif quand Allen parlait de combattre, il laissa entrevoir une certaine admiration. Ils s'étaient mis dehors, sur le perron, et observaient le ciel couvert du bleu marine de la nuit. Bientôt, Allen sentit une odeur douce de fleur flotter devant son nez.

Kanda était là.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, Moyashi, » entendit-il derrière lui. « Je vais commencer ma patrouille. »

La voix était plate, placide, mais sa prévenance fut appréciée. Ils avaient convenus qu'Allen et Link seraient les premiers à dormir. L'Allemand dormait sans doute déjà. Allen se tourna vers Kanda, Alphonse rougissant toujours en évitant son regard. Du coin de l'œil, il analysait leurs réactions, curieux. Allen avait bien compris qu'avoir déclaré qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple malgré le lien dépassait son entendement. Il aurait vraiment dû se taire, pour celle-là.

« J'allais y aller, Kanda. T'es pas trop fatigué ? » s'enquit Allen à son tour.

L'alpha grogna un 'tch'.

« C'est pas moi qu'ai pas dormi de la nuit. »

Allen rougit.

« Oh, tu m'as vu ?

—Ouais. T'es déjà assez fatigué comme ça en ce moment. Repose-toi. »

Le blandin sut qu'il faisait allusion aux entraînements. Il eut envie de protester qu'ils le fatiguaient lui aussi, pour la forme, mais s'abstint. Kanda disparut à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Allen allait se lever, mais Alphonse s'exclama, cramoisi :

« Oh non, après ça, me dis pas que t'es pas avec lui ! Il te parle comme mon frère parle à son oméga et il a l'air de prendre soin de toi ! »

Allen leva les yeux au ciel, embarrassé.

« Il est mon partenaire de mission, et on est amis. C'est normal qu'il s'inquiète, c'est tout.

—Mais vous êtes trop mignons ensemble ! »

Cette réaction spontanée étonna le symbiotique. D'accord, il n'aurait pas pu être plus embarrassé. Toisant son nouvel ami en émettant un petit rire, Allen se retint de piquer un fard.

« Je te jure que nous ne sommes qu'amis. Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, Alphonse !

—Bonne nuit, Allen ! »

Le plus petit lui souriait à pleine dents. Allen concédait à nouveau qu'il était vraiment adorable. Sociable, le jeune garçon considérait que se faire des amitiés pendant les missions était toujours un plus.

« Au fait, » lança-t-il en montant la première marche du petit escalier de bois, « tu peux regarder Kanda et Link quand ils sont dans la pièce. Ils ne vont pas te manger.

—C'est que… Je connais pas beaucoup d'alphas, à part mon frère et mon père, alors… J'ose pas vraiment…

—Les alphas ne te sont pas supérieurs, tu n'as pas à baisser les yeux. »

Alphonse opina.

« Ma famille me dit la même chose… Mais je suis intimidé.

—Il n'y a pas de raison, tu sais. »

Allen avait malgré tout un sourire complaisant. Alphonse hocha encore la tête, déclarant qu'il essaierait d'être moins timide.

Le blandin rentra dans l'auberge, apostrophant Kanda qui allait sortir :

« Fais attention à toi.

—Ouais. »

Kanda n'en dit pas plus. L'oméga était décidé à bien se reposer. Le kendoka avait raison, il en avait besoin avec tout le sommeil en retard qu'il accumulait.

_À suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit peu d'action, un petit peu de mystère, et un soupçon de jalousie... J'avais promis un changement d'ambiance :p.
> 
> Reviews ? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, même pour dire que vous avez apprécié, c'est toujours motivant !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	42. Feelings : 6 - Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Ce chapitre est super long, ça faisait longtemps et j'imaginais clairement pas dépasser les 8k words, pourtant c'est arrivé x'D. Venant de moi, c'était à prévoir :p. J'aurais pu le couper, mais ça s'enchainait mieux en terme de dynamisme dans un seul "shot" à mon sens !
> 
> Sinon, le chapitre comporte une petite surprise x'D.
> 
> Merci à Ookami97 de FFnet pour la correction !
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous :) !

Un énorme bruit d'explosion réveilla Allen dans un violent sursaut. Alerte, il regarda par la fenêtre. Un long et épais nuage de fumée s'élevait au loin, en direction de la place centrale.

Ça avait recommencé.

Il se prépara en vitesse et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, prêt à porter assistance à Kanda. La nuit était encore noire. Il devait être quatre heures du matin à tout casser. Link courrait derrière lui. Allen le prévint qu'il partait devant et redoubla de vitesse. Il activa son Innocence, se pressant pour gagner la place. Il était encore fatigué, mais tout ce remue-ménage l'avait bien réveillé. C'était peut-être l'occasion de découvrir ce qui se tramait ici. Ces explosions ne pouvaient pas continuer indéfiniment. Les dalles et les murs de pierre défilèrent rapidement devant ses yeux quand il parvint devant son ami.

Kanda se tenait à un mètre du bâtiment qui venait d'être incendié, Mugen dégainée. Il lui jeta un regard de côté, le reconcentrant ensuite devant lui. Allen reconnaissait l'hôtel de ville. Le feu s'était répandu très vite, les flammes gonflaient au-delà des fenêtres éclatées. Des hommes se ruaient en criant hors des maisons pour essayer d'atteindre la pompe du village. Ils balançaient des œillades apeurées autour d'eux, vérifiant que l'endroit était dégagé et qu'aucun monstre n'était à l'horizon. Les Exorcistes et Link présumaient que c'était criminel, mais sans plus d'informations, eux croyaient encore que c'était des Akumas.

Allen pensait qu'ils devaient être prêts à toute éventualité.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? le blandin héla son ami.

—Je viens d'arriver et ça a pété d'un coup. »

Sur ces paroles, Kanda s'en alla au-devant de la bâtisse, Allen sur ses talons. Ils remarquèrent encore les robots sur le sol, répartis devant toute la façade. Il y en avait quatre. La chaleur et l'odeur étouffante de brûlé les frappèrent. C'était difficile à dire comme de le souffle des flammes s'élevait de partout, Allen n'était pas bien sûr de lui, pourtant, il eut l'impression que ces faux-Akumas fumaient eux aussi. Kanda fit encore un pas en avant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent subitement.

« Y a quelqu'un là-bas. »

Allen disséqua la nuit au bout de la rue. Une petite silhouette encapuchonnée s'y trouvait, à moitié dissimulée grâce au bâtiment d'à côté. L'oméga réalisa qu'il n'avait peut-être pas eu tort quand il avait cru discerner quelque chose l'autre fois. La silhouette s'enfuit. Ni une ni deux, les Exorcistes se dépêchèrent dans sa direction. Il était temps que cette supercherie s'arrête ! Kanda pointa du bout du menton une autre rue, un pâté de maison plus loin.

« Les deux rues donnent sur une même place derrière, j'vais par là. Poursuis-le de ce côté. »

Il allait essayer de le prendre à revers. Sa patrouille n'avait au moins pas été vaine s'il connaissait un peu mieux les lieux. Kanda avait visiblement un meilleur sens de l'orientation que lui. Allen ne tarda pas, s'engageant à la poursuite du mystérieux inconnu, perçant le nuage de fumée. Il redoubla de vitesse. Il ne désactivait pas son Innocence. Ce serait peut-être mieux s'ils affrontaient un humain. Il hésitait. Sans savoir, c'était plus sage d'attendre. Ses chaussures claquèrent contre le bitume, le son de la course poursuite se mêlant à l'agitation paniquée sur la place. Main devant la bouche et le nez, il courut plus vite, se retenant de tousser. Sa gorge le brûlait. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour se protéger… Enfin, il déboucha à un carrefour. Allen grogna. Bon sang, il n'y voyait rien ! Se concentrant, l'oméga perçut un mouvement à droite. Il suivit son instinct, s'y lançant promptement.

Il avait eu raison. Une personne filait droit devant lui. Remarquant que la silhouette était de petite taille, encore plus que lui, il accéléra, se sentant à deux doigts de l'atteindre, malgré la fumée qui le désorientait un peu. Enfin, poussant dans les muscles de ses jambes, Allen fut assez prêt pour tendre la main, ses doigts frôlant d'abord la cape que portait cette personne.

Un dernier effort, il put la saisir, dans le dos, et tira avec force. L'inconnu tomba, déséquilibré, Allen basculant sur son corps avachi au sol. Il le lâcha dans la chute, l'inconnu se préparant à se lever. Kanda arriva au même instant.

Qui que ce soit, il n'avait plus le choix. Ils l'avaient coincé. Devant le katana qui menaçait dangereusement sa tête, l'individu n'essaya même pas de protester.

Allen se releva, le pointant lui aussi de son arme anti-Akuma. Il avança sa main pour lui baisser la capuche avec une certaine appréhension. Était-ce un nouveau stratagème du Comte, finalement ? Ils allaient bientôt le découvrir…

Le tissu chut lentement. Le blandin recula avec un mouvement surpris. Surprise partagée par Kanda. Comme escompté, l'œil d'Allen ne s'activait pas, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : c'était bien un humain, et il ne s'agissait nullement d'un Noah. C'était bien ce qui était bizarre. Ils avaient devant eux un adolescent, d'à peu près l'âge du maudit. Il avait les cheveux blonds, les traits revêches et des yeux fatigués. Le nez de l'oméga lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune alpha. Ses cheveux blonds étaient un peu plus foncés que ceux d'Alphonse. Quelque part, Allen trouva qu'il lui ressemblait un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » s'étonna Allen.

Sans s'adoucir, Kanda appuya la lame de son katana contre la carotide du garçon, grondant sévèrement :

« C'est toi qui fait ça ?

—J'dirai rien. »

Kanda allait gueuler, et Allen ne fut pas loin d'avoir la même réaction, quand une voix retentit au loin :

« Edward ! »

Deux autres adolescents arrivèrent en courant. Un brun aux cheveux courts à l'air sérieux malgré son inquiétude, et une jeune fille blonde.

« Roy, Win', je vous avais dit de rester en arrière !

—Tu crois que je suis le genre à t'obéir, minus ? »

Le grand brun venait de parler, ses traits virant goguenards. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, Allen put le sentir : il était un oméga. Le petit blond devint furibond :

« Tu vas arrêter de me traiter de minus, espèce d'emmerdeur ?!

—Ah non, » intervint la fille, une bêta, « ne commencez pas à vous disputer, tous les deux ! Vous êtes vraiment agaçants quand vous êtes comme ça, et c'est pas le moment ! »

Le dénommé Edward serra les dents, toisant alternativement Allen et Kanda avec une lueur de défi tenace dans l'œil. Allen décida de prendre la parole :

« Vous devriez nous dire ce qui s'est passé et ce que vous faites là. La ville a appelé les Exorcistes pour enquêter sur les incendies. C'est grave. Vous avez quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? C'est vous qui déposez ces robots ? »

Edward détourna le regard, Kanda appuyant encore sa lame. La jeune fille croisa les bras, réticente, mais les traits résignés.

« Ed, on devrait leur dire la vérité. Tu t'es fait attraper, s'ils préviennent la police…

—Ils doivent être de leur côté, Winry, réfléchis ! »

Le blandin échangea un regard avec le kendoka. Il désactiva son Innocence sur le champ, affichant un sourire amical.

« Écoutez, on a pas encore prévenu la police. On aimerait juste que vous nous disiez ce qui s'est passé. Kanda, tu peux le laisser partir. »

Kanda ne broncha pas. Le regard des trois jeunes gens était posé sur lui. Allen comprit qu'ils mettaient sa bonne foi en doute à cause de ça.

« Bakanda, je t'ai dit de le laisser partir, qu'ils nous fassent confiance, un peu ! »

Kanda grogna.

« Moyashi, refais pas ton naïf. Tu sais que j'aime pas ça. J'vais pas le laisser partir avant qu'il se soit mis à table.

—Bon sang, Kanda…

—C'est bon, je vais parler. Enlève ta lame, le gros balourd. »

Le Japonais émit un « tch », ôtant son katana. Allen ne disait rien, mais il se tenait prêt à l'empêcher de fuir/le rattraper en cas de tentative. Qu'il veuille les mettre en confiance ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas du tout méfiant. Edward se releva. Il était vraiment petit, il ne lui arrivait pas tout à fait au menton !

_C'est vraiment étonnant pour un alpha,_ pensa Allen.

Puis, il se morigéna. Après tout, l'idée de la grandeur des alphas était un apriori.

« Ces robots ne nous appartiennent pas. Enfin, si. Ils ont été construits par un homme qui a perdu sa femme il y a longtemps, tuée par des Akumas. Il en est devenu obsédé, alors il a fabriqué des sculptures réalistes. Avec Winry, on s'amuse à les refaire. Ils ne servent à rien, concrètement. On les utilise comme distraction en y cachant des fumigènes, le temps qu'on pose les véritables bombes à l'intérieur des bâtiments. Les gens croient qu'ils sont des Akumas, et on crée un vent de panique.

—Mais pourquoi ça… ?

—Parce que le maire refuse de céder face à nos revendications. »

Le brun, qu'Edward avait appelé Roy, s'exprima cette fois-ci. Il s'avança, reprenant la parole :

« Une loi va être votée sur l'île. Elle interdira aux omégas l'accès à certains métiers, imposera un couvre-feu, et l'obligation de trouver un lien. Sans quoi un mariage arrangé pourrait avoir lieu si un oméga reste non-lié passé un certain âge. Edward a un petit frère qui est un oméga, et on refuse que l'île devienne une dictature. On a déjà quitté l'Allemagne pour sa mentalité trop restrictive, il est hors de question pour nous de vivre dans un endroit où le gouvernement cautionne ces pensées. Ce type de loi avait été aboli il y a plus de trente ans. Certains pays régressent sur les droits des omégas, en ce moment. Nous nous y opposons. »

Allen fut choqué. Il avait entendu dire assez vaguement par Link, et pas de manière positive, que l'Allemagne était beaucoup plus réfractaire aux droits des omégas que l'Angleterre. Il y avait déjà été pour des missions, bien sûr, mais il s'était passé peu de temps. Allen n'y avait donc jamais vécu de grosses discriminations, hormis un certain sexisme ordinaire qui pouvait aussi être présent ailleurs. À l'entente des proportions que ça prenait sur cette île… le jeune oméga était en colère. Link déboula au même instant, ses sourcils froncés montrant qu'il avait assisté au discours, lui aussi.

« Vous vous croyez malins, à faire passer vos revendications politiques pour des attaques d'Akumas ? » cracha brutalement Kanda.

Le blandin se tourna vers son ami. Il fut quelque peu irrité par cette réaction. Kanda et lui avaient beau être devenus proches, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient toujours d'accord, ni que Kanda avait arrêté d'être un gros crétin sur les bords à certains moments. Il était mitigé lui aussi, bien sûr, mais tout de même, il ne pouvait pas cautionner ça.

« D'accord, c'est irréfléchi, mais leur cause est juste, ne dis pas le contraire ! s'exclama l'oméga, courroucé.

—Je me contrefous que la cause soit juste, » claqua l'Asiatique. « Cette mission n'est pas de notre ressort, on est pas des foutus diplomates. Je vais à l'auberge me coucher. Tu ferais bien de faire de même, Moyashi.

—Ne me dis pas de faire comme si de rien était, Kanda ! On peut quand même bien essayer de faire quelque chose pour eux, non ?! »

Il s'énervait. Le brun soupira, semblant irrité lui aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Mettre l'île à feu et à sang, comme ces gosses à la noix ? »

Des sons frustrés retentirent derrière eux. Allen serra les poings. Son expression se ferma. Il se sentit pris de court.

« Bien sûr que non, mais…

—Mais y a rien à faire. C'est con, je dis pas que je suis d'accord avec ça, mais c'est comme ça. J'me casse. »

Kanda s'engagea dans la ruelle menant à la grande place. Link vint poser une main sur l'épaule d'Allen, qui regardait l'alpha s'éloigner avec un ressentiment palpable.

« Il est brusque, mais il a raison. Réfléchis, Walker. On ne peut rien faire. On est des représentants de l'Ordre Noir, on ne peut pas intervenir dans ce genre de conflit. »

Allen savait, bon sang. Mais ça n'empêchait pas que c'était terriblement frustrant et qu'il comprenait la colère des autres adolescents.

« Quant à vous, » intervint Link, « ce n'est pas en brûlant des bâtiments que vous ferez passer vos revendications. Avez-vous essayé d'en discuter pacifiquement ?

—Mais bien sûr, pauvre imbécile ! » cingla Edward, surprenant un peu Allen par la violence de sa colère. Il devinait cependant que les paroles sèches de Kanda n'y étaient pas étrangères. « Ils s'en foutent. Y a pas que nous trois, qui gueulent. Tous les jeunes de l'île se rebellent. C'est nous qui faisons les attentats, mais même ça, ça dissuade pas le maire. Il sait bien que c'est nous, et pas des Akumas. Ils vous ont appelé pour nous faire peur, et vous savez quoi ? Ben ça marche pas. »

Allen regardait alternativement Edward, Roy et Winry. Les trois jeunes gens avaient le même visage déterminé, figé par la colère. Il respectait leur détermination. Néanmoins, leur façon de faire risquait effectivement de ne pas aboutir à grand-chose, même lui le reconnaissait.

« On est là seulement parce qu'on pensait qu'il y avait des Akumas, » précisa Allen avec bienveillance. « Mon coéquipier a été grossier, mais il n'a pas tort, on ne peut pas interférer dans les affaires de la ville. Autant en votre faveur que dans celle du maire. Je trouve cette loi profondément injuste et révoltante, je suis un oméga moi aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais… »

Il serra de nouveau les poings. Ce n'était pas la première mission où il était confronté à des injustices, à des cas qui donnaient envie de se battre ou de s'énerver. C'était toujours tellement dur d'être impuissant.

« C'est impossible, malheureusement, » conclut-il. « Et vous devriez vraiment arrêter ça. »

Link croisa les bras.

« Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que je prévienne la police.

—Attends, Link… ! » s'écria Allen. « On peut quand même trouver une autre solution ! »

Ce dernier soupira, comprenant qu'il lui reprochait sa réaction.

« Enfin, Walker, on ne peut pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça. La ville a demandé notre soutien, je te rappelle. Ce n'est pas à nous de le gérer, mais on peut au moins leur amener les coupables.

—Ils ont simplement voulu protester contre une injustice !

—En mettant le feu partout ? Je préviens la police. C'est un crime, Walker. Ils auraient pu causer des morts, tu t'en rends compte ? »

Pour le coup, Allen l'avouait volontiers, Kanda et Link lui tapaient fortement sur le système.

Il parvenait à saisir qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec la loi non plus, mais de là à aider des officiers d'un état qui préconisait la discrimination… Ça le dérangeait. D'accord, leur attitude était une forme d'obéissance aux lois et un respect la mission. Mais c'était injuste. Allen n'était pas naïf, contrairement aux dires de ce crétin de Kanda, il savait qu'il y avait de l'injustice dans la vie et que tout ne pouvait pas être parfaitement rose dans le métier d'Exorciste. Il n'était pas idiot non plus. Lui aussi ne cautionnait pas les fausses attaques, les incendies. C'était stupide. Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se dire que les livrer à la police était une bonne solution. En tant qu'oméga, il se sentait concerné par ces préoccupations. Quand il pensait qu'il avait justement dit à Alphonse de ne pas être timide envers les alphas, qu'il avait les mêmes droits, alors que son pays allait les discriminer… Il était en rogne.

Link parut le comprendre.

« J'imagine que tu es déçu. Crois-moi, ça ne m'enchante pas non plus. » Il s'adressait tout autant aux autres qu'à Allen. « Je soutiens vos revendications, mais pas la façon dont vous le faites.

—On peut au moins les laisser partir s'ils promettent de ne plus recommencer ?

—On nous a demandé de trouver ce qui s'est passé, Walker. Je les dénoncerai, n'insiste pas. Ton raisonnement est très enfantin.

—Absolument pas ! Je suis simplement compréhensif ! Je commence à en avoir marre d'être traité de naïf ou d'enfant sous prétexte que je me montre bienveillant ! »

Le blond tenta de rester calme devant sa colère, ce qui ne faisant qu'énerver Allen davantage.

« C'est ton caprice qui est stupide, Walker, rends-toi compte de la situation.

—Ah parce que maintenant je fais des caprices ?! Merci de ton respect, Link !

—Ne vous disputez pas, on va se rendre. »

Edward venait de parler courageusement. Les deux autres ne protestèrent pas. Link émit un autre soupir. Allen, quant à lui, gardait les poings furieusement serrés.

« Tu t'occuperas de les amener au poste, alors. Je pars me coucher. » Le blandin grinça des dents. « Je sais que tu tiens à respecter les protocoles, Link, mais en dehors des règles, il y a aussi une réalité humaine, et tu devrais peut-être la prendre en compte de temps en temps !

—Walker…

—Il y a quelque chose dans le ciel ! »

La voix de la fille blonde, Winry, venait de retentir. Link se retourna, laissant échapper l'agacement qu'il devait retenir :

« Bon sang, vous n'allez pas encore recommencer vos balivernes ?! »

Mais Allen s'était lui aussi retourné. C'était la vérité. Quelque chose tâchait le bleu de la nuit, plusieurs mètres au loin. Il ne voyait pas encore ce que c'était. En revanche, chose sûre, ça venait vers eux. Dans le même instant, des pas pressés retentirent.

Un nouvel adolescent fit son arrivée… qu'Allen reconnut.

Alphonse.

Allen fut surpris, encore plus quand le jeune alpha qu'ils avaient interpellé s'exclama :

« Al, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu ne dors pas ?!

—Tu n'es pas rentré, maman et papa sont inquiets ! Puis comment tu veux que je dorme avec le feu sur la place ! »

Voilà donc pourquoi Allen trouvait qu'Alphonse et cet Edward se ressemblaient. Ils étaient frères.

Il ne put s'attarder sur ça. Fondant la nuit noire, le point dans le ciel devint plus discernable. Allen n'en crut pas ses yeux. Son œil gauche réagit immédiatement.

« C'est un Akuma ! » s'écria Allen.

Des cris de stupeur jaillirent des bouches terrifiées des adolescents. Le dénommé Edward regarda Alphonse, traits pétrifiés, alors que l'Akuma se posait au bout de la rue, à quelques mètres de son petit frère.

« Al, cours ! »

Allen vit que le jeune oméga était glacé de peur. Pour être franc, lui paniquait aussi dans cette situation. Ce n'était pas un Akuma banal. C'était un niveau 4.

Alphonse fit l'erreur de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec l'Akuma. Son corps squelettique, mais pourtant semblable à celui d'un bambin avec son ventre rond, le pentacle sur son front… L'Akuma leur souriait. Allen écarquilla les yeux, le voyant lever son bras. Il allait le transformer en canon.

Il allait… Le symbiotique sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

Alors que les trois autres criaient de terreur en observant la scène, il activa Crown Clown et fonça au moment où l'Akuma fut sur le point de tirer.

Le cri d'Edward déchira l'air. Alphonse hurla lui aussi.

En une fraction de seconde, Allen avait bloqué le tir de l'Akuma avec son épée. Derrière lui, Alphonse était transi d'effroi.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » articula Allen, tout en essayant de repousser l'Akuma, qui papillonnait des ailes, ravi de lutter contre un Exorciste.

Alphonse pleurait quand Allen croisa son regard en se retournant.

« Cours rejoindre les autres ! » s'écria-t-il en donnant un brusque coup d'épée en avant, repoussant l'Akuma de quelques mètres.

Alphonse ne se fit pas prier. Il courut dans les bras de son frère, qui se mit à l'engueuler copieusement d'être sorti si tard tout en pleurant. Réaction de choc. Allen ne s'en occupa pas. Voyant que l'Akuma recommençant à charger, il paniqua pour la vie des humains environnants.

« Link, va les mettre à l'abri, je vais le retenir !

—Walker, tu ne vas pas pouvoir affronter un level 4 tout seul.

—Je sais. Mais mets-les à l'abri et va chercher Kanda. Je tiendrai jusque-là. »

Sans protester, l'Allemand s'exécuta. Allen se prépara à lutter, l'Akuma lançant déjà quelques invectives. Il sursauta quand son œil s'activa de nouveau.

Un autre Akuma venait de faire son entrée.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait, soudainement ?!

* * *

Kanda marchait en direction de l'auberge, pour le moins crevé.

Il avait bien compris que Moyashi était énervé et l'imaginait encore en train de s'engueuler avec le chien de Luberrier sur ce qu'il fallait faire des autres adolescents. Ses odeurs étaient particulièrement mauvaises en réponse à l'injustice à laquelle ils faisaient face. Kanda découvrait d'autant plus qu'il avait raison sur Allen : il était vraiment sensible et prenait vite les choses à cœur. Ça risquait de lui jouer des tours, à la longue, comme ça avait pu lui en causer par le passé. En ayant passé du temps avec lui, Kanda n'avait plus un apriori méprisant envers ses réactions. Il restait agacé car il savait bien que le gamin en serait emmerdé. En un sens, il reconnaissait que c'était assez touchant, et que ça pouvait même être une qualité, qu'il soit si impliqué. Ça lui donnait de la force. Mais, et ce n'était pas vraiment positif, Allen était tout de même trop pur pour ce foutu monde. Ce qui faisait qu'il en souffrait inéluctablement. À Allen d'évoluer dans sa propre direction, cependant. Kanda préférait être anesthésié contre l'injustice pour ne pas en pâtir. Il arrivait à comprendre qu'un autre puisse préférer l'inverse, si ce n'était pas la voie la plus sûre ni celle qu'il validait.

L'épéiste soupira.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, ça passerait à Moyashi quand ils quitteraient les lieux. À condition qu'il suive son conseil et ne traîne pas avant d'aller se pieuter. Kanda ne lui disait pas de se reposer pour le plaisir d'être sur son dos ni de le materner, ça n'avait jamais été son genre, s'il avouait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. De temps à autre, il admettait même qu'il était confus sur ses sentiments envers le blandin. Il l'appréciait, certes. Leur relation gardait le même côté complice qu'ils avaient gagné pendant ses chaleurs, s'ils s'engueulaient toujours copieusement lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord l'un avec l'autre. Depuis que le lien s'était renforcé, il se retrouvait néanmoins sensible à sa fatigue et à ses émotions, ce malgré lui. Il imaginait qu'il devait en être de même de son côté.

Pareillement, Kanda se demandait bien ce que cette évolution de leur lien allait apporter. Des emmerdes, sans doute, pour pas changer. Surtout avec cet enculé de Luberrier. Il n'avait pas apprécié qu'il fasse des allusions à son passé devant Allen comme si de rien était. Il n'était pas prêt à lui en parler. Pour être franc, il ne comptait pas le faire pour l'instant. Allen avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas du genre à trop s'ouvrir et respectait ses réserves, leur amitié marchait aussi. Bien sûr, Kanda voyait qu'il voulait se rapprocher de lui. Il laissait faire, que ce soit par des petits contacts physiques qu'il pouvait initier lui-même quand il sentait qu'il stressait ou qu'il en avait simplement envie. Oh, c'était très déroutant, mais Kanda avait parfois envie de le toucher, de le sentir. Il y était habitué à cause du lien, cela étant.

Puis, il se doutait que ses sentiments n'y étaient pas étrangers non plus. Sans qu'il ne soit trop affectueux, avoir un peu de geste affectif ne le dérangeait pas. Ça lui venait même assez naturellement, fallait pas que ça dure trop, mais il ne ressentait aucun malaise à agir comme il le faisait. C'était comme un vieil instinct enfoui, il ne savait pas où.

Marchant tranquillement, Kanda jeta quand même un coup d'œil en arrière. Il entendit une brusque explosion – comme un coup de feu. Et le chien de Luberrier arriva à vive allure.

« Kanda ! Il faut que vous alliez rejoindre Walker, tout de suite.

—Pourquoi ?

—Des Level 4. J'ai à peine eu le temps de prévenir les villageois de se cacher. Un premier est apparu, l'autre est arrivé ensuite. Walker les combat seul. »

Tout de suite, le sang de Kanda ne fit qu'un tour.

Son instinct d'alpha sembla en panique, il ressentit une agitation dans ses muscles, comme si tous ses sens lui martelaient que _son_ _oméga_ se trouvait en position délicate. Kanda grogna entre ses dents contre le lien qui lui faisait appréhender la situation d'une approche trop émotionnelle à son goût. En dehors de l'instinct, l'étonnement. Il n'y avait pas de foutus Akumas sur cette île, ni aucune putain d'Innocence, qu'est-ce que ceux-ci foutaient là soudainement ? Y avait un vrai bordel dans les plans des Noahs, à rien piger.

Sans plus attendre, sachant que Moyashi avait besoin de son aide, il regagna la place au pas de course. Le Japonais s'inquiétait. Allen était fragilisé par les entraînements. S'il s'était repris et était fort, qu'il avait considérablement progressé à ses côtés, il avait peur qu'affronter deux Akumas de niveau 4 d'un seul coup soit trop pour lui. C'était trop pour la plupart des Exorcistes. Ces connards étaient redoutablement forts.

Étouffant sa crainte, Kanda déboula sur la place. Le bâtiment flambait toujours, ses murs s'effondraient, comme le combat empêchait les pompistes de s'occuper du feu. Sur la place, les tirs des Akumas avaient détruit une partie de l'asphalte, ainsi que quelques maisons à proximité. Il remarqua plusieurs villageois tapis dans celles intouchées, observant Allen affronter les deux Akumas d'un œil médusé. Vu le sexisme ambiant, ils devaient être étonnés qu'un oméga soit capable de rivaliser avec la force brute de deux Akumas. Kanda dégaina sa lame en voyant Moyashi se faire projeter au sol par l'une de ces deux saloperies, l'autre s'apprêtant à attaquer à son tour. Allen se tenait péniblement debout, et Kanda sentait à ses émotions qu'il flanchait. Il remarqua qu'il était blessé à la tête. Un peu de sang s'écoulait d'une vilaine entaille, autour de laquelle se formait une croûte. Il s'était tout de même bien défendu. Beaucoup auraient fini à terre avant son arrivée.

Sans perdre de temps, le Japonais invoqua les illusions de Mugen.

Avant que l'Akuma ne le repère, il lui enfonça son sabre à travers le poitrail. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement suraigu, imitant la douleur, tout en hurlant : « Quoi, un autre Exorciste ?! »

Kanda eut un sourire narquois. Il fit pénétrer sa lame plus profondément. La technique de Mugen atteint son point culminant.

« Crève, charogne. »

Il retira son épée brutalement. L'Akuma s'effondra au sol. Il n'était pas encore détruit. Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, Kanda le coupa en deux. Cette fois, l'Akuma fut exorcisé. Ça avait été rapide. L'alpha ne s'envoyait pas des fleurs pour autant : c'était seulement parce qu'Allen avait dû réussir à l'atteindre avant, sans ça, ses coups auraient fait mouche. L'oméga avait accompli le gros du travail.

L'autre Akuma fulminait.

Kanda donna la main à Allen, qui s'en saisit pour se relever. Il lança, avisant son front blessé :

« Fais gaffe à pas t'abîmer, l'nabot.

—Je te signale que je fais ce que je peux, espèce de Bakanda ! »

Le blandin lâcha sa main une fois remis sur ses jambes. Il lui sourit.

« Je l'avais presque achevé avant que t'arrives, tu sais.

—Tch. Il en reste encore un. »

La même détermination se miroitait dans leurs yeux. L'Akuma n'allait pas faire long feu.

« Voyons voir si vous arriverez à m'arrêter, Exorcistes ! »

Le rire métallique du monstre résonna.

Kanda comprit alors ce qui allait se passer.

« Putain, l'enfoiré, il va crier ! »

En effet, le Level 4 se mit à hurler d'un cri si puissant qu'il déstabilisa les deux Exorcistes. Kanda s'effondra au sol, dans l'incapacité de se synchroniser avec Mugen. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Allen était symbiotique, il avait de fait un meilleur taux de synchronisation que lui. Il serait aussi désorienté moins longtemps par le cri. L'Innocence faisait partie intégrante de lui, ça deviendrait plus simple de prendre le dessus. L'oméga récupérait difficilement. S'étant reçu sur ses genoux, il s'appuyait faiblement sur son immense épée, le manteau de Crown Clown virevoltant autour de lui, comme pour le protéger des vibrations sonores insoutenables.

Allen gémit, Kanda puisant dans ses dernières forces pour avancer vers lui.

Il fallait agir. L'alpha se savait hors d'état de combattre pendant quelques minutes avec ça, et si Allen ne se reprenait pas, ils allaient être dans la merde.

« Prends ma main, Moyashi. »

Le cri du monstre, long et perçant, leur déchirait toujours les tympans.

Allen tourna la tête vers lui.

« Maintenant ?!

—Fais ce que je dis. »

Allen opina, approchant son bras droit, manieur de l'épée. Kanda mit sa main au-dessus de la sienne sur la garde de l'arme, essayant de se concentrer. Ils avaient déjà remarqué que lorsque Mugen était activée, un courant flottait entre elle et Crown Clown, comme un partage d'énergie. S'il parvenait à atteindre ne serait-ce que la moitié de sa synchronisation normale et à la transmettre à Allen… Le maudit serait peut-être plus fort. Il ignorait si c'était réellement possible, s'il pouvait le maîtriser, mais Kanda voulait essayer.

Mugen dans la main gauche, la main d'Allen dans celle de droite, il tenta d'activer son Innocence, dirigeant intentionnellement l'énergie vers l'arme du blandin. Comme lors de l'épreuve de la synchronisation, un léger halo lumineux se forma.

Les deux liés se toisèrent, médusés. Kanda continua. Il avait mal à la tête. C'était difficile de se concentrer. L'Akuma avait arrêté de crier.

« Alors, les Exorcistes, c'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? Bien, je vais pouvoir m'attaquer aux humains, dans ce cas. »

Kanda plissa le front à l'extrême. Il sentait qu'il avait bientôt transmis le maximum de sa force.

« Kanda… Il faut que je…

—Deux secondes. »

Enfin, le brun lâcha la garde de l'épée, s'effondrant de nouveau en arrière, Mugen tombant devant lui. Allen fit un geste vers lui, inquiet. Kanda haletait mais il le repoussa.

« Vas-y Moyashi, maintenant ! »

Allen ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'élança sur l'Akuma, sautant pour l'atteindre. Les liens de la ceinture du Clown se préparèrent à le restreindre, pour le cas où il essaierait de s'envoler hors de sa portée. Dans un mouvement circulaire de lame, il coupa le bras changé en canon du monstre. L'Akuma parut s'enrager et essaya de s'échapper. L'ayant perçu, Crown Clown le retint. Allen le poignarda en plein cœur, avec peine. C'était difficile de percer la « peau ». Plus ils augmentaient de niveaux, plus les Akumas étaient résistants.

Il voulut forcer sur la garde, quand soudain, quelque chose se passa.

Une forte puissance, telle une onde de choc, résonna dans l'épée, la parcourant. Elle vrombissait et débordait d'énergie. Allen la lâcha presque dans la surprise, mais se raidit pour tenir bon. Les muscles de sa main étaient bandés et douloureux alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas se faire engloutir par son propre pouvoir.

L'Akuma, lui aussi, s'étonna. Transfiguré, il rugit, sonnant à la fois aussi rageur que paniqué :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça fait mal ! Arrête ça, Exorciste ! »

Au même instant, un déferlement d'énergie fusa dans la lame. Comme agissant d'elle-même, elle trancha le corps de l'Akuma. L'âme se désintégra, purifiée. Allen fut choqué. Ça ressemblait plus à une attaque de Mugen qu'à sa propre attaque.

Se remettant de son choc, l'oméga retomba au sol, les jambes flageolantes.

« Repose en paix, » murmura-t-il.

Kanda s'approcha finalement, interdit. L'oméga le fixa :

« Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ?

—Ouais. J'en étais pas sûr, mais je vois que ça a marché. Je t'ai prêté ma force. Ça va ? »

Sans savoir pourquoi, ses jambes flanchaient terriblement. Allen trébucha, Kanda le rattrapant. Allen le repoussa gentiment, réussissant à se remettre debout.

« C'est étrange, mais oui. Ça fait juste… beaucoup de pouvoir d'un coup et d'énergie. »

Le brun opina. Il posait quand même une emprise sur l'épaule d'Allen, l'aidant à rester en place. L'Anglais s'était bien battu. Mieux que lui, sur ce coup. Kanda était encore un peu désorienté et il savait qu'à sa place, il n'aurait pas tenu. Malgré ses capacités surhumaines. Sans doute avait-il aussi réussi à transmettre un peu de sa force physique à Allen. C'était pour ça qu'il était chancelant.

« Ils étaient pas si forts, » observa Kanda. « On aurait dit qu'ils venaient d'évoluer. Normalement, c'est plus long de les battre.

—Ou notre… combinaison… était puissante. C'est rare de voir un Akuma supplier. Ça m'a presque fait pitié. »

Kanda faillit rétorquer qu'il ne fallait pas avoir pitié, mais il s'abstint. C'était encore le produit de leur approche personnelle de la situation qui différait. Clair que ses « crève, charogne » et les « repose en paix » de Moyashi s'opposaient drastiquement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ce gosse possédait un sens trop aigu de la compassion.

L'alpha soupira. Il s'apprêta à tendre la main, voulant lui coller une pichenette semi-attendrie, semi-agacée, quand les villageois arrivèrent en courant vers eux, le stoppant dans son entreprise. Link était là aussi. Ils reconnurent également le maire, qu'Allen toisa avec une certaine hostilité, chose rare chez lui qui était toujours avenant. C'était un homme d'un âge avancé, un alpha, aux traits tirés et aux tempes grisonnantes.

« Je vous remercie de nous avoir débarrassé de ces Akumas, » entama le maire.

Allen jeta un coup d'œil à Link, comme pour demander s'il avait révélé les agissements des adolescents. Ce dernier secoua la tête.

« Surtout vous, jeune oméga. »

Le blandin fut pour le moins indécis, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être appelé par son statut.

« Vous avez fait preuve d'une grande bravoure et avez su exterminer le dernier monstre alors que votre coéquipier, un alpha, était à terre. »

Edward, qui n'était pas loin, émit un reniflement cynique qui n'échappa pas à Allen. Le maire poursuivit, regardant l'assemblée avec une expression pincée :

« Les omégas semblent être des individus plein de ressources, je dois dire que ça me surprend.

—C'est parce que c'est ce que nous sommes, » se risqua Allen devant les regards étonnés de tous. « Des individus. Pas juste des statuts. »

Comme embarrassé, l'homme se racla la gorge. Edward sourit au blandin et prit alors la parole.

« Parlant des omégas, nous aurions des revendications à vous soumettre, moi ainsi que quelques jeunes de l'île, à propos de votre prochaine loi. Vous aviez refusé de nous écouter la dernière fois. »

Un nouveau raclement de gorge retentit. Roy, Winry et Edward l'acculaient totalement. Parmi la foule, des villageois commençaient à chuchoter, remettant en question l'attitude du maire, au point que celui-ci allait certainement être obligé de lâcher du lest. Il tenta d'apaiser les chuchotements de la foule en relevant les mains, un sourire factice aux lèvres :

« Je pense qu'il serait mieux d'en reparler demain à tête reposée, plutôt qu'après une attaque au milieu de la nuit. Je promets d'écouter vos discours. Rentrez tous chez vous, nous ferons une réunion demain. Quant à vous, les Exorcistes, reposez-vous. Vous avez, encore une fois, toute ma reconnaissance. »

Allen regarda Link d'un air entendu. Ils n'allaient pas dénoncer les trois jeunes. La foule commença à se disperser. Edward allait traîner son frère vers l'auberge, mais celui-ci échappa à son étreinte, courant au-devant d'Allen.

« Je suis désolé.

—Pourquoi ? »

Le symbiotique était étonné.

« Quand j'ai dit qu'un oméga n'était pas suffisamment fort pour nous protéger… J'ai été stupide. Tu es très fort. »

Le plus petit baissait la tête, penaud. Allen sourit, lui caressant gentiment le crâne.

« Ce n'est rien.

—Al, viens ! »

Roy et Edward l'appelaient. Ils se tenaient par la main. Allen comprit alors qu'ils étaient liés. Les deux adolescents firent une place au plus jeune entre eux, qu'ils tinrent chacun par une main, retournant à l'auberge. Allen regarda la scène avec un certain attendrissement.

« Tout cela n'explique pas pourquoi ces Akumas sont sortis de nulle part, » intervint Link. « Il faudra demander au Traqueur d'aller explorer les lieux, il y a peut-être une Innocence.

—Ils étaient peut-être perdu, ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

Le blond haussa les épaules. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était impératif de le vérifier.

« Retournez à l'auberge, je me charge de transmettre les instructions au Traqueur.

—Tu ne diras rien à propos des autres ? »

Allen avait cru le comprendre, il voulait toutefois le vérifier.

« Je ne dirai rien. Les Akumas ont été détruit, on a rempli notre mission.

—Merci, Link. »

À nouveau, l'Allemand haussa les épaules. Kanda prit lui aussi la direction de l'auberge, Allen à sa suite, remarquant qu'il l'attendait. L'alpha lui jeta un regard.

« Tu t'es remis ?

—Oui, mes jambes vont mieux ! »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il voulut marcher plus vite, mais trébucha malencontreusement dans une dalle. Proche de faire une rencontre faciale avec le sol, il sentit les mains de Kanda retenir ses hanches, ce qui le fit rougir sous la surprise.

« Fais pas le con pour prouver que t'es résistant. Je sens tes émotions.

—Je suis résistant, la dalle est simplement traîtresse ! »

Finalement, Allen ricana, reprenant son équilibre.

« Tu vas bien, toi ?

—Crevé. »

Allen abdiqua, recommençant à marcher, doucement en revanche.

« Bon, je le suis aussi, j'avoue. »

Kanda remarquait le tremblement toujours présent dans ses jambes.

« Je vais te porter, à ce rythme-là, on sera pas à l'auberge avant dix mille ans, » fit-il, sarcastique.

Allen grommela :

« Mais n'importe quoi, Bakanda, je me démerde !

—Il y aura beaucoup de dalles _traîtresses_ sur ce sol de merde, Moyashi. »

Il accentuait moqueusement l'adjectif. Le maudit bougonna et soupira. Kanda se tenait prêt à le soulever, il s'en aperçut.

« J'accepte, mais je monte sur ton dos, alors. Hors de question d'être porté comme une princesse, Bakanda.

—Je t'ai jamais proposé de te porter comme ça, crétin. »

L'alpha nota son orgueil mal placé. Allen grimpa sur son dos, sans répartir. Enfin, ils purent avancer à une allure plus vive. L'oméga colla timidement la tête proche de sa nuque.

« Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas senti ton odeur comme ça. »

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Kanda rougit. Pour un peu, ayant lui aussi un orgueil mal placé, il aurait été tenté de le faire redescendre. Il se contint et l'ignora, en dépit de son visage cuisant. Il était content de la nuit qui camouflait ses émotions futiles. C'était vrai qu'à part lors des méditations, leurs contacts étaient fugaces. Kanda s'en foutait, tout comme il s'était foutu de proposer de le porter plutôt que de le laisser en arrière ou d'avancer à vitesse d'escargot. Il le faisait pour l'aider, parce que ses muscles avaient souffert et qu'il sentait qu'il en avait besoin. Mais pas sans le taquiner, cela dit. Kanda restait toujours lui. Ça restait gênant. L'instinct lui soufflait encore de prendre soin de l'oméga, et l'affection… sincère… qu'il avait pour lui ne le faisait toujours pas plus rechigner à la tâche que les touchers légers.

Ils marchèrent enfin. Allen finit par s'endormir sur son dos. Link les rattrapa. Quelque peu inquiet, il leva la voix :

« Est-ce que Walker va bien ?

—Il pionce. »

L'autre alpha opina.

« J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait en combattant. Luberrier avait raison. Quelque chose se passe entre vos Innocences. »

Kanda garda le silence. Pour être franc, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à Link. Allen paraissait s'y fier. L'alpha avait confiance en Allen, il n'était pas stupide, mais il se fiait vite aux autres à son goût et avait même pitié des Akumas… Autant dire que ce n'était pas une preuve irréfutable qu'il faille faire confiance à Link à ses yeux.

Ils parvinrent à l'auberge. Kanda était relativement content de se dire qu'ils en avaient fini avec cette mission merdique.

* * *

Quand Allen s'éveilla, le jour était déjà haut, visible par l'interstice des volets fermés en cliche. Il devina qu'il avait dormi longtemps, après la nuit d'hier pour le moins débordante d'émotions.

Peinant à situer ses pensées en vrac, il eut des souvenirs assez confus, puis, la première chose qu'il réalisa, non sans se sentir stupide, c'était que Kanda avait tenu à le porter après le combat. Il en avait été pour le moins embarrassé au début, et n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Kanda initiait peu, mais quand il le faisait, il ne déconnait pas. Quelque part, il initiait de plus en plus, en fait. Il semblait s'inquiéter pour lui, prenait même soin de lui. Comme il lui avait promis. Allen se rappelait de ses mots « tant que je serai ton alpha, je prendrai soin de toi quand il faudra ». Il était touché de voir qu'il le mettait réellement en application. Ça semblait peut-être peu, mais connaissant Kanda, c'était forcément le signe qu'il tenait à lui.

Leur complicité se solidifiait. Allen en fut content. Il se savait peut-être mièvre, mais bon sang, c'était humain.

Néanmoins, derrière ces préoccupations quelque peu sentimentales, avec ce qui s'était passé, il était obligé de s'interroger encore sur ce qui s'était produit entre leurs Innocences. Quelles seraient les réelles conséquences d'une telle symbiose ? Allen avait presque ressenti la terreur de l'Akuma quand il l'avait poignardé. Peut-être avait-il trop d'empathie, mais ça lui glaçait le sang.

Comme pour beaucoup de choses, et comme beaucoup de fois, la conclusion frustrante était qu'il fallait attendre. Seul le temps lui répondrait.

Se redressant dans son lit, scrutant la chambre qui baignait dans une douce obscurité solaire, signe qu'il faisait beau au dehors, il remarqua que le lit de Link était vide. Allen fit sa toilette, s'habilla, puis descendit. Il trouva Link et Kanda attablés, et en regardant la pendule murale, il réalisa qu'il était midi. Voilà pourquoi il avait si faim !

Il salua les deux autres. Link le prévint qu'il avait transmis leur rapport à Komui. Un train les prendrait dans la soirée. Le Traqueur était revenu bredouille, il n'y avait rien ici. Ils avaient quartier libre en attendant. Link l'informa aussi qu'il avait fait état de la synchronisation entre Mugen et Crown Clown. Le Chinois les attendait pour examiner leurs Innocences une fois au QG. Le blandin opina.

Son repas lui fut servi, qu'il se mit à dévorer en moins de deux. Pendant que Link lisait le journal local, en Allemand, Kanda quitta la table. Allen lui demanda où il allait, le Japonais répondant qu'il allait pioncer toute l'après-midi. En lui intimant de se reposer, Allen n'eut comme réponse qu'un « va pas faire le con, toi », qui le fit râler. Alphonse était plus loin, avec son frère et l'oméga plus âgé, mais il ricana en entendant Allen et Kanda se rabrouer.

Le blandin mangea en discutant avec Link.

« Au fait, fit Allen, je compte aller me balader cette après-midi. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

—J'ai quelques papiers à faire, mais je te laisse y aller seul si tu veux.

—Ça marche. »

L'Anglais sortit donc après le repas. Il s'assit sur les marches du perron, réfléchissant un peu, avec le projet de faire le tour du village calmement tout à l'heure. Il sentit une odeur familière et devina qu'Alphonse venait de le rejoindre.

« Tu t'es super bien battu hier ! »

Sur un grand sourire, le petit oméga se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Allen lui rendit le sourire.

« Merci du compliment.

—Merci à toi de n'avoir rien dit à propos de mon frère et des autres. Ed' m'a dit que tes coéquipiers voulaient le faire mais tu les as défendus. C'est gentil. »

Allen regarda ailleurs, embarrassé.

« J'ai surtout fait ce qui était normal, et me semblait juste. »

Alphonse sourit encore. Il donna un petit coup de coude étrangement… complice à Allen. Ce que ce dernier ne comprit pas.

« Diiiis, tu peux me le dire, hein, mais ton alpha, tu sors vraiment pas avec ?!

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore avec ça ? »

Le symbiotique était étonné qu'il insiste à ce point. Alphonse soupira.

« Je sais que je me mêle de ce qui me regarde pas, mais ça se voit vraiment que tu l'aimes, et lui aussi ! Vous vous lanciez des piques tout le temps à table ! Puis vous étiez vraiment beaux quand vous avez combattu ! »

Le gamin était toujours rouge, limite s'il n'avait pas des étoiles dans les yeux. Allen en fut quelque peu abasourdi. D'accord, Alphonse était visiblement le genre à s'emballer vite et à se faire des scénarios quelque peu obscurs dans le crâne. Il était encore un jeune garçon, ce n'était pas surprenant. Mais le maudit devenait de plus en plus perplexe.

_D'où ça se voit que j'aime Kanda, et d'où on dirait que… Kanda… m'aime ?_

Allen vira également cramoisi.

« En fait, tu es vraiment têtu, Alphonse ! C'est un bon ami mais ça s'arrête là.

—Rooh… Je suis désolé si j'insiste beaucoup, » rétorqua le gamin, rouge pivoine et visiblement déçu, « Mais vous avez le même genre de relation que mon frère et son oméga ! Roy, le grand brun. Il n'a pas froid aux yeux et il est hyper provocant, c'est vraiment drôle. Il adore embêter mon frère. Faut dire que c'est facile, Ed' démarre au quart de tour. »

Allen s'autorisa à ricaner.

« J'aimerais bien être comme lui, » avoua Alphonse. « Ou fort comme toi. Je suis vraiment trop simple.

—Tu n'as pas besoin d'être fort et provocant pour te faire respecter. Ne pense simplement pas que tu vaux moins bien que les autres parce que tu es calme et gentil, et impose-toi tel que tu es. »

Sur ces mots, le blandin offrit un visage assuré à son homologue. Alphonse déglutit, les yeux grands.

« C'est la chose la plus encourageante qu'on m'ait dite, merci. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux omégas. Alphonse demanda :

« Au fait, ça veut dire quoi « Moyashi » ? Il t'appelle tout le temps comme ça, c'est un nom affectueux ? »

Là, Allen s'étouffa carrément avec sa salive.

« Absolument pas ! Il me taquine avec ça ! En gros, il me traite de minus.

—Oh, Roy appelle tout le temps Ed « minus ». Mais c'est parce qu'il l'aime. C'est marrant, parce qu'ils ne se supportaient pas avant leur lien. »

Réfractaire, ne faisant pas attention au fait que ces deux-là lui rappelait effectivement son cas avec Kanda, Allen refusa de penser que le brun l'appelait _Moyashi_ par affection. Ce fichu crétin savait qu'il détestait ça. Il eut une moue. Au même instant, des pas se firent entendre derrière eux, ainsi que des voix. Allen reconnut celle d'Edward et Roy.

« Tiens, Al, t'es là ! » s'exclama l'alpha blond.

Alphonse sourit à son frère. Edward se tourna vers le blandin.

« Tu t'appelles Allen, c'est ça ? »

Le maudit opina. Edward lui tendit la main.

« Merci d'avoir sauvé mon frère. »

Allen secoua la tête, arguant qu'il faisait simplement son travail, mais accepta la main tendue. Roy sortit alors quelque chose de son manteau. Un robot… à l'aspect quelque peu spécial. Il le lui tendit.

« Winry et Ed' l'ont fabriqué cette nuit. C'est pour toi.

—Euh… ? Merci, il ne fallait pas… ! Puis, il n'y avait pas que moi ! »

Allen était quelque peu étonné du cadeau. Edward rigola.

« C'est aussi pour nous avoir défendu hier. C'est, hm, supposé être l'Akuma d'hier, en fait. Je sais pas si tu reconnais. »

À bien regarder, c'était plutôt ressemblant. Son ventre rond, son visage défiguré de haine représentaient bien un niveau quatre dans toute sa splendeur. Le blandin n'était pas sûr qu'avoir une sculpture en forme d'Akuma soit bien vu au sein de l'Ordre, mais il accepta le cadeau.

Roy et Ed les saluèrent, puis partirent plus loin. Alphonse resta à discuter avec Allen, et lui proposa de lui faire visiter le village, après qu'Allen eut annoncé qu'il voulait en faire le tour. Le blandin partit mettre son présent dans sa valise avant cela, les deux omégas partant se promener. Au détour d'une ruelle, ils retombèrent sur Roy et Edward occupés à s'embrasser avec passion. Au vu de leur écart de taille, Roy menait le baiser et Edward devait se hisser, avec une apparente difficulté, pour l'atteindre. Virant cramoisis, Alphonse et Allen préfèrent ne pas déranger le couple.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans encombre jusqu'au départ.

Dans le train, en pensant à Roy et Edward, Allen se prit à repenser également au baiser échangé avec Kanda. Embrasser son lié était vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Ils avaient de la chance. Il fut bientôt dans une transe rêveuse.

Cependant, il ne changeait pas d'avis. Son amitié avec Kanda lui convenait toujours. Les gens pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Du moins, Allen ne le croyait pas. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne savait pas exactement comment caractériser le sentiment amoureux. Il savait qu'il tenait beaucoup à Kanda, voilà tout. Pourquoi presser les choses ? Quel intérêt ?

Allen n'en voyait aucun.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors entre Roy, Edward, Winry et Alphonse… Oui, je fais intervenir des personnages de FMA, toutafé, mini-Crossover AU que personne n'a demandé xD. Dès que j'ai trouvé le nom "Alphonse", je m'étais dit que ça pourrait être drôle, et finalement j'ai pas pu résister. Ah, et, of course, pas d'apologie du terrorisme ici, hein. Juste une sorte de débat implicite sur la façon de traiter l'injustice.
> 
> Otherwise, ça avance un peu, et il y a enfin un point de vue de Kanda ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :3.
> 
> Encore un changement d'ambiance à venir pour la suite :p.
> 
> Une petite review ? :)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	43. Feelings : 7 - L.I.E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Ce chapitre devrait titiller votre curiosité sur certains points ;).
> 
> Merci à Ookami97 de FFnet pour la correction !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Allen hésitait beaucoup en songeant à ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, mais il le fallait bien. De retour à l'Ordre, il avait vite demandé à voir Lavi seul à seul. Le sujet qu'il comptait aborder avec lui ? Son odeur.

Link l'avait mitraillé de questions sur l'archiviste, ça en devenait agaçant. S'il irritait de plus en plus le maudit à se mêler des affaires de son ami, ils en avaient discuté ensemble. Comme il le présumait, pour Link, il s'agissait simplement d'une histoire de droiture, et de la perplexité face à la senteur de Lavi qui l'intriguait réellement. Il avait promis à Allen qu'il ne cherchait pas à lui nuire, ce que ce dernier voulait bien croire. Cependant, le blond ne cautionnait pas l'attitude du jeune Bookman, intimement persuadé qu'il trafiquait son statut. Allen avait argué qu'il pourrait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute avant de sauter aux conclusions. Il avait aussi essayé de lui faire comprendre que si Lavi mentait, il n'en était pas arrivé là sans raison. Autant crier dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Link n'en démordait pas et ne s'adoucissait pas. Le blandin découvrait qu'il pouvait vraiment être buté. Il était mal à l'aise d'être pris à partie, en fait. Link était devenu un très bon ami, il le côtoyait quotidiennement. À force d'être ensemble si souvent, ils partageaient une proximité certaine. Lavi était son meilleur ami. Ils riaient beaucoup ensemble, faisaient un bon duo d'exorciste en mission. Un bon trio avec Lenalee. Il ne savait pas toujours bien où se situer dans cette histoire. Il défendait évidemment Lavi, mais ne pouvait pas enlever à Link l'idée que quelque chose d'étrange se cachait derrière tout ça, car il y avait bien quelque chose d'anormal à l'odeur de Lavi, même lui s'en apercevait.

En ayant rencontré un oméga, Allen l'avait senti. C'était _foutrement_ ressemblant. Nier aurait été de la mauvaise foi.

Alors l'oméga décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. En donnant rendez-vous à Lavi, il lui poserait la question de vive-voix. Il verrait bien comment le rouquin réagissait. Il espérait juste qu'il lui dirait la vérité, au moins à _lui_. Allen ne comptait nullement le trahir. Il lui faisait confiance, de toute manière, et se tenait prêt à accueillir ses réponses avec autant de bienveillance et de compréhension que possible.

Comme convenu, Lavi arriva dans la salle de loisir où Allen s'était installé. Le blandin lui fit un signe. Son ami ricana en se posant à côté, passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche qu'Allen sentit arriver la taquinerie, comme bien souvent avec lui.

« Tu délaisses enfin Yû pour ton vieux pote, Al ? Il va pas mal le prendre ?

—T'en as pas marre de tes commentaires vaseux, abruti ? Kanda et moi ne sommes pas mariés, on ne passe pas tout notre temps ensemble, je te ferai dire. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec toi et Lenalee aussi. »

Le plus jeune jeta à son aîné un regard courroucé. Lavi rigola d'autant plus.

« Je sais, je sais. En fait, j'adore t'embêter avec ça.

—J'ai cru comprendre. »

Allen consentit à rire lui aussi. Lavi était chiant, mais il l'aimait bien comme ça. Aussi, il préférait commencer à déconner gentiment avec lui plutôt que de lui demander brutalement s'il était un oméga. Ça n'aurait pas été très intelligent. Tout de même, à être aussi proche de lui, Allen était envahi par son odeur. Elle était vraiment douce. Vaguement, il se demanda si lui sentait comme ça pour tout le monde. Il avait son odeur sucrée, spéciale, que seul Kanda pouvait sentir, mais l'odeur d'oméga… Ça n'avait pas de caractéristique particulière. Juste une sorte de vent doux. Celle d'Alphonse semblait néanmoins plus profonde que celle de Lavi. Comme deux ou trois cran au-dessus. Peut-être que ce n'était pas exactement la même sorte de douceur, en analysant.

Mais Lavi sentait doux, lui aussi.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse un jeu tous les deux, Lav' ? » lui sourit aimablement Allen.

Le borgne opina.

« Pourquoi t'as pas demandé à Lena de nous rejoindre, au fait ? Et double verrue, il est pas là ?

—Elle a des trucs à faire pour aider Komui, comme transmettre des dossiers, et je voulais passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami, donc j'ai demandé à Link de nous laisser. Il a aussi de la paperasse, de toute façon. Il a dit qu'il voulait finir avant de nous entraîner, Kanda et moi. Je suis donc libre. »

Allen lui fit un clin d'œil. Immédiatement, pour sa surprise, Lavi se jeta à son cou en chouinant exagérément :

« C'est trop mignooon ! »

Embarrassé de ses débordements excessifs, le blandin le repoussa doucement. Ah, ça, Lavi virait parfois collant. D'habitude, c'était Kanda qu'il aimait emmerder comme ça. De temps à autre, il était aussi affectueux avec lui. Si ça ne le dérangeait pas, comme ça leur arrivait toujours d'échanger leurs odeurs à trois avec Lenalee, il était parfois pris de court par son caractère exubérant qui se manifestait d'un moment à l'autre. Il fallait toujours que Lavi emmerde quelqu'un de toute façon. Ça n'aurait pas été Lavi, sinon. La pensée lui tira un sourire. Allen le connaissait malgré tout. Il faisait l'insouciant, la jouait volontiers brailleur, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Le borgne se confiait peu. Pourtant, les rares fois où il l'avait fait, le symbiotique avait découvert qu'il possédait une part plus tourmentée. Comme tout à chacun, sans doute. C'était humain d'avoir des soucis, personne n'était toujours joyeux ou toujours insouciant. Même pas ce grand crétin.

Était-ce au point de mentir sur son statut ?

Allen était indécis.

Ils jouèrent au poker, une bonne heure.

Puis, enfin, alors que Lavi se plaignait qu'il trichait, Allen se risqua à mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Dis, Lavi, je peux te poser une question ?

—Tu veux des conseils pour te déclarer à Yû ?

—Mais arrête avec ça ! » s'énerva le blandin. « Sérieux, t'es convaincu que je suis amoureux de lui, toi aussi ?!

—Comment ça, moi aussi ? »

Allen se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé trop vite. Mais entre Alphonse, quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait même pas, dans le fond, et Lavi, les sous-entendus l'exaspéraient. Il n'aimait pas Kanda, bon sang. Il bégaya, rougissant malgré lui :

« Ben Lenalee aussi, elle rentre dans ton jeu. »

Lavi rit.

« En fait, Lena et moi on pense que vous feriez un beau couple. Je suis honnête avec toi, hein. Mais tu nous dis que non, donc on te croit. On préfère vous voir ami que de vous voir vous foutre sur la gueule, dans tous les cas. Je cherche juste à te faire râler, et ça marcheeee superrrr bien. »

Sur un clin d'œil, Lavi s'enfonça dans le canapé. Allen soupira, l'ignorant.

« Ma question est sérieuse, débile.

—Hm… Vas-y ? »

Le blandin ne sut par où commencer. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« En fait, je ne sais pas comment dire ça… Avec Link, on a remarqué que ton odeur était… étrange. Et je me demande ce que ça veut dire. Lors de ma dernière mission, j'ai rencontré un oméga. Tu sens un peu comme lui. Lavi, est-ce que tu es sûr d'être un bêta ? »

Bon, finalement, le tact pouvait aller se cacher. Pour une rare fois, Allen vit qu'il avait complètement mouché son ami. Lavi avait l'œil grand, l'air choqué. Il semblait ne pas comprendre sa question.

« Tu me demandes si je suis un oméga, en fait ? »

Il semblait vraiment éberlué. Allen pencha la tête sur le côté.

« J'avoue que je me posais la question, oui. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Link aussi se la pose. Je t'avoue qu'il est carrément convaincu que tu mens. Il ne compte rien dire, ne t'en fais pas, et j'ai pris ta défense plus d'une fois. Mais Lavi, dis-moi la vérité, s'il te plaît. Ton odeur… C'est normal ? Je te jure que je ne te jugerai pas. » Il lui sourit, mais savait bien qu'il l'acculait. « Je ne tiens pas à te mettre mal à l'aise, après. »

Le borgne tripota son cache-œil d'une main distraite et haussa un sourcil.

« Ben, écoute… Je suis pas mal à l'aise, mais je m'attendais absolument pas à ce que tu me dises ça. Je ne suis pas un oméga, Allen. Je suis vraiment un bêta.

—Alors qu'est-ce qui explique ton odeur ? »

Lavi soupira. Ses sourcils se haussèrent. Il semblait paumé.

« Franchement, j'en sais rien. C'est peut-être mes phéromones naturelles, mon taux d'hormones, ou un truc du genre. J'ai lu que ça pouvait arriver, que les odeurs diffèrent d'un individu à l'autre, ce dans un même statut. Tu sens différemment que d'autres omégas que j'ai rencontré, toi aussi.

—C'était mon hypothèse de base. Mais Link est un alpha, son odorat est plus pointu que le mien. Il trouve qu'il y a un vrai problème. Donc… »

Lavi croisa les bras. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent.

« Qu'il vienne m'en parler, au lieu de faire des suppositions dans mon dos, dans ce cas. » Allen fut hébété de voir Lavi prendre un visage si irrité. « Sincèrement, Allen, je ne mens pas. Je sais ce qu'il a dû te dire et ce que tu dois te dire, mais je sais très bien qu'être un oméga n'est pas une tare. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je ne t'estime pas moins parce que tu es un oméga. J'admets quand même que je suis content d'être un bêta, parce que c'est beaucoup à assumer, et je t'admire limite pour ça. Vraiment. S'il te plaît, crois-moi. »

L'oméga hocha la tête. Il se sentit touché par les mots de Lavi.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je te crois. J'irai parler à Link. Je… Excuse-moi de t'avoir demandé ça. »

Le rouquin sourit, n'ayant rien perdu de sa jovialité.

« C'est rien, t'inquiète. Je peux comprendre. »

Allen fut soulagé de ne pas avoir créé de malaise. Il demanda, un peu hésitant :

« Ça te dit qu'on échange nos odeurs et qu'on refasse une partie ? Faudra que j'aille m'entraîner après.

—T'es chou, Al', mais je vais avoir du travail avec Jiji. Je suis d'accord pour l'échange d'odeur, par contre. Et fais pas ces yeux, je t'assure que tu m'as pas vexé. C'est plutôt double-verrue, qui me soûle. »

Lavi lui tendit les bras, avec son éternel visage joyeux. Allen eut une moue boudeuse, contrarié qu'il ait compris qu'il demandait l'échange d'odeur pour se rassurer. Toutefois, il était en effet soulagé, donc le but était atteint.

Le blandin espéra que rapporter leur conversation suffirait pour que Link laisse un peu tomber au sujet de Lavi. Ça lui pesait, car il s'inquiétait des conséquences pour son ami si d'autres le soupçonnaient.

* * *

Toujours assis sur le canapé de la salle de loisir, il fallait l'admettre, Lavi Bookman était pour le moins circonspect. Allen venait de partir pour s'entraîner aux côtés de Yû, avec un enthousiasme palpable. Ça le faisait clairement marrer, ça, par contre. L'oméga avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, Lavi pensait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ces deux abrutis ne sortent ensemble. Lenalee le rejoignait là-dessus. Vu comme ils étaient têtus, cela dit, le temps pourrait être long. Ils avaient même parié tous les deux ! Leurs amis (oui, Yû l'était) étaient légèrement désespérants. Mais ce n'était, bien sûr, pas ce qui le préoccupait actuellement.

La question d'Allen l'avait désarçonné.

Lavi n'était pas idiot, loin de là. Quitte à se donner l'apparence superficielle de gentil crétin, il se démerdait en effet pour être le joyeux larron en toute circonstance. Il était néanmoins capable d'appréhender la réalité, et sous ses airs de benêt, sa condition de Bookman lui conférait évidemment des aptitudes à être sérieux. Il était bien obligé de l'être, parfois. S'il ne se mentait pas, il avouait qu'il s'était toujours posé des questions sur lui-même. Les cachets que lui faisait prendre son grand-père l'avaient fait douter. N'étant pas un imbécile, Lavi savait très bien que ce n'était pas _que_ des vitamines. Il en avait parlé avec Bookman plusieurs fois. Il savait que c'était dû à sa condition, et de base, la pensée qu'il était peut-être un oméga lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il avait interrogé son grand-père, anxieux, qui lui avait certifié que ce n'était pas ça. En plus d'être des vitamines, elles lui seraient utiles pour autre chose : selon lui, elles cachaient certes les phéromones, mais pas celles d'omégas. Un bêta pouvait être lié. C'était rare, plus que pour les alphas et les omégas, mais ça arrivait. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. En adoucissant les phéromones de Lavi, ça le prévenait de tout lien. Et ça n'influait pas sur son organisme.

Bookman lui avait, néanmoins, déjà menti pour le protéger, ou car il ne l'estimait pas prêt à entendre une vérité. Lavi avait été très angoissé à ce sujet durant une période de sa vie. Rien ne s'était passé. Il adhérait à cette logique, faisant confiance à son grand-père. Tout simplement car, selon toute vraisemblance, s'il avait été un oméga, à moins de prendre des cachets puissants – qui auraient à coup sûr altéré sa santé, son corps aurait émis des caractéristiques propres à cette condition à la puberté, ou à sa fin. Il avait étudié les cas des omégas, connaissait leurs caractéristiques, tout comme il l'avait dit à Allen. Jamais il n'avait été en chaleurs, eu de saignements, et, ayant quand même eu la curiosité d'explorer son corps, il savait qu'il ne s'auto-lubrifiait pas, contrairement aux omégas. Il avait dix-huit ans, il entrait dans l'âge adulte. Il en était persuadé, ce n'était pas possible qu'il ne soit pas un bêta.

Le fait d'être bridé au sujet d'un lien, pour être franc, il s'en moquait pas mal. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas l'intention de se caser. Ça aussi, il l'avait déjà dit à Allen, mais il espérait que ça arrive un jour, car Lavi avait une petite part romantique et désirait malgré tout nouer une relation stable avec une compagne un de ces quatre. Ou un compagnon. Mais de préférence, Lavi s'intéressait davantage aux filles… Puis, si les relations de même sexe étaient acceptées, un couple de deux bêtas de même genre n'était pas totalement bien vu. De même, un alpha et un bêta, c'était peu courant. Quant à sortir avec un oméga… Ils étaient, en général, trop en demande d'affection et d'attention pour la vie qu'il aurait à offrir, s'ils ne l'attiraient pas spécialement. Pareil, la majorité des gens pensaient qu'un oméga ne serait pas bien s'il n'était pas avec un alpha. Lavi se moquait des considérations, mais il le savait, savait aussi que ce serait trop à gérer pour lui (être un Bookman requérait de la discrétion), d'autant que sa préférence, heureusement, se trouvait vers le chemin le plus simple.

En tout cas, quoiqu'il se passe, Lavi s'arrangerait pour mener son devoir avant tout.

De temps à autre, il pouvait en ressentir une certaine frustration, quand il y pensait plus sérieusement. Il consentait néanmoins à ça. Il savait que c'était le mieux à faire.

Que Link en vienne carrément à remettre en cause son statut le laissait profondément troublé, par contre. Bookman lui avait dit que la différence serait quasi imperceptible. Jusqu'à présent, aucun alpha ne lui avait fait la remarque, et il avait toujours été traité en bêta. Oh, Lavi n'avait pas menti à Allen. Il ne voyait pas les omégas comme une tare. Mais il avait grandi en tant que bêta. Dire qu'être oméga était beaucoup à assumer était la triste vérité. Similairement à ce qui le rassurait quant à son attirance envers les filles, être un bêta, c'était facile pour un Bookman. L'idée que son statut soit remis en question et que Link lui cherche potentiellement des emmerdes l'inquiétait. Ok, Allen lui avait dit le contraire, mais bon… Lavi n'était pas persuadé de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Sans être stupide, Allen avait tendance à donner le bon dieu sans confession aux autres, même quand ils ne le méritaient pas. Il était soupçonneux à son égard. Peut-être bien que Link s'intégrait dans leur trio, à force qu'il colle Allen, Lenalee et lui l'acceptaient. Il n'était pas désagréable. Puis, pour un alpha, et pour un homme, Lavi le trouvait assez séduisant. Toutefois, il n'avait pas envie de se faire emmerder.

Il imaginait bien que tout ça trouvait une justification, peu importe laquelle. Vrai que les alphas, comme disait Allen, avaient un odorat pointu, mais… De là à insinuer qu'il sentait l'oméga… Merde, Lavi n'arrivait pas à passer au-dessus de ça, ça le dérangeait vraiment.

Les odeurs des seconds-sexes différaient. Les omégas sentaient exceptionnellement doux, presque vanillé. Les bêtas, eux, avaient une senteur qui semblait assez neutre, comme de la fraîcheur naturelle. Les alphas, c'était quelque chose de plus fort, de plus imposant. Lavi imaginait qu'il ne sentait sûrement pas tout à fait neutre, mais il y avait un chemin entre le frais adoucis et le vanillé plus ou moins décliné des omégas.

Le rouquin décida de l'ignorer, pour le moment. Si quelque chose n'allait pas, il en parlerait à Jiji.

Il fallait qu'il se bouge, d'ailleurs. Le vieux allait lui fracasser le crâne s'il arrivait en retard, et il ne pourrait plus réfléchir à grand-chose ensuite.

* * *

Lavi lisait, ou faisait mine de s'y atteler. Attablé à la bibliothèque, il regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, de temps à autre. Son grand-père lui avait ordonné de classer quelques documents, y compris des estampes, dont certaines se trouvaient être érotiques. En temps ordinaire, il aurait ri d'une telle découverte, les aurait même feuilletées allègrement. Pourtant, il s'en fichait totalement. Il n'était absolument pas d'humeur. Plus il y pensait, plus les accusations disproportionnées de Link lui retournaient le cerveau. Il avait envie d'aller marcher, de penser, d'oublier, aussi, pourquoi pas. La forêt aux alentours du bâtiment du quartier général semblait paisible. Il faisait beau. Lavi fixa un oiseau paisible sur une branche, enviant sa liberté. Les petites billes noires qui servaient d'yeux à l'animal se tournèrent vers les siennes. Il soupira longuement. C'était stupide de s'inquiéter pour ce qu'Allen lui avait dit. En plus, si son grand-père le chopait en train de rêvasser, il allait s'en prendre une bonne.

Il n'avait absolument aucune motivation aujourd'hui –

_Aïe, ça fait mal !_

Son oreille venait d'être tirée brusquement. Lavi tourna faiblement la tête. Son grand-père l'avait finalement pris sur le fait.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques, petit fainéant ?! »

Lavi jeta un coup d'œil à son bureau, où se trouvaient les estampes érotiques qui ne l'émoustillaient même pas, parmi le tas d'ouvrages qu'il devait classer. Il eut la décence de rougir. Sur un « aïe, aïe », car le vieux exerça une plus grosse pression, il essaya de s'expliquer :

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Puis tu les as mise là, faut bien que je regarde pour classer ! »

Bookman lui lâcha l'oreille mais le tapa derrière la tête. Le corps de Lavi partit brusquement en avant, son propriétaire dardant un regard courroucé au vieil homme, protestant d'un « papi » outré.

« Tu me donnes pas tellement l'impression de travailler.

—J'ai juste regardé dehors deux minutes, je suis concentré. Promis ! »

Cette fois-ci, son grand-père croisa les bras.

« J'espère bien, parce que tu n'as pas le temps de rêvasser, Junior. Mets-toi au boulot.

—C'est toi qui me fais perdre du temps en me maltraitant, je te signale ! »

Le vieillard fronça les sourcils, assénant une deuxième claque à l'arrière du crâne de Lavi, le faisant grimacer.

« Comment ça, je te maltraite ? Je suis d'avis que je suis bien trop clément avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Des câlins et un bol de lait chaud ?

—Ben ce serait pas mal de temps en temps ! »

Nouvelle tape, Lavi regrettant sa répartie insolente.

« Fais ce que je t'ai demandé, arrête tes singeries. »

L'adolescent soupira. Il regarda l'adulte qui partait, hésitant à l'interpeller. Peut-être que poser des questions le soulagerait. Il savait bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à se mettre au travail, ça lui prenait vraiment trop la tête.

« Hé, le vieux, j'ai un truc à demander.

—Tu ne peux pas me parler avec plus de respect ? Tu en veux une autre, jeune imbécile ?

—C'est sérieux, Papi. »

Sa posture raide se relâchant, Bookman abdiquait. Il garda le silence, mais ne partit pas, preuve qu'il l'écoutait. Lavi ne sut pas tellement comment engager la conversation. C'était délicat, en même temps. Mais, si jamais Link envisageait de le dénoncer, prévenir son grand-père était indiqué.

« Allen m'a parlé, ce matin. L'inspecteur au service de Luberrier pense que je suis un oméga, à cause de mon odeur. » Une lueur d'étonnement illumina les yeux de panda du vieillard. Lavi se mordit la lèvre. « J'avoue que ça m'inquiète. Papi, tu disais que le changement serait imperceptible, et un alpha devrait être en mesure de faire la différence entre mon odeur et celle d'un oméga. Est-ce que c'est normal ? »

Bookman le sonda, tout comme Lavi cherchait des réponses en sa posture sévère.

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué à quoi servaient tes médicaments, Junior.

—Je sais, mais…

—C'est possible que ton odeur ait été sensiblement altérée à la longue. Je vais diminuer la dose, et tout redeviendra normal. Rassure-toi, tu es bien un bêta. Mais adoucir ton odeur pour empêcher un lien peut créer des confusions chez un alpha. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Lavi opina. Oui, le problème d'odeur semblait tout à fait logique. C'était juste hormonal. Il y avait déjà réfléchi. Seulement, ça le turlupinait.

« C'est juste que… Dans un premier temps, ça m'a paru naturel que Link confonde. Mais ensuite, je me dis justement qu'avec son odorat d'alpha, il aurait dû faire la différence. Normalement, les alphas ne sont pas supposés se tromper sur ça. Je devrais quand même sentir un peu le bêta. Non ?

—Je viens de te le dire, l'altération a peut-être été radicale, si bien que leurs odorats s'y trompent. Ne t'en préoccupe pas. Si besoin, j'irai moi-même parler à cet inspecteur. En attendant, restons discrets, veux-tu. Sans que tu sois un oméga, si je me retrouve à devoir expliquer que tu prends des médicaments pour ne pas être lié, on risque gros. Tu sais que c'est interdit. »

Bien obligé d'être d'accord, Lavi hocha de nouveau la tête. Il était rassuré, ou essayait de s'en convaincre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à travailler. Puis, Allen avait dit qu'il parlerait à Link. Ce dernier avait essayé de sympathiser avec lui et Lenalee. Sans chercher à copiner plus que ça, ils entretenaient de fait des rapports cordiaux, l'alpha n'avait pas de raison de lui chercher véritablement des ennuis. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

_À suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le titre, malgré les initiales qui forment « lie », il ne veut pas dire mensonge ;). Petit pdv de Lavi ! J'espère que vous aimez :D.
> 
> Petite review ?
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	44. Feelings : 8 - Smelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> On reste encore un peu du côté de Lavi pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :3 !
> 
> Merci à Ookami97 de FFnet pour la correction !
> 
> Bonne lecture :D !

À la fin de la journée, Lavi s'était cru tranquille. Il ignora sa petite voix intérieure qui lui soufflait qu'il ne l'était pas, et préféra partir sur des résolutions optimistes. Allen allait régler le problème avec Link. Point final. Après son repas du soir, quand il s'apprêtait à aller se détendre avec un livre – peut-être aussi à passer par la salle de méditation pour taquiner un peu Yû, ça faisait longtemps, il devenait nostalgique ! – le jeune Inspecteur le coinça soudainement au détour du couloir. Dérouté, Lavi afficha néanmoins une expression rieuse, quoiqu'un peu étonnée. C'était rare qu'il veuille directement s'adresser à lui.

« Tu ne vas pas avec Allen ?

—Il a demandé à méditer avec Kanda. »

Ah, tiens, ce serait super marrant qu'il passe les voir, finalement. Emmerder Yû, c'était drôle. Emmerder _Yû ET Allen_ , c'était encore mieux ! Toutefois, instinctivement, au ton sérieux de l'autre, Lavi le sentit mal. Se forçant à rire, il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque, voulant sembler on ne peut plus insouciant.

« C'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils soient ensemble, tous les deux, hein. Ils arrêtent pas de se tourner autour. T'en penses quoi ?

—Je ne m'intéresse pas à ces futilités. Walker et Kanda sont assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils font.

—Oh, t'es pas marrant, toi ! »

Link le fixait toujours. Nerveux, se grattant la joue, Lavi s'apprêtait à l'esquiver.

« Bon, j'ai des trucs à faire, on se voit plus tard !

—Il fallait que je te parle, en fait. »

D'accord, ça sentait définitivement le roussi. Le borgne fronça les sourcils.

« À quel sujet ? »

Sa voix chevrota malgré lui. Il n'était pas stupide, depuis que Link l'avait alpagué, il se doutait tout à fait de ce dont il était question, en fait. S'il comptait aborder cette histoire de statut… Lavi fut assez mal à l'aise. Il n'avait plus envie d'en parler. Link durcit son expression.

« Ne tournons pas autour du pot. Je sais que Walker t'a parlé.

—Eh bien… Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il allait te parler aussi, donc je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'approfondir là-dessus. Problème réglé ! »

Le bêta risqua un petit rire. Puis, il évita le regard de son homologue.

« À part si tu veux t'excuser. Auquel cas, pas de souci, je comprends ta gêne. Sur ce…

—Lavi, mes soupçons sont formels. Quelque chose ne va pas avec ton odeur.

—C'est pas vrai, tu fais une fixette, ma parole ! »

Le rouquin commençait à être irrité. Être dans cette situation le stressait. Il se sentait fortement oppressé, là, dans sa cage thoracique.

« C'est quoi le problème, à la fin ? » Ce n'était presque pas une question rhétorique. « Je t'ai tapé dans l'œil, et tu fais partie de ceux qui pensent qu'un homme bêta et un homme alpha n'ont rien à faire ensemble, donc ça te rassurerait que je sois un oméga ? »

Link eut de grands yeux, mais secoua le menton, comme affligé.

« C'est comme ça que tu simplifies les choses, alors ? Je peux savoir de quel droit tu te permets ces insinuations ridicules ? Tu as quel âge ?

—Oh, je t'en prie, Link. J'ai perçu tes regards lourds. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Puis, je pourrais tout à fait te retourner la question.

—C'est à cause de ton odeur. Je sais faire la différence entre l'odeur d'un bêta et d'un oméga. Ton odeur n'est pas celle d'un bêta. Rien ne sert de mentir sur ce qui est visible.

—Allen t'a expliqué que c'était naturel dans mon cas, oui ou non ?! »

Le blond secoua la tête. Il n'en avait visiblement pas cru un traître mot.

« Écoute, je ne fais pas ça par malveillance. Je ne compte pas t'attirer des problèmes, c'est seulement pour toi. Mentir sur ton statut, te travestir, est inutile. Ta vraie nature te trahira tôt ou tard. Un autre que moi pourrait te dénoncer. Autant te dire qu'être jugé pour fraude te causerait du tort, en tant que Bookman d'une part, et aussi en tant qu'individu. Ça ne te rend pas service, ni à ceux de ta condition. Tu peux être accepté en étant un oméga. Regarde Walker. Il est fort, et il ne se laisse pas rabaisser. Il est même trop forte-tête, parfois, mais il est encore jeune, il s'assagira bien tôt ou tard. Il est un oméga respecté. Tu pourrais l'être aussi, si tu disais la vérité. Tu déshonores les tiens, Lavi. »

Le rouquin n'était pas du genre à s'énerver violemment. Vraiment. Il avait sa part de mauvais sentiments, comme tout être humain. Dû à son passé de Bookman, à ses nombreuses identités, il était complexe, mais n'avait jamais été connu pour avoir un caractère particulièrement colérique. Pourtant, là, au milieu du couloir, il avait envie de plaquer Link contre le mur et de lui coller un pain, bien senti. Sa paupière s'arrondit, basse, sous son unique œil, ourlé par la fureur. La colère pulsait dans ses membres, qu'elle rendait lourds, pesants. Link n'était pas là pour lui demander confirmation ou réfutation de ce qu'il croyait savoir. Il n'était pas non plus là pour s'excuser. Non, il s'imposait en juge, et son discours montrait qu'il ne tenait pas en compte ses justifications. Lavi n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

« Bordel ! » jura-t-il, agressif. « Je ne suis pas un oméga ! En quelle langue faut te le dire ?! Tu veux venir avec moi à la bibliothèque, que je te sorte les documents qui stipulent que les odeurs ne sont pas figées en fonction des statuts ? » Link flancha un peu. « Toi, de quel droit tu te permets d'affirmer que je suis un oméga, comme si tu savais tout sur moi ? De me parler comme ça ? Tu m'imagines en être un, mais ne crois pas que tu peux m'intimider ou user d'autorité sur moi. En plus du fait que c'est légèrement sexiste, t'es là pour enquêter sur Allen. Pas sur moi. Alors tu ferais bien de te la fermer. Je me suis fait comprendre, ou pas ? »

L'Allemand resta stoïque face à sa verve. Il osa un soupir, désappointé.

« Je vois que je t'ai mis en colère. J'en suis sincèrement navré. » Lavi eut un reniflement, mais ça ne découragea pas son homologue. « J'avais simplement pensé t'apporter un conseil sage. Loin de moi l'idée de t'intimider ou que sais-je encore. J'avoue que je déteste le fait de mentir, c'est pour ça que j'insistais et que ça me contrariait. J'ai conscience que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, dans tous les cas.

—Je ne mens pas, » articula sèchement l'archiviste. « Mais oui, ce n'est pas tes affaires. »

Link hocha la tête, le visage inexpressif.

« Je veux bien croire en ta sincérité, mais s'il s'avère que mes suppositions sont justes, sans te manquer de respect, réfléchis sérieusement à ce que je t'ai dit. J'espère que nous pourrons conserver des rapports cordiaux, malgré cet incident.

—Si tu veux des rapports cordiaux avec moi, fous-moi la paix avec mon odeur, » s'enragea Lavi. « Si jamais c'est ça ta technique d'approche, laisse-moi de te dire que tu t'y prends vachement mal. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas me baiser. »

Sur ces mots, le borgne partit. D'accord, c'était puéril et il en faisait peut-être trop en lui ayant claqué tout ça comme ça. Mais sans être imbu de lui-même, si Link croyait savoir qu'il était un oméga à son odeur, lui comprenait bien à ses regards qu'il n'était pas indifférent à sa personne. Les regards étaient moins complexes à déchiffrer que les statuts, pour lui. Il savait ce qu'était la concupiscence. Il laissa Link planté derrière lui, droit comme un I. Ce dernier ne chercha même pas à répliquer. Il commençait sérieusement à être persuadé que ses conneries, lâchées avec colère, ne tombaient peut-être pas loin de la vérité. Si ça se trouve, Link n'assumait pas son attirance et se cherchait des excuses. Ruminant sa colère, Lavi pensa que si c'était vrai, c'était pathétique.

En dehors du fait qu'il préférait les filles, Lavi avait déjà pensé que Link était séduisant. Il aurait donc pu ne pas être contre explorer, en réalité – il était jeune, curieux, une petite expérience, ça ne faisait pas de mal. Mais l'attitude de Link le refroidissait à son égard, et conserver des rapports cordiaux, comme disait l'autre, risquait d'être bien difficile.

L'espace d'un instant, le rouquin envisagea quand même d'aller voir Yû et Allen, histoire de se consoler un peu par leur présence, ou peut-être Lenalee. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas envie, en fait. Il n'avait plus l'énergie de faire quoi que ce soit. Il était beaucoup trop énervé. Il choisit d'aller dans sa chambre.

Lavi était très en colère. Cette confusion le perturbait. Il n'aimait pas que son identité soit remise en question. Il était un Bookman, il devait faire preuve de discrétion, c'était ce que Papi lui disait toujours, et il le lui avait encore répété cette après-midi. Si des alphas, comme Link, doutaient de son statut… Toute son existence pouvait être mise en péril. Naturellement, ça lui mettait une sacrée pression. Il avait peur des décisions de son grand-père si les odeurs ne se régulaient pas et, pire, que d'autres le remarquaient. Il n'avait pas envie d'être écarté de son devoir. Depuis que le vieux l'avait recueilli, c'était devenu sa vie. Si ça lui était enlevé… Lavi était bien conscient qu'il allait vite en besogne dans ses suppositions, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir angoissé.

Des soucis plein la tête, il sut qu'il allait avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir.

* * *

Cachée derrière le mur d'un couloir adjacent à celui où se trouvaient, il y a encore quelques secondes, Lavi et Link, Lenalee était éberluée. La discussion que les deux hommes venaient d'avoir… Elle avait bien remarqué que Link s'intéressait particulièrement à Lavi. Comme son camarade l'avait stipulé, avec moins de tact, elle avait pensé qu'il s'en était probablement entiché. Entendre que la senteur de Lavi n'était pas normale la perturbait. Elle était une bêta, elle ne sentait donc pas les odeurs avec autant de précision qu'un-e alpha. Elle avait pu pourtant percevoir, vaguement, que quelque chose d'assez doux émanait de lui. Qu'à cela ne tienne, si elle prenait l'exemple de Bak Chan, il sentait aussi doux, mais il était bien un bêta. Certains bêtas dégageaient une aura plus âpre que d'autres. De même pour les alphas. Si elle prenait un exemple direct auquel elle était confrontée, Link sentait un peu moins fort que Kanda. Une différence ne l'avait donc pas déstabilisé plus que ça.

Toutefois, l'odorat d'un alpha décelait facilement les fragrances les plus ténues pour les bêtas et les omégas. Si un alpha estimait qu'il y avait un problème, ça avait le mérite d'avoir du crédit… Lenalee connaissait Lavi. Elle l'avait senti sur la défensive et malaisé à se défendre, au point de recourir à la colère. Se pourrait-il que… ?

Ne tenant plus face à sa curiosité, Lenalee décida de trouver Allen. Elle savait qu'il était avec Kanda, et s'en voulait un peu de les interrompre comme ces moments étaient privilégiés entre eux (Allen n'en disait rien, mais elle et Lavi le devinaient), cependant… il fallait qu'ils parlent. Ils étaient tous les deux ses meilleurs amis. Elle aurait, sincèrement, été vexée si Allen savait quelque chose que Lavi ne lui avait pas dit, mais peut-être lui avaient-ils caché la vérité à raison. Elle voulait avoir son point de vue, surtout qu'il était visiblement au fait des suspicions de Link.

La Chinoise traversa rapidement le tronçon de couloir en direction de la salle de méditation. Ne prenant pas la peine de cogner, elle fit coulisser brusquement la porte.

Allen avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Kanda, allongé, et ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, une main sur le crâne du blandin, l'autre sur sa propre cuisse. Lenalee fut quelque peu étonnée, voire ébahie, de les voir aussi paisible tous les deux. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas le spectacle auquel ils les avaient habitués. Évidemment, son entrée brisa la quiétude. Allen se redressa précipitamment, devenant rouge écrevisse. Quant à Kanda, c'est bien simple, le regard qu'il lança à la jeune fille fut si meurtrier qu'elle aurait reculé si elle ne le connaissait pas depuis si longtemps.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » bégaya Allen, en même temps que Kanda lui dardait la question sous son format accusateur.

Bien consciente qu'elle venait d'interrompre quelque chose, Lenalee soupira.

« Je suis désolée d'arriver comme ça, mais il faut vraiment que je te parle, Allen. J'ai entendu Lavi et Link se disputer, c'était assez virulent, du côté de Lavi surtout… »

Tout de suite, le blandin vint à sa hauteur.

« Link et Lavi se sont disputés ? »

Il paraissait consterné. Lenalee allait commencer à lui expliquer, mais Kanda grogna :

« Parlez de vos petites histoires ailleurs. C'est pas un endroit pour les commérages, ici.

—Ce que t'es ronchon, Bakanda ! »

Allen jeta un coup d'œil courroucé à l'alpha, soupirant à son tour.

« On se voit demain, alors, Kanda. Viens, Lenalee. »

Ils ne dérangèrent pas le Japonais plus longtemps. Une fois dans le couloir, l'inquiétude s'empara des traits d'Allen. Son front se plissa, et ses yeux sondèrent hâtivement Lenalee.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

—Link croit que Lavi est un oméga. Et Lavi n'a pas aimé. Apparemment, tu savais ce qu'il pensait. »

La jeune fille croisa les bras, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'adopter une posture défensive. Allen se mordit la joue.

« Ne sois pas fâchée, Lenalee. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Link me fait part de ses pensées à propos de Lavi, c'est vrai. Mais comme je suis convaincu que c'est des suppositions en l'air, j'ai préféré en parler juste avec lui, pour ne pas l'embarrasser. Il m'a confirmé que ce n'était qu'un décalage dans ses hormones. Et je le crois. »

Lenalee hocha la tête. Elle se décida à lui faire part de ses propres interrogations. Elle était peinée de croire que Lavi leur mentait peut-être. En fait, la brunette ne supposait rien sans savoir. Elle envisageait simplement des possibilités.

« J'ai aussi senti des changements dans son odeur, mais je croyais que c'était normal. Cela dit, Link est un alpha… Ça me parait assez bizarre qu'il puisse confondre.

—Pour moi aussi, mais Lavi est notre ami, on doit lui faire confiance. Quand je lui ai posé la question, il était très surpris. Je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il mente. »

La jeune fille réfléchissait toujours. Elle ne voulait pas mettre en cause la bonne foi de leur ami, néanmoins, cette situation était étrange.

« Il était quand même mal à l'aise en se justifiant devant Link. Je le comprends, d'un côté. Moi aussi, si on m'accusait de mentir sur mon statut, je le serais. Mais je suis hésitante. Les alphas ont un odorat fiable.

—Link n'a pas dû être très diplomate. Il sait être subtil, mais quand il a une idée dans la tête, il manque de tact… Puis, peut-être que Link n'a pas un si bon odorat. Les choses fluctuent, d'un individu à l'autre. Regarde les omégas. Certains ont des physiques androgynes et le mien ne l'est pas. »

Allen ricana. Lenalee se risqua à sourire aussi. Pourtant, son sourire se figea. Elle venait de penser à autre chose. C'était tout aussi grotesque, mais plus elle l'envisageait, plus elle se disait que ça se tenait. Ça aurait le mérite d'expliquer certaines choses.

« Imagine si… Lavi était un oméga et qu'il ne le savait pas ?

—Tu penses que Bookman trafiquerait ses vitamines à son insu ? Ça me paraît gros…

—Je ne sais pas, moi aussi… mais je trouve probable qu'il veuille éviter que ça se sache. Même de Lavi. Un Bookman oméga… Ce n'est jamais arrivé. Et je ne crois pas que ce serait bien vu.

—C'est sûrement l'insinuation qui doit rendre Lavi mal à l'aise. Il doit avoir peur des conséquences, même pour le cas où ce serait faux. À sa place, je serais inquiet. »

Les deux amis en venaient aux mêmes conclusions. Allen donna un coup de menton par-dessus son épaule.

« Je vais rejoindre Link, et lui parler à propos de Lavi. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il irait l'ennuyer. Je me sens mal pour lui.

—Tiens-moi au courant de ce qui se passe. »

La jeune Chinoise n'était pas fâchée d'avoir été écartée, en fait. Elle avait eu le réflexe d'en faire le reproche à Allen, prise au dépourvue par les révélations, mais elle était assez mature pour comprendre qu'il ait préféré ne pas en parler avec elle. Cependant, elle se sentait concernée par Lavi, et elle voulait être certaine que Link n'allait pas lui causer de souci. Le rouquin en avait déjà bien assez. Elle aussi tenait à soutenir son ami. Ce, et elle se doutait que c'était le cas d'Allen, même s'il s'avérait qu'il mentait ou qu'il était manipulé. Un échange de regard, puis les deux adolescents comprirent leurs intentions. Allen lui sourit.

« J'aurais envie d'aller voir Lavi, pour être sûre que ça va, » confia Lenalee, la mine penaude, « mais ça le rendrait mal à l'aise si j'étais au courant et je n'arriverais pas à lui cacher mon inquiétude. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ferai comme si je ne savais pas, pour tout ça. Tu pourras aller lui parler, toi ?

—Merci, Lenalee. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comptais le faire. Mais avant, je vais faire comprendre à Link qu'il doit vraiment le lâcher. »

Furieux, Allen s'en alla mettre ses paroles à exécutions.

* * *

Au détour d'un couloir, Allen croisa justement Link. L'Allemand faisait mine d'être neutre, mais l'adolescent le découvrit légèrement plus crispé, en bas de la mâchoire, qu'à l'usuel.

« J'allais te chercher, Walker, » sourit Link, « Agréable, cette séance de méditation ? »

Allen ne comptait pas rentrer dans la conversation. Il était d'ores et déjà irrité envers le secrétaire. Il n'avait pas été là, mais si Lavi s'était énervé, il partait du principe que ce n'était pas pour rien. Ses traits se crispèrent.

« Lenalee vous a entendu vous disputer, Lavi et toi. Elle m'en a parlé. Link, tu m'avais promis que tu ne cherchais pas à lui nuire ! Pourquoi avoir été l'attaquer ? »

Le blond soupira, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui.

« Est-ce qu'on peut discuter de tout ça dans la chambre, plutôt qu'au milieu du couloir ?

—Très bien. »

Sa docilité n'était pas synonyme d'indolence, loin de là. Ils marchèrent sans un mot. Une fois dans la chambre, Allen s'assit sur son lit, toisant Link, toujours aussi indisposé. L'alpha s'assit en face de lui. Malgré son visage calme, Allen savait qu'il ne faisait pas le fier. Il paraissait conscient d'avoir plus que légèrement merdé. Link sembla attendre qu'il commence, mais devant son silence, finit par deviner qu'il attendait des explications.

« Je ne cherchais pas les ennuis avec Lavi, Walker. Crois-moi. J'ai simplement voulu aller lui expliquer en personne ma façon de penser, comme je suis vraiment persuadé de ce que je sens. Ça l'a mis mal à l'aise, il ne l'a pas accepté, et je le comprends, mais je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Ce qui me semble être la vérité, du moins, » rectifia-t-il en entendant Allen pousser un son outré. « Je sais comment c'est quand on est jeune, je sais que c'est dur d'assumer ses différences, » Allen fut attentif, Link paraissant en effet savoir de quoi il parlait, « j'ai simplement voulu lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une solution, et qu'il ferait mieux de s'assumer. Tu es oméga, ne me dis pas que ça ne t'irrite pas de voir un autre de ta condition cacher son second-sexe ! Peut-être que Bookman cautionne et le lui ordonne, je n'en sais rien. J'ai fait semblant de le croire, mais je reste intimement convaincu qu'il n'est pas un bêta. »

Le blandin réfléchit à ses paroles. Il était toujours énervé, cependant. Son visage devait bien le montrer, puisque Link émit un profond soupir.

« Je sais que je t'énerve sans doute beaucoup, en ce moment, avec mes protocoles et ma sévérité. » Allen fut celui qui soupira, prêt à protester, mais Link enchaîna. « On a quelques désaccords, mais je ne fais pas ça en vain. J'ai manqué de délicatesse, sans doute, je l'admets. Je compte en rester-là, de toute manière. »

Allen prit une inspiration.

« Je ne te reproche pas d'être droit, Link. C'est une qualité que j'apprécie chez toi, même si tu exiges peut-être trop des autres à mon sens, ne le prends pas mal. Seulement, Lavi m'a dit que c'était un décalage hormonal, c'est possible ! On ne peut pas savoir. Je comprends que tu aies pu vouloir aller lui parler, mais franchement, lui dire de but en blanc que tu penses qu'il est un oméga et qu'il devrait l'assumer, c'est loin d'être délicat.

—Honnêtement, » s'entêta le blond, « je reste sceptique, mais soit. »

Le maudit reprit, se faisant opiniâtre :

« Tu devrais t'excuser. »

Cette fois, Link croisa les bras. Aussi, Allen s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas prêt à ça. Le jeune Walker n'était pas le seul à être têtu. Il insista :

« S'il s'est énervé, c'est que tu l'as mis au pied du mur. Tu lui dois des excuses.

—Je ne m'excuserai pas pour avoir dit ce que je pensais.

—C'était des suppositions, Link. Tu n'as aucune autre preuve que ton odorat. Il a raison de l'avoir mal pris si tu le lui as affirmé sans ciller.

—L'odorat d'un alpha est puissant. Ce n'est pas un argument pour me mettre en position de supériorité, mais c'est un fait. »

Allen tiqua.

« Je le sais, et c'est pour ça que j'ai été lui demander, mais sans l'agresser, contrairement à toi. » Link leva les yeux au ciel. « Je pensais aussi demander à Kanda s'il a remarqué quelque chose, on verra bien s'il n'y a que toi qui est sensible à son odeur ou non. »

Link eut un petit reniflement.

« On sait très bien tous les deux que Kanda se fiche de ce qui se passe autour de lui, à part lorsqu'il s'agit de toi.

—Ça n'empêche pas qu'il a un nez, lui aussi, » s'empourpra Allen, exaspéré, « et que tu dois des excuses à Lavi ! »

Devant la verve du jeune oméga, l'alpha comprit qu'il n'en démordrait pas.

« Bien. Je le ferai si c'est nécessaire. Pour le moment, je lui ai dit que je croyais sa sincérité, et il m'a sèchement remis à ma place, donc on en reste là. C'est réglé. »

Allen se força à se satisfaire de ça, s'il était persuadé que des excuses en bonne et due forme passeraient mieux. Comme le blond, il prit également le parti de penser que c'était réglé.

Ils purent changer de sujet. Le blandin raconta sa gêne à l'arrivée de Lenalee lors de sa séance de méditation avec Kanda. Il n'avait pas énormément parlé avec Lenalee et Lavi de l'importance de leurs rapprochements physiques, de peur qu'ils ne se fassent de fausses idées. Avec Link, qui était plus détaché, il les avait évoqués. Surtout car, plus expérimenté, il imaginait que l'homme pourrait lui donner des conseils concrets. Pas qu'il en recherchait, mais pour le cas où ça lui viendrait. Il avait confiance en ses amis, sauf que leur désir de l'embêter et de les voir en couple, car il avait fini par comprendre que c'était le cas, prenait un peu trop le pas sur le reste. Link paraissait s'en ficher, il était donc neutre, et plus avisé, comme non subjectif. Il se moquait un petit peu de lui de temps en temps, entre deux répliques bien tournées. Ça restait peu insistant.

Malheureusement, les jours suivant lui apprirent que la question _« Lavi »_ était loin d'être réglée.

__À suivre..._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça monte un peu en tension entre Link et Lavi, et ce n'est pas terminé ;p !
> 
> Review sur ce chapitre ? :)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	45. Feelings : 9 - Citrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey !
> 
> Chapitre sauvage un jeudi soir, j'avais envie :3. On repasse du côté de Kanda et Allen ici ;) ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire :3 !
> 
> Merci à Ookami97 de FFnet pour la correction !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Kanda était irrité.

Allen l'avait rejoint tôt ce matin pour sa séance de méditation, et le con n'était absolument pas concentré. Il était juste à côté de lui, assis en tailleur, mais il soupirait, grognait parfois entre ses dents. Quelques instants plus tôt, Kanda lui aurait peut-être proposé de s'allonger sur ses jambes, qu'il se calme une bonne fois pour toute. Néanmoins, il l'agaçait vraiment trop pour ça, puis il voulait se concentrer. Quand Allen était sur ses genoux, ses odeurs lui montaient à la tête. Si c'était bien, il _planait_. L'effet de la méditation n'était pas tout à fait le même qu'à la normale. Quelque fois, c'était mieux, il fallait l'avouer, bien que Kanda ait trop d'orgueil pour ça. D'autres fois, c'était frustrant, car le Japonais était agacé de compter sur ce putain de lien pour se relaxer. Il voulait obtenir un véritable vide. Rigoureusement impossible avec l'autre idiot surexcité. On aurait dit Lenalee. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait le coup de venir l'emmerder, en y repensant. Il espérait bien qu'elle s'abstiendrait encore quelques temps, parce qu'entre elle et Moyashi, ça aurait fait lourd.

Un autre soupir fut celui de trop. Kanda décroisa les jambes, jetant un regard assassin au blandin :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, bordel ?

—J'arrive pas à me concentrer.

—Sans déconner. »

Allen s'obstina à regarder ailleurs, bougon. Il essaya de réadopter une position similaire à la sienne, mais Kanda voyait bien à ses sourcils froncés que ça ne marcherait pas. Il comprit, pour sa part, que la méditation était avortée. Soupirant à son tour, Kanda hésita furieusement. Il n'appréciait pas de ne pas pouvoir méditer comme il le voulait, sauf qu'il appréciait encore moins l'accumulation d'essences négatives au sein de la petite pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Le blandin se tourna vers lui, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

« Je croyais que tu voulais pas de bavardages ici. »

Un poing rude s'aplatit sur son crâne. Pas fort, juste suffisamment pour qu'Allen glapisse un 'aïe, espèce de brute !'. N'étant pas en reste, l'oméga attrapa l'Asiatique par le bras, et lui donna lui aussi un coup sur la tête, ricanant face à son visage courroucé. Kanda grogna, prêt à lui saisir les mains pour le bloquer et lui faire arrêter ses singeries. Lorsqu'il se pencha, Allen s'échappa à son emprise, d'un mouvement souple, et lui tira la langue, interrompant leur chahut.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je vais te dire ce que j'ai. »

Kanda se tut, attendant ses paroles.

« Tu te rappelles quand Lenalee nous a interrompu, il y a une semaine, parce que Lavi et Link s'étaient disputés ? »

Le brun soutint son regard sans mouvement, montrant son assentiment. Il avait été furieusement embarrassé qu'elle les ait surpris ainsi. Allen s'en était plaint et il l'avait remarqué lui-même, Lavi et elle faisaient souvent des allusions stupides sur leur relation. Ce genre de conneries risquaient encore plus de les conforter dans l'idée qu'ils avaient raison. Kanda n'aimait pas qu'ils s'en mêlent. Moyashi et lui faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Personne n'avait rien à dire. Il trouvait les deux autres très chiants à interférer comme ça. Puis, Allen était son ami, rien de plus. Il tenait à leur relation, mais quelques fois, comme lors de ces moments, les interactions sociales pouvaient lui taper sur le système. Il faisait l'effort de tolérer Allen malgré ça, car le blandin ne le collait pas outre mesure. Kanda ne se gênait jamais pour lui dire lorsqu'il avait besoin de tranquillité. Il l'avait déjà remarqué lui-même, en dépit de son caractère solitaire, il acceptait de plus en plus l'oméga à ses côtés, et ce de bonne grâce.

Il aimait sa compagnie. Y avait-il besoin de quelque chose de plus ? Kanda ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Étant têtu, il n'y réfléchirait pas.

« Ça s'est beaucoup reproduit, cette semaine, » expliqua Allen, « donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler. Link est persuadé que Lavi est un oméga. Il l'a accusé ouvertement de mentir. Depuis, Lavi ne le supporte plus, et Link refuse de s'excuser, en réponse à son hostilité. C'est compliqué à gérer, on ne sait plus quoi faire avec Lenalee. On a essayé de parler à Lavi, et à Link, aussi, mais rien à faire. Ils sont tous les deux bornés. »

Kanda demeura inexpressif, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il avait, en tout cas, cru voir le Baka Usagi gueuler sur le chien de Luberrier à plusieurs reprises, en effet. Ça l'avait bien fait marrer. Lavi ne s'énervait que rarement. En soi, c'était surprenant. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Link, alors il avait eu un sourire goguenard en le voyant se faire envoyer paître.

« Ouais, » rétorqua-t-il enfin, « j'sais pour les soupçons de l'autre clébard, j'vous ai entendu en discuter la dernière fois.

—Link a un nom, Bakanda ! Et comme ça, tu écoutais ? Les commérages t'intéressent, alors ?

—Vous gueuliez devant la porte. J'étais obligé d'entendre. »

Allen souffla encore. Il était vraiment dépité.

« Toute cette histoire m'agace. Je déteste les conflits à la noix comme ça. Tu n'as jamais senti quelque chose à propos de Lavi, toi ?

—Nan.

—Vraiment ? Link en est convaincu, et son odorat est celui d'un alpha, comme toi. Tu serais en panne ? »

S'autorisant un clin d'œil, le maudit le taquinait, roulant sur son flanc jusqu'à lui donner un coup d'épaule. Kanda resta sourd à ses tentatives d'humour.

« J'ai surtout ton odeur de merde dans le nez tout le temps. Je risque pas de sentir grand-chose d'autre.

—Et avant qu'on soit liés, Bakanda ?

—Non plus, Moyashi. J'ai jamais essayé de sentir cet emmerdeur, t'façon. Moins il m'approche, mieux c'est. »

Allen ricana, mais redevint vite sérieux.

« Bon. Tu pourras essayer d'y faire attention et me le dire, s'il te plaît ? »

Le brun n'avait pas tellement envie de sentir le Baka Usagi. Cependant, il se contenta de resserrer sa queue de cheval avec nonchalance.

« On verra.

—Kanda…

—Ok. Maintenant on médite, ou merde ? »

Rigolant, le blandin pénétra son regard, continuant dans la provocation :

« Merde.

—Moyashi, j'vais te foutre dehors si tu te calmes pas. Je suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. »

Kanda n'était pas contre passer du temps avec lui. Par contre, s'il voulait déconner, ce serait à un autre moment. Il comprenait que le blandin avait plutôt envie de quelques joutes verbales, et de discuter. Pas lui en cet instant. Ne pas méditer le rendait même de mauvaise humeur. Allen leva les yeux au ciel, mais, visage entendu, il se força à se calmer.

« Désolé, je plaisantais. On peut s'y remettre.

—Allonge-toi sur moi. »

Se remettant en position du lotus, Kanda tapota ses cuisses. De l'épaule, Allen recula en arrière, circonspect.

« T'es sûr ? Tu disais que je te gênais la dernière fois avec mon odeur.

—C'était la dernière fois.

—Toi et tes humeurs, Ba-Kanda. C'est moi le capricieux, après ? »

Il l'asticotait encore. Kanda répondit par un énième 'tch'. Sans se faire prier, Allen finit par poser la tête contre ses cuisses. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il allait se calmer, Kanda le savait. C'était certes contradictoire de son côté, cependant, finalement, il consentait à s'aider de l'odeur pour se détendre, en plus de ses capacités usuelles. Moyashi serait calme, sa nervosité ne déteindrait pas sur lui. L'une de ses mains se posa sur le crâne blanc, comme souvent, qu'il massa d'abord gentiment. L'oméga ferma les yeux sous le bien-être. Il ne disait jamais rien et le laissait faire à sa guise. Kanda roula sa paume contre son crâne, en descendant, jusqu'à ses épaules. Allen rouvrit les yeux, le fixant.

« T'es tendu, » fit l'alpha en réponse à son interrogation muette. Il le voyait depuis le début de la séance, et même il y a quelques jours. Il s'inquiétait qu'Allen se soit foulé un muscle lors de leurs entraînements. Ça méritait d'être regardé. « Relève-toi.

—Mais je croyais que tu voulais bien que je me mette sur toi ! J'ai fait quelque chose ? »

Kanda captura ses yeux hagards.

« C'pas ça, j'vais essayer un truc. »

Incrédule, Allen se laissa faire. Kanda le fit s'asseoir juste devant lui, les jambes croisées, et il posa les mains sur ses épaules, exerçant une douce pression. Le blandin émit un petit son surpris.

« Ça fait longtemps que t'es contracté comme ça ?

—Quelques jours, oui. Je crois que c'est la fatigue. »

Il eut un rire nerveux. Kanda continua à appuyer. Cette fois-ci, un son, qui ressemblait à une marque d'aisance, sortit de sa bouche.

« Hm… Tu fais quoi, au juste ? » interrogea le symbiotique.

L'alpha sentit ses joues chauffer – à peine. Il bougonna entre ses dents.

« J't'aide à te décontracter. Ça te plaît pas ?

—Si, si. Je suis juste surpris. T'es pas obligé, tu sais.

—Tch. La ferme. »

Sur ces belles paroles, Kanda reprit son action, Allen obéissant, acceptant ses gestes.

Les soupirs d'aise retentirent à foison. L'alpha se rendait compte qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule à masser ce foutu Moyashi. C'était, comme il l'avait dit, simplement pour aider ses muscles à se dénouer. Il faisait ça _en toute amitié_. Moyashi ne pourrait pas se permettre de ne plus pouvoir s'entraîner parce qu'il se foulait un truc. En plus, tant qu'il serait raide au niveau musculaire, ça n'arrangerait pas non plus ses émotions. Le corps et l'esprit devaient lâcher prise. Ce que Kanda crevait d'envie de faire en méditant sereinement. Il en avait marre de ses émotions. Pourquoi ne virait-il pas Allen, conformément à sa menace ? Toujours car il n'était pas contre sa compagnie. Pareillement à ce qu'il avait appris de lui pendant ses chaleurs, persister à en apprendre sur lui depuis maintenant deux mois faisait qu'il y était attaché. Voilà toute la problématique à laquelle Kanda était sujet vis-à-vis de leur relation, ce depuis le début. Accepter un autre à ses côtés… C'était dur. Cependant, il l'avait choisi, et le pire, c'est qu'il avait beau râler… tout ça, il le voulait sincèrement.

_Putain, ça sonne con dit comme ça._

Kanda se mordit la lèvre, une fraction de seconde. Allen gémit encore.

« Bon sang, ce que t'es doux. Ça fait trop du bien ! »

Putain. Kanda s'empourpra nettement, un sifflement renfrogné traversant ses dents. La dernière fois qu'Allen l'avait complimenté sur sa douceur était pendant ses chaleurs, dans un contexte totalement différent. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé – qu'y aurait-il donc eu à dire sur ça ? Ils avaient été enfermés ensemble quasi deux semaines, chauds comme la braise ardente, ils avaient fait ce qu'il fallait pour tenir le coup – mais, évidemment, ils s'en rappelaient. Loin d'être assez cons, l'un comme l'autre, pour y voir quelque chose de plus que ce qui s'était produit rien qu'à cause du sexe, ça n'empêchait pas que le souvenir du corps de l'autre et du plaisir étaient loin d'être désagréable. Quand ils lui revenaient en mémoire, Kanda les chassait. En cet instant, avec le concerné devant les yeux, c'était plus dur. Manquerait plus qu'il se mette à bander comme le dernier des blaireaux…

Peut-être que, si Kanda était confus sur ce qui se développait entre eux, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'avait pas cessé de désirer l'oméga. Il se demandait si c'était réciproque, et s'engueula intérieurement d'y penser. Ce désir stupide finirait par passer. Il le devrait. Rien que par le fait que l'affection naissante – il consentait, bien que réticent, à appeler ça comme ça – était amicale à ses yeux. Allen était _son ami._ Rien d'autre.

Le blandin sembla vouloir se tourner vers lui. Certain qu'il rougissait encore, quand bien même ce ne serait pas assez pour que ça saute aux yeux, Kanda fit un mouvement de pouce plus en profondeur, le forçant à rester droit.

« Tu voudras pas que je te le fasse aussi ? » demanda le symbiotique. « Aah, c'est super bon ! Arrête pas encore, s'il te plaît ! »

Avec les pensées qui l'avaient traversé, Kanda faillit gronder de rage contre ses propres réactions corporelles qui lui échappaient totalement. Le corps humain était faible, bordel.

_Foutue érection de mes burnes._

« On verra, une autre fois, » répondit-il d'un ton rauque.

—OK. »

Pendant qu'il le massait, Kanda se recomposa sa façade. Il réfléchit à quelque chose durant une poignée de secondes. Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors :

« Évite de t'en faire comme tout à l'heure pour des trucs que tu peux pas contrôler. Laisse le Baka Usagi et l'autre con gérer leur engueulade.

—Oui, je le sais, Kanda. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

À son intonation, l'alpha devina qu'il souriait. Kanda avait conscience qu'Allen n'était pas si con et qu'il savait très bien que si ça le dépassait, il ne pouvait pas influer. Il connaissait quand même son Moyashi et voyait bien qu'il avait du mal à laisser les problèmes de côtés, alors il avait tenu à lui donner ce conseil.

« Tu vas continuer longtemps ?

—Jusqu'à ce que tu sois relâché. Mais j'arrête si tu te tais pas. Ou si ça te plaît pas.

—Non, je me tais, promis. Merci de faire ça pour moi, Kanda. »

Le brun eut un ricanement.

« La ferme si tu veux que je continue, Moyashi.

—Allen ! »

Kanda s'appliqua dans son massage, qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à débander. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'Allen se retourne, sinon, il était grillé. Autant dire qu'avec les petits soupirs qui échappaient à l'oméga, ce ne fut pas chose aisée. Le Japonais avait un bon contrôle de ses émotions et n'était pas particulièrement émotif. Cela étant, fallait pas déconner, il n'était pas un iceberg et restait une cible pour la gêne ou l'envie.

Regrettablement, à son humble avis.

* * *

Au bout de quelques jours, Allen se reposait avec Lenalee, Lavi et Link à la salle de loisir. Ils discutaient. Ça se passait relativement bien. Lavi ne faisait plus de sarcasmes dès que Link ouvrait la bouche. Ce dernier ne faisait plus la morale à Lavi sur son comportement immature. Allen et Lenalee en étaient ravis. Sans rien dire, car ils ne voulaient pas raviver les tensions, ils se demandaient s'ils s'étaient parlés, ou si Link avait finalement été s'excuser. Le blandin voyait l'Allemand moins sur la défensive, et Lavi, quant à lui, était moins déprimé. Soit quelque chose s'était passé, soit ils avaient tous deux pris conscience qu'ils étaient exaspérants. Peut-être un peu des deux. Ils étaient intelligents, et Link était adulte, bien sûr qu'il le savait. C'était d'ailleurs un des derniers reproches que Lavi lui avait adressé, de le traiter comme un enfant sous prétexte qu'il était plus âgé. Ce à quoi Link avait rétorqué qu'il agissait comme un enfant. Le ton était monté haut ce jour-là.

Ça, y avait pas à dire, c'était bien mieux que ce soit terminé.

Link lisait, ne se concentrant que peu sur leur conversation. Laquelle prenait une direction qu'Allen n'aimait pas tout à fait. Voire pas du tout. Ils posaient encore des questions sur sa relation avec Kanda. Si Allen était content que ses amis se préoccupent de lui, ils l'agaçaient à poser trop de questions. Ils avaient le droit d'être curieux, de s'inquiéter, mais il ne fallait pas que ce soit excessif non plus ! Il avait l'impression que les deux autres le bassinaient pour qu'il leur dise qu'il aimait Kanda. Alors que ce n'était nullement le cas, enfin ! Il se disait qu'il était temps de remettre les points sur les i. Bon, il fallait qu'il se l'avoue à lui-même… La dernière séance de méditation, quand Kanda l'avait massé pour le détendre, lui avait fait un effet quelque peu… inhabituel. Il avait tout bonnement fini par être excité de sentir ses mains sur lui. En soit témoin une belle érection qui l'avait gêné durant tout le processus. Semblant totalement ignorant de sa gêne, Kanda était resté neutre derrière lui. Ses mouvements n'avaient pas changé, signe qu'il n'avait rien capté. Et heureusement. Allen avait voulu mourir sous la gêne intense. Kanda était beau, bien sûr qu'il le désirait. Il était _son_ _alpha_ , quelque part, ça jouait. Toutefois, ce n'était que des réactions corporelles. Les sentiments, c'était différent.

Il ne voulait pas se poser ces questions-là. Il aimait trop leur relation telle qu'elle était, dans ce qui lui restait de simplicité. Qu'y avait-il de mal à ça ? Pourquoi cherchaient-ils à trancher pour lui ?

Toujours est-il que Kanda et lui n'avaient pas médité ensemble depuis. Oh, ce n'était en rien à cause de ça. Allen avait simplement compris à son attitude qu'il avait besoin de solitude. Kanda avait quand même fait des efforts, ce qu'il trouvait assez mignon. Ils s'étaient revus pour s'entraîner, avaient un peu discuté. Le sujet Kanda était venu de là, en fait. Lavi demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas été méditer avec lui ce matin, Lenalee embrayant sur le fait qu'il était très enthousiaste chaque fois qu'il passait du temps avec lui. Devenant cramoisi en se défendant, Allen avait attisé la moquerie de ses deux amis. Et ça continuait toujours.

« Le prends pas mal, Allen, » rigola Lenalee, « j'ai juste dit qu'à chaque fois que tu passes du temps avec lui, tu as un sourire radieux toute la journée et tu es de bonne humeur.

—Puis, » argua à son tour Lavi, « vous avez tous deux du mal à supporter qu'on vienne avec vous. Vous êtes hyper fusionnels ! »

Le blandin soupira.

« Vous savez ce qu'être liés signifie, non ? Qu'on le veuille ou non, on est obligés d'être fusionnels ! C'est un peu le principe du lien !

—Pas dans ce sens-là, Al. Y a le lien, mais y a aussi la vraie relation.

—Kanda ne supporte pas qu'il y ait trop de monde, c'est pas ma faute ! Je m'en moque, que vous veniez, moi. Ce serait même bien qu'on puisse parler tous les quatre. Mais il est encore trop renfermé. En ce moment, j'étais déjà trop pour lui. Vous l'avez remarqué, il se barre toujours dès qu'on est tous les quatre, ça a toujours été comme ça, même avant qu'on soit liés. Vous savez comment il est ! Puis ça nous sert à échanger nos odeurs, comme ça. Encore à cause du lien. »

Lavi hocha la tête, ses lèvres s'étirant davantage.

« Ben justement. On le connaît depuis plus longtemps, surtout Lenalee, elle est la seule qu'il n'envoyait pas chier ouvertement, mais il te tolère encore mieux qu'elle, maintenant. Y a un truc spécial entre vous.

—Ça s'appelle de l'amitié, idiot. C'est pas juste de la tolérance. On est devenu proches. Comme ce qui nous lie vous et moi. Dis plutôt que t'es jaloux parce que t'es le seul de nous trois qu'il envoie toujours autant bouler. »

Sur ces paroles, Allen croisa les bras sur son torse, boudeur. Lenalee se mit à rire, tandis que Lavi tira les joues du blandin, après une grimace fugace.

« Tu cherches les ennuis, Al ?

—Lâche-moi, Lavi ! »

Lenalee les sépara, attrapant Lavi par l'oreille. Ce dernier beugla une série de 'aïe, aïe'. Pendant qu'il se tournait machinalement vers Link, Allen vit que le blond avait un brin de sourire. Il grogna entre ses dents.

« Bon, sérieusement. Ne le prenez pas mal, » commença-t-il gentiment, « mais j'aimerais mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Kanda et moi ne sommes qu'amis, je vous l'ai déjà dit plus d'une fois. Je suis content que vous vous préoccupiez de moi, mais arrêtez de me tanner pour qu'on sorte ensemble ! On n'en est pas là. Je l'aime beaucoup et je me sens proche de lui, j'ai envie que ça reste comme ça. Je ne veux pas d'autre relation avec lui. Je sais très bien qu'il ne le voudrait pas, en plus. Je ne tiens pas à ruiner notre amitié pour des histoires de sentiments. » Allen observa les mines attentives des deux autres, et se mordit la lèvre. « S'il se passe quelque chose, je vous en parlerai. Ce n'est pas le cas mais j'avoue que dans ces conditions, quand bien même ça le serait, ça ne me donne pas trop envie. »

Il restait calme, mais il se devait bien d'être honnête sur l'agacement que leur attitude lui procurait. Allen ne comprenait pas cette manie qu'avaient certaines personnes, à interpréter les choses à la place des autres, et à rester convaincu qu'un désaccord était du déni. Personne ne pouvait savoir à sa place ce qu'il ressentait. Personne ne pouvait interpréter ses sentiments. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'attitude. Un instant, il craignit de les avoir blessés, mais les deux autres échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, avant de se concentrer sur lui.

« Bon, peut-être qu'on a été lourd, » admit Lavi, « mais on ne voulait pas que ça te fâche.

—Oui, » renchérit Lenalee, « on a pas voulu te mettre la pression. Excuse-nous. »

Le blandin décroisa les bras, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Ce n'est pas que je suis fâché, c'est surtout que j'aimerais que vous me croyiez. Si Kanda et moi on se rapprochait… hm… dans un sens… disons romantique, ou que je doutais, je serais assez grand pour venir vous demander des conseils ou vous l'annoncer. »

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête.

« En fait, si on t'en parlait autant, c'est parce que tu nous avais dit que tu doutais de tes sentiments, depuis tes chaleurs, » expliqua Lenalee. « Tu nous en as reparlé, mais on se demandait juste si ça avait encore évolué, ou si tu étais catégorique au sujet de votre amitié. Et c'est vrai que le voir semble te faire beaucoup de bien. On est pas liés, donc on ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais c'est flagrant. Puis, des histoires de sentiments, comme tu dis, c'est naturel, il n'y a rien de mal à ça. »

Allen croisa maintenant les jambes, dépité. Il pouvait comprendre la confusion des deux autres. Après ses chaleurs, il était en effet passé dans un bel ascenseur émotionnel concernant Kanda. Il avait des hésitations. Cependant, il ne tenait pas à ce que Lavi et Lenalee pensent qu'ils avaient raison. C'était peut-être de l'orgueil mal placé, mais bon, il avait surtout envie de gérer ça tout seul. En parler ne l'aurait pas gêné, pourtant. Il préférait quand même être assuré sur le fait que ses amis ne sauteraient pas aux conclusions à sa place. C'était vraiment ça, ce qui lui déplaisait.

« D'accord, je comprends, ça, » concéda le maudit, « seulement au lieu de partir en hypothèses, pourquoi vous ne m'avez simplement pas posé la question ?

—Bah on vient de te le demander indirectement, en fait, » ricana Lavi.

Allen leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai bien compris, mais je veux dire avant aujourd'hui.

—On a été maladroit, » avoua Lenalee. « On était stupide, c'est vrai. Je comprends que ça t'ait mis en colère. »

Lavi eut un signe d'assentiment. L'oméga consentait bien sûr à leur pardonner ça, et cette erreur n'entamait pas la confiance qu'il avait en eux. Il restait encore un peu sur la défensive quant à ce qu'il allait leur répondre.

« Si jamais je vous dis ce que je ressens, vous me promettez de ne pas conclure à ma place ? »

Encore une fois, deux têtes se hochèrent.

« Eh bien… je ne sais pas. » Il restait honnête. « Je n'ai juste pas envie d'y penser, en fait. J'aime beaucoup Kanda, ça s'arrête là. Si je découvre que je ressens plus, je ne lui en parlerais pas. Je ne veux pas perdre ce qu'on a. »

Nouvel échange de regard entre Lenalee et Lavi, mais cette fois, Link avait lâché son livre.

« Donc tu y as réfléchi, » fit l'alpha blond.

Allen se mordit la lèvre, regrettant légèrement d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il se sentit furieusement embarrassé, craignant de retomber dans une discussion à la mord-moi-le-nœud.

« J'y ai réfléchi oui, mais vu tout ce que j'ai ressenti, c'est normal, j'ai simplement voulu…

—Prévoir le coup ? » demanda Lavi.

Le maudit ricana. Il fut instantanément soulagé. Cette fois, il s'en rendit compte à leurs visages et leurs attitudes, ils le laissaient s'exprimer et ne cherchaient pas à juger de la situation à sa place.

« En quelque sorte, oui. Mais je n'ai fait aucune conclusion et je ne veux pas en faire… Ça me fait un peu peur, en fait. Quoiqu'il y ait, je pense que ça naît encore, et c'est grâce au temps qu'on passe ensemble, pas aux chaleurs. C'est ce qui me plaît.

—Tu sais, et c'est juste mon avis, » affirma Lavi, « ce n'est pas parce que ce qui s'est passé pendant tes chaleurs était influencé que c'est à jeter. La partie physique n'avait pas de sens, sans doute. Mais quand tu disais que tu as pu t'ouvrir à lui et lui un peu à toi… C'est quelque chose de réel, il me semble. »

Lenalee cherchait les réponses dans son visage. Allen s'humecta à nouveau les lèvres avec le bout de sa langue. Elles étaient dangereusement sèches. Il s'était remis à rougir comme un fou.

« Oui, ce n'est pas comme ça que je le vois. Je n'oublie pas ce qu'il a fait pour moi et la manière dont il s'est comporté. Mais je n'oublie pas aussi qu'il était influencé par mes émotions, et que s'il en est capable, en temps normal, ça nous aurait pris beaucoup plus de temps pour arriver à cette intimité. Il est quand même super renfermé. On commence à recréer tout ça doucement et ça me plaît. Je pense que lui aussi aime mieux que ça aille lentement. »

Link, Lavi et Lenalee parurent pensifs. Le blond et le rouquin s'exprimèrent au même moment :

« Si tu ne sais pas, c'est peut-être qu'il y a plus que ça, tu ne crois pas ? »

L'alpha et le jeune bêta se jaugèrent du regard, Lenalee et Allen les fixant. Ils passèrent vite à autre chose et se retournèrent vers lui.

« Peut-être, » avoua-t-il, « je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est à moi de le découvrir. Quand j'en saurais plus, je vous le dirai.

—D'accord. On ne t'embêtera plus avec ça. On est désolés. Ne crois pas qu'on te prend pour un idiot et qu'on a voulu conclure à ta place. Ce n'est pas le cas.

—Merci. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est déjà oublié. »

Allen fit un sourire sincère à ses amis. Quant au sujet de la conversation, il restait dans l'attente de voir comment les choses évolueraient avec le Bakanda, sans aucune espérance particulière. Ce qui arriverait finirait par arriver.

_À suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous avez lu ma petite fic expérimentale 'Lost' c'est pas la première fois que je traite du cliché des personnages qui jouent les entremetteurs au point de limite interférer dans la relation, ça apparait pas mal dans les fics, et mon avis sur la question est que c'est un cliché qui m'énerve pas mal XD. Toutefois, j'aime bien le traiter parce que ça me semble tout de même plus réaliste de voir un personnage qui proteste et n'est pas soumis à l'opinion que les autres essaient de lui imposer :p. Même si c'est plus de la maladresse qu'autre chose venant de Lavi et Lenalee ici ^^.
> 
> Petite dose de fluff, ceux qui voulaient que ça avance niveau Yullen risquent d'être contents ;) ! C'est succinct mais je pense qu'on peut le considérer comme un progrès, même si Allen ne sait toujours pas où il en est x').
> 
> Sinon, aux intéressés, j'ai recommencé à mettre des extraits de chapitres à venir, mais pas sur la page FB cette fois ! (Même si je suis toujours très active dessus et que les infos sur les projets sortent toujours là-bas en premier ^^) J'ai créé un blog, jugeant que ce serait plus pratique pour faire des posts un peu long, et pour ceux qui n'ont pas/n'aiment pas les réseaux sociaux :). C'est aussi (et surtout) un blog d'auteure, donc un blog que je pense utiliser pour parler de divers sujets qui m'intéressent et de projets originaux hormis la fanfic, si vous voulez en savoir plus voici le lien : des-bonbons-ou-un-sort.blogspot.com (Of course, vous êtes tout à fait libre d'y aller uniquement pour les extraits/le côté fic si vous voulez un peu de teasing, ou pour le reste si ça vous branche davantage ! Il est tout récent donc y a encore que des extraits mais ça viendra prochainement ^^)
> 
> Reviews sur ce chapitre :3 ?
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	46. Feelings : 10 - Burning Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> J'ai failli ne pas poster aujourd'hui, croyant dur comme fer qu'on était mercredi XD. Du coup on arrive à la première dizaine, ça fait plaisir l'air de rien X).
> 
> Un chapitre où il y aura de nouveau de la tension et où les choses vont se corser ;). Je vous laisse découvrir en quoi :3.
> 
> Merci à Ookami97 de FFnet pour la correction !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Dans sa chambre, Lavi n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Habituellement, il faisait rapidement le vide et parvenait à s'endormir dès que sa tête rencontrait l'oreiller, comme un benêt. Sans raison particulière, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa dispute avec Link, aux questions qu'il avait posées à son grand-père. Plus d'une semaine s'était passée, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'empêchait de dormir ainsi, mais les doutes, son angoisse, étaient particulièrement virulents ce soir. Pour cause, Lavi n'était définitivement pas un imbécile. Il avait continué de retourner le truc dans sa tête, encore et encore. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'histoire. C'était bien trop étrange.

Il aurait dû le voir avant. Il s'était déjà questionné, et s'il savait faire preuve de sérieux, il restait quand même jeune et, par certains aspects, il voulait être en accord avec l'image d'insouciance qu'il dégageait. Ce n'était pas donc qu'il était trop bête pour avoir envisagé l'idée avant qu'on la lui mette en évidence, sous le nez. Surtout qu'il n'avait jamais voulu la voir. Maintenant qu'il y avait été forcé, c'était de plus en plus impossible à occulter. Il était devenu persuadé qu'il devait y avoir un problème. Il l'avait déjà pensé lui-même, mais quand bien même il n'y en aurait pas eu, toute sa vie était menacée si d'autres que Link le suspectaient de mentir.

Il lui fallait arriver à prouver qu'il n'était pas un oméga, peut-être à Link, mais, par-dessous tout, à lui-même.

Lavi savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'en avoir le cœur net : tester de nouveau son corps. Certes, il l'avait déjà fait. Ce, dès qu'il avait appris que des différences anatomiques étaient inévitables et détectables manuellement. Il avait déjà constaté qu'il ne s'auto-lubrifiait pas, mais il était plus jeune quand il avait essayé. Depuis, il n'avait pas forcément essayé de se caresser l'anus tout en se masturbant de manière régulière, donc il restait une marge d'erreur. Certes, encore, ça pouvait sembler dérisoire et étrange d'en parler comme d'une expérience scientifique. Mais c'était bien le cas. Bon, il avait pu s'aventurer de ce côté et n'avait jamais rien remarqué, ni senti de moiteur. Toutefois, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il arrivait de temps à autre que des omégas, comme des femmes, souffrent de sécheresse intime et soient frigides. Son appareil masculin prenait du plaisir tout à fait normalement alors il avait du mal à comprendre que ça puisse ne pas fonctionner ailleurs. Ça restait bien entendu possible, il avait étudié l'anatomie et savait que le corps pouvait avoir des particularités étranges. C'était assez rare que toutes les particularités soient présentes à la fois, alors ça serait déjà une preuve en soi dans son cas. Il avait dix huit ans, en toute logique, tout devait être bien développé. À son âge, ce serait carrément la preuve irréfutable de s'il réagissait en oméga ou en bêta. Encore une fois, c'était l'option la plus simple.

Il saurait en réessayant. Il suffisait de se mettre en condition. Et en de _bonnes_ conditions. S'il restait sujet au stress, le rouquin savait très bien que même l'oméga le plus basique serait sec.

Alors Lavi essaya de s'exciter lui-même. Il cherchait comment se mettre à l'aise et se faire réagir. Il imagina soudain une jolie fille, des formes généreuses et des caresses sensuelles. Puis, en essayant de faire réagir les instincts d'un potentiel oméga, car ceux-ci étaient généralement plus réactifs en imaginant un alpha, il visualisa Link. Ses mains se perdaient sur son corps, le caressant sans vergogne. Les alphas n'étaient pas toujours des hommes, mais c'était plus rare venant d'une femme. Cela dit, Lavi aurait été excité de coucher avec une femme alpha, de voir son clitoris se transformer en un membre dur quand il l'aurait touchée. Sa main s'enroula autour de son propre sexe. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa alors qu'il le masturba gentiment.

Merde, ça lui paraissait définitivement étrange d'utiliser son plaisir comme moyen d'expérience, une expérience qui pouvait sembler tout à fait hasardeuse, mais au moins ça l'aiderait à se détendre.

À sa vision d'une alpha bien membrée se superposa de nouveau Link. Il lui plaisait malgré son corps masculin, il n'allait pas le nier. Il avait envie de lui. Seulement, pas d'être pris. Il était radical sur ça. Pénétrer un alpha... Ça aurait été une expérience excitante, par contre. Stimulé par ses pensées, sa main le pompa plus fort. Puis, doucement, Lavi glissa un doigt à son intimité. Son anus était sec comme une journée d'été. Il n'était absolument pas en train de réagir comme un oméga. Obstiné, il le caressa, mais ça ne lui faisait aucun effet. Les omégas avaient des glandes à cet endroit, qui les rendaient sensibles à la pénétration et aux caresses. Selon ses connaissances, Lavi savait qu'elles avaient à peu de choses près les mêmes vertus que le clitoris d'une femme.

Techniquement, en comptant le pénis et la prostate qui servaient aussi aux stimulations, les omégas avaient de la chance côté cul, quand tout fonctionnait correctement. Il n'en sentait pas sur lui. Même les omégas qui ne mouillant pas en avaient, elles formaient une sorte de petite excroissance de chair et les doigts devaient pouvoir la sentir. Peut-être que plus jeune, ça aurait pu être normal que ce ne soit pas développé, mais à dix-huit ans... Lavi caressa encore, tout en se branlant doucement.

Machinalement, pendant qu'un frisson de plaisir remontait dans son bas-ventre, il essaya de pousser un doigt, comme il l'aurait fait avec une fille. Il gémit d'inconfort en ayant seulement tenté d'enfoncer la première phalange, et arrêta immédiatement. Il fonctionnait bien en bêta, selon toute logique. Le corps ne mentait pas. Est-ce que ça suffisait néanmoins pour qu'il en soit un et que tout problème soit écarté ? Lavi pinça ses lèvres. Une petite voix lui soufflait une réponse qu'il n'aimait pas. Elle lui soufflait qu'il y avait toujours des anomalies et que rien ne pouvait être généralisé si bêtement. Toutefois… Il n'avait aucune raison de chercher plus loin.

Alors, sans culpabilité et sans se prendre la tête, il accéléra la cadence sur son sexe, préférant de loin s'imaginer prendre Link et lui faire ravaler son caquet une bonne fois pour toute. Un alpha et un bêta pouvaient être pris avec pas mal de lubrifiant, évidemment. Si ça ne l'attirait pas actuellement lui-même, il ne serait peut-être pas contre de le tester un jour. Encore fallait-il que ce jour arrive. Il était curieux de la sensation, en y pensant. L'image de lui pénétrant Link s'inversa, il s'imagina être pris et gémit malgré lui, étonné d'être, enfin de compte, excité par ça. Lavi éjacula bientôt, dans un petit gémissement aigu, se sentant enfin plus détendu.

Il avait été tellement stupide ! Comme si son corps cachait des secrets qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Le doute l'avait envahi, mais il était rassuré.

Sans doute que les prochains jours seraient moins compliqués. Haletant, se remettant de son orgasme, il se remit lentement à se libérer de l'endorphine pour réfléchir.

Lenalee et Allen étaient plutôt inquiets pour lui, en ce moment. Allen parce qu'il savait ce qui le perturbait, il avait d'ailleurs été lui en reparler, et Lavi l'avait convaincu, à l'aide de sourires et plaisanteries, que tout allait bien. Quant à Lenalee, elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait bien perçu sa mine de déterré, puis la tension avec Link.

Pour le moment, il laissait passer. Les choses finiraient par rentrer dans l'ordre. L'héritier Bookman décida de se forcer à ne plus être inquiet pour ce problème d'odeur. Quant au reste, si Link avait arrêté d'être insupportable, il pouvait lui aussi faire un effort, comme il le faisait depuis quelques jours. Techniquement, la senteur restait un véritable problème. Mais le vieux diminuerait les doses, tout redeviendrait normal. Sans fondement, les suspicions pouvaient vite être écartées. Pour le moment, avec son petit test, Lavi choisissait d'être rassuré au sujet de sa condition. Il avait donc le courage pour faire ce qu'il, estimait-il, aurait dû faire depuis un moment : prendre le taureau par les cornes avec Link.

Avant cela, une bonne nuit de sommeil n'était pas de refus.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lavi attendit que Link soit seul, quand il déclara devoir remettre son rapport journalier à Luberrier, pour lui parler.

Allen méditait moins avec Kanda dernièrement, comme ce dernier était visiblement dans une phase où il avait besoin de temps tout seul, pourtant, il n'accompagna pas Link dans le bureau de son supérieur, trouvant des excuses pour rester avec eux ou se terrer dans sa chambre. Très honnêtement, Lavi ne pouvait que le comprendre. Personne n'avait envie d'avoir affaire à Luberrier ici. Sauf l'alpha blond, sans doute. Lenalee et Allen étaient donc partis discuter ensemble, et le rouquin leur avait soufflé qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard, partant de son côté. Il avait fait mine de bifurquer, sachant que les deux autres l'auraient arrêté s'ils l'avaient vu en train d'alpaguer Link. Ses amis s'étant éloignés, Lavi était revenu sur ses pas et avait attrapé l'alpha par le bras.

« Faudrait que je te parle, Link, » dit-il simplement face au regard interloqué du blond sur sa main qui froissait sa manche.

Le regard devint pesant, enfin, Lavi lâcha prise. Link lissa sa manche, fronçant les sourcils après les avoir haussé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Au vu de la tension qui avait animée leurs échanges et de l'application qu'ils mettaient à ne pas s'adresser le moindre mot, normal que le plus âgé soit choqué d'être ainsi accosté. Lavi mit les mains dans ses poches. L'ombre raide de Link se projetait sur le mur, et l'espace entre leurs corps et l'encadrement du couloir, tout à fait honorable, lui parut pour le moins oppressant. Il se passa le bout de la langue sur les lèvres, juste le bout, afin de ne pas être vu. Il ne voulait pas que Link se rende compte qu'il était nerveux. Aussi, il effleura son bandeau de l'intérieur de la main en venant remettre une mèche en place, ce pour réadopter sa position nonchalante.

« On a pas vraiment parlé, depuis notre dispute. Et j'ai quelque chose à dire.

—Qu'en est-il ? »

Lavi eut un ricanement en avisant le visage curieux de son homologue. Il ne fronçait plus les sourcils, mais son front était légèrement plissé, il le voyait par ses deux grains de beauté qui n'étaient plus aussi alignés que quand Link se détendait. Sa bouche tirait vers l'arrière, aussi. Nul doute, Link se trouvait dans un état émotionnel proche du sien, malgré son ton formel qui se faisait passer pour détendu.

« Je ne suis pas un oméga. Et j'ai réfléchi à une solution pour te le prouver. » Link le toisa longuement, ne disant rien, attendant. La bouche de Lavi s'étendit alors qu'il prononça avec une provocation presque délectable : « Baise-moi. »

Link hoqueta. Il l'aurait parié. Là était l'objet de sa réjouissance. Embarrasser cet homme si droit avait en effet un côté jouissif. Lavi n'était pas mauvais. Il ne prenait pas plaisir à se moquer d'autrui ou à déstabiliser par pur plaisir de rendre l'autre mal à l'aise. Seulement, pour le coup, Link avait un peu mérité qu'il oublie son tact, car il l'avait mis dans l'embarras sans se soucier des conséquences. Puis, ce n'était pas une moquerie. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il le voulait.

« Je te demande pardon ?

—J'ai dit, baise-moi. »

Link devint rouge vif, ouvrit la bouche en un hoquet, et s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il bafouilla :

« Est-ce… que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Lavi ?

—Écoute, tu me plais, je te plais. Je vais être honnête avec toi, d'habitude je préfère les nanas. Cela dit, on est adultes, consentants, autant faire connaissance charnellement. Tu sentiras mon odeur et tu pourras peut-être mieux faire la différence.

—Lavi, tu n'es pas vraiment un adulte. Tu es mineur. »

Link redevenait sévère, prenant un peu de contenance. Le rouquin s'irrita.

« J'ai dix-huit ans, je te ferais dire. Je ne suis pas un enfant. Et tu ne me regardes pas comme un enfant, ne mens pas. »

Le blond soupira longuement. Il passa une main devant son front, comme pour l'éponger. Il semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Signe que sa proposition lui faisait de l'effet.

« Je suis désolé, Lavi. Je ne peux pas m'autoriser ce genre d'écart dans ma position.

—Je te demande pas de te marier avec moi, hein. On peut juste coucher et voilà. Tu auras la preuve que je ne suis pas un oméga. Puis, tu t'es pas vraiment excusé, je te rappelle. Autant se réconcilier sur l'oreiller. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, tentant de se faire aguicheur. Le plus âgé durcit son regard.

« Non, Lavi.

—Bon, dans ce cas excuse-toi, au moins. J'aimerais bien être sûr que y a aucun malentendu. »

Link ne soutint pas son regard, et ne dit mot. Peut-être même qu'il baissa les yeux. Ils se posèrent en effet sur les dalles à ses pieds avant de remonter jusqu'à lui. Ce ne fut que durant une fraction de seconde. Elles furent suffisantes au jeune archiviste. Il venait de comprendre.

« Tu me soupçonnes encore ? » s'irrita Lavi. « Très bien. Mais si tu veux ta preuve, je serai vraiment pas contre de la donner. Je suis sincère quand je dis que tu me plais. En attendant, j'espère que toute cette histoire est close. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, » il sourit, feignant la décontraction, « tu sais où tu peux me trouver. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Lavi exerça un demi-tour, se décidant à rejoindre Allen et Lenalee. Actuellement, que Link réfléchisse à sa proposition, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il n'aurait été nullement dérangé qu'il change d'avis, mais qu'il n'en change pas ne le décevait qu'un peu. Il espérait surtout qu'avec ça, l'autre serait convaincu de sa sincérité et ne chercherait plus à l'emmerder. En attendant que la diminution des doses que son grand-père administrait dans ses calmants fasse effet.

* * *

Le rouquin ne mit que peu de temps à trouver ses deux amis. Ils étaient dans la chambre d'Allen. Il fut amusé à l'idée de Komui faisant un véritable scandale en sachant que Lenalee était dans la chambre d'un garçon, ou dans une chambre avec deux garçons maintenant qu'il était entré. Ces pensées légères lui firent prendre conscience qu'avoir cherché la confrontation l'avait délesté de toute pression. Aussi, Lavi avait un grand sourire, qui mangeait probablement la moitié de ses joues.

« Tout va bien, Lavi ? » lui demandèrent alors immédiatement Allen et Lenalee.

L'héritier Bookman hocha la tête. De bonne humeur, il décida d'apaiser l'inquiétude que les deux autres manifestaient à son égard, ainsi que de dire la vérité.

« Disons que j'ai mis les choses au clair avec Double-Verrue.

—Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore disputé avec lui ?! » questionna directement Allen, inquiet.

Le borgne ricana. Silencieusement d'abord, il prit place aux côtés des deux autres et leurs visages interloqués. Il hésita sur la façon d'aborder les choses, étant donné que Lenalee n'était pas au courant du sujet de leurs engueulades répétées. Ça n'empêchait pas qu'il avait confiance en son amie, alors ça ne le dérangeait pas de la mettre au courant. Il préférait dire ça avec nonchalance comme si de rien était.

« Non, t'inquiète. Hm, Lena, » commença-t-il, « je t'ai pas vraiment expliqué, mais tu as vu qu'on s'engueulait tout le temps avec Link dernièrement… Il croyait que j'étais un oméga. » Devant le visage de Lenalee, il s'empressa de préciser. « C'est faux, hein. C'est ce que j'ai été lui affirmer, et je pense qu'il a bien dû percuter que je mentais pas. »

Lenalee lui sourit.

« Je vais être honnête, je vous ai entendu vous disputer, Link et toi, quand il te l'a annoncé. J'étais au courant. »

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, brièvement contrarié, mais son visage se détendit vite.

« Je vois. Pourquoi tu as fait comme si tu ne savais pas ?

—Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser. Avec Allen, on se rend compte que ça te met dans une position délicate, et on aimait pas te voir déprimé. Je ne voulais pas en rajouter. »

Lavi tripota son cache-œil distraitement, se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Il opina néanmoins.

« Je vous mens pas, vous savez. J'espère vraiment que vous avez confiance en moi.

—On a confiance, » répondirent les deux autres d'une même voix. Allen reprenant : « Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Link pour être si sûr de toi ?

—Eh bien… soyez pas choqués, je sais que ça a l'air bizarre, mais je pense qu'on a tous remarqué qu'il en pince pour moi, alors je lui ai proposé de coucher avec moi. Tout simplement parce que ça permettrait à mes phéromones de se libérer et il pourrait faire la différence. Mais je crois que je l'ai sacrément brusqué. »

Pendant qu'il riait, des couleurs carmines apparurent sur le visage de Lenalee, et Allen eut un petit hoquet de surprise. Ils étaient proches, tous les trois, aussi, il leur était déjà arrivé de parler de sexe, ainsi que de leurs expériences. Exorcistes ou pas, ils étaient des adolescents, une petite bande d'amis, qui aimaient échanger entre eux sur les choses de la vie. C'était venu naturellement, peu après qu'Allen leur ait raconté ce qui s'était passé durant ses chaleurs. La conversation avait déviée sur ce sujet-là et ils avaient commencé à parler de ce qu'ils connaissaient. Lavi, sans grand complexe à ce sujet, leur avait appris qu'il n'était plus vierge depuis ses seize ans. Il flirtait beaucoup, ça pouvait ne pas être surprenant si on sautait aux conclusions, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il couchait avec chacune de ses conquêtes ni qu'il recherchait le sexe avant tout. Quand bien même, dans le fond, chercher à s'amuser n'était pas un mal. Ce pourquoi, malgré le nombre honorable de jeunes filles sur lesquelles il pouvait jeter son dévolu, il y en avait eu deux.

La première, lors d'une mission où il était parti seul avec son grand-père, en Inde. Elle s'appelait Priyam. Ils s'étaient liés d'amitié, même en sachant qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais. Une attirance étant réciproque, les deux jeunes gens l'avaient consommée. La deuxième, c'était une certaine Tara qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup appréciée, rencontrée lors d'une mission avec Allen et Link, qui s'était révélée bateau. Allen avait été surpris quand il le lui avait révélé, Lavi le faisant rougir en lui rétorquant « et pourquoi tu crois que je m'éclipsais aux fins de soirée du village ? ».

Allen était devenu cramoisi en expliquant qu'à part ce que Kanda et lui avaient fait pendant ses chaleurs, il n'y avait jamais eu personne, et Lenalee expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas d'expériences non plus à cause de son frère trop protecteur, bien qu'elle avait déjà remarqué qu'elle plaisait aux jeunes hommes, ou mêmes aux filles, parfois. En blaguant, Lavi l'avait taquiné en disant qu'elle était la moins expérimentée d'eux trois, la Chinoise lui rétorquant posément qu'elle n'était pas une nonne pour autant et que, comme un garçon, elle possédait aussi une main droite. Le rouquin avait tiqué, comprenant qu'il l'avait vexé, avant de s'excuser pour sa vanne puérile.

Aussi, les deux autres ne furent pas étonnés qu'il aborde librement ce sujet. En revanche, Lenalee fut interrogative :

« Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu nous as expliqué que d'habitude, tu préfères sentir que vous vous entendez vraiment bien, avec la fille, ou la personne. Link et toi étiez plutôt en froid, alors faire ça pour lui prouver ton statut…

—Oh, mais te bile pas, Lenalee. Je ne me forcerai pas à coucher avec lui juste pour ça. Il me plaît vraiment. Seulement, j'aimerais qu'il arrête avec ces histoires de statut, alors je lui propose de vérifier. »

Allen était pensif, quant à lui.

« Tant que tu sais ce que tu fais, » dit-il, « mais, oui, connaissant bien Link, je pense qu'il n'est pas de ceux à qui tu peux dire ça de but en blanc. »

Lavi fixa le mur.

« Ouais, je crois aussi. De toute façon, on verra. J'avoue que je l'aimais bien avant tout ça, je pensais qu'il n'était pas qu'une fouille merde, mais toute cette histoire…

—T'as déjà pensé à l'idée que vous pourriez être liés ? »

Allen le regardait fixement tout en prononçant ces paroles. Lavi se pétrifia. Lié ? Avec lui ? Tout, mais pas ça. En rationalisant, cela lui semblait difficile à croire.

« Comment on le serait ? fit-il, incrédule.

—Et bien, quand je me suis lié à Kanda, je ressentais une odeur bizarre autour de lui, autre que son odeur d'alpha. Je l'ai confronté jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la mienne. Peut-être que Link est lié à toi ? »

Le Bookman secoua la tête.

« J'pense pas, Al. Je sens rien venant de lui, rien de plus que d'habitude, et y a que lui qui cherche. Soit il s'est lié tout seul, soit c'est pas ça.

—Je me posais juste la question. Ça aurait expliqué l'obsession de Link pour ton odeur. Les liens n'arrivent pas qu'aux alphas et omégas, après tout. »

Lenalee mit son index au coin de ses lèvres.

« Mon frère m'a dit que c'était un peu plus rare pour les bêtas.

—Oui, c'est un peu moins recensé, mais ça arrive quand même, » contra Lavi.

Bien pour ça qu'il prenait ces foutues pilules. Le silence retomba.

« Je pense que Link ne va plus t'embêter. Dernièrement, il avait lâché l'affaire. Il ne le dira pas par fierté, mais je pense qu'il a compris qu'il avait été trop loin. »

Le jeune bookman hocha la tête aux paroles d'Allen, s'enfonçant dans le matelas avec les deux autres. Il avait bien compris que l'oméga ne voulait pas de tension dans leur petit groupe, ce qu'il comprenait tout à fait. De plus, le blandin était quand même assez sensible, et Lavi s'était rendu compte qu'il était gêné de faire le médiateur entre lui et Link. En dépit de sa colère, il se sentait lui aussi désolé de la situation, d'autant qu'elle était loin d'être à son avantage.

« J'espère. Al, je sais que tu m'en as parlé, mais mon odeur te dérange tant que ça ? Lenalee, toi aussi ? »

Lenalee et Allen se concertèrent.

« Ben… J'ai senti que tu avais une odeur douce, mais après ce n'est rien d'alarmant pour moi.

—J'ai peut-être dit que tu sentais comme l'oméga que j'ai rencontré, » reconnut Allen, « mais ça peut aussi ne rien vouloir dire. Ne t'inquiète pas, on te croit.

—Ok. »

Pour le moment, Lavi se satisfaisait de ça, et de leurs mines encourageantes.

Les jours suivants, Link ne lui adressa que peu la parole. Il rosissait parfois un peu en le regardant, mais évitait de se confronter à lui. Au moins, le rouquin était rassuré sur le fait qu'il ne l'emmerderait plus. Il restait contrarié que ça affecte leur entente « cordiale » sur le long terme. Il avait été en colère et lui avait déclaré le contraire, mais comme il l'appréciait, lui aussi aurait voulu qu'ils puissent oublier tout ça, repartir de zéro. Son grand-père lui avait annoncé qu'il avait commencé à diminuer les doses, et que ça devrait faire effet bientôt.

Lavi avait hâte. Il ne voulait plus voir sa position de Bookman menacée par quelque chose d'aussi futile, comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

_À suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavi doute et stress pas mal à cause des soupçons de Link, du coup il prend des décisions en réfléchissant vite... J'aime beaucoup ce personnage alors j'aime bien écrire son point de vue :3 ! J'espère que ça rend sa complexité !
> 
> Quant au Link x Lavi, j'avoue que j'aime bien ce couple, je les trouve choupi physiquement. Après, comme le démontre ce chapitre, Lavi ne sent rien d'anormal à propos de Link, donc non, ils ne sont pas liés :p. (J'ai bien aimé vous teaser en ne disant pas non direct x'D) Quant à si ça les empêchera d'être ensemble... Ça aussi, c'est à confirmer :3 !
> 
> L'intrigue se centre aussi sur ça et pas que sur le Yullen, mais c'est parce qu'en 70 chapitres, croyez-moi il va s'en passer des choses ;).
> 
> Reviews ? :)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	47. Feelings : 11 - Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> De nouveau après un petit intervalle on repasse au Yullen, et je pense que ce chapitre risque de vous plaire... Du moins je l'espère :p !
> 
> Merci à Ookami97 de FFnet pour la correction !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Allen sauta sur ses pieds, évitant de justesse le mouvement traître du bambou de Kanda pour le faire chuter. Il raffermit son emprise sur le sien et chargea, essayant de prendre le Japonais à revers à son tour.

_Petite vengeance._

Un sourire goguenard s'afficha sur ses lèvres, l'épéiste l'imitant. Son bambou toucha Kanda au dos, celui-ci s'arquant en arrière. En attente d'une réaction de sa part, Kanda s'immobilisa, en garde. Pourtant, Allen se sentit soudain comme s'il était dans les vapes. Cela semblait difficile à croire, mais les odeurs se propageaient d'un mur à l'autre, endormant sa concentration. Il lutta pour se recentrer sur le combat. Il effectua une joute avec son épée de fortune. Son adversaire fut touché à l'épaule. Le blandin émit un sourire victorieux.

Mais il n'avait pas encore de quoi se réjouir.

L'alpha frappa, le coup tombant sur sa hanche. Ne se laissant pas abattre, Allen se recula précipitamment de côté et Kanda lui répondit par une nouvelle charge.

Le coup fut transversal, Allen en tomba pour ne pas qu'il s'abatte sur lui. Il put le bloquer de justesse avec la longueur de son bambou, ayant bien du mal à lutter depuis le sol. Le corps de Kanda se penchait vers lui pour le forcer à lâcher prise et le maintenir. Allen le repoussa, pieds contre son ventre, dents serrées sous l'effort musculaire multiple. Il avait beau le pousser, Kanda ne bougeait pas d'un poil, comme s'il était en béton ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'en émerveillait, mais Kanda était très fort. Allen avait de la chance de pouvoir apprendre de lui. Au détail près qu'il savait lutter lui aussi. Il était de taille, et quand bien même, il ne laisserait pas leur écart de force le dissuader. Il perdait souvent, que ce soit au corps à corps, avec les sabres, et avec les Innocences. Son ami lui avait redit, entre deux moqueries, qu'il s'améliorait. Et il avait lui-même constaté à plusieurs reprises que leurs combats étaient de moins en moins expéditifs.

Cela signifiait que les entraînements portaient vraiment leurs fruits. Il fallait dire qu'ils le faisaient souvent. Ces derniers temps, hormis les entraînements avec Link, ils avaient passé moins de temps ensemble, le désir de solitude de Kanda s'était étendu à plus d'une semaine, et Allen ne voulait pas l'étouffer. Ce dernier était en revanche passé lui demander un entraînement et une méditation. Allen avait été surpris qu'il revienne vers lui. Depuis un peu plus de deux mois qu'ils étaient amis, c'était déjà arrivé qu'il remarque que son ami en avait marre et que Kanda le lui dise même un peu brusquement. Dans ces cas-là, Allen attendait et revenait vers lui après l'avoir laissé tranquille un temps, en essayant de faire en sorte d'initier le contact petit à petit. Kanda ne l'avait encore jamais repoussé, donc sa manière de faire paraissait lui convenir. Cette fois, en revanche, c'était _lui_ qui avait fait le premier pas.

Pour Allen, ça voulait dire beaucoup. Ça n'avait pas été un « viens passer du temps avec moi », ça non. Mais plutôt un sec « entraîne-toi avec moi demain, Moyashi ». Qui avait pourtant le même sens. Allen aurait pu se rebiffer contre l'injonction, il s'était par contre enjaillé contre le surnom, mais il avait compris le sens caché et la maladresse de Kanda.

Il trouvait ça plutôt… attendrissant, dans le fond.

En dehors de ça, Allen avait constaté que même en mission, il avait une meilleure maîtrise de la forme de son Innocence. Il en était ravi, et il était persuadé d'une chose : un jour, il battrait ce grand kendoka. Ce ne serait visiblement pas aujourd'hui, mais un jour, ça arriverait.

Quant à leur combat, bien qu'ayant la tête dans ses pensées, Allen n'allait pas baisser les bras. Il fit mine d'abandonner et adoucit l'emprise de ses pieds, juste assez pour provoquer une micro-réaction de relâchement chez l'alpha. Enfin, il le poussa violemment. Le plus grand s'éloigna. L'Anglais se dressa et initia la prochaine attaque. Kanda le bloquait de la même façon que lui tout à l'heure, son bambou à l'horizontale pour contrer son sabre. Comprenant qu'il ne gagnerait pas dans un rapport de force brute, Allen recula.

Ils échangèrent une petite parade durant laquelle ils multiplièrent les assauts. Quand Allen essaya de nouveau de prendre l'ascendant sur le combat, brandissant son sabre, Kanda lâcha le sien par une main pour saisir la sienne quand elle descendit à sa hauteur, bloquant son mouvement et le rapprochant brusquement. Leurs corps se cognèrent. Le front d'Allen frappa contre la poitrine de Kanda, son odeur l'envahissant avec plus d'agressivité.

Cela le désarçonna. Depuis que le lien s'était renforcé entre eux, tout devenait bizarre quand ils étaient proches. Il ne savait pas comment ce serait plus tard, quand le lien serait encore plus fort avec leur synchronisation. Link et Komui présageaient que ça arriverait. Même Bookman, et Lavi par conséquent, s'intéressait à ce qui se produisait entre eux. Ce n'était apparemment pas une première, mais c'était rare, donc ça méritait d'être observé. Allen était d'ailleurs un peu gêné que tant que de monde s'intéresse à leur combat, surtout avec la dimension intime qu'ils prenaient à cause des phéromones. Ils n'avaient qu'à inviter toute la congrégation, tant qu'ils étaient, que tout le monde donne son petit avis sur la question ! Un peu maussade, l'oméga avouait qu'il était hautement contrarié. Il ne savait pas ce qu'en pensait Kanda, ils n'en avaient jamais encore parlé, mais c'était vraiment désagréable pour lui.

Le maudit pressentait que ce qu'ils ressentaient maintenant n'était pourtant rien à côté de ce qui était à venir. D'un certain côté, c'était agréable de sentir l'autre si proche. L'odeur était très bonne. Mais il leur fallait un temps d'adaptation chaque fois que le lien se renforçait et les écrasait par ses nouveaux effets. Et ce temps n'était pas encore révolu pour les derniers changements en date.

Allen s'éloigna, rougissant, remarquant que le brun partageait son état. Ses pommettes étaient rosées. Kanda était vraiment très beau quand il rougissait, c'était indéniable. Ses cheveux attachés libéraient ses traits harmonieux et ses yeux rieurs. Ses oreilles fines pointaient, encadrées par les mèches qui tombaient de chaque côté de son visage jusqu'au creux de ses clavicules. Allen le trouva carrément trop adorable. Il fallait admettre que Kanda lui plaisait vraiment. Est-ce que ça voudrait dire quelque chose de plus que ça, ou non ? Il ne pouvait pas ne pas y penser depuis la conversation qu'il avait eue avec ses amis sur le sujet…

Un coup de sabre dans l'angle mort de sa vision, projeté vers son torse, le fit sursauter. Allen évita de justesse le coup. Il se sentit ridicule d'avoir perdu sa concentration sitôt. Il contra tant bien que mal, prenant le temps d'inspirer une bouffée de phéromones. Il était essoufflé. Enfin, Kanda parut en avoir marre que le combat traîne.

Il frappa sa cheville avec le sabre, faisant flancher Allen. Le blandin se redressa bien vite, joutant vers lui, mais Kanda l'empoigna de nouveau par le bras, Allen n'ayant pas été assez rapide. La poigne du Japonais le força à lâcher son sabre, le faisant à nouveau chuter d'un coup au milieu du dos allié à la pression. Allen rampa pour se remettre debout, mais un poids sur lui obstrua ses mouvements. Kanda l'immobilisait en mettant son corps au-dessus du sien. Allen sentit qu'il rougissait de nouveau, et plutôt violemment. Le corps de l'alpha l'écrasait d'une chaleur douce. Il n'allait pas dire qu'avec ses pensées, ce n'était pas du tout embarrassant. Ses phéromones d'alpha qu'il sentait dans l'air… Le blandin essaya de gesticuler, mais plus il gesticulait, plus c'était gênant.

Merde, pourquoi ce Bakanda ne le laissait pas partir ?! L'oméga était sûr qu'il était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Allen se morigénait : il était pathétique.

« J'ai gagné, Moyashi, » chuchota justement la voix de Kanda.

Allen déglutit, réprimant un frisson, vaguement irrité.

« Tu… tu peux te lever, imbécile de Bakanda ? Pourquoi tu mets tant de temps ?

—J'voulais être sûr que t'avais vraiment abandonné, comme tu bougeais dans tous les sens. »

Troublé, le symbiotique soupira de soulagement quand Kanda se releva, se redressant à son tour. Son soupir contenait aussi du dépit.

« Je gagnerai la prochaine fois, » promit-t-il. « Les phéromones m'ont un peu étourdi. »

L'oméga se gratta l'arrière du crâne en l'avouant. Kanda le sondait.

« C'est vrai que t'y es sensible, ouais.

—Pas toi ? » interrogea Allen, curieux.

Kanda ricana un peu. Un beau son.

« Ouais. Mais ça me stimule pour le combat.

—Moi aussi. C'est quand même déconcertant à certains moments. »

L'alpha consentit à acquiescer. Ils subissaient les mêmes effets positifs et négatifs du lien : un stimulant, parfois trop puissant quand il prenait une dimension trop… intime, et une distraction, qui pouvait se relier à la nature de la stimulation. Trop de choses à traiter en même temps. Et un attrait impossible à ignorer.

« Ça va mieux, tes muscles, au fait ? »

Allen tiqua devant la question de Kanda, puis se rappela de leur dernière séance de méditation. Avec le fameux massage qui l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Ses joues en étaient encore cuisantes.

« Oui, ton massage m'a fait du bien. Merci encore. » Ignorant son embarras, Allen lui offrait un sourire bienveillant. « Les tiens ?

—Comment ça, les miens ?

—Je t'avais promis que je te rendrais la pareille, tu te souviens pas ? »

Kanda le toisa, inexpressif.

« Si tu veux. T'es pas trop fatigué par l'entraînement ?

—Non, » nia Allen, « il m'en faut vraiment plus que toi pour m'épuiser, Bakanda. »

L'oméga souriait toujours, l'alpha non, mais il avait un visage détendu, un peu rieur. Allen n'aimait pas admettre qu'il faiblissait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rechignait à l'avouer. Kanda pouvait le sentir, c'était ridicule, peut-être, mais Allen tenait à montrer qu'il savait lutter. Il tenait à rester lui, le garçon qui savait prendre sur sa fatigue tant que c'était encore possible. Car c'était ce qu'il aurait dit avec une autre personne, quand bien même il aurait été épuisé. C'était, encore une fois, gênant qu'il ne puisse pas mentir. Mais ils n'y pouvaient rien. Dans certaines circonstances, ça aurait pu arranger Allen que Kanda sente ses émotions. Peut-être parce qu'ils auraient pu se passer de mots, pour certaines choses. Peut-être aussi par fainéantise face au risque de gaucherie dans la communication. Mais pour dire la stricte vérité, il restait sceptique et aurait préféré communiquer par lui-même, non pas par ses odeurs. Avec une autre personne que Kanda, le lien aurait pu favoriser l'hypocrisie, détruire le réel de leurs rapports. D'autant que dans d'autres contextes, c'était clairement une merde monstrueuse que Kanda puisse sentir ce qui se passait en lui. Le prouvaient certains épisodes de ses chaleurs.

Pour être tout à fait franc, l'oméga était aussi turlupiné en ce moment. Il décida qu'il aimerait bien se confier, car après tout Kanda pouvait peut-être sentir ses émois, mais pas en connaître la cause. De toute façon, Allen finissait toujours par parler à Kanda quand il avait un souci. Peu loquace, ce dernier l'écoutait et lui donnait parfois des conseils plein de bon sens, ou le faisait au moins rire quand ça tombait à côté par ses réflexions grincheuses. Dans ce cas précis, ce qui l'inquiétait les concernait peut-être tous les deux.

D'abord le massage, comme promis.

L'alpha se mit presque docilement en position, assis devant lui. Ils étaient dans une petite salle d'entraînement, voulant être seuls, ce pourquoi ils faisaient ça ici. La pièce baignait de phéromones et ils y étaient à l'aise. Allen massa les épaules de Kanda. D'abord doucement, faisant rouler ses pouces contre la chair. Il était étonné de l'imposante musculature de son dos, qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, et de la douceur de sa peau. Il s'appliqua, essayant de le détendre, ignorant son visage qui reprenait une teinte carmine, comme si tout le tour de son crâne était en feu, jusqu'au bas de son dos. C'était sûrement les phéromones, l'effet de l'après combat, qui faisait que toucher Kanda lui faisait un effet aussi… marquant.

« Je le fais bien ? » s'enquit-il, osant parler.

N'étant pas expressif, son camarade n'était pas démonstratif et l'oméga ne savait pas s'il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait. Quand ça avait été lui, il s'était rapidement détendu et avait même poussé des soupirs de bien-être. Vu l'état de trouble dans lequel Allen se trouvait, heureusement que Kanda n'était pas du genre à faire ça, sinon, il se serait liquéfié sous la gêne.

« T'inquiète. Continue. »

Allen ne se fit pas prier. Il continua de masser, et tout en s'occupant de lui, il choisit de délivrer sa conscience.

« Kanda ? J'ai… remarqué que Link et Luberrier s'entretiennent beaucoup à notre sujet, en ce moment. Comme avant les entraînements. J'ai peur de ce que ça présage.

—Tu crois qu'ils cherchent un moyen de stimuler plus rapidement notre synchronisation ?

—Je ne sais pas, mais c'est fort probable. Je sais que Komui et Link essaieront de le tenir, mais Luberrier n'a aucun scrupule, et c'est lui qui décide. Ça ne fait pas très bon ménage. »

Son pouce insista sur son un point de l'épaule de Kanda, ce dernier se cambrant un peu. Ah, peut-être qu'il commençait à lui faire du bien.

« Faut pas t'inquiéter, Moyashi. On peut rien faire.

—Je sais, tu me l'as dit la dernière fois, et je t'ai dit que j'essaie vraiment. Mais ça m'angoisse. Je sais que Luberrier a beaucoup d'espoir parce que je suis l'hôte du Quatorzième, et je ne veux pas que tu sois mis en danger à cause de moi, d'une quelconque façon. »

Même de dos, il sembla à Allen que l'alpha tiqua longuement.

« Premièrement, j'suis grand, j'me démerde. Deuxièmement, tout le monde intéresse ce connard parce qu'il trouve toujours de quoi casser les couilles. Et troisièmement, t'angoisse pas, putain. »

Kanda était brusque, maladroit, mais il l'enjoignait à se calmer. Il n'était toujours pas très expressif, ni expansif, et il restait fidèle à lui-même. Mais, comme pour beaucoup de choses, il faisait des efforts. Allen avouait qu'il était sous le charme de sa maladresse bourrine, de sa gentillesse emballée de beaucoup de mauvaise humeur. Avec lui, Kanda avait changé. Ils étaient complices et de vrais amis. Il était obligé de se reposer la question. Est-ce qu'il avait une affection plus que mesurée pour lui, du moins, plus qu'amicale ? Avec le désir qui s'emmêlait, c'était un peu compliqué à identifier. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se posait cette question, sa réponse était qu'il jugeait préférable de laisser tomber la réflexion, de toute façon. Ils n'étaient _toujours_ pas prêts, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Allen adoucit son mouvement de paumes contre le dos de l'alpha. Il aimait bien le toucher. Kanda paraissait réceptif. C'était peu perceptible, mais il se laissait aller, semblant serein. L'oméga en était content. Il entendit un bruit, comme le son de la salive claquant entre deux lèvres.

« Moyashi. »

Allen releva la tête.

« Moi aussi, ça me soûle ce qui se passe avec Luberrier. » Le blandin se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul, ça, oui. « Ça nous dépasse. On peut qu'attendre, et faire face. N'oublie pas notre promesse. On se battra. »

Le symbiotique sourit. Il retourna masser l'endroit qui avait fait réagir Kanda tout à l'heure, entre les deux omoplates.

« Je n'ai pas oublié.

—T'as intérêt. J'aime pas ceux qui tiennent pas leur promesse. »

Cela fit rire Allen. Kanda se moqua.

« J'sens que je vais pas mal t'avoir sur le dos, mais viens méditer si t'es anxieux.

—Ces derniers temps tu ne voulais pas, je te ferais dire.

—Tu pourrais aussi méditer tout seul, Baka Moyashi. » De ça, Allen en serait incapable. Il n'avait pas assez de concentration. Kanda le comprit à son silence contrit. Il souffla, comme dépité. Après une pause, il parla. « C'est pas que je veux pas, c'est que c'est difficile pour moi. »

Allen comprenait ce que voulait dire Kanda.

« Je le sais. Tu es réservé. Mais j'accepte ça, et j'essaie de ne pas te déranger. Si tu veux pas, je ne me vexerai pas.

—C'est pas vraiment que tu me déranges. Des fois si. » Le blandin eut un rire nasal, reconnaissant Kanda là-dedans. « C'est compliqué. »

L'oméga s'humecta les lèvres, ses mains toujours en mouvement dans le dos du brun. C'était peu éloquent. Toutefois, venant de Kanda, c'était déjà énorme qu'ils puissent avoir cette conversation. Il voulut dire ce qu'il pensait.

« Je comprends. On a quand même fait beaucoup de progrès, par rapport à avant. Ça fait un peu plus de deux mois qu'on est amis, et j'avoue que je me sens proche de toi. Je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque, mais je le ressens. Y a le lien, d'accord… Je me sens quand même bien avec toi. Même si tu peux toujours être ce crétin arrogant que j'ai envie d'étrangler. Alors je te laisserai le temps qu'il faut. »

Un rire sec sortit de la bouche de Kanda.

« Si c'était pas réciproque, je parlerais pas avec toi comme ça. Même si t'es toujours ce gamin naïf que j'ai envie de claquer. »

L'alpha reprenait sa formulation pour le charrier. Allen ricana en retour.

« Viens donc te battre une fois que j'aurai fini le massage, Bakanda. »

Il avait un sourire en coin, provocant, bien que son homologue ne puisse pas le voir. Il avait une revanche à prendre, après tout. Kanda se retourna, échappant aux mains d'Allen. Le blandin ne comprit pas pourquoi il s'éloignait, il n'avait pas tout à fait fini, et son visage le rendait perplexe. Kanda était neutre, mais peut-être… rosissant ? À peine ?

« T'veux faire un échange d'odeurs ? »

En omettant le fait que sa voix brutale grondait plus qu'autre chose, ce qui ne sonnait pas à proprement parlé comme une invitation, Allen en fut sur le cul. Au sens propre, comme il était assis.

« Tu es sûr ? Je croyais que c'était trop pour toi, et que tu n'aimais pas les câlins. »

Kanda haussa les épaules, ourlant son regard.

« Tu veux, ou pas ? Avant que je change d'avis. »

La pièce baignait de phéromones. Ça en faisait un lieu extrêmement agréable pour Allen. Sans doute aussi pour Kanda. En y pensant, le blandin n'avait absolument pas envie de sortir de là, de quitter ce cocon de bien-être. Sentir Kanda… Oui, ce serait bon. Après cette conversation, si ça pouvait paraître trop sentimental, il avait envie d'exprimer son affection à l'alpha. Est-ce que c'était pour ça que le proposait Kanda ? Venant de lui, c'était dur à envisager, mais peut-être que…

Allen ne traîna pas sur sa décision.

« Bien sûr que je veux, » rougit-il.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, assis face à face, comme deux crétins. Le silence s'installa et sembla embarrassé. Ils ne l'avaient pas refait depuis longtemps, il fallait l'admettre.

« Hm… Dans quelle position on se met ? »

Kanda s'assit en tailleur, montrant ses genoux d'une main.

« Amène-toi. »

Allen ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Maladroitement, il monta sur les genoux du plus grand et entoura son cou de ses bras, s'agrippant à lui. Ceux de l'alpha se refermèrent dans son dos. Ils échangèrent un rapide regard confus, et Allen enfouit sa tête dans la nuque de Kanda. Ce dernier fit de même avec la sienne. L'échange d'odeur avait toujours été quelque chose d'intense. Pendant ses chaleurs, les phéromones de Kanda l'avaient même excité bien des fois. Quand ils s'étaient fait un câlin la semaine suivante, ça avait été un échange de tendresse, majoritairement, réconfortant et apaisant.

Avec l'amplification du lien, Allen fut surpris de ressentir une attraction énorme. Il suffoqua sous la violence en premier lieu, avec l'impression de devenir fou. C'était comme si son corps lui soufflait de se rapprocher de Kanda, de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, de l'inspirer et de sentir jusqu'à la moindre parcelle d'odeur à sa portée. Kanda avait une emprise tendue dans son dos, lui aussi. Ils ressentaient probablement la même chose. Peut-être à des degrés différents. Le réconfort était là. Alors qu'ils baignaient dans les phéromones, c'était carrément jubilatoire.

L'oméga soupira de bien-être contre le cou de Kanda. C'était réconfortant, en effet. Il avait l'impression d'oublier ses angoisses et toute autre sorte de pensée. En fait, il ne pensait presque plus. Il n'avait d'intérêt que pour ce qui se passait, l'instant présent. Il était à l'aise, un peu excité, peut-être. Surtout revigoré par un échange de tendresse, affectif. C'était pour ça que les omégas aimaient les échanges d'odeurs, ça permettait de resserrer les liens, de faire sentir l'affection sans forcément la dire. Bien que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise chose de verbaliser, le montrer physiquement était tout aussi important. Cet instant le leur permettait. Tout cela prenait une dimension particulière à l'instant : ils venaient, en quelque sorte, d'officialiser leur amitié, la reconnaissant tous les deux par la parole. Faire montre de tendresse signifiait bien qu'ils étaient proches. Et Allen en était ravi.

Il frotta son nez contre la nuque de l'alpha, content de sentir les douces phéromones exhaler depuis sa peau. Kanda faisait pareil, enfin, il ne frottait pas, mais… rasait, plutôt, et ça le chatouillait un peu. Le maudit riait de temps à autre sous l'effet du chatouillis. Une joie insoutenable envahissait son corps.

Aucun bruit, à part son petit rire.

Allen ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, accrochés l'un à l'autre à se sentir comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Ils respiraient phéromones et oubliaient l'air, si bien qu'ils se retiraient parfois précipitamment pour inspirer une bouffée fraîche, avant de replonger dans leurs cous. Si Kanda était moins démonstratif que lui, il sembla également un peu essoufflé à la longue. Preuve de l'attraction inégalable des senteurs.

Ils n'avaient, l'un comme l'autre, aucune envie de se lâcher. Ils finirent néanmoins par le faire, à contrecœur pour l'Anglais.

Allen haletait un peu, et Kanda grogna dans son poing pour reprendre contenance.

_Waouh._

« C'était vraiment…

—Ouais. »

Ça avait été génial. Et son ton de voix l'avait bien montré. Kanda acquiesçant amplifiait sa joie.

« Tu voudras qu'on le refasse ?

—On verra. »

Pour être franc, Allen en mourrait d'envie. Si Kanda ne disait pas non, c'est qu'il ne devait pas être contre. Il refusait de l'avouer par fierté.

Ils décidèrent de refaire un combat, puis allèrent prendre une douche. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre. Allen avait tout de même le cœur qui battait furieusement quand il se remémorait les sensations de l'échange d'odeur. Il était aussi content de voir que son amitié avec Kanda se cimentait.

Toute la journée, le jeune garçon fut d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse.

_À suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui, Kanda accepte enfin un échange d'odeur avec Allen ! Ça bouge doucement, mais sûrement !
> 
> J'espère que les descriptions du combat du début vous ont plu, je me suis tuée dessus et j'avoue que j'apprécie beaucoup ce genre de scènes :D.
> 
> Du coup cette fois c'est les autres qu'on délaisse un peu, mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai déjà méga hâte de poster le prochain chapitre ;D. Sans doute le dernier que je posterai un jeudi, parce que je vais reprendre le rythme de la rentrée, même si pour ma part je ne reprends qu'en octobre x').
> 
> Reviews ? N'hésitez vraiment pas :D !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	48. Feelings : 12 - Outcoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> On arrive à un chapitre qui va mettre en place certaines choses ;).
> 
> En revanche WARNING : il y a une scène dérangeante au milieu du récit, vous verrez. Je préfère prévenir !
> 
> Merci à Ookami97 de FFnet pour la correction ! :)
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :D

Allen fut envoyé en mission avec Lavi le lendemain. Il en était plutôt content, à vrai dire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés en mission ensemble et il pourrait lui parler. Sans qu'il n'ait envie de le bassiner au sujet de ses engueulades avec Link, il tenait à savoir s'ils s'étaient vraiment réconciliés, au final. Il semblait ne plus y avoir de tension, sauf qu'ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole, réagissant comme si l'un et l'autre n'existaient pas. Lavi n'avait plus évoqué le sujet depuis un moment. Quand il en parlait au blond, ce dernier était hermétique et se plongeait dans le silence. On aurait dit Kanda les jours où il refusait de délier sa langue, c'était particulièrement agaçant. Cela étant, pour ce sujet, il comprenait. Que Link lui rejoue la scène quand il s'aventurait sur le sujet de ce que Luberrier projetait pour lui et Kanda l'irritait beaucoup plus. En bref, il évitait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais présumait qu'il aurait plus de résultat avec le rouquin. Il s'agissait simplement d'une vague inquiétude, peu importe la façon dont Link et Lavi avaient choisi de gérer la situation, ça restait leur problème.

La mission l'enthousiasmait. Il ressentait tout de même une légère réticence à s'éloigner de Kanda, avec ce qui s'était passé hier. Oh, c'était les odeurs et l'instinct du lien, Allen ne rechignait nullement à aller en mission. L'éloignement avait toujours été difficile, et depuis le renforcement du lien… C'était encore pire. Allen ne pouvait pas dire qu'il considérait que c'était bénéfique, c'était même plutôt un énorme désagrément. Tant que ça ne le déconcentrait pas en mission et que ça ne restait qu'une gêne émotionnelle, ça s'ignorait toutefois. La chose qu'il n'ignorait pas, c'était sa joie qu'ils aient enfin pu faire un échange d'odeur. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Lenalee ni à Lavi, mais ceux-ci avaient soupçonné que quelque chose s'était produit en avisant son expression de rêveur. Il était resté évasif face à leurs questions, décidant qu'il parlerait le moment venu.

Ce matin, avant de partir en mission, Allen était passé dire un au revoir à l'alpha. Kanda méditait, il avait simplement rouvert les yeux, les tournants vers lui, puis il avait hoché la tête. C'était peu, cependant, c'était un signe d'intérêt. Si Kanda n'en avait eu rien à faire, il ne l'aurait même pas regardé. L'oméga se demandait s'il était contrarié par son absence, lui aussi. Il aurait pu lui demander, mais ces choses étaient ambiguës, car douteuses quant à leur signification. Difficiles à verbaliser, donc. Était-ce seulement le lien…. était-ce accentué… ou était-ce ses propres sentiments ? La veille, il avait compris que Kanda acceptait leur amitié. Elle était réciproque. Sans qu'il n'ait douté, l'entendre faisait un effet rassurant, en quelque sorte. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, assez proches pour le communiquer au moins une fois. Ça suffisait amplement.

Le jeune oméga regardait par la fenêtre, écoutant distraitement Lavi qui racontait une blague puérile. À côté d'eux, Link s'était endormi en lisant le journal. Ils avaient l'habitude que l'Allemand dorme si lourdement qu'il ne les entendait pas, même quand ils riaient fort comme des idiots. Allen se voyait si distrait qu'il ne prêtait pas attention à son ami, et celui-ci s'en plaignit d'ailleurs :

« Alleeen ! Allô !

—Oui, Lavi ? »

Le borgne croisa les bras, fronçant les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, au moins ? »

Le blandin rougit en se grattant la joue.

« Oui. Désolé, je crois que je suis fatigué, mais je t'écoutais.

—T'as entendu ma blague ? Elle était géniale !

—Si, si, j'ai entendu. Ça parlait de fou et d'hôpital.

—Et qu'est-ce qui se passait ? »

Allen fut incapable de rassembler la moindre bribe d'information. Il garda la bouche ouverte comme un abruti. Lavi comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien formuler. Il reprit en soupirant :

« Deux fous se disputent en jouant aux cartes. L'infirmière arrive avec une seringue et l'un des deux s'écrie : tiens, voilà la dame de pique ! T'as compris ? » pouffa-t-il. « La dame de pique ! »

Et le jeune Bookman s'esclaffait, hilare. Allen forma à peine un faible sourire forcé. Pour être franc, il aimait plutôt bien les blagues de Lavi. Surtout que la façon dont il racontait les blagues, avec de grands gestes et des ricanements, était souvent bien plus drôle que la blague en elle-même, ou leurs petits jeux. Ça faisait passer le temps, mais ce soir, il n'était étrangement pas d'humeur. Rien ne paraissait l'amuser. Ça ne lui arrachait même pas un rire. Le rouquin souffla, secouant la tête. Il se mit à le dévisager longuement.

« Al, t'es dans la lune depuis hier. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Allen avait réellement pardonné à Lavi et Lenalee leurs commentaires pressants au sujet de sa relation avec Kanda. Ils avaient arrêté, de sorte qu'Allen, s'il ne s'était pas confié hier, envisageait de parler plus facilement de ce qu'il ressentait, sachant qu'ils n'essaieraient plus d'interpréter à leur place. Il hésita un peu à se mettre à table aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir pris assez de recul pour ça. Sa confiance en son ami l'emportant sur ses doutes, il se livra :

« Je suis… super content. Kanda a accepté qu'on fasse un échange d'odeurs hier, et il a reconnu que j'étais son ami, même s'il a dit que notre relation est difficile pour lui. Il s'ouvre un peu plus, ça me fait plaisir. »

Lavi afficha un air surpris. Il se mit rapidement à ricaner, mettant son poing sous son crâne.

« C'était pour ça que t'étais si à l'ouest ?

—Bah oui, » rosit Allen, « c'est vraiment une grande avancée pour nous. »

Le roux hocha la tête.

« C'est cool, franchement. Je suis content pour toi. Et pour Yû, aussi. Le voir accepter quelqu'un et s'épanouir, c'est une bonne chose. »

Allen sourit. C'était vrai. Kanda avait toujours été quelqu'un de seul. Il n'avait pas cherché à le cacher lors de leurs confrontations dans la chambre, lors de ses chaleurs. Son passé… Le fait qu'il ait perdu quelqu'un… Allen ne lui en avait jamais reparlé, mais il n'avait pas oublié. Kanda cachait aussi des souffrances. Naïvement, il espérait pouvoir le réparer. Ou l'aider, au moins, si ça sonnait moins présomptueux. Il était content que Kanda ait assez confiance en lui pour tenter leur amitié, et voir que ça marchait… Y avait de quoi être réjoui.

Le blandin avoua néanmoins :

« Je suis aussi surmené avec les entraînements. Luberrier nous lâche pas…

—Je sais, Jiji trouve intéressant ce qu'il se passe avec vos Innocences. Mais on pense tous les deux que ça pourrait être dangereux à la longue. »

Allen haussa les épaules. Il ressentait une grande fatigue, certes. Comme si Crown Clown et lui devenaient connectés plus intimement d'une part, ainsi que connectés plus intimement avec Kanda et Mugen.

« Je contrôle mieux la forme de Crown Clown, mais c'est épuisant. »

Lavi l'analysa de son œil de lynx, attentif.

« Comment il le vit, Yû ?

—Je sais pas trop, » l'oméga haussa encore une fois les épaules, « il exprime peu ses sentiments… Je lui tire les vers du nez quand je dis ce que je ressens, mais il me parle pas vraiment de son niveau de fatigue avec ses propres mots. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à être affecté, c'est sûr. »

Lavi parut réfléchir.

« Faites attention, Al. Je ne sais pas ce que Luberrier attend de vous comme résultat, mais il est déterminé.

—Moi non plus. Et Link ne veut rien me dire. »

Cette fois, le borgne eut un ricanement. Allen choisit de se pencher vers lui, parlant avec la main devant la bouche, chuchotant tout doucement :

« Entre vous, ça va ? »

Link avait le sommeil lourd, mais sait-on jamais, s'il se réveillait… La surprise se peignit sur le visage du rouquin. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent vite avec nonchalance.

« Ben, je sais pas trop, on parle pas. Il a dû lâcher. Tant mieux, hein. »

L'oméga opina. Il n'émit aucun jugement ou commentaire, il avait simplement voulu se tenir au courant, pas donner son opinion sur le sujet. Il prévint son ami qu'il allait faire une sieste lui aussi, Lavi lui faisant promettre d'être concentré pour un jeu à son réveil, et le voyage continua tranquillement.

* * *

Tyki Mikk n'avait pas compris pourquoi le Comte Millénaire lui avait ordonné de se faire passer pour un humain dans ce village paumé. Non seulement il était dur à localiser, mais il fallait aussi passer par une forêt aux nombreux sentiers escarpés pour y accéder. C'était un lieu qui n'avait rien d'intéressant. Paumé, avec pas plus d'une centaine d'habitants… Tyki ne voyait pas ce qu'il foutait là. Du moins, à première vue. Suite à diverses attaques d'Akumas récurrentes, des exorcistes allaient venir. Et il les connaissait bien.

Allen Walker, Lavi Bookman.

Un sourire avait étiré ses lèvres lorsque les syllabes de ces noms avaient résonnées. Il avait une affection particulière pour ces deux-là, si ça pouvait sembler quelque peu étrange. Néanmoins, son sourire n'avait rien d'amical… Il était plutôt carnassier, en fait. Il avait espéré une tâche digne de ce nom.

Quelle déception quand Millénaire annonça qu'il voulait qu'il les observe, mais qu'il laisse les Akumas faire le gros du travail. Cependant, il lui avait demandé de signaler sa présence… De la façon dont il le désirerait. Il avait carte blanche.

Tyki savait qu'il ne passerait pas inaperçu, de toute façon. Road avait été jalouse quand il avait expliqué qu'il partait. Visage furibond, elle avait insisté pour l'accompagner, la jeune alpha désirant voir Allen, pour qui elle avait le béguin. Millénaire n'avait pas cédé, au grand dam de la brunette. Ébouriffant les cheveux de sa nièce en colère, chose risquée car taquiner une Road contrariée pouvait être très dangereux, le bouclé avait pris la route. Le Comte avait des projets. Ils lui semblaient quelque peu ambitieux, mais il y avait une chance que ça marche. Les Noahs avaient tous approuvé et le soutenaient dans cette démarche.

C'était un pion mis en avant sur l'échiquier. Peut-être le fou qui prendrait le roi.

À nouveau, le Portugais eut un sourire. Il était particulièrement excité de revoir les deux jeunes exorcistes.

* * *

Accueillis par les traqueurs à leur arrivée, qui fut pour le moins laborieuse – sérieusement, ils s'étaient trompés de chemin trois fois, et il y avait des pentes tellement raides que même en étant endurant, Allen en avait eu un point de côté à marcher dans tous les sens – Allen, Lavi et Link se rendirent à l'auberge. Lavi restait nonchalant tandis que Link était sérieux, aussi, Allen en déduisit que conformément à ce qu'il lui avait répondu dans le train, toute cette histoire entre eux était définitivement finie. Il en était pour le moins rassuré.

Le village était paisible et calme en apparence. Pourtant, on leur avait signalé un important rassemblement d'Akumas. Dans un lieu aussi reculé, c'était fort probable qu'il y ait une Innocence. Le Comte Millénaire n'aurait pas envoyé un attroupement d'Akumas pour rien. Certes, il arrivait qu'ils se perdent, comme sur cette île où Allen et Kanda avaient combattu les Levels 4 égarés, mais pas en si grand groupe. Ils s'attendaient donc à trouver quelque chose.

« Prenons le repas, et nous irons explorer les environs, » commanda Link.

Lavi lui adressa alors une pique :

« Nous sommes les exorcistes, je te ferais dire. On sait quoi faire.

—Et je suis le secrétaire de Luberrier, j'ai mon mot à dire sur les missions, » répondit calmement Link.

Lavi ricana.

« C'est vrai. Ah, j'ai la dalle, les mecs ! »

Allen, qui avait suivi leur échange en ayant un peu peur que ça tourne au vinaigre, fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : tout allait bien.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de commander à manger que des attaques d'Akumas eurent lieu dans la rue. Le bâtiment d'en face fut pulvérisé par une énorme déflagration. Link avait tellement sursauté qu'il en renversa son verre d'eau sur ses genoux. Lavi et Allen se ruèrent dehors au pas de course. Ils ne mirent que peu de temps à détruire les Akumas, au nombre de trois, des niveaux 2. Le calme revint…. De courte durée, ils s'en doutaient. Et il était mieux qu'ils détruisent le plus possible d'Akumas avant que ceux-ci n'évoluent. Se retrouver avec un village infesté de niveau 4 signerait leur arrêt de mort, ainsi que celui des villageois. Les traqueurs n'arrivaient pas à repérer l'Innocence. Link fit observer que c'était étrange, les deux exorcistes tombant d'accord avec lui.

Lavi se plaignit qu'ils allaient probablement devoir chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. En toisant son ami qui braillait, Allen ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. L'attaque passée, les lieux redevenaient bien trop paisibles. Comme si les Akumas sortaient à tour de rôle. Lavi suspectait aussi un problème. À la réflexion, c'était vraiment bizarre qu'il y ait des Akumas ici, s'il n'y avait pas d'autre manifestation paranormale.

Ils passèrent la journée à patrouiller, se battant à plusieurs reprises.

Lorsque le ciel fut envahi de la couleur rougeoyante du couché de soleil radiant, les nuages s'éteignant à mesure des secondes, ils étaient lessivés. Rien n'avait avancé. La seule décision qu'ils avaient prise, avec la police locale, était de faire évacuer les villageois. Le prochain village était à quelques heures de marche. Avec les Akumas qui les attaquaient de manière directe, impossible de protéger les humains tout en se battant. Les résidents n'étaient pas en sécurité. La fuite était plus sûre pour eux.

« On va pas pouvoir dormir beaucoup cette nuit, si ça continue, » soupira Allen, croisant les bras derrière sa nuque.

Il marchait en direction de l'auberge avec Lavi et Link.

« On fera des tours de garde. Dors le premier, si tu veux.

—T'es sûr ? »

Le rouquin opina, venant lui taper sur l'épaule. Link intervint :

« Je peux demander à un traqueur de t'accompagner dans ta patrouille, Lavi, ou je peux rester avec toi si tu as besoin d'aide.

—Ça ira, merci, » refusa calmement le roux, « je vais me débrouiller. Tes sorts de Crow sont puissants et efficaces, mais tu n'es pas un exorciste, Link. Tu pourrais être en danger si on croise des niveaux 3 ou 4. »

Allen fronça les sourcils.

« J'y pensais tout à l'heure, mais j'espère qu'on en croisera pas. Je ne pouvais plus marcher après en avoir combattu deux avec Kanda. Si notre synchronisation n'avait pas été si puissante, on aurait perdu le combat. On pense qu'ils venaient d'évoluer, c'est seulement pour ça qu'on les a eu. »

Lavi eut une moue contrite.

« On verra bien. L'important pour le moment, c'est que les traqueurs trouvent l'Innocence, ou ce qui cause ce rassemblement d'Akumas. On en a tués quelques dizaines, et ils pullulent littéralement. Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

Link et Allen adoptèrent quasiment la même grimace que lui. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils échangeaient la garde dans quatre heures, et se relaieraient par la suite jusqu'au petit matin. L'alpha et l'oméga montèrent se coucher, tandis que le jeune bêta se tint prêt à faire le tour du petit village autant de fois qu'il le faudrait pour intercepter la moindre menace. Le soleil avait terminé de se coucher, et la nuit semblait particulièrement noire.

* * *

Lavi sauta sur un muret. Il s'en servit comme appui pour puiser dans ses muscles et s'élancer en avant. D'un mouvement rotatif, son marteau s'abattit sur l'Akuma qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier se fracassa au sol, réduit en pièces. Le rouquin prit à peine le temps de souffler.

Il en restait un, derrière lui. Il allait certainement tenter de l'avoir à revers.

Roulant sur ses talons, l'élan de son bras lui servit à donner un puissant coup de massue au dernier Akuma.

Le ciel étoilé se retrouvait dégagé de tout obstacle. Un bâtiment flambait suite aux explosions. Heureusement que le village était vide. Allen et Link ne risquaient cependant pas de dormir beaucoup avec le tumulte des combats. Ça n'arrêtait pas, et plus Lavi y pensait, plus la présence de tant d'Akumas dans ce village isolé lui paraissait obscure, voire absurde ! Il commençait à être fatigué. Lavi eut hâte que les quatre heures se soient écoulées, car franchement, le sommeil lui manquait.

Il profita du calme momentané pour bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Soudain, tout au bout de la rue, il distingua une ombre. Il était tard, seuls le cercle lunaire et le brasier l'éclairaient. Il n'était pas aveugle, pourtant. Il y avait bien quelque chose. Il se mit à courir. Au fur à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, les contours d'une silhouette se dessinaient. Lavi finit par être assez prêt pour l'identifier. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour. Il écarquillait l'œil malgré lui. Sa prunelle ne mentait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Et il s'étouffa en avalant sa salive.

Un homme était devant lui. Sauf que ce n'était pas un homme. C'était le Noah Tyki Mikk. Et il ne _rêvait_ pas. Cette fois, impossible qu'il ait confondu.

Lavi s'accrocha fermement à son arme et recula, le fustigeant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! »

Tyki avait une clope au bec. Il sembla inspirer une bouffée de tabac, avant d'écraser sa cigarette au sol, venant vers lui. Lavi recula encore. Pour avoir déjà affronté Tyki, il savait que si ce dernier se rapprochait trop, il pouvait vite prendre l'avantage et le neutraliser. Seul contre un Noah, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. C'était ça, le plan du Comte ? Envoyer Tyki le tuer, et capturer Allen ? Lavi analysait les réactions de son adversaire, qui était tout à fait calme. Le Noah finit même par lui sourire.

« Je viens saluer des vieux amis.

—Te fous pas de ma gueule, Mikk. »

Tyki apparut soudain à deux centimètres de lui. Lavi avait dû cligner de l'œil une seconde. _Une seconde_ , et il était déjà là. Le bouclé empoigna fermement son bras, Lavi grognant entre ses dents, essayant de s'extirper. La peau de Tyki devint foncée, et les stigmates sur son front se dessinèrent. Il ricana :

« Tu veux vraiment te battre avec moi ? »

La rage le foudroyant, Lavi s'arracha enfin à sa maîtrise. Il porta le premier coup sans attendre. Tyki l'évita, les lèvres écartées. Un deuxième coup tomba, frontal. Tyki esquiva à nouveau. Tout en se soustrayant à ses attaques, il reculait en arrière, Lavi se retrouvant contraint de le suivre. Ses pieds dansaient contre le bitume tandis qu'il s'acharnait pour l'atteindre. Le connard se foutait allègrement de sa gueule. Ça le rendait fou. Il en voulait tellement aux Noahs depuis l'attaque du QG… Il voulait prendre sa revanche. Il refusait de se faire mener en bateau.

Lavi eut la présence d'esprit de penser que le suivre tête baissée pouvait l'amener à tomber dans un piège. Il savait déjà qu'il ne faisait pas le poids.

Mais il n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir. Sa fierté ne le supporterait pas.

Il haïssait les Noahs, surtout Tyki. Il aurait été plus sage de battre en retraite, mais Lavi ne pouvait pas en rester là.

« Dans le petit village d'Écosse, » cria Lavi, brandissant son marteau pour abattre Tyki dans ce qui ressemblait à un ridicule ballet entre eux, « c'était toi ?

—Qui sait. Peut-être, peut-être pas. »

L'enfoiré haussa les épaules, tout en slalomant entre ses attaques. Lavi perdait de plus en plus contenance devant son air goguenard.

Il donnait des coups brutaux, désordonnés, presque au hasard. Tout ce qui comptait était d'atteindre Tyki. Il le mettait tellement en colère qu'il la sentait suinter jusque dans son dos, en une chaleur insoutenable. Le Noah en eut marre de ce combat ridicule. Il saisit son marteau au vol, et entreprit de le forcer à lâcher en lui tordant la main. Sous la douleur, Lavi cria. Il se débattait, refusant de céder. Le brun profita de sa concentration pour le saisir à la gorge de son autre main, et le plaqua contre un mur. Avec la surprise, Lavi perdit finalement le contrôle sur son arme. Il paniqua intérieurement. Il était foutu, à ce stade. Ce, parce qu'il avait pété une crise comme le dernier des gamins contre cet adversaire. Sous prétexte qu'il le détestait, il s'était fait dominer par ses émotions. C'était indigne d'un Bookman. Lavi se sentit humilié.

Au regard plein de satisfaction du Noah, il sut qu'il allait le regretter.

Tyki l'acculait entièrement, quand bien même il essayait de se débattre en jurant.

« Lâche-moi, bordel !

—Tu as peur, je peux le sentir. Laisse-moi te dire que tu sens très bon, Lavi. Encore meilleur qu'avant. Quelque chose s'est passé, dis-moi ? »

Le bêta s'étranglait. Cette pression contre sa gorge le faisait suffoquer. Il avait du mal à respirer. Mais ce qu'il disait… Est-ce qu'il allait lui refaire le même coup que Link ? Lavi s'enragea, furieux. Il n'eut pas la force de parler. La main de Tyki libéra son poignet. Elle s'étala sur sa hanche à la place. Pendant ce temps, il serrait davantage sa gorge et se pressait contre lui. Cela augmenta sa panique. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, lui coller un _Tease_ dans le ventre et le regarder se faire dévorer de l'intérieur ? Il fut sûr qu'il allait mourir. Il était désarmé, sans défense, et bloqué. Le Noah n'aurait aucune difficulté à le tuer.

Pourtant, les doigts se déployaient sur sa hanche, la parcourant. Presque caressante, lascive. Lavi blêmit. La peur le paralysa. Une sueur froide courut dans son dos. Il en cessa de se débattre, et toussa en voulant inspirer. Tyki avançait son visage. Il plongea dans son cou. Rouge de fureur, Lavi se contracta. Il fut sûr qu'il le sentait. C'était une pratique réservée aux amis, à la famille, ou à un couple. Certainement pas à des ennemis comme eux. La peur le dominait. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, mais ça sentait mauvais. Il recommença à bouger les jambes, paniquant. Il tapa frénétiquement d'un pied contre le sol, mais c'était sans espoir, il était maintenu.

« Tu sens vraiment bon, » répétait l'alpha. « J'en perds le contrôle. »

Pétrifié, Lavi flippait de plus en plus. La main se faufila sous son haut. Cette fois, elle le caressait à même la peau. Un contact chaud. Le rouquin paniquait totalement. Il n'arrivait pas à se dégager, merde, il était bloqué !

« Me t-touche p-pas ! »

Il bégayait, pathétique. La chaleur de la main de Tyki sur son flanc se répandait. C'était vraiment très bizarre. Son corps frissonnait. Ce n'était en rien positif, loin de là. Lavi voulut se calmer, faire le vide et réfléchir à un moyen de se tirer de là. Il n'y arrivait pas. Les frissons, il le savait, résultaient de son cerveau qui ne savait pas gérer sa peur face au sentiment d'intimidation et de malaise qui montaient en lui. Il envoyait à son corps les mauvais signaux. Le Noah enleva enfin sa main, attrapant l'un de ses bras relevés, membres qui tremblaient. La poigne sur sa gorge faiblit à peine, lui permettant d'inspirer. Le brun eut de grands yeux en avisant sa face terrifiée :

« N'aie pas peur comme ça, voyons. Je ne te ferai rien. »

Lavi était encore sous le choc de ses émotions, mais il eut envie de hurler. Le fils de pute lui caressait pratiquement la hanche, se permettait de le sentir, et il s'étonnait qu'il ait peur… ? Surtout qu'il se trouvait totalement à sa merci. Il l'avait certainement fait exprès pour lui faire peur et le rendre docile, Lavi en fut sûr. C'était pervers et dégoûtant. Tyki se mit à rire, comme s'il avait su lire ses pensées.

« Tu sens tellement bon que c'en est troublant.

—Toi, tu pues le tabac, je déteste ça ! »

Fier, le borgne avait réussi à rétorquer. Difficilement. Tyki raffermit sa prise sur sa gorge.

« Dommage, je t'aurais bien vu avec une pipe. » Il ricanait, maintenant, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Lavi se sentit à nouveau pétrifié de terreur. Ce Noah était malsain. Il le répugnait. « J'ai un message de la part du Comte Millénaire. »

Le rouquin se tendit, relevant la tête. Il attrapa la main de Tyki qui retenait sa gorge de sa main libre, dans un réflexe pour essayer de la retirer. Inutile. L'emprise s'accentua. Lavi s'étouffait. Il fallait qu'il respire ! De l'air ! Sa vision se floutait, et une larme coula de son œil unique.

« Tu peux dire aux Exorcistes qu'ils auront bientôt de nos nouvelles. On en restera pas là. Tenez-vous prêts. »

Il le relâcha enfin, après un temps interminable. Lavi fut trop occupé à tenter de grainer la moindre quantité d'air pour attaquer. Prostré par terre, Il respira, toussant violemment, et, après lui avoir laissé avaler une grande bouffée d'air, Tyki donna un coup brutal contre sa nuque.

Lavi s'effondra, évanouit.

* * *

Ce fut très lentement que le borgne reprit conscience. Il papillonna des paupières. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir l'œil. Allen et Link étaient à côté de lui. L'oméga lui tenait la main. Le visage de l'alpha était crispé d'inquiétude.

Lavi se redressa, hagard. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été passé à tabac. Quand il pensait à la veille…

« Lavi ! » s'exclama Allen, sans lâcher sa main. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, hier soir ? »

Piteux, le jeune Bookman baissa la tête. Oh, il n'avait pas seulement honte. Il fulminait encore en pensant à ce qui s'était produit lors de sa confrontation avec Tyki. Il était au moins autant en colère que paralysé. Il aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi. Littéralement. Il ne savait que trop ce à quoi il avait échappé. Il se rendit compte que son corps tremblait.

« Il y avait un Noah, » avoua-t-il, la gorge sèche. « Tyki Mikk. »

Link et Allen échangèrent un regard alarmé.

« Il m'a assommé, poursuivit Lavi, et m'a donné un message. Apparemment, le Comte n'en restera pas là. Ils ont des plans pour nous. »

Link fut pensif.

« Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on avait pas entendu parler d'eux. Il fallait s'y attendre. »

Voulant opiner, Lavi gémit. Il avait mal à la tête. Immédiatement, Link porta la main à son front, pour vérifier s'il avait de la fièvre. Le rouquin fut surpris et un peu gêné. La main du blond le quitta sur une caresse sur son front. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu trouver ça agréable. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Il sentait encore les mains du Noah sur lui, et ça lui donnait la nausée.

« Tu veux qu'on te laisse te reposer ? On est pas médecins, mais Link t'a un peu regardé, tu n'as rien de grave. Tu dois être sonné. »

Lavi se força à sourire devant la face inquiète de son ami.

« Vous pouvez retourner patrouiller. » Derrière un rire, il camoufla son angoisse. « Désolé d'être un peu inutile.

—Il n'y a plus aucun Akuma, » rétorqua Link. « Et pas d'Innocence. Je pense que le but du Comte était de nous attirer là pour rien. Il joue avec nos nerfs. »

Le rouquin serra les poings. Il continuait de trembler, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de ressasser ce qui s'était passé hier. Tyki avait dit qu'il sentait bon, et il s'était permis de le sentir… Lavi était mort d'inquiétude. Ce qu'il avait craint arrivait bel et bien. Link n'était pas le seul alpha à remarquer un _changement_ dans son odeur. Car Tyki l'avait stipulé, son odeur avait changé. C'était récent. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, bordel ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait en parler avec son grand-père. Il avait vraiment peur. Il avait soudain envie de pleurer.

« Lavi ? »

Le susnommé se tourna vers Link et Allen. Ils avaient les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu trembles comme une feuille, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'apprenti Bookman nia d'un mouvement de menton.

« C'est juste que je suis fatigué, tout compte fait. Je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir.

—Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? »

Link avait proposé. Il posa une main sur son épaule, toujours doux. Lavi la courba pour se dégager. Il ne voulait pas être touché. Tout sauf ça. Même Allen qui lui tenait gentiment la main était de trop.

« Je veux être seul. Allen aura besoin de toi, si jamais il y a un problème. »

Les deux autres se levèrent, acquiesçant.

« Repose-toi bien, alors.

—Ouais. »

Lavi ne voyait pas comment il pourrait bien se reposer après ça. Il n'avait pas seulement peur. Il devenait littéralement plongé dans l'effroi.

* * *

Ils prirent le train le soir même. Link et Allen avaient aidé Lavi à s'installer. Dans le train, comme d'habitude, Link s'était endormi. Allen était, contrairement à la dernière fois, celui qui avait voulu engager la conversation. Lavi n'était pas réceptif. Il continuait à se faire du souci. Des fois, il émettait des petits rires et des blagues qui tombaient à plat. Allen le connaissait, le bêta savait qu'il se rendrait compte que c'était faux. Mais il persistait à jouer le jeu. S'il arrêtait… Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il montrerait.

« Allen, » finit par demander Lavi, changeant totalement de sujet, « les Noahs, ce sont tous des alphas, non ? »

La bouche de l'oméga s'entrouvrit. Il fut étonné.

« Euh, oui, je crois. Pourquoi ?

—Ça veut dire que le Quatorzième aussi, non ? Et tu es un oméga. C'est assez curieux. »

Cette fois, la stupeur de son ami fut palpable. Il poussa les mains sur ses genoux et haussa les sourcils, le sondant.

« Non, le Quatorzième est un oméga. Ça a toujours été comme ça, mon maître et Luberrier me l'ont dit. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Mais, Lavi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parles de ça. »

Le roux haussa les épaules devant le visage interloqué du maudit.

« Bah, en fait, je me pose des questions sur les seconds-genres et les particularités.

—C'est à cause de ce que Link a dit ? Ça te tracasse toujours ? »

Piqueté, Lavi secoua la tête en souriant. Il avait toujours une foutue migraine.

« Pas vraiment, j'y réfléchissais juste comme ça. On a vu un Noah, alors ça me vient. Je me suis toujours posé cette question. Désolé de sortir ça d'un seul coup.

—Non, non, c'est rien. Je vois. »

Allen lui sourit en retour. Il sembla sur le point de lancer un autre sujet. Si Lavi aurait été ravi de discuter en d'autres circonstances, pas ce soir.

« Bon, je vais dormir un peu, Al. Je me sens vraiment pas très bien. »

Le blandin opina. Lavi tenta de s'endormir, mais il ne fit que faire semblant. Les questions tournaient sans arrêt dans sa tête.

_À suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, j'imagine que pour la scène dérangeante entre Tyki et Lavi on aura tous lu pire, mais voilà, j'ai quand même tenu à le signaler au cas où ^^. Pour le petit mystère autour de Lavi, y'a bien une couille si même Tyki y est sensible et que ça lui fait de l'effet ! J'imagine que certains d'entre vous pensent que c'est couru d'avance… mais… :p. Il y a de l'action, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! :)
> 
> De nouveau j'ai grave hâte de poster le prochain chap, qui sera mis en ligne vendredi prochain au soir !
> 
> Il y a toujours des extraits du chapitre à venir sur le blog, si vous voulez le trouver n'hésitez pas à aller voir sur mon profil, ainsi que de textes vracs qui sortiront peut-être un jour ou juste du teasing gentillet ! L'extrait du 13 sera posté demain :).
> 
> Reviews sur ce chapitre ? N'hésitez surtout pas :) !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	49. Feelings : 13 - Tieds Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Petite anecdote dans le vague, figurez-vous que j'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir poster ce chapitre ni celui de Lost avant la semaine prochaine, j'ai regagné ma nouvelle résidence universitaire et eu des petits soucis de connexion x'). Heureusement ça s'est bien terminé puisque le chapitre est là ! (Remerciement éternel à l'âme généreuse qui m'est venue en aide xD)
> 
> Je dois dire que ce chap signe lui aussi une avancée... :p.
> 
> Sans plus attendre je vous laisse découvrir ! :)
> 
> Big merci à Ookami97 de FFnet pour la correction ! :D
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Lavi est super bizarre, en ce moment. »

Allen était assis sur les genoux de Kanda, visage enfoncé contre son torse. Ils se sentaient paisiblement. À vrai dire, il était étonné que Kanda ait accepté sitôt après la première fois. Mais l'alpha lui avait fait signe de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses en les tapotant au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de silence. Demande tacite à laquelle Allen n'avait pas pu dire non. Kanda ne prononçait toujours pas un mot, mais il ne râla pas sur lui, alors Allen se dit qu'il n'était pas contre un peu de conversation.

« Il passe tout son temps à la bibliothèque. Lenalee et moi on l'a vu fureté des tonnes de livres en un après-midi, il ne faisait pas attention à nous et même son grand-père semblait abasourdi devant son travail acharné, qu'il ne lui avait apparemment pas demandé. C'est comme ça depuis qu'on est revenu de mission, il y a une semaine. Il a été attaqué par un Noah, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais…

—Vous lui avez demandé ? » coupa Kanda, avec l'air de se gausser devant tant de débâcle.

Allen soupira contre lui.

« Bah oui, on a essayé, tu crois quoi, crétin. Il blague ou il nous ignore. » Il ne put repousser l'inquiétude qui montait en lui. « J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, et il ne veut rien nous dire. »

Un instant, Allen se concentra sur la respiration de Kanda, lequel ne tarda pas à répondre.

« Ben s'il veut pas en parler, laissez-le. Si c'est important il le fera.

—J'en sais rien, » s'entêta l'oméga, « Lavi n'est pas aussi insouciant qu'on le croit. Il se confie peu, et quand il le fait, c'est sur la surface du problème.

—T'es mal placé pour dire ça. »

Boudeur, le blandin donna un coup sur l'épaule de Kanda, se soustrayant à son étreinte, mais sans descendre de ses genoux.

« Je sais. » Il le regardait dans les yeux. « Mais justement, je suis bien placé pour dire que c'est pas la meilleure solution.

—Ouais, mais c'est son droit. Vous aurez qu'à lui poser la question directement si ça se calme pas. »

Allen était bien obligé d'admettre que Kanda avait raison. Il revint se caler dans la nuque de l'alpha, inspirant son odeur.

« Pour ce que je t'ai demandé, au fait, tu as fait attention ? » Contre lui, Kanda se tendit, comme s'il cherchait de quoi il était question. « Au sujet de l'odeur de Lavi.

—Non. Il est pas venu me faire chier depuis un moment.

—Reconnais que c'est bizarre !

—Ça me faisait surtout de l'air.

—T'es désespérant, Kanda… »

À regret, le blandin finit par se redresser. Il s'assit en face de son ami, reprenant son souffle maintenant que les odeurs le laissaient un peu respirer.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais aller vers lui ? Au moins pour voir s'il réagit comme d'habitude avec toi ? »

L'alpha soupira longuement. Il pinça les lèvres, visiblement exaspéré par ce qu'il était en train de lui proposer.

« S'il te plaît, » implora Allen face à sa réticence. « Et tu me diras aussi si tu trouves son odeur bizarre, hein ? C'est un service d'ami. »

Il soutint le regard de Kanda. Un autre soupir lui répondit dans un premier temps. Le brun serrait les poings contre ses cuisses, s'obstinant à durcir sa mâchoire, mais sans lâcher son regard –par fierté. Son attitude fit comprendre à Allen qu'il était vraiment en train d'hésiter. Allen n'avait pas l'impression de lui demander quelque chose de très difficile, honnêtement. Mais il aurait compris que Kanda refuse. Ou plutôt, il s'attendait à ce qu'il ne veuille pas. Il se sentait idiot de l'espérer, mais il espérait bel et bien qu'il serait capable de le faire pour lui. Car ça constituerait une preuve. Si Kanda flairait une senteur bizarre, ou si Lavi l'ignorait comme il les ignorait… Ce serait une avancée.

Kanda fixa un point dans la salle de méditation, mais sans baisser les yeux, gardant une expression revêche.

« Et comment tu veux que je l'aborde ? J'ai rien à lui dire. »

Allen sourit, prenant confiance. Kanda allait le faire, non ? Il leva tout de même les yeux au ciel. Il avait beau être son ami, c'était vraiment un cas…

« C'est pas compliqué, t'es vraiment un idiot ! Tu pourrais aller à la bibliothèque prendre un livre, passer à côté de lui, tu sais comment il est... Il suffit qu'il te voit pour qu'il veuille t'énerver. C'est tellement drôle ! » Pendant qu'Allen se mettait à rire, repensant à la façon dont Lavi se permettait d'asticoter l'irascible épéiste, ce dernier lui offrit un regard noir qui le calma instantanément. « Puis après, tu pourras le sentir s'il commence à te coller, discrètement.

—T'avais tout prévu, en fait ? T'es calculateur, Moyashi. »

Kanda était consterné. Le maudit haussa les épaules, les coins des lèvres un peu étirés.

« J'avoue que j'y ai pas mal réfléchi, ouais. Tu le feras, alors ? »

Le visage de Kanda se fronça obstinément pendant qu'il essayait de paraître encourageant, et enfin, au bout d'un temps long dont Allen crut qu'il devrait abandonner, il se détendit. Il fallut encore quelques secondes, puis il lâcha un rigide « ouais. » Immédiatement, Allen jeta ses bras autour de lui, l'enlaçant. Si Kanda fut surpris, il n'en montra rien et se laissa faire. Il recommença à le sentir.

« Merci, » chuchota Allen dans son cou. « C'est très important pour moi. »

Le Japonais ne fit aucun commentaire, mais il acceptait car il en avait conscience. Ils auraient pu se taire et recommencer à se sentir, mais, le brun parla, éloigna le haut de son corps en le repoussant depuis ses hanches :

« J'ai entendu des bruits de couloirs. Le Comte lui a donné un message, nan ?

—Ouais. Tyki Mikk a dit à Lavi qu'ils avaient des plans pour l'Ordre. Ça promet un futur difficile. Mais il fallait s'y attendre. »

Fataliste, Allen n'était pas choqué. Il aurait fallu être pire que naïf pour imaginer que le Comte les laisserait tranquille éternellement. Il eut un regard sur son ami, cherchant son autorisation avant d'initier un rapprochement. Kanda le rehaussa sur ses cuisses, et il put se pencher, inspirant son odeur.

« C'est bizarre, mais je… suis soulagé, en fait, que les choses avancent. On est pu dans l'incertitude et on a l'occasion de contrattaquer.

—Faut encore que le Comte attaque.

—Ou qu'on attaque en premier. Nos entraînements ont le but de nous rendre plus fort, alors je pense qu'on a déjà une avance. Pas que nous. Les autres s'entraînent beaucoup aussi. On peut leur tenir tête. »

Bien sûr, le ressenti de l'oméga sur le sujet n'était pas animé uniquement par l'optimisme. Il avait peur, d'un côté. Il savait bien que les Noahs étaient dangereux et que la bataille contre les Akumas était de plus en plus dure. Mais l'espoir dû à leurs progrès était vif. Ils sauraient répliquer. Ils sauraient éviter qu'une tragédie comme celle de l'attaque par Lulubell ne se reproduise. Colère et amertume se mêlaient en lui. Mains sur sa hanche, Kanda en ôta une pour prendre la sienne. Il la tint d'abord entre ses doigts, puis, alors qu'Allen sentait son cœur qui battait trop fort, elle glissa et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. La main de Kanda était ferme et serrait la sienne.

Se prendre la main comme ça… ça n'était pas arrivé depuis...

Allen rougit, une douce chaleur prenant place dans son cœur. Sans qu'il ne veuille ruiner le contact, il le brisa pourtant, se repoussant sur le sol, juste devant Kanda. L'alpha sembla se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé et recula sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il se mit à éviter son regard. Allen fut perdu face à sa réaction. Il allait parler, mais Kanda le devança :

« J'aurais pas dû. Fais pas attention, Moyashi. »

Il avait dû croire qu'il ne voulait pas. Merde, comment Kanda faisait pour être aveugle à ce point ?! Ça crevait les yeux qu'il…

« C'est pas ça, Bakanda ! C'est juste que tu ne m'as pas pris la main comme ça depuis la fois, après mes chaleurs… Je m'étonne que tu l'aies fait. »

Kanda parut renâcler un « tch ». Il était gêné.

« J'ai simplement voulu te réconforter. Tes émotions s'emballaient. J'ai pas voulu que ça soit bizarre.

—Il n'y a aucun problème, » assura Allen, « vraiment. Si tu veux me prendre la main, ça ne me gêne pas. On se sent après tout, c'est pas grand-chose à côté.

—Moyashi… On sait toi et moi que c'est pas qu'un truc de potes. Et c'est bizarre pour moi d'être tendre avec toi. »

L'oméga haussa les sourcils.

« C'est toi qui l'a fait, je te rappelle. Et c'est bizarre si on veut que ça le soit. On se sent, on est liés, et on s'apprécie beaucoup. Je pense qu'on peut bien se permettre d'être un peu tendre l'un envers l'autre. J'en ai envie, moi. Mais si tu ne veux pas, c'est toi qui vois. » Il essayait d'être encourageant, voyant bien que Kanda était plutôt perdu et ne voulant pas empiéter sur ses limites. Enfin, s'il ne donnait pas l'air d'hésiter, c'était ce qu'Allen comprenait de ses paroles. « Sache juste qu'il n'y a aucun problème de mon côté. »

Le brun ne bougeait pas d'un poil, le dévisageant.

« J'en avais envie, ouais.

—Alors où est le problème ? »

Kanda émit un claquement de langue irrité.

« C'était pendant tes chaleurs, les trucs comme ça. C'est pas une bonne idée de tout mélanger.

—Écoute, je t'ai pas demandé de le faire, Kanda. C'est quand même pas la première fois que tu fais ça et j'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi tu le fais si ça te gêne… C'est le souci des odeurs, en fait ? Je t'ai dit de pas te forcer à faire ça. Si on fait ce qu'on a envie sans se prendre la tête et en sachant ce qu'on fait, je pense qu'on mélangera rien. Et si tu regrettes, on n'est pas obligés non plus.

—C'est pas que je regrette ni que je me force, tu piges que dalle.

—Mais alors quoi, à la fin ? »

L'oméga avait du mal à voir où Kanda voulait en venir. Le brun le fusilla du regard, en dépit du fait que la difficulté de se faire comprendre venait de lui.

« Notre relation change. »

Allen voulut lui dire un « et alors ? », se sentant agacé, mais il se retint. S'il bloquait Kanda, ils n'avanceraient jamais.

« Et je suis paumé. »

_Oh. Oh._

_OH._

Les derniers mots étaient sortis d'une prononciation rageuse. Certes, Allen s'était douté qu'il était perdu, mais que l'alpha l'exprime… C'était autre chose. Il était sincèrement touché que Kanda lui fasse assez confiance pour lui faire part de sa confusion. Il pouvait le comprendre. Lui aussi était perdu, bien souvent. Leur relation avait beaucoup évoluée. Ils étaient passés des deux exorcistes qui ne pouvaient pas se supporter et se chamaillaient dès qu'ils se voyaient à une aide vitale lors des chaleurs, et maintenant des amis. Ils gardaient leur tendance à s'asticoter, se taquiner et se défier. Mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Allen savait bien que ça ne serait plus jamais comme avant. À ses yeux, c'était tant mieux. Car c'était mieux qu'avant. Il était content qu'ils restent fidèles à eux-mêmes, Kanda réservé et arrogant, lui qui ne s'aplatissait sous aucun prétexte, peut-être un peu arrogant aussi, il voulait bien l'admettre, mais qu'ils puissent aussi partager des moments comme ceux-là. Calmes, à s'apprécier, à discuter sans complexe et sans (trop) de prise de tête. Ces échanges de tendresses…

Une affection était née entre eux lors des chaleurs. Kanda avait développé de la tendresse pour lui, quand il avait commencé à prendre soin de lui. Logique qu'il ne puisse pas totalement l'effacer. Allen avait développé le même genre d'affection, car lui aussi avait tenu à rendre à Kanda ses attentions, et il avait ressenti l'envie d'être tendre. À la fois parce qu'il avait eu l'instinct de quérir de l'affection de son alpha, et parce qu'il avait eu aussi l'instinct de donner. C'était venu des phéromones, mais aussi de la situation. Kanda avait été gentil, Allen avait voulu l'être aussi. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une posture difficile, et ça les avait rapprochés. Il avait déjà pensé qu'un vrai lien s'était créé entre eux. Il ne trouvait, en l'occurrence, aucune raison de déprécier ce qui s'était formé. Lavi avait eu raison sur ce point quand il l'avait souligné ce n'était pas à jeter. Que Kanda ait plus de mal, il parvenait à le comprendre, encore que de loin. Ce serait tellement plus facile s'il en savait plus sur son passé, ou s'il s'exprimait davantage.

Pour l'heure, il tenait à le rassurer.

« Je suis content que tu me le dises, Kanda. » L'alpha le toisa méchamment. « Ne t'énerve pas, j'ai pas fini. J'avoue que je suis content que notre relation change. Elle est mieux. J'aime ce qu'on partage. Autant nos taquineries que les moments comme ça. Pas toi ? »

Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Kanda prit une inspiration, agacé.

« J'ai pas dit le contraire. C'est nouveau pour moi, d'être proche de quelqu'un comme ça. » Il eut un soupir dépité. « Bordel, on dirait que j'fais ma pucelle. »

Kanda était ironique, encore que son irritation contre ses propres sentiments était visible. Allen rit.

« Ce que t'es idiot, Bakanda. C'est nouveau pour moi aussi. » Le brun le regarda. « Je suis proche de Lavi et Lenalee. Mais ce qui y a entre nous, c'est spécial, et c'est ce qui me plaît. Toi ? »

Kanda fixa un autre point dans la salle, sans fléchir.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était réciproque. J'sais juste pas pourquoi je fais ça.

—Les contacts ? »

Le silence du Japonais valut un oui. Allen ne pouvait pas répondre à sa place.

« On s'en fout, au pire, non ? Peut-être qu'hormis ton sale caractère, c'est aussi dans ta nature d'être un peu doux quand t'as envie. C'est pas un mal. Les gens ont tendance à penser que ça affaiblit, que ça vient d'un manque de caractère ou que ça rend moins viril, mais c'est des idioties. Regarde-moi, je suis doux, mais je suis tout à fait viril. »

Se voulant rassurant, l'oméga rigolait. Kanda haussa les sourcils à son tour.

« Toi, viril ? Tu te fous de la gueule de qui ?

—Je vais te défoncer à notre prochain entraînement, Bakanda, tu peux me croire. »

Le susnommé l'ignora royalement, ne prenant pas sa menace au sérieux. Allen hésita, mais approcha sa main de la sienne.

« Je peux ? »

Ils eurent un long échange de regard. Allen souriait toujours. Kanda non. Il avait des petits rictus, des rires secs, mais jamais de grosses manifestations de joie spontanée. Allen espérait que ça arriverait, un jour. Toujours est-il qu'il lui laissait le choix. Si Kanda décidait que les contacts étaient trop pour lui, c'est lui que ça regardait. Sinon, Allen n'y trouvait aucun inconvénient. Il ne voulait pas griller des étapes. Comme pour l'échange d'odeur, il faudrait que ça vienne de lui. L'alpha sembla rosir –ou Allen se faisait des idées ? – et il opina.

Le blandin put mettre sa main au-dessus de la sienne. Puis, comme tout à l'heure, ils finirent par entremêler leurs doigts. C'était très agréable. Allen n'aurait jamais cru être aussi friand de contact affectif, en y repensant. Comme quoi, Kanda n'était pas le seul à être embarrassé.

« Je m'étais trompé sur toi, Moyashi. »

Allen releva la tête. L'alpha poursuivit.

« Avant qu'on se connaisse mieux, je pensais que t'étais un con, et un faux-cul. Maintenant, je te vois comme t'es vraiment.

—C'est-à-dire ?

—Un petit con. Mais un mec qu'est capable d'être doux tout en me menaçant de me défoncer. T'y arriveras pas, au fait. »

Allen n'ignorait pas la pointe de défi dans sa voix.

« Je me suis trompé aussi. Je te voyais comme un connard et… Oh, attends, t'es un connard. Mais un connard gentil.

—Va te faire foutre. »

Fâché, Kanda voulut enlever sa main. Allen la serra, l'en empêchant. Ils bataillèrent.

« On peut bien rigoler, non ? Puis, qu'est-ce que tu attendais d'un petit con ?

—Exactement ce que t'es en train de faire.

—Donc où est le problème, Bakanda ? »

Riant, Allen se moquait de lui. Kanda lui tira une joue de sa main libre, obligeant l'oméga à libérer son emprise. Dès lors, le Japonais tira sa deuxième joue. Allen s'agrippa à ses poignets, voulant le faire lâcher, sans succès. Un rictus moqueur mangeait les joues de Kanda.

« Et tu veux me défoncer à notre entraînement ?

—L-La fermEH ! Et arrête ! »

Allen bafouillait car avec sa façon de tirer, il peinait à parler. Kanda consentit à le lâcher. L'oméga massa ses joues, lui jetant un regard courroucé.

« Je te déteste, Bakanda.

—C'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure. »

Le maudit bougonna. Il continuait de masser ses joues. Puis, il décida qu'il serait bête de ne pas dire ce qui lui était passé par la tête tout à l'heure.

« Ce qui y a eu entre nous pendant les chaleurs… Au niveau affectif, » bredouilla-t-il, « ça a été amplifié, ok, mais c'est toujours là, d'un côté. J'ai toujours envie d'être gentil avec toi comme tu l'as été. Je pense que notre relation a simplement pris cette tournure-là. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, quand on pense à avant, mais y a rien de mal à ça à mon sens. C'est à toi de décider ce avec quoi tu te sens à l'aise, après. »

Kanda réfléchit quelques instants. Il abdiqua, visiblement vaincu. Convaincu, aussi.

« J'suppose qu'on peut dire ça. »

Criant victoire intérieurement, Allen souriait. Kanda lui fit signe de revenir sur ses genoux pour le sentir. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, remplis d'allégresse. S'il avait initié, Kanda se mit à râler qu'ils seraient peut-être temps qu'ils commencent vraiment à méditer. Allen allait grommeler en retour quand des coups retentirent contre la porte.

Ils se dégagèrent, gêné pour Allen et probablement pour Kanda aussi. Lenalee entra sur un doux sourire.

« Mon frère vous demande pour dans une demi-heure. Vous avez une mission. »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent. Ils auraient juste le temps de se doucher avant de s'y rendre. Dans les douches communes, Allen choisit de s'espacer au maximum de Kanda. Ils étaient seuls, et ce n'était pas la première douche qu'ils prenaient ensemble ici, mais il était quand même furieusement embarrassé en pensant que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus nus se rapportait aux chaleurs… Il aurait cru que ce serait moins gênant que ça en y pensant justement. De toute façon, Allen n'aimait pas utiliser les douches communes. Il ne le faisait que lorsqu'il n'avait pas le choix – comme là, par manque de temps. Et la présence de l'alpha le faisait rougir comme un dingue.

Kanda coupa enfin son eau. Allen l'entendit passer derrière lui pour quitter la salle, et se ratatina contre le mur, le crâne bouillant. Il attendit cinq bonnes minutes avant d'en faire de même, prenant une serviette pour cacher le bas de son corps avant de retourner aux vestiaires.

L'alpha lui jeta un regard, Allen ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en faire de même. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le maudit rougissant en se dépêchant d'enfiler son caleçon. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse.

Dans le bureau de Komui, ils apprirent le sujet de la mission. Routine, une Innocence détectée dans un village en Suisse, mais ce dernier était sous la coupe des Akumas. Au vu du message du Comte, Komui leur recommanda d'être prudents.

« Link ne vient pas ? » s'étonna Allen.

Depuis qu'il l'avait laissé seul avec Kanda, il ne l'avait pas recontacté avec son golem.

« L'inspecteur Luberrier m'a dit de te prévenir que Link resterait à l'Ordre. Il a besoin de lui pour des affaires importantes. Kanda, tu seras chargé d'écrire un rapport sur le comportement d'Allen durant la mission. Ordre de Luberrier. »

Kanda grinça. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il détestait écrire des rapports. Il devrait néanmoins s'y contraindre. L'oméga était habitué à la présence de Link, alors il eut une impression un peu bizarre, mais il n'était aussi pas particulièrement mécontent de se dire que Kanda et lui seraient seuls pour cette mission. Peut-être embarrassé, un peu, il fallait l'avouer.

Évidemment, un Traqueur les accompagnait. Ils traversèrent le lac, puis se rendirent à la gare depuis un fiacre. Ils montèrent dans le train, ne tardant pas pour se placer dans leur compartiment. Comme souvent, le Traqueur les laissa dans la cabine et monta la garde devant la porte. Allen sourit en pensant qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, être assis à côté de Kanda aurait été impossible. Ils se seraient disputés si Kanda avait daigné lui répondre, alors il serait sorti, agacé, et le reste de la mission n'aurait pas été bien mieux.

Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Kanda ne paraissait pas particulièrement d'humeur à discuter, il n'essayait pas d'engager la conversation. Il initiait peu les bavardages, de toute manière. Le symbiotique prit le parti de ne pas perturber son calme. Mais quand il s'assit à ses côtés, Kanda ne râla pas. Il eut même un fin rictus.

« On peut se donner la main ? »

Les coins de la bouche de Kanda retombèrent, celui-ci esquissant un soupir. Il semblait tout de même amusé.

« J'étais sûr que t'allais demander.

—Si tu n'as pas envie…

—M'en fous. »

De lui-même, l'alpha lui prit la main. L'oméga se mit à rougir, mais il était heureux. Bien vite, sans doute dû l'ambiance sereine dans le compartiment, leurs odeurs commencèrent à se mélanger et… ça sentait bon.

Allen détourna son visage de Kanda en réfléchissant. Un sentiment curieux naissait en lui. Et comme une claque, il lui apparut clairement. Il le savait maintenant. Il avait fortement démenti, mais le déclic venait de se faire.

Son cœur lui fit la sensation d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

Peut-être bien… Qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de Kanda.

_À suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha, il y a enfin une avancée du côté d'Allen ! ;) Aussi de Kanda, s'il n'est pas rapide à évoluer sur ses sentiments (et, vous vous en douterez, c'est un Bakanda, donc il ne le sera pas xD), il se confie un peu et va plus loin dans son expression, ce qui est en soi beaucoup pour lui :p.
> 
> Un chapitre calme avant autre chose... (:.
> 
> Reviews ? N'hésitez vraiment pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :D !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	50. Feelings : 14 - Sync

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy les gens ! Il est jeudi, il est tard, mais j'étais chaud patate, alors voici le chapitre :3 !
> 
> J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, il va y avoir un peu d'action, en tout cas, et quelques nouveaux rebondissements ! Je pense que vous aurez vu que petit à petit tout se met en place, et ça ne fait que commencer :p.
> 
> Merci à Ookami97 de FFnet pour la correction ! :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Un Akuma succomba, tranché en deux par Mugen. Un simple niveau trois. Allen atterrit derrière lui. Il venait d'en tuer un autre à son tour. Les Traqueurs avaient trouvé l'Innocence, il ne leur restait qu'à la récupérer. Mais le chemin pour se rendre au point de rencontre était semé d'embûches. Il y avait tant d'Akumas que les Trouveurs étaient pris pour cible tandis qu'ils cherchaient à les atteindre. S'ils ne sortaient pas de ce pétrin à temps, ces hommes mourraient. C'était mal parti aux yeux de Kanda. Ils n'arrivaient pas à avancer, ils étaient coincés. Il invoqua la technique de la troisième illusion, cherchant à atteindre le plus d'Akumas possible, mais d'autres se détachaient au loin parmi les nuages dans les cieux. Ils fusaient droit sur eux. Allen ne chômait pas, lui non plus. Il enchaînait les coups d'épées et se battait farouchement. Ils avaient conscience que le temps comptait cruellement. Ils gagnaient des petits pas à chaque seconde et chacune d'elles scellaient l'existence des Traqueurs. Ce n'était pas suffisant.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, Kanda ! » cria Allen.

Il allait bien le falloir, oui. L'épéiste grogna entre ses dents. Il savait qu'ils pensaient tous deux à la même chose. L'alpha n'était pas chaud. Il avait vu l'effet sur Allen la dernière fois, en fin de combat. Ils auraient encore de nombreux adversaires. Si Allen était mis K.O maintenant, ce serait mort pour eux. Même chose s'il s'agissait de lui. Pourtant, s'ils ne faisaient rien, à ce rythme-là… Bordel.

L'oméga lui tendit la main. Malgré ses réticences, le Japonais s'en saisit, et ils se concentrèrent. Bien vite, le courant énergique de Mugen voyageait dans sa main jusqu'à celle d'Allen. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Ils étaient tous deux conscients du risque qu'ils prenaient et ils se surveillaient l'un l'autre, en quête d'une réaction de rejet. Link les avait prévenus que ça pourrait arriver et être douloureux si la synchronisation ne s'effectuait pas correctement. C'était risqué. Et Kanda ne savait que trop bien ce qui se passait quand l'Innocence rejetait un Exorciste… Il n'avait pas vraiment peur pour lui. Il savait l'endurer. Son corps était _fait_ pour. Il avait peur pour Moyashi, chez qui ce n'était pas le cas.

Pourtant, Crown Clown et Mugen s'apprivoisaient. Les Akumas s'apprêtaient tous à les attaquer, n'attendant pas tranquillement qu'ils aient fini. Ce n'était qu'une question de fraction de secondes, le temps qu'ils partagent suffisamment d'énergie. La synchronisation sembla arriver à son point culminant.

Ils se séparèrent et attaquèrent en même temps, chacun d'un côté. Un halo de lumière se forma, qui grossit jusqu'à former un dôme autour d'eux. Les Akumas aux alentours furent exterminés. Immédiatement, l'énergie s'évapora. Kanda haleta en inspirant, comme si quelque chose était bloqué dans sa gorge. Il flancha, ce avant de voir Allen chanceler dangereusement en direction du sol.

« Moyashi ! »

Trop tard. Allen était étalé dans l'herbe mouillée – il avait plu toute l'après-midi, et ils sortaient d'une nuit d'orage. En se précipitant vers lui, Kanda trébucha. Il récupéra vite son équilibre, non sans lâcher un juron. Il avait la gerbe… Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Allen se redressa sur un gémissement. Il leva un regard piteux sur le kendoka.

« Ça va, j'ai juste mal à la tête. »

Kanda secoua le menton. Non, ça n'allait pas. Et il réalisa en faisant le mouvement que lui aussi souffrait du même mal, en plus de l'envie de vomir. Il porta la main à son front, plissant durement les yeux. Putain de merde !

« Faut qu'on y aille, » articula-t-il sèchement, « relève-toi. »

Il était inquiet. Autant pour l'oméga que pour les effets secondaires de l'attaque. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Il tendit la main à Allen, qui la saisit. Ils tanguaient tous deux sur leurs jambes, et se mirent en marche. Quand l'effet de la synchronisation se stoppa, avec elle la nausée, ils eurent la force de se mettre à courir.

* * *

Ils avaient atteint les Traqueurs in extremis, alors que la barrière de cristaux qu'ils utilisaient pour se protéger cédait. Même sans combiner leurs forces, tuer les Akumas avait tellement épuisé Kanda qu'il s'était évanoui. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé, et avait recouvré conscience à l'auberge il y a quelques instants, étonné de découvrir un Moyashi endormi à son chevet. Le Japonais se frotta les paupières et se redressa dans son lit. Il analysa rapidement la chambre et les murs blancs, se rendant compte qu'il était finalement dans un hôpital. En se regardant, il voyait un bandage encerclant son torse. Se blesser était devenu une routine telle qu'il ne cilla pas. À peine avait-il bougé qu'Allen ouvrit les yeux, sursautant en croisant son regard. Immédiatement, il lui offrit un grand sourire bienveillant. Son odeur d'anxiété chargea les narines de Kanda avec violence.

« Tu es réveillé ! J'étais tellement inquiet ! »

Par principe, Kanda grogna.

« Ça va. »

C'était faux, et ils le savaient tous les deux. L'épéiste n'avait juste pas envie de l'avouer. Moyashi n'était pas le seul qui se répugnait à faiblir. Allen remua le menton en geste de négation.

« Kanda, tu as dormi trois jours entiers. Les médecins étaient vraiment alarmés. »

Le Japonais encaissa. Pour lui, rien d'anormal.

« On est où ?

—À l'hôpital de la ville. Komui a dit qu'il nous ferait partir quand tu serais réveillé, c'était trop dangereux de te bouger.

—Toi, ça va ? »

Allen eut un mouvement de recul, comme surpris. Il n'avait pourtant pas été le seul à être touché par la synchronisation. C'était la première fois que ça leur faisait un effet aussi violent. Tout en étant la première fois qu'ils avaient une combinaison si efficace.

« Je me suis évanoui un peu après toi. Mais j'ai repris connaissance le soir même. Les médecins n'étaient pas capables de dire pourquoi tu ne te réveillais pas. J'ai eu peur. »

Le blandin tendit la main vers lui et saisit la sienne. Kanda se laissa faire sous la surprise. Il était contrarié, en fait. Pourquoi l'effet avait-il été plus violent sur lui que sur Moyashi ? Il se morigéna. Qu'il pouvait être con, parfois. C'était évident. Il savait très bien pourquoi. Il se dressa prestement, envoyant voler les couvertures dans la foulée.

« J'ai juste eu un coup de fatigue, laisse tomber. T'as pas eu de problèmes ? Rien ? »

Il mit les pieds par terre, son corps ne le faisait nullement souffrir. Il avait guéri. Ses blessures s'étaient régénérées, comme toujours. Il se régénérerait encore longtemps avant de lâcher. Un rictus de satisfaction invisible lui échappa, tandis qu'Allen parut réfléchir.

« J'ai vomi deux-trois fois le lendemain de l'attaque, et c'est tout.

—J'ai eu la gerbe, moi aussi. »

Le silence les envahissait. Ils pensaient tous deux la même chose.

« Ça s'est mal passé, cette fois, » dit Allen.

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Le maudit se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Il faudra en parler à Link.

—Faudra surtout éviter de recommencer. Ça pourrait nous tuer. Je t'ai vu te casser la gueule, t'étais pas bien…

—Je te signale que c'est toi qui es resté dans le coma trois jours, Kanda ! » s'exclama le plus jeune.

Le kendoka émit un 'tch' agacé.

« Raison de plus. C'est pas bon pour nous.

—Je suis plus très emballé non plus, si tu veux tout savoir, mais tu penses sérieusement que ça arrêtera Luberrier ? »

Nouveau silence. Non. Même leurs cadavres n'arrêteraient pas ce vieux fou. Le maudit se leva et toucha brièvement l'épaule de Kanda en évoluant jusqu'à la porte.

« Je vais chercher un médecin. Tu dois être examiné. »

L'anxiété de l'oméga flottait toujours. C'était dingue, ça. Ils étaient tous les deux en danger, et c'était pour lui que ce crétin s'en faisait. Kanda se rallongea malgré lui. Il détestait les hôpitaux comme les infirmeries, prendre des médicaments, et tous ces empaffés de médecins. Il crevait de hâte de se casser d'ici.

* * *

L'examen terminé, ils purent quitter les lieux. L'alpha n'avait plus aucune séquelle. Le docteur recommanda du calme et du repos dans les jours à venir, ce qui manqua de le faire marrer à s'en décrocher la gueule. Kanda se dépêcha de partir au point qu'Allen lui reprocha d'avoir le diable à ses trousses. C'était presque le cas. Ils retournèrent à l'auberge. C'était le matin, et il n'y aurait pas de train avant tard le soir. Les deux Exorcistes étaient pressés de rentrer au quartier général. Komui leur annonça qu'ils observeraient leurs Innocences pour découvrir ce qui avait mal tourné, Kanda gueulant dans le combiné que c'était toute cette merde qui les tuait. Il était hostile au fait de retenter l'expérience et de continuer les entraînements. Allen, lui, ne savait pas quoi dire pour l'apaiser. Le brun n'arrêtait pas de s'enrager, et ça ne semblait pas prêt de se calmer.

Alors que la conversation téléphonique s'était conclue entre un Kanda irrité, un Allen essayant de tempérer et un Komui embarrassé, l'atmosphère tendue ne se rompait pas. Ils mangeaient, Allen dévorait un steak accompagné de haricots, le plat du jour, et Kanda avait choisi la même chose, sauf qu'il trifouillait la viande d'une fourchette méprisante sans porter quoique ce soit à sa bouche. Agacé de son humeur, l'oméga soupira.

« Tu devrais manger, Bakanda. Surtout après trois jours à l'hôpital. Ce que tu fais n'arrangera rien.

—J'ai pas faim et Komui me fait chier. »

Allen avala une bouchée, fronçant les sourcils. Il se sentait obligé de défendre l'Intendant.

« Tu sais bien qu'il est pieds et poings liés à cause de Luberrier. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? »

Kanda détourna le regard, fixant l'extérieur de ses pupilles meurtrières. Les épaules d'Allen se voûtèrent. C'était peine perdue, son ami ne se rassérénerait pas.

« Si on allait se balader, » proposa gentiment le blandin, « on a été sous tension, ça nous ferait de la détente, non ? »

Un grommellement grognon lui fut offert.

« J'ai pas envie.

—Oh, allez, Kanda !

—T'as qu'à y aller tout seul. »

S'efforçant d'avoir l'air attendrissant, même en sachant que le kendoka ne flanchait pas pour si peu, Allen insista :

« Fais-moi plaisir, au moins. J'ai envie d'y aller avec toi. On pourra s'asseoir dans un coin ou marcher en silence, si tu veux. »

Aucune réponse. Déçu, l'oméga continua de manger. Kanda porta enfin un haricot à sa bouche en soufflant de dépit.

« Tu me fais chier, toi aussi.

—C'est oui ? »

Un grand sourire mangeait les joues du maudit. Kanda ne répondit pas, haussant les épaules. Allen ne discuta pas davantage. C'était déjà un miracle que l'alpha ne l'envoie pas bouler en étant d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Et il parvenait tout à fait à comprendre son état. Lui aussi était anxieux d'un nouvel entraînement et des conséquences sur eux. Surtout que c'était Kanda qui en avait le plus souffert… ça ne le laissait bien évidemment pas serein. Si quelque chose de mal lui arrivait, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il se vengea sur la nourriture, engloutissant d'une joie feinte le dernier morceau de steak. Ce n'était pas assez, il avait encore faim. Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions.

Est-ce que Kanda lui avait prêté trop d'énergie ? Était-ce lui qui en avait trop envoyé ? Était-ce plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter ? Le brun était si fort, s'il s'était affaibli, et qu'il y avait une grande disparité entre eux sur les conséquences, c'est qu'il y avait un problème. D'un côté, Allen se sentait coupable. S'il en avait donné trop de puissance en se projetant comme un abruti, ce serait de sa faute. Ou peut-être qu'il avait simplement délégué trop de combats à Kanda, comme il cherchait avant tout à sauver les Traqueurs. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accouru aux secours des hommes, mais peut-être qu'il aurait pu faire autrement, et qu'ils n'avaient tout bonnement pas bien géré la situation.

Qu'importe que ça ne soit pas leur première mission, ils pouvaient toujours faire des erreurs. La pensée lui barbouillait cruellement l'estomac.

Ils finirent tous deux leur repas sans trop d'entrain. Une fois dehors, Allen entraîna un Kanda réticent vers la forêt autour du village. Un des Traqueurs leur fit promettre de ne pas s'éloigner, étant donné qu'ils devaient être de retour à 19 heures précises pour le train. L'oméga ne pensait pas qu'ils partiraient si longtemps. Il faisait très beau, aujourd'hui. Le ciel était sans nuage, et il mourrait d'envie de se promener. Il espérait vraiment que ça détendrait Kanda. Ils marchaient le long d'un fin sentier clairsemé, l'oméga menant, l'alpha en arrière. Ils ne parlaient pas, Allen profitait du paysage, la caresse du soleil entre les cimes des arbres contre sa joue et ses vêtements, suivi d'un petit coup de vent près des oreilles.

Ils montèrent une petite pente, à la recherche d'un coin où se poser, ce dont ils avaient convenus tous à l'heure. Allen comptait discuter avec Kanda, de toute manière. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire, et il hésitait beaucoup. Est-ce que c'était le bon moment ? Sans doute. En fait, c'était peut-être le meilleur moment, avec ce qui s'était passé, et avec ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite. En attendant, il était serein. S'arrêtant en haut de la pente sans prévenir, Kanda le percuta. Il émit un vague grondement d'excuse, toujours pas de bonne humeur, et Allen eut un fin sourire. Au loin, au milieu des arbres, il repéra une étendue d'eau. Des nénuphars s'y trouvaient. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, le jeune garçon sensible au spectacle. Il venait de dénicher l'endroit parfait.

« Viens, » fit Allen, tirant sur la manche de Kanda, « c'est sympa là-bas. »

L'alpha le suivit sans broncher. Ils s'avancèrent sur l'herbe, entre les feuilles et les branches tombées au sol. N'attendant pas son ami, le blandin se mit à courir. Il arriva bien vite devant un petit lac rempli de lotus. Il fut frappé par l'odeur apaisante et se surprit à la trouver familière. Kanda arriva bien vite derrière lui, mais curieusement, ce qui s'exposait gentiment à leurs mirettes ne parut pas le réjouir. Il se renfrogna davantage. Allen était fasciné.

« C'est vraiment magnifique ! On se met là ? »

Kanda haussa les épaules. Il s'assit au sol, sur son long manteau d'exorciste, et Allen se mit bien vite à côté de lui. Ils étaient juste en face de l'eau. L'oméga ne pouvait pas détacher son regard des lotus. Ses narines étaient happées de toute part. Comme si ça le réconfortait. C'était étrange, cette sensation, ce n'était vraiment pas la première fois ! Il en était persuadé !

Enthousiaste, Allen ne resta pas assis bien longtemps. Il enleva son manteau, qu'il laissa étendu sous ses fesses comme une serviette, et ôta aussi ses chaussures.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

La voix bourrue de Kanda l'interrompit alors qu'il enlevait sa dernière chaussette.

« J'ai envie de sentir le sol sous mes pieds, et de les tremper dans l'eau.

—Elle a l'air dégueulasse. »

Allen haussa les épaules à son tour, remontant son pantalon au genou. Il n'irait pas loin, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec des sangsues accrochées aux jambes – il y en avait parfois dans ce genre d'endroits, mais il voulait vraiment sentir le lotus le plus proche. Ce qu'il fit. La fraîcheur du liquide le fit grimacer, ainsi que le sol vaseux qu'il sentit sous la plante de ses pieds. Il parvint au niveau de la plante et se pencha, comme hypnotisé. Bientôt, il se concentra pour récupérer le moindre souffle d'air autour de lui. Il adorait cette odeur. C'était de loin la meilleure chose qu'il n'avait jamais sentie de toute sa vie ! Il recula bien vite, jusqu'à retourner sur la terre ferme, et inspecta scrupuleusement ses chevilles. Rien de suspect ne s'y trouvait.

Il se rassit sur son manteau, tout en faisant un grand sourire à un Kanda dubitatif.

« Quand j'étais petit, » commença-t-il avec nostalgie, « j'adorais me promener avec Mana. On cherchait souvent des endroits agréables où passer du temps, c'était génial. J'adorais enlever mes chaussures et rester pieds nus des heures. Avec mon maître, je devais tellement passer derrière lui que j'avais rarement le temps de le faire. »

Il rit, cette fois. Son esprit se gonflait de bons souvenirs.

« En étant Exorciste, c'est difficile aussi de se promener pour autre chose que les missions. Je suis vraiment trop bien, là. »

Alors qu'il se tournait vers le Japonais, Allen arborait une expression douce. Elle parut avoir enfin raison de la mauvaise humeur de ce dernier. Il lui fit un petit rictus, léger.

« On va rester un moment, si tu veux. Pas plus de deux heures.

—Ouais ! » Curieux, le symbiotique l'interrogea : « Ça te plaît pas, le coin ? Comme tu adores les fleurs…

—C'est que des lotus.

—Mais c'est vraiment génial ! L'odeur… Tu ne sens pas comme c'est agréable ? »

L'épéiste fixa le lac, blasé. Il ne répondit pas. L'oméga se détendait de plus en plus. Il se sentait dans son élément, et il ne cessait d'en être étonné. Il se mit à réfléchir, rougissant un peu. Il avait une décision à annoncer à Kanda, sur laquelle il cogitait seul depuis plusieurs mois. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. C'était une discussion tendue. Il craignait les répercussions sur leur relation. Il ne voulait pas trop anticiper et se lancer.

« Kanda, il faut que je t'avoue un truc. »

L'autre se tourna vers lui, le regardant longuement. Allen se tritura les doigts. Il devint cramoisi. Il n'allait pas y arriver – mais il le fallait. Inspirant malgré son poitrail pesant, il ouvrit la bouche :

« Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, mais mes chaleurs pourraient arriver dans un peu moins de deux mois. » L'alpha ne lâcha pas son regard. Il lui sembla qu'il se tendait. « J'aurais aimé qu'on en discute avant, histoire d'être sûrs de savoir comment gérer ça. Si tu veux bien. »

Avec l'humeur morose du kendoka à cause du lien des Innocences, il ne savait pas si c'était intelligent d'aborder le sujet des chaleurs maintenant. Ils avaient beaucoup de pression. Il avait le sentiment que les choses n'iraient pas en s'arrangeant et qu'il n'y aurait jamais de moment propice. Il voulait pourtant lui faire part de ses réflexions. Kanda opina.

« Ça me dérange pas. C'est pour ça que t'étais nerveux ?

—Pas seulement. Il y a aussi le reste. »

Pour ça, ils se comprenaient. Allen fit craquer ses doigts.

« Pour la façon dont on gérera les chaleurs… Je voulais simplement dire que… Ça ne me gênerait pas si on… enfin, est-ce que tu voudrais… qu'on c-couche ensemble ? »

Ça y est, c'était dit. L'Anglais ne dérougissait pas, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il venait à peine de se rendre compte qu'il éprouvait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour Kanda. Ce qu'il dirait pendant cette discussion s'était vu remettre en question et envisagé autrement à cause de ça. Seul, il en était déjà à la conclusion que se donner à Kanda ne serait pas une mauvaise chose depuis un moment. La mission avait pris quatre jours, il avait encore tout retourné. Il ne décidait pas ça à cause de ce qu'il ressentait. Au contraire, il ne voulait pas que ça empiète sur leurs rapports physiques, pas tant qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui et qu'il ne savait pas s'il y avait une chance que ce soit réciproque – il n'y croyait pas. Il se sentait capable de faire la part des choses entre l'acte sexuel et l'affection platonique qu'ils se montreraient probablement, puis ce qui était en lui. Il n'avait pas envie de charger Kanda de ses sentiments. Il savait déjà que ce serait trop pour lui, et qu'il le rejetterait. Kanda le lui avait bien fait comprendre : l'amour n'était pas pour lui.

Il l'avait accepté en tant qu'ami, c'était bien. Allen ne comptait pas abuser de sa chance. Il hésitait encore. En oubliant tout ce qu'il ressentait pour le Japonais, avoir un rapport sexuel le rendait anxieux. À cause des chaleurs, il avait gardé une plutôt mauvaise image du désir, comme quelque chose d'incontrôlable, de violent, qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Il avait peur d'être en chaleurs, peur d'être… cet oméga faible qui avait eu du mal à ne pas sombrer. Il était fier de lui. Il avait déjà pensé qu'avoir surmonté ça ne le rendait pas si faible, que la faiblesse en elle-même lui avait appris, et qu'en réalité, il avait été en situation de faiblesse mais s'était montré _fort_. Kanda lui-même le lui avait dit. Pourtant, se retrouver à nouveau comme ça… Allen ne le voulait pas.

Il se doutait que le faire hors des chaleurs aurait été une meilleure option. Sauf qu'à ça non plus, il n'était pas prêt. Il bloquait sur la sexualité, beaucoup plus qu'avant les chaleurs, sachant qu'il ne s'estimait pas prêt non plus. Il l'était donc encore moins. Il faudrait bien que ça arrive, néanmoins. Ils ne pourraient pas rester liés et ne rien faire éternellement. Allen n'était pas sûr de ne pas en avoir du tout envie, c'était ça le pire. Il avait des sentiments très conflictuels avec tout ça.

En face de lui, Kanda était choqué. Il se taisait, le toisant, comme cherchant à voir s'il était sérieux. Ça renforçait ses doutes et sa gêne. Au moins, le problème serait réglé s'il se prenait un 'non'.

« T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Allen déglutit.

« En fait, je me dis que le lien ne part pas, il se renforce, et si on s'interdit tout, c'est ridicule… Je veux juste que tu saches ce que moi je pense, pour que tu sois sûr que j'y ai réfléchi et que j'ai donné mon vrai consentement. » Kanda l'observait encore. « J'aimerais savoir ce que t'en penses, toi ? Si tu ne veux pas, c'est ton choix. On doit être d'accord à deux. »

L'alpha garda le silence quelques secondes.

« Ça me gênerait pas non plus. » Sous-entendu, ils en avaient envie. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'épiloguer cent ans. « Mais ça aura des conséquences en plus de nous soulager, Moyashi. Mon odeur qui te couvrira, Luberrier qui y verra une occasion de mieux nous utiliser, et le lien qui sera consommé.

—Je sais, » soupira Allen. « Mais il ne part pas de lui-même, tu le vois bien. Je n'y crois plus vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si un jour, Luberrier nous oblige à consommer ? Ou si on devient fous de désir pendant les chaleurs et qu'on ne se protège même pas ? Il faut réfléchir à ça, aussi. Ça ruinerait nos vies. »

C'étaient des mots qui le gênaient énormément, et une éventualité encore plus déplaisante. Kanda suivait son raisonnement.

« Si on reste liés et si aucun de nous ne change d'avis, on le fera. »

Les joues chauffant encore, Allen eut un sourire satisfait.

« Ok. Tu sais, je t'ai déjà dit que je me fichais de ma première fois et que ce n'était pas important, mais on s'entend bien, toi et moi… Alors s'il faut quelqu'un, je veux que ce soit toi. »

Kanda resta impassible, mais haussa brièvement un sourcil, étonné. Il ne dit rien, ne le rabroua pas. Le blandin se sentait quelque peu ridicule à avouer ça. Il s'était senti sensible en y réfléchissant et les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. C'était la stricte vérité, en fait. Peut-être que c'était dérisoire et bête de sa part, cependant, il le ressentait. À sa grande surprise, l'alpha caressa brièvement son crâne. Il retourna à sa position initiale aussi sec, à tel point que si Allen ne l'avait pas vu faire le mouvement de bras dans le sens inverse, il aurait cru avoir rêvé.

Une quiétude réconfortante, amicale, se plaça entre eux. Ils observaient le lac, la forêt paisible sous le soleil heureux en se taisant, comme s'ils méditaient. Ce temps mort dans la conversation servit à Kanda pour réfléchir. Moyashi avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, il le sentait anxieux et était sûr qu'il n'était pas totalement à l'aise avec sa décision. Lui non plus. Il y avait le désir, certes, sauf que ça ne faisait pas tout. Il y avait pas mal de choses à prendre en compte. Et il fallait dire que vu comment s'étaient passées les chaleurs d'Allen, il avait un peu peur de l'état dans lequel serait l'oméga à ce moment-là. Il craignait beaucoup les prochaines chaleurs. Kanda aussi les avait très mal vécues. Surtout en repensant à la violente période de rut qui les avait suivies… Et Allen qui lui faisait confiance pour être un bon alpha pour sa première fois… ça le faisait flipper, très honnêtement. S'il perdait le contrôle et qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal, le blandin serait encore plus traumatisé qu'il ne l'était.

En songeant qu'ils avaient encore l'occasion d'y réfléchir, Kanda se calma. Au moins, ses pensées le distrayaient de sa colère envers Luberrier. Allen avait réussi son coup. Comme toujours, il l'étonnait par sa capacité à lui arracher sa mauvaise humeur. Même si son égo s'en trouvait blessé.

Deux ou trois heures plus tard, Allen s'était endormi et Kanda le réveilla doucement. Ils retournèrent au village, retrouvèrent les Traqueurs et attendirent le soir pour rentrer.

Dans le train, Kanda sentait Allen éloigné, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. C'était curieux. Depuis quelques jours, il voyait qu'il était plus affectueux avec lui et essayait de discuter dès qu'il le voyait un peu d'humeur. Son mutisme était inhabituel. Fidèle à lui-même, l'oméga finit par l'interpeller :

« Kanda, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose.

—Quoi, encore ? »

Malgré son ton brusque, il était plutôt amusé. Moyashi était toujours champion pour sortir n'importe quoi de nulle part.

« Le lac, avec les lotus. » L'alpha se raidit instantanément. « Je trouvais l'odeur super agréable, j'en étais vraiment fou… » Putain, limite s'il avait des étoiles dans les yeux. « Je viens de comprendre pourquoi. »

Kanda se tut, mimant d'être désintéressé. Intérieurement, c'était toute une tension qui se bâtissait.

« Ton odeur… C'est exactement la même. Tu sens le lotus. »

_À suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme dit au-dessus, pas mal d'éléments mis en lumières ici, et j'espère que ça vous plaît dans ce que ça annonce ! Les synchronisations finissent par les handicaper, je pense qu'il fallait s'attendre à ce que tout ne se passe pas parfaitement comme sur des roulettes, d'ores et déjà justifié par le fait que ce soit une entreprise lourde pour eux x).
> 
> Quant au reste, bien évidemment, ça sera approfondi plus tard ;).
> 
> Des avis ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, vous ferez une auteure heureuse et je serais ravie de connaître vos réactions sur ce chap' :D !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	51. Feelings : 15 - Proximity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les gens ! (Hé oui, un jeudi !)
> 
> Voici le nouveau chapitre après le dernier qui a l'air de vous avoir plu, et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant !
> 
> Au programme un peu d'angst et des remises en questions ;).
> 
> Merci à Ookami97 de FFnet pour la correction :D !
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :D

C'est avec une sensation âpre dans la gorge que Kanda passa la fin du trajet jusqu'à l'Ordre Noir.

Allen était endormi à ses côtés. Il avait demandé à s'asseoir près de lui pour lui tenir la main – Kanda avait grincé, mais ça faisait quelques jours, sans compter son réveil à l'hôpital. Peu après, l'alpha avait ressenti le poids de son crâne contre son épaule, et son corps devenir mou. Il le laissait faire, appuyant sa tête contre le revers de sa main, le coude posé contre la fenêtre. Il se mordit le bout de la langue dans un réflexe agacé. Quand Allen l'avait chambré au sujet de son odeur, il y a maintenant longtemps de ça, il s'en était douté, au fond. Il avait espéré que ça ne soit pas vrai. C'était trop ironique. Trop cruel. Le lotus le poursuivait. C'était à devenir fou. Pour dire la vérité, il se demandait encore comment il tenait. Ce qu'il voyait sans cesse, tous les jours, constamment… Encore à l'instant. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se soustraire aux stimulations sensorielles, ou au contraire de mieux se plonger dans le lien. L'odeur sucrée d'Allen. Il s'y accrocha comme à une bouée, serrant durement les dents et les poings.

Il réalisa qu'il était en train de paniquer. Des images apparurent soudain dans son crâne. Des pensées anciennes, des souvenirs, des sons… Il fut bientôt perdu entre la réalité et son monde interne, pétrifié par des chimères trop réelles. Prendre une simple respiration lui parut un effort surhumain. Il bénissait le fait que l'oméga ne puisse pas sentir ses émotions. La violence du désarroi qui le foudroyait le dépassait totalement. Kanda ressentit bientôt un vertige, ne devant qu'à sa force mentale de ne pas flancher. Il résistait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tombait si bas. Et ce ne serait pas la dernière. Il lui en fallait plus pour perdre la tête. Pas lui. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

Moyashi, son odeur, son poids contre lui… C'était sécurisant. Il se passa un très long moment durant lequel Kanda se força à taire tous ses autres ressentis pour se concentrer sur ça. Le besoin devint vital. Il finit par s'apaiser, mais son souffle était court, quelque chose se serrait dans son cœur, il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Une part de lui était scandalisée de s'être servi d'Allen pour surmonter cette crise. De l'autre, il s'en fichait. Il avait senti tout son être trop proche du précipice pour se soucier de la façon dont il s'en était sorti. Il avait évité le pire, voilà ce qui comptait. Il avait déjà engueulé le blandin de s'obstiner à ne pas dire ce qui se passait et à gérer seul ce qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer. C'était peut-être à lui d'apprendre à déléguer.

Kanda grinça entre ses dents. Il allait avoir besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Entre les problèmes de synchronisation, la demande d'Allen, et maintenant ça… Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses en même temps. Il allait lui falloir être fort. Un rictus sépara ses lèvres lorsqu'il trancha en pensée que ce n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui.

* * *

Assis sur le canapé de la salle de loisir entre Lavi et Lenalee, Allen se mordit la lèvre. Ils discutaient tous les trois – et c'était bien la première fois depuis un moment, Lavi semblait enfin aller un peu mieux, Lenalee lui avait confié que c'était tout récent… mais il était absent. Les deux autres l'avaient bien remarqué. Ils lui lançaient fréquemment des regards de biais, attendant qu'il parle. En fait, au vu des récents événements, le maudit avait envie de se confier. Mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il était on ne peut plus perdu. Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée, ce qu'il avait demandé à Kanda, finalement ? Il avait pris son courage à deux mains mais se mettait à éprouver de gros doutes. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Kanda ou qu'il ne le désirait plus. Absolument tout sauf ça. Ses résolutions vacillaient à cause de ses sentiments, surtout à cause de ses craintes à l'idée d'avoir un rapport sexuel… Oui, il se rendait compte qu'il avait vraiment besoin de parler. Et c'était délicat avec sa pudeur, ainsi que sa fierté.

Il ne pouvait pas parler de sa décision sans parler de ses sentiments. Enfin, il aurait pu, cependant, il tenait à leur dire la vérité. Il voyait déjà venir les « j'en étais sûr-e ! » de Lavi et Lenalee avec une tendre irritation. Il adorait ces deux-là, mais ce n'était clairement pas ce genre de réponses dont il aurait besoin…. Il ne pourrait pas les en blâmer, dans le fond. S'il réalisait qu'il était amoureux, c'est que ça ne datait pas d'hier. Il leur avait déjà parlé des soucis avec la synchronisation du lien à son retour l'avant-veille. Link passait son temps à s'entretenir avec Luberrier et Komui à ce sujet, ce pourquoi il n'était pas avec eux.

Un coup de coude de Lenalee le tira de ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, ce soir ? Tu es inquiet à cause des entraînements avec Link ? »

Le blandin secoua la tête. En fait, il l'était aussi, mais ça devenait secondaire à l'instant. Il joignit ses mains et poussa un petit soupir.

« Désolé, je suis un peu perdu dans mes pensées. Il faut que je vous avoue deux choses. »

La brunette et le rouquin échangèrent un regard interloqué. Allen sentit qu'il avait chaud, et qu'il rougissait. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'était pas facile, après tout. Il déglutit.

« C'est par rapport à Kanda. Je me suis rendu compte avant ma dernière mission que… » Il ferma les yeux et détourna le regard, riant malgré lui. « Bon sang, me regardez pas comme ça, on dirait que vous allez me bouffer ! »

Lavi et Lenalee éclatèrent de rire devant sa gêne. Cela eut le mérite de le calmer. Brièvement rasséréné, Allen lissa un pli de son pantalon et se jeta à l'eau :

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui. »

Le borgne et la brunette eurent un petit hoquet de surprise. Allen ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. C'était presque lui qui allait être choqué de les voir complètement pantois.

« Eh bien…, » fit-elle, « La dernière fois tu avais dit que…. »

Allen soupira encore. Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre.

« Je sais, mais je vous avais dit que j'hésitais, et… J'ai eu la réponse.

—Ok, » commença Lavi, « on dira pas qu'on s'en doutait… » Le blandin le fusilla du regard, aussi, son ami lui lança un petit clin d'œil, « mais on est contents que tu saches où tu en es.

—Oui, vraiment très contents ! »

Lenalee souriait. Le blandin rendit le sourire, en dépit de ses joues cuisantes.

« Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant que tu le sais ? » demanda Lenalee. « Et l'autre chose ? »

Grommelant intérieurement, Allen nota qu'ils ne perdaient pas le nord.

« L'autre chose… c'est que… Je lui ai donné mon accord pour qu'il me marque, lors de mes chaleurs. Si on change pas d'avis, on a décidé qu'on coucherait ensemble. »

Les deux visages amicaux face au sien lui firent leur plus belle imitation de la carpe. Le maudit fut submergé par son incertitude.

« Hm, tu es persuadé que c'est une bonne idée, avec ce que tu ressens ? »

Allen rit jaune à la question de Lavi. En plein dans le mile.

« C'est justement une part de ce qui m'inquiète. Je me sens de pouvoir faire la part des choses, mais plus ça va, plus je me dis que ce sera quand même compliqué… Je ne sais pas quand mes chaleurs auront lieu, et je risque de…, » Il buta sur ses mots, « l'aimer encore plus d'ici là. J'y ai déjà réfléchi, beaucoup. Je pense sincèrement que c'est la meilleure solution, avec le lien, et c'est mieux qu'on en ait parlé avant… Seulement, ça me fait un peu peur.

—Au sujet de tes sentiments, ou de coucher avec lui ? »

L'oméga baissa la tête, se sentant minable.

« Les deux. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour Kanda, et mes chaleurs m'effraient. Je vous ai raconté à quel point ça a été horrible, j'ai très peur de revivre ça. »

Lenalee lui posa une main sur l'épaule, qu'elle frotta gentiment au travers de sa chemise.

« C'est tout à fait normal. Tu as encore le temps d'y réfléchir.

—Puis, » poursuivit Lavi après la Chinoise, « vous n'avez pas fait de promesse écrite. Si vous changez d'avis, l'un comme l'autre, et que vous préférez attendre, c'est encore faisable. »

Allen opina.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je sais qu'il ne prendrait pas mal que je me rétracte, et pareil pour moi si ça venait de lui. Mais j'en ai envie, sauf que ma peur est plus forte depuis que je lui ai fait part de ma décision. »

Les deux autres parurent réfléchir.

« C'est peut-être que tu n'es pas vraiment prêt.

—J'ai le sentiment que je ne le serai jamais. Qu'on couche ensemble ou pas, je devrai quand même avoir mes chaleurs à nouveau, de toute façon. Il ne dit rien, mais je sais que ce n'était pas plaisant pour lui non plus. Je suis partagé sur ce qu'il faut faire. Elles pourraient arriver n'importe quand, ça fait déjà deux mois et demi depuis la première fois… »

Lavi opina du chef.

« Tu as parlé avec lui de tes peurs ?

—Non, » dénia Allen, « je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense que c'est de sa faute ou que je lui en veux. Alors que ce n'est pas le cas, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me fait peur comme ça, qu'on aille jusqu'au bout… »

Il se sentait ridicule. La main caressante de Lenalee ne le quittait pas.

« Vous ne vouliez pas que ça arrive pendant tes chaleurs, ni l'un ni l'autre. Vous vous êtes touchés, et même si tu as dit que c'était bien, c'était dans des circonstances étranges, vous le savez tous les deux. C'est normal de mal le vivre. »

Lavi approuva les paroles de leur amie.

« Ne le faites que si vous êtes sûrs, en tout cas. Quand j'ai couché avec une fille pour la première fois, on était sûrs tous les deux, même si on appréhendait et qu'on hésitait sur la façon dont ça se passerait, si ce serait nul, si ça ferait mal, des trucs comme ça. On arrivait à en rigoler quand on en discutait et je voyais bien qu'on était sur la même longueur d'ondes. Si tu sens que t'as vraiment peur, c'est qu'il vaut mieux pas, autant pour lui que toi.

—Le problème c'est qu'on ne sera pas dans notre état normal, et avec l'excitation, c'est dur de faire la part des choses. On a failli le faire une fois, et on s'est repris à la dernière minute.

—Tu as pensé à l'idée de coucher avec lui sans être en chaleurs ? » questionna Lenalee, le rouquin ayant un signe de tête approbateur.

Allen déglutit, regardant ses amis à tour de rôle comme s'ils devenaient fous.

« J-J'y avais pensé mais o-on peut pas faire ça maintenant, je suis absolument pas prêt, et il ne voudrait jamais !

—Pas maintenant, ou peut-être pas celles qui arrivent. Mais si tu veux être sûr d'être toi-même, c'est peut-être une idée. »

L'imaginer rendait Allen anxieux. Il ne pensait pas que c'était faisable, ou alors… Non, il se voyait pas du tout faire ça, et il présumait que Kanda non plus.

« Je ne pense pas. On a convenu que ce serait bien la prochaine fois parce qu'on sait très bien que ce sera dur de se maîtriser, le faire avant me semble trop tôt, et après… J'ai vraiment le sentiment qu'on a pu le supporter une fois sans que ça dérape, mais ça ne marchera pas deux. Vous comprenez ? »

Il était désespéré.

« Ce qui te stresse, à ce que j'ai l'impression, » fit l'apprenti Bookman, « c'est que tu ressens le fait que vous couchiez ensemble dans un mois ou deux comme une obligation. Tu sais que vous serez faibles tous les deux quand tu seras en chaleurs et tu as peur que vous ne teniez pas, donc tu te dis que vous devez le faire à tout prix. Si t'es déjà angoissé, ça va pas t'aider, Allen. Essayez de trouver une solution de rechange pour vous calmer si vous changez d'avis, tu seras déjà plus rassuré de savoir que tu as une autre option. Ne te monte pas la tête. »

Allen serra les dents. C'était tellement plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« Sans te vexer, ça se voit que tu n'as jamais été en chaleurs. C'est à rendre fou, et je veux garder le contrôle. Je veux le décider. Je veux pas céder aux chaleurs parce que je serai devenu dominé par mes pulsions et qu'on s'en veuille après.

—Et j'en suis très content, crois-moi. C'est bien ce que je dis, et c'est pas un reproche. Ça se comprend. Tu viens de dire toi-même que tu n'étais 'absolument pas prêt maintenant'. Si tu as peur de perdre le contrôle, c'est que tu te sens acculé. Ne prends pas la décision dans l'urgence en te disant que c'est la seule chose à faire. Réfléchis-y encore et parles-en avec lui quand ça se rapprochera un peu. Je pense qu'il pourra comprendre et qu'il ne le prendra pas contre lui. »

Le blandin soupira, littéralement cramoisi.

« Vous avez raison, je le sais. C'est vraiment compliqué pour moi entre mes craintes, mes envies, et ce que je ressens.

—Si tu as envie de lui, » dit Lenalee, « c'est un début. Mais tu peux avoir envie et avoir besoin de temps. Mets déjà au clair tes sentiments. »

Ça, c'était déjà on ne peut plus limpide aux yeux de l'oméga. Il était gêné de la conversation, mais reconnaissant de l'écoute que lui accordaient les deux autres.

« C'est mort. Il ne m'aime pas, et il ne m'aimera jamais.

—Vous êtes de très bons amis, Yû et toi, peut-être qu'il y a une chance.

—Je n'y crois pas du tout… »

Lenalee massa encore son épaule.

« En tout cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais dans la lune. »

Allen eut un sourire contrit.

« Je suis désolé.

—C'est pas grave, vieux, » badina Lavi, « mais vraiment, ne pars pas du principe que c'est mort avec Yû. On peut jamais savoir. »

Ne voulant pas se bercer d'illusions, le maudit haussa les épaules.

« On verra bien. Ça vous dit un petit jeu pour se détendre ? » proposa-t-il.

Les deux autres opinèrent.

* * *

Sortant de la salle de méditation, Kanda était agacé. Il venait de croiser Link et Luberrier dans les couloirs. Ils lui avaient confirmé que les entraînements reprenaient demain, et Link lui avait chargé de passer le mot à Allen, il serait en réunion jusqu'à la fin de soirée. Il s'était remis de sa crise de panique, ayant recouvré son calme usuel. Pour autant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était plus tracassé. Au contraire. Il était fermement convaincu que cette histoire de lien entre les Innocences allait les mener à leur perte. Il ne voulait plus revivre la situation de la dernière fois. Il se doutait d'ores et déjà que Link, soumis aux ordres de Luberrier, essaierait de les convaincre de retenter, de persévérer malgré la douleur, malgré la crainte, malgré les risques. De la putain de manipulation, voilà ce que c'était. Quand ils étaient enfants, avec Alma, et qu'ils luttaient pour se synchroniser à l'Innocence, ils finissaient blessés tous les jours, ils en chialaient, avaient la boule au ventre à chaque fois qu'ils devaient s'entraîner. Les scientifiques n'en avaient rien à foutre. Ils étaient physiquement capables de le gérer, c'était ce qui comptait pour eux. Les séquelles psychologiques importaient peu.

Kanda s'était fait une raison sur ça, et il était loin d'être en train de pleurnicher sur ce qui s'était produit. C'était passé. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir réussi à se synchroniser à Mugen. Justement. Il ne voulait pas fragiliser son lien à l'Innocence, encore moins sa peau. Ni la peau d'Allen. Encore que visiblement, c'était lui qui ramassait le plus. Un coma de trois jours alors que Moyashi s'en était sorti avec une foutue sieste, il ne digérait pas. Pas par fierté ou quoique ce soit du genre, simplement parce que ça montrait que son état se fragilisait encore. Kanda savait qu'il devait faire gaffe. Il ne voulait pas gaspiller le temps qu'il lui restait pour jouer au pantin d'un enfoiré sans nom.

Il réfléchissait aussi à la proposition d'Allen, entre deux fantasmes de lui en train de découper Luberrier. Encore une fois, il avait senti son anxiété et la partageait, d'un certain côté. Ce n'était pas le sexe en lui-même qui le gênait, mais plutôt les circonstances, comment ça arriverait, et comment Moyashi le vivrait. Il s'inquiétait plus pour Allen que pour lui-même parce qu'il savait qu'il pourrait gérer, tant qu'ils étaient tous deux à même de choisir. Il savait déjà que c'était le blandin qui avait le plus mal vécu les chaleurs, c'était _lui_ l'oméga, celui qui les vivait, après tout. Il s'inquiétait encore des conséquences de le marquer, aussi. Il faudrait bien qu'ils en reparlent. Depuis avant-hier, quand ils étaient rentrés, ils ne s'étaient pas revus, ayant chacun vaqué de leur côté. Ça lui avait laissé le temps de se calmer, aussi, le maudit n'avait pas remarqué sa confusion à propos des révélations sur son odeur. Il en était bien heureux. Discourir sur ça, il ne le sentait pas. Encore maintenant, ça le gonflait. Il ne paniquait définitivement plus, ça ne voulait pas dire que ça lui plaisait.

Au détour du couloir, Kanda croisa Lavi, Lenalee, et Allen. Ils sourirent tous les trois de manière quasi synchrone en l'apercevant. Lui retroussa les mâchoires, grognant. Il aurait préféré croiser Allen seul, sans Lenalee et le Baka Usagi. Il se renfrogna vite.

« Salut, Kanda, » commença gentiment Allen. « Tu vas bien ? »

L'alpha soupira, bien contraint de répondre.

« Ça pourrait aller mieux. L'autre guignol de clébard et Luberrier veulent qu'on continue les entraînements.

—Après ce qui vous est arrivé ? » s'écria Lenalee, serrant les poings de rage.

Kanda fronça les sourcils.

« Comment t'es au courant ?

—Je leur ai expliqué, » lui dit Allen avec un petit air désolé, « je pensais pas que ça te dérangerait.

—Ça me dérange pas. »

Sa voix était sèche, mais c'était vrai, il avait juste été surpris. Allen opina doucement et reprit :

« J'avoue que je m'y attendais. Link m'avait déjà dit qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, son projet à notre sujet est trop important.

—Tch. Quelle bande de connards.

—Link n'y est pour rien, mais j'avoue que Luberrier… »

Le maudit rigola avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif. Le kendoka était perplexe de son attachement pour Link, cependant, il choisit de ne rien dire.

« On a un entraînement demain à huit heures tapantes, au fait. Tu étais au courant ?

—Non, j'ai pas vu Link de la journée.

—Ok. »

Kanda allait partir, mais Allen retint son bras.

« Est-ce que tu te sens… mieux ? »

Le regard du brun traîna sur la main gauche du gamin qui l'empoignait. Ils étaient vraiment devenus familiers. Il ne faisait que le remarquer, quand bien même il l'avait accepté. Ça le frappait. C'était tout nouveau pour lui, et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Il ne voulait pas que ça parte en couille. Ils devraient faire attention. _Il_ devait faire attention. Il lui fallait protéger Moyashi.

« Ça va, t'inquiète. Toi ?

—Irrité, mais bon, j'imagine que toi aussi.

—Ouais. »

L'oméga lui fit un petit sourire, s'apprêtant sans doute à lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Lavi sauta entre eux, prenant Kanda par l'épaule.

« On fait un petit tour de la citadelle pour se poser dans un coin frais. Tu veux venir, Yû ?

—Non. »

Kanda ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lavi s'obstinait à lui demander. La réponse restait la même à chaque fois.

« Mais allezzzz ! Ça ferait plaisir à Allen si tu venais, hein, Al' ? »

À la surprise du Japonais, le visage du symbiotique se tordit d'agacement.

« Laisse-le un peu tranquille, Lavi, merde, t'es lourd ! »

Feignant l'air peiné, Lavi fit la moue.

« J'suis lourd, Yû ?

—Oh oui, tu l'es. »

C'était Lenalee qui avait répondu, et elle l'attirait vers elle, le forçant à lâcher Kanda. Ce dernier émit un 'tch' et partit au son du 'bonne nuit' de l'Anglais. Quelle bande d'imbéciles. Un recueil de poésie classique l'attendait dans sa chambre, ce serait au moins une bonne fin de soirée en compensation avec l'entraînement du lendemain. Cette petite interaction avec eux avait eu le mérite de lui changer les idées, ainsi que de raffermir sa détermination. Allen et lui s'étaient déjà promis de se battre. Ils n'avaient manifestement pas fait cette promesse dans le vent.

_À suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanda qui fait une mini-crise de panique, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Ça change, techniquement, mais vu le contexte, je pense que ça se justifie amplement :p.
> 
> Lavi et Lenalee rassurent Allen, et Allen est encore angoissé par ses chaleurs à venir !
> 
> Quant à la fin, Kanda est encore renfermé avec eux, finira-t-il par s'ouvrir ;) ?
> 
> Concernant le rythme de publication, je pense qu'il y a des fois où je pourrais poster le jeudi, parce que j'ai eu mon emploi du temps de fac et je n'ai pas cours le vendredi ! (Hourra ! xD) Se pourrait quand même que des fois j'ai pas le temps ou que je sois trop fatiguée, on verra x'). Du coup ça sera le lendemain, dans ces cas-là ! ^^
> 
> Si y en a qui veulent du teasing, l'extrait du chapitre 16 est d'ores et déjà disponible sur le blog ! (Lien sur mon profil) Il y a également un planning d'écriture, avec les résumés de ce que je prévois de sortir prochainement, dont deux fics qui devraient arriver courant début novembre si je me démerde bien, maintenant que j'ai fini Lost, l'autre DGM que j'écris en parallèle de celle-ci :). (Et y a aussi la page FB, où toute l'actualité d'écriture est annoncée en direct X))
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça :) ! Ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça encourage :D !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	52. Feelings : 16 - Little Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Je vais faire assez bref pour ici car je sais que la plupart des lecteurs sont sur FF ou Wattpad, mais sur ces sites le précédent chapitre a un peu fait chou blanc en commentaire et comme ça m'a miné j'ai décidé de faire une pause d'une semaine pour relativiser, juste une semaine et après ça redevient normal ! 
> 
> Merci à Ookami97 de FFnet pour la correction ! ^^ 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le trio d'amis et Link étaient réunis dans la salle de loisir. Allen avait copieusement engueulé Lavi pour le coup fourré qu'il lui avait fait, il y a trois jours de cela, en insistant pour que Kanda vienne avec eux. Ce dernier avait promis sur un petit clin d'œil qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Autant dire que le maudit n'y croyait pas trop, son ami aimait _beaucoup_ trop le taquiner et faire tourner son monde en bourrique pour ça.

« Avoue que j'avais pas tort, » lui glissa le borgne en embrassant la pièce du regard ainsi que les trois compères, « ça t'aurait fait plaisir que Yû vienne avec nous.

—Là n'est pas la question ! » s'agaça Allen. « Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous en mêler, je sais que vous voulez aider mais plus vous taquinerez Kanda comme ça et plus il prendra la fuite. »

La jeune fille du groupe intervint :

« C'est vrai, Lavi. Allen venait à peine de nous avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Il nous a fait confiance, ne joue pas avec ça. C'était pas très sympa. »

Lenalee abondait dans son sens, aussi, le rouquin leva les mains en l'air, soupirant. Ils en parlaient naturellement devant Link car Allen avait mis ce dernier au courant, et le blond avait hoché la tête sans mot dire. Il n'était clairement pas du genre à être envahissant niveau commentaires, ça, personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher.

« D'accord, d'accord, je suis un gros lourd, je le sais, » Les autres consentirent à sourire avec indulgence en voyant Lavi admettre ses erreurs, même Link qui ne prenait pas part à la conversation. « Après, y a aussi le fait que je l'ai déjà dit, mais j'aimerais bien que Yû vienne un peu plus vers nous. J'veux dire, il se rapproche de toi, Al, et c'est super, mais il se décoince pas. Tu commences à le connaître mieux que nous, essaie de le convaincre qu'il s'amusera ! »

L'oméga fit mine d'y réfléchir. En dépit de ses idioties, il était d'accord avec Lavi, et évidemment que ça lui aurait plu que Kanda passe du temps avec eux. Il avait un peu dépassé la phase possessive des premiers temps et il pensait sincèrement que ça lui serait bénéfique. Seulement, ce dernier était un loup solitaire, capable de se mêler mais n'appréciant pas de le faire hormis de rares occasions. Ça allait être compliqué.

« J'aimerais aussi, » avoua-t-il justement, « mais j'imagine qu'il faudra du temps pour qu'il cède ou qu'il n'en aura peut-être pas envie. Il est spécial, il est souvent bougon et je ne sais pas toujours comment le prendre, si ça marche plutôt bien avec nos rapports… musclés. » Et la tendresse qui s'immisçait çà et là depuis quelques mois. « Je ne sais pas d'où lui vient cette personnalité et ce caractère à la noix, » Il se sentit sourire. « J'imagine que j'ai encore pas mal de choses à apprendre sur lui avant de vous expliquer 'la méthode Kanda', et je suis persuadé qu'avec dix ans de pratique, je n'aurai dressé qu'un maigre brouillon. J'aime ce que je découvre de lui, mais il en dévoile peu. Il commence tout juste à s'exprimer, j'avoue que ça me touche beaucoup. Je ne veux pas en demander trop. »

Il eut un petit rire. Lavi tapa dans ces mains en s'esclaffant :

« Y a tellement d'amour dans tes mots, Allen ! » Il le toisa tandis que le concerné s'étouffait avec sa salive. « Non, sérieux, c'est touchant de voir que tu as réussi à l'aimer pour ce que tu connais de lui et ce qu'il est, et que tu le respectes à ce point.

—C'est pas ça justement, le principe de l'amour ? L'acceptation, le respect ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'on puisse vraiment s'aimer sans ça. »

Hormis sa gêne, Allen posait la question sérieusement. Il y eut un silence, tous le toisant, ce qui le gêna. L'apprenti Bookman parut brièvement déconcerté, puis il se racla la gorge.

« Ouais, c'est ça, mais je veux dire… Yû et toi, quoi. Reconnais que ça impressionne.

—Comme quoi tout arrive, je suppose. »

Le blandin haussa les épaules, une douce chaleur prenant place en lui. Sa relation avec Kanda était devenue assez naturelle pour que ça ne lui fasse plus une impression étrange et qu'il ait intégré le décalage de leurs rapports, cette évolution, comme étant normal. Ce genre de commentaire lui faisait prendre conscience du chemin parcouru. Et de son issue, il était très heureux.

« Au fait, » fit-il, changeant de sujet, « je sais pas si vous avez remarqué la dernière fois qu'on est sorti en ville, mais il y a une nouvelle librairie ! »

Lavi se marra.

« Depuis que Krory t'a appris à lire, tu es devenu bien friand de lecture !

—Pendant mes chaleurs, » commença le blandin sans embarras, pour une rare fois, « je lisais presque un livre par jour, alors… Puis j'avoue que j'espère trouver des recueils de poésie, j'en ai lu beaucoup parmi ceux de la bibliothèque. »

Lenalee parut sincèrement étonnée :

« Tu lis de la poésie, Allen ? C'est assez pointu. »

Le blandin rougit.

« Kanda est un fan et il m'a recommandé quelques ouvrages. Il m'en a aussi expliqué quelques uns. On a parfois de bonnes discussions sur les choses qu'on lit.

—J'ai du mal à voir Yû en pédagogue fan de poésie, mais je comprends mieux ton intérêt. »

Nouveau clin d'œil du rouquin. Allen ne rentra pas dans son jeu.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, il se moque un peu de moi quand je ne comprends pas un vers 'simple', selon lui, donc niveau pédagogie, on repassera.

—Bah voilà, ça c'est notre petit Yû ! »

Ça eut le mérite de faire rire la joyeuse troupe, et Allen vit du coin de l'œil que Link avait un petit rictus. Le maudit frappa dans ses mains.

« Bon, on fait un jeu de société ? Link, tu participes ? »

Le blond couvait quelques papiers du regard avec un stylo plume qu'il trempait dans de l'encre de temps à autre. Il les dévisagea tous, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur Lavi. Lenalee et Allen avaient remarqué qu'il le regardait souvent, depuis que Lavi lui avait fait sa proposition quelque peu… explicite. Ça s'était oublié dans le remue-ménage des dernières semaines, le comportement perturbant du Bookman sur lequel ses deux amis n'osaient pas l'interroger, mais ils mourraient d'envie de lui demander si ça avait avancé avec Link. Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvés le temps, et ils échangeaient souvent à propos d'autres choses, telles que les missions, des anecdotes sur ce que Lavi apprenait (pour lesquelles Bookman lui laissait le loisir de s'en vanter), les entraînements, donc ils oubliaient.

Un peu ironiquement, tout en se doutant qu'il ne tapait pas seulement à côté du problème, Allen avait le sentiment que Lavi recommençait à l'agacer sur sa vie sentimentale pour cacher son propre problème. Et c'est bien parce qu'il avait conscience que son meilleur ami traversait une phase difficile qu'il était plus indulgent, se laissant davantage faire, en plus du fait que ça ne mangeait pas de pain. Il sourit donc à Link, espérant que ce jeu pourrait, d'une quelconque façon, briser la glace entre ses amis. Lavi intercepta son regard et haussa un sourcil, comme s'il était intrigué. Avec son esprit vif, il devait déjà avoir compris. Allen rallongea son sourire, l'englobant dans les destinataires. Le borgne y répondit.

Comme souvent, ils se comprenaient d'un regard. Et ils visualisaient le visage de la jeune Chinoise accordé aux leurs. Ne restait que Link, plus hagard.

« Eh bien, j'ai quelques papiers à faire, » répondit l'homme sobrement, tout en remettant sa plume dans le pot d'encre et mettant de l'ordre dans ses feuilles, « mais je ne serais pas contre, si ça ne dérange personne. »

Lavi éclata de rire et à la grande surprise de tous, il s'en alla pour jeter ses bras autour de lui. Lenalee et Allen éclatèrent de rire malgré eux. L'expression de l'Allemand donnait l'impression qu'il faisait une syncope, il avait blêmi et donna un coup de pied dans la table basse sur laquelle il écrivait, ses affaires tremblant dangereusement, la bouche pincée. On aurait dit qu'un bac de glaçon venait de lui être versé dans le dos. C'était littéralement hilarant.

« Pourquoi tu crois que ça nous dérangerait, Howie ? » fit le rouquin familièrement, « Tu commences à être des nôtres, tu sais ! »

Quelque part, c'était assez touchant, et le regard de Link montra qu'il n'était pas insensible à cette inclusion. Il resserra sa cravate en se raclant la gorge dès que Lavi le libéra.

« Ne m'appelle pas 'Howie', s'il te plaît.

—Oh, te la joue pas à la Yû qui refuse d'être appelé par son prénom !

—Ce n'est pas ça, » objecta le blond, « mais je m'appelle Howard, pas Howie. »

Les trois jeunes gens s'esclaffèrent ensemble devant son ton sérieux et son visage blasé, même Allen qui accusa un regard réprobateur de l'objet de leurs amusements.

« On fait une partie de dada ? » proposa la jeune fille du groupe. « Au moins un jeu auquel notre cher petit Allen ne pourra pas tricher !

—Lenalee, n'exagère pas ! »

La brunette lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le blandin attrapa sa main, entreprenant de chahuter doucement avec elle. Lavi opina vigoureusement de son côté.

« Pile poil pour qu'on joue à quatre, ça me tente bien ! Howard, tu sais jouer ?

—Je préférerais que tu ne sois pas aussi familier avec moi, Lavi, » rétorqua-t-il, « Je reste l'observateur de Walker. Et ça vaut pour vous tous. »

Il les toisait sévèrement, ce qui les rendit tous un peu hagards. Quelque part, le blandin se doutait qu'il risquait de réagir comme ça. Link était un ami, mais il avait aussi un comportement plus froid, de temps à autre. Il s'impliquait sans trop s'impliquer. Quand Allen avait fait la réflexion à Kanda que l'Allemand lui ressemblait, il n'avait vraiment pas tort. Link était plus âgé, plus mature, sans doute plus stratège et plus soft dans sa façon d'être, mais il y avait ce tempérament secret et distant.

« Allons, Link, » intervint Lenalee, tenant toujours la main d'Allen, « ça fait des mois que tu surveilles Allen. Tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à ce qu'on ne sympathise pas à la longue. Tu devrais même en être satisfait. »

Appuyant les propos de son amie, l'oméga darda un regard sur l'alpha. Il appréciait beaucoup Link et s'il ne se permettait pas de l'appeler par son prénom comme venait de le faire Lavi, il espérait que ce dernier reconnaissait leur proximité à tous. L'homme poussa un fin soupir, clos les paupières une brève seconde, comme agacé, et concéda :

« Je suppose que c'est le cas. Mais évitez de m'appeler comme ça devant Luberrier, ma mission n'est pas de faire ami-ami avec vous tous, sans vouloir être discourtois.

—On sait se tenir, quand même ! » argua Lavi, « il est si sévère que ça, le vieux Lulu' ?

—Il désire simplement que je respecte le protocole. Bref, » claqua-t-il, faisant en sorte de changer de sujet, « le jeu me tente également, mais je ne connais pas. C'est quoi, le dada ? »

Lavi se leva en ricanant et s'approcha d'un placard où se trouvaient plusieurs jeux de sociétés que possédait la congrégation de l'ombre. Il fouilla dans plusieurs boîtes et en sortit une, entreprenant de la déposer au milieu des papiers de Link que celui-ci enleva sur un claquement de langue.

« C'est un jeu de petits chevaux, en fait. Chaque pion représente une couleur, le but est de le faire le tour du circuit de jeu jusqu'à monter sur les cases à l'horizontale correspondant à notre couleur numérotée de 1 à 6. On a quatre pions, et quand les quatre sont montés l'un derrière l'autre, on gagne. Ça se joue avec des dés, sachant que si quelqu'un est devant nous et que le nombre de pion nous amène pile à la case où se trouve son pion, on le fout en l'air et il est handicapé. Il faut faire un six pour démarrer et pour sortir un pion. Une fois qu'on arrive devant les cases numérotées, on monte quand les dés nous le permettent. Par exemple, quand on est devant le 1, il faut faire un 1 pour grimper, et ainsi de suite. Oh et bien sur, tant qu'on a pas fait 1, même si on est devant notre circuit, le pion est dans un état précaire puisqu'il peut se faire dégommer, et ensuite il est sauvé. T'as des questions ?»

Son explication très claire fut approuvée par Link d'un hochement de tête.

« Non, ça ira. »

Les quatre jeunes gens se sourirent.

« Bon, on va pouvoir commencer ! » s'exclama Lenalee. « On a des pions rouge, vert, bleu, et jaune. Qui veut quoi ? »

Allen allait demander le rouge quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un Kanda bougon le fixa, et pour l'oméga, ce fut comme être dans la troisième dimension. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à un regard si noir du kendoka. Soit il y avait un problème avec ses odeurs – mais Kanda et lui avaient dépassé ce stade, soit…

« Tu m'avais fait promettre de t'entraîner aujourd'hui, » accusa-t-il, répondant à son interrogation muette « J'ai déjà poireauté deux heures comme un con, et là j'te cherche partout depuis une heure !

—Attends, c'était aujourd'hui ? s'écria Allen, estomaqué.

—On s'est vu y a deux jours, et tu m'avais dit qu'on se retrouverait dans deux jours. Si tu sais pas tenir tes engagements planifie rien, Moyashi. »

Aïe, c'était vrai. Ils s'étaient entraînés avec Link il y a trois jours, et revu le lendemain pour méditer ensemble. Ils avaient tous deux eu du mal, surtout Kanda. En conséquence, le blond leur avait imposé une semaine de repos. Allen voyait bien que le Japonais était à cran et qu'il ne digérait pas sa faiblesse. Durant la séance de méditation, il lui avait dit qu'il voulait se reposer tranquillement tant qu'il serait comme ça. Comprenant que ça ménageait son égo, ce dont le maudit ne pouvait pas le blâmer, et il lui avait proposé qu'ils se voient deux jours plus tard. Le blandin se gratta la tête avec gêne. Kanda était furax, et il comprenait pourquoi. Lui non plus n'aurait pas aimé se prendre un tel vent, si ça pouvait tout à fait arriver d'oublier, ce n'était jamais très agréable.

« Je suis désolé, » commença-t-il sincèrement, « on discutait tous ensemble et j'ai vraiment totalement oublié, je me mélange un peu sur les jours en ce moment. »

Kanda ne parut pas s'adoucir, alors Allen lui fit un sourire contrit.

« Ah bah tu lui poses des lapins, maintenant, Al ? rigola Lavi. Tu sais te faire désirer, toi !

—C'est toi le lapin, crétin ! » s'irrita le kendoka, la main au fourreau de Mugen, sans faire attention à ses idioties. « Bon, laisse tomber, » il s'adressa à Allen, « c'est mort pour aujourd'hui, j'm'en fous. Me demande pu quelque chose pour que dalle, j'apprécie pas. »

Allen voyait bien qu'il était vexé, s'il jouait la carte de la nonchalance. Kanda avait claqué les mots, et il partit furibond. Sachant qu'il venait de merder, et pas qu'un peu, le blandin sortit à sa suite, s'extirpant d'entre le canapé, la table et les jambes de ses amis, auprès desquels il s'excusa. Dans le couloir, il ne vit plus la silhouette de l'épéiste. Bon sang, ce qu'il marchait vite. En tournant à un couloir, il le vit et courut pour attraper son bras.

« Bakanda, t'en vas pas ! »

Kanda le toisa, redevenu plus neutre, et sembla sensible à sa culpabilité, en se dégageant de son emprise. Il entama d'une voix ferme :

« Que les choses soient claires, Moyashi. Je me fiche que tu aies voulu jouer avec les autres, ni que tu n'aies pu eu envie de t'entraîner. Je suis pas en colère à cause de ça. Mais t'aurais pu m'prévenir, bordel de merde. La prochaine fois qu'tu changes de programme, penses-y.

—J'avais oublié, » insista Allen, « J'ai fait une erreur, mais ce n'est pas du tout que je voulais pu m'entraîner, je voulais vraiment le faire. » Il avait surtout voulu passer du temps avec Kanda, il adorait ça, bon sang. « Je te demande pardon. C'est pas une excuse, mais t'es pas le seul que les effets de la synchronisation déstabilisent, et j'avoue que je suis un peu à la ramasse, en ce moment. C'est pour ça que je me mélange. »

Le brun fronçait les sourcils, l'Anglais se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

« J'aime m'entraîner avec toi, » rougit-il, « alors crois-moi que je t'aurais prévenu et que je n'aurais pas oublié en temps normal.

—C'est bon, » grommela Kanda, « on va pas s'engueuler pour des conneries. On est pas mariés, je m'en bats les couilles. J'étais juste vénère sur le coup, laisse.

—Je te jure quand même que je te préviendrai à l'avenir et que je n'oublierai pas. Cette après-midi, tu veux bien ? Je n'ai rien de prévu. »

Kanda parut réfléchir. Il finit par opiner. Allen lui sourit. Puis, il eut une petite illumination. Ce jeu de société, les autres qui le taquinaient pour qu'il vienne avec eux… Son sourire s'agrandit.

« On allait, hm, jouer ensemble tous les quatre. Tu veux venir ?

—Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Le symbiotique roula des yeux.

« C'est un jeu de société, Bakanda. Tu n'auras pas spécialement à parler, et disons que je pensais me faire pardonner pour ce matin comme ça. Alors ? »

Kanda haussa quasi imperceptiblement les sourcils.

« T'as pas besoin de te faire pardonner, et l'entraînement suffit. À plus, Moyashi.

—C'est Allen, » rectifia ce dernier en rattrapant doucement son poignet, « et j'aimerais bien que tu viennes. S'il te plaît. »

Il se passa une lourde poignée de secondes durant lesquelles Kanda garda les prunelles figées sur son bras. Enfin, il poussa un soupir agacé.

« Ok. Mais si le lapin m'emmerde, je me barre.

—Lavi se taira, tu as ma parole. » Allen planta ses yeux dans les siens, se sentant soudainement excité. Il se débrouillerait pour faire taire Lavi. Dusse-t-il lui donner des coups de pieds sous la table. « Allez, dépêchons-nous. »

Il était littéralement trop heureux que Kanda accepte, ce qui était une immense avancée, pour dire quoique ce soit d'autre !

Ils revinrent dans la salle, Allen tirant gentiment le poignet du kendoka qui se laissait – étrangement – docilement mener, sous les yeux étonnés des trois autres.

« Kanda et moi on a réglé notre souci, et je lui ai proposé de venir avec nous.

—T'as accepté, Yû ? »

Le susnommé ouvrit la bouche pour gueuler, la pression de la main d'Allen contre son poignet l'en dissuadant. Le blandin était tout à fait conscient qu'il était en train de faire un gros effort pour _lui_. Même après la rage de l'avoir attendu pour rien. Vu le caractère de Kanda, s'il avait mis sa colère de côté, c'était bien un signe qu'il l'appréciait. Son cœur tambourinait furieusement dans sa poitrine quand il y réfléchissait. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait… peut-être… rien n'avait changé dans sa manière de se comporter. La façon dont il voyait certains de leurs rapports et ses battements de cœur qui s'emballait subitement, en revanche… Le pire étant qu'un alpha pouvait les entendre.

Link le lui avait déjà dit, et il savait que c'était sûrement le cas de Kanda. Qu'en pensait-il ? Il ne lui poserait certainement pas la question.

Tandis qu'il se perdait en réflexion, Lenalee fit remarquer :

« Le dada se joue à quatre. À cinq, ça va être un peu compliqué…

—Yû à qu'à jouer pour moi, je vous observe, » fit Lavi en décalant une place à côté de Lenalee pour que Kanda puisse s'y mettre, « ça fera une super expérience sociale à enregistrer.

—Continue et j'te jure que je t'en décoche une, » gronda Kanda.

Allen tira encore Kanda en avant, envoyant à Lavi un regard meurtrier, de sorte qu'ils prirent place chacun d'un côté de Lenalee. Le rouquin était à côté du kendoka, et le blandin se doutait qu'il allait sûrement l'emmerder. Ça n'aurait pas été Lavi, sans ça. Il était soulagé qu'il soit redevenu lui-même. De plus, il espérait que Kanda n'ait pas oublié sa promesse et en profite pour faire attention à son odeur…

Link proposa de commencer, calmant un peu l'agitation, et ils jouèrent. Bien vite, la partie prit un ton pour le moins étonnant. Kanda gagnait, et n'arrêtait pas de dégommer les pions de Link et Allen, qui râlaient à l'unisson contre lui. Et il était visible que sa part de sadisme appréciait de mener le jeu :

« M'faut un six et le pion de Moyashi dégage. »

Il lâcha son dé, qui donna la somme voulue.

« Suffit de demander, » fit-il narquois, venant placer son pion bleu à l'endroit où se trouvait le pion rouge d'Allen, soit en phase de monter.

Kanda avait déjà monté deux pions, et à part Lenalee qui avait réussi à en sauver un, Link et Allen n'avaient pas réussi à faire le tour complet une seule fois. Lavi était quasi mort de rire à côté.

« Eh bah, je veux pas faire ma raclette, mais Allen a pu un seul pion de sorti. T'es en total désavantage, l'ami, faut se réveiller ! »

Bien conscient de ce fait, l'oméga fronça les sourcils.

« Les dés sont pipés, c'est pas possible !

—Quand tu gagnes tout le temps au Poker c'est pas de la triche, mais moi je fais mon six et j'ai un dé pipé ? s'insurgea l'épéiste.

—Tu demandes et tu obtiens à chaque fois, il y a un problème ! »

Pour être un tricheur, il savait de quoi il parlait question chance et probabilité. Kanda eut un rictus.

« Tout comme toi tu commandes aux cartes.

—Tu m'énerves, Bakanda !

—Walker, ne perdons pas notre sang froid. »

L'emploi de la première personne du pluriel par Link suggérait qu'il était aussi irrité. Kanda lâcha l'air de rien :

« J'rejoue, vu que j'ai fait six, et si je fais 3, c'est le pion du chien de Luberrier qui dégage.

—J'ai un nom, Kanda Yû. »

Le susnommé l'ignora. Lorsqu'il lança le dé, il refléta trois petits points. Link jura entre ses dents. Lavi était hilare. Dans sa vision périphérique, le maudit s'imaginait faire voler le jeu et sauter dessus à pied-joint. Il ne perdait presque jamais, et il se découvrait _très_ mauvais perdant. Son orgueil n'appréciait pas. C'était ridicule, il prenait ce jeu stupide trop au sérieux, il était le premier à l'admettre… Néanmoins, merde, il _n'appréciait pas_. Au moins, Kanda s'amusait visiblement, et ça, ça faisait plaisir. Quand bien même c'était aux dépens de sa victoire.

Allen serra les dents. C'était au tour de Lenalee. Elle fit un six, et réussit à placer son deuxième en position montante. En rejouant, elle tomba sur un deux, ne pouvant rien faire. Cela dura un moment, le tour passait de Kanda à Lenalee, puis Allen et Link.

Finalement, Kanda gagna, Lenalee le suivant de peu, et Allen ayant réussi à rentrer un pion in extremis, pendant que Link avait été suivi par la malchance jusqu'au bout.

« Si j'avais fait un 1, j'aurais été à égalité avec Lenalee, » insista Allen, « j'étais à ça ! »

Avec ses doigts, il mimait un intervalle ridiculement petit. Kanda ricana avec sarcasme.

« Si tu savais mieux t'organiser dans le temps t'arriverais peut-être à avoir les numéros qu'il te faut. »

Fronçant les sourcils, le maudit choisit de combattre le feu par le feu :

« Tu parles de l'entraînement de ce matin ? Tu sembles bien le regretter, et je croyais que j'étais collant ? Tu me disais ça il y a deux semaines.

—J'regrette rien, mais ouais, tu me supplies pour un entraînement que t'oublies idiotement, » il le taquinait, aussi, Allen savait que ce n'était plus vraiment un reproche, « T'es doublement chiant.

—Premièrement je ne t'ai pas supplié, et deuxièmement, tu es chiant aussi !

—Pas tant que toi ! »

Ils se faisaient face dangereusement, comme prêts à régler ça par une baston.

« Les garçons… »

Lenalee essayait de tempérer. En les voyant comme ça, difficile de croire qu'ils étaient les mêmes Kanda et Allen qu'elle avait interrompu durant ce qui ressemblait tout à fait à un moment câlin après la première dispute de Lavi et Link. Comme quoi, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas totalement.

« Leurs scènes de ménages sont extras, » se réjouit Lavi en se frottant les mains, « continuez, j'adore ça !

—La ferme ! »

Les deux concernés s'étaient tournés rageusement vers lui, en même temps. Il fallait le dire, ils faisaient un peu peur. Aussi, Lavi se tut. Ils rirent tous ensuite, sauf peut-être l'irascible Kanda qui croisait les bras.

La tension de l'instant s'étant envolée, Allen se tourna gentiment vers Kanda, englobant les autres du regard :

« Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là, nous. Kanda, on mange ensemble et on va s'entraîner ? Ça te dit ? »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, ce qui ressemblait à un oui qui ne voulait pas être prononcé. Ils partirent, Lavi leur souhaitant un bon entraînement, récoltant des regards mi-blasés mi-encolérés, et Lenalee fut contactée par un golem qui lui annonça que son frère la demandait.

Ne restèrent que Link et Lavi, seuls à seuls.

Link reprit ses papiers comme si de rien était, et Lavi rangea d'abord le jeu. Ils ne parlèrent pas, jusqu'à ce que le rouquin se rassoit à côté de lui. Le silence était pesant, et Lavi finit par demander :

« Je m'inquiète un peu pour les entraînements de Yû et Allen. Il paraît que vous avez abandonné jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ? »

Dans la main puissante mais fine du secrétaire, le stylo plume tourna, de même que le regard de ce dernier sur lui. Link eut l'air de regarder autour d'eux, comme s'il craignait que l'on puisse l'entendre.

« C'est surtout Kanda Yû qui est inquiétant. Il ne supporte plus la double synchronisation. J'ai demandé à Komui de l'emmener voir Hevlaska, qu'elle nous explique ce qui se passe avec son taux de résonance. En attendant, on ne peut pas risquer d'empirer la situation. C'est tout ce que je suis autorisé à te révéler. »

L'apprenti Bookman opina. Il se passa doucement la langue sur les lèvres.

« Je suis au courant de certaines particularités concernant le cas de Yû. Je suppose que le vieux dégénéré aussi et il a certainement dû t'en parler avant ce projet d'entraînement, non ? »

Link le dévisagea comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

« Je suis l'héritier Bookman, je te rappelle. Quand mon grand-père et moi avons intégré la congrégation, on s'est renseigné sur les autres exorcistes, et il faut dire que c'est très spécial, et épineux. Je n'en connais qu'une infime partie, mais Jiji en sait plus que moi et il pense que ça pourrait très mal finir si Luberrier persiste. »

L'Allemand poussa un soupir.

« Luberrier sait ce qu'il fait, cependant, on ne peut pas toujours prévoir les complications. La seule chose que je peux t'assurer est que le problème sera traité, et que je ne ferai rien pour mettre la santé de Kanda Yû ou de Walker en péril. Ce n'est pas l'objectif. »

Bien contraint de ne pas chercher plus loin, le borgne hocha la tête. La pièce fut replongée dans le silence. L'atmosphère amusante des chahuts d'Allen et Kanda, des rires de Lenalee et Lavi, ainsi que de l'irritation bourdonnante de Link, le tout créant un joyeux ramdam, était chassée. Lavi soupira et se sentit soudainement… timide. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec Link depuis longtemps, et ce n'était absolument pas son genre d'être comme ça, alors il se fit violence. Tendant la main, il attrapa le poignet libre du jeune secrétaire.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler, toi et moi ? »

Link parut s'étonner.

« On était pas déjà en train de le faire ?

—Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, » aplatit Lavi, « de nous. »

Il eut un rire nerveux, ce qui lui permit de chasser une montée de rougissement. Link posa son stylo en grommelant que personne ne le laisserait travailler tranquille aujourd'hui. À peine désolé, le rouquin fut satisfait de le voir ranger tout son attirail. Puis, le blond le toisa, dans l'attente qu'il s'exprime.

« Je dois te dire que je suis désolé, pour ce que je t'ai dit, quand je t'ai demandé de me baiser. » Lavi se mordit la lèvre. « J'étais énervé par toutes nos disputes, et c'était peut-être un peu déplacé.

—Un peu ? »

Un autre rire nerveux.

« Un peu beaucoup, je l'admets. Mais j'étais sérieux, L-Howard. Tu me plais. Je te le demande en bonne et due forme, est-ce que c'est réciproque ? »

Le silence tendu revint. L'adulte le brisa par un soupir.

« J'avoue que je te trouve plutôt attirant, mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin que ça avec toi. Tu es trop jeune…

—Bon sang, j'ai dix-huit ans, personne ne te jettera la pierre pour notre différence d'âge !

—On a onze ans d'écart, et crois-moi, c'est beaucoup. »

Lavi secoua la tête.

« Ça n'empêche pas d'essayer, au moins pour un test, non ?

—Ce n'est pas que je n'en aurai pas envie, mais ma position me l'interdit. À moins qu'on soit liés, je ne pourrai pas être avec toi. Je suis désolé. »

Le rejet piqueta le cœur de Lavi. Peut-être qu'idiotement, il s'était plus attaché à Link qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Putain, ça le contrariait. Il serra les poings.

« Si on garde ça secret, on pourrait ?

—Lavi… » À la surprise de ce dernier, Link posa une main sur sa joue, qu'il caressa. Il trouva le contact beaucoup trop agréable, et il eut envie de suivre ses pulsions. « C'est impossible, je te demande pardon. J'entends ton cœur battre vite et je ne veux pas te blesser, mais… »

Le rouquin saisit alors sa main et la porta justement à son cœur. Il se sentit idiot, pourtant, c'était à peu près le seul argument qui lui restait.

« Tu veux te priver de quelque chose qui pourrait fonctionner pour ne pas contrarier ton supérieur ? Et vivre, tu l'envisages, ou pas ?

—Bon sang, Lavi… »

Encore un mouvement de tête négatif.

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

—C'est une mauvaise idée.

—Tu dis pas non. »

Link baissa un peu la tête. Plus confiant, presque arrogant, Lavi pencha la sienne avec défi et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Link. Il ne pensa plus à rien d'autre. Le plus âgé mena bien vite le baiser, ce qui n'était pas surprenant vu que Lavi avait moins d'expérience. Leurs lèvres se muaient l'une contre l'autre, mais dès que le rouquin tenta de faire pénétrer sa langue, le blond le repoussa gentiment.

« Je t'accorde ce baiser en guise de pardon, expliqua-t-il, mais c'est tout. Je ne peux pas plus, si j'en aurai envie. Ne le prends pas contre toi.

—Tu te fiches de moi ? Non, sérieux, tu déconnes, là ? »

L'Allemand parut sincèrement désarçonné par tout ça.

« Écoute, on en parlera plus tard si tu veux, il faut vraiment que je finisse mes papiers. »

Il commença à ranger, prit sa mallette et Lavi le regardait faire avec une mollesse étrange, celle d'une personne ne croyant tout bonnement pas ce qui venait de se passer au point d'en perdre sa capacité à réagir.

« Mais…

—Désolé, Lavi. »

Link quitta la pièce, aussi, l'archiviste se leva d'un bond.

Il resta debout, planté comme un con, à regarder l'encadrement de la porte. La silhouette du bureaucrate ne s'y trouvait plus depuis belle lurette quand il commença à reprendre pied. Il venait de se faire rejeter. Et pas qu'un peu. Rageur, il donna un coup de botte contre la table basse, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas grave, que Link n'était qu'un de ses béguins parmi tant d'autres, que, de toute façon, après le numéro du Noah, il avait encore un peu de mal avec le fait d'être touché, il avait mal.

Il enfouit la tête dans ses mains et il se mit à pleurer doucement.

_À suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etttt un petit chapitre centré sur un jeu XD. Je trouvais ça amusant, surtout pour mettre en évidence le fait que malgré le lien, la relation entre Kanda et Allen n'a pas totalement changée, et qu'ils sont plus tendres tout en restant deux têtes de mules x').
> 
> Quant à Link et Lavi, les pauvres ne l'ont pas facile non plus, et ce chapitre le montre bien... Je m'éclate bien avec eux, j'avoue xD. La coupure est un petit peu vache, je sais, maiis bon x'D.
> 
> Comme la dernière fois, vous pouvez retrouver un teasing sur le blog (lien sur le profil) et je peux déjà vous dire que le prochain chapitre risque peut-être de vous surprendre ;).
> 
> Reviews ? N'hésitez surtout pas si le cœur vous en dit et si vous avez une réaction, ça fait plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	53. Feelings : 17 - Little Touch'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !
> 
> Alors j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, finalement je vais stabiliser la publication de SOS à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines jusqu'à après mes partiels, en mi-janvier. La dernière fois c'était pour prendre du recul par rapport à une grosse baisse de réactions, et j'avais dit que c'était juste pour une fois, sauf que j'ai réfléchi et j'en ai envie pour prendre de l'avance sereinement et écrire d'autres choses. Ça fera deux ans demain que j'ai commencé SOS, elle fait maintenant 53 chapitres publiés et c'est un gros bébé, je ne l'abandonne nullement, loin de là, mais j'ai mis énormément de projets en attente pour me consacrer à celle-ci et j'ai envie de lâcher du lest, tout simplement :). Du coup pour ceux qui veulent lire d'autres textes de moi en définitif vous serez gagnant parce qu'il y aura davantage de contenu sur mon profil en catégorie DGM, en plus de SOS x') !
> 
> De fait, j'ai été assez surprise que des gens comprennent mon précédent message annonçant un décalage pour un potentiel abandon ou autre, j'ai reçu deux-trois commentaires qui me disaient "s'il te plaît n'arrête pas", et j'ai pas compris... Donc je préfère le préciser, passer de une semaine à deux semaines ça va, c'est raisonnable, ça n'a rien d'un abandon Oo. J'ai la fac, ma vie perso, mes loisirs autre que l'écriture, jusqu'à présent j'ai conjugué tout ça en écrivant comme une malade, ce qui me plaît énormément, mais vu que je me rajoute du boulot en me lançant dans d'autres projets, j'espace ma publication, de sorte que ça devienne réalisable, quoi ^^. Publier trois-quatre fic à la fois et faire quelques OS c'est juste pas possible en postant tout en même temps tout le temps x). Je fais des études littéraires, et avec 16 bouquins à lire ce semestre, des commentaires composés et des dissertes, croyez-moi on bosse, contrairement aux racontars les Lettres c'est pas la glande X). Je devrais même pas me justifier mais je tiens à le dire pour que ça ne soit pas mal compris ^^.
> 
> Je comprends s'il y en a qui sont déçus mais soyez compréhensifs s'il vous plaît :). Encore une fois je ne décale pas pour rien, donc c'est positif si y a de nouveaux textes à mon sens ;).
> 
> Merci à Ookami97 pour la correction :D !
> 
> Sinon, ce chapitre devrait peut-être vous plaire... Enfin, j'espère ;) ! Bonne lecture !

Allen, Lavi et Lenalee étaient une nouvelle fois réunis dans une des salles de loisir, et ils discutaient tous les trois. Link était occupé. Ils avaient remarqué que quelque chose avait dû se passer. Lavi ne rigolait presque plus depuis quelques jours, il faisait des blagues sans entrain, pour tenter de conserver les apparences, mais les deux autres le connaissaient maintenant assez pour savoir qu'il n'en était rien. Cette fois, le rouquin était tellement pensif qu'ils avaient davantage l'impression de discuter à deux, lui en spectateur. Ça recommençait comme après l'attaque de Tyki. S'ils n'avaient pas osé intervenir la dernière fois, ils ne pouvaient pas rester silencieux éternellement et le laisser s'enfoncer, peu importe ce qu'il traversait.

Aussi, échangeant un regard, Lenalee et Allen décidèrent d'intervenir :

« Tu es très préoccupé, en ce moment, Lavi. » Lenalee et sa douceur commençaient. « Il n'y a pas quelque chose dont tu voudrais nous parler ?

—Puis, » dit Allen à son tour, « ce n'est pas bon de tout garder en soi, j'en ai fait l'expérience. Vous vouliez tous les deux que je me confie à vous, ça vous déroutait que je ne le fasse pas. J'ai confiance. Alors fais la même chose de ton côté, on est là pour toi. »

Ils lui souriaient tous deux avec bienveillance. Le visage de leur ami se métamorphosa du tout au tout, il était désarçonné.

En réalité, Lavi ne digérait pas son rejet par Link. Il avait mal. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il vivait si mal d'être éconduit ou qu'il se surprenait à accorder autant d'intérêt à une expérience « amoureuse ». Une amourette, plutôt. Voilà ce qu'il avait voulu avec l'alpha blond. Sauf qu'il réagissait comme s'il y avait plus, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Peut-être, en réalité, que c'était à cause de ce que lui avait fait Tyki. Ou de ce qu'il avait failli lui faire… Lavi n'arrêtait pas de revoir ce moment quand il dormait, les mains du Noah sur lui, son souffle contre son cou, et ses yeux luisants de – bordel de merde – désir. Tyki l'avait voulu. Et il aurait pu le prendre, là, sur le champ, alors que personne n'aurait pu l'aider.

Autant dire les choses clairement, il avait échappé à un viol. Ce savoir le tétanisait. Parce que son odeur ressemblait à celle d'un oméga, et parce que les alphas croyaient être autorisés à quoique ce soit grâce à ça. Il était pétrifié par la honte de s'être retrouvé dans une posture si faible, et la peur que ça se reproduise. Et si Mikk ne s'arrêtait pas là, la prochaine fois ? Lavi ne le supporterait pas. Il n'arrivait déjà plus à dormir tranquille. Il se disait qu'il en _mourrait_.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, et il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait oublier, passer à autre chose. En espérant pouvoir le faire. Il décida rapidement qu'il ne se livrerait pas sur ce sujet. Pas par manque de confiance en eux, mais pour lui-même, pour tenir le coup, pour ne pas flancher.

En revanche, parler de Link ne le gênait pas.

« Eh bien… J'suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, déjà, » dit-il en se grattouillant la joue, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel des deux autres, « je dois dire que… Link et moi, on s'est embrassés. Et il m'a jeté juste après. »

Il rit nerveusement, comme pour faire suite à une mauvaise blague, à leurs visages surpris, c'était presque drôle.

« Bref, je suis un peu préoccupé, mais rien de grave. Ça va passer. »

Son grand sourire était on ne peut plus faux, et les deux autres s'en aperçurent immédiatement.

« Ne nous mens pas, Lavi, » fit Lenalee avec complaisance, « on te connaît. »

Dans ces instants, le rouquin s'en mordait les doigts. Il baissa un peu la tête, s'avouant vaincu. Puis, c'est vrai qu'il avait été le premier à dire à Allen qu'ils étaient là pour lui, et ils ne le lâcheraient pas maintenant qu'il était dans cet état. Elle renchérit :

« Il y a combien de temps ? Pourquoi il t'a embrassé pour te repousser ?

—Quelque jours, mais c'est rien, j'vous jure, » renchérit-il devant leur regard, levant les paumes, « je suis juste déçu. J'sais pas, je le trouvais sympa, j'me disais qu'y avait un truc, et j'aurais aimé tenter un peu… Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour lui. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait bien aussi, mais que son statut auprès de Luberrier le lui interdisait. Bref, c'est compliqué. »

À son grand étonnement, Lavi se sentait mieux d'avoir tout livré. Allen demanda prudemment :

« Tu as essayé d'en reparler avec lui ?

—Il m'a dit qu'on en reparlerait, j'attends toujours. J'le comprends, hein, mais j'arrête pas de ruminer, je sais que c'est con. »

Il avait eu un rire nerveux. Le blandin soupira, et s'autorisa un sourire :

« Je te comprends, et tu sais, Link est assez rigide, s'il estime que votre conversation sera difficile pour toi ou pour lui, il n'ira sans doute pas l'initier le premier. Je suis persuadé qu'il pense que tu ne le fais pas parce que tu ne le veux pas. Il est un peu coincé, il faut le bousculer. »

Le borgne grinça des dents.

« J'le sais bien, mais moi, j'ai un peu la trouille d'aller vers lui, et j'ai un peu l'impression que c'est lui qui ne veut pas. Il me l'a dit, alors… J'sais pas, c'est mort.

—Qu'est-ce que tu me disais quand je te disais que Kanda et moi on ne s'entendrait jamais ? »

Allen arguait sous le regard tendrement approbateur de Lenalee. Lavi se passa la langue sur les lèvres, ces dernières se muant en un rictus peiné.

« Vous savez que Link et moi, c'est loin d'être la même histoire. Il a reconnu son attirance pour moi, mais s'il ne veut pas la concrétiser, ben, tant pis. Je vais pas le forcer non plus.

—Tu peux aussi en rediscuter avec lui sans pression, juste pour que tu arrêtes de tout retourner. Je peux lui parler pour toi, si tu veux. »

Lavi eut la bouche sèche avec la proposition d'Allen. Lenalee renchérit :

« En tout cas, s'il t'a proposé d'en reparler, il devait être sérieux, il ne donne pas l'impression d'être le genre à faire des paroles en l'air, hein, Allen ? »

Ce dernier hocha vivement la tête. Le rouquin ne sut quoi faire. Sa fierté lui soufflait d'aller voir Link lui-même, mais son moral appréciait la proposition de son ami.

« Tu pourrais faire ça, Al ? Je tiens à régler les choses avec lui, hein, mais si tu pouvais lui faire entendre que je suis disposé à en parler… Fin, j'serai pas contre. »

L'air de rien, Lavi n'aimait pas déléguer ce qu'il pouvait faire à un autre. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'Allen, son meilleur ami, et qu'il n'avait actuellement pas trop le choix. Il n'était pas assez reposé mentalement pour avoir ce type de confrontation, et il craignait de s'effondrer pathétiquement devant Link s'il était trop froid avec lui. Le blandin semblait en avoir conscience, ainsi que Lenalee. La brunette lui tendit la main, et Lavi s'en saisit, tandis qu'Allen lui massa gentiment l'épaule. Il était touché par leur inquiétude. Contrairement à ce que préconisait le statut de Bookman, il n'était pas seul. Et dans ces instants, il en avait cruellement besoin. Sans ses amis et sans soutien, il ne savait pas comment il aurait géré la situation… Sans qu'il doute l'aurait-il encore plus mal vécu. Même le vieux s'inquiétait, et pour qu'il s'inquiète, c'est qu'il devait avoir l'air paumé.

Il ne lui avait pas parlé de son odeur. Il avait peur. Peur de ne plus être vu comme un héritier valide s'il y avait bel et un bien un problème, peur aussi de sa réaction s'il demandait comment Tyki Mikk avait réussi à le sentir. Lavi ne voulait pas lui révéler qu'il avait été à deux doigts d'être abusé. Il était déterminé à découvrir seul ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de glisser un mot au vieux, subtilement, à propos de ses pilules, dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion – et que tout se soit un peu endormi, pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect.

« Bien sûr, » trancha le maudit sur un sourire gentil, « je fais ça tout à l'heure, après mon entraînement avec Bakanda. »

Lavi sourit en retour.

« Il avait l'air bien en colère que tu aies oublié votre entraînement, l'autre fois. Il s'en est remis ? »

Allen leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, et j'avoue que j'aurais été vert aussi s'il m'avait mis un vent, c'est normal.

—Oui, mais ça veut dire qu'il y tient ! Sinon, il n'aurait rien dit ! »

C'était Lenalee qui venait de parler. Le blandin rougit.

« Arrêtez, je préfère pas partir du principe qu'il pourrait…

—T'aimer ? Pourquoi pas ? interrompit Lavi.

—Pourquoi Link ne changerait pas d'avis à ton sujet ? »

Le bêta roux se renfrogna.

« Parce que ce n'est pas le même contexte, on ne se retrouve pas ensemble pour s'entraîner, et il se fiche bien de moi, tout simplement.

—Les Innocences ne peuvent pas combattre les sortilèges des Crows, » contra Lenalee, « mais ça ferait peut-être un bon entraînement, pour le côté pratique. Propose-lui du corps à corps, tu l'as déjà fait une fois. »

Lavi faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive au clin d'œil de la douce et pure Lenalee, et même Allen murmura son prénom avec une désapprobation choquée.

« Ça va, les gars, je plaisantais, ricana-t-elle, mais si c'est important pour toi au point de te laisser si attristé, tu devrais lui dire que c'est sérieux de ton côté et le laisser décider.

—Si je dis que c'est sérieux, ça va lui faire peur. »

Dans le fond, Lavi se surprenait à ne pas arguer contre l'idée de sérieux. Pas qu'il ait été contre, mais ça n'avait jamais vraiment été son genre. Enfin, il y avait un début à tout.

« Peut-être, mais au moins il te le dira définitivement et tu pourras passer à autre chose. Sois juste sincère avec tes sentiments. »

Le rouquin opina de nouveau. Allen se redressa, se levant du canapé en s'étirant :

« Bon, je vais aller à ma séance de combat du jour avec Kanda. Il m'épuise, si vous saviez comme il est déchaîné en ce moment depuis qu'on a arrêté les entraînements de synchronisation, c'est fou ! On se parle plus tard, et Lavi, je te tiens au courant. »

Sur ces mots, le blandin quitta la salle, saluant ses deux amis. Ils se sourirent, et en reprenant une conversation avec Lenalee, l'archiviste demeurait pensif.

* * *

Allen sortait de sa douche après son entraînement avec Kanda, et s'essuya le front avec une serviette, d'où perlait une goutte d'eau. Bouger le bras lui semblait un effort incommensurable, et il gémit entre ses dents en se mettant sur pieds après avoir enfilé son pantalon. Il était totalement mort. Physiquement, cela s'entendait.

Le Japonais paraissait retrouver son énergie volée et il en avait à revendre ! C'était dur de l'esquiver, il ne semblait pas même respirer avant de contrattaquer, concentré et le visage fermé. C'était dans sa façon d'agir, ça avait toujours été lui, aussi, il ne s'en inquiétait pas, sauf que ça semblait s'être accentué. Et dans le bon sens. Ces derniers temps, Kanda lui avait fait l'effet d'être lessivé. Il voulait davantage méditer que s'entraîner, et semblait proche de s'endormir pendant leurs échanges d'odeurs. Ce qui était vraiment inhabituel venant de lui, voire alarmant. Alors maintenant qu'il redoublait de vigueur, c'était forcément qu'il redevenait un peu plus lui-même, et que les synchronisations étaient bel et bien problématiques.

Il comptait en parler à Link, en plus d'aborder le sujet « Lavi », et espérait qu'avec son inquiétude, il pourrait l'inciter à plaider plus de temps de repos pour eux auprès de Luberrier. Ça lui semblait être une nécessité. Il se sentait toujours coupable de s'être trop projeté et d'avoir trop chargé l'alpha. Il ne fallait plus que ça arrive. Entre le Quatorzième, ses pouvoirs incontrôlables, et ça… Il devait protéger Kanda.

Oh, l'oméga savait très bien qu'il se serait fait injurier si Kanda l'avait entendu dire ça, ne serait-ce que s'il avait accès à la teneur de ses pensées. Néanmoins, c'était aussi son rôle. Ils étaient amis. Ils étaient liés. Au regard de ces relations, il ne voulait pas lui causer d'ennui. Voilà tout.

Link l'attendait dans le couloir, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux gentiment quand il bailla, se plaignant de son entraînement dur. Il ne niait plus l'affection qu'il avait développée pour lui. Et Allen en était content.

« Kanda Yû semble se rétablir, dans ce cas, » déclara-t-il alors qu'ils regagnaient la chambre du blandin.

Allen secoua la tête.

« Justement parce que les synchronisations ont arrêté. Je ne pense pas qu'il faudrait reprendre, Link.

—Elles seront reprises, mais pas tout de suite. Luberrier vous fera rencontrer Hevlaska dans quelques jours. Une nouvelle Innocence a été découverte et elle se remet de l'absorption de nouvelles données. »

Le blandin décida de ne rien répondre, réfléchissant. Quelques jours, c'était mieux que rien. Il était loin d'abandonner l'idée, il remettrait simplement le sujet sur le tapis quand ils seraient en privé.

Link partit faire un tour dans la salle de bain pour se laver, et Allen attrapa un livre. Quand il revint, l'alpha lui demanda ce qu'il lisait sur le ton de la conversation, avant de se diriger vers sa mallette posée sagement sur le bureau pour s'atteler à sa paperasse. Il tira la chaise, s'assit, et fixa une seconde le temps gris, pluvieux, visible au-delà des carreaux. Cela rendait la pièce, certes plus confortable que dans le premier QG, assez terne. Le jeune Walker referma son livre et s'étira doucement.

« En fait, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, » dit-il à l'attention de l'alpha.

Link posa son stylo et se tourna vers lui.

« Je t'écoute, Walker.

—Eh bien… J'ai parlé avec Lavi. Il ne va pas bien du tout, tu sais ça ? »

Il voulait d'abord voir la réaction de l'Allemand avant d'embrayer sur le reste. Celui-ci se tendit sur sa chaise, mais resta neutre.

« Il t'a dit pourquoi ? »

Sa nonchalance feinte irrita Allen, qui perdit un peu sa résolution d'en parler gentiment et céda à son impulsivité.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais très bien pourquoi il aurait une raison d'être mal.

—Il te l'a dit. »

Ce n'était à présent plus une question, et Link soupira en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

« Walker…, commença-t-il devant son visage perplexe.

—Explique-moi pourquoi tu l'as embrassé si tu ne veux pas de lui ? Tu lui as donné des faux espoirs, et déjà qu'il va mal, ça n'arrange rien. Link, je ne comprends pas. »

Un autre soupir quitta la bouche de l'inspecteur.

« Je me suis fait emporter par mes pulsions, ou plutôt par les siennes. Il voulait m'embrasser, je n'ai pas pu refuser, j'en avais envie… Je te l'accorde, c'est loin d'être adulte et je ne suis pas vraiment un bon exemple sur ce coup-là.

—Vraiment pas, tu veux dire. »

Un claquement de langue impatient, cette fois. Link foudroya Allen du regard :

« Écoute, tu as encore peu d'expérience amoureuse, et ne te vexe pas Walker, on le sait toi et moi. Des fois, il y a des obligations, des choses plus compliquées qu'on ne le voudrait qui empêchent une relation, même si elle est voulue en vérité. Et j'ai été pris de court, je n'ai plus su faire la part des choses, c'est de ma faute, certes, mais il faut aussi avoir conscience que-

—Conscience que quoi ? Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? coupa Allen. Que tu sois plus expérimenté ne veut pas dire que mon avis n'est pas valable, ni que ça te donnait le droit de jouer avec Lavi. »

Le blond tapa du poing sur la table.

« Je n'ai pas joué avec Lavi. J'ai été maladroit et je sais que je devrais m'expliquer avec lui. Je te trouve quand même bien dur avec moi.

—Et tu m'as rabroué sèchement en me parlant de mon inexpérience en conséquence. »

Ils se toisèrent l'un l'autre, et finirent par se sourire, abdiquant, conscient de leurs sévérités mutuelles.

« Je suis sincère, finit par dire Link, je ne voulais pas jouer avec lui.

—Mais tu aimerais être avec lui, ou pas ? Et je te dis ça sans t'attaquer. »

Allen préférait le préciser, car son ami le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il pouvait être sacrément buté quand il le voulait, surtout quand il était vexé ou en colère. Link fléchit un peu.

« J'aimerais bien, si les choses étaient autres. Mais elles ne le sont pas. C'est de ça que je te parlais. Je ne peux pas prendre mes désirs pour des réalités, voilà tout. Je l'ai laissé faire en croyant que ça n'aurait pas d'incidence, et quand j'ai vu qu'il avait mal pris mon rejet, je n'ai pas su quoi faire. Voilà tout. »

À l'entente de ces mots, le blandin s'apaisa un peu. Il parvenait mieux à comprendre Link et en tant qu'ami, il ne voulait pas le juger après qu'il se soit confié à lui.

« Eh bien, tu devrais lui dire tout ce que tu m'as dit, être sincère, et ne pas laisser d'ambiguïté. Il passerait à autre chose et il serait moins triste. Entre nous, je trouve que tu devrais essayer. Ça te ferait du bien. Luberrier se fiche que tu sois avec quelqu'un, si ?

—Les protocoles, Walker. C'est un Bookman, qui plus est. Je doute que son grand-père approuve, et Luberrier penserait que je le couvre de honte en m'exposant sans lien sous sa tutelle.

—Mais et alors ? Si vous êtes bien, c'est l'essentiel. Réfléchis-y. Je m'inquiète pour toi aussi, et pas seulement pour Lavi, tu sais. Ça me fait de la peine que tu te restreignes comme ça… »

Link lui ébouriffa encore les cheveux, ce qui l'agaça cette fois, puisqu'il se dégagea en grommelant.

« Walker, c'est adorable, mais il ne faut pas. Je te promets que j'irai présenter mes excuses à Lavi. Je ferai les choses correctement. »

Le maudit consentit à acquiescer.

« Tant que vous réglez ça entre vous, tout va bien. »

Ils passèrent une soirée relativement calme. Allen à lire, Link à éplucher ses dossiers, il y en avait toujours des tonnes, c'était flippant ! Allen se demandait bien comment il faisait pour s'y appliquer avec autant de discipline, quand il devait faire son rapport de mission, il suait déjà sang et eaux, alors à la place de Link, il n'avait pas honte d'avouer qu'il aurait fait une syncope depuis longtemps.

Le symbiotique finit par s'endormir avec son livre entre les bras. Il ne sentit pas Link le lui ôter et le border gentiment, tout en remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux en place, comme l'aurait fait un parent.

* * *

Link était sorti dans le couloir pour remettre son énorme pile de dossier à Luberrier. En ce moment, ils négociaient avec le Vatican l'approbation pour ce qu'ils appelaient le projet « Symbiose ». C'était ce qui leur prenait un temps relativement long, et les closes étaient si anciennes qu'ils avaient des démêlées ardues à négocier. La dernière fois, il avait été à Rome avec Luberrier, et n'avait pas pu accompagner Walker lors de sa mission. Il se doutait d'ailleurs que ce projet risquait de ne pas lui plaire, vu ses dernières suppliques. Ce projet comptait quatre étapes. Et ils avaient à peine quelques votes favorables pour le Premier Contact. Les preuves étaient à fournir, les analyses aussi, et ils comptaient bien sur l'entrevue prochaine avec Hevlaska pour concrétiser tout ça.

Malcolm C. Luberrier ne se laisserait pas arrêter par un refus, le jeune inspecteur le savait très bien. Cette affaire perdurerait tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu l'accord.

Le blond toqua à la porte, rendit ses dossiers, saluant son supérieur avec tout le respect qui lui était dû, répondit à sa question routinière au sujet de l'état de Walker, et quitta la pièce après avoir été congédié.

Dans les couloirs, il tomba sur Lavi. Le rouquin avait des livres entre les bras. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, celui du plus jeune vacilla et il durcit son visage pour reprendre contenance, se bornant à avancer. Link décida qu'il était temps d'agir en homme. Il le héla.

« Lavi, il faudrait qu'on parle.

—J'ai des ouvrages à ramener dans ma chambre, » répondit le jeune homme, dos à lui, raidi au possible. « Alors à moins que tu veuilles m'y accompagner…

—Je vais venir. »

Link avala sa salive malgré sa fermeté, et Lavi piqua un fard en le regardant, visiblement choqué. Il fallait avouer que l'Allemand n'était pas peu fier de son petit effet – il était loin d'être inexpérimenté, même s'il était réservé et strict. En conséquence, il n'avait pas envie d'être pris pour un débutant.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à gagner la chambre. Lavi entra le premier et posa sa pile de bouquins au milieu de deux autres empilement de livres pour le moins monstrueux. Link se surprit à détailler la chambre de l'apprenti Bookman avec une satisfaction étrange. Des livres un peu partout, deux étagères tapissant les murs, des parchemins, des rouleaux et des vases anciens, tout ce qu'on pourrait s'attendre à trouver chez un historien. Dans les anciens locaux de l'Ordre Noir, Bookman et Junior partageaient la même chambre. Ici, Lavi avait obtenu la sienne, et Link l'avait déjà entendu confier à Allen et Lenalee qu'il en était ravi. Nul doute qu'avec la pression de son futur métier, avoir droit à son indépendance était crucial pour le jeune homme.

Se retournant, Lavi s'assit sur son bureau, et croisa les bras en le toisant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Oubliant sa bouche sèche, Link se fit violence.

« M'excuser, commença-t-il, se tenant bien droit, pour mon comportement. Et pour ma lâcheté de ces derniers jours. »

Il baissa la tête à ces mots. Lavi n'eut aucune réaction.

« Et ça change rien, donc ? Tu m'as fait ton baiser d'adieu, je crois qu'on a pu rien à nous dire. J'ai compris le message, t'inquiète pas.

—Lavi… »

En toute sincérité, Link comprenait son ressentiment. Il fallait se douter qu'après ce qu'il avait fait, Lavi ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts. Il avait fichtrement foiré, pour parler vulgairement. Il avait été vexé qu'Allen reporte la faute sur lui, cependant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas tort, d'où sa vexation accrue. Il avait été égoïste, et il n'avait pas pensé à ce que Lavi avait pu ressentir.

« C'était très bas, ce que j'ai fait. » Le borgne se renfrogna à l'entente de ces mots. « J'en ai conscience. Je suis là pour t'expliquer les choses en bonne et due forme.

—Vas-y. »

Link vit sa pomme d'Adam faire un aller-retour dans sa gorge, signe qu'il n'était pas le seul à être anxieux.

« Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, oui, tu me plais, et oui, j'aimerais être avec toi. Mais c'est impossible, ma position serait compromise, et sans lien, je ne peux pas. Ta proposition de garder ça secret… Ce serait compliqué. Nos odeurs se mélangeraient, ça se verrait un peu, sauf si on le camoufle, et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une solution satisfaisante si on s'attache émotionnellement, surtout si on est liés ailleurs par la suite. C'est tout simplement pour ça que je refuse. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser m'embrasser et ne rien t'expliquer. Pardonne-moi. »

Il respirait difficilement, et Lavi serra les poings.

« Je comprends. Je comprends tes arguments et je ne conteste pas, je ne veux pas te forcer –

—Je ne dis pas que tu me forces –

—Laisse-moi finir. Je pense juste qu'on aurait pu tenter, sans s'investir trop sérieusement, car moi aussi, j'ai une position compliquée. » Link fronça les sourcils. « Ne fais pas ces yeux, je sais que tu le sais. J'me disais qu'on pourrait avoir une sorte de relation… libre. À nous de la définir. Peut-être être ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'on rencontre notre lié, ou ne pas s'interdire de voir d'autres personnes à la fois, je ne sais pas, sans rien officialiser. On pourrait arrêter à tout moment. Tu me plais réellement, et je t'avoue que j'y tiens. »

Les joues rouges, le jeune Bookman évita un peu son regard.

« Donc c'est toi qui vois, si ce que je te propose ne convient pas, tant pis, je n'insisterai pas davantage. Et laisse tomber, pour le baiser, c'est oublié. »

Après une hésitation, l'Allemand se rapprocha de lui. Étant assis sur le bureau, le rouquin se fit facilement acculer. Il rougit quand Link posa ses mains sur ses avant-bras. L'acte était platonique, il n'y avait pas – encore – un soupçon de désir. C'était affectueux, et c'était doux. C'était ce qui le surprenait.

« Tu es sûr que tu te satisferais de ça ? De camoufler les odeurs, de n'être qu'à moitié investi ? »

Lavi eut un petit rire.

« Ça serait la forme de relation la plus sérieuse que j'aurais eu, donc oui. D'habitude, je fais des petites amourettes en mission, et on se revoit pas après, ça me va très bien. Déjà ça, ce serait une grande aventure pour moi ! Qui ne pourrait marcher que si tu es prêt à t'y embarquer, » conclut-il sur un sourire.

Link lui rendit le sourire, mais se raffermit vite.

« Ce ne serait pas simple.

—Je le sais. »

Ses yeux se plongeaient dans l'œil unique du rouquin. Il eut un fin soupir.

« Il y aura des conditions. » Le sourire de Lavi s'agrandit considérablement. « Ne rien dire aux autres, je sais que Walker et Lee sont tes meilleurs amis, mais il vaut mieux qu'ils ne le sachent pas. Effectivement, si on est liés à quelqu'un d'autre, on arrête tout. En revanche, je t'avoue que je préfère l'exclusivité, je ne verrai personne en dehors de toi et j'aimerais que tu fasses pareil. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait augmenter les risques qu'on soit liés ensemble. Si tu n'en as pas envie, ça me va aussi, je m'y ferai. Ce n'est pas un ordre, je te dis juste ma préférence. On ne sera pas vraiment un couple, après tout, je ne tiens pas à te restreindre. Évite juste de faire en sorte que ton grand-père se pose des questions, je ferai de même pour Luberrier. Enfin…

—Je sais, je sais, » soupira Lavi en agitant les paumes dans l'air, signe qu'il en avait assez entendu, « discrétion, secret, ne rien dire, j'ai compris.

—Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. » Le blond ricana un peu dans son poing. « On peut s'attacher émotionnellement, mais il faut garder à l'esprit que ce n'est pas une relation définitive, tant qu'il n'y a pas de lien. »

Cette fois, ce fut Lavi qui rit.

« J'ai bien compris ça. On aura tous les avantages du couple sans les inconvénients, quoi. Et moi aussi, je n'ai envie de voir que toi, pour le moment. Si ça change, je te le dirai. »

Une lueur d'amusement pétillait dans les yeux de Lavi. Link leva les yeux au ciel en opinant, et eut un rictus.

« Il y a une dernière chose.

—Laquelle ?

—Garde ton écharpe bien serrée. J'admets que j'aime laisser des marques. »

Le bêta écarquilla les yeux et Link fut sûr de l'entendre déglutir. Il ne fut pas peu fier de son petit effet, si son propre cœur battait probablement un peu vite. Il était neutre au sujet de la sexualité, néanmoins, avoir ce genre de conversation dans ce contexte le laissait quelque peu incertain. Lavi et lui allaient se lancer dans quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, et avec son sérieux, il préférait être dans le contrôle. Théoriquement, ils avaient défini un cadre précis qui lui permettait de savoir de quoi il était question. La nouveauté de l'affaire, en revanche…

« Hm, ça prend effet maintenant ? »

La question de Lavi le reconnecta avec la réalité. Le blond hocha la tête.

« Oui, effectivement.

—Tu peux m'embrasser, alors. Enfin, si tu veux. »

Les joues de Lavi se coloraient de rouge, il le toisait avec amusement – mais gêne mal dissimulée.

Link ne put lui résister bien longtemps. Il approcha ses hanches du bureau, y bloquant davantage Lavi, puis, son corps se pencha. Le borgne fut celui qui lia leurs lèvres avec une impétuosité que l'Allemand avait senti venir. Il avait aussi été comme ça lors de leur précédent baiser. Les langues étaient déjà de la partie. Link lécha la lèvre inférieure de Lavi, et l'infiltra dans sa bouche avec délicatesse, la frottant contre celle de son partenaire, celui-ci frissonnant dans le baiser. Dans le même temps, ses mains s'étaient enroulées autour de la nuque du Bookman, les doigts caressant les fins cheveux roux qui s'y trouvaient, et il se pressait tendrement contre lui.

Lavi gémit quand Link plongea la tête dans son cou et inspira son odeur. Il décidait de le croire, ou d'au moins faire semblant, quand il affirmait qu'il n'était pas un oméga, même si la douceur veloutée qui émanait de lui le rendait pantois. C'était attirant, tenace. Il inspira plus profondément, embrassant, tirant sa chemise pour libérer l'accès à la peau chaude. Le rouquin le repoussa un peu, si bien que Link eut peur d'avoir grillé les étapes. Sous son regard interloqué, Lavi commença à défaire les boutons du vêtement en souriant. Link comprit le message. Il lui saisit ses mains, les ôtant des attaches, et fit tomber sa chemise derrière lui, découvrant son torse nu. Bien vite, Link s'enleva sa propre chemise, arrêtant Lavi quand il amorça un mouvement pour le faire à sa place.

Cela fit rire le rouquin, et ils se comprirent de cette façon : Link mènerait la danse. Il n'était pas un amant excessivement dominateur, s'il aimait bien diriger l'étape de la séduction. En règle générale, il était plutôt doux, s'il s'adaptait au besoin du partenaire. Lavi, en dépit de son jeune âge, n'avait aucun comportement effarouché – de fait, il en déduisait qu'il était déjà expérimenté, ou du moins peu timide, s'il se fiait à sa proposition directe. Il savait plutôt bien embrasser, sa technique vigoureuse était dotée d'un certain charme, en contraste avec sa propre finesse. Tous deux libérés d'une partie de leurs entraves, le plus âgé poussa le plus jeune en direction du lit, non sans martyriser ses lèvres au passage.

Tandis que Lavi réussit à reprendre un peu la tendance, bloquant Link contre le matelas et baladant les mains sur son torse, avec un regard appréciateur pour ses muscles, celui-ci retint sa main gentiment :

« Tu as du lubrifiant ? Que ce soit toi ou moi, il va en falloir. »

Lavi rougit et fixa son tiroir de table de chevet.

« Ouais, j'avais prévu le coup.

—Prévu le coup ? »

Link fronça les sourcils, mais reprit les rennes, renversant Lavi sur le dos. Il appuya un vigoureux baiser dans son cou, mordillant la peau tendre. L'archiviste émit un petit son étranglé.

« J'me disais qu'il en faudrait, au cas où, toi et moi, on ferait… ça. »

Il gloussa. Link ne cilla pas.

« Tu veux être au-dessus ? Ou en-dessous ? »

C'était des questions qui se posaient, et autant régler ça pendant qu'ils en étaient aux préliminaires.

« Eh bien… Je t'avoue que j'aimerais mener. Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Le blond leva une main. Avec un mouvement aérien, il la posa sur la joue de Lavi, son pouce en retraçant la courbe, le susnommé s'y appuyant gentiment.

« Non, ça ira. Tu n'as jamais été pris ? »

—Non… Mais j'ai déjà eu quelques amourettes, comme je te l'ai dit. J'ai pas fait l'amour des centaines de fois non plus, hein, » il était embarrassé en disant ça, s'il se livrait sans défaillir, « mais j'ai déjà une petite expérience avec quelques unes d'entre elles. Je suis plutôt fille, d'habitude. T'es le premier gars. »

De nouveau, le blond opina, enlevant sa main sur un dernier effleurement.

« Ne sois pas embarrassé, tu prendras en expérience, ne t'en fais pas.

—Oh, mais je ne le suis pas ! » rit doucement l'apprenti Bookman. « Tu as eu beaucoup de… enfin… conquêtes, toi ?

—J'ai eu une relation sérieuse qui a duré quelques années, » par cet aveu, Link consentait à baisser sa garde, lui aussi, « et j'ai eu quelques relations sans lendemain avant de me ranger aux côtés de Luberrier. Des bêtas, la plupart du temps, filles ou garçons, ça ne m'importe que peu. »

Lavi hocha la tête.

« Bon, ben visiblement plus rien ne nous retient…

—Non. »

Et il s'en fut.

Les baisers reprirent pour s'intensifier, les caresses, ponctuées de petits rires de la part de Lavi qui s'amusait beaucoup, semblait-il, de voir Link prendre les choses en main. Celui-ci fit sauter la boucle de sa ceinture, et descendit sur ses jambes pour lui ôter ses bottes. Lavi le regardait faire, à la fois intrigué et désireux. Lorsqu'il fut pieds nus, l'Allemand tira son pantalon. Il s'arracha aussi ses chaussures, et remonta baiser les lèvres de son compagnon, sentant les mains de Lavi se frayer un chemin entre leurs deux torses. Link hocha la tête, lui accordant ainsi l'initiative qu'il requérait. Ils finirent bientôt tous deux en caleçon. L'un au-dessus de l'autre, roulant entre les draps, Link sentit bientôt une sensation d'inconfort dans son dos et en tira un bout de parchemin que Lavi avait manifestement oublié derrière son oreiller, déplacé par leur chahut.

Le borgne eut un petit sourire contrit et l'inspecteur s'amusa légèrement. Il vint reposer ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin, et sa main tâta son bas-ventre, descendant à la rencontre de son érection au travers du caleçon. Il tâtonna la bosse, la massant, se réjouissant de voir Lavi fermer les yeux et s'abandonner à son toucher. Cela dura une petite minute, de manière à le taquiner. Puis, il arrêta. Il remonta sa main de la ligne de son caleçon au creux de sa poitrine, de cet endroit aux clavicules, pour grimper le long de sa mandibule et retracer ses lèvres.

« Lèche-mes doigts, » s'entendit-il réclamer.

Lavi rouvrit l'œil, interloqué. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, l'air de demander pourquoi, et, toujours magnanime et se répugnant à brusquer ses partenaires, Link expliqua :

« Je vais essayer quelque chose, fais-moi confiance. Si tu vois que ça ne te plaît pas, dis-le-moi et j'arrêterai sur le champ. »

Clignant à peine des paupières, le rouquin ouvrit complètement la bouche et enfourna gaiement les doigts que lui tendait le plus âgé. Il les suçota, ses joues virant de roses à carmines au fur et à mesure des minutes, Link appréciateur du spectacle. Dans le même temps, il infiltra sa main dans le caleçon du rouquin, et entreprit de caresser son pubis, juste avant la base du pénis érigé. Lavi rougit encore plus avec l'excitation, si c'était encore possible. Enfin, Link le prit en main, et retira ses doigts humides de salive. Il avait mis Lavi en confiance, ce dernier subissait ses mouvements de pompe en se mordillant les lèvres, renversant sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir.

Ses doigts humides partirent dans son dos. Lavi se mit à le fixer, Link attendant sa permission muette. Comme il ne comprenait pas, il les passa sous la barrière de son caleçon, rencontrant ses fesses, et cherchant son cercle de chair. Ses doigts le caressèrent, sans aller plus loin. Il massait toujours son sexe. Lavi fronça les sourcils :

« Je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour…

—J'aimerais simplement les mettre, si tu me le permets. Tu ressentiras une sensation intense, peut-être difficilement supportable, ou peut-être plaisante, tout dépendra de ton corps. Ça peut être un plus, crois-moi. À toi de décider si tu as envie de tester. »

L'archiviste haussa les épaules, se mordant la lèvre une seconde.

« Mets-en un, je te dirai… »

Et le blond s'exécuta. Immédiatement, Lavi eut l'œil grand et se tortilla, comme pour échapper à la sensation. Avec la salive, le doigt n'eut aucune difficulté à rentrer entièrement, si ce n'était pas à tenter pour une pénétration réelle.

« Oh mon dieu… » souffla-t-il.

Link s'enquit :

« Tu ne supportes pas ?

—Je ne sais pas, c'est… bizarre… J'me sens… étrange… Mets l'autre, voir. »

Il était courageux, nota Link, beaucoup auraient voulu arrêter à la sensation inconnue. Il branla un peu son pénis pour le détendre, et embrassa son front. Bien vite, il glissa son deuxième doigt, n'arrêtant pas de le masturber. Lavi lâcha un gémissement aigu. Muettement, l'alpha attendait son feu vert, ou son feu rouge, pour savoir quoi faire. Le rouquin plaça sa main au-dessus de la sienne sur son sexe et lui fit recommencer les va-et-vient. Link comprit le message.

Ses doigts bougeaient en Lavi au même rythme que sa main pompait son sexe. Il ne réagissait réellement pas en oméga, c'était indéniable, et son sexe ressemblait à celui d'un bêta. En revanche, il y avait l'odeur, et les sensations à l'intérieur de lui… ça semblait bizarrement fait. Il avait l'impression de sentir des sortes de glandes à l'intérieur. Pas comme chez un oméga, mais pas totalement comme chez un bêta. Chaque corps était unique, et n'apportait pas les mêmes sensations. Un anus avait tendance à avoir une atmosphère veloutée, ce qui était tout à fait le cas de Lavi. Pourtant, ces excroissances internes… Il aurait voulu penser que c'était sa propre perception, qu'il se trompait, mais il avait de l'expérience et n'avait jamais senti ça sur personne.

Peut-être que… Non, ça ne lui disait rien…

_Lavi, qu'est-ce que tu es ?_

Il était sur le point de jouir, en tout cas. Son odeur se répandait de plus en plus dans la chambre, si bien que Link succombait, c'était un supplice. Il avait compris qu'il ne devrait pas remettre son statut en question pour le bien-fondé de leur relation. Il ne poserait pas de question, mais ça l'intriguait.

Se faisant violence, le jeune inspecteur stoppa ses doigts, et envoya un regard joueur à un Lavi plutôt désabusé.

« Sors le lubrifiant. »

Et le bêta roux comprit. Link retira son caleçon, Lavi l'imitant en sortant maladroitement le flacon. L'alpha le posa sur la table de chevet et attira Lavi dans un nouveau baiser. Il l'enjoignit à le caresser, pour le mettre un peu en condition lui aussi, bien qu'il le soit devenu par ses propres actions. Avoir vu l'archiviste, qu'il rêvait secrètement de prendre dans tous les sens depuis plusieurs mois -il pouvait maintenant se l'avouer, au bord de l'orgasme, avait mitraillé ses sens de désir, de sorte qu'il était déjà plus que prêt mentalement.

Au bout de quelques mouvements de bras, la chaleur voyageant entre eux atteignit son comble, et il fut clair quand leurs regards se croisèrent qu'ils ne tiendraient plus bien longtemps. Link se mit sur le ventre, signalant que ce serait la position la plus simple pour eux, et indiqua à Lavi comment le préparer. Il n'avait jamais couché avec un autre garçon, qui plus est un alpha, alors il eut des gestes maladroits qui se révélèrent légèrement douloureux une fois ses doigts lubrifiés en lui, et Link ne lui en tint pas rigueur, s'il se trouva à grimacer lourdement à certaines actions.

Enfin, il l'informa qu'il était prêt. Lavi enduit son pénis de lubrifiant, et il entra en lui. Link sourit en l'entendant gémir à la sensation. Bien évidemment, comme la lubrification n'était pas naturelle, il était serré. La première fois, ça pouvait être surprenant. Le rouquin s'inquiéta de sa douleur, mais l'Allemand lui intima de commencer à bouger, attendri par sa prévenance. Il n'en était pas à sa première fois, il s'y ferait vite.

Ce fut intense.

Dû à sa découverte et à son plaisir, Lavi donnait des coups de reins maîtrisés, mais assez mal, ce qui faisait qu'il s'emballait pour se calmer rapidement en s'inquiétant pour lui, et couvrant son dos de baiser en allant d'avant en arrière à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver son point sensible, aidé par les recommandations de Link, qui lui soufflait quel était le moment pour changer d'angle ou accélérer, afin de le réguler quelque peu. Ils finirent par trouver un rythme agréable. Les cuisses claquaient l'une contre l'autre, les picotements de plaisirs se succédaient et il faisait si chaud dans cette pièce baignant dans le sexe et leurs odeurs mutuelles que leur excitation s'en décuplait. Et ils n'étaient _même_ _pas_ liés. Avec envie, Link se demanda ce que ça serait, et quelle aurait été l'intensité, s'ils l'avaient été.

Le blond finit par lui demander de caresser son sexe pendant qu'il le prenait, et Lavi éjacula bientôt, avant même d'avoir pu obéir. Il se confondit immédiatement en excuses, mort de honte, toujours en lui, mais Link se serra, l'empêchant de se retirer. Il lui ordonna de bouger et de le toucher, lui apprenant gentiment que le rapport sexuel n'était pas tenu de s'arrêter à l'éjaculation du pénétrant. Lavi glapit de surprise, visiblement un peu vexé. Il se remettait de son orgasme en haletant. Malgré ça, il l'écouta et entreprit de le caresser de nouveau, se remettant à couvrir son dos de baisers. Link jouit peu de temps après. Lavi avait bougé les hanches, en dépit de son sexe au repos. Sa pression interne le faisait rebander. C'était intense, de le sentir grossir en lui. Ça excitait également Link.

Lavi finit par se retirer. Ils tombèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres se reliant avec frénésie. Leurs torses se soulevaient tout aussi frénétiquement. Ils étaient fatigués, après tous ces efforts. Pour Link, ça faisait longtemps. S'être abandonné à un autre à ce point, avoir enfreint les règles et franchis la limite… Ce n'était pas ce qui lui ressemblait.

Et pourtant, il était blotti contre Lavi, ou plutôt, Lavi était blotti contre lui.

Non, ils l'étaient tous deux.

L'un contre l'autre.

Ils raffermirent leur étreinte, Link caressant le torse du rouquin, dans une tendresse silencieuse.

« C'était… génial, » finit par dire Lavi, sans l'arrêter, et en détournant un peu le regard. « Hm, j'ai… J'ai été bon ? Même si j'ai… Enfin, t'as dit que c'était pas grave, mais merde, d'habitude, j'ai pas…

—Tu étais très bon, ne t'en fais pas. »

Lavi sourit. Il était plus grand, donc il dut pencher sa tête en avant pour embrasser le front de Link. Ce dernier accueillit l'attention d'un visage dubitatif. À son âge, il trouva curieux d'être embrassé à cet endroit. Puis, en pensant à celui de son amant, il eut un petit rire nostalgique. Il se rappela vaguement de sa vie à dix-huit ans…

« J'ai été surpris, je te l'avoue, dit Lavi, le coupant dans sa rêverie, que tu acceptes d'être en dessous. »

Link haussa les épaules.

« Tu es un bêta, Lavi. » Ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux, semblant peiné à croire qu'il le reconnaissait. Et Link ne croyait pas à son affirmation. Il mentait pour préserver la relation, encore une fois. « Si je t'avais pris, ça t'aurait sans doute fait très mal lorsque mon sexe aurait cherché de quoi faire un nouage et qu'il ne l'aurait pas trouvé. Au moins autant qu'à un oméga vierge. Certains bêtas adorent la sensation, d'autres ne sont simplement pas compatibles pour le sexe avec un alpha. »

Le borgne hocha la tête en ricanant.

« Dois-je encore te rappeler que je connais l'anatomie et que je le sais ? »

Pour la deuxième fois, Link haussa les épaules. Il se demandait si Lavi savait ce qui était en lui, dans ce cas. Lequel reprenait :

« En tout cas, j'ai bien aimé, le truc avec tes doigts… » Il eut un rire nerveux. « Si tu voulais bien le refaire… J'serais pas contre. Je te dirais si je suis prêt à être pris, je préférerais mener pour le début, mais je serais curieux, je dois dire. »

Cette fois, ce fut Link qui baisa son front.

« On fait comme ça, dans ce cas. » Il lui ébouriffa aussi les cheveux. Lavi ne râla pas, il semblait apprécier. « Au fait, » demanda Link, « désolé d'être direct, mais tu étais bizarre, depuis l'attaque de Tyki Mikk… Même Walker et Lee étaient inquiets. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Le visage serein, peut-être un peu embarrassé, et rieur du rouquin s'effaça.

Brutalement, Link sut qu'il avait percé son masque. Il serra les dents en voyant un mélange de terreur et… de honte ? envahir l'expression de Lavi.

L'archiviste se força alors à rire. C'était si artificiel que ça sonnait robotique.

« Bof, » fit-il en esquivant son regard, « je m'attendais juste pas à être pris pour cible. C'est tout. »

Cela, l'Allemand n'y crut pas une seule seconde. Il fronça durement les sourcils.

« Lavi, dans cette chambre, je ne suis pas le surveillant de Walker, ni le secrétaire de Luberrier. » Et c'était tellement étrange pour lui d'en arriver _là_. Il envoyait voler toutes ses résolutions, pour la énième fois. À tort ? À raison ? Il ne savait pas. « Tu peux me parler. »

Il y eut un silence. Il s'installa, un peu longuement, si bien que Link pensa sincèrement qu'il allait se mettre à table. Les yeux de Lavi vacillèrent bientôt.

« J'ai rien à dire. » Il eut un rire nasal sans joie. « Dis, tu peux me serrer contre toi ? »

Link tomba des nues.

« Pardon ?

—On vient de faire l'amour, » rougit Lavi, « et j'ai très envie d'être dans tes bras. Ça te dérange ? »

L'inspecteur s'irrita.

« Ce n'est pas ça, mais je comptais à ce qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse, Lavi, pas à ce qu'on s'ébatte comme des enfants…

—Howard, » le coupa gravement le susnommé, « s'il te plaît. »

Son expression naturelle était revêtue de façon si fragile que Link ne put refuser. Il n'avait rien contre la tendresse, il en aurait donné à Lavi plus tard de toute manière, seulement, ça ne lui avait pas plu de le voir si anéanti. Il était inquiet. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de laisser des questions si graves sans réponses.

Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il voulait, il sentait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Alors il s'était exécuté, obéissant lorsque le rouquin lui demanda de le serrer plus fort, et se taisant à la sensation mouillée contre son torse. Lavi pleurait. Il bredouilla que l'attaque l'avait simplement choqué, qu'il était anxieux pour ses camarades, et Link savait que c'était la vérité. Une part. Il avait le sentiment qu'il y avait autre chose. Son instinct de limier. C'était cependant à son amant de décider s'il voulait en parler.

Il se contenta de lui apporter tout le réconfort physique possible, s'il refusait de verbaliser quoique ce soit.

Quelques fois, ça suffisait.

Lavi finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, calmé, rasséréné.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et ouii le premier lemon de la fiction n'a pas eu lieu entre Allen et Kanda, d'un côté je trouve ça original que ça ne soit pas le couple principal qui soit détaillé le premier, donc voilà XD. Une relation se met enfin en place entre Link et Lavi, ce petit couple vous plaît-il ? :3
> 
> On a pas trop vu Allen et Kanda dans ce chapitre, le prochain devrait donc vous satisfaire de ce point de vue-là !
> 
> Comme toujours, extrait sur le blog, lien sur le profil, la page FB si vous voulez être tenu au courant des avancées ou des sorties de OS divers, lien sur le profil aussi !
> 
> Reviews sur tout ça ? N'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir :D !
> 
> La semaine prochaine, ce sera un autre texte qui sortira, en plus de Lost, normalement ;) !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et à dans deux semaines !


	54. Feelings : 18 - Sledeghammer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya !
> 
> Voici donc le 18ème chapitre de cette partie 2, ce qui donne déjà 54 chapitres au total avec la partie 1 xD. Mon monstre grandit X) ! Dans ce chapitre, encore du Lavink, et aussi plus d'Allen et de Kanda :3 !
> 
> Merci à Ookami97 pour la correction :) !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Aux côtés de Link, qui avait utilisé un golem pour prévenir Allen qu'il ne dormirait pas dans leur chambre cette nuit, Lavi s'était arraché plusieurs fois au sommeil. À chaque fois, il s'était rassuré de voir son amant endormi, serein. Surtout d'être blotti dans son bras. C'était fou comme Link ne bougeait pas dans son sommeil et ne semblait pas dérangé par la position « câlin » ! Il avait essayé de dormir comme ça avec une de ses petites-amies qui le lui avait réclamé. Au final, il avait lutté jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit endormie pour se dégager, tant ça tirait sur ses muscles et le rendait inconfortable.

Soucieux du bien-être de son compagnon, il avait essayé de se dégager, cependant, le bras de Link serrait son dos, le maintenant contre son torse. Il avait craint qu'il ne soit éveillé, mais ça tenait visiblement plus d'un réflexe. Alors Lavi s'abandonnait.

Il avait un peu honte d'avoir pleuré. Quand Link lui avait parlé de Tyki, il n'avait pas réussi à se retenir, ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il se doutait bien que son amant avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour s'en être aperçu avec son attitude. Pourtant, il n'avait rien dit. Le rouquin se doutait que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas rejoint Allen et qu'il avait préféré dormir avec lui. Lavi en était sincèrement reconnaissant.

Ils se lançaient dans une relation particulière, il ne pouvait pas dire que cette expérience ne l'excitait pas un peu.

De plus, Link se comportait de façon très correcte avec lui. Il lui avait montré de l'affection, avait été meneur sans être excessif lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble, parce que Lavi aimait bien avoir sa part d'action, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait. Pour l'aspect affectif, il n'était jamais contre un contact physique, pouvant se révéler assez tactile, que ce soit pour une accolade amicale ou amusée. Par contre, les vrais « câlins », il était plutôt celui qui les donnait. En recevoir dans ces circonstances lui inspirait un sentiment étrange, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'afficher ses faiblesses.

Encore une fois, ça l'avait pris par surprise.

Lavi était le premier à dire et à savoir que pleurer était naturel, qu'il était aussi normal de rechercher du réconfort auprès d'un compagnon ou même d'un ami.

Avec son statut de Bookman, ça lui avait toujours été interdit. Se relâcher avec Link passerait pour cette fois, mais il devrait être vigilant. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il avait parfaitement conscience d'aller contre ses envies, ainsi que contre ses besoins. Il y était habitué, ça ne rendait pas la tâche moins dure.

Ça lui faisait mal de penser que peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait de leur relation, il ne pourrait jamais s'abandonner réellement.

* * *

Link le réveilla aux aurores en bougeant dans le lit. Il se dégagea de leur étreinte tendrement, et le prévint qu'il quittait la chambre en caressant sa joue. La tête dans le pâté avec son sommeil saccadé, Lavi acquiesça sans mot dire. Il était si crevé qu'il avait l'impression que ses paupières palpitaient tant elles forçaient pour rester ouvertes.

L'Allemand ricana et lui conseilla de dormir encore un peu en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'échange fut doux, lui laissant une sensation confortable dans l'estomac, et dans le reste de son corps.

Link commençait à se préparer sous son regard vacillant de fatigue. Lavi succomba bien vite, se rendormant, roulant entre les draps qu'il s'accapara. Il dormit comme un bébé, cette fois.

Quand il émergea, il eut presque l'impression d'avoir rêvé ce qui s'était passé la veille et paniqua sérieusement à cette idée. Il aurait pu rester confus sans la note qu'il trouva sur son bureau.

_J'espère que tu te remets de tes émotions d'hier soir. En tout cas, tu excuseras mon pragmatisme, mais pense bien à effacer mes odeurs sur toi, Lavi._

_Souviens-toi aussi de ne rien dire à Walker et Lee._

_Enfin, n'oublie pas non plus ton écharpe aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si tu les sens, j'ai peut-être eu la bouche un peu lourde sur les suçons, comme je te l'avais annoncé…_

_Affectueusement,_

_Howard._

Et l'imbécile faisait des jeux de mots, en plus ! Le rouquin esquissa un sourire, réalisant tardivement que si, son cou le lançait. Ça ressemblait bien à Link de lui laisser un mot pour s'assurer qu'il suivrait ses consignes, avec son côté maniaque. Il se sentit peut-être un agacé de se voir répéter ce qu'il savait déjà, cependant, son sourire se mua en rictus tendre. L'inquiétude de l'alpha, le fait qu'il ait signé par son prénom et non par son nom… Ça semblait n'être rien, mais pour Lavi, ça voulut dire beaucoup. Il rougit de contentement.

Ainsi donc il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il se sentit heureux. Le sourire qui mangeait ses joues lui fit bien appréhender la journée.

Il avait eu le temps de prendre une douche et de se préparer quand son grand-père toqua à sa porte, lui demandant avec sévérité s'il avait lu la pile d'ouvrages qu'il lui avait imposée la veille. Lavi lui bredouilla une excuse comme quoi il s'était senti barbouillé, Bookman lui tirait l'oreille avec force en le traitant d'incapable, ce malgré ses jérémiades.

Il fut traîné jusqu'à la bibliothèque par le vieillard en colère, et s'il regretta un peu sa paresse de la veille, sachant qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade, il sourit en songeant que ça valait quand même un peu le coup.

* * *

Dans la salle de loisir, Lavi, Allen, et Lenalee s'étaient encore retrouvés en début d'après-midi, pendant que Link était au bureau de Luberrier. Bookman l'avait particulièrement enguirlandé pour le retard qu'il avait pris dans son travail, si bien que le rouquin avait passé toute la matinée les yeux rivés sur les livres d'histoire que son grand-père lui faisait ingurgiter en quantité industrielle. Ça avait été épuisant, il gardait une sacrée migraine de toute l'affaire.

Il n'allait pas leur dire la vérité. Mais leur mentir ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Il avait donc trouvé un compromis : travestir la vérité.

Allen fut celui qui attaqua le premier, curieux :

« Tu as parlé avec Link, hier ? Il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi il m'avait laissé pour la nuit. Enfin, ce qu'il a dit sonnait plutôt comme une excuse.

—Il t'a manqué tant que ça ? » le taquina Lavi avec un petit clin d'œil. « Tu aurais pu en profiter pour faire venir Yû… »

L'oméga vira au cramoisi.

« Kanda et moi n'avons rien à faire dans une chambre tous les deux ! Et tu ne réponds pas à ma question !

—J'avoue que je suis curieuse aussi de votre conversation, » admit Lenalee en penchant la tête sur le côté, le dévisageant un peu. « On s'inquiétait pour toi, tu sais. »

Allen approuva ses mots d'un hochement de tête. Lavi prit l'air nonchalant, croisant les bras derrière sa nuque en s'enfonçant sur le dossier de la banquette.

« Eh bien… Il s'est excusé de son numéro, et j'ai accepté ses excuses. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Je dois quand même vous l'avouer… On a pas fait que discuter, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Des couleurs vives apparurent sur les visages des deux autres. Allen eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il comprit l'implication de ceci.

« Alors c'est pour ça que… ?

—Dans le mille, mon petit Allen, c'est moi qui ai volé notre inspecteur.

—Alors vous êtes ensemble, tous les deux ? »

Lenalee semblait surexcitée, et Allen, s'il le fixait d'un visage pensif, ne semblait pas moins enthousiasmé par cette idée. Ils lui souriaient avec bienveillance. Lavi secoua la tête.

« Non, on s'en est tenu à une nuit, » mentit-il effrontément, « on a deux positions très compliquées et on en a convenu que c'était mieux. C'est bête, mais c'est comme ça. J'avoue que ça ne m'a pas gêné de coucher avec lui sans implication, je le fais d'habitude lors de mes missions, et là… On va se croiser, mais c'est pas comme si on était amoureux, je saurai gérer. »

Lenalee et Allen échangèrent un regard.

« Tant que tu sais ce que tu fais et que tu n'en souffres pas…

—Vous inquiétez pas, » fit Lavi joyeusement, sa joie n'étant nullement feinte, « tout est réglé. Je suis on ne peut plus ra-vi ! »

Ils rigolèrent tous les trois. Le borgne reprit :

« Puis, je vous avoue, sachant qu'il est là pour te surveiller, Allen, une relation avec lui… Bah, ce serait compliqué. » Et ça l'était. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, de fait, il ignorait si Link ne pourrait pas être une menace pour son ami si Luberrier le lui ordonnait. Il restait sur ses gardes. « Donc je préfère ça. »

La réelle tournure de leur relation l'aiderait à définir s'il était de confiance ou pas. Il avait décidé qu'il gérerait son niveau d'investissement selon ces critères. Il ne mentait donc qu'à moitié, encore une fois. Le blandin opina du chef.

« Franchement, je fais confiance à Link, mais il ne veut pas s'engager à cause de sa position. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il s'est conduit comme un abruti avec toi. Sinon, c'est une personne très bien. »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules. Il le découvrirait tôt ou tard.

« Je me trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre, ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! » Redevenant sérieux, il déglutit discrètement. « Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, ces derniers temps. J'étais préoccupé et j'ai pas été très drôle. »

Les deux autres lui sourirent et le rassurèrent, arguant qu'il pouvait leur parler si jamais ça n'allait pas de nouveau. Ils révélèrent qu'ils étaient tout de même heureux qu'il aille mieux.

La conversation dévia ensuite. Lavi était effectivement heureux.

* * *

Allen et Link s'étaient rejoints un peu plus tard. Un golem de l'Ordre avait sommé le blandin de le retrouver devant les appartements de Luberrier. En traînant les pieds, il s'était exécuté. Les deux alphas l'avaient toisé, Link avec neutralité, et Luberrier avec son regard persistant habituel. Allen se forçait à ne pas en faire grand-cas. Il savait bien ce que l'homme d'âge mûr attendait de lui : sa coopération la plus totale. Chaque fois, il faisait des commentaires appréciateur de sa docilité, qu'il appelait avec un plaisir évident « sa compréhension de la situation ». Ils n'avaient manifestement pas la même _compréhension_ du problème, et Allen serrait les dents, se retenant de rétorquer qu'il n'avait jamais eu son mot à dire.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs, silencieusement. Link se gratta la joue, Allen le remarqua en se tournant vers lui, et lui lança :

« Juste pour que tu le saches, Walker. L'affaire urgente d'hier soir a été réglée. Je reste bien ce soir. »

Link avait feint un dossier important à traiter pour Luberrier à cause duquel il aurait besoin de documents en bibliothèque, ajoutant que ça lui prendrait sans doute toute la nuit. L'oméga avait trouvé ça suspect mais sans plus, et maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, il se trouvait un peu bête de ne pas avoir senti qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. En conséquence, il se mit à rire.

« Pas besoin de me mentir, Link. » Les yeux de ce dernier s'éberluèrent. « Lavi nous a dit que vous aviez réglé votre différent et que vous aviez… » Il s'arrêta, se mettant à rougir, « discuté une bonne partie de la nuit.

—Que vous a-t-il dit, exactement ? »

Link était estomaqué, il avait la mâchoire crispée et le regard contrarié. Allen sentit qu'il avait gaffé.

« Lavi n'a rien dit de mal, rassure-toi ! Il a dit que vous aviez convenu d'être amis et que tout allait mieux, c'est tout. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne vous juge pas. Lenalee non plus. C'est bien si vous avez… hm… consommé votre attirance pour passer à autre chose. Je suis désolé d'avoir été agressif avec toi, l'autre fois. »

Immédiatement, le visage de l'Allemand refléta une expression plus sereine. Il secoua la tête.

« Non, tu avais raison. J'avais agi en lâche et si tu ne m'avais pas secoué, on en serait encore au même point. Je te remercie. »

Allen opina.

« Quand Luberrier compte nous faire rencontrer Hevlaska, au fait ?

—Demain après-midi. »

L'oméga eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Déjà ? Mais tu ne m'en avais absolument pas parlé !

— Ça s'est décidé au dernier moment, » avoua Link, la mine contrite, « elle est assez faible, et l'infirmière, secondée par Komui, trouvait que c'était trop dangereux pour elle. »

De ça, le blandin fut inquiet. Hevlaska faiblissait ? Ce n'était pas normal. Il avait entendu des échos de la section scientifique. Des rumeurs courraient dans les couloirs du QG, les Traqueurs et les scientifiques en parlaient à voix basse, mais leurs murmures étaient audibles. Les bruits enflaient, mal contenus.

Kanda et lui ne seraient apparemment pas les seuls que Luberrier utilisait comme cobaye. Rien que de l'idée de ce que pouvait subir Hevlaska lui glaçait le sang…

Il se força à afficher un visage neutre, sachant que Link ne lui dirait rien.

« Et après ça, tu reprendras nos entraînements ?

—Oui, je m'adapterai à vos besoins. Walker, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Si je vois que Kanda Yû ou toi peinez à suivre, j'adoucirai les exercices. »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Allen voulait toutefois lui faire confiance. Il lui offrit un sourire.

« Tu me donnes l'autorisation d'aller m'entraîner avec Kanda plus tard ? »

Link hocha la tête.

« Essayez de ne pas en faire trop, gardez votre énergie pour demain.

—On évite un peu le combat avec nos Innocences depuis que… Enfin, on préfère s'entraîner autrement. »

Pour le fait de ne pas trop s'épuiser, Allen ne préférait rien promettre. Kanda n'avait pas quitté sa période d'énergie inépuisable. Elle paraissait même augmenter. Il devenait de plus en plus largué, et si son égo n'aimait pas le reconnaître, il voyait le fossé entre eux, déjà bien présent, s'élargir davantage.

L'alpha était vraiment puissant. Il ne pouvait pas dire que cette force surhumaine le laissait entièrement de marbre… Loin de là… S'il était parfois perplexe, parfois envieux, la hâte de se mesurer à lui titillait ses entrailles, avec elle quelque chose qui les faisait tressauter. Quelque chose qu'il reconnaissait, l'ayant déjà expérimenté.

_Le désir…_

Link acquiesça, le sortant de ses pensées embarrassantes, et ils reprirent leur chemin tranquillement.

* * *

Projeté au sol, Allen se retint de crier sous la surprise.

Kanda venait de le retourner violemment, et il n'arrêtait pas de voler depuis le début de leur entraînement. Il posa ses mains à plat sur le sol, s'aidant pour se retourner. Il haletait, essoufflé. L'alpha le toisait, dans l'attente de sa contrattaque.

Son visage était neutre, mais il transpirait, ses mèches de cheveux lui collaient à la peau. Il n'était pas en meilleur état, son front ruisselait un peu, il s'essuya d'une main droite habile. Le torse de Kanda se muait au rythme de sa respiration. Il était fatigué, lui aussi. Un poil moqueur, peut-être. Allen voyait ses muscles dessinés au travers de son débardeur. Ainsi surplombé, l'oméga sentit son bas-ventre réagir. Il y a quelques temps, il aurait mis ça sur le coup du lien, sur son instinct 'd'oméga', mais finalement, il ne croyait pas vraiment à la notion d'instinct propre à son second-genre. Propre à lui-même, par contre, si. C'était lui qui était attiré par la force brutale du Japonais, sans que ça n'entache son envie de le battre ou d'être aussi fort que lui.

Les sensations dans son ventre le désarçonnaient un petit peu, mais il les oubliait. Il déglutit et se redressa en serrant les dents. Ses côtes le lançaient un peu, aussi, il grimaça. Kanda parut le remarquer. Il fronça les sourcils.

« J't'ai fait mal, Moyashi ? »

Piqueté dans sa fierté, bien que Kanda ait l'air sérieux en posant la question, Allen eut un sourire amusé.

« On s'entraîne au combat, c'est un peu le but. T'inquiète pas, je me suis juste mal reçu.

—Je m'inquiétais pas, Baka Moyashi. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais encore encaisser. Fais gaffe à pas te fouler un muscle, ce serait con. »

L'oméga savait qu'il mentait, mais fut satisfait qu'il recommence à le vanner. Ils n'étaient pas là pour faire dans la dentelle. Son regard s'ourla, joueur, et il chargea Kanda. Il leva un poing, cherchant à frapper son visage, mais il fut contré et l'alpha attrapa sa deuxième main avant qu'il ne puisse amorcer un geste.

Il lui restait ses pieds. Allen écrasa la pointe de sa chaussure droite contre le pied de Kanda. Il fut relâché, mais avant qu'il ne prenne du recul, saisi au niveau des hanches. Avec une balayette, il finit au sol, de nouveau surplombé par Kanda. Au sens propre du terme. Il l'immobilisait. Son corps était lourd, et chaud. Le blandin gémit entre ses dents en recevant son poids contre lui, mais ne flancha pas.

Pourtant, les dès étaient jetés.

Il avait _encore_ perdu.

Kanda dressa le torse, mais pas le bas de son corps. Il plongeait les yeux dans les siens. Allen sentait ses joues rouges, d'agacement et… d'autre chose.

« Tu sens bizarre, en ce moment. »

Allen s'embrasa.

« Bizarre comment ? » Il força un rire. « Tu trouves encore que je pue ? Ça fait longtemps, tiens. »

Kanda secoua la tête.

« Non. C'est chelou, mais c'est pas dégueulasse. »

Sous-entendu, il aimait bien. Allen s'était perdu dans ses sens, et son estomac qui effectua un salto arrière n'arrangea rien. Il visualisait sa position, sous Kanda, en position de soumission si son attitude ne la reflétait en rien. Complètement à sa merci. En repensant à ce qu'ils avaient convenu… Il n'arrivait pas à chasser le sentiment. Ça l'excitait malgré lui, ça ne servait à rien de le cacher. Il essaya de se maîtriser.

« Eh bien rien n'a changé, je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu sens.

—C'est pas nouveau, je l'ai déjà senti, mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tu permets, Moyashi ? »

Le maudit haussa les sourcils, perdu.

« Permettre quoi ? »

Kanda lui dégagea alors la nuque et plongea la tête dans son cou, tête la première. Allen rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, cette fois. Il se laissait faire, car Kanda ne faisait que le sentir, et car ils le faisaient déjà lors de leurs échanges d'odeurs. En sentant son nez raser la zone avec insistance, il eut un frisson. Il agrippa sa nuque et le repoussa.

« Bakanda, t'as même pas attendu que je réponde ! »

Irrité, il le poussa plutôt violemment. Kanda avait des yeux… bizarres… Allen s'inquiéta un peu. Est-ce qu'il pourrait… être en rut ? Maintenant ? Ça aurait été une explication plausible à sa perte de contrôle, et il paniqua un peu à l'idée.

Il blêmit littéralement, et le kendoka se ressaisit, semblant seulement réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il se dégagea en jurant.

« Pardon, Moyashi. »

Allen se redressa à son tour, passant une main sur sa nuque où il sentait encore la chaleur de l'alpha, par réflexe. Il se sentait interdit par ce qui venait de se passer.

« C'est rien. »

Kanda secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est pas rien. Tes odeurs… Il y en a beaucoup. Ça m'est monté à la tête. Je voulais pas faire ça. »

L'oméga sortit un peu de sa perplexité. Il arrivait à comprendre le malaise de Kanda. Ça lui revint. Lui aussi ressentait ce genre de choses, à des moments. Comme des pics étranges venant de lui. Sauf qu'ils étaient plus repoussoirs qu'attrayant, et ça se produisait assez peu, donc il n'y faisait pas attention.

« C'est bon, c'est compliqué pour nous, en ce moment. Le lien est bizarre. Tu le sens aussi, non ? Je comprends, je te l'assure. »

Ils étaient assis côte à côte, respirant fort. Cet entraînement avait été intense. Il y avait tellement de phéromones… Même Allen s'y perdait un peu. Peut-être que ça augmentait aussi son sentiment d'excitation, si, il l'admettait, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de phéromones pour trouver Kanda séduisant.

Ce dernier parla :

« Tout est bizarre, depuis notre dernier entraînement.

—Depuis notre dernière mission, » corrigea Allen. « J'ai remarqué que tu avais repris en énergie, tu sembles vraiment en forme physiquement. Mais ton odeur… Je te sens distant, à certains moments. Je ne sais pas trop comment le décrire. Dans ton attitude, aussi. »

Il avait quand même fait l'effort de jouer avec lui et trois ses amis au dada. Allen considérait que c'était un énorme progrès. Ça ne changeait pas que Kanda semblait aussi se rétracter brutalement, parfois. Il avait mis ça sur le compte de sa fatigue, car c'était comme ça qu'il le lui avait dit, mais maintenant qu'il allait mieux, ça ne changeait pas. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Le kendoka sembla réagir à son inquiétude.

« C'est pas contre toi. Y a quelque chose qui me soûle, c'est tout. »

Le blandin le considéra un moment.

« Tu as peut-être envie d'en parler ? C'est en rapport avec le lien ?

—Nan, c'est autre chose, mais laisse, c'est rien. Je voulais pas être distant. »

Allen hocha la tête.

« C'est pas grave. Garde en tête que je suis là pour toi, si jamais. »

Kanda lui ébouriffa les cheveux, Allen grommelant dans sa barbe.

« J'sais, Baka Moyashi, » il ne le lâchait toujours pas, prenant un malin plaisir à le voir se débattre sous sa poigne. « Te fais pas de souci, c'est rien. »

Au bout de quelques insultes, Allen réussit à se dégager, toisant sa face rieuse.

« Ne fais pas ça, y a déjà bien assez de Lavi ! »

Le Japonais haussa les sourcils.

« Quoi, le Baka Usagi il peut et pas moi ?

—Tu serais jaloux ? »

Kanda se renfrogna, le toisant comme s'il était débile, mais aussi avec une sorte de moue vexée mal camouflée. Allen en fut surpris, mais il éclata de rire.

« Même lui se fait engueuler, tu sais, c'est juste qu'il s'en fiche. Je déteste qu'on me fasse ça.

—Pourtant t'aimais pas mal quand je te caressais le crâne pendant tes chaleurs. »

Ces paroles firent déglutir Allen. Il n'en montra rien.

« Caresser le crâne n'est pas la même chose que me l'aplatir en emmêlant mes cheveux comme un dingue. »

Kanda esquissa un rictus.

« Alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi si tu veux pas que je recommence. »

L'oméga rit.

« Vendu. Mais ne me donne pas de raison de m'inquiéter. »

Le silence se réinstalla.

Les odeurs de la pièce étaient stabilisées, et Allen finit par faire craquer ses doigts, nerveux. Il regarda la grande pièce dans laquelle ils étaient seuls, les murs austères et le plancher qu'ils avaient martyrisés par leur lutte. Toute cette salle, tout le périmètre, était envahi d'eux et uniquement eux. Allen avait l'impression que ce moment n'appartenait qu'à _eux_. Et son cœur battait comme une enclume, ou peut-être était-ce le sang à ses oreilles.

Il était amoureux. C'était bizarre de se dire ça, surtout en pensant au Bakanda.

Pourtant, il le ressentait en lui.

_Je l'aime,_ pensa Allen, _je l'aime et j'ai envie d'être dans ses bras._

_Est-ce que tu penseras à moi de cette façon un jour, Bakanda ?_

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Ça te dirait qu'on fasse un échange d'odeur ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'en est pas fait un vrai. J'ai envie. »

L'alpha opina. Il s'assit en tailleur et tapota ses genoux, Allen s'y jetant comme un assoiffé sur un oasis. Kanda grogna qu'il était trop précipité lorsqu'il le reçut, et Allen rit en enfouissant la tête dans sa nuque, récoltant le même traitement de son côté. Le souffle chaud de Kanda retentit contre lui.

« Encore désolé, pour tout à l'heure. J't'ai mis mal à l'aise, je l'ai senti.

—Je t'ai dit que je comprenais, » Allen avait une voix douce. « En vrai, j'adore échanger mes odeurs avec toi. J'aurais jamais cru que je ferais ça avec quelqu'un, du moins de cette façon là, sans gêne. C'est comme avec mon père quand j'étais gamin, naturel, et réconfortant. »

Son cœur se serra à l'évocation de Mana. Le symbiotique sentit Kanda se crisper contre lui et eut l'impression qu'il s'était trop livré. Il commença à rougir, son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge – il pensa qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, les bras de Kanda se refermèrent dans son dos.

Il comprit alors qu'il cherchait à calmer sa nostalgie, et Allen l'accepta.

« J'avais jamais échangé mes odeurs avec qui que ce soit, » avoua Kanda. « Même si ce vieux schnock de Tiedoll me cassait les couilles pour ça quand j'étais gosse. »

Allen ricana en imaginant Kanda repousser l'affection de son maître avec colère.

« Même avec… » L'alpha se stoppa, Allen attentif à ce qu'il allait dire, car sa curiosité venait d'être piquée. Il entendit un 'tch' agacé à son oreille au lieu d'une suite logique. « Nan, rien. Moi aussi, ça me dérange pas d'échanger mes odeurs avec toi. »

Son 'ça me dérange pas' minimisait bien sûr les faits, le blandin le savait. ça voulait déjà dire beaucoup venant de lui. Il n'allait pas prendre le risque de le braquer en essayant de lui faire avouer qu'il aimait ça. Il le comprenait, c'était déjà suffisant.

« Au fait, » glissa Allen dans leur étreinte, « on doit rencontrer Hevlaska, demain. Link vient de me le dire.

—Ils perdent pas de temps, ces cons. »

Le maudit n'était pas plus enchanté que l'épéiste à cette idée, aussi, il ne dit rien.

Ce serait l'heure de vérité.

Le regard qu'ils se lancèrent en se détachant brièvement l'un de l'autre était éloquent. Autant profiter de leur semblant de sérénité difficilement réacquit tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

_À suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link qui laisse un petit mot à Lavi, j'avoue que je le vois trop faire ça, et je trouvais ça trop chou XD. Je vous invite cependant à être attentif au fait que Lavi se rend compte que ça va être compliqué pour lui avec sa position de Bookman au niveau émotionnel, donc attendez-vous à ce qu'ils aient leur petites difficultés...
> 
> Sinon, ça chauffe un peu du côté d'Allen, et Kanda déraille légèrement :p. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous allez en penser, ettttt je crois bien que vous n'êtes pas prêts pour les prochains chapitres X).
> 
> Pour l'extrait du 19, rdv sur le blog ! :)
> 
> Reviews sur tout ça ? :D
> 
> A dans deux semaines !


End file.
